Nos coeurs dans la guerre
by AliLouane
Summary: Ils étaient de nationalités et de religions différentes. Rien n'aurait pu faire penser qu'ils se rencontreraient un jour, et encore moins qu'ils s'aimeraient ! Il craignait pour sa vie, elle avait peur de le mettre en danger en le fréquentant.
1. Prologue

**Date publication : **le 18 février 2011

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre**

Auteur : AliLou

Bêta : CandyShy (Mille fois merci de me relire, miss !)

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Nous étions agenouillés dans l'herbe fraiche, cachés derrière un buisson touffu, dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il me tenait fermement la main, regardant les alentours, scrutant au cœur de la nuit étoilée le moindre détail qui aurait pu bouger et nous faire repérer, écoutant attentivement chaque son qui pourrait nous avertir d'un quelconque danger... en attendant le signal qui nous mènerait vers la terre de la liberté.

Je le regardais avec des yeux remplis d'amour : comment était-il possible d'être si beau ? Son visage que j'aimais tant détailler avait une peau d'une blancheur incroyable, un regard d'un vert émeraude translucide qui m'hypnotisait chaque fois, une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses dont le sourire en coin savait si bien me charmer, des cheveux bruns rehaussés de mèches bronze qui partaient dans tous les sens et dans lesquels j'aimais tant passer mes mains... Il était si beau qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un être humain, il ressemblait tant à ces statues grecques de l'Antiquité qui représentaient des héros victorieux : il était mon héros ! Le mien ! Et je me savais chanceuse, car il se disait être mien. Rien qu'au souvenir de ses mots, mes joues rosissaient et les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient déjà, ma main tremblait légèrement dans la sienne... Je n'en revenais toujours pas : comment est-il possible qu'il m'aime ? Moi la fille banale par excellence, moi une brune qui ne ressemblait à rien, moi une étrangère, moi une fille qui attirait à elle tous les dangers... et qui mettait sa propre vie en danger...

Il possédait déjà mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie, mon futur... Oubliant toutes les menaces à mon encontre, oubliant tous les dangers qui nous entouraient, oubliant toutes mes hésitations passées, je me promettais de lui offrir sans tarder mon corps.

Une légère pression de sa main dans la mienne me fit sortir de ma transe. Il me couvait de son regard émeraude plus que parfait, se demandant certainement où voguaient mes pensées. Il me parla si doucement que je lisais plus les mots sur les lèvres que je ne les entendis :

**-Prête ?**

J'acquiesçais lentement. Nous nous levâmes rapidement, il attrapa notre sac, et moi mon violon, et nous nous mîmes à courir...

* * *

Alors ?

NB/ C'est ma 1ère fic !


	2. Avertissement

Date de publication : le 19 février 2011

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre**

**Auteur**: AliLou

* * *

**Avertissement**

**

* * *

**

Cette _fanfiction _se déroule durant l'entre-deux-guerres et la Seconde Guerre mondiale (et probablement durant l'après-guerre... je verrais bien ! en fonction du temps que j'aurai, de l'inspiration et de vos commentaires).

Les personnages voyageront principalement en Europe, dans les pays suivants : France, Pologne, Espagne, Royaume-Uni et Allemagne.

Je vais m'efforcer de respecter les dates et faits historiques dans la mesure du possible. Mais cette _fanfiction _est avant tout une fiction : je vais donc jouer avec les personnages qui s'inscriront sur un cadre historique. Je ne suis pas historienne, ni spécialiste de cette période, et j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir. Donc il est possible que je commette des erreurs chronologiques ou des anachronismes. Dans la mesure du possible, j'essayerai de les éviter. Si vous en remarquez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Pour écrire, je m'inspire des témoignages de mes grands-parents, grands-oncles et de certains de leurs amis. Je m'inspire également de toutes les romans et témoignages que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire. Si je me permets de citer une anecdote frappante d'une de ces lectures (je ne sais pas encore, je verrai au fil de l'écriture des chapitres), je nommerai bien entendu l'auteur et le titre de son œuvre.

Concernant les personnages principaux, je m'inspire de l'œuvre de Stephenie MEYER, notamment tout ce qui est prénoms, description physique et traits du caractère (j'ai cependant pu modifier ces derniers pour que cela colle plus à l'histoire que j'écris). De plus, j'aurais souhaité modifier certains prénoms pour qu'ils collent davantage à l'histoire. Par exemple, j'ai hésité à franciser Esmé en Élise. J'aurai voulu trouver un prénom plus polonais pour Renée, un prénom plus allemand pour Royce... Mais je me suis dit que si je commençais à changer ou modifier certains prénoms, je risquais d'embrouiller les inconditionnels de Twilight (et moi aussi !).

Précisons également qu'il s'agit d'un fiction _all humans_.

Enfin, une grande partie de l'histoire se déroulant durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il y aura certainement des scènes violentes qui risquent de choquer les publics mineurs ou non avertis. Qui dit guerre dit également oppression, terreur et traumatisme. Je ne me réjouis pas à écrire de telles scènes (elles ne seront d'ailleurs pas nombreuses), mais les nier serait faire du négationnisme, ce que je me refuse à faire.

La présence de telles scènes explique ainsi le classement en M de cette _fanfiction _(sans oublier qu'il y aura quelques _lemons _!).

Je n'ai pas vécu ces événements difficiles, je ne tiens pas à polémiquer sur le bien fondé d'écrire sur des périodes si sombres ou non. Je m'inspire uniquement des circonstances historiques, des personnages de SM, des lectures que j'ai pu faire et des témoignages que j'ai pu entendre pour créer ma propre « potion », ma propre _fanfiction_. J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à la lire !

Enfin, avant que vous me suiviez ou non dans cette aventure, une dernière précision : je me permets de citer Georges Santayna :

**« Ceux qui ne se souviennent pas du passé sont condamnés à le revivre ».**

Bien entendu je ne suis pas là pour prétendre que ma _fanfiction _puisse remplacer un livre d'Histoire de qualité, écrit par un historien de grand renom, qui est capable de citer systématiquement ses sources. C'est loin d'être le cas. Mais elle peut éventuellement permettre d'éviter d'oublier ce si sombre passé et de le redécouvrir d'une manière différente.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le premier chapitre suit immédiatement.**


	3. Livre I  Chapitre 1

Date de publication : le 19 février 2011

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta** : CandyShy

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre I**

**

* * *

**

**Titre : Départ vers une nouvelle vie**

* * *

**POV Bella**

**Cracovie, 1930**

Cela faisait un an que papa avait quitté Cracovie. Un an que ma vie et celle de ma famille avaient été entièrement bouleversées. Un an que nous étions passés d'une famille d'un (très?) bon niveau social, bien installée et réputée dans la ville, qu'il fallait fréquenter pour faire partie du beau monde à une famille subitement appauvrie, qu'il fallait à tout prix fuir si l'on voulait éviter l'opprobre qu'elle traînait derrière elle.

**OOOoooOOO**

_**Flash Back : Cracovie, 1929**_

Je n'étais qu'une petite fille de 5 ans... Mais j'étais bien consciente de tous ces changements, même si je n'avais pas compris qu'elles en étaient les raisons. J'avais vu partir tous les domestiques du manoir : d'abord les chambrières, le jardinier et les garçons d'écurie, suivis de prêt par le chauffeur de papa et son épouse, la cuisinière. Ils craignaient trop de ne pouvoir retrouver d'emplois pour avoir servi cette famille si honteuse que nous étions devenue. Puis la gouvernante, qui dirigeait les domestiques et s'occupait de l'office, s'en était allée : elle était triste de nous quitter, elle avait servi mes grands-parents et mes parents depuis tant d'années. Elle était partie en même temps que Mademoiselle Thomas.

Ah ! Mademoiselle Thomas : j'avais été en pleurs quand elle avait quitté le manoir. Elle était ma préceptrice française depuis 3 ans. Elle s'occupait de moi si gentiment lorsque papa et maman étaient occupés : elle m'habillait, elle jouait avec moi, elle m'emmenait au parc, elle m'avait appris à jouer à la marelle, elle m'avait appris à parler français comme elle, à lire mes premiers mots et écrire mes premières lettres. Elle jouait comme moi du violon, comme papa, comme grand-père Abraham... Elle était toujours là pour moi, surtout quand maman pleurait tant... J'aimais tellement l'entendre chanter en français et jouer de son violon. Sa voix était enchanteresse quand elle chantait _Carmen_ : « L'amour est enfant de Bohême » (1). Cela me faisait tout oublier, surtout les pleurs de maman et sa tristesse continuelle.

Je crois que j'avais toujours vu maman pleurer... depuis que j'étais toute petite et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais remarqué qu'elle souriait légèrement quand je jouais du violon, et j'aimais son sourire ! Il était si rare. Une fois, j'avais entendu dire mes grands-parents Swan que si maman était si triste, c'était à cause de ma sœur qui était morte. Je n'avais pas compris, j'étais sûre de n'avoir pas de sœur. Mlle Thomas m'avait alors expliquée que maman avait perdu ma petite sœur à sa naissance, mais que j'étais trop petite pour m'en rappeler. Cela avait rendu mes parents très tristes, surtout maman qui se sentait coupable. Du coup, maintenant, j'essayais d'aimer maman pour deux ! Et je jouais deux fois plus de violon pour essayer de la faire sourire ! Mais j'avais aussi promis à Mlle Thomas de ne jamais dire à maman que je savais, si je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer.

Une fois Mlle Thomas et tous les domestiques partis, nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans ce si grand manoir : papa, maman, mes grands-parents et moi. Pendant quelques jours si sombres, ma grand-mère Sarah et maman rangeaient le linge, l'emballait avec la vaisselle, couvraient les meubles... Elles avaient les yeux rouges de pleurs et semblaient anxieuses. Maman m'avait dit de préparer mon violon et de choisir quelques jouets. J'allais devoir quitter ma belle et grande chambre, dans laquelle j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse ! Papa et grand-père Abraham ne cessaient de s'absenter régulièrement et de parler entre eux. Grand-père Whitlock (2), le père de maman, était venu nous voir, accompagné d'Élie, le frère ainé de maman. Grand-père Whitlock avait aidé papa et grand-père Swan à charger une partie des bagages dans les voitures. Mon oncle Élie les regardait faire : il ne pouvait pas les aider, car il avait une jambe en bois depuis 1917 à cause de la guerre. Puis, nous avions quitté le manoir. Je ne savais pas alors que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

**OOOoooOOO**

Depuis un an, mes grands-parents Swan, maman et moi vivions chez mon oncle Élie et sa femme Héléna. Grand-père Whitlock habitait aussi ici. J'aimais bien vivre chez eux : c'était moins grand que dans notre manoir, mais ici j'avais tous mes grands-parents (enfin sauf grand-mère Whitlock qui était déjà partie au ciel) et ici j'avais l'impression d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Je m'entendais très bien avec mon cousin Jasper : il avait 7 ans de plus que moi, mais nous rigolions bien tous les deux et nous aimions jouer du violon ensemble pendant des heures et des heures. Je n'avais que 4 ans de moins que Rosalie, sa sœur (3). Mais si elle était plus proche de moi du fait de son âge, nous nous amusions moins ensemble. Avec elle, il fallait toujours bien être habillée, toujours se tenir bien droite, être sérieuse... tout cela afin de préparer un beau mariage ! J'avais six ans ! J'étais loin de me préoccuper de mon futur mari ! Je préférais mille fois monter à cheval avec Jazz, courir avec lui dans le jardin même si je perdais toujours ou jouer des concertos pour violons de Mozart avec lui. Cependant, je savais que je pouvais compter sur Rose lorsque j'avais besoin de choisir une robe, me coiffer ou m'aider dans mes devoirs. Elle était toujours là pour moi, même si nos centres d'intérêt n'étaient pas les mêmes. Elle me consolait aussi lorsque maman pleurait encore ou que papa me manquait.

Papa était parti en France juste après que nous ayons quitté le manoir, au printemps 1929. Il disait qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver du travail en Pologne après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il nous avait confié aux bons soins d'Élie et Héléna. Il nous avait dit qu'une fois qu'il serait bien installé en France, maman et moi le rejoindrions avec mes grands-parents Swan. Moi, vivre en France ! J'étais ravie ! Je pourrais voir la Tour Eiffel ! Je sautais de joie ! Et secrètement je rêvais de retrouver Mlle Thomas. Je travaillais encore plus mon français avec le précepteur de Jasper et Rose : c'était encore plus motivant !

**OOOoooOOO**

En février 1930, tante Rebecca (la petite sœur de maman) avait accouché de son deuxième enfant, une fille prénommée Déborah. Cette naissance avait encore plus ravivée les larmes de maman. Je ne savais pas comment la faire sourire, j'étais tellement triste.

Grand-père Whitlock avait organisé une belle journée pour saluer son cinquième petit-enfant (4). J'avais bien grandi. Mais, comme maman n'avait plus assez d'argent pour m'acheter une nouvelle robe, Rosalie m'avait aidé à agrandir une de mes anciennes robes blanches sur laquelle nous avions cousu des volants roses. Une touche de dentelles roses sur le haut permettait de rappeler les volants du bas. Puis Rose m'avait fait un chignon compliqué avec de nombreuses petites tresses et une rose en tissu sur le haut du chignon. J'avais du rester assise pendant des heures : une éternité pour moi ! Mais je ne m'étais pas plainte pour lui faire plaisir et surtout pour que maman me trouve belle et soit heureuse.

Nous avions déjeuné tous ensemble en famille : c'était très bon ! Puis tout le monde avait sorti son instrument et nous avions tous joué ensemble des chants gais et entrainants ! C'était trop chouette ! J'arrivais presque à suivre les grands avec mon petit violon ! Enfin, pas toujours, quand même ! Nous avions même dansé un peu, mais là c'était moins drôle : je tombais tout le temps. Puis, nous avions terminé la fête à la synagogue pour présenter Déborah au rabbin.

Malheureusement, je crois qu'un événement heureux est toujours suivi d'un événement triste. Oncle Élie s'était beaucoup affaibli depuis la fin de l'année 1929. Il souffrait de plus en plus de sa jambe, il hurlait parfois de douleur la nuit, cela me faisait peur et je faisais des cauchemars. Il s'est éteint en mai 1930.

Maman et sa sœur Rebecca étaient en pleurs : elles disaient adieu au dernier de leur frère. Mais je crois que celui qui a le plus souffert fut grand-père Whitlock qui perdait son fils ainé. Son fils cadet, mon oncle Samuel, était mort en décembre 1917 au front. Il n'avait que 17 ans. Je ne l'avais pas connu. Jasper et Rose pleuraient beaucoup leur papa disparu. Tante Héléna, désormais vêtue de noir, avait toujours les yeux rouges et essayait de les consoler.

Moi aussi j'étais triste. Oncle Élie fut le premier mort que je vis. C'était bizarre : son corps était tout blanc, tout dur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment compris ce qu'était la mort : qu'oncle Élie ne reviendrait jamais. Avant, quand j'entendais que quelqu'un était mort (comme grand-mère Whitlock, oncle Samuel ou ma petite sœur), je ne comprenais pas la souffrance qu'on pouvait ressentir, car je ne les avais pas connus. Avec oncle Élie, c'était différent : je l'avais connu, j'avais ri avec lui, sauté sur ses genoux, j'avais joué du violon avec lui, j'avais entendu le « toc toc toc » de sa jambe de bois qui l'annonçait. Je comprenais enfin ce sentiment de manque. Mais je ne l'aimais pas et ne voulais pas le revivre.

**OOOoooOOO**

Au printemps, papa nous avait écrit qu'il avait enfin un travail décent, que maman et moi pouvions le rejoindre. J'étais ravie de revoir papa et d'arriver en France ! Maman ne voulait pas partir, elle était encore bouleversée du décès de son frère. Elle disait que nous avions rien à faire en France et tout à y perdre. De toute façon, il nous fallait partir : il fallait soulager tante Héléna : depuis qu'oncle Élie était mort, les revenus de la famille, même s'ils restaient honorables, avaient diminué.

Nos billets de train étaient pris : avec maman, nous partions le 1er juillet. Le voyage durerait plusieurs jours. Mes grands-parents Swan devaient nous rejoindre plus tard, lorsque papa aurait trouvé un logement plus grand.

Mes deux grands-pères et Jasper nous ont accompagné à la gare de Cracovie. Nous avions chacune une valise, et je portais également mon violon. Maman répétait sans cesse :

**-Ne lâche pas ma main, Isabella. Ne me lâche pas.**

Elle m'appelait toujours Isabella quand elle était paniquée. Je n'aimais pas ça, ni mon prénom entier, ni qu'elle soit stressée. Tout cela faisait rire grand-père Whitlock !

**-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Renée ! Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive dans ce train ? Ta fille a toujours été plus grande et plus mâture que les autres à son âge. Et à Paris, Charlie vous attendra sur le quai de la gare. Tout va bien se passer. Respire et calme-toi !**

Grand-père Swan rajoutait :

**-Écrivez-nous dès que vous êtes arrivés, histoire de rassurer Sarah. **Grand-mère Swan pleurait tellement qu'elle n'avait pu nous accompagner à la gare.

**-Vous allez me manquer mes grands-pères**, j'essuyais discrètement mes larmes,** mais je suis tellement contente de revoir papa et de découvrir Paris et la Tour Eiffel ! Jazz, promets-moi que tu viendras me voir en France !**

**-C'est promis, Bella, je viendrai ! Bon voyage à toutes les deux.**

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois, et maman et moi grimpèrent dans le train pour Paris, où une nouvelle vie nous attendait.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**Notes**

(1) _Carmen_, opéra de Georges Bizet (1875)

(2) Je choisis d'utiliser le nom Whitlock plutôt que Hale, car de nombreux noms polonais commencent par la lettre W. C'est juste un symbole ! J'aurai pu essayer de rendre plus polonais les noms et prénoms des héros, mais je m'abstiens pour ne pas frustrer les inconditionnels (et j'avoue par manque d'imagination de ce point de vue-là).

(3) Bella est née en 1924, Jasper en 1917, Rosalie en 1920.

(4) Jasper et Rosalie (enfants d'Élie), Bella (fille de Renée), deux enfants de Rebecca.

* * *

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre !


	4. Livre I Chapitre 2

Date de publication : le 28 février 2011

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta** : CandyShy

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! Seul le contexte historique et le cadre dans lequel je les place m'appartient, ainsi que les histoires que je leur fais vivre.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et à toutes les lectrices. Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont mise en _favorite story_ ou en _story alert_.**

**Un grand merci à mes premières _revieweuses_** : **Bellaandedwardamour** (je n'ai pas pu te répondre, tu as dû bloquer tes réponses aux reviews), **soleil83** et **Marion26**.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre II**

**

* * *

**

**Titre : Paris**

* * *

**POV Charlie**

**Paris, juillet 1930**

J'étais heureux ! Et impatient !

Après plus d'un an de séparation, presque quinze mois, j'allais enfin pouvoir serrer dans mes bras ma tendre et chère épouse Renée et ma si ravissante petite fille Bella. J'étais sûr qu'elle devait avoir tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue : je me l'imaginai déjà, descendant de ce train, tenant son plus fidèle compagnon de voyage sous le bras, son violon, le visage fatigué de ce long trajet en train mais rayonnant d'être à Paris ! Je savais qu'elle s'adapterait facilement à sa nouvelle vie en France.

J'étais moins sûr pour Renée. Je doutais vraiment, car Renée pouvait se montrer tellement difficile à vivre. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune Renée de 16 ans que j'avais connue et aimée, que j'avais épousée lors de son 17ème anniversaire, qui était devenue maman à 18 ans d'une adorable petite fille prénommée Isabella. Sa joie de vivre l'avait quittée : elle avait été tellement affectée par le décès de Rachel lors de son second accouchement. Elle avait eu des fièvres puerpérales terribles et j'avais craint pour sa vie. Après avoir perdu ma deuxième fille dès sa naissance, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été en mesure de supporter le décès de ma chère et tendre épouse. Mais elle avait su se battre et survivre, même si maintenant elle s'en voulait de ne pas être capable d'être enceinte à nouveau. Elle s'était alors enfermée dans sa souffrance, refusant d'en sortir sauf lorsque Bella jouait du violon. J'avais tout essayé pour que Renée sorte de cette tristesse, mais sans succès : à chaque fois que son cycle menstruel revenait, c'était une tragédie. Puis son moral remontait, espérait pour qu'il y ait une nouvelle période de morosité. Je faisais tout pour la rassurer, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave si nous ne n'avions qu'un enfant. J'étais moi-même fils unique, et je l'avais bien vécu. Renée ne l'envisageait pas ainsi : elle était elle-même issue d'une famille de 5 enfants (1) et avait aimé être enceinte. Son désespoir me faisait certes mal, mais je lui en voulais quand même de si peu s'occuper de Bella, qui pourtant était une petite fille si sage, si gentille et si affectueuse. Heureusement que je lui avais trouvé un bonne préceptrice en la personne de Mlle Thomas.

La tragédie de l'affaire Luzycka (2) avait fini par achever Renée. Nous avions alors tout perdu : la fortune et le manoir des Swan, la réputation de ma famille, ma place de commandant de la police de Cracovie. J'avais été accusé de corruption dans une sombre affaire de proxénétisme, dont je n'avais moi-même pas compris tous les tenants et aboutissants. Je savais que mon poste était envié par un autre notable de Cracovie, Aro Volturi et j'avais bien compris qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se l'approprier à la moindre faiblesse que je montrerais. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte, c'est qu'il n'a reculé devant aucun moyen pour s'emparer de mon poste en créant de fausses preuves, en payant des pots-de-vin et en m'accusant de voler le contribuable et de ne défendre que la racaille juive, moi qui était alors surnommé _L'Incorruptible_ ! Étant de religion juive, la dernière accusation d'Aro m'avait fait vaciller : je n'avais jamais favorisé les juifs au détriment des chrétiens, m'attachant toujours à défendre l'innocent face au coupable. Mais les milieux antisémites de Cracovie s'en étaient donné à cœur joie et avaient alors soutenu Aro, qui les avait certainement bien engraissé financièrement. Les notables de Cracovie avaient alors demandé ma démission immédiate et la saisie des biens de ma famille pour rembourser le soi-disant argent dérobé.

Nous avions du quitter le manoir précipitamment et emménager chez le père et le frère de mon épouse. Heureusement que sa famille nous soutenait. Ma fille avait été heureuse de vivre avec ses cousins. Elle comprenait beaucoup de choses, elle était tellement mâture au vu de son si jeune âge. Mais ses traits d'enfant souriant était bien présents et elle n'avait certainement pas tout compris (heureusement pour elle) de cette sombre affaire de mœurs, politico-financière et religieuse. Par contre, l'état mental de Renée s'était détérioré et nous avions tous craint qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. C'est alors que j'avais compris que je ne pourrais plus travailler en Pologne et que j'étais parti pour la France, pays dont je maitrisais parfaitement la langue (3). J'étais triste de quitter ma si jolie fille, mais j'espérai que la séparation temporaire avec Renée ne nous ferait que du bien et nous permettrait de repartir sur des bases solides dans notre couple.

**OOOoooOOO**

A mon arrivée en France, j'avais rapidement trouvé du travail en tant qu'artisan tailleur dans une boutique d'un juif d'origine polonaise qu'un ami de Cracovie m'avait conseillé de contacter. Je ne savais pas coudre, mais je me débrouillais bien pour les ventes. Je trouvais toujours les bons arguments pour que la vente soit conclue, un des restes de mon ancien métier où il me fallait parfois tenir tête à des avocats véreux ou des criminels. Cependant, ce travail me permettait à peine de vivre moi-même (je mangeais peu et je vivais dans une chambre de bonne misérable, c'était bien loin du niveau de vie que j'avais connu lorsque je vivais à Cracovie) et d'envoyer un peu d'argent à mon père et Renée pour soulager la famille d'Élie. En plus, ce métier était loin d'être passionnant.

Je profitais de la ville parisienne la découvrant peu à peu, je m'acclimatais à la vie française, sachant pertinemment que si je voulais trouver un emploi mieux qualifié et plus payé, je serai interrogé sur ma maitrise du français et ma capacité à m'adapter dans un nouveau pays. Paris était vraiment une très belle ville, regorgeant de musées, de parcs et jardins en plein centre-ville : j'avais un faible pour le jardin du Luxembourg, je rêvais alors que je pourrai un jour louer un appartement dans ce quartier pour ma famille !

Comme je maîtrisais bien la langue française, j'avais pu présenter dix mois plus tard un examen pour devenir agent de sécurité. Je l'avais réussi, c'était plus intéressant, mon salaire également. J'aurai souhaité passer l'examen de policier, mais il était réservé aux hommes qui possédaient la nationalité française. Cependant, ce poste d'agent de sécurité, même s'il était loin d'être mirobolant, me permettait de pouvoir faire venir Renée et Bella. J'envoyais alors l'argent des billets à Cracovie et me dépêchais de trouver un appartement plus grand que ma chambre de bonne : un tout petit deux pièces, situé dans le nord de Paris, à la porte de Clignancourt.

**OOOoooOOO**

**-Papa !**

**-Oh ! Ma Bella ! Ma jolie petite fille ! **Je serrais tendrement ma fille dans mes bras, la faisant voler sur le quai ! Et l'embrassant sur ses deux fossettes. **Que je suis heureux de te voir ! Comme tu as grandi ! **(4)

Je serrais ensuite ma Renée contre mon cœur. Elle avait maigri. Par une lettre de son père, je savais que le décès de son grand frère Élie l'avait encore beaucoup fragilisée et qu'elle était très anxieuse de quitter sa Pologne natale. Elle me sourit timidement, j'avais l'impression de la revoir le premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrés. Elle semblait heureuse de me retrouver.

**-Allons-y ! **dis-je, attrapant de ma main gauche la valise de Bella, serrant avec mon bras droit ma Renée contre moi. **Je vous emmène sur le champ déguster un croissant français, histoire de vous faire découvrir une spécialité française tout en remplissant vos estomacs ! Ensuite, nous prendrons le métro, puis un bus jusqu'à porte de Clignancourt. L'appartement dans lequel nous allons loger est petit, mais clair et bien aménagé. Et c'est une solution temporaire. J'aimerais pouvoir me rapprocher du centre de Paris prochainement, pour faire moins de trajet pour aller au travail et pour que Bella puisse bénéficier des meilleures écoles.**

Bella était amusante : elle s'était régalée de son croissant, attrapant toutes les petites miettes qui étaient restées collées à sa serviette. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, les affiches dans le métro, les immeubles, les magasins... Elle essayait de traduire quelques mots français qu'elle lisait sur les affiches, me demandant si elle avait juste. Elle était émerveillée ! Renée semblait fatiguée du voyage, mais soulagée d'être arrivée, de m'avoir retrouvé. Je la sentais se serrer discrètement contre moi.

L'arrivée dans l'appartement fut intense : j'avais tout préparé, essayé de tout aménagé au mieux, pour que mes deux petites femmes se sentent chez elles lorsqu'elles arriveraient. Pourtant, j'étais anxieux : je savais que Renée n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre dans un si petit appartement, j'avais peur qu'elle refuse de vivre là. Pourtant, au vu du salaire que je gagnais, je ne pouvais me permettre plus grand. Bella était exaltée ! Elle dormirait dans le salon-cuisine, qui serait sa chambre la nuit. Mais elle était tellement heureuse de me revoir que rien ne semblait la gêner. Je sentais l'appréhension de Renée, mais elle me rassura :

**-C'est petit, mais joliment bien aménagé.**

**-As-tu vu que le point d'eau était dans la cour du rez-de-chaussée ? C'est ainsi dans la majorité des immeubles parisiens... mêmes les plus aisés **(5)**.**

Renée me coupa :

**-On fera avec, on ira chercher l'eau pour la toilette et la cuisine et on montera les 4 étages. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire.**

**-Papa, **me réclama ma fille enthousiaste, **puis-je te jouer un morceau de violon pour que tu vois comme j'ai progressé ?**

**-Oui bien sûr, ma fille.**

-**Bella, un seul morceau, ensuite il faudra te reposer pour récupérer du voyage**, rajouta Renée en souriant à sa fille.

**OOOoooOOO**

J'avais insisté auprès de Renée pour que Bella soit scolarisée dès la rentrée de septembre à l'école publique du quartier. Renée était angoissée de laisser sa fille, de la confier au soin d'étrangers. C'était tellement différent de Cracovie, où Bella avait une préceptrice qui vivait à domicile. Mais je savais que cette inscription à l'école était nécessaire pour que Bella s'adapte le plus rapidement possible à sa nouvelle vie, qu'elle se fasse des amies de son âge aussi. Et j'avais eu raison : ma fille aimait l'école et dévorait des livres en français malgré son jeune âge. En décembre, l'institutrice de Bella m'avait alors proposé de lui faire sauter une classe. J'étais hésitant : il est vrai que Bella avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses grâce à sa préceptrice en Pologne, mais elle avait du mal à se lier avec les enfants du quartier. Je m'inquiétais si lui faire sauter une classe ne l'isolerait pas davantage des autres enfants. Mais Bella voulait apprendre, Bella était sérieuse, Bella était curieuse de toute chose et de toute matière, Bella m'avait donc convaincu d'accepter la proposition de son institutrice et fit donc sa rentrée de janvier 1931 avec des camarades d'un an plus âgé.

C'est fier de moi que je rentrais à l'appartement à la mi janvier : je venais d'apprendre que j'avais obtenu une promotion du fait de mon travail consciencieux. J'étais ravi et j'imaginais déjà la joie de mes petites femmes lorsque je leur annoncerais que nous pourrions déménager dans un appartement plus grand tout en nous rapprochant du centre de Paris. Je me voyais déjà écrire à mes parents pour leur dire de nous rejoindre et ainsi soulager la famille Whitlock.

Lorsque j'entrais dans l'appartement, Bella était encore à l'école et Renée était assise sur une chaise face à la table sur laquelle nous avions pris l'habitude de déjeuner. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses mains tremblaient, elle ne me semblait pas m'avoir entendu rentrer. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, j'avais peur qu'elle retombe dans la déprime liée à la présence de ses menstruations. Je pensais que nos retrouvailles en France et le changement de milieu de vie l'avaient sortie de ce marasme. Elle m'avait semblé si souriante et si vivante ces derniers temps. J'avais peur d'une rechute et j'étais alors prêt à lui changer les idées à tout pris. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle et m'agenouillais à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement la joue, essuyant ses larmes de ma main droite pendant que ma main gauche entourait sa fine taille.

**-Renée, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je viens d'obtenir une promotion. Sèche tes larmes et oublie tes inquiétudes, je t'en prie. Peu m'importe si nous n'avons qu'une enfant, l'important pour moi, c'est que nous nous aimons. Et maintenant nous allons pouvoir déménager. Je pense même que nous pourrons faire venir mes parents.**

**-Charlie, **soupira doucement Renée, **je ….je suis ravie pour ta promotion. Elle ne peut mieux tomber... je … **des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, m'inquiétant à nouveau. **Charlie, je crois que je suis enceinte.**

**-C'est vrai ? Oh ! Je suis ravi ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je pensais que ce ne serait plus possible. Es-tu sûre de toi ? Veux-tu que je te conduise chez le médecin ?**

**-Tu … tu n'es pas déçu ?**

**-Pourquoi le serai-je ? **Lui répondis-je interloqué.

**-Tu as toujours dit que ce n'était pas grave que nous n'ayons qu'un enfant... je ne savais pas trop si tu en voulais un autre, ni comment tu réagirais...**

**-Renée, j'ai toujours dit cela pour te rassurer, tu me semblais si anxieuse à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être enceinte. Un seul enfant ou plus, peu m'importe, tant qu'ils sont en bonne santé et que nous sommes heureux !**

**-Oh ! Charlie, je t'aime tellement.** Renée m'embrassa fougueusement.

**-Moi aussi Renée. Si tu savais comme je suis ému, heureux, ravi... **Les émotions me submergèrent et je serrai à nouveau ma douce et tendre dans mes bras. **Veux-tu que je prenne rendez-vous chez le médecin ?**

**-Non, pas maintenant. Je pense que je n'en suis qu'au tout début. Un mois, un peu plus peut-être... Cela sera sûrement pour le mois d'août. Et je préfèrerai que nous n'en parlions pas à Bella maintenant, ni à la famille. Si tu es d'accord, je … je voudrais attendre un peu... **

**-Oui, pas de problème. Nous allons parler à Bella seulement de notre prochain déménagement. Et je vais écrire à mes parents pour les en informer. Nous annoncerons ta grossesse plus tard.**

**-Charlie, prenons notre temps pour trouver un nouvel appartement qui nous plaise, dans un quartier que nous apprécierons. Nous avons le temps. L'essentiel sera de l'avoir trouvé avant la naissance de l'enfant. Rester ici nous permet aussi de mettre de l'argent de côté. Et puis, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait bien que Bella finisse son année scolaire dans la même école ? Elle vient juste de changer de classe, un nouveau changement risquerait de la perturber un peu...**

**-Oui, tu as raison... nous allons prendre le temps de visiter plusieurs logements... et j'ai déjà une idée de quartier dans lequel j'aimerai habiter : c'est dans le quartier du jardin du Luxembourg. Je crois vous avoir déjà emmenées vous balader là-bas. Tu verras, c'est un beau quartier, où il y a de très beaux immeubles avec de grands appartements splendides qui nous seront sûrement inabordables. Mais je pense que nous pouvons également trouver des logements de loyer abordable pour nous maintenant grâce à cette promotion. Bien sûr, nous ne pourrons louer ni un appartement au premier étage, ni avec l'eau courante, mais cela sera tout de même plus confortable que ce petit deux pièces dans lequel nous sommes actuellement. De plus, dans ce quartier, il y a de très bonnes écoles publiques pour Bella. **

J'étais heureux ! Ma famille m'avait rejoint, je venais d'obtenir une promotion qui nous permettrait de déménager, j'allais pouvoir faire venir mes parents et ma Renée était enceinte ! J'espérai juste qu'elle ne se trompe pas, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de souci cette fois, je souhaitai tellement qu'elle ne soit pas déçue.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**Notes**

(1) Les grands-parents Whitlock ont eu 5 enfants (j'en profite pour faire une petite _récap_ de la situation de la famille maternelle de Bella **en 1930** – donc je ne vous donne PAS de _spoiler_ sur la suite de l'histoire) :

-Élie né en 1894 et décédé en 1930 des suites de ses blessures dues à la Première Guerre mondiale, il est marié à Héléna et ont deux enfants : Jasper né en 1917 et Rosalie née en 1920.

-Rosalie née en 1896 et décédée en 1902 d'une maladie infantile.

-Samuel né en 1900 et décédé au front en 1917.

-Renée née en 1906, mariée à Charlie en 1923 ; une fille Isabella, dite Bella, née en 1924 ; une fille morte-née en 1925 ; enceinte en janvier 1931.

-Rebecca née en 1910 (grand-mère Whitlock, âgée de 40 ans décède en couches), mariée et a deux enfants en 1930 (un garçon Isaac né en 1929, une fille Déborah née en 1930).

(2) J'ai pris un nom polonais sur une carte au hasard. C'est juste histoire de pouvoir nommer l'affaire.

(3) Il n'est pas étonnant qu'une famille polonaise aisée sache bien parler français dans les années 1920-1930. La Pologne s'est toujours sentie liée à la France depuis le XVIIIe siècle (mariage de Louis XV avec une princesse polonaise) et de nombreuses familles, quelque soit la classe sociale, apprenaient le français (l'exemple de Marie Curie est certainement le plus probant !).

(4) Phrases complétement _bateau_... ça me tue d'écrire cela, mais pour les retrouvailles, je sèche !

(5) Nous sommes en 1930 : il me semble que très peu d'immeubles parisiens disposent de l'eau courante à cette époque. Il y a un point d'eau dans la cour, parfois l'eau possède suffisamment de pression pour monter jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvent les appartements pour les classes aisées. Je crois que la majorité des immeubles parisiens sera équipée de l'eau courante après la Seconde Guerre mondiale avec la reconstruction (je ne sais pas combien l'étaient avant) et notamment avec la construction des grands ensembles dans les banlieues.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

-J'ai bien aimé écrire un POV Charlie : je sentais un peu obligée de le faire pour expliquer le départ de Pologne, Bella étant jeune ne peut avoir tout compris.

Du coup, si ce POV Charlie vous a plu, je recommencerai sûrement.

-Alors verdict ? Review ou non ?


	5. Livre I Chapitre 3

Date de publication : le 11 mars 2011

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta** : CandyShy

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre III

* * *

**

**Titre : Emménagement

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

**Paris, juin 1931**

Nous allions bientôt déménager : papa avait trouvé l'appartement de nos rêves ! Il s'agissait d'un appartement de 5 pièces situé au 3e étage d'un immeuble, qui était à proximité du jardin du Luxembourg. Je crois que ce jardin est le préféré de mon père à Paris ! Et j'étais comme lui, je l'aimais beaucoup ! J'étais heureuse, car j'allais avoir ma propre chambre. Cela ne me gênait pas de dormir dans le salon du deux pièces porte de Clignancourt, mais j'étais ravie d'avoir ma pièce à moi.

Maman était toujours souriante, elle me regardait toujours avec du bonheur dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi, même quand je lui jouais du violon. J'en étais encore plus heureuse. J'aimais poser mes mains sur son ventre qui s'était bien arrondi et sentir le bébé bouger. Je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère, et franchement, je m'en souciais guère, tant que maman et le nourrisson étaient en bonne santé. Le bébé devait arriver en août.

Mes grands-parents Swan devaient venir nous rejoindre à la fin de l'été pour être là pour la naissance de l'enfant. Toute la famille allait être réunie. Il ne manquerait plus que la famille du côté de maman. Rose et Jasper se portaient bien, ils m'écrivaient des lettres régulièrement. Tante Rebecca écrivait aussi à maman et lui racontait comment grandissaient ses deux enfants.

**OOOoooOOO**

Nous étions le 3 juillet. J'avais fini l'école. C'était le grand jour : nous déménagions !

L'immeuble, devant lequel papa arrêta le camion, qu'il avait loué pour la journée, était beau, beaucoup plus beau que celui dans lequel nous logions porte de Clignancourt. Nous allions loger au 3e étage dans un appartement de 5 pièces. Par contre, comme à Clignancourt, nous n'avions pas l'eau courante : il y avait un point d'eau dans la cour. Il faudrait donc continuer à monter l'eau pour la toilette et la cuisine. Mais, c'était tout de même un étage de moins que dans l'ancien appartement !

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'arrivée d'eau, la concierge, Mme Martin, était présente. Elle nous observait en ronchonnant. J'ai cru comprendre quelques mots comme « encore des étrangers »... mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était ravie de notre emménagement. Papa la salua, puis conseilla immédiatement à maman de monter doucement les étages et de se reposer dans la pièce principale, pendant que lui et les trois collègues avec lesquels il s'entendait bien montaient nos quelques meubles, notre vaisselle et nos effets personnels. Papa avait promis que nous aménagerions progressivement notre appartement. La surface de l'appartement est trois fois plus grande que celui de Clignancourt. Même si c'était beaucoup moins grand que notre manoir à Cracovie, j'avais l'impression de vivre dans un palace. Je tournais en rond, les bras tendus perpendiculaires par rapport à mon corps, dans le salon pour montrer ma joie. Maman me regardait faire souriante.

J'entendis frapper doucement à la porte. Surprise, je regardais maman. La porte était ouverte afin de faciliter le passage de papa et ses amis avec nos meubles. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Maman me fit signe d'aller accueillir la personne à la porte : c'était une jolie dame brune, aux yeux verts émeraude (je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux !). Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que maman. Elle tenait un panier à la main et était accompagnée d'une fillette, aux cheveux bruns et courts, qui semblait avoir mon âge. En tout cas, nous étions toutes les deux de la même taille. Elle était souriante et n'arrêtait pas de sautiller sur place.

**-Bonjour jolie petite fille ! Je m'appelle Esmé, et voici ma fille Alice. Je suis l'une de vos voisines, j'habite au premier étage. Ta maman est-elle là ?**

**-Bonjour Madame. Oui, ma mère est là, elle se repose dans le salon, entrez donc.**

Lorsque maman les vit entrer, elle essaya de se lever pour accueillir ses visiteurs, mais Esmé l'en empêcha gentiment :

**-Restez assise dans votre état, Madame. Je viens juste me présenter en tant que voisine. Je suis Mme Cullen, j'habite au premier étage. Je vous présente ma fille, Alice.**

**-Bonjour Madame. **Alice salua ainsi ma mère, puis se tourna vers moi en clignant de l'œil.

Maman se rassit, et salua Mme Cullen :

**-Bonjour Madame. Excusez-moi de vous recevoir dans ce désordre, mais nous sommes en train d'emménager. Je pensais pas recevoir de visites si tôt. Je suis Mme Swan, et voici ma fille Isabella.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'ordre ou son contraire. Je sais ce que c'est de déménager. Voici un panier de quelques mets froids pour le repas de ce soir. Cela vous évitera de la cuisine et vous permettra de davantage de vous reposer.**

**-Merci Madame, mais je ne peux accepter, **répondit ma mère confuse et surprise de cet accueil. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas dans le précédent immeuble que nous avions eu un tel accueil. Et puis la réaction assez négative de la concierge en bas ne nous aurait pas laisser imaginer un tel accueil de la part de nos voisins.

**-Mais si, nous sommes là pour nous rendre service entre voisins. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à votre fille de descendre le panier lorsque vous aurez terminé de l'utiliser. J'habite au premier étage, porte de droite.**

**-Maman, est-ce que je peux rester avec Isabella pour faire sa connaissance ?,** demanda joyeusement Alice.

**-Alice, Madame Swan et son mari vont être occupés à tout mettre en place ici. Que dirais-tu d'inviter Isabella pour le goûter chez nous ? Si Madame Swan est bien évidemment d'accord.**

**-Oh ! Je peux ? Chouette ! Madame Swan, est-ce qu'Isabella peut venir pour le goûter chez nous ? S'il vous plait, dites oui !**

**-Alice, n'insiste pas autant ! Reste polie ! **Reprocha Esmé à sa fille. Le rouge apparut subitement sur les joues d'Alice.

Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre Alice et ses joues rouges, Esmé et son regard vert merveilleux, et ma mère qui semblait plus que confuse et gênée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais envie d'aller chez Alice et Esmé ou non. Je les trouvais gentilles, et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté la Pologne, j'avais envie de faire la connaissance d'une fillette française. Je me tournais vers maman et prononçais doucement :

**-J'aimerai bien y aller si tu es d'accord, maman. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je peux aussi t'aider à tout ranger, et ce sera pour une autre fois.**

**-Aller où ? **Interrompit Charlie, qui entrait en portant un carton de vaisselle.

**-Chez moi, Monsieur**, répondit Esmé. **Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Mme Cullen, votre voisine du premier étage, appartement de droite. Je suis accompagnée de ma fille Alice. J'étais venue me présenter en tant que voisine et je proposais à votre épouse de prendre Isabella pour le goûter afin qu'elle et Alice puissent faire plus ample connaissance et afin de vous laisser davantage les mains libres pour votre installation.**

**-Oh, bonjour Madame. Charlie Swan**, se présenta mon père**. Si vous habitez au premier étage, vous devez donc connaître les Stern, qui habitent l'appartement de gauche, n'est-ce pas ? Nous leur louons cet appartement du troisième étage.**

Esmé acquiesça :

**-Oui, nous les connaissons bien. Mais c'est un couple de personnes âgées, qui aime beaucoup le calme. Avec nos jeunes enfants, nous pouvons guère les fréquenter, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de parler musique classique et de jouer des concertos de Debussy, Schubert ou Chopin !**

**-Oh !** Charlie souriait. **Je savais que M. et Mme Stern aimaient beaucoup la musique classique, et je découvre d'autres voisins mélomanes. Nous allons nous entendre, je crois !** Il se tourna vers sa fille : **Bella, aurais-tu envie aller chez Alice et Mme Cullen pour le goûter ? **

Intimidée, je hochais doucement la tête.

**-Alors, vas-y ! **Répondit Charlie, fier que sa fille ose enfin faire ses premiers pas en direction d'une fillette de son âge. **Il est 15h20, tu n'as qu'à remonter à l'appartement pour 17h. Sauf si bien entendu tu veux revenir plus tôt. D'accord ?**

**-Oui, merci papa, merci maman. **J'embrassais rapidement maman sur la joue pour la rassurer.

**-Merci Madame Cullen de la prendre avec vous.**

**-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est avec plaisir que je fais cela. **

**-Allez, viens Isabella, **cria Alice, attrapant vivement sa main et l'entrainant vers les escaliers.

**-Doucement Alice, n'allez pas tomber dans l'escalier !**

**OOOoooOOO**

**POV Renée**

Une fois Mme Cullen, Alice et Bella sorties de l'appartement, je regardais Charlie angoissée.

**-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est trop tôt pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le voisinage ? Nous les avons à peine vues et nous leur confions déjà Bella…**

Charlie me coupa la parole :

-**Renée, calme toi. Oui, nous les avons à peine vue, mais Mme Cullen et sa fille me semblent très agréables. De plus, elles ne quittent pas l'immeuble : que veux-tu qu'il arrive à Bella ? Et, en plus, pour une fois que Bella avait envie d'aller vers une autre fillette, il fallait l'encourager. Et, dis-moi, en connais-tu beaucoup des voisins qui viennent se présenter et amener un panier de provisions pour nous éviter de préparer un repas suite à la fatigue du déménagement ?**

**-Non, je n'en connais pas ! Certes c'est une attention délicate. Et, oui, elles me semblent bien gentilles, mais nous ne les connaissons pas. Que se passera-t-il pour Bella si elles découvrent que nous sommes juifs ? Et si elles la rejettent ? Ce n'est pas comme dans l'immeuble porte de Clignancourt où tous nos voisins étaient juifs ? Je ne pense pas qu'elles le soient, je ne voudrais pas que Bella souffre de se sentir rejetée... Charlie, as-tu vu la réaction de la concierge quand nous sommes arrivés ? Et rappelle-toi ce qu'il s'est passé à Cracovie !**

**-Oui, Renée, je me souviens de Cracovie et de l'affaire Luzycka , comment peux-tu penser que j'ai oublié cela ?** Rugit Charlie. Devant mon regard stupéfait et horrifié, il s'adoucit. **Excuse-moi. Écoute, comme toi, j'ai vu la réaction de la concierge et je pense qu'elle n'aime ni les étrangers, ni les personnes qui ont une religion différente de la sienne. Concernant Mme Cullen et sa fille, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient juives, mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'elles rejetteront Bella ni parce qu'elle est juive, ni parce qu'elle est Polonaise. D'une part, elles connaissaient les Stern. Mme Cullen a dit qu'elle ne les fréquentait pas beaucoup non pas à cause de leur religion, mais du fait de leurs enfants. D'ailleurs, il semble tous partager une passion pour la musique. D'autre part, de toi à moi, Cullen ne me semble pas être un nom de famille français. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils rejetteraient Bella parce qu'elle est étrangère.**

Devant la tirade de Charlie, je soufflais difficilement, essayant de me rassurer, de me dire que tout irait bien pour ma fille. Charlie rajouta alors :

**-Repose-toi, Renée. Tu vas attendre tranquillement que Bella remonte du premier étage nous raconter son goûter pendant que je termine de vider le camion avec mes amis. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai un bon pressentiment, je pense que cela va bien se passer.**

J'essayai alors de me reposer et de me détendre pour l'enfant que je portais, pour faire plaisir à Charlie. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester inquiète : il y avait tant de raisons pour que ma jolie petite Bella soit rejetée : parce qu'elle était juive, parce qu'elle était polonaise, parce qu'elle était d'un niveau social inférieur aux autres (tout le monde savait qu'au premier étage vivaient les familles les plus fortunées. Certes, nous l'avions été en Pologne, mais nous ne l'étions plus), parce qu'elle était… Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle connaisse ce type de rejet et de discrimination. Je voulais la protéger de tous ces dangers. Fatiguée, je fermais les yeux et je m'endormis.

**OOOoooOOO**

**POV Bella**

Après avoir dévalée deux étages accrochée à la main d'Alice, cette dernière ralentit devant la porte de l'appartement, attendant sa mère pour l'ouvrir. J'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle. J'étais grandement soulagée de ne pas être tombée dans l'escalier, Alice allait tellement vite. Qu'aurait-elle pensé si j'étais tombée dès le premier jour de notre rencontre ?

Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux ouverts :

**-Oh ! Tu sais ! Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies ! **(1)

**-Alice, fais donc rentrer Isabella dans l'appartement, **souriait Esmé. **Mesdemoiselles, je vous propose un thé à l'anglaise pour votre goûter. Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**-Oh ! Chic ! **Sautilla Alice. **Connais-tu le thé à l'anglaise, Isabella ? **

**-Non,** murmurai-je, gênée et baissant la tête. Ça commençait mal, déjà je leur compliquais la vie !

-**Isabella, mets-toi à l'aise**, me dit gentiment Esmé. **Tu n'as pas à être gênée si tu n'aimes pas. Le thé à l'anglaise est rare en France. Nous en faisons, car mon mari, le père d'Alice, est Anglais. Souhaiterais-tu le goûter ? **

**-Oui, je veux bien essayer.**

**-Alors, venez les filles ! Suivez-moi : direction la cuisine !**

**-Chic ! Chic ! Tu vas voir, maman est la meilleure pour préparer le thé à l'anglaise. La cuisinière le rate toujours, mais faut pas lui dire ! **Précisa Alice taquine.

Esmé mit à l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire, sortit trois _mugs_ colorés anglais qu'elle dressa sur la table de la cuisine et une boite de biscuits métallique.

**-Isabella, es-tu d'accord pour que nous restions ici dans la cuisine ? Ou préfères-tu aller dans le salon ?**

**-Comme vous préférez, comme vous faites habituellement.**

**-Alors, nous restons ici : nous prenons toujours nos thés à l'anglaise dans la cuisine, car j'ai l'habitude de les préparer moi-même. Nous ne prenons nos thés au salon que lorsque la cuisinière s'en occupe, à la fin d'un repas. Mais, parle-nous un peu de toi pendant que l'eau chauffe. **

**-Euh... Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de moi !**

**-Mais si, **coupa joyeusement Alice ! **Il y a plein de choses ! D'abord, quel âge as-tu ? Où vas-tu à l'école ? D'où viens-tu ? Je crois que tu as un léger accent, celui de ta mère est plus marqué. Pourquoi ton père t'a-t-il appelé Bella ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit que vous aimiez les mélomanes ? ****As-tu des frères et sœurs ? Aimes-tu aller te promener au parc ? Aimes-tu faire les boutiques ? Aimes-tu ….**

**-Doucement Alice... **Rigola Esmé. **Je crois que Bella a suffisamment de questions auxquelles elle doit répondre, tu vas finir par la noyer.**

**-Oh... désolée... **Murmura Alice, dont les joues rosissaient.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, **répondis-je doucement. **Alors, mon père m'a appelée Bella, car c'est mon surnom. Je n'aime pas trop mon prénom, alors mes parents et tous mes proches ont l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi.**

**-Oh ! Je peux t'appeler aussi Bella, moi, s'il te plait ? Nous allons être de grandes amies !**

**-Oui, tu peux. Cela me fait plaisir**.

La bouilloire siffla, Esmé se leva pour verser l'eau dans la théière dans laquelle elle laissa le thé infuser. Puis, elle remplit les trois_ mugs _et ouvrit la boite métallique qui contenait des scones.

**-Bella, ce sont des scones** (2) **: ce sont des biscuits typiquement anglais, réalisés avec de la farine, du beurre, du sucre, des œufs, des raisins secs et un peu de lait. On le trempe dans son thé avant de le déguster. Sers-toi. Si tu n'aimes pas, n'hésite pas à le laisser, ne te force pas.**

**-Merci Madame. **

**-Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux ! **Alice se léchait déjà les babines et engloutissait rapidement son premier scone. Je goûtais lentement mon premier biscuit, c'était vraiment bon. Je souriais en direction d'Alice et Mme Cullen.

-**C'était très bon, je vous remercie.**

**-J'étais sûre que tu allais aimer ! **S'enthousiasma Alice. **Alors, continuons ! Dis-moi d'où tu viens et quel âge tu as ? Et où vas-tu à l'école ? As-tu des frères et sœurs ?**

**-J'aurai 7 ans en septembre. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller à l'école, car mon ancienne école est trop loin. Je suis déjà en classe avec les élèves qui ont 8 ans.**

**-Pffff, c'est vraiment pas juste ! Tu n'as que 7 ans et tu es déjà aussi grande que moi ! J'aurais 9 ans en octobre ! Maman, pourquoi suis-je si petite ? En plus, cela veut dire que je ne serai même pas dans la classe de Bella.**

**-Alice, tu es si petite, car tu es unique ! **répondit gentiment Esmé. **Au même titre de Bella ! Chacun d'entre nous est unique, avec ses avantages ou ses défauts. Il suffit de mettre en avant ses atouts et personne ne remarquera ce que tu n'aimes pas chez toi. **J'étais stupéfaite de la réponse de Mme Cullen. **Bella, tu diras à tes parents que l'école publique où va Alice est une très bonne école. Elle est à 5 minutes à pied de l'immeuble. Vous pourrez y aller ensemble, même si vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe. Les horaires seront les mêmes.**

**-Merci Madame. Sinon, je n'ai pas de frère et sœur pour le moment. Bientôt, je pense**, rajoutai-je en souriant**.**

**-En effet, bientôt,** répondit Esmé en me rendant mon sourire. **Et d'où viens-tu ?**

**-Nous venons de Pologne, de Cracovie plus précisément**.

**-Où est-ce la Pologne ? **Demanda Alice avec curiosité.

**-La Pologne, c'est un pays qui a été créé à la fin de la guerre en 1919. Elle se situe entre l'Allemagne et l'URSS**, répondis-je.

**-Donc, ce n'est pas du même côté que le Royaume-Uni ! C'est le pays où habite ma grand-mère Elizabeth, la mère de papa.**

**-Non, pas du tout du même côté, **sourit Esmé. **Cela fait-il longtemps que tu vis en France ?**

**-Avec maman, nous sommes arrivées en juillet de l'an passé. Mais papa vit en France depuis presque deux ans.**

**-Oh ! Cela ne fait qu'un an que tu vis en France ! Tu parles déjà très bien le français**, remarqua Esmé.

**-Je le connaissais déjà en Pologne, j'avais une préceptrice française, Mlle Thomas. Elle était très gentille avec moi.**

J'entendis sonner l'horloge dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement des Cullen. Je comptais 5 tintements de cloche. Il allait falloir que je remonte.

**-Merci beaucoup Mme Cullen pour ce thé et ces délicieux scones. Merci Alice de m'avoir invitée. Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre.**

**-Oh, tu ne peux pas partir déjà ! Tu n'as même pas visité notre appartement, ni vu ma chambre !** S'exclama Alice, outrée.

**-Euh...** répondis-je pas sûre de moi, ne voulant pas blesser Alice, mais ne voulant pas non plus faire attendre mes parents.

**-Alice, laisse rentrer Bella. Il est 17h et ses parents vont l'attendre. Elle reviendra bien, ne serait-ce que pour ramener notre panier, **sourit Esmé. **Transmet mon bonsoir à tes parents et n'hésite pas à revenir voir Alice quand tu veux.**

Alice se leva, s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa et me raccompagna à la porte. Elle était vraiment gentille, sa mère aussi. J'avais vraiment envie de devenir son amie.

**OOOoooOOO

* * *

**

(1) Pas très original, mais j'adore cette réplique ! lol !

(2) Les scones : excellent ! Je vous conseille de les goûter !

**OOOoooOOO

* * *

**

Chapitre un peu plus long mais toujours très simple... L'histoire continue de se poser tout doucement dans son décor. On rencontre peu à peu de nouveaux personnages.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	6. Livre I Chapitre 4

Date de publication : le 17 mars 2011

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta** : CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

**A tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices, je vous ai écrit un petit message à la suite du chapitre. En attendant de vous retrouver en bas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

.**  
**

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre IV**

**

* * *

Titre : Premiers Accords

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

**Paris, septembre 1931**

L'été s'était déroulé parfaitement bien dans notre nouvel appartement. C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir plus d'espace. J'avais aidé papa à choisir et installer de nouveaux meubles, aider maman à coudre des rideaux pour les suspendre aux fenêtres (je ne me suis pas plainte, mais qu'est-ce que je n'aimais pas la couture !). J'avais décoré ma chambre. J'avais surtout profité de l'été pour travailler de nouveaux morceaux au violon seule ou en duo avec papa quand il avait le temps. Et j'avais beaucoup lu, surtout grâce à la gentillesse d'Alice.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

_**Flash Back – Paris - juillet et août 1931**_

J'avais revu Alice quelques fois au début du mois de juillet, puis elle était partie avec sa mère en Provence pour passer une partie de ses vacances chez sa grand-mère maternelle, Anne. Elle m'avait dit que son grand-père Joseph était mort à Verdun en 1916. Pendant son absence, Alice m'avait prêté des romans qu'elle aimait bien, comme _Le Tour de France par deux enfants _(1) ou les _Malheurs de Sophie_ de la Comtesse de Ségur. J'avais bien aimé le premier car ce livre m'avait permis de me familiariser avec les différentes régions françaises et leur culture. Quant à Sophie, elle m'avait bien fait rire avec toutes ses bêtises ! Finalement, je n'étais pas la seule à être si maladroite. Par contre, sans vouloir me vanter, je crois que j'étais plus sage qu'elle ! Comme j'étais curieuse et intéressée par le temps d'avant (une passion qui me vient de mon grand-père Whitlock et de Jasper), Alice m'avait aussi prêté des livres d'histoire de France : j'avais ainsi découvert que la bataille de Verdun (où était mort son grand-père) avait duré 10 mois en 1916, et qu'il y avait eu presque 700 000 morts allemands et français. Son grand-père était comme mon oncle Samuel : morts au champ d'honneur pendant la Grande Guerre.

Alice et moi, nous nous étions revues une après-midi début août. A l'initiative de sa mère, nous avions même partagé un repas avec sa famille et la mienne. Nous nous étions installées dans la cour ensoleillée de l'immeuble et chaque famille avait amené un plat. Cette idée n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment plu à la concierge, qui nous regardait avec ses yeux de vipère de sa loge. Mais nos parents avaient pu enfin faire connaissance. Maman était très anxieuse avant ce repas, alors que papa était ravi de rencontrer Mme Cullen et son mari. Cela s'était très bien passé : c'était simple et l'ambiance était agréable. Nous avions tous passé un bon moment. M. Cullen s'était présenté : il était médecin et Anglais. Suite à une blessure au bras qui l'avait temporairement éloigné du front, il avait rencontré Esmé en Provence en 1916 où il soignait les blessés qui avaient survécu à l'horreur des tranchées et qui bénéficiaient d'une convalescence. Ils étaient immédiatement tombés amoureux, dès le premier regard. Cela faisait rêver Alice lorsqu'elle entendait encore et encore l'histoire de ses parents. Et je crois que moi aussi...

Pendant qu'Alice et Esmé se reposaient en Provence, le docteur Cullen était resté à Paris pour travailler à l'hôpital. Nous le croisions de temps à autre, mais c'était plutôt rare. Il avait d'ailleurs conseillé à maman des noms de médecins du quartier pour son très prochain accouchement. Le docteur Cullen ne pouvait s'occuper de maman, car je crois qu'il avait senti que maman n'était pas à l'aise avec lui en tant que voisin. De plus, il s'apprêtait à accompagner dès le lendemain sa femme et sa fille à Londres pour passer le mois d'août chez sa mère Elizabeth. J'avais aussi appris qu'Alice avait un frère ainé, qui était parti à Londres fin juin pour suivre des cours de musique estivaux. Alice se faisait une joie de le revoir.

**OOOoooOOO**

Mes grands-parents Swan étaient arrivés en France à la mi-août : j'étais ravie de les revoir ! Par contre, je trouvais que grand-mère Sarah avait les traits plus marqués qu'avant, qu'elle avait plus de rides et avait le mal du pays. Maman avait accouché à l'appartement trois jours après leur arrivée. Tout s'était bien passé : c'était un petit garçon bien costaud, que mes parents avaient prénommé Samuel, en souvenir du frère de ma mère mort au champ d'honneur. Mes parents avaient beaucoup discuté et longuement hésité sur le choix du prénom de l'enfant : Maman aurait souhaité l'appeler Élie, comme son frère qui était décédé l'an passé. Mais finalement, ils avaient choisi Samuel, trouvant que ce prénom sonnait plus français, afin que Sam puisse bien s'intégrer dans la société française. Il était d'ailleurs le premier de la famille Swan à avoir la nationalité française, puisqu'il était né en France. Cela rendait fier papa, qui voulait d'ailleurs déposer un dossier de naturalisation pour nous trois (mais il fallait avoir vécu 5 ans en France avant de pouvoir faire une demande) (2).

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_**.  
**_

**OOOoooOOO**

J'étais heureuse : c'était demain la rentrée scolaire et Alice était revenue hier. Elle était venue me dire bonjour et elle avait salué Samuel. Elle avait beaucoup ri devant ses babillages enfantins et sa toute petite taille : elle disait que maintenant elle se sentait soulagée car elle n'était plus la plus petite de l'immeuble ! Nous devions nous revoir cet après-midi et je devais aller chez elle. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir revoir Esmé. Alors que j'enfilais mes bottines, j'entendis maman m'appeler :

**-Bella !**

**-Oui ?**

**-Peux-tu aller me chercher un ou deux seaux d'eau; s'il te plait ? J'en ai besoin pour le bain de Samuel.**

**-Mais maman, je dois aller voir Alice.**

**-Bella, cela ne te prendra que quelques minutes. Ramènes-moi un seau, s'il te plait.**

**-C'est bon, j'y vais ! Mais un seul seau, maman !**

Je descendis deux étages, toquais à la porte de droite, Alice m'ouvrit :

**-Je dois aller chercher de l'eau pour maman et Samuel, j'arrive bientôt.**

**-Oh ! Je t'accompagne ! Comme cela, on montera deux seaux !**

**-Merci !**

Nous descendîmes en riant et en papotant dans la cour, saluâmes poliment la concierge qui bougonna quand elle nous vit tirer de l'eau.

**-Qu'est-ce que ces mômes font comme bruit ! C'est à croire qu'elles ont pas reçu d'éducation !En plus, je me demande bien comment ça se fait qu'elles soient amies. Y en a qui savent vraiment pas qui fréquenter, à part la racaille youpine...**

Je n'avais pas compris tous les propos de la concierge. Néanmoins, j'avais la nette impression qu'elle jetait le mauvaise œil davantage à moi qu'à Alice. J'aurais voulu que papa soit là pour l'entendre. Mais Alice détourna mon attention et me souffla en clignant de l'œil :

**-Elle ronchonne toujours autant... L'été ne l'a pas changée !**

Lui souriant discrètement, j'en oubliais la médisance de la concierge. Nos seaux furent vite remplis, et alors que nous commencions notre ascension des 3 étages, nous entendîmes appeler :

**-Alice ! Wait for me !**

Alice se retourna, posant son seau à terre, et sauta dans les bras d'un géant ! Enfin, pour moi, c'était un homme massif, très grand, et costaud... Il me semblait donc être un géant pour la lilliputienne qu'elle était. Il devait au moins avoir l'âge de Jasper. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, mais son regard était bleu, comme celui du docteur Cullen. Peut-être était-ce le frère d'Alice ? Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé ainsi !

**-Hi ! Emmett ! How are you ? I'm happy to see you again ! **Alice se tourna vers moi :** Bella, je te présente mon cousin Emmett McCarty. Emmett, voici Isabella Swan, ma voisine. Mais elle préfère que nous l'appellions Bella.**

**-Ah ! Voici donc la fameuse Bella**, dit-il dans un français fluide mais avec un accent si anglais. **Good morning Bella ! Bonjour Bella ! **Rajouta-t-il en souriant et en s'inclinant devant moi.

**-Dobry wiecz****ó****r Emmett ! Bonjour Emmett ! **Le taquinai-je en faisant une petite révérence et en répondant en polonais, puisqu'il m'avait lui-même interpelée en anglais. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi j'étais soi disant « si fameuse ». Qu'avait pu raconter Alice sur moi ?

**-Oh ! Mais elle est fantastique cette petite !** Répondit Emmett en rigolant devant ma réponse.

**-Hey !** S'exclama Alice. **Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt, mais je suis ravie de te revoir si vite. Ce sont papa et maman qui vont être surpris ! Mon frère aussi, car il est rentré hier, convaincu que tu ne viendrais pas avant un bon mois. Alors, as-tu laissé mamie Elizabeth en ****bonne santé ?**

**-Yes, mamie va bien, elle vous transmet le bonjour. Allons, montons que j'aille saluer le reste de la famille, enquiquiner mon cher cousin et que je puisse faire davantage connaissance avec la jeune Bella ! **Reprit Emmett en remettant son sac sur son dos. **Mais qu'est-ce donc ? **Dit-il en avisant nos seaux d'eau. **L'eau courante ne marche-t-elle plus chez vous ?**

Je baissais la tête, me sentant gênée. Mes joues rougissaient. J'aurai dû refuser qu'Alice vienne m'aider.

**-Non, non,** reprit Alice. **Ces seaux sont pour la mère de Bella, qui vient d'accoucher. Les appartements n'ont pas l'eau courante au 3e étage, et j'aide Bella. Ça nous permet de papoter, on ne s'est pas vue de tout l'été !**

**-Oh ! Je vois ! C'est très gentil de ta part. Allez donne ton seau, petite miniature ! Ça ira plus vite !**

**-Mais, arrête déjà de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas une miniature ! **Alice tapa du pied.** Et puis, tu as déjà ton sac, tu ne vas pas porter mon seau aussi.**

**-Même pas peur ! Bella, veux-tu que je prenne le tien aussi ?**

**-Non merci Emmett, ça ira. Par contre, nous devons nous dépêcher, car ma mère doit attendre.**

**-Oui, allez go go go ! **Emmett grimpa sans effort le premier étage, son sac sur le dos, un seau à la main.

**-Emmett, mon seau !** Cria Alice en lui courant après.

Je suivis le mouvement en souriant devant la bonne humeur des deux cousins. Cela me rappelait mes jeux avec Jasper et la bonne entente que nous avions. Lorsque je fus arrivée sur le palier du premier étage, Emmett, qui avait déjà posé son sac devant la porte de droite, attrapa mon seau sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, et grimpa jusqu'au troisième étage. Alice et moi ronchonnions sur ses talons. Il déposa les seaux devant la porte.

**-Alice, Bella, on se retrouve en bas chez mon oncle et ma tante.**

**-Merci Emmett pour les seaux. **Je repris mon seau et ouvris la porte de chez moi.

**-Pas de problème : j'aime montrer que je suis un homme fort ! **Rigola-t-il.

**-Arrête tes bêtises**,** Em ! **Rajouta Alice en reprenant son seau. Alice entra dans l'appartement, me suivant son seau à la main. **Bonjour Mme Swan, salut Samuel.**

**-Bonjour Alice, c'est gentil d'avoir aidé Bella, **répondit doucement ma mère. Elle était en train d'allaiter Samuel.

-**Pas de souci, surtout que finalement nous avons été sauvées et nous n'avons pas porté nos seaux**.

**-Sauvées ?** Maman était perplexe. J'aurai parié qu'elle se demandait quelle folie avait encore inventé Alice !

**-Mon cousin Emmett vient d'arriver, et il nous a aidé à porter les seaux jusqu'au palier du troisième**.

**-Oh, tu le remercieras pour moi. Par contre, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour que Bella vienne chez toi maintenant, comme cela était initialement prévu.**

**-Mais maman...** Commençais-je, déçue.

**-Aucun problème, Mme Swan. Bella a déjà rencontré Emmett. Et puis, maman a envie de la revoir. Elle est attendue pour le thé ! **

**-Très bien, bon après-midi les filles. Bella, tu rentres pour six heures.**

**-Oui, maman !**

**OOOoooOOO**

En redescendant les deux étages, Alice m'expliqua que son cousin Emmett avait déjà 16 ans (3). Il était le fils d'Elizabeth, la sœur de son père et de Georges McCarty. Il était orphelin : son père était mort en 1916 lors de la Bataille de la Somme, il ne l'avait donc pas connu. Sa mère avait fait une dépression suite au décès sanglant de son jeune époux. Malgré la présence de ses parents et de son frère (le père d'Alice, le docteur Cullen), elle s'était suicidée en décembre 1922, quelques mois après la naissance d'Alice. Depuis, Emmett vivait entre Londres et Paris, entre chez sa grand-mère Elizabeth et chez son oncle Carlisle et sa tante Esmé. Alice l'aimait beaucoup : elle disait qu'il était comme un grand frère pour son frère et elle. De plus, elle était enthousiaste et excitée, étant sûre que nous allions tous les trois bien nous entendre. Elle m'expliqua aussi que derrière l'attitude chaleureuse et débordante d'entrain d'Emmett, il dissimulait sa tristesse et sa douleur d'être orphelin.

**-Maman, c'est nous !** S'exclama Alice une fois que nous fûmes entrées dans son appartement.

**-Alice, Bella, je suis au salon avec Emmett. Rejoignez-moi pour le thé !**

Je n'étais encore jamais entrée dans cette partie de l'appartement. Pour l'instant, je ne connaissais que le hall d'entrée, la cuisine et la chambre d'Alice. Lorsque je pénétrais dans le salon, je fus impressionnée : cette pièce était décorée d'une manière élégante et chaleureuse. Les meubles étaient en bois de chêne ou de noyer. Certains avaient certainement été fabriqués par des artisans ébénistes. Les fauteuils et la bergère étaient recouverts de tissus bleu-vert, couleur qui se mariait bien avec la tapisserie crème des murs. Un lustre éblouissant était accroché au plafond, au-dessus de la table de la salle à manger. Il éclairait merveilleusement bien la pièce. Au centre de cette table était placé un splendide vase en Baccarat, qui accueillait des orchidées. Le vaisselier renfermait le service de table en porcelaine de Limoges et l'argenterie. En face, sur le buffet, trônait l'imposant poste de la TSF. Sur les murs étaient accrochées des peintures de type impressionnistes ainsi que quelques photos de famille. Il était facile de deviner que les Cullen était une famille aisée, mais qu'ils ne mettaient pas en avant leur richesse. Elle ne s'observait que par la présence d'éléments discrets. Esmé dialoguait avec son neveu, le questionnant sur son voyage, et servait le thé.

**-Bella, la décoration du salon te plaît-elle ? **M'interrogea ensuite Esmé en me voyant regarder tout autour de moi. Au fond du salon, je devinais une bibliothèque et le bout d'un piano à queue noir et brillant. J'étais comme attirée, aimantée par ce dernier.

**-Oh ! Excusez-moi !** Je rougis devant mon comportement déplacé. **Mais c'est tellement beau, j'aime beaucoup la décoration.**

**-Mais, je t'en prie, regarde autant que tu veux,** me répondit doucement Esmé. J**e te remercie de tes compliments, j'ai moi-même participé à l'élaboration de la décoration.**

**-Maman est la meilleure quand il s'agit de décoration ! Elle a plein d'idées et passerait son temps à refaire la déco de tout l'appartement, si papa la laissait faire... Pour le salon, je l'ai aidé à choisir les couleurs des tissus et nous avons choisi la forme, la matière et la texture des rideaux ensemble. C'était trop trop trop génial ! **Sautilla Alice. ** J'adore coudre et j'aime aussi créer des modèles de rideaux ou même de vêtements ! Il faudra que je te montre les robes que j'ai déjà créées et cousues. Et, regarde, ce tableau-là : je l'adoooorrrre ! C'est un tableau impressionniste de Claude Monet. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une simple copie ! Il l'a peint en observant son jardin et un pont japonais qui se trouve à Giverny. Je crois que ce n'est pas trop loin de Paris. J'aimerais tant aller le visiter un jour ! Et tu vois ici...**

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus Alice et son flot incessant de paroles. Je m'approchais doucement du piano à queue en l'admirant. C'était un splendide instrument mis en valeur sur une légère estrade, à proximité des fenêtres du salon, ce qui permettait d'obtenir un éclairage naturel. Tournant autour, je m'aperçus que c'était un Pleyel. Je m'en serai doutée ! Je le caressais délicatement de ma paume droite. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai l'entendre ! Je suis sûre que sa sonorité doit être magnifique ! J'imaginais déjà la joie de Rosalie à jouer dessus, et moi à l'accompagner au violon. Dans la famille, nous étions tous mélomanes et la plupart d'entre nous jouait d'un instrument de musique dès le plus jeune âge. Certains étaient cependant plus doués que d'autres. Nous étions une majorité à jouer d'un instrument à corde, quelques-uns avaient opté pour un instrument à vent ou des percussions légères. C'étaient les instruments les plus faciles à transporter en cas de migrations subites de la famille, telles que l'avait connu la famille de ma grand-mère Sarah qui avait du subitement quitté la Russie à la fin du XIXe siècle suite aux pogroms dont les juifs étaient victimes, pour venir s'installer en Pologne où elle avait rencontré grand-père Abraham. Dans la famille, Rose était la seule à jouer d'un instrument qui ne pouvait être porté aisément, le piano. Quant à moi, j'avais choisi le violon, comme papa avant moi, et comme grand-père Abraham. Il était mon âme, je ne m'en serais séparée pour rien au monde.

**-Bella, Bella, Bella,** m'appela doucement Alice, me faisant redescendre sur Terre. **Joues-tu du piano ?**

**-Non, non, non,** répondis-je gênée d'être restée béate devant un tel instrument, **je ne joue pas, mais je donnerai beaucoup pour l'entendre. C'est un très bel instrument, dont j'aimerai entendre la tonalité. **Je souriais. **Je m'imagine déjà écouter la V**_**alse en la bémol majeur **_**de Chopin **(4)** : c'est une musique triste, mais ma cousine Rosalie aimait beaucoup la jouer juste avant mon départ de Pologne. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait de son père, qui venait de mourir. Quand elle l'interprétait, nous avions l'impression d'entendre des sanglots, comme si le piano pleurait pour partager sa souffrance... **En repensant à ces souvenirs, j'étais très émue. La musique de la valse se déroulait dans mon esprit, me permettant ainsi de me reprendre.

**-Oh... Je … Je … suis désolée, Bella**, bégaya Alice, devant ma peine.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice. Tu ne m'as pas chagrinée, juste replongée dans des souvenirs. Mais la musique est là pour me consoler, me faire rêver, me rendre joyeuse. Elle est là avec toute l'amplitude de son harmonie, la douceur de ses mélodies, la rapidité ou la lenteur de ses rythmes. C'est ainsi qu'elle nous permet de vivre à fond. Elle nous entraine sur le chemin du rêve, du bonheur, de l'amitié... La musique, c'est la vie... ! Mais elle nous montre aussi parfois sa tristesse et sa douleur, comme celle que les êtres humains ressentent... **

**-Il n'y a qu'une musicienne pour parler avec un tel amour de la musique ! **M'interrompit une voix mélodieuse que je n'avais encore jamais entendue et qui me fit trembler.

Je me retournais lentement vers la voix qui était dans mon dos, et me retrouvais face à un garçon plus grand que moi et plus âgé, d'une beauté époustouflante : ses cheveux étaient bruns rehaussés de mèches couleur bronze, ils partaient dans tous les sens, sa peau était d'une blancheur incroyable, son nez aquilin mettait en valeur son regard émeraude : ce dernier m'émerveilla, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Il avait le même regard émeraude que sa mère, un regard puissant qui hypnotisait : j'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait du grand frère d'Alice. Perdue dans la contemplation de son visage, je n'entendais même pas la voix d'Alice qui m'appelait. Confuse, je sursautais.

**-Bella ! Bella ! Je te présente mon frère, Edward. Edward, voici mon amie Isabella Swan. C'est notre voisine du troisième dont je t'ai parlé tout l'été. Mais sache qu'elle préfère que nous l'appelions Bella. Sinon, c'est à tes risques et périls !**

**-Ouh ouh Bella ! Redescends sur terre !** Me taquina Emmett. **Que de belles couleurs !** Me nargua-t-il alors que le rouge me montait aux joues. Je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée de ma courte vie. Edward me regardait, un magnifique sourire sur son visage. **Allez, Edward, quand on a entendu une telle déclaration d'amour à la musique, cela mérite bien une prestation ! Au piano, cousin ! Go !**

**-Oui bien sûr, **accepta Edward avec joie. Il s'assit sur le siège du piano, releva le clapet du piano. Puis il me regarda et me fit signe de venir m'assoir à côté de lui, sur le même siège. Je rougis davantage. Alice me poussa doucement vers lui, je résistais sans succès, et sans même le comprendre, j'étais assise à ses côtés.

**-Je suis désolé**, reprit-il, **mais je ne connais pas suffisamment Chopin pour jouer la Valse dont tu parlais tout à l'heure. De plus, je crains trop de ne pas rendre hommage à l'interprétation brillante et émouvante de ta cousine. Que souhaiteriez-vous que je joue ?** Dit-il en se tournant vers moi, Alice, son cousin et sa mère.

**-C'est à Bella de choisir, elle est notre invitée**, s'exclama Alice !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Ouh là là ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie ! Moi qui détestais être au centre de l'attention.

**-Je ne sais pas, …, joue-nous ton morceau préféré, **murmurais-je.

Edward acquiesça. Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur les touches blanches et noires du piano, et se mirent à jouer une musique légère et douce. On aurait dit une berceuse. Une fois le morceau achevé, il me demanda gentiment :

**-Alors, avais-tu déjà entendu ce morceau ? L'as-tu reconnu ?**

**-C'était magnifique**, répondis-je émue. **Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de Debussy, mais je ne connais pas suffisamment son répertoire pour l'identifier.**

-**C'est effectivement une composition de Debussy. Il s'agit du **_**Clair de Lune **_(5)**, extrait de la **_**Suite Bergamasque**_**, que Debussy a composée en 1905. Bella, si tu ne joues pas du piano, de ****quel instrument joues-tu ?**

**-Du violon, **répondis-je laconiquement, pensant à mon bel instrument qui reposait dans son boîtier chez mes parents**.**

**-Quoi ? Tu joues du violon et je ne t'ai encore jamais entendue ? **S'exclama Alice, furieuse.

**-Alice**, soupirais-je devant sa fureur,** tu es partie tout l'été. Quand aurais-je trouvé le temps de te jouer un morceau ? Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous prendrons le temps prochainement. Je te le promets. Par contre, il est temps pour moi de rentrer, sinon ma mère va s'inquiéter. Mme Cullen, je suis ravie de vous avoir revue et d'avoir fait la connaissance d'Edward et d'Emmett**.

**-Au revoir, bonne soirée Bella**, me répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Alice me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et m'embrassa sur les deux joues. C'est le cœur léger et en fête que je remontais en courant les marches menant chez mes parents.

**OOOoooOOO**

J'avais repris l'école début septembre, Alice également. Chaque matin, nous partions cartable au dos, main dans la main et faisions route ensemble. Arrivées dans la cour de l'école, nous rejoignions alors nos classes respectives, nous retrouvant au cours de la récréation ou de la pause repas. Dans ma classe, je m'étais fait une amie, Angèle. Elle avait un an de plus que moi et était une passionnée de lecture, comme moi. Elle habitait en face de l'école, au-dessus de l'épicerie du quartier : sa mère était l'institutrice d'Alice et son père tenait l'épicerie sur laquelle se trouvait son logement. Chaque matin, quand Alice et moi récupérions Angèle, il nous offrait à toutes les trois un biscuit à la cuillère pour le dessert de notre déjeuner (6).

Edward, âgé de 11 ans (7), et Emmett, qui étaient scolarisés au lycée, reprenaient les cours plus tardivement, à la mi-septembre. Chaque soir, après les cours, je m'arrêtais au premier étage de notre immeuble et nous partagions notre amour de la musique : piano et violon mêlaient leurs sonorités et leurs accords. Edward était un musicien fantastique, un virtuose. Il connaissait la musique sur le bout des doigts. Il donnait son cœur et son âme dans les morceaux qu'il interprétait. Il m'avait fait plaisir en me jouant des valses de Chopin. Il jouait au piano pour moi, je jouais au violon pour lui et Alice, et parfois Angèle lorsqu'elle avait l'autorisation de nous rejoindre. De temps en temps, nous faisions des duos : cela me rappelait ceux avec Rosalie et Jasper. Quelquefois, Alice et lui jouaient des quatre-mains : c'était assez laborieux, car Alice n'avait pas une très bonne rythmique, ni le niveau musical de son frère. Je trouvais drôle de voir la patience d'Edward avec sa sœur et son self-contrôle lorsqu'elle se trompait plusieurs de suite sur le même accord, en demandant de sa petite voix aiguë : « C'était juste, là ? Je suis en progrès ? ». Parfois, quand il ne travaillait pas, papa prenait son violon et se joignait à nous. Mme Cullen invitait alors les Stern à venir nous écouter. C'étaient de belles soirées, le seul point négatif étant que grand-père Abraham refusait de jouer du violon depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chère Pologne. Il avait, comme grand-mère Sarah, le mal du pays.

**OOOoooOOO**

J'étais heureuse avec ma famille et mes nouveaux amis. Les souvenirs douloureux de Cracovie s'éloignaient doucement. Ne demeuraient que les souvenirs joyeux que nous évoquions régulièrement avec mes parents et grands-parents. De plus, nous recevions très régulièrement de bonnes nouvelles de la famille Whitlock par lettres postales. J'écrivais toutes les semaines à Jazz et Rose, alors que maman correspondait avec Rebecca et Héléna. Ils nous manquaient, mais nous projetions de les revoir prochainement. En tout cas, je n'avais pas oublié la promesse de Jasper de venir me voir à Paris.

Le 13 septembre, pour mes 7 ans, papa me fit la surprise de m'emmener en haut de la Tour Eiffel avec Emmett, Alice, Edward et Angèle. Ils étaient déjà tous les quatre montés au sommet, mais pour moi et papa, c'était une première. Quelle vue splendide sur la capitale ! J'étais émerveillée. Devant cette vue, de nombreuses mélodies trottaient dans mon esprit ! C'était grandiose ! C'est aussi la première fois qu'Edward m'a tenu la main pour me rattraper suite à l'une de mes nombreuses chutes. Mon cœur avait battu un peu plus fort.

**OOOoooOOO

* * *

**

.

**Notes :**

(1) _Le tour de France par deux enfants _est un livre écrit par Augustine Fouillée, qui a été publié en 1877. C'est un livre patriotique, qui avait pour but d'expliquer à la jeunesse française la géographie et l'histoire de France, le tout accompagné d'une leçon civique, scientifique et morale. Chaque leçon était illustrée d'une carte, de dessins ou croquis, et d'une maxime. De plus, il préparait les enfants à la reconquête de l'Alsace-Lorraine, départements qui étaient devenus allemands suite à la défaite française de 1870. Ce livre a donc connu un succès fulgurant au début du XXe siècle, où les idées de revanche contre l'Allemagne prédominaient dans la société. Il était même utilisé dans comme livre de lecture dans les cours élémentaires par les instituteurs. **Ce succès a perduré dans les années 1930 auprès des écoliers, **et même (dans une moindre mesure) dans les années 1960. Il a même été réédité au début des années 2000 !

(2) Je n'ai aucune idée du délai qu'il fallait pour devenir Français dans les années 1930. J'ai choisi 5 ans, car c'est le délai minimum aujourd'hui pour déposer une demande de naturalisation, et car pour la suite de l'histoire, cela m'arrange.

(3) Emmett McCarty est né en 1915. Il est le fils d'Elizabeth Cullen et Georges McCarty, le neveu de Carlisle Cullen et d'Esmé, le cousin germain d'Alice et Edward.

(4) _Valse en la bémol majeur, op. 69,_ de CHOPIN, dite aussi la « _Valse de l'Adieu_ ». Chopin est un musicien polonais.

(5) Quelle originalité, n'est-ce pas ?

(6) Biscuits à la cuillère GROBOST : j'écris ici un souvenir de ma grand-mère, qui partait toujours à l'école primaire avec ce biscuit dans son sac, jusqu'au décès de sa mère. Après le remariage de son père, sa belle-mère (le mot marâtre conviendrait mieux) ne lui en a plus jamais donné.

(7) Edward est né le 20 juin 1920, Alice le 21 octobre 1922, Bella le 13 septembre 1924.

.

**OOOoooOOO

* * *

**

.

Le titre "Premiers Accords" est un jeu de mots qui fait référence d'une part à la passion pour la musique que partagent Bella et Edward, et d'autre part au fait qu'ils vont bien s'entendre...

PS. Le polonais vient de _google traduction _! Je ne connais absolument pas cette langue !

.

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, chers lectrices,**

Depuis le début de ma fiction, je reçois avec plaisir de nombreuses _Favorite Story _ou _Alert Story. _Je vous en remercie.

Ces _Favorite Story_ et _Alert Story_ ont d'ailleurs doublé sur le dernier chapitre. Encore mille fois merci ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que certain(e)s d'entre vous apprécient mon histoire.

Cependant, très peu d'entre vous me laissent leur avis au travers des reviews (je remercie d'ailleurs mes premières revieweuses). Je sais que je suis nouvelle dans l'univers des fanfictions et encore plus dans le monde des auteurs, mais **sachez que je m'engage à répondre individuellement à toutes les reviews** (qu'il n'y en ait qu'un, dix ou davantage). Je souhaiterai vivement connaître votre avis, vos impressions, vos idées concernant ma fiction. Alors, si vous avez le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, cela me fera très plaisir ! C'est tout simple, il suffit de clique sur le petit bouton ci-dessous ! Merci !


	7. Livre I Chapitre 5

**Date de publication :le 24 mars 2011  
**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

FF a fait des siennes et je n'ai pas réussi à mettre en ligne ce chapitre hier comme je le voulais.

**A tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices **: comme pour le chapitre précédent, un petit message vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, avec 4 points de vue différents. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre V

* * *

**

**Titre : Nationalité française

* * *

**

.

**POV Charlie**

**Paris, printemps 1936**

L'année 1934 m'avait fortement inquiété : d'un point de vue professionnel, en tant qu'agent de sécurité, nous étions tout le temps sur le qui-vive avec les manifestations des Ligues d'extrême-droite, qui devenaient de plus en plus violentes, et qui parfois tournaient à l'émeute, comme ce fut le cas de celle du 6 février 1934.

Cette nuit-là, la police française avait malheureusement relevé des morts parmi les manifestants et les forces de l'ordre. D'un point de vue personnel, j'étais tourmenté par ces manifestations car elles reflétaient l'état antisémite ambiant en France. Cela m'inquiétait pour ma famille. Nous avions déjà été victimes de la violence de l'antisémitisme en Pologne, où nous avions tout perdu : notre maison, notre fortune, notre réputation, ceux qui se prétendaient nos amis. J'espérais fortement avoir assuré la protection de ma famille en la menant et en l'installant en France, pays qui se proclamait le pays des Droits de l'Homme par excellence.

C'était certes enfantin, mais je connaissais l'article X de la _Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen _de août 1789 par cœur : « _Nul ne doit être inquiété pour ses opinions, mêmes religieuses, pourvu que leur manifestation ne trouble pas l'ordre public établi par la Loi _». En tant que pratiquant de la religion juive, je n'avais pas l'impression de troubler l'ordre public. A l'exception du fait que je me rendais en famille à la synagogue le samedi, aucun signe dans ma vie de tous les jours ne pouvait montrer de quelle confession j'étais. Je pense même que s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence de mes parents et de ma femme qui continuaient à manifester leur foi intense, j'aurais cessé d'aller prier à la synagogue le samedi.

Outre la _Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen_ qui me semblait être une protection morale contre les Ligues d'extrême-droite et leurs programme xénophobe, antisémite et totalitaire, je pouvais lire, au fronton de chaque mairie dans chaque commune de France, la devise suivante : _Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_. Je l'interprétais ainsi : si nous étions libres, alors nous pouvions tous pratiquer la religion de notre choix. Si nous étions égaux, il n'existait donc pas de sous-hommes. Si nous étions tous frères, alors nous nous devions le respect mutuel et nous ne pouvions rabaisser autrui pour des convictions religieuses ou politiques différentes. J'étais peut-être naïf et idéaliste, mais je croyais fermement en la devise française et dans les institutions démocratiques de la République.

Cette conviction était renforcée par la réaction du peuple français qui, au printemps 1936, avait élu la coalition de gauche surnommée le Front populaire. Certes, c'était une drôle de coalition, je ne cessais de le penser. Elle réunissait les radicaux, la SFIO et le Parti Communiste (1). Je ne comprenais pas ce que les communistes venaient faire dans cette alliance. Si j'avais pu voter (étant Polonais, je n'avais pas le droit de vote en France), j'aurais vraiment hésité à voter pour une telle alliance. Quand je voyais ce qu'avaient fait les communistes en URSS sous la dictature de Staline, j'avais beaucoup de mal à leur faire confiance. Mais, en France, l'alliance entre ces trois partis avaient permis d'obtenir la majorité à la Chambre des Députés, et c'était l'essentiel. L'extrême-droite xénophobe et antisémite était ainsi en recul, et c'est ce qui m'importait. J'espérais donc que les radicaux et les socialistes domineraient cette alliance, ce qui semblait s'annoncer exact puisque les communistes, tout en soutenant l'alliance à la Chambre, avaient refusé de participer au gouvernement de Léon Blum.

Cependant, je n'étais pas ingénu. Je savais que même si, grâce à cette alliance et à cette victoire électorale, l'extrême-droite était en recul à la Chambre, ce n'était pas le cas dans les mentalités françaises. Il me suffisait de voir les regards hargneux de Mme Martin, la concierge de notre immeuble, quand je la croisais. Je savais qu'elle avait déjà bouleversée Bella une fois, je savais aussi qu'elle n'hésitait pas chambouler Renée, qui était plusieurs fois rentrée en larmes après ces confrontations. Les Stern étaient eux-aussi critiqués. C'était surprenant : ils étaient certes juifs comme nous, mais de nationalité française. Sur mon lieu de travail, j'avais déjà été insulté de youpin, mais aussi de Polak (2). C'est pour cela que je pensais que les juifs français étaient davantage épargnés par les réflexions antisémites que les juifs étrangers. Mais, ce n'était pas forcément le cas.

Avec la victoire du Front Populaire, j'avais bon espoir que ma famille et moi-même obtenions la nationalité française prochainement. Les socialistes avaient promis de naturaliser les étrangers qui avaient un travail en France depuis plus de 5 ans et qui étaient bien intégrés dans la société française. Je ne l'avais pas dit à ma famille pour ne pas la décevoir, mais j'avais déposé en avril un dossier pour Renée, Bella et moi-même. Mes parents, ne travaillant pas, avaient peu de chance d'obtenir la nationalité française. De toute façon, mon père avait refusé que je fasse une demande pour eux deux. Il était Polonais et souhaitait le rester. Il était chagriné par mon choix, mais le comprenait.

De mon côté, comme je travaillais depuis mon arrivée en France en 1929 et que je maitrisais bien la langue française, j'avais toutes les chances de l'obtenir, et de ce fait ma femme également. De plus, nous étions maintenant parents de trois enfants nés en France. Quant à Bella, elle était scolarisée depuis son arrivée en France en 1930. Bien que le français ne soit pas sa langue maternelle, elle avait un dossier scolaire plus que brillant, qui indiquait son année d'avance et son intégration au lycée. Son professeur de Lettres Classiques avait même rédigé une lettre de recommandation, indiquant son sérieux et sa motivation pour cette langue. Cela ne pouvait qu'appuyer ma demande de naturalisation.

Et oui, ma petite fille avait grandi. Elle avait maintenant 12 ans et avait intégré depuis un an le lycée du quartier avec son amie Angèle, rejoignant ainsi Alice qui les y avait précédées. Contrairement à l'école primaire qui était gratuite, le lycée était pour nous un sacrifice financier important, mais je n'aurais pas pu le refuser à ma fille. Elle était excellente et curieuse, elle travaillait avec acharnement pour faire partie du tableau d'honneur afin que nous soyons fiers d'elle et pour montrer aux autres qu'une Polonaise pouvait réussir aussi bien qu'une Française.

Elle aimait l'école et y avait ses amies. J'aurais été un bien mauvais père de le refuser à ma fille. Avec Renée et mes parents, nous préférions nous restreindre plutôt que de priver Bella de cette scolarité. Si nous obtenions, comme je l'espérais la nationalité française, je pourrais alors quitter mon poste d'agent de sécurité pour devenir policier, ce qui me permettrait de gagner un meilleur salaire.

Au contact de ses deux amies, Bella s'était extravertie et épanouie. Elle perdait peu à peu ses airs enfantins et devenait une ravissante jeune fille. Elle était heureuse et le montrait.

Chaque jeudi, jour chômé au lycée, les trois filles sortaient ensemble pour arpenter les musées parisiens sous l'égide de Mme Cullen, qui était une passionnée d'Art. Parfois, les filles allaient se balader dans les jardins de la capitale ou flâner le long des grands boulevards pour admirer les vitrines des grands magasins, tels la Samaritaine. Enfin, concernant le lèche-vitrine, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il s'agissait plus de la passion d'une Alice survoltée qui trainait derrière elles ses deux camarades plus ou moins consentantes. Bella jouait toujours autant de son violon à l'appartement pour le plaisir de ses grands-parents et de ses frères. De plus, régulièrement, elle descendait chez les Cullen pour jouer des duos avec Edward. Ah ! Bella et Edward et leur amour pour la musique ! Il nous en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à nous parents.

Avec M. et Mme Cullen, il nous avait fallu mettre le holà ! Ces deux-là auraient pu passer la nuit entière sur leurs instruments pour rendre honneur aux grands compositeurs qu'ils aimaient comme pour créer de nouvelles mélodies qu'ils composaient ensemble. Nous avions donc du prévoir des temps de travail pour leurs devoirs scolaires, d'autres pour songer à dîner et dormir, et enfin des temps pour jouer de la musique qu'ils se devaient de respecter impérativement, sous peine d'être privés chacun de leur instrument, mais aussi du droit de se voir.

Ils s'étaient bien rapprochés tous les deux, échangeant des sourires, des clins d'œil et des signes qu'ils croyaient discrets et qui montraient leur attachement l'un à l'autre, mais qu'en tant que père, j'étais capable de capter et auxquels j'étais particulièrement attentifs au fur et à mesure que Bella grandissait et quittait l'enfance.

Avec Renée, nous avions longuement discuté, nous demandant s'il était sage qu'ils continuent de se fréquenter autant alors que Bella sortait de l'enfance et qu'Edward devenait un charmant jeune homme. Nous avions reporté notre décision à plus tard car, d'une part, les séparer serait les rendre malheureux (il suffisait de voir la tristesse de ma fille lorsqu'Edward était à Londres chez sa grand-mère Elizabeth ou en Provence chez la mère d'Esmée) et d'autre part, car Bella était encore jeune, même si elle n'était plus une enfant.

Renée était convaincue qu'elle portait un intérêt certain à Edward, intérêt qui pour l'instant n'était qu'amical. Ma femme m'avait affirmé qu'elle saurait détecter les signes qui lui montrerait que le cœur de notre fille se réveillerait et battrait un peu plus vite du fait de ses premiers émois amoureux. Elle pensait ainsi que nous pourrions alors stopper ses rencontres musicales sans chaperon à ce moment-là et en parler avec Esmée. Si Bella sortait à peine de l'enfance, Edward allait déjà sur ses 16 ans. Il était un brillant lycéen qui achevait déjà sa terminale et qui espérait être bachelier en juin. Il voulait suivre les traces de son père et entrer dès septembre en faculté de médecine. Certes Edward était responsable et brillant au lycée, mais il commençait également à regarder de manière plus attentive les jeunes filles de son âge et même un peu plus. Pour un garçon, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il ait ses premières expériences, d'autant qu'il était bien entrainé par son diable de cousin Emmett. J'espérais juste qu'il soit suffisamment discret pour ne pas peiner le cœur de ma fille, qui n'aurait pas compris ce type de rapport. Et j'aurais bien été incapable, ni n'aurais voulu le lui expliquer.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Renée**

**Paris, printemps 1936**

Cet été, cela ferait six ans que Bella et moi étions arrivées à Paris. Je n'en revenais pas comme le temps passait vite. Moi qui appréhendais ce départ de Pologne et de quitter les miens, qui avait peur de cette nouvelle vie en France et qui craignait qu'elle ne signe l'arrêt de mort de mon couple bien fragilisé depuis la mort de notre seconde fille, j'avais été comblée depuis que je vivais ici. La première année avait certes été dure. J'avais eu du mal à m'adapter, je n'aimais pas laisser ma fille si petite partir à l'école où je savais qu'elle serait seule juive, seule polonaise parmi des enfants français qui pourraient se moquer de son accent ou de ses hésitations linguistiques.

Charlie avait essayé de me rassurer en m'expliquant que dans le quartier de Clignancourt, où nous résidions alors dans un si petit appartement, vivaient de nombreuses familles juives d'origine polonaise ou russe. Mais je demeurais néanmoins anxieuse : anxieuse d'aller faire les commissions dans le quartier et de devoir parler en français aux commerçants, anxieuse de savoir Bella seule à l'école parmi tant d'inconnus (cela la changeait tant de ce à quoi elle avait été habituée à Cracovie), anxieuse lorsque Charlie travaillait de nuit et que nous n'étions que toutes les deux à l'appartement.

Il avait fallu que le bonheur refasse surface pour que je reprenne confiance en moi. Bella se plaisait à l'école et réussissait si bien que son institutrice nous avait demandé l'autorisation de lui faire sauter une classe. Cependant, elle ne se faisait pas d'amies. Charlie avait eu une promotion et je m'étais aperçue que j'étais enceinte. Moi qui pensais que, depuis le décès de Rachel, je ne pourrais plus être enceinte, que je n'aurais plus la chance de mettre au monde un enfant. Au début, je me souviens que je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à Charlie, lui qui me répétait sans cesse qu'il était satisfait de n'avoir qu'une fille. Mais il avait été tellement heureux d'apprendre cette grossesse, notre amour s'était renforcé.

Du fait de la promotion de Charlie, nous avions pu emménager dans un appartement plus grand, plus sain (même si nous n'avions toujours pas l'eau courante) et mieux situé dans Paris, à proximité du Jardin du Luxembourg que Charlie appréciait tant. Il avait fait venir ses parents et j'avais accouché en août 1931 d'un petit garçon, que nous avions prénommé Samuel, en souvenir de mon frère.

Même si j'étais encore anxieuse, au fur et à mesure des années passées en France, je craignais moins de sortir pour les commissions et de communiquer avec l'épicier, le boulanger ou le boucher. Certes, je voyais bien ou plutôt j'entendais bien de temps à autre des remarques antisémites. La concierge de notre immeuble se chargeait bien de me rappeler ma religion au cas où je l'aurais oubliée durant ma sortie de l'appartement. Ses remarques acerbes fusaient régulièrement, me donnant envie de pleurer, mais je me faisais un point d'honneur à ne verser mes larmes qu'arrivée chez moi, lorsque je pouvais me réfugier dans les bras de Charlie.

Déménager avait été une bonne chose pour Bella. Elle s'était épanouie au contact de nos voisins : Alice était sa meilleure amie et toutes les deux, elles partageaient leur passion pour la lecture ; Edward et elle partageaient une passion pour la musique. Ils faisaient plaisir à voir d'être tous ensemble. Moi, qui craignais que Bella ne soit rejetée du fait de sa religion ou de ses origines polonaises, elle avait au contraire été accueillie à bras ouvert par cette famille. Pourtant, Dieu sait que je n'avais pas été des plus accueillantes la première fois qu'Esmé Cullen et sa fille avaient franchi le seuil de notre appartement, mais juste courtoise.

Si les liens entre nos enfants s'étaient progressivement renforcés, il en était de même entre Esmé et moi. Elle était la seule Française non juive que je fréquentais. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir si cette amitié était correcte ou non. Charlie m'encourageait alors que j'hésitais, ne sachant pas si ce serait bénéfique ou non pour notre famille. Le déclic eu lieu un dimanche de juin 1932 alors que j'entamai une nouvelle grossesse.

.

_**Flash Back – Paris, Cour de l'immeuble, Juin 1932**_

Je fus témoin d'un vif échange entre Esmé et notre concierge. Bella, Alice et Edward papotaient dans la cour de l'immeuble, pendant que je remplissais des seaux d'eau, sachant que je pourrais faire appel à la bonne volonté des enfants pour m'aider à les monter.

Alice était toute endimanchée, coiffée et gantée, attendant sa mère pour se rendre à l'église. Toutes les deux assistaient à l'office catholique de l'église Saint-Sulpice. Je n'avais jamais vraiment bien compris pourquoi Edward et son père ne s'y rendaient jamais et ne les accompagnaient pas mais, par souci de discrétion et de respect de la vie privée, je n'aurais jamais osé poser la question à l'un des membres de la famille Cullen.

Nous voyant dans la cour, la concierge, vêtue de ses habits du dimanche pour se rendre à l'office, ne put, comme d'habitude, s'empêcher de nous lancer des piques empoisonnées.

**-Alors ces jeunes vauriens jouent encore avec l'eau ? Ça préfère mettre le bazar dans la cour de mon immeuble plutôt que d'aller remercier le Seigneur pour ces bonnes grâces. J'attends avec impatience le jour où notre Seigneur nous débarrassera de cette racaille youpine, ce jour-là je réciterai des Ave Marie par centaines**.

Devant tant de méchancetés, j'étais blessée, insultée, tétanisée, muette. La seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est d'attraper doucement ma fille par le bras et de la placer derrière moi, comme si mon corps pouvait la protéger de telles médisances. Alice, comme ma Bella, avait les larmes aux yeux. Edward, furieux, se leva et allait lui répondre quand Mme Martin l'en empêcha d'un geste :

**-Toi, jeune païen incroyant, qui n'est pas fichu de mettre les pieds dans une église, je te prie de te taire. Franchement, je me demande vraiment comment tes parents t'ont éduqué, mon pauvre garçon. En fait, pas besoin de poser la question. Ça se voit qu'ils vous ont mal élevés toi et sœur, il suffit de voir avec qui vous trainez pour le comprendre ! Vivement que la Sainte Vierge nous débarrasse de ces youpins !**

A ce moment-là, Esmé déboula dans la cour. Son air agacé montrait qu'elle avait entendu les tirades de la concierge, tout au moins la dernière.

**-Mme Martin, je vous conseille de présenter vos excuses immédiates à Mme Swan et sa fille, à mes enfants, et à la Sainte Vierge. Non, mais quelle idée de mêler la mère de notre Seigneur à de telles histoires antisémites ! Comment osez-vous prononcer de telles paroles ? Je vous rappelle que la France est un pays où la liberté de culte existe. C'est également un pays laïc, ce qui signifie que la religion relève du domaine de la vie privée. En aucun cas, vous n'avez à connaître nos croyances, ni à les critiquer, et encore moins à faire de la Vierge Marie une antisémite notoire. **

**-Il est hors de question que je m'excuse face à des juifs ou des mômes. Quant à mes excuses à la Vierge, elles ne regardent que moi et mon confesseur.**

**-Alors, je vous conseille d'y aller de ce pas,** rétorqua Esmé d'une voix glaciale. **Mme Martin, je vous conseille également de ne plus jamais vous adresser d'une telle manière face à mes enfants, ni à face Mme Swan et sa famille, si vous ne voulez pas aller au devant de graves problèmes.**

Entendant ces derniers mots, Mme Martin blanchit, puis attrapa les mains de ses trois enfants âgés de 2 à 7 ans. Ils quittèrent la cour et l'immeuble en direction de l'église.

Je me tournais alors vers Esmé :

**-Mme Cullen, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris notre défense. C'était très gentil de votre part, mais vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû. Je ne voudrais pas vous créer de problèmes.**

**-Vous plaisantez ?** Me répondit rapidement Esmé. **Elle n'avait pas à aller aussi loin, ni à insulter mes enfants, et encore moins traiter mon fils d'incroyant. Quant aux problèmes que j'ai évoqués, il s'agit de son emploi au sein de notre immeuble. Ce sont les propriétaires de l'immeuble qui choisissent le concierge, de le maintenir en place ou de le licencier. Il y a une voix par appartement. Elle sait très bien que Carlisle et moi sommes propriétaires, comme les Stern. De plus, d'autres propriétaires pensent comme nous qu'elle va parfois trop loin dans ses propos. Sur ce, si vous le voulez bien, nous remettrons cette discussion à plus tard, sinon Alice et moi serons en retard à l'office.**

**-Je vous en prie, Mme Cullen, et encore une fois, je vous remercie.**

**-Mme Swan, une dernière chose si vous voulez me faire plaisir.** J'acquiesçais. Je pensais qu'Esmé allait me demander de lui rendre un service et je ne me voyais pas lui refuser quoique ce soit, au vue de la façon dont elle venait de me défendre. **Auriez-vous la gentillesse d'accepter d'utiliser mon prénom ? Je vous en prie, cela me ferait plaisir. Dans un mois, nous serons voisines depuis un an.**

Surprise devant cette proposition qu'elle avait déjà émise au cours de l'hiver dernier et que j'avais alors refusé, je répondis doucement et un peu confuse :

**-J'accepte avec plaisir, Esmé**.

**-Merci Renée**, me sourit-elle. **Allez, viens Alice, dépêchons-nous ! **Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la cour de l'immeuble d'un pas rapide.

**-Et bien, dis-donc, Edward, j'espère que tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion de mettre ta mère en colère. Elle a des arguments porteurs ! En tout cas, tu la remercieras encore d'avoir pris notre défense.**

**-Moi, mettre en colère ma mère ! Jamais ! **Rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Je restais dubitative. **Même lorsque tu joues jusqu'à point d'heure du piano avec ma fille ?**

De belles couleurs rouges apparurent sur les joues d'Edward comme sur celles de ma fille. Cette dernière détourna d'ailleurs mon attention en changeant de sujet.

**-Edward, pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle dit à la concierge qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de te traiter d'incroyant ? Pourtant, tu ne vas jamais à la messe avec Alice et ta mère, si je ne me trompe pas.**

**-En fait, mon père est protestant et ma mère catholique. Ce sont deux religions chrétiennes, mais aux combien différentes quand on entend mes grands-mères en parler ! **Il sourit, il pensait certainement aux débats qui devaient faire fureur entre ses deux grands-mères pour de petites broutilles, puisque ces deux religions avaient le même Dieu. **Bref, ma grand-mère maternelle a insisté pour que le mariage de mes parents soit célébré dans une église catholique. Elle se refusait d'envisager autre chose. Mais, mes parents se sont toujours promis qu'ils laisseraient le choix de pratiquer telle ou telle religion à leurs enfants. Alice et moi avons donc été baptisés à notre naissance, mais nous avons entendu parler des deux religions par nos parents, ou nos grands-mères. Il se trouve qu'Alice se sentait mieux à l'église alors que moi, je préfère prier au temple. C'est le hasard que l'une d'entre nous suive maman et l'autre papa. Mais, de ce fait, les deux grand-mères sont satisfaites ! Voilà qui explique mon absence de l'église et le fait que je sois considéré comme un païen ou un incroyant aux yeux de notre chère concierge.**

**-Merci Edward pour ces explications. Allez, Bella, il nous faut monter ces seaux et rentrer.**

**-Voulez-vous que je vous aide à les monter, Mme Swan ?**

**-Avec plaisir, Edward.**

Cette altercation dans la cour et la prise de position d'Esmé m'avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose que je niais probablement auparavant : la famille Cullen était une famille atypique, ce qui expliquait qu'elle nous ait si bien accueillie. Elle n'avait pas peur de la différence et connaissait le rejet, comme nous l'avions connu en tant que juifs et/ou Polonais. En effet, même si cette famille était parfaitement intégrée à la communauté française et chrétienne du quartier, il était facile de sentir qu'Esmé avait du se battre pour obtenir cela. Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et une famille franco-anglaise de religion catholique et protestante, c'est surprenant donc effrayant. Je me suis alors promis de devenir amie avec Esmé, ce que je n'osais envisager jusqu'à présent.

**OOOoooOOO**

Dans le dernier courrier que j'avais adressé à Rebecca, je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse et la date prévisible de mon accouchement pour fin janvier ou début février 1933. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était elle-même enceinte de son troisième enfant et que nous accoucherions probablement aux mêmes dates. J'étais ravie pour elle. Je regrettais néanmoins de ne pas être à ses côtés afin de partager nos impressions sur notre grossesse, comme deux sœurs pouvaient le faire lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes en même temps.

Fidèle à ma promesse, je m'étais considérablement rapprochée d'Esmé. Nous prenions régulièrement le thé ensemble, nous invitant à tour de rôle l'une chez l'autre. Nous n'avions que sept ans d'écart et nous avions de nombreux points communs, comme le fait d'aimer notre époux à la folie, d'être protectrices envers nos enfants et d'être fières d'eux.

Elle était ravie de me savoir à nouveau enceinte. Nous avions alors évoqué nos différentes grossesses : celles de Bella et Sam pour moi, celles d'Edward, Alice et Elizabeth pour elle. L'entendre parler d'Elizabeth me surprit : je n'avais jamais évoqué la mort de Rachel avec une personne extérieure à ma famille. Elle m'expliqua que sa troisième grossesse s'était agréablement déroulée comme les deux premières, ni plus ou ni moins de nausées, ni plus ou ni moins de fatigues et de douleurs dorsales. L'accouchement à terme avait été cependant plus complexe, beaucoup plus long. Esmé avait perdu beaucoup de sang et le cordon ombilical s'était pris autour du cou de l'enfant et Carlisle n'avait rien pu faire. Sa fille était décédée dans les bras de son père. Ils l'avaient appelée Elizabeth en hommage à la mère de Carlisle et surtout en souvenir de la sœur de Carlisle qui s'était suicidée deux ans auparavant. Esmé m'avoua apprécier et aimer beaucoup ma Bella, car si Elizabeth aurait vécu, elle aurait eu l'âge de ma fille, à un mois près. Elle me précisa également que suite à cet accouchement fatidique, elle avait fait une hémorragie utérine et qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant.

Sa confession triste mais non larmoyante me poussa à lui faire confiance et à évoquer le décès de ma fille Rachel à la naissance, ma dépression post-natale et le fait qu'il m'avait fallu attendre 6 ans avant d'être à nouveau enceinte. Esmé m'avait fait promettre de ne pas hésiter à faire appel à elle ou son mari, si j'avais besoin. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être enceinte du troisième enfant. On souhaitait toujours autant s'occuper des deux premiers, et la fatigue se faisait alors plus sentir.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

Depuis lors, j'avais pu toujours compter sur le soutien et l'amitié d'Esmé, et inversement.

Elle avait été particulièrement présente lors de mon difficile accouchement en décembre 1932 et avait fait appel à son mari, me permettant ainsi de mettre au monde un petit garçon en bonne santé, même s'il semblait être un modèle de miniature, à l'image d'Alice à sa naissance, précisa Esmé en riant.

Esmé et moi continuions nos thés hebdomadaires, papotant d'histoires de femmes, parlant couture et cuisine (même si j'avais bien conscience qu'elle avait une cuisinière), observant nos enfants grandir et s'épanouir. Nous avions toutes les deux remarquer les tendres regards que s'échangeaient Edward et Bella, particulièrement lorsqu'ils jouaient de la musique. Nous espérions secrètement que nos familles s'uniraient par un mariage. J'avais alors demandé à Esmé si cela ne poserait pas de problème que son fils épouse une « Polak qui était youpine ». Elle avait été choquée de m'entendre prononcer ces mots si péjoratifs, mais ils étaient l'image de ce que nous étions, des insultes que nous entendions de temps à autre dans la rue, ou de la part de la concierge. Mais elle m'avait rassurée, m'expliquant que son fils aurait la liberté de choisir sa femme, quelque soit sa nationalité ou sa religion, que l'important serait qu'il l'aime et qu'il soit aimé en retour. Elle m'avait alors conté comment elle avait du imposer son choix d'aimer Carlisle, un Anglais protestant, à sa mère. Et même encore aujourd'hui, cette dernière n'épargnait pas son gendre. De toute façon, pour l'instant, les enfants étaient jeunes (Bella avait 12 ans et Edward 16 ans), la tête plongée dans leurs études et leur passion musicale, et bien loin de s'imaginer que leurs mères complotaient leur mariage ! Cependant, nous restions très attentives à l'évolution de leur relation, et cela d'autant plus que Bella était depuis peu devenue une jeune fille. Nous étions prêtes à leur imposer un chaperon à la moindre inconvenance de leur part.

Le seul point sur lequel Esmé et moi n'étions pas d'accord était la place de la femme dans la vie politique. Enfin, si Esmé était virulente et espérait que les femmes obtiennent prochainement le droit de vote, je n'avais de mon côté aucun avis. Je ne voyais pas ce que le droit de vote pourrait changer dans ma vie, d'autant qu'en tant que Polonaise, je ne l'obtiendrais pas. Esmé faisait tout pour me convaincre, me traduisant les discours des Suffragettes anglaises du début du siècle. Elle était ravie que le Front populaire intègre pour la première fois trois femmes au sein du gouvernement. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elles n'étaient pas ministres, mais seulement sous-secrétaires d'État, mais elles étaient présentes. Esmé m'avait communiqué leurs noms. Je ne les avais pas retenu, à l'exception d'une : Irène Joliot-Curie, qui était sous-secrétaire d'État à la recherche. Elle avait été prix Nobel de chimie avec son époux. Mais pour moi, elle était surtout la fille de Pierre et Marie Curie, Marie qui était née sous le nom de Sklodowska et qui était Polonaise, émigrée en France, tout comme moi.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Bella**

**Paris, été 1936**

Pour les 13 ans d'Angèle, le 8 juillet, ses parents nous avaient invitées Alice et moi au cinématographe. J'étais ravie, c'était une première pour moi. Je savais que mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de m'offrir le cinéma. Mes études au lycée coûtaient suffisamment chères au budget familial, d'autant plus que nous étions désormais 8 personnes à vivre sur le seul salaire de papa.

Et oui, après la naissance de Samuel en août 1931, j'avais eu deux autres petits frères, ce qui avait ravi mes parents, surtout maman. Je n'avais plus jamais revu cette expression de tristesse que je lui connaissais lorsque j'étais enfant à Cracovie. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la naissance d'Éric en 1932, puis celle de Michel en 1935. La naissance d'Éric m'avait plus marquée, car j'avais eu peur pour maman et pour mon frère. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

.

_**Flash Back – 24 et 25 décembre 1932 – Appartement des Swan.**_

Maman achevait son septième mois de grossesse. Comme elle était bien fatiguée, j'essayai de la seconder du mieux possible du haut de mes 8 ans, et surtout m'occuper de Samuel lorsque j'avais achevé mes devoirs. Je travaillais moins mon violon, mais j'étais heureuse de passer du temps avec mon petit frère de 14 mois. Mon seul regret est que du coup, j'avais moins de temps pour voir Alice et pour jouer avec Edward.

La nuit du 24 décembre, papa avait accepté de travailler, afin de pouvoir libérer ses collègues qui souhaitaient passer la veillée de Noël avec leurs familles. Il travaillait également une grande partie de la journée du 25 décembre, et ne devait rentrer qu'en fin d'après-midi. Le matin du 25 décembre, maman eut du mal à se lever, elle avait mal au ventre, mais je l'avais entendu dire à mamie Sarah que ce n'était pas des contractions, simplement qu'elle avait mal dormi et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Mes grands-parents Swan hésitèrent avant de sortir se balader vers 10h, disant à leur belle-fille qu'ils pouvaient rester avec elle. Mais maman les encouragea à sortir prendre l'air pour la journée, disant qu'elle n'était pas seule, me désignant de la main avec Sam.

Peu de temps après le départ de mes grands-parents, les douleurs de maman augmentèrent. Elle avait beau me dire que tout allait bien, je voyais bien ses traits tirés et déformés temporairement par la douleur passagère. Je lui apportais alors un verre d'eau comme elle me le demandait.

**-Maman, je vois bien que tu as mal, dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Il ne faut pas que tu restes comme cela. **

-**Non, Bella, ça va aller. Occupe-toi de Sam pendant que je me repose, cela ira mieux tout à l'heure**.

**-Maman**, insistai-je, **tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'aille prévenir Mme Cullen ? Elle connait peut-être quelque chose pour te soulager. Ou nous pourrions demander à son mari. Il est médecin**.

**-Non, Bella, c'est le jour de Noël, les Cullen doivent préparer le déjeuner de fête. Ils sont occupés, et ils reçoivent de la famille. Il est hors de question de les déranger. Si mes douleurs n'ont pas disparu ce soir, alors je te promets de faire appel à Esmé. Mais pas maintenant.**

Je n'insistais pas plus, retournant auprès de Samuel.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir fait manger Sam et m'être moi-même sustentée, je m'approchais de la chambre de maman pour lui proposer un bol de soupe. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et mon affolement de la découvrir inconsciente. Je la secouais légèrement pour la faire réagir, et je n'entendis qu'un maigre soupir. Complètement paniquée, je vérifiais que Sam était bien dans son parc et descendis à toute allure les deux étages qui me séparaient de l'appartement des Cullen. Sans reprendre mon souffle, je sonnais. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais que j'allais les déranger en plein repas de Noël, il était 13h. J'espérais de tout cœur que cela soit Mme Cullen ou Alice qui m'ouvre la porte. Je fus exaucée en voyant apparaître Alice, vêtue d'une ravissante robe verte qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux noirs.

**-Bella,** dit-elle étonnée,** que fais-tu là ? Je suis heureuse de te voir, veux-tu entrer ?**

**-Alice, je suis désolée et confuse de te déranger en plein milieu du repas de Noël mais pourrais-tu demander discrètement à ta mère de venir ? J'ai besoin de lui parler rapidement**.

**-Bella, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?**

**-Alice, s'il te plait...**

**-Oui, oui, je reviens, entre...**

**-Non, j'attends ici, je ne veux pas déranger davantage**.

Alice s'éclipsa, et quelques minutes plus tard apparut Esmé, tout aussi bien habillée que sa fille.

**-Bonjour Bella, **dit-elle en souriant. Devant mon air pâle, elle reprit immédiatement sérieuse. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Je suis désolée de vous déranger en plein milieu du repas de Noël, mais je crois … Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec maman et le bébé,** dis-je en baissant la tête, incapable d'en dire plus.

**-Est-ce Renée qui t'envoie ? **Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite. **Sait-elle que tu es là ? **Je continuer de secouer la tête. J'avais trop peur de ce que je pouvais dire ou de ce que je pourrais entendre.** Bella, je vais venir avec toi voir ta mère. Seras-tu rassurée ainsi ? **J'acquiesçais. **Tu me laisses prévenir discrètement Carlisle et je te suis**.

Elle rentra rapidement dans son appartement pour en ressortir 2 minutes plus tard, et me suivre dans l'escalier.

**-Je vous remercie beaucoup, Mme Cullen**.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, j'ai toujours dit à ta mère qu'elle pouvait faire appel à moi à n'importe quel moment,** répondit gentiment Esmé, en entrant dans notre appartement.

Quand elle vit Renée inconsciente, Mme Cullen se précipita vers elle, me demandant d'apporter un linge humide.

**-Bella, sais-tu depuis combien de temps elle est ainsi ?, **m'interrogea-t-elle en rafraichissant le front de ma mère couvert de sueur. **Renée, m'entendez-vous ?** Ma mère battit faiblement des paupières, murmurant le prénom d'Esmé, signe qu'elle la reconnaissait.

**-Je ne sais pas, peut-être trente minutes, peut-être un peu plus, mais moins d'une heure. J'étais dans la pièce voisine, m'occupant de Samuel. Je m'en suis aperçue lorsque j'ai voulu lui apporter un bol de soupe. Mme Cullen, qu'arrive-t-il à ma mère ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-****ce que cela va faire comme avec ma sœur ? **Demandais-je très inquiète.

Mme Cullen ne me répondit pas, soulevant les draps pour toucher le ventre de maman. Elle s'exclama :

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Bella, avais-tu remarqué du sang sur les draps de ta mère **?

**-Non, non**, répondis-je vite, paniquée. **Cela n'était pas là tout à l'heure avant que je descende vous chercher. Mme Cullen, dites-moi ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît. **

**-Bella, **Mme Cullen me regarda droit dans les yeux. **Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis, sans paniquer, et tout se passera bien. Comprends-tu ce que je t'ai dit ? **J'acquiesçais, incapable de parler, tétanisée de peur. **Tu vas descendre avec Samuel chez moi. Je vais rester avec ta mère. Lorsque tu arrives, tu demandes à mon époux de venir immédiatement avec sa trousse de médecin. Tu demandes également à Emmett d'amener un seau d'eau. Carlisle et moi allons nous occuper de ta mère, pendant que tu t'installes tranquillement avec Samuel chez nous. Est-ce que tout est clair ? **Je hochais à nouveau la tête.** Alors, prends ton frère dans tes bras et ****descends chez moi**** ma fille.**

J'attrapais Samuel et son doudou et quittais l'appartement. J'avais peur mais j'étais contente que Mme Cullen ait pris les choses en main, m'ordonnant ce qu'il fallait faire, je crois que je n'aurais pas été capable de réfléchir. Je frappais à nouveau à l'appartement, Alice était à nouveau devant moi. Devant ma blancheur, elle me força à entrer et m'amena dans le salon où toute sa famille était réunie autour de la table.

**-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? **Intervint doucement Carlisle. Il était le seul à ne pas être étonné de ma présence. Tout à l'heure, Esmé m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait prévenu discrètement.

**-Docteur Cullen**, répondis-je d'une voix faible dans un seul souffle, **votre femme m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle avait besoin de vous avec votre trousse de médecin pour ma mère. Elle a aussi demandé qu'Emmett monte des seaux d'eau. **Ma tirade achevée, je vacillais.

Alice, à mes côtés, m'ôta mon petit frère des bras pour que je ne l'entraine pas dans ma chute, pendant qu'Edward me rattrapait pour me soutenir. Je me retrouvais alors doucement assise sur le tapis du salon.

**-Alice, tu t'occupes de Samuel. Edward, tu fais allonger Bella. Maman, peux-tu leur donner un peu à manger ? Emmett, l'eau ! **Ordonna précipitamment le docteur Cullen. Il attrapa sa trousse et sortit de l'appartement, Emmett sur ses talons.

Je me sentis relevée et soutenue du côté du bras droit par Edward et du côté du bras gauche par une dame d'un certain âge que je ne connaissais pas. Ils me forcèrent à m'asseoir sur le sofa. Alice se plaça à ma gauche avec Samuel sur ses genoux, pendant qu'Edward me tenait toujours la main droite. Une autre dame qui avait le même regard qu'Edward et Esmé revint dans le salon, portant un plateau repas pour mon frère et moi. Confuse devant tout ce déploiement d'attentions, je rougissais.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée d'interrompre votre fête de Noël. **

Je fus immédiatement coupée par Alice et Edward.

**-Tut, tut, aucun souci Bella. Nous sommes voisins, nous sommes là pour s'entraider**. **Explique-nous ce qu'il se passe.**

**-C'est maman, **respirais-je difficilement**. Je l'ai trouvée inconsciente et j'ai eu peur. Je suis venue chercher Mme Cullen, et lorsque nous sommes remontées, nous avons vu des traces de sang sur son drap**. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, ma respiration s'accélérait laissant entendre des hoquets qui indiquaient que j'avais du mal à respirer. **Et puis, c'est trop tôt... Pour le bébé... Maman ne devait accoucher que dans un mois, même un peu plus d'un mois...**

**-Bella, il faut que tu te calmes, **me réconforta Edward, en passant un bras derrière mes épaules. **Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer, et maintenant mes parents s'occupent de ta mère et du bébé.**

**-Mon petit-fils a entièrement raison, **s'exclama l'une des grands-mères d'Edward. **Jeune fille, il faut vous calmer. S'inquiéter ne sert à rien et ne résoudra en rien la situation. Votre mère sait très bien qu'un accouchement peut être parfois difficile et se terminer mal pour l'enfant. Moi-même, j'ai malheureusement perdu deux garçons à la naissance. C'était certes il y a longtemps. La médecine a connu des progrès fulgurants dans ce domaine depuis le début du siècle. Pensez que votre mère est en de bonnes mains avec mon gendre. De plus, il n'est pas rare que certains bébés naissent plus tôt. Cela ne met pas forcément en jeu la vie de la mère et de l'enfant.**

D'un air lointain, Alice interrompit vivement sa grand-mère :

**-De toute façon, je sais que tout devrait bien se passer.**

Interloquée, je la regardais confuse.

**-Et nous voilà repartis pour une prédiction de Mme Irma ! Alice, tu devrais t'abstenir de dire de telles choses. Il ne faut pas provoquer de faux espoirs, **répliqua promptement sa grand-mère mécontente. **Jeune fille, vous devriez manger un peu. Cela vous changerait les idées et vous redonnerait des forces. Alice, veux-tu faire manger ce joli poupon ou souhaites-tu que je m'en occupe ?**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine, Madame, nous avons déjà mangé.**

**-Non, non, c'est Noël ! Il nous faut tous manger. D'ailleurs, nous allons en profiter pour terminer notre repas. Elizabeth, voudriez-vous m'aider à faire passer nos assiettes et celles d''Alice et Edward que nous puissions accompagner nos invités.**

**-Avec plaisir, très chère Anne**.

Les deux grands-mères s'activèrent et en deux ou trois mouvements, la table fut dressée devant le sofa.

**-Et puis, il serait temps de faire les présentations ! Dès qu'elle prédit l'avenir, ma petite-fille manque à tous ses devoirs ! **Rajouta l'une des grands-mères pour la taquiner.

**-Oh, mamie, comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? **S'exclama Alice mécontente. Mais elle savait combien ses grands-mères mettaient en doute sa clairvoyance. **Alors, Bella, je te présente mes deux grands-mères. Celle qui me taquine est la mère de papa, Elizabeth Cullen, alors que celle qui insiste pour que nous mangions tous est la mère de maman, Anne Platt. Mamie, Mamée **(3)**, je vous présente ma meilleure amie et voisine Isabella Swan, et son petit frère Samuel.**

**-Bonjour Madame Cullen, Madame Platt**.

**-B'jour ! **Gazouilla Samuel, me faisant écho.

**-Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, Isabella, **me souriait Mme Cullen mère. Elle embrassa Samuel rapidement sur le front.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Emmett apparaître sur le seuil du salon. De peur de la réponse que je craignais d'entendre, je n'osais pas le questionner, mais j'en mourais d'envie. Mme Cullen mère le fit pour moi.

**-Alors, Emmett, as-tu des nouvelles ?**

**-Non, j'ai juste déposé les seaux d'eau dans la cuisine et mis de l'eau à chauffer. Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon oncle et ma tante s'occupent de ta mère et de l'enfant. Par contre, tante Esmé a demandé s'il fallait prévenir ton père ?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Papa ne termine pas avant 17h. Il s'est porté volontaire pour travailler aujourd'hui pour permettre à ses collègues de fêter Noël en famille. Il a dit qu'ils étaient en sous-effectifs lors de telles fêtes. S'il ne peut pas quitter le travail, il va s'inquiéter pour maman.**

**-Alors, attendons qu'il rentre. Ne le dérangeons pas**, me coupa Mme Cullen mère.

**-De toute façon, il s'agit avant tout d'affaires de femmes et de médecin. M. Swan n'a pas à être présent de tels moments, **compléta Mme Platt.

**-Anne, vous savez que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous concernant la présence du père lors de l'accouchement,** contredit Mme Cullen mère. **Il suffit de voir comment mon fils a été présent auprès de votre fille lors ses trois accouchements. **Trois accouchements ! Interpelée par ces mots, je relevais la tête en direction d'Alice et d'Edward : ils n'étaient que deux. Avaient-ils comme moi perdu un frère ou une sœur à la naissance ? **Et il aurait été présent, même s'il n'avait pas été médecin. Cela dit, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en débattre.** **Emmett, prends ton assiette et viens donc t'asseoir à côté de nous.**

**-Avec joie ! Moi, vous savez, dès qu'il s'agit de manger, je suis partant !**

**-On sait ! **Répondirent en chœur ses cousins et sa grand-mère.

Nous n'entendîmes plus que le bruit des couverts qui frôlaient nos assiettes. J'avais néanmoins du mal à manger, tellement mon estomac était noué. Edward, toujours attentif à mon bien-être, le vit. Il fit un signe discret à sa grand-mère paternelle, qui se leva et proposa :

**-Que diriez-vous que nous jouions et écoutions de la musique ? Un petit concerto vous tente-t-il ? Edward, m'accompagnerais-tu pour un quatre-mains ?**

**-Bien sûr, avec plaisir. **Il se leva, m'emmenant avec lui vers le piano.

**-Oh ! Oui ! C'est super mamie ! **Alice était enthousiaste, elle avait compris que son frère et sa grand-mère essayait de me distraire, et elle savait que la musique serait un excellent moyen. Tous les autres suivirent le mouvement en direction du fond du salon, où se trouvait le fabuleux piano.

**-Bella**, me sourit Edward en me regardant droit dans les yeux,** tu vas comprendre d'où me vient mon amour pour la musique et ma passion pour le piano. Ma grand-mère est une excellente musicienne.**

Edward et sa grand-mère s'installèrent derrière le piano et commencèrent à jouer. Les morceaux qu'ils jouaient étaient très mélodieux, cela me détendait. C'était très agréable. J'appréciais notamment les sonates de Joseph Haydn, compositeur autrichien du XVIIIe siècle. Je comprenais aussi ce qu'avait voulu dire Edward : son amour pour le piano lui était venu de sa grand-mère, comme moi ma passion pour le violon me venait de mon père et grand-père Abraham. Edward et sa grand-mère jouèrent ensemble, puis à tour de rôle, Alice se joint à eux un temps donné. J'avais oublié l'heure, j'avais oublié ma mère et mes craintes. La musique jouait parfaitement son rôle. Du fait de leurs petits-enfants, les grands-mères découvrirent que je pratiquais le violon et je dus leur promettre que je jouerais du violon pour elles.

Esmé rentra discrètement dans le salon, nous regardant tous confinés autour du piano. Lorsque je la vis, elle me sourit. Rien que ce sourire me rassura, je savais que tout irait bien.

**-Bella, je viens de croiser tes grands-parents sur le palier. Ils sont montés auprès de Renée. Tout va bien : ta maman et ton petit frère se portent bien. Mais cependant, Renée est très fatiguée. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se lève les prochains jours. Carlisle est encore à ses côtés. Il restera jusqu'au retour de ton père.**

J'avais un nouveau petit frère, et tout s'était relativement bien passé pour maman. J'étais soulagée. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais eu peur pour elle ! Les yeux embués de larmes, je me précipitais dans les bras d'Esmé pour la remercier.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

.

Ainsi était né Éric ce 25 décembre 1932, avec un mois d'avance. Michel était arrivé chez nous durant l'été 1935. Tout s'était bien passé cette fois-là. J'avoue que je redoutais un peu le nouvel accouchement de maman. J'étais plus grande aussi, je comprenais plus de choses.

A croire que maman et tante Rebecca s'étaient donné le mot. Alors que maman accouchait d'Éric en décembre 1932, tante Rebecca mettait au monde un petit garçon à terme, Élie (comme le frère de maman et tante Rebecca), le 30 janvier 1933. Ce jour-là avait été appelé au pouvoir en Allemagne un homme Adolf Hitler : il devenait chancelier, sur proposition du président Hindenburg, suite aux résultats que son parti avait obtenu au Reichstag (4). Je ne comprenais pas trop tout ce que les adultes disaient sur lui, mais Papa n'était pas heureux de cette nouvelle : il disait qu'il avait lu le livre (5) écrit par Hitler et qu'il était très dangereux. Je n'avais pas bien compris le nom de ce livre, ni pourquoi il était dangereux.

Puis lorsque maman avait mis au monde Michel, tante Rebecca avait accouché d'une nouvelle fille, Regina, deux mois plus tard. Elle nous avait envoyé une photo de ses quatre enfants : cela me faisait bizarre de me dire que je ne connaissais que les deux premiers, qui avaient d'ailleurs bien changé depuis la dernière fois où je les avais vus en 1930. Mais elle devait certainement penser la même chose de nous lorsqu'elle recevait les photos que lui envoyait maman.

Comme je les avais peu (ils étaient si petits quand j'ai quitté la Pologne) ou pas connus, mes cousins nés de Rebecca me manquaient peu. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jasper et Rosalie, que j'avais de plus en plus envie de revoir. Je souhaitais aussi leur présenter ma vie en France, mes amis, mon lycée, leur montrer mes progrès au violon. Cela faisait déjà six ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus.

Je correspondais toujours autant avec Rose et Jasper. Dans ses lettres, Rose m'avait écrit qu'elle était amoureuse. Je ne devais en aucun cas le répéter à mes parents ou à son frère dans une lettre. Elle l'avait rencontré chez son amie Sarah au cours de l'été 1936. C'était un ami du grand frère de cette dernière. Elle m'écrivait que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et qu'elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait demandé son prénom et l'autorisation de lui écrire. Elle m'écrivait qu'elle avait failli en devenir folle, tellement elle était ravie. Il s'appelait Royce. Il avait 23 ans, était juif comme nous, mais Allemand. Comme il ne parlait pas polonais et que Rose ne connaissait pas l'allemand, ils communiquaient tous deux en yiddish (6). Pour son travail de commercial, il était amené à voyager beaucoup et venait régulièrement à Cracovie. Ils se rencontraient alors chez son amie Sarah ou buvaient un thé ensemble, sans que sa mère, ma tante Héléna, ou son frère le sachent. Ils apprenaient à se connaître grâce à ces courtes visites et surtout grâce à leurs échanges épistolaires. J'étais heureuse pour Rose, elle semblait tellement enthousiaste. Je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde. J'essayais de comparer les émotions qu'elle me décrivait à celles que je ressentais lorsque j'étais en présence d'Edward. Il était devenu tellement beau en grandissant. Son regard vert-émeraude qui me plaisait tant est cependant resté le même. Pour mon plus grand bonheur ! De plus, il était si gentil avec moi. A chaque fois que nous jouions de la musique ensemble, j'avais l'impression comme Rose que mon cœur s'accélérait. Était-ce de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward ? De toute façon, même si j'étais devenue une jeune fille depuis quelques mois, après quelques maux de ventre et une explication secrète que m'avait confiée maman, Edward ne me regardait que comme une amie. Il ne fallait pas que je me monte la tête, en essayant de comparer les ressentis de Rose aux miens. Nous n'avions pas le même âge, cela ne pouvait être similaire. Dans sa dernière lettre, elle m'avait avoué que Royce l'avait embrassée le jour de son seizième anniversaire le 10 décembre. Elle écrivait : «_ Bella, tu ne peux savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsque nous sommes dans les bras de l'être aimé et qu'il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Il me semble alors être au paradis_ ». Elle me confiait aussi que Royce demanderait sa main à notre grand-père Withlock et à son frère l'an prochain, en 1937.

Je m'entendais toujours aussi bien avec Alice et Angela. En compagnie d'Esmé, nous admirions les œuvres d'art de musées parisiens. Ce qui était nettement moins drôle, c'était lorsqu'Alice nous traînaient sur les grands boulevards pour faire du lèche-vitrine. Qu'elle était agaçante ! Dans ce cas, je n'hésitais pas à la taquiner sur don de voyance, ce qui la mettait immédiatement mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas m'expliquer comment il fonctionnait. Un jour, à bout de nerfs, elle m'avoua qu'elle recevait comme des flashs. C'était majoritairement pour des mauvaises nouvelles. Après, elle avait toujours mal au crâne. Son père l'avait examinée à plusieurs reprises, sans trouver d'explications scientifiques à ses flashs et à ses migraines. Pour éviter des moqueries, ses parents lui avaient demandé de ne plus en parler à personne. Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué une de ses visions pour moi, c'était pour me rassurer. Je compris donc qu'il fallait que j'arrête de la taquiner avec ce don.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Carlisle**

**Paris, printemps – été – automne 1936**

Mes trois enfants grandissaient. Trois enfants, me diriez-vous ? Oui, depuis les deux drames qu'il avait vécu enfant et qui l'avaient rendu orphelin, je considérais mon neveu comme mon fils. Je savais qu'il en était de même pour ma femme.

Je voyais Alice devenir une jolie jeune fille de 14 ans. Elle était restée petite de taille, mais s'était assagie sous l'influence de Bella. Elle était plus calme, moins délurée, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller acheter des vêtements ou de parler mode. Alice et Bella formaient toutes les deux un charmant duo d'amies, auxquelles se joignait régulièrement Angèle, la fille de l'épicier et de l'institutrice.

Ma seule inquiétude était qu'elle continuait à avoir ponctuellement ces sortes de flashs sur l'avenir, qu'elle appelait prémonitions et qui lui donnaient des migraines qui la faisaient affreusement souffrir. J'avais examiné et ausculté avec attention ma fille, mais je n'avais rien trouvé de scientifique dans ces flashs, et surtout je n'arrivais pas à soigner ces maux de tête avec des médicaments. Le seul remède était de lui conseiller de s'allonger dans le noir dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose. Parfois, lorsque le flash avait été encore plus violent, Esmé s'allongeait à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras afin qu'elle se calme : ma femme lui massait alors le dos ou le ventre.

Edward poursuivait de brillantes études au lycée et espérait être bachelier en juin, à seulement 16 ans. Il voulait marcher sur mes traces et s'inscrire en faculté de médecine à la Sorbonne. J'étais fier de lui. Sa passion pour la musique demeurait intacte, renforcée par l'amitié qu'il avait pour Bella et leurs nombreuses heures de pratique musicale. Il était amusant de voir comment il la couvait des yeux. Son attitude me rappelait la mienne lorsque j'avais rencontrée en Provence la toute jeune Esmé âgée de 17 ans. J'en avais alors 25 ans. Pourtant, je sentais mon fils grandir et s'intéresser aux filles, non pas pour les aimer mais pour les découvrir physiquement et anatomiquement. Pour cela, il avait trouvé son mentor en la personne d'Emmett, qui ne se cachait pas pour l'embarquer dans tous ses plans filles. J'avais cependant mis en garde Emmett de stopper de telles incartades avec Edward, lui demandant d'attendre qu'il ait bien ses 16 ans révolus. Je savais bien que mon fils, comme mon neveu, passerait à l'acte avant d'être marié pour acquérir une certaine expérience, je l'avais moi-même fait. Mais il y avait un âge pour tout, et 15 ans me paraissait quand même relativement jeune. Emmett m'avait alors affirmé qu'Edward s'était pour l'instant contenté de simples baisers approfondis, sans être allé plus loin. Je lui avais donc demandé d'attendre qu'il fête son 16e anniversaire pour renouveler de telles sorties. Enfin, au cours d'une petite discussion entre hommes, j'en avais alors profité pour les mettre tous deux en garde contre les blennorragies leur indiquant quels étaient les signes cliniques chez l'homme pour se faire soigner de suite si besoin était afin d'éviter d'hypothétiques embarras pour plus tard. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés de cette conversation. Mais j'avais rempli mon devoir de père en les informant. Sur le point des relations sexuelles hors-mariage, notre société était totalement inégalitaire : si je tolérais les écarts de conduite de mon neveu et mon fils, je ne les aurais jamais accepté de la part de ma fille, qui se devait d'être innocente et pure le jour de son mariage.

Je voyais donc Alice et Edward grandir et s'épanouir. Il n'en était pas de même pour Emmett, dont l'attitude m'inquiétait de plus en plus. C'était un grand gaillard qui allait sur ses 21 ans. Il continuait ses allers et retours entre Londres et Paris, entre chez sa grand-mère et chez nous. Il poursuivait des études d'ingénieur dans la prestigieuse École des Ponts et Chaussées, mais sans passion. Derrière son humour et sa bonne humeur, il cachait une tristesse bien enfouie dans son cœur, que je pouvais néanmoins détecter. J'avais essayé de lui en parler et il m'avait rejeté, disant que tout allait bien. J'avais essayé de lui parler de ses défunts parents, et plus particulièrement de sa mère, ma sœur Elizabeth, et j'avais à nouveau échoué. Esmé était convaincue que le jour où il serait amoureux, il se rangerait et s'apaiserait. Mais cela ne me semblait pas dans l'actualité pour Emmett, il était loin d'en avoir le comportement et ne recherchait aucunement l'amour dans les relations fugaces qu'il entretenait avec les filles. Je le sentais en colère contre ses parents, plus particulièrement contre sa mère qui avait mis fin à ses jours. Mais cette colère ne ressortait jamais. Plus il la cachait, plus j'avais peur qu'elle ne devienne violente. J'avais essayé de la provoquer, pour qu'elle sorte, sans succès à nouveau. Le seul moment où il montrait cette colère, c'est lorsque nous parlions politique tous les deux ou avec Charlie Swan. Je me souviens encore de la discussion passionnée que nous avions eue le 30 janvier 1933 lorsqu'Hitler est arrivé au pouvoir en Allemagne. Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais entendu parler de lui. Charlie était très inquiet. Comprenant le yiddish, il avait lu ses écrits en allemand, notamment son livre _Mein Kampf _et nous avait décrit le programme politique d'Hilter, notamment ses idées envers les juifs. Hitler parlait alors de pureté du sang allemand, de la race supérieure et des races de sous-hommes. Bouleversé par de tels propos, Emmett avait rapidement acheté une version française de ce terrible livre, qu'il m'avait fait lire. Hitler tenait les affreux propos dont nous avait parlé Charlie Swan. Emmett s'était dès lors engagé dans la lutte contre l'extrême-droite, manifestant contre les Ligues, dépensant son énergie dans les réunions politiques, soutenant la campagne du Front populaire au printemps 1936.

Lorsqu'avait éclaté la guerre d'Espagne en juillet 1936, Emmett avait suivi les débuts du conflit avec grand intérêt, de même que ses amis socialistes. Je m'étais de suite inquiété, connaissant le caractère entier et passionné de mon neveu. Le gouvernement républicain s'opposait aux nationalistes espagnols, dirigés par Franco, qui avaient tenté un coup d'État, déclenchant alors la révolution en Espagne. Lorsqu'Emmett et ses amis socialistes apprirent l'intervention armée de l'Allemagne d'Hitler et de l'Italie de Mussolini aux côtés de Franco, ils manifestèrent leur fureur et leur colère. Ces dernières furent renforcées par la décision du gouvernement de Léon Blum pour la non-intervention de la France aux côtés des Républicains espagnols. Emmett fut doublement déçu, puisque le gouvernement anglais, sous l'impulsion de Neville Chamberlain, refusait également d'intervenir.

C'est donc très inquiet que je vis rentrer un Emmett différent et résolu le premier soir de septembre, après le repas. Nous étions tous les quatre dans le salon, écoutant Edward jouer au piano. Emmett demanda alors à nous parler à tous. Alice pleurait déjà, comme si elle savait : encore son soi-disant fameux don !

**-Hum... **Il tournait en rond, se tripotant les doigts, ne sachant certainement pas comment aborder le sujet, surtout auprès d'Esmé, qu'il craignait de peiner. **Je vais partir.**

**-Partir ? Souhaites-tu rentrer à Londres ? **Interrogea ma douce épouse.

**-Non, pas à Londres, en Espagne, **affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

**-En Espagne ? Non, mais Emmett, comment peux-tu envisager une telle chose ? Sais-tu ce qu'il s'y passe là-bas ?**

**-Oui, Esmé, je sais bien ce qu'il se passe. Je suis certainement mieux informé que toi. C'est pour cela que je dois y aller. Les Républicains espagnols ont besoin d'aide. Il nous faut aller les aider, pour compenser le choix honteux de la non-intervention de la France et du Royaume-Uni.**

Ma femme était sidérée, choquée d'entendre de tels propos. Alice pleurait toujours. Par son attitude neutre, Edward avait l'air de soutenir son cousin.

**-Emmett, es-tu sûr de ta décision ? **Lui demandais-je, rentrant alors dans la conversation.

**-Carlisle**, cria Esmé furieuse. **Comment peux-tu l'encourager dans de telles insanités ? N'as-tu pas entendu parler des massacres qui ont eu lieu là-bas contre les religieuses et commis par des communistes ? Oh, mon Dieu, c'est ça, tu étais au courant et tu ne m'en a rien dit ? Comment peux-tu m'avoir caché cela ? Comment peux-tu accepter son départ ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Comment … ?**

**-Non, Esmé, je n'étais pas au courant, je ne t'ai rien caché, **essayais-je de la calmer. M**ais connaissant les positions politiques d'Emmett, son engagement ne m'étonne pas. Oui Darling, comme toi, j'ai entendu parler de ces massacres. Mais nous ne pouvons pas empêcher Emmett d'y aller si c'est qu'il souhaite. Il est majeur depuis quelques mois **(7)** et est suffisamment adulte pour faire ses propres choix.**

Esmé se rassit toute tremblante, murmurant des «_ Oh mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous manqué pour envoyer notre neveu là-bas ?_ ». Elle était sous le choc, n'écoutant plus la conversation que j'avais avec Emmett.

**-Oui, Carlisle, je suis sûr de moi. Esmé, rassure-toi, tu n'as rien manqué avec moi, je sais que j'ai toujours pu compter sur votre amour et votre soutien, et que je le peux encore. Mais je n'ai rien qui me retient ici ou même à Londres, si ce n'est vous quatre et mamie Elizabeth. Mes études sont presque achevées et ne m'emballent pas plus que ça, les filles … Bah, elles ne m'intéressent que pour un nuit... **regardant Alice, il ne s'attarda pas plus pour ne pas la choquer et leva un sourcil qui voulait tout dire et qui signifiait qu'il prenait bien du plaisir avec elles mais qu'aucune n'avait su le séduire et lui voler son cœur**, … Et pas plus ! J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond ici, je suis systématiquement en colère contre le monde entier, contre mes feux parents, contre les politiciens qui ne font rien... Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, que je soutienne une cause qui me semble juste. Et si nous ne faisons rien maintenant en Espagne, l'extrême-droite va encore gagner du terrain en Europe, et cela c'est hors de question que je l'admette. Je suis sûr que plus tard, les politiciens français et anglais se mordront les doigts de ne pas être intervenus en Espagne par simple peur du communisme. **Ma fille Alice acquiesça doucement. **Rassurez-vous, je ne pars pas seul : Paul et Julien m'accompagnent. **

Comme Esmé, comme les gouvernements anglais et français, je n'appréciais pas la présence des communistes en Espagne, ni leur violence, ni l'intervention de l'URSS aux côtés des Républicains. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'étais pour Franco et l'extrême-droite. Compte-tenu des dangers qu'il risquait très prochainement d'affronter, je savais qu'Emmett avait besoin de se sentir soutenu dans sa décision de partir par notre famille entière. C'est donc d'une voix sûre que je prononçais ces mots suivants qui marquait mon assentiment pour ce départ.

**-Bien. Quand pars-tu ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose de particulier ?**

**-Je pars dans trois jours**. Alice se leva et serra fortement dans ses petits bras, son cousin, lui l'homme géant pour elle la miniature. **Je n'ai besoin de rien, je ne dois pas partir chargé : je dois prendre le minimum. Je pense prendre mes papiers, un peu de linge, mon rasoir, une serviette et sûrement de la nourriture. Je vais retirer une somme d'argent conséquente à la banque en cas de coup dur.**

**-Je te procurerais quelques médicaments à l'hôpital. Cela pourra te servir.**

**-Merci Carlisle**.

**-Prends soin de toi, mon fils, **lui dit Esmé en l'embrassant. **Essaie de nous téléphone de temps à autre et surtout écris-nous souvent. Et vraiment prends garde à toi. **

**-Ce que tu fais, c'est bien, cousin ! Si j'avais ton âge, je crois que je viendrais aussi. **Entendant les propos d'Edward, Esmé pâlit subitement et vacilla. **J'espère que tu trouveras ta paix intérieure là-bas**, ajouta doucement Edward à destination de son seul cousin. Il avait lui aussi senti et compris le malaise d'Emmett. Voilà pourquoi il l'encourageait dans cette voie depuis le début de la soirée.

**OOOoooOOO**

Emmett était parti depuis deux jours, ma femme broyait du noir et s'inquiétait déjà alors que pour l'instant, il ne risquait rien, si ce n'est un un retard ou une panne de train ! Alice ne rentrait au lycée que mi septembre et Edward à la faculté en octobre. Pour changer les idées de ma femme, je pris cinq jours de congés payés à l'hôpital (mes premiers jours de congés payés ! Merci au Front populaire qui avait accordé deux semaines de congés payés à tous les Français. Auparavant, lorsque je prenais des congés, il s'agissait toujours de congés sans solde) pour emmener ma famille en Provence rendre visite à ma belle-mère. Nous partions en voiture. Comme il y avait 5 places, Alice nous avait demandé de proposer à Bella de venir. Depuis son arrivée en France, elle n'était jamais sortie de Paris. Charlie et Renée acceptèrent avec joie cette proposition, Renée faisait une entière confiance à Esmé pour prendre soin de sa fille. Bella était enchantée de découvrir la France. Sa présence et son émerveillement nous divertissaient de nos sombres pensées tournées vers Emmett. Elle faisait sourire ma femme, rire aux éclats ma fille tandis qu'Edward la couvait d'un regard rayonnant.

Ma belle-mère était ravie de revoir Bella, dont elle avait la connaissance à Noël 1932 et qu'elle avait pu revoir à chaque Noël lorsqu'elle venait à Paris. Elle l'avait très bien accueillie et se faisait un plaisir de lui faire découvrir les charmes gastronomiques et paysagers de la Provence en compagnie d'Alice et d'Edward. Comme Bella était d'une curiosité insatiable, nous étions allés jusqu'à Avignon voir le fameux pont et visiter le Palais des Papes, qui renfermait des trésors de peintures italiennes. Nous l'avions conduite jusqu'à Fontvieille admirer le moulin au pied duquel Alphonse Daudet aurait rédigé ses _Lettres à mon moulin_. Chaque adolescent s'était fait un plaisir d'en lire chacun une. Alice avait lu _La Chèvre de M. Seguin_, Edward _Le Secret de Maitre Cornille_ et Bella _Les étoiles_. Nous nous étions baladé dans les Alpilles. Nous avions terminé notre séjour par la visite d'Arles et de ses arènes le matin et par une promenade à cheval en Camargue. Bella nous remercia vivement : elle nous avoua qu'elle n'était pas remontée à cheval depuis son départ de Pologne. Elle était radieuse. De plus, chaque soir, c'était musique au programme : Edward et elle nous jouaient des duos de compositeurs ou bien ceux de leur propre création.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Charlie**

**Paris, automne 1936**

Le neveu de Carlisle et de Mme Cullen était parti début septembre pour combattre en Espagne aux côtés des Républicains. Comme Carlisle, je comprenais son envie de combattre l'extrême-droite, mais je n'approuvais pas le fait d'être aux côtés des communistes. Enfin, comme tout conflit, savoir de quel côté se placer et prendre position était compliqué. Afin de distraire son épouse de sa morosité, Carlisle avait pris des congés pour l'emmener chez sa mère avec ses enfants. Comme il restait une place, il m'avait proposé d'emmener Bella. Ce que Renée et moi avions accepté avec plaisir, faisant entièrement confiance aux parents Cullen. J'avais ainsi récupéré une fille heureuse et amoureuse de la Provence et de la Camargue, qui ne cessait de parler de son séjour là-bas et qui rêvait d'y retourner.

Mais surtout, lorsqu'elle était revenue, j'avais eu la fierté de lui annoncer qu'elle était maintenant devenue Française comme sa mère et moi (8). Il avait fallu que je lui montre sa carte d'identité française pour qu'elle le réalise complétement. Nous avions dignement fêté cela avec un délicieux repas, au cours duquel Renée et moi avions invité la famille Cullen afin de la remercier d'avoir emmené Bella en Provence.

**OOOoooOOO

* * *

**

.

**Notes**

(1) Le Front populaire est une coalition des partis de gauche, élue au printemps 1936.

Les partis de gauche sont :

-le Parti Communiste (extrême-gauche)

-La SFIO (Section Française de l'Internationale Ouvrière, ancêtre du Parti Socialiste)

-Les radicaux (parti centriste).

Le chef du gouvernement est Léon BLUM, issu du parti SFIO.

(2) Polak : mot péjoratif pour désigner un Polonais. Est considéré comme une insulte.

(3) Mamie, c'est Elizabeth Cullen, mère de Carlisle. Nommée aussi Mme Cullen mère.

Mamée, c'est Anne Platt, mère d'Esmé.

Âge des grands-mères :

-Elizabeth est née en 1871 et a donc 61 ans en 1932.

-Anne est née en 1880 et a donc 52 ans en 1932.

En 1932, elles sont toutes les deux veuves.

(4) Quelques rappels :

-le Reichstag : chambre des députés en Allemagne

-le chancelier : équivalent du Premier Ministre en Allemagne

-le parti d'Hitler : le NSDAP ou parti national-socialiste, dit aussi parti nazi

(5) Livre écrit par Hitler : _Mein Kampf_ (mon combat, en français) écrit entre 1924 et 1925 quand Hitler est en prison, suite au putsch de Munich (coup d'État manqué). Ce livre contient des éléments autobiographiques, mais surtout l'idéologie politique du nazisme et diverses réflexions sur la propagande et l'art oratoire.

(6) Le yiddish : langue vernaculaire qui a servi aux communautés juives d'Europe centrale et orientale. C'est à la base une langue germanique, avec des apports de vocabulaire slave et hébreu. A la veille de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le yiddish était parlé par les 2/3 des juifs du monde (soient environ 11 millions de personnes). Depuis la Shoah, il est en voie de disparition.

(7) Rappel : à l'époque, nous sommes majeurs à 21 ans.

(8) Je n'ai aucune idée du délai d'étude d'un dossier de naturalisation que cela soit à l'époque en 1936 ou de nos jours. Donc le fait que Charlie ait déposé son dossier au printemps et qu'il ait une réponse à l'automne est totalement fantaisiste, et vient de moi pour cela colle bien au délai de la fiction.

.

**OOOoooOOO

* * *

**

.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous de le lire.

.

* * *

.

**Message à mes lecteurs et à mes lectrices.**

Merci à **Evermore04, à La Miss, à Eternal-twilight-story, à Emerance, à Nowhere-else, à Fan-de-twa, à Bellaandedwardamour **pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes celles qui avaient un compte FF. Comme je sais qu'il y a eu des bugs cette semaine sur FF, si l'une d'entre vous n'a pas eu sa réponse, dites-le moi ! Merci encore aux deux anonymes pour leur review. J'ai eu plaisir à vous lire aussi.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me choisissent en _Favorite Story_ ou _Alert Story_.

Comme pour le chapitre précédent, je m'engage à répondre à toutes les reviews que je recevrai. Alors, n'hésitez pas à cliquer et à laisser une petite trace de votre passage. A bientôt !

AliLouane

.


	8. Livre I Chapitre 6

**Date de publication du chapitre VI : le 30 mars 2011  
**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy(et **je la remercie d'autant plus qu'elle a été ultra rapide pour cette relecture)

* * *

**.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

.

**A tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices **: comme pour les chapitres précédents, un petit message vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre VI

* * *

**

**Titre : Fiançailles et Déception amoureuse

* * *

**

.

**POV Rosalie**

**Cracovie, été et automne 1937**

J'étais amoureuse ! J'étais amoureuse ! J'étais amoureuse ! Sur un air gai, je chantonnais cette litanie dans ma tête. J'étais amoureuse ! Et mon amoureux allait très très prochainement demander ma main à ma famille de manière officielle. Après l'avoir écrit dans mes lettres à Bella à de multiples reprises depuis l'été 1936, j'avais d'abord informé ma mère de ma fréquentation. Elle avait été heureuse pour moi et avait demandé à rencontrer Royce de manière officieuse chez mon amie Sarah. Il l'avait charmée. Je savais qu'elle serait mon soutien le plus fidèle pour affronter mon grand-père et mon frère. Elle m'avait déclaré ne pas m'imposer de chaperon à la condition que je lui promette de ne jamais rester seule avec Royce dans une pièce. Il devait toujours y avoir une tierce personne avec nous ou que nous soyons dans un endroit public, comme un salon de thé. J'avais promis sur mon honneur de fille.

J'avais ensuite demandé à Jan, le frère de Sarah, qui était ami avec Royce, d'organiser une rencontre informelle entre Royce et mon frère. Jasper connaissait bien Jan, avec qui il avait fait les quatre-cent coups lors de ses études. Un jour, il était rentré à la maison disant qu'il avait passé la journée avec Jan et un de ses amis allemands, Royce, et qu'ils s'étaient bien éclatés. Le contact était bien passé. J'étais heureuse, même si je savais que Jazz me reprocherait plus tard cette petite manipulation.

Il ne me restait plus que mon grand-père à informer, ce qui n'était pas le plus facile. Il aurait sûrement du mal à me voir partir, comme il avait eu du mal à voir ses filles Renée et Rebecca se marier et vivre avec leur conjoint. Avec maman, nous l'avions mis progressivement au courant, disant tout d'abord qu'un garçon me plaisait bien, qu'ensuite il m'avait parlé, puis qu'il s'était engagé sur simple parole. Il souhaitait maintenant s'engager devant notre famille. Mon grand-père avait alors accepté de le recevoir.

En ce 25 août 1937, je m'étais apprêtée d'une jolie robe rose pour mettre en valeur ma chevelure blonde que j'avais tressée en un chignon élaboré dans lequel j'avais piqué des fleurs fraiches. Je portais une paire de bas neuve et une jolie paire de chaussure à talon. Elles étaient de la même couleur que ma robe et permettaient d'accentuer ma taille. J'avais légèrement ombré mes paupières pour faire ressortir mon regard bleu, mis un soupçon de blush sur mes joues et maquillé mes lèvres. C'était aujourd'hui que Royce venait avec ses parents demander officiellement ma main à mon grand-père et mon frère. Je savais que grand-père Withlock avait fait des recherches rapides sur Royce, sa moralité, son travail, sa famille et sa fortune. Il était assez satisfait. J'espérais donc que tout se passe bien. En attendant nos invités, je tournais en rond dans le hall d'entrée, à la fois impatiente et anxieuse. J'entendis ma mère arriver dans mon dos :

**-Rosalie, cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour rien. Tu sais combien cela gâche le teint ! **Je rougis automatiquement. Ma mère avait trouvé ma corde sensible, ma coquetterie.** Ma fille, sache que tu es magnifique ! La plus belle ! Tu feras une très jolie fiancée ! **Me dit doucement ma mère en me serrant tendrement dans ses bras. **Tu ferais mieux d'aller jouer un peu de piano, cela te détendrait. **Elle avait mille fois raison. D'un sourire, je la remerciais et filais dans le salon de musique.

Jouer du piano me rappelait mon défunt père : c'était lui qui nous avait initié à la musique mon frère et moi. Mon frère avait choisi le violon comme papa alors que je m'étais orientée vers le piano. Jouer du piano me rappelait également mes duos avec Bella au violon. Ma cousine me manquait. Voilà déjà sept ans qu'elle était partie vivre à Paris avec ses parents. Nous correspondions de manière régulière et j'avais vu les photos qu'elle m'avait envoyée : elle avait bien changé. Elle avait grandi mais surtout était plus épanouie. Elle me parlait de ses petits frères qui étaient nés en France : Samuel, Éric et Michel. Elle me décrivait son école et de sa passion pour la lecture. Elle me racontait tout sur ses amis Alice, Angèle, Edward et Emmett. Dans ses lettres, je sentais qu'elle était particulièrement attachée à Edward : ils faisaient beaucoup de musique tous les deux ensemble. Elle disait qu'il était un virtuose au piano. Cela me donnait envie d'un quatre-mains avec lui. Elle m'avait tout raconté de son séjour en Provence avec Alice, Edward et leurs parents. J'avais alors ressentie son enthousiasme. Il était si communicatif. Mais elle avait été particulièrement triste lors du départ d'Emmett pour l'Espagne. Je ne connaissais pas ce jeune homme, mais c'était bizarre d'aller combattre pour un pays qui n'était même pas le nôtre. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette attitude et je m'en souciais guère. Après avoir joué une _Nocturne_ de Chopin d'un mouvement lent, j'enchainais alors sur la très mélodieuse _Rhapsodie n°5 _de Lizst (1). Plongée dans ma musique, je n'avais même pas entendu arriver nos invités, qui me surprirent par leurs applaudissements. Le regard brillant et amoureux, Royce me souriait avec fierté, alors que ses parents me détaillaient.

**-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Bonjour Madame, Monsieur, **dis-je en m'adressant un peu confusément aux parents de Royce que je voyais pour la première fois. Je fis une petite révérence pour les saluer et j'adressais un sourire éclatant à Royce.

-**Je ne vous savais pas musicienne, ni si grande interprète au piano, **me dit mon futur beau-père. **Royce, tu ne nous en avait pas parlé.**

**-Oh, père, vous êtes loin de savoir encore tout d'elle**. **Rosalie possède des talents cachés.**

Ma mère nous interrompit, nous proposant de passer à table. Royce s'avança vers moi et me baisa la main tout en me regardant amoureusement. Je me perdis dans son regard si tendre. Puis il me tendit son bras et m'escorta jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Le repas avait été délicieux, nos familles s'étaient parfaitement bien accordées. Puis vint le moment d'officialiser ma relation avec Royce. Le père de Royce demanda en grande pompe ma main à mon grand-père et à mon frère pour son fils. J'étais très émue, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Ils acceptèrent sans hésitation, car ils savaient que cela me rendrait heureuse. Par contre, grand-père Withlock imposa une condition, à savoir des fiançailles d'une durée d'un an. Il argua le fait que j'étais encore jeune et que les filles ne se mariaient plus aussi jeunes que nos mères l'avaient fait. Ce que la mère de Royce s'empressa d'approuver. La date de nos fiançailles fut donc fixée au 10 décembre 1937, le jour de mon 17e anniversaire, et celle de notre mariage le samedi 10 décembre 1938 (2). Cela laissait environ trois mois à nos familles pour organiser des fiançailles simples en Allemagne, chez les parents de Royce, afin que ma famille et moi puissions découvrir dans quel cadre j'allais bientôt vivre. Et cela nous laissait plus d'un an pour organiser notre mariage à Cracovie, dans la synagogue où mes parents s'étaient mariés.

J'écrivis immédiatement la date de mon mariage à Bella et à ma tante Renée, insistant sur la présence de toute leur famille. Je souhaitais ainsi faire la connaissance de mes trois nouveaux cousins, mais aussi revoir Bella, qui me manquait tant. Je la bombardais d'office demoiselle d'honneur et responsable de la musique. Je comptais bien sur elle et son père pour avoir de belles musiques au violon. Mon frère ne pourrait jouer, puisqu'il me conduirait auprès de mon futur époux. Avec maman, nous allions coudre ma robe, j'avais déjà des idées précises en tête. Je rêvais d'un mariage de princesse et de réunir toute la famille. J'avais hâte d'y être !

Jasper réalisait de brillantes études de physique et chimie à la faculté de Cracovie. Ponctuellement, il allait à Varsovie ou Berlin. Mais s'il voulait continuer à progresser et à approfondir ses recherches, il se devait de réaliser un cycle d'études universitaires dans l'une des facultés les plus réputées d'Europe, à savoir Vienne, Londres ou Paris. Ayant de la famille à Paris et maitrisant bien la langue de Molière, Jasper s'était orienté sur l'université de Paris. De plus, lorsque Bella était partie, il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait à Paris.

J'étais heureuse pour mon frère, il venait de recevoir son acceptation pour son cycle d'études de chimie à l'université de la Sorbonne à Paris. Mais j'étais triste : cette acceptation signifiait qu'il allait partir, quitter la Pologne. Certes, ce n'était que temporaire, mais nous n'avions jamais été séparés, nous soutenant dans les moments difficiles ou nos moments de doute. Il avait pris ses billets de train pour Paris pour le 12 décembre, juste après mes fiançailles. Il me disait qu'il était rassuré, qu'il ne me laissait pas seule, que Royce saurait veiller sur moi. Et puis, il serait là pour mon mariage. Il ne partait que pour un an. Ma mère était également peinée de ce départ, mais le comprenait : elle ne voulait pas brider son ambition et ses enseignants lui recommandaient cette année d'étude à Paris. Quant à mon grand-père, il prenait le tout avec humour disant que la France savait très bien s'y prendre pour attirer les cerveaux polonais dans ses filets : Marie Slodowska devenue Marie Curie, sa fille Renée, puis maintenant son petit-fils Jasper. C'était vraiment drôle qu'il compare un prix Nobel de chimie à sa fille qui n'avait jamais étudié la moindre leçon de chimie ! Derrière cette bonne humeur, il dissimulait sa tristesse. Mais il comprenait l'envie d'étudier de Jasper comme la mienne de me marier. Il voulait que ses petits-enfants soient heureux et connaissent le bonheur. C'était une maxime toute simple, mais essentielle à ses yeux.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

**POV Jasper**

**Cracovie, décembre 1937**

Rosalie était fiancée avec un gars bien. Il travaillait, semblait responsable, était amoureux d'elle (c'était d'ailleurs dingue les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient ces deux-là lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, et je ne parle même pas de leurs émotions que je ressentais de manière si intense), et il était de même confession que nous. Ses parents avaient un peu de biens, ce qui leur donnait une certaine aisance dans la société allemande. Le seul point négatif, c'était qu'il était Allemand. Et j'avoue que j'étais inquiet de me dire que Rose habiterait ce pays où Hitler était parvenu au pouvoir il y a déjà 4 ans. Lorsque je devais me rendre à la faculté de Berlin pour mes études, je pouvais voir le développement de l'antisémitisme. Ce dernier s'était particulièrement accru depuis 1935 et les Lois de Nuremberg. Ces lois mettaient en avant la protection de la race supérieure, la race allemande, et interdisaient les mariages entre Allemands et juifs. De plus, ces lois encourageaient également le boycott des magasins juifs. Toute cette politique était très choquante et me mettait mal à l'aise. Cela me surprenait beaucoup que les juifs n'osent rien dire et acceptent tout. Lors des fiançailles de Rose et Royce, j'avais parlé avec Royce et ses parents de cette politique antisémite : ils disaient que cela ne pourrait pas empirer et que cela serait temporaire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiets et soutenaient que Rose ne craignait rien en venant s'installer ici après son mariage. Outre ce point-là, leurs fiançailles s'étaient parfaitement bien déroulées : ils étaient tous les deux beaux et amoureux. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, surtout de voir ma sœur heureuse et souriante. C'était devenu si rare depuis le décès de papa.

J'avais 20 ans et j'étais un étudiant passionné de chimie. Mes enseignants m'avaient conseillé d'effectuer une année d'étude à l'étranger afin d'observer comment s'organisait la recherche ailleurs qu'en Pologne. A l'automne 1937, j'avais enfin obtenu mon accréditation et mon visa pour pouvoir étudier en France un an à la faculté de chimie. En fait, j'avais eu le choix entre Paris, Londres et Vienne. C'est bien évidemment que mon choix se porta sur Paris. J'allais pouvoir tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Bella. Lorsque je lui avais écrit la nouvelle, elle m'avait répondu ultra rapidement et sa lettre était rayonnante. Je lui avais demandé si oncle Charlie avait un bon plan pour un logement pas trop cher et proche du quartier universitaire de la Sorbonne. Elle m'avait répondu que leurs voisins, dont elle me parlait tout le temps dans ses lettres hebdomadaires, avaient des chambres de bonne pour leurs employées. L'une d'elle avait récemment démissionné, et ils mettaient cette chambre à ma disposition pour un prix plus que symbolique du fait de l'entente entre nos deux familles. Bella me conseillait d'accepter : c'était certes petit (10 m²), mais j'aurai mon indépendance et tante Renée m'invitait à partager tous leurs repas, si je le souhaitais. De plus, leur immeuble était bien situé, proche du quartier universitaire, appelé aussi quartier latin à Paris.

C'est donc confiant que je prenais le train pour Paris. Je savais Rose triste de mon départ, mais heureuse avec Royce. Par ailleurs, j'étais ravi de revoir ma famille « parisienne » comme nous les appelions dans la famille Withlock. J'avais demandé à Rose de faire installer le téléphone chez maman et grand-père. Cela lui permettrait d'être plus régulièrement en contact avec Royce lorsqu'il était en Allemagne et je savais que les voisins de Charlie et Renée, les Cullen, possédaient le téléphone. Nous pourrions ainsi avoir un contact vocal, en plus des lettres que j'avais promis d'envoyer hebdomadairement à maman et Rose.

Lorsque je descendis du train à Paris-Est, j'aperçus immédiatement au bout du quai Bella et oncle Charlie. Un grand sourire sur son visage, elle se précipita dans mes bras.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

**POV Bella**

**Paris, décembre 1937 et année 1938 (jusque début octobre 1938)**

Jasper était enfin arrivé ! Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois que nous étions vus : il avait grandi, avait plus de barbe et s'était musclé. C'était un homme maintenant ! Par contre, il avait toujours des cheveux blonds soyeux et un regard bleuté qui semblait savoir lire le fond de votre âme. Il était toujours aussi drôle, attentif et sensible à nos émotions. Il savait si bien me réconforter quand j'allais mal. Il jouait toujours aussi bien du violon et nous avions pris plaisir à faire des duos dès son arrivée à l'appartement. Il nous avait raconté en détails les fiançailles de Rosalie avec Royce, nous montrant quelques photographies en noir et blanc : Rosalie était ravissante et elle semblait si heureuse d'avoir rencontré son âme sœur. J'avais d'ailleurs promis à ma cousine que je serai présente pour son mariage et que je jouerai du violon.

Jasper nous avait aussi donné des nouvelles de la Pologne, de Cracovie, de la famille de maman, de nos anciennes connaissances. Grand-père Abraham et grand-mère Sarah étaient ravis d'avoir un contact récent et dynamique avec leur chère Pologne et des personnes qu'ils avaient connues. J'étais moins nostalgique qu'eux car je n'avais que 6 ans lorsque j'avais quitté Cracovie et il y avait beaucoup de personnes qu'ils évoquaient dont je ne me souvenais pas ou si peu. Par contre, Jasper disait que l'antisémitisme progressait en Pologne comme en Allemagne. Il ne m'avait rien dit de précis à ce sujet, mais je le sentais inquiet. Je l'avais vu regarder discrètement papa, j'étais suis sûre qu'ils allaient parler de ces problèmes-là ensemble avec grand-père : ils ne voulaient certainement pas les évoquer devant maman, mes frères, ma grand-mère et moi pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

**OOOoooOOO**

L'année 1937 s'était écoulée tranquillement : je m'occupais souvent de Samuel après les cours pour soulager maman. Il avait eu 5 ans en août et je me faisais une joie de lui apprendre l'alphabet et les lettres pour écrire son prénom. Il était doué et traçait déjà de jolies voyelles et consonnes. Nous nous promenions aussi au jardin du Luxembourg en compagnie d'Alice.

Je continuais d'aller à pied au lycée avec Alice et Angèle. Je me plaisais toujours autant au lycée : il y avait de plus en plus de travail, surtout en lecture et composition littéraire, mais cela me passionnait ! Avec Alice et Angèle, nous dévorions les livres de Molière, Racine, Corneille, Balzac, Zola, Maupassant et tant d'autres. J'avais eu un coup de cœur pour _le Bourgeois Gentilhomme _de Molière (M. Jourdain était vraiment drôle : «_ Par ma foi ! Il y a plus de quarante ans que je dis de la prose sans que j'en susse rien, et je vous suis le plus obligé du monde de m'avoir appris cela_. ») et pour _le Cid_ de Corneille (comme Chimène, j'étais amoureuse du beau Rodrigue aux yeux ténébreux !). Si Alice et moi préférions les comédies, Angèle appréciait davantage les tragédies. Nous étions capables de débattre pendant des heures de Racine et Molière, et de leur style d'écriture et du respect de l'unité des trois unités (une action, un temps, un lieu). Par contre, si j'avais aimé Zola et sa famille des _Rougon-Macquart _(3), j'avais détesté Maupassant. Je ne me suis jamais ennuyée en lisant, sauf avec cet affreux livre _Une vie_ de Maupassant (4). J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à le finir avant mon examen. J'avais aussi découvert les poèmes de Ronsard : leur lecture n'était pas toujours aisée pour moi car ils étaient parfois écrits en ancien français. Néanmoins, j'avais beaucoup apprécié le célèbre poème «_ Mignonne, allons voir si la rose_ » (5).

Enfin, je jouais toujours plusieurs soirs par semaine avec Edward : nous déchiffrions partitions sur partitions, accroissant ainsi notre répertoire musical qu'il soit classique, traditionnel et populaire, religieux, dansant ou bien tzigane. Edward m'avait appris quelques morceaux simples au piano. C'était assez drôle de pianoter et je n'avais pas du tout les mêmes sensations que lorsque je jouais du violon. Et, lorsque je pianotais, j'étais assise près de lui sur le banc du piano et de multiples émotions me traversaient alors. De plus en plus souvent, Edward se lançait dans l'écriture musicale et composait. Je le suivais au violon, mais c'était lui l'esprit créatif de notre duo. Il disait que j'étais sa muse et que sans moi, il ne pourrait pas composer autant. Tous ces compliments me faisait toujours rougir. Je m'entendais toujours aussi bien avec lui, mais notre relation était différente de celle que j'avais avec Alice. Ce n'était pas que de l'amitié... Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Je ne le savais pas. Edward était le seul garçon que je fréquentais en dehors de ceux de ma famille. J'essayais de comparer mon ressenti avec les sentiments que Rose me décrivait dans ses lettres lorsqu'elle était avec son fiancé et qu'elle me parlait de son amour pour lui. Cependant, j'étais perplexe : je savais que je me sentais bien en compagnie d'Edward, j'avais plaisir à le voir et recherchait sa compagnie. Il était de plus en plus grand et de plus en plus beau avec son merveilleux regard émeraude qui ne changeait pas pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Il était toujours très attentionné avec moi, nous étions toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes, surtout en musique. Parfois, lorsqu'il me tenait la main, j'avais l'impression que mes battements de cœur s'accéléraient et ma main devenait moite, c'était très embarrassant. Mais lui ne me considérait pas autrement qu'une simple amie, une voisine, comme sa petite sœur. Il se comportait avec moi comme avec Alice. De plus, il était plongé dans ses études universitaires, ses livres de médecine et il commençait à passer des nuits à l'hôpital avec son père pour l'observer, ce qui le rendait moins disponible. Vers l'automne 1937, nous avions d'ailleurs du réduire nos heures musicales. J'avais été malheureuse de cette décision, mais je l'avais comprise : ses études étaient importantes. J'essayais de compenser le manque de sa présence en passant plus de temps avec Alice. C'est pour cela que j'avais été ravie d'apprendre que Jasper venait étudier un an en France et qu'il arriverait en décembre, après les fiançailles de Rosalie.

**OOOoooOOO**

J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Jasper le premier mois suivant son arrivée à Paris. D'une part, je souhaitais vivement lui montrer ce qu'était ma vie parisienne et, d'autre part, j'espérais qu'il se plairait autant que moi à Paris. J'avais eu du temps car Jasper était arrivé au début de mes vacances scolaires pour les fêtes de Noël. De plus, la famille Cullen était partie fêter Noël à Londres chez Mme Cullen mère, qui déprimait depuis le départ d'Emmett en Espagne. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il était parti. Les nouvelles, quoique irrégulières, étaient satisfaisantes. Cependant, Esmé s'inquiétait toujours. Elle disait qu'il ne leur racontait pas tout ce qu'il vivait.

Du fait de leur absence, je n'étais pas accaparée par Alice et ses envies de shopping, ni par nos heures de musique avec Edward. De toute façon, ces dernières s'étaient encore amoindries ces derniers temps. J'avais ainsi pu consacrer du temps à Jazz, l'emmenant dans mes endroits favoris : le jardin du Luxembourg, la Tour Eiffel, le musée du Louvre, la bibliothèque du quartier. Je lui avais montré mon lycée, indiqué où était l'université, lui disant qu'il pourrait y aller avec Edward puisqu'ils étaient tous deux rattachés au pôle scientifique. Je l'avais aussi mené dans le quartier de la porte Clignancourt pour lui montrer où j'avais vécu ma première année en France. Nous avions déambulé sur les quais le long de la Seine. Nous avions repris nos duos au violon, c'était agréable de rejouer avec lui, surtout que maintenant j'étais capable de l'accompagner dans n'importe quel morceau, ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsque j'avais quitté la Pologne. Nous avions beaucoup parlé français, il maitrisait bien cette langue mais voulait la rendre encore plus fluide et il essayait de gommer son accent polonais. Bref, il prenait une routine, vivant dans la petite chambre que les Cullen avaient mis à sa disposition et prenant régulièrement ses repas le soir avec nous.

Début janvier, M. Cullen et Edward étaient revenus de Londres, alors qu'Alice et sa mère étaient directement descendues quelques jours en Provence pour souhaiter la nouvelle année à Mme Platt. Alice manquerait alors deux semaines de classe. M. Cullen m'avait chargée de voir son professeur principal pour récupérer ses cours et ses devoirs, ce que j'avais accepté avec plaisir. J'étais heureuse car j'avais enfin pu présenter à Edward mon cousin Jasper. Tous les deux s'étaient immédiatement bien entendus. Ils n'avaient que 3 ans d'écart, ce n'était rien à leur âge, d'autant qu'Edward était déjà inscrit à l'université. Depuis cette rencontre, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils allaient à l'université ensemble, faisaient leur footing matinal ensemble, discutaient sciences ensemble, et parfois même ils allaient à des soirées ensemble, des soirées dont on me cachait le thème me disant que j'étais trop jeune et que de toute façon cela ne concernait pas les jeunes filles. Cela me vexait et je me sentais un peu -et même beaucoup !- exclue, sauf lorsque nous mêlions violons et piano dans des accords harmonieux ! J'avais alors hâte qu'Alice revienne pour que nous puissions nous aussi reprendre nos activités de filles ensemble ! C'est bien la première fois que je pouvais dire à Alice que le shopping, la mode et la couture me manquaient ! Non ! Je ne lui dirais pas, je ne ferais que le penser sinon elle deviendrait folle ! Bon, en fait, elle l'était déjà certainement un peu -beaucoup !-, mais si je lui disais cela, elle le serait encore plus !

Lorsqu'Alice était rentrée, j'étais soulagée. J'avais retrouvée mon amie avec plaisir, écoutant ses discours longs et incessants sur les dernières robes et couleurs à la mode à Londres. Elle me décrivait aussi la Provence enneigée et me donnait des nouvelles de ses deux grands-mères, ce qui m'intéressait déjà bien plus. Elle avait eu beaucoup de travail pour rattraper les cours manqués, et je l'avais aidée de mon mieux, même si j'étais dans une classe inférieure à son niveau. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer mon cousin dont je ne cessais de lui parler. Mais ce dernier était parti en compagnie d'Edward à Londres pour une dizaine de jours assister à un séminaire scientifique. Ils devaient tous deux dormir chez Mme Cullen mère. Alice avait alors surnommé Jasper « mon cousin invisible » puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui faire part de mes inquiétudes quant au comportement de son frère vis-à-vis de moi. J'avais en effet l'impression qu'il me fuyait et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais aussi l'impression qu'il s'intéressait à d'autres choses, et j'avais vraiment peur que derrière le mot « chose » se cache le mot « fille ». Du haut de mes presque 14 ans, je voyais bien dans la rue, lorsque je me promenais avec lui et Jazz, que de nombreuses filles leur lançaient des œillades, parfois très insistantes. Ils étaient tous les deux très beaux, même si j'avais une nette préférence pour Edward et ses splendides prunelles émeraudes. J'avais vraiment hésité pour me confier à Alice et puis j'avais préféré me taire. Edward et moi n'étions que de simples amis, il me considérait comme sa sœur. Je devais vraiment arrêter de me monter la tête avec de telles idées. Au contraire, j'aurai dû me réjouir que lui et Jazz s'entendent si bien. Cela ne pouvait que faciliter l'intégration de Jazz en France et, pour Edward, cette amitié lui rappelait certainement celle qu'il avait eu avec son cousin Emmett.

De retour de Londres, Jasper passait encore plus de temps avec Edward que cela soit en journée à l'université ou en soirée. Il ne venait plus qu'un soir par semaine partager notre repas chez mes parents. Comme Edward passait de plus en plus de soirées en compagnie de Jasper, il désertait l'appartement du premier étage, et Alice montait de plus en plus souvent au troisième. Elle s'ennuyait seule chez elle et moi je m'ennuyais de mes soirées musicales avec elle et Edward. Elle râlait car elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Jazz, elle l'avait juste rapidement aperçu de dos un jour dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier. Depuis cet aperçu, elle ne cessait de m'en parler, me disant qu'il serait son homme idéal. J'étais sceptique : comment pouvait-elle savoir cela sans pour autant le connaître, ni l'avoir réellement rencontré, ni lui avoir parlé ? Était-ce encore son fameux don ? Elle me répondait en riant que je devrais être contente, puisqu'ainsi nous deviendrions cousines ! Je crois qu'elle devenait vraiment folle ! Non, j'en étais certaine : elle était complétement folle ! Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire d'elle ? Bref, nous essayions de compenser l'absence des garçons en papotant entre filles et en riant, inventant des scénarios d'avenir tous plus improbables les uns les autres. Angèle se joignait de temps à autre à nous.

En mars 1938, Hitler avait annexé l'Autriche : les journaux et les actualités cinématographiques appelaient cette politique l'Anschluß. Hitler avait revendiqué le peuple autrichien comme étant le sien, car il parlait allemand. Pourtant, quelques Autrichiens s'étaient opposés à cette annexion. Sans succès ! Je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux Actualités, mais je voyais bien que papa et Jasper n'étaient pas réjouis de cette politique d'annexion allemande. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup. Je savais que Jasper communiquait régulièrement par lettre avec Royce, son futur beau-frère, pour connaître de manière sérieuse l'évolution de la situation et de la politique en Allemagne. Le docteur Cullen avait essayé de les rassurer, argumentant que Hitler s'arrêterait là, qu'il ne tenterait pas d'autres annexions contre des démocraties, que ni le Royaume-Uni ni la France ne laisseraient passer une telle chose. Mais papa et surtout Jasper, qui connaissait plus la situation et la politique de l'Allemagne nazie grâce à Royce, restaient dubitatifs.

J'écrivais toujours aussi régulièrement à Rosalie. Elle me racontait sa vie à Cracovie et les visites de Royce. Elle m'écrivait aussi que les lettres de Jazz étaient plus irrégulières que les miennes, elle râlait parce qu'elle avait l'impression que son frère l'oubliait un peu. Elle bénissait Alexander Graham Bell, l'inventeur du téléphone : grâce à lui, elle pouvait parler à Jazz une fois par semaine pendant 30 minutes. Chaque semaine, Jasper recevait chez les Cullen un appel de Pologne. Il communiquait ainsi avec sa mère et sa sœur, et quelque fois avec grand-père Withlock. Parfois, j'avais même la chance de pouvoir moi aussi parler à Rosalie. J'ai aussi été très émue d'entendre la voix bourrue de grand-père. Mme Cullen était vraiment formidable de nous permettre d'utiliser son téléphone hebdomadairement. Sans la géniale invention du téléphone, Rosalie me racontait dans ses lettres que son frère l'aurait mis aux oubliettes ! Elle avait beau se plaindre de son frère et de son irrégularité épistolaire, elle préférait le savoir intégré et occupé que désœuvré et ennuyé par sa vie en France. En plus, entre ce que je lui avais écrit sur Edward et ce que Jazz lui avait dit, elle était heureuse qu'il se soit trouvé un ami fidèle. Depuis, dans ses lettres, elle les surnommait « les inséparables » ou « les frères siamois ».

Durant l'été 1938, Esmé m'avait proposé de venir trois semaines en Provence chez sa mère. J'avais accepté, me rappelant de mon premier et seul séjour là-bas en septembre dernier. J'étais ravie de passer du temps avec Alice et espérais ainsi que je verrai davantage Edward. Mais sur ce dernier point, je me trompais. Edward restait à Paris pour assister son père à l'hôpital. J'avais cependant passé trois semaines magnifiques en compagnie d'Alice, de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Nous nous étions promenées toutes les quatre entre filles/femmes, nous étions allées à la mer et nous avions profité du soleil et de l'air marin, nous avions visité des musées... Et j'avais eu le plaisir de pouvoir monter à nouveau à cheval en Camargue. Mme Cullen nous avait prises en photo Alice et moi lorsque nous étions à cheval. J'avais alors écrit à Rosalie en lui envoyant cette photographie pour qu'elle puisse voir combien j'avais grandi et changé. Je souhaitai aussi qu'elle fasse la connaissance photographique de mon amie Alice. Encore une fois, ce séjour en Provence fut beau et chaleureux et je l'appréciais pleinement.

Le 1er septembre, j'avais accompagné maman à l'école primaire, où Samuel effectuait sa première rentrée en classe préparatoire (CP). Il était fier dans sa belle blouse noire toute neuve que maman lui avait cousue. La veille, nous étions allés acheter ensemble son cahier, son ardoise, quelques craies et son stylo plume. Il voulait, comme moi, réussir à l'école. J'étais sûre qu'il y arriverait !

Dans ses lettres, Rosalie trépignait d'impatience : son mariage approchait à grands pas. Elle avait peur que tout ne soit pas prêt pour ce jour-là. J'essayais de la rassurer lui disant que les musiques étaient choisies (si elle ne décidait pas encore de les changer !) et que papa, Samuel et moi étions au point (nous avions répété ensemble depuis mon retour de Provence), que sa robe était presque prête puisqu'elle avait déjà fait un essayage, que les robes des demoiselles d'honneur étaient entre les mains expertes de couturières de Cracovie et qu'elles seraient terminées à temps... Bref, il n'y avait pas moyen de la calmer. Elle avait peur que nous ne puissions pas venir à cause d'annulations de train ou des événements qui avaient lieu en Allemagne contre les juifs, elle avait peur que Jazz ne soit pas présent pour la conduire à l'autel, … Jasper passait de plus en plus de temps à la rassurer au téléphone. Seul lui arrivait à l'apaiser.

Tante Rebecca avait mis au monde un cinquième enfant le 13 septembre, le jour de mes 14 ans. Elle avait de ce fait prénommé sa petite fille Isabella, me demandant si je voulais être sa marraine (6). J'avais accepté avec joie. Elle avait cependant précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui raccourcisse son prénom afin de distinguer sa fille Isabella de sa nièce Bella. J'étais ravie : grâce au mariage de Rose, j'allais enfin faire la connaissance de mes cousins Élie et Régina, et surtout de ma petite filleule qui serait alors âgée de 3 mois (7).

**OOOoooOOO**

Fin septembre, la politique européenne fut à nouveau tendue. Je le savais aisément sans suivre l'actualité. Il me suffisait de regarder les visages de mon père et de Jasper. Ils étaient fort préoccupés au sujet de la Tchécoslovaquie qui entrait dans les ambitions d'annexions d'Hitler. Sous prétexte qu'une minorité de Tchèques, appelés les Sudètes, parlaient la langue allemande, Hitler revendiquait ces territoires-là. Ces revendications, qui ne s'appuyaient sur aucun traité, avaient le don de rendre furieux mon père et Jasper. Mon grand-père approuvait leur colère, même s'il ne manifestait pas la sienne. Maman et grand-mère passaient leurs soirées à les calmer. D'ailleurs, depuis ces revendications territoriales de l'Allemagne nazie, Jasper passait toutes ses soirées avec nous, écrivant davantage à Royce, ramenant les dernières informations qu'il avait pu trouver ou entendre à l'université pour les confronter à celles que papa ramenait de son travail. Ils écoutaient alors longuement la TSF, que papa venait d'acheter récemment; afin de pouvoir démêler le vrai du faux et de connaître davantage les ambitions territoriales d'Hitler et ce qu'en pensaient les dirigeants français et anglais. Nous savions que Daladier et Chamberlain étaient actuellement en déplacement à Munich pour rencontrer Hitler et Mussolini. La France devait normalement soutenir la Tchécoslovaquie avec laquelle elle avait passé un accord pour garantir ses frontières. Jasper disait néanmoins que la France n'était pas prête pour une guerre avec l'Allemagne et qu'elle ne s'engagerait donc pas sans l'accord et le soutien du Royaume-Uni.

Le 29 septembre, la nouvelle catastrophique tombait : la France abandonnait son alliée tchèque et acceptait les accords de Munich. C'était le soulagement chez de nombreux Français, même maman et grand-mère étaient soulagées et le faisaient savoir : elles avaient craint la guerre. Au lycée, nos enseignants étaient ravis de l'attitude de Daladier et nous précisait qu'il avait sauvé la France. Alice confirmait que Chamberlain avait été accueilli en sauveur à son retour à Londres. Il était même surnommé le «_ peacemaker_ ». Alors que tout le monde soufflait de soulagement et acclamait les Accords de Munich qui venaient de sauver la paix, mon père et Jasper bouillaient comme deux marmites. Certes, ils n'étaient pas favorables à la guerre, mais considéraient ces accords comme une honte pour la nation française. Ils disaient que les peuples européens acceptaient tout d'Hitler, qu'après la conquête de l'Autriche et des Sudètes, il ne s'arrêterait pas là et continuerait à vouloir toujours plus de territoires européens, et pourquoi pas ne pas s'en prendre à la Pologne. J'étais loin de comprendre tous les enjeux géopolitiques qu'évoquaient mon père et mon cousin, mais ces derniers mots me faisaient toujours trembler. Une grande partie de ma famille vivait encore en Pologne, je ne voulais pas qu'un État belliqueux s'en prenne à eux.

Le 2 octobre, Mme Cullen avait invité toute ma famille, ainsi que M. et Mme Stern, pour une soirée musicale, ainsi que nous avions l'habitude de le faire une fois par trimestre environ. Cette soirée était prévue depuis un moment, bien avant que la politique européenne ne soit si tendue et que les accords de Munich ne soient signés trois jours avant. Ma famille n'avait donc pas annulé. Au contraire, maman pensait que cela apaiserait tout le monde -ne dit-on pas que «_ la musique adoucit les mœurs _»- et que cela nous changerait les esprits alors que mon père se faisait une joie de connaître l'avis de Carlisle. J'avoue que j'avais peur que l'on ne parle QUE politique ce soir au lieu de jouer de la musique. Mais j'étais ravie de revoir Edward. Depuis l'arrivée de Jasper en France, nous ne nous voyions presque plus : jouer avec lui me manquait ! Il me manquait !

Au début de la soirée, ce ne furent que musiques et rires qui s'échangèrent. Edward était au piano. Papa, Jasper et moi étions au violon ou à l'alto. Samuel avait son petit violon et nous avait accompagné pour quelques morceaux. C'était chouette ! Nous étions tous heureux et souriants. Connaissant certains morceaux de musique par cœur, je pouvais me permettre d'ignorer la partition pour admirer discrètement le beau visage d'Edward.

Puis, forcément, lorsque mes petits frères s'étaient endormis sur le sofa ou le tapis moelleux du salon, la musique s'était progressivement tue et avait fait place aux conservations politiques, qui débattaient des accords de Munich et de la politique de l'Allemagne d'Hitler. J'étais en rogne, Alice aussi. Nous étions assises l'une contre l'autre écoutant nos ainés parler, ayant chacune un bras passé autour de la taille de l'autre. Nous n'étions pas passionnées par tout cela. Mais il aurait été mal aisé de le dire. Je voyais Alice dévisager sans aucune discrétion Jasper qu'elle rencontrait vraiment pour la première fois ce soir. Elle l'écoutait avec intérêt, buvant toutes ses paroles, approuvant toutes ses interventions d'un petit mouvement de tête alors qu'elle ne comprenait certainement pas tout les tenants et les aboutissements de cette discussion houleuse. Je fis alors de même me focalisant sur Edward qui, pour l'instant, se contentait d'écouter attentivement mon père, Jasper, le docteur Cullen et M. Stern. Il me semblait qu'Edward prenait plutôt parti pour mon père que pour le sien et qu'il attendait le bon moment pour intervenir. Ma mère et Mme Cullen semblaient anxieuses, observant attentivement chacune leur mari et notre petit groupe.

**-Carlisle**, gronda mon père, **comment peux-tu toi aussi dire que Chamberlain et Daladier ont ****sauvé la paix ?**

**-Charlie, il n'y a eu aucune déclaration de guerre entre des États européens. Crois-moi, c'est l'essentiel ! **Répondit calmement le père d'Alice et d'Edward.

**-Docteur Cullen, comment pouvez-vous accepter que ces accords autorisent Hitler à envahir et annexer les Sudètes ? Il n'y a certes pas eu de déclaration de guerre, mais ce peuple a perdu son indépendance ! C'est encore pire !** Argumenta Jasper.

**-Certes, je n'approuve pas la politique allemande expansionniste, ni cette annexion, mais elle s'est réalisée sans douleur, sans souffrance et surtout SANS aucun mort.**

**-Mais... Comment pouv….? **Hésita Jasper tendu, prêt à montrer sa colère envers le docteur Cullen. Il respira profondément et se reprit. **Docteur Cullen, la France et le Royaume-Uni ont déjà accepté l'Anschlu****ß en mars dernier. Maintenant c'est au tour des Sudètes d'être annexés. Qu'en sera-t-il pour le prochain pays qui entrera dans les ambitions d'Hitler ? Faut-il attendre que la France et le Royaume-Uni soient attaqués pour que vos dirigeants et vos peuples réagissent ?**

**-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec les propos de mon neveu, **renchérit mon père. **Je ne comprends pas comme la France a pu accepter ces accords ! Que lui faut-il pour réagir ?**

**-Charlie, Jasper, je n'approuve en aucune manière la politique d'Hitler et son envie d'annexer ses voisins germanophones, **reprit le Docteur Cullen. **Je comprends aussi votre inquiétude pour la Pologne. Mais j'approuve totalement la décision de Chamberlain d'avoir voulu éviter la guerre. Je... **Le docteur Cullen hésita avant de continuer. **J'étais dans les tranchées lors de la Grande Guerre. J'y ai passé deux ans et demi jusqu'à ce que je sois blessé au bras et que je sois détaché temporairement dans un hôpital en Provence. J'ai vu la guerre, je l'ai faite, j'ai soigné ses victimes quand cela était ****encore****possible **-il avait insisté sur le « encore « -**, j'ai vu ces nombreux morts : mes amis, mes camarades, mes copains d'escouade, mon beau-frère Georges, Joseph le père d'Esmé... Toute cette jeunesse qui aurait mérité de vivre et d'être heureuse, mais qui s'est entretuée sur des champs de bataille sur les ordres de nos généraux et de nos dirigeants ! Tout cela du seul fait d'un idiot jeu des alliances ! **(8) Carlisle souffla se remémorant certainement d'affreux souvenirs. **Pour avoir vu, vécu et participé à toutes ces horreurs, je suis contre la guerre, fier d'être pacifiste et le rester ! Je refuse toute autre forme de conflit et n'y serais aucunement favorable.**

**-Je ne peux qu'approuver M. Cullen,** soutint alors M. Stern. **Ma femme et moi avons perdu notre seul fils dans les tranchées. Nous ne pouvons pas être favorables à la guerre et nous soutenons la politique de M. Daladier.**

**-En aucun cas, je ne suis favorable à la guerre**, contra mon père. **Je n'ai certes pas participé au ****dernier conflit étant trop jeune, mais je ne connais que trop ses dramatiques conséquences. **Papa devait sûrement penser à Samuel, le frère de maman mort au champ d'honneur, sans compter qu'oncle Élie était décédé des suites de ses blessures de cette affreuse guerre.** Ce qui me choque, c'est l'absence de réaction de nos gouvernements. J'ai l'impression qu'ils acceptent tout ce qu'Hitler demande, qu'ils sont prêts à lui céder chaque territoire qu'il exige... Jusqu'où va-t-on aller ? Qu'accepteront encore nos dirigeants pour éviter un conflit ?**

**-Sans compter qu'Hitler lorgne vers la Pologne,** s'emporta Jasper, qui était habituellement si calme.** Vous connaissez comme moi les théories d'Hitler vis-à-vis des races inférieures que sont les Juifs et les Slaves. Vous avez lu **_**Mein Kampf**_**, comme moi. Si Hitler envahit la Pologne ****demain, qu'adviendra-t-il de nos familles ? Du peuple polonais ? Du peuple juif vivant là-****bas ? Vous n'avez pas vu les lois antisémites qui se mettent en place en Allemagne au fur et à mesure. Merde !** S'énerva mon cousin dont la voix devenait plus forte et plus puissante. **Vous n'avez pas vu comme les libertés des Juifs sont progressivement réduites en Allemagne ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Saviez-vous que dans l'Allemagne nazie un Allemand juif ne peut plus épouser une Allemande de sang pur ? **Jasper s'emballait ! Cela lui ressemblait si peu. Il devenait de plus en plus virulent et essayait de convaincre son auditoire. **Comment peut-on élaborer une telle loi ? C'est une privation de liberté et du respect de la vie privée. C'est de l'ostracisme pur et dur ! C'est inadmissible ! Je reste convaincu que si la France et le Royaume-Uni avaient été plus vindicatifs, Hitler aurait cédé. Il n'a pas les moyens de lutter contre la France ****et****le Royaume-Uni ****réunis****. **

**-Jasper, calme-toi**, reprit M. Cullen. **Je ne pense pas que si la sévérité de la France et du Royaume-Uni à l'égard de l'Allemagne aurait changé grand chose, à moins de déclencher une guerre. Tu n'as pas connu le dernier conflit, tu ne connais pas les dangers et les violences de la guerre. L'essentiel est de conserver la paix. Et je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Hitler n'osera jamais s'attaquer à la Pologne, il sait qu'elle est alliée à la France.**

**-Carlisle, ce n'est pas parce que ni mon neveu, ni moi n'avons connu les tranchées du dernier conflit que nous ne connaissons pas la violence de la guerre. Notre famille a été tout aussi éprouvée que la tienne par des décès et des amputations. Je n'ai pas vu l'application de la politique antisémite d'Hitler en Allemagne de mes propres yeux, mais je crois les paroles de mon neveu lorsqu'il me dit qu'elle ne fait qu'empirer. Il est anormal que des gens soient privés peu à peu de leurs libertés personnelles sous prétexte qu'ils ont une religion différente de celle du dictateur. **Mon père contrait l'un après l'autre les arguments du docteur Cullen. **De plus, la Tchécoslovaquie était également alliée à la France, et cette dernière l'a lâchement abandonnée. Maintenant qu'Hitler sait cela, il doit certainement penser que la France ne bougera pas s'il attaque la Pologne. Il est en confiance et sûr de lui.**

**-Le Royaume-Uni est comme la France allié à la Pologne. Il ne laissera pas faire une telle chose**, rétorqua Carlisle. **A Munich, l'essentiel était de sauver la paix. Daladier et Chamberlain y sont arrivés.**

**-Je ne sais pas pour Chamberlain**, répondit mon père.** Mais Carlisle, comment peux-tu dire que sauver paix était le souhait de Daladier ? Même lui ne croit pas à ces accords ! S'il avait eu le soutien anglais, il aurait accepté la guerre contre l'Allemagne !**

**-Charlie, ce ne sont que des rumeurs répandues par certains journalistes anti-munichois. Ne répands pas des informations dont tu ne connais pas les sources et dont tu n'es pas sûr de la véracité !**

**-Non, non, ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs. Jean-Paul Sartre a écrit un article décrivant ****l'arrivée de Daladier à l'aéroport du Bourget le 1er octobre**, reprit Jasper en attrapant le journal qu'il avait amené. **L'article est paru ce matin, 2 octobre. Je vous en lis un extrait : **

_"L'avion décrivait de larges cercles au-dessus du Bourget (...)_

_- Quelle foule !_

_Daladier regarda la foule (...), il parla pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Munich :_

_- Ils sont venus me casser la gueule (...). Je les comprends._

_L'avion s'était posé. Daladier sortit (...) ; il était blême. Il y eut une clameur énorme, et les gens se mirent à courir (...), emportant les barrières. Ils criaient : « Vive la, France ! Vive l'Angleterre ! Vive la paix ! » _

_Daladier les regardait avec stupeur (...) et dit entre ses dents :_

_- Les cons, ils n'ont rien compris."_ (9)

**-Je ne suis pas communiste, j'ai toujours détesté leur politique et leur programme, mais finalement je vais presque venir à les apprécier : ce sont les seuls qui ont refusé les accords de Munich, disant que l'on faisait le jeu d'Hitler, **reprit mon père après la lecture de Jasper.

**-Charlie, comment peux-tu dire cela ?** Gronda le docteur Cullen. **Leur réaction se comprend, tu sais bien que Hitler et Staline sont opposés. Il n'y en a pas un qui vaut mieux que l'autre ! Ce sont tous les deux des dictateurs. Au contraire, c'est bien que le Front populaire ait explosé et que les communistes soient sortis de l'alliance. **

**-Oui, oui, mes propos ont quelque peu dépassé ma pensée. Il n'empêche que je reste persuadé que Daladier n'était pas favorable à ces accords de Munich.**

**-Effectivement, pour Daladier, vous avez peut-être, même sûrement, raison. Peut-être qu'il ne soutient pas autant Chamberlain qu'il ne l'a laissé croire, mais je reste favorable à la paix et ce fait, Chamberlain a mon soutien.**

**-Pourtant, si la position franco-anglaise avait été plus affirmée et si elle avait été plus menaçante, sans pour autant mettre en avant la guerre, peut-être n'y aurait-il pas eu d'annexion ?**

**-Si, il aurait fallu mettre en avant l'alliance franco-anglaise et le fait que ces deux nations étaient prêtes à la guerre pour effrayer Hitler**, appuya Jasper.

**-Charlie, Jasper, je vous interdis de dire cela ! Je suis pacifique et le resterai ! Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! Mon métier fait que j'ai choisi de sauver des vies, non de les envoyer se saigner à blanc sur des champs de bataille. **Furieux, le docteur Cullen apostropha mon père : **De plus, Charlie, ce n'est pas toi qui aura un fils ou un neveu sous les drapeaux en cas de conflit européen ! **Entendant les propos du père d'Edward, je tremblais et blanchis. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Edward aille à la guerre. **Charlie, tes fils n'ont même pas 10 ans, tu peux être tranquille ! Je ne veux PLUS de guerre en Europe, je pense que nos nations ont suffisamment donné de sang frais avec leurs 10 millions de morts lors de la Grande Guerre. Et je ne parle ni des blessés, ni des veuves, ni des orphelins ! Je préfère, comme Chamberlain, accepter ces accords de Munich plutôt que d'envisager une guerre.**

**-Certes mes fils sont trop jeunes pour combattre. Mais comment peux-tu dire que je me réjouisse d'envoyer mon neveu, le tien ou ton fils à la guerre ? Je ne souhaite pas plus que toi la guerre, mais j'ai peur que ce conflit contre l'Allemagne devienne inévitable. J'ai peur que ces accords ne soient qu'un leurre qui fasse que _la situation recule pour mieux sauter plus tard !_**

**-Papa, **intervint Edward dans la discussion pour la première fois. Je retins mon souffle. Son attitude et ses regards dénotaient qu'il soutenait plutôt mon père que le sien. Pourtant je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il aille combattre, ni mon père, ni Jasper, ni Carlisle. Pourquoi les hommes ne pensaient-ils qu'à se battre ? Que voulaient-ils prouver au monde en portant une arme ? Subitement, j'eus froid et j'eus peur d'entendre la réponse d'Edward. **Je sais que tu as vécu l'horreur lors de la Grande Guerre, je sais que notre famille en a été victime, mais tu ne peux pas dire cela. Je pense que M; Swan et Jasper ont raison. Jamais la France et le Royaume-Uni n'auraient du accepter de signer ces accords !**

**-Mais, Edward, tu ne peux pas dire cela... **Murmura le docteur Cullen en bégayant. Il était très surpris par l'intervention de son fils. **Chamberlain a eu raison de signer...**

**-Si, papa ! Je peux le dire ! **S'affirma Edward. **Ces accords sont une honte pour nos deux pays. N'as-tu pas écouté hier soir avec moi le discours de Churchill à la BBC ? **(10) **Dois-je te répéter ces paroles : « **_**You were given the choice between dishonour and war. You chose dishonour. And you will have war ! **_**». **Edward répéta ses paroles les traduisant afin que nous puissions tous comprendre : **« **_**Vous aviez le choix entre le déshonneur et la guerre. Vous avez choisi le déshonneur, et vous aurez la guerre !**_** ». De plus, je suis sûr que si Emmett était là, il soutiendrait Churchill et critiquerait Chamberlain.**

**-Tu as certainement raison, mon fils, en ce qui concerne Emmett. Charlie, Jasper, je comprends votre position, je comprends aussi que vous vous inquiétez pour la Pologne. Ces accords sont peu glorieux, j'en ai conscience, mais je resterai pacifique et opposé à toute guerre.**

**-Bien, **intervint Esmé pour calmer le jeu. **Assez discuté politique ! Ce n'est pas en déclarant une bataille dans notre salon que vous résoudrez les problèmes politiques et militaires européens. Je vous propose de terminer sur une note plus joyeuse la soirée. Bella, Jasper, au violon ! Edward, au piano ! Que diriez-vous de nous jouer un air gai et entrainant ? Renée, pouvez-vous m'aider à re-servir le thé et le café ?**

**-Avec plaisir, Esmé.**

Ma mère attrapa la théière pendant que Esmé s'emparait de la cafetière. Je me levai vivement pour soutenir Esmé et attrapai mon violon, pendant que tous les invités d'Esmé acquiesçaient à ses propos. Maman respira soulagée. Une fois, mon violon placé sous mon menton, je levai alors mon archet, regardai Jazz puis Edward, et c'est en souriant que nous nous mîmes à jouer en même temps. Munich et ses honteux accords s'éloignaient de nos esprits...

.

**OOOoooOOO**

Moins d'une semaine plus tard après cette soirée mouvementée, le premier samedi d'octobre, alors que j'étais chez Alice dans sa chambre à regarder ses derniers croquis de mode et à l'écouter parler avec animation de mon cousin qui lui avait à peine prêté attention l'autre fois, elle fut soudain prise de tremblements et devint toute blanche. Inquiète, je la questionnai :

**-Alice, Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es toute blanche !**

Elle vacilla subitement, fermant les yeux, se passant la main sur le front, murmurant :

**-Emmett ! Emmett ! Attention ! Oh … ! Non ! Emmett ! … NooON !**

Elle s'évanouit. Je la tenais par la taille et ne pus qu'amortir sa chute sur le tapis de sa chambre. Je criais alors demandant de l'aide. La femme de chambre arriva et s'exclama :

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mademoiselle Alice ! Que lui arrive-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Que fait-elle par terre ? **Elle me jeta un regard noir.

**-S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous aller chercher Mme Cullen et lui dire de venir ?**

Elle hésita, se demandant certainement si elle devait obéir à mon ordre, puis s'exécuta et Mme Cullen arriva en courant dans la chambre de sa fille :

**-Bella, que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle a tremblé, pâli, fermé ses yeux et murmuré Emmett ! Emmett ! Au moins à deux reprises. Puis elle s'est évanouie et n'a pas repris conscience.**

**-D'accord. Tu vas m'aider à la soulever doucement pour que nous puissions l'allonger sur son lit. Ce sera plus confortable pour elle. **

Sur ses douces paroles, nous nous exécutâmes. Heureusement qu'Alice était petite et légère !

**-Bella, tu sais... Il s'agit d'un flash, … De ce qu'Alice appelle ses visions … C'est forcément cela pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher un peu d'eau à la cuisine ? Et s'il te plait, ne dis rien ni à la cuisinière, ni à la femme de chambre. Elles sont tellement superstitieuses qu'elles vont crier que le diable est présent dans l'appartement ou dans le corps de ma fille. Et je ne veux pas qu'Alice soit étiquetée par de telles affirmations fausses et idiotes.**

**-Oui, j'y vais. Je vous promets de ne rien leur dire.**

J'entrai alors dans la cuisine. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne. Les domestiques devaient sûrement papoter à l'office, cela ne plairait pas à Mme Cullen. Je me dépêchais de remplir une bassine d'eau fraîche. C'était quand même pratique d'avoir l'eau au robinet, sans avoir à descendre dans la cour pour en prendre. Puis je me pressai de regagner la chambre d'Alice. Pendant mon absence, Mme Cullen avait enlevé la robe d'Alice et défait son corsage. Elle était en train de la glisser sous les draps.

**-Merci Bella. **Mme Cullen prit doucement une serviette qu'elle mouilla et essuya le front en sueur de sa fille. **Peux-tu aller me prendre une couverture dans la bonnetière du couloir ?**

Je ressortis de la chambre, puis revint avec la couverture que je dépliais doucement sur le corps frêle et encore tremblant d'Alice. Mme Cullen parlait doucement à sa fille pour essayer de la calmer tandis qu'elle lui mouillait légèrement le front, les joues, le visage, le cou, les épaules et les bras. Alice ne revenait pas à elle.

**-Bella, je suis vraiment inquiète. Pourrais-tu aller chercher Carlisle à l'hôpital ? Je ne veux pas laisser Alice seule et je ne veux pas y envoyer la femme de chambre. Normalement, ses tremblements auraient du cesser, cela doit vraiment être une grave crise. Surtout que tu dis qu'elle a prononcé le nom d'Emmett. **

**-Oui, je vais y aller. Je sais où est l'hôpital, j'y suis déjà allée quelques fois avec Alice. Je pense que j'en aurai pour 20 minutes pour y aller à pied.**

**-Merci Bella. Carlisle te ramènera en voiture. Penses-tu avoir besoin de prévenir ta mère ?**

**-Non, elle me croit ici et je vais à l'hôpital pour vous et Alice. Cela devrait être bon. **

**-Si elle vient, je lui expliquerai pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prévenue.**

Je pris le plus grands des manteaux d'Alice pour gagner du temps et éviter de remonter chez moi. Puis, je sortis de l'appartement, descendant rapidement les escaliers. Une fois dehors, je me mis à courir en direction de l'hôpital afin de gagner le plus de temps possible. Je fus rapidement essoufflée, je regrettais alors de ne pas avoir fait d'avantages d'activités physiques. Alice et moi nous moquions toujours des garçons qui allaient courir chaque matin, finalement cela pouvait servir. J'étais déjà à mi-chemin, mais je continuais à pied. Enfin, j'aperçus au loin la grande bâtisse blanche de l'hôpital. Je repris ma course pour arriver plus vite et me dirigeais vers l'arrière de l'hôpital où se trouvait l'entrée du personnel, par laquelle Alice me faisait toujours passer quand nous venions voir son père : c'était plus rapide !

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et surtout ma descente aux enfers lorsque j'aperçus devant cette entrée de service Edward en train d'embrasser une fille blonde. Choquée, stupéfaite, furieuse, ébahie, froissée, je m'arrêtais net. Comment avais-je pu m'imaginer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Edward et moi ? Comment avais-je pu écouter mon cœur et ses battements qui s'accéléraient lorsque Edward me tenait la main ou lorsqu'il me couvait de son doux regard ? De toute façon, comment avais-je espérer que je puisse plaire à Edward ? Je n'étais rien comparé à cette fille blonde. Je n'étais qu'une gamine de 14 ans, petite brune sans valeur, au visage et au corps _on ne peut plus banal_ alors que cette fille blonde qui avait certainement l'âge d'Edward était grande et élancée, avec une poitrine bien plus imposante que la mienne.

Honteuse de les avoir observés, d'avoir perdu du temps alors que Mme Cullen m'attendait et qu'Alice souffrait, je me détournais d'eux et me dirigeais vers l'entrée des visiteurs. Je marchais à petits pas, j'étais vraiment mal, je m'en voulais d'avoir cru en quelque chose de non réel, je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait croire des choses avec son fabuleux regard émeraude. Mon estomac se contracta subitement et je vomis violemment dans le caniveau. C'est soulagée, le ventre vide, que j'entrais dans l'hôpital et demandais au service d'accueil à voir le docteur Cullen afin de lui transmettre un message de la part de son épouse. La secrétaire m'indiqua alors son bureau et me précisa très professionnellement que j'avais de la chance car le docteur Cullen n'était pas en train d'opérer. Je frappais discrètement à la porte, on me pria d'entrer.

**-Oh ! Bella, que fais-tu ici ? **Devant mon air pâle, il s'inquiéta : **serais-tu malade ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-C'est Alice. Elle a eu une vision violente, Mme Cullen m'a envoyée vous prévenir. Elle souhaiterais que vous rentriez rapidement pour l'examiner. Elle semblait très inquiète. **

**-Très bien, je vais annuler mes consultations suivantes et rentrer immédiatement. Sais-tu ce qui a provoqué sa soi-disant vision ? **Me dit-il en enlevant sa blouse blanche. Il attrapa sa trousse médicale, puis nous sortîmes de son bureau et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa secrétaire.

**-Elle a prononcé le prénom d'Emmett puis s'est mise à trembler et elle s'est évanouie. Quand je suis partie de l'appartement pour venir ici, elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.**

**-Bien, dépêchons-nous alors. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Emmett. Je n'aime pas voir ma fille subir ces visions, d'autant plus que je n'ai trouvé aucune explication scientifique à ce phénomène. **Puis il se tourna vers sa secrétaire. **Madame Cope, pourriez-vous annuler mes consultations de l'après-midi ? Ma fille a un souci de santé, et je dois rentrer immédiatement.**

**-Oui, docteur Cullen. Je préviens vos patients. Dois-je avertir votre fils ? Il me semble qu'il est à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.**

**-Oui, faites-le lorsque vous le verrez. Je crois savoir qu'il observe l'opération du docteur Nemours, qui pratique une appendicectomie.**

Entendre parler d'Edward et des opérations qu'il se devait d'observer alors que je le savais dehors en train d'embrasser une fille me mit mal à l'aise à nouveau. Je pâlis une fois de plus, ma tête tournait, j'avais à nouveau la nausée. J'entendis alors le docteur Cullen m'appeler doucement et me tapoter gentiment sur l'épaule :

**-Bella, Bella, est-ce que cela va ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu es toute blanche. Es-tu sûre que … ?**

**-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Docteur Cullen. Ce n'est rien, cela va passer. **Pourvu qu'il ne voit pas que j'étais à la limite de pleurer !** C'est... Je m'inquiètes juste pour Alice. La voir comme cela étendue sans connaissance, c'est … très stressant et vraiment … bouleversant. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, elle n'est jamais inactive ! Et puis, j'ai couru le plus vite possible pour venir ici, et je crois que je n'ai pas encore repris mon souffle.**

Il m'observa attentivement et hocha doucement la tête. Je ne sais pas si je l'avais convaincu, mais il était aussi pressé de partir afin d'examiner Alice.

**-Oui... Je veux quand même que tu te reposes. Si demain, cela ne va pas mieux, je t'ausculterai. Et je te ramènes en voiture. Nous partons immédiatement, **s'adressa-t-il à sa secrétaire. **Au revoir, Mme Cope. A demain.**

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Sinon, demain, j'aurai le droit à une consultation privée qui s'accompagnerait certainement d'un interrogatoire _made in Docteur Cullen_. Or, je me savais piètre menteuse et je ne pouvais pas raconter ce que j'avais vu. D'une part, je n'avais aucune idée si M. Cullen était au courant qu'Edward fréquentait une jeune fille blonde. D'autre part, raconter cette scène montrerait mon malaise et donc les sentiments que j'avais pu avoir pour son fils. Et je ne voulais plus rien ressentir pour lui, je voulais que mon cœur se ferme à tout.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'immeuble, le docteur Cullen gara la voiture devant la porte cochère et nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer. Alice était toujours dans le même état, inconsciente et tremblante. Esmé était très inquiète, c'est la première fois qu'une crise durait aussi longtemps. Le docteur Cullen lui injecta un produit dans une seringue pour qu'elle se calme, ainsi que son esprit. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Puis, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle reprit légèrement conscience, murmurant encore le prénom de son cousin.

**-Calme-toi ma fille. Tu nous raconteras plus tard. Il faut que tu te reposes, que tu récupères. Tout va bien aller, y compris pour Emmett. Chut, calme-toi... **Murmurait Esmé doucement. A demie allongée dans le lit de sa fille, elle la serrait contre son cœur.

Alice s'assoupit enfin d'un sommeil plus réparateur que son inconscience de tout à l'heure. J'entendis alors la porte de l'entrée claquer fortement, puis des pas précipités. Il s'agissait certainement d'Edward qui rentrait de l'hôpital et s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur. Je soufflais discrètement, j'avais peur de mon hypothétique réaction. Il fallait que j'oublie ce que j'avais vu.

**-Comment va-t-elle ?** Questionna-t-il son père. Il était angoissé et essoufflé par ra récente course. Sa chemise était froissée et les premiers boutons n'étaient pas refermés. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude.

**-Elle vient de s'endormir, **lui répondit son père en murmurant. **La crise a duré plusieurs heures et l'a épuisé. Bella et toi devriez sortir de la chambre. Elle a besoin de calme. Esmé et moi vous rejoignions au salon dans quelques minutes.**

**-Non, je vais passer la nuit avec elle, je dormirai ici, je ne veux pas la laisser seule.**

**-Oui, Darling, tu as tout à fait raison. Sortez les enfants, je vous rejoins au salon dans quelques minutes, **nous dit le docteur Cullen. **Darling, je vais te faire préparer un plateau repas par la cuisinière.**

Zut ! C'est le pire qui pouvait m'arriver ! Me retrouver seule au salon en compagnie d'Edward. Cela ne me dérangeait pas habituellement, au contraire je recherchais de telles occasions. Mais là, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas besoin de cela. Je dus néanmoins le suivre, sortir de la chambre et l'accompagner jusqu'au salon, où il s'assit soulagé et épuisé sur le sofa. Il m'interrogea alors :

**-Que s'est-il passé ? Quel a été l'élément déclencheur de la crise ?**

**-Elle a cru voir Emmett souffrir et s'est évanouie en tremblant**, répondis-je laconiquement.

**-Zut ! J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Em ! **S'inquiéta Edward, passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Merci d'avoir été là pour elle,** me dit-il gentiment en me regardant. Puis il me désigna la place à côté de lui. **Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté ensemble, ni joué ensemble, à part lors de la dernière soirée qui fut bien mouvementée avec les accords munichois.**

La faute à qui ? Avais-je envie de lui hurler à la figure ! Je bouillais de colère ! Mais il fallait que je me contienne, personne n'aurait compris une telle réaction de ma part, même pas lui qui ignorait ce que j'avais vu. Par contre, m'asseoir à ses côtés comme avant, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Je revoyais encore et encore la scène dont j'avais été témoin tout à l'heure. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais à nouveau la nausée.

**-Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois rentrer. Mes parents vont m'attendre**, dis-je en sortant à reculons du salon.

**-Bella**, m'appela Edward qui se levait vivement et se dirigeait vers moi. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Rien, je suis fatiguée et mes parents vont m'attendre.**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, me détaillant et cherchant ce que je lui cachais. Je me détournais de lui et lui tournais le dos. Il m'attrapa par le poignet pour que je lui fasse à nouveau face.

**-Non, il y a quelque chose... Dis-moi... **Insista-t-il**. Tu n'as jamais su mentir Bella. Dis-moi...**

**-Quoi ? **Le contact de sa main sur la mienne habituellement si doux me révulsait. **S'il te plaît, lâche-moi, Edward, **lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale. Il sursauta, je ne lui avais jamais parlé ainsi. J'avais à nouveau envie de vomir. Mon Dieu, pourvu que je ne vomisse pas devant lui. **Oh... ! Non… ! … **Je portai mon autre main devant ma bouche.** Oh... ! Lâche-moi maintenant !**

Il délaissa ma main à contre cœur et je me précipitai en courant vers la cuisine, où je vomis dans l'évier. Il était sur mes talons. Heureusement que mes cheveux étaient attachés, sinon il aurait fait son chevalier servant en me les retenant. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me touche. Cela me rendait malade, encore plus malade.

**-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Comment te sens-tu ? Laisse-moi t'examiner. Tu es toute pâle.**

**-Edward, lâche-moi. Je vais bien, et si j'ai besoin d'un médecin, j'irai voir ton père. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai vu ma meilleure amie trembler et être inconsciente la moitié de l'après-midi, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter et paniquer. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, mes parents m'attendent, et je pourrais m'allonger. Je reviendrai voir Alice demain. **Mon ton était loin d'être doux, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, et encore moi de justifier ma conduite.

**-Bien. **Il était suspicieux et ne me croyait qu'à moitié. **Je vais te raccompagner.**

**-Non merci, cela ira. Je n'ai que deux étages à monter**.

**-J'insiste, et ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses entre deux étages.**

Heureusement pour moi, lorsque nous sortîmes sur le palier, nous croisâmes Jasper. Edward fut contraint de s'arrêter à la porte de son appartement lorsqu'il me vit m'accrocher au bras de mon cousin, marquant ainsi une distance claire et nette entre nous. Il voyait bien que je lui cachais des choses et que je ne dirais rien de plus pour le moment, il voyait bien que je le fuyais et je ne me sentais mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, ce qui était une première. Il regarda Jasper dans les yeux, comme s'ils essayaient de communiquer tous les deux en silence. Je m'appuyais alors un peu plus fortement sur le bras de mon cousin lui faisant comprendre que je voulais rentrer. Jasper regarda à nouveau Edward en arquant un sourcil, ce dernier haussa discrètement les épaules, puis s'adressa à moi :

**-Rétablis-toi bien, Bella.**

**-Que s'est-il passé ? Es-tu malade ?** Me questionna Jasper.

**-Non, tout va bien, **je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard hargneux à Edward. **C'est Alice qui s'est évanouie tout à l'heure et cela m'a inquiétée.**

**-Elle a quand même vomi il y a quelques minutes, **me réprimanda Edward.

**-C'est bon, là ? **Je le coupais brusquement. **Pouvons-nous rentrer ? Maintenant ? **Je m'énervais ! J'étais furieuse après Edward qu'il ait révélé ce moment de faiblesse à Jasper. **Je souhaiterai aller m'allonger.**

**-Au revoir, Bella. Repose-toi bien, **reprit doucement Edward, ignorant ma fureur.

Bien qu'il aurait préféré éclaircir la situation avec moi, voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler, il rentra chez lui et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Jasper m'observait attentivement.

**-Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ?**

**-Non, non, **répondis-je distraitement en montant l'escalier.

**-Pourtant c'est bien la première fois que je te voyais aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence.**

Fichu Jasper ! Comment faisait-il pour détecter toutes mes émotions ?

**-Ça va aller, Jazz. Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste eu peur pour Alice. Quant à Edward, on se voit de moins en moins depuis un an et je crois malheureusement que cela va continuer ainsi. Je m'en fiche totalement et lui se fiche encore plus de moi. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'Alice se rétablisse rapidement.**

Jasper me regardait dubitativement.

**-Ouais... Je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward, mais que tu me diras rien ce soir. Tu vas aller te reposer et on en reparlera demain. **Je n'étais pas tranquille. Si j'avais Jasper et le docteur Cullen sur le dos, c'en était fait de moi. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne et que je donne le change dès demain. Je me laissais encore une nuit pour aller à mon chagrin. **Quant à Alice, **reprit-il, **il faudrait bien que je fasse réellement sa connaissance depuis le temps que j'en entends parler, il serait peut-être temps. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler lors de notre dernière soirée musicale ou à peine. Il faut dire que j'étais alors plutôt absorbé et perturbé par cette saleté d'accords munichois.**

Je lui souris. C'est Alice qui allait être heureuse ! Finalement, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir de telles crises plus souvent si Jasper l'honore de sa visite le temps de sa convalescence.

Arrivée à l'appartement de mes parents, je racontais rapidement la crise d'Alice et prétextais d'être très fatiguée pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre et fuir ma famille. Je me dépêchais de revêtir ma chemise de nuit. Je m'allongeais alors dans mon lit et les larmes, que j'avais tant retenues depuis cet après-midi, me vinrent aux yeux. J'enfonçais alors mon visage dans mon oreiller pour être sûre que personne n'entende mes pleurs et mon chagrin d'avoir perdu Edward. Je serrais mes poings le plus possible, à enfoncer mes ongles dans mes paumes. Mon cœur saignait, et cela faisait mal, très mal. La douleur était atroce. J'aurais voulu crier de toutes mes forces, mais je ne pouvais le faire par peur d'ameuter mes parents et tout l'immeuble.

.

**OOOoooOOO

* * *

**

.

**Notes :**

(1) -_Nocturnes_ de Chopin : Chopin a écrit 21 _Nocturnes _ou _Musique de nuit _de 1827 à 1846. Elles sont par excellence l'expression du romantisme musicale.

-_Rhapsodie n°5_ de Lizst, appelée aussi _Héroïde – Élégiaque_.

Les Rhapsodies ont été écrites sur des airs traditionnels tziganes (1846).

(2) Le 10 décembre 1938, c'était bien un samedi ! J'ai vérifié ! C'est le hasard, mais cela tombe super bien pour mon histoire !

(3) Les _Rougon-Macquart_ sont un ensemble de 20 romans écrits par Emile Zola entre 1871 et 1893. Ils portent comme sous-titre « _Histoire Naturelle d'une famille sous le Second Empire _».

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous mettre mes coups de cœur chez Zola :

_+Au Bonheur des Dames _(sur les grands magasins parisiens qui sont une invention du Second Empire – livre à conseiller à toutes les « _Alice »_ que vous connaissez ! lol !),

_+Germinal _(sur les mines et les effroyables conditions de vie et travail des mineurs au XIXe siècle),

_+L'Assommoir _(sur le monde ouvrier et l'alcoolisme),

_+Le Ventre de Paris _(sur les Halles centrales de Paris).

(4) _Une vie_ de Guy de Maupassant, écrit en 1883. C'est mon plus affreux souvenir de lecture des années collège. Je m'abstiens donc de vous en parler.

(5) «_ Mignonne, allons voir si la rose_ » : poème de Ronsard (1524-1585).

(6) Je ne sais pas si dans la religion juive, les enfants ont un parrain et une marraine (même si cela ne s'appelle pas ainsi). J'ai cherché pendant des heures sur internet, sans trouver. Du coup, je l'invente ici, car cela m'arrange.

(7) Pour rappel : les enfants de Rebecca (petite sœur de Renée) :

-Un garçon Isaac né en 1929

-Une fille Déborah née en février 1930

-Un garçon Élie né le 30 janvier 1933

-Une fille Regina née en 1935

-Une fille Isabella née le 13 septembre 1938

(8) Carlisle fait référence au jeu des alliances qui ont entrainé le déclenchement du premier conflit mondial suite à l'assassinat de l'archiduc François-Ferdinand, héritier de l'Empire d'Autriche-Hongrie, le 28 juin 1914.

-La France, le Royaume-Uni et la Russie appartenaient au système de la Triple Entente.

-L'Allemagne, l'Autriche-Hongrie et l'Italie appartenaient au système de la Triple Alliance.

(9) Je n'ai pas retrouvé l'article de journal que Sartre avait écrit, mais seulement le passage du livre dans lequel il raconte ce souvenir. Le livre s'appelle : « Les chemins de la liberté », Tome II : « _Le sursis »_, écrit par **Jean-Paul Sartre**, paru en 1961.

Pour info : le Bourget, c'est l'aéroport de Paris. Aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Aéroport Charles de Gaulle.

(10) BBC : radio anglaise.

.

**OOOoooOOO

* * *

**

.

Alors ?

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Avez-vous des suggestions à me faire pour la suite ?

.

* * *

.

**Messages à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices.**

Un grand merci à **Emerance, Maariiie, Eternal-twilight-story, Samy940** pour vos reviews. Je vous ai répondu à toutes par mp. Si un message n'est pas arrivé, dites-le moi !

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me mettent en_ Favorite Story_ et en _Alert Story_. Ne soyez pas timide et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! ou vos suggestions !

Comme dans le chapitre précédent, je m'engage à répondre à toutes vos reviews (anonymes ou inscrites), à toutes vos questions si vous en avez...

**Au plaisir de vous lire !**

AliLouane


	9. Livre I Chapitre 7

**Date de publication du chapitre VII : le 8 avril 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent !

.

Je pense que certaines risquent d'être frustrées par ce chapitre (_sorry, sorry_), car il n'y a **toujours pas **de POV Edward, ni même une explication concernant l'attitude de coureur de jupon d'Edward ou le couple Ed/Bella. En effet, avec ce nouveau chapitre, **nous partons en effet en direction de l'Espagne **comprendre la vision d'Alice et découvrir ce qu'il est arrivé à Emmett.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre VII**

* * *

**Titre : Espagne**

* * *

**/!\\ Attention ! Chapitre dur, qui mérite son rated M /!\\ **

**.**

**/!\\ POUR PUBLIC AVERTI /!\\ **

**.**

**Lecteurs mineurs ou âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

**.**

**J'ai balisé le passage que j'estime le plus délicat, afin que certaines puissent le passer si elles le souhaitent, avec ce symbole au début et à la fin /!\\. **

.

* * *

**POV Emmett**

**Espagne, année 1937 et année 1938**

Cela faisait déjà 2 ans que j'avais rejoint les combattants républicains espagnols pour combattre les forces nationalistes de Franco, avec Julien et Paul. Deux années de combat longues et difficiles, où le froid et la faim se faisaient sentir, où la peur et la violence étaient continuellement présentes.

Si je m'attendais à souffrir de la faim, si je me croyais suffisamment préparé mentalement à la violence des combats et des destructions, si je savais que je risquais d'être blessé, jamais je n'aurais pensé me plaindre du froid en Espagne. Et pourtant si ! Les hivers espagnols étaient froids et enneigés, d'autant plus que nous avions l'habitude de nous cacher dans la _Sierra_. Si les forces en présence étaient au début de la guerre à peu près égales dans chaque camp, nos troupes républicaines perdaient progressivement du terrain depuis la fin 1937 puisque les forces franquistes étaient de plus en plus ravitaillées en armes par les Allemands et les Italiens. Nous devions bien recevoir des armes soviétiques, mais elles avaient du mal à arriver jusqu'à nous du fait du blocus maritime des puissances européennes. De plus, ma petite expérience militaire m'avait bien fait prendre conscience que la force de notre armée résidait dans les engagements volontaires et populaires, c'était aussi sa plus grande faiblesse car nous étions mal organisés suivant ainsi telle ou telle personne du gouvernement par rapport à l'armée franquiste qui n'obéissait qu'à un seul chef. Nous n'avions malheureusement à notre tête aucun officier charismatique qui sache réunir et motiver toutes nos forces derrière lui, et surtout qui sache correctement construire et diriger une opération militaire, qu'elle soit offensive ou défensive.

Nous nous étions d'abord enlisés au début de la guerre dans des tranchées. Je n'avais pas du tout été à l'aise dans ce type de combat, repensant systématiquement à mon père qui avait péri dans les tranchées de la Somme en 1917. Heureusement pour moi, il avait fallu des hommes aguerris par ces premiers combats pour défendre Madrid, où nous avions alors pratiqué totalement la guérilla urbaine. Ces actes de guerre étaient constamment violents, attaquant les militaires ou les engagés, comme les civils. Ce dernier point était fort triste et je le considérais inacceptable. En aucun cas, nous n'aurions du nous en prendre à des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards. Mais comme les franquistes attaquaient, agressaient, martyrisaient, violaient les civils, nous faisions malheureusement de même. Cette guerre était affreuse pour le pays, c'était un véritable bain de sang et de violence qui déchiraient souvent des familles entières dont une partie défendait le camp républicain alors que l'autre partie s'engageait chez les franquistes.

Le 26 avril 1937 avait eu le terrible massacre de Guernica (1), village qui avait été bombardé par l'aviation allemande de la Légion Condor, faisant ainsi 1 500 morts, uniquement des civils. L'Espagne républicaine avait été en pleurs. Carlos, l'un de nos amis espagnols, auprès desquels Paul, Julien et moi combattions, était originaire de ce village : toute sa famille avait péri dans le bombardement. Ils n'étaient que des innocents : sa mère, ses deux petites sœurs, son grand-père. Il était furieux et prenait avec davantage de vigueur les armes espérant ainsi les venger.

Dans les rues de Madrid, nous défendions avec fureur et animosité chaque centimètre de la ville avec le slogan « ¡ No pasarán ! » (2). J'avais alors reçu ma première blessure : une simple blessure au couteau sur mon épaule gauche, que j'aurais pu éviter si j'avais mieux tenu ma garde. J'avais rapidement guéri, n'en avais plus aucune séquelle, si ce n'est une splendide et longue cicatrice. Je n'en avais même pas informé Carlisle et Esmé dans les lettres que je leur écrivais. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter, surtout ma chère tante qui se faisait déjà assez de mauvais sang pour moi.

En novembre, après des mois de combats acharnés, nous avions réussi à tenir la ville et Franco avait alors cessé ses attaques. C'était une jolie victoire pour les Républicains espagnols.

**OOOoooOOO**

J'avais découvert ce qu'était de souffrir du froid, de la faim et de blessures corporelles. J'y étais préparé, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais avant de quitter la France. Mais le sentiment que je n'aurais jamais pensé découvrir en Espagne au cours de ce conflit fut l'amour ! Moi qui m'étais toujours servi des filles pour mon unique plaisir, ne passant qu'une nuit avec l'une d'entre elles pour ensuite passer la nuit suivante avec une autre, j'avais eu la chance, oui la chance, de croiser l'amour. Dès mon arrivée en Espagne, j'avais continué à traiter les filles de la même manière que je le faisais à Paris, passant du bon temps avec elles lorsque nous n'étions pas en première ligne. Julien et Paul agissaient de même. Nous passions nos soirées ensemble à traquer la fille idéale pour la nuit, en compagnie des copains espagnols Carlos et Ben, qui nous indiquaient les endroits où consommer alcool, tabac et filles. Ils étaient tous deux des supers potes originaires du Pays Basque. Si Carlos avait vu sa famille mourir sous les bombes à Guernica, Ben était fils unique de parents décédés. Il avait mon âge et avait fait des études d'ingénieur comme moi. En fait, son vrai prénom était Benito (3), mais je l'avais de suite abrégé en Ben trouvant que cela sonnait ainsi plus anglais ! Il me charriait en me surnommant Em, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais habitué, mes cousins faisaient déjà de même. Ainsi Paul, Julien, Carlos, Ben et moi avions sympathisé rapidement. J'avais appris rapidement l'espagnol, ce qui me permettait de traduire nos délires (et de séduire plus facilement ma proie pour la nuit). De plus, Ben connaissait quelques mots de français. Nous formions tous les 5 une bande de joyeux lurons se conseillant les meilleurs coups parmi les filles, notre seul but étant de prendre notre pied avant de retourner au combat dans les horreurs et les violences de la guerre, où nous savions que nous pouvions compter sur l'aide des uns et des autres. Nous étions ce que nous appelions une escouade (4) : à la vie, à la mort. Nous ne nous abandonnions pas sur le champ de bataille.

Lorsque je l'avais vue entrer dans la salle où nous attendions les ordres, j'avais été happé par son regard si chaleureux et si déterminé mais pourtant fort triste. Elle était belle, resplendissante, élancée, sûre d'elle, avec un visage hâlé au nez aquilin et aux lèvres pulpeuses. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade sur sa nuque et son dos, allant jusqu'à toucher ses jolies fesses rebondies. Je voulais tout connaître d'elle, son prénom, son âge, sa vie, la raison pour laquelle elle était ici... Mais je me trouvais subitement timide, n'osant l'approcher. Moi le géant Emmett McCarthy, qui courait les filles depuis des années, qui était _on ne peut plus à l'aise_ avec elles, je me retrouvais incapable de faire un simple pas vers elle afin de lui parler.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant de la voir ! Julien et Paul avaient vu mon attirance immédiatement et s'étaient bien fichu de ma gueule. Après avoir communiqué des informations à notre chef, la jeune fille s'approcha de Carlos pour le saluer rapidement avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui souffler un discret «_ Bonne chance_ ». Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, je repris mes esprits et interrogeais alors Carlos en espagnol. J'appréciais la chance que j'avais d'avoir maitrisé rapidement l'espagnol, ce qui facilitait les conversations et la compréhension des ordres pendant les combats. Je crois que j'avais un don pour les langues ! C'était cool !

**-Qui est-elle ? Tu la connais ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

Carlos me jaugea rapidement, observant avec attention mon visage. Il dut voir ce qu'il voulait, quelque chose qui lui plaisait bien, puisqu'il s'expliqua.

**-Elle s'appelle Carmen, elle vient d'avoir 18 ans. Elle sert depuis quelques mois de messagère ou d'agent de liaison entre les groupes des forces républicaines. Comme elle est maligne et jolie, elle arrive à passer devant les forces franquistes sans être interrogée. Et surtout, elle est hargneuse car toute sa famille a été victime du franquisme, elle souhaite les venger, elle est vraiment déterminée et prête à tout. **Carlos soupira, hésita, et poursuivit son discours de manière amicale mais un peu plus menaçante. **Par contre, Emmett, j'ai bien vu comment tu réagissais ! Alors je t'avertis immédiatement : elle n'est pas une fille facile, elle n'est pas du même genre que les filles que nous avons l'habitude de fréquenter et que nous pouvons jeter au bout d'une nuit. Sache qu'elle est comme ma sœur maintenant. Je la protégerai même de toi, s'il le faut.**

**-J'ai compris, Carlos. Néanmoins, j'aimerai la revoir, faire sa connaissance. Elle est magnifique ! Je te promets de la traiter respectueusement. Comment la connais-tu ?**

**-Elle vient du même village que moi, Guernica au Pays Basque. Nos parents étaient voisins et, comme moi, elle a perdu toute sa famille dans la catastrophe d'avril dernier. Elle s'était absentée du village pour trouver de la nourriture aux alentours pour sa fratrie. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été présente. Nous avons grandi ensemble et c'est pour cela que je la considère vraiment comme ma sœur, même si nous n'avons aucun lien de sang.**

C'est ainsi que grâce à Carlos j'avais pu revoir Carmen entre deux séries de combats pour moi et deux missions d'agent de liaison pour elle. Nous nous étions rapidement bien entendus. Elle essayait de dépasser sa tristesse et ne nous montrait que son humeur gaie et enjouée, défendant avec idéalisme la République espagnole. Elle me faisait penser à moi lorsque j'essayais de donner le change à ma famille leur montrant que j'étais un véritable bout-en-train alors que j'étais triste à en crever du fait d'avoir perdu mes parents, surtout ma mère à qui je n'avais toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir abandonné, d'avoir refusé de vivre pour moi.

Afin de me rapprocher de Carmen et de montrer à Carlos que je la respectais et qu'elle comptait véritablement pour moi, j'avais cessé d'accompagner les gars voir les filles le soir dans les bars. Je préférais en effet passer du temps avec ma jolie Carmen, même si toutes nos soirées demeuraient chastes. Le 24 décembre 1937, après la veillée de Noël, j'ai eu l'extrême plaisir de pouvoir embrasser ma Carmen et ses sensuelles lèvres pulpeuses. C'était son premier baiser, notre premier baiser ensemble et pourtant, au grand jamais, je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions. C'était si intense, si fort, si passionné que j'en avais même tremblé, moi le géant !

**OOOoooOOO**

Carmen et moi continiuons de nous rapprocher de plus en plus, faisant tout pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Lorsque j'étais au combat, je faisais davantage attention à moi, j'étais moins tête brûlée que par le passé, sachant qu'elle m'attendait. Lorsqu'elle était en mission, j'avais peur pour elle. Je savais que ses missions n'étaient pas dangereuses ou si peu, mais je craignais toujours pour sa vie car je savais qu'elle était déterminée à venger les siens et qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Je savais également que si je souhaitais que notre relation avance, il allait falloir que je m'engage sérieusement. J'en avais envie. Avec elle, j'irai au bout du monde. J'avais essayé d'évoquer le sujet du mariage avec elle, elle l'avait détourné faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais. J'en avais donc parlé avec Carlos, qui se considérait comme son frère, puisque tous deux avaient perdu leur famille dans cet affreux bombardement. Carlos m'avait conseillé de ne pas insister pour le moment, il m'avait rassuré me disant que Carmen avait bien compris que j'étais sérieux avec elle. Il était ravi pour elle, il disait que j'avais su lui rendre le sourire. Il m'avait demandé de lui laisser du temps. Il est vrai qu'elle avait à peine plus de 18 ans alors que j'allais déjà sur mes 23 ans. Finalement, elle m'avait confié qu'elle voulait se marier dans un monde en paix, elle voulait que cette affreuse guerre qui lui avait pris toute sa famille ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je pouvais comprendre cette idée, mais j'aurais tellement aimé passer une nuit avec ma douce Carmen.

**OOOoooOOO**

Fin décembre, nous les partisans de l'Espagne Républicaine avions réussi à reprendre la ville de Teruel. Les Franquistes nous l'avaient reprise après de violents combats et massacres. Nous l'avions à nouveau reprise en janvier 1938 grâce à la rigueur de l'hiver espagnol et surtout au froid qui régnait en maître (je n'avais jamais connu un tel froid ! Rien que d'y penser, mes os se glacent encore). Mais les Franquistes avaient à nouveau récupéré la ville après de sanguinaires et âpres combats, qui avaient entrainé un carnage terrible parmi nos forces.

Carmen qui avait assisté à quelques scènes de combat par l'intermédiaire de la radio en avait été malade, tellement elle s'était inquiétée pour moi, pour notre escouade. Lorsqu'elle m'avait vu revenir des combats (j'avais fait partie des premiers convois), décharné, frigorifié, affamé, blessé à nouveau (cette fois, mon thorax avait pris une balle mais la blessure était encore une fois superficielle), elle m'avait sauté dans les bras, en pleurs. Elle m'avait nourri, soigné, lavé, allongé et elle avait refusé de me lâcher : nous avions alors passé la nuit ensemble, elle tremblante couchée sur mon torse nu et bandé, moi la serrant dans mes bras, lui caressant le dos sur ses vêtements afin qu'elle se calme et qu'elle comprenne que j'étais bien en vie, que je ne partirai nulle part sans elle. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma toute ma vie ! La peau de ses bras était si douce, son odeur si alléchante et parfumée, ses lèvres si tendres lorsqu'elle embrassait les miennes ou mon cou. Nous avions ainsi passé 3 jours et 3 nuits, dans le calme et la tendresse, nous habituant progressivement au corps de l'autre, et surtout 3 jours qui m'avait permis de me rétablir.

Je n'avais évacué le champ de bataille qu'avec Ben. Au cœur de la bataille, nous avions été séparés de Paul, Julien et Carlos. De nouveaux convois de soldats décharnés et blessés continuaient d'arriver progressivement. Ben, Carmen et moi guettions l'arrivée de nos amis. Enfin, nous vîmes arriver Paul, allongé sur une civière : il était gravement blessé au ventre, à la jambe gauche et à la tête. Certes, il survivrait. Mais pour lui, la guerre était terminée : il devra d'abord passer quelques mois en Espagne pour soigner les blessures ouvertes. Puis lorsqu'il sera capable de supporter un long voyage en train, il pourra rentrer en France pour une longue convalescence de plusieurs mois. Il ne remarcherait certainement plus normalement. Lorsque nous lui avions demandé où étaient Carlos et Julien, il avait secoué négativement la tête, incapable de parler, des larmes roulant sur ses joues creuses. Carmen s'était effondrée dans mes bras, hurlant à la mort toute la nuit, criant qu'après lui avoir volé sa famille, les Franquistes lui avait pris son frère de cœur.

Le lendemain soir, après avoir rendu un dernier hommage à l'ensemble de nos soldats morts pour l'honneur de l'Espagne républicaine, Carmen et moi nous nous étions retirés dans la petite chambre dans laquelle nous dormions depuis nos retrouvailles il y a quatre jours. Elle m'avait alors sauté dessus en me prononçant de douces et sensuelles paroles au creux de l'oreille :

**-Aime-moi, s'il te plait, Emmett ! Aime-moi ! Fais-moi oublier toutes ces horreurs de la guerre en m'aimant, en me donnant du plaisir. Aime-moi !**

J'étais un peu paniqué ! Je rêvais de l'aimer, de la faire mienne, mais elle avait toujours dit qu'elle voulait attendre la fin de la guerre pour se marier. Je ne voulais en aucun cas profiter de sa faiblesse suite au deuil de son ami d'enfance et frère de cœur.

**-Carmen, non, **essayai-je doucement de la repousser sans pour autant la blesser dans ses sentiments envers moi. **Nous ne sommes pas mariés, je t'aime et sache que je veux t'aimer et te faire mienne, mais nous ne sommes pas mariés. Pas ce soir, attendons encore un peu...**

**-Emmett, non ! Si tu m'aimes, ne me repousse pas ! **Les larmes aux yeux, elle se fâcha tout en restant tendre dans ses gestes envers moi.** Aime-moi et apprends-moi à t'aimer ! Je ne veux pas mourir sans t'avoir aimé ! Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu m'épouseras à la fin de la guerre ou si je suis enceinte. Je le sais que tu le feras ! J'ai confiance et je t'aime. Alors, cette nuit, aime-moi et apprends-moi à t'aimer. **Elle s'approcha à nouveau de moi, m'embrassant dans le cou et essayant d'ouvrir les premiers boutons de ma chemise. **Je veux oublier toutes ces horreurs, je ne veux ressentir que du plaisir, le tien et le mien.**

**-Carmen, je t'en prie ! Crois-moi si je te dis que je t'aime, que je suis fou de toi et que cela fait trois mois que je rêve chaque nuit que tu prononceras ces paroles si belles. Mais, pas ce soir, j'ai l'impression de profiter de ta faiblesse, de ta souffrance, de ton deuil.**

**-Emmett, tu ne profites de rien, c'est moi qui t'offres mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme. Alors aime-moi et apprends-moi à t'aimer,** me redit-elle pour la troisième fois.

Ses dernières paroles, le fait qu'elle me caressait doucement mon torse enfin dénudé et qu'elle crée une friction entre nos deux corps achevèrent de me faire perdre la tête. Je la regardais une dernière fois dans ses yeux si noirs et si chaleureux pour voir si elle ne me repousserait pas. Je n'y vis que de l'amour, un amour éperdu et de l'espoir, l'espoir d'être aimée et d'aimer. Je la soulevai alors de terre et l'allongeai délicatement sur notre lit pour l'aimer et la vénérer toute la nuit ainsi qu'elle le méritait.

**OOOoooOOO**

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent que douces étreintes charnelles et passionnées au cœur de la nuit étoilée, entrecoupées malheureusement de combats pour moi et de missions d'agent de liaison pour elle. Nous prenions alors encore plus de plaisir à nous retrouver, d'autant que les Républicains continuaient de perdre du terrain. L'envie de vivre et la peur de mourir prochainement accroissaient notre envie l'un de l'autre et nous avions encore plus de délectation à nous perdre dans le corps de l'autre. Nos nuits étaient magiques, nos étreintes passionnées, nos regards chargés d'amour, nos gestes tendres et affectueux.

Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques mois, que j'accepterais de passer toutes mes nuits avec la même femme, la seule et l'unique, et que j'y prendrai plaisir, j'aurai ri au nez de cette personne naïve ! Je n'étais déjà pas très tendre avec mon cousin Edward lorsqu'il bêtifiait et qu'il échangeait des regards niais remplis d'amour à notre jeune et jolie voisine du troisième étage, Bella, durant leurs soirées musicales. Je me moquais bien de lui et l'avais entrainé dans mes virées pour qu'il puisse voir d'autres filles plus âgées et plus mâtures que sa chère Bella. Je voulais qu'il découvre le monde, c'est-à-dire le corps d'une femme, le plaisir sexuel, le sien surtout..., la façon dont il pouvait s'en procurer. Je voulais qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'était la liberté pour nous les hommes, qu'il comprenne que nous n'avions pas un besoin immédiat de nous engager dans une relation sérieuse et que nous pouvions profiter des charmes féminins que la vie nous offrait. Je voulais qu'il puisse avoir de l'expérience, qu'il puisse faire des comparaisons, et qu'il puisse vraiment voir et comprendre si ces tendres regards échangés avec Bella -tendres regards que je trouvais si niais et risibles !- étaient réellement de l'amour ou seulement un simple intérêt amical et musical.

Et Carmen était arrivée, et elle m'avait fait découvrir l'Amour. J'avais connu de nombreuses femmes, je savais ce qu'était le plaisir sexuel, j'avais déjà pris mon pied à de nombreuses reprises et de différentes manières. Pourtant, avec ma Carmen, tout était encore mieux que ce que j'avais déjà connu. J'avais beau dormir avec elle chaque soir (ou presque) depuis plus de six mois, j'atteignais dans ses bras et grâce à ses gestes et à son amour le septième ciel à chaque fois. Et j'en redemandais ! Encore et toujours ! Ma belle était comme moi insatiable. Atteindre l'orgasme en même temps était encore plus jouissif que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Malgré les combats et les pertes que nos troupes éprouvaient de plus en plus, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose : l'épouser, en faire ma femme aux yeux de la loi et fonder une famille. Je me promettais également de faire acte de repentance auprès de mon cousin et de ne plus me moquer de lui et de ses regards d'amoureux niais désormais.

**OOOoooOOO**

Les troupes républicaines perdirent au cours de l'été 1938 la sanglante et difficile bataille de l'Ebre. Nous avions fait notre possible, avec tout notre courage et tous nos volontaires. Mais gagner relevait de l'impossible face à l'organisation de nos adversaires, face à leur nombre et face à la puissance des moyens techniques et militaires dont ils disposaient. La bataille avait été un échec total et meurtrier pour nous. Le gouvernement de la République sombrait. Même si nous espérions encore une victoire, nous avions bien conscience qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la dictature de Franco ne s'installe définitivement et solidement sur le territoire. Carmen refusait de vivre dans un pays qui soutenait l'extrême-droite. Je lui avais alors proposé de me suivre en France et, pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle avait accepté. Mi septembre, j'avais alors écrit à Carlisle et Esmé que nous rentrions ensemble dans le courant de l'automne et que nous nous marierons dans la foulée. J'étais ravi de pouvoir présenter ma Carmen à toute ma famille. Nous aurions alors le choix de vivre à Paris ou à Londres. Bien que sûre de son choix, je sentais Carmen appréhender son départ d'Espagne, sa terre natale qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais quitté.

Fin septembre, c'est honteux pour mon pays, le Royaume-Uni, et malheureux que j'appris la signature des accords de Munich. _Chamberlain was a coward ! _(Chamberlain était un lâche !) Daladier aussi ! Les gouvernements de France et du Royaume-Uni avaient peur d'Hitler et acceptaient toutes ses annexions, de la même manière qu'ils avaient accepté et reconnu la dictature de Franco. C'était une honte ! Un jour viendrait, je ne le souhaitais pas mais j'en étais pourtant sûr, une jour viendrait où ils s'en mordraient les doigts et regretteront de n'être intervenu ni en Espagne, ni pour sauver l'Autriche ou la Tchécoslovaquie des griffes d'Hitler. Je me demandais juste quel serait l'événement déclencheur de ces regrets.

A la fin de l'été, Carmen et moi étions rentrés au Pays Basque en compagnie de Ben pour qu'elle salue ses amis et les prévienne de son départ pour la France. Les partisans républicains devaient se faire de plus en plus discrets face aux Franquistes conquérants et victorieux, s'ils voulaient éviter les représailles. C'est ce que Carmen s'efforçait de faire, même si je savais que la tâche n'était pas aisée pour elle. D'une part, nous vivions ensemble et j'étais Anglais, ce qui indiquait ma présence pour soutenir les Républicains. D'autre part, elle était fière et refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ceux qui avaient bombardé des innocents et qui imposaient sans vote leur gouvernement totalitaire à la majorité de la population. Par Ben, j'avais su qu'elle avait eu maille à partir avec certains Franquistes qui avaient voulu la rudoyer, notamment l'un d'entre eux Félix qui la revendiquait au nom d'un accord passé entre sa famille et celle de Carmen. M'inquiétant pour elle, je la surveillais d'autant plus, la laissant peu souvent seule.

Fin septembre, le jour de la signature de cet honteux accord de Munich, après une étreinte passionnée, elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle craignait d'être enceinte. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais avait du retard dans son cycle. Je l'avais alors serré dans mes bras, la soulevant de terre, pour lui montrer mon bonheur. Je programmai déjà dans ma tête notre mariage à Paris, entouré de ma famille. Je lui avais promis que mon oncle Carlisle l'examinerait. Elle craignait un peu leur réaction, du fait que j'épouse une Espagnole. Je l'avais immédiatement rassurée lui décrivant l'originalité de ma famille anglo-française, dont certains membres étaient catholiques et d'autres protestants. Bref, nous étions heureux, notre couple était certes a-typique mais solide, s'entendant bien sur tous les plans du quotidien, et nous avions la chance de devenir prochainement des parents. Ma vie avait enfin un but, ce but que j'avais cherché si longtemps, et dont l'absence m'avait fait venir en Espagne me battre contre l'extrême-droite.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le premier samedi d'octobre, Carmen et moi nous étions allés dire adieu à des amis de ses parents qui avaient entretenu les tombes de la famille de Carmen pendant qu'elle était en mission. Elle leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient continuer cette action durant son séjour en France. Ils avaient accepté avec plaisir. En cette fin d'après-midi, alors que nous rentrions à pied dans notre petit chez nous que nous avions loué pour quelques semaines, nous fîmes subitement entourés par une petite dizaine de jeunes Franquistes. Ils étaient menaçants et je ne pus m'empêcher de ramener ma Carmen le long de mon corps pour la défendre. Pas un ne me dépassait en taille ou en musculature, mais ils étaient plus nombreux que nous et auraient l'avantage du nombre s'ils décidaient de nous attaquer. De plus, ils étaient armés et montraient bien leurs flingues. Je ne disposais que de ma force et d'un simple couteau qui, bien manié, était fort utile, mais qui ne pourrait faire le poids face à une arme à feu. Le chef de la bande agressa violemment Carmen en espagnol :

**-Alors comme ça, la racaille républicaine s'acoquine avec l'ennemi anglais ! Comment as-tu osé faire cela Carmen ? Tromper ta nation ? Donner ton corps à l'ennemi ? **

**-Ce n'est qu'une pute !** Renchérit un de ses camarades. **Et en plus, elle n'est même pas fichue de se faire payer !**

Il s'avança vers elle essayant de l'attraper par le bras, je m'opposai alors immédiatement à lui en l'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la rue. Il heurta brutalement des pierres sur le bord de la route et eut du mal à se relever.

**-Toi, l'Anglais, t'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à un de mes hommes, **me menaça le chef.

**-Félix, tu te calmes tout de suite,** prononça Carmen. **Emmett n'a fait que me défendre. En aucun cas, ton camarade n'avait le droit de m'insulter. Je n'ai jamais eu le comportement dont il m'accuse. Vous allez reculer, nous allons donc partir, et tout cela se fera dans le calme et sans violence. **

**-Carmen, tu rêves si tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir avec l'Anglais. Tu crois qu'on n'a pas entendu les rumeurs qui disaient que t'allais le suivre en France. Il est hors de question que tu quittes le Pays Basque, tu es à nous et tu resteras là.**

**-Non, Félix. Je l'aime et je le suivrai à Paris ou à Londres. En aucun cas, je ne t'appartiens et ****je ne t'ai jamais rien promis. Je pensais que nous avions mis les choses au clair la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus**. Je sentis la petite main de Carmen serrer plus fort la mienne, comme si elle essayait de me faire passer un message. Je voyais bien que ce Félix la dévorait des yeux et que la jalousie à mon égard le minait. Pourquoi Carmen ne m'avait-elle jamais parlé de ce gars-là ?

**-Oh, si ! Carmen, tu resteras là, tu ne le suivras pas ! Je te l'interdis ! Rappelle-toi que nos parents prévoyaient une alliance entre nos deux familles. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse que je te pardonne tes égarements et le fait que tu n'arrives pas pure dans mon lit. **Les choses s'éclaircissaient : Félix devait ou voulait l'épouser, mais ce n'était pas à double sens, ce que me confirmèrent les paroles de Carmen.

**-Félix, tu n'as rien à me pardonner, je ne t'ai rien promis. Jamais ! Cette alliance n'était qu'une idée de ton père, et peut-être la tienne. De plus, le fait que tu embrasses la cause franquiste n'a pas joué en ta faveur. Je n'épouserai jamais un allié de ceux qui ont tué ma famille,** hurla Carmen. **Alors, maintenant, tu nous laisses partir en paix et tout ira bien. Nous ne nous reverrons jamais.**

**/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\**

Félix s'approcha à nouveau de ma Carmen qui tremblait et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Le geste avait été si soudain que je n'avais pas pu l'en empêcher. Je rattrapais Carmen pour lui éviter une chute, elle se serra contre mon corps immense, enfonçant sa tête contre mon torse pour leur tourner le dos et plaçant doucement sa main sur son ventre plat. Ce simple geste indiquait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour notre enfant. J'analysai rapidement la sombre situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions : nous étions encore à plus de 5 km du bourg où nous dormions, sur un chemin désert où personne ne pourrait nous apporter de l'aide. Même si j'essayai de retenir tous ces mecs en me battant contre eux, je savais que Carmen refuserait de me laisser seul et de s'enfuir vers le village. De plus, c'était clair et net que ce Félix la voulait. Si je combattais ses hommes, il la poursuivrait et s'occuperait d'elle, lui faisant certainement subir le pire traitement qu'une femme puisse connaître. Je devais essayer de la protéger elle et mon enfant. Je lui murmurais alors à l'oreille si doucement qu'elle seule put l'entendre :

**-Chérie, tu vas courir jusqu'au village, je vais essayer de les retarder. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, ils vont s'en prendre à toi.**

Elle secoua la tête, me montrant ainsi qu'elle refusait de me laisser seule. J'allais essayer de la convaincre quand j'entendis subitement le bruit d'une arme à feu. Puis je sentis le choc et la douleur me transperça le haut du dos. L'un des leurs venait de me tirer une balle dans l'épaule, dans le dos. Furieux, tenant toujours ma Carmen contre moi, je me retournai :

**-Quelle bande de lâches ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de tirer une balle sur votre adversaire en le regardant en face. **

**-Em, que t'ont-ils fait ?** Me souffla Carmen.

**-Rien de grave, une simple balle dans l'épaule, ce n'est pas cela qui va me mettre à terre.**

**-On parie ? **Me menaça celui qui avait tiré.

**-Ouais, c'est ça ! Continuez ainsi bande de lâches ! Vous êtes en surnombre et vous menacez une femme et un homme qui ne porte pas d'arme à feu. C'est tellement facile ! Seriez-vous capable de vous attaquer à un adversaire de même niveau ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous n'êtes que des pleutres ! Vous vous croyez forts car vous faites partie du camp des vainqueurs MAIS vous n'êtes capables que de vous en prendre à plus faible que vous.**

Furieux et enragé, celui qui m'avait tiré dessus me fonça droit dessus pour me renverser. J'étais tellement imposant par rapport à lui qu'il me fit à peine bouger. Je sortis immédiatement mon couteau et lui portait un coup bien placé qui le fit s'effondrer. Sur un signe de Félix, les autres m'attaquèrent : j'avais dû éloigner Carmen afin de pouvoir rendre coup sur coup. J'étais concentré sur mes 5 adversaires, recevant parfois des coups de poings douloureux ou des blessures d'arme blanche. Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Carmen crier « **Lâche-moi Félix **», je fus un instant déconcentré permettant à l'un de mes adversaires de me lancer un coup de pied violent dans le bas-ventre, ce qui me fit plier en deux. Une volée de coups s'abattit alors sur mon dos, m'empêchant de me relever. La voix hurlante de Carmen me glaça le sang et me fit relever la tête.

**-Non ! NON ! NOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN ! Je ne veux PAS ! NONNNNN ! **S'égosilla-t-elle lorsque Félix lui déchira son corsage découvrant alors sa poitrine parfaite. Elle essaya de lutter sans succès contre lui et sa force de salop.

**-Lâche-la ! **Je redoublais d'ardeur pour me libérer de mes tortionnaires. **Lâche-la maintenant !** Gueulais-je en direction de ce satané Félix. Putain ! Il allait la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ! Il allait la violer ! Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la respectait ! Je ne rêvais que de l'assommer et de lui faire subir une émasculation version Emmett McCarthy ! J'arrivais légèrement à me relever, ce qui me permit d'envoyer à nouveau valser l'un des mes adversaires. J'essayais de me redresser davantage, me mettant sur les genoux lorsque j'entendis à nouveau le bruit d'une détonation et je sentis une nouvelle douleur au thorax et à l'abdomen. Baissant le regard, je voyais mon sang couler le long de mon ventre. L'un de mes adversaires m'assomma pendant que je sentais les autres me ligoter les mains derrière le dos. Je n'étais qu'à demi-conscient, j'entendais la voix de Carmen hurler, mais qui s'atténuait lentement... Ma propre souffrance me semblait dérisoire et inexistante par rapport à la sienne. Je ne sentais plus les coups pleuvoir sur moi. Je n'entendais que sa douleur. Comment pouvais-je être si faible ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas la défendre ? Elle et mon enfant ! Que pouvais-je faire pour la sortir des mains de ce tortionnaire ?

**-Arrêtez de le frapper ! **Ordonna Félix. **Redressez-le ! Je VEUX qu'il voit ce que je vais faire à ****sa pute de service. Qu'il voit qu'elle m'appartient à MOI seul ! Qu'il voit sa souffrance ! Qu'il entende ses pleurs et ses cris de plaisir !**

Félix termina de déshabiller ma Carmen, lui arrachant sa jupe et ses jupons. Je voyais le hâle de sa peau nue apparaître progressivement. Ma Carmen continuait de lutter contre ce salop, essayant de lui donner des coups de pied ou de genou alors qu'il reposait entièrement tout son poids sur son corps si frêle. Lorsqu'il voulut déchirer ses sous-vêtements, il lâcha une de ses mains. Carmen réagit immédiatement profitant de cette semi-liberté et enfonçant ses doigts dans une des pupilles de Félix.

**-La salope !** Hurla-t-il, la giflant violemment puis frottant son œil malmené.** Tu veux jouer ? Tu veux de la violence pour prendre ton pied ? Mais fallait le demander ! **Rugit-il en la souffletant à nouveau plusieurs fois. Des traces de coups apparaissaient sur ses joues, qui se couvraient de larmes. **Juan, toi, viens-la, **dit-il au seul de ses camarades qui ne me retenait pas. **Attrape-lui les poignets au-dessus de la tête et maintiens-la fermement que je puisse faire tranquillement mon affaire**.

**-Regarde-bien, l'Anglais, comment notre chef va donner du plaisir à ta pute. Puis après ce ****sera notre tour à chacun d'entre nous, **rit grassement l'un de ceux qui m'avaient frappé, battu, ligoté et qui me maintenait. **N'essaye même pas de fermer les yeux si tu ne veux pas reprendre une beigne. **J'allais rétorquer quelque chose, mais il me bâillonna, m'indiquant d'observer le spectacle.

Félix ouvrait sa braguette pendant que Carmen continuait de se débattre, les mains prises en étau par l'un des hommes de ce salop. Puis il baissa son pantalon et rapprocha son affreuse queue dressée du corps délicat de ma Carmen.

**-Non, non, Félix, je ne veux pas, laisse-moi, ne fais pas cela**, supplia Carmen. **On a grandi ensemble, comment peux-tu me faire cela ? Non, Félix,s'il te plait, ne fais pas cela !**

**-Oh que si ! Tu vas l'apprécier, tu vas voir, tu vas même en redemander ! Allez, écarte les jambes ! **Carmen pleurait mais elle ne bougeait pas, resserrant au possible ses jambes. Intérieurement, je bouillais de rage de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui éviter ce calvaire. **Putain, tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! Ouvre tes jambes que ton amant puisse apprécier le spectacle ! Allez, ouvre tes cuisses !** Se répéta-t-il. **Tu le fais bien avec tous les autres, pourquoi pas avec moi ? **Elle secouait négativement la tête. Il la força à écarter ses cuisses et s'enfonça profondément et rudement en elle, la faisant hurler à la mort. **Oh ! Putain, t'es trop bonne ! Trop serrée !**

**-AÏIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE ! NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! Laisse-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Félix, je t'en prie, arrête-toi, retire-toi ! Em, aide-moi !**

Cet appel désespéré me fit perdre la tête. J'essayais à nouveau de me libérer, sans succès, et je fus à nouveau victime de coups supplémentaires et violents. Elle devait croire que je l'avais abandonnée.

**-Tu vas la fermer ou je te fais assommer ? **Gueula-t-il sur elle. **Á**** moins que tu ne dise encore un mot et je le fais tuer**, rajouta-t-il en me désignant de la tête. Carmen se tut immédiatement, je n'entendis que ses sanglots à demi-étouffés. Elle se taisait pour moi, je souffrais pour elle. Quel connard j'étais ! Incapable de ne pas avoir su protéger MA famille, ma femme et mon enfant. Félix continuait à s'enfoncer en elle qui demeurait inerte. Il la besognait avec de violents coups de reins. Il malmenait sa poitrine, lui pinçant douloureusement ses tétons. Il commençait à gémir, tenant des propos ignobles : **Oh ! Putain ! Les mecs ! Vous savez pas ce que vous manquez ! Quelle bonne salope elle fait la Carmen ! Elle est chaude et serrée comme pas croyable ! Je comprends que l'Anglais voulait se la garder pour lui tout seul. Ooohh ! **Il accéléra ses coups de butoir en elle, elle pleurait toujours mais ne criait plus. Je ne voyais pas son regard, mais j'étais sûr qu'il était détruit devant tant de douleurs et de souffrances. Soudain, il hurla sa jouissance : **Oooh ! Ouuuiiiiiiiii ! Encore ! Là ! Oh ! C'est trop bon !** **Ouuuuuiii ! **Il se répandait certainement dans le ventre de ma douce Carmen. J'étais soulagé que cela se termine enfin pour elle. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas que les autres lui passent dessus les uns après les autres. Pendant que j'essayais de détacher mes liens, je les observais, certains étaient bien amochés. Je devrais commencer par les mettre hors-jeu. Puis mon regard revint sur Félix. Il était enfin sorti du corps de ma Carmen, sa bite était pleine de sang. Oh, mon Dieu ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. A l'exception de la première fois, ma Carmen n'avait jamais saigné lors de nos étreintes, même lors des plus passionnées. Il avait vraiment du y aller très fort pour que son vagin soit en sang. Peut-être du fait de sa violence en elle avait-il même provoqué une fausse couche. Cela m'en rendait malade !

Alors que je pensais que tout était fini pour ma chère et tendre, il approcha de son visage sa grosse bite ensanglantée et la menaça à nouveau :

**-Comme t'as foutu plein de ton sang dégueulasse sur ma queue, tu vas maintenant la lécher et la nettoyer correctement. T'as intérêt à t'appliquer, sinon je tue ton mec. Allez, au boulot, lèche-moi !**

Carmen hésita. Elle regarda son corps douloureux et ses cuisses tâchées de sang. Puis elle tourna à nouveau son tendre visage couvert de larmes vers son violeur. Elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Si je lui avais fait découvrir le plaisir du cunnilingus, je ne lui avais jamais demandé de fellation. Pas que je n'en avais pas envie, mais je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait. Elle était si innocente ! Devant son air indécis, Félix lui pinça le nez pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche, puis enfonça sans préavis sa bite dans la gorge de ma bien-aimée. Putain de merde ! Il allait la faire étouffer.

**-Oh ! Oui ! C'est ça ! T'es aussi bonne suceuse que bonne baiseuse ! Continue ! Nettoie-bien tout et continue comme ça ! Tu vas voir, ça va venir ! Et je te préviens : t'as intérêt à tout avaler si tu ne veux pas que je tue ton mec. Oh ! Ouiii ! Ça fait du bien ! **Il accéléra ses va-et-vient dans sa gorge jusqu'à se vider en elle en hurlant son orgasme. Ma belle recracha ce qu'il lui donna, ce qui lui valut de nouvelles torgnoles et qu'il termine d'éjaculer sa semence sur son beau visage. Enfin satisfait, il releva son pantalon et se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes qui lui tendit un couteau. Qu'allait-il lui faire encore ?

**-Tu vois, Carmen, si tu m'avais épousé, si tu n'avais pas joué à la pute avec l'Anglais, je me serai arrêté là.** Il faisait glisser la lame de son couteau le long de sa gorge, puis de sa poitrine, descendait vers son ventre, se dirigeait vers son pubis pour remonter sur son ventre. Ma belle tremblait de peur. **Il faut que tu saches que je ne laisse jamais une fille qui pourrait porter mon enfant en vie. Seule mon épouse légitime aura ce droit-là. Alors, maintenant que je t'ai fait ressentir beaucoup de plaisir, **-Putain, j'exultais ! Le plaisir ! Comment pouvait-il parler de plaisir après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas intervenir et lui casser la gueule !**-tu vas connaître la douleur. **Il enfonça alors soudainement son couteau au fond de son ventre. Un coup ! Deux coups ! Carmen hurlait à nouveau :

**-Félix, arrête ! Arrête-toi ! Je ne peux pas porter ton enfant, je suis déjà enceinte ! Stop ! Ne le tue pas ! S'il te plait ! Ne tue pas mon bébé ! **Supplia-t-elle.

**-Je savais bien que t'étais une bonne pute ! Alors comme ça, t'es déjà prise ! Bien, avec le traitement que je vais te faire subir, tu n'auras même pas à consulter une faiseuse d'ange pour le faire passer. **Et il lui donna un troisième, puis un quatrième, puis un cinquième coup... Je cessais de compter et lui hurlais d'arrêter dans mon bâillon, luttant contre mes liens qui étaient plus solidement attachés que je ne l'aurais cru. **Il est hors de question que je te laisse porter l'enfant d'un autre. Cela aurait dû être moi ou personne d'autre, **gueula-t-il sur elle continuant à s'acharner sur son ventre ensanglanté.

Elle arrêta de crier, elle avait du s'évanouir face à la douleur et était désormais inconsciente. Il poursuivit son action, marquant sa tendre poitrine de la pointe de son couteau et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis il abandonna sa triste œuvre, indiquant à ses hommes qu'il était temps de partir. Certains se plaignirent de ne pas avoir pu tester et baiser cette pute qui avait l'air si chaude. Félix les rembarra leur indiquant que celle-là n'aurait dû n'être qu'à lui et qu'il leur payerait des putes une fois arrivés en ville.

**/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\**

Ils nous abandonnèrent là, m'assommant violemment une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux, ce qui me fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**OOOoooOOO**

Lorsque je me sortis de mon inconscience quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, je ne saurais dire, je dus d'abord lutter contre mes liens pour essayer de les ôter. J'étais faible, cela me pris du temps. J'étais sérieusement blessé à l'épaule et à l'abdomen où j'avais pris deux balles, j'avais reçu plusieurs coups de couteau plus ou moins profonds, et la dernière blessure à la tête qui m'avait fait sombré dans l'inconscience saignait beaucoup. Enfin, je réussis à me lever, à me trainer serait plus exact, auprès du corps ensanglanté de ma Carmen. Et c'est soulagé que je pus constater qu'elle respirait encore, même si sa respiration était très faible et irrégulière. Je l'appelais doucement :

**-Carmen, Carmen, c'est Emmett, serre ma main si tu m'entends. Ils sont partis, tu ne crains plus rien. Bat des paupières, serre ma main ou fais moi un signe, s'il te plait, si tu m'entends.**

Elle ne réagissait pas. Cela m'inquiétait. Je n'étais ni médecin, ni infirmier, mais sur les champs de bataille, j'ai pu voir des blessures par centaines. Il ne fallait pas être _sorti de Saint-Cyr _pour comprendre que Carmen se vidait et que sans des soins rapides, elle ne survivrait pas. J'ôtai ma chemise pour couvrir sa poitrine et le haut de son corps nus. Je nettoyai doucement son beau visage des sécrétions de son violeur. Je déchirai son jupon pour lui bander l'abdomen afin de limiter la perte de sang qui coulait de son ventre. Puis je lui passai rapidement sa jupe. Mon problème était maintenant de savoir si je serai capable de la porter jusqu'au village pour que nous bénéficions de soins.

Je dus faire abstraction de la douleur pour réussir à me lever. Je ne sus comment je fis pour me plier et la prendre délicatement dans mes bras afin de la porter comme une jeune mariée qu'elle serait bientôt. Les 5 kilomètres qu'il me restait à parcourir me semblèrent un long chemin de descente aux Enfers, comme si à chaque pas que je faisais mon corps était transpercé en deux parties par un glaive chauffé à blanc. J'avais aussi l'impression que plus j'approchais du village, plus la respiration de Carmen devenait saccadée. Quel ne fut pas mon bonheur à mi-chemin de voir arriver à notre rencontre Ben et l'un de ses amis du village. Ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas nous voir revenir et venaient aux nouvelles. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi alors que je vacillai. Ben récupéra Carmen de mes bras pour m'éviter de l'entrainer dans ma chute.

**-Em, que s'est-il passé ? Qui vous a attaqué ?**

**-Ils l'ont... **Je soufflai... Comment pouvais-je dire cela ? C'était la pire des tortures que l'on pouvait faire subir à une femme et j'avais été incapable d'en défendre ma bien-aimée. **Ils l'ont vi... **Ben acquiesça, il avait compris. **Je n'ai rien pu faire... J'ai essayé de lui éviter cela... Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, rien, RIEN... Je suis un incapable... **Mes sanglots m'étouffèrent, m'empêchant de prononcer une seule phrase avec du sens.

**-Em, qui était-ce ? Est-ce que c'étaient des Franquistes ?**

**-Oui, **j'essayai de me ressaisir, **mais ils en voulaient à Carmen. Ils voulaient lui faire payer notre relation, le fait qu'elle allait quitter l'Espagne. Rien à voir avec les Républicains ou les Franquistes. Ils ont joué avec elle sur le fond de la guerre civile.**

**-Félix et ses acolytes ?** J'acquiesçai. **Merde ! Au vue de vos positions politiques et des leurs, cela passera pour un crime de guerre et demeurera certainement impuni. Mais pour le moment, Carmen et toi avaient besoin de soins. Je vais la porter, te sens-tu de marcher ?**

Ben regardait soucieusement Carmen. Il avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa respiration ralentissait et s'amoindrissait.

**-Allez ! Em debout ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Pour elle !**

Son ami m'aida à me lever et nous reprîmes la route du village. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Ben nous conduisit directement chez l'infirmier, qui faisait office de médecin, infirmier, pharmacien, rebouteux ou sage-femme en fonction des circonstances. Lorsqu'il vit Carmen, il fit grise mine, l'examina rapidement, puis se tourna vers moi.

**-Non, soignez la en premier. Je peux attendre. Elle d'abord !**

**-Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, alors que je peux soigner vos blessures.**

Ces paroles me firent bondir. Je faillis le prendre à la gorge. Heureusement que Ben était là et m'arrêta dans mon élan. J'étais sûr qu'il était incompétent, que si mon oncle avait été là, il aurait pu sauver ma Carmen.

**-Non, examinez la mieux que ça. Faites votre boulot ! Vous devez la sauver. Elle est enceinte d'un mois. Elle respire encore, vous êtes capable de faire quelque chose.**

**-Non, je suis désolé pour elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Je ne peux rien faire, elle a perdu trop de sang. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je peux lui donner un calmant qui lui permettra de faire face à la douleur, donc de reprendre conscience quelques instants et de vous parler, mais je ne peux faire plus. Elle va mourir dans quelques dizaines de minutes. Avec le choc moral et physique qu'elle a vécu, je ne sais même pas si elle aurait eu le courage de se battre pour vivre. Je suis désolé. **

**-Elle va mourir ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Nous devions nous marier, nous allions avoir un enfant... Non, elle ne peut pas mourir, vous vous trompez, elle ne peut pas mourir, elle est jeune, en bonne santé... C'est une battante ! Elle ne peut pas mourir, … Non, elle ne peut pas ! **Je répétais sans cesse la même litanie, caressant le doux front de Carmen.

**-Em, calme-toi, **me dit doucement Ben en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

**-Ben, elle ne peut pas mourir, je l'aime, elle ne peut pas mourir, nous devions nous marier, elle ne peut pas mourir.**

**-Je sais, Em, je sais. Mais malheureusement il ne lui reste que peu de temps. Veux-tu qu'on lui injecte ce médicament pour qu'elle reprenne conscience ? Ou souhaites-tu la laisser aller partir ainsi ?**

**-Elle ne peut pas mourir, elle va me parler, elle ne peut pas mourir, je l'aime, elle ne peut pas mourir, **répétais-je me prenant la tête dans mes mains qui portaient encore des traces de son sang.

Ben fit un geste discret à l'infirmier pour qu'il injecte à Carmen le produit lui permettant de reprendre conscience. Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vis lutter pour ouvrir ses paupières, puis me regardait d'un regard complétement éteint qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

**-Em... Oh ! Emmett ! Où sommes-nous ? … **Souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix paniquée, essayant de regarder autour d'elle de peur de voir à nouveau son agresseur.

**-Chut ! Calme-toi ma Carmen, respire tranquillement. Tu ne risques plus rien, tu es en sécurité. Je suis avec toi. Tout va bien. **Je la prenais dans mes bras pour qu'elle ressente ma chaleur et ma présence.

**-Em, je suis désolée... de ne pas avoir plus résister, de l'avoir laissé faire... Pardonne-moi...**, sanglota-t-elle.

**-Carmen, rien n'est de ta faute, m'entends-tu. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas voulu. J'ai bien vu que tu t'étais battue contre lui. Ce n'est PAS de ta faute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable et tu n'as pas à être désolée, ni à t'excuser. C'est un beau salop et je te jure que je lui ferai la peau.**

**-Em...** Sanglota-t-elle plus fort. **L'enfant, j'ai perdu l'enfant, il ne vivra pas...**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, Carmen. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela.**

**-... et moi non plus... Em, je n'y arriverai pas...**

Je ne voulais surtout pas entendre de tels propos. Je voulais démontrer à l'infirmier qu'il se trompait, que ma Carmen était forte, qu'elle réussirait à se rétablir.

**-Carmen, ne dis pas cela, tu dois te battre, tu dois survivre ! Que ferai-je sans toi ? Je t'aime, ma belle, et je ferai tout pour toi. Je vais t'aider à te rétablir et nous nous marierons comme nous l'avions convenu. Carmen, tu dois te battre.**

**-Em... Je t'aime... Mais je n'y arriverai pas...**

Je la coupai brusquement : **Carmen, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire de telles choses !**

**-Laisse-moi parler, Em. Il me reste peu de temps. **

**-Carmen... je...**

**-Em, merci, **souffla-t-elle. Sa voix diminuait progressivement alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. **Merci de m'avoir aimée. **Elle respirait difficilement.** Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir l'amour, de m'avoir montré que l'acte intime qui pouvait lier un homme et une femme pouvait être magique et très agréable. Merci de m'avoir laissé t'aimer plus que tout.**

**-Carmen, je t'aime aussi plus que tout, tu es ma vie !**

**-Em, je vais partir... Bientôt... Promets-moi de ne pas chercher la vengeance. Promets-moi de vivre ta vie et de retrouver l'amour. Promets-moi !**

**-Non, Carmen, je ne peux pas te promettre cela. Tu vas vivre et nous vivrons ensemble.**

**-Em, ne fais pas ta tête d'enfant ! **Me gronda-t-elle gentiment en recherchant son souffle difficilement. Ma Carmen était si courageuse devant l'approche de la mort. **Promets-moi, s'il te plait ! Je veux pouvoir partir l'esprit tranquille. Promets-moi que tu retrouveras l'amour et que cette fois elle te donnera des enfants. Tu aurais fait un père fantastique, tu sais.**

**-Carmen, je ne peux pas faire cela... Tu es la seule, l'unique... Comment veux-tu que je te promette une telle chose ?**

**-Em, s'il te plait ! Promets-moi ! Fais-moi plaisir ! Promets !**

Contraint et forcé, pour lui faire plaisir et parce que je voyais sa respiration s'emballer et ma Carmen s'affaiblir rapidement, je promis :

**-Oui Carmen. Je te promets de ne pas refuser l'amour s'il se présente. Mais je ne le chercherai pas volontairement. **

**-Oh ! Em, j'ai mal ! La douleur revient ! Em, aide-moi à partir ! **Carmen s'agitait. Je regardais l'infirmier lui demandant de faire quelque chose. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules indiquant qu'il fallait attendre, que la fin viendrait vite.

**-Em, je t'aime ! Plus que tout, tu le sais ! Em, embrasse-moi s'il te plaît !**

**-Moi aussi Carmen, je t'aime. **Tout en pleurant, je me penchai sur son visage prenant ses douces et chaudes lèvres, les embrassant tendrement une dernière fois. Puis je sentis son corps se tendre, sursauter une dernière fois et s'immobiliser. Je me relevai rapidement, elle ne respirait plus. L'infirmier m'indiqua de fermer ses paupières, ce que je fis amoureusement en lui embrassant le front. L'infirmier recouvrit son corps d'un drap blanc, puis s'approcha de moi afin de me soigner. Je me levai violemment afin de le repousser. Je ne voulais pas être soigné, je ne voulais plus vivre, je voulais la rejoindre. La douleur qui traversait mon cœur était insoutenable, invivable ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais ! Personne ! Je gesticulais contre l'infirmier, contre Ben qui essayait de me calmer. Puis je vacillai subitement et m'effondrai sur le sol. Je sombrai alors dans l'inconscience pensant ainsi rejoindre ma Carmen, mon seul et unique amour, dans la mort.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Ben**

**Espagne, octobre et novembre et 1938.**

Après que Carmen ait rendu son dernier souffle, Emmett s'était agité dans tous les sens refusant les soins. Il perdait complétement les pédales. Puis il s'effondra et s'évanouit sur le sol. Au vue de son corps imposant de géant, nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à le porter pour l'installer dans un lit. Mais son inconscience permit à l'infirmier de le soigner, de retirer les deux balles qu'il avait dans le corps, de panser, désinfecter et recoudre ses nombreuses blessures. Emmett délira pendant plusieurs jours, appelant Carmen, faisant des poussées de fièvre assez importantes. Cependant, même s'il avait souffert moralement et physiquement, ses jours ne furent jamais en danger. J'avais quand même écrit à la famille d'Emmett à Paris pour les prévenir qu'il avait été blessé et que son retour en France serait retardé. J'avais tout fait pour que cette lettre ne les fasse pas paniquer. De toute façon, elle était courte : si j'avais bien progresser dans la communication orale française grâce à Emmett, écrire en français était toute une histoire et bien plus difficile.

Début octobre, nous apprîmes que les brigades internationales, qui réunissaient les combattants étrangers antifascistes qui s'étaient battus à nos côtés pour défendre l'Espagne républicaine et dont faisait partie Emmett, avaient été dissoutes fin septembre. Je savais que cette dissolution, en plus du drame que venait de vivre Emmett, l'encouragerait à rentrer en France. Il aurait certainement l'impression d'avoir tout perdu : ses idéaux républicains pour lesquels il avait combattu et qui avaient échoué mais surtout son amie Carmen dont il était éperdument amoureux. Je savais qu'à son réveil, il aurait besoin d'une motivation, d'un élément moteur, et c'est pour cela que j'envisageais de l'accompagner en France. Rien ne me retenait en Espagne : mes parents étaient décédés depuis quelques années et ma vieille tante, qui avait terminé mon éducation comme elle le disait fièrement; approuvait ma décision de partir. Elle comprenait qu'en tant que combattant républicain, j'aurai du mal à m'intégrer et à travailler en Espagne, que je risquais même d'être pris pour cible. De toute façon, je n'envisageais pas de vivre sous un régime totalitaire. Je n'avais pas passé deux ans de ma vie à les combattre pour accepter maintenant toutes leurs lois fascistes et leur dictature.

C'est un Emmett morose et dépressif qui se réveilla au bout de 10 jours de fièvres et de délires. Il me regardait désespéré me demandant où était Carmen. Nous avions du l'enterrer sans attendre qu'Emmett émerge de l'état pathologique dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne l'avait donc pas vu mettre en terre et refusait de se rendre sur sa tombe. Y aller, c'était accepter sa mort, et cela son cerveau ne l'envisageait pas du tout pour le moment. Lorsque je lui proposai de l'accompagner en France, il refusa indiquant qu'il ne quitterait pas sa bien-aimée et qu'il la rejoindrait rapidement. Je ne sais encore comment je réussis à lui faire entendre raison afin qu'il prépare son retour et le passage de la frontière. J'insistai beaucoup sur le fait d'avoir envoyé une lettre à sa famille et qu'elle attendait son retour. J'avais peur qu'Emmett ne commette l'irréparable soit en se vengeant de ceux qui les avaient attaqués, soit en se suicidant. J'eus beaucoup de chance d'apprendre que Félix avait quitté le Pays Basque pour Madrid. Son crime restait impuni, mais je savais qu'Em n'irait pas jusqu'à Madrid pour le pourchasser. Fin novembre, je réussis enfin à convaincre mon ami et nous prîmes des billets de train pour Paris. Je le ramenais en France certes, mais c'était un Emmett sans joie de vivre et presque dépressif qui rentrait.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes :**

(1) Il faut absolument aller **admirer le célèbre tableau de Picasso, intitulé **_**Guernica **_: à peine un mois après, il a peint, en noir et blanc, l'horreur de cet événement. Cette peinture à l'huile représente une scène de violence, de douleur, de mort et d'impuissance deuil.

De plus, Picasso a refusé que son œuvre aille en Espagne tant que ne serait pas installée une démocratie. Cette peinture arrive donc en Espagne en 1981 (le dictateur Franco est mort en 1975). Elle est donc le **symbole fort de la fin de la dictature en Espagne**.

Si j'avais pu mettre une reproduction du tableau ici, je l'aurai fait ! Donc **allez naviguer sur Internet pour la visualiser** : elle est splendide et marquante ! Vous l'avez compris, je suis fan de Picasso et notamment de cette œuvre à la fois si dramatique et si sensible !

(2) « ¡ No pasarán ! » : « Ils ne passeront pas ! ».

(3) Je sais que Benito, c'est Benoît en italien. Est-ce la même chose en espagnol ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai cherché, mais n'ai pas trouvé. Bref, cela collait bien à mon histoire.

(4) Une escouade est un petit groupe de soldats, souvent des fantassins, qui se connaissent très bien et qui sont liés par de forts liens d'amitié. Ce mot a été beaucoup utilisé pendant la Première Guerre mondiale pour désigner les petits groupes de 4 à 8 soldats qui savaient pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres pour sortir des charniers des tranchées en cas de blessures.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

Bon, ben, ça y est ! Si vous êtes arrivé(e)s ici, c'est que vous avez terminé la lecture de cet affreux chapitre. Dites-moi tout ! J'ai déjà écrit des _lemons_ (non publiés ici) mais uniquement en histoire d'amour. C'est la première fois que j'écris une telle scène de violence, et franchement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Émotionnellement, cela a été dur pour moi. J'imagine que la lecture a été aussi difficile pour vous. Mais j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre sur cette fic. Je vous rassure : de telles scènes de violences ne se reproduiront pas à tous les chapitres, mais elles font partie des réalités de la guerre et des horreurs que subissent les femmes en tant de guerre (que ce fut dans les guerres du passé comme dans les guerres actuelles, par exemple au Darfour...).

Voilà, en tout cas, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Emmett, ce qui explique la vision d'Alice.

NB/ J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur la guerre d'Espagne pour essayer de faire coller les événements historiques espagnols sur le vécu de mes personnages. La guerre d'Espagne est une période que je connais mal, donc j'espère ne pas avoir connu d'impair en mêlant les événements de cette guerre à ce qu'ont vécu mes personnages. Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez pas et cliquez sur le petit bouton de la fin de la page !

.

* * *

.

**Message à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices.**

Un grand merci à à **Nina, Eternal-twilight-story, Emerance, La Miss, Calice 24, Calestina L, Samy 940, Laura** pour vos _reviews._ J'ai répondu à toutes les inscrites par MP.

Voici mes petites réponses aux anonymes :

-à **Nina** : tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été dégoûtée pour Bella. Et effectivement, une blonde en jeu, c'est souvent avec Tanya ou Lauren. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas faire de _spoiler_ (mystère ! mystère). Quant à Jacob, effectivement, il est prévu qu'il soit présent... (Je précise quand même que je suis _team Edward_ !) Mais pas pour tout de suite ! Il va falloir être patiente !

-à **La Miss** : tu n'es pas la seule à demander un POV Edward, mais comme tu as pu le voir, ce n'était pas pour ce chapitre. Il va falloir être un peu patiente... Mais il viendra en temps et en heure ! C'est promis !

-à **Laura** : merci pour ta petite review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos _Favorite Story_ et vos _Alert Story_ !

Un merci plus que spécial à **Emerance** et **Calice24** !

Comme pour les chapitres précédents, je m'engage à répondre à toutes les _reviews_ (anonymes et inscrites)... et qui sait ? peut-être à vous envoyer une petite surprise sous la forme d'un _teaser_ ! J'ai l'impression que cela a bien plu à certaines d'entre vous que je fasse pour ce chapitre. Ça me donne bien envie de recommencer !

A bientôt, AliLouane


	10. Livre I Chapitre 8

**Date de publication du chapitre VIII : le 18 avril 2011  
**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent !

.

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris. Mais d'une part, j'ai été bien prise la semaine dernière, d'autre part ce chapitre est plu long (35 pages sur traitement de texte !) : j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire, et par conséquent ma bêta a donc mis plus de temps à le relire et le corriger. **J'en profite pour la remercier encore une fois : mille mercis à Candy, ma super bêta à l'œil de lynx !**

.

Alors, un petit résumé avant de se lancer dans ce nouveau chapitre : après cette parenthèse espagnole, nous reprenons le cours de l'histoire à Paris, juste après la vision qu'Alice a eue d'Emmett et que Bella ait surpris Edward dans les bras d'une autre femme.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre VIII**

* * *

**Titre : Le Regard d'une Mère**

* * *

.

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, octobre et novembre 1938**

Deux jours après la vision d'Alice, nous avions reçu une lettre d'Emmett datant de la mi-septembre. Il se disait en pleine forme, et surtout il annonçait son retour en France, accompagnée d'une amie Carmen. J'étais grandement soulagée, il semblait aller bien. Mais cette lettre ne cadrait pas du tout avec la récente vision d'Alice qui le disait au plus mal. C'était insensé ! Carlisle et moi avons malheureusement vite compris que cette lettre était antérieure à la vision de notre fille. Elle avait mis presque trois semaines pour nous parvenir. J'espérais néanmoins que mon neveu était en bonne santé, et non à l'agonie comme Alice ne cessait de le répéter.

Alice était toujours somnolente ou endormie la majorité de la journée. Elle était encore tendue de sa récente vision, comme si elle la subissait encore et encore, ce qui l'épuisait. Elle s'inquiétait pour son cousin et souffrait pour lui. Elle arrivait à peine à se lever une ou deux heures par jour, passant le reste de sa journée endormie ou allongée dans son lit à lire ou dessiner des croquis de mode. De temps en temps, j'arrivais à la convaincre de venir s'étendre sur le sofa du salon pour se changer les idées. Je souffrais pour ma fille. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Son père pouvait faire si peu de choses pour la calmer. Sa douleur était avant tout psychique et il n'existait aucun traitement médicamenteux pour l'apaiser. Certains médecins conseillaient l'internement. Pour Carlisle comme pour moi, il en était hors de question ! Notre fille n'était pas folle ! Je rêvais que les médecins puissent inventer un appareil médical pour voir ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de ma fille sans pour autant la faire souffrir. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans un tel état, à moitié végétatif, alors qu'elle était habituellement toujours joyeuse et active, s'agitant dans tout l'appartement, sautillant dans chaque pièce d'une démarche dansante... Carlisle me rassurait en me disant qu'elle était sur la voie de la guérison, que de se remettre d'un tel choc lui prendrait du temps, mais je demeurais inquiète. Ma fille se plaignait de plus en plus de maux de tête ou de migraines.

Chaque fin d'après-midi, Bella venait passer un moment avec Alice, lui raconter sa journée au lycée avec Angèle et lui donner les cours et devoirs que le professeur principal d'Alice lui remettait. Cependant Bella semblait triste depuis la vision d'Alice. Même si elle essayait de donner le change, j'avais bien remarqué que son regard ne pétillait plus autant. S'inquiétait-elle pour ma fille ou pour son cousin ? J'avais essayé de lui parler, mais j'avais dû être trop brusque car elle m'avait fui. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle se soit confiée à Renée. Néanmoins j'en doutais fortement. Je les savais toutes deux proches, mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour que Bella confie ce qui la faisait souffrir à sa mère, surtout s'il s'agissait de la santé de ma fille. J'avais aussi remarqué que dès qu'Edward arrivait, Bella fuyait la chambre d'Alice. Je m'interrogeais vraiment sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces deux-là, espérant de tout cœur que mon fils ne se soit pas mal conduit envers Bella. Il était clair que depuis un an ces deux-là se voyaient moins, Edward se consacrant à ses études et sortant souvent en compagnie de Jasper le soir (je préférais faire semblant de ne pas savoir où ils allaient trainer !). Mais jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais détecté de gêne de la part de l'un ou de l'autre lors qu'ils se croisaient, même si c'était plus rare. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, je sentais bien comme un malaise venant de la part de Bella quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que mon fils. Cela m'avait été plus ou moins confirmé par ma fille, qui m'avait murmuré suite à un départ précipité de son amie :

**-C'est de sa faute !**

**-La faute à qui ?** **Et pourquoi ? **Questionnai-je ma fille. C'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'elle avait reçu sa vision qu'elle semblait s'intéresser à autre chose que ses migraines ou la souffrance qu'elle ressentait pour son cousin.

**-Edward... Il m'empêche de voir Bella.**

**-Comment cela ? Alice, ton frère ne lui interdit pas de rester avec toi !**

**-Non, mais c'est tout comme... Elle a mal... à cause de lui … Et elle part de chez nous quand il est là...**

J'étais subitement inquiète. Selon les dires d'Alice, il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux. Mon fils se serait-il mal comporté avec Bella ? Carlisle et moi l'avions pourtant éduqué tel un gentleman et il devait normalement savoir comment se comporter avec une jeune fille. Bella était encore si jeune, peut-être avait-elle mal interprété l'un de ses gestes. J'interrogeai néanmoins Alice :

**-Alice, es-tu au courant de quelque chose ? Bella, t'a-t-elle raconté qu'Edward s'était mal comporté avec elle ?**

**-Non... Et c'est là tout le problème... Je suis sûre qu'il a fait quelque chose, mais elle ne me dira rien**, murmura Alice déçue du manque de confiance de son amie, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur son lit pour s'endormir, les larmes aux yeux.

Je bordais ma fille, essuyais ses pleurs, l'embrassais sur le front, éteins la lampe de chevet puis sortis de sa chambre. Je m'interrogeais vraiment sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre Edward et Bella. D'un côté, Bella semblait triste, voir même souffrir alors que, de l'autre côté, Edward était seulement perplexe au vu de l'attitude qu'adoptait Bella avec lui. Il fallait que je parle avec Carlisle pour qu'il interroge notre fils à ce sujet. Si Edward s'était mal comporté avec Bella, il devrait alors lui présenter des excuses. Renée ne devait pas avoir remarqué la souffrance de sa fille, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas évoquée lors de notre après-midi de papotage hebdomadaire. Mais cela ne me surprenait pas, car je savais d'une part Bella suffisamment bonne comédienne pour donner le change et surtout pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents. Et, d'autre part, je savais que Renée était davantage focalisée sur ses jeunes enfants et qu'elle ne voyait pas combien Bella grandissait ces derniers temps, ni qu'elle avait besoin d'autres attentions que celles que Renée accordait à ses jeunes frères.

Si les visites quotidiennes de Bella apaisaient ma fille, si les attentions d'Edward envers sa sœur lui faisaient retrouver le sourire (mon fils sortait moins le soir et passait plus de temps avec sa sœur qui en était heureuse), je voyais bien que ma fille appréciait surtout les visites du cousin de Bella, Jasper. Elle était sous son charme. J'avais toujours dit que lorsque le cœur de ma fille battrait d'amour pour la première fois, je le saurais instantanément. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que cet amour lui serait retourné.

**OOOoooOOO**

Mi-octobre, nous avions reçu la visite de Paul, l'un des amis avec lequel Emmett était parti en Espagne. Il était revenu au début de l'été d'Espagne, gravement blessé et commençait tout juste à remarcher. Sa rééducation avait été très longue et très douloureuse. Il boiterait toujours suite à sa blessure à la jambe gauche. Il nous avait annoncé le décès de Julien, mais venait surtout nous porter de bonnes nouvelles d'Emmett, nous apprenant qu'il était en pleine forme et amoureux d'une jolie jeune fille brune prénommée Carmen. Mais, comme la lettre que nous avions reçu début octobre, ses nouvelles dataient d'avant la vision d'Alice. Elles étaient même antérieures à la lettre de mon neveu. Nous étions donc toujours dans l'expectative, attendant avec impatience des nouvelles d'Espagne.

Nouvelles qui nous parvinrent enfin quelques jours plus tard sous la forme d'une lettre rédigée dans un français hésitant mais avec beaucoup de gentillesse d'un ami espagnol d'Emmett qui s'appelait Ben. Ce dernier révélait que mon neveu avait été gravement blessé le premier samedi d'octobre, le jour même de la vision d'Alice -quelle étrangeté ! Ma fille avait-elle réellement un don ? Il écrivait également qu'Emmett s'en remettrait mais qu'il était actuellement incapable d'écrire et que son moral avait plus souffert que son état physique. Il annonçait également le retour d'Emmett pour le mois de novembre, si son rétablissement se poursuivait bien. Nous étions soulagés d'avoir enfin de telles nouvelles, même si Carlisle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur les blessures de son neveu et son état de santé. Cependant, en aucune manière, Ben n'évoquait dans sa lettre Carmen, l'amie d'Emmett. Je m'interrogeais alors sur cette absence : était-ce un oubli volontaire de sa part car il craignait qu'Emmett ne nous en ait pas parlé d'elle ? Avaient-ils tous deux rompu ? Ou pire encore : était-elle morte ? Même si le retour d'Emmett n'était pas annoncé avant la fin du mois de novembre, je le guettais et l'attendais avec impatience.

**OOOoooOOO**

Depuis que nous avions reçu des nouvelles d'Emmett, Alice se rétablissait plus rapidement. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie de l'appartement. Aujourd'hui, Jasper et Bella l'avait convaincue de prendre l'air une heure au Jardin du Luxembourg. J'en étais heureuse. Edward aurait voulu les accompagner, mais il n'avait pu déplacer son module de sciences expérimentales à l'université. Lorsque Bella l'avait appris, j'avais pu voir comment elle avait été soulagée de l'absence d'Edward. Sachant combien le grand air aurait fatigué ma fille et pour remercier Bella et Jasper de leur disponibilité et de leur gentillesse, je cuisinais des gaufres pour leur goûter. Alors que je terminais de préparer mon plateau avec gaufres et assiettes à dessert, sucre glace et sucre vanillé, tasses et soucoupes, thé et café, je les entendis rentrer. Je m'empressai de les retrouver au salon où Alice, souriante mais exténuée, s'était déjà allongée sur le sofa, reposant sa tête sur le giron de Bella. Jasper s'était assis dans le fauteuil en face des deux filles, observant discrètement ma fille.

**-Alors, comment était cette balade ?** Les questionnais-je tout en disposant de manière élégante sur la table basse du salon en noyer les tasses en porcelaine et leurs soucoupes, la théière, la cafetière, les assiettes et les gaufres que j'avais préparées. Je rajoutais les deux sucriers, le petit pour le sucre vanillé, le plus grand pour le sucre glace.

**-Oh ! Maman ! Si tu savais comme le parc est beau avec ces couleurs automnales ! Cela fait du bien de respirer l'air frais !** Me répondit ma fille, enthousiaste.

**-Je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plu, ma fille, mais tu me sembles bien fatiguée. Je vous ai cuisiné des petites gaufres pour vous requinquer. Bella, Jasper, que choisissez-vous : du thé ou du café ?**

**-Du thé pour moi, **me sourit Bella.

**-Café pour moi,** répondit Jasper. **Merci Mme Cullen**, rajouta-t-il alors que je lui tendais sa tasse avec une gaufre.

**-La balade était très chouette, **poursuivit Bella continuant le récit de ma fille. **Il faisait un peu froid, mais le soleil automnal éclatant nous réchauffait. Nous sommes allés jusqu'au bassin d'eau en face du Sénat. Puis nous sommes restés un moment assis sur un banc attendant qu'Alice se sente de repartir. **Bella mordit à pleines dents dans la gaufre que je venais de lui servir. **Mumm, elles sont délicieuses vos gaufres, Mme Cullen**, me complimenta Bella. **Alice va en avoir grand besoin. Elle n'a pas été capable de monter l'escalier tellement elle était fatiguée. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'un étage et surtout heureusement que Jasper était là pour la soutenir ! **Plaisanta Bella malicieusement.

**-Bella ! **Rétorqua Alice furieuse et rougissante, lui donnant une tape sur son genou. **Comment peux-tu … ? Comment oses-tu … ?**

**-Allons, allons les filles ! On se calme !** Je ne pus me retenir de rire devant l'attitude hilarante des deux amies. Je remarquais alors que Jasper ne quittait pas du regard ma fille. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être émue. Ce jeune homme était-il en train de tomber amoureux de ma petite princesse ?

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis Carlisle et Edward firent leur apparition dans le salon, saluant tout le monde. Immédiatement, je sentis Bella se tendre. Je fis un signe discret à Carlisle, l'entrainant vers la cuisine pour lui parler.

**-Es-tu au courant de quelque chose qui se serait passé entre notre fils et Bella ?**

**-Non, pourquoi ?**

**-Je crois qu'il y a un souci entre eux deux, ou tout au moins un malentendu. C'est un sentiment qui me travaille depuis quelques jours. J'espère qu'Edward ne s'est pas mal comport... **Je fis interrompu par un vif éclat de voix provenant du hall d'entrée ou du salon. Carlisle et moi courûmes jusqu'au couloir où nous pûmes voir une Bella en larmes s'enfuir en claquant la porte. C'en était trop ! Edward allait devoir nous expliquer sa conduite !

**-Que s'est-il passé ici ? Où est partie Bella ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? **Interrogeai-je sévèrement mes enfants. Alice était en pleurs assise sur le sofa, Edward semblait interloqué et statufié, Jasper debout prêt à partir. Devant leur silence, j'apostrophais mon fils : **Edward, peux-tu nous expliquer le départ précipité de Bella ?**

**-Excusez-moi, Mme Cullen, docteur Cullen, mais je dois la rattraper. Je dois savoir comment elle va**.

**-Oui, oui, vas-y Jasper. **

Jasper sortit non s'en avoir lancé un regard peu amène et interrogatif envers son ami.

**-Bien, **reprit mon mari. **Lequel d'entre vous deux nous révèle ce qui s'est passé ici ?**

**-Il a voulu la retenir de force pour une explication...** Commença Alice. **Mais Bella ne voulait pas... **Puis ma fille se leva tristement, les larmes aux yeux, jetant un regard noir rempli de haine à son frère. Elle se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre et accusa sombrement son aîné :

**-C'est de sa faute si mon amie est en pleurs, c'est de sa faute si Jasper a dû partir pour la consoler. C'est de sa faute si mon après-midi est gâchée.**

Alice sortit du salon, nous laissant seuls avec son frère, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé malgré l'attaque verbale furieuse de sa sœur.

**-Edward, tu nous expliques ? Qu'as-tu voulu faire à Bella ?**

Le ton sévère de Carlisle eut au moins le mérite de faire sortir Edward de sa torpeur. Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil, s'asseyant en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Ni pourquoi elle réagit ainsi... J'ai juste essayé de la retenir en lui attrapant le poignet pour comprendre pourquoi elle me fuyait ou m'évitait... Mais je ne sais pas... Elle ne veut rien dire... Si je savais seulement ce que j'ai pu faire … Si je pouvais la comprendre... Si je réussissais à lire les émotions qui transparaissent sur son visage... Ou à entendre ses pensées... Si seulement je savais... **Edward était confus dans ses propos, il était complétement dépassé par l'attitude de Bella.

**-Pourtant cela fait un petit moment que Bella réagit ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? **Le questionna Carlisle. Je me contentais les écouter, faisant savoir à mon époux que je l'approuvais en appuyant discrètement ma main sur son épaule.

**-Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été vraiment présent pour elle cette année**, souffla Edward, **entre mes études, l'hôpital et les sorties avec Jazz -**il fit un signe évasif du bras laissant sous-entendre ce qu'il faisait dans ce type de soirées-**, j'avais réduit nos heures musicales au minimum. Mais je n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'elle m'en voulait de la délaisser, je trouvais même qu'elle comprenait plutôt l'importance de mes études et mon amitié avec son cousin... Ce n'est que depuis un mois que je n'arrive plus à communiquer avec elle, qu'elle m'évite et je ne sais pas pourquoi. **Mon fils semblait malheureux de cette situation.

**-Il a bien fallu qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et toi pour que Bella réagisse ainsi, **reprit Carlisle. **Ce n'est pas dans son comportement d'être si capricieuse ou lunatique.**

**-Papa, si je savais seulement ce qu'elle me reproche... C'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de la questionner à deux ou trois reprises... Sans succès à chaque fois ! J'ai même interrogé Jazz, mais elle ne lui a rien confié. Il ressent juste son malaise en ma présence**.

**-Edward, cela fait un petit moment que je voulais avoir une conversation avec toi. **Je regardais étonnée mon mari. Il prenait son ton sévère qu'il réservait aux enfants lorsqu'il avait des reproches à leur faire. Or, il ne m'avait en rien confié son désir de converser avec notre fils.** Mettons pour l'instant de côté ce problème avec Bella. Tu n'as certes pas eu une attitude convenable avec elle cette année, ni avec ta sœur. Ta mère et moi ne t'avons jamais empêché de sortir pour tes divers amusements, mais je pense que cette année tu as un peu abusé de ce droit. Ta sœur s'est sentie à de nombreuses reprises abandonnée, je parierai qu'il en est de même pour Bella. Elles se sont certainement senties toutes deux délaissées. Par ailleurs, il est inadmissible, et là je pèse mes mots, mon fils**, continua sévèrement Carlisle,** il est donc ****inadmissible**** que ton attitude frivole ait des conséquences négatives sur l'hôpital et ses patients. Crois-tu que je suis fier d'apprendre que mon fils a préféré bécoter à la porte de service une quelconque infirmière blonde ou bien passer du bon temps dans ses bras en salle de garde au lieu d'assister un confrère pour une opération ? Je te préviens, Edward, je ne veux plus entendre un de mes collègues me parler de ton manquement au devoir ou de ton attitude désinvolte pour le métier de médecin ou avec les patients. Est-ce clair ?**

J'étais choquée et surprise de l'attitude de mon fils. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été capable d'en arriver jusque-là ! Mon fils baissait la tête, honteux de son comportement passé et peut-être encore actuel. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Bella ! C'était cela ! Je savais maintenant ce qui devait la rendre si mal à l'aise en compagnie de mon fils ! Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Comment avais-je pu ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plutôt ? Je l'avais envoyée chercher Carlisle le jour de la vision d'Alice. Peut-être avait-elle vu Edward et l'une de ses conquêtes ? La pauvre enfant ! Elle n'avait pas dû comprendre. Je me permettais d'intervenir alors pour la première fois dans la conversation père-fils que jusque-là je me contentais d'écouter.

**-Carlisle a entièrement raison. Un tel comportement est inacceptable.** Mon fils rougit encore entendant mon ton sec et baissa la tête. **Est-ce arrivé souvent ?**

**-Heu... Mère, je ne sais si je... **Répondit mon fils. Il se tortillait sur le fauteuil, absolument gêné par ma question.

**-Esmé, **le coupa mon mari, **je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin d'en savoir plus... **Edward respira soulagé de l'intervention de son père. Et bien, si même mon mari s'y mettait ! Ah ! Les hommes et leurs sombres petites affaires de femmes et de maîtresses ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai me permettre une réflexion bien placée, mais je voyais bien mon fils triste et confus, et ce que je risquais de lui apprendre allait peut-être le faire encore plus souffrir.

**-Alors, je reformule ma question. Étais-tu à l'hôpital le jour où Alice a eu sa vision ? Et si ta réponse était positive, serait-il possible que tu aies manqué une opération ce jour-là pour être avec cette... ? **Je laissai la fin de ma phrase en suspens, ne sachant quel mot utiliser : infirmière comme l'avait fait mon mari ? Blondasse au vu de sa couleur de cheveux ? Fille facile comme elle semblait l'être ? Salope puisqu'elle détournait mon fils de ses études et de son stage d'étudiant en médecin ? Ou un autre terme encore plus vulgaire qui aurait choqué mon mari et mon fils si je l'avais utilisé ?

**-Le jour où Alice a eu sa vision ? **Edward réfléchit. **Oui, j'étais à l'hôpital, puisque c'est Mme Cope qui m'a prévenu du malaise d'Alice, je m'en souviens. Et oui c'est bien possible que j'aie passé du temps avec cette fille... Enfin, je n'en suis pas certain... Mais je ne vois pas ce que ma réponse peut t'apporter...**

**-Mon fils est un imbécile! **Le coupai-je sèchement en lui lançant un regard furieux. Carlisle sursauta devant le ton et le vocabulaire que j'employai. **Le jour où Alice a eu sa vision, c'est Bella que j'ai envoyé à l'hôpital pour chercher Carlisle, **repris-je froidement.

Je voyais les morceaux du puzzle s'assembler progressivement dans l'esprit de mon mari et de mon fils. Edward écarquilla soudainement ses pupilles émeraudes d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit ce que Bella avait pu voir.

**-Putain ! Merde ! Pourquoi as-tu… ?**

**-Edward surveille ton langage, **le sermonna Carlisle. **Lorsque Bella est arrivée à l'hôpital, elle était toute blanche et affolée, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de l'état de santé d'Alice qui avait pu la choquer. Je me souviens l'avoir néanmoins interrogée, et elle m'a répondu qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son amie. Mais, en y repensant, son étrange attitude pourrait être liée à ce qu'elle a pu voir de toi, Edward. Elle semblait me cacher quelque chose.**

**-Mais, êtes-vous sûrs de cela ? Si elle avait réellement vu quelque chose, elle en aurait parlé à Alice, à toi, **dit-il en me désignant, **à ses parents ou à Jasper, non ?** Nous questionna-t-il. **Elle ne peut pas avoir gardé cela pour elle. Ce n'est pas possible !**

**-Alice n'a l'air de rien savoir, elle ressent juste que Bella t'en veut, **repris-je. **Bella ne m'a rien dit, et elle n'a rien dit non plus à sa mère, sinon Renée m'en aurait parlé au cours de notre après-midi hebdomadaire. Si elle s'était confiée à Jasper, il t'en aurait parlé lorsque tu l'as questionné, avec certainement un sermon à la clé et il aurait bien eu raison. Quant à M. Swan, je pense qu'il est heureux pour toi qu'il n'en ait rien su, sinon je pense que tu aurais certainement eu droit à une gifle bien méritée de sa part, mon fils.**

**-Je me souviens de cet après-midi-là, lorsqu'Alice a eu sa vision... **Souffla mon fils, en se pinçant l'arête du nez, geste qui était un signe de grande confusion et de colère chez lui. **Lorsque je suis arrivé, Alice s'endormait et papa nous a fait sortir de sa chambre. J'ai essayé de parler avec Bella, elle était tendue et anxieuse. Lorsque je l'ai touchée, elle a vomi. Merde ! **Edward se leva d'un bond, gesticulant dans tous les sens, se tirant les cheveux et les emmêlant complétement, se tenant le visage dans les mains. Il fulminait contre lui et de nombreux jurons sortirent de ces lèvres.** Comment ai-je pu agir comme un tel imbécile ? Comment a-t-elle pu garder tout cela pour elle ? Comment vais-je pouvoir m'excuser ?**

**-Edward, il ne faut pas que tu la braques. Si Bella n'a pas parlé à personne, c'est qu'elle veut oublier cette scène. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que tu l'évoques avec elle**, répondit Carlisle.

**-Mon fils, tiens-tu à elle ?** Questionnai-je timidement en serrant la main de Carlisle. Je n'osais lui demander s'il l'aimait.

**-Je ne sais pas**. Gêné par ma question, il détourna son regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés.

**-L'autre … **J'inspirai fortement. **L'autre fille compte-t-elle plus pour toi ?** Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, craignant sa réponse.

**-Oh ! Non ! Surtout pas ! **Sa réponse était directe et sans appel, il avait même l'air dégoûté d'envisager cela. J'en étais soulagée. **L'autre fille, ce n'est qu'une fille … Comme ça... En passant… **Répondit-il évasivement en faisant un geste distrait de sa main. **Bella, ce n'est pas pareil. J'aime passer du temps avec elle, j'aime jouer de la musique avec elle. Son attitude de fuite me déplait profondément et j'aimerai bien que nous retrouvions notre relation complice d'avant. Après, je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux, ni où j'en suis... Savoir si elle comptera plus pour moi que la simple amie qu'elle était jusqu'à présent... Je ne sais pas... **Mon fils est amoureux et il ne le sait même pas ! J'étais toute émue. **Et je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé lorsque j'ai essayé d'évoquer avec elle le problème qu'il y avait entre nous.**

**-Edward, tu as 18 ans et tu ne sais même pas où tu en es dans tes sentiments à l'égard de Bella, alors que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter des filles. N'oublie pas que Bella n'a que 14 ans ! Elle doit être aussi confuse que toi dans ses sentiments, si ce n'est même plus ! Il s'agit certainement d'une première pour elle et elle n'a peut-être pas tout compris ce flot d'émotions. Elle a certainement dû paniquer devant tous ces ressentis différents qu'elle a pu vivre ce dernier mois. Sans compter qu'elle ne sait pas que la fille avec qui elle t'a vu ne compte pas pour toi. Elle doit certainement imaginer le contraire, puisque dans son esprit une relation fugace ne peut pas exister. Elle a peut-être même dû culpabiliser des sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour toi et penser que cela pouvait gêner ta relation avec l'autre fille. Tout cela explique pourquoi elle te fuyait et t'évitait. Te fuir lui permettait certainement d'anesthésier son cœur. A mon avis, elle ne sait pas où elle en est dans ses émotions, surtout vis-à-vis de toi, et elle doit naviguer entre amitié, amour et haine. Edward, n'oublie pas que, outre Emmett qui n'est plus là, tu es le seul garçon qu'elle fréquente en dehors ceux de sa famille. **(1)

**-Je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente de la haine à mon égard. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'elle est importante à mes yeux ? Que j'ai besoin d'elle en tant qu'amie et musicienne ? **Edward passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. **Je … Je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager plus ou … à l'aimer**, hésita-t-il à se confier, **mais je ne veux plus qu'elle m'évite. Je veux qu'elle soit mon amie, ma complice, ma muse comme avant !**

**-Edward, personne n'exige que tu t'engages avec elle ou que tu la demandes en mariage aujourd'hui. Vous êtes l'un comme l'autre trop jeunes. Ce que nous voulons, ta mère et moi, c'est que tu aies une attitude respectable vis-à-vis d'elle, que tu fasses le point sur tes sentiments et que tu sois plus discret sur tes liaisons si tu les continues.**

**-Sache Edward que la confiance que Bella t'accordait sans limite auparavant sera longue à regagner. Tu l'as blessée sans t'en rendre compte certes, mais la douleur est présente pour elle. Elle va avoir du mal à se positionner vis-à-vis de toi, il faudra que tu lui laisses du temps.**

**-Sans compter que tu ne peux lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment du temps que tu passais avec cette fille**, rajouta Carlisle**. Ce serait vraiment malvenu d'en discuter avec une jeune fille. Cela ne l'est déjà pas de le faire en présence de ta mère. **Je haussais légèrement les épaules. Ah ! Tous ces hommes, -y compris le mien !- qui croyaient leurs épouses si naïves, étaient vraiment énervants.** La confiance qu'elle avait en toi et que tu as détruite en quelques minutes prendra plusieurs mois pour être reconstruite. Il faudra que tu lui proposes de passer un peu de temps ensemble, avec Jasper et Alice pour commencer et autour d'une activité ou d'un thème fédérateur comme la musique. Tu dois d'abord reconstruire une amitié entre vous deux, avant d'envisager de créer _autre chose_ si tu en as l'envie...**

Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, mon fils soupirait, se pinçant encore une fois l'arête du nez. Je voyais bien qu'il se reprochait son comportement passé et son manque d'attention envers Bella. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Je voyais aussi qu'il ne savait plus comment se positionner par rapport à elle : était-elle une simple amie pour lui ? Ou d'avantage ? Il était vraiment confus et ne comprenait pas ses sentiments. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour les reconnaître et les accepter. Par ailleurs, je m'inquiétais pour Bella : elle avait du vraiment souffrir ce mois dernier. J'espérais de tout cœur que Jasper aurait su consoler sa cousine et pourrait faire le point avec mon fils. Je me demandais également si je devais parler de cela avec Bella ou avec sa mère.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain de cette conversation avec Edward, Jasper était venu chercher son ami pour un footing matinal au Jardin du Luxembourg. Je me doutais qu'ils allaient tous deux discuter et qu'ils voulaient le faire à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. J'avais pu questionner Jasper sur l'état de Bella, il m'avait juste répondu qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré et qu'elle semblait aller mieux. Elle était partie au lycée avec Angèle. Edward semblait tendu face à Jasper. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre, un regard bleu face à un regard vert, ils sortirent rapidement de l'appartement. J'espérais que les deux amis n'en viendraient pas aux poings. Ce n'était ni dans le comportement de mon fils, ni dans celui du très calme Jasper, mais ne savait-on jamais jusqu'où ils pouvaient en arriver ? C'est anxieuse que j'attendais leur retour.

Alice débarqua alors joyeusement dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle m'annonça que tout se passerait bien entre eux et que, lorsque Bella serait de retour du lycée, la musique se répandrait harmonieusement dans notre salon. Elle était sûre d'elle (avait-elle encore eu une de ses visions ?) et surtout elle était impatiente de revoir _son_ Jasper ! L'emploi de l'adjectif possessif me fit arquer un sourcil et Alice rougit subitement. Elle vint alors se nicher contre ma poitrine, entourant mon cou de ses petits bras, comme quand elle était encore enfant et me murmura :

**-Maman, si tu savais, je crois que je l'aime !**

J'étais ravie pour ma fille. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

**-Était-ce pareil pour toi avec papa ? Avais-tu l'impression que ton cœur battait plus fort quand il était à tes côtés ?**

**-Oui, ma fille, et mon cœur s'accélère toujours lorsque ton père est près de moi.**

**-Oh ! Maman ! Je suis si heureuse ! **

Je souriais devant les premiers émois de ma fille. Néanmoins, il fallait que je l'interroge, savoir où elle en était ainsi que Jasper.

**-Et crois-tu que cet amour est réciproque ? **Je le pensais au vu des regards que j'ai surpris entre eux, mais je voulais toute fois connaître l'avis de ma fille.

**-Je ne sais pas... Mais j'espère tant ! Maman, il a été si gentil avec moi pendant ma convalescence ou même hier pendant notre balade avec Bella au jardin du Luxembourg. J'ai toujours envie de le voir. De plus, j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il ne me regarde pas comme les autres filles. Mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé, nous n'avons jamais été seuls ensemble. Oh ! Maman, crois-tu qu'il puisse m'aimer ?**

**-Ma petite fille, je n'en doute pas, je l'espère vraiment. **J'essayai de la rassurer. Il fallait cependant que je fixe certaines règles. **Alice, la bienséance voudrait que je sois présente à chacune de vos rencontres ou que je vous impose un chaperon en la personne de ton frère ou Bella. Normalement, vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit de vous voir seuls. **Alice grimaça et essaya de m'interrompre, je l'en empêchais. **Ma fille, je ne vais pas être aussi sévère, je suis bien placée pour savoir que deux jeunes amoureux ont le besoin de se voir et de parler de la naissance de leur idylle. Par contre, Alice, tu as le droit de rester seule avec Jasper dans le salon, mais en aucune manière dans ta chambre. De plus, si vous êtes amener à sortir ensemble, cela sera possible uniquement dans un endroit public. Est-ce clair ?**

**-Oui, maman.**

**-Bien, alors, je te fais confiance. Si les règles sont comprises, elles seront respectées. Ai-je besoin d'en informer Jasper **? Alice secoua négativement la tête. **Ah, j'oubliais : tu n'as pas le droit non plus de monter dans la chambre de Jasper au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Enfin, si tu veux venir te confier, n'hésite pas à le faire. Je serais toujours disponible pour t'écouter et te conseiller.**

Ma fille m'embrassa tendrement, me murmurant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi et qu'elle respecterait sa promesse. J'aimais bien ces échanges que nous avions entre mère et fille. Elle m'annonça également qu'elle se sentait bien en forme pour reprendre le lycée dès demain. Nous entendîmes alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des rires retentirent.

**-Tu vois, maman, je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien entre eux. Mais j'ai bien envie de savoir de quoi ils ont parlé.**

Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la cuisine, où je leur proposai alors de se joindre à Alice pour un petit-déjeuner. Ils acceptèrent en souriant. Alice les questionna alors de manière directe. Ma fille était tellement curieuse !

**-Alors, avez-vous pu résoudre vos désaccords ?**

Edward leva un sourcil en me regardant. Il se demandait certainement ce que j'avais pu raconter à Alice. Je secouai négativement la tête afin qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas parler de notre conversation de la veille avec ma fille.

**-Alors ? Dites-moi ! **Redemanda Alice voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse de son frère et qu'il avait une conversation silencieuse avec moi.

**-Tout est réglé entre nous, Alice,** lui répondit calmement Jasper.

**-Et Bella ? Elle ne pleurera plus quand elle viendra chez nous ? **Le ton d'Alice était hargneux : elle était encore en colère contre son frère. **Fuira-t-elle encore l'appartement pour ne pas te voir ?**

**-Non, j'espère qu'elle ne me fuira plus et je te promets que cela ira mieux aussi avec elle, **répondit laconiquement mon fils.

**-Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Bella. **Alice était énervée. **Mais je te jure que si tu t'amuses encore à la faire pleurer, je … Je te ferai également souffrir. Je trouverai bien quelque chose pour que tu sois aussi peiné qu'elle, et cela même si tu es mon frère !** Menaça Alice.

**-Alice, **soupira mon fils en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Il s'agissait d'un malentendu et je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus.**

La réponse de mon fils laissait Alice encore insatisfaite. Elle allait à nouveau contrer les propos de son frère, mais Jasper lui coupa gentiment la parole et détourna son attention.

**-Mme Cullen, vos pancakes sont un véritable délice. Alice, calme-toi maintenant : je te promets que désormais tout ira bien et tu pourras le constater dès ce soir. Bella sera là et nous passerons un moment tous les quatre à écouter ou à jouer de la musique.**

**-Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon frère se comporte ainsi avec Bella. Ça se voit qu'il l'aime ! Je l'ai su dès le premier jour où ils ont mêlé les accords de leurs instruments ensemble ! Pourquoi la fait-il donc souffrir ? Pourquoi ?**

Voici ma fille et l'art de la discrétion dans toute sa splendeur ! Mon fils était gêné, il se pinçait l'arête du nez. Jasper ne savait que répondre à Alice. Il me fallait intervenir.

**-Alice, cesse donc d'étaler les sentiments des autres en public. Imagine que nous fassions de même avec les tiens !** Ma fille rougit et baissa la tête, fuyant le regard de Jasper.

**-Mais je veux que tout le monde aille bien... Et puis je l'ai vu !**

**-Alice, c'est tout à ton honneur de souhaiter que tous tes proches soient heureux. Mais il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, ou alors de manière subtile et discrète. Quant à tes visions, tu sais bien qu'elles n'ont rien de scientifique et qu'il t'arrive de te tromper. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas à toi d'influencer dans un sens ou un autre tes proches. Je préfèrerai que tu t'abstiennes désormais de faire des commentaires à partir de tes visions, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit des sentiments de tes proches.**

**-Edward, excuse-moi**, souffla Alice pour me faire plaisir. **Mais c'est parce que Bella est MON amie, et cela faisait trop mal de la voir souffrir.**

Edward s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

**-Ce n'est rien, Alice. Je n'ai pas non plus eu un comportement des plus agréables avec toi ou Bella ces derniers temps.**

Une fois restaurés et changés, les garçons partirent pour l'université promettant de revenir pour le retour de Bella. De notre côté, Alice et moi sortîmes faire les boutiques : c'était la première fois depuis la vision d'Alice qu'elle retournait dans les magasins. Elle était aux anges, mais je veillais à ce que ma fille modère son allure et surtout son enthousiasme. Elle devait être en forme pour reprendre le lycée demain.

En fin d'après-midi, Bella fut la première à rejoindre Alice avec son violon et les cours des enseignants pour ma fille. Elle allait mieux qu'hier, même si son regard marron était encore triste. Il lui manquait une étincelle. Je sentais que son cœur ne serait plus aussi innocent ou confiant qu'avant. Cette souffrance qu'il avait découvert serait longue à s'effacer, tout au moins à s'atténuer. Mon fils allait devoir redoubler d'efforts s'il souhaitait conserver l'amitié de Bella, et peut-être plus. Je me demandais également ce que Jasper avait pu lui dire pour la convaincre de venir ce soir chez nous. Elle savait qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder avec son cousin et semblait encore un peu anxieuse, mais beaucoup moins paniquée que la veille. Faisant un signe discret à ma fille pour qu'elle sorte du salon, je la fis assoir sur le sofa à mes côtés et la pris alors tendrement dans mes bras pour la réconforter, espérant qu'elle se confie enfin à une adulte. Je me doutais qu'elle n'avait rien révélé à sa mère de ce qui la tracassait.

**-Viens là ma belle**. Je lui parlais doucement pour la rassurer, lui caressant le dos pour qu'elle se sente en confiance.

**-Oh, Mme Cullen**, souffla-t-elle dans mon cou.

**-Bella, ma petite Bella, dis-moi tout, est-ce mon fils qui te met dans un tel état ? **

Surprise, elle releva la tête (elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'évoque mon fils) et me regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard chocolat dans le mien vert-émeraude. J'imaginais aisément qu'elle devait faire le rapprochement entre mes prunelles et celles de mon fils. Elle remit son visage dans mon cou et prononça :

**-Oui.** Sa voix était à peine audible. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le salon.

**-Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ?**

Elle remua la tête négativement. Si je voulais qu'elle aille mieux, il fallait que je l'amène progressivement à se livrer.

**-Pourquoi ? **La questionnai-je calmement.

**-Je ne peux pas... Vraiment pas... Ça ne me concerne pas que moi. Si seulement...**

Elle ne devait pas oser me parler, pensant sûrement que ce qu'elle avait vu était honteux. Elle avait certainement peur que je juge le fait qu'elle ait surpris mon fils et cette blondasse ensemble. Peut-être craignait-elle aussi de me révéler le secret d'Edward. Elle devait penser que je l'ignorais.

**-Bella, Edward est mon fils et sache que je suis au courant de _certaines_ choses. Tu n'as pas à craindre de le trahir, surtout si cela te fait du mal. Sache également si cela peut te soulager que je ne jugerais ni ta conduite, ni la sienne.**

**-Alors, il vous a dit...**

**-Dit pour ?** Elle s'était stoppée, il fallait que je l'encourage à poursuivre. Elle respira profondément, se serrant davantage contre moi pour me cacher son visage. Je sentais quelques larmes perler sur ma peau, Bella pleurait.

**-... Dit pour l'autre fille...**, susurra-t-elle au creux de mon cou, toujours hésitante.

**-Oui, il m'a dit**, répondis-je laconiquement espérant qu'elle se confie plus. Je continuais de caresser doucement son dos.

**-Je crois qu'il l'aime... Et ça me fait mal... **Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment.

**-Là, là, calme-toi, ma puce. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il l'aime ?**

**-Il … Il l'embrassait**, souffla-t-elle en rougissant. Elle s'en voulait de les avoir surpris. Elle culpabilisait. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que rien n'était de sa faute.

**-Oh ! **Elle réagissait comme toutes jeunes filles de son temps. Nous leur apprenions à se comporter en oies blanches : elles ne devaient accepter un baiser que du garçon qu'elles aimeraient et avec lequel elles se marieraient. Il me revenait la difficile tâche de trouver le juste équilibre entre l'éducation traditionaliste qu'elle avait reçue, comme celle que j'avais inculquée à ma fille, et celle plus libertaire que recevaient les garçons. **Non, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aime. J'en suis même sûre,** affirmais-je.

**-Mais... Je les ai vus s'embrasser... !**

**-Oui, je sais, ma puce. Mais... **Comment trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer sans la blesser davantage ? Je maudissais mon fils en silence. **Mais, pour un garçon, embrasser une fille, cela ne signifie pas forcément qu'il l'aime. C'est parfois juste pour s'amuser.**

**-Il ne l'aime pas... **Elle doutait de mes dires. **Êtes-vous sûre ? Vous l'a-t-il dit ? **J'acquiesçais. Bella semblait soulagée d'apprendre cette information. Et elle me croyait ! Moi qui redoutais tant qu'elle mette ma parole en cause. **Mais...** Je la voyais hésiter à poser sa question. D'un signe avenant du menton, je l'encourageais à se lancer. **Comment saurai-je s'il s'amuse ou non avec moi si un jour il m'embrasse ? **Elle avait osé me poser sa question, montrant l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour mon fils, mais elle était gênée de l'avoir fait. Elle baissa ses paupières pour ne plus voir mon regard, ses joues rosirent. Elles semblaient brûler d'un feu ardent.

**-Il ne s'amusera pas avec toi. Jamais ! Je t'en donne ma parole. Bella, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, tu es trop jeune, mais il faut que tu comprennes que les garçons peuvent faire leurs propres expériences avec certaines filles..., avec des filles de petite vertu..., avec des filles qui donnent leur corps sans être mariées... **Ses paupières battirent plus rapidement. Je respirais profondément, elle semblait avoir compris la différence entre la jeune fille qu'elle était qui serait respectée par mon fils et ces femmes que les garçons utilisaient pour assouvir leurs besoins. **Mais, dis-moi, ma puce, pour me poser une telle question **-j'en profitais pour détourner son attention de ce sujet délicat-**, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

Je n'avais même pas prononcé le prénom de mon fils, je l'avais juste évoqué, mais Bella rosissait à nouveau, baissant à nouveau la tête, me dissimulant son regard chocolat qui s'enflammait peu à peu. Je souriais affectueusement devant la découverte de ces sentiments si neufs pour cette jeune et jolie fille.

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour … Ou non...** Murmura-t-elle. **Je sais seulement que j'aime passer du temps avec lui à jouer de la musique ou à parler. J'ai plaisir à le voir, je me sens bien avec lui. **Elle réfléchissait. **J'ai essayé de comparer ces sentiments avec ce que ma cousine Rose m'écrivait dans ses lettres quand elle parlait de son fiancé. Mais ce n'est encore pas la même chose. Je pensais que c'était une belle amitié, une merveilleuse complicité... **Elle hésita, me regarda attentivement, puis poursuivit sa confession. **Mais ce que je sais, ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que le voir avec cette fille m'a fait mal, très mal. Comme si mon cœur saignait ! J'avais déjà l'impression que je gênais Edward cette année. Il a tellement réduit les heures que l'on passait ensemble que je croyais qu'il s'ennuyait avec moi. Alors quand je les ai vus s'emb... Euh... Ensemble, ça m'a fait mal, et j'ai cru... J'ai cru que je ne comptais pas pour lui, même comme une simple amie. **Les larmes étaient à nouveau présentes sur ses joues.

**-Bella, tu comptes pour mon fils, je peux te l'assurer. Il s'en veut de ce qui s'est passé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu le rejetais ce dernier mois.**

**-C'est ce que Jasper a essayé de m'expliquer hier.**

Je souris, je reconnaissais bien là Jasper et son aptitude à comprendre rapidement les ressentis des gens qui l'entouraient.

**-Edward va apprendre de ses erreurs. Sache qu'il s'en veut de t'avoir fait souffrir et qu'il souhaiterait redevenir ton ami, retrouver cette complicité que vous partagiez jusqu'à très récemment. **Je ne pouvais lui en dire davantage, car ni mon fils, ni Bella n'avaient pour l'instant conscience (ou si peu !) des sentiments amoureux qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient jeunes et il leur faudrait du temps pour que cet amour mûrisse et qu'ils arrivent à le distinguer de l'amitié qu'ils partageaient. **Vous allez devoir reconstruire lentement cette complicité que vous avez perdu, et c'est en passant du temps ensemble et en parlant que vous réussirez.**

**-Merci Mme Cullen de m'avoir écoutée. **Bella me serra dans ses bras. **Est-ce que... **

**-Oui ?**

**-Est-ce que vous pourrez garder cette conversation pour vous ? Ne pas en parler à Edward, ni à ma mère... Je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter...**

**-Bella, tout ce qui a été dit entre nous restera entre nous, je te le promets. Je suis ravie que tu m'aies suffisamment fait confiance pour me remettre ta souffrance. Je ne dirais donc rien à Edward, cela ne le concerne pas, c'était une discussion entre filles -**elle semblait soulagée par mes propos-**, je ne dirais rien non plus à ta mère. Je pense néanmoins que ta mère serait heureuse que tu te confies à elle.**

**-Je ne sais pas... Elle est si occupée avec mes petits frères... **Il est vrai que Renée était très attentive aux besoins des plus petits, elle ne prenait peut-être pas assez en considération que sa fille grandissait à vue d'œil et devenait une belle jeune fille qui avait besoin d'être écoutée d'une autre manière. **Et puis, … **Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de ce qu'elle allait dire. **C'est peut-être plus facile avec vous car vous n'êtes pas ma mère**.

Je souriais. Je ne la comprenais que trop bien ! Je lui fis alors promettre de ne pas hésiter, la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait besoin de se confier, à venir me voir au lieu de se braquer contre quelqu'un et de souffrir.

Alice toqua à la porte du salon, demandant si nous avions terminé. Je l'invitais à entrer et à nous rejoindre. Ma fille apparut avec un plateau portant des tasses, du thé et des scones, à l'image du premier thé que nous avions partagé toutes les trois ensembles le jour où Bella avait emménagé dans l'immeuble.

**-Alors, ça va mieux ? **Interrogea ma fille tout en servant le thé.

**-Oui**, acquiesça Bella avec un grand sourire.

**-Je te l'avais dit qu'après avoir parlé avec maman, tous les problèmes étaient résolus, ou tout au moins mieux compris, et que tu te sentirais mieux.**

**-Merci Alice**. Bella leva son regard de sa tasse de thé pour accrocher celui de ma fille. **Merci Alice d'être mon amie, ma meilleure amie, et d'avoir accepté que ta mère m'écoute gentiment.**

**-Oh ! **S'écria Alice. **C'est le plus beau compliment que je puisse recevoir ! **Elle se leva pour embrasser Bella, renversant alors la tasse de thé que cette dernière tenait. **Ta meilleure amie ! Je suis ravie ! Tu es toi aussi ma meilleure amie !**

**-Hum ! Je ne sais pas si tu vas rester longtemps amie avec une fille maladroite et incapable de tenir correctement une tasse de thé, **rigola Bella devant l'attitude expansive de ma fille.

**-Oh ! Que si ! Surtout si ce n'est pas de la faute de ladite fille, mais plutôt de son amie qui lui a sauté dessus ! Allez, viens, je vais te prêter une camisole et on va faire sécher ton corsage.**

Les filles se réfugièrent dans la chambre d'Alice pour permettre à Bella de se changer. Je percevais des rire et des papotages sans pour autant comprendre le sens des paroles échangées. J'étais ravie d'avoir pu soulager Bella du poids des frasques de mon fils qu'elle portait sur ses frêles épaules depuis un mois, sans les avoir compris. Les rires reprirent de plus belle : Bella devait sûrement raconter ses journées au lycée à ma fille et les dernières rumeurs qui y trainaient. Mon petit doigt me disait également que ma fille interrogeait certainement son amie sur son cousin Jasper et peut-être même sur les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour son frère. J'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour les entendre parler de leurs premières émotions amoureuses et pour admirer leurs joues qui devaient certainement rosir. Malgré cette envie, je m'abstenais néanmoins de les écouter : elles avaient droit à leurs petits secrets de filles. J'étais d'ailleurs heureuse qu'Alice ait une amie à qui elle pouvait se confier sans hésitation. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, ma disponibilité, mon écoute, mes conseils. Mais j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne disait pas la même chose à sa mère qu'à sa meilleure amie.

Lorsque les garçons rentrèrent, les filles les rejoignirent au salon où je me trouvais rangeant des livres dans la bibliothèque. Ce rangement n'était qu'un piètre prétexte pour me trouver dans le salon. Je voulais en effet observer les réactions de Bella et d'Edward, de ma fille et de Jasper. Ils se saluèrent tous amicalement, demandant des nouvelles de leur journée. Il n'y avait plus ni gêne, ni tristesse entre Bella et Edward comme hier, mais je ne ressentais plus cette complicité qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils arriveraient à la reconstruire. Cela me semblait tout à fait plausible au vue des deux conversations que j'avais partagé avec Edward hier et Bella aujourd'hui. J'étais confiante. Par contre, je sentais des échanges de regard puissants entre Alice et Jasper : ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Lorsque la musique retentit, avec Jasper et Bella au violon, mon fils au piano et ma fille assise sur le sofa les écoutant, je les laissais entre jeunes, me retirant pour lire dans ma chambre.

Je lisais à demi allongée sur mon lit, profitant des musiques joyeuses et rythmées que jouaient les enfants et que j'entendais en arrière fond sonore. Emportée par ma lecture, je ne fis pas attention à l'arrêt de la musique. Lorsque j'entendis toquer discrètement à la porte de ma chambre, je sursautai.

**-Entrez !**

**-Maman. **C'était mon grand fils. Cela devenait si rare qu'il m'appelle maman ces derniers temps. Je souriais aux anges. **Puis-je venir te parler un moment ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.**

**-Et ta lecture ?** **Je ne t'interromps pas,** me questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela ! Alors cela fait-il longtemps que vous avez cessé de jouer ?**

**-Une petite demi-heure, je pense,** dit-il en se passant sa main dans les cheveux. **Pour que tu n'aies pas fait attention, tu devais vraiment être pris par ta lecture**, se moqua-t-il de moi. **Que lisais-tu pour que cela soit si passionnant ?**

La main qu'il avait passé dans ses cheveux fut un déclic pour moi. Il voulait me parler, ne savait pas comment amener le sujet et préférait alors le détourner sur un sujet neutre tel ma lecture.

**-C'est du Marcel Proust.** Il grimaça. Edward n'aimait toujours pas cet auteur que j'appréciais tant. Cela me fit sourire. **Mais tout cela ne m'explique pas ta présence ici et ce que tu voulais me dire.**

**-J'ai raccompagné Bella au troisième étage...**

**-Et...? **Il hésitait à se confier, je l'encourageais à poursuivre.

**-Merci de lui avoir parlé. **

**-C'est normal, mon fils. Elle souffrait et toi aussi.**

**-J'ai vraiment été le plus parfait des imbéciles.**

**-Si déjà tu t'en rends compte, c'est ****déjà****bien... **J'insistais particulièrement sur le _déjà_. Mon fils baissa la tête devant ce reproche ravivé. **Mais sache que mes enfants ne peuvent pas rester longtemps des imbéciles ! Ils sont trop parfaits pour cela, **rajoutai-je en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil afin de dédramatiser la situation.

**-Maman ! **Rigola franchement mon fils. Il me tapota gentiment l'épaule.

**-Alors, as-tu pu mettre au clair la situation avec Bella ? **Je revenais au sujet initial de notre conversation.

**-Ce n'est pas comme avant... Avant la vision d'Alice. Mais c'est mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. Elle ne m'a pas fui, nous avons passé un bon moment à jouer avec Jasper, puis nous avons pu parler seul à seule lorsque je l'ai raccompagnée, même si cela a été rapide. J'espère que nous redeviendrons aussi complices qu'auparavant. **

**-Je vous le souhaite. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Même si cela se fera lentement. Tu as égratigné une partie de la confiance qu'elle t'accordait avant naturellement et sans limite.**

**-Est-ce que …. ?** Hésita mon fils. Devant mon air bienveillant, il poursuivit. **Je n'ai pas osé l'aborder avec elle. Mais t'a-t-elle raconté ce qu'elle avait vu à la porte de service de l'hôpital ? **

**-Oui, elle me l'a raconté. Et je pense que tu as eu raison de ne pas évoquer cette scène avec elle. Cela a déjà été suffisamment dur pour elle de le faire avec moi.**

**-Est-ce que... Peux-tu me dire ce qu'elle a vu ? **Je secouais la tête négativement. **Oh ! Tu ne vas rien me dire ? Vraiment rien ? **Râla-t-il.

**-En effet, je lui ai promis de ne rien répéter de la conversation que j'ai eu avec elle. Je tiens à conserver la confiance qu'elle m'a accordée. **Quoique surpris et quelque peu déçu, le regard de mon fils me montrait cependant qu'il comprenait mon silence.** Edward, tu en sais déjà suffisamment. Si tu tiens à elle, n'essaie pas d'évoquer cela avec elle. Elle l'a fait une fois avec moi, elle ne recommencera pas. Passe du temps avec elle, refaites autant d'heures musicales que vous le faisiez l'an passé, montre lui qu'elle compte pour toi comme amie et vous retrouverez votre complicité. Même si, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cela prendra du temps. Il est très facile de blesser, soigner prend plus de temps. **Mon fils sourit en entendant la métaphore que j'utilisais.

**-Merci Maman. **Mon grand fils me serra dans ses bras de jeune homme.

**-Dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait de ta sœur ? Je suis surprise que ce petit lutin ne soit pas venu nous déranger à plusieurs reprises pour savoir ce que nous complotions.**

**-Heu... **Edward se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait gêné. Pourquoi ressentait-il de l'embarras lorsque j'évoquais Alice ? **Elle doit être encore au salon, je pense.**

**-Et... Pourquoi cet air gêné lorsque je te demande où est Alice ? Par le plus grand des hasards, ne serait-elle pas restée seule au salon ? **Je le taquinais ! Il était vraiment confus et se pinçait l'arête du nez. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire. Je me doutais que Jasper était resté avec ma fille et que mon fils ne savait pas comment me l'annoncer, à moins qu'il ne veuille pas trahir le secret de sa sœur, ne sachant pas si j'étais au courant ou non. **Allons donc la rejoindre !**

**-Hum, maman, peut-être pouvons-nous …**

**-Edward, qu'essaies-tu me cacher ?** Le coupais-je sèchement. Je voulais voir combien de temps il serait capable de conserver le secret d'Alice.

**-Alice doit encore se reposer. Nous écouter jouer de la musique l'a épuisée ! Tu sais qu'elle se fatigue plus vite depuis sa vision d'Emmett en danger et du fait que nous n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelles récentes de lui... **Il parlait, parlait, parlait pour noyer le poisson et me distraire. Il était loin d'être doué pour cela ! Sa sœur se débrouillait mieux que lui, même si je la perçait à jour rapidement lorsqu'elle le faisait.

**-Et surtout, **je le coupais à nouveau en me levant, **ne se fatiguerait-elle pas plus vite du fait qu'elle observe le beau Jasper aux cheveux blonds jouant si parfaitement du violon ?**

**-Heu... **Il était interloqué. **Comment sais-tu cela ?**

**-Ta sœur me parle de temps à autre !** Lançais-je ironique. **Elle se confie à sa maman davantage que son frère !**

**-Est-ce un reproche ?** Il était sur ses gardes. Il comprenait que je m'étais jouée de lui.

**-Mais non, mon fils ! Je sais bien que les confidences d'une fille et d'un fils ne sont pas les mêmes. Et tu sais que je suis là lorsqu'il y a un coup dur, il suffit de voir ces derniers temps. Mais j'avoue que j'aime cela quand mes enfants viennent mes confier leurs petits soucis ou leurs petits problèmes, et j'aime encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de leurs tendres secrets. **Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.** Mais allons donc voir au salon voir Alice et Jasper.**

**-Tu sais, Maman, pour en revenir à Jasper, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Si Alice l'accepte, si elle l'aime, elle sera heureuse avec lui.**

**-Oh, toi, tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas. Que t'a dit Jasper à propos de ta sœur ?**

**-Heu... **Edward passait encore sa main dans ses cheveux bruns cuivrés. Il se rendait compte que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. **Je ne voudrais pas trahir mon ami. Chacun son rôle : tu recueilles les confidences d'Alice, et moi celles de Jasper. Il ne nous reste qu'à espérer pour qu'elles soient les mêmes.**

**-Allons donc les voir, **dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre. **Ils sont restés ensemble ****suffisamment longtemps pour une première fois et pour connaître leurs sentiments respectifs, je pense.**

**-Hum... Maman**, m'arrêta mon fils en me retenant le bras. **Je suis sûr que Jasper se comportera bien avec Alice et qu'il ne lui manquera jamais de respect, mais je devrais peut-être y aller en premier...**

**-Car tu as peur que je le surprenne en train d'embrasser ta sœur ?**

**-Pourquoi tu penses que … ? **Devant mon sourcil qui s'arquait et qui était annonciateur des premiers signes de ma colère si mon fils essayait de me mentir, Edward se reprit. **Comment tu le sais ?**

**-J'ai moi aussi été amoureuse ! Enfin, je le suis toujours ! Je devrais plutôt dire que j'ai moi aussi été une jeune amoureuse que sa mère chaperonnait 24h sur 24h et qui savait apprécier le moindre moment de liberté qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son fiancé.**

**-Maman ! **Edward était outré par mes propos.

**-Edward, ne fait pas ton prude ! Tu te doutes bien que, ton père et moi, il nous arrive de nous embrasser de temps à autre, et même davantage ! **Sous-entendais-je. **Tu n'es pas né dans un chou, ni ta sœur dans une rose !** Rigolai-je alors qu'Edward se mettait les mains sur les oreilles.

-**Ouais, ouais... Mais entre s'en douter et maintenant l'imaginer ! Il y a un monde ! **Il secoua la tête. **Et je me serais bien passé des images que j'ai dans le cerveau maintenant. **Je rigolais franchement. Ah ! Ces jeunes ! Ils voulaient jouer aux grands mais souhaitaient ignorer ce que leurs aînés avaient fait avant eux. **Allez, mon fils, file donc surprendre ta sœur et Jasper avant que je ne le fasse. Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.**

Edward déguerpit de ma chambre sans demander son reste, en direction du salon. Je riais toujours autant !

**OOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Alice attrapait son manteau, ses gants et son chapeau pour aller au lycée, -c'était sa première journée depuis un mois d'absence-, je m'attendais à voir arriver Bella et Samuel : habituellement, les deux jeunes filles déposaient Sam à l'école primaire puis poursuivait ensemble à pied le chemin jusqu'au lycée, prenant au passage leur amie Angèle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir derrière la porte d'entrée une Bella souriante accompagnée de son frère excité par la présence de son grand cousin. Un Jasper qui me semblait ce matin-là particulièrement heureux. Alice sautillait toute joyeuse de voir Jasper. Elle ne m'avait pas raconté sa conversation d'hier avec lui, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

**-Bonjour Alice. **Bella embrassa son amie.

**-T'as vu ça Alice, mon cousin nous accompagne ce matin, **lui lança Samuel.

**-Super cool ! **Ma fille fit un clin d'œil à Jasper. Ils étaient tous les deux de connivence. Bella rigolait franchement devant la réflexion enfantine de son frère. Rectification : ils étaient tous de connivence, sauf peut-être Samuel.

**-Attendez-moi ! **Edward arrivait précipitamment de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise à moitié boutonnée et une pochette débordante de papiers qui semblaient mal classés sous le bras. Il enfila rapidement ses souliers et attrapa une veste. **Je viens avec vous.**

**-Et bien, que de changements en une journée ! **Je souriais. Les jeunes semblaient heureux, j'étais ravie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de taquiner mon fils. **Edward, tu n'es pas correctement habillé. Je ne parle même pas des cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens. Sans compter que tu n'as rien déjeuné ce matin.**

**-T'inquiètes pas, maman. **Il reboutonna un ou deux boutons de sa chemise pour se donner bonne conscience et pour me faire plaisir. **Pour mes cheveux, tu sais bien qu'ils sont indomptables**, rajouta-t-il en passant une main dedans ce qui les emmêla davantage,** et pour le petit-déj, c'est pas grave, j'avalerai un truc rapide à l'hôpital. De toute façon, si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je serais en retard.**

**-Alors, allons-y ! **Conclut une Alice enthousiaste ! **Il nous faut passer prendre Angèle aussi.**

Les enfants quittèrent l'appartement. Bella et Alice tenaient chacune une main de Samuel. Les garçons suivaient derrière. Je refermais alors la porte d'entrée pour me préoccuper de mes occupations quotidiennes. Il me fallait aller à l'office pour faire le point sur les tâches que les domestiques devaient effectuer aujourd'hui. Je devais aussi passer à la paroisse cet après-midi pour aider au tri de vêtements que nous allions distribuer aux familles les plus défavorisées du quartier.

En fin d'après-midi, comme hier, les jeunes se retrouvèrent autour du piano de notre salon pour jouer musique. Accords et harmonies résonnèrent alors dans tout l'appartement. Samuel s'était joint aux Grands, comme il les appelait. Il était fier de leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Bella rayonnait. Je savais que c'était elle qui pilotait son frère dans l'apprentissage du violon. Bella voulait aussi qu'il progresse pour arriver à la perfection pour le mariage de la sœur de Jasper, qui approchait à grand pas. Comme hier, je lisais dans ma chambre écoutant en arrière fond les mélodies successives. Comme hier, Edward raccompagna Bella au troisième étage, la seule différence étant que Samuel était avec eux cette fois. Comme hier, ma fille resta seule en compagnie de Jasper au salon pendant une bonne demi-heure.

**OOOoooOOO**

Les jours de ce début novembre se répétèrent ainsi. J'étais ravie de voir un tel bonheur chez moi. Il ne me manquait que des nouvelles d'Emmett pour que tout soit parfait. Son retour était prévu pour la mi novembre. C'était bientôt.

Le mardi 8 novembre, après une heure musicale et une demi-heure passée avec Jasper, c'est une Alice qui souriait aux anges qui vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre où je lisais. Elle s'allongea à mes côtés sur mon lit pour se confier.

**-Oh ! Maman ! Si tu savais ! **Elle était heureuse. Le bonheur la transfigurait. Son regard pétillait.

**-Oui ma fille ?**

**-Jasper ! Il m'aime ! Il me l'a déjà dit ! Il me le dit depuis une semaine maintenant ! Et moi aussi je l'aime ! J'aime quand nous passons du temps ensemble.**

**-Je sais, je m'en doutais.**

**-Et aujourd'hui...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Il m'a embrassée ! Maman, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !**

Je serrais ma fille dans mes bras.

**-Tu sais, maman, c'était un peu bizarre au début, mais c'est tellement agréable.**

**-Je sais, ma fille, je sais. Je suis ravie de ton bonheur. Alice, tu n'as pas oublié les règles dont je t'ai parlé...**

**-Non, non, je m'en rappelle, j'en ai parlé à Jasper. Nous les respecterons.**

**-Me permets-tu de parler à ton père de ton idylle récente avec Jasper ? **Je parlais de tout avec Carlisle, nous avions dû mal à dissimuler une information à l'autre. J'aurai pu lui en parler sans demander à Alice. Mais je préférai que ma fille sache que je comptais informer son père de sa relation naissante avec Jasper, afin qu'elle continue à m'accorder sa confiance et ses confidences.

**-Cela va-t-il rendre les choses officielles ? **

**-Comment cela « officielles » ? **Que voulait-elle dire ?

**-Avec Jasper, nous en avons beaucoup parlé. D'une part, nous voulons être sûrs de nous, avancer lentement, apprendre à bien nous connaître avant d'officialiser notre relation. Il sait déjà que tu es plus ou moins au courant. J'ai parlé de nous avec Bella et lui, de son côté, il a parlé de nous à Edward, et à Rosalie aussi. Elle était contente d'apprendre qu'il était amoureux et hier, j'ai même pu lui parler rapidement au téléphone dimanche dernier. Elle a été très gentille avec moi. Elle m'a appelée sa nouvelle sœur. D'autre part, Jasper pensait attendre avant de prévenir sa mère et son grand-père. Il songeait leur en parler _de visu_ lors du mariage de Rosalie en décembre. Je pense qu'il comptait aussi sur l'appui de son oncle. Je crois qu'il craint un peu la réaction de son grand-père quand il lui apprendra qu'il n'épousera pas une jeune fille juive. **Je savais que Jasper pourrait compter sur le soutien inconditionnel de M. Swan et de Renée pour défendre le fait qu'il ait choisi ma fille. Mais en entendant cette crainte, je comprenais enfin la réaction de Renée qui a longtemps eu peur à son arrivée en France que sa fille soit rejetée car elle était juive ou Polonaise. **Puis une fois que son grand-père et sa mère auraient été informés, il souhaitait demander une entrevue officielle à papa à son retour en France.**

**-Et bien, dis donc, vous avez sacrément parlé pour un jeune couple qui veut avancer lentement ! **Les joues de ma fille rosirent légèrement, ses paupières battirent rapidement sur son joli regard. **Si j'en parle à ton père ce soir, rien ne sera officiel tant que Jasper ne lui aura pas parlé et si vous respectez bien les règles établies. C'est juste pour l'en informer lui aussi.**

**-Alors, tu peux le faire !**

**-Alice, avant d'envisager des fiançailles et un mariage, ton père et moi souhaiterions quand même que tu termines le lycée. Nous ne désirons pas que tu te maries si jeune.**

**-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, maman ! Je vais le finir le lycée. J'en ai envie ! De toute façon, Jasper m'a expliqué que s'il veut faire venir sa famille de Pologne, il faudra prévoir le mariage plus d'un an à l'avance comme cela a été le cas pour sa sœur. Et puis, Jasper m'a dit que son grand-père avait refusé que Rose se marie avant ses 18 ans. Il pense qu'il lui posera la même condition pour moi.**

**-Et bien, je ne peux qu'agréer cette condition. M. Withlock me semble tout à fait raisonnable. Cela me donne envie de le rencontrer prochainement,** taquinais-je ma fille.

**-Maman ! Nous avons dit que nous voulions avancer lentement ! Et toi, tu veux déjà rencontrer son grand-père. Heureusement pour Jazz et moi que son grand-père habite en Pologne !**

Nos rires éclatèrent dans la pièce.

**-Et bien, et bien, vous êtes d'humeur joyeuse ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui fait autant rire ma femme et ma fille ? **Questionna mon mari qui revenait de l'hôpital.

**-Oh, pas grand chose. Rien que des bêtises et des taquineries ! **Répondis-je laconiquement. Je souhaitais qu'Alice parle elle-même de sa relation naissante avec Jasper à son père. **Où est Edward ?**

**-Je l'ai croisé à l'hôpital, il arrivait quand j'en partais. Alors, que faut-il que je fasse pour connaître les secrets des fous rires de mes petites femmes ?**

Carlisle se pencha et embrassa sa fille sur le front, puis il s'assit à mes côtés glissant l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Je regardais ma fille et l'encourageais de mon regard bienveillant à parler à son père.

**-Papa**, parla doucement ma fille en attrapant d'une main la mienne et de l'autre celle de son père, **j'ai quelque chose d'important et de sérieux à te dire.**

**-Oui, ma fille ?**

**-Je suis amoureuse.**

**OOOoooOOO**

Ce jour, mercredi 9 novembre 1938, lorsque les enfants étaient rentrés de l'école, du lycée ou de l'université (cela fait bizarre d'appeler ces étudiants ainsi, mais ils seront toujours mes petits !), ils s'étaient encore retrouvés pour jouer ou écouter de la musique. Je les entendais se chamailler de salon où je rangeais les livres de Carlisle. Alice ayant découvert que Rosalie était une pianiste, elle avait convaincu son frère d'apprendre un morceau de piano à Bella qui jouerait accompagnée de M. Swan, Samuel et Jasper au violon. Si Edward avait été tout de suite partant (c'était pour lui une belle occasion de passer du temps avec elle et proche d'elle, autant qu'on peut l'être assis chacun côte à côté sur le même tabouret de piano), Bella était plus que réticente à jouer du piano en public, devant des inconnus (la famille du fiancé de sa cousine) et surtout devant toute sa famille mélomane et sa cousine Rose grande pianiste. Jasper avait trouvé l'idée d'Alice enthousiasmante, mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Cela m'amusait vraiment de les voir tous agglutinés autour de Bella à la convaincre d'accepter le challenge.

**-Mais, Bella ! Imagine cela ! Je ne connais pas Rose ! Mais elle serait heureuse et surtout surprise de te voir jouer du piano ! En plus, elle s'attend certainement à ce que son instrument préféré reste silencieux, que personne ne joue. Imagine un peu SA surprise ! Elle en aura les larmes aux yeux !**

**-Non, Alice, je ne suis pas pianiste, je risque de saboter sa cérémonie. Te rends-tu compte que c'est sensé être le plus jour de sa vie ?**

**-Justement, Alice a raison ! C'est sûre que cela va lui plaire ! Et, puisque cela sera le plus jour de sa vie comme tu le dis si bien, elle n'en sera que plus surprise et plus ravie ! Elle t'en sera même éternellement reconnaissante, **rajouta Jasper.

**-Et bien, si tu trouves que c'est une si brillante idée, t'as qu'à jouer au piano, TOI ! Et je reste au violon !**

**-Ouais, idéalement ce serait super ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai jamais fait de piano, Bella, tu le sais bien. Alors que TOI, tu as appris !**

**-Si peu ! Autant dire rien !**

**-Merci pour moi ! **Grogna Edward. C'était lui qui lui avait tout appris.

**-Heu... **Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que d'une part nous n'avons rien joué depuis très très longtemps... **Bella souffla, ne voulant pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, **et d'autre part, tu ne m'as appris que quelques morceaux enfantins. Je ne vais quand même pas jouer les variations de Mozart sur l'air d'« Ah vous dirai-je maman » au mariage de Rosalie ? Elle serait plus furieuse que ravie de cette musique basique !**

**-Bella, Bella, ne sois pas si modeste ! **L'interrompit Alice. **Je t'ai déjà entendue, tu joues bien.**

**-Bella, tu es capable de jouer mieux que cette mélodie. D'autant que tu es loin d'avoir fait toutes les variations de ce morceau, certaines sont très très compliquées et ne s'adressent pas à un pianiste débutant. Par ailleurs, si ton père, Jasper et Sam t'accompagnent au violon, on peut envisager un morceau simple au piano et plus complexe pour les violons. Le public non musicien ne verra pas la différence et ta cousine sera heureuse de cette surprise. Il suffit de bien choisir les morceaux que vous allez jouer.**

-**Oh ! Oui ! Cela serait super cool ! **Renchérit Samuel. **Allez, dis-oui grande sœur !**

**-Le mariage de Rose est dans un mois tout pile, nous ne sommes mêmes pas prêts pour les morceaux que Rose a choisis et vous voulez en rajouter un autre ! Ma parole, vous êtes tous fous dans cette famille ! **Râla Bella. Elle voyait bien qu'elle perdait du terrain face à tous les autres qui s'étaient ligués contre elle. **Sans compter que Jazz part fin novembre et que Sam et moi prenons le train le 5 décembre avec les parents, les grands-parents, Éric et Michel. Nous ne serons jamais prêts. Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer là-dedans.**

**-Bella, d'une part tu sais bien que nous maîtrisons plus que bien les morceaux que Rose a choisis, d'autre part tu sais également qu'une fois sur place, nous pourrons continuer à répéter**, affirma son cousin**. Rose sera trop occupée avec les derniers préparatifs pour passer tout son temps avec nous. Ne mets pas ta peur sur la durée du voyage en train et le fait que nous ne pourrons pas répéter en Pologne.**

**-Bella, **Edward se rapprocha d'elle lui attrapant gentiment le poignet afin de capter son regard brun comme s'il voulait le sonder au plus profond, **de quoi as-tu peur ? Que crains-tu pour refuser de jouer du piano pour ta cousine ?**

**-Je... Je n'... **Bella rougit devant le regard soutenu de mon fils, baissant la tête pour montrer sa confusion. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer correctement. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que tout le monde la regardait dans le salon, son malaise s'accrut et elle vacilla. Mon fils la soutint en plaçant un bras dans son dos puis la fit s'asseoir. Alice demanda à Samuel de l'aide pour préparer le thé. Ils sortirent du salon laissant à Bella le temps de se reprendre avec l'aide de Jasper et d'Edward. Je restais en veilleuse de l'autre côté du salon, épiant la situation au cas où les garçons auraient eu besoin de mon aide.

**-Bella, c'est la peur qui te fait refuser ? **Questionna calmement Jasper. Bella acquiesça.

**-Mais, pourquoi avoir si peur de jouer ? **S'enquit Edward. Il murmurait doucement. **Tu as l'habitude de jouer devant un public. Et, en plus, il s'agira de ta famille**.

Bella remuait négativement la tête, restant encore silencieuse. Elle semblait toujours confuse et baissait encore la tête. Jasper était agenouillé en face d'elle alors qu'Edward était assis à sa gauche. Il lui tenait la main, la caressant avec ses doigts délicats. Cela semblait calmer Bella.

**-C'est toujours le même problème ? **Reprit Jasper. **Tu ne veux pas être mise en valeur, ni être le centre de l'attention ? C'est pour cela qu'être seule derrière un piano te terrifie alors que quand tu joues du violon, tu es dans un groupe ?**

Les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent davantage. Voyant son secret découvert, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle essayait de les retenir. Sa respiration s'accélérait et se bloquait de temps à autre.

**-Bella.** Jasper se leva, s'assit à sa droite et l'enlaça, inclinant la tête de sa cousine sur son épaule. **C'est fini ce temps-là... **Il murmura ensuite des paroles en polonais qui eurent l'effet de calmer progressivement Bella. Il lui caressait le dos de sa paume. Il fit disparaître les larmes des joues de sa cousine avec un mouchoir. Puis, il reprit en français. **De plus, tu sais bien, que celle qui attirera le plus l'attention, ce sera Rosalie ! C'est elle qui sera la reine de cette journée, pas toi ! Tu connais suffisamment Rose pour savoir qu'elle ne laisserait cette place à personne d'autre. **Les propos moqueurs de Jasper envers sa sœur firent sourire Bella. **Ce n'est pas parce que tu seras seule derrière un piano que tu retiendras toute l'attention des invités, ils seront fixés sur Rose. Et Sam, ton père et moi, nous serons à tes côtés avec nos violons. Tu n'as rien à craindre. **Bella ne semblait pas encore convaincue. **Pense que si tu joues du piano, c'est pour Rose, uniquement pour elle et pour lui faire une jolie surprise. Mais si jouer du piano devient un véritable calvaire pour toi, alors ne le fais pas ! Tu dois prendre plaisir en jouant pour que cela plaise à Rose. C'est comme lorsque tu joues du violon, tu prends plaisir à jouer, ceux qui t'écoutent le ressentent automatiquement.**

**-Mais si je n'y arrive pas, si je me trompe, je vais décevoir Rose et lui gâcher sa fête. **Elle doutait toujours d'elle et de ses capacités de musicienne.

**-Tu y arriveras, nous allons nous entrainer, répéter plusieurs fois et nous serons tous prêts, **la rassura Jasper.

**-Bella, je ne te laisserai pas partir si tu n'es pas prête,** intervint alors mon fils.** Nous pouvons essayer, voir ce que cela donne, comment tu te sens à l'aise au fur et à mesure devant le piano... Et si tu t'en sens incapable ou trop stressée, vous ne jouerez que des morceaux pour violons et altos. Sans piano. Je te promets de te dire franchement si tu es prête ou non pour jouer pour le mariage de ta cousine.**

**-Promis ?**

**-Oui, je te le promets ! Imagine un peu**, sourit narquoisement mon fils, **que tu te trompes devant toute ta famille, que vont-ils penser de moi en tant que pianiste ? Je suis sûr que cela remettrait en cause toute la relation de Jasper et d'Alice. Ma sœur me tuerait !** Edward et Jasper rigolèrent. Si Alice les entendait, elle serait furieuse. **Je te promets donc que tu seras prête ou que tu ne joueras pas de piano !**

**-Ok ! J'ai compris, mes peurs sont ridicules, il faut que j'essaie de les surpasser. Je vais chercher Alice et Sam à la cuisine. J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que je vais les retrouver se goinfrant de gâteaux,** sourit-elle. Elle se retourna vers son cousin. **Dzi****ę****ki Jazz ! **(2) Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter le salon en direction de la cuisine.

Suite au départ de Bella, je m'approchais des garçons. Je souhaitai parler à Jasper avant son retour avec Alice et Sam.

**-A-t-elle toujours été ainsi ? À avoir peur lorsqu'elle est mise au premier plan ?**

Jasper souffla.

**-Oui et non. C'est sûr qu'elle a toujours préféré se mettre en retrait par rapport à Rose ou à moi lorsque nous étions enfants. Elle n'a jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention de tous. Mais je pense que cela s'est accru lorsque son père a eu ses problèmes et que la famille Swan a dû quitter le manoir qu'elle habitait pour venir vivre chez nous. Même si oncle Charlie et tante Renée ont tout fait pour la protéger, elle était suffisamment grande pour voir que certaines personnes mal intentionnées pointaient du doigt ses parents, mais malheureusement trop petite pour que ses parents puissent tout lui expliquer. Sans compter qu'à l'époque, Renée … **Jasper restait évasif. J'acquiesçais lui faisant comprendre que j'étais au courant des épreuves que sa tante avait traversées. **Renée n'était pas la même qu'aujourd'hui, **dit-il rapidement.** Puis oncle Charlie a dû quitter la Pologne, Bella se retrouvait sans père, même si c'était temporaire. Mais elle était encore différente des autres enfants.**

**-Et ici, elle était encore différente des autres du fait de son origine polonaise ou de sa religion,** complétai-je. Jasper acquiesça. **Cela explique pourquoi elle a tout fait pour gommer au maximum son accent polonais, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Cela explique aussi pourquoi elle n'aime pas prendre la parole en classe devant tous ses camarades. Il y a certes de la timidité, mais elle est surtout mal à l'aise. **

**-Oui, je le pense. **

**-Pourtant, avec nous, elle s'est sentie tout de suite à l'aise et en confiance**, murmura Edward, les yeux dans le vague, essayant de se souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Bella.

**-Oui et non, **rajoutai-je en reprenant la même formule que Jasper. **Tu n'as vu Bella qu'à la fin de l'été. Elle commençait à bien connaître la famille. Et puis, avec toi, elle a toujours eu un contact particulier lié à la musique **(et certainement à un autre sentiment, que je m'abstiendrai de révéler à l'heure actuelle puisque les deux concernés n'en ont pas encore conscience).** Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vue : elle était une enfant timide, mais qui voulait faire des efforts et lutter contre ce défaut. C'est ta sœur qui a su la mettre à l'aise, en confiance et gagner son amitié.**

**-Dieu bénisse ma très chère sœur Alice ! **Rigola Edward, rapidement rejoint par son ami. **Jazz, si ****cela n'est pas indiscret, qu'as-tu dit à Bella en polonais ?**

J'étais également curieuse de savoir, mais je n'aurais jamais posé la question aussi directement que mon fils. Après tout, ils étaient amis et presque du même âge. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas les mêmes que moi qui risquait d'être sa presque future belle-mère.

**-Comment cela, Edward, tu ne parles toujours pas polonais ? Tu me choques gravement, là !** Plaisanta Jasper.

**-Je parle aussi bien le polonais que toi l'anglais ! **Riposta immédiatement mon fils.

**-Pour en revenir à ta question, il n'y a rien d'indiscret. Je l'ai simplement rassurée et lui ai promis que son père et sa famille ne se retrouverait pas à nouveau dans la situation qu'ils ont traversée il y a neuf ans. Même si elle est ravie de revoir Rose, ma mère, son grand-père, sa tante Rebecca, son mari et leurs enfants, je pense qu'elle appréhende son retour en Pologne. Elle est partie depuis longtemps et elle était si jeune. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va retrouver là-bas. Sera-ce ses souvenirs d'enfant ou autre chose ?**

**-Tu la comprends si bien,** envia Edward. **Quand je repense au mois dernier et à ce qu'elle a pu ressentir... **Souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**-Oui, cela a toujours été ainsi. Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus. Mais je la connais bien et je connais la situation en Pologne. Un jour, toi aussi, tu connaîtras Bella aussi bien que moi, voir beaucoup mieux. **J'étais étonnée devant les propose de Jasper : lisait-il l'avenir comme ma fille ? **Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut simplement que tu arrêtes tes conneries !**

Mon fils se faisait encore remettre en place et dans le droit chemin par son ami. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une telle scène. Edward allait rétorquer au coup bas de Jasper, mais je lui fis signe de se taire, les filles revenaient de la cuisine chargées d'un plateau et accompagnées de Sam qui portait la boîte à gâteaux. Ils s'assirent tous les trois, nous proposant thé ou café. Puis Alice prit la parole :

**-Alors, on le choisit quand le morceau de musique que jouera Bella au piano accompagnée de Sam, Jasper et M. Swan au violon ?**

Les propositions fusèrent, la musique reprit son rôle dominant dans le salon, il leurs faudrait du temps pour se mettre d'accord.

**OOOoooOOO**

Comme tous les jours depuis le retour d'Alice au lycée, Bella, accompagnée par Jasper, passait prendre ma fille pour se rendre au lycée. Edward se joignait à eux lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde de nuit à l'hôpital. A l'exception du jeudi, jour chômé par l'école primaire, les filles déposaient Samuel à l'école primaire, après avoir récupéré leur amie Angèle.

Aujourd'hui, c'est une Bella seule qui frappa à la porte. Nous étions jeudi 10 novembre 1938, il était normal que Sam ne soit pas là. Alice questionna tristement :

**-Mais où est Jazz ?**

Bella répondit distraitement, haussant les épaules, davantage concentrée sur mon fils qui sortait en courant de sa chambre, bon dernier levé comme tous les jours et en retard comme tous les jours aussi !

**-Il a entendu des informations à la radio sur ce qui s'était passé en Allemagne cette nuit et du coup il a quitté l'appartement en vitesse pour en savoir plus. Il voulait d'abord passer dans au siège du journal _Le Populaire_ **(3) **pour savoir si les journalistes avaient davantage d'informations. Je sais qu'il voulait aussi passer au bureau des PTT **(4) **pour essayer de joindre Rose pour voir si elle en sait plus par Royce.**

**-Mais il sait bien que s'il veut joindre sa sœur en urgence, il peut venir téléphoner ici, **questionnai-je Bella.

**-Certainement, mais il n'a sûrement pas du vouloir vous déranger de si bon matin.**

**-Mais il ne nous dérange jamais, **assura ma fille souriante**. Pff, je ne vais pas donc pas voir Jazz avant ce soir ! **Soupira Alice.** Ma journée va être longue !**

**-Pauvre petite sœur !** Se moqua Edward. **Si Jasper a du partir rapidement, ce n'était certainement pas de gaieté de cœur. Pense que demain, c'est l'Armistice ! Tu pourras donc passer toute la journée avec Jasper, sauf lorsque nous irons au monument aux morts à 11 heures. Et après il y a le week-end ! Vas-tu survivre, sister ?**

**-Te fiches pas de moi ! **Menaça Alice. **Si Jasper ne m'accompagne pas ce matin, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous accompagnerais au lycée. **

**-Même pas en rêve ! Je vous accompagne parce que j'en ai envie, et non parce que toi tu le décides ! **Rigola Edward. Il fit un clin d'œil à Bella**. Allez, les filles, en route pour le lycée sinon Angèle va encore vous attendre. A ce soir, mum !**

Alice, Edward et Bella filèrent en courant dans les escaliers afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Je m'occupais rapidement de voir quels repas avait prévu la cuisinière pour demain et le week-end, puisqu'elle serait en congé durant ces trois jours. Vers 11h, Renée vint me voir pour notre thé hebdomadaire. Ses beaux-parents s'occupaient de ses 3 garçons. Nous papotèrent gaiement. Vers midi trente, Carlisle rentra. C'était rare qu'il rentre le midi, j'étais heureuse qu'il puisse se libérer de temps à autre des contraintes de l'hôpital et que nous puissions partager un repas en tête à tête. Alors que Renée prenait congé en saluant mon mari, Jasper arriva essoufflé sur notre palier.

**-Jasper, que se passe-t-il ? **Interrogea Renée inquiète.

**-Euh, … **Jasper hésita, regardant attentivement sa tante. **Je n'ai pas pu joindre Rosalie ce matin au bureau des PTT, les lignes étaient coupées. Comme j'ai peu de temps durant la pause déjeuner universitaire, je me suis dit que ce serait plus rapide de venir ici téléphoner plutôt que de retourner au bureau de poste, si Mme Cullen et le docteur Cullen me permettent d'utiliser leur téléphone**.

**-Bien sûr, entre Jasper,** répondit mon mari.

Jasper se précipita dans le vestibule, décrochant le téléphone et parlant à la demoiselle des Postes. Il expliquait qu'il voulait joindre sa sœur en Pologne et donnait alors l'identifiant téléphonique de sa famille à Cracovie.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Ce matin, Bella n'a pas pu vraiment nous donner de détails.** J'interrogeai Renée.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais juste que Charlie et Jasper étaient inquiets ce matin. Il s'est passé des choses en Allemagne mais cela demeure encore flou.**

**-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler à la radio**, argumenta Carlisle. **Il y aurait eu des synagogues brûlées à Berlin cette nuit ainsi que des actes antisémites commis contre des magasins juifs. Les journalistes français avaient encore peu d'informations sûres et attendaient des nouvelles de leurs correspondants en Allemagne.**

Jasper raccrocha furieux et se tourna vers nous.

**-Les lignes ne sont toujours pas rétablies entre la France et la Pologne. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir. Je réessayerai ce soir. Je m'arrêterai au bureau des PTT avant de venir ici pour notre heure musicale.**

**-Non, non, tu viendras directement ici et tu téléphoneras ****ici**, insista Carlisle.

**-Êtes-vous sûr ? Je ne souhaiterai pas déranger, ni augmenter votre facture téléphonique. Je sais que les télécommunications entre la France et la Pologne sont loin d'être bon marché**.

**-Ce n'est pas un problème, tu ne nous déranges pas, Jasper**, répondit mon mari**. Par ailleurs, nous réglerons plus tard cet aspect financier si tu y tiens vraiment. Mais lorsqu'il y a urgence, il faut savoir s'adapter.**

**-Et puis, en venant ici, tu pourras essayer de joindre ta sœur et ta mère plusieurs fois au cours de l'heure musicale, sans à avoir à faire la queue à chaque fois que l'opératrice te dira que les lignes sont coupées comme à la Poste, **renchérissais-je sur mon mari**.**

**-Merci Mme Cullen, merci docteur Cullen. Je viendrais ici ce soir directement. Par contre, je tiens à ce que nous réglons cette histoire de facture, c'est à moi de payer ces frais de téléphone vers la Pologne. J'y tiens vraiment. Il s'agit de ma famille !**

Mon mari sourit devant la virulence du discours de Jasper. Mon futur gendre venait, sans le savoir, de marquer des points auprès de Carlisle. L'ardeur qu'il mettait à vouloir joindre et défendre sa famille suite à des événements hypothétiquement difficiles ne pouvait que plaire à mon époux.

Jasper nous salua et repartit en courant en direction de l'université alors que Renée montait chez elle pour déjeuner avec ses garçons et ses beaux-parents. Je me retrouvais seule à seul à mon amoureux. J'en profitai pour le questionner sur la situation en Allemagne.

**-Crois-tu que la situation là-bas est grave ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien. J'en ai peur. Mais, pour l'instant, la presse française a laissé filtré peu de renseignements. Je pense que Jasper et Charlie en sauront plus ce soir et qu'ils nous informeront. J'espère que Jasper va réussir à joindre sa famille à Cracovie ce soir. Il semblait inquiet. **

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui, c'est pour cela que j'avais insisté pour que Jasper téléphone de chez nous et non du bureau des PTT. Il serait plus tranquille ici. Le déjeuner se termina vite, Carlisle repartit à l'hôpital. L'après-midi passa à une allure, j'avais préparé les vêtements de mes enfants, de mon mari et les miens pour la cérémonie de demain à l'Arc de Triomphe. Cela me faisait toujours bizarre de passer le 11 novembre à Paris et non pas en Provence. Ici, à Paris, les morts au champ d'honneur étaient trop nombreux pour être appelés un par un. Alors que dans le village où j'étais née, les morts au champ d'honneur étaient appelés un par un par les enfants de l'école primaire. J'entendais alors le nom de mon père : Joseph PLATT, décédé à Verdun en 1916. J'avais alors 17 ans. C'était la même année durant laquelle j'avais rencontré Carlisle. Entendant toquer doucement à la porte, j'essuyai rapidement les quelques larmes et secouai ma tête pour brouiller ces souvenirs tristes. J'allai alors ouvrir et découvris Samuel portant son violon et celui de sa sœur. Le violon de Jasper restait désormais toujours chez nous depuis qu'il passait tout son temps libre avec ma fille. Bella passait beaucoup de temps chez nous, mais d'une part elle était quand même moins présente que Jasper, d'autre part elle n'aurait jamais dormi loin de son violon.

**-Suis-je le premier ? **Me demanda Samuel.

**-Oui, mais les filles ne devraient pas tarder. Les garçons arriveront plus tard par contre. Tu peux commencer à accorder ton violon si tu veux et même à jouer.**

**-Merci**, me sourit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles arrivèrent, laissant leurs sacs d'école dans le vestibule. Bella embrassa son frère puis accorda son violon alors que ma fille trépignait d'impatience et sautillait dans tout le salon attendant son Jasper. Le téléphone sonna dans l'entrée, je me levai pour aller répondre.

**-Allo ?**

J'entendais un souffle agité, la communication n'était pas extrêmement bonne.

**-Halo ? **Me répondit-on. Enfin, la communication était tellement mauvaise, il y avait de nombreux grésillements, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. C'était sûrement un appel de Pologne.

**-Allo ? Est-ce Rosalie à l'appareil ? **Questionnai-je gentiment. J'avais déjà parlé à Rosalie au téléphone rapidement. Elle parlait bien français. C'était toujours elle qui appelait pour savoir si son frère était là. Jasper m'avait dit que sa mère et son grand-père parlait très peu le français, ils n'osaient pas passer l'appel sans elle.

**-Nie... **Je sentais qu'on hésitait... **Non, Rose … Ne... Rose ne p...**

Je comprenais que ce n'était pas Rose et la femme que j'avais en ligne cherchait ses mots en français. Je lui proposai alors :

**-Bella est ici. Voulez-vous lui parler ? **Je répétai lentement pour qu'elle comprenne bien le nom de sa nièce si elle était la mère de Jasper: **Bella ?**

**-Bella...Tak... Oui... Bella... Oui**, me répondit-on toujours en hésitant.

Je posais le combiné sur la commode et me dépêcha d'aller au salon de peur que cela ne coupe.

**-Bella, il y a un appel de … Pologne, je crois. Ce n'était pas Rosalie, mais une dame qui ne parle pas français ou très peu. Je me demande si cela n'est pas ta tante. Tu devrais prendre l'appel.**

**-Oui, bien sûr. J'arrive !**

Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes deux vers le vestibule, où Bella prit le combiné. Je savais qu'Alice et Samuel nous avaient emboité le pas. Bella commença à parler en polonais. L'appel venait donc bien de Pologne, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Au nom de Jasper, ma fille se rapprocha de moi en tremblant légèrement. Je l'observais attentivement craignant une possible vision. Mais non, elle semblait calme. Soudain Bella pâlit et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Son débit de paroles s'accéléra. Elle semblait à la limite de l'affolement ou de la peur. Alice se tourna alors vers Samuel.

**-Peux-tu nous traduire ce qu'elle dit ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a sûrement dû avoir un problème.**

**-Non, je ne comprends pas, elle parle trop vite**, répondit Samuel frustré. Je savais que Renée et Charlie parlaient toujours en français à leurs enfants pour qu'ils s'intègrent plus facilement dans la société française. Seuls les grands-parents parlaient polonais aux petits ou lorsqu'il y avait besoin de réconfort comme Jasper avec Bella hier soir. **Mais, Alice, tu as raison, il y a sûrement un souci dans la famille, j'ai cru comprendre le mot mort, mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Et je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.**

Bella nous interrompit.

**-Sam, va cherchez maman... Et papa s'il est rentré. Tante Héléna veut leur parler. Vite ! Avant que cela ne coupe !**

Samuel quitta notre appartement en courant, laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte et se précipitant dans l'escalier. Il y avait dû avoir un problème gravedans la famille de Bella. Je serrai davantage ma fille contre moi. Renée arriva rapidement avec Samuel, suivi du grand-père de Bella, Abraham Swan. A ce moment-là, Bella répéta le même mot qui signifiait la fin de la communication :

**-Allo ? Allo ? Non, ne coupez pas ! Allo ?**

**-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda Renée anxieuse.

**-La ligne a été coupée juste au moment où vous arrivez, **dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. **Oh ! Maman, si tu savais !**

**-Ma fille ! Qu'y a-t-il ? **Renée s'approcha de Bella la prenant dans ses bras. **Dis-moi tout. **Bella raconta alors en polonais la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa tante. Les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Renée alors que le regard de M. Swan père devenait de plus en plus triste, de plus en plus sombre. Il fit un geste dans ma direction m'interrogeant :

**-Madame, me permettez-vous d'utiliser votre téléphone pour essayer de rétablir une communication ?**

**-Mais, faites-donc, Monsieur, je vous en prie.**

M. Swan père prit le combiné, demandant à la demoiselle des postes de le remettre en communication avec Cracovie. Mais les lignes étaient à nouveau coupées. L'opératrice était incapable de dire pour combien de temps. Belle s'écroula alors, s'asseyant par terre et s'adossant au mur. Sa mère la rejoint sur le plancher continuant de la serrer dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là que rentrèrent Edward et Jasper. Ils eurent tôt fait de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi Bella pleure-t-elle ? **S'inquiéta Edward en s'avançant lentement vers elle. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit des larmes également rouler sur les joues de Renée.

Le silence leur répondit. Que pouvais-je dire ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, sauf qu'il y avait eu un mort dans la famille de Renée et de Jasper. Ce n'était pas à moi de lui annoncer. De toute façon, Jasper percevait aisément les émotions des gens qu'il côtoyait, il allait vite se rendre compte du problème.

**-Alors, que s'est-il passé de grave ? **La question d'Edward étant restée sans réponse, Jasper la posait à nouveau.

Le silence se fit à nouveau entendre. Il était pesant et rompu uniquement par les pleurs de Bella. Jasper et Edward nous lancèrent un regard peu amène, attendant une réponse.

**-Il y a eu un appel de Pologne, **commença M. Swan d'une voix sombre.

**-Et...? **Questionna à nouveau Jasper devant le manque de détails qu'avait fourni le grand-père de Bella. Angoissé, il se tourna vers lui, puis voyant son silence vers Renée.

**-C'est Bella qui a pris l'appel. Lorsque je suis arrivée, la ligne venait de couper.**

Jasper s'agenouilla devant Bella, lui prenant doucement la main.

**-Bella, dis-moi : qui a appelé ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce Rose … ? **Il était inquiet.

Bella sanglota à nouveau et lui répondit en polonais, lui expliquant la situation. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le visage de Jasper pâlissait et devenait de plus en plus furieux. Lorsque Bella eut terminé, il se précipita sur le téléphone demandant à nouveau une communication avec Cracovie. Le grand-père de Bella lui expliqua qu'il avait réessayé et que les lignes étaient coupées. En rage, Jasper malmena mon pauvre téléphone. Carlisle et Charlie arrivèrent alors sur le palier du premier étage. Ils étaient étonnés de nous voir tous (ou presque) réunis ici dans le vestibule. C'était une situation totalement inhabituelle.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Demandèrent-ils en même temps. Encore la question fatidique !

Renée expliqua rapidement la situation à Charlie en polonais pendant que Jasper tournait en rond dans le vestibule sous le regard de tous. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le polonais n'avaient toujours pas saisi l'ensemble de la situation exactement. Je voyais Alice pleurer, Edward bouillir et Carlisle regarder avec interrogation son ami Charlie. Jasper réessaya de joindre sans succès Cracovie par téléphone. Il regarda alors soudainement l'heure et s'exclama :

**-Si je me dépêche, je peux avoir le train de nuit gare de l'Est pour l'Allemagne et la Pologne.**

Il courut en direction de la porte d'entrée. Son oncle le retint.

**-Jasper, tu ne peux pas traverser l'Allemagne avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.**

**-Si, Charlie, je dois y aller, elle a besoin de moi. **Il sortit de notre appartement montant dans sa chambre. Alice avait pâli en entendant le mot « elle ». Je la serrai davantage dans mes bras. Tant que nous ne connaissions pas la situation précise, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Charlie s'agitait comme Jasper préalablement. Il n'était pas content de la décision de son neveu. Il se tourna cependant vers Renée.

**-Si Jazz choisit de rentrer, il doit avoir notre soutien. Renée, peux-tu lui préparer des sandwichs et encas froids pour le trajet.** Renée acquiesça et se releva pour quitter notre appartement. **Je vais lui préparer des liquidités monétaires. **

**-Charlie, **l'arrêta mon époux. **Jasper rentre-t-il en Pologne ? **Charlie approuva. **Si vous avez besoin de liquidités, nous en avons ici, nous pouvons vous en prêter. Je doute que vous ayez le temps d'aller à la banque.**

**-C'est la même chose pour la nourriture, **renchérissais-je. **Je peux compléter les encas que lui préparera Renée si besoin est.**

**-Merci Carlisle, merci Mme Cullen, mais je pense que cela devrait être bon. Lorsque Jasper descendra de sa chambre, arrêtez-le, je reviens de suite**.

Alors que Charlie sortit de notre appartement, laissant la porte ouverte pour que nous puissions voir Jasper descendre, Carlisle et moi nous tournâmes vers Bella et son grand-père pour qu'ils nous expliquent la situation. M. Swan père s'était assis sur une chaise que Samuel avait apportée du salon, Edward avait pris la place de Renée aux côtés de Bella, toujours assise par terre.

**-Que s'est-il passé pour que Jasper ait besoin de rentrer si vite en Pologne ?** Questionna mon époux. Le regard d'Alice était implorant envers son amie. Elle voulait savoir. Nous voulions tous savoir.

**-Cette nuit, il y a eu un pogrom contre les Juifs d'Allemagne, et notamment à Berlin. Ce sont des actions antisémites, **expliqua M. Swan. **Ces actes ont été réalisés par les Jeunesses hitlériennes et par les SA et les SS. Ces dernières sont des polices de l'Allemagne nazie. Des magasins juifs ont été démolis, leurs vitrines brisées, des synagogues ont été brûlées.**

**-Oui, nous en avons entendu parler à la radio. Mais pour l'instant, peu d'informations ont filtré dans la presse française, **commenta Carlisle.

**-Quel est le rapport avec Jasper et votre famille ? **Murmura Alice. Elle voulait connaître la réponse tout en la redoutant.

**-Bella ? Tu devrais peut-être leur expliquer puisque c'est toi qui a eu ta tante**, demanda M. Swan à sa petite-fille. Bella inspira profondément avant de se lancer. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, nous entendîmes dans l'escalier Jasper et Charlie parler. Renée les suivait.

**-Je devrais t'accompagner, ce serait plus sûr.**

**-Cela ne servirait à rien, oncle Charlie. De plus, tu n'as pas de jours de congés, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre ton travail,** contra Jasper. **Tu me rejoindras en décembre si besoin est, comme cela été convenu initialement pour …** Il murmura les dernier mots : **le mariage.**

**-Fais attention à toi en Allemagne ! Et si tu vois que la situation dégénère, ramène la famille en France, ce serait plus sûr.**

**-Je vous tiens au courant, je vous appelle dès que j'arrive. C'est promis.**

Jasper entra dans notre vestibule, nous saluant rapidement, disant qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait avoir son train de nuit dès ce soir. Il allait à nouveau quitter l'appartement lorsque j'entendis Alice l'appeler d'une petite voix.

**-Jasper !**

L'appel du cœur le fit se retourner. Il posa son sac par terre et vint serrer ma fille dans ses bras.

**-Alice !**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi rentres-tu ? Quand reviendras-tu ?**

**-Alice ! **Il lui caressa doucement la joue gauche de sa main droite, la couvant de son regard bleu. **Bella et ma tante vont vous expliquer la situation pendant que Charlie m'accompagne à la gare. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive, c'est promis. Tu me répondras ? **Elle acquiesça. **Ma sœur a besoin de moi, je dois rentrer. Je te promets de revenir le plus rapidement possible. M'attendras-tu ? **Elle acquiesça à nouveau. **Alice, je parlerai à ton père à mon retour, si tu es toujours d'accord. **Elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Jasper. **Je te laisse mon violon, veille sur lui et prends soin de lui. Bella t'apprendra à l'utiliser si tu en as envie**. Elle acquiesça encore une fois.

**-Jasper, il est temps d'y aller si tu veux avoir ton train ce soir.**

**-Oui, Charlie, j'arrive !** Il se pencha sur ma fille et embrassa sa joue. J'étais sûre que si il avait été seul avec elle, il l'aurait embrassé sur les lèvres. **A bientôt Alice. **Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que personne n'entendit sauf ma fille qui rougit instantanément. Il récupéra son sac et quitta alors l'appartement en courant avec son oncle à ses côtés.

**-Bella, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que les événements qui ont eu lieu cette nuit ont à voir avec Rosalie ?** Exigea alors Alice.

Bella souffla. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui l'encouragea d'un signe. Edward saisit sa main comme hier lorsqu'elle était inquiète et apeurée.

**-Royce, le fiancé de Rose, était en Allemagne cette nuit. Il a voulu protéger ses biens et ceux de ses parents lorsque des bandes de jeunes allemands dégénérés portant la croix gammée s'en sont pris à leurs magasins. Il s'est interposé. Il était seul face à de nombreux adversaires. Le voir résister les a apparemment fait rire et ils se sont vengés sur lui. Ils …** Les larmes de Bella coulaient à nouveau à flot. Edward la serrait dans ses bras. **Ils l'ont t... **Sa respiration s'accéléra et se bloqua.

**-Je crois que nous avons tous compris,** murmura Edward. **Respire,** **respire doucement.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **Alice était choquée. **Maman, papa, comment peuvent-ils faire cela ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ?**

J'essayais d'apaiser ma fille, la serrant tendrement dans mes bras. Nous nous assîmes par terre, rejoignant sur le plancher Bella et Edward.

**-Ils s'en sont pris à lui simplement parce qu'il était juif**, prononça M. Swan père.

**-Mais on ne peut pas faire de mal à quelqu'un parce qu'il a une religion différente de la nôtre**, contra Alice. **Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un manque de respect !**

**-C'est ce que tu penses, toi jeune fille, qui a reçu une éducation ouverte et laïque, **lui expliqua le grand-père de Bella et Samuel**. Mais malheureusement d'autres ne pensent pas la même chose en Allemagne. Ils sont convaincus que les juifs sont responsables de tous les maux de la Terre.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Jasper ! Pour rentrer en Pologne, il doit traverser à l'Allemagne ! Ils vont s'en prendre à lui ! Oh ! Non ! **Elle paniquait complétement, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

**-Non, Alice, calme-toi, **lui ordonna son père la prenant dans ses bras. **Respire ! Calme-toi ! Ce ****n'est pas la peine de paniquer. D'une part, Jasper connaît la situation et saura se montrer discret lorsqu'il traversera l'Allemagne. D'autre part, rien n'indique sur sa personne qu'il est juif. Et de toute façon, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de rentrer. Sa sœur va mal, elle a besoin de lui. Penses-tu ! Elle vient de perdre son fiancé qu'elle connait depuis plus de 2 ans. Ils devaient se marier dans un mois !**

**-Oui, Rose va mal. Tante Héléna m'a dit que depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Royce, elle ne prononçait plus un mot, que son regard était vide, éteint, comme si elle ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants. Elle est complétement prostrée, enfermée dans le noir de sa chambre, refusant de parler et manger. Tante Héléna s'inquiétait beaucoup, c'est pour cela qu'elle souhaitait que Jazz rentre rapidement. Il a toujours eu beaucoup d'influence sur sa sœur.**

**-Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je n'y survivrai pas. **Alice tremblait.

**-Alice, n'oublie pas que tu as un don qui te diras comment se porte Jasper, **la taquina son frère pour essayer de la rassurer et de la réconforter.

**-Tu parles ! Il est vraiment super mon don ! Je sais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Emmett et nous n'avons pas de nouvelles récentes. Ça se trouve, il est mort ! Je n'ai rien vu pour Rosalie et son fiancé. A part de donner des migraines atroces, je me demande bien à quoi il me sert.**

**-Hey ! Arrête cela toute de suite ! Je n'aime pas quand tu te critiques ainsi, Alice ! **L'interrompit Bella. Elle sécha ses pleurs, prenant sur elle pour réconforter son amie. **Comment voulais-tu voir quelque chose pour Rosalie alors que tu ne la connais pas ?**

**-Et pour Emmett, **reprit Edward, **tu sais qu'il n'est pas mort !**

**-Mort ? Moi ? Qui vous a dit cela ? **Intervint une voix que nous n'avions pas entendu depuis si longtemps. **Vous devriez le savoir que je suis indestructible !**

Nous nous retournâmes en direction de la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte après le départ de Jasper et de Charlie. Emmett se tenait dans l'encadrement, accompagné d'un ami. Si physiquement il semblait bien aller, je voyais bien qu'il avait été éprouvé mentalement.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Emmett ! **Nous fûmes plusieurs à nous exclamer en même temps. Alice se précipita dans ses bras. **Te voilà enfin !**

Emmett salua tout le monde l'un après l'autre, nous présentant son ami espagnol qui se prénommait Ben. Il avait perdu toute famille en Espagne. Il était opposant au régime totalitaire que mettait en place Franco. Il n'avait donc plus d'avenir dans sa patrie natale et avait suivi son ami Emmett en France.

**-Et bien, je vois qu'il y a du changement ici. J'aurai pensé que nous serions accueillis dans le salon et non dans ce petit vestibule, et surtout j'imaginais que vous seriez encore plus ravis de ****mon retour,** grimaça Emmett.

**-Disons que la journée a été éprouvante, **prononçais-je. **Ne vas surtout pas croire que tu n'es pas le bienvenu, ni ton ami. Mais la cousine de Bella vient de perdre son fiancé suite aux événements qui ont eu lieu cette nuit en Allemagne.**

**-Ah ! La Nuit de Cristal !** Murmura Emmett en regardant son ami Ben.

**-Vous en avez entendu parler ? **Questionna Edward curieux.

Emmett et Ben approuvèrent, sans en dire plus.

**-Le cousin de Bella, Jasper, a du rentrer en urgence en Pologne pour prendre soin de sa sœur, **expliqua Alice. **C'est dommage, vous vous êtes ratés de peu, je suis sûre que vous vous seriez bien entendus.**

**-Dis aussi que cela t'arrangerais bien qu'Em et Jazz s'entendent bien ! **La taquina son frère, histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère qui était pesante depuis plusieurs heures.

Emmett leva son sourcil en direction de son cousin. Edward acquiesça.

**-What ? My little Lilice falls in love with … ? **(5)** No ! No ! mais ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est encore trop jeune ! Comment pouvez-vous laisser faire cela, parents indignes ? **Nous apostropha-t-il.

**-Personnellement, je ne suis au courant de rien ! **Argumenta Carlisle, levant les mains en l'air pour prouver son innocence. Je lui lançais un regard furieux !

**-What's that ? J'hallucine complétement ! Et bien, les choses ont bien changé ici. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. Ma petite cousine fréquente un jeune homme que je ne connais pas alors que ses parents ne sont mêmes pas au courant ? C'est quoi ces manières ?**

**-Em, arrête ! Edward, t'avais rien à lui dire ! Comment as-tu pu ? **Râla Alice.

**-Dois-je m'attendre à d'autres nouvelles ?** Renchérit Emmett en rigolant et en regardant alternativement Edward et Bella. Je remuais négativement la tête, l'avertissant d'un coup d'œil grave de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Heureusement, il comprit instantanément. Emmett aurait-il mûri ? J'intervins alors, afin d'éviter une réflexion qui pourrait faire du tort à certains d'entre nous.

**-Allez, allez, les enfants, calmez-vous ! Que va penser Ben de notre famille si vous continuez à vous comporter ainsi ? Je pense qu'il est temps de manger. Je vous invite tous. Passez au salon. Alice, Bella, venez m'aider à la cuisine **! Renée essaya de s'opposer au fait que j'invite tout le monde. Je l'empêchais alors de prononcer un mot. **Renée, allez cherchez Éric, Michel et votre belle-mère. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de manger et d'attendre le retour de Charlie ensemble. **

**-Merci Esmée, vous êtes bien gentille d'accepter toute notre tribu.**

**-Oui, cela me fera aussi plaisir de revoir tout ce petit monde qui a du bien changer et grandir depuis mon départ. Il suffit déjà de voir cette petite frimousse, **répondit Emmett en décoiffant les cheveux de Samuel. **Allons manger ! La salle à manger se trouve-t-elle toujours au même endroit ?**

Je levais les yeux au ciel ! Il n'avait pas changé ! Ben rigolait doucement ! Il devait être habitué à mon neveu. J'avais hâte qu'Emmett nous raconte le récit de ses aventures en Espagne, et de ses souffrances également. J'espérais qu'il se confierai et qu'il ne se renfermerait pas sur sa peine et sa douleur. J'avais aussi envie de faire la connaissance de Ben. Si Emmett l'avait ramené avec lui, c'est qu'il était certainement un ami sur lequel il pouvait toujours compter.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes :**

(1) La mixité est mise en place dans les établissements scolaires du Secondaire en 1965.

Donc, en 1938, Bella, Alice et Angèle sont scolarisées dans un lycée de filles.

(2) Dzięki Jazz ! : Merci Jazz ! (C'est encore Google Traduction, donc j'espère que j'ai choisi la bonne traduction cette fois !).

(3) _Le Populaire_ : journal hebdomadaire socialiste français (1916-1918). Il devient quotidien à partir de 1918. A partir de 1921, il devient l'organe de presse de la SFIO (parti socialiste de l'époque). En 1938-1939, son tirage est d'environ 60 000 exemplaires quotidiens, 70 000 exemplaires à la veille de la Libération, et 263 000 entre 1944 et 1946. Il disparaît en 1970.

(4) PTT : Postes, Téléphones et Télégraphes (1921-1991) en France.

(5) What ? My little Lilice falls in love with … ? : Quoi ? Ma petite Lilice est tombée amoureuse de … ?

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Dites-moi tout !

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues de ne pas lire de POV Edward. Au départ, le chapitre VIII devait être un POV Edward. Et, en fait, au moment de l'écrire, le POV Esmé s'est imposé de lui-même et j'en suis assez contente. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Mais, promis ! Je ne vous fais plus trop attendre : le POV Edward est prévu et sera publié pour le chapitre IX.

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début, merci à toutes celles qui se joignent à nous au fur et à mesure des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je réponds à toutes ! (inscrites et anonymes).

Petite question de la curieuse que je suis : y a-t-il des lect**eurs** parmi vous ?

Au plaisir de vous lire ! AliLou.

* * *

**A mes lectrices** :

**A Anais** :

Toujours pas de POV Edward... mais il approche à grand pas ! (C'est le prochain chapitre...)

Et pour l'avenir d'Emmett, il va falloir attendre encore un peu aussi !

Tu vas finir par me détester de te faire tant patienter ! _Sorry !_

**A Nina :**

Pas de souci, Nina, je peux comprendre que tu préfères que je parle d'Edward et Bella. Pourtant, dans ce chapitre consacré à Emmett, il y avait de petites informations plus ou moins cachées qui expliquaient l'attitude d'Edward avec les filles et sur la façon dont il peut envisager une relation avec Bella.

Et toujours un merci spécial à **Emerance** et **Calice24** : merci pour vos sympathiques reviews, les filles ! Je les adore !


	11. Livre I Chapitre 9

**Date de publication du chapitre IX : le 23 avril 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent !

.

Alors, **voilà enfin, le POV Edward **tant demandé et tant attendu ! Même s'il ne vient encore qu'après un POV Jasper. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et l'aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une petite review. J'ai tellement travaillé dessus que je stresse _un peu, moyennement, beaucoup... _et d'autant plus que j'ai eu peu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent avec le POV Esmé, chapitre que j'avais pris plaisir à écrire et dont j'étais pourtant assez fière.

.

Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, **un GRAND MERCI à ma BÊTA CandyShy **qui s'est dépêchée de terminer la relecture de ce chapitre avant ce long week-end pour que vous puissiez en profiter ! Mille fois mercis miss !

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre IX**

* * *

**Titre : Être amoureux**

* * *

.

**POV Jasper**

**Trajet Paris - Cracovie, après le 10 novembre 1938 / Puis Cracovie novembre – décembre 1938**

C'est très angoissé pour ma sœur que j'avais pris en urgence le train gare de l'Est pour la Pologne. J'appréhendais véritablement l'état dans lequel j'allais la trouver. Grâce à l'appel que ma mère avait réussi à passer et à sa conversation avec Bella, je la savais déjà dans un état catatonique, mais j'avais peur de voir pire lorsque j'arriverai à Cracovie. Je connaissais parfaitement ma sœur, je connaissais ses réactions et elles étaient toujours extrêmes. Elle ne connaissait pas le juste milieu : c'était toujours tout ou rien, et ce depuis sa plus jeune enfance et ce dans tous les domaines, que cela soit sa passion pour la musique, ses engagements ou ses amitiés. Elle pouvait être une véritable battante, d'une extrême ténacité, tenant tête à tout le monde comme elle l'avait été face à des injustices défendant de plus faibles qu'elle ou bien s'effondrer en larmes subitement et ne plus être réactive, comme cela avait été le cas après la mort de notre père. Son amour pour Royce avait été inconditionnel, je redoutais donc fortement qu'elle se laisse mourir pour lui ou qu'elle essaie d'attenter à ses jours. Le choc avait été si terrible, si violent pour elle. Sans oublier qu'elle devait s'engager avec lui et devenir sa femme pour le restant de sa vie d'ici à peine un mois. C'est sa vie entière qui était bouleversée, qui était remise en cause. J'avais vraiment peur pour elle. S'en relèverait-elle ?

En ces temps troublés, je craignais aussi la traversée de l'Allemagne nazie, mais je m'étais bien caché de le dire aux autres, à l'exception de Charlie. Ce voyage en train de Paris jusqu'à Cracovie m'avait paru interminable. Je ne cessais de ressasser de sombres idées concernant ma sœur, concernant le nouveau statut des juifs en Allemagne et les dangers qu'ils couraient potentiellement, même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience, et cela même après cette dramatique Nuit de Cristal (la presse annonçait une quarantaine de morts et des centaines de magasins pillés ou détruits). Les contrôles de papiers avaient été fréquents : certes, c'était normal à la frontière entre la France et l'Allemagne ou entre l'Allemagne et la Pologne. Cela avait été déjà le cas lors de mon voyage vers Paris il y a un an. Mais il y avait eu également des contrôles en Allemagne même, le train s'était arrêté à plusieurs reprises pour que les SS contrôlent les voyageurs. Ils recherchaient des juifs qui étaient soient disant de dangereux terroristes. Après avoir été contrôlé de manière suspicieuse par deux policiers (j'étais calme, je me savais en règle avec mes visas), ils s'éloignèrent lentement de moi en continuant de contrôler les voyageurs et en poursuivant leur conversation, qui était très choquante.

**-J'étais sûr que c'était un Juif ! **Dit l'un d'entre eux.

**-Pourquoi ? **Questionna l'autre.

**-Ben, c'est un Polak et y a beaucoup de Polaks juifs.**

**-Ouais, c'est vrai ! Mais t'as pas vu son physique : des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds... C'est typiquement un représentant de la race aryenne qui plaît tant à notre Führer. Il ne peut pas être juif. En plus, même si il est Polak, il parle super bien allemand. Ça confirme qu'il ne peut pas être juif.**

**-Ouais, si tu le dis !**

**-Mais, arrête de douter ainsi ! T'as bien dû voir le film qui nous montre comment reconnaître les Juifs d'après leur physique : ils ont des tares, souvent le pif tordu. Ils sont le plus souvent bruns, sales, parfois bossus aussi et ce sont surtout de sacrés menteurs et voleurs**.

Comme ils quittèrent la voiture (1), je ne pus entendre la suite de la conversation. J'étais sacrément remué ! Vivent les préjugés ! Quel était cet affreux film allemand qui affirmait que l'on pouvait reconnaître un juif d'après son physique ? (2) C'était hilarant ! Et surtout cela n'avait aucune preuve scientifique. Comment pouvait-on se permettre de diffuser de telles âneries ? L'antisémitisme ne pouvait que se développer avec de telles théories.

Malheureusement pour nous, Hitler était véritablement un génie de la communication et il avait compris que le cinéma était un moyen de propagande excellent : diffuser de telles idées au travers de films lui permettaient de renforcer sa popularité et de désigner un bouc émissaire idéal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ce genre de méthode, il l'avait déjà fait suite à l'incendie du Reichstag le 28 février 1933. J'étais jeune à l'époque et étais loin de me soucier de ce genre d'événement, mais je m'étais penché dessus depuis les honteux accords de Munich de septembre dernier. Même si l'incendiaire avait revendiqué avoir agi seul, Hitler avait utilisé cette catastrophe pour accuser les communistes d'être coupables et les éloigner du gouvernement. Par la suite, les communistes avaient été arrêtés. Certains journalistes avaient alors parlé d'ouverture de camps pour enfermer les opposants politiques (3). Mais nous n'avions jamais su si cela étaient des rumeurs (théorie que soutenaient Royce et sa famille) ou non, puisque la presse allemande n'en avait jamais reparlé. Personnellement, j'en doutais de plus en plus et craignais véritablement l'existence de tels camps dans lesquels étaient enfermés les opposants à Hitler, sans avoir bénéficié de jugement équitable. Je me posais également de nombreuses questions sur le respect de la liberté de la presse en Allemagne et sur le fait qu'elle soit potentiellement censurée.

Mes sombres pensées me ramenèrent enfin à ma belle Alice, mon petit lutin sautillant au regard si vif et si lumineux, que j'avais dû abandonner à Paris, sans avoir le temps de lui expliquer correctement les raisons de mon départ. Je savais que Bella et ma tante le feraient, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que je l'avais quittée qu'elle me manquait déjà ! Cet éloignement allait être difficile. Cela faisait si peu de temps que j'avais appris à la connaître et à profiter de sa compagnie.

Bien que nous nous soyons bien amusés, je regrettai vraiment le temps perdu passé en compagnie d'Edward à courir les filles faciles cette année. Pourtant, il me fallait être réaliste : l'an dernier, à mon arrivée en France, il aurait été hors de question pour moi d'envisager de me lier d'une quelconque manière possible avec une jeune fille. C'est pour cela que j'avais autant profité, comme Edward, de toutes les opportunités que la vie nous offrait. Sur ce point-là, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, de véritables joyeux lurons. Il me parlait souvent de son cousin Emmett qui l'avait initié à ces plaisirs faciles. J'aurais bien aimé le connaître, mais il était parti en Espagne pour combattre les Franquistes. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer son choix.

Rencontrer Alice avait tout changé dans ma vie ! Mon cœur avait battu un peu plus vite. J'avais appris à la connaître et à l'aimer. Bella m'avait toujours beaucoup parlé d'elle, mais je l'avais toujours écoutée d'une oreille distraite. Je l'avais regretté par la suite. Lorsque je l'avais vu si faible et si fatiguée après ses migraines et ses drôles de visions, j'aurais tout fait pour souffrir à sa place.

J'ai toujours été sensible aux émotions des personnes autour de moi et la peur qu'elle ressentait pour son cousin me perturbait beaucoup. C'était affreux de ressentir une telle intensité, une telle crainte. J'aurai voulu pouvoir lui ôter toutes ses souffrances afin qu'elle se rétablisse vite. J'avais ainsi passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et ma cousine. Parfois son frère était là également. Alice et moi avions échangé de nombreux regards intenses. Progressivement, j'avais pris conscience des émotions qui m'étreignaient lorsque j'étais près de ma belle. Les siennes étaient déjà bien présentes et je les ressentais aisément : elles ne faisaient que grandir. Et c'est cela qui m'avait suffisamment donné confiance pour lui déclarer mon amour un jour que Bella et Edward nous avaient laissé seuls dans le salon des Cullen. Elle m'avait retourné la même déclaration d'amour, me disant en souriant que _je l'avais fait attendre_ ! (4) J'avais pu la serrer dans mes bras, elle était si petite, si fragile, si douce. J'avais pu caresser la peau de ses joues.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que j'avais osé l'embrasser. Je me sentais complétement inexpérimenté quand il s'agissait d'elle, de mon amoureuse. J'avais tellement peur de faire les choses mal, de la choquer ou je ne sais quoi. Pourtant, ce baiser avait été parfait, doux, sensuel, terrible ! Je n'avais jamais embrassé une fille ainsi, et surtout je n'avais jamais été embrassé ainsi. Mon Alice était parfaite ! Je l'avais senti trembler dans mes bras lorsque nos langues s'étaient caressées. Lorsque nous avions repris nos souffles, son regard châtain clair avait brillé de mille feux. Et maintenant me voici frustré dans ce train, en manque complet d'elle : elle me manquait, sa voix me manquait, nos conversations me manquaient, nos échanges de regards me manquaient, nos baisers me manquaient. Oh là là ! Il me fallait trouver un téléphone pour l'entendre dès que j'arriverai à Cracovie !

J'étais prêt à m'engager sérieusement avec Alice. J'avais d'ailleurs accepté toutes les conditions que sa mère nous avait imposé pour que nous puissions continuer à nous fréquenter. Normalement, je devais être diplômé en juin prochain. Les événements qu'avaient vécu ma sœur et mon retour subi en Pologne retarderait certainement et malheureusement cette obtention de diplôme. Je savais aussi qu'un poste de chercheur – enseignant m'attendait à l'université de Varsovie à partir de la prochaine rentrée universitaire, une fois que je serai diplômé. C'était un poste bien payé, réputé, intéressant.

Mais il était hors de question que je déracine mon Alice dans un pays dont elle ne parlait pas la langue et que je l'éloigne des siens. De toute façon, ses parents comme ma mère et mon grand-père ne tolèreraient pas un mariage avant qu'elle n'ait fini le lycée et qu'elle n'atteigne ses 18 ans. Cela me laissait le tempsde trouver un poste similaire en France et un appartement qui abriterait notre vie à deux. Je savais également que mon feu père, banquier de profession, avait placé de l'argent sur un compte en Suisse pour Rosalie et moi. Nous n'avions le droit de l'utiliser qu'après notre mariage pour acheter un logement ou un bien immobilier. Avant de mourir, notre père avait tout fait pour nous mettre à l'abri du besoin (il avait été aussi davantage vigilant en plaçant nos capitaux en Suisse, suite à l'offense qu'avaient subi sa sœur Renée et son beau-frère qui avaient perdu leurs biens et leur réputation suite à une sombre affaire de mœurs qui n'avait pas été élucidée et qui n'avait su mettre en avant que la montée de l'antisémitisme en Pologne).

Je comptais donc parler d'Alice avec ma mère et mon grand-père, leur parler de mon amour et de mon envie de demander sa main au docteur Cullen à mon retour en France. Je savais qu'ils seraient heureux de mon bonheur, même si mon grand-père appréhenderait le fait qu'elle ne soit pas de la même confession que nous. Néanmoins, j'espérais leur faire comprendre qu'Alice était tout pour moi maintenant.

Ce long voyage en train s'éternisait. Il n'était pas facile de dormir en position assise, avec le roulement continuel du train qui était certes un bruit régulier mais oh combien assourdissant, sans oublier que les autres voyageurs étaient plus ou moins bruyants... Entre ceux qui gesticulaient sans cesse, ceux qui faisaient les cent pas dans l'allée ou ceux qui ronflaient, j'enviais vraiment ceux qui réussissaient à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Après Rosalie et ma belle Alice, mes pensées me conduisirent vers ma cousine Bella. J'avais vraiment apprécié la retrouver à mon arrivée en France. Elle était si différente de la petite fille timide qui avait quitté la Pologne. Elle avait grandi et s'était épanouie au contact de ses amies Alice et Angèle, même si elle détestait toujours autant être mise en avant. J'avais beaucoup apprécié rejouer avec elle du violon. C'était encore plus agréable quand Charlie ou Samuel nous rejoignaient. Jouer avec Edward au piano était aussi fort divertissant. Je pouvais alors en profiter pour admirer discrètement mon petit lutin ! Oui, même si Alice s'essayait à la musique, notamment au piano sous le regard vigilant de son frère, elle était loin d'être une musicienne accomplie. Si elle savait parfaitement battre la mesure lors de ses interminables séances shoppings que me racontait Bella, elle était incapable de le faire en musique. Cependant, elle continuait d'essayer, puisqu'aucun de nous n'avait de le courage de lui dire la vérité.

Penser à Bella me rendit triste. Elle avait tellement souffert de l'attitude désobligeante d'Edward cette dernière année. Il s'était éloigné d'elle. J'en avais été en partie responsable puisque je l'avais bien souvent entrainé dans des virées et des soirées. Je m'en voulais car je n'avais pas compris qu'ils étaient si proches. Mais Edward s'était comporté comme un imbécile, un véritable malotru ce dernier mois ! Il avait totalement manqué de discrétion sur le lieu même de son travail, à l'hôpital, au vu et au su de tous. J'avais à plusieurs reprises senti la souffrance de Bella et son malaise vis-à-vis d'Edward, mais elle avait toujours refusé de m'en parler. Lorsque la « bombe » avait explosé grâce à la vigilance d'Esmé, j'avais été furieux contre mon ami. Je lui avais fait la morale, le traitant de tous les noms. Il est vrai que nous avions eu les mêmes attitudes l'un et l'autre cette année-là, mais en aucun cas je m'étais engagé envers Alice, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward avec Bella puisqu'ils partageaient ne serait-ce qu'une passion commune autour de la musique.

Devant l'air malheureux d'Edward et les regrets qu'il manifestait, je m'en suis voulu d'y être aller aussi fort. Surtout que je savais que son père l'avait déjà bien brassé la veille. Lorsque que je lui avais demandé s'il aimait ma cousine, il n'avait su que répondre, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de battre des paupières un peu plus rapidement. Manifestement il ne savait pas où il en était dans ses sentiments. J'avais pu constater qu'il en était de même avec Bella, lorsque j'avais dû la réconforter après qu'elle soit partie en courant de l'appartement des Cullen, voulant fuir Edward et ses questions. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait vu. Ils étaient tous deux si jeunes, surtout Bella qui n'avait que 14 ans. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Alice et moi. Mais ils n'avaient pas notre maturité et surtout ils craignaient tous deux de briser cette amitié qui les unissait autour de la musique. Ils s'attachaient d'ailleurs à la reconstruire cette dernière semaine, essayant d'oublier les incompréhensions et les non-dits du mois dernier. C'est sur ses pensées que j'entendis le contrôleur annoncer enfin la gare de Cracovie. J'attrapai ma besace dans le filet au-dessus de mon siège et puis descendis sur le quai me demandant dans quel état serait ma sœur.

**OOOoooOOO**

Une fois que j'eus quitté la gare, c'est en courant que je me dirigeais vers la maison de mon enfance. J'ouvris alors la porte fonçant dans le salon où j'eus la satisfaction de retrouver ma mère, toute de noire vêtue ainsi qu'elle l'était depuis le décès de mon père. Elle était étonnée de ma présence :

**-Oh ! Jasper ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives si vite !**

**-Bonjour maman ! **Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. **Je suis parti dès que Bella m'a transmis ton message. J'ai eu le train de nuit pour la Pologne de justesse. Mais si tu ne le sais pas, c'est que les lignes téléphoniques n'ont pas été rétablies entre la France et la Pologne depuis mon départ.**

**-Non, je n'ai pas réussi à rappeler à Paris. **

**-Mince ! J'aurai voulu appeler pour prévenir de mon arrivée. Avec ce qui c'est passé en Allemagne et la Nuit de Cristal, ils étaient inquiets de me voir partir. **

**-Oui, en effet. Tu pourras essayer, mais je doute que cela marche. Par contre, tu peux aller à la Poste pour faire envoyer un télégramme**.

**-Oui, au pire, je ferai cela.** Mais je grimaçai. Ce n'était pas pareil. Je voulais entendre la voix de mon Alice. **Où est Rose ? Où est grand-père ? Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Ton grand-père est à l'étage dans la chambre de ta sœur auprès d'elle. Nous essayions de la laisser le moins possible seule. **

**-A-t-elle essayé de se faire du mal ?**

**-Non, mais elle est totalement effondrée. Elle est perpétuellement en pleurs. Elle refuse de s'alimenter, de se vêtir, de parler. Elle est restée habillée de la même manière depuis qu'elle a appris la triste nouvelle.**

**-Oh ! Je vais aller la voir immédiatement !**

**-J'espère que ta présence lui fera du bien.**

Je me levai me dirigeant vers l'escalier. Ma mère m'appela :

**-Jazz !**

**-Oui ?**

**-L'enterrement de Royce était aujourd'hui. Nous avons refusé de nous rendre en Allemagne. Ta sœur l'a encore plus mal pris. Elle n'a pas parlé, mais nous l'a fait comprendre avec des gestes virulents son désaccord. Avec les événements récents et … terribles, nous pensions que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. **

**-Vous avez eu raison. Je viens de traverser l'Allemagne, et je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'il s'y passait. Le climat antisémite est encore plus développé que l'an passé quand je suis parti pour la France. Les contrôles de papier se sont davantage multipliés.**

**-J'ai demandé qu'un hommage soit rendu pour Royce à la synagogue de Cracovie samedi prochain. Mais ta sœur refuse pour l'instant de s'y rendre.**

**-D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je monte ! Pendant ce temps-là, tu peux voir si les lignes téléphoniques remarchent entre Cracovie et Paris.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, sourit ma mère. Tu es bien pressé de dire à Charlie et Renée que tu es bien arrivé. **Je haussais les épaules distraitement. **A moins que tu me caches d'autres informations...**

**-Possible, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure !** Rigolai-je. **Je monte voir Rose.**

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre de ma sœur, elle était plongée dans le noir, à peine éclairée d'une petite veilleuse. Je repérai immédiatement mon grand-père dans le fauteuil à bascule et ma sœur en pleurs couchée sur son lit. Je saluai d'un signe de tête mon grand-père avant de m'approcher de ma sœur. Je m'assis sur le lit et l'ai prise immédiatement dans mes bras, la collant contre mon torse, pour que sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Elle sanglotait toujours. Je ne sais même pas si elle avait pris conscience de ma présence. Il fallait que j'essaie de la réconforter.

**-Oh ! Rosalie, ma belle, je suis là. Courage ! Je sais que c'est difficile ce que tu vis, mais je vais t'aider à aller mieux.**

Elle secoua furieusement la tête, ses pleurs s'accentuèrent. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses joues striées de larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler, elle serrait de toutes ses forces dans son poing droit un mouchoir en dentelles qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Je ressentais son chagrin terrible, sa douleur immense. Je comprenais que les mots ne serviraient pas aujourd'hui. Je me contentais de la tenir fortement serrée dans mes bras, lui caressant le dos de ma main droite pour essayer de l'apaiser et pour lui montrer clairement que j'étais là pour elle maintenant. Je ne sais combien d'heures nous passâmes ainsi dans le silence et dans cette chambre à peine éclairée. Mon grand-père était sorti nous laissant seuls. Rose continuait de pleurer et ne parlait pas. Lorsque ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent, je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je la rallongeais doucement sur son lit, la recouvrant d'une couverture et d'un édredon pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

Lorsque je sortis de sa chambre, ma mère montait l'escalier avec un plateau repas composé d'un bol de soupe pour prendre mon relais.

**-Elle dort, elle ne mangera pas**, lui indiquai-je doucement.

**-Bien, je te laisse redescendre le plateau, **me dit-elle en me le transmettant**. Je vais aller la veiller cette nuit. Mais il faudra essayer de la faire manger demain matin. Cela commence à m'inquiéter qu'elle n'ait rien manger depuis 3 jours.**

**-J'essayerai demain. Avec moi, peut-être que cela passera mieux.**

**-Je l'espère ! A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? A-t-elle parlé ?**

**-Non**, je secouai vigoureusement et tristement la tête. **Elle a pleuré, son corps a été secoué de sanglots des heures durant. Je ne sais même pas si elle a pris conscience de ma présence à ses côtés.**

**-C'est dur ! Si dur pour elle ! J'aurai tant aimé que ma fille ne connaisse pas ce genre d'épreuve. **Je ne puis qu'acquiescer aux propos de ma mère. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre de ma sœur, elle se retourna vers moi. **Au fait, Jasper, les lignes téléphoniques ne sont ****toujours pas rétablies entre Paris et Cracovie. J'ai donc pris la liberté d'envoyer un ****télégramme pour toi chez Charlie et Renée afin de les avertir de ton arrivée. Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire maintenant, il est tard, les bureaux de poste sont fermés. Tu trouveras le brouillon sur la table de la cuisine.**

**-Merci maman de t'en être occupé.**

**-Merci à toi d'être venu si vite, mon grand fils. **

Je lui souris alors qu'elle entrait chez ma sœur. Je descendis l'escalier avec le plateau et rejoignit la cuisine, où un bon repas m'attendait. Mon estomac criait famine. Alors que je m'installai face à mon grand-père pour manger avec lui, je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper le brouillon du télégramme pour le lire :

« _Jasper bien arrivé_ – STOP –

_Rose toujours sous le choc _– STOP –

_On appellera quand lignes rétablies_ - STOP ».

C'était court, mais l'essentiel était dit. J'espérais que Renée ou Charlie n'oublieraient pas d'informer Alice de mon arrivée. Au pire, je me doutais que Bella le ferait... A moins que son fameux don ne le lui souffle avant !

**-Alors, alors, fiston, quoi de neuf à Paris ? **M'interrogea mon grand-père en me tendant une assiette de potage.

**-Tout va bien,** répondis-je laconiquement.

**-Hey ! Faut-il que je te tire les vers du nez, jeune homme ? Vas-tu me parler de tes études ? De Renée et toute sa famille ? De ma délicieuse petite fille violoniste ? **S'impatienta-t-il.

**-Et bien, **je goûtais la soupe, **hum, toujours aussi délicieux ce potage. Est-ce Esther qui l'a cuisiné ?**

**-Oui, Esther est toujours la cuisinière attitrée des Withlock ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela change ? Mais faut-il vraiment que je me fâche pour avoir des nouvelles des Parisiens ?**

**-Et bien,** repris-je en souriant devant le ton bourru de mon grand-père. **Les études vont bien, même très bien. J'ai pour l'instant valider toutes mes UV et j'ai même pu avancer mes recherches pour ma thèse. Bon, avec mon retour précipité en Pologne, mes recherches vont un peu être bouleversées, surtout que je n'ai pas pu prévenir mes enseignants. Il faudra que je demande à Edward de le faire.**

**-Edward ?**

**-Edward Cullen, le fils des voisins de Charlie et Renée. Ce sont ses parents qui me louent ma chambre sous les combles. Il est étudiant à l'université de médecine. **

**-Ce sont avec eux que vous faites vos soirées musicales dont me parlent ma fille et surtout ma petite-fille ?**

J'acquiesçais en souriant et complétais ses propos.

**-Oui, Edward se met au piano pendant que Bella, Charlie, Samuel et moi prenons nos violons. Parfois, la mère d'Edward joue du piano. Elle est très douée. Mais comme elle remplit son rôle d'hôtesse, c'est rare. Ces derniers temps, au cours de ces soirées-là, nous avons surtout parlé politique européenne avec les désastreux accords de Munich. Le père d'Edward et d'Alice est Anglais. Donc entre lui, Charlie, le voisin d'en face qui est Français, et moi, ça discute fort. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes positions politiques, ni les mêmes avis.**

**-J'imagine bien ! Et comment vont mes petits-enfants parisiens ?**

**-Ils grandissent ! **Rigolais-je. **Bella est scolarisée au lycée. Elle a été félicitée et inscrite au tableau d'honneur pour ses excellents résultats, surtout en littérature. Cela a encore mis à mal sa timidité, mais ses parents et les grands-parents Swan étaient fiers d'elle**.

**-Tu lui diras que moi aussi je suis fier de ses résultats.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, mais tu pourras peut-être même lui dire au téléphone quand ces fichues lignes seront rétablies. Elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec ses amies Angèle et Alice. Tu sais, Alice, elle est aussi notre voisine, c'est la petite sœur d'Edward. **J'essayai discrètement de poser des bases pour aborder tranquillement le sujet Alice un peu plus tard avec mon grand-père.

**-Oui, j'en ai déjà entendue parler. Je crois que Rose a reçu une photo de Bella et Alice sur laquelle elles étaient toutes deux à cheval en Camargue.**

**-Ah, oui ? **Mon Alice savait monter à cheval. C'est cool cette information ! J'envisageai déjà des idées de balade avec elle le long de la Seine. **Je n'étais pas au courant de cela, mais c'est possible puisque Bella est partie à deux reprises chez la grand-mère d'Alice en Provence avec elle pour des vacances. **

**-C'est bien qu'elles s'entendent si bien toutes les deux ! **

**-Tu es bien en-dessous de la vérité, grand-père ! C'est plus qu'une entente ! Ce sont les meilleures amies du monde ! **Rigolai-je.

**-Cela montre donc que ma petite-fille s'est bien intégrée en France ! Mais qu'en est-il de mes petits-fils que je ne connais pas encore ?**

**-Samuel est entré en cours préparatoire en septembre dernier. Cela se passe bien. De toute façon, Bella y veille ! Il a bien progressé au violon ces derniers temps sous ses directives. Elle lui apprend les mêmes accords et les mêmes musiques que tu lui a appris quand elle était jeune, avant qu'elle ne quitte la Pologne. **Mon grand-père sourit devant ces informations. **Si tu pouvais voir comme elle est patiente avec lui ! C'était comme toi avec nous ! **Me rappelai-je. **Chaque soir, après l'école ou l'université, nous répétons chez les Cullen pour le mariage de ****Rosalie. Cela a bien fait progressé Sam, il était fier d'être avec nous, les Grands, comme il nous appelle**. **Mais, bon, ce sujet n'a malheureusement plus lieu d'être**, me renfermai-je en pensant à ma sœur en pleurs à l'étage. Mon grand-père était dans le même état que moi, essuyant une larme discrète sur sa joue.

**-Parle-moi des plus jeunes, d'Éric et de Michel**. Il voulait changer de sujet. Je le suivais sur sa lancée.

**-Oh ! Et bien, ils se portent bien. Tu sais, je les vois peu. Ils sont surtout fourrés dans les jupes de Renée ou avec leurs grands-parents qui les emmènent au parc. Ils n'ont que 6 ans et 3 ans. **

**-Et ma fille ? La vie parisienne lui convient-elle maintenant ? Et ses beaux-parents ?**

**-Oui, je pense ! Elle s'occupe beaucoup des trois petits et puis elle gère son foyer. Je sais aussi qu'elle s'entend très bien avec Mme Cullen, la mère d'Alice et d'Edward. Elles discutent de mille et une choses toutes les deux. Quant à ses beaux-parents, ils ont le mal du pays, ils regrettent la Pologne malgré le mal que certaines personnes ont pu leur faire.**

**-Et bien, je m'en étais déjà un peu rendu compte dans les lettres de ma fille et de ma petite-fille, et surtout d'après les propos de Rosalie, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette famille franco-britannique a pris une place importante au sein de la nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? **Questionna mon grand-père. Je suis sûr qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Mon grand-père avait toujours été très intuitif, un peu comme moi lorsque je comprenais les ressentis des personnes autour de moi. Je devais sûrement tenir ces facultés de lui.

**-Oui, en effet ! Elle est importante parce qu'elle a accueilli chaleureusement et sans préjugés les nôtres en France. Elle est importante car elle a toujours été présente quand l'un d'entre nous a eu besoin d'aide, comme lors du difficile accouchement de Renée pour Éric en décembre 1932. Elle est importante aussi car certains de ses membres sont proches de certains d'entre nous...** Avançai-je doucement espérant que mon grand-père comprenne ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

**-Alors, que veux-tu m'apprendre Jasper sur ces rapprochements ? **

Je regardais mon grand-père mes yeux bleus dans les siens si noirs. Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre que ma mère soit présente ? Non, mon grand-père ne souhaitait que mon bonheur, il allait m'écouter, il comprendrait mon amour pour Alice. Je respirais une bonne fois et me lançais :

**-Alice et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers mois. Grand-père, nous nous aimons et j'ai envie de m'engager avec elle, de faire ma vie avec elle.**

**-Je me doutais bien que tu allais m'annoncer une nouvelle de genre, **sourit-il. **Alors, parle-moi d'elle. **

**-Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**-Pour commencer, quel âge a-t-elle ?**

**-Elle a eu 16 ans le octobre 21 octobre dernier.**

**-Cela vous fait 5 ans d'écart. C'est bien ! C'est la différence d'âge que j'avais avec ta grand-mère Judith. Par contre, tu te doutes bien des conditions que je vais t'imposer : pas de mariage de prévu avant qu'elle n'ait ses 18 ans.**

**-Oui, je sais**, soupirai-je**. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis certain que M. et Mme Cullen iront dans ton sens. Ils voudront qu'Alice termine son lycée.**

**-Alors, ce sont de sages personnes. Joue-t-elle d'un instrument de musique ?**

**-Oups ! La question à ne pas poser,** répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, adoptant une des mimiques d'Edward quand sa sœur lui demandait si elle faisait des progrès en musique et qu'il voulait lui mentir de manière convaincante. **Elle s'essaie au piano, mais de toi à moi, c'est pas gagné. Son frère, sa mère, sa grand-mère, tout le monde la conseille... Mais elle ne progresse ****pas... Et personne n'ose le lui dire ! Alors elle persévère quand même.**

**-Je n'en reviens pas que tu oses mentir à ta future fiancée, **ricana mon grand-père. **Mais surtout qu'en pense Bella qui ne supporte pas le mensonge ?** Questionna mon grand-père curieux.

**-Non, même Bella ne lui dit pas !** Rigolai-je à mon tour. **Bon, cela dit, elle ne lui ment pas non plus, elle contente de se taire, c'est plutôt une omission qu'un mensonge pur et dur. Quand je pense que j'ai laissé mon violon à Alice pour la réconforter de mon départ subit et que je lui ai dit que Bella pourrait lui apprendre à en jouer. Je crois que ma cousine va me massacrer quand je vais rentrer en France !**

**-Vous me faites l'impression d'une joyeuse équipe, dis-donc !**

**-C'est le cas, grand-père ! On rigole bien tous ensemble ! **

**-Bon, revenons-en à Alice, qui n'est absolument pas musicienne. C'est une première dans la famille, tu sais ! Même si certains sont moins doués que d'autres, tout le monde joue d'un instrument.**

**-Je sais, grand-père, mais elle connait quand même quelques accords au piano, même s'ils sont faux, et surtout elle a d'autres atouts.**

**-Comme ?**

**-Elle est ravissante, toujours de bonne humeur, elle chantonne souvent. Elle déborde d'énergie et se déplace d'une démarche dansante**, dis-je en rêvant à mon Alice. **Elle aime lire et elle est très cultivée. Elle aime l'art et visiter des musées. Elle s'entend très bien avec Bella. C'est une excellente amie. Et surtout, elle aime la mode et la couture. Elle est brillante lorsqu'il s'agit de créer un modèle de robe ou de coiffer une amie. Bon, par contre, de ce fait, c'est une fan de shopping... Et j'ai l'impression que ça, c'est moins drôle. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'en dit Bella qui a déjà dû l'accompagner à de nombreuses reprises. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je l'aime et que je souhaite demander sa main à mon retour en France !**

**-Bien, j'ai compris tes envies, mon petit-fils. J'espère toutefois qu'elle ne sera pas un panier percé à courir les magasins comme tu l'as décrite.**

**-Non, elle me semble raisonnable. En tout cas, sa mère sait la cadrer. Je saurais le faire également. Ma présence l'apaise.**

**-Alors, pendant ton séjour ici, tu vas m'aider à organiser un séjour en France pour que je vienne demander sa main pour toi auprès de ses parents. Il nous faut respecter les convenances.**

**-C'est vrai ? Tu accepterais de te déplacer en France rien que pour une demande en mariage ? Ça me fait trop plaisir, tu sais !**

**-C'est ce que ton père aurait fait s'il était toujours des nôtres aujourd'hui. Je me dois donc le remplacer. Par contre, cela ne se fera pas d'un claquement de doigts, je ne suis plus tout jeune.**

**-Pas de problème ! Nous avons le temps ! Alice n'a que 16 ans.**

**-Donc, comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu penses rester jusqu'au mariage en France pour la courtiser, puis vous vous installerez ici ? A moins que vous ne préfériez Varsovie. Si je me souviens bien, je crois que tu as un poste de chercheur et enseignant qui t'attend à l'université de Varsovie.**

Les complications débutaient. Mon grand-père n'avait pas compris que je ne pensais pas m'installer en Pologne. De même, je pense qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'Alice n'était pas juive.

**-Grand-père, je ne pense pas que nous nous installerons en Pologne. Alice ne parle pas le polonais. Il me sera plus simple de trouver un poste d'enseignant – chercheur en France, puisqu'avec mon mariage, j'obtiendrai immédiatement la nationalité française. Je ne veux pas complétement la déraciner. **

**-Jasper, je me doute bien qu'elle ne parle pas polonais, puisqu'elle franco-anglaise. Mais elle doit comprendre le yiddish, elle pourra facilement s'acclimater en Pologne. Et nous serons là pour l'aider.**

**-Non, grand-père. Elle ne parle pas yiddish. Elle ne parle que le français et l'anglais. Elle serait perdue ici, même si nous l'aidons. Et ça je ne le veux pas, **murmurai-je peut-être plus pour moi que pour lui.

**-Jasper, **reprit sérieusement mon grand-père me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Est-ce qu'Alice est de confession israélite ?**

**-... Non, elle ne l'est pas, **répondis-je après une hésitation. De toute façon, il ne me servait à rien de mentir.

**-Elle ne l'est pas,** répéta-t-il. Je confirmais ses propos en acquiesçant. **C'est une encore première dans notre famille, tu sais**. J'acquiesçais à nouveau. **Crois-tu sérieusement que ses parents accepteraient qu'elle épouse un jeune homme juif ? Dans les circonstances actuelles ? Quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé en Allemagne contre les juifs il y a moins d'une semaine ?**

**-Je le crois, j'en suis presque sûr. Ses parents ne sont eux-mêmes pas de la même religion.**

**-Comment cela ? **M'interrompit vivement mon grand-père. Il était réellement étonné et curieux d'en savoir plus.

**-Et bien, sa mère est chrétienne catholique alors que son père est anglican. A priori, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, cela a posé quelques problèmes entre leurs parents respectifs, surtout avec la mère de Mme Cullen qui voulait que sa fille se marie dans une église catholique. Mais ils ont laissé libre choix de croyance et de pratiques religieuses à leurs enfants. Si Alice a suivi sa mère à l'église, Edward pratique la religion protestante au temple avec son père.**

**-Ils restent néanmoins tous chrétiens et croient tous en leur Messie, même si leurs pratiques religieuses diffèrent quelque peu. Ce n'est pas comme accepter un juif dans sa famille.**

**-Grand-père, l'idée qui domine en France est la laïcité et la liberté de culte. Ils laisseront le choix à Alice et m'accepteront, la seule condition est que je rende leur fille heureuse. Nous en avons déjà parlé.**

**-Ah oui ? **Grand-père était encore une fois interloqué. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser les questions qui faisaient mal. **Et pour vos enfants ? Que ferez-vous ? M. et Mme Cullen ont peut-être laissé le libre choix à leurs enfants entre le protestantisme et le catholicisme. Mais je parierai néanmoins que leurs deux enfants ont été baptisés à la naissance et qu'ils ont fait ce choix plus tard. C'est possible, car les deux religions se ressemblent . Vous ne pourrez pas faire cela avec vos enfants, Jasper.**

**-Grand-père... **Essayai-je de l'interrompre.

**-Laisse-moi terminer Jasper**, reprit mon grand-père. **Cette liberté d'esprit, le fait de pouvoir choisir entre ces religions sont tout à fait des conceptions chrétiennes. Tu sais bien, qu'il est possible de se convertir pour devenir chrétien. Chez nous, chez le peuple juif, la conversion est extrêmement rare, voir quasiment impossible. Nous sommes le peuple élu, Jasper, tu le sais ! Et tu es le seul qui porte le nom des Withlock, le seul qui pourra le transmettre à ta descendance, n'oublie pas cela.**

**-Je sais tout cela, grand-père, **repris-je bouleversé par ces propos. **Mais je l'aime !**

**-Je sais, j'ai bien compris, Jasper. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Lorsque tu parles d'elle, tes yeux brillent de mille feux. Elle t'a comme qui dirait envoûté... Et je ne peux, ni veux aller à l'encontre de cela. Je sais combien l'amour est important dans la vie, combien il est éphémère aussi. Il suffit de regarder ta sœur ou ta mère, qui ont perdu chacune la personne qu'elles aimaient. **Mon grand-père marqua une pause : il était songeur. Peut-être pensait-il aussi à ma grand-mère Judith qui était morte en mettant au monde leur cinquième enfant. **Jasper, je veux juste que tu aies en tête toutes ces difficultés. Tout ne sera pas si simple entre vous de ce fait, même si cette famille a l'air d'être ouverte d'esprit. En France, les mariages entre juifs et chrétiens sont peut-être plus fréquents et de ce fait plus simples. Mais je pense que de nombreuses questions se poseront quand vous aurez des enfants, sur leur éducation religieuse. Peut-être serait-il bon que vous les abordiez avant de vous engager officiellement ?**

**-Mais si nous mettons de côté toutes ces questions et ces incertitudes, accepteras-tu mon choix ? Accepteras-tu que je l'épouses ? **Questionnai-je un peu angoissé. Je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec mon grand-père, mais s'il refusait mon amour pour Alice, je briserai sans hésitation ces liens familiaux qui m'étaient si chers.

**-Certes, je ne vais pas te dire que c'est de gaieté de cœur que j'accepte que tu t'installes avec elle en France. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu à la base, puisque je te rappelles que tu ne devais partir qu'un an à l'étranger. J'avais rêvé passer mes vieux jours auprès de ma belle-fille, de mon petit-fils et de son épouse, et éventuellement auprès de futurs arrières petits-enfants qui galoperaient dans mes jambes dans cette maison qui a abrité tant de générations de Withlock. Mais si tu l'aimes, si tu es certain de toi, de ton amour et du sien, alors non, je ne m'opposerai pas à cette union. Et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je viendrai en France faire la demande en mariage officielle en ton nom auprès de ses parents.**

**-Merci grand-père ! Je t'adore trop !** Explosai-je de joie. **Tu verras, elle est fantastique et elle fera une charmante belle-fille, même si elle n'est pas juive.**

**-Mais je l'espère bien ! J'espère surtout qu'elle saura te rendre heureux.**

**-Je pense qu'elle saura le faire.**

**-D'ailleurs, que penserais-tu de lui proposer de venir avec les Swan pour le mois de décembre ? Même si le mariage de Rosalie est annulé, ils viendront quand même depuis le temps que ce voyage est fixé et organisé. Sans compter que je pense que ce soutien familial fera du bien à Rose et lui changera les idées. Crois-tu que les parents d'Alice accepteraient de la confier à Charlie et Renée pour ces deux semaines ? Tu leur préciseras bien évidemment ****qu'elle partagera sa chambre avec Bella. Cela me permettrait de faire sa connaissance et cela ravirait ta mère**.

**-Grand-père, ta proposition me fait bien plaisir mais je ne sais pas si M. et Mme Cullen accepteraient de confier Alice à Renée et Charlie. Je pense que oui, puisque Renée et Charlie leur ont bien confié Bella pour aller en Provence. Bon, cela dit, ils n'ont pas passé de frontières. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, grand-père, **rajoutai-je d'un ton beaucoup plus dramatique, **je crois qu'il faudrait mieux conseiller à Charlie et Renée d'annuler ce voyage. Traverser l'Allemagne est trop dangereux actuellement pour des juifs. Je n'ai pas eu de soucis car j'étais un jeune homme seul, parlant bien la langue allemande et blond aux yeux bleus. **L'étonnement apparut subitement sur le visage de mon grand-père.** Oui, tu n'imagines même pas les réflexions que j'ai pu entendre ! Des policiers ont dit qu'il était impossible que je sois juif car je représentais la race aryenne par excellence !**

**-La race aryenne par excellence ! Vive la race aryenne quand on voit à quoi ressemble le Führer ! Petit homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs, me semble-t-il ? **Ironisa mon grand-père. Je souriais à ses propos.

**-Bref, tout cela pour dire que je pense qu'il n'est pas raisonnable pour eux d'entreprendre ce long voyage. C'est trop dangereux. Sans compter que les grands-parents Swan sont loin de s'habiller de manière laïque et sont facilement assimilables à notre peuple. La situation en Allemagne est trop instable, notamment pour ceux qui croient en Yahvé. Ils pourraient être arrêtés pour un rien.**

**-Oui, tu as raison. Mais ils vont être déçus de ne pas pouvoir revenir en Pologne, surtout ta tante. Quant à moi, cela me faisait si plaisir de revoir ma petite Bella et de connaître enfin Samuel, Éric et Michel. **

**-Tu les verras quand tu viendras en France pour demander la main d'Alice ! **Suggérai-je.

**-Crois-tu qu'il soit raisonnable que je traverse l'Allemagne ? Tu t'y opposes pour Charlie et sa famille, mais pas pour moi.**

**-Je pense qu'il est aussi dangereux de traverser l'Allemagne dans un sens que dans l'autre tant qu'Hitler sera au pouvoir. Mais je sais d'une part que je retournerai en France pour Alice et d'autre part, je pense que nous sommes plus en sécurité en France qu'ici. Hilter a déjà envahi l'Autriche, la Tchécoslovaquie, j'ai peur que la prochaine victime sur sa liste ne soit la Pologne. Et je préférerai savoir toute la famille en France plutôt qu'ici.**

**-Quand tu dis « toute la famille », tu penses à … ?**

**-Toi, maman, Rose et aussi tante Rebecca, oncle Adam et leurs cinq enfants.**

**-Jasper, tu sais bien que c'est irréalisable ! **Se fâcha mon grand-père.** Je ne quitterai pas la Pologne. Ta mère non plus. Ta sœur actuellement, n'en parlons même pas, elle s'y opposerait tout à fait ! Elle aurait l'impression de trahir son amour pour Royce en s'éloignant de Cracovie, ville où elle l'a connu et où elle a passé le plus de temps avec lui. Et tu sais très bien que ce sera aussi ce que te répondront Adam et Rebecca. Notre vie est ici, pas en France. Hitler n'osera jamais s'attaquer à la Pologne. Elle est protégée par l'alliance française.**

**-Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr. Hitler ne respecte RIEN, ni ses promesses, ni les traités internationaux. De plus, la Tchécoslovaquie était aussi protégée par l'alliance française... Et regarde ce qu'ont donné les désastreux accords de Munich ! La France a abandonné son alliée tchèque. Je préférerais sincèrement que vous veniez tous en France. Je ne suis vraiment pas confiant...**

**-Confiant ou non en la politique européenne, Jasper, nous ne déménagerons pas ! Notre vie est en Pologne ? Qu'irions-nous faire en France ? Regarde les beaux-parents de Renée : ils ont dû quitter la Pologne et s'ennuient là-bas. Tu dois toi-même qu'ils ont le mal du pays.**

**-Oui, mais ils sont âgés et nostalgiques de leur vie d'ici. Mais regarde Charlie, Renée, Bella, ils ont su s'intégrer en France. Ils ont même réussi à obtenir la nationalité française. Grand-père, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour notre famille si elle reste en Pologne. Les intentions d'Hitler envers les juifs me font vraiment craindre le pire. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles rester ici, mais laisse-moi au moins essayer de convaincre maman et Rose de venir en France avec moi !**

**-Oh ! Tu peux essayer mon garçon, mais je doute que tu réussisses ! Et puis, il faut que tu apprennes à relativiser et que tu cesses de t'inquiéter sans arrêt pour nous. D'une part, Hitler n'a pas envahi la Pologne au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et d'autre part que veux-tu qu'il fasse contre les juifs ? À part nous imposer les mêmes règles de ségrégation spatiale **(avec les ghettos)** qu'il a imposées aux juifs allemands, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de pire. C'est simplement un retour à ce que les juifs vivaient au Moyen Âge **(5)**. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter !**

**-Grand-père, te souviens-tu de ce que disait Royce l'an passé lorsque nous étions en Allemagne pour les fiançailles de Rose ? **Argumentai-je. **Il disait qu'Hitler ne ferait pas pire que les lois de Nuremberg contre les juifs. Il disait qu'Hitler s'en tiendrait au boycott des magasins juifs. Et regarde ce qu'il fait pour la Nuit de Cristal ! Royce est mort de cette inconscience quelque part ! Il n'a pas cru qu'Hitler irait jusque là. La presse parle d'une quarantaine de morts et au moins autant de blessés ! Qui nous dit qu'il n'y en a pas plus et que les chiffres ne sont pas faussés ? **J'étais en colère !

**-Jasper, calme-toi ! **Soupira mon grand-père. **Déjà ce n'est pas Hitler qui a ordonné ces débordements ! De plus, la presse n'a pas toujours raison... Aucun gouvernement ne peut tolérer la mise à mort d'une partie de la population parce qu'elle est différente de la majorité !**

**-Grand-père, comment peux-tu défendre la politique d'Hitler ? **Mon ire ne diminuait pas. **Hitler ne reconnaît pas ces débordements, et pourtant je suis sûr que c'est lui qui les a ordonné de manière souterraine. De plus, l'Allemagne est une dictature d'extrême-droite depuis 1933, elle n'est plus une démocratie. Le gouvernement actuel peut donc tout se permettre contre les juifs. Et cela me fait peur ! Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je ne veux pas me voiler la face en me disant qu'il ne fera pas pire, car je sais que ce ne sont que de faux arguments. C'est la théorie que Royce soutenait l'an passé, il est mort maintenant. Je sais que Hitler ira jusqu'au bout de ses idées antisémites et c'est pour cela que je veux que vous quittiez la Pologne pour venir en France avec moi, **insistai-je. **Grand-père, **j'utilisai mon dernier argument, **la France est le pays des Droits de l'Homme, elle sera le Salut des juifs !**

**-Jasper, il est tard. Il est temps d'aller dormir. Nous rediscuterons de tout cela demain, à tête reposée. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Hitler, mais le peuple allemand saura réagir. Tu te montes la tête pour rien. En tout cas, sache que je ne quitterai pas ma Pologne natale.**

Je n'arriverai pas à convaincre mon grand-père ce soir de la dangerosité d'Hitler mais surtout de la dictature qu'il avait mise en place en Allemagne. J'espérai de tout cœur réussir demain, ou tout au moins de convaincre ma mère et Rose de venir s'installer en France, le pays des Droits de l'Homme. Comme Charlie, je croyais dur comme fer en cette belle démocratie qui avait su résister à l'extrême-droite en 1936. Mais pour convaincre ma mère et ma sœur, il fallait d'abord que je fasse sortir Rose de son état catatonique. J'espérai aussi réussir à avoir une communication téléphonique demain avec la France. Alice me manquait. Et cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que nous étions séparés ! L'amour, ça craint vraiment !

**-Bonne nuit grand-père ! Réfléchis bien à tout ce que nous venons d'évoquer !**

**-Bonne nuit Jasper ! A demain !**

Je montais alors dans mon ancienne chambre récupérer du voyage et préparer mon plan « _comment convaincre ma famille de la gravité des menaces nazies à l'encontre et des juifs de me suivre en France _».

**OOOoooOOO**

Le lendemain, je pris mon petit-déjeuner avec ma mère pendant que mon grand-père veillait ma sœur. Maman m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu une nuit agitée, se réveillant en sursaut plusieurs fois et ayant à nouveau des crises de larmes. Je profitais de ce petit moment à deux pour lui parler de mon Alice et lui dire que je souhaitais l'épouser. Elle était ravie pour moi, me disant qu'elle avait pu la voir sur des photographies que Bella avait envoyées à Rose et qu'elle était ravissante. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas juive l'a surprise un peu, mais si mon grand-père passait outre ce fait, elle l'acceptait également. Par contre, lorsque j'avais évoqué mon désir qu'elle et Rose m'accompagnent en France par peur de l'antisémitisme ambiant en Pologne et de la politique étrangère d'Hitler, ma mère se braqua complétement. Elle refusait de quitter la Pologne, comme mon grand-père. Elle disait que sa vie était ici, ses enfants étaient nés ici, ses parents et son mari étaient enterrés au cimetière juif de Cracovie.

**-Jasper, soit un peu sérieux : qu'irais-je faire ailleurs qu'en Pologne ?**

**-Mais maman, je crains le pire ici pour vous tous. Et je m'occuperai de vous en France. Sans compter que papa nous a mis à l'abri de tous besoins grâce à nos comptes suisses.**

**-Écoute, d'une part ton grand-père a raison : Hitler n'a ni menacé ni envahi la Pologne. D'autre part, il ne faut pas exagérer ses idées vis-à-vis des juifs, **me contra-t-elle**. Certes, il les dénigre, mais delà à les condamner à mort, il y a un monde ! Enfin, je suis sûre et certaine que tu t'occuperais bien de nous en France. Mais tu as ta vie à construire, ton avenir à bâtir avec Alice, tu n'as pas à trainer derrière toi des boulets comme ton grand-père bourru, ta vieille mère et ta sœur dépressive.**

**-Maman, je pense que, comme grand-père, tu accordes trop de crédit à Hitler. J'espère me tromper vraiment sur ce sombre avenir, mais j'ai le pressentiment que non. Par contre, concernant le portrait que tu fais de toi, grand-père et Rose, je crois que là tu exagères carrément ! Rose serait furieuse !**

**-Franchement, j'aimerai bien qu'elle soit à nouveau furieuse contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose... **Soupira ma mère. **Cela la sortirait peut-être de cet état de choc dans lequel elle se complaît depuis l'annonce de la mort de son fiancé. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, ne devrais-tu pas aller la voir et essayer de la convaincre d'avaler quelque chose ?**

**-Oui, oui, je monte. Je vais lui proposer des tartines et des fruits. Mais pendant ce temps-là, tu réfléchis à ma suggestion de venir habiter en France.**

**-Oui, oui, allez monte mon grand ! **Répondit-elle en me tendant une assiette de tartines beurrées et une pomme.

Je n'étais pas naïf, je voyais bien qu'elle essayait gentiment de se débarrasser de moi, elle n'allait pas réfléchir à ma proposition, sa décision était déjà prise. J'étais déçu de son attitude.

Mon grand-père sortit de la chambre de Rose alors que j'y entrais. Rose était réveillée, mais toujours allongée sur son lit. Son regard bleu, si beau lorsque je l'avais quittée il y a un an, était terne et vide de toutes émotions. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais en avait-elle encore la force ? Elle avait accepté (ou n'avait pas réagi) que grand-père ouvre les persiennes, ce qui permettait à la lumière de l'extérieur de pénétrer dans la pièce. Je posais l'assiette de nourriture sur la table de nuit . Puis je m'approchais d'elle et la repris comme hier dans mes bras, la collant contre mon torse.

**-Bonjour Rose ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?**

Elle soupira. Elle ne parlait pas, mais m'avait reconnu cette fois. Je lui caressais le dos en faisant des gestes circulaires avec ma main pour l'apaiser.

**-Je sais que c'est dur. Ou tout au moins je m'en doute. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis avec toi, que tu as mon soutien. Rose, m'entends-tu ? Me comprends-tu ?**

Elle acquiesça et se serra davantage contre moi. Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Elle respirait mieux qu'hier, même si de temps en temps un sanglot se manifestait encore. Après plusieurs heures de silence, elle essaya de parler... Sans succès. Je la voyais essayer d'humecter ses lèvres desséchées avec sa langue, mais sa voix peinait à démarrer. Je me levais alors pour lui proposer un verre d'eau, qu'elle but avec avidité. Puis elle parla doucement d'une voix qui était pour elle inhabituelle :

**-Merci... Merci d'être là, Jazz.**

**-C'est normal, **Rose, répondis-je en la serrant davantage dans mes bras. **Je suis venu le plus vite possible quand j'ai appris la nouvelle... Triste nouvelle...**

**-C'est... **Elle hésitait à poursuivre. Je lui fis un signe encourageant. **C'est dur, tu sais, **souffla-t-elle. **J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a amputée, qu'on m'a arraché le cœur de la poitrine.**

**-Je... **J'avais failli dire « Je sais que c'est dur », mais qu'en savais-je réellement ? Si je devais perdre mon Alice, comment réagirai-je ? Je serai fou de douleur comme ma sœur, et peut-être même dans un pire état qu'elle. Je me repris et essayai d'éviter les phrases toutes faites qui soient disant remontaient le moral des personnes endeuillées. **Je vais t'aider à aller mieux, Rose, je te le promets...**

**-Oh ! Jazz... **Sanglota-t-elle à nouveau. La souffrance de ma sœur était immense. La ressentir au son de sa voix émouvante et au vue de ses pleurs qui glissaient sur ses joues était insupportable.

**-Oui, je suis là, je vais t'aider à aller mieux**, me répétai-je. **Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas essayer un peu de manger un petit quelque chose ? **Elle secoua négativement sa tête. **S'il te plaît, Rose, pour me faire plaisir ? Soit une tartine ? Soit une pomme ?**

**-Non, je ne peux pas faire cela... Je ne peux pas lui faire cela...**

**-Comment cela ? Que veux-tu ne pas lui faire ? **J'étais interloqué.

**-Si je mange, **soupira-t-elle -j'avais l'impression que je lui arrachais les mots de la bouche**, cela veut dire que je dois vivre... Et je ne veux pas vivre sans lui, **pleura-t-elle encore.

**-Rose, sois forte s'il te plait ! Pour grand-père ! Pour maman ! Pour moi ! S'il te plait !**

Elle s'effondra dans mes bras à nouveau en larmes... Mais accepta quelques heures plus tard de manger un fruit. Ce n'était toujours pas gagné, mais elle était sur la bonne voie : elle était enfin sortie de cet état catatonique dans lequel elle était depuis la terrible annonce.

**OOOoooOOO**

Quatre jours après mon arrivée en Pologne, j'avais enfin pu joindre Paris par téléphone. J'étais ravi d'entendre la voix de ma douce Alice. Il était clair que je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait. Elle pleurait de soulagement en entendant ma voix. J'avais essayé de la réconforter. Bella lui avait bien transmis le fait que ses parents avaient reçu un télégramme indiquant que j'étais arrivé mais elle avait continué à s'inquiéter. C'était mon Alice ! Mon petit lutin que j'aimais tant. Elle m'avait dit être heureuse d'apprendre le violon avec Bella : elle avait ainsi l'impression de se rapprocher de moi par la musique. Elle m'avait parlé du retour de son cousin d'Espagne, qui était rentré blessé physiquement et moralement avec un ami Ben. Mais, malgré toutes les questions de ma belle, il n'évoquait pas ses souvenirs de guerre, ni l'attaque dont il avait été victime lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa vision. J'avais narré à ma belle Alice la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon grand-père et le fait qu'il viendrait en personne demander sa main pour moi à son père. Elle était ravie ! Aux anges, me dit-elle en rigolant ! Puis, elle m'avait demandé de transmettre ses plus sincères condoléances à Rose et toute son amitié à sa nouvelle sœur. Je ne savais pas encore comment annoncer mon amour pour Alice à Rose. Elle était déjà plus ou moins au courant, mais j'avais tellement peur de la blesser davantage, elle qui venait de perdre le sien. Et surtout mon Alice m'avait redit ces belles paroles qui sonnaient si justes sur ses lèvres : «_ Je t'aime_ ». J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir cueillir un tendre baiser sur ses délicieuses lèvres. J'avais hâte de rentrer en France ! Même si je savais que ce ne serait pas pour maintenant, pas avant quelques semaines, peut-être mois, Rose n'allait pas encore suffisamment bien. Et je venais à peine de rentrer pour soutenir ma famille, je ne pouvais pas décemment les laisser à nouveau, même si Alice me manquait tant. Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Puis, j'avais pu parler avec Bella rapidement. Elle m'avait maudit gentiment pour avoir conseillé à Alice d'apprendre le violon avec elle. Elle m'avait demandé des nouvelles de toute la famille. Et surtout, elle aurait souhaité parlé avec Rose. Quand j'avais répondu par la négative, Rose n'étant pas suffisamment en forme pour parler, même avec sa cousine préférée, elle m'avait vivement répondu :

**-Ce n'est pas grave, je la verrai bientôt, je pourrais la réconforter et pleurer avec elle.**

Cette phrase m'avait fait réagir au quart de tour. Il est vrai qu'à m'occuper de Rose en permanence et à passer la majorité de mon temps avec elle dans sa chambre (je n'avais toujours pas réussi à la faire sortir de sa chambre, même pour l'hommage rendu à Royce à la synagogue de Cracovie), j'en avais oublié la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon grand-père le soir de mon arrivée. Nous n'avions pas ré-évoqué l'annulation du séjour des Swan en Pologne au mois de décembre. Je n'avais pas écrit à Charlie, et les lignes téléphoniques avaient jusque là étaient coupées.

**-Jazz, es-tu encore là ? Tu m'écoutes ?** Me questionna Bella à l'autre bout du fil. **Alice, je crois que la ligne est encore coupée !**

**-Non, non, je suis là, Bella. Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Est-ce que ton père est dans le coin ?** Demandai-je.

**-Non, il n'est pas encore rentré du travail. C'est trop tôt**, répondit-elle rapidement. **Mais, Jazz, quel est le problème ?**

**-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes ! Est-ce qu'Edward est là ?**

**-Oui, mais pourquoi souhaites-tu lui parler ? **Devant mon silence, elle rajouta. **Il se passe quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler ! Dis moi ! **Ma cousine était fine, elle sentait que je ne voulais pas lui parler de quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas l'affoler, ni elle, ni Alice.

**-Non, pas du tout**, affirmai-je. **Je veux juste lui parler au sujet de mes recherches sur ma thèse. Il faudrait qu'il communique une information à l'un des mes enseignants à l'université : j'ai un papier que j'ai laissé dans ma chambre sous les combles à transmettre et s'il pouvait expliquer mon absence, cela m'arrangerait bien. Et ce sera plus facile pour lui de le faire comme il connaît le campus que pour toi ou Alice. **

**-Oui, je comprends bien. Je ne voulais pas être curieuse, Jazz, et que tu aies l'impression que je te questionne trop. Je croyais qu'il y avait encore un souci avec la famille. Cela dit, je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec Charlie, ni pourquoi tu m'as demandé s'il était déjà rentré du travail...**

**-Mais, tu n'es pas trop curieuse, **la coupai-je ne voulant pas relancer le sujet « où est Charlie ? », ni lui mentir davantage**. Tu me passes Edward, s'il te plait ?**

**-Oui ! **Je l'entendis se retourner vers Alice qui était derrière pour qu'elle aille chercher son frère au salon de musique.

**-Bella ? **Je devais faire vite avant que mon pote prenne le combiné.

**-Oui ?**

**-Est-ce que tout va bien avec Edward ?**

**-Oui, comme depuis ton départ, ça va ! **Son ton était neutre. **Il a été très présent pour Alice et moi. Il la réconforte, surtout lorsque nous n'avions pas encore de tes nouvelles. Nous jouons aussi toutes les fins d'après-midi ensemble pour éviter les canards d'une jeune violoniste. **Elle prononça ses derniers mots en polonais, elle craignait certainement d'être comprise par mon petit lutin qui aurait été révoltée d'entendre cela !

_**-Bella ? **_Interrogea la voix d'Edward assourdie.

_**-Edward, Jasper souhaiterait te parler pour un devoir à rendre à l'Université et pour l'excuser auprès de ses enseignants. **_Bella lui expliquait ma demande.

**_-Oui, bien sûr, donne-moi le combiné. _Allo, Jazz ? Comment vas-tu ? Et ta sœur ?**

**-Salut Ed ! Moi ça va ! Ma sœur, c'est plus compliqué... Même si elle est enfin sortie de son état de choc suite à l'annonce du décès de son fiancé. Elle commence à remanger un peu.**

**-Elle est sur la bonne voie, enfin cela me donne cette impression.**

**-J'espère !**

**-Dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de dev… ? **Je le coupai brusquement.

**-Ne dis rien si les filles sont encore à coté de toi !**

**-Oui ? **

**-Tu réponds ce que tu veux devant les filles sur un devoir ou un papier que j'aurai laissé dans ma chambre à rendre à l'un des mes enseignants pour ma thèse.**

**-Donc, tu veux que je récupère ton papier de recherche sur ton bureau là haut et que je le transmette à … ?**

**-Merci de jouer le jeu. La situation en Allemagne pour les juifs est loin d'être rose. Au cours de mon voyage, j'ai été contrôlé à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai pas eu de souci particulier, mais grand-père et moi craignons qu'il soit dangereux pour Charlie et sa famille d'entreprendre le trajet qu'ils devaient faire dans quelques jours pour le mariage de Rose. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Bella ou Alice, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à te parler.**

**-Ok, j'ai compris. Et pour les enseignants, que veux-tu que je leur dise pour justifier ton absence ?**

**-Pourrais-tu dire à Charlie qu'il faut absolument que nous puissions communiquer ensemble ? Je pense qu'il doit annuler ce séjour en Pologne. C'est trop dangereux de traverser l'Allemagne à l'heure actuelle.**

**-Pas de souci, je transmettrai l'information...**

**-Merci Edward. Dis-lui que je suis joignable chez mon grand-père si les lignes téléphoniques marchent. Sinon par télégramme. J'essaie aussi de convaincre ma mère, ma sœur et mon grand-père de venir en France, mais ce n'est pas gagné ! Pour l'instant, c'est même carrément raté ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant la politique d'Hitler envers les juifs et envers la Pologne. Je crains le pire, **répondis-je d'un ton anxieux**. Et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'il entreprenne le voyage à travers l'Allemagne avec sa famille. Insiste bien sur ce point surtout si je ne peux l'avoir par téléphone. Il va être déçu, sa famille aussi, mais c'est trop dangereux !**

**-Je comprends bien. Sais-tu quand tu rentres ? Si je peux leur transmettre une date de retour probable ?**

**-Non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu répondre à Alice non plus. Rose n'est pas encore assez remise. Je ne pense pas revenir en France avant un ou deux mois. **

**-Oups ! Ça va être long pour les filles, surtout Alice ! **J'entendis les filles se plaindre qu'on parlait d'elle dans leur dos. **T'imagine pas combien elles ont été intenables tant que nous n'avions pas de tes nouvelles, surtout ma lilliputienne de petite sœur !**

**-Je me doute bien ! Si je pouvais faire autrement et revenir plus vite, crois-moi, je le ferai ! C'est bien pour cela que j'essaie de persuader ma famille de venir s'installer quelques temps en France.**

**-Je comprends ! Tu veux que je te repasse Alice un moment ou … ?**

_**-Bien sûr qu'il veut !**_ Entendis-je une Alice survoltée et exigeante à côté d'Edward.

**-Salut Jazz, je te laisse, on m'arrache le combiné des mains ! **Je rigolai devant les imbécilités de mon pote !

**-Jazz !**

**-Alice ! **Répondis-je en écho avec un sourire dans ma voix.

**-Tu m'as manqué !**

**-Ma belle, on vient de se parler il y a dix minutes !**

**-Oui, mais quand même ! **Râla-t-elle. **Je voudrais toujours être avec toi !**

**-Moi aussi**, murmurai-je.

_**-Les lignes téléphoniques seraient-elles réparées avec la Pologne ?**_ Entendis-je une voix grave qui rigolait et que je ne connaissais pas, à proximité d'Alice.

_**-Emmett, arrête de me déranger, je parle avec Jasper ! **_Contrattaqua Alice.

_**-Ah ! C'est le fameux Jasper au bout du fil ! Mais je veux faire aussi sa connaissance !**_

_**-Emmett, arrête de me taquiner ! Rend-moi le téléphone ! **_Pesta mon lutin préféré. Je l'entendais taper du pied. Je rigolai doucement.

**-Allo ? **C'était sûrement la voix d'Emmett.

**-Oui ? **Répondis-je.

**-Bien le bonjour cousin de Bella !**

**-Bien le bonjour cousin d'Alice ! **Répondis-je en reformulant sa phrase.

**-Ouais, … Euh... Je voulais un peu faire ta connaissance par téléphone, mais... En fait, ça fait trop bizarre de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas de visu.**

**-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! **Rigolai-je.

**-Bon, de toute façon, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ma miniature préférée. Edward m'a dit que t'étais quelqu'un de bien.**

**-Alors, tu remercieras mon pote pour ce compliment. Et je vais essayer de rester quelqu'un de bien pour ta cousine !**

**-Nous ferons connaissance quand tu reviendras ! **

**-Pas de souci ! Faudra que tu me racontes ton séjour en Espagne !**

**-Bon, je te repasse le démon enragé qui est à côté de moi ! **Rigola-t-il.

_**-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela de moi ! **_Râla Alice en direction de son cousin. **Allo, Jasper ?**

**-Oui, ma belle ?**

**-Bon, ben, ça y est ! T'as fait connaissance avec mon diable de cousin ! Par contre, je vais devoir bientôt te laisser, même si je n'ai pas envie... **J'entendis un sanglot dans sa voix.

**-Moi aussi, je vais devoir partir, Alice. Ma mère a besoin de moi... J'aurai aussi préféré rester avec toi. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas !**

**-On essaie de se rappeler bientôt ?**

**-Oui, ma belle ! A bientôt !**

**-Je t'aime Jasper.**

**-Je t'aime aussi mon Alice.**

C'est triste mais rêveur que je raccrochai le téléphone, puis partis rejoindre Rose et ma mère.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Edward**

**Paris novembre 1938 – décembre 1938**

Le départ précipité de Jasper pour la Pologne suite à l'annonce dramatique de la mort du fiancé de sa sœur avait choqué la plupart d'entre nous. Une fois que le repas froid fut servi dans la salle à manger par ma mère, aidée d'Alice et Bella (la cuisinière était en congé en vue de la journée commémorative du 11 novembre), nous nous installâmes tous autour de la grande table à manger. L'atmosphère était pesante, le silence quasi-religieux, nous n'entendions que le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes. J'en profitais pour observer l'attitude des convives, essayant de deviner leurs pensées. Emmett et surtout Ben se sentaient mal à l'aise d'avoir débarqué au plus mauvais moment. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient vécu en Espagne, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire maintenant. Les grands-parents de Bella agrippaient chacun la main de l'autre et se regardaient anxieusement tandis que Mme Swan cachait son malaise en veillant avec attention sur ses deux plus jeunes enfants et en les aidant à manger. Ma mère serrait tendrement dans ses bras ma sœur, qui était en larmes et refusait de manger alors que, de mon côté, je m'efforçais tant bien que mal de réconforter Bella en lui caressant doucement la main. Elle ne me repoussait pas. C'était si rare depuis qu'elle avait surpris ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Seul Samuel était actif et déambulait dans le salon cherchant à comprendre la situation du haut de ses 7 ans et demi.

Bella... J'étais heureux qu'elle accepte ma caresse sur sa main. Ce simple contact semblait l'apaiser. C'était si différent de ces derniers temps durant lesquels elle m'avait constamment fui. J'avais joué à l'imbécile avec elle et elle l'avait compris. Je crois que je ne m''étais jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Enfin, avoir fait l'idiot, l'imbécile, le crétin... Je ne sais pas si c'étaient les bons mots pour décrire mon comportement passé, car je n'avais à l'époque aucune idée des sentiments que je pouvais éprouver pour elle, sentiments que j'avais encore du mal à comprendre, et je pensais encore moins à ceux qui pouvaient l'animer. Je n'aurais jamais cru la blesser. Je ne l'avais pas fait de manière intentionnelle, d'une part parce que jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer être surpris (j'avais certes manqué de discrétion mais surtout joué de malchance) et d'autre part, avant cet épisode, je n'aurai jamais pensé à elle autrement qu'en tant que simple amie, que musicienne très douée, que ma muse.

Depuis les premiers regards et les _premiers accords_ (6) que nous avions échangés et mêlés, alors que je n'avais que 11 ans et elle 7 ans, je savais qu'elle deviendrait une violoniste prodigieuse avec laquelle j'aurai plaisir à jouer du piano et à partager ma passion pour la musique classique. Nous avions d'ailleurs passé de nombreuses fins d'après-midi ou soirées à jouer ensemble nos compositeurs favoris, à déchiffrer de nouvelles partitions, à adapter des morceaux de musique classique pour piano et violon... Je lui avais même appris quelques morceaux au piano et nous avions joué quelques quatre-mains. J'avais aussi été souvent inspiré, composant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je grandissais. Lorsque les notes apparaissaient dans mon esprit puis sous mon doigté sur les touches noires et blanches du piano, Bella était toujours présente. Sans elle, je ne créais pas ; sans sa présence, je ne composais pas et n'étais qu'une coquille vide. J'avais d'ailleurs pu le constater cette dernière année durant laquelle j'étais toujours de sortie pour les gardes à l'hôpital ou de sympathiques soirées en compagnie de Jasper et de filles faciles : j'avais réduit nos heures musicales au minimum... Et j'avais cessé de composer. Ces derniers temps, depuis les migraines d'Alice qu'elle appelait « visions », j'avais passé plus de temps à l'appartement, souhaitant prendre soin de ma sœur et comprendre pourquoi Bella se sentait mal et me fuyait. J'avais alors repris le piano avec plus d'ardeur et recommencé à composer. Enfin, composer était un bien grand mot, puisque j'avais constamment échoué. Sans Bella à mes côtés, sans ma muse, mon égérie, j'en étais incapable et je me heurtais avec désespoir à un désert d'inspiration et à une page blanche.

Outre ces heures musicales pendant lesquelles nous partagions la même passion, j'avais au cours de ces sept années appris à connaître Bella : sa passion pour la lecture et ses goûts en littérature, le sérieux qu'elle mettait dans son rôle de grande sœur, son envie de découvrir le monde au travers de visites de musées (vive ma mère qui lui avait transmis cette passion pour l'art !) ou de régions (le séjour partagé en Provence avait été tout simplement formidable tellement elle avait été enthousiaste), son côté perfectionniste au lycée pour être une bonne élève et rendre honneur à ses parents et grands-parents, ses taquineries avec son cousin, son admiration pour ses grand-pères, sa timidité et ses tendres rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues dès qu'elle était mal à l'aise, son amitié sans faille pour Alice et Angèle, son aversion pour le shopping qu'elle acceptait de mettre de côté pour faire plaisir à ma sœur, … Tous ces traits de son caractère me plaisaient et j'avais de plus en plus de plaisir à échanger avec elle, à bavarder avec elle, à passer du temps avec elle. Et pourtant je l'avais délaissée.

Délaissée au profit de soirées forts sympathiques où se mêlaient alcools, cigarettes et plaisirs faciles avec des filles sans vertu, plaisirs auxquels m'avait initié Emmett, soirées que j'avais continué de fréquenter en compagnie de Jasper après le départ d'Em en Espagne. Nous y passions du bon temps, s'amusant, buvant, baisant... et tout cela sans se prendre la tête. C'était agréable. J'avais fait de même en salle de garde avec les quelques infirmières blondes qui me poursuivaient avec assiduité à l'hôpital. Je savais que mon comportement n'était pas professionnel et qu'il ne fallait pas que mon père l'apprenne, mais c'était si difficile de repousser leurs avances perpétuelles envers ma personne qu'elle surnommait « le beau gosse aux yeux verts » sans compter que certaines possédaient une poitrine d'enfer et étaient bien bonnes au lit, notamment Laurène. Elle s'en sortait mieux que les autres, car elle savait me détendre et me procurer la caresse préférée des hommes quand j'étais stressé avant d'assister une opération difficile. Mais si elle possédait une belle plastique, si elle était douée avec sa langue, avec ses mains et avec son corps, si elle savait lever la jambe et écarter les cuisses facilement et largement, cela s'arrêtait bien là. Discuter sérieusement avec elle relevait du défi, avoir une conversation avec elle autre que les modifications d'horaires des infirmières et sa dernière manucure était in-envisageable. Jamais je ne lui ai fait croire quoique que soit, la situation était claire et nette entre nous deux. Je ne lui avais même jamais été fidèle, et je doutais fort qu'elle me le soit. A partir du moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux sur la souffrance de Bella et que j'en ai découvert la cause grâce à la perspicacité de ma mère, j'avais pris immédiatement mes distances avec Laurène. Elle l'avait très mal perçu et me poursuivait encore plus de ses avances qui étaient tout sauf discrètes. Néanmoins, j'avais pu mettre en avant la maladie de ma sœur que ni mon père, ni moi n'avions précisé à l'hôpital, mais tout le personnel savait qu'elle était souffrante et et qu'elle avait besoin de soins quotidiens à la maison. Elle m'avait heureusement cru (en tout cas, je l'avais pensé) et lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, je ne faisais que mes gardes, telles qu'on les attendait de moi. De toute façon, au vue des remontrances de mon père, il était hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit de nouveau en salle de garde avec elle ou une autre, d'autant plus que je venais de découvrir et de comprendre le malaise de Bella en ma présence et que j'avais besoin d'éclaircir les sensations que je ressentais à son encontre, elle que je considérais jusqu'à présent comme une simple amie, encore comme une enfant ou comme ma sœur. De plus, depuis qu'elle me fuyait, je n'arrivais plus à composer au piano, et ce sentiment d'impuissance était une véritable angoisse.

Discuter avec Jasper, me rendre compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ma petite sœur (sentiments qui étaient d'ailleurs réciproques) m'avaient fait comprendre que Alice n'était plus une petite fille, et qu'il en était de même pour Bella. Cette dernière était en effet devenue une charmante jeune fille. Je l'avais vue grandir, elle était sous mes yeux et pourtant je n'avais rien vu ! Un aveugle aurait été plus doué que moi. Quand avait-elle autant grandi et mûri ? Quand s'était-elle épanouie ? Quand était-elle devenue une jeune fille ? Elle avait toujours été aussi grande qu'Alice malgré leurs deux années de différence, mais maintenant elle la dépassait légèrement. Sa poitrine était certainement apparue progressivement, mais pour moi elle semblait être là aujourd'hui alors qu'hier elle ne l'était pas. Certes, elle était de petite taille si je la comparais à celle des blondes que je fréquentais habituellement, il n'empêche qu'elle marquait l'entrée de Bella dans le monde des adultes. Avec Alice, elles ne s'habillaient plus comme des enfants avec leurs éternelles jupes et blouses grises ou bleu marine. Elles se mettaient en valeur, notamment lors des week-ends durant lesquels elles portaient de jolies robes aux couleurs claires ou bien des chemisiers fins et jupes un tout petit peu plus courtes agrémentées de bas. De plus, elles se coiffaient différemment. Les éternelles duos de tresses étaient relégués dans le monde de l'enfance alors qu'apparaissaient les chignons lâches ou sophistiqués en fonction des circonstances. Bref, Bella était devenue une jolie jeune fille et je la découvrais d'un regard neuf. J'étais d'autant plus heureux que Bella possédait toujours son magnifique regard marron et si profond, avec lequel elle observait tout ce qui l'entourait de manière attentive et dans lequel je me noyais de manière gourmande en pensant aux délicieux chocolats qui nous parvenaient de Suisse. Ce regard, qui m'inspirait tant de compositions, s'était amplifié et pétillait de gaieté lorsque nous jouions ensemble de la musique. Cependant, cette étincelle avait malheureusement disparu depuis la vision d'Alice, depuis qu'elle m'avait surpris avec Laurène. Et je me promettais une chose au fond de mon cœur : quoiqu'il se passe plus tard entre nous (je peinais toujours à mettre des noms sur les nouveaux sentiments que je ressentais), je ferai tout pour que cette étincelle de joie et de taquinerie revienne dans son si beau regard chocolat, je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

C'est sur cette pensée positive que Charlie revint de la gare de l'Est où il avait accompagné Jasper prendre le train pour la Pologne.

**-Alors ? **Demanda Mme Swan à l'arrivée de son époux.

**-Il a eu le train de justesse. Mais il l'a eu.**

**-A-t-il dit quelque chose de plus ? **Quémanda ma sœur, encore en pleurs.

**-Non, rien de plus, si ce n'est qu'il fallait qu'on ressaie d'appeler Cracovie pour annoncer son arrivée, et que lui appellerait dès qu'il serait là-bas.**

**-J'ai essayé de rappeler, sans succès**, précisa Mme Swan. **Je pense que pour ce soir, nous n'en apprendrons pas plus. Les émotions ayant été fortes, il serait bon que nous remontions chez nous pour coucher les plus jeunes, sans compter que la famille Cullen apprécierait certainement de pouvoir profiter du retour heureux d'Emmett.**

**-Renée, **rétorqua rapidement ma mère. **Tu sais bien que ta famille ne dérange pas et que nous profiterons d'Emmett demain. Il a lui aussi besoin de se poser. Et puis de toute façon, les circonstances que traverse actuellement ta nièce sont exceptionnelles et méritaient bien un repas impromptu !**

**-Merci de ta gentillesse, Esmée, **répondit doucement Mme Swan. **Mais je pense quand même que les plus jeunes ont besoin de dormir**, répéta-t-elle en désignant Michel et Éric.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Charlie souleva Éric somnolent dans ses bras tandis que Renée tenait par la taille Michel pour l'aider à monter les escaliers. Les grands-parents Swan suivirent le mouvement, Bella attrapa la main de Samuel, et tous nous souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit rapidement et quittèrent l'appartement.

**-Je vais aussi me coucher, **reprit Alice**. J'espère que Jasper va appeler rapidement.**

**-Ben, je vous montre la chambre d'ami, à moins qu'Emmett ne le fasse.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas Esmé, je m'en occupe. On fera des présentations plus officielles demain**.

**-Oui, il faudra que vous nous racontez tout,** rajoutai-je en me tournant vers mon cousin.

Il soupira. Ma phrase avait l'air de le gêner ou de l'excéder, je ne saurais dire. Puis il entraina Ben vers la chambre d'ami qu'occupait habituellement ma grand-mère Elizabeth lorsqu'elle venait en France, avant de se diriger vers son ancienne chambre où il dormait avant son départ en Espagne.

**OOOoooOOO**

Les trois jours suivants, Alice fut infernale. Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles de Jasper, ce qui n'avait rien de choquant au vue de la durée du voyage en train pour la Pologne et les lignes téléphoniques entre Paris et Cracovie ne fonctionnaient toujours pas. Le manque de nouvelles, comme la séparation soudaine d'avec son amoureux, mettaient les nerfs d'Alice à vive épreuve, et de ce fait les nôtres également. Maman, Papa, Mme Swan, Bella, moi, tous autant que nous sommes essayions de la rassurer. Il n'y avait pas moyen ! Elle était inquiète pour son amoureux. Elle avait même essayé d'exiger des parents de ne pas aller en cours pour pourvoir camper près du téléphone, mais mes parents n'avaient pas cédé. Maman en serait devenue folle de l'avoir constamment à la maison dans cet état là. Et puis, en cours, elle était obligée de penser à autre chose. Enfin, en tout cas, nous ne voyions pas si elle était encore et toujours focalisée sur son inquiétude pour Jasper. Sans compter que dès qu'elle arrivait à l'appartement, elle se précipitait sur le violon de Jasper pour essayer d'en tirer quelques sonorités loin d'être harmonieuses. Elle malmenait le pauvre instrument et forçait Bella à lui enseigner comment jouer pour que Jasper soit fier d'elle à son retour. A chaque son qui sortait des ouïes, Bella grimaçait et levait les yeux au ciel (elle méritait de recevoir la médaille d'or de la patience ! J'étais bien placé pour savoir ce qu'était enseigner la musique à Alice, et Bella était bien plus patiente et gentille avec elle que moi je l'avais été avec ma sœur lorsque je lui apprenais le piano), car pour l'instant Alice n'était capable de sortir que des « _coins coins _» du violon de Jasper.

M. et Mme Swan reçurent enfin un court télégramme de Jasper indiquant qu'il était bien arrivé à Cracovie. Ma sœur respira enfin depuis trois jours ! -même si elle était déçue de ne pas être évoquée dans ce si court message. Elle attendait désormais avec impatience que les communications internationales remarchent et pestait après les PTT.

Devant l'agitation constante et nerveuse d'Alice, Emmett rigolait disant que sa lilliputienne de cousine n'avait pas changé en son absence et que l'amour, au lieu de la calmer un peu, accentuait encore ses défauts ! Alice était furieuse de l'entendre parler ainsi d'elle. Pour montrer sa colère, elle tapait à nouveau du pied contre le plancher comme elle savait si bien le faire ! Em était toujours aussi doué pour la faire sortir de ses gonds ! J'avais tenté d'interroger mon cousin et son ami Ben sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu en Espagne. Mon père était aussi curieux que moi de connaître les conditions de défaite des Républicains comme de savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé à son neveu. Maman se demandait ce qu'est devenue Carmen, la jeune fille dont avait parlé Emmett dans sa dernière lettre.

Si Emmett refusait pour l'instant de nous raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, je m'étais confié à lui et lui avait raconté mon comportement honteux de ces derniers mois, le fait que Bella m'ait surpris dans les bras d'une fille de petite vertu, ce qui avait entrainé sa tristesse et le fait qu'elle m'avait fui. Alors que je pensais pouvoir compter sur le soutien, ou tout au moins la compréhension de mon cousin sur ce sujet, lui qui m'avait initié et entrainé dans ces soirées aux plaisirs faciles, lui qui m'avait toujours dit et répété qu'il fallait tout savoir et tout connaître de la vie (et donc des filles !) avant de s'engager avec l'une d'elle (que de moqueries j'avais pu essuyer de sa part avant son départ en Espagne concernant mon plaisir de partager des heures de musique avec Bella !), j'eus la surprise de voir apparaître la colère et la fureur dans ses yeux si bleu qui foncèrent sous ces émotions fulgurantes.

**-Edward, comment as-tu pu te comporter ainsi avec elle ? Ton attitude est plus que honteuse ! Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'elle accepte de te reparler à nouveau !**

**-Mais je... **Je balbutiais. J'étais incapable de m'exprimer tellement j'étais surpris et choqué par l'attitude d'Emmett. Certes, je n'avais pas eu un comportement dont je devais être fier. Mais qu'il m'accable de reproches après m'avoir entrainé dans de tels plaisirs me rendaient _légèrement_ susceptible. Alors qu'il continuait à m'écraser par de virulentes remontrances, je me repris et le stoppai vivement. **Emmett, du calme ! Je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter ainsi. Mais comment peux-tu me dire cela ? Toi qui me reprochait alors de manquer de pratique et de comparaison ! Toi qui me conseillait de découvrir le monde et les filles avant de prononcer le moindre mot d'engagement ! Dois-je te rappeler qui m'a trainé le premier dans ce type de soirée ?**

**-Oui, … Tu as raison,** admit-il après une hésitation, d'une voix basse et sombre. **Edward, je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans. Mais à l'époque, je pensais vraiment que c'était bien pour nous tous, que cela te serait bénéfique pour plus tard... **Il avait perdu son mordant.

**-Em, que t'es-t-il arrivé pour que tu changes radicalement d'attitude ? Et que tu revois toutes tes opinions sur ce type de soirées et l'engagement avec une femme ? **Lui demandai-je. J'étais vraiment curieux. Je n'arrivais plus à lire aussi bien en lui que j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant son départ.

**-Rien, Edward... **Je haussais les sourcils de manière interrogative afin de lui montrer que je n'étais pas dupe de son mensonge. Il se reprit alors : … **Ou si peu de choses dont je n'ai pas envie de te parler pour le moment. **Il resta un long moment silencieux. Je n'osais rompre ce moment de paix qu'il venait de créer entre nous, me demandant s'il allait finalement se confier ou non. Mais lorsqu'il reparla, ses propos si sérieux me surprirent. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, j'en rougis fortement. **Edward, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

**-... Je … Je ne sais pas, **répondis-je après un long moment d'hésitation.** Mère m'a posé la même question**, rajoutai-je en baissant la voix et en passant une main dans mes cheveux, geste qui, chez moi, montrait ma gêne. Le sourire d'Emmett s'agrandissait de plus en plus sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait autant depuis son retour d'Espagne. Savait-il quelque chose que j'ignorai ? **Que me caches-tu avec ce grand sourire d'imbécile ? **Il secoua négativement la tête. Je doutais fortement de lui, mais poursuivis ma réponse. **La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je tiens à elle et que je n'ai pas aimé le mois durant lequel elle me fuyait.**

**-Brother, il va falloir que tu le saches, et rapidement ! Même si tu as un peu de temps devant toi car ta dulcinée est encore bien jeune. Mais je te donne deux conseils : premièrement écoute ton cœur et deuxièmement, sache que la vie est tellement courte qu'il faut la vivre à fond, et l'amour en fait partie ! C'est même l'une des plus belles choses qui puissent t'arriver.**

**-L'amour,** murmurai-je. Emmett avait vraiment dû découvrir l'amour en Espagne avec cette jeune fille prénommée Carmen pour l'évoquer ainsi. **C'est tellement nouveau pour moi... Je ne sais pas si c'est cela ou non... Je n'ai pas de comparaison possible.**

**-En tout cas, Ed, si tu veux savoir si tu l'aimes ou non, tu arrêtes toutes tes conneries maintenant, les soirées, l'alcool, les filles faciles et les blondasses d'infirmières qui savent si bien écarter les cuisses. Si tu tiens à elle, il va falloir que tu deviennes l'homme d'une seule femme, et même si elle est encore jeune et que tu ne peux pour l'instant ni l'embrasser, ni l'épouser, et encore moins faire _autre chose _avec elle. Enfin, sache que si tu blesses encore une fois Bella de cette manière, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire ! Elle est comme Alice pour moi, comme une petite sœur. **

**-C'est bon, Em, j'ai compris et j'ai déjà arrêté … Tout ce cirque avec ce … ce type de filles … ! Et puis, entre toi et Jazz, sans oublier maman qui veille, je suis cerné. Je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer ce genre de truc.**

**-J'espère bien !**

C'est ainsi que se clôtura notre discussion sur mes frasques. Emmett avait bien changé. J'avais hâte de connaître son vécu en Espagne. La jeune fille Carmen qu'il avait évoquée dans une lettre écrite à mes parents aurait-elle été son grand amour ? Et qu'était-elle devenue ?

**OOOoooOOO**

Cinq jours après son arrivée, Emmett et Ben nous avaient enfin parlé des batailles et des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Ils avaient narrés la fatigue, le manque de matériel, le froid, la faim, les tranchées, les combats de rue, la défaite, les divisions entre les partis et membres du gouvernement républicain face à l'union de l'extrême droite derrière un seul et même chef, la douleur des blessures physiques et surtout celle morale de perdre un camarade, le deuil des amis, … Ils avaient également raconté les amitiés naissantes, la formation des escouades dans lesquelles les hommes savaient compter les uns sur les autres, les quelques victoires qu'ils avaient remportées... Je me doutais, comme mon père qui avait déjà connu les champs de bataille, qu'Emmett et Ben édulcoraient la réalité des combats afin de ne pas affoler ma mère et ma sœur. Je les enviais, j'enviais leur expérience, ils étaient devenus des hommes, certes dans des conditions dramatiques, mais ils n'étaient plus considérés comme des jeunes premiers sortant de l'adolescence. C'était un peu comme cela que j'avais l'impression d'être considéré à l'hôpital, où les médecins rigolaient du moindre avis que j'essayai d'émettre et où les infirmières expérimentées (professionnellement et médicamentalement parlant) me traitaient comme un gosse. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas avec l'attitude que j'avais eue à courir après des infirmières blondes et mal consciencieuses dans leur travail ou à accepter leurs avances plus qu'audacieuses que je pouvais faire ma place et imposer ma volonté. Je m'étais promis de ne plus accepter leurs avances pour ne plus peiner Bella et pour ne plus mettre mon père dans une fâcheuse situation, maintenant je me renouvelais cette promesse pour être enfin pris au sérieux parmi mes futurs pairs.

Lorsque Maman demanda des nouvelles de Carmen, le regard d'Emmett se voila et une profonde détresse apparut sur son visage. Son chagrin était encore plus visible et il ne sut trouver les mots pour répondre à sa tante. Il se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre du salon pour nous tourner le dos. Ben nous expliqua alors que Carmen et Emmett avaient été très proches. Surtout il nous appris que Carmen était décédée lors d'une embuscade dans laquelle elle et Emmett avaient été pris. Emmett avait pu être soigné, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Carmen dont les blessures étaient trop nombreuses et plus profondes. Ma mère se leva et prit tendrement Emmett dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maternelle dont elle avait le secret. En observant Emmett attentivement, je savais que Ben n'avait pas tout dit, je me doutais qu'il nous cachait une information encore plus dramatique. Je crois que je fus le seul à me rendre compte de ce non-dit autour de la tablée. Même si je n'étais pas passionné par mes cours de psychanalyse auxquels je préférais mes cours de médecine traditionnelle et surtout de chirurgie, je savais que pour se libérer de son passé, Emmett devrait apprendre à en parler. Il faudrait que je lui conseille l'adresse d'un professionnel qui pourrait l'écouter. A moins qu'il n'en parle avec mon père.

Par ailleurs, nous apprenions à connaître Ben, l'ami espagnol d'Emmett. Il était très sympathique : j pense qu'il deviendrait également un bon ami pour moi sous peu de temps. Déjà, tous les trois, nous allions courir ensemble, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Jazz ces derniers temps. Il apprenait le français avec vigueur et insistance, nous demandant de le reprendre systématiquement lorsqu'il se trompait. Il avait demandé des conseils de lecture aux filles. Bella et Alice s'étaient fait une joie de leur répondre. Angèle, venue un après-midi musical (Bella, Sam et moi jouions pour Alice, Angèle, Em et Ben), s'était joint à elles pour compléter la liste de livres que Ben avait demandé et qui maintenant se retrouvait interminable. Nous en avions bien rigolé ! Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'Angèle s'était bien entendue avec Ben...

**OOOoooOOO**

Deux jours après ce récit espagnol (soit sept jours depuis de départ de Jasper), le téléphone sonna dans le hall d'entrée. Alice, comme à son habitude, se précipita sur le combiné et soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de Jasper. Bella se précipita dans le hall pour écouter les nouvelles que Alice répercutait alors que j'étais resté avec Samuel au salon pour continuer à jouer. J'avoue que je voulais surtout laisser un peu d'intimité à ma sœur qui aurait été peut-être un peu gênée de ma présence lorsque qu'elle parlait avec son amoureux et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett prenne le risque d'aller la taquiner lors de sa conversation. Par contre, j'aurais bien aimé parlé à mon pote pour savoir un peu ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il avait ressenti en traversant l'Allemagne d'Hitler, même si je me doutais qu'il préfère parler avec ma sœur que moi. Je fus donc surpris lorsque Alice vint me chercher au salon me disant que Jasper souhaitait me parler. Une fois dans le hall, j'entendis Bella parler en polonais à son cousin. Je l'interrompis alors pour l'interroger :

**-Bella ?**

**-Edward, Jasper souhaiterait te parler pour un devoir à rendre à l'Université et pour l'excuser auprès de ses enseignants. **Bella m'expliquait la demande de Jasper. J'étais étonné de la demande de mon pote, mais je répondis rapidement.

**-Oui, bien sûr, donne-moi le combiné. **Je saisis vivement le récepteur des mains de Bella_. _**Allo, Jazz ? Comment vas-tu ? Et ta sœur ?**

**-Salut Ed ! Moi ça va ! Ma sœur, c'est plus compliqué... Même si elle est enfin sortie de son état de choc suite à l'annonce du décès de son fiancé. Elle commence à remanger un peu.**

**-Elle est sur la bonne voie, enfin cela me donne cette impression. **

**-J'espère !**

**-Dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de dev… ? **Jasper me coupa brusquement la parole. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de faire une telle chose !

**-Ne dis rien si les filles sont encore à coté de toi ! **Dit-il d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

**-Oui ? **Demandai-je encore un peu interloqué et appréhendant la suite et ce qu'il allait m'apprendre.

**-Tu réponds ce que tu veux devant les filles sur un devoir ou un papier que j'aurai laissé dans ma chambre à rendre à l'un des mes enseignants pour ma thèse.**

**-Donc, tu veux que je récupère ton papier de recherche sur ton bureau là haut et que je le transmette à … ? **Répondis-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible, en jouant le jeu. Il allait m'expliquer ce que les filles ne devaient pas entendre.

**-Merci de jouer le jeu. La situation en Allemagne pour les juifs est loin d'être rose. Au cours de mon voyage, j'ai été contrôlé à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai pas eu de souci particulier, mais grand-père et moi craignons qu'il soit dangereux pour Charlie et sa famille d'entreprendre le trajet qu'ils devaient faire dans quelques jours pour le mariage de Rose. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Bella ou Alice, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à te parler. **Sa voix semblait inquiète.

**-Ok, j'ai compris. Et pour les enseignants, que veux-tu que je leur dise pour justifier ton absence ?**

**-Pourrais-tu dire à Charlie qu'il faut absolument que nous puissions communiquer ensemble ? Je pense qu'il doit annuler ce séjour en Pologne. C'est trop dangereux de traverser l'Allemagne à l'heure actuelle.**

**-Pas de souci, je transmettrai l'information..., **affirmai-je.

**-Merci Edward. Dis-lui que je suis joignable chez mon grand-père si les lignes téléphoniques marchent. Sinon par télégramme. J'essaie aussi de convaincre ma mère, ma sœur et mon grand-père de venir en France, mais ce n'est pas gagné ! Pour l'instant, c'est même carrément raté ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant la politique d'Hitler envers les juifs et envers la Pologne. Je crains le pire, **répondit-il d'un ton vraiment anxieux. Je sentais la tension monter dans ses propos au fur et à mesure qu'il les énonçait**. Et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'il entreprenne le voyage à travers l'Allemagne avec sa famille. Insiste bien sur ce point surtout si je ne peux l'avoir par téléphone. Il va être déçu, sa famille aussi, mais c'est trop dangereux !**

**-Je comprends bien. **J'essayai de conserver un ton posé et neutre, mais c'était difficile au vue de ce qu'il m'apprenait. **Sais-tu quand tu rentres ? Si je peux leur transmettre une date de retour probable ?**

**-Non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu répondre à Alice non plus. Rose n'est pas encore assez remise. Je ne pense pas revenir en France avant un ou deux mois. **

**-Oups ! Ça va être long pour les filles, surtout Alice ! **Soupirai-je. J'entendis les filles se plaindre dans mon dos : elles n'étaient pas contentes que Jazz et moi les évoquions sans qu'elles sachent le pourquoi du comment. **T'imagine pas combien elles ont été intenables tant que nous n'avions pas de tes nouvelles, surtout ma lilliputienne de petite sœur ! **Rigolai-je malicieusement pour taquiner un peu ma sœur, qui essaya de sortir de ses gonds, mais Bella la calma rapidement en lui disant que plus vite j'aurai fini, plus vite elle ré-entendrai la voix de Jazz.

**-Je me doute bien ! Si je pouvais faire autrement et revenir plus vite, crois-moi, je le ferai ! C'est bien pour cela que j'essaie de persuader ma famille de venir s'installer quelques temps en France.**

**-Je comprends ! Tu veux que je te repasse Alice un moment ou … ? **Questionnai-je bien que je sache d'avance que c'était inutile de poser la question.

**-Bien sûr qu'il veut ! **Affirma ma sœur d'un ton exigeant. Elle me reprenait déjà le récepteur des mains, sans que je puisse dire au revoir à mon pote.

**-Salut Jazz, je te laisse, on m'arrache le combiné des mains ! **J'entendis Jasper rire de mes taquineries envers ma sœur !

**-Jazz ! **Reprit Alice avec mon pote. Je lui tournais le dos me demandant quand je pourrais voir M. Swan pour lui parler de la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Jasper, et cela sans éveiller les soupçons de Bella ou de sa mère. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, Emmett sortit à ce moment-là du salon demandant d'une forte voix en rigolant et en se moquant d'Alice :

**-Les lignes téléphoniques seraient-elles réparées avec la Pologne ? **Il s'approcha d'Alice qui était toujours au téléphone.

**-Emmett, arrête de me déranger, je parle avec Jasper ! **Contrattaqua Alice.

**-Ah ! C'est le fameux Jasper au bout du fil ! Mais je veux faire aussi sa connaissance ! **C'était Emmett tout craché ! Il s'inquiétait pour Alice et râlait de ne pas connaître Jasper. Bon, surtout, il adorait la taquiner et la faire sortir de ses gonds ! Le rire gagna mon visage !

**-Emmett, arrête de me taquiner ! Rend-moi le téléphone ! **Pesta mon lutin de petite sœur. Elle tapais du pied. Je me demandais quelle pouvait être la réaction de Jasper au bout du fil. Il devait bien se marrer lui aussi.

**-Allo ? Ça** y est ! Emmett avait pris le combiné des mains d'Alice. La conversation entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas risquait d'être délirante ! Même s'il m'en manquait une partie !

**-Bien le bonjour cousin de Bella ! **Répondit-il à Jasper. Belle amorce ! Du Emmett tout craché ! Il n'appelait pas Jasper par son prénom, mais en faisant le lien avec la personne qu'il connaissait. Je pariais que mon pote lui répondait de la même manière, en transformant le Bella en Alice.

**-Ouais, … Euh... **Emmett gêné ! C'était trop drôle tellement c'était rare ! J'étais plié en deux de rire, Bella et Sam aussi, même le sourire gagnait les lèvres d'Alice ! **Je voulais un peu faire ta connaissance par téléphone, mais... En fait, ça fait trop bizarre de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas de visu. **Jasper dût répondre rapidement puisqu'Em reprit presque de suite la parole.

**-Bon, de toute façon, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ma miniature préférée. Edward m'a dit que t'étais quelqu'un de bien. **Chic ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre des compliments ! Je me redressai fièrement pour adopter l'attitude du coq fier de lui par excellence. Alice grinça des dents en me murmurant :

**-Ed, t'as pas tes chevilles qui enflent ? **Je ricanai doucement à sa suggestion en lui faisant un geste négatif du doigt.

**-Nous ferons connaissance quand tu reviendras ! **Je me demandais bien ce qu'avait pu répondre Jazz au compliment qu'avait formulé Em sur moi et sur lui de manière indirecte.

**-Bon, je te repasse le démon enragé qui est à côté de moi ! **Rigola Emmett.

**-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela de moi ! **Râla Alice en direction de son cousin. Elle reprit le combiné. **Allo, Jasper ? **Nous la laissâmes clore sa conversation avec Jasper et retournâmes tous au salon où nous attendaient Ben et Angèle. Alice nous y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes au bord des yeux. Bella et Angèle se levèrent rapidement pour l'encercler de leurs bras et la réconforter en lui disant que nous n'avions reçu que des bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui.

**OOOoooOOO**

La conversation que j'avais eue avec Jasper par téléphone m'avait perturbé : Jasper avait l'air vraiment inquiet de ce qu'il se passait en Allemagne à l'encontre des Juifs. Il refusait catégoriquement que M. Swan entreprenne le voyage prévu pour la Pologne avec sa famille. Certes, son inquiétude était légitime du fait des discours d'Hitler et surtout au vue des récents événements dont sa famille avait été victime, je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Mais il appréhendait également la politique internationale d'Hitler envers la Pologne et s'inquiétait pour sa famille. Je ne pouvais que m'interroger. Que risquait-elle là-bas en Pologne ? Pourquoi tant insister pour la faire venir en France ? Et Bella ici en France ? Risquait-elle quelque chose également ? Jasper avait l'air de penser que la France était un pays plus sécuritaire que la Pologne pour les juifs, que c'était le pays des Droits de l'Homme. Mais même si Bella avait obtenu la nationalité française, elle était d'origine polonaise et toujours juive. Je savais que l'antisémitisme avait progressé en France depuis la crise de 1929 et certaines personnes, comme la concierge de l'immeuble, le lui reprochaient encore. Les Français seraient-ils capables d'encourager la politique d'Hitler ? Ils n'avaient déjà pas soutenu la Tchécoslovaquie lorsqu'Hitler avait revendiqué les Sudètes en septembre dernier ? Je m'inquiétais pour Bella. Cette inquiétude pour elle me faisait prendre conscience que je tenais à elle plus que comme une simple amie, plus que comme une musicienne avec laquelle je partageais des moments musicaux intenses. Je voulais la protéger, je voulais la chérir, parce que … Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne savais pas. Enfin, je... Je doutais. Je ne savais pas poser des mots sur ce que je ressentais. C'était la première que je ressentais de telles émotions. Était-ce cela l'amour ? Je ne savais pas. J'avais peur de savoir. Je pourrais peut-être en parler avec ma mère. Lorsqu'il y avait eu cette incompréhension entre Bella et moi le mois dernier, elle semblait avoir compris plus de choses que moi, mais avait refusé de m'en faire part.

Finalement, à force de réfléchir, je n'étais sûr que deux choses : la première, c'est que c'était la première fois que je ressentais de telles émotions en compagnie d'une fille, et pourtant elle n'était pas la première que j'approchais, mais elle était la première à compter véritablement pour moi ; et la deuxième, c'est que je ne voulais pas perdre Bella, _ma Bella_, et qu'il fallait donc que j'apprenne à me méfier de la politique antisémite d'Hitler. Je devais donc parler rapidement avec M. Swan pour l'informer de ma conversation avec Jasper et pour que je sois sûr de bien comprendre la situation en Allemagne.

C'est pourquoi le soir même je descendis en bas de l'immeuble pour guetter le retour de M. Swan. Officiellement, pour ma mère et pour Alice, j'étais parti pour une nuit de garde à l'hôpital. J'avais cette chance de ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre à mes parents sur mes sorties, la seule condition étant de prévenir si j'étais présent ou non pour les repas, peu importait le motif de mon absence.

**-M. Swan,** l'appelai-je lorsque je le vis arriver.

**-Oui, Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Jasper a appelé tout à l'heure**, répondis-je en l'éloignant de l'entrée de la cour de notre immeuble. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être entendu par la concierge, dont tout le monde connaissait les opinions antisémites et son aptitude à diffuser les potins.

**-Et ? Il va bien ? A moins que cela ne soit Rose ? **Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**-Non, non, tout va bien pour lui et Rosalie se remet doucement.** Je le rassurai rapidement. **Il m'a demandé de vous communiquer une information sans en parler aux filles pour ne pas les inquiéter. **

**-Oui ? **Il manifestait son intérêt.

**-Jasper et M. Whitholck pensent qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'entreprendre le voyage que vous et votre famille comptiez faire d'ici la fin du mois de novembre en Pologne.**

**-Oh ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que cela peinerait Rose ?**

**-Peut-être, mais surtout c'est que Jasper a dit qu'il avait été contrôlé à de nombreuses reprises au cours de son trajet en Allemagne. Les policiers allemands recherchent de nombreuses personnes de confession israélite. Il n'a pas été inquiété, mais il pense que c'est dangereux de voyager en Allemagne pour une famille juive.**

**-Oh ! **Soupira M. Swan. **Ce séjour tenait à cœur à toute la famille. Les garçons étaient ravis de se dire qu'ils allaient enfin découvrir la Pologne tandis que mes parents et Renée se réjouissaient de revoir leur Pologne natal, leur famille et leurs amis. Seule Bella ne manifestait pas sa joie de manière visible, sauf lorsqu'elle évoquait Rosalie. **

**-Je sais bien, mais Jasper m'a demandé de vous confier ses inquiétudes et celles de son grand-père.**

**-Oui, et tu as bien fait mon garçon. Il est bien évidemment hors de question d'entreprendre ce voyage s'il y a le moindre risque pour ma famille. Mais ce n'est pas évident de rendre compte des dangers présents en Allemagne alors que l'on vit en France. J'aurai aimé lui parler. J'essayerai de l'appeler demain de la Poste.**

**-Vous pouvez appeler de chez nous. Il ne faut pas vous gêner. Je pense que mes parents n'y verraient pas d'inconvénients.**

**-Je sais bien et je t'en remercie Edward. Mais de chez vous, je risque d'affoler ta mère, ma femme, Alice ou Bella si elles surprennent ma conversation avec mon neveu. Je préfère que ma décision soit prise de manière réfléchie avant de leur annoncer l'annulation de ce voyage.**

**-Je comprends...** Je me tus, réfléchissant à une partie de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jazz. Puis je repris. **Croyez-vous réellement que la population juive allemande craigne un danger quelconque ? Jasper reste très inquiet et pourtant la tension est bien redescendue depuis la Nuit de Cristal... La presse dit que les coupables ont été arrêtés et jugés.**

**-Je ne sais que te répondre, Edward, **soupira M. Swan. **Si j'avais les bonnes réponses, je ne remettrai pas en cause mon séjour en Pologne. J'espère que les juifs allemands ne risquent plus rien et qu'il n'y aura plus de tension. Mais connaissant les arguments du Führer, j'en doute vraiment. C'est bien pour cela que je souhaite parler avec Jasper, puisqu'il a traversé l'Allemagne récemment.**

**-Est-ce que... **J'hésitai à poser ma question. **Est-ce que vous pourrez me tenir au courant ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr, tu m'as l'air de garder tout cela pour toi sans affoler les filles. Ce n'est pas trop dur de leur cacher de telles informations.**

**-Non, cela va ! **Répondis-je en haussant les épaules et en me passant la main dans les cheveux. J'avais l'habitude de dissimuler des choses aux filles, ne serait-ce que les soirées auxquelles nous participions avec Em ou Jazz. Mais, avec les récents événements et mes imbécilités, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais rien caché à Bella. Et voilà que je recommençais ! Bon, cette fois, c'était réellement pour son bien-être. **Mais je pense que j'en parlerai avec mon père. Et sûrement avec Emmett. Il a vu de près ce qu'était l'extrême-droite en Espagne.**

**-Effectivement ! Merci pour les informations de Jasper, fiston ! Je vais monter sinon Renée va finir par se demander s'il n'y a pas eu un imprévu au travail.**

**-Oui, et moi, il faut que je file à l'hôpital. Bonne soirée M. Swan.**

**OOOoooOOO**

Quelques jours après, Maman, Alice et moi apprîmes de la bouche de Bella que son père avait annulé leur prochain séjour en Pologne. Il disait que, suite à une conversation avec Jasper, c'était trop dangereux pour traverser l'Allemagne à l'heure actuelle pour une famille juive. Bella disait ses grands-parents, sa mère et ses frères extrêmement déçus. Elle, de son côté, regrettait uniquement de ne pas pouvoir voir et consoler sa cousine Rosalie. Elle était aussi un peu déçue de ne pas faire connaissance de sa petite filleule qui portait le même prénom qu'elle. Le reste lui importait peu. Elle était si généreuse, de penser toujours aux autres avant elle. J'en profitai pour me rapprocher d'elle et lui prendre la main, geste qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Bella nous apprit également que Charlie avait envisagé de partir seul, ce à quoi s'était opposée Mme Swan. Sa mère avait argué du fait que c'était trop dangereux pour la famille, cela ne le serait pas moins pour lui. Elle avait précisé qu'en cas de crise, la famille ne se séparait pas. Donc, son époux n'avait le choix qu'entre deux propositions : soit toute la famille rentrait en Pologne et traversait l'Allemagne, soit toute la famille restait en France et annulait ce séjour. Le père de Bella avait alors opté pour la seconde solution. Bella avait particulièrement insisté sur le fait que sa mère ne voulait pas que la famille se sépare.

Alice s'inquiétait dès lors pour le voyage de retour de Jasper. Nous avions essayé de la rassurer, mais celui qui avait réussi, c'était Jasper lui-même. Il lui avait demandé de ne plus s'en faire pour cela, qu'il saurait traverser l'Allemagne sans être inquiété comme il l'avait fait à l'aller. Il lui avait d'ailleurs annoncé son prochain retour pour la fin de l'hiver ou le début du printemps. Même si cela semblait encore lointain (plus de trois mois), Alice avait retrouvé son merveilleux sourire.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes :**

(1) Une voiture : pour la SNCF, il s'agit des « wagons » dans lesquels sont installés les voyageurs, avec des sièges. Normalement, nous devrions utiliser le mot wagon uniquement pour désigner les wagons à bestiaux et parler de voitures pour ceux qui possèdent des sièges.

(2) Hitler et Goebbels appréciaient particulièrement le cinéma. En effet, ils pensent (avec raison !) que les possibilités de propagande du cinéma sont immenses. Dans les années trente, ils utilisent donc le pouvoir du cinéma pour glorifier la « race aryenne » à travers les documentaires de propagande de la réalisatrice allemande Leni Riefenstahl. De plus, dès 1938, Goebbels demande aux studios de produire des films à des fins de propagande antisémite. Dans tous ces films, les juifs sont décrits avec le teint mat, l'apparence crasseuse, un nez proéminent. Ils ressemblent aux caricatures antisémites de l'époque. Ils sont représentés sans attache, capables de « s'infiltrer » dans la société allemande, cherchant à prendre le contrôle des institutions financières du pays, et même du monde entier.

Cette œuvre de propagande au travers du cinéma débouchera sur l'affreux film de propagande nazie _Le Juif Süss_ (titre original : _Jud Sü__ß_) tourné en 1940. Ce film présente un vrai discours de propagande raciale. C'est l'une des descriptions les plus haineuses des juifs dans l'histoire du cinéma. Ce film est d'autant plus pernicieux qu'il est bien construit, bien réalisé, bien joué : l'antisémitisme est distillé par la suggestion et non assené. Les stéréotypes y sont poussés à l'extrême.

Dans ma fic, je ne parle pas de ce film car il n'est pas encore tourné quand Jasper voyage en novembre 1938. [Oups ! Je m'aperçois que cette note est encore hyper longue ! _Sorry_ !]

(3) Les premiers camps de concentration ont été ouverts en Allemagne en 1933 (Dachau ouvre en mars 1933, soit moins de deux mois après l'arrivée d'Hitler au pouvoir en Allemagne). Attention, je parle bien de camps de concentration (pour enfermer les opposants politiques au régime) et pas encore de camps d'extermination (qui ouvriront plus tard, après le début de la guerre). Certains journalistes opposants à Hitler ont essayé alors de parler de ces ouvertures de camps de concentration dans la presse en 1933, mais la censure les a fait rapidement se taire (soit en menaçant leur famille, soit en les enfermant eux aussi). Ces ouvertures n'avaient donc pas été confirmées officiellement par la presse à l'époque.

(4) lol ! Il fallait bien que j'arrive à la caser cette phrase ! Elle me fait trop rire !

(5) Le **ghetto** est un **quartier** réservé ou imposé aux juifs où ils peuvent vivre selon leurs lois et leurs coutumes au milieu d'étrangers. C'est dans la République de Venise en 1516 que ce mot apparaît pour la première fois (du nom du quartier de Venise _getto_). Auparavant, au Moyen Âge, on parlait de juiverie (dans l'histoire, le grand-père de Jasper confond ghetto et juiverie, mais pour lui, il s'agit de la même chose).

Par extension, le terme de **ghetto** s'applique au XXe siècle à tout quartier dans lequel se concentre une minorité ethnique, culturelle ou religieuse, en général défavorisée. Le terme a alors une connotation péjorative et symbolise la ségrégation spatiale.

Pour information : je parlerai du ghetto de Cracovie (et peut-être un peu de celui de Varsovie) dans les chapitres du Livre II qui portera sur la guerre.

(6) _Premiers accords_ : cf. titre du chapitre 4 du livre I.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

Bon, voici **ENFIN** mon POV Edward (que j'étais sensée initialement écrire pour le chapitre précédent... mais au moment d'écrire, le POV Esmé m'est venu si naturellement que je l'ai reporté à ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Sinon, j'espère vraiment avoir réussi mon POV Edward... et qu'il vous plaît... qu'il vous plaira... et que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s... car il m'a vraiment donné du mal ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus à reprendre, corriger, rajouter... Bref, la totale ! Du coup, j'appréhende encore plus que pour les autres chapitres ! **Alors, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en cliquant sur la petite bulle ! Comme d'habitude, je répondrai à tous ! **(anonymes et inscrit-e-s). Et je ne mords pas ! lol !

.

* * *

**A mes lecteurs et lectrices**

**Un grand MERCI à Emerance, Samy940 et Calice24 pour leurs reviews et leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et sur le POV Esmé.  
**


	12. Livre I Chapitre 10

**Date de publication du chapitre IX : le 12 mai 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent !

.

.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ce long temps d'attente. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le week-end le dernier week-end d'avril, puis j'étais en déplacement professionnel la semaine dernière.

Ensuite, **merci pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le dernier chapitre**. Vous étiez nombreuses à me réclamer un POV Edward, vous étiez nombreuses à l'attendre et vous m'avez surprise ! En effet, même si vous m'avez toutes écrit que le POV Edward vous a plu, la majorité d'entre vous a préféré le POV Jasper. J'en suis ravie ! J'espère que la suite va autant vous plaire !

Alors, je vous livre ici **un long chapitre **(31 pages de traitement de texte) avec le point de vue de Carlisle sur ses enfants : Alice, Emmett et Edward.

Ce chapitre avance très peu dans le temps (à peine deux mois) mais beaucoup dans la façon de pensez des personnages, leurs **préjugés **et/ou leurs **sentiments**.

Même avec une famille ouverte d'esprit telle que le sont les Cullen, il n'est pas aisé à l'époque d'envisager une union entre deux personnes étrangères et de confession différente. C'est encore plus difficile lorsque l'une d'entre elle est juive et que nous sommes à la veille de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Nous sommes tous (aujourd'hui encore malheureusement) pétris de préjugés allant à l'encontre des personnes différentes de nous, la famille Cullen, comme la famille Swan. Avec une différence : par l'intermédiaire de ma petite plume (!), ces deux familles essaient de lutter contre leurs **préjugés** au lieu de se renfermer sur elle et de se fuir l'une l'autre. J'espère avoir bien réussi à écrire -_suis toujours un peu anxieuse, j'attends déjà vos réactions_-, à décrire et à transmettre ces préjugés, ces ressentis, ces peurs non dites, ces luttes pour que le respect des uns et des autres gagnent !

Quant aux **sentiments **des personnages, ce chapitre s'axe en fait surtout sur une personne qui va **ENFIN **reconnaître la réalité de ses sentiments et poser de vrais mots dessus. Mais chut : je n'en dis pas plus ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de vos propres yeux et de votre point de vue !

.

Dernière remarque : concernant les notes que j'écris en bas de chaque chapitre, certains d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'elles étaient longues. Je m'en excuse mais je ne sais pas faire autrement. Juste pour information,** une note a deux utilités** : soit **elle permet à l'auteur de préciser une information, **soit **elle permet à l'auteur de citer la source de son inspiration, sa référence**. **En tant que lecteurs, vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire**, même si l'auteur vous le conseille. En tout cas, sachez que ne pas les lire ne vous gênera pas dans la compréhension l'histoire.

Par contre, pour toutes celles qui souhaitent davantage d'informations ou d'explications sur un point donné, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je vous répondrai volontiers (dans la mesure de mes connaissances).

Sachez que c'est toujours difficile de trouver le juste milieu entre celles qui veulent en savoir plus et les autres !

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas !

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre X**

* * *

**Titre : Lutter contre ses préjugés et découvrir ses sentiments**

* * *

**.**

**POV Carlisle**

**Paris, fin novembre 1938 – mi janvier 1939**

Depuis le brusque départ de Jasper Withlock pour la Pologne suite au décès inattendu de son futur beau-frère, la famille Swan était en état de choc. Nos voisins essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur inquiétude pour leur famille de Varsovie, mais elle était clairement inscrite sur leurs visages. Quant à ma fille Alice, elle était devenue infernale durant les quelques jours pendant lesquels nous étions restés sans nouvelle de Jasper. Le télégramme qu'avait reçu la famille Swan avait été vécu comme un immense soulagement par l'ensemble de nos deux familles.

Si Esmé et Alice s'étaient dès le premier jour attachée à cette famille nouvellement arrivée dans notre immeuble, respectivement à Mme Swan et à Bella, je m'étais montré plus modéré. Certes, j'avais été accueillant envers eux, et certainement plus que ne l'avait été Mme Swan dont l'attitude envers mon épouse avait été très froide et réservée, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour apprendre à connaître de nouvelles personnes, savoir s'ils étaient dignes de confiance et savoir si je pouvais leur faire confiance. Sur ce point-là, je ne ressemblais en aucune manière à ma charmante femme et surtout à ma petite fée qui étaient toutes les deux prêtes à s'emballer pour une nouveauté, voir même pour un rien !

J'avais été ravi de l'amitié que ma petite fée avait développée avec sa petite voisine Bella. Même si elles n'avaient pas le même âge, les deux filles s'étaient parfaitement bien entendues, Bella demandant de suite des conseils de lectures françaises à Alice, qui l'avait dès lors nommée comme étant sa nouvelle meilleure amie. D'une part, j'avais bien perçu que ma fille qui était très extravertie se calmait et s'apaisait au contact de sa jeune voisine. D'autre part, j'avais de suite eu le pressentiment que Bella se cachait derrière sa passion pour la lecture et la musique afin de lutter contre sa timidité. De plus, elle voulait tant que nous oublions qu'elle venait de Pologne. Elle voulait tant paraître Française à nos yeux qu'elle en était touchante. Elle me rappelait moi lorsque j'étais arrivé en France après mon mariage avec Esmé. J'avais été alors surnommé, pendant des années, « _L'Anglais _» sur mon lieu de travail à l'hôpital comme dans notre immeuble, surnom que je n'avais jamais apprécié.

Les Français accueillaient depuis de nombreuses années voir des siècles des immigrés en provenance de tous les pays européens. Et, pourtant, ils les surnommaient toujours en fonction de leurs origines : l'_Anglais, _le_ Rital, _le_ Polak, _le _Cosaque, _les_ chofelins, _les_ gens des baraques _(1) _... _Qu'ils étaient maladroits et pénibles de nous nommer ainsi ! Quand comprendraient-ils que de telles appellations étaient négatives pour nous immigrés qui faisions tout pour nous intégrer dans la société française ? Sans compter que la plupart d'entre nous était devenue française par mariage ou par naturalisation, ou bien était parents d'enfants français nés sur le sol de France. Les Français oubliaient si facilement le poids économique et démographique que représentait la main-d'œuvre immigrée. De la même manière qu'ils oubliaient qu'ils avaient été eux aussi enfants d'immigrés, la France ne s'étant pas constituée en un jour ou même en un siècle. Ne parlait-on pas aux enfants dans les écoles de cette trentaine de rois qui avaient constitué le territoire de la France en mille ans ? (2) Je ne comprenais pas leur attitude et je l'approuvais d'autant moins.

Si j'avais été ravi de voir l'amitié de ma fille avec Bella se développer, j'avais été encore plus heureux de voir ma douce Esmé s'entendre avec Mme Swan. Mon épouse avait été à l'origine de cette amitié, elle l'avait provoquée et recherchée, mais cette amitié faisait autant de bien à l'une qu'à l'autre. D'un côté, Mme Swan avait eu besoin d'une personne attentive et ouverte d'esprit qui lui permettrait de découvrir la société française et de s'y intégrer. D'un autre côté, je savais que ma femme s'ennuyait. Certes, elle s'occupait parfaitement bien de nos trois enfants, mais ces derniers grandissaient et devenaient de plus en plus indépendants, surtout nos garçons. Ils avaient de moins en moins besoin d'elle, en tout cas ils semblaient le croire. Certes, elle gérait très bien nos quelques domestiques et régentait notre appartement avec rigueur et douceur, que cela soit du point de vue décoratif comme pratique et fonctionnel. Mais elle avait de plus en plus de temps libre et cette amitié avec Mme Swan lui avait permis de s'épanouir. En effet, mon épouse avait laissé toutes ses amies d'enfance en Provence. De plus, compte-tenu du fait que notre famille soit si a-typique, elle avait eu du mal à s'intégrer dans le milieu bourgeois parisien. De ce fait, elle avait plutôt tendance à fuir ce milieu qui l'avait à l'origine rejetée et critiquée que de l'apprécier et le fréquenter régulièrement. Être amie avec Mme Swan lui permettait alors d'échanger plus facilement sur l'éducation des enfants, sur des spécialités culinaires ou des problèmes de linge, de broderie ou de couture lors de leurs thés hebdomadaires qu'avec ses amies qu'elle ne revoyait que lorsqu'elle allait voir sa mère en Provence et dont elle s'était progressivement éloignée. Sans oublier que les épreuves et difficiles maternités qu'elles avaient vécues l'une et l'autre les avaient d'autant plus rapprochées.

Je m'entendais moi-même bien avec Charlie Swan, même si nous ne nous voyions beaucoup moins souvent que nos chères épouses. Nous savions que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de problème majeur, comme cela avait été le cas lors du difficile accouchement de Mme Swan durant lequel j'avais dû intervenir. Même si les Swan n'en parlaient jamais et restaient très discrets et humbles à ce sujet, Esmé et moi étions bien conscients qu'ils vivaient en France d'une manière beaucoup plus modeste que le rang et la position qu'ils avaient pu connaître en Pologne. Cependant, ni ma femme, ni moi ne savions pourquoi ils avaient dû quitter leur pays natal. Lorsque Alice avait connu Bella, elle lui avait posé la question, mais cette dernière l'avait évoqué avec ses mots d'enfant, qui nous avaient confirmé que la famille Swan était issue de la riche bourgeoisie polonaise (Bella savait monter à cheval, elle avait une gouvernante française à domicile), mais qui étaient resté très flou quant au motif du départ. Des années plus tard, un jour que Bella avait été bouleversée, Jasper avait évoqué devant Esmé et Edward des problèmes qu'avait connus son oncle Charlie et dont il avait été victime, mais il n'était pas entré dans les détails. Peut-être ne les connaissait-il pas lui-même.

J'appréciais particulièrement de partager des discussions politiques sur l'Europe et la politique étrangère avec Charlie. Il avait en effet un œil différent du mien franco-anglais et analysait la situation avec un autre recul que celui que je possédais. Lorsque son neveu Jasper était arrivé en France pour ses études, il s'était bien entendu joint à nos conversations auxquelles assistaient régulièrement Emmett avant son départ pour l'Espagne, et parfois Edward. Jasper possédait, comme Emmett, l'insouciance et l'engouement de la jeunesse. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, tous deux étaient clairement positionnés contre l'extrême-droite, les ligues fascistes et surtout le parti nazi d'Hitler. Ils parlaient de la même manière des combats qu'il faudrait mener contre l'extrême-droite, et les combats qu'ils évoquaient étaient loin d'être pacifistes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les contrer systématiquement, moi qui détestais la guerre et ses horreurs, moi qui redoutais de voir à nouveau le sang couler et la jeunesse européenne s'entretuer comme elle l'avait fait entre 1914 et 1918. Charlie les soutenait dans leurs propos, même s'il restait plus modéré, peut-être pour ne pas blesser mes convictions de pacifiste convaincu. Même mon fils avait tendance à les suivre ! C'était un comble ! Cela dit, j'étais fier de lui lorsqu'il exprimait son avis de façon claire et posée, même si je ne l'approuvais pas. Il mûrissait et les récents événements que nos familles venaient de vivre, que cela soit le choix d'Emmett d'aller combattre en Espagne ou le départ subi de Jasper pour la Pologne après la nuit de Cristal, avaient accélérer cette évolution.

Jasper ! L'arrivée du cousin de Bella en France pour ses études de chimie n'avait fait que renforcer les liens qui existaient entre nos deux familles. Il était d'abord devenu le meilleur ami d'Edward, partageant un intérêt scientifique commun, se déplaçant ensemble à des colloques à Londres, Bruxelles, Genève ou Paris, mais aussi faisant les quatre-cents coups ensemble lors de nuits de folie. Jasper avait remplacé Emmett auprès d'Edward dans ce défilé de plaisirs nocturnes, la seule différence étant que les deux amis partageaient tous deux de nombreux points communs dans leurs études, la médecine s'appuyant sur certaines des découvertes de la chimie. Ces multiples sorties nocturnes avaient cessé du jour au lendemain, lorsqu'Alice avait eu sa vision d'Emmett en danger, mais surtout lorsque Jasper avait rencontré ma petite fée.

Je me souviendrais toujours de l'émotion intense que j'avais ressentie lorsque ma petite fille avait prononcé ces mots «_ Je suis amoureuse_ ». Ma petite fée était devenue une jolie jeune fille et elle était maintenant amoureuse ! Elle aimait et était aimée en retour. Je n'en revenais pas comme le temps était passé vite. Il me semblait qu'hier encore elle faisait ses premiers pas dans l'appartement et qu'elle jouait encore à la poupée. En tant que père, entendre ces paroles de la bouche de ma fille étaient fortement douloureux, poignant. Cela me broyait le cœur. Même si je savais ma petite fée heureuse ! Même si je voyais son regard pétiller de bonheur lorsque nous parlions de Jasper ou lorsque ce dernier se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'est vraiment difficile pour un père de voir sa fille, sa petite fée, prendre son envol, de la voir pouvoir se reposer et avoir confiance en un autre homme que soi. Pourtant j'étais ravi de la savoir heureuse et amoureuse, d'autant plus que Jasper Withlock était un jeune homme sérieux (dès sa rencontre avec Alice, il avait cessé de sortir le soir avec mon fils, je ne pouvais qu'approuver un tel comportement responsable) et un brillant étudiant en chimie. Je le savais issu d'une famille bourgeoise polonaise (son père était banquier). Je savais surtout qu'il serait tout à fait capable d'obtenir une situation professionnelle convenable pour pouvoir assumer et prendre soin de ma petite fée, et des enfants qui pourraient naître de leur union.

Son départ subi avait attristé toute notre famille, même si Alice était certainement la plus touchée. Ses yeux bleutés comme les miens ne brillaient plus : ils regardaient anxieusement le téléphone attendant qu'il ne sonne avec une bonne nouvelle. Parfois, ils se posaient sur le violon de son aimé. Elle soupirait alors tristement regardant en direction de l'horloge attendant la venue de Bella qui lui apprendrait quelques accords. Dans ces cas-là, il fallait mieux fuir l'appartement. Si ma fille était douée dans de nombreuses activités, la musique n'en faisait assurément pas partie. Bella avait bien du courage de s'être lancée dans cet apprentissage avec ma petite fée.

Je n'aimais pas voir ma fille triste, ni apercevoir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux bleus. Mais ce départ avait permis de retarder l'échéance d'une question importante qui, je savais, allait arriver très prochainement et que je redoutais légèrement : une demande en mariage. Il était clair que ma fille et Jasper s'aimaient, leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Je me savais incapable d'aller à l'encontre de leur amour en refusant mon accord. Ma tendre épouse pensait de la même manière que moi. Mais deux problèmes se présentaient régulièrement à mon esprit, et même quotidiennement depuis le départ de Jasper et les mots qu'il avait murmuré à ma fille au sujet d'une future conversation entre lui et moi à son retour : d'une part, Alice était trop jeune pour un mariage ; d'autre part, Jasper était étranger et de confession israélite.

Si ma femme m'avait rassuré quant au premier point et me répétant les propos que Jasper avait tenus à Alice, à savoir que son grand-père ne tolérerait jamais une union avant les 18 ans révolus de l'un et l'autre, le second point restait problématique. Certes, nous étions une famille ouverte et nous acceptions les autres, qu'ils soient étrangers et de confession différente. Étant nous-même une famille franco-anglaise, nous étions contre la xénophobie. Mais accepter de côtoyer des étrangers dans la vie de tous les jours n'entrainait pas automatique notre accord pour un mariage entre notre fille et l'un des leurs. De plus, bien que mon épouse et moi fûmes tous deux chrétiens, nous étions de tendance chrétienne différente et cela avait provoqué encore bien d'autres remous au sein de nos familles comme de nos amis ou de nos connaissances. Certains de nos amis (mais pouvions-nous les appeler ainsi ?) avaient cessé de nous fréquenter lorsqu'ils avaient appris notre union. Esmé comme moi savions combien il était difficile et usant de lutter contre de tels préjugés.

Nous savions déjà tous les deux que la mère d'Esmé crierait au scandale et qu'elle serait virulente contre tous ces étrangers qui lui volaient sa fille, puis sa petite-fille. Mme Platt n'avait accepté notre union qu'à contre-cœur et pour faire plaisir à sa fille unique. Elle avait d'ailleurs imposé que nous nous mariâmes à l'église dans le culte catholique (elle m'avait même demandé de me convertir, ce que j'avais refusé) et que sa fille vive en France. Pour elle qui habitait en Provence, Paris était déjà au bout du monde et elle avait toujours refusé de se rendre à Londres, malgré les nombreuses invitations que lui avait gentiment proposées ma mère. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'Alice allait épouser un jeune homme polonais et juif ? Comment réagirait-elle ?

D'autre part, si le voyage entre Paris et Londres pouvait se réaliser en une longue journée avec le train et le ferry, il n'en était pas de même pour le trajet entre la France et la Pologne qui s'étalait sur plusieurs jours. Ma mère venait plusieurs fois par an à Paris nous rendre visite alors que la famille de Bella, à l'exception de Jasper venu pour ses études, n'était jamais venue de Pologne depuis presque 10 ans que les Swan vivaient et habitaient en France. Il était bien plus compliqué d'entreprendre un tel périple contrairement au voyage entre Paris et Londres que nous faisions tous, dans notre famille, plusieurs fois par an dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

J'avoue qu'il m'était alors vraiment difficile d'envisager de voir partir ma petite fée pour ces contrées si lointaines. Il l'était encore plus de me dire que je ne pourrai la voir plus que tous les deux ou trois ans, peut-être même moins. Or, il me faudrait certainement l'accepter, Jasper n'était venu en France que pour terminer ses études, pas pour s'y installer.

Par ailleurs, j'étais inquiet de cette différence de confession qui existait entre nos deux familles : les juifs, qui se disaient être le peuple élu, accepteraient-ils qu'une goy (3) épouse l'un des leurs ? Ma belle-mère avait bien des préjugés vis-à-vis des juifs, qui avaient condamné à la croix notre Seigneur. Je supposais alors que les juifs en avaient certainement vis-à-vis des chrétiens. De plus, je savais également que; dans les familles juives les plus conservatrices, la judéité se transmettait par les femmes. Je me demandais sincèrement comment réagirait la famille de Jasper lorsqu'elle apprendrait que ce dernier fréquentait une goy. Il me fallait impérativement questionner Charlie à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas que le cœur de ma fille fut blessé par le rejet d'une famille emplie de préjugés à notre encontre.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était la situation européenne tendue que nous vivions actuellement, notamment les tensions antisémites qui existaient en Allemagne et qui se multipliaient contre les populations de confession israélite. Le décès du futur beau-frère de Jasper m'avait choqué. J'avais été soulagé, comme le reste de ma famille, d'apprendre que Jasper était bien arrivé en Pologne. Je ne savais pas comment la situation en Allemagne pouvait évoluer et je ne voulais pas qu'une union avec un jeune juif puisse mettre ma fille en danger. Certes, il n'y avait actuellement pas de guerre entre l'Allemagne et la France, ni entre l'Allemagne et la Pologne. Mais, lors de la signature des honteux accords de Munich que j'avais approuvé pour éviter un bain de sang (je commençais d'ailleurs à regretter mon attitude passée), Jasper et Charlie avaient évoqué la Pologne comme étant la prochaine proie d'Hitler. Je ne pouvais pas décemment accepter que ma fille parte vivre en Pologne si elle courait un quelconque danger. De la même manière que je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'épouser celui pour lequel son cœur battait. Quel dilemme infernal !

**OOOoooOOO**

C'est donc anxieux et inquiet de l'avenir de ma fille et de la décision que j'aurai à prendre à son sujet lors du retour de Jasper, que j'appelais ma mère à Londres pour prendre conseil. Je savais que cela pouvait paraître bien risible qu'un homme de 48 ans prenne encore l'avis de sa mère, mais elle avait toujours eu de précieux avis et avait un recul que je ne possédais plus à force de trop ressasser tous ces problèmes dans mon esprit. Je savais que parler avec elle me permettrait d'y voir plus clair et de prendre une décision juste pour ma fille, pour Jasper, pour leur couple, pour toute notre famille.

**-Hey ! Mum !**

**-Carlisle ! How are you ? And your family ? **_(*Comment vas-tu ? Et ta famille ?*) _(4)

**-Bien, pour Esmé et moi, tout va bien.**

**-Et les enfants ? Ma bru m'a appelée pour me dire qu'Emmett était rentré d'Espagne. Je suis heureuse de le savoir en bonne santé.**

**-Oui, il va bien physiquement. Moralement, il a changé. Il a vécu des choses difficiles... Des choses dont pour l'instant il refuse de parler. **

**-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Tu lui diras que cela me ferait plaisir qu'il vienne jusqu'à Londres. **

**-Je transmettrai le message. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il viendra. Il est encore un peu … Comment dire ? À l'écart n'est certainement pas la bonne expression. Mais il n'est pas encore revenu à la vie réelle, ni à la vie de tous les jours... Il s'isole bien souvent... Et je le trouve, mère, vous allez rire de mes propos, je trouve souvent qu'il est à fleur de peau.**

**-L'Espagne nous aurait-elle rendu un Emmett sensible ? J'ai hâte de voir cela. **J'imaginais le sourire de ma mère alors qu'elle prononçait ses paroles. **J'espère vraiment que les horreurs de la guerre ne l'ont pas détruit. C'est pour cela que voyager encore un peu lui fera du bien : d'une part, cela lui changera les idées et d'autre part, il n'est pas encore prêt à poser ses valises et de reprendre ses études ! Qu'il vienne donc me voir ! Je l'attends de pied ferme, **rajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

**-Savez-vous qu'il est revenu avec un ami espagnol ?** Questionnai-je. **Il s'appelle Ben et il a dû quitter l'Espagne car il s'était opposé aux Franquistes et que cela devenait dangereux pour lui de rester là-bas. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un bon garçon. Il s'entend bien avec Emmett et je crois qu'ils ont fait le même type d'études, des études d'ingénieur. Je pense qu'Emmett refusera de le laisser seul en France.**

**-Non, je ne savais pas. Esmé ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais qu'il vienne donc avec lui ! J'ai bien hébergé Edward et son ami polonais Jasper lorsqu'ils sont venus à des colloques l'an passé à Londres. Cela s'était d'ailleurs très bien passé, c'était un jeune homme des plus agréables et très poli quoiqu'il ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Je peux bien héberger Emmett et l'un des ****ses amis espagnols.** **Cela lui fera voir du pays !** Ma mère était toujours aussi accueillante avec ses petits-enfants et leurs amis. Puisqu'elle venait d'évoquer le bon souvenir qu'elle avait de Jasper, c'était peut-être le moment pour aborder Alice et son amoureux. **Au fait, **reprit-elle, **tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu m'appelais, ni encore donné des nouvelles de mon unique et adorable petite-fille. **Finalement, j'oubliais bien souvent que ma mère avait toujours eu un instinct plus développé que la moyenne, instinct qu'elle semblait avoir transmis à ses petits-enfants, puisque ma petite fée recevait des visions (que n'aimais-je pas utiliser ce terme qui n'avait absolument rien de scientifique) alors que mon fils semblait comprendre immédiatement les personnes qui l'entouraient comme s'il était capable de capter leurs pensées.

**-Et bien, justement, j'appelai au sujet de ma petite fée**, repris-je doucement pour lui montrer que j'avais besoin de toute son attention.

**-Oui, qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? Aurait-elle dévalisé un magasin sans votre accord ? **Rigola-t-elle. Alice et sa passion pour la mode qui pouvait la pousser à faire des bêtises ! Ma mère se rappelait certainement la fois où ma petite fée, à peine âgée de 6 ans, avait glissé discrètement dans ses poches des boutons et rubans rouges de la mercerie afin de pouvoir les coudre sur sa poupée et que cette dernière soit à la mode. Elle n'avait alors pas compris qu'un achat se devait d'être payé. Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte, ma mère confuse avait couru chez la mercière pour régler les achats et s'excuser. Cette anecdote était encore racontée lors de nos diners de famille, au grand dam d'Alice dont les joues rosissaient à chaque fois.

**-Oh, non, rien de tout cela ! C'est bien plus grave : elle est amoureuse ! **Répondis-je d'un ton moqueur et de manière simple afin de pouvoir observer la réaction de ma mère.

**-Ma petite-fille amoureuse ! **Murmura ma mère. **Je savais que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, mais c'est quand même une sacrée nouvelle ! Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. **J'entendis le bruit d'une chaise tirée vers la commode où se trouvait le téléphone dans le vestibule chez mes parents. **Et alors qui est l'heureux élu ?** Me questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

**-Et bien... **Commençai-je lentement. Elle me coupa brusquement et froidement.

**-Oh ! Carlisle ! Tu ne m'as pas l'air enthousiaste ! Tu n'es peut-être pas d'accord avec le choix de ta fille. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton gendre idéal, mais je tiens à te rappeler que c'est elle qui va vivre toute sa vie avec lui. Il doit donc d'abord lui convenir et non à toi et à ma belle-fille,** me dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Entendre ses propos me ramena à mon enfance. Je savais que le mariage de mes parents avaient été un mariage arrangé, un mariage de raison : ma mère, à peine âgée de 19 ans avait dû épouser un homme de 34 ans, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mes grands-parents maternels avaient accepté la demande en mariage de mon père sans demander à leur fille son avis. Certes, elle s'était bien entendu avec mon père, elle l'avait toujours respecté, peut-être même fini par l'apprécier, mais je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Elle avait donc été la première à se battre contre mon père pour que ces enfants épousent leur grand amour. Si le mariage de ma sœur Élisabeth avec Georges McCarthy avait été immédiatement accepté et même soutenu par mon père, cela avait été différent pour moi, mon père n'acceptant pas au départ que j'épouse une «_ petite Française_ ». Ma mère m'avait soutenu dans mon combat contre mon père, et nous l'avions fait plier. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'hésiterai pas à soutenir ma fille contre moi lorsqu'elle aurait eu la confirmation que ma petite fée était bien amoureuse de son prétendant. **Carlisle,** reprit-elle d'un ton glacial, **pas de faux semblants entre nous ! Si elle aime ce jeune homme et qu'elle est aimée en retour, tu n'as pas à ****s'opposer à leur union ! A moins qu'il ne soit pas respectable ? Alice ne s'est quand même pas entichée d'une homme marié ?**

**-Oh ! Non, rien de tout cela ! Vous savez bien que ni Esmé, ni moi ne l'aurions jamais laissé fréquenter un homme marié. Non, il s'agit d'un jeune homme bien sous tout rapport, il est agréable, musicien, attentif à elle et à son entourage. Il est issu de la bourgeoisie, son père était banquier. Certes, il est encore étudiant, mais je sais qu'il saura trouver facilement un emploi lorsqu'il sera diplômé. Ma fille est aux anges depuis qu'ils se sont avoués leur amour.**

**-Alors, quel est le problème ? Je me doute qu'il y a en un ! Sinon, tu serai plus enthousiaste !**

**-Oui, vous avez raison ! Mère, il est... **Je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer, devais-je lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Jasper et qu'elle le connaissait déjà ou bien devais-je d'abord parler de son pays d'origine et de sa confession israélite. J'étais un peu perdu face à son enthousiasme. J'avais bien conscience que si Jasper avait été Français ou Anglais, de confession chrétienne, aucune de ses questions n'auraient été soulevé et il aurait eu mon accord et ma bénédiction pour épouser ma fille.

**-Carlisle, dois-je te tirer les mots de la gorge ? A moins que je ne vienne moi-même en France afin de faire sa connaissance en direct ? Cela me permettrait aussi de parler avec ma petite-fille et de...**

**-Mère. **Cette fois, ce fut moi qui l'interrompit. **Il n'est actuellement pas en France, donc vous ne pourriez le voir. Par contre, vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous comme d'habitude si vous voulez en parler avec Alice ou simplement venir nous voir. Et, puis, vous connaissez déjà ce jeune homme qui a ravi le cœur de ma petite fée ! **Rajoutai-je malicieusement. Je me doutais qu'elle serait perdue.

**-Comment cela ? Il n'est pas en France ? Et où aurais-je bien pu faire sa connaissance ? Alice ne m'a en aucune manière parlé de lui la dernière fois que je suis venue à Paris !**

**-En fait, il s'agit d'un ami d'Edward... **A ces mots, je compris qu'elle avait saisi de qui je parlais puisqu'elle me coupa à nouveau la parole.

**-Ah ! Serait-ce le beau Jasper aux boucles blondes et aux yeux bleu azur ? Ma petite-fille a très bon goût. **J'étais surpris, presque choqué ! C'était la première fois que j'entendais de tels propos dans la bouche de ma mère. Certes, c'était aussi la première fois que je lui parlais de l'amoureux de ma fée.

**-Oui, il s'agit bien de lui ! **

**-Et bien, mon fils, que lui reproches-tu ? C'est un jeune homme sérieux et charmant. Et lorsque je l'aurai vu en interaction avec Alice, je serai tout à fait en mesure de te dire s'il sera capable de la rendre heureuse ou non.**

**-Mère, je sais bien que c'est un jeune homme sérieux, charmant, agréable, beau, … Pour reprendre les dires de toutes les femmes de ma vie.** Ma mère, ma femme, ma fille... Elles utilisaient toutes les mêmes adjectifs pour le décrire. **Mais savez-vous par qui elle l'a rencontré ? Ou plutôt grâce à qui Jasper et Edward sont-ils devenus amis ?**

**-Oui, je crois me souvenir qu'il est le cousin de votre jeune voisine si attendrissante, Bella.**

**-Oui, c'est cela ! Et donc il est …**

**-Carlisle ! Ne me dis pas que ce qui te gêne, c'est qu'il soit Polonais ! **Ma mère avait retrouvé son ton glacial.

**-Mère, la Pologne est un pays lointain... **Essayai-je de me défendre. Je savais pourtant d'ores et déjà que j'avais perdu et qu'elle allait contre tous mes arguments.

**-Et alors ? Mon fils aurait-il pris des cours chez sa belle-mère ? **Ma mère n'appréciait pas ma belle-mère qui refusait, depuis plus de vingt ans que nous étions mariés sa fille et moi, de venir à Londres chez la belle-mère de sa fille. **La Pologne est un pays européen ! Ce n'est pas loin ! Dis-toi que tu as de la chance ! Alice aurait pu être amoureuse d'un fonctionnaire de l'Empire britannique et aller vivre à Ceylan ou en Inde ! **Ma mère me gourmandait. **Carlisle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ta fille reviendra en France ! Elle est attachée à notre famille et elle aime voyager ! Comme toi et Esmé, je suis sûre que vous irez la voir en Pologne ! Moi même, je sais que je me déplacerai là-bas. Je ne connais que la Russie et la Pologne reste encore une contrée inconnue. Cela me fera plaisir de m'y rendre. Bon, certes, ce ne sera pas le cas de Mme Platt qui aura certainement l'impression que tu maries ta fille à un extraterrestre ! Mais la Pologne n'est qu'à trois ou quatre jours de train de la France ! Rappelle-toi que ton père a fait au moins trois fois le tour du monde et moi presque une fois ! Carlisle, ta fille reste en Europe ! Ne te tracasse pas pour cela !**

Parler avec ma mère me réconfortait. J'avais eu raison de l'appeler. Avec elle, j'avais déjà l'impression que la Pologne devenait un pays frontalier de la France et que nous pourrions voir Alice de manière régulière. C'était déjà un obstacle de résolu.

**-Oui, pour la Pologne, tu as raison, je me suis bien inquiété pour rien. Ce n'est pas si loin que cela, d'autant que les transports vont de plus en plus vite. Mais, par contre, il y a un autre souci...**

**-Est-ce pour cela que Jasper n'est pas en France actuellement ? Il a dû rentrer en Pologne ? Alice et Bella m'avait parlé du mariage prochain de sa cousine...**

**-Oui, il a dû rentrer subitement en Pologne... Mais pas pour le mariage de sa sœur. Son futur beau-frère est décédé lors de la Nuit de Cristal en Allemagne. Sa sœur était tellement choquée, que Mme Withlock, sa mère, lui a téléphoné pour lui demander de rentrer le plus rapidement possible.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Quel drame pour cette famille ! Surtout pour cette jeune fille ! Sans compter que je suis sûre que ma petite-fille broie du noir et se morfond d'être si loin de son amoureux.**

**-Oui, c'est tout à fait cela ! Elle arrive néanmoins à lui parler régulièrement par téléphone. Au moins, une fois par semaine, sinon nous n'arriverions pas la tenir ! Je crois même qu'elle aurait été capable de prendre un train pour Varsovie.**

**-Oui, **rigola ma mère,** cela lui ressemblerait bien ! Je crois que ma petite-fille a besoin que je vienne lui changer les idées. Je te propose que tu convainques Emmett de venir deux semaines à Londres avec son ami Ben, puis nous reviendrons tous les trois chez vous pour fêter Noël en famille. Nous pourrions arriver vers le 15 décembre, cela me laisserait ainsi le temps de courir les boutiques avec mon agréable belle-fille et ma petite Alice. **

**-Pour Emmett, je lui en parle. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que ma petite fée va être ravie.**

Ma mère était déjà partie sur d'autres sujets plus légers et agréables, alors que je n'avais pas encore évoqué la religion de Jasper, ni les problèmes antisémites qui se développaient de plus en plus en Allemagne et qui m'inquiétaient pour l'avenir de ma fille. Pour elle, l'affaire semblait close et je n'avais plus à m'opposer à la relation naissante entre Jasper et Alice.

**-Carlisle, n'aurais-tu pas autre chose à me dire ? **Me questionna-t-elle devant mon silence. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : ma mère était devin !

**-Oui, mère. Pour en revenir à la relation naissante entre Jasper et ma fille, il n'y a pas que le fait qu'il soit Polonais qui me gêne un peu.**

**-Ah bon ? Aurai-je manqué une information ?**

**-Oui, Jasper est de confession israélite. Et, outre le fait que je ne sais pas comment va réagir sa famille de voir leur fils fréquenter une goy**, soupirai-je, **les problèmes antisémites qui se développent en Allemagne et même dans d'autres pays européens m'inquiètent.**

**-Jasper et Bella sont-ils tous deux de confession israélite ?**

**-Oui, eux et l'ensemble de leur famille.**

**-Oh ! Je ne savais pas ! Déjà que cela a posé problème pour toi et Esmé alors que vous étiez tous deux chrétiens mais de tendance religieuse différente !** Me rappela-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas comment envisager... Crois-tu que sa famille s'opposera à une union avec une jeune fille chrétienne ?**

**-Je ne sais pas**, murmurai-je.

**-Et toi ? Acceptes-tu que ta fille épouse un jeune homme non chrétien ? **C'était tout ma mère cela ! Si je m'étais interrogé à de nombreuses reprises sur la façon dont ma fille serait accueillie dans une famille juive, je n'avais aucunement retourné la question à savoir comment j'accueillerai dans ma famille un jeune homme de confession différente.

**-Je ne sais pas non plus, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... Mais la France est le pays de la laïcité. Si Alice est heureuse avec lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne l'épouserait pas. Ils peuvent très bien continuer de pratiquer leur religion en des lieux différents, comme je le fais avec Esmé. **

**-Donc cela ne te gêne pas, résuma ma mère. Il en est peut-être de même pour la famille de Jasper. En as-tu déjà parlé avec le père de Bella ? Peut-être pourrait-il t'éclairer à ce sujet ?**

**-Non, je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec lui... Pourtant, j'y ai songé. Mais, mère, vous n'êtes pas choquée que votre petite-fille épouse un non-chrétien.**

**-Non, l'essentiel pour moi, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle l'aime. Bien sûr, j'aurai préféré qu'il soit chrétien. Mais je préfère la savoir heureuse avec un jeune homme juif que malheureuse avec un chrétien. Par contre, je suis loin d'être convaincue que ta belle-mère réagisse ainsi.**

**-Ne m'en parlez pas ! **Soupirai-je à nouveau.** Ni Esmé, ni Alice, ni moi ne lui en avons parlé pour le moment. De toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, rien n'est officiel. Jasper n'a pas fait de demande en mariage, même si je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas lorsqu'il sera de retour.**

**-Donc, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il faut d'abord que tu parles avec M. Swan de tout cela. Peut-être serait-il bon que tu évoques leurs futurs enfants et le choix le plus approprié qu'il sera bon de faire.**

**-Oui, il faut que j'aie une discussion avec Charlie à ce sujet. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous lorsque vous dites qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. La situation européenne est suffisamment tendue, notamment avec les revendications territoriales allemandes envers certains pays d'Europe centrale. De plus, je n'apprécie vraiment pas les lois antisémites qui existent là-bas. Sans compter que la famille de Jasper vient de connaître un décès du fait de ces lois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet, d'autant plus si ma fille doit aller vivre en Pologne d'ici peu.**

**-Carlisle**, murmura ma mère. Sa voix semblait maintenant éteinte. **Crois-tu sérieusement qu'il y ait un danger pour notre petite Alice si elle suit Jasper en Pologne ?**

**-Oh ! Mère ! Je ne sais pas ! J'ai toujours pensé que les Accords de Munich avait sauvé la paix, alors que Jasper et Charlie pensaient le contraire ! Tous deux sont de plus convaincus qu'Hitler s'intéressera prochainement à la Pologne. Et, lorsque Jasper est parti subitement, il était très anxieux pour sa sœur et sa famille.**

**-Carlisle, si ces deux jeunes s'aiment, il faut autoriser le mariage. Mais il serait bon de savoir où ils comptent vivre. **La voix de ma mère était anxieuse. **Je n'hésiterai pas à leur proposer de venir vivre en France ou même à Londres si cela est mieux pour eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils courent un quelconque danger du fait de la violence antisémite de certaines populations.**

**-Oui, vous avez raison. Esmé et moi le leur proposerons. Nous avons les moyens de les aider à s'installer que cela soit à Paris ou à Londres. Et puis, il faut que je parle avec Charlie.**

**-Oui, tu dois le faire. N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant !**

**-Bien sûr ! Je vais vous laisser, les jeunes ne vont pas tarder à rentrer et l'appartement ne sera plus aussi calme.**

**-Embrasse-les bien pour moi ! Bye bye ! See you soon ! **Me répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Comme toujours, ma mère m'avait donné de précieux conseils. Surtout je commençais à y voir plus clair. Et je savais ce que je voulais pour ma fille : je souhaitais qu'elle soit heureuse, pour cela il fallait qu'elle épouse Jasper. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en danger : il me faudrait donc convaincre le jeune couple de vivre en France.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée et les voix des jeunes qui rigolaient franchement me sortirent de mes pensées.

**-Ah ! Bonjour Papa ! Vous êtes déjà rentré de l'hôpital ? **Me demanda ma petite fée en riant.

**-Bonjour docteur Cullen, **me saluèrent en chœur Bella, Angèle et Samuel. Bella et Sam portaient leur violon sous le bras. Je me doutais que la musique allait résonner prochainement dans mon salon.

**-Oui, je suis rentré pour appeler ta grand-mère Elizabeth. Mais je repars sous peu, je suis de garde cette nuit à l'hôpital.**

**-Papa, avant que vous ne partiez, il faut que vous me sauviez des moqueries de Bella et Sam**, m'annonça Alice en se précipitant vers moi et en faisant semblant de se cacher derrière mon dos.

**-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?** J'étais un peu interloqué. Cela m'étonnait d'entendre Alice me dire que Bella se moquait d'elle. Ce n'était pas dans le comportement de cette dernière. En effet, Bella restait habituellement très stoïque face aux canards que ma fille pouvait faire résonner sur le violon de Jasper et elle ne l'a décourageait jamais, ni ne se moquait d'elle.

**-Papa ! Aidez-moi ! Défendez-moi ! Angèle n'a rien voulu faire pour moi ! **Rajouta Alice en riant. Elle avait du mal à prononcer ces mots tellement elle riait ! Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le plancher à mes pieds, se tenant le ventre dans ses mains, les larmes aux yeux. Elle faisait plaisir à voir ainsi, c'était si rare depuis le départ de Jasper.

**-Hey ! **Se révolta Angèle, en essayant de dissimuler son rire, chose qui semblait impossible. **C'est toi qui a lancé le bâton pour te faire battre ! C'est toi qui a tendu la perche à Bella et Samuel ! Comment pourrais-je te défendre face à leurs moqueries ? **

**-Alors quelqu'un m'explique-t-il pour tout le monde se moque de ma fée ? Que je puisse en faire autant ? **

**-Et je veux bien me joindre à vos fous rires**, rajouta ma douce épouse, qui sortait de la cuisine portant un plateau avec théière, tasses et biscuits.

**-C'est honteux ! Personne ne me défend dans cette famille ! **Alice, qui essayait de se lever, explosait à nouveau de rire et retombait encore sur le plancher. Elle était un véritable pitre !

**-C'est toi qui a voulu que nous t'apprenions le polonais ! **Répondit en souriant Samuel. Puis il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

**-Depuis quand apprends-tu le polonais, Alice ? **Questionna ma femme en faisant entrer tout le monde dans le salon.

**-Depuis... Depuis un long moment... **Elle se mordait les lèvres, retenant un fou rire... **Au moins... Au moins 10 minutes ! A moins que cela ne soit 15 minutes !** Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Le fou rire reprit tous les jeunes !

**-Oui, mais Alice fait l'imbécile**, nous expliqua Bella. **Elle fait exprès de déformer la prononciation des quelques mots que nous lui avons appris. Or, je sais bien que si elle n'a pas l'oreille musicale, elle a l'oreille linguistique. **Puis elle se tourna vers son amie. **Tu nous fais peut-être rire aux éclats ainsi, **Bella souriait,** mais ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu parleras couramment polonais au retour de Jasper.**

**-Est-ce que tu veux faire une surprise à Jasper en sachant jouer du violon et parler polonais à son retour ? **Questionna Esmé.

**-A mon avis, elle devrait plus se concentrer sur l'apprentissage du polonais que celui du violon**, murmura Samuel en ma direction. Sa sœur lui envoya un clin d'œil tout en posant son index sur ses lèvres indiquant qu'Alice ne devait pas entendre ses propos. **Elle aurait plus de chance de réussite.**

**-Bah oui ! Je vais essayer d'apprendre un peu le violon et aussi un peu le polonais avant son ****retour.** Confirma Alice répondant à la question de sa mère. **Si un jour, je dois vivre en Pologne, il faut bien que je connaisse cette langue ! **Rajouta-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

A cette suggestion, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pressentant un danger. Peut-être que Jasper et elle avaient déjà évoqué des projets en ce sens ? Non, je me sermonnais. Si cela avait été le cas, Alice en aurait parlé à Esmé. Or, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Apprendre le polonais n''était qu'un jeu pour elle afin faire rire tout le monde et détendre l'atmosphère, chose qu'elle avait parfaitement réussie. Lorsqu'Edward, Emmett et Ben arrivèrent dans le salon, je m'éclipsai laissant les jeunes entre eux et repartis en direction de l'hôpital. Je parlerai à Emmett de la proposition d'aller à Londres avec son ami demain.

**OOOoooOOO**

Emmett avait finalement accepté d'aller à Londres avec Ben pour voir sa grand-mère. Je savais ma mère très forte au petit jeu de «_ Confie-moi tous tes petits secrets _». J'espérai donc que cette visite ferai du bien à Emmett et qu'il se livrerait auprès de sa grand-mère maternelle.

Mon neveu nous avait bien raconté ce qu'il avait vécu en Espagne mais, comme mon fils, je n'étais pas naïf et j'avais bien perçu qu'Emmett nous dissimulait une partie de la vérité : il nous avait tu les horreurs de la guerre et les combats sanglants, certainement pour ne pas effrayer sa tante et sa cousine. Mais il avait surtout refusé de parler tout ce qui concernait la mort de Carmen, la jeune fille qu'il avait aimée. Je lui avais bien conseillé d'aller parler auprès de professionnels de santé qui travaillaient sur les états de choc et les chocs post-traumatiques depuis la Grande Guerre. Il m'avait appris qu'Edward lui avait proposé la même chose, mais qu'il avait refusé et qu'il refusait encore cette suggestion.

Son ami Ben était par contre très dynamique et positif : certes, il n'avait pas perdu une jeune fille qu'il aimait au cours de cette guerre, mais il avait dû quitter son pays natal et apprendre une langue qu'il connaissait à peine avant son arrivée à Paris. Il avait une forte influence sur mon neveu. Cette influence était certainement due à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre et partager lors de cette affreuse guerre. Heureusement pour mon neveu qu'il s'agissait d'une influence constructive puisque Ben était en train de remotiver Emmett pour qu'il termine ses études d'ingénieur à l'école des Ponts et Chaussées. Lui-même avait besoin d'obtenir une équivalence de son diplôme d'ingénieur espagnol afin de pouvoir travailler plus tard en France dans ce domaine-là. Il lui fallait donc reprendre six mois d'études qu'il se proposait de réaliser dans la même école qu'Emmett. Il avait donc fait toutes les démarches afin que lui et Emmett soient inscrits et débutent leur dernier semestre à la rentrée de janvier 1939 (5).

Ben s'était donc fait une joie de convaincre Emmett d'aller une quinzaine de jours à Londres, ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont Alice et Edward lui avaient beaucoup parlé et qu'il avait envie de découvrir avant de reprendre ses études en janvier. Il sentait également que ma mère serait ravie de les recevoir et que ce séjour anglais serait bénéfique à son ami. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il était parti en compagnie de mon neveu. Ils devaient revenir tous les deux accompagnés de ma mère vers le 15 décembre.

Au cours des trois semaines de novembre qu'ils avaient tous les deux passées chez nous depuis leur retour d'Espagne le lendemain de la Nuit de Cristal et avant leur départ le 1er décembre pour Londres, j'avais pu observer le plaisir de mes enfants, mais aussi de Bella, à revoir Emmett et à passer du temps avec lui. J'avais également constaté que les trois jeunes, de plus en plus souvent accompagnés de Samuel et d'Angèle, avaient intégré sans équivoque dans leur groupe Ben, l'ami espagnol d'Emmett. Ils lui apprenaient tous à parler mieux le français, à progresser plus rapidement dans la fluidité du langage.

J'observais ce drôle de petit groupe avec attention : ils étaient des garçons et des filles, d'âges variés puisque le plus petit n'avait que 8 ans alors que le plus grand avait déjà 24 ans, d'origine et/ou de nationalité différente (anglaise, française, espagnole, polonaise), et de religion différente (christianisme catholique, anglican ou judaïsme). Ils s'entendaient tous bien car ils se rejoignaient autour de passions communes : la lecture, la musique, l'envie de voyager, l'amitié... Pour les garçons (à l'exception de Samuel, trop petit), je savais qu'ils se retrouvaient également autour des idéaux de liberté, de démocratie, et de lutte contre l'extrême-droite. Ils formaient à eux tous un amalgame amusant que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir voir s'entendre, et pourtant, contre toutes les idées reçues, contre tous les préjugés, ils s'entendaient bien, ils aiment passer du temps ensemble, ils se soutenaient et s'entraidaient.

Leur attitude me faisait penser au rêve de Victor Hugo qui souhaitait voir une Europe unie dans le commerce, la richesse et l'amitié plutôt que détruite par les armes et les guerres sanglantes. (6) Si un petit groupe à leur échelle était capable de s'entendre ainsi, il était à mon humble avis forcément possible de créer une Europe unie qui profiterait de la paix pour commercer et s'enrichir. Victor Hugo avait déjà évoqué cette idée il y a un siècle, j'espérai de tout cœur que d'autres politiciens ou écrivains européens l'évoqueront à nouveau pour donner vie à cette si belle idée, à ce si beau rêve.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le mois de décembre était passé très vite et avait vu le retour de Ben et Emmett ainsi que l'arrivée de ma mère, qui avait couru les boutiques et les Grands Magasins avec Esmé et Alice pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Ma mère avait profité de ces après-midi shopping pour questionner Alice sur son amoureux. Depuis lors, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait hâte de voir Jasper et Alice ensemble pour confirmer sa théorie, et qu'elle était convaincue que leur amour serait éternel, qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas les séparer ou même essayer !

Le séjour anglais avait fait du bien à Emmett, qui revenait plus ancré dans la réalité, prêt à reprendre son cursus universitaire pour l'achever cette année, même si je percevais encore de la tristesse dans son regard bleu. Je savais qu'il s'était en partie confié à ma mère. Elle m'avait néanmoins avoué que c'était la première fois qu'elle n'obtenait pas des confidences totales de la part de ses enfants ou petits-enfants.

Noël était arrivé si vite. Je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de discuter sérieusement et longuement avec Charlie Swan. Jasper continuait d'appeler une fois par semaine pour donner des nouvelles et parler avec Alice, Bella, son oncle ou sa tante. De temps en temps, il discutait de l'université avec Edward ou écoutait Samuel qui lui contait ses journées à l'école primaire. Il n'annonçait pas encore de date de retour précise et parlait de la fin de l'hiver.

Pour le déjeuner du premier jour de l'année, mon épouse et moi avions invité la famille Swan à se joindre à nous. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir, mais Mme Swan avait tenu à aider en cuisine avec sa fille. Nous avions évoqué les absents : Jasper qui était encore en Pologne, ma belle-mère qui était repartie le lendemain de Noël en Provence... Ma mère était toujours des nôtres et se plaisait de plus en plus parmi toute cette jeunesse qui fréquentait notre appartement. Elle logeait dans notre chambre d'ami, que Ben lui avait gentiment laissé, lui occupant maintenant la chambrée de Jasper au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Puis la famille d'Angèle ainsi que nos voisins de palier, les Stern, nous avaient rejoint pour le dessert et le café. Les musiciens avaient alors saisi violons, alto, flûte et piano pour nous jouer des rythmes entrainants et dansants qu'ils alternaient avec des musiques plus douces et plus calmes. L'après-midi avait été enjoué, nous n'avions abordé ni la politique étrangère, ni la politique nationale pour le plus grand plaisir de nos dames. J'avais néanmoins réussi à faire comprendre à Charlie, lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement avec les siens, que je souhaitai que nous nous voyions prochainement pour discuter. Il avait accepté et nous nous avions fixé un rendez-vous dans un bar-café de notre quartier pour la fin de la semaine suivante.

**OOOoooOOO**

Quelques jours après ces jours de fête, alors que je rentrais de l'hôpital et que je venais de ranger la voiture au garage, j'eus la surprise de voir Edward et Emmett parler juste au coin de notre immeuble. Edward est semi accroupi dos au mur de l'immeuble et se pinçait l'arête du nez tout en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux alors qu'Emmett se penchait vers lui pour l'entendre. Tous deux semblaient bouleversés, Edward d'avantage, et je savais que les gestes qu'il venait de faire montrait son extrême confusion. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Anxieux, je m'approchais d'eux sans qu'ils ne me vissent et les questionnai :

**-Hey ! Boys ! What's up ? Que se passe-t-il ? **(7)

Ne m'ayant pas vu arriver, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Puis, j'entendis Edward soupirer et souffler fortement. Il leva son regard vert-émeraude magnifique qui ressemblait tant à celui de ma femme en ma direction avant de le détourner vers Emmett. Ce fut rapide mais j'avais pu voir de nombreuses émotions contradictoires dans les yeux de mon fils : de la colère, de la confusion, de l'incompréhension, de la stupeur et de la gêne. Cela m'inquiétait d'autant plus.

**-Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Avez-vous appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? Est-ce de Pologne ? **Je m'inquiétais déjà pour Alice et son amoureux, même si mon instinct me disait qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement de ma fille, de Jasper ou de sa famille.

**-Edward, il faut que tu en parles à ton père. Il pourra t'aider, te conseiller, **parla Emmett pour inciter à son cousin à se confier.

Edward grogna, puis soupira à nouveau. Il leva à nouveau son regard vers moi, dans lequel je crus voir cette fois une lueur qui me rappela le regard du petit garçon qui avait commis une faute et qui avait peur des foudres de son paternel.

**-Par où commencer ? **Murmura-t-il.

**-Peut-être pourrions-nous aller faire quelques pas dans le jardin du Luxembourg ? **Suggéra Emmett. **Nous y serions plus tranquilles et nous sommes sûrs de ne pas croiser d'oreilles indiscrètes.**

Emmett songeait certainement à la curiosité malsaine de la concierge de notre immeuble, qui connaissait tous les potins et toutes les rumeurs du quartier par cœur et qui passait son temps à les répandre et à les amplifier avec sa langue de vipère. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de vilipender ainsi sur des personnes, mais je n'appréciais particulièrement pas ce genre de commères.

Edward se releva avec l'aide de son cousin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le plus beau parc de la capitale.

**-Alors ? **Questionnai-je à nouveau me tournant vers les garçons pendant que nous déambulions dans les allées du parc.

Devant l'hésitation d'Edward, Emmett proposa :

**-Souhaites-tu que je lui dises ?**

**-Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Je suis peut-être un idiot et un imbécile, mais pas encore un lâche.**

**-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? **Là, leurs propos commençaient sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

**-Dad, avant toute chose, j'aimerai que vous me promettez deux choses : d'une part, de garder cela pour vous et d'autre part, de me promettre que rien n'arrivera aux oreilles de la famille Swan, et encore moins à celles de Bella.**

**-Qu'as-tu fait mon fils ?**

**-Dad, promettez-moi ! **Insista-t-il. **Please !**

**-Écoute, je te promets de ne jamais en parler aux Swan et encore moins à Bella, mais pour ce qui est de ta mère, tout dépendra de ce que tu vas m'apprendre.**

**-Je pense quand même qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'elle ne l'apprenne. Elle ne sera pas fière de moi lorsqu'elle saura cela.**

**-Edward, explique toi et rapidement ! Tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter.**

**-Bien, Laurène est enceinte et elle prétend que l'enfant est de moi. **Il prononça tous ces mots très rapidement et d'une seule traite comme s'il avait voulu s'étouffer avec afin qu'ils ne me parviennent jamais à mon ouïe.

J'étais ébahi devant cette nouvelle ! Stupéfait ! Je croyais que mon fils avait changé depuis que je l'avais vertement tancé vers la mi-octobre, soit peu de temps après la vision d'Alice. En tout cas, son comportement à l'hôpital devant mes collègues avait changé. Il était plus impliqué dans ses études, dans ses gardes et dans ses opérations. Le docteur Nemours m'avait même complimenté sur son sérieux, sur ses capacités de diagnostic pas plus tard qu'hier, ainsi que sur sa promptitude à intervenir chirurgicalement en urgence. J'avais été fier de lui. Je pensais qu'il en avait fini avec ses passades et surtout avec les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire en salle de repos avec quelques infirmières, dont cette blonde de Laurène.

**-Edward, que t'avais-je dit ? **Lui reprochai-je. **Je t'avais demandé de ne plus avoir de relation sur ton lieu d'étude et sur mon lieu de travail...**

**-Dad, j'ai respecté ma promesse ! **Me coupa-t-il furieux que je la mette en doute. **J'en ai fait des conneries dans ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais trahi une promesse, et encore moins si c'est à vous que je l'ai faite !**

**-C'est pour cela que je ne cesse de répéter à Edward que soit cette blondasse n'est pas enceinte, soit elle est enceinte mais d'un autre, **intervint Emmett, fier de sa théorie.

J'étais interloqué par la suggestion d'Emmett. Cette femme essayait-elle de faire porter le chapeau à mon fils ?

**-Attendez ! **Je réfléchissais à toute allure leur demandant le silence d'un geste de la main. **Edward, j'ai besoin que tu me précises quelques faits. **

**-Oui ? **Edward attendait que je précise moi-même mes questions.

**-Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu l'as touchée ? Était-ce le jour de la vision d'Alice ?** **Soit au début du mois d'octobre ?**

**-Oui, et encore ce jour-là, nous n'avons échangé qu'un baiser fougueux. La dernière fois que ****nous avons eu un rapport complet pouvant engendrer une grossesse, c'était... **Edward ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. **C'était à la mi-septembre. **

**-Nous sommes le mercredi 4 janvier, donc cela signifie, si elle est réellement enceinte de toi, qu'elle est à presque trois mois et demi de grossesse. Cela devrait commencer à se voir, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de sa poitrine. **

Les garçons soupirèrent. Je levai un sourcil d'incompréhension en leur direction.

**-Elle a une poitrine tellement énorme, que remarquer un quelconque changement est difficile, **grimaça mon fils.

**-De toute façon, **repris-je, **je vais exiger d'elle qu'elle soit examinée par un médecin gynécologue-obstétricien afin qu'il puisse confirmer sa grossesse et la dater.**

**-Que se passera-t-il si elle est réellement enceinte de plus de trois mois ? **Questionna Emmett. **Cela ne suffit pas pour confirmer ou non que l'enfant est celui d'Edward.**

**-As-tu des raisons de te méfier d'elle ? **Interrogeai-je mon fils, redoutant un peu sa réponse.

**-Oh que oui ! Nous ne nous sommes pas promis fidélité et elle est allée voir de son côté comme je l'ai fait du mien. Nous étions loin d'être collés l'un à l'autre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Et à l'hôpital, elle a une sacrée réputation de coureuse...**

**-Bien, c'est un point en ta faveur, fils ! Et si par hasard, tu pouvais me donner des noms d'hommes qui la fréquentaient ou qui la fréquentent encore, ce serait parfait.**

**-Oh ! Et bien la liste est longue ! Et je ne pense pas tous les connaître. Père, vous seriez étonné des noms de certains.**

**-En tout cas, **Emmett gourmanda son cousin, **je t'avais bien mis en garde lors des premières virées que nous avions fait ensemble avant mon départ en Espagne : **_**une fille, une fois et jamais plus !**_** Elle ne pourrait prétendre que c'est ton môme si tu n'avais tiré ton coup qu'une seule fois avec elle.**

Edward soupira à nouveau et précisa : **Je n'ai plus pensé à cela et jamais je n'aurai eu l'idée d'être dans une telle situation ! Et puis, c'était quand même pratique parfois de l'avoir sous la main à l'hôpital... Sans compter que bien souvent c'est elle qui venait me chercher... Comme elle l'a fait tant de fois avec d'autres gars de l'hôpital.**

**-Bien, elle m'a tout l'air d'être une véritable nymphomane vue comme tu la décris, **repris-je. **Edward, tu n'oublieras pas de m'écrire cette liste sur papier. Au fait, puis-je savoir ce qu'elle veut de toi en échange pour monter un tel stratagème ? De l'argent ? Une pension ?**

Edward secoua négativement la tête.

**-Alors ? Qu'est-ce ?**

**-Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux répéter tels quels ses propos.**

**-Alors, moi, je vais le faire**, reprit Emmett goguenard. **Puisque j'étais là quand elle a appris la ****nouvelle !**

**-Non, je ne préférerai pas, **l'arrêta Edward. Mais c'était sans compter le sans-gêne de mon neveu qui répéta en s'esclaffant les propos de l'infirmière blonde à forte poitrine.

**-Elle a dit en parlant d'Edward : « _Tu es le meilleur coup que j'ai connu ! Il est hors de __question que je te laisse filer. Je ferai tout pour te passer la bague au doigt et cet enfant est ma __chance d'obtenir des nuits de sexe de folie _! _Je sais donc que tu me reviendras sinon je ruinerai ta réputation_ ». **Emmett riait ouvertement. **Ouais, c'est carrément cru comme langage ! Mais au moins tu sais que tu es une valeur sûre ! **Mon fils était déjà bien gêné d'entendre ses prouesses sexuelles vantées devant son père. Ce que rajouta Emmett acheva de le faire définitivement rougir.** Au moins cela fera une jolie brune heureuse lorsque tu te marieras ! **Emmett rigola d'autant plus qu'il savait taper une corde sensible en évoquant notre jeune voisine. Je lui coupai alors gentiment la parole afin d'éviter à mon fils de mourir de honte devant son père.

**-Cela démontre surtout que cette infirmière est une manipulatrice et qu'elle a imaginé tout un stratagème pour piéger mon fils. Edward, aurait-elle des raisons de t'en vouloir ? D'être furieuse contre toi ?**

**-Oui, depuis la vision d'Alice, j'ai repoussé systématiquement toutes ses avances disant que je manquais de temps. Et depuis la conversation que nous avons eu avec maman, qui m'a fait prendre conscience que la souffrance de Bella était de ma faute puisqu'elle m'avait surpris dans les bras de cette fille, j'ai bien fait comprendre à Laurène que je ne la fréquenterai plus. Elle a été vexée. Elle ne l'a jamais accepté ! Elle m'a même maudit me crachant en paroles dessus et en me répétant à plusieurs reprises que je tomberai dans ses filets et que je n'aurais aucun échappatoire possible. **

**-Bien, je crois avoir saisi l'ensemble de la situation. Les garçons, je veux que vous me laissiez gérer cette sordide affaire sans intervenir. Je vais d'abord lui demander d'être examinée pour confirmer la grossesse et la dater. Ensuite, nous aviserons. **

**-Ne va-t-elle pas tout faire pour pourrir la vie d'Edward à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle verra qu'il n'est en rien affecté ? Ni qu'il s'occupe de son hypothétique grossesse ? **Questionna Emmett.

**-Oh, si ! C'est bien possible quand on voit son caractère ou sa façon d'agir. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous interveniez. Par ailleurs, au vue des bons résultats qu'Edward a obtenu lors de ses derniers stages de pratique, **-Edward releva la tête vers moi, il était surpris, il ne savait pas ce que j'allais annoncer-, **le docteur Nemours m'a suggéré hier que tu interviennes de plus en plus en chirurgie, ce qui te permettra d'éviter Laurène, qui restera affectée aux Urgences.**

**-Oh ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! J'en suis ravi ! C'est ce que j'espérai ! La chirurgie est la spécialité qui me plaisait le plus. **Mon fils souriait.

**-Alors, félicitations fils pour ces bons résultats ! **

**-Dad**, reprit Edward un peu angoissé, **qu'arrivera-t-il si Laurène est bien enceinte de trois mois ? Serai-je obligé de l'épouser comme elle l'exige ?**

**-Non, car elle ne peut prouver en aucune manière que tu es le père de l'enfant, compte tenu de tous les hommes qui l'approchent. De plus, la loi a été faite à l'avantage des hommes dans ce domaine-là. Un homme n'est obligé de reconnaître son enfant que s'il est marié et ne peut le reconnaître que dans le cadre légal du mariage. **

Edward et Emmett semblaient grandement soulagés. Je repris cependant :

**-Par contre, si à la naissance de l'enfant, nous nous rendons compte qu'il te ressemble, il te faudra certainement lui verser une pension. Sans compter qu'elle peut te pourrir la vie, en trouvant ton talon d'Achille et en révélant cette aventure et cette grossesse à Bella.**

Edward soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, craignant le pire.

**-Tant que toute cette affreuse histoire ne parvient pas aux oreilles de Bella, je suis prêt à lui verser tout l'argent qu'elle demandera. Mais j'espère vraiment que je n'aurai pas besoin d'en arriver là.**

**-C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'elle soit rapidement examinée par un médecin gynécologue-obstétricien,** conclus-je.

**-Alors**, reprit Emmett curieux, **toi et Bella ? Où en êtes-vous ?**

J'étais moi aussi avide de savoir ce que mon fils allait nous apprendre. Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient considérablement rapproché depuis le départ subi de Jasper, même si leurs gestes étaient toujours restés amicaux et qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu entre eux. Je me demandais si mon fils avait enfin réussi à nommer les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour sa jeune voisine.

**-Nulle part ! **S'exclama mon fils. Son regard candide représentait l'innocence incarnée ! **Où veux-tu que nous en soyons ? Nous sommes juste bons amis et nous aimons simplement passer du temps ensemble. Et puis, de toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas ! **Se fâcha-t-il presque.

**-Sauf que tu es bien content que certains d'entre nous, comme ma tante, t'aient ouvert les yeux ! Non ?**

**-Ouvert les yeux sur … ? **Questionna Edward interloqué devant les suppositions d'Emmett. **Sur sa détresse à cause de mes conneries ? Oui, mais je ne v...**

**-Non, Edward ! Je ne parle pas de cela !** Le coupa brusquement Emmett. Mon fils était en fait un aveugle né et je me demandais vraiment de quelle manière Emmett allait lui ouvrir les yeux... et par la même occasion le cœur. Cette conversation m'intéressait vraiment.

**-De quoi veux-tu donc parler ? **Edward était complétement perdu, à mille lieues de se douter de la révélation qu'Emmett allait lui mettre devant les yeux.

**-Edward, moi qui te croyait intelligent, toi qui a obtenu ton baccalauréat avec deux ans d'avance, toi qui est l'étudiant le plus brillant de ta promotion, toi qui...**

**-Emmett, viens-en au fait ! Qu'essaies-tu me dire ? Ou de me faire comprendre ?**

**-Brother, tu es grave à côté de tes pompes, alors je vais te faire subir un petit questionnaire tout simple, avec deux réponses possibles : _oui_ ou _non_. Est-ce compris ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que tu apprécies Bella comme amie ? Comme musicienne ?**

**-Oui, mais tu le sais et je ne vois pas le...**

**-Oui ou non. Pas d'autre réponse possible ! Est-ce que tu aimes passer du temps avec elle ? Discuter ou jouer de la musique ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que tu la trouves jolie ? Magnifique ? Sublime ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce qu'elle est spéciale pour toi ? Pour toi seulement ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que ces derniers temps tu recherches davantage sa compagnie ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que tu as envie de la protéger ? De la protéger de tout ce qui peut la menacer ? De la serrer dans tes bras continuellement ? **

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que tu as envie de la réconforter quand elle est triste ou quand elle pleure ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que tu as envie qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle soit à l'aise ? Et cela surtout en ta présence ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que tu as envie de connaître ses pensées ? De savoir ce qu'elle pense ? Surtout de savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que tes battements de cœur ne s'accélèrent-ils pas lorsqu'elle est dans la même pièce que toi ?**

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Est-ce que... ?**

**-STOP ! Emmett ! STOP ! **Hurla mon fils en s'arrêtant de marcher. Il était très énervé.** Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Ou plutôt de me faire dire ? Arrête donc ton jeu idiot ! Tu vas me faire perdre l'esprit ! **Edward souffla en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**-Alors ma dernière question, avec une réponse ouverte : que ressens-tu lorsque tu es auprès d'elle ?**

**-Je... **Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux les emmêlant encore plus.** Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'aime passer du temps avec elle et qu'elle est spéciale pour moi, qu'elle me fait ressentir des choses que je ne connaissais pas avant**, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

**-Edward, **repris-je doucement ne voulant pas qu'Emmett le fasse à nouveau exploser de colère. **Lorsqu'un homme est capable de répondre oui à toutes les questions qu'Emmett t'a posées, c'est qu'il ressent forcément de l'amour pour cette jeune fille.**

**-De l'amour ? **Murmura-t-il.** C'est cela l'amour ? **Ému, il ne put rester sur ses jambes flageolantes et s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche du jardin du Luxembourg. **Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant. **Il paraissait ébahi de comprendre enfin ses sentiments. **Comment le savez-vous ? Comment en êtes-vous sûrs ?**

**-C'était ce que je ressentais lorsque je me trouvais auprès de ma Carmen, **chuchota Emmett en rejoignant son cousin au sol et en s'asseyant à sa gauche. **Ce pourquoi je ne me pardonnerai jamais de n'avoir pu la défendre, ni de la protéger de ceux qui lui ont fait du mal**, rajouta-t-il doucement. C'était la première fois qu'Emmett évoquait réellement Carmen devant nous.

**-C'est ce que je ressens lorsque je suis en compagnie de ta mère, de ta tante, **rajoutai-je en rejoignant les garçons au sol, m'asseyant à la droite de mon fils. Je voulais essayer de dédramatiser la situation afin d'éviter qu'Emmett ne replonge dans ses sombres cauchemars tout en souhaitant faire comprendre à Edward ce sentiment fabuleux qu'était l'amour.

**-Vous croyez que je l'aime ? **Nous demanda-t-il encore incertain. **Que j'aime Bella ?**

**-On ne croit pas, on en est ****sûr**** !** Répondis-je en chœur avec mon neveu.

**-Carlisle ! Il est long à la détente, ton fils !** Se gaussa doucement Emmett en me regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin et en le pointant du doigt. **Il aura fallu trois conversations, une avec ma tante, une avec moi puis enfin une avec toi pour qu'il réalise ses sentiments !**

**-Mais elle est si jeune... **Reprit Edward sans avoir fait attention aux paroles moqueuses qu'Emmett venait de prononcer. **Comment puis-je aimer quelqu'un de si jeune ? J'aurai trop peur de la blesser ou de la choquer ! **Il passait à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux en bataille : il était visible que mon fils était en panique totale.

**-C'est sûr que tu ne vas pas l'épouser ce soir, ni la mettre dans ton lit demain ! **

**-Emmett ! **Grondai-je doucement. Edward était choqué des propos de son cousin.

**-Ben quoi ? Ça arrivera sûrement un jour ! **Répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules. **Ils ne vont pas nous faire le coup du mariage non consommé des jeunes époux chastes !** Rigola-t-il à nouveau.

**-Certes, Emmett, cela arrivera probablement un jour, mais il y a façon de dire les choses ! ****Edward, **repris-je en me tournant vers mon fils afin de le rassurer, **tu viens juste de comprendre réellement tes sentiments pour elle. Il t'a fallu presque trois mois pour les comprendre. Pense que c'est certainement la même chose pour Bella, d'autant plus qu'elle est plus jeune que toi. Tu n'as aucune urgence à te déclarer, il faut qu'elle grandisse, il faut que vous mûrissiez tous les deux. Continue à passer du temps avec elle, apprend à connaître ses sentiments pour toi, vérifie ainsi qu'ils soient réciproques... Et puis cesse toutes tes sorties et bêtises avec des filles ****de petite vertu, **lui conseillai-je**. Ça t'évitera de te mettre dans des histoires pas possibles. Si tu ****l'aimes vraiment, tu sauras l'attendre. **

**-Ouais, brother, tu vas devoir sacrément attendre ! Pour compenser, ta main droite va devenir ta meilleure amie pour quelques années ! **Railla Emmett.

**-Emmett ! **Le repris-je gentiment.

**-Carlisle, laisse-moi lui parler ! Oh que oui ! Ta main droite va devenir ta meilleure amie si tu as besoin d'assouvir des pulsions ou des besoins sexuels ! Et je peux t'assurer Edward, je vais répéter ce que je t'ai dit à mon retour d'Espagne, je peux donc t'assurer que si tu fais encore souffrir ma petite sœur pour des idioties et ces passe-temps charnels, tu auras à faire à moi et je te ferai manger la poussière !**

**-Petite sœur ? **J'étais interloqué devant les propos d'Emmett.

**-Ouais, **affirma mon neveu, **j'ai deux petites sœurs maintenant, Alice et Bella, deux petites coquines entre nous lorsqu'elles sont ensembles, mais je peux vous assurer que je les protégerai de tout, y compris de mon frère si besoin est.**

Je souris aux propos d'Emmett : ils faisaient plaisir à entendre. Cela signifiait qu'Emmett se sentait totalement intégré à notre famille s'il considérait Edward et Alice, et même Bella, comme son frère et ses sœurs. Je le savais bien, mais avec son départ en Espagne, je l'avais remis en cause et en avais douté.

**-Quand tu as rencontré Carmen, tu as toi aussi arrêté tout ce cirque avec les filles d'un soir ? **Demanda mon fils à son cousin.

**-Oh que oui ! **Assura Emmett. **C'est le premier respect dont tu dois faire preuve envers celle que tu aimes, même si bien souvent elle ne le sait pas. J'ai eu de la chance, car je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps que Carmen soit prête, à peine quelques mois ! J'en ai même été surpris pour tout te dire, puisque nous n'étions pas encore mariés. Mais la guerre et la peur changent bien des choses. Pour toi, ce sera plus long, tu vas devoir attendre que ta belle grandisse un peu, mais tu survivras ! **Termina-t-il en riant.

**-J'ai déjà arrêté ce type de fréquentation... Et je survis ! Je suis même plus heureux ainsi, cela me permet de passer plus de temps avec elle**, murmura Edward. Ses pensées l'emportaient certainement vers sa belle.

**-Et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que depuis qu'il s'est déclaré à ta sœur, Jasper a stoppé toutes ses sorties également.**

**-Oui, je peux même te le confirmer, **répondit mon fils d'un ton sûr, reprenant contact avec la réalité. **Il aime trop Alice pour lui faire le moindre mal, même si elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce que nous faisions pendant ces soirées-là.**

**-Sur ce, la discussion est close ! Allez debout les garçons ! Il va nous falloir rentrer, sous peine d'être sérieusement en retard pour le dîner et d'inquiéter votre mère et tante.**

Nous nous levâmes tous les trois et reprirent le chemin de l'appartement. Le fait d'évoquer Alice et Jasper me rappela que vendredi soir, soit dans deux jours, Charlie et moi sortions pour discuter de tout cela. Juste avant que nous passions la porte cochère, mon fils m'arrêta rapidement :

**-Père, pourriez-vous me tenir au courant des démarches que vous entreprendrez auprès de Laurène ?**

**-Bien entendu, Edward, j'y comptais bien. En attendant, ici, motus et bouche cousue sur cette histoire.**

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et nous montâmes l'escalier menant au premier étage.

**OOOoooOOO**

Vendredi soir, Charlie et moi nous étions retrouvés pour boire un café dans un bar proche de chez nous. L'endroit était agréable, convivial et si de la musique était diffusée en arrière-fond, elle était suffisamment faible pour que nous puissions nous entendre facilement.

**-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? **Commença Charlie. Si nos épouses se tutoyaient depuis des années entre elles, Charlie et moi n'avions adopté le tutoiement que récemment, après une longue phase plutôt ridicule durant laquelle nous alternions le _vous_ et le _tu_.

**-Je souhaitai parler de nos enfants.**

**-De tous nos enfants ? Ou de certains plus particulièrement ? **Comme moi, il était plutôt intuitif et il était déjà sur la bonne voie.

**-De tous, mais plus particulièrement de ma fille et de ton neveu.**

**-Je m'en doutais. De la même manière qu'il nous faudra parler de ton fils et de ma fille.**

Ah ! Ce n'était pas une discussion que j'avais prévu à la base, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de voir Laurène et de régler les problèmes dont Edward était à l'origine, à moins qu'il n'en soit qu'une victime. Mais peut-être était-il au courant de quelque chose et, dans ce cas, je préférai qu'il l'apprenne de moi clairement que d'une rumeur qui ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise et mal-intentionnée.

**-Oui, bien sûr**, approuvai-je. **Charlie, avant de débuter cette conversation, pouvons-nous parler en toute franchise ? A cœur ouvert et sans faux-semblants ? Sans avoir peur de vexer l'un ou l'autre ?**

Il était étonné de ma question. De ses yeux bruns chaleureux -les mêmes que sa fille, pensai-je-, il sonda mon regard bleuté et inclina sa tête indiquant qu'il acceptait ma requête.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que Jasper a pu te dire avant de partir, mais il est clair qu'il aime ma fille**. Je vis qu'il allait parler, mais je continuais néanmoins. **En tout cas, il est aimé de ma fille. Elle nous a même confié qu'il lui avait dit qu'il me demanderait prochainement sa main.**

**-C'est exact ! C'est ce que Jasper m'a confié avant son départ pour la Pologne. Je sais qu'il va parler d'Alice avec son grand-père et sa mère. A la base, il m'avait demandé d'être présent pour l'appuyer, puisqu'il voulait évoquer sa relation avec ta fille lors du mariage de sa sœur Rosalie.**

**-Nous sommes donc tous deux d'accord pour dire qu'ils s'aiment ?**

**-Oui, tout à fait**, me confirma-t-il. **Mais où veux-tu en venir ?**

**-Dans ma famille, nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'imposer des mariages de raison, ni de nous opposer aux amours des uns et des autres, à moins que la personne aimée ne soit pas respectable, déjà mariée ou ... Bref, je ne souhaiterai pas le faire pour ma fille, ni qu'elle ait son cœur de brisé.**

**-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous n'avons pas non plus cette habitude. Mais, pour Jasper et Alice, deux soucis se posent... Ou deux nouveautés, en tout cas pour ma famille.**

**-La religion et la nationalité ? **Suggérai-je.

**-Oui, c'est cela ! Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, **me confirma-t-il.

**-Dans ma famille, c'est une situation déjà connue certes puisque j'ai épousé une Française, mais si nouvelle pourtant. Charlie, je ne vais pas te cacher plus longtemps que cela ne sera pas facile pour eux.**

**-Oui, je le sais bien ! De la même manière, je me doute bien que le problème de nationalité n'est qu'une petite épine de plus, le problème essentiel étant celui des confessions différentes.**

J'acquiesçai vivement à ses paroles.

**-Charlie, puis-je te donner ma façon de voir les choses ? De les envisager ? **Il accepta d'un sourire. **Pour Esmé et moi, qu'Alice vive en France, au Royaume-Uni ou en Pologne, peu nous importe tant qu'elle est heureuse et intégrée dans son environnement. Nous savons que nous n'hésiterons pas à nous déplacer pour aller la voir et passer du temps avec elle. Les nôtres réagiront majoritairement ainsi, que cela soit ma mère, mon neveu ou mon fils. C'est sûr que nous aurons un problème avec ma belle-mère, qui était déjà, je te le dis et j'espère que tu ne t'en vexeras pas, hautement opposé au mariage de sa fille avec un Anglais. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle dira lorsqu'elle apprendra que sa petite-fille compte épouser un Polonais. Sa réaction sera certainement virulente et enflammée. Il faut que tu comprennes que oui, elle a des préjugés contre les étrangers, mais surtout qu'elle appréhende beaucoup de se déplacer. Pour elle, venir à Paris de Provence, c'est le bout du monde ! Elle a toujours refusé de se rendre à Londres chez ma mère. Et pour être clair, lorsque j'ai épousé Esmé, elle nous a obligés de vivre en France. **

**-Obligés ? **Charlie était stupéfait.

**-Oui, ma belle-mère sait être autoritaire ! **Je souriais me rappelant de son long discours et du papier d'engagement à vivre en France qu'elle m'avait forcé de signer à l'époque, papier qu'elle serrait dans sa bourse précieusement alors qu'il n'avait aucune valeur juridique. **Je t'avoue que Paris est une ville que nous apprécions tous les deux, Esmé et moi, et que j'y avais davantage d'opportunités pour travailler en milieu hospitalier qu'à Londres. Donc, nous n'avons pas perçu cette contrainte comme une obligation. Par contre, mon père a mal vécu cette situation. Il souhaitait tant que nous habitions la maison familiale de Londres. Il a d'ailleurs surnommé ****mon épouse «**_** la petite Française**_** », ce qui montrait son mécontentement. Mais il est décédé peu de temps après notre mariage, Esmée entamait à peine sa grossesse pour Edward. Le fait que nous soyons tous deux de nationalité étrangère a donc soulevé des questions, mais ce qui a posé le plus de problèmes entre nos deux familles, surtout du point de vue de ma belle-mère, c'est le fait que je ne sois pas de confession chrétienne catholique.**

**-Pourtant, dans tous les cas, il s'agit de christianisme et de croire en votre Messie, Jésus.**

**-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Sache néanmoins qu'elle voulait que je me convertisse, ce que j'ai toujours refusé. Esmé a continué de pratiquer sa religion à l'église alors que je me rendais au temple pour prier. Cela n'a jamais été un problème ou une discorde dans notre couple.**

**-Et pour vos enfants ? Comment avez-vous décidé ?**

**-Bien sûr, nous les avons fait baptisés. Mais si nous avions écouté ma belle-mère, ils seraient tous deux catholiques. En effet, nous avons préféré leur laisser le choix lorsqu'ils ont été en âge de choisir leur confession. C'est un hasard qu'Edward soit protestant et Alice catholique. Ils auraient pu être tous deux catholiques ou tous deux protestants. Nous avons toujours bien accepté ces différences, nos enfants aussi. Il n'y a que dans les réunions de famille, à Noël par exemple, où des piques vont se faire plus ou moins sentir sur les différences de pratique religieuse. Mais, même si une certaine amertume ressort des paroles de certains, ma belle-mère pour ne pas la citer, tout reste néanmoins gentillet.**

**-Et cela ne te dérangerait-il pas que ta fille épouse un jeune homme de confession israélite ? **Charlie osait enfin me poser la question que je souhaitai lui retourner.

**-Non, en aucune manière ! Ma fille est libre de son choix amoureux. Elle saura respecter la religion de son époux. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour elle. Bien sûr, j'ai conscience qu'il y a aura des différences entre eux. Je sais que vous ne fêtez pas Noël et pourtant je ne n'imagine même pas ma fille se passer de cette fête-là ! D'autre part, si nous fêtons tous Pâques, cette fête n'a pas la même signification pour nous en tant que chrétiens que vous en tant que juifs. Mais je pense qu'il serait possible de trouver un compromis, en tout cas, je l'espère vivement. **Je repris ma respiration. **Je sais ma fille bonne chrétienne et très pratiquante comme l'est sa mère. C'est quelque chose qu'elles partagent toutes les deux. **Je le regardais droit dans son regard marron si chaleureux. **Charlie, je ne souhaiterai pas qu'il lui soit demandé de se convertir, je ne vois pas ma fille abandonner la religion catholique.**

**-Oui, je comprends ton point de vue. Sache que de toute façon, on nait juif ou on ne l'est pas. Les conversations au judaïsme sont exceptionnelles et fort rares.**

**-Charlie, puis-je te retourner la même question : est-ce que ta famille sera d'accord pour Jasper épouse une jeune fille chrétienne ? Une jeune fille goy ?**

**-Carlisle, tu as été franc avec moi, je ne vais pas non plus te mentir ou te dissimuler une partie de la vérité. Je pense qu'il sera plus facile pour ton fils d'intégrer ma famille si un jour il épouse ma fille que cela ne le sera pour ta fille de s'unir à mon neveu.**

**-Pourquoi tant de différences ?**

**-D'une part, ma famille est plus habituée à se déplacer. Ma mère est Russe, mon père est Polonais, tu sais que Renée et moi avons obtenu la nationalité française il y a quelques temps. Alors, une nationalité de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas important ! D'autant plus que Rosalie devait épouser un Allemand. Ce n'est pas cela le problème majeur. En fait, s'il est surtout plus facile pour ton fils d'entrer dans la famille que le contraire, c'est parce que, dans nos familles, la judaïté se transmet par la mère et Alice n'est pas de confession israélite. **

**-Mais ce n'est que symbolique, n'est-ce pas ? La famille de Jasper pourrait-elle l'empêcher de s'unir à Alice juste parce qu'elle n'est pas juive comme elle ? **Demandai-je inquiet.

**-Tu sais, si les juifs se marient entre eux, c'est certes pour des raisons de facilité comme les chrétiens ont tendance à se marier entre eux. Mais c'est surtout pour éviter des insultes antisémites régulières. Ainsi, puisque nous sommes tous juifs dans nos familles, nous sommes sûrs que nous n'entendrons jamais un « sale juif », insulte qui peut si facilement être prononcée par un goy, surtout ces temps derniers.**

**-Charlie, tu sais bien qu'aucun de mes enfants seraient capables de lancer une telle insulte ! Nous ne les avons pas éduqué ainsi.**

**-Je sais bien, Carlisle. Je t'explique les raisons pour lesquelles il n'y a jamais eu de mariage en dehors de la communauté juive dans ma famille. Sans compter que Jasper est le seul représentant masculin de la lignée Witlock. Mon beau-père sera donc d'autant plus attaché à ce qu'il épouse une jeune fille juive. **Charlie se tut un moment avant de reprendre. **Mais je sais aussi que les temps changent et que mon neveu tient à Alice. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si joyeux depuis le décès de son père. Il ne m'a rien demandé pour l'instant mais, s'il le faut, je plaiderai en sa faveur et en celle d'Alice auprès de son grand-père.**

**-Merci Charlie, **répondis-je soulagé qu'il y ait une lueur d'espoir pour ma petite fée et son amoureux.

**-D'autant plus que de toi à moi, **reprit Charlie, **si mon beau-père refusait catégoriquement que Jasper épouse ta fille, il serait capable de briser les liens familiaux et la tradition juive. Jasper a toujours été un garçon calme, mais sûr de ses choix. S'il affirme aimer Alice, si il a décidé de l'épouser, il le fera, avec ou sans l'accord de sa famille, même s'il préférera avoir leur bénédiction.**

J'étais soufflé ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jasper soit capable de se mettre à dos toute sa famille pour épouser ma fille, ni qu'il soit capable de s'opposer à la décision du patriarche, son grand-père auquel il tenait tant.

**-C'est pour cela que je soutiendrai Jasper, s'il me le demande, dans ses démarches auprès de M. Withlock,** confirma à nouveau Charlie. **Mais je pense que mon beau-père est suffisamment intelligent et sensible pour comprendre les sentiments de Jasper pour Alice. Je ne pense pas, en tout cas je ne l'espère pas, qu'il soit si radical avec nos deux tourtereaux, même s'ils ne sont pas de même confession. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchera pas d'être un peu déçu... Sentiment qui devrait vite s'estomper quand il fera la connaissance de ta fille. Elle enchante tout son entourage, elle devrait faire de même avec le grand-père de Jasper ! **Sourit Charlie.

**-Merci beaucoup Charlie de nous accorder ton soutien, enfin d'accorder ton soutien à Alice et Jasper.**

**-Se posera ensuite la question de la confession des enfants, **rajouta Charlie. **Quel choix faire ?**

**-Ne pourraient-ils pas faire comme Esmé et moi l'avons fait ? De leur présenter les deux religions et de laisser le choix à chaque enfant lorsqu'il sera en âge de le faire ?**

**-Oh ! Je ne sais pas ! Nous n'avons pas du tout l'habitude de fonctionner ainsi ! Cela dit, comme ce mariage mixte sera une première dans notre famille, je ne sais pas quelle est la meilleure solution à adopter.**

**-Peut-être serait-il bon d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Alice et Jasper quand ce dernier sera de retour ? Nous pourrions éventuellement proposer à un prêtre et à un rabbin de se joindre à eux pour discuter de manière plus théologique de tous ces points-là.**

**-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Nous verrons bien au retour de Jasper. De toute façon, il y aura aussi la question d'où célébrer le mariage : à l'église ? À la synagogue ?**

**-Pourquoi pas dans les deux édifices ? **Proposai-je. **Nous ne l'avons pas fait pour notre mariage ****avec Esmé, mais nous aurions pu le faire.**

**-Oui, ils verront bien. Je pense que Jasper et Alice sont tout à fait capables de faire leur choix. Et puis, la France est un pays laïc, peut-être se contenteront-ils uniquement du passage à mairie ? Ce serait un peu dommage, mais certainement le plus simple pour eux.**

**-Oui, laissons-les faire leur choix tous les deux. S'ils ont besoin d'aide, ils savent que nous sommes là pour les conseiller, les aiguiller dans leurs choix.**

Nous avions chacun exposé nos points de vue concernant cette alliance entre nos deux familles. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y opposait, bien que j'avais conscience que toutes les parties n'étaient pas présentes : Charlie n'était pas le père de Jasper, il vivait en France et me connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour réagir ainsi. J'avais vraiment envie de connaître rapidement l'avis du grand-père de Jasper sur cette union. Mais il fallait que je sois patient, je n'aurais pas une réponse immédiate. D'autant plus qu'il me restait un point important à soulever avec Charlie concernant cette union.

**-Charlie ? J'ai encore une question à éclaircir.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Si ce mariage se réalise, où penses-tu que les jeunes époux vivront-ils ?**

**-Ah ! Vaste question ! … **Il hésitait. **Franchement, je n'en sais rien !**

**-Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas. **Il était si incertain. Jasper avait cependant parlé de sa maison de famille à Cracovie...

**-Et bien, il y a quelques années, je t'aurai confirmé que le jeune couple se serait installé dans la maison natale de Jasper à Cracovie. Éventuellement, il se serait peut-être installé à Varsovie, où un prestigieux poste d'enseignant-chercheur à l'université attend Jasper à son retour en Pologne, une fois son diplôme en poche. **Charlie était fier de son neveu, qui était brillant et travailleur. **Mais, aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas, car la situation européenne est très tendue, notamment en Allemagne où les actes antisémites se sont beaucoup multipliés depuis la Nuit de Cristal. **

**-Charlie, je vais continuer à te parler franchement : je ne voudrais pas qu'Alice se trouve en danger où qu'elle soit.**

**-Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela ! **M'affirma-t-il. **Jasper ne le voudrait pas non plus ! S'il a estimé qu'il était trop dangereux pour ma famille d'entreprendre le voyage à travers l'Allemagne nazie vers la Pologne comme il était préalablement prévu de le faire en décembre dernier, ce n'est pas pour demander à ta fille de le suivre là-bas. **Il me précisa également les intentions de son neveu. **Sache même que si Jasper met davantage de temps à rentrer en France, c'est parce qu'il essaie de convaincre son grand-père, sa mère et sa sœur de venir en France avec lui. Il essaye aussi de persuader la plus jeune sœur de Renée, son époux et leurs cinq enfants de les accompagner.**

**-Ouf ! Tu n'imagines même pas quel poids tu me retires des épaules ! **J'étais grandement soulagé.

**-Carlisle, je sais que tu as approuvé les accords de Munich lorsqu'ils ont été signés. Mais Jasper et moi restons intimement convaincus qu'Hitler n'en restera pas là et que sa prochaine cible sera la Pologne. Le Führer va prétendre que des Allemands vivent sur le territoire polonais et il l'envahira certainement. D'autant plus que la Pologne sépare les deux territoires allemands depuis sa création avec le Traité de Versailles en 1919. C'est pour cela que Jasper s'acharne à convaincre la famille de venir s'installer en France. Il n'emmènera pas Alice là-bas, ou alors il le fera lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun risque pour elle et les nôtres.**

**-Ne reparlons pas de ces accords, je commence à me demander si vous n'aviez pas raison... **Murmurai-je.** Par contre, explique-moi, pourquoi est-ce si difficile de les convaincre de venir ? Pourquoi sont-ils si réticents à se déplacer, à émigrer si la situation est difficile pour eux là-bas ?**

**-D'une part, ce n'est pas facile d'émigrer, de tout abandonner, sa vie, sa maison, ses terres, ses amis. Pour l'avoir fait, je sais que c'est douloureux. Et, d'autre part, la situation n'est pas si difficile, ou elle ne l'est pas encore. Jasper et moi, nous le craignons juste. **Il réfléchit un moment. **De plus, il faut bien l'avouer que la famille Withlock n'est pas une famille qui aime voyager. Elle ressemble un peu à ta belle-mère de ce point de vue là. Tu n'imagines pas les trésors de diplomatie que j'ai dû déployer lorsque j'ai dû annoncer à Renée que je devais quitter la Pologne, et qu'elle me rejoindrai prochainement en France avec Bella. Cela a entrainé de nombreuses crises de larmes.**

**-Mais, pourtant, toi, tu as accepté de te déplacer pour que ta famille vive mieux ici.**

**-Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix vu l'affaire dont j'ai été victime. De plus, je suis moi-même issu d'une famille juive qui se déplace en fonction des circonstances et des dangers. Ma mère a dû fuir la Russie et ses pogroms lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle et ses parents se sont installés en Pologne, où elle a rencontré plus tard mon père. Donc, il est plus évident pour nous de déménager lorsque le besoin se présente. Ce n'est pas le cas dans la famille de Renée. Jasper est bien la seule exception en ayant accepté de terminer ses études à l'étranger.**

**-J'espère donc que Jasper réussira à les convaincre de venir tous s'installer en France. D'ailleurs, si vous avez besoin d'aide à ce moment-là pour loger ou nourrir tout le monde, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous.**

**-Je te remercie beaucoup, Carlisle. Mais je connais suffisamment ma belle famille pour savoir que si elle vient, elle fera tout pour être autonome et faire appel le moins possible à une aide extérieure à la famille.**

**-Comme tu veux, mais tu sais que nous sommes là... Et que nous ferons peut-être bientôt partis de la même famille ! **Plaisantai-je. **Au fait, que voulais-tu me dire au sujet de Bella et d'Edward ?**

**-Ah ! Ma fille et son pianiste !**

**-Oui ? **Je rigolais à l'appellation qu'avait utilisé Charlie. **Qu'ont-ils donc fait ?**

**-Rien de bien méchant pour l'instant. Mais ils se sont bien rapprochés ces derniers mois.**

**-Esmé et moi l'avons aussi remarqué. Ils sont heureux de passer du temps ensemble.**

**-Oui, heureux ! C'est le mot à utiliser ! Néanmoins, Carlisle, Bella n'est plus une enfant, mais elle est encore bien jeune pour … Pour suivre l'exemple de son amie et de son cousin.**

**-Je le sais bien ! Ni mon fils, ni ta fille ne sont encore assez mûrs pour se lancer dans une relation amoureuse. Ils passent seulement du temps ensemble, sans pour l'instant n'avoir de gestes équivoques ou qui pourraient prêter à confusion. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Lorsqu'ils jouent ensemble au salon, ils sont rarement seuls. Si tu veux, si tu crains une action inopportune, je pourrais demander à Esmé d'être plus vigilante.**

**-Oui, je te remercie d'avertir ton épouse. Et éventuellement que penserais-tu d'avoir une discussion avec Edward ? J'aurai bien aimé que Renée parle avec Bella, mais elle ne cesse de me répéter que notre fille est encore jeune et que nous ne ferions que de lui mettre des idées en tête. **

**-Écoute, Charlie, je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai déjà parlé avec Edward et il est vrai que mon fils n'est pas insensible au charme de ta fille. Mais il ne fera jamais rien sans son accord et il a bien à l'esprit que Bella est plus jeune que lui. Pour l'instant, il se contente de passer du temps avec elle, notamment à jouer de la musique et composer. Ils sont heureux ainsi ! **

**-Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! Je la vois bien grandir ma petite fille. Il faut que je convainque Renée de parler avec Bella. J'ai bien conscience que ma femme est plus douée pour s'occuper des petits que pour discuter avec sa fille qui grandit et devient une jeune fille.**

**-Si cela peut te rassurer, je sais qu'Esmé a beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps avec Alice. Je suis presque sûr que Bella a pu bénéficier de ces conversations. D'ailleurs, peut-être que nos épouses en ont parlé entre elles. Cela peut ainsi faciliter la tâche de Renée.**

**-Oui, tu as raison. Remercie ton épouse pour moi.**

**-Pas de problème ! En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que cela donnera plus tard entre Bella et Edward, mais je les trouve tous les deux très attendrissants, un peu gauches **-surtout mon fils, mais cela, je ne l'aurai pas avoué-**, mais attendrissants.**

**-Oui, tout à fait**, sourit Charlie.

Nous nous levâmes, réglâmes nos consommations puis regagnâmes à pied notre immeuble. Cette conversation avec Charlie avait été éclairante sur de nombreux sujets : tout d'abord j'avais eu la confirmation que le mariage entre Alice et Jasper, s'il avait bien lieu, donnerait lieu à moult critiques et préjugés dans nos deux familles ; j'avais appris que ce mariage ne se ferait pas sans mal, et qu'il serait difficile pour ma fille de s'intégrer réellement à cette famille juive pratiquante. Mais j'avais surtout reçu l'assurance de savoir que Jasper ne demanderait pas à ma fille de le suivre jusqu'en Pologne, surtout en ces temps si troublés. C'est donc confiant en l'avenir de ma fille avec Jasper que je rejoignis ma douce épouse dans notre chambre pour l'informer ces nouvelles.

Le week-end s'annonçait sous de beaux auspices. Mais la semaine prochaine serait plus rude : il fallait que je m'occupe du cas de Laurène et que j'en apprenne plus sur la réalité (ou non) de sa grossesse.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes :**

(1) l'_Anglais, _le_ Rital, _le_ Polak, _le _Cosaque, _les_ chofelins_, les_ gens des baraques : _

_-_l'_Anglais _désigne l'Anglais (l'expression péjorative _Rosbif _pour désigner les Anglais n'apparaît en France qu'à partir du milieu des années 1950 et se répand surtout dans les années 1960).

-le _Rital_ désigne familièrement l'Italien (c'est de l'argot). Ce mot apparaît dans les années 1930.

-le _Polak_ est un quolibet à l'encontre des Polonais (dans la langue desquels il signifie Polonais).

-le _Cosaque_ : terme péjoratif pour désigner un Russe en France. Il symbolise une personne violente, brutale, grossière, voir un voleur ou un pillard. A l'origine, le mot cosaque désigne un habitant du sud-est de la Russie ou un soldat cavalier de l'armée du tsar (c'était un régiment réputé).

-les _chofelins_ : terme qui désigne les Arméniens arrivés en France à l'époque de Richelieu et Colbert (XVIIe siècle). Il sera parfois repris pour désigner les Arméniens qui s'installeront en France après le génocide arménien provoqué par les Turcs en 1915.

-les _gens des baraques _: ce terme désigne les immigrés portugais dont la plupart travaillait dans les métiers du bâtiment. L'immigration portugaise vers la France existe dans les années 1930 mais elle est faible. Elle se développe surtout après 1965.

En résumé, pendant les années 1930 et avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les immigrés viennent surtout en provenance d'Italie, de Russie, de Pologne, d'Espagne (après la guerre civile) et d'Europe de l'Est.

Ça y est ! J'ai encore rédigé une note hyper longue ! Désolée ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir embêtés, mais il me paraissait important (et intéressant) de vous expliquer les surnoms dont les Français affublaient les immigrés (chose qui n'a malheureusement pas changé de nos jours, même si les immigrés proviennent d'autres pays).

Pour ceux et celles qui sont intéressés par l'histoire de l'immigration en France, je vous conseille la visite de la **Cité Nationale de l'Histoire de l'Immigration **(ouverte en 2007 à Paris, 12e arrondissement, à la Porte Dorée). Si vous ne pouvez vous déplacer, le site internet est très bien fait.

Je vous conseille également la lecture des livres de **Gérard NOIRIEL**, historien français spécialiste de l'immigration en France ou d'un abord plus simple mais tout autant intéressant la lecture des livres de **Valentine GOBY**, écrivain français de livres de jeunesse sur le thème « _Français d'ailleurs _» : une collection de docu-fiction sur l'histoire de l'immigration en France au XXe siècle.

(2) « 30 rois en mille ans » : de Hugues CAPET élu roi de France en 987 à Louis XVI (guillotiné en 1793), nous pouvons compter 31 rois (si je ne me trompe pas !). Bref, c'est une expression que j'ai reprise d'un historien (dont j'ai perdu le nom) pour montrer que la France ne s'est pas créée en un jour et que nous avons tous certainement des origines de partout et d'ailleurs, même ceux et celles qui se disent Français de France depuis des décennies.

NB/ J'ai bien conscience que Louis XVI ne fut pas le dernier roi de France, mais le XIXe siècle est entrecoupé de républiques, restauration de la monarchie, empires... Donc je préfère ne pas compter les rois/empereurs du XIXe dans ce calcul !

(3) goy : celui qui n'est pas juif, et notamment le chrétien.

(4)_Imaginez toute la conversation téléphonique entre Carlisle et Elizabeth en anglais. Si je l'écrivais en anglais, non seulement cela me prendrait __**beaucoup **__plus de temps mais, en plus, je ne sais pas si tous les lecteurs comprendraient._

(5) Je ne sais absolument pas si à l'époque il était possible de se réinscrire en cours d'année. De même, je ne sais pas s'il était possible d'obtenir dans les années 1930 une équivalence entre un diplôme d'ingénieur espagnol et d'ingénieur français dans les années 1930. A mon avis, ce n'était certainement pas possible (c'est encore compliqué aujourd'hui malgré l'UE). Mais on va dire que oui, c'était possible. Vous comprendrez aisément que cela m'arrange bien qu'Emmett et Ben soient diplômés au début du mois de juillet 1939.

(6) Avec le personnage de Carlisle, qui est un humaniste convaincu, je fais référence au célèbre discours de Victor Hugo prononcé à l'occasion du Congrès de la Paix le 21 août 1849. Je vous en laisse un petit extrait ici : «_Un jour viendra où les armes vous tomberont des mains, à vous aussi ! Un jour viendra où la guerre paraîtra aussi absurde et sera aussi impossible entre Paris et Londres, entre Pétersbourg et Berlin, entre Vienne et Turin, qu'elle serait impossible et qu'elle paraîtrait absurde aujourd'hui entre Rouen et Amiens, entre Boston et Philadelphie. Un jour viendra où vous France, vous Russie, vous Italie, vous Angleterre, vous Allemagne, vous toutes, nations du continent, sans perdre vos qualités distinctes et votre glorieuse individualité, vous vous fondrez étroitement dans une unité supérieure, et vous constituerez la fraternité européenne, absolument comme la Normandie, la Bretagne, la Bourgogne, la Lorraine, l'Alsace, toutes nos provinces, se sont fondues dans la France. Un jour viendra où il n'y aura plus d'autres champs de bataille que les marchés s'ouvrant au commerce et les esprits s'ouvrant aux idées_ ». Comme quoi l'idée de créer l'Union Européenne est bien plus ancienne que le Traité de Rome signé en 1957 par les pays fondateurs de la CEE !

(7)_Imaginez toute la conversation entre Carlisle, Emmett et Edward en anglais. _

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**A mes lecteurs et mes lectrices.**

Tout d'abord, **merci beaucoup pour toutes vos _reviews,_ vos mises en _alerte_ et vos mises en _favoris._**

Ensuite, j'en profite pour souhaiter un petit message à l'une des mes revieweuses les plus fidèles : **Bon Anniversaire à Emerance !** (quel âge fêtes-tu donc ?)

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**-A Pauline :**

Merci Pauline pour ton gentil commentaire. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle te permette de t'évader malgré les thèmes abordés (qui vont être de plus en plus difficiles et douloureux).

A l'exception de la semaine dernière durant laquelle je n'ai pu écrire, je poste une fois par semaine depuis le début de ma fic. J'avoue que j'ai essayé de faire plus, mais sans succès. Les chapitres sont plus longs qu'au début et je préfère poster un chapitre complet d'environ 30 pages (voir parfois plus comme le chapitre 9) que deux petits chapitres par semaine. Je trouve cela plus facile à gérer au niveau de la publication, ma bêta également.

Au plaisir de te relire dans une prochaine review pour connaître ton avis ou tes questions. A bientôt, AliLouane.

**-A Kiki** :

Merci pour tes félicitations. Elles réchauffent le cœur !

Pour le nombre de review, j'avoue que je suis moi-même étonnée d'en avoir si peu quand je vois le nombre de lecteurs et surtout le nombre de personnes qui mettent mon histoire en favori ou en alerte. Je me dis que c'est peut-être parce que je suis une nouvelle auteure que les lecteurs n'osent pas donner leur avis. Si tu as des solutions pour y remédier, je suis intéressée !

**-A Anaïs** :

Merci pour tes deux reviews.

Chapitre 8 : Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le POV Esmé. Moi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.

Oui, je crois que tu as raison, tu risques d'angoisser de plus en plus (désolée, mais je ne peux te promettre qu'il n'arrivera rien à Jasper). Comme toi, cela me ferait plaisir que d'autres lectrices (ou lecteurs !) se joignent à toi pour m'encourager.

Chapitre 9 : Oui, oui, Edward commence à se poser des questions. Il était temps ! Je pense que le chapitre 10 que tu viens de lire t'aura vraiment plu puisqu'il est dans la continuité.

Personne de la famille Swan ne va en Pologne : je t'ai fait si peur que cela ! Je crois que je vais aimer jouer avec tes nerfs ! lol !

Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire déjà si la famille de Jasper va venir ou non en France... Mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il n'y aura pas un grand départ pour l'Angleterre... Cela aurait été mieux pour mes personnages, mais si j'écris cela, ma fic serait déjà terminée ! Et elle ne serait plus du tout ancrée dans la réalité de l'époque. Bon, j'espère que ces dernières phrases ne vont pas te décevoir et t'empêcher la lecture des prochains chapitres.

**-A Twilight-disparition27 :**

Merci pour ton message, il m'a fait très plaisir. Tu as eu bien raison de l'écrire. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, même si les événements vont devenir de plus en plus difficiles et douloureux.

Comme tu as pu le voir avec cette publication de chapitre retardée, je suis un peu overbookée en ce moment, mais je compte bien aller voir ton blog.** C'est promis !** Même si ce n'est pas dans l'immédiat.

Au plaisir de lire prochainement une nouvelle de tes reviews. A bientôt. AliLouane.

* * *

**Prochaine publication** : je ne sais pas encore quand.

Dans l'idéal, ce serait en fin de semaine prochaine. Mais je suis assez fatiguée cette semaine (j'ai fait une réaction allergique hyper développée qui m'a bien assommée) et je n'ai pas écrit comme j'aurais dû le faire. De plus, je tiens particulièrement au prochain chapitre : vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. Je ne tiens donc pas à le bâcler. Voilà donc pourquoi je ne sais pas quand je publierai à nouveau. Je ne peux que vous promettre de faire au mieux.

Au plaisir de lire de vos commentaires ! A bientôt ! AliLouane.


	13. Livre I Chapitre 11

**Date de publication du chapitre XI : le**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent !

.

**Un grand merci à Candy**, ma bêta à l'œil de lynx, pour sa relecture attentive et ses conseils avisés.

.

Voici encore un chapitre qui présente la joie et le bonheur de mes personnages, même si nous nous acheminons tout doucement vers la guerre.

.

Je suis un peu surprise (et très déçue) d'avoir eu si peu de _review_ pour le chapitre précédent. A croire que mon POV Carlisle ne vous a pas plu, pas enchanté. J'ai constaté que les POV des jeunes (Bella, Edward, Jasper) plaisent davantage aux lectrices (je ne crois pas avoir de lecteurs... En tout cas, ils ne se sont pas manifestés). **J'espère donc que vous serez comblé par ce nouveau chapitre**, qui présente deux POV de jeunes (dont un POV d'un personnage qui ne s'était jamais exprimé jusqu'à présent !) **et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage**. Je ne mords toujours pas (lol !) et je réponds à tou-te-s, inscrit-e-s et anonymes !

.

**Bonne lecture ! **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas !

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre XI**

* * *

**Titre : Retour en France et Confidences**

* * *

.

**/!\\ Attention ! Emmett raconte ce qui lui est arrivé en Espagne /!\\ **

**.**

**/!\\ POUR PUBLIC AVERTI /!\\ **

**.**

**C'est certainement moins dur que le chapitre VII du livre I, puisque c'est au style indirect.**

**.**

**Mais j'ai préféré baliser le passage pour les âmes sensibles, afin que vous puissiez le passer si vous le souhaitez, avec ce symbole au début et à la fin /!\\. **

.

C'est **un tout petit passage** (une dizaine de ligne sur environ vingt-cinq pages de traitement de texte),

l'esprit de ce chapitre reste donc globalement **joyeux et convivial **!

.

* * *

.

**POV Alice**

**Paris, mars 1939**

En ce vendredi 10 mars, j'étais complétement agitée, affreusement exaltée, carrément folle, totalement excitée ! Jasper revenait enfin de Pologne ! En UN mot (enfin NON en plusieurs ! Moi, je ne savais jamais faire court ou concis !), j'allais pouvoir me réfugier à nouveau dans les bras de mon amoureux, glisser mes mains dans ses boucles blondes que j'aimais tant, sentir son odeur si délicieusement musquée lorsque je picorerai son cou de tendres baisers, et surtout embrasser délicatement ses douces lèvres qui m'appelaient tant. Dieu sait qu'il m'avait manqué malgré nos conversations téléphoniques hebdomadaires et les lettres que nous avions pu échanger. Je les gardais précieusement dans un joli coffret en bois que je cachais précieusement sous mon lit et je les relisais souvent avant de m'endormir. J'imaginai ainsi Jasper veiller sur mon sommeil.

Je n'aurai jamais cru tenir aussi longtemps loin de lui. Je crois d'ailleurs que je commençais à devenir folle par manque de lui. Plus de quatre mois sans lui ! Comment avais-je fait pour réussir à vivre ? Je me le demandai encore ! Mon attitude attendrissait ma mère, faisait sourire mon père, finissait par agacer mon frère du fait que je le saoule trop avec ma passion pour son ami (néanmoins, il restait très présent pour moi et acceptait de me parler de son amitié pour Jazz), et m'attirait les taquineries permanentes de mon cousin sur les joies de l'amour.

C'était cependant Bella qui m'avait aidée le plus par sa présence constante. Elle était vraiment une vraie amie, MA meilleure amie : elle m'écoutait toujours attentivement et en souriant lorsque je lui parlais de Jazz, lorsque je lui contais mon admiration pour la beauté de son cousin et ses merveilleux yeux bleus, lorsque je me souvenais des quelques moments que nous avions pu partager tous les deux ensembles avant son départ subi pour Cracovie. Elle me racontait aussi précisément les souvenirs de son enfance en Pologne avec Jasper et Rosalie. Elle m'avait si bien décrit la maison où avait grandi mon amoureux que j'avais l'impression de visualiser chaque pièce, ce qui me permettait de l'imaginer au quotidien là-bas.

Bella avait été surtout d'une rare patience à mon égard. Il faudrait que je m'en souvienne la prochaine fois que je l'embarquerai contre son gré dans une sortie lèche-vitrine et shopping et que mon exubérance pour de nouveaux et multiples essayages la mettrait mal à l'aise ou la fatiguerait. Elle m'avait en effet appris le violon calmement, répétant inlassablement les premiers accords que je ne retenais jamais : j'avais bien conscience de ne pas être douée en musique, même si tout le monde essayait de me le cacher.

Heureusement, j'étais plus brillante dans l'apprentissage du polonais ! Il faut dire aussi que l'étude des langues m'intéressait davantage que l'apprentissage du violon. J'arrivais désormais à faire quelques phrases et à suivre une conversation simple en polonais. J'imaginai déjà la tête de mon Jasper lorsque je lui murmurerai dans sa langue natale des mots doux à son oreille.

Mes parents m'avaient donné la permission de m'absenter du lycée pour aller accueillir ce matin Jasper à la gare avec Bella, Samuel et leur père. J'étais heureuse, ivre de bonheur ! Je sautillais de partout et ne cessais de regarder les aiguilles sur l'horloge du salon de mes parents, pestant contre elles qui avançaient si si si lentement. Maman levait régulièrement la tête de son livre et souriait devant ma joie et mon impossibilité de rester en place, comme si le fait de gesticuler autant dans le salon allait faire avancer plus vite l'heure.

**-Maman, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Je vais le revoir ! Enfin !** Je sautillais dans tout le salon avant de venir courir dans les bras de ma mère.

**-Je vois cela, ma fille ! Ton bonheur fait plaisir à voir ! **Maman resserra son étreinte sur moi pour me câliner comme elle savait si bien le faire.

**-Je l'aime, Maman ! Si tu savais comme je l'aime ! J'ai cru... **C'était difficile de trouver les bons mots pour faire comprendre mes sentiments à ma mère. **Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai cru étouffer depuis son départ ! Il me manque tant !**

**-J'ai vu tout cela, ma petite Alice. **Je relevais mon visage étonné vers ma mère. Mais j'aurai dû le savoir et ne pas être surprise de ses paroles. Comme toujours, elle avait été attentive à sa fille, elle avait vu ma souffrance due à l'absence de mon amoureux. **Tu sais, j'ai même eu un peu peur pour toi, que tu ne puisses pas supporter cette séparation... **En repensant à cette douleur, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Maman se dépêcha de les effacer d'un mouvement de doigts léger**. Mais tu t'en es remarquablement bien sortie, même si ce n'était pas tous les jours facile pour toi. Et apprendre le polonais a été une bonne idée. Cela t'a bien diverti ! **

**-Oui, c'était bien agréable... Et beaucoup plus facile et plus intéressant que d'apprendre le violon ! Mais je suis tellement contente que Jasper revienne enfin ! **Je soupirai aux anges !

**-Je suis très heureuse pour toi, mon Alice. **

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me câlina un long moment posant ma tête contre sa poitrine. J'étais bien près d'elle, dans ses bras. Même si cela pouvait paraître enfantin, j'appréciais toujours ces moments passés avec maman. Ils montraient que nous étions très proches l'une de l'autre et me faisaient comprendre que je pouvais toujours compter sur elle. En général, nos conversations étaient également profondes et constructives.

Je me rappellerai toujours de la première conversation sérieuse que nous avions eu de mère à fille : c'était la première fois que j'avais perdu du sang. Maman m'avait d'abord raconté l'explication qui était généralement donnée à une jeune fille : c'était une interprétation fort confuse et bien compliquée qui m'avait très peu éclairée sur le fonctionnement des règles et qui m'avait plutôt fait ressentir de la culpabilité face au péché d'Ève, qui victimisait ainsi toutes les filles de l'Humanité. Puis elle m'avait expliqué la physiologie des menstruations, leur fonctionnement scientifique, leur périodicité, à quoi elles servaient, les douleurs que je pouvais parfois ressentir et comment les atténuer. Surtout elle m'avait bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas éprouver de gêne d'avoir mes règles, et qu'au contraire, elles étaient la marque que je grandissais et que je devenais une jeune fille… Enfin, elle avait répondu à toutes mes questions et calmé toutes mes peurs.

J'avais bien compris que toutes les jeunes filles n'étaient pas aussi informées que moi sur ce phénomène si particulier qui pourtant nous arrivait chaque mois. J'avais vraiment la chance d'avoir une maman exceptionnelle ! Par exemple, la seule fois où j'avais osé aborder ce sujet avec Bella, je m'en étais mordu les doigts : elle m'avait bien fait comprendre que c'était un sujet tabou dont nous n'avions pas à parler, même entre deux amies. J'avais d'ailleurs senti qu'elle n'en savait pas autant que moi à ce sujet, et qu'elle ignorait la finalité de ce cycle menstruel. Pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, j'avais alors stoppé tout dialogue traitant de ce sujet si personnel et si intime, et j'avais relancé une nouvelle conversation beaucoup plus banale sur la mode et la couture.

**-Alice ?** Reprit maman après cette longue et douce étreinte silencieuse entre une mère et sa fille.

**-Oui ? **Je levais mon regard bleuté vers le sien vert-émeraude que j'aimais tant. Je jalousais vraiment mon frère d'en avoir hérité !

**-Te souviens-tu des règles que nous avions établies avant le départ de Jasper ? **J'acquiesçai. **Elles demeurent toujours avec son retour.**

**-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais nous pourrons être de temps à autre un peu seuls quand même ?** Demandais-je avec appréhension. Normalement, c'était possible. Mais je voulais avoir la confirmation que cette règle n'avait pas changé.

**-Oui, Alice, si vous restez dans un endroit public, comme au Jardin du Luxembourg ou dans un salon de thé, ou bien si vous vous voyez au salon ici à l'appartement**.

**-Merci ma petite Maman ! **Je l'embrassais à nouveau lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. **Oh ! Cela doit être Bella, Samuel et son père. Merci Maman d'avoir passé un moment avec moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.**

**-Avec plaisir, ma fille ! **Maman souriait. **Mais tu devrais aller ouvrir, non ? Je suis étonnée de ton manque de réactivité, **rigola-t-elle. **Te rappelles-tu que tu vas revoir Jasper dans moins de 45 minutes !** Se moqua-t-elle de moi.

Ses paroles furent l'électrochoc qu'il me fallait pour réagir et, sans plus de cérémonie, je courus à la porte d'entrée ouvrir aux trois membres de la famille Swan.

**-Bonjour M. Swan, salut Bella, salut Samuel ! **J'embrassai ces deux derniers.

Maman m'avait suivi et salua comme il se doit Bella, Samuel et leur père.

J'attrapais mon manteau suspendu à la patère de l'entrée. Il faisait encore froid en ce début mars, surtout qu'il n'était même pas 9 heures. Maman me tendit mon chapeau que je posais rapidement sur ma tête en me regardant dans le miroir du vestibule. Je vérifiais que mon chignon était bien en place. Je voulais être jolie pour mon Jasper. Dans le reflet de la glace, je pus voir le sourire moqueur de mon amie : je savais qu'elle me trouvait trop coquette ! Je lui tirai la langue discrètement, mais maman, qui voyait tout (comme toujours !), me fit ses gros yeux montrant son désaccord avec de telles pratiques. Elle me tendit enfin mon écharpe et ma paire de gants. J'étais enfin prête pour revoir mon Jasper. J'avais hâte !

**-A plus tard, maman ! **

**-Au revoir, Mme Cullen, **dirent en chœur Bella et Samuel. M. Swan salua ma mère d'un signe de tête.

**-A tout à l'heure ! **Répondit affectueusement ma mère. **Donnez le bonjour à Jasper pour moi !**

Nous sortîmes tous ensemble de l'immeuble et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du métropolitain la plus porte, à Odéon. Nous étions sur la ligne n°4 Clignancourt – Orléans : c'était pratique car c'était direct pour la gare de l'Est. J'attrapais la main de Bella et Samuel pour accélérer la cadence, ce qui fit rire aux éclats M. Swan.

**-Doucement, Alice, se dépêcher ne fera pas arriver plus vite le train de Jasper ! **

**-Je suis désolée, mais je suis trop impatiente ! **Répondis-je doucement pour essayer de me calmer.

**-Nous le voyons tous ! **Ria-t-il. Il nous tendit alors à chacun un ticket de métro que nous devions l'un après l'autre présenter au poinçonneur avant de pouvoir aller sur le quai. Une fois que le métro entra dans la station, nous grimpâmes dans les voitures vertes de seconde classe (les voitures rouges, bien souvent moins bondées, étaient réservées pour les utilisateurs de première classe). Je fus encore plus excitée : je me rapprochais de mon Jasper !

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Jasper**

**Paris, mars et avril 1939**

Le train qui me ramenait vers Paris et mon amour ralentissait : il allait entrer en gare de l'Est dans quelques minutes. J'étais impatient de retrouver mon Alice, de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser que j'en perdais mon calme légendaire. Je battais la mesure des roulements du train qui ralentissaient avec mes doigts contre la vitre encore glacée par l'aube. Il était presque 10 heures du matin et la fraicheur de l'air se faisait encore sentir.

Charlie m'avait promis qu'il viendrait me chercher à la gare. Même si j'étais heureux de revoir mon oncle et ne pas avoir à traverser Paris seul en cette matinée brumeuse, j'avoue sans complexe que j'aurai préféré que cela soit ma belle Alice qui vienne. Mais je la savais au lycée ce vendredi. Il me faudrait attendre toute la journée son retour. Je me consolai en me disant que nous passerions le week-end ensemble, à se raconter ces quatre longs mois qui m'avaient semblé si sombres sans sa présence à mes côtés.

Certes, nous avions échangé de nombreuses lettres. Certes, il y avait eu nos conversations téléphoniques hebdomadaires. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas ainsi que je pensais construire progressivement une relation, la relation que je voulais avoir avec la femme de ma vie. Je voulais pouvoir la voir tous les jours, regarder ses airs de lutin et son charmant petit minois, admirer son magnifique regard bleuté, pouvoir lui parler, apprendre à mieux nous connaître, voir son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle partait en sortie shopping avec sa mère ou lorsqu'elle me montrait ses dessins de mode... Je la voulais physiquement présente à mes côtés, même si pour l'instant nos contacts ne se réduisaient qu'à quelques étreintes et baisers. Mais quels baisers ! Rien que d'y penser, rien que de m'en souvenir, mon corps entier réagissait violemment et amoureusement ! J'osais à peine imaginer ce que cela sera lorsque nous passerons une nuit ensemble. Notre première nuit en tant que couple marié, en tant que M. et Mme Jasper Withlock ! Cela serait sûrement phénoménal ! Mon corps s'en régalait d'avance et mon esprit jubilait de satisfaction !

Cependant, je devais me raisonner. En effet, même si j'avais l'accord de mon grand-père et de ma mère demander la main d'Alice au docteur Cullen, je savais que le mariage ne pourrait avoir lieu avant les 18 ans révolus de mon amour. Cela ne faisait que 20 mois à attendre ! Relativise Jasper, relativise mec ! Vingt mois, ce n'est rien de bien dramatique ! Quelle était la recette pour faire avancer le temps ? Vingt mois... C'était à la fois si loin... Et pourtant si peu !

Avant ce mariage, il me fallait d'abord terminer mes études pour pouvoir rechercher un travail. Même si je savais que je pouvais compter sur l'argent que père avait bloqué sur des comptes suisses pour un achat immobilier, je voulais être en mesure de subvenir seul et par le fruit de mon travail à nos besoins quotidiens de couple marié. Il nous faudrait également organiser nos fiançailles et, connaissant le dynamisme de mon tendre lutin, je savais qu'elle ne ferait pas les préparatifs à moitié. J'espérai vraiment que nos fiançailles aient lieu cet été. Mais surtout, avant de penser fiançailles et mariage avec ma dulcinée, il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour oser demander sa main à son père. Et, pour cela, j'avais besoin du soutien de Charlie : j'espérai qu'il accepterait de remplacer mon grand-père lors de la demande officielle. Je prenais du courage en serrant dans ma main le petit coffret que m'avait remis ma mère : il s'agissait de la bague des fiançailles des Withlock, bague que père avait offert à maman lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage.

Mon plus grand regret avait été d'avoir échoué à convaincre ma famille de venir en France. J'avais pourtant bien insisté sur le fait que la vie pour les juifs était plus simple en France qu'en Pologne. Mais j'avais échoué complètement : avec mon grand-père, c'était déjà couru d'avance ; avec ma mère, qui ne quitterait pour rien au monde la terre où elle était née et où reposait mon père, je pensais quand même avoir une petite chance de la convaincre ; et j'avais aussi malheureusement échoué avec ma sœur Rose, que je croyais pourtant avoir convaincu et qui s'était rétractée peu de temps avant mon départ. Rose allait mieux, elle s'était remise doucement de la mort de son fiancé. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa joie de vivre et continuait à porter le deuil. Quelque chose en elle s'était cassé. Je pense que quitter la Pologne représentait trop de peurs, trop d'appréhensions pour elle. Elle craignait de s'imposer à nous en France : sur ce point-là, elle n'était pas la cousine de Bella pour rien ! Elles se ressemblaient bien toutes les deux sur le fait de gêner ou déranger certaines personnes en imposant leur présence. Mais surtout, je crois qu'elle redoutait de voir mon bonheur et celui d'Alice lui éclater en pleine figure, de voir notre amour resplendir alors que le sien était mort. J'avais bien compris qu'elle pressentait de voir cela. Pourtant je savais aussi qu'elle souhaitait que je sois heureux. C'est pour cela que je n'avais pas insisté lorsqu'elle s'était rétractée.

Toutefois, je savais que je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot ! En effet, comme l'une de mes priorités était de demander la main d'Alice dès mon retour à Paris, je savais que des fiançailles s'en suivraient. Je comptais donc sur cette fête pour réussir à faire venir ma famille en France. Après, il me suffirait de la jouer finement pour la convaincre de rester en France et de ne pas regagner la Pologne. C'était un objectif difficile à atteindre, mais je comptais bien me battre pour l'obtenir.

C'est sur cette pensée fort positive que je descendis du train, ma besace sur l'épaule. Alors que je marchais tranquillement sur le quai, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon petit lutin aux yeux bleutés courir vers moi et me sauter dans les bras !

**-Oh ! Mon Alice ! Que je suis heureux de te voir là ! **Je l'avais attrapée sous les aisselles et la faisais tournoyer sur le quai. Elle était aussi légère qu'un poids plume.

**-Jasper, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! **Me souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille alors qu'elle avait accroché ses bras délicats autour de mon cou.

**-Oh ! Si j'imagine tout à fait**, lui répondis-je doucement. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur sa joue gauche, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres dans un lieu public.

**-Hé ! Oh ! Hé ! Les amoureux ! Nous sommes aussi là et nous aimerions bien profiter du retour du neveu prodigue ! **Nous interrompit Charlie, souriant et amusé de notre attitude, mais pas du tout surpris.

Je reposai Alice à terre et crochetai un bras autour de sa taille. Maintenant que je l'avais retrouvée, je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Je la tenais contre mon corps pour pouvoir sentir son parfum subtile, alors que je saluai mon oncle d'une poignée de main virile, ma cousine d'une bise amicale et mon cousin d'une gentille pichenette sur le front.

**-Et bien dites-donc ! J'ai droit à un accueil de roi aujourd'hui ! Je vous remercie tous d'être venus. C'est vraiment gentil !**

**-C'est plus sympa de venir te chercher à la gare que d'aller à l'école !** Rigola Samuel.

**-Ah oui ! Je croyais que tu adorais l'école !** Rétorquai-je vivement. **L'élève modèle aurait-il changé pendant mon absence ?**

**-Ben, non, car j'aime toujours l'école et la cour de récréation !** Affirma-t-il avec sérieux. **Mais c'est la première fois que je sèche un jour de cours, donc c'est aussi amusant ! Surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu !**

**-Tu as manqué à toute la famille, Jasper**, intervint Bella. **Mais dis-nous comment vont les Polonais ? **Par ce terme générique de Polonais, je savais qu'elle désignait toute la famille restée en Pologne, que cela soit notre grand-père, ma mère, ma sœur ou tante Rebecca, son mari et leurs cinq enfants.

**-Ils allaient tous bien lorsque je suis parti, bien qu'ils étaient un peu triste de mon départ.**

**-Alors, tu n'as pas réussi à les convaincre de venir ici ?** Questionna Charlie.

**-Non, malheureusement. Mais j'ai encore quelques cartes dans mon jeu. Je t'en parlerai plus tard**, lui répondis-je rapidement.

**-Allez, les enfants, on y va ! Il y a plus agréable pour des retrouvailles que de rester ici dans cette gare**, commenta Charlie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la station de métro en marchant lentement. J'en profitai pour tenir la main de mon amoureuse. Dans la rame du métro, je profitai de l'affluence pour serrer tendrement mon Alice contre moi et l'embrasser sur le front, alors que je voyais Bella nous regarder attentivement et discrètement. Enfin, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle observait les gestes d'affection que j'avais envers Alice. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de me questionner : où en était-elle dans sa relation amicale / amoureuse avec Edward ? Ces deux-là s'étaient-ils enfin aperçus de leurs sentiments respectifs ? Parce que c'était clair pour moi : ils ne s'étaient pas encore déclarés l'un à l'autre. Rien ne le montrait dans l'attitude de Bella. De plus, si cela avait le cas, le moulin à paroles qu'était mon amoureuse me l'aurait confié au téléphone. Je me programmai déjà un moment à passer avec Edward pour effectuer ma petite enquête.

**OOOoooOOO**

Arrivés à l'immeuble, j'appelai rapidement ma mère de chez les Cullen pour la prévenir (et la rassurer) que j'étais bien arrivé à Paris. Puis, nous déjeunâmes tous chez Renée et Charlie, qui avaient gentiment invité ma douce et tendre à se joindre à nous. J'étais heureux de les revoir tous : mes trois petits cousins avaient bien grandi, par contre le grand-père de Bella avait pris un bon coup de vieux durant ces quatre mois d'absence. Il était celui qui avait le plus de questions sur la Pologne, la famille, ses amis, comme lorsque j'étais arrivé la première fois en France. Je sentais combien son pays natal lui manquait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour atténuer sa nostalgie, voir même sa souffrance si vivace, à part répondre de la manière la plus détaillée à ses interrogations et lui raconter le quotidien des nôtres là-bas.

La conversation s'était majoritairement déroulée dans la langue polonaise. Je voyais bien que Michel et Éric étaient perdus et ne comprenaient rien. Samuel essayait de suivre, même si je sentais que certaines choses lui échappaient par manque de vocabulaire. Mais le plus surprenant fut Alice, qui avait compris une partie de mes dires. J'étais bluffé alors qu'elle et Bella étaient pliées en deux de rires !

**-Alors comme cela, tu parles et tu comprends le polonais ? **La questionnai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en attrapant sa main sous la table pour lui faire comprendre combien cela me faisait plaisir.

**-Oui, j'ai eu une excellente professeur**, me répondit-elle en souriant aux anges et en désignant son amie. **Mais je compte bien davantage progresser maintenant que tu es rentré.** Elle me faisait ainsi comprendre qu'elle voulait continuer l'apprentissage de ma langue maternelle avec moi. **Vous parlez encore trop vite pour que je puisse tout suivre et il me manque encore du vocabulaire pour que je puisse tout comprendre.**

**-C'est une très belle surprise !** Je l'embrassai à nouveau sur sa joue. **M'en caches-tu d'autres ?**

Amusée, elle remua négativement la tête, tout en continuant de me sourire.

**-Ah ! Si ! Alice oublie de te dire qu'elle s'est essayée au violon**, la dénonça Samuel. Si Bella continuait de sourire, ce dernier avait disparu des lèvres de ma belle, qui s'était renfrognée.

**-Hey ! Cela me fait aussi plaisir d'entendre cette nouvelle ! J'avais laissé mon violon pour toi. De plus, cette nouvelle va réjouir à mon grand-père**, essayai je de la rassurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son changement d'humeur.

**-Heu... **Mon Alice hésita. **Tu n'es vraiment obligé de lui en parler. Tu sais, je ne sais pas jouer grand chose pour le moment.**

**-Mais cela viendra bien ! **Je fis une petite pression sur sa main que je tenais toujours pour lui faire comprendre que je l'encouragerai dans son apprentissage. **C'est la pratique qui fait que l'on s'améliore. **

**-En fait, ce qu'Alice essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que... **Commença Samuel en insistant bien sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

**-Samuel, tiens un peu ta langue !** Gronda Bella. Charlie et Renée sourirent en voyant leur fille défendre son amie. **Ne mets pas mon amie mal à l'aise chez nous !**

**-Mais, Jasper s'en apercevra bien vite... **Contra Samuel, pas déconcerté pour deux sous. **De toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi qui lui dis, crois-moi, Edward ou encore pire Emmett s'en chargeront bien ! **Il souriait en pensant au comportement du cousin d'Alice et d'Edward, que je ne connaissais pas encore, si ce n'était les quelques mots que nous avions échangés au cours d'une conversation téléphonique. **Je pense même que cela risque d'être plus déplaisant pour Alice !**

**-Il a raison sur ce dernier point**, souligna Alice en me rendant ma pression de main.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas apprendre sur Alice et que vous savez tous qu'Emmett me répétera bien volontiers ? **Questionnai-je vraiment curieux de découvrir une nouvelle facette de ma belle.

**-Et bien, **se lança courageusement mon Alice, **le violon et moi, ça a fait un peu comme le piano et moi. Ce n'est pas un franc succès ! Et ce malgré la patience de Bella envers moi.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu te dénigres un peu trop, Alice. **Samuel leva les yeux au ciel (depuis quand mon cousin adoptait-il des mimiques d'Edward ?) et soupira aux propos de son ainée. **Tu commence à bien te débrouiller sur des morceaux simples,** contrecarra Bella pour préserver son amie contre l'indéfendable. La réponse de ma cousine ne m'étonnait pas : elle était fidèle en amitié jusqu'au bout comme elle l'était envers sa famille !

**-Alice, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela !** La rassurai-je. Cela ne m'étonnait pas : je savais bien que ma belle n'était pas une musicienne née. Edward m'avait assez souvent parlé de l'apprentissage du piano de sa benjamine en levant les yeux au ciel afin de cacher son désespoir de musicien confirmé. Sans compter que Bella m'avait parlé des « canards » de l'apprentie musicienne qu'était mon amour. **Nous ne pouvons pas tous être doués partout et en tout. Certains apprennent vite la musique, d'autres les langues, **je lui fis un clin d'œil pour la remercier d'avoir appris le polonais en mon absence. Cela me faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que mon pays comptait pour elle, même si nous n'y vivrons probablement jamais, ou en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat au vue des circonstances actuelles, **certains cuisinent très bien**, je me tournais vers ma cousine en dégustant une part du gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait confectionné pour mon retour, **alors que d'autres ont un goût avisé pour choisir des vêtements et les mettre à la mode. **Je désignai de ma main les broderies du corsage de la robe de ma belle : connaissant sa passion pour la mode, j'étais sûr que c'était elle qui les avait réalisées.

**-Merci Jasper, **murmura une Alice aux joues roses et ravie de ma réponse.

Une fois le repas terminé, Alice et moi avions passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi ensemble, à nous promener dans le jardin du Luxembourg enfin ensoleillé, à se raconter encore ce que nous avions fait lors de notre séparation forcée, et surtout à se redécouvrir et à s'embrasser. Que de bonheur j'éprouvais à caresser ses lèvres si délicates des miennes ! Que de bonheur je ressentais à serrer son petit corps si fragile dans mes bras forts contre mon torse musclé ! Que de bonheur je vivais en entendant ses battements de cœur qui accéléraient sous l'assaut de mes baisers auxquels elle répondait si passionnément ! Nous nous étions encore rapprochés et je lui avais confiée que je demanderai prochainement sa main à son père, une fois que j'aurai informé Charlie de ma démarche. Nous étions heureux et nous rentrâmes main dans la main vers l'immeuble.

**OOOoooOOO**

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler sérieusement à Charlie de ma conversation avec mon grand-père, ni des mes intentions envers Alice. J'ai en effet été vite happé par mes obligations universitaires (je me devais de rattraper le temps perdu pour mes recherches en chimie et la rédaction de mon mémoire de thèse) mais surtout par mes amis : j'avais été heureux de revoir Bella, mes cousins, mon pote Edward mais aussi de faire la connaissance du cousin de ma belle, Emmett et de son ami espagnol Ben. J'essayai de passer du temps avec eux (les soirées musicales ne cessaient de se multiplier dans le salon des Cullen), tout en en réservant pour Alice et moi. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver un moment pour chacun d'entre eux.

Je n'avais pas encore pu discuter avec Edward de ma cousine, même si ses regards envers elle ne trompaient pas : à mon avis, il avait enfin compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle, ce qui n'était pas gagné avant mon départ. Je me demandai bien qui avait été l'élément déclencheur. J'étais fort curieux de savoir.

J'avais appris à connaître Emmett et Ben : ils étaient deux gars sympathiques, ouverts et amicaux. Nous nous étions très rapidement bien entendus et nous formions depuis, avec Edward qui se joignait à nous trois, un quatuor masculin très lié, sachant compter les uns sur les autres (malgré nos nationalités et confessions différentes) et surtout fortement opposé à l'extrême droite et à tout genre de dictature. De plus, il était clair que nous étions également prêts à tout pour défendre nos familles et/ou nos amis. Nous avions peu de différence d'âge, Emmett et Ben étant les plus âgés du haut de leurs 24 ans et Edward le plus jeune allant fêter ses 19 ans en juin.

J'avais immédiatement senti combien la guerre d'Espagne avait marqué les deux gars, notamment le cousin d'Edward. J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir connu avant son départ pour l'Espagne, je savais que Emmett était même traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. La violence et la guerre n'étaient pas faites pour l'épanouissement de l'être humain, je le savais ! Mais je me doutais malheureusement que nous pourrions pas y échapper avec l'horrible monstre qui dirigeait l'Allemagne actuellement.

Même si j'étais passionné par l'aspect dur et fiable des sciences et notamment de la chimie, par le fait que tout dans la science devait s'expliquer méthodiquement («_ Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme_ ») (1), j'avais toujours été doué pour ressentir et comprendre les émotions de ceux qui m'entouraient, notamment de ceux qui m'étaient chers ou qui m'étaient proches. C'était quelque chose qui me déstabilisait lorsque j'étais jeune, car il n'y avait rien de scientifique, rien de sûr, rien d'affirmé, rien de prouvé dans ses ressentis. Mais j'avais appris à en tirer le meilleur parti possible en écoutant mon instinct et en me faisant confiance. J'avais ainsi compris que Bella était malheureuse après le malaise d'Alice (et surtout avoir découvert Edward dans une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir), j'avais ainsi pu aider ma sœur à traverser le deuil récent de son fiancé. Je comptais donc faire de même avec le cousin de ma douce et tendre.

Lorsque je côtoyai Emmett, une grande tristesse m'envahissait, accompagnée en fonction de son état nerveux d'une haine magistrale qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer et qu'il dissimulait aux siens. Garder tout cela pour lui ne pouvait qu'être mauvais. Emmett risquait d'exploser à tout moment contre des êtres chers qui ne comprendraient pas le pourquoi de cette haine et qui risquaient d'en être moralement blessés. Je m'étais donc fixé comme objectif de le faire parler. J'avais immédiatement perçu qu'il s'était tu et qu'il n'avait ni parlé à Carlisle, ni à Edward, ni à un spécialiste du traumatisme de guerre moral et mental. Le seul au courant était Ben qui, fidèle à son frère d'armes, avait refusé de me révéler son secret horrible et moralement épuisant.

Nous étions tous les quatre adeptes du tennis que nous pratiquions tous depuis peu de temps. D'ailleurs, l'un de nos plaisirs collectifs étaient de jouer des doubles, en changeant régulièrement les équipes. Parfois, les filles et Samuel nous rejoignaient sur le court avec boissons et gâteaux pour nous encourager. Chacune avait son favori : Angèle soutenait Ben, Bella applaudissait Edward alors que mon Alice m'envoyait de tendres baisers du bout de ses doigts si fin. Quant à Samuel, il encourageait son gigantesque modèle masculin qu'il adulait complétement, à savoir l'ogre Emmett.

Un samedi après-midi de début avril, alors que je savais d'une part que les filles avaient prévu du shopping (merci mon petit lutin !) et qu'elles ne risquaient donc pas de nous rejoindre (et donc d'entendre des confidences que leurs oreilles innocentes n'avaient pas à savoir) et que, d'autre part, nous avions prévu un double entre mecs, je m'étais promis de faire craquer Emmett, qu'il nous parle enfin, qu'il nous confie ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sa tristesse comme sa haine. Je savais à peu près comment m'y prendre et j'avais compris qu'une fille était liée au malheur et à l'affliction d'Emmett. C'est pour cela que j'avais besoin de la présence d'Edward, qui connaissait son vécu avant son départ, et de celle de Ben qui savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé là-bas au Pays-Basque et qui, malgré ces réticences à trahir son frère d'armes, souhaitait qu'il aille mieux.

Après plusieurs jeux et sets qui nous avaient divertis mais aussi épuisés, alors que nous prenions des rafraichissements à la terrasse du club, j'avais enfin réussi à convaincre Emmett de se confier à notre quatuor. Cela n'avait pas été facile, j'avais dû insister longuement, lui faire comprendre également que tout ce qui serait dit ici ne serait jamais répété à d'autres personnes, ni utilisé contre l'un d'entre nous. Ben connaissait la vérité et avait plus ou moins vécu les mêmes événements, Edward était là pour le mettre en confiance du fait de leurs liens de sang, et comme j'étais celui qui le connaissait le moins bien et depuis si peu de temps, je savais que je devais être celui qui se comporterait comme un véritable tyran pour le forcer à parler afin qu'il aille mieux. Et, contre toutes attentes, au moment où je commençais à désespérer de réussir à fendiller ce mur inébranlable qu'était Emmett, j'avais réussi !

Emmett avait commencé par raconter sa première participation dans une bataille en Espagne, ses premières blessures, la première fois qu'il avait utilisé son arme, les échecs des Républicains, leurs victoires, leur idéologie, leurs rêves, les tranchées, les liens forts et amicaux qui se tissaient entre combattants logés tous à la même enseigne... Toute son histoire et celle de Ben, qui intervenait de temps à autre pour préciser un fait ou soutenir son ami, se déroulaient le long d'un fil rouge dramatique et sanglant. Aucun des deux hommes ne mâchaient leurs mots. Ils racontaient, sans aucune dissimulation langagière, la vérité des champs de bataille, l'horreur, les morts qui se taisaient désormais, les blessés qui appelaient à l'aide, les agonisants qui hurlaient leur douleur, les mutilés qui ne pouvaient plus se regarder dans un miroir, les martyrs qui ne disaient mot et se sacrifiaient pour le bien de leurs compagnons, les assassinats froids et méthodiques des Franquistes, les bombardements violents et multiples... Ils disaient tout, vidant leur esprit symboliquement comme s'ils vidaient leur sac de déchets, se débarrassant de ce bagage affreux, déplaisant et lourd à porter.

Ils n'avaient pas à craindre nos réactions, comme lorsqu'ils avaient conté une version épurée de cette guerre au docteur Cullen (qui était un pacifiste dans l'âme), à son épouse et à ma douce Alice, toutes deux très sensibles et prêtes à fondre en larmes au moindre choc. Nous étions entre hommes, du même âge, ayant déjà vu des horreurs liés à la guerre, aux bagarres de rue ou aux affrontements antisémites.

J'avais été le témoin de multiples affrontements antisémites violents en Pologne, mais plus encore lors de ma traversée de l'Allemagne nazie. Le proverbe « _L'homme est un loup pour l'homme _» (2) s'appliquait malheureusement si aisément à ces horreurs guerrières et sanglantes, que nous vivions actuellement. L'homme guerrier et non cultivé ne réfléchissait pas et n'agissait que par instinct animal ou sur ordre d'un dictateur, souhaitant blesser et tuer le plus possible de ceux qu'il croyait être ses ennemis. Quant à l'homme assoiffé de vengeance, éduqué ou non, instruit ou non, il n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir et ne pensait qu'à massacrer et faire hurler à la mort celui qui lui avait enlevé son bonheur. C'est ce que je voulais absolument éviter à Emmett. Si j'avais été témoin de tels affrontements qui engendraient une violence qui atteignait facilement son paroxysme, Edward, de son côté, avait déjà vu,en tant que futur médecin et chirurgien, des blessures horribles dues à des règlements de compte sanglants ou à des combats de rue. Même si à proprement parlé, il n'avait jamais vu la violence en tant que telle, il en avait soigné (ou pas, lorsque la mort l'emportait) les affreuses conséquences.

**/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\**

Se sentant en confiance, Emmett en était venu à nous parler de son amour pour la belle Carmen, de la façon dont était née leur relation et dont elle s'était construite progressivement. Il nous avait parlé de son envie de l'épouser, puis de sa joie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Enfin, il nous avait appris la manière dont sa belle lui avait été enlevée par la mort : il avait évoqué leur brutale agression par de jeunes franquistes jaloux et avides de sang ; le viol affreux et horrible à supporter pour la jeune fille comme pour Emmett qui avait été forcé de regarder par les agresseurs enragés ; l'acharnement dont avait fait preuve le chef franquiste sur le corps de Carmen qu'il avait poignardé de multiples coups de lame ; l'incapacité qu'avait ressenti Emmett à protéger et à défendre son amoureuse et son enfant à naître ; le fait qu'il se soit maudit de sa faiblesse et la honte qu'il en ressentait ; le soulagement lorsqu'il avait croisé Ben qui, inquiet de ne le voir rentrer, venait à sa rencontre ; la haine dont il avait fait preuve à l'encontre de l'infirmier qui avait été incapable de soigner et sauver sa fiancée.

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait des mots sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu et surtout ressenti. Son récit était sombre, affreux à entendre, mais pourtant clair et loin d'être confus, bien que sa respiration fut parfois hachurée et anarchique. Emmett se sentait enfin soulagé de s'être confié, de nous avoir enfin raconté son vécu, aussi affreux fut-il. Il affrontait ses démons, et c'est ainsi qu'il pourrait se reconstruire.

**/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\**

J'étais heureux d'avoir réussi l'objectif que je m'étais fixé, de faire parler Emmett, qu'il se confie à nous. Je savais que mon nouvel ami, presque mon futur beau-frère, se porterait mieux maintenant. Néanmoins, suite à cette confidence, l'atmosphère était sombre et lourde, chargée de la tension dramatique de la guerre et des affreux deuils qu'elle entrainait. Il me fallait changer subtilement de sujet afin de relancer, autour de notre tablée, la bonne humeur, qui saurait faire sortir Emmett de son marasme.

Mais j'avais oublié qu'Emmett, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait traversées, était avant tout un joyeux luron, un franc compagnon, qui aimait boire, fumer, rigoler, et s'amuser avec ses potes (sans oublier les filles de petite vertu, même s'il les avait un peu mises de côté dernièrement). Ce fut lui qui lança donc un nouveau sujet qui prêtait lieu à de nombreuses confidences (on se croirait entre filles, quel sentimentalisme ! Pour des mecs, c'était grave !) : l'amour ! Et oui, maintenant qu'il avait craché sa pitance, j'étais convaincu qu'il allait nous faire avouer nos pensées les plus intimes afin de ne pas être le seul à s'être confié, action qui s'apparentait certainement pour lui (comme pour les mecs en général) à de la faiblesse.

**-Alors ? Et vous, les mecs ? Maintenant, que vous savez tout de ma Carmen, qu'en est-il de vos amours ?**

Vlan ! C'était direct ! C'était du Emmett tout craché ! Je l'avais vu venir ! Mais certainement par Edward et Ben, dont les regards fuyants vers leurs boissons montraient leur gêne ou tout au moins leur malaise.

**-Ouais, ouais, ouais, **grogna Emmett. **On me tire les vers du nez, et on ne veut rien me dire. Alors, allons-y franco ! C'est à mon tour de vous faire parler, **affirma-t-il en se frottant les mains et en nous observant tour à tour. **Alors, je veux tout savoir où vous en êtes avec Alice, **dit-il en me scrutant, **avec Bella, **continua-t-il en accrochant le regard vert-émeraude de son cousin, **et avec Angèle, **ébahit-il Ben en prononçant le prénom de cette dernière.

Ben pensait-il que nous n'avions rien remarqué des regards qu'il lançait discrètement à la timide Angèle ? Certes, Edward semblait aussi surpris que Ben, mais j'avais bien vu que quelque chose se tramait. J'étais d'ailleurs stupéfait qu'Emmett l'ait remarqué. Soit il connaissait bien son ami espagnol, soit il était beaucoup plus fin qu'il ne le laissait paraître et que je ne l'avais pensé au premier abord.

Comme j'étais certainement celui dont la relation était la plus avancée avec sa dulcinée, relation qui n'était pas encore officielle, mais qui était tolérée par nos familles respectives, je me lançai le premier dans les confidences qu'attendait Emmett. Sans compter qu'il fallait que je joue le jeu ! J'étais celui qui l'avais poussé à se confier pour qu'il aille mieux et qu'il évacue sa tristesse, sa haine et sa colère.

**-Alors, avec Alice, pour faire simple, elle m'aime et je l'aime ! **Mes paroles claires et directes surprirent les gars, notamment Edward et Ben. Mais je n'avais pas à cacher mes sentiments que j'avais su reconnaître au premier coup d'œil, ce qui n'était pas le cas de certains... Je comptais bien profiter de ce moment pour enquêter sur Edward et le faire parler. **Bref, tout ça pour vous dire, que je compte bientôt demander sa main au docteur Cullen. J'ai l'assentiment de mon grand-père et de ma mère. Alice est d'accord et très enthousiaste à cette idée. Il ne me manque plus qu'à convaincre Charlie pour qu'il m'accompagne afin de remplacer mon grand-père et de ****rendre tout cela officiel.**

**-Waou ! Si je m'attendais à cela ! **Souffla Edward surpris de mes propos. **Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez déjà là. Surtout avec ton absence si longue...**

**-Oh ! Non ! C'était sûr ! Je le sentais venir ! Il suffit de voir l'exubérance de ma petite Lilice ces derniers temps. **Affirma Emmett. J'avais rapidement compris que lorsque Emmett surnommait mon lutin, c'était pour cacher son émotion. **C'est cool ! Vraiment cool ! Je suis heureux pour vous deux ! Surtout pour ma lilliputienne de cousine ! **J'acquiesçais en souriant à ses propos. **Je suppose que, pour le moment, on ne dit rien à mon oncle ?**

**-Ouais, ce serait cool de votre part ! Je préférerai qu'il l'apprenne de manière officielle ou, tout au moins, par Alice et non par vous. Cela semblerait lâche de ma part qu'il se croit être le dernier au courant, même si je suis sûr qu'il se doute bien de quelque chose.**

**-Pas de problème ! Ce sera motus et bouche cousue ! **Confirmèrent Edward et Emmett.

**-Et, as-tu déjà une bague ? **Questionna Ben.

**-Oh que oui ! La bague de fiançailles des Withlock ! **Répondis-je fièrement.** Ma mère me l'a transmise lorsqu'elle a compris que j'allais demander la main d'Alice. Elle la tient elle-même de mon défunt père, qui la tenait de sa mère. Bref, une longue histoire de demande en mariage qui va se poursuivre avec Alice et moi.**

**-Il ne te manque donc plus que ton diplôme et un travail pour pouvoir faire vivre ta famille**, ajouta Ben.

**-Le diplôme ne va pas être bien compliqué à obtenir, même si j'ai pris du retard avec mon absence, je pense que tout est rattrapable. Le travail, je trouverai également en temps et en heure. Je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est plutôt l'agressivité de l'Allemagne nazie et les bruits de guerre que l'on entend de manière régulière, avec des hauts et des bas, depuis l'an passé.**

**-Et... ? **Questionna Edward, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

**-Et bien, ça m'embêterait fort d'être mobilisé, d'aller au front et de laisser ta sœur seule dans un nouveau foyer.**

**-D'une part, elle ne sera jamais seule, puisque ma tante sera toujours là pour elle, **me rassura Emmett. **D'autre part, il ne faut pas que ces bruits de guerre vous empêchent de vivre. Au contraire ! Ils ne peuvent rendre que plus éphémère la valeur d'une vie. Et je parle en connaissance de cause ! **Emmett se tut un moment, fermant les yeux pour dissimuler sa tristesse. **Jasper, tu as tout à fait raison de te lancer et de faire ta demande en mariage, même si ce dernier n'aura pas lieu tout de suite.**

**-Merci Emmett de m'encourager, **souris-je.

**-Bien, voilà, une chose de régler pour ma première petite sœur. Qu'en est-il de la deuxième ? **Interrogea Emmett en regardant Edward.

J'étais surpris par les propos d'Emmett. Je ne savais pas qu'il considérait Bella comme sa deuxième petite sœur. Mais connaissant maintenant le phénomène et l'homme qu'il était, cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui ! J'en étais même heureux ! Il m'aiderait à garder son chenapan de cousin dans le droit chemin.

**-Euh... ? **Hésita Edward. Il était troublé par la question de son cousin. C'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! D'ailleurs, il ne manqua pas de passer une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, geste qui chez lui signifiait la confusion et la gêne.

Je pris donc la parole pour défendre mon pote.

**-Il y a déjà eu du progrès depuis mon retour. Edward a enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments amoureux pour Bella, ce qui n'était pas gagné avant mon départ en Pologne, malgré la vigilance de Mme Cullen.**

**-Ah ! Tu étais au courant de cela, toi aussi ? **Questionna Emmett. J'acquiesçai. **J'en reviens pas ! Mon cousin est vraiment long à la détente ! En plus de Jazz et ma tante, il a fallu que j'en remette une couche ainsi que mon oncle pour qu'il réalise enfin ses sentiments. Et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas été simple ! **Rigola franchement Emmett aux dépens de son cousin.

**-Ouais, ben, j'aimerai bien vous y voir, **essaya de se défendre maladroitement Edward. **Ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous le pensez.**

**-Sauf que quand tu regardes Jasper et Alice, tu as l'impression que ces deux-là ont tout compris de suite ! Et qu'ils n'ont pas trainé à se déclarer leurs sentiments ! **Tonna Emmett achevant ainsi son cousin, qui était maintenant plus que mal à l'aise avec nous. Je suis presque sûr qu'il aurait préféré être six pieds sous terre que de rester avec nous à boire une bière.

**-Ce n'est pas aussi simple pour tout le monde que ce le fut pour Alice et Jasper, **intervint Ben pour défendre Edward. Il craignait certainement d'être lui aussi mangé à la sauce (ou méthode !) Emmett McCarthy juste après Edward. **Penses donc que Bella est plus jeune qu'Alice ! Cela met un frein à beaucoup de déclarations.**

**-Hey ! Je ne lui demande pas de déclarer sa flamme à Bella ce soir ! J'aurais juste aimé qu'il prenne conscience de ses sentiments plus tôt, **le contrecarra ne lâchait pas le morceau. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait ! Il était tout comme sa cousine Alice !

**-Ben a raison : ce n'était pas facile de prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour tout le monde,** m'immisçai-je dans la conversation. **C'est d'autant plus compliqué pour Edward, qu'il connait Bella depuis longtemps et qu'il a dû faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour. **

**-Merci Ben, merci Jazz de prendre ma défense. Je te revaudrai cela, Emmett ! Tu peux y compter ! T'auras intérêt à te méfier de l'eau qui dort...**

**-N'empêche que maintenant que tu connais tes sentiments pour Bella, que tu les as réalisés, tu pourrais, au contraire, me remercier et grandement, brother ! De plus, j'aimerai bien t'entendre dire la même chose que Jasper a dite pour Alice, mais pour Bella.**

**-Oui ? **Edward avait haussé son sourcil, il ne voyait pas où Emmett le conduisait alors que moi si. J'en souris d'avance ! Non, j'en jubilai !

**-Jazz a avoué aimer Alice. Ne peux-tu donc pas faire de même pour petite Bella ?**

Edward hésitait. Il connaissait ses sentiments pour Bella, mais ne les assumait pas encore. Je savais par expérience que cela n'était pas facile de le faire tant que l'heureuse élue n'était pas elle-même au courant et tant qu'il ne savait si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

**-Edward, dois-je te rappeler que tout ce qui sera dit dans le quatuor ne sera ni répété à d'autres personnes, ni utilisé contre toi**. Emmett répétait consciencieusement les paroles que je lui avais dites pour l'amener à se livrer.

**-Et bien... J'aime Bella ! **Prononça-t-il difficilement. **Ç****a, c'est sûr, il n'y a plus aucun doute**... Il hésita à nouveau. **Mais je ne sais pas si cela est réciproque. **

**-Et bien, brother, pour cela, il va falloir que tu te lances !** L'encouragea Emmett.

**-Ouais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire**, marmonna-t-il.

**-Si tu ne te lances pas, tu ne le sauras jamais**, répéta Emmett.

**-Mais t'es malade ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! **S'enflamma Edward contre son cousin. **Si je la choque en lui parlant de tout cela ! Elle est si jeune ! Elle n'a même pas 15 ans ! **Edward paniquait de plus en plus. Son débit de paroles s'accélérait et il s'était levé pour déambuler autour de la table où nous étions assis. **Si elle ne m'aime pas, je risque de perdre son amitié, et cela je n'y tiens pas du tout. Je préfère être simplement son ami que de n'être rien pour elle. **Il soupira profondément à ces mots qui lui faisaient si peu plaisir. **Et si elle répond favorablement à ma demande, je fais quoi, moi ? Je peux quand même pas l'embrasser, elle est trop jeune ! Je vais l'effrayer ! **Sa main avait retrouvé sa place favorite dans ses cheveux auburn lorsqu'il était confus ou paniqué. **Oh mon Dieu ! C'est affreux !**

**-Hey ! Edward ! Du calme ! Assieds-toi et calme-toi ! **Exigeai-je de lui. Il m'écouta et s'assit nerveusement. **Emmett, cesse de provoquer ton cousin ! Il n'a pas besoin de cela ! **Puis, je me tournai à nouveau vers mon ami. **Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler immédiatement. Continue à passer du temps avec elle. Elle aura peut-être des gestes ou des attitudes envers toi qui te mettront sur la voie.**

**-De toute façon, tu es un peu sur le même bateau que moi : il va falloir attendre que ta dulcinée grandisse un peu**, murmura Ben.

**-Et oui ! Parlons un peu de toi et de ma troisième petite sœur**, reprit Emmett abandonnant son cousin pour se tourner vers son ami espagnol.

J'explosai subitement de rire.

**-Quoi ? **Emmett me regardait déconcerté par mes rires.

**-J'adore ta façon de te créer des petites sœurs ! Tu es un vrai comique, Emmett ! Le savais-tu ?**

**-Te fous pas de moi, Jazz ! **Rétorqua Emmett, un peu furieux, en me tapotant l'épaule. **Tu le sais bien que je suis un clown ! _Sensible _comme tu l'es **-la façon dont il prononçait ces mots n'étaient pas un compliment pour moi, mais plutôt une moquerie envers ma soit-disant «_ sensibilité_ » qui me féminisait-**, je suis sûr que tu l'as perçu ! Mais sache également que je tiens à ces trois jeunes filles, qui sont un peu comme des petites sœurs pour moi. Je les protégerai donc envers et contre tout, tiens-le toi pour dit ! Même si je dois les protéger de vous trois, que vous soyez mes frères ou mes potes ! Suis-je clair ?**

**-Mon rire n'était pas un reproche, Emmett. Et c'est tout à ton honneur de prendre soin d'elles et de les protéger de nous comme des autres hommes... **Je savais qu'Emmett songeait certainement aux dangers que pouvait encourir une jeune fille et qu'avait subi Carmen. **Je te remercie d'être là pour elles.**

**-Ouais, on n'est jamais trop nombreux pour veiller à leur bien-être**, confirma Ben.

**-Revenons-en à toi, petit Ben ! **Reprit Emmett en le taquinant. **Tu ne nous as encore rien confié sur Angèle.**

**-Petit ! Petit ! **Bougonna Ben. **Je t'en mettrai bien des « petits » d'un côté ou de l'autre, l'ogre ! **

**-Et oui, l'ogre est plus grand que toi, plus fort aussi ! Tu veux tester ?** S'amusa Emmett en pliant son bras et serrant le poing pour nous montrer ses muscles. Emmett se fichait ouvertement de son ami, qui était loin d'être petit -il était aussi grand que moi- mais qui le semblait pourtant si on le comparait au géant qu'était Emmett. **Alors, ne change pas de sujet et qu'as-tu à nous dire sur Angèle ?**

**-Alors ? Alors ?** Repris-je devant le silence de Ben. Je voulais le mettre en confiance.

**-Et bien, certes, Angèle me plaît bien**, avoua-t-il enfin. **Mais, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi. Nous nous sommes à peine vus quelques fois. De plus..., **il hésita à poursuivre, **je ne me vois pas demander à ses parents l'autorisation de la fréquenter. Ils refuseraient certainement. Qui suis-je pour prétendre cela ? Un immigré espagnol ! Sans famille ! Sans diplôme ! Sans travail ! Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi !**

**-Ouh là là ! Pas de ça entre nous ! **S'écria Emmett. Edward et moi nous empressâmes de l'approuver. Aucun de nous n'était d'accord avec ces propos xénophobes.

**-Certes, nous sommes ici soit Polonais, Anglais, Français ou Espagnol**, expliqua Emmett. **Certes, nous sommes soit catholique, protestant ou juif. Et alors, cela ne nous empêche pas de nous fréquenter et de nous apprécier.**

**-Je ne connais pas spécialement les parents d'Angèle, mais ils n'ont jamais empêché leur fille de fréquenter ma sœur ou Bella,** reprit Edward. **Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient remplis de préjugés. Il faudrait demander à ma mère, elle connait bien la mère d'Angèle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière est institutrice à l'école républicaine et laïque. Je pense que le principal soit que tu fasses bonne impression et que tu possèdes un travail pour être en mesure de subvenir aux besoins d'une famille.**

**-Ce qui signifie valider ton diplôme d'ingénieur en France, **poursuivit Emmett. **Nous sommes donc sur la bonne voie ! Plus que trois mois !**

**-Ouais, **sourit enfin Ben, un peu réconforté.

**-Au fait, quelle spécialité avez-vous pris ?** Questionnai-je, délaissant enfin le sujet « filles » qui nous avait assez occupé jusqu'à présent.

**-J'ai repris la spécialité que j'avais déjà validé en Espagne, en génie civil. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec l'apprentissage de l'étude de la langue française et de son écrit.**

**-Et moi, j'ai repris celle de l'aménagement du territoire, avec la construction d'autoroutes et de nationales. D'ailleurs, c'est un point sur lequel nous sommes graves en retard que cela soit en France ou en Angleterre. En Allemagne, leur **_**Führer**_**,** Emmett était très méprisant en prononçant ce mot, **a été suffisamment mâlin pour en faire construire sur tout le territoire. Il a bien compris que cela faciliterai et accélérerai les déplacements des troupes et des militaires en cas de guerre.**

**-Ouais, on est mal barré si la France et l'Angleterre se font attaquer par l'Allemagne**, confirma Ben. **Et ce n'est pas l'Espagne de Franco qui viendra aider et sauver les démocraties.**

**-Quand je pense que le nouveau gouvernement Daladier parle de réarmement de la France en augmentant la durée du service militaire de 2 ans à 3 ans, c'est risible !** Reprit Emmett. **Ce n'est pas cela qui nous fera gagner contre la puissance militaire allemande.**

**-Et ce n'est pas la Pologne qui viendra aider les démocraties**, poursuivis-je. **Non qu'elle ne se place pas de leurs côtés, mais je reste persuadé qu'elle sera attaquée en premier et réduite à l'état de presque rien par Hitler en peu de temps. Son armée n'est pas mieux préparée que l'armée française.**

**-Le docteur Nemours disait l'autre fois en salle de repos qu'un jeune colonel du nom de De Gaulle avait publié un livre sur l'armée française **(3) **dans lequel il parle de la gérontocratie de l'état-major français et du fait qu'il se repose sur les lauriers de la victoire de la Grande Guerre. De plus, il a aussi écrit que l'armée française est peu mécanisée et qu'il faudrait plus de tanks et de blindés.**

**-****Ça, c'est certain qu'elle est peu mécanisée l'armée française, **confirma Emmett. **Quand je me rappelle ce que disait Paul à ce sujet, il y a quelques jours, c'est à se demander si elle n'est pas revenue à l'âge de pierre. **

**-L'âge de pierre ? T'exagère pas un peu, Emmett ! **Demandai-je.

**-J'aimerai bien, mais je n'en ai pas l'impression. Paul disait aussi que l'armée française avait tort de se retrancher derrière une unique stratégie défensive, derrière la Ligne Maginot. **

**-La ligne Maginot, est-ce bien la ligne de fortification qui protège la frontière française face à l'Allemagne ? **Interrogea Ben.

**-Oui, tout à fait**, affirma Edward. **Je crois d'ailleurs que les Allemands ont la même ligne de défense en face de nous.**

**-Oui, elle s'appelle la ligne Siegfried ! **Confirmai-je.

**-Si je me souviens du Traité de Versailles, les Allemands n'avaient pas le droit de construire de ligne de fortifications**, demanda Edward.

**-Oui, c'est cela ! **Affirma Emmett. **Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit non plus d'avoir une armée supérieure à 100 000 hommes ! Et je pense sincèrement qu'aujourd'hui, leur armée est plus puissante. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils ont respectés le Traité.**

**-Ils n'avaient pas le droit non plus d'annexer les territoires voisins sous prétexte que des personnes parlant la langue allemande y vivaient et qu'il fallait reformer la Grande Allemagne dont rêve le _Führer_, **repris-je avec beaucoup de mépris sur le dernier mot. **Quelle merde cette doctrine du pangermanisme !** Raillai-je.

**-Ouais, on est vraiment mal barrés face la puissance militaire allemande**, confirmèrent d'une seule voix Edward et Ben.

**-Par contre, nous ne le sommes pas face à ces gonzesses**, nous avertit Emmett en nous désignant trois jeunes filles qui nous dévoraient des yeux. Elles étaient bien trop maquillées avec un décolleté bien trop profond pour être des jeunes filles de bonne famille. La façon dont elles se tenaient en se penchant en avant sur leur table n'étaient là que pour faire ressortir leur poitrine opulente et nous aguicher davantage. Tout cela était trop vulgaire pour moi maintenant ! J'en avais bel et bien terminé avec ce type de plaisir.

**-Alors, laquelle préférez-vous ? **Questionnai-je les garçons. **Je vous laisse les trois, elles ne m'intéressent pas !** Mon cœur (et mon corps !) appartenait désormais à mon Alice.

**-Quoi ? Jazz, tu ne te laisses pas tenter ? **Tenta Emmett. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux scrutant lentement mes iris bleus. Je ne baissais pas le regard pour me détourner vers ces filles faciles aux nichons à moitié dénudés. J'étais sûr qu'il me testait pour connaître ma fiabilité... Et ma fidélité. **Ma petite sœur t'a grandement retourné le cerveau, mais je suis content que tu ne te laisses pas convaincre. **Il se tourna alors vers Edward et Ben. **Moi, la jolie brune pourrait éventuellement me tenter. Heureusement pour moi car je suis sûr que Eddie préférera la blonde à forte poitrine. **

Tiens Emmett qui surnommait son cousin ! C'était une première devant moi ! D'ailleurs, ça ne plaisait pas à ce dernier.

**-Arrête de me surnommer ainsi, Em ! **Râla-t-il.** Et non, aucune d'entre elle ne m'intéresse ! De toute façon, je pense avoir assez donné avec les blondes ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ma leçon maintenant ! **Grogna-t-il en direction de son cousin.

**-Quelle leçon ? Aurais-je manqué un épisode durant mon séjour en Pologne ?**

**-Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant que notre Eddie a failli devenir père ! **M'annonça Emmett d'un ton léger et amusé.

**-Quoi ? **M'étouffai-je dans ma bière. Je toussais un moment. **Edward, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ? ****Ç****a t'a pas suffi que Bella te surprenne embrassant Laurène à la sortie de l'hôpital ? **Apostrophai-je méchamment et violemment mon pote Edward. **Tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit encore plus mal qu'elle ne le fut déjà ? Je te croyais plus respons...**

**-Stop, Jasper !** Me coupa Edward. **Emmett envenime les choses. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que tu sais déjà.**

**-Explique-moi alors ce qu'est cette histoire de môme ! Et rapidement ! **Exigeai-je.

**-Tu sais bien que depuis que j'ai compris que Bella m'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Laurène, j'ai cessé toute sortie avec des filles de petite vertu,** m'affirma-t-il. Oui, je le savais, il m'avait donné sa parole d'honneur, je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui. **J'avais même arrêté dès le malaise d'Alice et ses migraines quand elle a vu Emmett en danger. **Il se tourna vers son cousin, ne souhaitant pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

**-Alors, comment a-t-elle pu t'inventer cette histoire de gosse ?**

**-Mensonge et canular, tout simplement !**

**-Tu aurais vu la tête d'Eddie quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de lui et qu'il devait assumer ! J'étais là, c'était début janvier, **se souvenait Emmett. **Elle a d'abord vanté les exploits sexuels de my brother... **

**-Emmett ! Shut up ! **Le coupa brusquement Edward. Ben et moi rions bien fort.

**-... Avant de lui balancer la nouvelle, cache ! **Reprit Emmett, faisant fi de l'intervention de son cousin. **Sur le coup, on riait tous les deux jaune. Maintenant, c'est vraiment loufoque comme histoire, un véritable coup monté qu'elle pensait vraiment réussir. J'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ait essayé de nous embobiner.**

**-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Elle n'était pas enceinte ? **Demandai-je curieux. Fallait-il que je leur arrache les mots de la bouche.

**-Tout d'abord, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que j'étais le père de l'enfant. Quand on voit tous les mecs qu'elle a pu fréquenter et s'envoyer, ne serait-ce qu'à l'hôpital... **

**-Et puis, Carlisle l'a fait examiner par un médecin gynécologue-obstétricien de l'hôpital, **poursuivit Emmett**. Ce dernier a constaté une grossesse... **J'étais impatient. Qu'attendait-il pour me conter la suite ? J'avais presque envie de taper du poing sur la table pour qu'il reprenne le fil de son discours.** Mais elle était enceinte de seulement six semaines ! Cela ne pouvait pas être Edward puisque leur dernier rapport remontait à plus de trois mois.**

**-Quel soulagement vous avez dû ressentir !**

**-Tu m'étonnes ! **Répondirent en même temps Emmett et Edward.

**-Surtout moi ! **Continua Ed.

**-Sauf qu'elle a quand même menacé de ternir ta réputation et de venir en parler à la famille, **rajouta Emmett.

**-Merde ! **Soufflai-je. **Elle ne s'est quand même pas pointée dans l'immeuble depuis ? **

**-Non, elle ne l'a pas encore fait. Si tentée soit-elle de le faire encore ! **Répondit Edward.

**-Déjà elle savait que ton père était au courant, puisqu'elle pensait d'abord s'adresser à lui à l'hôpital, **précisa Ben. **Elle avait menacé de le faire la première fois qu'elle t'a parlé de sa grossesse.**

**-Oui, elle avait lancé cette menace. Mais comme mon père était au courant, c'était déjà ça de moins à gérer. De toute façon, mon père sait la vérité. Il ne pouvait donc pas se laisser embrouiller par elle.**

**-Et maintenant elle doit être bien avancée dans sa grossesse, elle ne va plus essayer de se pointer chez nous ? **Demandai-je.

**-Et bien, en fait, … Non ! **Me contra Edward.

**-Comment cela ?**

**-Et bien, si elle était enceinte de six semaines début janvier, elle devrait être à cinq mois de grossesse maintenant, à la mi-avril, peut-être même un peu plus... Et elle est toujours plate comme une planche à pain.**

**-Aurait-elle fait une fausse couche ?**

**-Non, Dad et moi pensons qu'elle l'a plutôt fait passer.**

**-En tout cas, sachant qu'un médecin des plus respectés et réputés de l'hôpital, comme l'est mon oncle, était au courant de sa grossesse, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux d'être aller chez une faiseuse d'ange,** commenta Emmett. **Je dirais même qu'elle est carrément folle. Carlisle aurait pu sans hésitation la dénoncer aux forces de police. Elle aurait pu se faire arrêter et exécuter.**(4)

**-Tu m'étonnes ! **Répondis-je.

**-C'est bien pour cela que Dad a gardé tout son dossier médical. Si elle revient à charge auprès de moi ou de l'un d'entre nous, il compte la menacer de l'utiliser contre elle et de la dénoncer.**

**-Oui, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir ces preuves contre elle, **répliquai-je. **Mais il nous faut néanmoins rester vigilant. Si elle aborde l'un d'entre nous, nous connaissons la vérité et nous pourrons la confondre aisément. Par contre, si elle aborde ta mère, ta sœur ou bien Bella, elle pourrait faire beaucoup de mal**, m'inquiétai-je.

**-Surtout si elle aborde Bella,** murmura Edward, abattu à l'idée de cette possibilité.

**-Oui, car concernant tante Esmé, je m'inquiéterai pas trop ! **Sourit Emmett en imaginant la réaction de sa tante. **Elle sera stupéfaite dans un premier temps, puis enverra certainement sur les roses cette pouffiasse, surtout si elle s'adresse de manière vulgaire et effrontée à ma tante. Mais avant de croire quoique ce soit, elle ira vérifier ses sources auprès de Carlisle. Bon, après, elle te passera sûrement un savon, mais tu l'auras bien mérité, **continua Emmett en direction de son cousin.

**-Si elle aborde Alice, le choc sera dur, mais je saurai la raisonner**, confirmai-je. **Le problème est et reste Bella. Elle a déjà tellement souffert lorsqu'elle t'a surpris dans les bras de cette nymphomane que je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle apprenait cela. Parce que si Laurène est convaincante, elle la croira certainement. Elle a tellement peu confiance en elle. **Et encore moins en les sentiments qu'elle peut inspirer à Edward. Mais cette dernière phrase, je ne pouvais la prononcer à voix haute devant Edward. Ce n'était qu'une intuition de ma part, je ne pouvais confirmer à mon ami les sentiments de ma cousine envers lui. **Sans compter que si Charlie apprend que Bella souffre de cela, tu es un homme mort, **grimaçai-je.

Edward baissa la tête, honteux de ses frasques passées. Il culpabilisait car ces dernières avaient plus ou moins été révélées au grand jour avec cette sombre histoire de grossesse mensongère. Mais, pour autant, il n'était pas le seul à en avoir commis. Aucun de nous ici présent n'était un enfant de chœur dans ce domaine ! Devant le silence des autres, je repris fortement :

**-Arrête de culpabiliser, Edward !** Le disputai-je fermement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. **Cela ne sert à rien ! **Puis je repris en direction des autres. **Aucun de nous n'est blanc comme neige ici ! Nous avons tous eu nos aventures et nos coups d'un soir ! Et certainement davantage ****qu'Edward pour certains, **lançai-je en direction d'Emmett. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait initié mon pote à ces plaisirs charnels. **La seule différence, c'est que nous ne nous sommes pas fait ****attraper la main dans le sac par nos dulcinées ! Alors, maintenant que nous sommes au courant du problème, nous allons être en mesure de protéger les filles de cette folle, notamment Bella.**

**-Alors, êtes-vous prêts pour … **Lança mystérieusement Emmett. Ça y est ! Ce n'était plus un clown que j'avais devant moi, mais un conspirateur !**Ê****tes-vous prêts pour la mise en place du plan **_**« Protection de petite Bella de cette folle nymphomane »**_** ? **Questionna Emmett en plaçant sa main ouverte au centre de la table.

**-Prêt ! **Répondis-je en riant et en tapant dans sa main et en plaçant la mienne sur la sienne. Emmett et ses jeux bidons ! Mais au moins, il détendait l'atmosphère. Ben rigolait également et le sourire revenait sur les lèvres d'Ed.

**-Prêt également ! **Affirma Ben en positionnant sa main sur la mienne.

**-Alors prêt ! **Clôtura Edward en plaçant sa main au-dessus de la pile des nôtres.

Nous explosâmes de rire ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'une des filles qui nous avaient aguiché peu de temps avant nous aborda pour nous inviter à boire un autre verre, et plus si affinités. Emmett se chargea de la rembarrer de manière peu diplomatique et fort peu agréable, ce qui eut cependant le mérite de renforcer nos fous rires. Nous quittâmes ensuite le club de tennis pour rentrer chez nous.

J'avais apprécié cette conversation entre mecs. Surtout j'étais satisfait d'avoir pu convaincre Emmett de se confier. J'espérai désormais qu'il pourrait avancer dans la vie et pourquoi pas retrouver l'amour, même si je savais qu'il n'oublierait pas Carmen, comme Rosalie n'oublierait jamais Royce.

**OOOoooOOO**

Comme Ben occupait ma chambrée au dernier étage de l'immeuble, je logeais actuellement chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il m'avait bien proposé de la libérer pour me la rendre et de se trouver une autre piaule, mais je savais que cela ne serait pas facile pour lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini ses études et trouver un travail convenable. Pour l'instant, il vivait de petits boulots au noir qui lui permettait d'assumer ces frais vitaux (alimentation, vêtements, bouquins...) puisque la famille Cullen avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas lui demander de loyer.

Mon installation chez mon oncle et ma tante avait été assez comique ! Elle datait de presque un mois, mais je m'en rappelai comme si c'était hier.

_**.**_

_**Flash Back – 10 mars 1939 (environ un mois et demi plus tôt).**_

Ma tante était dans ses états. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait à dormir chez elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Pologne. Or, là-bas, dans son manoir de Varsovie, elle n'était pas en manque de place. En effet, bien que l'appartement qu'occupait la famille Swan soit d'une taille convenable (5 pièces), il était petit pour le nombre qu'ils étaient (8 personnes) : il y avait une chambre pour Renée et Charlie, une pour les grands-parents Swan, une pour Bella et une pour mes trois cousins. La dernière pièce, la plus grande, servait de salon et cuisine, bref de pièce à vivre pour la famille.

Renée voulait absolument que j'ai une pièce à moi, pour que je sois le plus autonome possible (elle se basait sur mon ancien mode de vie et pensait que je serai amené à sortir régulièrement. Elle ne voulait pas que j'ai l'impression qu'elle surveille mes allées et venues) et pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mes études afin de terminer mes recherches et rédiger mon mémoire dans le calme. Elle avait alors demandé à Bella de me laisser sa chambre et d'aller s'installer dans celle de ses frères.

Bella n'avait rien dit, elle était contente que je sois revenu de Pologne, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était triste de quitter son petit domaine qu'elle avait aménagé d'un goût simple qui lui ressemblait tant. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de la voir ranger ses livres et sortir ses robes de son armoire. Je la laissais s'occuper de ses affaires pour rejoindre Renée et Charlie qui essayaient d'aménager au mieux la chambre des garçons de façon à créer un petit coin pour Bella.

**-Renée, Charlie ?**

**-Oui, Jasper, qu'y a-t-il ? **Me questionna distraitement Renée. **Charlie, que penses-tu plutôt de pousser le lit de Samuel contre la fenêtre ? Cela nous permettrait ainsi de rapprocher celui de Michel et ainsi de gagner de la place de ce côté-là pour pouvoir installer un matelas pour Bella ? Elle entreposera ses affaires de cours dans sur la table du salon.**

Renée et Charlie profitaient du fait que les grands-parents Swan avaient sorti leurs petits-fils au jardin du Luxembourg pour réaménager leur chambre.

**-Justement, à ce sujet-là, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de demander à Bella de venir s'installer ici**, les interrompis-je.

**-Jasper, tu as besoin d'avoir ton espace à toi pour rédiger ton mémoire, **répliqua vivement Renée. **Bella viendra donc s'installer ici.**

**-Renée, je peux tout à fait m'accommoder d'un espace dans le salon. Sans compter que les étudiants de troisième cycle disposent d'un bureau à l'université, où je serai au calme pour terminer mes recherches et rédiger ma thèse. **

**-Non, tu ne vas pas loger dans le salon. Si tu rentres tard, tu seras le premier réveillé par les bruits que ma belle-mère ou moi risquons de faire dans le coin cuisine. Bella s'installera ici avec les garçons. Se serait-elle plainte auprès de toi ?**

**-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, mais je vois bien... **Je me tus, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de montrer le malaise de Bella à l'idée de quitter sa chambre. **Renée, ce n'est pas grave si je suis réveillé tôt le matin. Quant à Bella, elle est au lycée : elle a besoin d'avoir son bureau et un espace travail pour pouvoir ses devoirs sérieusement. De plus, je sais qu'elle a de plus en plus d'œuvres littéraires à lire et interpréter. Elle se couchera forcément plus tard que ces frères : Michel n'est pas encore scolarisé. Quant à Samuel et Éric, ils ne ramènent que peu de devoirs à la maison. Bella doit donc garder sa chambre.**

**-Merci Jasper de ta proposition pour Bella, mais tu dois avoir ton endroit à toi..., même si Bella serait mieux dans sa chambre... **Renée était un peu perdue. Elle voulait à la fois ne pas changer les habitudes de sa fille tout en me voulant satisfaire mes intérêts. **Si tu veux être un peu autonome et ne pas avoir l'impression de nous rendre des comptes sur tes allées et venues, il faut que tu aies ta propre chambre.**

**-Jasper, pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas dans la même chambre que Bella ?** Proposa Charlie. **Ce serait peut-être le plus simple. Vous risquez de veiller plus tard que nous autres pour vos devoirs respectifs.**

**-Oui, cela pourrait être une bonne solution qui conviendrait à tous, **agréai-je.

**-Mais, Charlie, tu n'y penses pas ! Bella n'est plus une enfant ! Elle ne peut pas dormir avec un garçon ! **S'affola Renée.

**-Oh ! Oh ! Du calme, Renée ! Je ne parle pas de faire dormir ta fille dans les bras d'un garçon, mais dans la même chambre que son cousin. Que veux-tu qu'elle risque ? Si Jasper et Bella sont tous les deux d'accord pour cette solution, elle me semble la plus adéquate.**

**-Pour moi, c'est bon, **affirmai-je. Je ne comprenais pas le malaise de Renée. Elle paniquait bien vite. Comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle saurait qu'Edward s'intéressait à sa petite Bella ?

**-Mais...** Reprit Renée. Cependant, sa voix se tut. Elle hésitait à poursuivre.

**-Oui ? **Demandai-je en même temps que mon oncle.

**-Si Jasper a besoin de sortir le soir et qu'il rentre régulièrement à point d'heure, comment comptez-vous expliquer la situation à ma fille ? **Ah ! C'était plutôt mes frasques qui l'inquiétaient... Elle avait peur de devoir les expliquer à Bella. Je souris, il est vrai que Renée n'avait peut-être pas remarqué mon intérêt pour Alice et je n'en avais parlé qu'à mon oncle avant mon départ imprévu pour Varsovie.

**-D'une part, maintenant que Jasper s'intéresse de plus en plus à la petite Alice, son mode de vie a bien changé et les soirées sans fin semblent plus ou moins terminées, si j'ai bien compris,** expliqua Charlie. J'acquiesçai à ces propos. **D'autre part, s'il a besoin de rentrer tard suite à une conférence universitaire ou peu importe le motif, je pense que tu seras capable de rentrer discrètement dans réveiller ma fille au cœur de la nuit, m'interrogea mon oncle.**

**-Tout à fait, cela ne posera pas de problème de ce point de vue là**, affirmai-je d'un ton sûr.

**-D'accord, **se plia Renée à nos arguments. **J'accepte cette proposition si elle agrée aussi à ma fille.**

**-Bella ? **Appela Charlie d'une voix un peu plus élevée.

**-Oui, papa. **Bella arriva en courant de sa chambre vers celle de ses frères. **Je n'ai pas encore fini de ranger mes affai...**

**-Accepterai-tu de dormir dans la même chambre que ton cousin ? **Lui demanda son père.

**-Je n'aurais pas à changer toutes mes affaires de place ? **Questionna-t-elle.

**-Non, tu n'aurais plus besoin de le faire. Et puis, toi et Jasper avaient des rythmes de travail plus proches que toi et tes frères qui n'ont pas à travailler le soir dans leur chambre.**

**-Mais cela ne te dérangerait pas de partager ma chambre avec moi ? Avec une fille ? **M'interrogea-t-elle. Ma cousine était toujours plus attentive aux autres qu'à elle. J'envahissais son domaine et pourtant elle voulait savoir si cela ne me dérangeait pas de partager sa chambre.

**-Non, aucun souci pour moi, si tu es d'accord ! Et je ne ronfle pas en dormant, si cela peut te rassurer ! **Rigolai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**-Alors, c'est aussi bon pour moi**, sourit-elle.

**-Et bien, c'est réglé ! **Résuma Charlie. Jasper, aide-moi à déplacer ce matelas dans la chambre de Bella.

Je soulevai le matelas en même temps que mon oncle et nous le transportâmes dans la chambre de ma cousine. Elle avait poussé son bureau le plus proche de son lit afin de libérer de la place. Elle remit ses vêtements dans la penderie et dans sa commode, tout en m'indiquant qu'elle me laissait de place pour les miens. De plus, elle m'indiqua des étagères vides où je pouvais entreposer mes livres, cahiers et feuillets. Ma cousine était très ordonnée, la cohabitation serait facile. Enfin, elle me proposa son lit, ce que je refusais : dormir sur un matelas ne me gênait pas.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**.**_

La cohabitation avec Bella se passait bien. Elle était toujours discrète et respectait mon intimité comme je m'efforçais de respecter la sienne. Chaque matin, nous nous levions à la même heure; J'allais avaler un café le temps qu'elle s'habille et se prépare pour sa journée de lycéenne. Puis, lorsqu'elle venait prendre son petit-déjeuner, j'en profitai pour récupérer la chambre et me vêtir. Ensuite, nous descendions avec Samuel toquer à la porte des Cullen pour prendre une Alice, prête et souriante, et un Edward, toujours ronchon le matin et en retard ! Et la même routine se mettait en place, comme celle avant mon départ pour la Pologne : nous prenions sur notre chemin Angèle, puis déposions Sam à l'école primaire, avant de laisser les filles devant leur lycée. Edward et moi poursuivions ensemble notre parcours jusqu'à l'université, à moins qu'il ne soit de garde à l'hôpital.

Le soir, après avoir sérieusement travaillé et lu les ouvrages demandés par les enseignants (les livres lui plaisaient tant ! Elle avait actuellement un petit faible pour la littérature anglaise du XIXe siècle), Bella éteignait bien souvent sa lampe de chevet avant moi. Mais elle m'avait assuré que cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir que je veille plus tard qu'elle pour avancer la rédaction de ma thèse.

Le seul petit souci qui pouvait m'incommoder était que Bella parlait pendant son sommeil. Je le savais, ou tout au moins j'aurai dû m'en souvenir : Rosalie m'en avait déjà parlé lorsque les deux filles avaient partager la même chambre avant le départ de Bella pour Paris. Nous nous étions d'ailleurs suffisamment moqués d'elle, nous adorions la taquiner pour la faire rougir. Elle était si mignonne avec sa petite mine de petite fille désolée et confuse d'avoir empêcher sa cousine de dormir.

Depuis que je partageais sa chambre à Paris, je ne lui en avais pas parlé, je ne l'avais pas taquiné avec ce gentil petit défaut. Je savais que lui rappeler qu'elle parlait en dormant la mettrait mal à l'aise et qu'elle proposerait alors d'aller dormir dans la chambre de ses frères ou dans le salon pour ne pas me déranger. Je me refusais donc à le lui dire, d'autant plus que si je l'entendais si bien parler la nuit, c'est parce que je continuais d'étudier tardivement et que je ne dormais pas. C'était rigolo de la voir réviser ses cours la nuit : elle était complétement endormie mais son front était plissé comme si elle réfléchissait et elle récitait ses leçons d'histoire, ses déclinaisons latines, à moins que ce ne soient ses cours de chimie, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas toujours exacts. Ma cousine était une littéraire. Même son sommeil le confirmait ! J'essayai alors de rétablir le tir le matin au petit-déjeuner ou sur le chemin de l'école pour que la règle exacte soit sue et intégrée dans le cas d'une hypothétique interrogation.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle dormait, Bella parlait de ses amies Alice et Angèle. Cela me gênait un peu, car j'avais l'impression de percer son intimité, ses secrets de copines, de connaître son subconscient. Heureusement pour moi (et pour elle), elle ne parlait que de choses que je connaissais déjà ou que j'avais pu observer, comme lorsqu'elle pestait après Alice et ses innombrables sorties shoppings ! Elle appréciait particulièrement la douceur et la modestie de son amie Angèle. De temps en temps, elle râlait après ses frères qui étaient de plus en plus bruyants et de plus agités. C'est vrai qu'ils grandissaient tellement en ce moment qu'ils avaient de plus en plus besoin de se dépenser tous les trois.

Mais le sujet principal dont elle parlait pendant ses nuits, c'était la musique et son violon. Je crois qu'il était impossible de la séparer de son violon, qui reposait d'ailleurs sur sa commode, rangé dans sa boite, non loin d'elle. Bella récitait des mélodies, des notes de musique, des partitions... Elle se promettait de revoir dès le lendemain telle portée ou tel rythme de musique qu'elle maîtrisait mal ou qu'elle voulait apprendre par cœur. Lorsqu'elle parlait de musique dans son sommeil, son front n'était pas plissé et un petit sourire s'étalait sur son visage. C'était amusant ! Vraiment amusant !

Une nuit qu'elle récitait des accords de musique, je fus surpris d'entendre, au milieu des notes, un prénom sortir de ses lèvres endormies :

_**-Edward !**_

Entendant le prénom de mon ami, je relavai ma tête de mes calculs de formules chimiques et de mes compte-rendus d'expérience pour tendre l'oreille.

_**-Edward ! **_Murmura-t-elle à nouveau. Ses propos devinrent un peu confus et peu audibles. Mais je compris encore quelques mots. _**… Ami … Es-tu un ami... Ou … Plus avec moi ? … Musique... Ami seulement... Ou... Edward ?**_

Je l'observai attentivement à la lueur de ma petite lampe de chevet. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

_**-Edward... Je veux …. Plus que ton amitié...**_

Puis, elle se retourna et son visage s'enfonça dans son oreiller de plume m'empêchant d'en entendre davantage. Mais peut-être avait-elle tout simplement cessé de parler dans son sommeil ?

Je savais que Edward en pinçait pour ma cousine. Il venait d'ailleurs de reconnaître ses sentiments pour elle il y a peu. De plus, il ne voulait pas agir pour le moment, de peur d'être rejeté et parce qu'il trouvait ma cousine trop jeune. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec une telle attitude de preux chevalier.

Je me doutais que ma cousine appréciait de passer du temps avec Edward. Je savais qu'elle avait été bouleversée et blessée de le surprendre dans les bras de Laurène. Heureusement que Mme Cullen avait été là pour lui expliquer l'inexplicable. Mais, depuis, je sentais ma cousine indécise par rapport à Edward. Elle appréciait toujours autant sa compagnie, ne serait-ce que pour jouer de la musique, mais elle s'interrogeait aussi beaucoup. Je ne savais sur quoi par contre.

Ces paroles en provenance de son sommeil m'éclairaient un peu. Elle se questionnait sur ses sentiments pour Edward, et surtout sur les siens à lui. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas de ce que pouvait ressentir mon ami pour elle.

En tout cas, j'étais certain que les sentiments de Bella pour mon ami se précisaient progressivement. Si elle s'exprimait ainsi dans son sommeil, c'était que son subconscient (ou son inconscient ?) commençait à les prendre en compte. Peut-être oserait-elle désormais les exprimer dans ses gestes et son attitude envers Edward. Je savais qu'elle n'oserait jamais parler de cela avec lui, en tout cas pour l'instant, c'était bien trop tôt dans leur relation qui restait pour le moment amicale. Je me promettais donc d'être davantage attentif à elle et de discuter avec elle si elle en exprimait le besoin.

J'essayai de me re-concentrer sur ma prise de notes... Mais j'en étais maintenant bien incapable. Certes, le sommeil me rattrapait, mais il me semblait qu'un détail m'échappait encore, quelque chose que j'avais perçu mais dont je ne me rappelai pas.

_**-Edward...**_

Ce nouveau murmure en provenance de ma cousine endormie fut un électrochoc. Je me rappelai ce détail qui m'échappait jusqu'alors. Le jour de mon retour, lorsqu'Alice, Charlie, Bella et Samuel étaient venus en fanfare m'accueillir gare de l'Est, je me rappelai que Bella avait observé discrètement les gestes d'affection que j'avais envers ma belle Alice. Peut-être analysait-elle maintenant tous les gestes qu'Edward avait envers elle ? Peut-être recherchait-elle ses mêmes gestes de tendresse entre Edward et elle ? Ou tout du moins les espérait-elle ? Comme si ces gestes si simples signifiaient pour elle le début d'un amour, d'une grande histoire d'amour...

C'est sur ses pensées d'amour heureux que j'éteignis la lumière pour m'endormir et rejoindre ma douce et tendre Alice au pays des rêves.

Demain, je comptais parler à Charlie de la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon grand-père à Varsovie. Je souhaitais qu'il remplace officiellement mon grand-père lors de ma très prochaine demande en mariage au docteur Cullen. J'avais suffisamment reporté cette discussion sérieuse avec mon oncle depuis mon retour en France. Je voulais désormais officialiser mon amour pour Alice. Je savais que cela ne la rendrait qu'encore plus heureuse. Et moi aussi !

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes**** :**

**(1)** « _Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme _», maxime attribuée à Antoine Lavoisier (1743-1794). Il est un chimiste français, qui a énoncé la première version de la loi de conservation de la matière, identifié et baptisé l'oxygène (1778). Il a participé à la réforme de la nomenclature chimique.

On le surnomme le père de la chimie moderne. Il est donc tout à fait logique que Jasper connaisse ses travaux, ses discours et qu'il le prenne comme modèle.

**(2) **« _À__ l'état de nature, l'homme est un loup pour l'homme _» : proverbe de Thomas Hobbes (1588-1679).

**(3)** : Edward fait référence au livre «_ La France et son armée _» écrit par Charles de Gaulle en 1938, paru chez Plon. C'est le quatrième écrit de théories militaires que développe De Gaulle.

Charles de Gaulle présentait ainsi son livre : « _Ce livre est une biographie. Son sujet c'est la France, militante, souffrante et triomphante, dont il évoque la vie millénaire dans le but de la faire aimer. Mais comme nous n'aimons que ce qui nous émeut, _La France et son armée _s'applique à mettre en relief ce qu'il y a d'émouvant dans le destin d'une nation qui s'élève et s'abaisse en même temps que sa force militaire et pour d'innombrables raisons. »_

En 1939, De Gaulle est encore colonel. Il devient général de brigade en mai 1940.

**(4) **La dépénalisation de l'avortement et l'encadrement légal de l'**i**nterruption **v**olontaire de **g**rossesse (IVG) se firent en 1975 avec la loi Veil. Avant cette date, avorter était un crime. La femme qui avortait comme celle qui l'aidait à avorter pouvaient alors encourir la peine de mort (ou une peine de prison).

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Petite incohérence historique :**

En relisant le chapitre précédent, je m'aperçois que lorsque j'ai rédigé la discussion entre Carlisle et Charlie dans le café, j'aurai dû les faire fumer soit la pipe, le cigare ou bien des cigarettes. J'aurai dû faire la même chose lors des soirées musicales qui parlent de politique, comme lorsque ont été évoqués les accords de Munich (voir Livre I, chapitre VI). De même, j'aurai dû montrer ce tabagisme ambiant dans la discussion des garçons après le tennis. Cela s'y prêtait tout à fait.

Mais j'avoue que ayant perdu dans mon entourage des personnes d'un cancer en partie lié au tabagisme, je ne suis pas favorable au fait de fumer et j'ai complétement zappé cette information. Je ne compte pas la faire apparaître dans ma fiction, même si historiquement je le devrai car à l'époque, on ignorait tout ou presque des dangers du tabagisme.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout ! J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

Sinon, je pense que vous doutez tous et toutes du thème qui sera abordé dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends d'ores et déjà vos suggestions, tout en sachant que j'ai laissé pas mal d'indices trainer ici et là, donc je ne pense pas que ma question soit compliquée.

**Prochaine publication** : dans 10 jours, peut-être 15 jours. J'essaye de faire au mieux.

A bientôt ! AliLouane.

* * *

**A mes lectrices** (pour l'instant, aucun lecteur ne s'est manifesté) :

Merci pour toutes vos_ reviews_, pour vos mises en alerte et mises en favoris. Cela me fait très plaisir !

Merci à Nina, Lolimona, Calice24, Emerance, Anaïs, Samy940.

**Mention spéciale à SAmy940** pour la 50e _review_ !

Comme d'habitude, j'envoie un_ teaser_ à toute personne inscrite laissant une _review_.

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**A Nina **:

Comme tu as dû le voir en lisant ce chapitre, « l'autre nase » regrette son comportement et s'est bien rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Bella.

Après, savoir si Bella va l'apprendre ou non, il faudra attendre le ou les prochains chapitres. A bientôt, AliLouane.

**A La Miss / Anaïs :  
**

Merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Ce n'est jamais facile de parler de telles discriminations et préjugés.

Je suis ravie que mon Emmett t'ait plu (heureusement qu'il est là pour ouvrir les yeux à Edward ! Mais n'oublions quand même pas que c'est Em qui a entrainé son cousin dans les soirées où ils rencontraient des filles faciles).

Oui, j'avoue, j'aime bien jouer avec tes nerfs ! lol ! Bon, comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai été gentille avec cette histoire de bébé... Enfin, cela dit, comme j'adore tes petits nerfs, disons que cette folle de Laurène n'a peut-être pas encore dit mon dernier mot. *pars en sifflotant* ! Je joue avec le feu... Continueras-tu à lire ma fic ? A bientôt, bye ! AliLouane

* * *

**Instant PUB**

Je souhaiterai vous faire part de deux autres fictions se déroulant, comme ma fiction, dans **un cadre historique** et que j'apprécie particulièrement :

-Tout d'abord la fiction "_Je l'aime, mais ne le dites à personne_" de **Spuffygirl92** (lien dans mon profil). Sa fiction se déroule au Moyen Age, et c'est un régal d'aventures chevaleresques et d'amour courtois. Je la suis depuis de début et j'ai particulièrement aimé le chapitre sur les tournois durant lequel Bella et Edward passent une nuit emplie de tendresse.

-Puis la fiction "_Redonne-moi espoir_" de **Eiphose**. Je l'ai découverte le week-end dernier. Elle est presque achevée. Elle se déroule au début du XIXe siècle entre l'Angleterre et le Nouveau Monde. Le lien est également sur mon profil.

Le style de ces deux auteurs est très agréable à lire, leurs histoires sont remplies de suspens, d'aventures et surtout d'émotions.

**Bonne lecture !** Et surtout n'hésitez pas à leur laisser une trace de votre passage sous la forme d'une petite _review_, je pense qu'elles en seront enchantées.

Amicalement, AliLouane.


	14. Livre I Chapitre 12

**Date de publication du chapitre XII : le 21 juin 2011  
**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent !

.

**Ce chapitre 12 du livre I est l'un des derniers qui montrera clairement la joie et le bonheur de mes personnages. **Profitez-en bien !

.

Alors, avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, quelques petites informations : j'espère que la discussion Jasper – Charlie ne vous semblera pas trop répétitive (*j'ai un gros doute*), puisque la plupart des thèmes évoqués l'ont déjà été dans les chapitres précédents, mais pas forcément avec les mêmes personnages. De plus, ce chapitre possède trois points de vue différents au lieu de n'avoir qu'un seul (voir deux) comme c'était le cas dans les derniers chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

.

Bonne lecture ! Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas !

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre XII**

* * *

**Titre : Des jours heureux...**

* * *

**.**

**POV Jasper**

**Avril 1939**

C'est enthousiaste et confiant que je me levais ce matin-là. Avant de rejoindre Bella et Samuel pour le petit-déjeuner, puis avant de récupérer Edward et Alice au premier étage pour que nous fassions, comme chaque matin, route ensemble vers l'école primaire, puis le lycée et l'université, j'avais réussi à glisser quelques mots à Charlie lui indiquant que je souhaitai avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui le soir même. Mon oncle s'était empressé d'acquiescer discrètement à mes propos.

Lorsque ma belle m'ouvrit la porte et m'embrassa sur la joue (elle n'osait pas m'embrasser sur les lèvres devant son frère ou son amie ; bon, j'avoue aussi que cela ne se faisait pas trop non plus, il fallait respecter la morale et la bienséance ! De plus, nous n'étions pas encore fiancés et en général, seules les femmes de mauvaise vie acceptaient d'être embrassées en public, donc je comprenais bien les réticences de ma belle... Même si soyons honnête j'aurai bien apprécié un vrai baiser de sa part !), je ne fus que conforter dans ma décision de demander sa main rapidement à son père. C'est le cœur en fête et le sourire sur les lèvres que je partis à l'université après l'avoir déposée devant son lycée.

Vivement ce soir !

**OOOoooOOO**

En fin d'après-midi, nous nous retrouvâmes entre jeunes pour un interlude musical dans le salon des Cullen : Edward, Bella, Samuel et moi jouions devant notre public favori composé d'Emmett, de Ben, d'Angèle et surtout de mon tendre amour. Puis, après le diner pris chez ma tante Renée en famille, Charlie et moi sortîmes pour la soirée.

Arrivés dans un bar du quartier dont Charlie aimait l'ambiance et où il avait ses habitudes (il y venait parfois en compagnie du docteur Cullen), nous commandâmes chacun une bière. Puis, devant mon silence qui s'éternisait, j'étais en effet hésitant ne sachant comment me lancer, Charlie me questionna :

**-Alors, Jasper, que voulais-tu me dire ? Allons droit au but !**

Je soufflais longuement. Si je n'arrivais pas à parler à mon oncle, qu'en serait-il devant le docteur Cullen ? Allez, Jazz, tu as déjà été plus courageux !

**-Charlie, … Je … J'ai l'intention de demander au docteur Cullen la main de sa fille.**

Ça y est ! C'était dit ! J'étais soulagé ! Et puis ce n'était pas plus compliqué que d'en parler avec mes amis, mon grand-père ou mon amoureuse.

**-Et bien, je m'en doutais un peu avec ce que tu m'avais confié avant ton départ, **me répondit-il tout sourire devant mes aveux**. Je pensais juste que tu serais plus rapide et réactif pour m'en parler : ça fait déjà un peu plus d'un mois que tu es revenu de Pologne.**

Ok ! Finalement, il n'était pas du tout surpris, j'avais seulement droit à des reproches. En bref, c'était moi qui était le plus étonné ! Pourquoi m'étais-je tant pris la tête avec cette discussion ? Mes inquiétudes et hésitations du mois dernier me parurent soudainement bien futiles.

**-Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais l'intention de t'en parler dès mon retour. Surtout qu'en Pologne, j'ai eu une sérieuse conversation avec mon grand-père. Mais, entre la reprise à l'université et la quantité de travail que je devais rattraper pour mes recherches, les sorties avec les amis, j'ai manqué de temps. Et puis, j'ai apprécié passer de tendres moments avec Alice, me rapprocher d'elle, discuter avec elle, confirmer notre attirance l'un pour l'autre. Cela nous a tous les deux encouragés dans notre envie de fiançailles et confortés dans notre choix.**

**-Alors, es-tu complétement sûr de toi ?**

**-Oh que oui ! Sûr de moi à 100 % ! **Assurai-je.

**-Que pense ton grand-père de cette union ?**

Ah ! La question fatidique ! Il me fallait être honnête avec mon oncle ! De toute façon, il devait se douter de la réaction de mon grand-père. Après tout, il le connaissait bien : ce dernier était aussi son beau-père.

**-Et bien, il accepte que je fasse ma demande en mariage, mais il aurait préféré qu'Alice soit de confession israélite.**

**-Oui, je m'en doute bien pour ce dernier point,** soupira Charlie. **Mais sa réaction ne m'étonne pas pour deux sous : il fait passer au premier plan ton choix et ton amour pour Alice avant son exigence personnelle d'avoir une nouvelle petite belle-fille juive. Tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi ainsi. **

**-J'ai de la chance**, souriais-je. **Et puis, Maman me soutenait, et il sait que Papa aurait fait de même s'il avait été encore en vie.**

**-Alors, jeune homme, qu'attends-tu de moi ? **Me questionna mon oncle.** Je suppose que le but de cette discussion n'est pas juste de me mettre au courant de ton amour pour Alice.**

**-Non**, souriais-je à nouveau. J'avais oublié combien Charlie pouvait être très perspicace. **Comme grand-père ne va pas pouvoir venir en France pour demander officiellement Alice en mariage pour moi auprès du docteur Cullen, accepterais-tu le remplacer ? De demander la main d'Alice pour moi ? De présenter notre famille, nos biens et nos revenus, mes diplômes universitaires et ma moralité ?**

**-Bien sûr, Jasper ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir.**

**-Merci mille fois, Charlie ! Bien entendu, Grand-père a prévu de téléphoner le jour même au docteur Cullen pour confirmer la demande. Croisons les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas de coupure téléphonique inappropriée. Mais je pense, j'espère que le docteur Cullen sera compréhensif et acceptera cette modification des convenances. Alice m'assure que cela ne posera pas de problème.**

**-Je pense qu'elle a raison, **confirma mon oncle. **. Carlisle sait bien combien le trajet de la Pologne à la France peut être long et fatiguant pour un homme de l'âge de ton grand-père. Sans compter que les circonstances actuelles sont loin d'être fameuses, avec ce qui se passe en Allemagne et le développement de la politique antisémite d'Hitler.**

**-Oui, effectivement ! **Approuvai-je.** J'ai plus peur de... **Je ne réussis pas à terminer ma phrase, la laissant en suspens.

**-Peur de … ? **Me relança Charlie avec un geste de la main rassurant pour m'encourager à poursuivre ma phrase.

Je murmurai alors d'une voix à peine audible :

**-Peur du fait que le docteur Cullen pourrait me refuser la main d'Alice, car je suis Polonais, car je ne pratique pas la même religion qu'elle. **Je soufflai fortement. Charlie me regardait attentivement : il m'encouragea à poursuivre mon laïus d'un geste avenant de la main. Je repris alors d'une voix plus forte : **Alice pense qu'il n'y aura pas de souci, que son père ne réagira pas ainsi, ni sa mère. Elle me rassure en me disant que ses parents n'étaient ni de la même nationalité, ni de la même religion et qu'ils se sont mariés malgré l'opposition radicale de sa grand-mère maternelle. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demeurer inquiet. Que ferais-je s'il me refuse la main de sa fille ? **

Anxieux, je fermais les yeux faisant tout pour repousser au loin de mon esprit l'idée même que le docteur Cullen pourrait s'opposer au choix amoureux de sa fille. Ah ! Ce serait mon enfer personnel ! Un affreux drame ! Une véritable horreur ! Encore pire que ce qui pouvait se passer contre les juifs dans l'Allemagne nazie ! Je rajoutai alors en murmurant et en gardant toujours les yeux fermés tellement j'avais honte des propos que j'allais tenir devant mon oncle.

**-Tu sais, Charlie, si grand-père et maman, et même toi, ne m'avaient pas donné leur accord pour ce mariage, si vous ne m'aviez pas soutenu, je leur aurai tourné le dos, je VOUS aurai tourné le dos sans complexe, **se reprit-il**. Je n'aurai pas hésité à couper les ponts avec la famille pour vivre avec mon amour et la rendre heureuse. **Je soufflai longuement pour éviter que la colère ne m'emporte. **Mais je ne peux pas demander la même chose à mon Alice si son père refuse ma demande, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fâche avec son père et sa famille, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit séparée d'eux tous.**

**-Jasper, Jasper, calme-toi, mon grand ! **Essaya de m'apaiser mon oncle en me tapotant le dessus de la main. **Tu sais, j'ai longuement parlé avec Carlisle durant ton séjour en Pologne**. Entendant ses paroles qui me surprirent, je ré-ouvrai rapidement les yeux afin d'observer attentivement le regard de Charlie. **Et, même si Carlisle s'inquiète sérieusement de l'avenir de sa fille, notamment si elle doit s'installer en Pologne, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, -**Charlie résuma la situation d'un geste de la main qui se voulait plus parlant qu'un long discours,-** il ne s'opposera pas à son choix, si elle lui démontre que c'est toi qu'elle aime.**

**-Es-tu sûr de cela ? Es-tu sûr qu'il ne s'opposera pas à notre union bien que je sois juif et Polonais ? Ne me dis-tu pas cela pour me faire plaisir ? Parce que tu sais bien que c'est cela que je veux entendre ? Tu le sais cela ! **Je m'emballais ! Totalement ! J'étais tellement heureux d'ouïr ces propos que j'enchainais, comme ma douce lorsqu'elle était excitée, questions sur questions sans laisser le temps et la possibilité à mon oncle de me répondre, et sans prendre la moindre inspiration d'oxygène, pourtant si vitale. Tout d'un coup, l'une des phrases de Charlie me frappa ! Je ne la comprenais pas du tout. **Mais... Pourquoi veux-tu que j'emmène Alice en Pologne ? Pourquoi est-ce que le docteur Cullen s'est-il mis cette idée en tête ? Avec tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement en Allemagne et la politique expansionniste d'Hitler, je ne le ferai pas ! Je ne veux surtout pas la mettre en danger ! **C'était horrible d'envisager une telle chose.

**-Alors, **me répondit doucement et calmement mon oncle pour m'apaiser, **tout d'abord, je te dis bien la vérité, et il me semblait que toi plus que les autres était habituellement capable de sentir cela. **Mon oncle faisait allusion à ma capacité de ressentir les émotions des uns et des autres. Un peu honteux d'avoir mis sa parole en doute, je baissai les yeux. **Ensuite, il est normal que Carlisle ait peur que tu emmènes Alice en Pologne si tu l'épouses : tu es originaire de Cracovie, un brillant poste d'enseignant-chercheur t'attend à l'université de Varsovie. Si le régime nazi n'existait pas en Allemagne, c'est certainement ce que tu aurais envisagé, ce que tu aurais fait, n'est-ce pas ? **J'acquiesçai à ses propos : il avait tout à fait raison. Vivre en Pologne ne nous aurait pas empêché de revenir souvent en France pour qu'Alice voit les siens régulièrement. **Carlisle ne sait pas que tu n'as pas l'intention de déraciner Alice, au vue des circonstances actuelles. Il te faudra le lui apprendre.**

**-Cela me fera plaisir de le lui apprendre. **Je respirai, j'étais soulagé. J'avais presque hâte que cette entrevue entre mon oncle, le docteur Cullen et moi ait lieu très prochainement. Mes angoisses s'estompaient. **Tu sais, Charlie, dès que j'aurai mon diplôme universitaire français, je compte bien trouver en France un poste équivalent à celui que l'on me proposait à Varsovie. J'ai encore du temps devant moi pour le valider et rechercher un emploi, notre mariage n'aura pas lieu avant les 18 ans d'Alice, c'est l'une des conditions de grand-père.**

**-Je sais que tu seras capable de faire vivre et d'entretenir ton couple, puis ta famille si des enfants naissent de votre union. Je sais que tu feras tout pour trouver un bon emploi en France, et je pense que Carlisle a bien conscience de ton sérieux. Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, ****Jasper, **me rassura Charlie. **Quant aux 18 ans d'Alice, c'est certes une condition de mon beau-père, mais je pense que Carlisle et Mme Cullen auront la même. En tout cas, personnellement, je ne laisserai pas ma fille se marier avant ses 18 ans.**

**-Ah ! Tu as peur que Bella s'envole dès maintenant, **rigolai-je. **Ou essaierai-tu de me tirer les vers du nez concernant les intentions de mon ami Edward ? **Charriai-je mon oncle.

**-Oh ! Toi, ne te moques pas de moi ! Tu verras quand tu auras une fille en âge de se marier ou proche de l'être, tu rigoleras moins et tu repensera à ton vieil oncle !** Charlie me tapa affectueusement l'épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait cependant un peu nerveux et colérique. **Sinon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'Edward t'a confié, je vois bien que ma petite Bella l'intéresse, je ne suis pas encore aveugle ! Même si j'avoue que parfois j'aurai préféré, car elle est si jeune !**

**-T'inquiètes pas, Charlie ! C'est vrai qu'Edward est sous le charme de Bella, mais il a bien conscience qu'elle n'a pas encore 15 ans. Et puis, de toi à moi, il ne se déclarera pas tout de suite, ça le rend trop nerveux ! Il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Il a peur de faire un geste qui la choquerait ou la ferait fuir. Donc, pour l'instant, il se contente de l'admirer de son piano lorsqu'elle joue du violon.**

**-Edward serait-il un grand timide ?** Questionna Charlie surpris. **Je n'en avais pas conscience.**

**-Timide ? Non, pas vraiment,** rigolai-je à nouveau. **Sauf avec Bella ! D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment drôle ! Emmett et moi, nous nous moquons souvent de lui à ce propos. Cela le change vraiment de son caractère de séducteur qu'il avait avant avec les filles de petite vertu.**

**-Et bien, cela me rassure qu'il soit si timide avec ma petite fille. Mais cela lui ressemble si peu que j'avoue que je reste très dubitatif. De toute façon, j'ai demandé à Carlisle que lui et Bella se retrouvent le moins souvent possible seuls au salon pour leurs activités musicales. Carlisle m'a promis qu'Esmé serait toujours avec eux et qu'elle les surveillerait discrètement.**

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec la suggestion de Charlie de toujours faire chaperonner Edward et Bella. Pour moi, il s'agissait tout simplement de surveillance. Je savais d'une part que mon ami n'était pas prêt à se déclarer (ni lui, ni Bella n'étaient mûrs pour cela) et que pour l'instant il n'aurait donc aucun geste qui pourrait être jugé déplacé vis-à-vis de ma cousine ; et je savais d'autre part qu'une telle « surveillance » était de toute manière inefficace : lorsque les deux amoureux auront décidé de s'embrasser, ils sauront contourner la surveillance de Mme Cullen ou de toute autre tierce personne qui leur serait imposée. A mon humble avis, Charlie ferait mieux d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Bella pour l'informer de ce qui pouvait se passer et lui imposer des règles strictes comme Mme Cullen en avait eu une avec sa fille, plutôt que de lui imposer une surveillance rébarbative.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas voix au chapitre, et ne pouvais décemment pas critiquer l'éducation que Charlie et Renée donnaient à leur fille aînée. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de rassurer mon oncle sur le sérieux des intentions d'Edward et sur son comportement respectueux et policé envers ma jeune cousine.

**-Et bien, je t'assure que si ! Il est plus qu'intimidé en la présence de ta fille. De toute façon, timide ou non, Edward saura se conduire en gentleman avec Bella.**

**-Je l'espère bien ! **Affirma Charlie.** Mais, dis-moi, Jasper, Edward sait-il être discret vis-à-vis de ses aventures ou de ses conquêtes féminines ? **M'interrogea-t-il. Charlie continuait son enquête sur la moralité de mon pote. **Je ne voudrais pas que ma fille apprenne quoique ce soit à ce sujet.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! **Je rassurai mon oncle, en mentant un peu certes : je ne comptais pas être celui qui lui apprendrait que sa fille avait surpris il y a plus de six mois un Edward en charmante compagnie à la sortie de l'hôpital. Je comptais encore moins lui parler des rumeurs fausses de grossesse et de paternité dont avait été victime mon ami. **Depuis qu'il a pris conscience des sentiments qu'il a pour Bella, il ne sort plus, préférant réserver ses soirées pour travailler ses cours afin de se libérer du temps pour jouer du piano avec Bella au violon.**

**-C'est parfait ! Il m'étonnera toujours ce petit !**

**-De toute façon, entre moi qui refusait de sortir par honnêteté vis-à-vis d'Alice, Emmett qui n'a pas la tête, ni le cœur à cela depuis son retour d'Espagne, et Ben qui commence à s'intéresser à la petite Angèle, Edward n'a pas été motivé pour continuer ses frasques. Et puis, de toute façon, il préfère passer du temps avec Bella que dans les bras d'une fille d'une nuit.**

**-C'est bien, vous êtes tous les quatre de bons gars !** Approuva Charlie, fier de nous. **Mais, dis-moi, quand souhaites-tu faire ta demande à Carlisle ?**

**-Très prochainement ! J'en parle à Alice la prochaine fois que je la vois. Elle va tester ses parents pour fixer une éventuelle date, et je te tiens au courant. Mais cela sera bientôt... Peut-être dans une semaine, si tout se passe comme prévu.**

**-De toute façon, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ! Quelque soit la date !**

**-Charlie, j'ai encore une demande à te faire... En fait, c'est plutôt une proposition.**

**-Je t'écoute, Jasper.**

**-Et bien, je sais que normalement, les fiançailles sont organisées par la famille du fiancé et célébrées chez lui...**

**-Pas de soucis pour cela ! **Me coupa Charlie. **Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander. Tu sais bien que Renée et moi serions ravis d'accueillir toute la famille Cullen dans notre appartement pour célébrer tes fiançailles avec Alice. Renée va se faire une joie de concocter un délicieux repas de fête avec l'aide de Bella.**

**-Charlie, je te remercie de ta proposition et de ton invitation, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais parler.**

**-Explique-toi ! **Il était étonné. **Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.**

**-Et bien, je disais donc, que les fiançailles sont normalement organisées par et chez la famille du fiancé alors que le mariage a lieu chez la famille de la mariée.**

**-Oui, je sais bien cela, c'est ainsi que nous avons procédé pour mon mariage, celui de tes parents... Et tu sais bien que cela devait l'être pour celui de ta sœur. Où veux-tu donc en venir ?**

**-Crois-tu... ?**

**-Oui ? Crache donc le morceau, jeune homme !**

-**Crois-tu qu'il soit possible d'inverser ?**

**-Inverser ? Quoi ? **

Charlie ne comprenait toujours pas où je voulais en venir.

**-Inverser pour que nos fiançailles aient lieu chez les parents d'Alice et notre mariage chez nous.**

**-Cela va contre toutes les conventions sociales, sans parler du respect des convenances. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penseront les Cullen. Mais pourquoi souhaites-tu cela ? Je ne comprends pas ton but.**

**-Et bien, au vue des circonstances actuelles, il nous est impossible d'organiser des fiançailles à Varsovie. Et j'avoue que chez toi et Renée, c'est bien, mais c'est petit, et pas vraiment chez moi non plus, même si vous m'accueillez avec beaucoup de gentillesse. **Je stoppai Charlie, qui voulait reprendre la parole, d'un geste ferme voulant poursuivre mon explication. **Et je voudrais être sûr que mère, Rosalie et grand-père soient présents pour mes fiançailles, et dans la mesure du possible la famille de Rebecca. **J'expliquais précisément mon raisonnement à mon oncle. **S'ils reçoivent une invitation en bonne et due forme des Cullen, je suis presque sûr qu'ils n'oseront pas refuser et viendront en France, malgré l'appréhension du voyage pour certains d'entre eux. Ensuite, il me suffira d'être suffisamment malin et astucieux pour les convaincre de rester vivre en France et de ne pas retourner en Pologne, où les juifs risquent d'être menacés puisque la Pologne est désormais dans la droite ligne de mire d'Hitler. **

**-Effectivement, c'est adroit de ta part ! C'est un bon plan pour faire venir la famille de Pologne. Mais il faudrait savoir si les Cullen acceptent cette inversion des rôles. Sais-tu ce qu'en pense Alice ?**

**-Alice pense que c'est une bonne idée. Elle souhaite vivement rencontrer notre famille polonaise. Elle assure également qu'il serait tout à fait possible de célébrer nos fiançailles cet été chez sa grand-mère en Provence. Elle dit qu'il y a de la place pour loger tout le monde. Mais elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'en pensent ses parents. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas évoquer ce sujet avec eux pour le moment.**

**-Je pense qu'il faut que nous en parlions avec la famille Cullen, une fois que ta demande sera acceptée. Tout cela n'est que des détails matériels et je suis sûr que Carlisle comprendra le pourquoi de cette proposition au vue des circonstances actuelles. Ta demande est tout à fait légitime quand on voit le développement des lois antisémites en Allemagne et le fait que le Führer **-mon oncle prononçait ce mot avec dégoût- **souhaite agrandir son espace vital sur les pays de l'Est de l'Europe.**

**-Oui, tu as raison. Nous en parlerons avec eux. **Je respirai profondément. **Je souhaite tant réussir à les convaincre de venir tous s'installer en France. Non seulement j'aimerai vraiment qu'ils soient présents pour voir mon engagement avec Alice, mais cela m'ôterai un poids dans mon esprit. J'ai tellement peur que la situation se dégrade là-bas pour les juifs.**

**-Oui, je te comprends tout à fait, **m'approuva Charlie.** Et puis, Renée sera ravie de revoir son père, sa belle-sœur Héléna et sa sœur Rebecca. Sans compter tous nos petits neveux et nièces que nous ne connaissons pas.**

**-C'est aussi le but des événements heureux que sont les fiançailles et les mariages, de réunir les familles qui sont éloignées.**

**-Bon, et bien, tu me tiens au courant pour la date de ta demande la semaine prochaine. **

**-Oui, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de ton aide !**

**-Je le sais bien ! **Rigola-t-il. **Et puis, cela m'entraine pour mes trois fils !**

**-Ouais... Enfin, je crois que tu as du temps devant toi ! Il me semble qu'ils sont encore petits, vraiment petits.**

**-J'en ai bien conscience ! Allez, jeune homme, ou plutôt futur fiancé, rentrons dans nos pénates !**

Charlie se leva, me devança pour régler nos consommations, puis nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Si Renée veillait encore au salon en faisant du raccommodage pour nous attendre, Bella dormait déjà lorsque je me glissai dans mon lit. J'éteignis de suite ma lampe de chevet et m'endormis en pensant à ma douce Alice.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Alice**

**Avril 1939**

J'étais totalement excitée ! J'allais bientôt me fiancer avec mon Jasper ! Enfin, avant de me fiancer, Jasper devait d'abord demander ma main à mon père. Il serait accompagné de son oncle Charlie, son grand-père étant à Varsovie. J'étais trop heureuse ! Et même carrément ivre de bonheur ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment ! Cela allait être le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Non, peut-être pas : le plus beau jour de ma vie serait le jour de mon mariage avec Jasper ! A moins que cela ne soit le jour où nous aurons un bébé (même si je ne savais pas trop encore comme tout cela allait se passer). Bon, ce serait quand même l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! Oh ! Je devenais folle ! Pourquoi le temps passait-il si lentement ?

La demande était fixée pour mercredi prochain : le 20 avril 1939 serait un grand jour pour Jasper et moi. J'avais hâte ! Tellement hâte ! Je sautillai dans tout l'appartement.

**OOOoooOOO**

Aujourd'hui, mercredi 20 avril 1939, 15h30.

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre en attendant qu'une décision soit prise à mon sujet ! Une décision de la plus haute importance qui me concernait et qui concernait mon amour. Je détestais cela ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être présente dans le salon à les écouter parler ? Discuter ? Débattre ? Les entendre accepter ? Ou malheureusement refuser ? Il s'agissait quand même de ma vie ! De mon avenir ! N'avais-je pas mon mot à dire ? Et NON ! Pas selon eux ! J'étais enfermée dans ma chambre de jeune fille, avec l'interdiction d'en sortir pour essayer d'écouter en douce ce qui se tramait dans le salon ! J'étais furieuse ! Et carrément frustrée ! Ce n'était pas juste !

Je savais que depuis que la date avait été fixée, mes parents discutaient souvent entre eux à mon sujet, et aussi sur Jasper. Je le savais ! Je m'en doutais ! Cela se lisait dans leurs yeux ! J'avais tenté d'argumenter ma défense auprès de Maman, de lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour Jasper, de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de mes futures et probables fiançailles avec lui. Sans succès ! Et je n'avais pas osé demandé son avis à Papa.

Lorsque que Maman m'avait dit que lors de la demande en mariage, je devrais rester sagement dans ma chambre, j'avais été furieuse. J'avais tempêté, râlé, crié, insisté pour être présente dans le salon, pour être aux côtés de mon cher et tendre. Maman et Papa avaient été inflexibles. C'est bien la première fois que je n'arrivais pas à les faire fléchir. Il me fallait soit disant respecter les convenances sociales qui affirmaient qu'une jeune fille se devait d'attendre stoïquement la réponse de son père. Fichues convenances à la noix ! Comme si elles étaient encore d'actualité ! J'étais sûre qu'elles devaient dater du siècle dernier, ou même peut-être du Moyen Âge ! Et me voilà enfermée dans ma chambre -n'exagérons pas ! Je n'étais pas mise sous clef non plus, mais cela me donnait néanmoins cette désagréable impression- à attendre la fin de l'entrevue entre mes parents, M. et Mme Swan et Jasper. Je détestais cela !

**-C'est pas juste ! Vraiment pas ! **Je râlais encore !

Je tapais sur mes oreillers pour ne pas faire de bruit ! Sinon, qu'aurait-on penser de moi ? Que j'étais folle ? C'était bien possible ! Ce silence, le fait d'avoir été mise de côté, tout cela me broyait le cœur ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement cette discussion me semblait s'éterniser alors que cela ne faisait que 30 minutes qu'elle avait débuté. J'avais trop envie d'envoyer tout balader dans ma chambre ! Si au moins je pouvais savoir de quoi « ils » parlaient dans le salon ! Savoir si tout se déroulait à notre avantage pour Jasper et moi ! Et je n'avais même pas de vision pour le savoir ! Fichu don qui me faisait atrocement souffrir quand cela lui plaisait mais pas quand j'avais besoin de lui !

Et Bella qui n'était même pas là ! J'avais bien demandé à ce qu'elle soit présente, avec moi, dans ma chambre. Nous aurions été entre filles. Cela m'aurait occupée de papoter avec elle, et même certainement détendue. Mais « on » me l'avait refusé ! Toujours ces fichues convenances sociales moyenâgeuses ! Ou du XIXe siècle ? Je ne savais pas, et je n'en avais cure de le savoir !

Je m'étais alors rabattue sur la présence de mon frère, que j'avais même quémandée auprès de mes parents. Edward aurait su me calmer. Mais là encore « on » avait gentiment demandé à Emmett et Edward d'être à l'extérieur de l'appartement cette après-midi. De toute façon, ils avaient cours : l'un à l'école de médecine, l'autre à l'école d'ingénieur. Mais s'ils en avaient eu le droit, ils auraient sûrement fait sauter un cours pour rester avec moi. Enfin, je l'espérais.

J'entendis la sonnerie du téléphone résonner dans l'appartement. C'était sûrement le grand-père de Jasper qui appelait pour confirmer la demande de son petit-fils. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'interpréter cela comme un signe favorable. Je résistai à l'envie d'ouvrir légèrement la porte de ma chambre pour entendre la conversation téléphonique. Cela ne se faisait pas ! Je le savais bien ! Et si Maman me surprenait en flagrant délit, elle aurait été déçue de mon attitude puérile. De toute façon, pour l'instant, la conversation semblait se déroulée en polonais entre M. Swan et son beau-père. Même si j'avais maintenant quelques bases dans cette langue, j'étais trop loin pour comprendre, et ils parlaient bien trop vite pour moi. Lorsque j'entendis mon père prendre le combiné, je me couchais sur le ventre dans mon lit, enfonçant ma tête sous mes oreillers et mettant mes paumes sur mes oreilles afin de ne pas l'entendre. J'avais trop peur d'un refus. Je crois que je serais capable d'en mourir !

Je n'entendis même pas ma mère m'appeler, ni entrer dans ma chambre, tellement j'étais concentrée sur les battements de mon cœur, ne voulant plus être tentée d'écouter ce qui ce décidait sur moi et sans moi. Elle me caressa doucement l'épaule et le haut du dos pour que je me retourne vers elle. Ce geste très tendre me fit néanmoins sursauter.

**-Alice ! Ma petite Alice !**

**-Oh ! Maman... Je... **Je n'osais pas lui poser la moindre question. J'avais trop peur d'entendre quelque chose que je ne voulais pas entendre.

**-Ton père et moi souhaiterions que tu nous rejoignes au salon. Serais-tu d'accord pour venir ?**

**-Non... **Je me retournais contre mon matelas, attrapant à nouveau mon oreiller déjà humide de larmes et qui s'apprêtait à l'être davantage.

**-Alice ! Regarde-moi ! **Maman me reprit l'épaule pour me faire à nouveau tourner vers elle. **Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir ?**

**-Maman...** Je murmurai. **S'ils sont partis, si je n'ai plus le droit de revoir Jasper, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi et Papa maintenant. Pour l'instant, je préfère rester ici...** A pleurer, pensai-je. Mais cela je ne voulais pas le dire à Maman. Même si je savais qu'elle le remarquerait.

**-Alice ! Pourquoi penses-tu que les Swan soient partis ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne pourras plus voir Jasper ?**

Je regardai Maman abasourdie.

**-Ben, si … Si vous me demandez de venir au salon, c'est … qu'il n'y a plus personne, **achevai-je ma pensée dans un souffle rauque de larmes et à peine audible.

**-Alice ! Comment peux-tu penser cela ? **Me gourmanda gentiment Maman. **La famille Swan est toujours là, et je peux même te dire que Jasper t'attend impatiemment. Je pense même qu'il doit se morfondre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son petit lutin n'a pas encore déboulé au salon !**

**-Vous... Vous... **Je bégayai... **Maman, j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris ou de m'emballer... Mais papa et vous avez accepté la demande de Jasper ?**

**-Oui, ma fille**, me répondit-elle tendrement en m'enlaçant.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je suis trop contente ! **Explosai-je de joie en me levant et en tourbillonnant sur moi-même au centre de ma chambre.

**-Alors, es-tu prête à nous rejoindre au salon ?**

**-Oh que oui, Maman ! **J'hésitai à poser une nouvelle question... Puis me lançai. **Mais je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de...**

**-Alice, ton père et moi n'avons jamais tenu à te mettre à l'écart de notre décision, mais il nous fallait certes respecter les convenances, mais surtout nous entretenir avec les Swan pour des détails matériels et géographiques. Je pense que Jasper t'expliquera tout cela plus tard. Et puis, respecter les convenances de manière officielle ne dure qu'un temps dans notre famille, tu le sais bien. Alors, viens-tu ?**

**-Oui, oui, oui ! **Je courrais vers la porte de ma chambre. Mais je ne l'ouvris pas : je me précipitais en effet devant ma coiffeuse où trônait mon miroir. **Maman, que vais-je faire ? **Me plaignis-je. **J'ai les yeux tout rouge ! Et je suis toute décoiffée... Oh ! ...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ma fille. **Elle prit une serviette qu'elle plongea dans l'eau de ma cuvette et me tamponna les yeux. **Voilà un peu d'eau fraiche. **Elle attrapa trois ou quatre épingles qu'elle piqua dans mon chignon afin de fixer les quelques mèches qui s'en étaient échappées. **Quelques épingles. Et il n'y paraitra plus.** Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. **Tu es la plus belle, ma fille. **Je lui retournais son bisou.** Es-tu prête ? **J'acquiesçai et je lui souris.** Alors, allons-y !**

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre, bras dessus dessous, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où nous attendaient mon fiancé et sa famille.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Edward**

**Avril 1939 et Mai 1939**

Ma sœur était désormais fiancée !

Depuis mercredi, elle était fiancée avec mon ami Jasper. J'étais content pour eux, mais cela me faisait quand même un peu bizarre ! Alice fiancée ! Elle était si jeune ! Bon, elle avait 16 ans et demi. Et elle en aurait presque 17 lorsque aurait lieu la cérémonie officielle des fiançailles.

Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un accord de principe entre les deux familles. Rien n'était officiel.

Aujourd'hui, samedi 29 avril, notre famille d'ailleurs était invitée chez les Swan au 3e étage de l'immeuble pour confirmer cet accord en attendant la cérémonie officielle, qui aurait lieu cet été en Provence, chez ma grand-mère maternelle. C'était curieux et contraire aux convenances de célébrer les fiançailles dans la famille de la jeune fille. Mais nos deux familles s'étaient ainsi accordées afin de pouvoir faire venir avec des visas légaux la famille de Jasper en France. Compte-tenu des circonstances actuelles, les demandes de visa étaient de plus en plus refusées, notamment lorsqu'il fallait traverser l'Allemagne.

J'étais donc sûr que le sujet principal de ce repas serait l'organisation officielle des fiançailles de nos deux tourtereaux et du séjour des familles Swan, Withlock et Cullen en Provence.

Cela ne rata pas ! Mes prédications s'avérèrent plus qu'exactes ! A croire que j'avais hérité du don de ma sœur, sans ses migraines !

Je connaissais déjà l'exubérance de ma petite sœur et son envie d'organiser toutes les fêtes de Noël et les anniversaires de la famille. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de ses propres fiançailles, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle deviendrait carrément folle et incontrôlable.

Alors que nous étions attablés autour de succulents plats polonais, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de me taper l'épaule pour me montrer sœur et cousine.

**-Ça y est ! La lilliputienne est devenue le grand chef de toute la famille ! La machine est en route, et cela ne va faire qu'empirer plus on se rapprochera de l'été. Franchement, je me ****demande bien comment notre bon vieux pote Jazz arrive à la supporter ! **Il rigolait ! Heureusement qu'il était suffisamment discret, Alice n'aurait pas apprécié. **Ah ouais ! C'est vrai ! Il ne la voit que quelques heures par jour. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il tiendra avant de demander le divorce lorsqu'il devra la supporter 24h sur 24 ?**

**-Emmett ! **Grondai-je. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La pile électrique qu'était ma petite sœur était branchée sur 4000 volts ! Elle allait être épuisante durant les mois à venir. Mais, heureusement pour nous, Jasper savait l'apaiser et semblait avoir trouvé le bouton _off _!

Cependant, le bonheur de ma sœur faisait plaisir à voir. Et rien que pour cela, j'étais prêt à subir toute son exubérance et toute la folie dont elle ferait preuve pour organiser des fiançailles parfaites.

**-Alors,** reprit Alice, **parlons des invités. Combien serons-nous au total ?**

**-Et bien, du côté Cullen, **compta ma mère, **il y aura Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Elizabeth ta grand-mère paternelle, toi et moi. Cela fait donc 6 personnes. N'oublions pas également ma mère, qui a accepté de tous nous recevoir.**

**-Esmé, es-tu sûre que cela ne la dérange pas ?** Questionna Mme Swan inquiète. **Nous allons débarquer en force, cela va lui faire vraiment beaucoup de travail.**

**-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Renée ! Ma mère est plus que ravie de nous recevoir tous, peu importe le nombre. Elle préfère cela plutôt que de se déplacer et devoir quitter sa Provence natale si chère à son cœur. **

**-Elle a sûrement peur qu'on la perde exprès dans le centre de Londres ! **Plaisanta Emmett.

**-Emmett !** Le gourmanda ma mère. **Ne parle pas de ma mère ainsi ! Tourne un peu ta langue dans ta bouche avant de sortir de telles âneries !**

**-Il n'empêche que c'est vrai**, bougonna Emmett. **Elle a toujours eu peur de parler à des étrangers, à moi le premier alors que je fais quand même partie de votre famille, même s'il s'agit de la famille de Carlisle.**

**-Oui, je sais**, répondit ma mère, **mais il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas... Ou pas de manière si directe. Sans compter que pour toi qui est jeune et qui parles plusieurs langues, c'est facile de communiquer avec différentes personnes. Ce n'est pas le cas de ta grand-mère qui ne parle que français et n'a jamais quitté son pays. **

**-Elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux accepté mon mariage avec Jasper que ce que j'aurai pu me l'imaginer**, rajouta Alice pour défendre notre grand-mère.

**-C'est exact, **approuva ma mère. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je savais pertinemment, comme ma mère et ma sœur, que ma grand-mère avait encore râlé contre ces étrangers qui lui prenaient sa famille. Mais elle avait accepté cette idée de mariage avec un Polonais lorsqu'elle avait su qu'Alice envisageait de célébrer ces fiançailles en Provence. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier que ma grand-mère maternelle ne savait pas encore que son futur petit-fils n'était pas de confession catholique. Mais cela serait pour une autre discussion... Et d'autres soucis.

**-Alors, nous comptons 7 personnes pour la famille Cullen**. Alice nota sérieusement ce chiffre dans un petit calepin qu'elle tenait à côté de son assiette. Ah ! Ma sœur et sa fameuse organisation de folie ! **Jasper, combien serez-vous de votre côté ?**

**-Bien, commençons par les Français ! C**'était la manière de la famille Swan de désigner ceux qui vivaient en France pour les distinguer de ceux qui étaient encore en Pologne. **Renée, Charlie, Bella **-forcément ma Bella se devait d'être là en tant que cousine du fiancé mais aussi meilleure amie de la fiancée. Je savais déjà que nous jouerions ensemble pour la soirée et je m'en réjouissais d'avance-, **Samuel, Michel, Éric, et les parents de Charlie, cela fait déjà 8 personnes. Ensuite, ...**

Jasper fut coupé dans son énoncé par le grand-père de Bella, qui s'adressa à mes parents.

**-Non, nous ne faisons pas parti de la famille directe de Jasper donc mon épouse et moi-même ne serons pas présents aux fiançailles de votre fille avec notre petit cousin.**

**-Mais, Abraham, reprit Jasper, si je vous invite, c'est que...**

**-Non, Jasper, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer. Tes fiançailles sont un moment précieux et intime à partager avec ta famille proche.**

**-M. Swan,** reprit ma mère, **c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous convie avec votre épouse dans la demeure provençale de ma mère pour les fiançailles d'Alice et Jasper. Pour nous, vous faites partie de la famille proche de Jasper.**

**-Madame, je vous remercie de votre invitation, mais mon épouse et moi-même ne nous imposerons pas dans votre famille.**

**-Papa ! **Intervint M. Swan. **Si Mme Cullen t'invite, c'est que cela lui fait plaisir ! Sans compter que cela réjouit Jasper que vous soyez tous deux présents avec Maman.**

**-Tout à fait, **reprit mon ami. **Je sais également que vous vous faites une joie de revoir mon grand-père, ma mère et toute la famille polonaise. Vous me feriez bien plaisir en acceptant notre invitation.**

**-Et à moi aussi, **confirma Alice de sa petite voix bien déterminée. Elle regardait droit dans les yeux M. Swan père et battit des cils. Elle lui faisait sa petite moue pour le faire craquer. Elle allait gagner ! M. Swan finit par détourner ses yeux du regard bleuté de ma petite sœur.

**-Bien, puisque je vois que je me mettrais à dos toute la tablée, j'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation pour mon épouse et moi-même, **abdiqua-t-il.

**-Merci beaucoup M. Swan, **s'exclama Alice. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur du ridicule (depuis qu'elle était fiancée, Alice se mettait la pression pour « se tenir comme une dame doit le faire », je répétais ses propres mots), je suis sûr qu'elle aurait sautillé dans tout l'appartement des Swan. **Alors, je note : Famille Swan : 8 personnes, 9 personnes avec toi,** sourit-elle en direction de Jasper.

**-Oui, bien sûr mon cœur. -**Ah ! Jasper avait maintenant des petits mots doux pour ma soeur ! C'était trop mignon !-** Mais me concernant, c'est plutôt famille Withlock, **la taquina Jasper. **Sais-tu que tu ne porteras pas le nom de Swan en m'épousant ?**

**-Han han... Me prends-tu pour une inculte ? Je sais bien quel sera mon nom d'épouse ! **Si Alice avait été seule avec Jasper ou si nous n'avions été qu'entre jeunes, je suis sûr qu'elle lui aurait tiré la langue ! Avant sûrement de l'embrasser !

**-Alors,** reprit Mme Swan interrompant ces taquineries, **pour la famille Withlock, comptons mon ****père, Rosalie et ma belle-sœur Héléna. Ce qui fait déjà trois personnes. Et puis, bien sûr, toute la famille de ma sœur Rebecca.**

**-Oh ! J'ai trop hâte de revoir Rosalie.** Bella avait les yeux rêveurs lorsqu'elle parlait de sa cousine.

**-Et quel âge a-t-elle ? **Questionna Emmett intéressé.

**-Presque 19 ans, soit le même âge qu'Edward, **répondit Jasper en observant attentivement mon cousin.

**-Pfff ! Y a que des grands ! Toujours que des vieux ! **Pestèrent les frères de Bella.

Nous rîmes tous à leurs dépends. Effectivement, si Samuel, avec ses 8 ans, s'intégrait de temps à autre à notre groupe, ne serait-ce que pour jouer du violon, les deux plus jeunes frères de Bella restaient toujours avec Mme Swan. Ils étaient de toute manière bien trop petits, encore des bébés, pour se joindre à nous, qui étions presque des adultes.

**-Et puis j'ai trop envie de faire la connaissance de ma petite filleule ! Elle s'appelle Isabella comme moi !** Reprit Bella. Elle devenait de plus en plus excitée quand elle pensait à ses cousins de là-bas, cousins qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus, en tout cas les plus jeunes. Ma sœur lui aurait-elle refilé un virus d'excitation totale ?

**-Et, Maman, Bella, n'y a-t-il pas un cousin qui aurait mon âge ?** Questionna Éric.

**-Oui, tu as raison,** approuva Mme Swan. **Tu n'as qu'un mois d'écart avec Élie, le troisième enfant de ma sœur.**

**-Combien cela fait-il de personnes ? **L'interrogea Alice. **J'ai noté 3 pour la famille de Jasper, mais rien pour celle de Rebecca.**

**-Et moi ? Et moi ? **Questionna à son tour Michel, coupant la parole à ma sœur. **Y a aussi quelqu'un de mon âge ?**

**-Alors, déjà, Michel, sache qu'on ne coupe pas la parole à un adulte, encore moins s'il s'agit de la fiancée de ton cousin. **Alice rigola, faisant un geste pour rassurer la mère de Bella lui indiquant qu'elle n'était aucunement vexée. Michel baissa les yeux, puis courut vers Alice et lui chuchota un secret à l'oreille. Son expression ne trompait pas : j'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait d'excuses. Mme Swan était satisfaite du comportement de son fils. **Oui, tu as une cousine de ton âge, elle s'appelle Régina. **

**-Super ! **Sautilla Michel.

**-Alice, tu peux noter que cela fera 7 personnes : Rebecca, son mari Adam et leurs 5 enfants. Mais n'oublie pas de compter des parts enfants pour les repas. Ils sont petits et ne mangeront pas autant que des adultes. C'est la même chose pour mes trois garçons**.

Alice approuva. Mais Samuel râla :

**-Hey ! Je suis grand, moi ! Je mange autant que les grands ! **

**-Mais, oui ! Samuel, nous le savons tous que du haut de tes presque 8 ans, tu es un homme, un vrai, **le taquina Emmett. Samuel se jeta alors sur mon cousin utilisant ses poings pour lui tapoter le torse. Nous rimes tous ! Que pouvait-il faire face au géant qu'était Emmett ! Il ne devait ressentir certainement que des chatouilles ! **Ne t'inquiète pas, petit Sam, je t'apprendrai à devenir un homme.**

**-Ouh ! Ouh ! Je suis trop content ! **Sam sauta sur les genoux d'Emmett pour le remercier.

**-Heu, laisse le grandir un peu avant de l'embarquer dans tes plans foireux, **intervins-je.

Emmett me fit des gros yeux et allait rétorquer quelque chose de puissant. Jasper comme moi craignîmes qu'il ne fisse exploser une bombe sur nos dernière sauteries : en plein repas familial, cela la fichait vraiment mal. Jasper agit rapidement pour le devancer.

**-La liste des invités étant faite pour la famille, cela fait un total de combien de personnes ? Alice … ?**

**-24 personnes, dont 8 enfants, **répondit vivement ma sœur.

**-Très bien, **affirma Jasper. **Alice, que dirais-tu d'inviter Ben à nos fiançailles ? Comme il n'a plus de famille, cela pourrait lui faire plaisir.**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Ça, c'est une super idée ! **Emmett était ravi et en avait oublié sa vanne. Heureusement pour nous.

**-Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, **intervins-je. **De toute façon, sinon il resterait seul à Paris, ce qui n'est franchement pas vraiment sympathique.**

**-Je suis aussi d'accord, **confirma Alice. **Mais j'aimerai aussi savoir si nous pouvons inviter Angèle et sa famille**, demanda-t-elle en direction de nos parents.

**-Pour moi, cela ne pose pas de souci**, lui répondit d'abord Jasper. **C'est même une excellente idée ! **Je suis sûr que Jazz pensait à l'intérêt de Ben pour la petite Angèle.

**-Et bien, concernant Ben, je comprends votre envie de l'inviter, car il est seul et sans famille,** approuva mon père.** Pour Angèle, cela peut aussi être une bonne idée. Mais, Alice, garde à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit que de tes fiançailles, que dans ce cas la liste des invités est plutôt réduite. N'oublie pas aussi que tu devras garder du temps pour faire la connaissance de la famille de Jasper.**

**-Oui, je sais tout cela, Papa. Mais s'il vous plait ! J'en ai envie ! Jasper est d'accord ! **Alice nous refit sa petite moue avec laquelle elle obtenait tout. **En plus, je souhaite vraiment avoir de belles fiançailles, car je sais que cela ne sera pas le cas de mon mariage,** murmura-t-elle.

**-Alice ! Comment peux-tu penser que nous ne nous marierons pas, **l'interpela Jasper, blessé par son propos.

**-Oh ! Jasper, je n'ai pas dit cela !** Elle se leva de sa chaise et se précipita dans ses bras. **Je sais bien que nous nous marierons. J'en suis sûre et certaine ! **Elle désigna son front de son index, ce qui signifiait pour elle une possible vision, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue. **C'est juste que j'ai l'intuition que nous aurons de belles et fastueuses fiançailles, et c'est pour cela que je veux inviter Angèle. En effet, avec tous les événements qui ont lieu en Allemagne, mon instinct me ****souffle que nous devrons avoir un mariage plus que discret. Mais ce n'est qu'une intuition, et j'espère bien me tromper ! **Alice et son fameux don ! Aurait-elle eu une nouvelle vision ? Je n'aimais pas cela ! C'était tout sauf scientifique ! Et en plus cela faisait souffrir.

**-Bien, si Charlie est d'accord, nous inviterons les Weber à se joindre à nous pour les fiançailles ****de nos amoureux, **résuma mon père.

**-Puisque nos deux amoureux sont d'accord, cela me va**, approuva le père de Bella.

**-Donc, aux 24 invités, il faut rajouter Ben et les 4 membres de la famille Weber, ce qui nous fait un total de 29 personnes**, précisa ma mère. **20 adultes et 9 enfants de moins de 12 ans. Voilà de quoi prévoir une jolie fête !**

**-Et je peux vous assurer que cette fête sera fantastique, **s'écria Alice carrément excitée.

**-On te croit, on te croit, mais calme toi mon ange ! Il nous reste encore à fixer une date.**

Jasper me bluffa ! Ma sœur s'était immédiatement calmée.

**-Pour la date, que diriez-vous du samedi 26 août ? **Proposa mon père.

**-Oui, cela me paraît être une bonne idée, **approuvai Mme Swan. **Les enfants seront encore en vacances scolaires.**

**-Tout à fait**, acquiesça ma mère.** De plus, Alice et moi partirons dès début août afin d'organiser les préparatifs et d'épauler ma mère sur place. Je pense même qu'Edward et Emmett viendront avec nous pour nous aider.**

**-Et Jasper ? Quand arrivera-t-il ? **Demanda vivement Alice. Voilà la question que je n'osais poser. Si je devais partir début août, je risquais de ne plus voir Bella de tout le mois. Cela ne me plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout ! Or, si Jasper venait lui aussi plus tôt, peut-être que ma mère et ma sœur pourraient réussir à convaincre les parents de Bella qu'elle nous accompagne également.

**-Et bien,** mon père regardait son agenda, **je pense que je pourrai poser des congés à l'hôpital dès le week-end du 19 août. Que diriez-vous que nous fassions le voyage en train ensemble ? **Questionna mon père en direction de Charlie. **Esmé, Alice et les garçons pourraient ainsi descendre en voiture dès début août. Ils auront besoin de la voiture pour faire les courses et aménager le manoir.**

**-Oui, je pense que cela peut-être une bonne idée. Il faut que je vérifie si le chef accepte ma demande de congés, **approuva Charlie. **Jasper, cela te convient-il ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

**-Quoi ? **Se plaignit Alice. **Je vais être séparée de Jasper pendant au moins 3 semaines. Mais c'est de la folie ! **Je ne pouvais qu'approuver sa remarque. Sauf que Bella me manquerait plus que mon pote.

**-Oh ! Alice**, la gourmanda Maman. **Je pense que tu vas survivre ! De toute façon, pense que ce sera bien moins long que votre séparation quand Jasper est retourné en Pologne. **Mais cela ne me plaisait pas du tout cet argument. Même quand j'avais fait l'imbécile et que j'étais davantage sorti, je n'ai jamais été séparé de Bella pendant si longtemps. **Et de plus, tu seras bien occupée ****avec tous les préparatifs de tes fiançailles. **

**-Oui, tu as raison : je dois relativiser. Et puis, j'ai déjà en tête l'idée de ma robe ! Tu verras, Jasper, elle sera belle ! Ça** y est ! Ma sœur était partie dans ses chiffons et ses croquis. Elle oubliait tout le reste. Il me faudrait donc prendre mon mal en patience et supporter l'absence de Bella.

**-Donc, notons les fiançailles d'Alice et de Jasper auront lieu le samedi 26 août 1939**, confirma mon père. **Jasper, peux-tu te charger d'annoncer cette date à ta famille polonaise et de les inviter tous en Provence ?**

**-Oui, je m'en occupe ! Dès demain !**

**-J'en profite également, **reprit mon père, **pour vous demander de prolonger votre séjour jusqu'au vendredi 1er septembre. **

**-Oh ! Carlisle ! Il ne fallait pas... **Rougit ma mère. Elle était confuse, elle savait ce que mon père allait annoncer, comme moi je m'en doutais !

**-Mais si, ma chérie, **lui sourit-il. **Donc, j'en profite pour vous inviter le 1er septembre pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Esmé.**

**-Oh **! S'exclama Éric. **Tu auras un gros gâteau avec tout plein de bougies ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

**-Éric**, le tança Mme Swan. **Tu ne dois pas tutoyer Mme Cullen. De plus, on ne demande pas l'âge d'une dame. Jamais !**

**-Désolé, **répondit-il en baissant la tête.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un enfant. **Ma mère rassurait son amie d'un tendre regard. **Et pour répondre à ta question qui ne me gêne pas, il y aura 40 bougies sur mon gâteau et si cela te fait plaisir, on fera un très très gros gâteau.**

**-Oh !** Fit Éric étonné. Il devait certainement se demander comment elle allait toute tenir sur le gâteau !

**-Merci Carlisle pour ton invitation. C'est avec plaisir que toute la famille Swan sera là pour l'anniversaire de ton épouse,** confirma Charlie.

**-Et bien, tout cela promet de belles réjouissances ! **S'écria Emmett. **Avec de délicieux petits plats et des bons crus pour accompagner l'ensemble !**

**-Moi, j'aurai plutôt dit avec de belles robes à confectionner et à porter ! **S'exclama Alice rentrant dans son jeu.

**-Et moi, j'aurai parlé de musique et de morceaux à jouer ! **Bella et moi avions parlé en même temps. Nous sourîmes de notre connexion harmonieuse.

**-Et moi, je veux des bougies ! **Reprit Éric faisant rire toute la tablée.

**-Je te promets que tu les auras, tes bougies**, répondit gentiment ma mère.

C'est sur ces belles paroles que le repas sympathique chez les Swan s'acheva. Nous étions tous ravis des événements familiaux qui se profilaient pour cet été. Cet été 1939 s'annonçait sous ses meilleurs auspices.

**OOOoooOOO**

Pour le cadeau de fiançailles d'Alice et de Jasper, j'avais une idée ! Une belle idée ! Une idée parfaite pour eux deux ! Mais pour cela, il me fallait l'aide de Bella. Et son accord, bien sûr !

Cette idée me plaisait d'autant plus qu'elle allait me permettre de passer davantage de temps en compagnie de Bella. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance !

J'espérai ainsi en profiter pour arriver à savoir si elle m'aimait bien... Ou non. Enfin, je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien, qu'elle m'aimait déjà comme un ami, comme un grand frère. Je voulais juste découvrir si elle m'aimait plus que cela ! Je l'espérai tant ! Même si une réponse négative me stressait et m'angoissait (Emmett avait l'air de dire que ce n'était pas possible, devais-je vraiment lui faire confiance ?), je voulais vraiment savoir comment elle se sentait en ma compagnie et si nous recherchions la même chose, le même amour l'un pour l'autre.

Le premier soucis à régler était déjà de pouvoir aborder Bella pour la mettre au courant de mon idée sans avoir Jasper ou Alice à nos côtés. Rien que cela n'était pas facile ! Bella était constamment fourrée avec son amie ou bien c'était moi qui trainait avec Jazz ! Bref, je n'avançais pas dans ma mission «_ parler de mon idée de cadeau à Bella_ ».

Heureusement pour moi, la chance me sourit enfin ! Un matin de début mai, je trouvai devant ma porte Bella et Samuel.

**-Mais où est Jasper ? **Questionnai-je.

**-Déjà parti ! Il devait être à l'université aux aurores, il voulait profiter de la machine à écrire pour avancer la rédaction de son mémoire avant que la secrétaire de son département arrive, **répondit Bella. **Et Alice ?**

**-Elle a mal au ventre, **souris-je. **Mais maintenant que je sais que Jasper n'est pas là pour l'accompagner au lycée, je me demande s'il ne s'agirait pas plutôt de comédie.**

**-Oh ! T'es pas possible ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme Emmett quand même ! **Rigola Bella. **Tu ne peux pas dire cela d'Alice ! Elle doit sûrement avoir réellement mal au ventre.**

J'appréciai la gentillesse de Bella à défendre ma sœur et son petit mensonge.

**-Possible ! De toute façon, si cela passe, elle reprendra les cours en début d'après-midi.**

**-On y va ? **Demanda Samuel. **Sinon, Angèle va nous attendre.**

**-Oui, bien sûr ! **Bella attrapa la main de son frère et descendit l'escalier. Je les suivais tous les deux, hésitant à attraper la seconde main de Bella. Je lui avais déjà tenu la main lorsque nous étions enfants, mais cela faisait si longtemps ! Pouvais-je me permettre à nouveau un tel geste avec elle ?

**-Dis-moi, Bella ? **Je les avais rattrapé et leur tenait la lourde porte cochère de l'immeuble ouverte pour qu'ils passent. Cela ne faisait que remettre mon dilemme pour lui prendre la main à plus tard.

**-Merci Edward, **me sourit-elle pour avoir tenu la porte. **Que voulais-tu me demander ?**

**-Et bien, je voulais savoir si tu … **Puis je regardais Samuel : il fallait que je m'assure du silence du petit garçon. **Sam, me promets-tu de ne pas répéter ce que tu vas entendre maintenant ?**

**-Pourquoi ? **Il était étonné.

**-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? **La voix de Bella était inquiète.

**-Rien de grave, Bella, rassure-toi, **lui répondis-je en la regardant dans ses yeux chocolat. **Mais je veux juste savoir si Samuel est capable de garder un secret.**

**-Oui, je crois**, murmura-t-il. **En fait, je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais fait... **Il était honnête.

**-Et bien, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué. Tu dois juste ne pas parler de mon idée à certaines personnes. Bien sûr, tu pourras en parler autant que tu voudras à ta sœur ou à moi. As-tu compris ?**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Si vous m'en parlez, ça veut dire que je suis un grand maintenant ? **Il était enthousiaste. C'était marrant : il s'inquiétait toujours de ne pas faire partie des grands !

**-Oui, tout à fait !**

**-Alors, Edward, que veux-tu nous confier de si mystérieux ? **C'était au tour de Bella d'être curieuse.

**-Et bien, je souhaitais savoir si tu avais déjà trouvé une idée de cadeau pour les fiançailles d'Alice et de Jasper ?**

**-Oh ! Non ! **Ses joues rosirent, montrant sa gêne. **Pas encore ! … En fait, je n'y avais pas pensé, ni réfléchi... J'ai... Cela me paraît si loin encore... Que... Que je ne...**

**-Hey ! Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle ! **Oups ! Je me mordis les lèvres. Les mots étaient sortis si rapidement de ma bouche tellement j'avais envie de la rassurer et que je voyais la gêne s'installer durablement sur son si joli visage en forme de cœur. Et maintenant elle semblait être encore plus troublée, comme si elle cherchait à fuir mon regard, regardant attentivement le sol pour voir où elle marchait. Il fallait que j'enchaine, comme si je n'avais rien dit, je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ces mots si soudain avec Samuel à proximité. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai pouvoir lire ses pensées pour savoir ce qui trottait dans son si charmant cerveau ! Savoir si je l'avais choquée … Ou au contraire émue. **Bref, je voulais savoir si tu voulais que nous leur fassions tous les deux un cadeau commun ? Car j'ai eu une idée et je v...**

**-Edward, **me coupa-t-elle doucement. **Je ne sais pas si je peux …. Si je peux accepter... Si je peux faire un cadeau avec toi...**

**-Mais pourquoi ? **J'étais surpris par sa réponse, et même si elle m'avait répondu d'une voix douce, j'étais blessé. Pourquoi refusait-elle que nous leur fassions un cadeau commun alors qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait ?

**-Et bien, je … Je ne peux pas... **Elle était encore une fois gênée. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si mon idée était si bonne que cela. Heureusement que Samuel nous écoutait attentivement sans essayer d'intervenir dans notre conversation qui était déjà plus que laborieuse.

**-Bella, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Nous sommes amis **-là, les battements mon cœur s'accélèrent un peu espérant davantage qu'une simple amitié,- **et nous pouvons tout nous dire. Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas, ce qui te pose problème. Je pense être en mesure de comprendre. **J'essayais de l'encourager à se confier d'un mouvement du visage et d'un tendre regard.

**-Edward, je ne peux pas, parce que... Oh ! C'est sûr que cela m'aurait fait plaisir de faire quelque chose avec toi et je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais je...**

**-Oui ? Dis-moi Bella ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?**

**-Et bien, tu vas certainement vouloir leur offrir un cadeau qui risque de coûter cher, et je ne pourrais pas t'aider à le payer. Toi, tu gagnes déjà de l'argent avec tes gardes à l'hôpital, mais pas moi... Je ne veux pas demander de l'argent à mes parents. Et je ne veux pas que tu dises qu'il s'agisse d'un cadeau commun, si je ne peux pas participer financièrement.**

**-Oh ! Bella ! Il ne s'agit que de cela ! **J'étais soulagé ! Ce n'était qu'un problème financier. **Mais mon idée ne coûte rien.**

**-Mais, … Mais dans ce cas, à quoi penses-tu donc ? Comment veux-tu leur offrir un cadeau qui ne coûte rien ?**

**-Et bien, je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être leur composer une musique qui leur ressemble, toi au violon et moi au piano. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**-Oh ! C'est une superbe idée ! C'est génial ! **J'étais rassuré, elle paraissait si enthousiaste ! Son sourire lumineux m'envoyait mille merveilles me taquiner dans le creux de l'estomac. **Mais..., **ça y est ! Elle hésitait encore ! Je le voyais bien à sa façon si délicieuse de se mordre la lèvre inférieure**, tu composes mieux que moi. Tu sais bien que je me contente de retranscrire au violon tes partitions de piano.** Là, elle commençait un peu à m'énerver, à se dénigrer toujours. N'avait-elle pas encore compris qu'elle était ma muse ? Mon égérie ? Et que sans elle, je n'étais rien ?

**-Bella, Bella,** je me plaçais devant elle l'empêchant de continuer de marcher et posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour être sûr qu'elle me regarde bien. **Je compose, tu transcris. Et alors ? C'est un travail d'équipe ! Sans compter que pour réussir à composer un morceau parfait, tu sais bien que connaître bien les personnes à qui ce morceau est dédié favorise l'inspiration des musiciens. Nous connaissons tous deux Alice et Jasper, mais nous portons un regard différent sur chacun d'eux et sur leur couple. **Elle baissa la tête, gênée à nouveau de mes paroles ou de son comportement, je ne saurais dire.** Et puis, Bella, quand comprendras-tu que tu es ma muse ? Mon Inspiration ? **Ses joues s'enflammèrent subitement. **Sans toi, je suis incapable de composer, tu le sais bien.**

**-Edward, tu exagères ! Je ne suis pas ton Inspiration ! **Je la sentais toujours gênée de prononcer ces paroles. **Juste une bonne musicienne qui peut t'épauler et t'encourager à poursuivre tes compositions.**

**-Bella**, murmurai-je, **tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois. **Je plongeais alors mon regard vert-émeraude dans le sien chocolat, espérant ainsi lui transmettre la force de mes sentiments.

**-En tout cas**, nous interrompit Samuel, sa voix me reconnecta avec la réalité et me fit lâcher les épaules de Bella, **c'est une super idée ! Ça va trop leur faire plaisir à Jasper et Alice ! Même si Alice ne retiendra jamais les notes, **rajouta-t-il en rigolant.

**-Samuel,** dis-je en me tournant vers lui, **tu as bien compris que cela doit être une surprise et qu'il ne faut surtout pas en parler à Alice et Jasper.**

**-Oui, Edward, j'ai compris ! C'est un secret entre nous trois !** Il était fier que nous l'ayons mis dans le coup ! Sa sœur souriait devant l'attitude rigolote de son petit frère. **Est-ce que je pourrai vous aider ?**

Heu... Comment lui dire que, même s'il se débrouillait bien pour un garçon de 8 ans au violon, il était loin d'avoir la maitrise technique et musicale que Bella et moi possédions. Je ne voulais pas le vexer. Heureusement que ma Bella (tiens, je commençais à utiliser l'emploi de l'adjectif possessif pour la désigner, je me rendais compte que je tenais de plus en plus à elle) intervint et lui expliqua gentiment que ce n'était pas possible.

**-Samuel, tu ne pourras pas nous aider à composer. Tu sais, composer, c'est difficile, il faut bien connaître la musique et ses règles d'harmonie pour cela.**

**-Mais, je fais du solfège avec grand-père Abraham. Je suis capable de...**

**-Je sais bien que tu fais du solfège, mais pour l'instant tu ne connais que les bases. Et puis, même si tu ne peux pas nous aider à composer, tu pourras jouer avec nous. Connaissant Alice, il y aura sûrement des danses pour la soirée, et nous aurons besoin de musiciens pour jouer. Es-tu d'accord de nous aider pour cela ?**

**-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! **Il sautillait dans la rue. **Mais, Edward, c'est bien vrai qu'il y aura un bal ? C'est bien vrai que je pourrais jouer ?**

**-Oh oui ! Je te le confirme ! Si Alice n'est pas musicienne, elle aime danser.**

**-Super ! Oh ! Je suis trop content ! **S'écria-t-il.

**-Par contre, dépêchons-nous maintenant car sinon Angèle va se demander si nous ne l'avons pas oubliée**, nous avertit Bella anxieuse à l'idée de faire attendre son amie.

**-Allez-vous commencer ce soir à composer ? **Nous questionna Samuel alors que nous reprenions notre route.

**-Ce soir, hum, pas sûr !** Répondis-je. **Il nous faudrait d'abord commencer par trouver un prétexte pour éloigner Alice et Jasper de l'appartement et de nos heures musicales sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoique ce soit.**

**-Exact ! Et ça va être compliqué ! Connaissant Alice et sa curiosité incorrigible, elle va se douter rapidement de quelque chose,** avança Bella.

**-C'est pour cela qu'il va nous falloir de l'aide ! **Précisai-je. **De la part de tous ceux qui voudront bien nous aider : Emmett et Ben pour occuper Jasper, ma mère et peut-être Angèle pour éloigner Alice.**

**-Bonne idée ! **Sourit Bella. **Salut Angèle !**

**-Salut Bella, Edward, Samuel ! Où sont donc passés Alice et Jasper ?**

**-L'un à l'université l'autre malade. Mais cela nous arrange bien. Il faut que nous te parlions de quelque chose...**, rajouta Bella.

**-Et c'est un secret, **souligna Samuel. Bella et moi explosâmes de rire sous le regard étonné d'Angèle.

Après avoir déposé Samuel devant le portail de l'école élémentaire, nous expliquâmes alors notre idée à Angèle.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le même soir, j'étais rentré tard de l'hôpital où le docteur Nemours m'avait retenu pour une césarienne (je n'en avais encore jamais vue) en urgences. Compte-tenu de la non prévision de cette opération et de son caractère soudain, il avait été à cours de personnel et j'avais même pu l'assister. Pour une première opération de ce type dans mon cursus universitaire, c'était assez inattendu. Mais je m'en étais bien sorti. La maman et le bébé se portaient tous les deux bien et étaient endormis lorsque nous les avions laissés aux bons soins de l'infirmière de garde.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez mes parents à 23 heures passées, Alice dormait déjà depuis un bon moment, mais mes parents écoutaient la TSF dans le salon. C'était le moment parfait pour leur parler de mon projet musical avec Bella pour les fiançailles d'Alice et Jazz.

**-Dad, Maman, pourrais-je vous parler maintenant ?**

**-Bien sûr, **accepta ma mère.

**-Hey ! Tu rentres bien tard de l'hôpital**, remarqua mon père. **Y a-t-il eu des urgences ce soir qui t'ont retardé ?**

**-Oui, il y a eu une césarienne, et comme il manquait de personnel, le docteur Nemours m'a proposé de rester pour l'assister.**

**-L'assister ? Pas seulement observer ? **Questionna mon père.

**-Non, j'ai bien assisté alors que c'était ma première césarienne. **

**-Et alors ? Que s'est-il … ?**

**-Tout s'est bien passé ! Pour la mère comme pour l'enfant ! C'est impressionnant comme opération, et vraiment différent d'un accouchement par voie basse.**

**-Effectivement ! **Confirma mon père.

**-J'ai pu constaté que c'était beaucoup moins douloureux pour la mère étant donné qu'elle est endormie. Aucun cri n'a été entendu. **

**-En tout cas, moi, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu accoucher normalement à chaque fois. Je n'aurais pas aimé être endormie. Tant pis pour la douleur des contractions : on peut apprendre à la gérer. J'ai apprécié pouvoir prendre mes bébés dans mes bras juste après qu'ils aient poussé leur premier cri**, intervint ma mère, très émue.

Je suis sûr qu'elle revoyait dans son esprit nos naissances à Alice, Elizabeth et moi.

**-Oui, j'ai bien remarqué que ce n'était pas la même chose, ni le même contact entre la mère et l'enfant.**

**-Par contre, la mère met davantage de temps à se remettre d'une césarienne que d'un accouchement classique,** précisa mon père. **Cela dit, la césarienne est utile médicalement ****puisqu'elle nous permet de sauver des vies et d'accoucher des cas difficiles. Sans elle, bien des mères ou des nouveaux-nés périraient davantage à l'accouchement.**

**-Possible pour des cas bien spécifiques**, approuva ma mère. **Mais personnellement je préfère ressentir les douleurs de l'enfantement que d'être endormie pour une césarienne.**

**-Du coup, avec cette césarienne, je pense que tu auras vu davantage de cas opératoires que les autres étudiants.**

**-Oui, c'est bien possible, mais j'ai aussi fait plus d'heures de garde à l'hôpital que la plupart d'entre eux. De toute façon, nous faisons un bilan avec notre responsable à la fin du mois de juin.**

**-Au fait, Edward, que voulais-tu nous demander ? **Questionna ma mère qui avait certainement peur de me voir partir dans une longue discussion médicale avec mon père.

**-Et bien, Bella et moi avons pensé à une idée commune pour le cadeau de fiançailles de Jasper et d'Alice.**

**-Oh ! **Ma mère avait l'air étonné, mais la lumière qui s'était allumée dans son regard vert-émeraude si ressemblant au mien démontrait sa curiosité. **Quelle est donc cette idée ?**

**-Nous souhaitons composer une œuvre musicale au piano et au violon pour nos tourtereaux. Nous voulons que cette musique leur ressemble ! Et pour cela, nous avons besoin de votre aide, surtout de la vôtre, Maman.**

**-Je ne vois pas trop comment je peux vous aider dans une composition musicale. Je pense que vous avez tous deux un bien meilleur niveau que le mien. Je ne suis qu'une simple interprète.**

**-Maman,** rigolai-je. **Nous ne vous demandons pas de l'aide pour composer, nous avons suffisamment d'idées à nous deux qu'il nous faut déjà mettre en place sur une portée musicale et avec harmonie. Nous souhaitons juste que certaines fins d'après-midis de la semaine, vous éloignez Alice de l'appartement pendant nos heures musicales. Emmett et Ben occuperont Jasper. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose avant le grand jour !**

**-Hum... **Ma mère hésitait. Elle semblait gênée. Elle regarda mon père, qui intervint alors.

**-Edward, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**

**-Comment cela une bonne idée ? Mais si, bien sûr que c'est une excellente idée ! Elle nous ressemble à Bella et à moi! Elle plaira forcément à Alice et Jazz. **Mes parents n'allaient quand même pas m'empêcher de passer du temps avec Bella.

**-Non, je ne parle pas de cela,** expliqua mon père. **Je pense comme vous qu'une composition de votre part leur fera plaisir.**

**-Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parlez-vous, Papa, quand vous dites que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? **J'avais peur d'entendre ce que je craignais qu'il allait dire. Ouais, la frousse de me rendait bien confus dans mon esprit ! Carrément !

**-Du fait que tu vas passer beaucoup de temps avec Bella pour cette composition.**

Et merde ! C'était bien cela ! Mais pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas que nous composions ensemble ? Que nous passions du temps ensemble ? Nous n'allions pas recommencer nos « bêtises » d'enfant lorsque, emportés par la musique et la création, nous oublions de venir pour les repas. Nous avions grandi !

**-Oui, et alors ? Nous l'avons déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis que nous sommes enfants. Et nous ne faisons pas de mal. Nous ne faisons que de la musique.** Que s'étaient donc imaginés mes parents ?

**-Edward, premièrement, nous savons que vous ne faites rien de mal, mais vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Deuxièmement, Charlie m'a demandé qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour vous chaperonner toi et Bella quand vous jouez ensemble au salon,** m'apprit mon père.

Mes parents savaient ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Mais j'étais stupéfait d'apprendre que M. Swan connaissait également mes sentiments pour sa fille. A moins que ce ne soit Bella qui se soit confiée à lui et que du coup, il appréhendait ma conduite avec elle. Si cela pouvait être cela, ce serait trop... cool ! Trop génial ! Néanmoins je doutais fortement que Bella se confie à son père. Cela ne collait pas avec son caractère. Elle parlait de beaucoup de choses à ma mère, à ma sœur, à Angèle, mais fort peu à ses parents.

**-Quoi ? Pense-t-il que je ne saurais pas me tenir en compagnie de sa fille ? Que je ne serai pas correct avec elle ?**

**-Disons que vous grandissez tous les deux et qu'il faut respecter certaines convenances. Il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie et sait très bien que tu n'es plus innocent dans tes fréquentations avec les filles. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de SA fille. De plus, il a bien remarqué votre attirance commune et mutuelle.**

« _Attirance commune et mutuelle _»... J'adorais trop les mots que mon père avait employé ! Pour un peu, s'il avait été présent, je l'aurai embrassé ! M. Swan avait bien remarqué mon intérêt pour sa fille, et il semblait qu'il ait cerné le même intérêt chez sa fille à mon égard. Si je ne m'étais pas retenu, j'aurai fait comme Alice et j'aurai sautillé dans tout le salon pour manifester ma joie. Néanmoins un petit « quelque chose » me gênait dans les paroles de mon père.

**-Certes, je suis loin d'être innocent, mais je sais quand même faire la différence entre ma Bella que j'aime ET toutes les autres qui ne comptent pas. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui risque de la choquer. Je sais bien qu'elle est encore très jeune !**

**-C'est bien ce que j'ai soutenu à ton père. Carlisle, nous l'avons bien éduqué, notre fils : il a reçu comme Jasper une éducation de gentleman et saura se conduire respectueusement avec Bella, comme Jasper se conduit correctement avec Alice**.

Ma mère semblait me soutenir. C'était mon père qui bloquait sur ce problème, certainement parce qu'il s'était engagé envers son ami.

**-Oui, effectivement, je ne doute pas de toi, Edward. Mais Charlie me l'a demandé et je...**

**-Dad, de toute façon, je ne vous ai pas demandé à passer du temps seul avec Bella. J'ai simplement demandé à Maman si elle pouvait éloigner certains soirs Alice comme Emmett le fera avec Jasper. Après, Samuel, Angèle, Ben ou bien vous, ou même M. Swan peuvent bien être présents si vous le voulez. Vous pourrez ainsi vérifier que je ne lui saute pas dessus ! **J'étais amer. J'étais réellement vexé du manque de confiance de M. Swan et de mon père. **Bref, pour faire court, tant que vous ne révélez pas notre idée de cadeau à Alice et Jasper, vous êtes les bienvenus dans le salon, nous n'y verrons aucun inconvénient.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, j'ai compris. J'en parlerai à Charlie. Je suis désolé que tu puisses penser que je doute de toi, fils !**

**-Ce n'est rien,** répondis-je doucement. Je préférais calmer le jeu, même si je n'avais pas trop apprécié ces appréhensions de leur part à tous les deux. **Pour l'instant, ce qui nous importe à Bella et à moi, c'est de nous retrouver pour pouvoir composer ensemble pour les fiançailles de ma sœur et de son cousin. Le reste... Ben, le reste viendra bien en temps et en heure, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là**, rajoutai-je d'un murmure, ne sachant vraiment pas comment m'y prendre pour être sûr des sentiments de Bella, et encore moins pour amorcer un rapprochement amoureux entre nous deux.

**-Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour tout cela,** essaya de me rassurer ma mère. **Tu as raison quand tu dis que « tout viendra en temps et en heure ». Je rajouterai même que «**_** tout vient à celui qui sait attendre patiemment**_** ». Même si, d'après les dires de M. Swan et …,** elle hésita avant de poursuivre me voyant fébrile, **d'après ce que j'ai pu moi-même observer, Bella semble ressentir quelque chose pour toi, plus que de l'amitié, laisse-lui le temps de faire mûrir ses sentiments et son attachement pour toi. **

**-Oui, Maman,** soupirai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. J'étais toujours un peu confus, voir inquiet sur la façon dont je devais me comporter avec Bella pour faire avancer doucement les choses entre nous, sans pour autant la choquer ou la faire fuir. **Dad, Mum, j'ai bien conscience qu'elle est jeune et que tout est nouveau pour elle.**

**-Tout cela est aussi bien nouveau pour toi**, rajouta doucement ma mère.

**-Nouveau ? Pas vraiment ! **J'étais à nouveau gêné et me pinçais l'arête du nez. Parler de cela avec ma mère n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Cela me rappelait cette autre discussion honteuse datant déjà de quelques mois et durant laquelle j'avais appris, grâce à ma mère, que Bella m'avait surpris dans les bras de Laurène à la sortie de l'hôpital.** Maman, vous savez bien que j'ai déjà... Hum...**

**-Si, ta mère a raison, Edward ! **Me coupa mon père. **Écoute-là bien ! Tout est nouveau pour toi également. Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas d'un point de vue physique, mais d'un point de vue émotionnel et amoureux, si ! N'est-ce pas la première fois que tu ressens de telles émotions ? D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas as eu tellement de mal à les comprendre ? N'as-tu pas eu tellement de mal à mettre des mots sur elles au départ ? **

J'acquiesçais. Je comprenais enfin la nouveauté dont parlait ma mère. Oui, c'est bel et bien la première fois que je ressentais de l'amour pour une jeune fille, que mon cœur battait un peu plus vite pour elle. C'était un amour intense qui brûlait tout sur son passage, qui me faisait oublier toutes les autres que j'avais pu fréquenter auparavant, qui me rendait honteux de ma conduite passée.

Oui, c'était la première fois que je ressentais cet amour. Voilà pourquoi j'avais eu tant de mal à identifier ce nouveau sentiment. Cette méconnaissance de mes sentiments avait bien fait rire mon cousin qui avait ainsi passé beaucoup de temps à se moquer -gentiment, certes- de moi et de mon incapacité à lire en moi, alors que je savais si bien le faire pour les autres personnes, à l'exception de ma Bella.

**-Edward,** reprit alors ma mère après m'avoir laissé un petit temps de réflexion, **c'est la première fois que tu ressens de tels sentiments pour une fille, c'est la première fois que tu ressens l'envie de t'engager davantage. **

**-Oui, c'est vrai tout cela. Si je le pouvais, je lui demanderai de m'épouser demain ! C'est avec elle que je veux vivre plus tard, c'est avec elle que je veux fonder une famille. **Mes joues s'enflammèrent en entendant les aveux que je venais de prononcer du fond de mon cœur -bêtement et idiotement amoureux !- devant mes parents. Le sourire de mes parents, notamment de ma mère, montrait leur ravissement d'entendre ces paroles.

**-J'en suis heureuse pour toi,** continua ma mère en souriant béatement. **J'adorerai avoir une adorable bru comme Bella ! Mais il ne faut pas te précipiter. Bella et toi êtes encore jeunes, plus jeunes que ne le sont Alice et Jasper. Votre relation doit se construire petit à petit. Et puis, Edward, n'oublie pas que, pour elle, ce sera son premier baiser lorsque tu te déclareras et que tu l'embrasseras. Ce sera aussi sa première fois lorsque, après votre mariage, vous passerez votre nuit de noces ensemble. **

**-Il te faudra apprendre à mettre de la douceur dans tes gestes amoureux avec Bella, **poursuivit mon père. **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit des choses auxquelles tu étais habitué avec les filles de petite vertu que tu fréquentais encore il y a peu de temps.**

Mes parents avaient raison. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à déclarer mon amour à Bella. Je n'avais aucunement pensé à tout cela. Je le savais mais je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Jamais je n'avais été tendre avec une fille. Mais je ne les aimais pas non plus. Je savais qu'avec Bella, tout serait différent, tout serait beaucoup mieux, tout serait merveilleux ! Néanmoins, il me fallait apprendre la patience pour progresser à son rythme, pour que nous puissions construire une relation amoureuse saine et solide afin de pouvoir vivre nos vies ensemble.

**-Merci beaucoup à tous les deux pour vos conseils.**

**-C'est normal, Edward, et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de nos avis, **répondit Maman.

**-Au fait, est-ce quand même bon pour vous ? Pour nos heures musicales ? Pour que Bella et moi puissions avoir du temps pour composer ? Maman, acceptez-vous d'éloigner Alice quelques fois pour que nous soyons libres de composer ?**

**-Oui, c'est bon pour nous, Edward, à condition qu'il y ait toujours une tierce personne avec vous pour faire plaisir à Charlie et surtout le rassurer**, confirma mon père.

**-Et je m'occuperai sans souci d'éloigner Alice de l'appartement. Disons une fois par semaine pour commencer. Est-ce que cela te convient ? **Demanda ma mère.

**-Oui, c'est déjà bien de nous libérer un créneau hebdomadaire. Mais avez-vous pensé à une raison valable pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec vous sans ses amies ? Il ne faudrait pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.**

**-Oh ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! Si je parle de shopping et de confection d'une nouvelle robe pour ses fiançailles, je pense que je ne devrai pas avoir trop de mal à lui faire quitter l'appartement sans pour autant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Ensuite, elle me demandera sûrement de lui acheter les différents accessoires : sac à main, mouchoir, chapeau, gants, chaussures... Je pense donc réussir à l'occuper plusieurs après-midis, n'est-ce pas ?**

Mon père et moi rigolâmes aux propos de ma mère, qui résumaient assez bien la folie d'Alice pour le shopping, la création et la confection de nouveaux vêtements.

Sur ces derniers rires, j'embrassai mes parents pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et je rejoignis ma chambre et mon lit, le cœur en fête d'en connaître un peu plus sur les sentiments de ma belle et sur le fait que nous allons prochainement passer beaucoup de temps ensemble pour créer cette composition musicale.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le mois de mai courait à folle allure. J'étais bien occupé entre mes cours à l'université, mes gardes à l'hôpital, nos sorties tennis avec Emmett, Ben et Jazz, les discours longs et incessants de ma sœur sur ses très prochaines fiançailles, et surtout -ce que j'attendais toujours avec une impatience que je contenais difficilement- mes heures musicales avec Bella.

Que cela soit pour répéter les musiques que désiraient Alice et Jasper pour leur soirée dansante, ou bien que nous soyons en train de composer et tester divers accords, parfois dissonants, mais bien souvent harmonieux, j'étais heureux d'être en sa compagnie. Il me semblait que nous étions un peu plus proches, mais étais-ce le fruit de mon imagination qui travaillait ? Nous n'avions pas davantage de contact tactile que de se prendre de temps à autre la main, mais nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Le sourire de Bella était également radieux et époustouflant.

Nous étions rarement seuls. Mais cela m'importait peu : nous étions ensembles, dans la même pièce, à jouer et composer pour nos deux tourtereaux. Je savais qu'elle était elle aussi heureuse d'être là et je savais que l'instinct de fuite à mon égard qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'automne dernier avait désormais définitivement disparu. C'était un pas énorme pour moi, c'était sa confiance qu'elle m'accordait, ce qui nous permettrait de construire une relation amoureuse saine et solide.

Alice et Jasper ne se doutaient de rien. Grâce à l'énergie débordante de mon cousin, nous avions un plan fameux. Si Emmett n'avait pas réussi ses études d'ingénieur, je pense qu'il aurait pu se reconvertir dans la police. Il nous avait créé un système de « surveillance » total autour des futurs fiancés. Si Bella et moi avions pensé que Jasper et Alice devaient être occupés les mêmes soirs afin que nous puissions composer, Emmett nous avertit immédiatement que notre idée était vouée à l'échec, Alice risquant de se douter facilement de quelque chose.

Emmett avait donc mis un place tout un système fantastique et génialissime : certains soirs, seul Jasper était occupé par l'un d'entre nous (tennis, boire un pot, footing...), cela pouvait aussi être moi afin de brouiller les pistes. D'autres soirs, Alice était prise en charge par ma mère ou bien par ses deux amies pour diverses activités allant de la révision d'un cours au choix d'un tissu pour une nouvelle robe ou une décoration quelconque. Enfin, un soir par semaine (et jamais le même), Alice et Jasper étaient conjointement embarqués, l'une par ma mère, l'autre par ses potes ou son oncle, pour nous permettre d'avancer notre composition.

Bref, c'était une véritable création à la Emmett qui montrait d'une part le fait que les dangers de la guerre d'Espagne l'avaient averti et d'autre part qu'il voulait absolument prendre au piège Alice, qui s'était exclamé que « rien ne pouvait lui échapper dans l'organisation de ses fiançailles et qu'elle ne serait en rien surprise ». C'était un beau challenge à remporter : Emmett s'y appliquait avec force et soin. Il avait beau déjà avoir 24 ans, il était aussi joueur qu'un enfant !

**OOOoooOOO**

Ce vendredi 2 juin 1939, Bella et moi, nous nous étions curieusement retrouvés seuls au salon pour avancer notre composition musicale. Jasper, Emmett et Ben disputaient un match de tennis pendant qu'Alice était à la Samaritaine avec Angèle et Maman pour choisir des rubans pour sa coiffe. Mon père et M. Swan travaillaient. Quant à Samuel qui, bien souvent, était sans le savoir notre chaperon, il avait été invité chez un ami pour une fête d'anniversaire.

Notre composition prenait forme, nous commencions à être satisfaits du résultat : nous avions réussi à mêler des accords légers et sautillants pour représenter ma sœur et des harmonies plus posées et plus sages pour Jasper. C'était très original ! D'autant plus que nous l'interprétions au violon et au piano.

Seule la fin nous échappait encore. Nous la trouvions pour le moment trop sombre, musicalement trop grave, ce qui ne collait pas du tout au thème des fiançailles. Bella s'était assise à côté de moi sur le banc du pianiste le temps que je rejoue notre mélodie depuis le début afin de laisser l'inspiration venir sous mes doigts. Elle tenait de sa main droite son violon et son archet pendant que de sa main gauche, elle me tournait les pages de la partition griffonnée par nos soins.

Connaissant presque par cœur notre composition, si ce n'est les dernières modifications que nous venions d'effectuer, je ne regardais pas la partition, même si je lui donnais cette impression. En réalité, je l'observais elle : elle et son joli petit visage en forme de cœur si sérieux et si attentif à la moindre fausse note ; elle et son magnifique regard chocolaté qui m'envoûtait tant ; elle et ses splendides lèvres que je rêvais tant d'embrasser ; elle et ses joues si délicatement rosées lorsqu'elle était gênée ou lorsqu'elle était, comme c'est le cas maintenant, émue. Devant ce portrait si idyllique de celle que j'aimais et que je pouvais discrètement admirer, mes doigts s'envolèrent sur les touches noires et blanches du piano : ils rythmèrent alors une douce mélodie gaie et entrainante qui correspondrait parfaitement à Alice et Jasper, à leur enthousiasme et à leur amour.

La dernière note n'avait pas terminé de résonner dans le salon que Bella et moi nous regardâmes, tous deux très excités par cette trouvaille.

**-C'est cela qu'il nous faut, Edward ! C'était harmonieux, joyeux et … Parfait !** J'adorais entendre son compliment. Heureusement que je ne rougissais pas aussi facilement que ma Bella, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de mes joues !

**-Oui, cette fin est parfaite pour Alice et Jazz. Il faut que nous retrouvions les notes maintenant...**

**-Et que je l'adapte aussi au violon, **continua-t-elle un sourire radieux sur son visage si adorable.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous avions terminé nos arrangements musicaux et jouions tous les deux ensemble pour la première fois notre composition en entier. Elle symbolisait l'amour par excellence. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle plairait à nos deux tourtereaux.

**-Oh ! C'était fabuleux, Edward ! **S'écria Bella une fois que nous eûmes terminé de jouer. **C'est vraiment une composition extraordinaire ! Je suis sûre qu'Alice et Jasper vont l'adorer ! Merci de m'avoir permis de t'aider pour la composition. **

**-Bella, tu es pour cinquante pour cents dans la composition de cette œuvre musicale, comme moi.**

**-Oh ! Non ! Edward, tu as fait beaucoup plus que moi. Tu es à l'origine de la majorité de la création des accords et de leur harmonie.**

**-Non, Bella, sans toi et sans ta présence, cette musique n'aurait jamais vu le jour. « **Il fallait rendre à César ce qui appartenait à César », et Bella était ma source perpétuelle d'inspiration.

**-Edward,** murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Ses joues s'enflammèrent alors que je me levai du banc du pianiste pour m'approcher d'elle, qui se tenait encore debout, derrière son pupitre, son violon et son archet à la main.

**-Bella !** J'étais tout proche d'elle, j'en profitai pour admirer le rouge de ses joues qui me plaisait tant. **Tu le sais bien, que tu es ma muse, mon égérie. **Elle continuait de regarder le sol. **Bella ? **Demandai-je en lui soulevant le menton pour admirer son regard chocolaté si profond et si ému. **Non, tu n'en pas conscience. Il faut que tu le saches que je tiens à toi, que j'aime être en ta présence. Le comprends-tu ?**

Je me penchais alors vers elle et j'osais enfin embrasser Bella, ma Bella... J'osais enfin l'embrasser délicatement …

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

Que pensez-vous d'un petit POV Bella pour le prochain chapitre ?

Alors, dites-moi tout !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

J'essaie de faire au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

Merci à **Rachoudie, Laura, Emerance, Anaïs, Calestina, Maeva** pour vos gentilles reviews.

Merci également à toutes les _mises en alerte_ ou _mises en favoris_, très nombreuses sur le dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Réponses aux lectrices anonymes :**

**A Laura** :

Merci de ta _review_... Il me semble pourtant que tu as déjà laissé une _review_ il y a quelques chapitres. Peut-être y a-t-il plusieurs Laura... Et si c'est bien toi, cela me fait toujours plaisir de te lire et n'hésite pas détailler ton avis ou à poser tes questions si tu en as... A bientôt !

**A Anaïs** (la miss) :

Salut Anaïs !

Je suis toujours aussi contente de te lire.

Oui, tes mots reflètent bien mon chapitre : « un chapitre tout doux ». Comme tu as pu le voir, avec ce chapitre (et les prochains), je cherche un peu à nier le contexte historique pesant sans pour autant l'oublier... Voilà pourquoi il est relégué au second plan et fait la place belle aux relations entre les différents personnages.

Concernant la jalousie, elle est prévue... Je l'ai déjà évoquée dans une réponse à une _revieweuse_ anonyme Nina. Donc, elle est prévue, mais pas pour l'instant. Il va falloir être patiente. Là, je m'attache à décrire la construction de leur attachement amoureux, puis de leur relation.

Je suis contente que tu apprécies tout POV. Au plaisir de lire une prochaine fois et merci de me suive fidèlement ! A bientôt, AliLouane.

**A Maeva** :

Merci de ta première _review_ et merci de tes compliments.

La jalousie est un thème prévu dans ma fic. Mais il va falloir être patiente, ce n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre (voir ma réponse un peu plus détaillée à Anaïs ci-dessus).

Au plaisir de lire une prochaine fois, AliLouane.

* * *

.

**Annonce :**

Je vais bientôt publier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction.

Je n'abandonne celle-là, rassurez-vous ! Elle reste mon premier bébé.

C'est juste que d'autres idées m'ont trotté dans la tête et que je les ai mises par écrit.

J'espère que vous me suivrez également sur cette nouvelle fiction.


	15. Livre I Chapitre 13

**Date de publication du chapitre XIII : le 13 juillet 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour avoir tant tardé dans ma publication alors que je vous avais laissé sur votre faim ! Initialement, je voulais publier plus vite. Mais quelques petits soucis personnels et beaucoup de taf m'ont légèrement retardée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, que je ne voulais pas bâcler. Vous allez rapidement en comprendre l'enjeu.

En effet, avec ce dernier chapitre, **nous clôturons ici le livre I,** les années 1930, les années de paix et d'insouciance, toutes ces années qui ont été marquées par la montée progressive vers la guerre.

.

**Ce chapitre 13 **(chiffre qui n'est pas dû au hasard ! Tout était prévu !) **du livre I est le dernier qui montrera clairement la joie et le bonheur de mes personnages. **Profitez-en bien ! D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner mon retard, vous constaterez qu'il est bien plus long qu'un chapitre traditionnel (un peu plus de 45 pages de traitement de texte !). Alors, prenez votre temps pour le lire, le déguster et, j'espère, l'apprécier !

.

Ce chapitre est construit avec une avalanche de points de vue de personnages différents au lieu de n'avoir qu'un seul ou deux POV dans le chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

.

**Merci **à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me laissent des _review _régulières et fort agréables à lire. **Merci **également à toutes celles qui nous ont rejoint au cours de l'avancée de l'histoire ! J'espère que le livre II vous plaira autant que le livre I.

.

Trêve de blabla ! **Bonne lecture ! **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas !

.

.

* * *

**Livre I, Chapitre XIII**

* * *

**Titre : Des Jours heureux... Et une Apocalypse !**

* * *

**.**

**POV Edward**

**Paris, Vendredi 2 Juin 1939**

**-Bella !** J'étais tout proche d'elle, j'en profitai pour admirer le rouge de ses joues qui me plaisait tant. **Tu le sais bien, que tu es ma muse, mon égérie. **Elle continuait de regarder le sol. **Bella ? **Demandai-je en lui soulevant le menton pour admirer son regard chocolaté si profond et si ému. **Non, tu n'en pas conscience. Il faut que tu le saches que je tiens à toi, que j'aime être en ta ****présence. Le comprends-tu ?**

Je me penchais alors vers elle et j'osais enfin embrasser Bella, ma Bella... J'osais enfin l'embrasser délicatement … sur la joue. C'était un simple baiser sur la joue, simple mais terriblement doux et passionné. Le contact de mes lèvres sur sa joue était électrisant. Tellement électrisant, que j'en voulais plus... Je commençais alors lentement à glisser mes lèvres de sa joue vers les siennes.

Lentement, très lentement... Je ne voulais pas la choquer, je ne voulais pas la surprendre, je voulais lui laisser le temps de me repousser si elle le souhaitait (même si je savais par avance que j'en souffrirai si elle le faisait). Mais elle ne fit rien de cela et, au contraire, elle se rapprocha de moi au maximum. Seuls son violon et son archet qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains se trouvaient étroitement entre nous, m'empêchant de la serrer dans mes bras, comme je l'aurai tant souhaité.

Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer, ses joues rosir et même s'enflammer sous le contact de mes lèvres. Je me réjouissais déjà, je savais qu'elle allait accepter mon baiser, qu'elle l'espérait même. Il fallait cependant que je modère mes ardeurs et que je garde à l'esprit que je devrai me contenter que d'un simple baiser sur ses douces lèvres, que je n'oublie pas que ce serait son premier vrai baiser.

Mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et les voix qui nous parvinrent du vestibule nous firent rapidement nous reculer l'un de l'autre. Son regard était d'une profondeur chocolatée émouvante dans laquelle je me perdis avec plaisir. La proximité de son corps contre le mien, de son souffle, de la chaleur de ses joues, de sa douce odeur me manquait déjà.

**-Edward, Bella, êtes-vous dans le salon ? **Entendis-je ma sœur crier avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans le salon d'un pas dansant, accompagnée de mon cousin.

**-Oui, nous composons, **affirmai-je afin d'expliquer l'absence de musique dans le salon et afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun doute dans leur esprit sur ce qui venait de se passer entre Bella et moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett, ou même Alice, puissent mettre Bella mal à l'aise en la questionnant sur cet instant si personnel, si intime à mes yeux, cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à nous deux.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Bella**

**Paris, Juin 1939**

Edward m'avait embrassée ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela ! Il m'avait embrassée sur la joue ! J'étais trop heureuse ! Pour un peu, j'aurai sautillé dans tout l'appartement des Cullen pour montrer mon bonheur, comme Alice serait certainement capable de le faire.

Mais justement Alice et Emmett venaient de rentrer, interrompant ce doux moment. J'avais donc laissé Edward en compagnie de sa sœur et son cousin, et j'étais remontée rapidement chez mes parents afin d'éviter toute question gênante de leur part.

Depuis que j'avais quitté Edward, j'étais sur un petit nuage.

C'est fort distraite que j'aidais Maman à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner pour 9 personnes.

Durant toute la préparation, je restais dans mes joyeuses pensées, rejouant sans arrêt la scène merveilleuse qui venait de se dérouler entre nous il y a si peu de temps. Edward m'avait embrassée ! Moi ! Petite fille d'origine polonaise qui avait une chevelure brune et qui était si banale ! Il m'avait embrassée sur la joue ! Comme Jasper le faisait avec Alice ! Je les avais bien vus lorsque nous étions allés chercher Jasper à la gare quand il était revenu de Pologne, ou lorsque Jasper et moi descendions le matin chercher Alice et Edward avant de partir pour le lycée. Jasper aimait Alice, qui l'aimait en retour. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'Edward m'aimait comme je l'aimais ?

**-Bella ? Bella ? **M'appela doucement ma mère. **Bella ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-Cela fait déjà trois fois que je te demande de me passer le saladier sur l'étagère à ta gauche.**

**-Oh ! Je suis désolée. Le voici ! **Répondis-je confusément et rapidement en m'exécutant. Puis, pendant que Maman préparait une sauce vinaigrette, je terminais de laver la salade verte puis l'essorais, avant de la lui tendre.

**-Et bien, ma fille, que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Tu es bien distraite aujourd'hui.**

Mes joues s'enflammèrent subitement. Pour dissimuler ma gêne à ma mère (devais-je lui dire qu'Edward m'avait embrassée ? Oh ! C'était si personnel ! Et je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler de cela avec Maman), je me penchais sur la casserole où bouillaient les œufs durs. Avec un peu de chance, la rougeur de mes joues serait due à la vapeur d'eau qui s'était échappée lorsque j'avais soulevé le couvercle. Je pris une cuillère en bois pour récupérer les œufs un par un, puis je les fis tremper dans l'eau froide pour les rafraichir. Enfin, j'en pris un et cassais la coquille afin de l'éplucher et de le couper en morceaux pour le mettre dans la salade composée que nous préparions.

**-Bella, comptes-tu me répondre un jour ? **Reprit Maman, insistante, qui coupait en petits dés du fromage Emmental pour la salade composée.

**-Je suis heureuse ! Avec Edward, nous venons de terminer notre composition que nous allons offrir à Alice et Jasper pour leurs fiançailles. Tu verras, Maman, elle est magnifique ! Edward est vraiment doué avec les notes de musique et sait les harmoniser les unes par rapport aux autres. En plus, cette composition leur correspond tout à fait. J'espère tant que cela va leur plaire. Nous y avons passé beaucoup de temps... En plus, nous allons certainement la retravailler d'ici là, et... **J'espérai noyer le poisson en babillant comme Alice avait l'habitude de faire.

**-C'est bien si vous êtes satisfaits de votre création. Penses-tu que j'aurai le plaisir de l'écouter avant la soirée des fiançailles ?**

**-Oh ! **J'étais ravie et surprise, ma technique « Alice » avait marché si facilement, ma mère ne me questionnait pas plus en avant. **Je ne sais pas. Peut-être si tu viens un jour avec moi chez les Cullen. Il n'y a pas de piano ici, et ne jouer qu'au violon gâcherait l'ensemble. **J'attrapais une petite dizaine de tomates pour les couper en rondelles.

**-Je peux m'arranger pour venir chez les Cullen. Il faut simplement que je prévois cela avec Esmé.**

**-Et aussi que tu sois sûre que Jasper et Alice ne soient pas là. Parce que sinon, ce ne serait …**

**-Plus une surprise ! **Nous interrompit Samuel en rigolant. Jusqu'à présent, il avait bien su tenir sa langue et conserver notre secret envers Jasper et Alice. Je savais qu'il tiendrait jusqu'au jour des fiançailles, il était si fier que nous l'ayons mis dans le secret. **Au fait, j'ai faim ! Quand est-ce que l'on passe à table ?**

Je soupirai pendant que Maman rigolait ! Mes frères et la bouffe ! Ils étaient impayables pour cela ! Certes, ils grandissaient mais ils demandaient toujours à manger, surtout Samuel ! Il n'y avait que l'ogre Emmett pour les battre à ce petit jeu.

**-Pas tout de suite, Samuel, dans une quinzaine de minutes, je pense, **répondit Maman concentrée maintenant sur les lardons qu'elle faisait revenir à la poêle pour les dégraisser. **As-tu terminé tes devoirs ?**

**-Oui, j'ai fini ! C'était trop facile ! Surtout les maths ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une poésie à réciter !**

**-Bella, peux-tu t'en charger si tu as fini de couper les tomates ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr. **Je me lavais les mains au-dessus de l'évier, utilisant le moins possible d'eau pour éviter à en avoir à rechercher au rez-de-chaussée dans la cour. Papa en remonterait sûrement un seau lorsqu'il arriverait. Jasper également.

J'attrapai le cahier vert que me tendait mon frère ouvert à la bonne page. C'était un poème de Théophile Gautier. (1). Il avait également dessiné un croquis au crayon de couleur pour illustrer sa poésie.

**-Je t'écoute,** lui dis-je en m'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Ma grand-mère mit de côté son tricot et s'approcha de nous pour écouter Samuel.

**-Alors, je ne dois apprendre que les cinq premières strophes pour demain**, me précisa-t-il. Il se mit en face de moi debout, fier comme un I. Il respira fortement et se lança. **Je vais vous réciter le poème de Théophile Gautier, qui s'intitule **_**La Fleur qui fait le printemps**_**.**

Sa diction était claire et concise. Il connaissait bien son poème. Il respirait aux bons endroits, même s'il avait parfois oublier quelques liaisons. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me regarda d'abord un peu anxieux, puis il observa grand-mère qui souriait. Elle était contente de lui.

**-Bravo fiston ! **Lui dit-elle en lui tapotant la tête comme s'il avait encore l'âge d'Éric ou Michel.

**-Grand-mère ! **Grogna-t-il en repassant sa main dans les cheveux pour les arranger à sa manière totalement décoiffée. Tiens, tiens ! Je me demandais s'il ne tenait pas ce geste d'Edward.

**-C'est bien Samuel. Tu sais bien ton texte, tu récites clairement cette fois. Rien à avoir avec ton poème précédent que tu récitais comme un robot pressé d'en finir**, le complimentai-je. **Par contre, tu as oublié cette liaison ici,** lui montrais-je sur le cahier tapotant le vers de mon doigts. **Et,** j'allais jouer à la « méchante professeur »,** sais-tu ce que sont les thyrses ? Théophile Gautier en parle dans la strophe n°3.**

**-Oh ! Oui ! La maitresse l'a expliqué ce matin !**

**-Alors ? Explique-moi ! **J'attendais pour voir s'il en souvenait.

**-Euh... C'est compliqué !**

**-Je me doute ! Sinon, je ne te l'aurai pas demandé, **rigolai-je. Devant son désarroi, je l'encourageai. **Allez, essaie, Sam ! Si tu n'y arrives pas, je te ré-explique. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas maintenant à la maison que demain à l'école face à ton enseignante et tes camarades.**

**-Les thyrses, ça a un rapport avec les fleurs... **Il réfléchissait. **Ah ! Oui ! C'est le fait que les fleurs soient disposées en pyramide ou en grappe sur la tige d'une plante.**

**-Oui, tout à fait ! Tu vois que tu t'en es souvenu ! Il faut apprendre à te faire confiance !**

**-Merci Bella de m'avoir écouté et fait réciter mon poème ! **S'enthousiasma Samuel, fier de lui. **J'espère que, grâce à toi, j'aurai une image demain à l'école ! **Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Ce petit geste fraternel, bien courant avec mes frères, me rappela le baiser d'Edward de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que je l'avais apprécié ! J'aurais donné beaucoup de choses pour que cela soit lui, et non mon frère, qui vienne de m'embrasser maintenant. Oh ! Je souriais aux anges !

**-Bella, Sam, si vous avez terminé la récitation, pourriez-vous venir mettre le couvert sur la table ?** Demanda Maman. **Votre père et Jasper ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer,** reprit-elle en regardant l'horloge du salon.

**-Oui, bien sûr, Maman !** Samuel et moi avions répondu en même temps.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le lundi matin, c'est toujours aussi heureuse que je me réveillai. D'un côté, j'avais tant envie de revoir Edward. Je rêvais qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. D'un autre côté, j'appréhendais un peu : avais-je réellement vécu la scène de vendredi dernier ? Ou bien n'était-ce que le prix de ma folle imagination ? Je n'avais rien, rien qui puisse me prouver que j'avais vécu ce moment intense avec mon bel Edward !

Oh ! Oh ! Ça y est ! Je m'appropriai (ou mon esprit s'appropriait) déjà Edward comme étant mien. Je le souhaitais vivement. Mais rien ne le justifiait. Je ne savais même pas quels étaient ses sentiments à mon encontre. J'osais imaginer qu'il m'appréciait bien au vue de la scène d'hier, mais il ne me l'avait jamais dit oralement. Seuls quelques gestes pouvaient évoquer cet amour.

C'est au ralenti que je sortis de mon lit, sortant les vêtements que j'allais porter aujourd'hui de mon armoire pour les poser sur mon lit. Puis je versais de l'eau dans la cuvette de ma coiffeuse pour faire ma toilette. Dans le miroir, alors que je défaisais la longue natte que j'avais tressée la veille au soir comme pour chaque nuit, je pouvais voir que Jasper m'observait attentivement de son lit. C'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Habituellement il me laissait seule lorsqu'il savait que j'allais vaquer à mes ablutions quotidiennes. Je me retournais rapidement vers lui.

**-Jasper, que se passe-t-il ?**

Il me regardait toujours attentivement de son regard bleuté si observateur. Son silence m'inquiéta.

**-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Jasper ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Aurai-je dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon reflet du miroir ? Ai-je un problème ?**

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

**-Non, non, tout va bien, Bella. Tu n'as rien, aucun problème.**

**-Bah, alors, pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?**

Il était face à moi, plus grand que moi, ce qui m'obligeait à lever la tête pour le regarder.

**-Tu grandis vite...**

**-Oui, et alors ? **J'étais interloquée. **Quel rapport avec ton regard ? **Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

**-Si tu veux parler, ou te confier, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir ? **Me questionna-t-il. **Même si ce sont des sujets dont tu ne souhaiterais pas parler à tes parents. **Il précisa. **Surtout si ce sont de tels sujets.**

**-Heu... **J'étais encore une fois étonnée et légèrement atterrée. De quoi voulait-il que je lui parle ? Oh ! Oh ! Je rougis. Savait-il quelque chose au sujet d'Edward ? Ce dernier lui avait-il parlé ? Car, en y réfléchissant, c'était bien le seul sujet que je n'aurai jamais osé aborder avec Maman, et encore moins avec Papa. **Oui, je sais bien que je peux compter sur toi.**

**-Alors, n'hésite pas... C'est quand tu veux... Si tu as des questions, des incertitudes... Ou si tout simplement, tu veux parler. Je t'écouterai bien volontiers.**

**-Merci Jasper, **lui dis-je en me serrant contre lui. Je collai ma tête sur son torse vêtu et il referma ses bras sur moi dans une étreinte fraternelle. **Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi, Jazz. Je suis contente que tu habites avec nous en France. **J'hésitais à lui poser des questions sur Edward. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais plus tard, lorsque nous aurons plus de temps. L'heure tournait, il fallait que je me prépare pour le lycée.

**-Je suis aussi ravi d'être ici et de t'avoir comme cousine, ou même comme petite sœur, **me répondit-il en se détachant de moi.

**-Rose te manque, n'est-ce pas ? **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. J'aurai moi aussi tant voulu que ma cousine soit là avec nous.

**-Oui, c'est sûr. Mais elle va bientôt venir, en août pour mes fiançailles. Et, heureusement que tu es là, avec tes frères. Cela me permet de compenser un peu, **rigola-t-il. **Sans compter que maintenant il y a...**

**-Alice !**

**-Oui, ma petite Alice au cœur d'or ! **Sourit-il. **C'est un peu grâce à toi que je l'ai rencontrée. **Il m'embrassa sur le front pour me remercier. Puis il se baissa, ramassa son sac de cours qui trainait près de son lit et se retourna à nouveau vers moi. **Allez, jeune fille, je vous laisse faire votre toilette ! Et rapidement ! Sinon nous serons en retard**, m'ordonna-t-il gentiment en quittant notre chambre.

Je terminais de défaire ma natte, brossait mes cheveux longuement. Ils étaient doux, épais et souples et me tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. J'étais assez fier de leur beauté, mon seul point positif. Puis, je relevais mes boucles brunes pour créer mon chignon que je positionnais sur le bas de nuque et dans lequel je piquai de multiples épingles afin qu'il tienne toute la journée. Enfin, j'enlevai ma chemise de nuit blanche qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et fit ma toilette avec du savon de Marseille et un gant. Une fois essuyée avec ma douce serviette de coton, j'enfilais rapidement mes sous-vêtements, ma camisole et mes bas. Ma jupe bleu marine vint se positionner rapidement sur mes hanches et mon buste fut ensuite vêtu de mon chemisier blanc crème. J'attrapais ma veste, chaussais mes souliers et rejoignit tout sourire ma famille pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Ma tenue ressemblait à celle de toute lycéenne. J'aurai voulu faire plus : un peu de parfum, un peu de maquillage, une broche pour égayer mon chemisier si classique, pour me distinguer des autres filles et être sûre d'attirer l'attention d'Edward. Mais je savais que c'était impossible : je n'avais ni maquillage, ni parfum dans mes affaires, et si je prenais ceux de Maman, elle le remarquerait et ne m'approuverait pas, sans compter qu'au lycée, nous devions toutes êtres vêtues de manière similaire, même si nous ne portions pas d'uniforme officiel. De plus, je savais aussi qu'Edward ne serait pas là ce matin pour nous accompagner Alice, Jasper, Samuel et moi : il avait parlé, hier avant que je ne rentre chez moi, d'une prise de garde très matinale à l'hôpital.

**OOOoooOOO**

Angèle et moi avions terminé notre journée de lycéenne plus tardivement qu'Alice aujourd'hui. Cette dernière était donc déjà rentrée chez elle, où nous devions tous nous retrouver pour choisir les morceaux de musique sur lesquels nous danserons pour les fiançailles d'Alice.

J'étais pressée d'arriver pour revoir enfin Edward.

Nous fîmes toutes les deux route ensemble chez les Cullen.

Angèle me parlait des charmes du beau Ben et me confiait qu'elle n'avais jamais osé lui parler directement, ni lui posé de questions sur sa vie en Espagne. Elle avait l'air aussi timide que moi avec Edward. Nous ne connaissions pas leurs sentiments et nous n'osions pas nous livrer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'immeuble, j'allais rapidement cherchez mon violon chez moi avant de frapper à la porte des Cullen avec Angèle : ce fut Mme Cullen qui vint nous ouvrir. Elle nous apprit que pour l'instant seuls Jasper et Alice étaient arrivés et qu'ils se trouvaient au salon.

J'entrai alors rapidement dans le salon, sans frapper. Mon violon sous le bras, j'avais hâte de jouer. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur -et ma gêne- de surprendre Alice et Jasper en train de s'embrasser sur la bouche. Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'aucun d'entre eux nous avait entendu entrer.

Je fis immédiatement marche arrière, Angèle sur mes talons. Nous étions toutes les deux gênées et nous retrouvâmes dans le vestibule au moment où Mme Cullen sortit de la cuisine portant, à son habitude, un plateau avec du thé et des scônes.

**-Et bien, les filles ! Que faites-vous encore là dans le vestibule ? Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas dans le salon rejoindre Alice et Jasper ?**

Angèle et moi baissèrent la tête, confuses.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** Questionna gentiment Mme Cullen tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon.

**-Mme Cullen,** l'arrêta Angèle, **nous ne pouvons pas entrer maintenant.**

**-Pourquoi ? L**e rouge nous monta aux joues. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait parler de ce qu'elle avait vu. **Oh ! Je comprends ! Vous avez surpris les deux fiancés en train de s'embrasser. **

Nous acquiesçâmes sans mot dire.

**-Allez, les filles, suivez-moi à la cuisine et laissons encore un peu de temps aux tourtereaux seul à seule.**

Toujours muettes et confuses, Angèle et moi suivîmes Mme Cullen dans son sanctuaire.

**-Prenez une chaise, **nous proposa-t-elle. Puis elle nous servit une tasse de thé et nous présenta un scône. **Voulez-vous parler de ce que vous avez vu ?**

Devant notre silence, Mme Cullen reprit doucement :

**-Bella, Angèle, il n'y pas à être choquées d'avoir surpris Alice et Jasper s'embrassant sur les lèvres. C'est une situation tout à fait normale pour deux personnes qui s'aiment, pour un couple d'amoureux, d'autant plus s'ils sont maintenant fiancés, ou presque ! **Nos joues étaient toujours aussi roses de gêne. Elle rajouta alors.** Sachez, les filles, que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel ou d'irrespectueux si les deux personnes qui s'embrassent s'aiment. **

J'étais perdue. Je comparais ma situation avec Edward à celle d'Alice et Jasper.

Moi qui était si heureuse qu'Edward m'ait embrassée vendredi dernier sur la joue, moi qui croyait qu'Edward m'aimait, je commençais à douter. J'avais peur de m'être emballée. J'étais jalouse d'Alice : je n'avais pas été embrassée ainsi ! Mais je n'étais pas fiancée non plus. Peut-être était-ce là la différence ! Oui, si Edward ne m'embrassait pas sur les lèvres, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas, c'était tout simplement que nous n'étions pas fiancés.

**-Cela vous arrivera sûrement avec un garçon qui vous aimera et que vous aimerez, **renchérit Mme Cullen.

Alors qu'Angèle souriait en entendant ces propos, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me rassurer lorsque je me souviens du jour où Alice avait eu sa vision sur Emmett. J'étais allée à l'hôpital chercher le docteur Cullen et j'avais alors surpris Edward embrassant à pleine bouche une fille blonde. Il n'était pourtant pas fiancé avec elle. J'étais déçue. J'avais envie de pleurer. Edward ne m'aimait pas. Il n'avait jamais tenté un tel geste avec moi.

De toute façon, comment pouvait-il s'intéresser à moi ? J'étais petite, brune, pâlichonne, sans atout féminin... Bref, tout le contraire de la fille blonde qu'il avait embrassée devant l'hôpital. Le fait de me rendre compte de mes défauts physiques et du rejet qu'Edward avait à mon égard fit couler une larme sur ma joue. Mme Cullen ne manqua pas de la remarquer.

**-Bella, que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Rien,** répondis-je rapidement en essuyant la traîtresse de ma main gauche. J'entendis du bruit en provenance du vestibule.

**-Bella, dis-moi... N'hésite pas à te confier, tu sais bien que je ne dirais rien**, insista-t-elle.

Mais, à ce moment-là, Edward, Ben et Emmett entrèrent dans la cuisine et nous saluèrent gaiement. Il fallait que je me reprenne, je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse remarquer quoique ce soit.

Je ne savais plus comment me comporter face à Edward. Que devais-je faire ? Comment devais-je réagir ? Il fallait que je me cantonne au rôle d'une simple amie. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'il ne m'embrasserait plus jamais, ni sur la joue, ni ailleurs...

Sentant mon trouble, Mme Cullen s'activa demandant à Ben d'emporter le plateau au salon, à Angèle de l'accompagner, à Emmett de porter la cafetière, à Edward de préparer ses partitions... Mais alors que tout le monde sortait de la cuisine, ce dernier s'approcha de moi et embrassa doucement ma joue tout en me murmurant à l'oreille :

**-Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Je... **J'étais tellement surprise que les mots me manquèrent. **Bien, je vais bien. Et toi ?** Que cherchait-il ? Que me voulait-il ? Je ne le comprenais pas. Pourtant j'étais ravie qu'il m'ait encore une fois embrassée, même si c'était simplement sur la joue.

**-Bien ! Surtout maintenant que je suis rentré et que je peux te voir ! **Sourit-il. Oh ! Il était content d'être en ma compagnie. J'étais statufiée. **Allez, viens choisir avec nous ces fameux morceaux ou tu sais bien qu'Alice va râler**, plaisanta-t-il.

Nous sortîmes main dans la main de la cuisine et entrâmes au salon, où Jasper et Samuel accordaient leur violon. Je fis rapidement de même pendant qu'Edward s'asseyait derrière le piano.

**-Alors, Alice, sur quels morceaux de musique souhaites-tu que l'on danse pour tes fiançailles ? **Demanda vivement Emmett.

**-Je veux des valses ! **S'écria-t-elle.

**-Alors, on commence par répéter le répertoire de Johann Strauss,** proposai-je afin de cacher mon trouble. Je voulais me concentrer rapidement sur les notes de musique afin que mon esprit se calme et prenne le dessus sur mes émotions que je ne savais pas contrôler, et ce d'autant plus lorsque j'étais en présence d'Edward.

**-C'est bon pour moi, **approuva Jasper, suivi par Edward.

**-Et moi, sais-je en jouer du Strauss ?** Questionna Samuel.

**-Oui, tu connais déjà **_**Le Beau Danube bleu**_** (2),** répondis-je en lui sortant sa partition.

Nous jouâmes deux heures d'affilée, enchainant les valses viennoises et valses musettes. Emmett avait invité Alice à danser et tous deux tournoyaient dans le salon. Ils étaient époustouflants.

Puis, il fut temps de rentrer chez nous pour le diner.

Alice nous proposa alors à tous, avec l'accord de sa mère, que nous nous retrouvions samedi après-midi pour jouer d'autres danses. Elle suggéra aussi l'idée que nous puissions également nous entrainer à danser. Entendant cette idée qui lui correspondait tout à fait, j'étais ravie de me cacher derrière mon violon et de me contenter de mon simple rôle de musicienne.

**OOOoooOOO**

Lorsque je me réveillais mardi matin, je n'avais encore une fois pas suffisamment dormi et j'étais encore très confuse, bouleversée. J'avais passé une nuit agitée, rêvant d'Edward mais aussi cauchemardant de le voir ou l'imaginer embrasser de multiples filles blondes. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude envers moi. Quels sentiments éprouvait-il pour moi ? Avions-nous les mêmes ? Était-il réellement sincère ? L'angoisse d'être la seule à être amoureuse me broyait le cœur.

Comme la veille, Jasper m'observa attentivement et me proposa que nous prenions un petit moment pour parler tous les deux. Je m'empressai alors de refuser sa gentille proposition. J'avais peur qu'il n'approuve pas mes sentiments envers son ami, mais surtout qu'il détruise mon rêve en me révélant le complet désintérêt d'Edward pour ma petite personne si banale. Je préférai m'accrocher à mon rêve, même si je savais par avance qu'il resterait un simple rêve. Et puis, malgré son sens de l'écoute, je crois que j'aurais tellement été gênée de parler de tout cela avec lui. Je n'avais rien osé dire à Mme Cullen, qui pourtant avait déjà été une oreille attentive pour mes confidences et qui avait su me réconforter.

Ma journée fut la même que celle d'hier : le lycée durant la matinée et l'après-midi, une répétition musicale de deux heures avec mes amis et voisins, un baiser rapide d'Edward sur ma joue lorsqu'il m'accueillit dans le vestibule et qui me fit encore une fois trembler de bonheur. La seule différence notable fut le devoir surveillé que nous colla notre professeur de Lettres Classiques en latin.

Ma nuit fut la même que précédemment : trop courte et peu reposante. Je dormis mal, entre rêves et cauchemars. Jasper fut encore une fois attentif à mon réveil. Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? N'avait-il pas vu et compris que je ne voulais pas en parler ? Mais ce qui m'énerva encore plus fut les ombres violettes légères qui apparaissaient sous mes yeux, qui étaient des cernes dus au manque de sommeil. Ah ! C'était affreux ! Pauvre de moi ! Ma conscience me criait d'arrêter ce désastre et ces insomnies, ce que refusait mon cœur qui se complaisait dans ces rêves si délicieux où apparaissait un Edward amoureux de moi.

La semaine se poursuivit ainsi de la même manière. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée et j'avais même failli m'endormir en cours de Mathématiques. Heureusement qu'Angèle avait été là. Je n'aurais pas supporté les moqueries des autres filles, ni les réflexions désagréables de l'enseignant, surtout dans ce cours-là d'algèbre où j'étais loin de briller.

Le vendredi, à la sortie du lycée, vers 16 heures, je fus surprise de voir Jasper m'attendre.

**-Et Jazz ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu sais bien qu'Alice termine plus tard le vendredi.**

**-Oui, je sais**, sourit-il. **Mais je ne suis pas venue pour elle. C'est toi que je suis venue chercher. **

**-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? **Demandai-je inquiète. **Y a-t-il eu un problème à la maison ?**

**-Oh ! Non ! Il n'y a rien de grave, **me rassura-t-il. **Je t'emmène faire une course. J'ai besoin de ton avis. Angèle, cela ne te dérange-t-il pas de rentrer seule ?**

**-Aucun problème, **affirma mon amie. **A demain, chez les Cullen, pour la répétition de musique... et de danse,** sourit-elle en nous saluant.

**-Pfff, la danse ! Ça promet !** Râlai-je. **Heureusement que je ne vais que jouer du violon !**

**-A ta place, connaissant Alice, ses envies extravagantes et son ambition démesurée, je ne parierai pas contre elle ! Je serai plus méfiante et je me préparerai dans ma tête à danser.**

**-Quoi ? **J'étais outrée ! Je ne voulais pas danser ! Et avec qui, d'ailleurs ? **T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose à ce sujet-là ?**

**-Non, mais je commence à bien la connaître. Et lorsqu'un sujet lui tient à cœur, elle va jusqu'au bout et arrive toujours à ses fins !**

**-De toute façon, quoiqu'elle dise, je ne danserai pas ! JAMAIS ! Jasper, tu ne m'as jamais vu danser ! Je suis une vraie catastrophe ! Je trébuche tout le temps. Je vais me ridiculiser. Et je vais décevoir tout le monde. En plus, je suis fatiguée en ce moment... Cela ne va pas m'aider à danser bien. Oh ! Non ! Mais alors pas du tout !**

**-Parlons-en justement de ta fatigue ! Si tu dormais un peu mieux et un peu plus, tu n'accumulerai pas les nuits agitées et non reposantes.**

Mince ! Comment savait-il ? Et dire que je lui avais tendu la perche pour me trouver des arguments pour ne pas danser ! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure ne sachant que dire.

**-Bella ? Tu m'écoutes un peu ?**

**-Oui, oui, **répondis-je distraitement. **Comment sais-tu... ? **J'hésitais. **Comment sais-tu que je dors peu en ce moment ?**

**-Les signes de ton visage ne trompent pas. **Jasper souligna de son index le contour de mon œil**. Et puis, nous partageons la même chambre et j'entends tes nuits agitées.**

**-Oh ! Jasper ! Je suis désolée de t'empêcher de dormir ! C'est pour cela que tu voulais que l'on parle ! Si j'avais su, je serai allée dormir dans le salon. Je ne voudrais pas gêner ton sommeil.**

**-Oh non ! Bella, ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais te voir pour discuter. **

**-De quoi veux-tu parler ? **J'étais méfiante et gênée. Je savais qu'il allait me faire parler d'Edward. Je n'en avais pas envie. Pas du tout !

**-Allons nous assoir un moment dans le jardin du Luxembourg. Nous y serons tranquille.**

Je haussais les épaules et me laissais trainer jusqu'à un banc de ce parc que j'affectionnais tant depuis que nous avions emménagés ici, il y a déjà presque huit ans. Jasper s'assit immédiatement et me désigna la place à côté de lui pour que je le rejoigne. Je le fis de mauvaise grâce. Je ne voulais rien lui dire et je savais qu'il arriverait à me faire parler. Il y arrivait toujours !

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je parle la première ? Mais je ne lui faciliterai pas la tâche. Oh ! Ça non ! Pour rien au monde, je ne le ferai. De toute façon, par quoi commencer ? Et de quoi aurais-je dû lui parler ? Était-ce d'Edward et de mes sentiments pour lui ? C'était vraiment trop gênant. De ceux qu'il ressentait pour moi ? Je ne les connaissais pas et je savais de toute manière qu'ils n'existaient pas, que je m'étais emballée trop rapidement suite à ces quelques doux baisers qu'il déposait sur ma joue droite telle une caresse agréable et légère.

**-Bella ?**

Je relevais la tête que j'avais jusqu'à présent baissée, regardant mes mains posées sur mes cuisses se triturer l'une l'autre.

**-Oui ? **Me forçai-je à lui répondre.

**-Ne veux-tu vraiment pas me parler ? Tu sais bien que tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, que je ne répéterai rien à personne, ni même à Alice ou à tes parents.**

**-Mais te parler de quoi, Jasper ?**

**-Bella !** Me gourmanda-t-il.

**-Jasper, c'est toi qui me viens me chercher au lycée me disant que tu veux que je viennes avec toi en course pour avoir mon avis. Et, subitement, je me retrouve assise ici à devoir te parler d'un sujet dont je n'ai aucune idée.**

**-Bella ! **Râla-t-il encore une fois. **Puisque tu ne veux pas te confier, peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi sont dues tes insomnies ?**

Je haussais les épaules distraitement cherchant une parade qui pourrait me permettre d'échapper à son regard scrutateur et d'éviter de lui raconter la vérité sur Edward, mes sentiments, mes rêves et le délire que je m'étais créé tout autour de cela.

**-C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Il y a beaucoup de choses à réviser pour les derniers contrôles. Je veux être sûre d'obtenir un passage en Première **(3) **avec mention et succès. Je sais que cela fera plaisir à Papa et Maman.**

**-Bella**, soupira-t-il, **es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?**

**-Jasper, que veux-tu que je te dises encore ? **J'essayais bien de noyer le poisson. Mais si je réussissais à le faire avec ma mère, je voyais bien que cela ne marchait pas avec mon cousin.

**-Bien**, me répondit-il stoïquement. Je le regardais surprise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner si facilement. Devais-je m'attendre encore à d'autres questions ? Je ne savais que faire, j'avais envie de me lever de ce banc et que nous rentrions rapidement à l'appartement. Mais il reprit.** Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire au sujet d'Edward ? **J'étais soufflée. Il avait trouvé ce qui me perturbait. J'aurai dû m'y attendre. J'avais tout fait pour éviter le sujet et m'y voilà quand même confrontée.

**-Nous sommes amis,** répondis-je laconiquement. J'espérais que ma réponse le satisferait, même si j'en doutais grandement.

**-Mais encore ?**

**-Comment cela ?**

**-Si vous n'êtes que des amis, pourquoi t'empêche-t-il autant de dormir ?**

Oh ! Mais comment savait-il tout cela ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Lisait-il mes pensées ? Ou mes sentiments ? Les devinait-il ? Étais-je un livre si grand ouvert dans lequel tous mes secrets les plus intimes étaient révélés au grand jour ? À la face de tous ?

**-Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi me parler d'Edward ? **J'étais gênée. Le rouge me montait aux joues. **Il t'a dit quelque chose à mon sujet. C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je t'observe, Bella. Le week-end dernier, tu semblais très heureuse, tu semblais être sur un petit nuage. Et depuis lundi, tu passes des nuits agitées, tu dors mal, tu sembles bouleversée...**

**-Et tu sais tout cela rien qu'en m'observant attentivement ?** Le questionnai-je. J'étais encore plus gênée. Si lui y parvenait, qui d'autre était-il capable d'en faire autant ?

**-Oui, **affirma-t-il sans complexe. **Tu le sais bien que j'ai toujours été doué pour comprendre les émotions et les ressentis de mes proches, de ceux qui m'entourent. **J'acquiesçais. Je le savais bien. Nous en parlions souvent dans la famille en rigolant. **Mais te concernant, il y a autre chose qui m'aide à mieux te comprendre, à mieux te percevoir...**

**-Quoi ? **Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, redoutant d'entendre sa réponse. S'il s'agissait d'Edward qui lui disait plein de « choses » à mon sujet, je crois que je ne le supporterai pas.

**-Te souviens-tu que lorsque tu partageais la chambre de Rosalie avant de quitter la Pologne ? **Devant mon air ahuri de ce rappel de notre passé commun à Varsovie, il poursuivit.** Je crois qu'elle t'avait dit que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ?**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **J'étais rouge de honte. Qu'avais-je bien pu dire ? Qu'avais-je dit pour que Jasper s'inquiète et qu'il me force à me confier ? C'était horrible ! Pourquoi étais-je ainsi ? Pourquoi moi ?

**-Bella, tu n'as pas à être gênée de cela, **essaya-t-il de me réconforter.

**-Mais, si ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je bien pu dire ? Oh ! Sans compter que je t'empêche de dormir ? Oh ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'ai-je fait pour être ainsi ? **Je paniquais. J'avais peur de ce que Jasper avait bien pu entendre. C'était affreux ! J'en avais mal au ventre. Oh !...!...

**-Bella, calme-toi,** répondit doucement Jasper en me serrant dans ses bras. **Tu n'as rien dit de compromettant, si cela peut te rassurer**, rajouta-t-il avec un peu d'humour.

**-Jasper, je suis désolée...**

**-Hey ! Tu n'as pas à être désolée ! **

**-Mais je t'ai dérangé pendant ta nuit et...**

**-Bella, tu ne m'as aucunement gêné, sinon je t'en aurai parlé plutôt. **Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. **Ce que je veux savoir maintenant, c'est pourquoi Edward hante-t-il tes nuits ?**

Je baissais encore une fois la tête. J'étais à nouveau confuse. Que lui répondre ?

**-Bella, parle-moi ! **Ordonna-t-il gentiment. **Dis-moi ce qui va ou au contraire ne va pas, **insista-t-il à nouveau. **Je te promets de tout garder pour moi, mais tu ne peux pas conserver tout ce qui te bouleverse au fond de toi. Dis-moi ce qui te met mal à l'aise, ce que tu ne comprends pas, je pourrai peut-être te l'expliquer. Cela te permettra d'avancer.**

**-Jasper, je... **J'hésitais longuement. Je savais cependant qu'il pouvait m'aider. Il fallait que j'accepte de me confier, que je me lance. Je soufflais une bonne fois pour toute. **Ce n'est pas facile.**

**-Prends ton temps pour m'expliquer, Bella. Rien ne presse.**

Je réfléchissais à mes mots, à la façon dont je pourrais aborder le sujet. Je ne savais comment faire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un de nous deux ne disent mot. Jasper vit ma perplexité et m'interrogea alors.

**-Est-ce que tu veux bien que je te pose quelques questions ?**

J'agitai positivement la tête. Ce serait peut-être plus simple.

**-Te sens-tu bien en compagnie d'Edward ? **J'acquiesçais en souriant : oh que oui ! J'étais si bien en sa compagnie, j'aimais jouer avec lui mais aussi parler de tout et de rien. Juste être avec lui ! C'était cela qui comptait tant pour moi ! **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

Je ne m'attendais pas à une question si directe. Encore une fois j'hésitais à lui répondre, mais je finis par me lancer. Je devais être certainement toute rouge. Mes joues étaient un véritable brasier, que Jasper avait la prévenance d'ignorer.

**-Oui,** murmurai-je le plus bas possible. **Mais...**

**-Mais quoi ?** Me relança Jasper devant mon silence.

**-Mais il ne m'aime pas.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Oh ! Bella ! Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?**

Je baissais à nouveau la tête refusant de lui répondre. Pouvais-je lui dire que Edward ne m'avait pas embrassée comme lui embrassait Alice ou comme Edward embrassait la fille de l'hôpital ? Ce n'était sûrement pas correct, ni décent que je l'espère tant pour moi.

**-Écoute, Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses cela, mais je peux t'assurer qu'Edward t'apprécie beaucoup, … **Jasper hésita et devant mon air toujours aussi peu convaincu, il continua.** Je pense même que ses sentiments se sont certainement réciproques aux tiens.**

**-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? **Je doutais toujours des dires de mon cousin et encore plus de l'attitude d'Edward à mon égard.

Jasper soupira hésitant à m'en dire davantage sur son ami et ses éventuelles confidences.

**-Je le sais, Bella, car je le vois agir en ta présence. Il est différent avec toi qu'avec … **

Il ne termina pas sa phrase la laissant volontairement en suspens, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. Avec qui ? Ou quoi ? Qui serait plus logique. Était-ce une autre fille ? La fille blonde de l'hôpital ? Oh ! Mon Dieu ! J'allais devenir folle ! J'avais cessé d'écouter Jasper. De toute façon, je savais bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues.

**-Bella, Bella,** m'appela Jasper en me secouant légèrement les épaules pour que je revienne dans le monde de la réalité. **Pourquoi pleures-tu ?** Il essuya doucement mes larmes de son mouchoir qu'il sortit de la poche de sa chemise.

**-Parce que je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je croyais l'aimer,** susurrai-je comme un secret honteux et en baissant la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard de Jasper.

**-Mais... Bella, m'as-tu un peu écouté ? **Je secouais négativement la tête. **Je viens de te dire que certains signes ne trompent pas et prouvent l'attachement qu'Edward a pour toi, un attachement bien particulier et spécial qui pourrait s'appeler de l'amour. Je viens de t'expliquer tout cela, et toi, tu ne m'écoutes même pas !**

**-Il m'aime ? **J'étais ébahie. Je n'en revenais pas ! Avais-je bien entendu Jazz ?

**-Oui, c'est ce que je m'efforce de te faire comprendre depuis un bon petit moment déjà. **

**-Es-tu sûr de cela ? Peux-tu me le répéter encore une fois ? S'il te plait ?**

**-Ah ! Vous faites bien la paire, tous les deux, **sourit Jasper. **Oui, il t'aime beaucoup, **me répéta-t-il en ânonnant. S'il avait pu épeler les lettres, il l'aurait fait pour se moquer de moi. **Vous êtes certainement les deux seuls à ne pas avoir pris conscience de vos sentiments respectifs. Il va peut-être falloir vous les avouer un jour prochain...**

Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue.

**-Mais Jasper, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward m'aime... Il y a certains gestes qui...**

**-Quels gestes ?** Jasper avait blanchi et surtout il avait presque bondi du banc. **S'est-il mal comporté avec toi ?**

**-Oh ! Non ! Il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Très gentil, adorable. Mais il m'a toujours considérée de la même manière qu'Alice. **

**-Et ? **Jasper ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

**-Alice est sa sœur. Il me considère comme une nouvelle petite sœur.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? **Me questionna gentiment mon cousin.

**-Heu... **J'hésitais. Je n'osais pas me confier. Comment lui dire qu'Edward m'avait embrassée sur la joue alors qu'il avait embrassé la fille blonde de l'hôpital à pleine bouche. Ce n'était pas des choses qui se disaient. J'éprouverai trop de honte à lui raconter tout cela.

**-Bella, dis-moi ce que tu penses. **Je secouai négativement la tête. **Écoute, Bella, il faut que tu m'explique pourquoi tu penses qu'Edward te considère comme sa petite sœur. **Je rougis encore une fois. **Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou à être gênée de me raconter certaines choses. Je suis moi aussi amoureux d'Alice, j'ai certainement des gestes qui ressemblent à ceux qu'Edward a avec toi.**

C'était vrai ! J'avais oublié ce point de détail. Enfin, je n'y avais tout simplement jamais pensé. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais demandé à Alice ce qu'elle en pensait ? Certainement parce qu'elle était la sœur d'Edward et que j'avais peur de son enthousiasme affolant si elle savait que je m'intéressai un peu (ou même plus !) à son frère. Jasper était finalement celui qui m'écouterait le plus attentivement et je savais qu'il ne répéterai pas mes propos, et ce à personne, même pas à Alice.

**-Il m'a embrassée sur la joue vendredi dernier, **osai-je enfin murmurer.

Jasper sourit.

**-Cela signifie donc qu'il t'aime, **m'assura-t-il. Il était très confiant.

**-Il fait la même chose avec sa sœur, **soupirai-je pour contrer sa réponse.

**-Oui, mais c'est sa sœur. Tu fais la même chose avec Samuel, Michel, Éric ou moi. Mais TOI, tu es différente pour lui. **Je relevais mon regard vers le sien sous la surprise. **Tu sais, lorsque j'ai ****commencé à fréquenter Alice, j'ai d'abord commencé à l'embrasser sur la joue.**

Oh ! J'étais ravie ! Peut-être que le baiser d'Edward sur ma joue signifiait-il réellement quelque chose de fort entre nous deux. Cependant, je revins rapidement sur terre, me rappelant que j'avais surpris mon cousin embrassant Alice sur les lèvres en début de semaine dans le salon des Cullen comme j'avais il y a quelques mois surpris Edward embrasser cette fille blonde.

**-Mais je...** Comment expliquer cela à Jasper ? Il fallait aussi lui avouer que je l'avais surpris avec Alice. De toute façon, je savais qu'il allait m'arracher les mots de la bouche. Autant me lancer et arrêter de faire ma timorée ! **Mais lorsque je l'ai surpris le jour de la « vision » d'Alice devant l'hôpital, il embrassait une fille de la même manière que... toi tu embrassais Alice lundi soir quand Angèle et moi sommes entrées dans le salon sans savoir que vous y étiez... Ou du moins sans savoir ce que vous y faisiez...**

**-Bella, je veux tout d'abord que tu saches que cette fille de l'hôpital n'a aucune importance pour Edward. Toi seule en as, je peux te l'assurer. Ne doute jamais de cela. **Madame Cullen avait bien essayé de me le faire comprendre, il n'empêche que ses propos me soulagèrent grandement. **Et ce n'est pas parce que Edward ne t'a pas encore embrassée sur les lèvres qu'il ne le fera pas. Je peux même t'assurer qu'il le fera un jour. Laisse-lui du temps d'exprimer gestuellement ses sentiments envers toi et pour toi, laisse-toi le temps de faire la même chose à son égard, laisse-toi le temps de grandir. Tu es jeune, Bella,très jeune. Vous avez le temps pour de tels gestes d'amour. Commencez déjà par vous montrer toute l'affection que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Osez vous parler franchement. Votre amour n'en sera que plus consolidé et plus explosif lorsque vous vous embrasserez réellement.**

J'avais écouté attentivement les conseils de Jasper. Il fallait absolument qu'Edward et moi trouvions le courage de parler de tout cela tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux.

**-Merci Jasper de m'avoir écoutée et rassurée. **Je l'embrassais alors fraternellement sur la joue.

**-Y a pas de quoi ! Par contre, Bella, je veux que tu me promettes que la prochaine fois, tu te confieras plus facilement.** J'acquiesçai heureuse. **Tu m'as déjà fait cette promesse sans vraiment la tenir, alors la prochaine fois, je veux des faits et des gestes, que tu agisses en venant me voir. Promis ?**

**-C'est promis, Jasper ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment promis, **insistai-je. **Je ne me déroberai plus.**

**-Allez ! On rentre ! Sinon ta mère va commencer à s'inquiéter sérieusement de notre retard. **

**-Oui, rentrons vite ! **Confirmai-je gaiement.

J'étais heureuse ! Trop heureuse ! Edward m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

Il était déjà presque 19h. Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps à converser dans le parc tous les deux.

Jasper était déjà debout. Une question me trottait encore dans la tête. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais la poser, mais Jazz m'avait assuré que je pouvais lui parler de tout. Alors, je me levais, lui fis face et osais :

**-Jasper ? Hum... Comment saurai-je quand c'est le bon moment pour embrasser Edward ?**

Il rit à mes propos.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela ! Edward le saura bien. Ce sera même intuitif entre vous deux lorsque vous en serez là.**

**-Et …** Oh ! Quelle était la force qui me donnait le courage de poser de telles questions ? **Jasper, comment saurai-je comment faire pour l'embrasser ? **J'étais sûre d'être à nouveau rouge comme une tomate.

**-Hum... **Cette fois, lui aussi semblait tout aussi gêné que moi, voir peut-être plus. C'était bien une première ! Pourquoi ma question l'embarrassait-il ? **Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas non plus de cela ! Edward saura faire et vous apprendrez ensemble. **J'avais quand même l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

**-Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on demande ? J'aurai dû me taire et ne rien te demander. **J'étais mal à l'aise.

**-Non, tu as le droit de me poser ces questions, **me rassura-t-il. **Mais ce sont aussi des sujets que vous aborderez ensemble toi et Edward quand votre couple sera un peu plus officiel, quand vous serez un peu moins à vous chercher l'un l'autre, quand vous aurez réellement confiance l'un en l'autre.**

**-C'est ainsi que tu as fait avec Alice ?**

**-Oui, on peut dire cela ! **Rigola-t-il franchement. **Allez, miss, on rentre ! Il va être l'heure du dîner !**

Ce soir-là, après que nous fûmes rentrés avec Jasper et que nous ayons dîné en famille, je m'endormis sereinement pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine. Ma nuit fut un délice de rêves peuplés de mon bel Edward.

**OOOoooOOO**

Samedi fut une journée magnifique, splendide, extraordinaire ! J'en étais encore toute subjuguée !

Et pourtant, je n'aurai pas dit cela il y a quelques heures. Comme nous l'avions prévu, nous nous étions retrouvés l'après-midi chez les Cullen pour répéter les morceaux de musique choisis par Alice et Jasper pour la soirée de leurs fiançailles.

Ce samedi-là, nous étions très nombreux dans l'appartement des Cullen. Maman était également venue avec mes petits frères. Elle voulait en profiter pour discuter avec son amie, Madame Cullen. Edward ne m'avait donc pas embrassée sur la joue pour me saluer. J'étais un peu déçue. Cela m'avait manqué. Mais j'aurai été gênée qu'il le fasse devant tout ce monde. Cependant, lorsque j'accordais mon violon par rapport à son piano, il m'avait regardée avec insistance, me transmettant de multiples émotions grâce à ses magnifiques yeux vert-émeraude. Oh ! J'étais déjà toute chose rien que de voir son regard me couver avec tant de délicatesse !

Dans l'autre partie du salon, Emmett et Ben avaient aidé Alice à pousser tous les meubles le long des murs afin de libérer de la place pour les danseurs. Tout ce cirque faisait rire mes petits frères qui faisaient déjà une ronde tous les trois. Nous étions tous présents. Seule manquait à l'appel Angèle qui devait aider son père au magasin cette après-midi. C'était dommage.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment des desiderata d'Alice et de ses envies de danse, sachant pertinemment que nous n'étions que peu de musiciens : Edward au piano, Jasper et moi au violon, parfois accompagnés de Samuel. De plus, si Jasper jouait et répétait maintenant, c'était plus par plaisir. En effet, le jour de ses fiançailles, il ne le pourrait pas car il serait attentif à ses invités et surtout à Alice. Cependant, le jour des fiançailles, il y aurait plus de musiciens : mon père et mon grand-père Withlock au violon (grand-père Swan refusait toujours de jouer en France), tante Rebecca à l'alto et son mari Adam à la flûte, Rose au piano... Nous serions donc suffisamment nombreux pour faire tourner les musiciens tout en ayant de la musique toute la soirée.

Par ailleurs, Alice parlait de faire fonctionner le gramophone de sa grand-mère provençale. Mais je n'appréciais vraiment pas ce son nasillard, qui paraissait si peu naturel à l'ouïe. Il est vrai que cet instrument mécanique permettait néanmoins aux musiciens de se reposer ou de profiter de la soirée puisqu'il suffisait de placer un disque sur le plateau tournant et de positionner correctement le bras sur le disque pour que soit lancée la musique !

Nous commençâmes par répéter les valses sur la demande d'Alice, qui dansa immédiatement avec Emmett. Elle virevoltait dans ses bras. Qu'elle était gracieuse ! J'aimerai tant lui arriver au moins à la cheville, moi qui était si maladroite sur une piste de danse. J'étais ravie d'être derrière mon violon pour pouvoir l'admirer et surtout ne pas me ridiculiser. Puis, elle insista pour danser avec Jasper, pendant qu'Emmett invitait sa tante à danser. Michel et Éric essayaient de tournoyer ensemble, mais ils étaient plus comiques qu'élégants.

Les danses s'enchainaient les unes après les autres.

Alice proposa ensuite de danser la polka, puis le charleston (4). Emmett et elle dansaient face à face les pas du charleston de manière vive et rythmée : leurs gesticulations étaient parfaitement synchrones. Ils levaient les bras et les jambes si rapidement que c'était absolument bluffant. Puis, ils adoptaient un rythme plus calme durant lequel ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, la cavalière étant alors maintenue par son partenaire.

Ensuite, avec l'aide de Madame Cullen, ils apprirent les rudiments de cette danse à ma mère, Ben, Jasper et Samuel. Cette danse arrivait des États-Unis et maman ne la connaissait pas (ni moi non plus ! Mais ça c'était normal !). Tout le monde souriait de leurs pas de débutants. Bon, il est vrai qu'Emmett était franchement moqueur face à leurs hésitations ! Il était carrément mort de rire ! Encore une fois, j'étais ravie de me cacher derrière mon violon. Par contre, si j'étais heureuse de ne pas devoir me lancer dans ce type de danse, ni de la pratiquer, j'appréciais de jouer ces rythmes endiablés sur mon violon avec Edward au piano. C'était vraiment ludique ! Cela dit, un instrument à vent aurait bien complété la formation musicale et aurait donné une tonalité différente à l'ensemble.

Puis, Maman proposa :

**-Bien, maintenant que vous nous avez appris le charleston, qui est une danse américaine ; nous allons vous apprendre la mazurka. **

**-La mazurka ? Qu'est-ce ? **Demanda Madame Cullen intéressée.

**-C'est une danse polonaise à 3 temps, **reprit ma mère. **C'est assez rythmé. Bella, tu dois sûrement avoir des partitions de Chopin ou d'autres musiciens polonais qui ont composé de des danses de ce type.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, Maman, je les sors !** Dis-je en attrapant mes partitions dans la poche supérieure du coffret de mon violon.

**-Mais cela va-t-il plaire à tous les invités ? **Questionna Alice inquiète.

**-Oh ! Oui ! **Sourit Jasper.

**-C'est la danse préférée de ma sœur Rebecca. En Pologne, il n'y a pas un mariage sans mazurka ! Sinon c'est un non-sens ! Une véritable aberration ! Je souviens encore de mon mariage avec Charlie : nous n'avions dansé que des mazurkas. **Maman était pensive. Son cœur était reparti dans ses souvenirs en Pologne.** Jasper, te souviens-tu comment faire ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Pour que nous leur fassions une petite démonstration ?**

**-Aucun souci ! C'est également la danse préférée de Rose**, affirma-t-il.

**-Alors, c'est parti ! Bella, c'est quand tu veux ! **Me lança Maman. Je levais mon archet et débutait par une mazurka à trois temps de Frédéric Chopin. Edward, qui ne jouait plus, me tournait les pages de la partition. **Alors, on compte les pas ainsi, indiqua ma mère. Un, deux, trois et on recommence...**

**-Oh ! Cela ressemble à la valse ! **S'exclama Alice surexcitée. Elle applaudissait pour marquer les temps.

**-Oui, si tu restes à trois temps, mais il existe des variantes à 8 temps, voir même 11 temps. Elles sont plus compliquées. Allez, Jasper, on recommence ! Soyez attentifs ! Ensuite, c'est à vous !**

Sur la demande de Maman, je repris l'enchainement musical au début afin qu'elle et Jasper répètent les mouvements lentement pour eux tous. Puis, Jasper attrapa Alice pour lui montrer les pas de base tandis que Maman répétait avec Emmett.

Cette fois, nous rigolions tous de la gaucherie d'Emmett qui hésitait sur ses premiers pas.

**-Attendez de voir ! Rigolez bien maintenant ! Moquez-vous ! Parce que après ce ne sera plus le cas ! **Ricanait Emmett. **Je suis le pro de la danse ! Et celle-là ne me résistera pas ! Il suffit d'un peu de pratique !**

**-Aïe ! Regarde donc où tu mets les pieds au lieu d'écraser les miens et de faire le coq !** Le sermonna Maman.

**-Excusez-moi, Madame Swan. On recommence ! Cette fois, ça va tourner ! Ça va danser ! Ça va déménager ! **Dit-il enthousiaste et entrainant ma mère dans un rythme effréné.

**-Oui, c'est cela ! Et bien, tu as raison, tu apprends vite,** confirma ma mère un peu essoufflée. **Invite donc ta tante pour lui apprendre le pas de base pendant que je l'explique à Ben. Edward, viens donc là toi aussi, ma fille n'a pas besoin que tu lui tournes les pages, je suis sûre qu'elle connait ses partitions par cœur.**

Edward sembla se lever à contre cœur de s'éloigner de moi, mais ravi de pouvoir enfin danser.

Ma mère ré-expliqua les pas de base aux garçons, puis dansa avec chacun d'eux. Samuel s'entrainait également reproduisant attentivement les pas que Maman venait d'inculquer à Ben et Edward. Ce dernier était aussi gracieux que sa sœur. J'en profitais pour l'admirer discrètement. Il était tellement beau !

**-Au fait, Ben ! **S'écria subitement Alice.** Peux-tu nous apprendre aussi une danse espagnole ?**

**-Hum... **Il semblait un peu gêné. **La danse espagnole la plus connue est le flamenco. Mais pour la danser, il faudrait une guitare et puis c'est une danse individuelle plutôt féminine, même si on peut parfois la danser en couple. La danseuse utilise majoritairement ses talons pour tapoter le sol en faisant ses pas de danse, elle joue aussi beaucoup avec sa robe et ses jupons ou ses volants. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une danse de société à proprement parlé, c'est plus une danse que l'on regarde, elle n'est pas aisée à apprendre, ni à danser. **

**-Tant pis ! Cela aurait été drôle d'avoir des danses de tous pays ! **Alice était limite déçue. Mais elle se ressaisissait. Je le voyais à sa démarche sautillante. **La seule qui n'a pas encore dansé, c'est Bella !**

**-Heu... **Ouh là là ! Je ne le sentais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. **Oui, Alice, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un joue de la musique.**

**-Laisse donc un peu ton violon et viens-là,** exigea-t-elle.

**-Alice, il est impossible de danser sans musique !** Essayai-je d'argumenter pour me sortir de ce piège infernal.

**-Allez, Bella !** Reprit Madame Cullen. **Alice a raison ! Tu dois danser ! Je vais me mettre au piano et jouer une valse.**

**-Mais, Madame Cullen, vous n'êtes pas obligée du tout de faire cela...** Je n'osais pas refuser de manière draconienne la proposition de la mère d'Alice.

**-Allez, Bella ! On t'attend ! **Alice m'implorait de son regard de chat potté qu'elle réussissait si bien et qui l'aidait à faire céder tant de personnes de son entourage..

**-Petite Bella, je veux voir tes prouesses ! **Rigolait déjà Emmett.

Je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler lorsqu'il m'aurait vu me ridiculiser. Qu'allait donc penser Edward de moi ?

**-Viens nous rejoindre, **m'encouragea Edward d'un sourire charmeur.

Il ne devait vraiment pas imaginer que j'étais si maladroite en dansant, ni que j'allais atterrir sur les fesses en plein milieu du salon.

**-Si, Bella, va danser ! **Insista Madame Cullen en s'installant sur la banc du piano et en farfouillant dans les partitions de son fils.

**-Mais... Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas...**

**-Allez, viens-là ma fille, **me dit ma mère en me trainant au milieu du salon pendant que Samuel récupérait mon violon si précieux à mes yeux, mon sauveur qui m'avait jusque là éviter de me ridiculiser en public.** Tu as forcément progressé depuis la dernière fois. Un peu de courage ! Nous allons t'aider et te ré-expliquer les pas si tu n'y arrives pas.**

Je haussais les épaules à ses propos. J'allais encore décevoir Maman. Je savais que je n'y arriverai pas et qu'elle serait déçue. C'était affreux ! Elle qui était si brillante en danse ! En plus, cette fois, ce serait devant tout un public. Nous n'étions pas que nous deux et grand-mère Swan dans le salon pour m'apprendre les pas et m'entrainer. Je soufflais fortement, essayant de me concentrer sur les pas qui devraient suivre le tempo de la musique.

**-Jasper, veux-tu bien faire danser Bella ? **Demanda Maman.

**-Hum ! **Toussota Alice.

**-Oui ?** Maman la regardait de manière perplexe pendant qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur mes épaules pour me rassurer, à moins qu'elle n'ait peur que j'essaie de m'échapper du salon en courant.

**-Sans vouloir garder mon Jasper uniquement pour moi, je crois que Bella apprécierait plutôt de danser avec mon frère. **Elle me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir.

**-Je confirme ! **S'exclama gaiement Emmett. Mes joues s'enflammèrent d'autant plus. J'aurai préféré être à milles lieues sous terre. **Allez, brother, **dit-il en s'adressant à son cousin,** debout et va donc rejoindre Bella au milieu du salon. **Il mit une tape dans le dos de son cousin pour qu'il se lève. **En plus, tu as à peine dansé jusqu'à présent. Ah ! Ces musiciens qui croient se cacher derrière leurs instruments, il faut que vous sachiez qu'on ne vous a pas oublié ! **Se moqua-t-il de nous.

**-Je veux bien, **accepta Edward, **uniquement si Bella est d'accord de danser avec moi. **

Quelle gentillesse ! Sa phrase était une manière détournée de me faire comprendre que je pouvais refuser de danser avec lui si je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Mais comment refuser une telle proposition ? J'en étais bien incapable ! Au contraire, j'en étais tellement ravie ! Enfin, presque ! Je n'oubliais pas que j'allais me ridiculiser et que je ridiculiserai certainement Edward par la même occasion.

**-Oui, cela me va, **acquiesçai-je à son intention.

Entendant mon accord, le regard d'Edward, déjà splendide, devint éblouissant.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et se positionna face à moi. Maman demanda une valse plutôt lente à son amie assise au piano et me montra comment positionner mes mains sur le corps d'Edward. C'était la première fois que je touchais réellement son corps autrement que de lui donner sa main. C'était la première fois que j'étais si proche de lui. Encore plus proche que la première fois où il m'avait embrassé sur la joue : à l'époque, je tenais mon violon entre nous.

C'était agréable. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler légèrement et d'être anxieuse.

**-Bella,** demanda-t-il, **pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ?**

**-Parce que je ne sais pas danser correctement, **murmurai-je honteuse. Je baissais la tête devant mon aveu.

**-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Ne sais-tu pas que tout est dans le cavalier ?** (5)

**-Oui, tout à fait ! **Confirma Maman. **Edward a raison. Écoute la musique et laisse-toi guider par ton cavalier et tout ira bien**, essaya-t-elle de me réconforter. **Êtes-vous prêts ?**

**-Oui, je crois. **Ma voix était presque désespérée.

**-Ça va aller, Bella, je ne te lâcherai pas ! **Insista Edward pour que je sois à l'aise. **Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? **J'acquiesçais en lui souriant. **Alors, c'est parti ! Maman, musique maestro ! **Lança-t-il en direction de sa mère.

Alors qu'Alice et Jasper virevoltaient déjà, ainsi que ma mère et Emmett, Edward fit quelques pas lents pour que je prenne confiance en moi, en lui, en nous deux. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que tout se passait bien ! Il me tenait fermement contre lui. C'était si agréable d'être dans ses bras ! Je pouvais sentir son parfum si délicieusement musqué. Je le respirais à plein poumon. Je pouvais surtout sentir tout son corps musclé contre le mien. C'était sensationnel !

Ses mouvements étaient fluides et m'entrainaient pour tournoyer dans le bon sens, sans pour autant que je ne lui marche sur ses pieds ou que je n'ai la tête qui tourne. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ses yeux qui étaient si magnifiques. Je me sentais bien, si bien... Que j'aurai voulu que la valse ne s'arrête jamais.

Lorsque le piano se tut, Edward me garda quelques secondes contre son torse. J'eus même l'impression qu'il m'aurait serré contre lui plus longtemps si nous avions été seuls.

**-Et bien, Bella, tu as bien réussi,** s'enthousiasma Maman. **Je suis fière de toi, ma fille.**

**-Hey ! Petite sœur ! Tu es une pro de la valse ! **S'exclama Emmett en m'attrapant sous les aisselles pour me faire tournoyer. **Maintenant, je veux que tu danses avec moi !**

**-J'y suis arrivée grâce à Edward,** lui expliquai-je. Il accéléra le mouvement. **Emmett, moins vite ! **J'eus soudainement peur de sa vitesse.

**-Doucement, Emmett ! **Intervint Edward pour le faire ralentir.

**-Je ne vais pas te la casser, brother ! Elle n'est pas en porcelaine, **se moqua Emmett.** Alors, si ce n'est pas une valse, je veux une mazurka. Jasper, peux-tu en jouer une au violon ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Samuel, veux-tu m'accompagner ?**

**-Oui ! Oui ! Oui !**

**-Prête Bella ? **Me questionna Emmett.

**-Tu me tiens bien ! Sinon, je vais tomber ! Je t'assure que je suis maladroite,** le prévins-je.

Il me fit danser une mazurka endiablée alors qu'Alice dansait avec Ben et ma mère avec Edward. Je m'en sortais pas si mal, Emmett me maintenait bien comme Edward dans la valse, ce qui m'empêchait de commettre un faux pas qui pourrait se transformer en chute.

Toutefois, c'était moins agréable que de danser avec Edward. Dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir où j'étais tout en me sentant en parfaite sécurité. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : retenter l'expérience. Finalement, la danse n'était pas si une activité pénible et si contraignante comme je me l'étais toujours imaginé. Surtout quand j'étais dans les bras d'Edward !

Le téléphone sonna dans le hall d'entrée, interrompant nos danses et nos rires. Madame Cullen alla répondre pendant que nous nous taisions tous afin qu'elle puisse prendre la communication et l'entendre. Elle revint pratiquement de suite.

**-Jasper, c'est pour toi. Un appel de ta sœur.**

**-Merci ! J'y vais ! **Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le vestibule, tenant la main d'Alice qui l'accompagna.

Madame Cullen en profita pour nous servir son fameux thé anglais et des scônes. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon cousin et sa future fiancée firent leur entrée dans le salon. Un sourire éclairait leurs deux visages, surtout celui de Jasper.

**-Rose vient de m'apprendre que toute la famille avait pris ses billets de train pour nos fiançailles. Ils viennent de recevoir leurs visas. Ils arrivent en Provence le 24 août et repartiront le 30 août. Je suis ravi de les revoir et surtout de vous les présenter.**

A cette annonce joyeuse, nous nous embrassâmes tous. Nous étions radieux : Jasper de revoir sa sœur et sa mère, Maman de revoir enfin sa sœur Rebecca et ses enfants, mes frères de faire la connaissance de leurs cousins polonais, moi de pouvoir embrasser Rose et connaître ma petite filleule qui portait le même prénom que moi. Les Cullen se réjouissaient de notre bonheur tout en manifestant leur envie de connaître notre famille polonaise.

Nous nous séparâmes sur cette annonce joyeuse de la venue des nôtres pour les fiançailles d'Alice et Jasper. Ces dernières promettaient d'être fastueuses et splendides ! Nous avions tous hâte d'y être.

Le soir, dans mon lit, je me souvins m'être endormie sur une pensée d'Edward me tenant tendrement dans ses bras pour une nouvelle danse...

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Alice**

**Paris, Juillet 1939**

L'année scolaire était enfin terminée. Alors que Angèle et surtout Bella avaient obtenu un brillant passage pour la Première, j'entrerai en septembre en Terminale.

Mais le plus important, c'était que maintenant j'allais avoir du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour me consacrer à l'organisation de mes fiançailles.

J'avais déjà créé le patron de la robe que je porterai pour la soirée. Avec Maman, nous avions choisi le tissu : sa couleur et sa texture. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la coudre, la mettre en forme et à l'ajuster précisément à mon corps. Je réfléchissais aussi à une coiffure qui valoriserait mes cheveux châtains.

J'avais également confectionné mon chapeau personnellement, choisissant une base sommaire afin de concevoir une garniture originale. Mes chaussures, mes gants, mon mouchoir, ma petite pochette qui me servirait de sac étaient déjà achetés. Je mettais même chaque soir avant de me coucher mes chaussures à talon pendant une dizaine de minutes afin d'assouplir la pointe et de ne pas avoir mal aux pieds le jour de mes fiançailles lorsque je danserai. Souffrir un tel jour aurait été regrettable et fort douloureux. Surtout que je comptais bien danser toute la soirée !

J'avais trop hâte d' être au samedi 26 août !

Maman et moi avions réfléchi au menu pour la soirée des fiançailles. Nous comptions proposer à Jasper et à sa famille un diner typiquement provençal. Lorsque j'avais demandé à Jasper de l'approuver, il m'avait clairement indiqué qu'il nous faisait une totale confiance et que nous pouvions éventuellement demander l'avis de sa tante et de sa cousine. Maman avait beaucoup rigolé disant que la cuisine n'intéressait nullement les hommes sauf lorsqu'elle était dans leur assiette pour remplir leur panse !

Le mois de juillet passait à grande vitesse, entre la confection de ma robe, les répétitions des morceaux de musique et des danses pour la soirée des fiançailles (j'avais d'ailleurs bien remarqué un rapprochement entre Bella et mon frère, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps, ni le loisir de l'interroger discrètement à ce sujet), et mes promenades quotidiennes en tête-à-tête avec Jasper.

Fin juillet, Maman et moi nous attelâmes à la préparation des valises pour notre séjour en Provence. Si je m'occupais de préparer ma propre valise, Maman devait gérer la sienne, ainsi que celles d'Emmett et d'Edward. Ah ! Les hommes ! Qu'ils étaient enfants ! Moi, je n'aurai jamais voulu que ma mère prépare ma valise depuis que j'étais en âge d'être suffisamment grande pour m'en occuper.

De plus, Maman prenait le nécessaire pour Papa afin qu'il ait une valise la plus légère possible dans le train, puisqu'il nous rejoignait plus tard, en même temps que Jasper et sa famille. Maman, Edward, Emmett et moi partions en voiture dès le 1er août pour aider ma grand-mère à préparer la maison pour accueillir nos hôtes, pour gérer les stocks de nourriture dont nous aurons besoin pour nourrir une trentaine de personnes pendant une semaine, pour organiser toutes les festivités, pour préparer les plans de table, pour proposer des sorties intéressantes pour nos invités qui pour la moitié allaient découvrir la France.

J'étais d'ailleurs plus que ravie de faire la connaissance de Rosalie. Elle m'avait l'air si sympathique lorsque nous parlions ensemble au téléphone. Même si je savais qu'elle parlait le français, j'avais bien progressé dans l'apprentissage de la langue polonaise : j'étais désormais capable de répondre à des questions un peu plus poussées et de suivre une discussion un peu plus rapide (même s'il m'arrivait de manquer encore des éléments importants... Oups !).

Plus la date du départ approchait, plus j'étais excitée ! J'avais hâte que ma grand-mère de Londres arrive (elle venait en Provence avec nous dans la voiture), hâte d'être en Provence, hâte de tout organiser pour ma soirée de fiançailles, hâte de revoir ma grand-mère maternelle, hâte d'être fiancée.

Ma plus grande hantise était d'être séparée de Jasper pendant presque trois semaines. Ouh là là ! Cela allait être bien long ! Je n'avais du tout envie d'être séparée de mon cher et tendre. Heureusement que le téléphone existait ! J'avais bien insisté pour qu'il parte plus tôt avec nous, revenant régulièrement à la charge, mais les parents avaient refusé à chaque fois. De toute façon, Jasper venait de soutenir brillamment sa thèse de chimie (j'avais été très fière de lui lorsqu'il avait été félicité par le jury) et il recherchait activement un emploi d'enseignant – chercheur pour la rentrée universitaire prochaine. Si je m'occupais de la préparation de nos fiançailles pour que la fête se déroule le plus agréablement possible pour toutes nos familles, lui préparait déjà notre vie à deux, notre vie de couple marié.

Oh que j'avais hâte d'être fiancée ! Et même que j'avais hâte d'être mariée !

Je rêvais déjà de ce que pourrait être notre quotidien à deux (bien que certaines zones d'ombres restaient pour le moins floues pour moi).

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Jasper**

**Paris, Août 1939 (environ du 1er au 15 août)**

L'été se déroulait à une vitesse époustouflante : nous étions déjà au début du mois d'août. Ma douce Alice partait demain matin en voiture en Provence, avec sa mère, sa grand-mère paternelle, Emmett et Edward. Les garçons allaient se relayer au volant au cours de ce long trajet.

J'avais le cœur peiné de savoir mon Alice partir si loin. Néanmoins, je savais que lorsque je la reverrai, nous serions officiellement fiancés aux yeux de toutes nos familles. Nous avions passé toute la journée ensemble tous les deux uniquement à nous balader dans Paris et surtout à profiter l'un de l'autre pour atténuer la durée de cette séparation, chose que nous n'avions pas pu faire la dernière fois que j'étais subitement parti en Pologne pour soutenir ma sœur. Cette fois, notre séparation, même si elle restait douloureuse, se ferait de manière plus douce.

Madame Cullen voulait partir à la fraiche. C'est donc très tôt le lendemain matin que j'aidais Edward et Emmett à charger les bagages dans le coffre de leur voiture. Il était à peine 5 heures. Alice avait encore les yeux bouffis de sommeil, tout comme Bella qui était descendue de l'appartement avec moi. Elle avait affirmé la veille à ses parents qu'elle devait saluer Alice puisqu'elle serait séparée de son amie durant un peu plus de 15 jours. Cependant, j'étais convaincue que son amie n'était qu'un prétexte et qu'elle voulait dire « au revoir » à Edward.

Madame Cullen mère s'était déjà installée à l'avant de la voiture côté passager alors qu'Emmett se plaçait derrière le volant à ses côtés. Je tenais mon Alice dans mes bras, lui répétant inlassablement à l'oreille que nous nous reverrions très prochainement pour une belle fête. D'un coin de l'œil, je voyais ma future belle-mère saluer son époux alors que de l'autre, j'observais Bella et Edward se dire « au revoir ». Le regard d'Alice fut, comme le mien, attiré vers ce dernier couple. Elle se dressa alors sur la pointe de ses pieds pour me susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

**-Ils sont trop choupinous tous les deux ! **

Je souriais à l'expression que ma douce avait employée, me retenant de rire bruyamment pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ces deux nouveaux tourtereaux.

**-Oui, ils me rappellent nous il y a quelques mois ! **

Edward caressait lentement la joue gauche de Bella avec sa main droite, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur le haut de sa pommette.

Je fis de même avec mon Alice avant de la diriger vers la voiture. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle n me lâcherait pas et qu'il fallait que je prenne sur moi pour qu'elle s'installe sur la banquette arrière. Elle rechignait presque à monter dans la voiture, s'alourdissant sur mon bras et contre mon torse. N'avait-elle pas conscience qu'elle n'était qu'un poids plume pour moi ? Ses légères tentatives de résistance ralentissaient à peine mes mouvements.

**-Alice, **lui murmurai-je doucement pendant que je l'asseyais à l'arrière de l'automobile, **je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais nous nous revoyons bientôt pour une belle fête ! **Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais rapidement de peur de craquer à mon tour. **On s'appelle tous les deux jours et puis, tu vas être bien occupée avec tous les préparatifs ! Tu ne verras même pas le temps passé.**

**-Je sais, je sais... Mais j'aurais bien voulu t'emmener avec moi !**

**-Allez, courage, ma puce ! **Je l'embrassais encore une fois sur sa joue, remontant lentement vers le lobe de son oreille. **Je t'aime, **rajoutai-je doucement pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, pour que ces trois mots si merveilleux ne nous appartiennent qu'à nous.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime, Jazz ! **Un sourire était revenu sur ses délicieuses lèvres.

**-Allez ! Les amoureux ! On se sépare ! S**'exclama gentiment Madame Cullen. **Il est temps de partir sinon nous nous serions levés tôt pour rien**.

Elle me salua puis embrassa chaleureusement Bella la tenant quelques instants dans ses bras.

Edward rejoignit sa sœur à l'arrière, regardant dans la direction de ma cousine, qui se tenait à côté du docteur Cullen. Puis, Madame Cullen gagna sa place et indiqua à Emmett de démarrer. Alice se retourna et je pus voir sa petite main s'agiter dans ma direction.

Nous restâmes tous les trois dans la rue devant l'immeuble jusqu'à ce que l'automobile noire ne fut plus visible. Puis nous rentrâmes nous recoucher une heure ou deux avant le commencement de notre journée respective.

**OOOoooOOO**

Alice et moi nous nous appelions tous les deux jours. Le docteur Cullen avait eu la gentillesse de me laisser une clef de leur appartement au cas où il ne serait pas encore rentré de l'hôpital. Nos conversations étaient toujours aussi savoureuses (Alice me détaillait ses journées avec un humour mordant et des précisions lumineuses qui me donnaient l'impression d'être à ses côtés), même si je regrettais de ne pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, sentir son odeur fruitée, embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses.

De temps en temps, Bella m'accompagnait pour papoter avec son amie. Je n'étais pas naïf pour savoir qu'à chaque fois, Alice finissait par lui passer son frère qui faisait le pied de grue à ses côtés. Même si Bella ne s'était plus confiée à nouveau à moi depuis notre dernière conversation au Jardin du Luxembourg, je savais qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'Edward, je savais qu'elle était heureuse, je savais aussi qu'elle viendrait me parler si elle en éprouvait le besoin.

J'étais en recherche active d'un emploi pour la rentrée universitaire d'octobre prochain. Même si j'avais réussi brillamment ma thèse et que je possédais un double diplôme (polonais et français), les postes d'enseignant – chercheur étaient plutôt rares, d'autant que l'Université française avait tendance à privilégier ses ressortissants. Le docteur Cullen m'avait d'ailleurs gracieusement écrit une lettre qui précisait que j'étais fiancée à sa fille, née en France, et qu'une fois que nous serions mariés, j'obtiendrai automatiquement la nationalité française.

Cependant, les temps étaient durs. Les menaces de guerre en provenance de l'Allemagne d'Hitler inquiétaient les hommes politiques et les patrons. Même si la population française n'en avait pas conscience, ces menaces étaient bien réelles et je comprenais tout à fait l'affolement des dirigeants. Ce que je n'appréciais pas, c'était qu'ils se méfient davantage des étrangers refusant d'employer certains d'entre eux, dont je faisais malheureusement partie.

Grâce à mon directeur de thèse, fort satisfait de mes travaux de recherche, j'avais pu obtenir quelques heures d'enseignement de TD (Travaux Dirigés) en chimie mais cela restait trop peu pour pouvoir vivre décemment, sans compter que le statut était plus que précaire, puisque j'étais vacataire.

Même s'il était clair que j'avais des difficultés à trouver en France, et si possible à Paris, un emploi qui m'intéressait et répondait à mon niveau d'études et à ma formation, je ne m'en inquiétais pas encore de manière dramatique. J'étais beaucoup plus alarmé par les menaces d'Hitler sur la Pologne qui avait à nouveau demandé la rétrocession du couloir de Dantzig à l'Allemagne.

Le couloir ou corridor de Dantzig était un territoire polonais qui partageait l'Allemagne en deux parties. Il était important pour mon pays natal puisqu'il lui permettait un accès à la mer Baltique, ce qui était vital pour le commerce polonais. Depuis les accords désastreux et honteux de Munich en 1938, Hitler réclamait la rétrocession de ce corridor à l'Allemagne afin d'unir la Prusse de Poméranie et la Prusse Orientale. Si cette exigence hitlérienne avait légèrement oubliée ces derniers temps, depuis le début du mois d'août le Führer la remettait régulièrement à l'ordre du jour et la brandissait comme une menace dangereuse à l'encontre de la Pologne.

Mon grand-père était très inquiet. La dernière fois que je l'avais eu au téléphone, il me disait que les Allemands faisaient tout pour exacerber les tensions présentes entre le peuple polonais et le peuple germanique, que la frontière semblait devenir une zone de non-droit. En effet, ils voulaient entrainer nos compatriotes vers la moindre faute afin de s'emparer du corridor. Mon grand-père craignait que du fait de ces tensions de plus en plus violentes, ma mère, ma sœur Rose, lui et la famille de Rebecca ne puissent se rendre en France pour mes fiançailles avec Alice.

Lui comme moi appréhendaient un conflit avec l'Allemagne nazie. Nous savions que la Pologne ne serait pas en mesure de résister numériquement et militairement à la force armée d'Hitler composée de tanks et d'avions.

Ne voulant pas inquiéter ma douce et tendre, ni sa mère ou ma tante, j'avais évoqué ce sujet de l'absence probable de ma famille uniquement avec Charlie et le docteur Cullen.

Le docteur Cullen insistait sur le fait que le Royaume-Uni et la France ne lâcheraient pas la Pologne, que ces deux pays contrecarreraient cette fois les plans d'expansion territoriale du Führer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter fortement : Chamberlain et Daladier avaient bien abandonné les Sudètes à Hitler en 1938. Ce cas pouvait faire encore une fois jurisprudence. Cependant, le docteur Cullen soutenait que la situation politique n'était plus la même qu'en 1938 et surtout que les dirigeants anglais et français avaient appris de leurs erreurs. J'attendais toutefois de voir leurs actes réels avant de m'enflammer et je restais pour l'instant dubitatif face aux propos de ces dirigeants.

Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais pas d'une guerre entre la Pologne et l'Allemagne : d'une part parce qu'elle serait terrible pour ma famille (au vue des actions antisémites d'Hitler, je ne pouvais que craindre le pire) et d'autre part parce qu'elle gâcherait mes fiançailles avec mon petit lutin qui serait tant déçue de ne pas faire la connaissance de ma famille si ces derniers devaient annuler leur séjour en France de ce fait. Sans oublier la déception terrible de ma tante, de Bella et de mes petits cousins qui ne pourraient revoir leurs proches.

J'étais constamment énervé par cette situation si tendue de la politique étrangère européenne. Heureusement que Ben était un ami présent pour me forcer à faire passer cet état de colère dans le sport, que cela soit au tennis ou dans des footings interminables. Il était dans la même situation que moi : à la recherche d'un emploi maintenant qu'il était diplômé d'une école française d'ingénieur, ses employeurs potentiels lui reprochaient régulièrement le fait d'être de nationalité espagnole.

Toutes ces activités sportives m'épuisaient physiquement et m'évitaient ainsi de m'en prendre à des personnes de mon entourage qui n'aurait pas compris cette colère puisque les femmes de la famille ne suivaient pas -heureusement pour nous- la politique intérieure comme étrangère. Elles n'étaient donc pas inquiètes et se focalisaient sur l'évènement à venir : la soirée des fiançailles.

Mon petit lutin me manquait aussi terriblement : j'étais toujours ravi d'entendre sa petite voix de crécelle au téléphone. Elle me calmait instantanément, me faisant oublier toute cette situation internationale qui semblait si maudite.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Samuel**

**Sur le trajet Paris-Provence, Samedi 19 août 1939**

C'était cool les vacances ! Plus de devoirs à faire, plus de poésies à apprendre ! Plus besoin de se lever tôt tous les matins !

Pourtant, j'aimais bien l'école : la maitresse était gentille, elle nous apprenait pleins de trucs ! J'aimais bien aller au tableau noir pour écrire à la craie la bonne réponse. J'avais aussi tous mes copains à l'école : lors des récréations, on jouait aux billes ou aux osselets. C'était chouette ! D'ailleurs, aux billes, j'étais trop fort et j'en avais beaucoup gagné cette année, de nombreux calots et surtout quelques belles agates (6).

Mais les vacances, c'étaient vraiment cool !

Tous les adultes et même les grands faisaient une montagne des fiançailles de Jasper et Alice. Certes, j'étais content pour eux, mais j'étais encore plus content de prendre le train pour la première fois de ma vie et de découvrir la France en dehors de Paris ! Ça, c'était vraiment cool ! Vivent les vacances !

Ce samedi 19 août, il était tôt : à peine 7 heures ! Nous partions dans moins d'une heure. Je sautillais dans tout l'appartement. Bella ne cessait de me répéter en riant :

**-Sam, arrête de faire ton Alice !**

**-Tu vas nous donner à tous le tournis,** rajoutait plus sévèrement grand-mère Swan.

Ma musette était pleine : Bella m'avait aidé à préparer les affaires dont j'aurai besoin et à les emballer la veille au soir pendant que Maman s'occupait de celles de mes petits frères. J'étais fier de la porter sur mon dos, comme un grand garçon !

Lorsque Papa donna le signal du départ, j'étais le premier à sortir de l'appartement et à courir en bas de l'immeuble où nous attendaient le docteur Cullen et Ben, qui prenaient le même train que nous. Toute la famille me suivait : Bella portait son violon comme un bien précieux, ainsi que sa valise. Papa portait une grosse valise contenant toutes ses affaires, celles de maman et de mes frères. Maman tenait mes frères par la main ainsi que le violon de Papa. Grand-père portait une valise pour lui et grand-mère alors que cette dernière s'était emparée de mon petit violon et d'un panier contenant notre pique-nique. Enfin, Jasper portait sur son dos sa besace et à la main son violon.

Comme Jasper, Ben portait sur son dos une grosse besace : je me redressai pour me tenir bien droit, car j'étais comme eux deux ! Sauf que ma musette était bien plus petite. Emmett n'étant pas là, je m'emparai de la main de Ben. Je voulais tout faire comme un grand ! Comme un homme ! Je vis Bella sourire à mes gestes d'imitation envers Ben. Elle fit même un clin d'œil moqueur en direction de Jasper. C'était pas grave ! Elle n'était qu'une fille ! Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était les trucs de garçons !

Nous prîmes tous le métro pour nous rendre Gare de Lyon, où nous devions prendre le train qui nous mènerait en Provence. Maman nous avait expliqué que le trajet serait long et durerait une grande partie de la journée. Elle avait prévu des sandwichs pour le repas du midi.

Que d'affluence dans la Gare de Lyon ce matin-là lorsque nous sortîmes du métro. Je tenais un peu plus fermement la main de Ben par peur de me perdre. Papa et le docteur Cullen allèrent consulter le tableau d'affichage des trains et revinrent nous annoncer que notre train était voie C.

Ils compostèrent les billets puis nous nous dirigeâmes à la recherche de nos places dans la voiture indiquée sur les billets. Nous étions tous les 11 dans deux compartiments de 6. En plus, la douzième place était libre. C'était cool : nous n'étions qu'entre nous !

Lorsque le train partit de Paris, il était 8h05 !

Éric et Michel, comme moi, regardaient attentivement tout ce qu'il se passait. Ils posaient tout plein de questions. Papa ou le docteur Cullen y répondaient à chaque fois. Je faisais celui qui savais tout, mais en fait j'étais bien content qu'ils posent ces questions et d'en connaître enfin les réponses.

Même Bella avait des questions ! C'était bizarre car ma sœur avait déjà pris le train pour venir de Pologne avec Maman. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas bien, car elle était trop petite à l'époque.

Le docteur Cullen nous expliqua que le train allait s'arrêter dans de nombreuses gares et que nous descendrions à la gare d'Arles. Le train s'arrêtait pour des périodes de quelques minutes dans chaque gare, à l'exception de la gare de Dijon où il était stoppé pour deux heures, le temps de refaire le plein de charbon pour la machine à vapeur. Nous pourrions alors descendre du train et se balader dans la gare et alentours.

Nous devions arriver à Arles vers 18h25. Cela faisait plus de 10h dans le train ! Waouou !

**-Ensuite,** reprit le docteur Cullen qui nous expliquait le trajet, **une fois que nous quittons la gare d'Arles, il nous reste une vingtaine de kilomètres pour aller jusque chez ma belle-mère, qui habite à proximité de Tarascon. Edward ou Emmett viendra nous chercher en voiture. Par contre, comme nous sommes nombreux, nous devrons faire deux trajets. **

**-On ne peut pas y aller à pied ? **Questionnai-je.

**-Oh ! Non ! Même si tu avais l'habitude de marcher, cela ferait bien long, entre 4 et 5 heures de marche.**

**-Tant que cela ? Et ben dis donc ! **J'étais carrément ahuri ! Sidéré !

Bella avait rejoint le compartiment voisin où se trouvaient Ben et Jasper, ainsi que mes grands-parents. J'avais envie d'être avec les grands ! Surtout qu'il restait une place !

**-Maman, Papa, est-ce que je peux aller à côté voir Bella, Jasper et Ben ? **

**-Nous aussi, on veut y aller ! **Demandèrent Michel et Éric.

**-Non, vous restez tous les trois ici. Laissez les grands un peu tranquilles. De plus, il va falloir dormir un peu, vous vous êtes levés tôt ce matin.**

**-Mais Maman, j'aimerai...**

**-Non, Samuel, tu restes ici et tes frères aussi. Nous verrons bien à midi si nous procédons à quelques changements.**

Bon, de toute façon, Maman avait raison : j'étais fatigué. Si je voulais être en forme ce soir quand nous arriverons, il fallait que je dorme un peu. Je n'étais pas un surhomme encore ! Je n'avais que 8 ans.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Charlie**

**Sur le trajet Paris-Provence, Samedi 19 août 1939**

Samuel venait enfin de s'endormir, suivi de près par ses deux petits frères. Nous nous étions levés tôt ce matin, et les garçons étaient tellement excités de prendre le train pour la première fois qu'ils avaient besoin de récupérer un peu pour être en forme tout le reste de cette journée, qui allait s'avérer bien longue.

Carlisle nous parlait de la région provençale pour agrémenter notre trajet. Renée et moi l'écoutions avec attention et curiosité : c'était la première fois que nous quittions Paris depuis notre emménagement en France. Les grossesses successives de Renée et surtout le manque de moyens financiers nous avait toujours empêché de découvrir ce pays magnifique qui nous avait si gentiment accueilli et donné sa nationalité.

En fin de matinée, alors que nous étions arrivés en gare de Dijon, où le train s'arrêtait plus longuement, Carlisle et moi arpentions l'un des quais pendant que Renée et Bella s'occupaient des trois petits qui couraient dans tous les sens pour se dégourdir les jambes. Mes parents se délassaient dans le salon de thé de la gare, Jasper et Ben étaient sortis pour entreprendre une visite rapide de la ville.

Loin des oreilles de ma femme, ma mère et ma fille, nous abordions alors le sujet qui nous tenait tant à cœur : les menaces de guerre d'Hitler qui apparaissaient dans la presse écrite, radiodiffusée ou cinématographique de moins en en moins voilées. J'étais très inquiet pour mon pays natal.

**-As-tu entendu les dernières revendications d'Hitler sur le corridor ? **Me questionna Carlisle.

**-Oui, malheureusement. J'ai bien peur que les familles de Jasper et Renée doivent annuler leur séjour en France.**

**-Alice et Jasper vont vraiment être déçus.**

**-Surtout Alice ! Jasper s'en doute ! **Repris-je. **Mais Alice n'est pas au courant des derniers événements.**

**-Tout à fait ! **Affirma-t-il en mordillant l'embout de sa pipe alors que j'allumai mon cigare.

**-Sans oublier que Jasper aurait préféré que sa famille soit bloquée ici en France et non en Pologne, si une guerre doit éclater.**

**-Je m'en doute bien ! C'est pour cela que nous avions décidé d'organiser leurs fiançailles en France.**

**-La famille devait arriver le 24 août. Normalement, nous en saurons plus dans quelques jours puisque mon beau-père doit nous rappeler.**

**-Lui as-tu donné l'indicatif téléphonique de ma belle-mère en Provence ? **

**-Oui, oui, Alice l'avait déjà transmis à Jasper.**

**-C'est bien ! J'espère que tout cela aura un heureux dénouement et qu'ils pourront quand même venir en France.**

**-Je l'espère aussi ! Sans compter qu'il y aurait de nombreuses déceptions dans la famille s'ils ne venaient pas, **rajoutai-je en regardant mon épouse refaire le lacet de Michel, notre plus jeune fils, âgé de 4 ans. Ma femme se faisait une telle joie à l'idée de revoir son père et surtout sa sœur Rebecca, dont elle était si proche avant son départ pour la France il y a déjà 9 ans.

Nous entendîmes le chef de gare siffler et battre le rappel pour le train en direction de Marseille. C'était notre train. Je fis un signe à mes parents qui nous rejoignirent alors que je voyais apparaître sous la porte principale de la gare Jasper et Ben revenant de leur petite virée. Ces derniers attrapèrent chacun en rigolant Éric et Michel qu'ils portèrent sur leurs épaules au grand dam de Samuel, trop grand pour une telle chose. Renée et Bella ramassèrent les restes de notre pique-nique qu'elles placèrent dans le panier en osier qui avaient été préparé la veille au soir.

Puis nous montâmes tous dans le train afin de rejoindre les compartiments qui nous avaient été attribués. Le train ronronna, la machine à vapeur se remettait lentement en route, puis la locomotive s'élança tirant derrière elle son long convoi de voitures pour les voyageurs et de wagons pour les marchandises et le bétail.

**OOOoooOOO**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en gare d'Arles, nous étions tous un peu groggys et ankylosés par ce long voyage en train qui s'achevait enfin. Mes trois fils avaient besoin de bouger, de se dépenser. Ils avaient été relativement calmes durant le voyage, alternant petites siestes, blagues enfantines et jeux de devinettes. Bella avait même accepté de jouer du violon un moment pour les divertir.

Carlisle proposait déjà qu'ils fassent partis du premier groupe qui prendrait la voiture pendant les plus grands et mes parents attendraient le second convoi. Renée acceptait avec empressement cette proposition alors que Bella proposait déjà à Ben et Jasper de leur faire découvrir les arènes de la ville pendant que ses grands-parents garderaient les valises et besaces à la gare.

Néanmoins quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir à la sortie de la gare nous attendre Edward et Alice ! Carlisle était le plus étonné de tous. Je savais qu'un des deux garçons sera là pour amener la voiture, mais Carlisle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir sa fille.

**-Mais Alice ! Que fais-tu donc là ? **La questionna-t-il d'un ton un peu sévère qui était nuancé par l'aspect rieur de ses yeux.

**-Papa ! Je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison ! J'avais trop envie de revoir Jasper !** Elle se précipita d'ailleurs sur son amoureux sans prendre la peine de saluer son père. Jasper lui ouvrait déjà les bras pour la recevoir contre son torse musclé. Tout notre groupe rigolait à l'attitude empressée de cette jeune fille si petite de taille.

Edward embrassa son père, puis salua tout le monde l'un après l'autre en terminant par ma petite Bella. Je notai immédiatement qu'il lui tenait la main -c'était nouveau, si j'omettais le fait qu'ils le faisaient déjà quand ils étaient petits- et que ma fille semblait très heureuse de ce contact. Mon cœur de père ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre un peu plus fort face à ces nouveaux signes. J'avais bien conscience qu'elle s'envolerait... Mais pas si tôt !

**-Alice ! Tu sais bien pourquoi tu ne devais pas venir ! **Intervint Carlisle. Son ton empli d'un léger reproche me détourna de ma fille tout en faisant se séparer les fiancés. **Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour tous dans la voiture ! Ce n'est pas deux voyages mais trois que nous allons devoir faire !As-tu pensé à nos invités qui après un long voyage en train sous cette chaleur auraient certainement apprécié de rentrer rapidement à la maison pour se rafraichir et se délasser ?**

Alice se mordait la lèvre inférieure et baissait la tête, gênée par les reproches de son père.

Edward intervint alors :

**-Non, Dad ! Nous avons pensé à tout ! Un seul voyage en voiture suffira !**

**-Un seul trajet ? **Carlisle leva son sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Il était loin d'être convaincu par les propos de son fils.

**-Oui, hier, Alice et moi sommes venus à vélo et nous les avons déposé chez le chef de gare. Emmett nous a ensuite remonté en voiture.**

**-Ok !** Affirma leur père. **Vous rentrez tous les deux à bicyclette, pas de souci ! Mais il reste toujours deux trajets à faire.**

**-Non, laisse-moi finir !** Sourit Edward. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était sûr et certain ! **Le chef de gare a accepté de nous prêter la bicyclette de son fils. Si nous sommes deux par vélo, il est inutile de faire deux trajets. **

J'avoue que je ne voyais pas trop de quoi il parlait. Comment était-il possible d'être deux sur une bicyclette ? Cela dit, même si je visualisai celle qu'on appelait « la petite reine » (7), je n'en avais jamais fait, ni mon épouse, ni mes enfants.

**-Edward, je sais que vous avez l'habitude de faire du vélo, ainsi que l'entrainement nécessaire pour rentrer à la maison. Mais deux sur un vélo, cela fait plus de poids... Ce sera plus long ! As-tu oublié qu'il y avait presque 20 km pour rentrer chez ta grand-mère ?**

**-A peine 18 km, Dad ! Et puis, c'est un moyen agréable pour faire découvrir la région à nos invités !**

**-Oui, cela va être une superbe balade, **insista ma fille très enjouée à cette idée. **Et puis, si nous sommes fatiguée, nous ferons des pauses !**

**-Ce n'est pas toi qui risque d'être fatiguée ! **La contra Carlisle. **Je ne pense pas que tu avais dans l'idée de pédaler, non ?** Au nouveau reproche de son père, Alice rougit légèrement.

**-Maman est d'accord ! Elle trouvait que c'était une fantastique idée ! **Contrecarra cette dernière, les joues toujours rosissantes.

**-Ah ! Si Maman est d'accord et enthousiaste, je n'ai plus rien à dire ! **Rigola mon ami en imaginant les propos de son épouse.

**-Super ! Super ! **Alice sautillait autour de son père en tapant dans les mains.

**-Je vais chercher les vélos, **annonça Edward. **Jazz, Ben, vous venez m'aider ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr, **acceptèrent-ils.

**-Au fait, Jasper, sais-tu faire du vélo ? Parce que sinon on va avoir un léger problème. **Edward était anxieux à leur réponse. A priori, Alice et lui n'avaient pas pensé à tout. **Emmett nous a dit que Ben savait puisque vous en faisiez en Espagne pendant la guerre, mais nous avons pensé que c'était aussi bon pour toi.**

**-Aucun souci pour moi**, répondit mon neveu. **J'ai appris pendant mon service militaire en Pologne**.

**-Ah l'armée ! Cela a quand même un peu de bon de temps en temps**, sourit Carlisle. Tout le monde rigola à son propos, puisque nous le savions tous profondément pacifiste.

Les garçons s'éclipsèrent pour aller chercher les bicyclettes pendant que Carlisle et moi commençâmes à charger les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Nous arrimèrent également quelques valises sur le toit avec des tenders et des cordes.

Lorsque les trois garçons revinrent avec les vélos, ils étaient accompagnés du chef de gare. Ce dernier tendit sa main à Carlisle :

**-Bonjour Carlisle ! Cela faisait un moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu dans le coin**.

**-Bonjour Guillaume **(8)**. Oui, l'été dernier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir en Provence.**

**-Il faut donc les fiançailles de ta fille pour te revoir ! **S'amusa le chef de gare. **Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?**

**-Jasper Whitlock ici présent. **Carlisle désigna mon neveu en le présentant. **Et voici toute sa famille. Enfin, une partie seulement ! Les autres arrivent le 24 août. Tu auras sûrement l'occasion de les croiser en gare.**

**-Je vous souhaite à tous un bon séjour en Provence. **

Nous le remerciâmes, puis il vissa sa casquette de chef de gare sur sa tête et nous laissa afin d'accueillir un nouveau train en gare.

**-Madame Swan, Monsieur Swan, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez vous installer à l'arrière de la voiture. Michel et Éric vous rejoindront avec leur mère. Charlie, je prends le volant et tu passes à l'avant à côté de moi ? **

**-Oui, cela me va. Mais que fais-tu de ma fille ?**

**-Oh ! Elle va rentrer à vélo avec les grands, **répondit-il nonchalamment.

**-Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !** Ma fille paniquait. **Je n'ai jamais fait de vélo ! Je ne vais jamais réussir à tenir là-dessus !**

**-Aucun souci, puisque ce n'est pas toi qui pédale,** essaya de la rassurer Edward.

**-Mais, je ne comprends pas... **Ma fille semblait perdue. Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

**-Je m'installes sur la selle et je pédale. Toi, tu te places en amazone sur le cadre et tu me tiens la taille** (9). **C'est tout simple... Et sans danger !**

**-Oui, tu vas voir ! C'est facile ! C'est trop bien ! Trop amusant ! Moi, je vais avec Jasper ! **S'écria Alice.

**-Mumm ! **Grognai-je légèrement. Imaginer ma fille entre les bras d'Edward et tenir ce dernier par la taille. C'était un peu (beaucoup !) trop pour mon vieux cœur de père.

**-Charlie, **m'interrogea Carlisle voyant ma gêne. **Cela te dérange-t-il que Bella rentre avec Edward ? Sinon, je demande à Alice d'aller avec son frère et ta fille ira avec son cousin.**

Devant la gentille proposition de Carlisle, je pris sur moi. Sans compter que j'aurai déçu les presque fiancés en les séparant, et certainement ma fille et son bel Edward.

**-Pfff... Cela va aller ! Ils ne rentrent pas seuls ! Ils vont rester tous les six ensemble.**

**-Bien sûr,** affirma-t-il.

**-Tout de même, cela fait vraiment bizarre de voir sa fille grandir si vite**, soupirai-je.

**-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.** Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers sa miniature de fille. **Mais cela me fait plaisir de voir ma petite fée si heureuse !**

Ben attrapait déjà Samuel pour l'installer sur le cadre de son vélo alors que ma fille s'approchait de moi pour me confier son violon si cher à son cœur. Je lui caressais sa joue pour la rassurer.

**-Tout va bien se passer, ma fille. Tu seras avec ton cousin et tes amis. Il n'y a aucun risque que tu tombes.**

Elle acquiesça doucement, toujours anxieuse, mais essaya de me sourire.

**-Allons-y **! Carlisle s'installa derrière le volant. Je grimpais dans l'automobile et claquais la porte avant. Carlisle démarra et nous nous éloignâmes des jeunes.

Michel en profita pour passer entre les deux sièges et venir me rejoindre à l'avant. Il s'assit sur mes genoux et passa une grande partie du trajet à observer le paysage tout en posant des questions au docteur Cullen.

**-Combien de temps vont-ils mettre pour rentrer en vélo ? **Interrogeai-je ce dernier, profitant d'un moment d'accalmie entre les multiples questions de mon jeune fils.

**-Habituellement, Alice, Edward ou Emmett mettent une bonne heure pour rentrer. Là, comme ****ils sont deux par vélo, je pense qu'il faut compter environ deux heures. Peut-être un peu plus s'ils s'arrêtent pour des pauses. **

Quelques instants plus tard, Carlisle faisait entrer l'automobile dans un grand domaine agricole, dont les grilles en fer étaient largement ouvertes, signe d'attente de notre venue. La grande bâtisse de la belle-mère de mon ami apparaissait au fur et à mesure que la voiture ralentissait.

Mme Cullen et sa mère, Mme Platt, nous attendaient sur le perron pour nous accueillir.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Bella**

**En Provence, Samedi 19 août 1939**

J'étais heureuse de revoir Alice, mais encore plus de revoir Edward. Il m'avait immédiatement pris la main pour me saluer. Le contact de sa main dans la mienne était si chaud, si tendre, si agréable.

Lorsque le docteur Cullen, Alice et Edward avaient suggéré que les jeunes rentreraient à bicyclette chez la grand-mère d'Alice et Edward, j'avais paniqué. Je n'en avais jamais fait. Mais Edward m'avait immédiatement rassurée, m'expliquant que je n'aurais qu'à le tenir. Je n'en demeurai pas moins anxieuse lorsque je confiais mon précieux violon à mon père. Même si je n'aimais pas me séparer de lui, ainsi je ne risquai pas de le casser ou l'abîmer si je tombais de vélo. Papa me rassura également, me disant que tout se passerait bien. Je lui souris en retour.

La voiture des Cullen s'éloigna rapidement de nous.

Ben positionna mon frère sur le cadre de son vélo. Samuel était fier d'être resté avec les Grands, comme il aimait nous appeler. Alice était déjà installée, ravie d'être dans les bras de Jasper. Il ne restait plus que moi.

**-Allez, viens-là Bella,** m'indiqua Edward en tapotant de sa main droite le cadre de la bicyclette. Il était déjà positionné à cheval sur le vélo, juste devant la selle, sa main gauche sur le guidon.

Je soufflais profondément.

**-Hey ! Mon ange ! **Mon cœur battit un peu plus fort au surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser pour moi. J'étais sûre que mes joues s'étaient enflammées. **Que veux-tu qu'il se passe de mal ? **Il caressa délicatement ma joue gauche de sa main droite, comme il l'avait fait avant de partir en Provence. C'était si doux.

**-J'ai peur de tomber,** murmurai-je. **Je ne suis jamais montée sur un vélo.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout va bien se passer. Allez, viens t'asseoir. **

Il m'attrapa par la taille et je m'assis sur le cadre. Je passais immédiatement un bras autour de son corps alors qu'il relâchait le sien pour mettre sa deuxième main sur le guidon. Je tremblais encore un peu d'anxiété.

**-Bella, as-tu confiance en moi ? **

Confiance ? Oh que oui ! Je lui faisais confiance ! Je savais que rien de mal ne pourrait m'arriver avec lui. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

Je lui souriais et hochais la tête positivement à ses propos.

**-Alors, cesse de t'inquiéter ! **Il m'embrassa sur le haut de ma pommette. **C'est parti ! Il faut que nous rejoignons les autres. **Il commença à pédaler et nous nous éloignâmes lentement de la gare d'Arles.

Le trajet fut très agréable. Je pouvais profiter du paysage sur lequel le soleil déclinait lentement tout en étant confortablement installé entre les bras d'Edward. Il m'avait même permis de poser ma tête sur son torse. Je sentais ainsi son parfum si viril s'échapper de son cou, cette odeur si musquée qui m'enchantait tant. J'avais conscience qu'Edward fournissait un effort physique intense puisqu'il ne parlait que peu, se concentrant sur la route, qui était vallonnée.

Une heure après notre départ, nous fîmes une rapide pause près d'une fontaine où l'eau fraiche fut appréciée, notamment par les trois cyclistes. Alice et moi en avions profité pour nous écarter un peu des 4 garçons et faire une pause fille afin de retrouver notre complicité que nous avions perdue du fait de ces trois semaines d'éloignement.

Lorsque nous étions revenues vers la fontaine, nous eûmes la surprise de voir les garçons s'amuser en s'aspergeant d'eau. Ils étaient pliés en deux de rire ! Ils étaient si drôles ! Edward avait les cheveux bien mouillés : cela le rendait encore plus beau, encore plus séduisant. Les chemises de Jasper et Samuel étaient complétement trempées. Seul Ben semblait s'en sortir avec un franc succès.

Afin d'ôter l'eau de sa chemise trempée, Jasper la retira pour l'essorer. Samuel fit de même pour imiter son grand cousin. Mais le plus surprenant fut la réaction d'Alice qui battit des paupières rapidement, comme si elle était victime d'une apparition divine. Ses joues s'enflammèrent alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sans pudeur sur le corps musclé de mon cousin. J'avais envie de rire de son attitude, de son manque de retenue, mais je m'en empêchais. Si Edward faisait de même, réagirai-je de même ? Oh ! Oh ! J'avais le cœur qui accélérait déjà...

Mais je ne le saurai pas, puisque Edward garda sa chemise sur lui. Puis, Jasper se rhabilla, ainsi que Samuel. Alice reprit ses esprits. Aucun garçon ne lui fit de commentaire désagréable ou moqueur. Était-ce parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas la mettre mal à l'aise ? Ou bien parce que Emmett n'était pas là pour le faire ? Ou bien n'avaient-ils rien remarqué de son attitude figée et de ses regards dévorant mon cousin ?

Nous repartîmes enfin, entre rires et chansons jusqu'au domaine de la grand-mère d'Alice et Edward, où nous fûmes chaleureusement accueillis par Madame Cullen. Par contre, Emmett nous salua avec humour et moqueries, comme il était si doué pour le faire.

Lorsque Samuel et Madame Cullen furent rentrés dans la bâtisse pour rejoindre mes parents et Mme Platt, Emmett se moqua d'abord des futurs fiancés leur demandant un baiser. J'en étais gênée pour eux, mais Jasper le remit vertement en place tout en embrassant une Alice rosissante qui devint cramoisie.

Une fois qu'il eut obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'eux, Emmett se tourna vers Edward et moi. Nous nous tenions toujours la main depuis que nous étions descendus de la bicyclette. Ce que Emmett n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Il nous regarda sournoisement. Allait-il nous demander la même chose qu'à Alice et Jasper ? L'anxiété me gagnait. Edward ne m'avait encore jamais embrassée ainsi.

Mais Edward devança la question de son cousin.

**-N'essaie même pas de poser ta question, Em !**

**-Rhoooo ! T'es vraiment pas drôle, Ed ! Je suis sûre que petite Bella en a envie !**

Petite Bella ? Pourquoi m'appelait-il ainsi ? Je n'étais pas plus petite qu'Alice ! En taille, du moins ! Et de quoi pourrais-je avoir envie ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Emmett demandait-il à Edward de m'embrasser devant eux ? Edward était-il en train de refuser ? Peut-être ne m'aimait-il pas autant que Jasper aimait Alice ?

**-Emmett, arrête tes délires ! **Insista Edward, tout en me rapprochant de lui avec son bras autour de ma taille, comme s'il cherchait à me protéger des piques de son cousin.

**-Humm ! Peut-être avez-vous besoin de conseils tous les deux ?**

Entendant les propos d'Emmett, mes joues rougirent de honte. J'étais hyper gênée. C'est sûr : je ne savais pas comment embrasser un garçon. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'Edward ne tentait rien avec moi.

**-Em ! **Gronda Edward.

**-Ohhh ! Si on ne peut plus rigoler ! **Se moqua son cousin.

**-Et c'était aussi pour nous faire plaisir**, rajouta Alice tout sourire. **Comme nous l'avons fait avec Jazz pour vous faire plaisir ! **Elle cligna de l'œil malicieusement en direction de son amoureux.

Heureusement pour moi, avant qu'Emmett ne rétorque à nouveau quelque chose de gênant, la cloche du repas retentit dans la grande bâtisse. Alice entraina Jasper en direction de la salle à manger, lui promettant de lui faire visiter les lieux après le repas. Ben et Emmett les suivirent aussitôt.

Je m'apprêtais à le faire, mais Edward me retint.

**-Bella ? **Je levais mon regard incertain vers lui. J'étais encore gênée de ce qui venait de se passer. **Ne prends pas à cœur leurs moqueries. Laisse-les dire... **Il essaya de me rassurer. **On a le temps pour tout cela...**

Il me serra la main pour me réconforter et je fis un petit sourire pour le remercier de sa sollicitude. Nous nous dépêchâmes de gagner la salle à manger, où toutes nos familles nous attendaient.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Edward**

**En Provence, Dimanche 20 août 1939 – Vendredi 1er septembre 1939**

Les 18 jours loin de ma Bella m'avaient semblé bien longs. Heureusement que ma lilliputienne de sœur, très excitée par l'organisation de ses fiançailles, nous occupaient bien et nous chargeaient tous de multiples tâches diverses et variées. Entre la position des tables pour la fête, le choix des nappes et des serviettes, le placement du piano, le choix de la vaisselle, la composition du menu et sa présentation, le recrutement d'aides cuisinières pour aider la cuisinière de grand-mère, l'ouverture des chambres de l'étage pour nos invités, les draps à préparer, l'eau à chercher au puits (ce n'était pas Paris ! Il n'y avait pas d'eau courante ici mais cela faisait partie du charme de la vieille bâtisse où vivait Mamée et où avait grandi Maman)... Alice ne me donnait pas l'occasion de trainasser, de m'ennuyer ou de rêver à ma Bella. Heureusement que mes nuits m'appartenaient encore !

Même si la bâtisse était grande, nous allions devoir partager des chambres puisque nous serions nombreux pour les fiançailles. Cela permettait de rajouter encore de l'ambiance festive ! Il était ainsi prévu que Jasper loge dans ma chambre alors que Ben serait dans celle d'Emmett. Alice souhaitait avoir Bella et Angèle dans sa chambre, mais Maman lui avait fait comprendre que peut-être Bella serait contente de se retrouver avec sa cousine Rose le soir. Alice avait céder de mauvaise grâce, insistant pour que Bella dorme néanmoins dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rose.

Maman et Mamée avaient réouvert la nurserie, que nous surnommions la « Chambre aux enfants » avec tous ces lits superposés, le cheval à bascule et tous nos anciens jouets qui y trainaient encore. Maman pensait à juste titre que les frères de Bella souhaiteraient loger ensemble avec leurs cinq cousins polonais : ils étaient tous plus ou moins du même âge. Mamée se régalait déjà du fait que dans cette grande pièce allaient bientôt résonner des rires et des bêtises d'enfants.

Emmett ou moi devions conduire la voiture pour accueillir nos premiers invités à la gare d'Arles. J'avais insisté pour y aller, pressé comme je l'étais de revoir Bella. Emmett avait bien compris mon envie. Par contre, Alice ne cessait de déclamer qu'elle voulait elle aussi venir, qu'elle ne pourrait attendre une demi-heure de plus pour embrasser son Jasper.

Maman avait alors suggéré l'excellente idée que nous revenions à bicyclette, ce qui m'enthousiasma autant qu'Alice. C'était pour moi un bon prétexte pour avoir Bella entre mes bras pendant un bon moment malgré l'effort physique que je devrai fournir.

J'avais adoré notre trajet à vélo ! Ce fut sensationnel ! Tout d'abord, j'avais bien perçu l'anxiété de ma Bella, elle n'avait jamais fait de bicyclette et craignait de chuter. Mais j'avais réussi à la rassurer rapidement. J'étais fier de moi ! C'était la deuxième fois que je la rassurais, qu'elle me faisait confiance, totalement confiance.

De plus, l'avoir entre mes bras était jouissif, même si je ne pouvais la serrer contre moi puisque mes mains devaient tenir le guidon, et éventuellement les freins. Mais elle s'était appuyée contre mon torse, déposant sa tête au creux de mon cou. C'était plus fatiguant pour pédaler, mais tellement enivrant. Je pouvais humer continuellement son odeur si florale. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux voletaient autour de son doux visage et m'effleuraient telle une caresse les joues ou le menton. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis !

Nous fûmes accueillis au mas par un Emmett en grande verve ! Si Alice et Jasper avaient joué son jeu, j'étais furieux contre lui : il avait mis ma Bella mal à l'aise et cela je ne l'avais pas apprécié ! Pas du tout !

Il avait tenté de nous extorquer un baiser. Pas que je ne rêvais pas d'embrasser ma Bella sur ses douces lèvres, mais je ne voulais pas le faire en public pour une première fois. Que croyait-il ? Il le savait bien que j'avançais à pas de souris avec elle. En rapprochant Bella de moi, j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre par ce geste que je la protégerai de tout, même des idioties de mon cousin.

**OOOoooOOO**

Emmett avait promis à Samuel de lui apprendre à monter à cheval pendant son séjour en Provence. C'était assez comique de voir combien Samuel admirait et idolâtrait le géant qu'était mon cousin.

Emmett, Alice et moi avions alors décidé de faire découvrir le domaine agricole du mas de Mamée avec une sympathique balade à cheval. Jasper comme Bella savaient très bien monter : ils le faisaient régulièrement en Pologne. Seul Ben était un peu mal à l'aise au départ, mais il avait vite surmonté ses difficultés.

Angèle et sa famille étaient arrivés au mas en voiture le mardi 22 août. Dès le lendemain, nous avions proposé une balade toujours à cheval en Camargue, du côté des étangs du Vaccarès (10). Pour que tous les frères de Bella puissent venir, j'avais pris Michel sur mon pommeau alors que Jasper maintenait Éric. Samuel montait maintenant seul comme un grand et fier de l'être ! Même ma grand-mère Elizabeth était venue avec nous. C'était très sympathique ! Les paysages étaient splendides ! Nous avions pu apercevoir de nombreux flamands roses, des chevaux blancs plus sauvages et même quelques oiseaux migrateurs. Emmett et moi avions bien perçu qu'Angèle et Ben se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, même si leurs gestes restaient encore plus amicaux qu'affectueux. Il était aisé de comprendre qu'ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre.

Lors de la balade à cheval, discrètement, je m'emparais de temps à autre de la main de Bella. Nous nous étions tous les deux fort rapprochés pendant ce séjour provençal. Si nous faisions très attention à la façon dont nous nous comportions en public, et notamment devant nos parents, dès que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux ou seulement entre jeunes, nous devenions plus tactiles, recherchant le contact de nos mains. Parfois je tentais une caresse sur l'une de ses joues ou passait un bras autour de sa fine taille, d'autre fois elle appuyait délicatement sa tête contre mon torse, ce qui me permettait de humer son délicieux parfum de freesia. Ces contacts, qui demeuraient néanmoins rapides et rares et surtout innocents, devenaient essentiels à notre amitié et à notre amour naissant. Ils nous manquaient dès lors que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls ou tout au moins loin du regard vigilant de nos parents.

Heureux d'avoir passé une journée sympathique vers les étangs du Vaccarès, une journée remplie de rires et de délires, nous eûmes la tristesse d'apprendre le soir même la non-venue de la famille de Jasper et Mme Swan pour la fin de la semaine. Devant les menaces de guerre d'Hitler, les visas pour l'étranger étaient tous annulés les uns après les autres. La soirée fut assombrie par cette nouvelle familiale, d'autant plus nous étions quelques-uns à être plus qu'inquiets des menaces d'Hitler qui devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses et que nous essayions d'atténuer face aux habitant**e**s du mas.

Le lendemain après-midi, Bella et moi avions décidé de nous retrouver au salon de musique pour jouer et répéter. Je savais que cela lui redonnerait le sourire, son si beau sourire qui avait disparu depuis la nouvelle de la veille. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, nous eûmes la surprise d'y trouver Alice et Jasper en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je fis immédiatement marche arrière, emportant Bella avec moi la soutenant d'un bras autour de sa fine taille pour sortir au plus vite sans déranger nos tourtereaux.

Je voyais ma belle gênée et confuse : ses joues s'étaient enflammées d'un joli rose que j'appréciais tant chez elle. J'essayais alors de la rassurer.

**-Ce n'est rien !** Je lui caressais doucement sa joue délicieusement rosée. Sa respiration était un peu affolée. **Ils ne nous ont même pas vu !**

**-Je sais**, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. **C'est juste la seconde fois que je les surprends ! Je ****suppose que je vais devoir m'y habituer.**

Pourquoi me dissimulait-elle son si beau regard chocolat ? Je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'elle pensait si je ne pouvais lire ses yeux. Je plaçais délicatement une main sous son menton pour le lui faire relever.

**-Bella ?** L'interrogeai-je doucement. **Que se passe-t-il ? **Je sentais qu'elle était toujours aussi honteuse. Il ne devait pas y avoir que le fait d'avoir surpris Alice et Jasper ensemble. Je ne supportais pas cette gêne entre nous.

**-Je suis... Tu ne vas jam... Je... Rien... **Elle bégayait de confusion. **Je suis simplement heureuse qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux.**

Sa phrase m'interloqua grandement ! Pensait-elle que je ne l'aimais pas parce que je ne l'embrassais pas de cette manière ? Avait-elle pris les insinuations d'Emmett au premier mot ? Doutait-elle de moi ? De mon amour pour elle ?

La regardant toujours dans les yeux, je la pris dans mes bras pour la rapprocher de mon torse. Je voulais qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec moi, qu'elle soit à l'aise en ma compagnie, qu'elle ait confiance en mon amour.

**-Bella, un jour, je t'embrasserai comme Jasper embrasse Alice. **Ses joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau lorsqu'elle entendit mes propos. **Je te le promets,** rajoutai-je d'une voix sûre et rauque. **Et ce sera magnifique ! **J'en aurais bien envie là maintenant mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Même si elle semblait en avoir envie, elle n'était pas prête, je sentais qu'elle appréhendait ce baiser. **Je t'embrasserai pour te montrer toute la valeur et la grandeur de mon amour pour toi, et non parce que Emmett l'aura décidé pour rigoler ou parce que cela fait plaisir à Alice.**

Elle posa délicatement sa tête contre mon torse, comme si elle voulait écouter les battements de mon cœur qui s'accéléraient depuis le début de ma tirade amoureuse.

Puis elle releva lentement la tête et m'embrassa sur la joue (c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait une telle initiative avec moi, habituellement c'était toujours moi qui l'embrassais. Ses lèvres étaient si douces contre ma peau) et me murmura les plus belles des paroles que je n'avais jamais entendues et que j'espérai tant :

**-Je t'aime Edward.**

**-Oh ! Ma Bella ! Si tu savais combien je t'aime aussi mon Ange ! **Lui répondis-je immédiatement.

Ses yeux brillaient de multiples émotions. J'étais moi aussi très ému. Tout ce que je redoutais depuis tant de temps s'était au contraire si délicieusement déroulé. Elle était mon amour, ma moitié, mon univers. Elle me confirmait son amour. J'étais encore une fois au paradis !

**OOOoooOOO**

Le samedi 26 août 1939, les fiançailles d'Alice et de Jasper s'étaient déroulées sur un petit nuage, malgré l'absence de la famille polonaise. Tout avait été si bien orchestré par Mamée, Maman et Alice que forcément il n'y avait eu aucun cafouillage. La cérémonie avait été émouvante, la bague de fiançailles magnifique, le repas succulent, les danses joyeuses et entrainantes (j'avais adoré danser à nouveau avec mon ange). Nous avions pris de nombreuses photographies qui montraient les sourires, la joie et le bonheur que cette fête de fiançailles nous donnait. Notre composition musicale avait beaucoup impressionné ma sœur et Jasper. Bella et moi avions dû la rejouer trois fois de suite avant qu'ils n'en soient rassasiés. C'était certainement le cadeau auquel ils s'attendaient le moins !

Papa et Mamée avaient convaincu les parents d'Angèle de rester jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Maman, qui aurait lieu le vendredi 1er septembre. Par contre, les grands-parents de Bella avaient préféré rentrer à Paris, ne souhaitant pas s'imposer davantage. Ils étaient ravis d'avoir découvert la Provence mais estimaient que l'anniversaire de ma mère devait rester un événement familial. Mon père les avait donc emmené prendre un train à Arles deux jours après la fête des fiançailles.

Les bruits de guerre ne faisaient que s'amplifier encore et encore et encore. Il devenait difficile de les dissimuler aux filles, qui ressentaient l'inquiétude grandissante de certains d'entre nous. M. Swan et Jasper étaient focalisés sur ce qui se passait en Pologne, ayant quotidiennement leur famille au téléphone. Emmett ne lâchait plus la TSF et surtout la chaine de radio anglaise, la BBC.

Même Papa, qui était si confiant en les Associations d'Anciens Combattants qui prônaient le pacifisme auquel il croyait tant, montrait quelques signes d'anxiété. Mamée ne cessait de répéter « _Que va-t-on faire si cela recommence comme en 14 ? Que va-t-on faire si tous les hommes se font à nouveau décimer ?_ ». Elle angoissait déjà de perdre certains d'entre nous. Grand-mère Elizabeth ne disait rien, mais son silence signifiait beaucoup : sa peur de voir ses enfants et ses petits-enfants souffrir d'un nouveau conflit mondial.

Le 30 août, mon père, Emmett, Ben, Jasper, M. Swan et moi avions entendu à la radio le nouvel ultimatum posé par Hitler, dans lequel il indiquait que si le corridor de Dantzig n'était pas rendu à l'Allemagne avant le 1er septembre, la Pologne sera attaquée. Nous avions été furieux d'entendre des tels propos expansionnistes. Les gouvernements anglais et français avaient immédiatement répondu que la Pologne n'avait pas à répondre à de telles exigences, que ce corridor lui avait été attribué suite au Traité de Versailles en 1919 et qu'ils soutenaient la Pologne dans son action de résistance à l'oppression d'Hitler. Cette réponse nous avait grandement soulagés. Peut-être éviterions-nous une nouvelle guerre ? Peut-être que les propos du Führer n'étaient que de simples paroles en l'air ? Peut-être qu'il n'oserait pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa menace et de son action ?

En tous les cas, d'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de laisser les femmes de la maison dans l'ignorance de cette menace si dramatique sur la Pologne. Nous souhaitions tous que l'anniversaire de ma mère, ses quarante ans, soit une réussite, une belle fête dont elle garderait un beau souvenir.

Afin de ne pas éveiller leur attention, nous avions prévu des roulements pour qu'il y ait toujours l'un d'entre nous près du poste de TSF pour écouter les nouvelles en provenance de Dantzig. J'avais assuré mon quart de surveillance tôt le matin. Même si tout n'allait pas bien, il n'y avait pour l'instant pas de catastrophe d'annoncée.

Alors qu'Alice et Mamée préparaient le dessert et les bougies pour Maman, que Emmett assurait son quart d'écoute de la TSF, Bella et moi avions été mis au défi de composer une musique pour ma mère en moins d'une demi heure. Nous nous étions retirés dans le petit salon adjacent à la salle à manger où les autres dévoraient les divers fromages présentés.

J'avais ressorti des partitions que j'avais écrites cette année, Bella tenait en main son violon. Je lui proposais de jouer certains airs voyant s'ils ressemblaient à Maman, à sa douceur et à son écoute si maternelle et je ré-écrivais certains passages musicaux. Alors que je soulignais de mon index certaines portées, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder mon Ange. Elle était si belle vêtue d'un corsage bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux bruns relevés en chignon et son regard chocolat, sans oublier de révéler le délicat arrondi de sa poitrine. J'étais hypnotisé par tant de beauté !

Soudain j'entendis Bella m'appeler...

**-Edward... Oh ! Oh ! Edward !**

**-Oui ! **Je sortis violemment de ma contemplation.

**-Je... Qu'est-ce que …Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ainsi ?**

**-Toi... ! Tu es si belle !**

Elle rougit et baissa la tête, qu'elle remua négativement.

**-Oh ! Si ! Tu es ravissante, mon Ange, surtout avec ce beau corsage bleu nuit.**

Je pris alors son violon de ses mains et le déposais délicatement sur la table où se trouvaient mes partitions. Puis, je me rapprochais d'elle doucement pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je sentais déjà son odeur si florale m'enivrer totalement. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Un regard de sa part, dans lequel j'aperçus scintillant une petite lumière amoureuse, me confirma que je pouvais oser.

Doucement, j'approchai mes lèvres près des siennes qui ressemblaient à deux pétales de douceur et délicatement, telle une caresse, je l'embrassais. Ce fut un instant parfait ! C'était si agréable, que je me faisais violence pour ne pas lui en demander plus. C'était son premier baiser ! Il me fallait modérer mes ardeurs.

Lorsque nous nous écartâmes, elle me sourit malicieusement.

**-C'était merveilleux ! **Murmura-t-elle éblouie.

**-Délicieux ! **Affirmai-je fasciné par notre premier baiser.

**-Si surprenant !**

Je riais sous cape de son émoi.

**-Edward, … Je …**

**-Oui, ma belle ?**

**-Je suis bien avec toi, dans tes bras, **me murmura-t-elle pour mon plus grand bonheur.

**-Moi aussi, mon Ange.** Je la regardais profondément dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Je savais qu'elle était désormais tout pour moi, toute ma vie. J'avais besoin de lui dire, j'avais besoin qu'elle le comprenne. **Je t'aime, Bella ! Tu es toute ma vie maintenant.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, **me répondit-elle d'un chuchotis, comme si elle me confiait un secret. Ce dernier me gonfla le cœur d'un trop plein d'amour.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire, sa tête contre mon torse, écoutant certainement les battements de mon cœur qui désormais vibraient pour elle, rien que pour elle. Nous vivions un moment de calme, de perfection. J'étais heureux ! Je ne savais pas encore que je pouvais l'être davantage lorsque...

**-Edward... Pouvons-nous... ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Non rien ! Cela ne doit pas se dire, **chuchota-t-elle en me dissimulant son visage, essayant de le cacher dans mon cou.

**-Bella ? Que ne dois-tu pas dire ? **

**-Rien !**

**-Bella !** Insistai-je. **Il ne doit pas y avoir de gêne entre nous ! Dis-moi... **

Je lui fis mon regard de charme implorant auquel j'espérai tant qu'elle cède. J'usais de toute la riche palette de vert-émeraude que j'avais hérité de ma mère pour qu'elle craque.

**-Pouvons-nous... Pouvons-nous réessayer ? **Murmura-t-elle timidement, les joues rosissantes.

Oh ! C'était cela ! Je souriais fier de moi ! Ma Bella avait aimé mon baiser ! Pourtant il ne s'agissait que d'une simple caresse sur ses douces lèvres rosées. Peut-être que je pourrai...

**-Bella, tu ne dois jamais te sentir gênée de me demander un baiser. Jamais !** Lui répondis-je doucement en plaçant mes mains sur sa fine taille.

Je me rapprochais d'elle et me penchais à nouveau sur ses succulentes lèvres. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle, plus je sentais son délicieux souffle chaud et floral sur mes lèvres. C'était si agréable. Elle respirait mon oxygène pendant que j'inspirai le sien. Alors que je touchai mes lèvres des siennes avec tendresse, je sentis ses petits bras venir s'accrocher derrière mon cou et effleurer la lisière de mes cheveux dans mon cou.

Cette simple câlinerie de ces doigts si magiques me fit perdre la tête et déjà je caressai de ma langue ses lèvres pulpeuses pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Après quelques hésitations, elle me l'accorda en gémissant et ma langue pénétra gentiment sa bouche si chaude, la faisant mienne, totalement mienne. Je la sentais trembler dans mes bras. Je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille pour la soutenir alors que j'explorais lentement mais passionnément sa bouche de ma langue lui faisant ainsi découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs. Ma langue jouait et dansait avec la sienne, goûtait son palais, savourait son odeur. Une vague de plaisir déferla sur moi, sur elle, et ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre pour respirer.

**-Oh ! Oh oh ! **Gémit-elle.

Elle semblait ne plus savoir où en être, comme si elle avait perdu tous ses repères spatio-temporels. Elle s'appuya à nouveau contre mon torse pour retrouver une respiration normale et un équilibre sûr. Je la maintenais toujours contre moi. J'étais son roc, celui sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer pour se ressaisir. Ses joues étaient roses, ses pupilles chocolat brillaient de milles feux, son sourire était radieux.

**-Je ne savais pas...**

Devant son silence, je l'encourageais à poursuivre sa phrase. J'aurai voulu connaître toutes ses pensées.

**-Quoi, ma belle ?**

**-Je ne savais pas tout cela, **rougit-elle. **Je ne savais pas qu'un baiser pouvait être si bon, si délicieux, si merveilleux.** Je souriais à ses propos si fabuleux à entendre pour moi. **Ne te moque ****pas de moi, **se plaignit-elle en me donnant une légère tape sur la joue.** Toi, tu savais déjà comment faire, pas moi ! **Elle hésita puis poursuivit en baissant la tête.** D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce que tu en as pensé.**

Elle était folle ! Elle se dévalorisait encore une fois ! Elle craignait que je n'eusse pas aimé son baiser. Des filles, j'en avais déjà embrassé quelques-unes. Mais jamais ainsi ! Ma mère avait encore une fois raison : c'était le premier baiser de Bella, mais c'était d'une certaine manière un premier baiser pour moi aussi, la première fois que j'embrassais la fille que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

En effet, jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions, de telles sensations rien qu'avec un seul baiser. Les autres filles ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. D'ailleurs, elles n'existaient plus pour moi. Elle seule était ma muse. Je mettais tout cela sur le compte de l'Amour que je vouais à Bella et qu'elle me portait en retour. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais. Tous nos gestes amoureux ne pouvaient qu'entraîner des sensations et des émotions de cette ampleur.

**-Bella,** rouspétai-je en l'obligeant à me regarder, **je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de telles choses ! Tu étais parfaite ! Tu es ma muse ! Mon amour ! Tu es mienne ! Toi seule compte désormais ! Tu es l'unique, mon unique !**

Pour confirmer mes propos, je l'embrassais à nouveau... Mais nous fûmes interrompus dans notre moment idyllique par Emmett qui sortit en courant du bureau où il écoutait la TSF. Il hurlait :

**-C'est la guerre ! C'est la guerre !**

Il fila en direction de la salle à manger où se trouvaient toutes nos familles sans prêter la moindre attention à ce nous faisions (heureusement pour nous ! Cela éviterait les commérages et surtout les moqueries). Entendant les propos d'Em sur la guerre, j'attrapais alors la main de Bella et je l'entrainais à ma suite poursuivant mon cousin pour en savoir plus.

**-C'est la guerre ! Les Allemands ont envahi le corridor de Dantzig ! **

**-Quoi ? **S'exclamèrent nos parents. Ma mère et Mme Swan pâlissaient déjà.

**-Répète un peu Emmett ! **Demanda Mamée.

**-Je téléphone de suite en Pologne !** S'écria Jasper.

**-Je te rejoins quand Emmett s'est expliqué, **releva M. Swan.

**-Emmett ! Parle ! **Insista mon père.

**-Les Allemands ont mis leur ultimatum à exécution. Comme les Polonais n'ont pas rendu le corridor, ils ont attaqué ce matin par surprise la Pologne. Ils sont en train de bombarder les villes actuellement d'après la BBC.**

**-Que disent les gouvernements anglais et français ?** Questionna le père d'Angèle.

**-Les lignes pour la Pologne sont toutes coupées, **annonça Jasper qui revenait du hall d'entrée en courant. **Il n'est pas possible de joindre la famille.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **Paniqua la mère de Bella.

Ma mère fit assoir Mme Swan qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

**-Les gouvernements anglais et français soutiennent la Pologne dans son combat contre Hitler, **confirma Emmett.

**-Alors, c'est la guerre, **murmura mon père, sidéré par la nouvelle qu'il redoutait tant.

**-Oui, elle m'a tout l'air d'être déclarée**, rajouta le père d'Angèle.

Les cloches des églises des villages alentours commencèrent toutes à sonner le bourdon, annonçant la déclaration et l'entrée en guerre de la France. Ces tintements si graves alourdissaient encore plus l'atmosphère déjà si pesante.

**-Oh ! C'est impossible ! Cela ne peut recommencer comme en 14 !** Mamée était bouleversée. **On ne peut pas tuer encore une fois toute la jeunesse française ! **Elle repensait certainement à mon grand-père décédé au champ d'honneur.

**-Ni la jeunesse française, ni la jeunesse européenne,** précisa ma grand-mère Elizabeth regardant d'abord mon père, puis Emmett, puis moi. Puis son regard circula sur Jasper, Ben, M. Swan, M. Weber... Comme si elle présageait déjà le pire.

**-Ce n'est pas possible !** Répétait inlassablement Mme Swan en serrant dans ses bras ses deux plus jeunes garçons.** Ce n'est pas possible ! Jasper, essaie de téléphoner à nouveau ! Essaye encore d'avoir des nouvelles de mon père ou ma sœur !**

**-Renée, je crois que... **Commença M. Swan essayant de rassurer son épouse en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

**-La guerre ! La guerre ! Ça peut être drôle ! **S'amusait Samuel.

**-Samuel ! Tais-toi ! **Gronda son père. **Rien n'est drôle dans la guerre. C'est dangereux et mortel.**

**-Mais avec mes soldats en bois et en plomb, je joue b...**

**-Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, Samuel,** expliqua M. Swan d'un ton plus doux. **Pas maintenant, pas ici dans la réalité. Des gens peuvent mourir à la guerre. Comprends-tu ?**

Samuel n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

**-Madame Platt ! Madame Platt ! **Nous entendîmes M. Soubeyrac, le fermier en chef qui dirigeait l'exploitation agricole de ma grand-mère crier et arriver en courant dans la salle à manger. Il n'avait pas sonné, ni salué ma grand-mère, chose qui était inhabituelle. Mais avec des circonstances exceptionnelles s'appliquaient de nouvelles procédures ! **Madame Platt ?**

**-Monsieur Soubeyrac ? **Ma grand-mère s'était levée pour le saluer.

**-Avez-vous entendu ? La guerre est déclarée !**

**-Oui, oui, nous venons de l'apprendre à la TSF. Merci de nous avoir avertis !**

**-Ils viennent aussi d'annoncer la mobilisation générale. Chaque homme doit se rendre dans la caserne ou le cantonnement, où il a effectué son service militaire.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Si vite ! **S'exclama ma grand-mère en s'asseyant sous l'émotion de la nouvelle.

**-Charlie !** Paniqua Mme Swan en appelant son mari. **Mon Dieu ! Charlie !**

Mes grands-mères semblaient anéanties. Madame Swan était en pleine crise de panique : son époux tentait de la calmer sans grand succès. Ma mère s'était accrochée au bras de mon père alors qu'Alice s'était précipitée dans les bras de Jasper pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je sentais la main de Bella se renforcer sur la mienne, pour manifester sa présence. Elle resserrait sa poigne sur ma main, comme si elle avait peur que je m'échappe. Ben s'était rapproché d'Angèle. Seule Madame Weber, la mère d'Angèle, restait digne, regardant son mari comme si elle s'imprégnait de sa force et son courage pour ne pas flancher devant nous tous.

Cette journée qui s'annonçait si belle, qui avait vu ma mère souffler gaiement sa quarantième bougie, qui m'avait vu vivre mon plus bel instant de bonheur, un instant proche de la perfection, lorsque j'avais embrassé ma Bella pour la première fois, s'avérait malheureusement être une Apocalypse. Dorénavant, nos avenirs étaient plus qu'incertains et des sentiments tels la peur du futur, l'angoisse de la guerre ou l'anxiété étreignaient nos familles.

**FIN DU PREMIER LIVRE**

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

(1) _La Fleur qui fait le printemps_ de Théophile GAUTIER.

(2) « _Le Beau Danube bleu_ » (_An der schönen blauen Donau_) : valse écrite par Johann Strauss en 1867.

(3) Je ne précise pas qu'il s'agit d'une Première Littéraire, parce qu'à l'époque, la Seconde est déjà spécialisée : on choisit son orientation pour le lycée à la fin de la classe de Troisième ou de l'École Primaire, après le certificat d'études.

Bella est une littéraire, bien que le français ne soit pas sa langue maternelle. C'est donc normal qu'elle se dirige vers une Première Littéraire (bien qu'à l'époque, ce nom n'existe pas). A l'époque, il n'existe que le baccalauréat ès lettres et le baccalauréat ès sciences.

Pour information, puisqu'Alice est en Première, le Baccalauréat de Français n'est pas encore en épreuve anticipée mais bien en classe de Terminale. Cette épreuve anticipée de Français apparaîtra au bac en 1969, en même temps que les dénominations A, B, C, D, E (qui seront remplacées en 1994 par les filières d'aujourd'hui L, ES, S, STG, STI, SMS, STL...).

(4) Le charleston : si vous ne connaissez pas, n'hésitez pas à aller voir une vidéo sur _youtube _pour entendre des rythmes de charleston ou voir comment danser sur cette musique.

(5) Il fallait bien placer cette phrase si culte quelque part ! lol !

(6) Une agate est une bille de verre coloré.

Pour connaître davantage les jeux des enfants lors des récréations à l'école dans les années 1930, je vous conseille le livre de Joseph JOFFO : Agates et calots, paru en 1998 dans la collection _Livre de Poche_. C'est un livre court à la lecture très agréable.

(7) « La petite Reine » : surnom de la bicyclette pendant l'entre-deux-guerre. C'était alors le moyen de locomotion le plus utilisé : simple à apprendre, abordable pour toutes les classes sociales (ou presque), pratiquée aussi bien par les filles que les garçons, … Les Français partaient en vacances à bicyclette (c'était moins cher que de payer un billet de train ou d'acheter une voiture, achat réservé uniquement à la classe bourgeoise).

(8) Pour information, Guillaume en anglais se traduit par le prénom William.

Le surnom américain pour William est Bill ou Billy.

Ex : L'Américain le plus connu portant ce surnom est Bill Clinton, William de son prénom de naissance.

Si je précise la traduction de ce prénom dans ma note, c'est que ce personnage sera important dans la suite de l'histoire...

(9) Une fille en amazone sur le cadre pendant que le garçon pédale, assis sur la selle.

C'est ainsi que ma grand-mère faisait du vélo juste avant la guerre avec ses frères, cousins, amis (puisque tout le monde n'avait pas de vélo) pour les sorties du dimanche, et pendant la guerre (puisque certaines bicyclettes avaient été réquisitionnées par les Allemands). Il faut voir les kilomètres qu'ils ont pu s'avaler à l'époque ! Ça pédalait dur !

Elle faisait tous les jours 30 km pour aller travailler (aller et la même chose pour le retour !). Impressionnant ? !

(10) Les étangs du Vaccarès : ce sont les plus vastes étangs de la Camargue, dans le delta du Rhône, au sud de la France. Ils s'étendent sur 6 500 hectares. Aujourd'hui, c'est une réserve naturelle car il s'agit d'un lieu de repos et d'alimentation pour les oiseaux migrateurs, ainsi qu'un lieu de vie pour les flamands roses.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos avis et vos attentes pour la suite.

Ce chapitre est capital pour la suite de l'histoire, que cela soit au niveau historique (vous l'aurez compris) comme des relations entre les personnages. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est vraiment important pour moi !

Je sais que certaines lectrices m'ont dit ne pas avoir forcément le temps de laisser une _review _après chaque chapitre. Je le comprends tout à fait car il m'arrive, en tant que lectrice, de procéder ainsi. Ce chapitre étant la fin d'un cycle, la fin du Livre I, cela me ferait plaisir que vous en laissiez une maintenant pour le commenter, et pourquoi pour commenter l'ensemble de la fic depuis le début.

D'avance, je vous remercie !

A bientôt !

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**A mes fidèles lectrices qui reviewent à chaque chapitre ou de temps à autre :**

Un grand merci à BellaandEdwardamour, Marion26, Soleil83, Evermore04, La Miss (Anais), Eternal-twilight-story, Emerance, Nowhere-else, fandetwa, Maariie, Samy940, Nina, Calice24, Calestina L, Laura, Pauline, Kik, Twilight-disparition27, Lolimona, Rachoudied, Maeva.

**Merci aussi à tou(te)s les lecteurs et lectrices qui me mettent en _alerte story_ ou _favorite story_** (en forte augmentation sur le dernier chapitre)_._ N'hésitez pas à vous manifester si l'envie vous en prend !

**Et enfin merci à tou(te)s les lecteurs et lectrices de l'ombre** qui lisent ma fic tout en restant dissimulé(e)s, sûrement dans un esprit d'entrainement pour la résistance à l'oppression nazie !

En espérant que vous me suivrez dans la folle aventure du livre II !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

A La Miss (Anais) :

Oui, un chapitre « tout doux » ! J'adore ton expression ! Le prochain est ainsi, tu as pu le lire. Mais c'était le dernier de ce type. J'espère que tu en as bien profité ! J'espère aussi que ton cœur n'a pas lâché avec l'annonce finale.

La coupure de fin de chapitre était voulue. Lol !

Je te souhaite un bon stage estival ! Dans quel domaine est-il ? A bientôt, AliLouane.

* * *

.

**Annonce :**

Ma prochaine fiction aura pour titre « Lettre d'une inconnue à …. ».

Je vous laisse un très court résumé en espérant que cela vous tentera de la lire !

_« Edward reçoit une longue lettre d'une inconnue qui lui demande un service... Mais lui est-elle si inconnue que cela ? Et va-t-il accepter de l'aider ? AH »._

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bel été !

A bientôt ! AliLouane

.


	16. Livre I Bonus

**Date de publication : le13 août 2011  
**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

* * *

**Livre I, Bonus**

* * *

**Titre : Généalogie des familles CULLEN – SWAN - WITHLOCK**

* * *

**.**

Sur une idée d'une _revieweuse_ (Emerance, pour ne pas la citer !), je vous ai mis par écrit la généalogie des familles Cullen, Swan et Withlock en 1939, à la veille de la guerre.

**/!****\**** /!****\**Donc rassurez-vous **PAS de **_**spoiler**_sur la suite ! **/!****\**** /!****\**

N'ayant pas pu réaliser d'arbre généalogique, il s'agit d'une **succession des personnages, par ordre de naissance**.

Vous trouverez aussi des informations sur le physique, le caractère et la personnalité des personnages.

Cela me permet ainsi de vous faire patienter un peu en attendant la publication du prochain chapitre, qui ouvrira le livre II.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**FAMILLE CULLEN**

-**CULLEN Edward Senior**, né en 1856 à Londres, décédé en 1919.

Il est très grand et possède une forte musculature. Il transmettra sa silhouette à son petit-fils Emmett.

Ses cheveux sont bruns, rehaussés de mèches de cuivre : il les transmettra d'abord à son fils Carlisle (puis à son petit-fils Edward Junior qu'il ne connaitra pas). _Ces cheveux sont la marque de fabrique des hommes Cullen !_

Il a beaucoup voyagé dans le monde, surtout dans l'Empire britannique (Inde, Ceylan, Afrique, Égypte, États-Unis, Canada, Malte, Madère...) profitant de l'héritage familial (il est rentier) et refusant de se marier (_pourquoi s'encombrer d'une bonne femme quand on peut en avoir une différente chaque nuit ?_).

C'est un bon vivant, qui aime voyager, boire de l'alcool, fumer le cigare, et surtout qui ne veut pas s'encombrer de femme et enfants.

Il est royaliste et admire le règne de la reine Victoria, reine d'Angleterre et impératrice des Indes (1837-1901), règne durant lequel le Royaume-Uni a brillé de mille feux sur le monde entier.

Il a participé aux guerres coloniales en Afrique : c'est un grand militaire (admirateur de l'amiral Nelson et du duc de Wellington), il est un soldat habitué à la vie dure (il ne se plaint jamais), il est un grand tacticien.

C'est un gros fumeur (des cigarettes, la pipe et bien entendu des cigares !).

Il se marie, sur le tard, en 1890 avec la toute jeune et ravissante Elizabeth. Comme il le dit si bien alors, il lui faut maintenant un fils pour lui succéder, continuer la lignée des Cullen et transmettre l'héritage !

Il est chrétien protestant anglican, comme son épouse Elizabeth, comme le seront ses enfants.

Il a 35 ans quand son fils Carlisle nait en 1891. Sa fille Elizabeth nait en 1894. Il est très exigeant avec ses enfants, notamment concernant les études de médecine de Carlisle.

Il est très heureux de devenir grand-père avec la naissance d'Emmett en 1915 : il sera un véritable « papy gâteau » ce qui contrastera avec sa carrure si musclée et avec l'attitude très sévère et stricte qu'il avait avec ses propres enfants.

Il apprécie beaucoup son gendre Georges McCarthy et sera triste d'apprendre son décès, même s'il est fier de lui, puisque Georges est décédé au champ d'honneur.

Il sera ravi du mariage de son fils, même s'il est déçu que ce dernier épouse une petite Française, et non pas une fille de la bourgeoisie londonienne. Par dérision, il surnommera d'ailleurs Esmé : « _my little french daughter-in-law _» (littéralement, « ma petite bru française »).

Il meurt en décembre 1919 à 63 ans, probablement d'un cancer lié au tabac (diagnostic non réalisé à l'époque), lorsqu'il apprend la future paternité de son fils. Esmé est à la fin du premier trimestre de sa première grossesse.

.

-**MASEN Elizabeth**, née en 1871 à Londres.

Elle possède un regard bleuté envoûtant, qu'elle transmettra à ses deux enfants.

Elle a 14 ans d'écart avec son mari.

Elle est issue de la riche bourgeoisie londonienne, comme son époux.

Elle subit un mariage plus ou moins arrangé, mais réussira quand même à s'attacher à son mari, même si elle ne l'aimera pas, ce qui expliquera pourquoi elle encouragera toujours ses enfants et ses petits-enfants à vivre avec la personne qu'ils aiment !

Elle a 20 ans quand son fils ainé, Carlisle, nait. Elle est une mère exemplaire et s'épanouit dans ce rôle. Puis, sa fille Elizabeth nait trois ans plus tard. Elle compense l'autorité et la sévérité de son mari envers leurs enfants par un amour maternel sans faille. Elle sait encourager ses enfants et les motiver dans les domaines qu'ils aiment.

Elle est ravie que son fils devienne médecin, et non pas militaire comme l'espérait tant son mari. Elle a su transmettre à son fils des valeurs humanistes.

Elle s'entend très bien avec sa belle-fille Esmé, car elle voit qu'elle rend son fils heureux et amoureux. Comme Esmé, elle est une grande mélomane et joue du piano. Elle a transmis sa passion de la musique à son petit-fils Edward.

Elle admire également sa belle-fille pour la façon dont elle éduque ses petits-enfants et la remercie régulièrement d'accepter Emmett dans son foyer comme s'il était son fils.

Elle aime voyager, virus que lui a transmis son feu mari. Elle n'hésitera pas à faire le trajet à de multiples reprises pour voir ses petits-enfants en France.

Elle devient veuve à l'âge de 49 ans.

Elle ne se pardonne pas le suicide de sa fille, se culpabilisant de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment soutenue dans la terrible épreuve qu'elle traversait.

Elle ne supporte pas de voir Emmett malheureux et fait tout pour compenser le fait qu'il soit orphelin. Elle le soutient dans tous ses projets, y compris ceux auxquels elle n'adhère pas comme lorsqu'il est parti en Espagne combattre le Franquisme.

.

Edward et Elizabeth CULLEN ont deux enfants : **Carlisle **et **Elizabeth**.

.

**-CULLEN Carlisle**, né en 1891 à Londres.

Il est de grande taille comme son père (mais pas aussi fort de musculature que lui), ses cheveux sont bruns, rehaussés de mèches cuivrés. Il transmettra sa stature et sa couleur de cheveux à son fils.

Il a un regard bleuté qu'il tient de sa mère et qu'il transmettra à sa fille.

Il est de religion chrétienne protestante.

Il a refusé d'embrasser la carrière de militaire que voulait lui imposer son père et a choisi de devenir médecin. Il a été soutenu par sa mère dans le choix de ses études.

.

**-PLATT Esmé**, née en 1899 en Provence.

Elle est de taille moyenne et possède le magnifique regard vert-émeraude de sa mère. Elle le transmettra à son fils.

Elle est de religion chrétienne catholique.

Carlisle et Esmé se rencontrent en 1916 en Provence.

Carlisle a alors 25 ans, il est médecin anglais. Il a été blessé à l'épaule au front. Il est alors détaché de son régiment pour récupérer de sa blessure (convalescence de quelques mois) et il est affecté en Provence pour soigner d'autres blessés anglais et français.

Esmé a 17 ans et habite chez ses parents en Provence (son père Joseph est au front).

Comme de nombreuses jeunes filles de l'époque, elle a suivi une très rapide mini-formation d'aide-soignante et elle vient aider à l'hôpital et dans les maisons de convalescence le personnel médical, qui est débordé par le nombre de blessés.

Dès le premier regard, ils tombent amoureux (cette romance fait rêver leur fille Alice !).

Ils se marient en avril 1919, après la démobilisation de Carlisle, dans une église catholique pour faire plaisir à la mère d'Esmé.

Esmé est une grande mélomane, elle joue du piano, s'entend très bien avec sa belle-mère Elizabeth. Toutes les deux transmettront leur amour de la musique et du piano à Edward. Par contre, son beau-père Edward Senior l'impressionne véritablement.

Outre la musique, le passe-temps d'Esmé est de décorer son appartement parisien. Carlisle pratique son activité de médecin à l'hôpital, à Paris.

Leur niveau de vie est très confortable grâce à l'héritage du père de Carlisle et au travail de médecin de ce dernier. La famille Cullen appartient au milieu bourgeois parisien, même si elle ne le fréquente que peu (du fait qu'elle soit une « famille bizarre » car franco-anglaise et de religions chrétiennes différentes).

.

Esmé et Carlisle ont 3 enfants : **Edward** nait le 20 juin 1920, **Alice **le 22 octobre 1922, **Elizabeth **nait et décède en octobre 1924.

Chose a-typique pour l'époque : ils laissent leurs enfants libres de choisir leurs croyances et leurs pratiques religieuses.

.

Esmé s'entend très bien avec Renée, la mère de Bella, même si leurs débuts n'ont pas été faciles. Les deux femmes se vouent une entière confiance et surtout savent que l'une et l'autre feraient tout pour tous les enfants / les jeunes gens.

Contrairement à Renée, Esmé a vu leurs enfants grandir et s'épanouir.

Esmé est d'ailleurs très proche de ses enfants, ainsi que des jeunes en général. Elle sait attirer leurs confidences, notamment celles des jeunes filles (Alice, Bella, Angèle). Elle comprend leurs maux, leurs inquiétudes, leurs joies. Elle sait les réconforter. Elle sait aussi les gourmander quand il le faut, notamment les garçons (Emmett, Edward) avec lesquels elle pourtant moins exigeante. Elle n'hésite pas à les remettre à leur place quand c'est nécessaire.

Carlisle est plutôt l'âme du clan, sachant se faire écouter et obéir de tous.

Même s'il est plus en retrait par rapport à sa femme, il suit l'évolution des jeunes et sait intervenir quand il le faut, notamment avec les garçons. Il paraît plus sévère que son épouse qui est plus maternelle, plus tendre, mais cette attitude conciliante montre surtout qu'ils jouent de cela pour élever leurs enfants et leur transmettre des valeurs morales importantes.

Tous deux forment un couple très uni, très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

.

**-CULLEN Edward Junior**, né le 20 juin 1920 à Paris (il reçoit son prénom en hommage à son grand-père décédé au début de la grossesse d'Esmé).

Il est de religion chrétienne protestante.

Il est de grande taille comme son père et possède les mêmes cheveux bruns rehaussés de mèches cuivrés. Ils sont toujours emmêlés et partent dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il est gêné ou confus, il passe un main dedans, à moins qu'il ne se pince l'arête du nez.

Il a reçu de sa mère son magnifique regard vert-émeraude, qui impressionne et charme tant les filles.

Il tient son amour pour la musique et surtout pour le piano de sa mère et de sa grand-mère paternelle Elizabeth.

Comme son père avant lui, il s'engage dans un cursus universitaire pour devenir médecin et/ou chirurgien. Il comprend rapidement les personnes autour de lui, il est rapide dans ses actions (ce qui est un atout dans son métier), il est très intuitif, comme s'il pouvait lire leurs pensées. Seule Bella lui semble inaccessible, difficile à saisir, il fait alors appel à sa mère pour mieux la comprendre.

Edward aime aider les autres, il s'entend très bien avec son cousin Emmett et son ami Jasper : tous trois forment un trio de véritables joyeux lurons ! Il est très proche de sa sœur Alice, même s'ils ont parfois des différents.

Il est très protecteur envers sa famille et ceux qu'il aime.

Il est l'amoureux transi de Bella.

.

**-CULLEN Alice**, née le 21 octobre 1922 à Paris.

Elle est de religion chrétienne catholique.

Elle est de petite taille, a des cheveux bruns clairs comme sa mère et possède le regard bleuté de son père. Elle a une démarche dansante et sautillante.

Elle reçoit parfois des « flashs du futur » ou plutôt des pressentiments inexplicables scientifiquement, qui l'épuisent et lui donnent des migraines terribles.

Elle aime la lecture, coudre et créer de nouveaux vêtements, et surtout faire du lèche-vitrine et du shopping !

Elle aime danser ! Surtout avec son amoureux.

Elle ne sait pas jouer d'instrument de musique.

Elle a une confiance illimitée en sa mère, à qui elle confie tout.

Elle est la meilleure amie de Bella et une bonne amie pour Angèle.

Elle est fiancée à Jasper en août 1939.

.

**-CULLEN Elizabeth**, née le 15 août 1924 – décédée quelques heures plus tard le même jour à Paris.

Elle reçoit son prénom en hommage à la sœur de Carlisle, décédée en décembre 1922 après la naissance d'Alice.

Suite à cet accouchement difficile, Esmé ne peut plus avoir d'enfant.

Ce difficile accouchement et le décès d'Elizabeth va permettre à Esmé de se rapprocher de Mme Swan et de devenir une amie proche lorsque cette dernière se confiera sur la mort de sa seconde fille, Rachel.

Esmé est très proche de Bella qui lui rappelle la fille qu'elle a perdue, car les deux filles auraient été du même âge (à un mois près).

.

.

**-CULLEN Elizabeth**, née en 1894 à Londres, décédée en 1922. Elle est la sœur de Carlisle.

**-McCARTHY Georges**, né en 1890 à Londres, décédé en 1916 au champ d'honneur.

**-McCARTHY Emmett**, né en 1915 à Londres.

Georges et Elizabeth se marient en juin 1914. Ils ont un fils, Emmett, qui nait en 1915.

Georges McCARTHY meurt en 1916 lors de la bataille de la Somme.

Elizabeth sombre dans une dépression qui s'accentue au cours des années, refusant de s'occuper de son fils qu'elle confie aux bons soins de sa mère et de son frère. Ne pouvant faire face à la douleur de son veuvage, elle se suicide en décembre 1922.

Emmett est le cousin d'Alice et d'Edward.

Il a une taille et une force colossale et il est très musclé (il tient sa stature de son grand-père Edward Senior Cullen). Il est brun comme l'était son père alors qu'il possède le regard bleuté de sa mère ou de son oncle Carlisle, regard hérité de grand-mère Elizabeth.

Il vit sa jeunesse entre Londres (où se trouve sa grand-mère) et Paris (où habitent son oncle Carlisle et sa tante Esmé).

Il aime taquiner sa cousine et Bella.

Il fait les 400 coups avec Edward, qu'il initie aux plaisirs faciles et frivoles avec des filles d'un soir.

Il est très doué pour l'apprentissage des langues et parle l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol et quelques mots d'allemand.

Il suit des études d'ingénieur à l'école des Ponts et Chaussées, à Paris.

Il refuse de s'attacher par peur de souffrir.

Il est en colère contre tout et s'engage dans la lutte contre l'extrême-droite : il s'enrôle et part combattre aux côtés des Républicains dans la guerre d'Espagne. Il tombe éperdument amoureux d'une jolie Espagnole brune, Carmen, qui décédera sous les yeux d'Emmett suite à une violente agression dont ils seront victimes.

Il rentre en France en novembre 1938, complétement déprimé, accompagné de son ami espagnol, Ben. Les deux garçons, qui ont combattu ensemble, savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre, sans risque de trahison.

Il va s'attacher à faire prendre conscience à son cousin les sentiments que ce dernier éprouve pour sa jeune voisine, Bella.

Il continue de lutter contre l'extrême-droite et n'apprécie pas du tout la politique guerrière et expansionniste d'Hitler. Ce dernier point le rapproche de Jasper, qu'il apprécie beaucoup.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**FAMILLE PLATT**

**-PLATT Joseph, **né en 1876 en Provence, décédé en 1916 à Verdun au champ d'honneur.

**-VERNET Anne**, née en 1880 en Provence.

Elle possède un regard vert-émeraude magnifique, qu'elle transmettra à sa fille Esmé et à son petit-fils Edward.

Ils se marient en 1897 et ont trois enfants. Ils sont de religion chrétienne catholique.

Ils possèdent une propriété terrienne importante en Provence, avec un haras et un domaine agricole.

**-PLATT Esmé**, née en 1899 en Provence, mariée à Carlisle CULLEN (voir précédemment).

**-PLATT Antoine**, né et mort en 1901 (âgé d'un jour).

**-PLATT Jean-Marie**, né et mort en 1903 (âgé de trois mois).

Anne, la mère d'Esmé, est très angoissée à l'idée que sa fille épouse un Anglais et qu'elle parte s'installer à l'autre bout du monde. Elle a peur de voyager et, pour elle, venir jusqu'à Paris pour des fêtes de Noël, c'est déjà le bout du monde !

Elle est toujours ravie d'accueillir sa fille, son gendre et leurs enfants en Provence, ainsi que les ami(e)s de ces derniers.

Anne est très croyante (religion catholique) et elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que sa fille épouse un homme protestant. Elle n'a pas compris pourquoi Esmé refusait d'élever ses enfants dans la religion catholique, ni qu'elle préférait leur laisser le choix de leur pratique religieuse.

Elle accepte que sa petite-fille Alice se fiance à un jeune Polonais, Jasper, car les fiançailles ont lieu chez elle, en Provence. Elle ne sait pas (ou préfère ignorer) que ce dernier est de confession israélite.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**FAMILLE SWAN**

**-SWAN Abraham**, né en 1875 à Cracovie (Pologne). Passionné de musique, il joue du violon.

**-OZACK Sarah**, née en 1882 en Russie. Elle joue du violon alto, mais plus rarement que son mari.

Ils se marient en 1900 et ont un fils, Charlie, né en 1905. Ils sont de confession juive. Ils sont très croyants et très pratiquants.

Ce sont de riches propriétaires terriens, ils perdent tout en 1929 avec l'injustice dont est victime leur fils. Ils rejoignent leur fils et sa famille à Paris en août 1932. Ils ont le mal du pays en France et rêvent de retourner vivre en Pologne, ce qui est impossible au vue du contexte international.

.

**-SWAN Charles**, dit **Charlie**, né en 1905 à Cracovie (Pologne). Violoniste.

Il a une chevelure brune et bouclée, son regard est d'un marron profond.

Il est le chef de la police de Cracovie (poste à forte responsabilité) jusqu'en 1929. Il doit démissionner suite à une sombre affaire -il est victime de l'antisémitisme ambiant- et quitte la Pologne pour la France. Sa femme et sa fille ainée le rejoindront un an plus tard.

En France, il exercera divers métiers afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille; qui loge d'abord dans un petit appartement porte de Clignancourt. Une promotion en tant qu'agent de sécurité lui permettra de faire déménager sa famille et de l'installer dans un appartement proche du Jardin du Luxembourg. Il encourage sa femme à se lier davantage avec leur voisine Esmé, et surtout sa fille à devenir amie avec Alice. Il s'entend bien avec le docteur Cullen, dont il prend toujours en considération les avis, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord. Les deux hommes s'estiment l'un l'autre.

**-WITHLOCK Renée**, née en 1906 à Cracovie (Pologne).

Elle est de la même taille que sa fille à l'âge adulte et possède la chevelure châtain clair de son père et de son frère.

Elle est très anxieuse de venir s'installer en France et redoute au début de se lier avec des Français et des non-juifs.

Elle est très craintive pour sa fille unique (cela s'atténuera avec le temps et du fait que Bella ne restera pas enfant unique). Elle se considère comme une mauvaise mère depuis le décès de sa fille Rachel et repousse bien souvent sa fille aînée Bella. Cela changera avec l'arrivée de Samuel, qui lui permettra de s'épanouir en tant que femme et en tant que mère.

Renée est très amie avec Esmé (même si les débuts ont été difficiles). Elle a compris qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa voisine, que cette dernière n'avait pas de préjugés envers les juifs. Toutes deux ont eu la tristesse de perdre une fille à la naissance. Elles ont le même moteur dans la vie : leurs enfants. Elles savent qu'elles peuvent compter l'une sur l'autre.

.

Charlie et Renée se marient en décembre 1923 à Cracovie et ont 5 enfants.

Ils sont tous de confession juive.

Si Renée reste une grande pratiquante, Charlie l'est beaucoup moins depuis les préjugés dont il a été victime en Pologne et qui lui ont fait perdre son emploi, sa position, ses biens, sa dignité.

La famille Swan avait un statut social très élevé en Pologne jusqu'à l'affaire dont est victime Charlie et qui lui fait perdre tous ses biens.

Arrivés en France, la famille Swan se retrouve d'abord dans un milieu populaire, puis dans un milieu de classe moyenne où elle se maintient difficilement. Charlie et Renée sont très vigilants sur les dépenses du foyer et ne se permettent aucun extra. Néanmoins, la famille Swan conserve les valeurs de la classe bourgeoise, valeurs qui lui permettent de s'entendre avec la famille Cullen.

.

**-SWAN Isabella, **dite** Bella,** née le 13 septembre 1924 à Cracovie (Pologne).

Elle a hérité du regard marron profond de son père ainsi que de ses cheveux bruns bouclés.

Elle a la même stature que sa mère.

Violoniste. Elle a appris à jouer du violon en compagnie de ses grands-pères, de son père et de Jasper. Elle joue un peu du piano, depuis qu'elle connait Edward.

Elle a mal vécu le rejet de sa mère suite au décès de sa petite sœur, que personne ne lui a expliqué. Elle est proche de son père, et ravie de le rejoindre à Paris.

Passionnée de lecture et de musique classique, elle est douée en langue et parle le français sans accent (sauf lorsqu'elle est anxieuse). Elle est brillante à l'école (elle a un an d'avance) pour faire plaisir à ses parents et leur montrer qu'elle sait s'intégrer dans la société française.

Elle n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur elle, ni être mise en avant devant un public.

Elle est très proche de son cousin Jasper. Elle correspond régulièrement avec sa cousine Rose, restée en Pologne. Elle s'entend bien avec ses petits frères, notamment avec Samuel, à qui elle apprend ses premiers accords en violon.

Elle est l'amie d'Alice (dont elle apprécie tout en la redoutant l'excentricité) et d'Angèle.

Elle est dans la même classe que Angèle car elle a un an d'avance.

Elle aime Edward et rêve de lui la nuit.

Elle parle dans son sommeil.

.

**-SWAN Rachel**, née et morte en décembre 1925 à Cracovie (Pologne).

Renée sombre dans une dépression post-natale. Elle se culpabilise de ne pas être à nouveau enceinte et s'occupe peu de Bella, qu'elle rejette presque, puisqu'elle pense être une mauvaise mère.

**-SWAN Samuel, **dit **Sam**, né en août 1931 à Paris. Violoniste.

C'est un enfant très vif et très curieux. Il adore suivre sa sœur aînée (devant laquelle il est en admiration) et son cousin Jasper chez les voisins du premier étage.

Il est un grand fan d'Emmett qu'il adore imiter.

Il aime l'école, les billes et les mathématiques.

**-SWAN Éric,** né le 25 décembre 1932 à Paris.

Sa naissance est difficile pour Renée. Esmé et le docteur Cullen doivent intervenir pour les sauver.

**-SWAN Michel,** né en 1935 à Paris.

.

Samuel, Éric et Michel sont Français dès leur naissance.

Charlie, Renée et Bella obtiennent la nationalité française en 1936.

.

Renée est très attentive à ses enfants, notamment aux plus jeunes. Elle croit bien veiller sur Bella, mais ne la voit pas grandir, ni devenir une jolie jeune fille. Cette dernière préfère alors confier ses tourments à Esmé plutôt que d'inquiéter sa mère.

Charlie veille au bien-être de toute sa famille (il est le seul à travailler et à rapporter de l'argent pour le foyer), notamment de Bella. Il a bien compris que sa femme sait mieux gérer les besoins de leurs jeunes enfants que ceux de sa fille ainée. Il fait tout pour l'encourager à s'ouvrir aux autres et il sera ravi de l'amitié de sa fille pour Alice et Angèle, de la passion musicale qu'elle partage avec Edward. Il est bien conscient des sentiments de ce dernier pour sa fille.

Il trouve que sa fille grandit trop vite !

Il demande d'ailleurs à Carlisle que Bella et Edward soient chaperonnés et le moins souvent seuls possible.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**FAMILLE WITHLOCK**

**-WITHLOCK Élie**, né en 1865 à Cracovie (Pologne). Banquier. Violoniste.

Il s'occupe notamment de la famille de son fils ainé, décédé des suites de blessures dues à la Première Guerre mondiale.

Il encourage Jasper à poursuivre ses études de chimie en France et il est ravi de l'amour que sa petite-fille Rosalie porte à Royce. Il est affecté par le décès de ce dernier et surtout par la souffrance que montre Rosalie.

Il accepte les fiançailles de Jasper avec Alice, même si cette dernière n'est pas juive.

Il a transmis sa passion du violon à Jasper et Bella.

**-STRAZYNSKI Judith**, née en 1870 à Cracovie (Pologne), décédée lors de son dernier accouchement en 1910 à Cracovie. Violoniste alto.

.

Ils se marient en 1892 et ont 5 enfants. Ils sont tous de confession juive.

**-WITHLOCK Élie**, né en 1894 et décédé en 1930 (voir ci-dessous).

**-WITHLOCK Rosalie**, née en 1896 et décédée de la rougeole en 1902.

**-WITHLOCK Samuel**, né en 1900 et décédé en décembre 1917 au champ d'honneur.

**-WITHLOCK Renée**, née en 1906, mariée à Charlie SWAN (voir précédemment).

**-WITHLOCK Rebecca**, née en 1910, mariée à Adam WIESAL (voir ci-dessous).

.

.

**-WITHLOCK Élie**, né en 1894 à Cracovie (Pologne) et décédé en avril 1930 à Cracovie des suites des blessures qu'il a reçues lors de la Grande Guerre (il est infirme et il lui manque une jambe).

Élie porte le même prénom que son père. Il est de grande stature et ses cheveux sont de couleur châtain clair. Il est banquier comme son père. Suite à l'affaire dont a été victime la famille Swan (qui a perdu tous ses biens), il est prévoyant et a ouvert un compte bancaire en Suisse au nom de ses deux enfants.

Il s'est marié avec **Héléna** en 1914.

Élie et Héléna sont tous deux violonistes et passionnés de musique.

Héléna possède une ravissante chevelure blonde et un regard bleuté magnifique, dont hériteront ses enfants.

Élie et Héléna ont deux enfants :

.

**-WITHLOCK Jasper,** né en juin 1917 à Cracovie (Pologne).

Grand, blond, aux yeux bleus.

Il a refusé de reprendre les affaires de la banque dont s'occupait son père.

Brillant étudiant de chimie. Il souhaite être enseignant et chercheur.

Il est violoniste, comme son père et sa mère, comme son grand-père paternel.

Il s'entend très bien avec sa jeune sœur Rosalie, qu'il soutient dans ses choix, notamment dans son amour pour Royce.

Il quitte la Pologne en décembre 1937 pour la France, ce qui lui permet de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa cousine Bella -elle est comme une nouvelle petite sœur pour lui. Ils ont une relation très particulière. Il la comprend très facilement et la pousse aux confidences. Il sait la rassurer quand elle doute et/ou la réconforter quand elle est peinée. Ils jouent souvent au violon ensemble.

Jasper s'entend très bien avec Edward avec lequel il fait les 400 coups ! Ils sont tous deux inséparables : leur amitié est sans faille et ne fera que se renforcer avec le temps.

Il tombe amoureux d'Alice, avec laquelle il se fiance en août 1939.

Il revient en Pologne en novembre 1938 après la Nuit de Cristal pour s'occuper de sa sœur choquée par le décès de son fiancé.

Il est ravi de l'intérêt que Bella porte à Edward et vice versa. Il ressent leurs doutes et leur réserve : il les encouragera tous deux à se dévoiler leur amour.

Il est très sensible aux émotions et aux ressentis de ses proches.

.

**-WITHLOCK Rosalie, dite Rose**, née le 10 décembre 1920 à Cracovie (Pologne).

Elle est grande (à peine plus petite que son frère, mais surtout bien plus grande que sa cousine Bella), mince, élégante. Elle est blonde et possède des yeux bleus. Elle est d'une beauté époustouflante. Pianiste.

C'est une battante. Elle déteste l'injustice. Elle est radicale dans ses choix (quitte à se faire du mal). Elle est surtout d'une ténacité à toute épreuve.

Elle est très proche de son frère ainé, qui sait la réconforter. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur lui.

Elle s'entend bien avec Bella avec laquelle elle correspond régulièrement, même si elles n'ont pas les mêmes passe-temps (à l'exception de la musique).

En décembre 1937, elle se fiance avec Royce, juif allemand, qu'elle a rencontré chez l'une de ses amies, Sarah. Il travaille dans le commerce. Ils doivent se marier en décembre 1938. Mais il est tué lors de la Nuit de Cristal en novembre 1938.

Rosalie est anéantie. Seul le retour de Jasper en Pologne lui permettra de surmonter ce choc.

.

.

**-WITHLOCK Rebecca**, née en 1910 à Cracovie (Pologne), violoniste alto. Elle est très proche de sa sœur Renée, avec laquelle elle correspond régulièrement par lettres.

Elle est mariée à **Adam WIESAL**, joaillier de Cracovie. Flûtiste. Ils ont 5 enfants :

-Un garçon **Isaac** né en 1929, violoniste.

-Une fille **Déborah **née en février 1930, elle joue du violoncelle.

-Un garçon **Élie** né le 30 janvier 1933 (né le jour durant lequel Hitler devient chancelier de l'Allemagne). Il est prénommé Élie en hommage à son oncle, décédé en 1930.

-Une fille **Regina **née en 1935

-Une fille **Isabella** née le 13 septembre 1938. Bella est sa marraine.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**AMIS – AMIES**

.

-**Angèle WEBER** : amie française de classe de Bella et Alice.

Elle est née en 1923.

Sa mère Marie est institutrice (née en 1899), son père Philippe (né en 1897) est épicier.

Elle a une petite sœur Lucie (née en 1928).

Elle -et toute sa famille- est chrétienne catholique.

Depuis l'école primaire, elle est dans la même classe que Bella- qui a un an d'avance.

Elle est bonne élève et aussi discrète que Bella, ce qui explique l'entente entre les deux filles. Alice est la plus turbulente et « délurée » des trois filles.

Elle aime se balader avec ses amies Alice et Bella (musées, boutiques...).

Elle n'est pas musicienne, mais elle aime venir chez Alice pour écouter Bella, Edward, Jasper et Samuel jouer de la musique, et cela davantage depuis qu'Emmett est rentré d'Espagne avec son ami Ben, dont elle se rapprochera progressivement.

.

-**Paul et Julien** : amis français d'Emmett, qui luttent avec lui contre l'extrême-droite.

Paul est né en 1916 et Julien en 1914. Ils l'accompagnent en Espagne.

Julien décède à la bataille de Teruel, Paul rentre en France gravement blessé.

.

-**Ben et Carlos **: amis espagnols d'Emmett.

Carlos est né en 1914 au Pays Basque et Ben en 1915. Ils sont chrétiens catholiques.

Ils sont tous les deux de grande taille, bruns de cheveux, les yeux noirs, la peau hâlée.

Ils combattent ensemble et forment une escouade de 5 hommes. Très amis, ils sont à peu près du même âge (entre 20 et 22 ans en 1936) et savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre.

La famille de Carlos est morte sous les bombes de Guernica. Carlos décède à la bataille de Teruel.

Ben, n'ayant plus de famille et ne souhaitant pas vivre dans un pays dirigé par l'extrême-droite, accompagne Emmett en France en novembre 1938. Il a la même formation professionnelle qu'Emmett : il est ingénieur.

Il est attiré par Angèle, l'amie de Bella et d'Alice.

.

-**Carmen** : premier amour d'Emmett, il l'a rencontrée en Espagne.

Elle possède une abondante chevelure d'ébène et un regard noir envoûtant. Sa peau est légèrement hâlée. Elle sourit perpétuellement, ce qui fait tout son charme selon Emmett.

Elle est chrétienne catholique.

Sa famille est, comme celle de Carlos, victime du bombardement de Guernica.

Elle s'engage dans le conflit en tant que messagère pour les Républicains espagnols.

Elle décède en octobre 1938 suite à une violente agression, à l'âge de 19 ans. Elle était enceinte d'Emmett d'un peu plus d'un mois.

.

**-Jan et Sarah **: ils sont Polonais, juifs et vivent à Cracovie. Ils sont frère et sœur.

Jan (né en 1917) est un ami de Jasper et de Royce.

Sarah (née en 1920) est une amie de Rose.

C'est chez leurs parents que Rosalie et Royce se rencontrent pour la première fois.

.

-**Royce **: fiancé de Rosalie. Il est Allemand et juif. Il est commercial.

Il est né en 1917 et il a l'âge de Jan et Jasper.

Il rencontre Rose chez son ami polonais Jan et tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Il décède lors de la nuit de Cristal en novembre 1938 en Allemagne (soit un mois avant son mariage avec Rose), voulant protéger les biens de ses parents.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cela vous éclaire un peu plus !

Et que je n'ai oublié aucun personnage !

La publication du chapitre 1 du livre II aura lieu en septembre.

A bientôt ! Je vous souhaite un beau mois d'août ! AliLouane.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux non-inscrites** :

**A Twilitght-disparition27**

Oui, oui, je me souviens de toi. Je crois que tu m'avais donné le lien de ton blog pour que j'aille lire ta fiction, mais j'ai manqué de temps jusqu'à présent. J'ai mis le lien de côté et j'espère avoir le temps de la lire durant le mois d'août.

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le fait qu'il y ait différents POV dans ce chapitre (ce n'est pas le cas de tous les lecteurs, qui parfois n'en demandent qu'un seul).

Ah ! Le baiser entre Edward et Bella ! Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ! Depuis le temps que certaines lectrices le demandaient !

La suite arrivera en septembre ! Bel été à toi ! AliLouane.

**A Laura et à Maeva  
**

Merci pour vos commentaires ! La suite arrivera en septembre et j'espère qu'elle vous passionnera autant. En attendant, je publierai dans la journée un tout petit chapitre bonus sur le livre I. A bientôt ! AliLouane.

**A Angeline**

Merci de ton commentaire ! Il m'a ravi ! Tu as réussi à tout lire d'une traite, en une seule fois ? Je te félicite ! Je suis aussi contente que la relation Ed/Bella te plaise. Oui, tu as raison : il n'est pas aisé d'écrire sur cette sombre période. D'ailleurs, la suite me prend plus de temps pour l'écrire. Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau au détour d'une review ! A bientôt ! AliLouane.

* * *

**Instant PUB**

Je souhaiterai vous faire part d'une fiction que j'ai découvert au début de l'été et qui me plaît énormément : "_Les Yeux de la Lune",_ écrite par **Elysabeth** (lien dans mon profil, onglet fictions favorites). Présentation de cette fiction par son auteur :_ Et si on changeait un détail, un seul, à l'oeuvre de Meyer? Et si ce tout petit détail faisait en sorte que l'histoire que vous connaissez déjà tous prenne une toute autre dimension ?_

C'est une fiction magnifiquement bien écrite, qui vous transporte littéralement, et qui m'a été conseillée par l'une de mes lectrices **Calice24** (un grand merci à toi). Je suis pour l'instant toute subjuguée par la lecture des tomes 1 et 2.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite _review_ à l'auteur. Amicalement. AliLouane.


	17. Livre II Chapitre 14

**Date de publication du chapitre XIV : le 16 septembre 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été ! Et que l'attente ne fut pas trop terrible ! lol !

Voici donc le premier chapitre du Livre II.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XIV**

* * *

**Titre : Mobilisation Générale**

* * *

**.**

**Rappel de la fin du Chapitre 13 du Livre I**

.

**POV Edward**

**En Provence, 1er septembre 1939**

Mes grands-mères semblaient anéanties. Madame Swan était en pleine crise de panique : son époux tentait de la calmer sans grand succès. Ma mère s'était accrochée au bras de mon père alors qu'Alice s'était précipitée dans les bras de Jasper pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je sentais la main de Bella se renforcer sur la mienne, pour manifester sa présence. Elle resserrait sa poigne sur ma main, comme si elle avait peur que je m'échappe. Ben s'était rapproché d'Angèle. Seule Madame Weber, la mère d'Angèle, restait digne, regardant son mari comme si elle s'imprégnait de sa force et son courage pour ne pas flancher devant nous tous.

Cette journée qui s'annonçait si belle, qui avait vu ma mère souffler gaiement sa quarantième bougie, qui m'avait vu vivre mon plus bel instant de bonheur, un instant proche de la perfection, lorsque j'avais embrassé ma Bella pour la première fois, s'avérait malheureusement être une Apocalypse. Dorénavant, nos avenirs étaient plus qu'incertains et des sentiments tels la peur du futur, l'angoisse de la guerre ou l'anxiété étreignaient nos familles.

**FIN DU PREMIER LIVRE**

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**POV Bella**

**En Provence, 1er septembre 1939**

La guerre !

Emmett nous avait appris la terrible nouvelle !

Monsieur Soubeyrac avait confirmé la mobilisation générale.

La guerre était déclarée ! L'Allemagne d'Hitler avait agressé la Pologne et envahi le corridor de Dantzig. Les démocraties française et anglaise soutenaient mon pays natal dans sa lutte contre l'agresseur nazi et mobilisaient leurs troupes.

Je tremblais ! Mon estomac était contracté par de multiples spasmes. La bile remontait dans ma gorge.

J'avais peur pour les miens !

J'avais peur pour ma famille qui vivait en Pologne et qui était aux premières loges du désastre. Pour mon père qui allait être mobilisé par l'armée française. Pour Jasper, pour Emmett, pour Ben, pour le docteur Cullen, pour le père d'Angèle qui allaient eux-aussi certainement partir au front. Et pour Edward.

J'avais surtout peur pour lui. Lui que j'aimais tant.

Je m'accrochais comme une noyée à sa main. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait déjà à s'échapper de mon emprise, qu'il ne considérerait plus mon amour pour lui que comme une entrave sur lui, une entrave qui risquerait de le retenir à mes côtés et qui le gênerait pour aller jouer les héros sur les champs de bataille. Je craignais réellement qu'il s'éloigne de moi, qu'il rejette notre amour... Notre amour que nous venions à peine de nous avouer.

J'avais vraiment peur pour lui. Lui qui venait de nous faire vivre un moment inoubliable. Lui qui venait de m'embrasser pour la toute première fois sur les lèvres. Lui qui m'avait fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations accompagnées de mille étoiles. J'avais encore le goût de sa langue sur mon palais. C'était si délicieux ! C'était un si bon moment que nous partagions ensemble et que cette affreuse déclaration de guerre nous avait gâché en l'interrompant.

Je détestais la guerre !

Mais à cause de cette interruption, je la détestais encore plus !

Je fermais les yeux et imaginais déjà mon amoureux blessé, voir pire encore. Non ! Non ! Non ! Cela ne pouvait être possible ! La guerre ne me le retirerait pas déjà. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils aimer cela ? La guerre ? Les armes ? Les tranchées ? Les fusils ? Les poignards ? Les canons et leurs obus ? Comment pouvaient-ils encourager et soutenir cela ? Comment pouvaient-ils agresser des nations pacifistes ? Pourquoi créaient-ils un tel désastre ? Pourquoi ?

Les hommes n'avaient-ils rien appris de l'hécatombe de la Der des Der ? Je n'avais pas connu ce terrible conflit, mais je savais qu'il avait entrainé la mort de 10 millions de jeunes soldats européens. Et je ne comptais même pas ceux qui avaient été blessés ou gazés ou amputés. Je n'oubliais pas non plus les nombreuses veuves et tous les orphelins qui souffraient de la perte d'un être cher.

Ma famille avait été durement éprouvée par ce conflit : maman avait perdu un frère Samuel au champ d'honneur. Quant à mon oncle Élie, le père de Jasper et Rosalie, il était décédé des suites de ses blessures. Et ma famille n'était pas la seule à avoir tant souffert. Des millions de familles en Europe avaient enduré le deuil et la douleur. Pourquoi les hommes se déclaraient-ils encore une fois la guerre alors qu'ils avaient pour la plupart vécu cet affreux conflit ? Pourquoi ? Le monde était-il devenu fou ?

Je ne pouvais donc que resserrer ma prise sur la main d'Edward pour le convaincre de rester avec moi, ici, à l'abri de toutes ces mauvaises « choses » que je craignais pour lui.

Mais ma poigne, aussi forte fut-elle pour moi, me semblait bien vaine pour le retenir devant les attraits si virils et si héroïques de la guerre. Ma respiration se saccadait. J'avais peur pour les miens... Et surtout pour lui.

**OOOoooOOO**

Les dernières paroles de M. Soubeyrac annonçant la mobilisation générale avait plongé nos familles dans la stupeur et le silence le plus total. Mon père avait enfin réussi à calmer la panique de ma mère en la serrant contre son torse puissant. Mes petits frères, ainsi que Lucie, la petite sœur d'Angèle, étaient muets face à la solennité et à la gravité de ce moment-là. Seuls les sanglots d'Alice se faisaient ponctuellement entendre. Et encore ils étaient bien souvent étouffés par Jasper qui la câlinait dans ses bras.

Madame Platt, la grand-mère maternelle d'Edward et d'Alice, dont le mari était décédé à Verdun en 1916, se mit alors à parler plus ou moins confusément :

**-Les Français ne voudront pas se battre ! Pas encore une fois ! Ils ne voudront pas ! Le peuple se souvient encore des souffrances et des deuils endurés lors du dernier conflit. **Sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle répétait inlassablement la même litanie. Je craignais même qu'elle ne devienne folle, ce qui m'angoissait totalement d'autant que personne ne semblait réagir dans la pièce.** Je ne veux pas encore voir les miens mourir. Les Français ne voudront pas se battre ! Ni combattre encore une fois l'ennemi allemand ! Ils ne voudront pas... Ils... Ne... Pas encore... Ils ne pourront pas... Ils...**

Ce fut Madame Weber qui sortit la première de l'état catatonique dans lequel la nouvelle de la mobilisation générale nous avait tous plongés. Son esprit pratique envisageait déjà ce à quoi nous n'avions pas pensé.

**-Il va falloir que nous modifions nos dates de retour pour Paris, surtout pour ceux qui rentraient en train. Les gares vont être prises d'assaut.**

Cette phrase fit réagir tous ceux qui avaient déjà connu la Grande Guerre, surtout elle fut comme un électrochoc pour Madame Platt qui cessa de suite la ribambelle de mots qu'elle répétait depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle. Ce fut un soulagement pour moi.

**-Oui, c'est exact,** reprit-elle. **Vous pouvez rester ici plus longtemps s'il y a besoin. Vous demeurez les bienvenus sur ce domaine.**

**-Je ne comprends pas, **intervint ma mère d'une voix peu sûre. **Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas rentrer à Paris ?**

**-Tout simplement parce qu'il va y avoir de nombreux mouvements de foule durant les prochains jours : il sera donc plus difficile de voyager, notamment pour des enfants. De plus, certains trains seront annulés et d'autres seront réservés pour convoyer les troupes,** expliqua Madame Weber.

**-Sans compter que les hommes devant rejoindre leur caserne seront prioritaires pour voyager en train,** rajouta le docteur Cullen.

**-C'est ainsi que cela s'est passé en août 1914, **précisa M. Soubeyrac.

**-Effectivement ! **Rajouta Monsieur Weber. **Je me souviens même que, pour acheter un billet de train, il fallait alors fournir des pièces d'or. Les Compagnies de Chemin de Fer refusaient alors les Francs et ne leur faisaient plus confiance. **(1)

**-Mais nous n'avons pas d'or ici,** intervint mon père gêné. Son accent polonais ressortait davantage lorsqu'il était bouleversé. Je sentais qu'il s'inquiétait pour nous tous, se demandant comment nous allons rentrer à Paris si nous ne pouvions pas prendre le train. **Et nos billets de train ont déjà été achetés il y a plusieurs mois. Comment allons-nous faire ?**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas Charlie ! **Le rassura le docteur Cullen. **Si tu as besoin d'or, je pourrais t'en prêter. **Mon père grimaça à cette proposition, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas se sentir redevable envers ses amis, surtout quand il s'agissait d'argent. **Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit utile. A mon avis, il serait préférable que ceux qui sont mobilisés rentrent le plus rapidement possible en train puisqu'ils seront prioritaires et que nos familles voyagent dans quelques jours et effectuent le trajet en voiture, lorsque les premiers mouvements de foule seront calmés.**

**-Vas-tu être mobilisé ? **Questionna ma mère très inquiète en direction de mon père. Devant son silence, elle se tourna vers les autres adultes. **Comment savons-nous qui sera mobilisé ?**

Le docteur Cullen et Monsieur Weber regardèrent mon père, comme s'ils hésitaient à répondre. Emmett s'avança alors mais le docteur Cullen l'arrêta d'un geste pour expliquer lui-même la situation à ma mère.

**-Tous les hommes de nationalité française ayant fait leurs classes sont mobilisés par l'armée française.**

**-« Ayant fait leurs classes » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?** Interrogea Samuel gaiement. **C'est parce qu'ils sont allés à l'école ? Moi aussi je vais être mobilisé pour aller à la guerre ?**

La question joyeuse de mon frère eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Quelques sourires apparurent sur les lèvres de mon père, du docteur Cullen, du père d'Angèle, de Jasper et de Ben. Quant à Emmett, il explosa de rire. Le visage d'Edward restait par contre fermé et indifférent à cette plaisanterie.

**-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! **Râla Sam. **Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?** Il tapota la main d'Emmett toujours hilare. **Ouh ! Ouh ! Explique-moi !**

**-Faire ses classes, c'est avoir fait son service militaire**, révéla Emmett. **En général, on est appelé ****pour faire son service militaire à 20 ans. Et cela dure 2 ans, parfois plus. Donc toi, tu es trop jeune pour aller combattre.**

Avais-je bien entendu Emmett ? Je respirais ! J'étais soudainement soulagée d'un poids colossal qui terrassait jusqu'alors mes épaules. Edward n'avait pas 20 ans ! Il n'avait pas fait ses classes, ni son service militaire. Il ne partirait pas.

Heureuse, je pressais à nouveau sa main de la mienne. Mais il ne réagit pas à mon toucher.

**-Donc, toi, tu ne vas pas être mobilisé puisque t'es Anglais, **continua mon frère, appliquant une logique implacable. **Ni Papa, ni Jasper puisqu'ils sont Polonais ! Cool ! Ça fait pas peur la guerre !**

**-Non, cela ne fonctionne pas tout à fait ainsi, Sam, **le contra Emmett.** Je vais être mobilisé dans l'armée anglaise, pas française.**

**-Oh ! **Mon frère était interloqué. **Et Papa ?**

**-Lorsque ta mère, Bella et moi avons obtenu la nationalité française, j'ai suivi un rapide service militaire. Te souviens-tu ? J'ai été absent un mois de l'appartement.** Samuel acquiesça sans être pour autant sûr de lui, il ne devait pas se rappeler, il était si jeune. Moi, je me souvenais bien de l'absence de Papa. Il était tellement fier d'avoir été convoqué par l'armée française. Aujourd'hui, je regrettais cette fierté**. Je vais donc être mobilisé par l'armée française, comme Monsieur Weber.**

Entendant les propos de Papa, quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Maman. Je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux, la peur de le perdre, de ne jamais le voir revenir... Un sentiment que je comprenais fort bien, il coulait il y a peu de temps dans mes veines... Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'Edward était trop jeune pour aller combattre.

**-Nous partirons par le premier train demain matin, **précisa le docteur Cullen, qui s'était rapproché de son épouse.

**-Oui, tu as raison,** consentit Monsieur Weber.

**-Si tôt ? **Demanda Madame Cullen.

**-Oui, d'autant plus qu'Emmett et moi avons plus de route pour gagner Londres.**

**-Je vais vous faire préparer des piques-niques pour demain, **intervint Madame Platt. **Esmé, tu viendras m'aider.**

Alors que Madame Cullen et sa mère se levaient pour se diriger vers la cuisine, Ben précisa :

**-Demain, je viens avec vous prendre le train pour Paris. Je vais m'engager dans la Légion étrangère. Je ne peux pas accepter que l'extrême droite s'installe sans mot dire dans tous les pays d'Europe.**

**-Je viens également, **compléta mon cousin avec assurance.

Je fus surprise et choquée de ces propositions. Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à Alice et Angèle : c'était comme si, à leur tour, elles avaient reçu un électrochoc douloureux en même temps. La souffrance s'inscrivait déjà sur les traits de leur visage.

**-Mais... ? **Commença Angèle.

**-Jasper ! Tu n'es pas mobilisé ! **L'interrompit Alice furieuse. **Tu n'as pas à partir ! **

**-Alice, **soupira mon cousin. **Je dois y aller. C'est mon pays qui a été attaqué par Hitler.**

**-Non ! Non ! Non ! **Mon amie s'emballait. **Si tu m'aimes, tu dois rester pour me soutenir !** **Tu ****n'as pas à aller combattre ! C'est trop dangereux ! **Les larmes qui s'étaient taries recommençaient à couler sur ses joues rosies par la colère.** Je sais bien que je ne retiendrai pas Emmett. Je n'ai déjà pas réussi lorsqu'il est parti en Espagne. Mais toi ! J'arriverai à te retenir ! J'en fais le serment ! En plus, mon père part alors qu'il pourrait très bien se déclarer objecteur de conscience auprès de l'armée anglaise au vue de ses convictions pacifistes. Alors, toi ! Non ! Pas question que tu partes ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !**

Alice était proche de la crise de nerfs.

**-Alice !** Essaya d'intervenir à nouveau Jasper pour plaider sa cause et pour la calmer.

**-Non ! Je ne t'écouterai pas **! Le petit lutin qui me servait de meilleure amie était têtue comme une mule. Je l'admirai pour cela. Elle défendait son amoureux avec hargne contre les dangers de la guerre qui l'attiraient, des dangers dont j'avais l'impression qu'aucun des garçons ici présents n'avaient conscience. **Emmett et mon père mobilisés, ça suffit ! Tu restes ici ! Avec moi ! J'ai déjà perdu un grand-père et un oncle lors du dernier conflit, il est hors de question que je perde mon fiancé dans cette sale guerre !**

**-Alice ! **Gronda le docteur Cullen. **Ton angoisse pour nous est compréhensible. Mais il va falloir que tu sois forte ma fille et que tu te modères. **

**-Mais Papa... Comment pouvez-vous... ?**

**-Oui, j'ai des convictions pacifistes. Oui, je n'aime pas la guerre et les blessures physiques ou morales qu'elle peut entrainer sur les hommes. Mais je ne priverai pas les troupes anglaises et françaises d'un médecin. Je ne serais donc pas objecteur de conscience, et ce d'autant plus que l'Allemagne nazie est à l'origine d'une agression sur un pays qui ne l'avait en rien provoqué. **Alice rosissait suite au sermon de son père. **Alice, ton attitude est compréhensible mais profondément égoïste. Il ne me semble pas que ta mère et moi t'ayons élevée ainsi.** Honteuse, mon amie baissa le regard. **Tu dois écouter ce que Jasper veut te dire. Ses arguments sont tout aussi porteurs et valables que les tiens.**

**-Jazz...** Sanglota Alice sur son épaule. **Tu ne peux pas... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ?**

**-Allez, viens-là, mon petit lutin. **

Jasper quitta la salle à manger où nous nous trouvions, entrainant Alice à sa suite dans le jardin pour s'isoler un peu avec elle et lui expliquer les raisons de ses actes.

**-Est-il est sûr de lui ? Sûr de vouloir s'engager dans la Légion étrangère ? **Demanda ma mère à mon père.

**-Oui ! **Affirma ce dernier. **S'il avait été en Pologne, il aurait été mobilisé pour défendre son ****pays. Sa conscience lui dicte de le faire ici également.**

**-D'autant plus qu'en épousant Alice, il deviendra Français et qu'il aurait été ainsi mobilisé ici,** rajouta Monsieur Weber.

**-Toi aussi, tu vas réellement t'engager ?** Questionna timidement Angèle en direction de Ben.

**-Oui ! **Confirma Ben. **Je n'ai pas passé trois ans à combattre le franquisme et l'extrême droite dans mon pays pour rien. Le laisser s'installer en Pologne, c'est comme si les Républicains espagnols subissaient une nouvelle défaite.**

**-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! **Admit Emmett. **Ce combat contre Hitler n'est que le prolongement logique de la guerre contre Franco. Ah ! Si à l'époque, les démocraties occidentales étaient intervenues, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.**

**-Emmett ! **Le contra son oncle. **Nous n'allons pas refaire le monde maintenant, et encore moins le passé. Nous n'avons ni le temps ni l'envie !**

**-Bouh ! C'est pas drôle !** Le nargua-t-il.

Durant le temps pendant lequel toutes ces interventions fusaient, Edward avait continué de me tenir la main écoutant attentivement les avis de tous. Ce comportement me rappelait celui qu'il avait adopté lors de la soirée musicale chez les Cullen qui avait suivi la signature des honteux accords de Munich. Edward était resté silencieux un long moment écoutant les uns et les autres, puis avait donné son avis, un avis qui était contraire à celui de son père. Aussi ne fus-je pas surprise lorsqu'il prit la parole s'exprimant d'une manière claire et distincte. La teneur de ses propos, par contre, me déconcerta grandement et m'angoissa subitement.

**-Moi aussi, je veux m'engager !**

Je ne fus pas la seule à pâlir et à m'affoler. Madame Cullen, qui avait commencé à quitter le salon pour aider sa mère à la cuisine, revint sur ses pas et lança du fond du salon un implacable et tonitruant NON ! Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

**-Non ! NON ! Hors de question que mon fils ne s'engage avant l'âge !**

**-Mais, Mère, c'est mon choix !**

**-Non, Edward, tu ne t'engageras pas ! **Reprit son père calmement. **Tu n'as pas l'âge, tu attendras sagement de l'avoir. De plus, tu as tes études de médecine à poursuivre. **

**-Mais... Si je...**

**-Sans compter qu'il va falloir quelqu'un pour veiller sur ta mère et ta sœur... Et peut-être même sur la famille Swan et la famille Weber si Charlie et Philippe le souhaitent.**

Mon père et le père d'Angèle acquiescèrent favorablement à la suggestion du docteur Cullen. J'étais moi aussi ravie ! Edward qui allait veiller sur moi ! Il ne souffrirait pas des dangers de la guerre et serait proche de moi. Que demander de mieux ?

**-Père, vous disiez vous-même qu'il faudrait de nombreux médecins sur le front pour s'occuper des blessés.**

**-Oui, Edward, des médecins ! Pas des étudiants en médecine qui n'ont pas achevé leur formation ! Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne me semble pas que tu aies déjà ton diplôme de médecin.**

**-Je ne l'aurai pas plus d'ici le mois de juin prochain, **contra rapidement Edward.

**-Il n'empêche que tu auras une année supplémentaire de cycle et surtout que tu auras l'âge légal d'être mobilisé !**

**-Mais, Père, qu'est-ce que quelques mois peuvent changer réellement ? C'est maintenant que l'armée a besoin de moi ! Pas dans 10 mois ! Il faut donc que je m'engage, avec ou sans votre accord.**

**-Carlisle, nous ne pouvons le laisser faire cela ! **Intervint Madame Cullen, inquiète, qui pâlissait de plus en plus.

**-Edward, tu ne t'engageras pas avant d'avoir l'âge et d'être mobilisé par l'armée française. Ni ta mère, ni moi ne sommes d'accord ! Nous ne signerons aucun papier pour cela **(2)**. J'ai vu trop de jeunes qui n'avaient pas l'âge être dans les tranchées lors de la Grande Guerre et mourir par manque de résistance ou de formation...**

**-Père, vous ne souhaiteriez certainement pas que votre fils passe pour un lâche aux yeux de tous ?**

Ah ! Les hommes et leur sens de l'honneur ! Je n'aimais pas du tout le sens que prenait cette conversation. Comment faire comprendre à mon amoureux que, même s''il n'allait pas combattre sur le front, il n'était pas pour autant un lâche ? Je doutais que ce soit la meilleure attitude à adopter mais je pressais à nouveau sa main pour lui signifier que j'étais là.

**-Tu n'es pas un lâche, mon fils ! Ni un planqué ! Loin de moi cette idée ! Je ne t'empêcherai pas de combattre si l'État l'exige. Je te demande juste d'attendre l'âge légal pour le faire.**

**-Père, vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela ! **Insista-t-il. **Père, vous dev...**

**-Edward, la discussion est close, **trancha froidement le docteur Cullen. **Tu ne partiras pas avant d'avoir l'âge.**

Furieux contre son père, son regard vert-émeraude assombri, Edward lâcha ma main et sortit en courant du salon sans un regard pour moi. Il ouvrit violemment le battant de la porte-fenêtre dont l'une des vitres se brisa sur le mur extérieur.

**-Edward, attend !** Cria Madame Cullen. **Où vas-tu donc ?**

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle voulut le suivre dehors. Mais son époux l'en empêcha.

**-Laisse-le, **la rasséréna-t-il. **Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul un moment pour réfléchir. Il comprendra de lui-même ses torts et son comportement puéril.**

**-Mais... Il avait l'air tellement... Tellement effondré... Et si... Désespéré...**

Je comprenais ce que ressentait Madame Cullen. J'aurai moi aussi voulu suivre Edward pour savoir comment il allait, pour le soutenir (même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui), pour l'apaiser.

**-Esmé**, soupira le docteur Cullen, **ce n'est pas une situation facile pour lui de nous voir tous partir. Il ne lui manque que quelques mois pour nous suivre. Je peux tout à fait comprendre sa peine et sa colère. Mais je ne l'autoriserai pas à s'engager avant l'âge légal.**

Mon cœur se serra : il souffrait de savoir Edward en peine. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte combattre !

Laissant les autres derrière moi, oubliant la conversation qui se poursuivait dans le salon, je m'approchais alors de la porte-fenêtre par laquelle il était sorti pour scruter l'horizon afin de l'apercevoir. Mes yeux ne le détectèrent pas. Une larme traitresse coula sur ma joue.

**-Bella ? Ouh ! Ouh ! Bella ! **M'appela Samuel. **Ouh ! Ouh ! M'entends-tu ? Ouh ! Ouh !Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

Mon frère s'était approché de moi sans un bruit et regardait ma tristesse. Que devais-je lui répondre ? Je ne pouvais lui confier ma peur pour Edward, encore moins mon attachement pour lui et le fait que je sois triste lorsqu'il s'éloignait de moi. Je prie doucement sa main pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais entendu mais que je ne souhaitais pas répondre, étant trop bouleversée par l'annonce de cette affreuse nouvelle.

Derrière nous les discussions étaient reparties de plus belle. Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, toujours concentrée sur le parc du mas provençal, dans lequel j'espérais voir réapparaitre Edward.

J'entendais le docteur Cullen et sa belle-mère soutenir que les Français et les Anglais, encore trop choqués par les deuils du premier conflit, refuseraient de se battre, que leur moral n'était pas aussi bon qu'en 1914, qu'à la moindre difficulté ils préféreraient se rendre sans combattre que mourir pour leur patrie. Messieurs Weber et Soubeyrac semblaient également de cet avis, même s'ils précisaient qu'il ne fallait pas partir défaitistes, ni vaincus avant même de combattre. Ils mettaient en avant le système de défense français, une ligne dont je n'avais pas compris le nom (3).

Face à eux, Emmett et Ben soutenaient qu'il ne fallait RIEN lâcher aux Allemands même si le conflit risquait d'être dur et inégal. Ils précisaient également que la ligne défensive ne serait que peu efficace pour défendre le territoire français.

Emmett disait que l'armée française ne s'était pas modernisée et ne possédait que quelques divisions de tanks et blindés alors que les Allemands en fabriquaient des milliers depuis l'accession au pouvoir d'Hitler en 1933. Ben parlait de la puissance de la Luftwaffe (4) qu'il avait vue à l'œuvre lors de la guerre civile d'Espagne et qui pouvait bombarder et détruire en quelques heures des villes de plusieurs milliers d'habitants. Tout cela me faisait davantage m'inquiéter pour les miens. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils avoir envie de combattre alors qu'ils savaient déjà que notre armée n'était pas capable de résister face à l'armée allemande ?

Emmett et Ben parlaient également d'un colonel (5) dont le nom me faisait penser au nom de la France lorsqu'elle était province romaine au Ier siècle après JC, la Gaule. Ils soutenaient que ce colonel, peu écouté par les généraux français du fait de sa jeunesse et de sa fougue, avait compris la tactique militaire d'Hitler et qu'il était donc dommage que la gérontocratie de l'armée française ne le prenne pas davantage au sérieux. Je ne comprenais pas de quels chefs d'Etat-major les garçons parlaient... Et je comprenais encore moins les tactiques militaires qu'ils soutenaient, encourageaient, approuvaient, critiquaient ou malmenaient.

De toute façon, mon esprit était tourné vers Edward, dont l'absence commençait à me peser de plus en plus.

Papa et Maman parlaient en polonais et s'inquiétaient de l'attaque allemande sur la Pologne. Le speaker de la radio avait annoncé que Varsovie était bombardée depuis 5h du matin. Certes la famille habitait Cracovie, mais mes parents avaient des amis à Varsovie. Et puis, une fois les bombardements terminés sur Varsovie, il était tout à fait possible d'imaginer que les Allemands aillent bombarder Cracovie. J'avais peur pour les miens.

Des frissons parcoururent à nouveau mon corps.

Et Edward qui n'était même pas là, à mes côtés, pour me rassurer !

Angoissée de ne savoir où il se trouvait, inquiète de ce qui se passait dans mon pays natal, je broyais la main de Samuel.

**-Ouh ! Ouh ! Bella ! Arrête ! Tu me serres trop fort la main ! Ouh ! Ouh ! Lâche-moi !**

**-Bella ! **Se rendant compte de ma non-réactivité aux appels de Sam, Emmett s'était rapproché de moi et posa sa main de géant sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit lâcher la main meurtrie de mon frère. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience de la serrer aussi fort.

**-Mon Dieu ! Excuse-moi, Samuel ! J'étais... J'avais la tête ailleurs,** murmurai-je en me retournant à nouveau vers le jardin.

**-Viens avec moi, Bella ! Suis-moi**, insista Emmett en sortant du salon et en traversant le jardin. Il me tenait par le coude, ne me laissant pas le temps, ni le loisir de refuser. Après avoir fait quelques pas, il m'interrogea : **Bella, comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Je... Edward... peur... Cracovie... Edward... **J'étais incapable de formuler une phrase claire.

**-Respire ! Calme-toi et essaie de construire une phrase sensée. **Il me sourit pour m'encourager à parler. **N'oublie pas de respirer !**

Je me concentrais sur ma respiration afin de me calmer et de pouvoir enfin m'exprimer correctement.

**-J'ai peur pour Rosalie et ma famille en Pologne. **Prononcer cette phrase à l'oral me bouleversa encore plus. **Et... Et je suis inquiète pour Edward... Je ne sais pas où il est... Il avait l'air d'être si furieux tout à l'heure... De tant souffrir...**

**-Bella, il ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter pour ta famille en Pologne tant que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles. Dès que les lignes téléphoniques seront rétablies, vous pourrez les joindre et vous rassurer mutuellement.**

**-Cela parait tellement simple de te l'entendre dire, **murmurai-je.

**-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il avec ma famille en Pologne ? **Questionna Jasper affolé.

**-Et avec Edward ? **Quémanda Alice inquiète. **Il y a un problème ?**

Jasper et Alice étaient proches de nous. J'étais tellement paniquée que je ne les avais pas repérés mais ils nous avaient entendus. En tout cas, ils avaient entendu mes peurs pour notre famille en Pologne et mes tourments pour Edward.

**-Rien de grave, **les rassura Emmett. **Bella s'inquiète juste de ne pas pouvoir avoir de nouvelles de votre famille en Pologne. **

Soulagé, Jasper respira.

**-Mais Edward ? Quel est le problème avec Edward ? **Relança Alice.

Je baissais la tête refusant d'expliquer cela à Alice. Je savais qu'elle allait s'emporter.

Devant mon silence, Emmett se lança.

**-Il s'est disputé avec Carlisle et a quitté furieux et en colère le salon.**

**-Pourquoi s'est-il disputé avec Papa ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas vraiment... D'habitude, ils se comprennent plutôt bien tous les deux...**

Emmett hésita à répondre à la question de sa cousine.

**-Il a voulu s'engager avant d'avoir l'âge et le docteur Cullen a refusé, c'est cela ?** Jasper avait saisi immédiatement l'opposition entre le père et le fils.

**-Oui**, acquiesça Emmett laconiquement.

**-Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ? **Emmett acquiesça. **Mon frère est un imbécile ! **La furie Alice était à nouveau réveillée ! **Il a la chance de ne pas aller au front, LUI ! Et il se fâche car il ne peut y aller !** Alice bondissait. **Ah ! Il y a des gifles qui se perdent !**

**-Alice ! **Gronda Jasper. **Tu te calmes immédiatement. Je ne veux plus t'entendre proférer de telles choses ! **D'un regard sévère, il l'empêcha de reprendre la parole, ce qui pour tous ceux qui connaissaient Alice était un exploit de la part de mon cousin. **Alice, essaie un peu de le comprendre ! Il ne lui manque que quelques mois pour partir, il est le seul jeune homme qui va rester à l'arrière. Ce n'est pas une position facile, ni enviable, bien au contraire.**

Confuse, Alice baissa la tête. Elle souffla un tout petit : **Désolée de m'être emportée contre lui.**

**-J'aimerai bien savoir où il est. Je suis sûre qu'il souffre et ce n'est pas bon pour lui de rester seul. **Enfin, j'arrivai à placer ce qui me rongeait entre la colère d'Alice et les explications de Jasper.

**-Oui, tu as raison, il ne devrait pas rester seul, **approuva mon cousin. **Mais je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il apprécie qu'Emmett ou moi viennent le trouver. Par notre présence, nous risquons de rouvrir la blessure encore fraiche. **Jasper connaissait si bien les réactions de son ami.

**-Mais, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul. Je ne le veux pas**, argumentai-je. **Je peux aller le rejoindre si vous me dites où le trouver.**

**-Bella, Jasper a raison,** intervint Emmett. **Edward risque d'être désagréable avec toute personne qui rompt sa solitude, y compris toi.**

**-Mais...**

**-Cependant, ne lui en tiens pas rigueur car tu seras certainement la seule qu'il laissera approcher et écoutera,** rajouta Jasper.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. J'avais comme l'impression que mon cousin se doutait qu'Edward et moi nous nous étions rapprochés dernièrement, et notamment ce midi avec ce si fabuleux baiser, qui semblait dater d'une éternité.

Je surmontais ma gêne et demandais :

**-Où puis-je le trouver ? Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il peut être allé ?**

**-Il n'est parti ni à vélo, ni à cheval, ni en voiture, **expliqua Emmett. **Il est donc dans le parc du mas.**

**-Lorsque nous étions enfants et qu'Edward voulait s'isoler,** commença Alice, **il se réfugiait soit dans le salon de musique pour jouer du piano...**

**-Il n'y est pas, **la contrais-je immédiatement.

**-Soit, **poursuivit-elle sans faire de commentaire sur la sécheresse de mon intervention, **sur la Montagnette au fond du parc. Vois-tu où c'est ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr ! Nous y étions allées toutes les deux lors d'un précédent séjour. **Alice hocha la tête pour confirmer mes propos. **J'y vais ! **

**-Bella, nous rentrons préparer nos affaires pour demain,** me précisa Jasper. **Quand tu l'auras ramené à la raison, rejoignez-nous.**

J'acquiesçais.

**-Et si tu n'y arrives pas, viens nous chercher, **s'amusa Emmett.

**-Hum...** Alice était pensive, les yeux clos, comme si elle allait avoir une de ses fameuses visions. **Je suis sûre qu'elle va y arriver ! Elle a des arguments et des méthodes qui pencheront en sa faveur.**

Je m'éloignais alors rapidement d'eux, craignant des moqueries d'Emmett, des remarques de Jasper ou de multiples et incessantes questions d'Alice sur les propos qu'elle venait de tenir.

**OOOoooOOO**

Arrivée au fond du grand parc de la propriété, je pris le sentier sinueux qui grimpait sur la petite montagne, que les habitants du mas surnommaient Montagnette. Je marchais alors dans la garrigue et le maquis, végétation typiquement provençale dont les multiples parfums de lavande, thyme et romarin charmaient mes narines. J'entendais les cigales chanter. Tout cela me rappelait les vacances que j'avais passées ici il y a quelques années. C'étaient de si bons moments, de si bons souvenirs.

Tout était tellement calme, apaisant. Rien dans le paysage provençal ne semblait avoir pour l'instant remarquer la déclaration de guerre. Rien ! Sauf la souffrance de mon amoureux.

Il était bien là, assis en tailleur au sommet de la Montagnette, tournant le dos au sentier sur lequel j'arrivai et admirant le paysage qui se déroulait devant lui.

Lentement je m'approchais de lui.

**-Edward ?**

**-Bella, que fais-tu là ? **Grogna-t-il.

Son ton n'était guère aimable, ni ravi. Les traits de son si beau visage étaient loin d'être apaisés. Mon cœur se serra face à tant de douleur.

**-Je suis venue pour... **Si je prononçais le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit « te réconforter », je craignais qu'il se lève furibond contre moi et qu'il tente de fuir à nouveau. **Je suis venue pour être avoir toi**, dis-je doucement en m'asseyant en tailleur à sa gauche.

Pendant de longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça une parole, observant le soleil décliner sur le paysage provençal. Soudain, je le sentis se mouvoir à mes côtés. Je restais statufiée sans oser bouger de peur qu'il se lève violemment et s'éloigne à nouveau de moi.

Je fus surprise de sentir sa main approcher la mienne et ses doigts imprimer une pression sur les miens, pression à laquelle je répondis favorablement. J'interprétais alors ce geste doux rempli de tendresse et d'affection comme étant une façon de me remercier d'être là, sans critiquer son attitude ou l'accuser d'être un lâche.

Lorsqu'il entendit la cloche annonçant le dîner, il m'aida à me lever puis m'étreignit tendrement contre son torse.

Il me souffla :

**-Merci.**

Émue, je levais mon regard vers le sien émeraude. Je lui souris.

**-Bella, merci d'être venue. Merci de ton calme, de ta douceur, de ta présence. **Il souffla puis rajouta en murmurant. **Merci d'avoir toujours confiance en moi.**

A sa déclaration timide, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout (craignait-il que tout ne fusse changé entre nous du fait de sa dispute avec son père et de sa peur que je pense qu'il soit lâche de ne pas combattre), je lui répondis avec ferveur pour l'assurer de mon amour.

**-Je t'aime Edward.**

**-Autant que je t'aime ma Bella.**

Il se pencha alors vers moi. Doucement. Lentement.

Je savais maintenant à quoi m'attendre : il allait m'embrasser. Je l'espérais même, j'en rêvais depuis notre dernier baiser, qui avait été interrompu par une affreuse déclaration de guerre. Son haleine musquée que j'aimais tant se mélangeait à la mienne. Ses lèvres se déposèrent délicatement sur les miennes et dansèrent lentement telles un papillon butinant une fleur. C'était toujours aussi bon.

Puis je sentis sa langue venir caresser mes lèvres afin de me demander l'accès à ma bouche. J'acceptais rapidement cette demande qui tout à l'heure m'avait tant surprise. Sa langue câlina la mienne, me faisant à nouveau voir et ressentir mille et une merveilles. Je frissonnais de plaisir. S'il ne m'avait pas maintenue fermement par les hanches, mes jambes auraient flanché sous mon poids et sous ces nouvelles sensations si extraordinaires qu'Edward me faisait savamment découvrir.

C'est encore une fois souriants et à bout de souffle que nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre. Il me regardait avec passion, caressant mes joues rosées de ses doigts si fins de pianiste.

Entendant la deuxième sonnerie annonçant le repas, Edward interrompit ce délicieux moment partagé.

**-Dépêchons-nous de rentrer avant d'attirer les foudres parentales sur nous pour être arrivés vraiment en retard au dîner.**

Je lui souris. Il prenait soin de moi : il voulait m'éviter une explication déplaisante avec mes parents et les siens pour notre retard au repas. Sans compter que nos parents risqueraient certainement de se poser des questions sur le fait que nous arrivions ensemble.

Il attrapa ma main et nous courûmes ensemble vers le mas de sa grand-mère.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**POV Edward**

**En Provence, 1er septembre 1939**

Dire que nous avions été surpris par l'invasion du couloir de Dantzig par l'Allemagne nazie et la déclaration de guerre conjointe de la France et du Royaume-Uni sur cet agresseur était un doux euphémisme auquel se plaisaient de croire les dames, les demoiselles et les enfants du mas.

Nous, les hommes, y étions préparés.

Et pourtant ce fut aussi un choc !

Nous étions tellement convaincu que le Führer reculerait au dernier moment. Il faut dire que nous l'espérions tellement.

Entendre mon père expliquer comment s'organiserait la mobilisation générale à Madame Swan, entendre Jasper et Ben parler de s'engager dans la Légion étrangère pour combattre l'extrême-droite m'avait fait me sentir à l'écart de tous ces hommes courageux et altruistes, qui quitteraient leur foyer où ils étaient aimés et en sécurité pour partir combattre au front défendre leurs idéaux.

J'avais l'impression d'être à leurs yeux un lâche ou un planqué, un môme qui restait caché dans les jupes de sa mère. C'était un comportement que je ne pouvais ni tolérer, ni accepter.

Cependant, lorsque j'avais évoqué l'idée de m'engager avant l'âge légal, mes parents avaient immédiatement refusé rejetant en bloc tous les arguments que je leur proposais. J'étais en colère et furieux !

Furieux contre eux ! Furieux contre la guerre ! Furieux contre moi !

Je m'étais alors enfui en courant du salon. Je ne voulais plus les voir ! Je les détestais !

Je courais dans le grand parc du mas, me dirigeant vers la Montagnette, endroit où j'appréciais m'isoler adolescent.

Pourquoi refusaient-ils que je combatte avec les autres ? Pour quoi je passais moi aux yeux de ma famille et de nos amis ? Pour un lâche ? Pour un gosse capricieux ? À 19 ans passés, c'est quand même un comble ! Il ne me manquait plus que dix mois ! Dix petits mois de plus qui me permettraient alors d'être à leurs côtés, de lutter les armes à la main contre l'Allemagne nazie.

J'avais la haine !

J'étais aussi jaloux de Jasper, de Ben et d'Emmett !

J'avais bien conscience que c'était puéril de ma part, que la guerre pouvait être aussi dangereuse. Mais la jalousie étreignait mon cœur et le faisait d'autant plus souffrir. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas les accompagner pour combattre l'ennemi ? Tout cela pour dix petits mois ! Pourquoi mes parents refusaient-ils que je m'engage avant l'âge ? Je savais que je pouvais aider avec mon savoir acquis pendant mes études de médecine, même si je ne les avais pas encore terminées.

Je m'inquiétais surtout de la réaction de Bella. Comment allait-elle me percevoir maintenant ? Accepterait-elle de rester à mes côtés et de me fréquenter ? Continuerait-elle de m'aimer ? Nous venions tout juste d'échanger notre premier baiser. Cela avait été un moment si magique. Une larme glissa sur ma joue. C'était si peu masculin que je l'effaçais rageusement de ma main.

Elle risquait certainement de me repousser. C'était même sûr ! Si je n'étais pas en mesure de défendre ma patrie, comment pouvait-elle espérer que je la protège en cas de danger ? Il était de notoriété que les femmes admiraient les hommes capables de garantir leur sécurité. Maintenant qu'elle savait cela, elle ne se sentirait plus jamais en confiance avec moi.

Arrivé au sommet de la Montagnette, j'envoyais un grand coup de pied dans une pierre qui dégringola le long de la côte raide face au paysage provençal magnifique que habituellement je prenais plaisir à admirer. Je pensais faire passer ainsi ma colère contre mes parents, ma jalousie à l'encontre de mon cousin et de mes amis, mon amertume, ma déception de savoir ma relation avec avec la jeune fille de mon cœur déjà terminée avant même qu'elle ne débute réellement.

Je frappais à nouveau dans des cailloux et morceaux de bois, envoyant valser l'ensemble. Cela ne me calmait pas pour autant ! Ma rage ne s'épuisait pas ! Ni ma fureur ! Ni ma jalousie !

Je ne voulais pas les voir !

Ni mes parents qui m'interdisaient d'aller combattre !

Ni mes amis et mon cousin qui avaient eux cette chance d'aller au front !

J'imaginais déjà l'air goguenard d'Emmett se moquant du fait que je reste avec les femmes et les enfants à l'arrière. C'était trop la honte ! Jamais je ne serai plus capable de me regarder dans un miroir !

Si Bella ne me rejetait pas, ce serait à moi de le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment sortir avec un lâche comme moi. Elle méritait mieux ! Tellement mieux !

Mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus noires. Ma respiration était saccadée. Rien ne me réconfortait, ni ne me sortait de cette fureur et de cette rage.

Épuisé physiquement d'avoir tant frappé dans des pierres et morceaux de bois, épuisé surtout moralement par ma colère et ma fureur, je finis par m'asseoir en tailleur dos au sentier qui grimpait à la Montagnette et face au paysage provençal si calme.

**OOOoooOOO**

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais là, assis, à admirer ce paysage dont la splendeur avait finalement réussi à m'apaiser. Cela faisait certainement plusieurs heures. Il me semblait que le soleil commençait légèrement son déclin de fin d'après-midi.

Le silence n'était pas total mais aucun son humain ne me parvenait. J'entendais le vent souffler dans la garrigue, la cigale chanter, les grillons frotter leurs ailes les unes contre les autres.

Un bruissement de pas me fit alors sursauter.

Quelqu'un approchait sur le sentier. Doucement. Lentement.

Je n'étais pas prêt à les affronter, qui que cela soit.

Ni ma colère contre mes parents, ni ma jalousie à l'encontre de mes amis et mon cousin n'étaient encore passées. Elles étaient tenaces.

Et si c'était Bella... ? Ah ! Bella ! Mon amoureuse ! Et si c'était elle qui approchait ?

Jamais je n'aurai la force de la repousser !

Et pourtant, il le fallait ! Pour son bien à elle.

Oh ! Non ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Je me sentais déjà lâche devant son magnifique regard chocolat. Je savais d'ores et déjà que je ne pourrais pas l'affronter. Si elle me repoussait, j'irai dans son sens. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, je savais déjà que mon courage pour le faire me ferait défaut. Je tenais tant à elle.

Les bruits de pas étaient de plus en plus audibles.

Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas les voir.

Aucun d'entre eux.

Ma fureur n'était pas retombée et je savais déjà que je risquais de regretter les paroles colériques que j'allais prononcer à l'encontre de ma famille ou mes amis.

J'imaginais soit ma mère venir voir comment j'allais et essayer de me réconforter comme un enfant de 10 ans, soit mon père venir essayer de me raisonner et de poursuivre mes études, soit mon cousin venir me charrier sur ma non-participation au conflit.

En aucun cas, je m'attendais à entendre la douce voix qui tomba du ciel.

**-Edward ?**

Sa venue ne venait que confirmer mes pires théories.

Elle venait certainement m'annoncer que tout était terminé entre nous deux. Je n'avais guère envie d'entendre cela.

**-Bella, que fais-tu là ? **Grognai-je.

Mon ton était acerbe envers elle alors qu'elle n'était pas à l'origine de ma souffrance; Mais je craignais tellement qu'elle m'apprenne notre séparation.

**-Je suis venue pour... **Elle hésitait. Elle ne savait assurément pas comment me le révéler. **Je suis venue pour être avoir toi**, me dit-elle tout doucement en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Autant dire que je fus surpris !

Carrément surpris !

Tellement surpris que le choc de ses paroles me statufia.

La bonne nouvelle mit du temps à atteindre mon cerveau.

Puis je fus ravi ! Et heureux ! Elle ne me repoussait pas.

Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, scrutant le soleil couchant, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Je respirais son parfum floral envoûtant.

J'eus alors envie de la toucher, de la remercier d'être là sans critiquer mon attitude, sans prendre partie que cela soit pour mes parents ou pour mon envie d'aller combattre.

Je pris alors doucement sa main fraiche dans ma paume. Je la serrais comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux. Oui, ça l'était. Elle était mon bien le plus précieux. Elle répondit favorablement à ma caresse.

Elle était là. Présente pour moi. Elle ne me jugeait pas. Ni ne me repoussait.

Je ne l'en admirais que davantage. Je l'aimais. Intensément. Passionnément.

Elle était parfaite pour moi.

La cloche du mas annonçant le repas sonna, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Prestement, je bondis sur mes pieds et lui tendis les bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle se cala gentiment contre mon torse, trouvant aisément la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Ému, je la serrais alors contre moi délicatement.

Je susurrai alors à son oreille :

**-Merci.**

Bouleversée, elle leva son splendide regard chocolat vers le mien et me souris amoureusement.

**-Bella, merci d'être venue. Merci de ton calme, de ta douceur, de ta présence. **Je respirais fortement, puis rajoutai toujours en murmurant. **Merci d'avoir toujours confiance en moi.**

C'est timidement que je l'avais remerciée d'être là. Sans la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ses lèvres pleines, que j'aimais tant caresser des miennes et sur lesquelles mon regard était actuellement fixé, remuèrent rapidement pour prononcer des paroles qu'il me plaisait d'entendre.

**-Je t'aime Edward. **

Sa déclaration si directe et si franche foudroya mon cœur. Elle m'aimait encore.

**-Autant que je t'aime ma Bella.**

Je me penchais alors vers elle pour embrasser ses délicieuses lèvres qui embaumaient l'atmosphère comme le freesia.

Nous partageâmes à nouveau un baiser tout à la fois tendre, passionné et explosif. Je la sentais frémir dans mes bras. Je la rapprochais d'autant plus de mon corps pour la soutenir.

C'était un instant à la fois terrible et parfait.

J'étais sûr de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Mais il en était de même pour moi. Avec elle, tout était différent :son baiser était si puissant qu'il me semblait toucher le paradis.

Lorsque je la relâchais, elle était essoufflée, ses joues étaient délicatement rosies comme si elle venait de fournir un effort physique intense. Je pris alors plaisir à les caresser de mes doigts.

Un nouveau son de cloche me fit à nouveau tressaillir et sortir de ce délicieux moment que nous venions de partager.

**-Dépêchons-nous de rentrer avant d'attirer les foudres parentales sur nous pour être arrivés vraiment en retard au dîner.**

Son sourire était tout pour moi. Il me charmait tant.

Je saisis sa main et nous courûmes ensemble vers le mas de ma grand-mère.

**OOOoooOOO**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes essoufflés devant la porte principale du mas, ma mère nous guettait du haut du perron.

Avec son regard empli de vigilance maternelle, elle vit que je m'étais enfin calmé, que ma fureur s'était éloignée.

Mais surtout je compris qu'elle savait.

Elle savait que je m'étais rapproché de Bella.

Elle savait que je m'étais déclaré.

Elle savait que peut-être nous avions échangé des baisers et des promesses.

Je m'attendais alors à de multiples questions. J'avais peur que Bella ne soit mal à l'aise. Je craignais également que ma mère n'appelle Monsieur et Madame Swan pour les prévenir et qu'ils m'interdisent de fréquenter leur fille. J'espérais alors les convaincre que mes intentions envers Bella étaient plus qu'honorables.

Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas ma stupeur d'entendre ma mère dire simplement :

**-Bella, Edward, enfin vous voilà ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! Nous n'attendons plus que vous pour le dîner. **

**-Excusez-nous pour le retard, Madame Cullen**, culpabilisa mon amoureuse.

**-Lavez-vous les mains et rejoignez-nous dans la salle à manger. C'est important que nous partagions tous ensemble ce dernier repas avant la séparation de demain. **Ma mère murmura la suite comme si ses paroles n'étaient destinées qu'à elle-même. **Qui sait lorsque nous serons à nouveau réunis ?**

Je compris immédiatement la pensée de ma mère : elle n'aborderait pas ce sujet ce soir car c'était la dernière soirée de paix pour mon père, pour Monsieur Swan, pour Emmett, pour Jasper.

Néanmoins, je savais que Bella et moi n'échapperions pas définitivement à une conversation sérieuse avec elle.

Après le repas, alors que les adultes restèrent attablés, nous les jeunes nous réfugièrent au salon.

Alice insista pour que nous nous asseyons tous en cercle, à même le sol, sur le tapis qui recouvrait le parquet, délaissant sofas, bergères et causeuses. Je remarquais alors que Ben et Angèle, assis côte à côte, se tenaient la main. J'en fis de même avec ma Bella.

**-Alors, petite miniature, qu'as-tu encore inventé pour nous faire asseoir de cette manière ?** La questionna mon cousin amusé.

**-Emmett ! **Pesta Alice. **Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne plus m'appeler ainsi ? Déjà j'ai grandi depuis notre enfance. De plus, je n'ai plus l'âge d'être appelée ainsi ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille. **Le ton de ma sœur était limite hautain. **Encore moins si elle est fiancée !**

**-Il n'empêche ma chère cousine que tu seras toujours une miniature par rapport à moi. **Si les yeux d'Alice pouvaient lancer des éclairs, Emmett ne serait plus des nôtres.** Mais si tu préfères, je peux t'appeler le lutin ou la naine !**

**-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! **Gronda-t-elle. **C'est encore moins satisfaisant !**

Jasper la calma facilement et rapidement en plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules et en l'attirant entre ses jambes. Ma sœur pouvait ainsi se blottir contre le torse de son fiancé.

J'en profitais alors pour détourner son attention d'Emmett, qui continuait à faire son malin.

**-Alice, tu nous expliques pourquoi tu nous as réuni ici en cercle à même le sol ?**

**-Alors, c'est tout simple, **soupira-t-elle les yeux rêveurs. Je sentais comme elle appréciait la position contre Jasper. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire autant avec Bella. Elle se redressa légèrement et nous annonça. **Maintenant que nous sommes en guerre, nous devons dissimuler nos véritables identités. Il faut donc absolument que nous nous trouvions des surnoms !**

**-Des surnoms ?** Répéta naïvement Samuel. **C'est quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi faire des surnoms ? **Questionnai-je.

**-On n'a pas besoin de cela au front ! **Argumenta Emmett. **C'est idiot !**

**-Effectivement, ce n'est pas cela qui nous protégera de l'ennemi, **compléta Ben.

**-Et pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de surnoms, nous les filles ? **Interrogea Angèle. **Nous n'allons pas combattre.**

**-Alice, explique-nous ton intention !** L'encouragea gentiment Jasper en voyant Alice se renfrogner face aux multiples questions et moqueries dont sa proposition faisait l'objet. **Pourquoi penses-tu à cela ?**

**-Je sais pas vraiment ! Ça vient de là dedans !** Dit-elle en désignant de son index sa tête. **Je sais qu'il nous faut des surnoms, des pseudonymes. Je sais que cela nous servira pour plus tard. Faites moi confiance ! Je ne me trompe pas, **insista-t-elle. **Je sais qu'à un moment donné, nous ne pourrons plus utiliser nos véritables identités et nous serons contents d'avoir ces pseudos pour se contacter.**

**-Ah ! Encore tes fameuses visions ! **Rigola Emmett.

**-Mais tu n'as pas eu de migraines dernièrement, **constata Jasper, légèrement inquiet du fait que ma sœur pouvait souffrir de ces maux. C'était si attendrissant de le voir veiller sur ma petite sœur.

**-Non, j'ai connu pire, **le rassura-t-elle rapidement tout en restant songeuse. Repensait-elle aux migraines dont elle avait souffert suite à l'agression dont avait été victime Emmett en Espagne ? **Mais il faut que nous prévoyions ces surnoms !**

**-Alors, c'est parti !** S'enthousiasma Bella faisant entière confiance à son amie. C'était aussi une manière de détourner notre attention de la séparation imminente qui se profilait à grand pas. **Trouvons-nous des pseudonymes ! **

**-Je suis sûr qu'Alice a déjà tout plein d'idée en tête ! **Affirmai-je.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'éclats bleutés. J'avais raison : ma sœur avait déjà tout prévu !

**-Il faut des surnoms en rapport avec le caractère ou une passion de chacun d'entre nous, **proposa Angèle.

**-Oui, j'ai pensé à cela, **commença Alice.

**-D'accord avec Angèle, **approuva Emmett en coupant sa cousine. **Mais il faut que ces pseudos ****soient drôles ! **

**-Hum... ! **Alice était moins attirée par cette suggestion.

**-Alors, dis-nous à quoi tu as pensé**, relança Bella.

**-Et bien, pour Edward et Bella, **mon amoureuse rougit en comprenant qu'Alice commençait par elle et que tout notre petit groupe nous observait attentivement, **j'ai pensé à des musiciens et compositeurs. Chopin pour Bella puisqu'il est polonais et qu'elle joue souvent ses compositions au violon. Quant à Edward, je pense que ….**

**-Mozart lui conviendra bien ! **La coupa à nouveau Emmett. **Mozart et Chopin, voilà pour notre premier couple ! **

Il était plié en deux de rires, ce qui entraina un afflux de sang sur les joues de Bella. Je grognais contre lui, furieux qu'il la mette mal à l'aise.

**-Mais, non, je ne suis pas d'accord,** contra Alice. **Edward préfère jouer du Debussy au piano. Ce sera un meilleur pseudonyme pour lui.**

Je ne pouvais que donner raison à ma sœur. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir.

**-Peut-être, mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle ! **Trancha mon cousin. **Donc nous avons déjà Mozart et Chopin. Qui est le suivant ?**

**-Moi ! Moi ! **Intervint Samuel amusé par ce jeu. **J'en veux aussi cool que celui de ma sœur.**

**-Alors, pour toi, **reprit Alice, **ce sera...**

**-Petit Loup ! **S'immisça à nouveau Emmett en tapotant la tête de Samuel avec sa grande main.

**-Mais, Emmett, arrête de me couper la parole, **râla Alice. **Je pensais plutôt à …**

**-Non, Petit Loup, c'est parfait pour Sam ! Il est toujours à faire ses « Ouh ! Ouh ! » à tout le monde**, nous convainquit Emmett.

Alice manifestait son mécontentement, mais Jasper intercéda :

**-C'est vrai qu'Em a raison ! Ce surnom lui correspond tout à fait !**

**-Et puis, moi, je l'aime ce pseudo. Je suis d'accord ! **Conclut Samuel ravi. **Trop cool ton idée, Em ! **Il leva le poing d'un air victorieux.

Emmett, Ben et moi explosâmes de rires devant son comportement de fier-à-bras.

Alice était tellement déçue de ne pouvoir faire ses propositions que la tristesse apparaissait sur son visage. Angèle s'en inquiéta immédiatement et la relança à nouveau.

**-Qu'as-tu choisi pour moi ?**

Jasper la remercia d'un discret signe de tête.

**-Et bien, pour toi, je pensais à...** Alice murmurait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, elle craignait qu'Emmett ne l'interrompe encore une fois en proposant des absurdités.

**-Oui ?** L'encouragea Angèle.

**-Je pensais à Dawn.**

**-Dawn ? **Angèle était interloquée. Elle n'était pas la seule parmi notre groupe. J'avais bien perçu qu'il s'agissait d'un mot anglais, mais quel rapport avec l'amie d'Alice ? **Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. Ce n'est pas du français.**

**-C'est mot anglais,** avança Emmett.

**-Oui, tout à fait,** approuva Alice. **Il signifie « aube » ou « aurore ».** Ma sœur expliqua alors sa pensée. **D'une part, il te correspond bien puisque tu es toujours à l'heure le matin, prête à l'aube, ce qui est loin d'être notre cas quand nous passons te prendre pour aller au lycée, **sourit-elle en nous regardant Bella, Sam, Jazz et moi. Nous étions d'éternels retardataires, surtout moi. **D'autre part, je me souviens encore de la fois où tu as récité à une fête de fin d'année le fameux poème de Victor Hugo : « **_**Demain, dès l'aube**_** » **(6)**. C'est l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs de l'école primaire, **rappela Alice nostalgique.

Angèle s'empourpra au compliment que lui fit son amie.

**-Et c'est parfait pour Angèle, ce pseudonyme-là,** conclut Emmett. **D'autant qu'il ira parfaitement avec celui de Ben ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il.

**-Qui est ? **Intervint ce dernier curieux d'entendre ce que son ami allait encore inventer.

**-Twilight ! **Affirma Emmett comme si c'était une évidence.

**-Ce qui signifie ? **Questionna Ben. **Em, je te rappelle que tout le monde ne parle pas anglais ici.**

**-Twilight se traduit par « crépuscule », **expliquai-je devant l'hilarité de mon cousin.

**-Oh ! **Ben n'en rajouta pas plus.

**-Em, comptes-tu opposer tous les couples ? C'est pour cela que tu as choisi Twilight pour ****Ben ? **Interrogea Alice.

**-Non, même si c'est vrai que le fait que cela soit l'opposé du surnom d'Angèle est amusant. Mais c'est une coïncidence.**

**-Explique-nous donc pourquoi tu ris ! **Intervint Samuel fureteur.

**-Twilight me correspond bien,** expliqua Ben, **car en Espagne, on dîne toujours au crépuscule de la journée vers 22 heures, donc beaucoup plus tard que vous en avez l'habitude en France, surtout l'été. C'est donc une manière rigolote et discrète de rappeler mes origines.**

**-C'est un jeu de mot sympathique, **approuvais-je.

**-Alors, pour Jasper, j'avais pensé à un chimiste...**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Extra ! **Emmett coupa encore une fois Alice. **Pasteur pour Jasper, c'est super cool !**

**-Sauf que Pasteur n'est pas chimiste, mais le pionnier de la microbiologie,** contra Jasper.

**-Oui, c'est pour cela que j'avais pensé à Pierre Curie,** argumenta Alice. **En plus, son épouse est polonaise. Cela fait un peu comme notre couple, sauf que c'est le contraire.**

**-Peut-être bien, **s'ingéra une nouvelle fois Emmett. **Mais Pierre Curie, c'est trop long à retenir ! ****Donc ce sera Pasteur !**

Alice bougonna mais Samuel applaudissait déjà la suggestion d'Emmett.

**-Il est trop géant, Pasteur. Il a inventé le vaccin contre la rage**, s'exclama-t-il. **Je l'ai appris à l'école ! Je suis sûr qu'un jour, Jasper créera une invention aussi sensationnelle !**

**-Va donc pour Pasteur, puisque tu sembles tant y tenir,** consentit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel. **Invention sensationnelle, tu as quelque chose à me suggérer, Sam ?**

Les deux cousins rièrent ensemble.

Emmett n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Il ne tenait aucunement compte des propositions d'Alice. Je sentais que cela allait barder entre eux lorsque nous allions aborder le pseudonyme de ma sœur.

**-Et pour moi, j'avais pensé à….**

**-Pour toi, c'est tout simple et déjà trouvé ! **La coupa à nouveau Emmett en riant. **Petite miniature ! Tu le connais ton surnom depuis que tu es môme !**

**-Mais, non ! Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas !**

**-Ah bon ? Préférerais-tu la naine ? Ou Little Lilice ?**

**-Non plus ! Je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre, **pesta ma sœur. **Je pensais à une grande couturière et modiste, comme Coco Chanel **(7)**. **

**-Hors de question ! Trop compliqué à retenir ! **Contra Emmett.

Je sentais qu'Alice devenait de plus en plus furieuse. Enfant, elle n'appréciait pas les surnoms d'Emmett. Maintenant qu'elle était une jeune fille, elle les détestait d'autant plus. Pourtant, je me doutais que mon cousin refuserait tout nom de couturière, tant ce domaine l'intéressait peu et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de son délire.

Je proposais alors pour calmer leurs esprits :

**-Pourquoi ne pas prendre le surnom que te donne Papa ? Ma petite fée ? **Je savais qu'elle aimait bien quand Papa l'appelait ainsi. **Cela pourrait-il te plaire ?**

**-Bonne idée ! **M'approuva Emmett.

**-Oui, c'est tout à fait mignon et cela te correspond bien, ma chérie, **argumenta Jasper.

**-Bon, alors, c'est d'accord, **accepta Alice après un instant de réflexion. **Va pour la petite fée !**

**-Super cool ce jeu ! J'adore !** S'écria Samuel. **Alice, qu'as-tu choisi pour Emmett ?**

**-Oh ! C'est tout simple ! **Les yeux d'Alice riaient d'un air farceur. Ma sœur allait se venger de notre cousin. **Que pensez-vous de l'ogre ?**

**-Waou ! T'es vraiment trop forte, ma cousine ! Exactement ce que je voulais !** Emmett n'était pas vexé pour un sou. Il prenait vraiment tout à la rigolade. **Es-tu certaine que tu ne veux pas le petit Poucet pour toi.**

**-Non, non, je préfère la petite fée !** Contra Alice un peu affolée qu'Emmett revienne sur son surnom.

**-Bien, nous avons trouvé des surnoms pour tout le monde,** conclut Emmett.

**-Hey ! Tu vas vite en besogne ! Tu oublies ma petite sœur, **le coupa Angèle froidement.

**-Ah ! Lucie ! **Emmett leva les yeux au ciel**. Mon petit bout de chou, tu es tellement discrète qu'il est si facile de t'oublier.**

**-Même pas vrai, **rétorqua Lucie timidement.

Nous sourîmes tous en entendant la petite voix fluette.

**-Ah ! Oui ? Mais on ne t'as pas entendu de la soirée ! Tu n'appelles pas cela de la timidité ?**

Lucie baissa la tête espérant cacher ses rougeurs.

**-Emmett, calme-toi un peu ! Ne vois-tu pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise**, intervint ma Bella, toujours aussi protectrice des plus faibles.

Lucie était plus âgée que Samuel, le frère ainé de Bella, mais elle était aussi discrète que lui était volubile.

Il m'avait toujours semblé qu'Angèle était timide lorsqu'elle rendait visite à ma sœur et fréquentait notre petit groupe. Cependant, sa sœur l'était encore plus.

Par contre, comme Angèle, elle était bonne élève et surtout d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Elle admirait son aînée et ne cessait de l'imiter.

Malgré les efforts qu'elle fournissait, Lucie peinait réellement à surmonter sa timidité.

Il allait être difficile de lui trouver un surnom sans pour autant qu'elle éprouve de la gêne.

Alors qu'Emmett allait proposer quelque chose, je l'avertis d'un regard de ne pas faire l'imbécile. Ce qui pouvait être pris pour une bonne blague par l'un d'entre nous qui connaissions bien mon cousin et son caractère farceur pouvait blesser cette gentille petite fille si discrète.

**-Pourquoi pas Shy Girl ? **(8) Suggéra-t-il.

**-Ce qui signifie ? **Demanda Angèle. Lucie n'aurait jamais osé poser la question.

**-« Jeune fille timide », c'est bien trouvé, **approuva Alice. **Si tu es d'accord toi aussi, **lui demanda ma sœur doucement.

Elle acquiesça tout en rosissant.

**-Bien ! Nous en avons donc terminé avec le jeu d'Alice, **conclut Angèle, d'un air détendu.

En effet, nous étions tous décontractés, oubliant presque les circonstances qui avaient poussé Alice à créer cet amusement.

-**Parfait !** Ma mère venait d'entrer dans le salon, accompagnée de Mesdames Weber et Swan. **Il va être temps d'aller dormir, la soirée est déjà bien avancée et certains d'entre nous se lèvent très tôt demain.**

**-Oh ! Non ! Pas déjà ! **Maugréa Alice, se repositionnant contre le torse de Jasper.

**-Mais, moi, je n'ai pas envie de dormir ! **S'amusa Samuel.

**-Et pourtant, Samuel, tu as assez veillé, **intervint sa mère sévèrement. **Tu vas monter immédiatement te coucher, et cela sans réveiller tes frères qui dorment depuis un moment.**

Samuel voulut riposter, mais l'entrée de son père dans le salon l'en dissuada. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce, nous embrassa tous sur la joue l'un après l'autre et souhaita une bonne nuit à l'assemblée.

Madame Weber en profita pour indiquer à sa fille cadette qu'il était temps également pour elle de se retirer dans sa chambre. Lucie nous salua tous à son tour, prenant un peu plus de temps dans les bras de son père, comme si elle craignait de ne jamais le revoir.

Puis ma mère nous fit comprendre qu'il était temps de se séparer pour Bella et moi, Alice et Jasper, Angèle et Ben. Alors qu'Angèle s'approchait de son père, qu'Alice se blottissait dans les bras du nôtre, Bella essayait de retenir ses larmes devant le sien.

Elle lui parla en polonais. Sa voix était douce. J'imaginais qu'elle lui disait qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'il devait faire attention à sa personne. Son père faisait tout pour la réconforter. Que j'aurai aimé pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils se confiaient !

Mon amoureuse s'approcha ensuite de Jasper, qui la serra fortement dans ses bras. Elle céda ensuite sa place à Alice. Ma sœur était toute émue de dire « au revoir » à son fiancé. Néanmoins, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait suffisamment versé de larmes cette après-midi et savait qu'elle devait se montrer forte pour que Jasper parte l'esprit tranquille.

Les filles se retirèrent, accompagnées de nos mères. Je n'avais même pas prêté attention à ces dernières lorsqu'elles avaient salué leur conjoint respectif.

Je me retrouvais alors seul avec ceux qui partaient demain défendre nos patries anglaise, française, polonaise, eux qui partaient défendre les idées de démocratie et de liberté face aux totalitarismes.

**-Edward ! **M'appela mon père hésitant.

Nous ne nous étions pas reparlés depuis notre sévère et dure dispute du début d'après-midi.

**-Yes, Dad ? **J'étais affectueux avec lui.

En effet, je ne pouvais pas laisser partir mon père à la guerre en lui faisant croire que j'étais toujours en colère contre lui. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me pardonnerai pas ces derniers moments de dispute. Je préférai les clore par une réconciliation, qui me tenait tant à cœur.

**-Edward, mon grand, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta sœur et ta mère. Elles vont avoir besoin de soutien. Cette guerre va rappeler de sombres souvenirs à ta mère. Quant à ta sœur, avec son inquiétude pour Jasper, elle risque de...**

**-De réagir comme une pile électrique ! **Terminai-je sa phrase en souriant.

Emmett rigola à ses propos, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère du salon, qui avait tendance à s'assombrir avec ces dernières recommandations. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel en imaginant le comportement probable de ma sœur.

**-De toute façon, Dad, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je vais bien m'occuper d'elles. Je vous le promets. **

**-Thank you very much, my son ! **Mon père était ému. Il me serra dans ses bras. **N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi, fils !**

Troublé par ces dernières paroles, je fus incapable de lui répondre. Je secouais alors la tête négativement.

**-Edward, si tu peux aussi veiller sur ma famille, je t'en serai reconnaissant. Je sais que mes parents seront présents pour Renée et mes enfants, mais ils vieillissent et ne connaissent pas aussi bien la France qu'ils veulent nous le faire croire.**

**-Monsieur Swan, votre proposition me fait honneur et me va droit au cœur, **affirmai-je. J'étais ravi de voir que le père de Bella avait suffisamment confiance en moi pour me confier les siens. **Ce sera avec plaisir que je m'occuperai d'eux. **

**-Surtout de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? **Me taquina-t-il.

**-Hum... Je... Heu... **Gêné et surpris, je bafouillais. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en bataille, signe d'anxiété chez moi.

**-Me crois-tu aveugle au point de ne pas me rendre compte que vous êtes de très bons amis, toi et ma fille ?**

**-Non, non, je ne me permettrai pas de telles pensées**, l'assurais-je prudemment.

**-Edward, tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise. Tant qu'elle est heureuse et qu'il n'y a pas de geste déplacé entre vous, je n'y vois aucune objection.**

Il me donnait son presque consentement pour que je fréquente sa fille. Elle pouvait être mon amie comme je pouvais être le sien.

Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur notre relation, car je n'étais pas sûr qu'un baiser entre nous deux soit toléré. Il appartenait certainement à la catégorie des fameux « gestes déplacés » auxquels Monsieur Swan faisait allusion et que je devais éviter avec sa fille unique.

Néanmoins, je devais le remercier de son assentiment.

**-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Swan.**

**-Edward,** reprit mon père. **Attendez au moins une dizaine de jours avant de rentrer en voiture à Paris.**

**-Oui, si tu le conseilles... Mais je doute que Maman ou Madame Swan soient d'accord avec cet avis : les cours vont reprendre que cela soit pour les filles au lycée ou pour les plus petits à l'école primaire. Je n'oublie pas non plus que votre épouse est institutrice, Monsieur Weber, et qu'elle voudra être présente sur son lieu de travail.**

**-Oui, ce serait tout à fait son attitude. Mais, ton père a raison, Edward, **me répondit-il.** Attendez que les premières nouvelles de la guerre vous parviennent avant de vous mettre en route. Il faudrait que vous soyez sûrs que le front est stabilisé. Je me souviens, en 1914, lors de la première offensive de la Marne, il s'en ait fallu de peu pour que Paris ne soit envahi par les Boches. Heureusement que les taxis ont été là pour convoyer les troupes rapidement !**

**-Et si une telle chose devait se reproduire, il vaut mieux que vous soyez en sécurité en Provence plutôt que dans la capitale.**

**-Oui, je comprends. **

**-Au fait, comment allez-vous faire pour remonter à Paris avec les deux voitures ?** Questionna Ben.

Quelle bonne question ! S'il était évident que je conduirai la voiture de mon père, je n'avais pas pensé à la voiture des Weber.

**-Mon épouse a obtenu son examen de conduite il y a quelques années.**

**-Oh ! C'est rare de voir des femmes conduire. **Monsieur Swan était ébahi.

**-Rare, mais utile ! Et beaucoup plus courant en Angleterre qu'en France**, précisa mon cousin.

**-D'ailleurs, Alice ne cesse de me réclamer de passer son permis lorsqu'elle aura ses 18 ans, **annonça mon père.

**-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de cela ? **Sourit Jasper.

**-Ça lui ressemble bien, en effet,** confirmai-je.

**-Mais arrivera-t-elle à atteindre les pédales ? **S'amusa Emmett aux dépens de ma peite soeur. Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre !

**-Néanmoins, si la guerre dure aussi longtemps que la dernière, cela lui sera utile. Les femmes, ne pouvant plus faire appel à leurs conjoints, se devront d'être autonomes comme ce fut déjà le cas pendant la Grande Guerre,** rajouta M. Weber d'une logique implacable.

Sur ces bonnes paroles qui nous faisaient _presque _oublier la déclaration de guerre, nous nous séparâmes en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Je devais les conduire tous le lendemain matin tôt à la gare d'Arles. Avant que les dames et demoiselles du mas ne soient réveillées.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Edward  
**

**En Provence, 2 septembre 1939.**

Lorsque je revins de la gare d'Arles où j'avais déposé mon père, mon cousin et mes amis, je trouvais ma mère dans la cuisine en train de préparer des toasts grillés et le café.

Comme convenu, elle était la seule à s'être levée pour les saluer. Monsieur Swan nous avait fait comprendre que son épouse n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et qu'elle était anéantie par son départ. Quant à Madame Weber, elle se montrait solidaire d'Alice, Angèle et Bella en ne descendant pas. En effet, les parents avaient interdit aux trois jeunes filles de se lever si tôt, par peur d'entrainer des pleurs interminables et de manquer le train.

J'observais alors attentivement ma mère. Elle s'affairait pour dissimuler son chagrin. Ses yeux étaient rougis et lorsqu'elle m'entendit entrer, elle chassa une larme qui brillait sur sa joue.

**-Maman ?**

**-Edward ? Te voilà déjà ! Sont-ils bien partis ?**

**-Oui, mais... **Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et la pris tendrement dans mes bras. **Maman, ils ne risquent rien pour le moment. Tout va bien se passer.**

Je la câlinais un moment comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque j'étais enfant.

**-Merci mon grand fils.**

**-Où sont les autres ? **Questionnais-je alors espérant lui changer les idées.

**-Ta grand-mère maternelle est allée chercher des œufs frais au poulailler. Je pensais préparer une omelette pour agrémenter le petit-déjeuner. Quant aux autres, ils sont encore endormis ou rechignent à quitter leur lit douillet. **

Si ma mère faisait particulièrement référence aux frères de Bella et à ma sœur qui étaient loin d'être matinaux, elle dissimulait à peine le fait que son amie, la mère de Bella, s'était isolée dans sa chambre pour vivre son chagrin. Il en était certainement de même pour Madame Weber.

J'entendis un discret _toc-toc-toc_ sur le battant de la porte de la cuisine.

A l'odeur florale, je savais déjà que c'était ma Bella qui approchait.

**-Puis-je vous rejoindre ? **Elle craignait de nous déranger.

**-Bien sûr ! Entre donc ! **L'encouragea ma mère.** Installe-toi à table. Je vais te servir du thé et des toasts. Edward n'a pas encore déjeuné non plus. Il vient seulement de rentrer d'Arles. Café ? **M'interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

J'acquiesçais. Ma mère se retourna alors vers le poële à bois, sur lequel elle déposé la théirèe en fonte pour faire chauffer l'eau du thé. Puis, elle mit en marche la cafetière. Elle reprit les toasts qu'elle avait commencé à faire griller.

Je remarquais alors que le regard de ma chère et tendre était cerné et que ses yeux brillaient encore de larmes vite effacées. Elle avait sûrement peu dormi.

J'approchais ma chaise de la sienne et caressais délicatement de mes doigts fins les petites traces présentes sous ses yeux. Je la couvais du regard pour lui insuffler de la force alors qu'elle essayait de me cacher son inquiétude pour son père.

**-Tu vas bien ? **Murmurai-je.

**-Oui, moi, ça va,** me répondit-elle. **Mais Maman... C'est vraiment dur pour elle. Elle a été si rarement séparée de Papa que... Je sais qu'elle a pleuré cette nuit... toute la nuit...**

Bella essayait de minimiser sa peine face à la détresse de sa mère. Mais elle n'y réussissait pas.

Je me rapprochais encore plus d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

C'est à ce moment-là que ma mère se retourna pour amener tasses de café et mugs de thé, qu'elle déposa devant nous sur la table.

Bella et moi sursautâmes. Nous l'avions oubliée. Enfin presque !

**-Hum... **Commença Bella, gênée, se tortillant les mains et s'écartant de moi.

**-Maman... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...**

**-Edward ! Ne te fourvoie pas mon fils ! J'ai des yeux pour voir, des oreilles pour entendre, et je sais m'en servir !**

Je le savais que ma mère savait !

Je l'avais compris hier et pourtant j'avais essayé de lui mentir pour protéger Bella de … De quoi déjà ? De certaines réflexions désobligeantes. Or je savais que si quelqu'un ne la malmènerait jamais, au grand jamais, c'était bien ma mère. Honteux de ne lui avoir pas fait confiance, je baissais la tête.

**-Madame Cullen, ne le disputez pas. C'est de ma faute... J'étais triste et Edward n'a essayé que de … De me réconforter... **Bella essayait à son tour de me protéger des foudres maternelles. Mais tous ses efforts étaient vains : c'est le contraire qui se produisait.

**-Edward, Bella, je suis déçue de votre attitude. Me croyez-vous si naïve ? **Ma mère nous observait intensément de son regard vert-émeraude. Aucun de nous deux ne pipait mot. Nous l'écoutions religieusement. **J'ai bien vu combien vous vous étiez rapprochés durant ce séjour en Provence. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous chercher que cela soit pour papoter ou jouer de la musique. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous regarder béatement d'admiration, d'attraper la main de l'autre... **Je voulus l'interrompre. **Non, mon fils ! Vous vous êtes crus discrets, mais vous ne l'étiez pas. Pas pour moi ! **Elle prit une nouvelle respiration et nous asséna sa dernière théorie.** Néanmoins, et je ne pense pas me tromper, la journée d'hier a été riche en événements internationaux... comme **_**très**_** personnels... Et cela a précipité bien des choses.**

Les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent immédiatement. Je suis sûre qu'elle pensait aux baisers que nous avions échangés tendrement hier. En tout cas, elles confirmèrent la théorie de ma mère, qui n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

**-Bien ! Les choses étant dites, précisons quelques petites règles. Premièrement, je ne vais pas vous faire chaperonner à toute heure de la journée, si je peux avoir une confiance totale en vous deux. **Le regard de ma mère était implacable. Elle attendait notre parole.

Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et nous acquiesçâmes simultanément aux propos de ma mère.

**-Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas voulu aborder le sujet hier soir car je pensais avec raison que vos pères avaient d'autres sujets bien plus importants en tête. Mais je vais mettre au courant immédiatement Renée et nous débattrons toutes deux des règles de bienséance que nous allons vous imposer.**

**-Oh ! Non ! **S'écria Bella paniquée. **Ne faites pas cela, s'il vous plait !**

J'étais stupéfait. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Pourquoi était-elle tant affolée à l'idée d'annoncer à sa mère que nous nous aimions ? Que nous voulions nous fréquenter ?

**-Mais... Bella, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je vais expliquer la situation calmement à ta mère. Tout va bien se passer.**

**-Non !** Bella continuait de secouer sa tête négativement. **Je vous en prie. Ne lui dites rien ! Maman va s'inquiéter, surtout si elle ne peut pas en parler avec Papa. Elle est déjà si... **Bella hésitait à poursuivre. **Si fragile... Cela l'est d'autant plus quand Papa est absent. Je ne veux pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de l'angoisser davantage.**

Je lançais un coup d'œil ahuri à ma mère. Pensait-elle la même chose que moi ? J'avais l'impression que mon amoureuse était plus mâture que sa mère, qu'elle faisait tout pour la protéger alors que la raison aurait voulu que cela soit la mère qui protège son enfant.

**-Bella, ta mère a le droit de connaître tes sentiments et tes fréquentations,** avança ma mère. **Néanmoins, si tu veux attendre un peu le bon moment pour le lui annoncer, je comprendrai. **Ma mère jouait la conciliation pour rassurer Bella tout en obtenant ce qu'elle voulait. **Edward, Bella, en attendant que Renée soit mise au courant, je vous fais confiance à tous les deux et je vais vous imposer les mêmes règles de bienséance qu'à Alice et Jasper. Suis-je bien comprise ?**

**-Oui, tout à fait. **Nous avions presque parlé en même temps.

**-Edward, ai-je ta parole d'honneur ? Pas de gestes déplacés entre vous deux ! **Heureusement que je savais que ma mère tolérait les baisers entre les amoureux. Par gestes déplacés, elle entendait plutôt des caresses et touchers sensuels. **Pas de situation compromettantes non plus !**

**-I promise you, Mum !**

**-Bella ! J'attends de toi que tu en informes prochainement ta mère. Si tu veux que je sois présente, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire. Est-ce d'accord ?**

**-Oui, Madame Cullen. **Bella se leva et se réfugia dans les bras de ma mère. **Je vous remercie pour tout.**

J'étais ravi que Bella s'entende aussi bien avec ma mère. Cependant, j'aurai bien voulu qu'elle soit plus proche de sa mère qu'elle ne l'était actuellement.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de courses dans le couloir. Les frères de Bella, suivis de Lucie et d'Angèle, déboulèrent dans la cuisine, attirés par les odeurs culinaires.

**-Ah ! La faim fait sortir le loup du bois ! **Constata ma grand-mère maternelle en entrant dans la cuisine par la porte de l'arrière-cour. Elle portait un panier rempli d'œufs ainsi que le pot à lait qu'elle venait de récupérer à la ferme. J'étais presque sûr que le métayer venait de traire ses vaches pour nous.

**-Oh ! Oui ! Ca sent trop bon !** Commenta Samuel dont l'estomac gargouillait.

**-Emmett ! Sors de ce corps ! **S'amusa ma grand-mère paternelle, qui fermait le cortège.

Ils s'attablèrent tous parmi les rires.

Ma mère déposa plusieurs bols sur la table, puis repris la cuisson des toasts alors que Bella servait le chocolat chaud et que Mamée s'attelait à confectionner une omelette, qui remporta tous nos suffrages.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes**

(1) En août 1914, lorsque fut annoncée la mobilisation générale, le frère de mon arrière-grand-père travaillait avec son épouse à Paris. Il a dû regagner en train la caserne où il avait effectué son service militaire, en province. Sa femme a émis le désir de l'accompagner. Pour cela, elle a dû payer son billet de train en or (elle a vendu des bijoux). Elle n'a jamais regretté ce choix, car son époux est mort quelques mois après le début de la guerre.

En 1939, les Français craignaient que la monnaie, le Franc, connaisse le même manque de confiance de la part des banques et compagnies financières qu'en 1914, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

(2) Rappel : la majorité à l'époque est à 21 ans. L'âge de la mobilisation est 20 ans. Pour s'engager plus tôt, il fallait l'accord et la signature du représentant légal, à savoir les parents ou un tuteur.

(3) Messieurs Weber et Soubeyrac parlent de la **ligne Maginot**, système défensif que les garçons ont déjà expliqué dans le Chapitre 11 du Livre I : « _Retour en France et Confidences _».

(4) La **Luftwaffe** est l'armée de l'air allemande (l'aviation).

(5) Il s'agit bien entendu du **colonel De Gaulle **(avec 2 «_ L_ », contrairement à la Gaule, province romaine, à laquelle fait référence Bella qui n'a qu'un seul « _L _»). En 1939, le colonel De Gaulle a 49 ans, mais il est considéré comme un jeune fou écervelé et fougueux par l'État-major français dont la moyenne d'âge est de 70 ans (le général Gamelin à 68 ans, le général Weygand a 73 ans).

Les théories militaires du colonel de Gaulle ont été abordées par les garçons dans le Chapitre 11 du Livre I : «_ Retour en France et Confidences_ ».

Vous noterez que Bella ne comprend pas toutes les explications données par Emmett et Ben. Ce n'est absolument pas un domaine qu'elle maitrise, donc si ce passage vous paraît confus, c'est un peu normal puisqu'il s'agit d'un POV Bella. Pour les lecteurs/lectrices qui auraient vraiment des questions ou des incompréhensions, contactez-moi par mp et j'essayerai dans la mesure du possible d'éclaircir tout cela.

(6) « _Demain, dès l'aube _» : poème de **Victor HUGO (**18802-1885). J'adore ce poème ! J'en profite pour vous rappeler que les trois filles sont férues de littérature (voir les chapitres IV et VI du Livre I qui ont respictivement pour titre : «_ Premiers Accords_ » et «_ Fiançailles et Déception amoureuse_ »).

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,

Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.

J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.

Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,

Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,

Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,

Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,

Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,

Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe

Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.

(7) **Coco Chanel **(1883-1971) : créatrice, modiste et styliste française célèbre pour ses créations de haute couture et son parfum.

Heureusement qu'Alice ne choisit pas ce pseudonyme puisque pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Coco Chanel vivra à l'Hôtel Ritz avec un Allemand.

(8) **Shy Girl** : c'est juste un clin d'œil et un petit hommage à ma super bêta **CandyShy** !

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Très chères lectrices, très chers lecteurs,**

Merci pour vos nombreuses _review_ estivales.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos mises en _alert _et mises en _favoris, _en forte augmentation sur le chapitre 13 du Livre I.

**Petit sondage **(car je suis curieuse) : quel chapitre du livre I avez-vous préféré ? Je vous remercie de vos réponses !

Bien entendu, je publierai un résultat du sondage, s'il est réaliste (c'est-à-dire si j'ai un nombre suffisant de réponses. Si je n'ai que deux ou trois réponses, cela ne servirait pas à grand chose).

.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Autre information : j'ai eu la grande surprise d'apprendre que j'avais été sélectionnée pour les **Addict of Lemon Awards** dans la catégorie **Best Historical Story**, sur le forum **Damn-Addict-Lemon **(j'ai mis le lien est sur mon profil). Vous pouvez soit vous inscrire sur le forum pour aller voter pour la fiction de votre choix. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrits ou que vous ne le voulez pas, sachez que les invités peuvent également voter.

Clôture des votes : le 30 septembre 2011.

J'ai été très étonnée (et je l'avoue ravie) de voir ma fiction dans la sélection, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle affronte des fictions très très connues et très belles, et surtout terminées. J'ai du mal à imagniner s'il soit possible pour le lecteur de voter pour une fiction dont il ignore la fin. Je ne m'attends pas à gagner (j'espère juste ne pas finir dernière ! *_Croise les doigts_*) mais je trouve le concept fort sympathique, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter sur le forum !

Dernière chose : les administratrices ont également créé les **Addict of Readers Awards **: cette fois, ce sont les lecteurs qui proposent leurs fictions préférées (suivant le principe des catégories) afin d'élire la meilleure des fanfictions.

.

J'ai écrit beaucoup. Maintenant la plume est à vous ! Au plaisir très prochain de vous lire !

A bientôt ! AliLouane.

.

* * *

**Réponses aux lectrices anonymes :**

**A Angeline : **merci pour ta gentille _review_. Je suis contente que ce bonus t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. A bientôt !


	18. Livre II Bonus

Date de publication du Bonus du Livre II : le vendredi 30 septembre 2011

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

* * *

**Livre II, Bonus**

* * *

**Titre : Amis, Amies, Personnages Secondaires**

* * *

.

Ce n'est pas un chapitre !

_* Oh ! J'en entends déjà certaines râler ! Ou tout au moins bouillir ! *_

Il s'agit simplement de quelques précisions sur les personnages secondaires qui gravitent autour des familles Withlock et Wiesal en Pologne, à Cracovie.

Vous en connaissez déjà certains qui ont été rapidement évoqués dans le Livre I.

Mais je pense que ces éléments supplémentaires vous permettront de peut-être mieux comprendre certaines réactions de certains personnages dans le**s** chapitre**s** suivant**s**.

Je sais que cela va en ravir certaines, mais que d'autres n'apprécieront pas de voir développer certains éléments (mais je ne voulais pas faire deux bonus). D'où ma mise en garde : il y a quelques _spoilers_ sur la suite ! (très très peu !)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Pour rappel :**

**-Famille Withlock** : famille de Jasper et Rosalie ; famille maternelle de Bella.

**-Famille Wiesal** : famille de Rebecca, la sœur de Renée, la tante de Bella, Rosalie et Jasper.

Rebecca a épousé Adam Wiesal et ils ont eu cinq enfants (voir le _Bonus Généalogie du Livre I_ pour plus de précisions ou pour celles qui ne se souviennent pas).

.

.

* * *

**AMIS – AMIES**

**PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES en Pologne**

* * *

.

**-Jan et Sarah CHOWSKI :** ils sont Polonais, juifs et vivent à Cracovie. Ils sont frère et sœur.

Jan (né en 1917) est un ami de Jasper et de Royce.

Sarah (née en 1920) est une amie de Rose.

C'est chez leurs parents que Rosalie et Royce se rencontrent pour la première fois.

Rosalie et Sarah sont toujours aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Cette dernière a particulièrement soutenu son amie dans l'épreuve qu'elle a traversée avec la mort de Royce. Elle défend toujours Rosalie quand cette dernière prend des positions qui l'oppose à ses amis ou à la communauté juive de Cracovie.

Sarah a épousé en janvier 1939 un pharmacien juif de Cracovie. En septembre 1939, elle débute une grossesse.

Jan est architecte.

Jan va progressivement se rapprocher de Rosalie : ils vont d'ailleurs conclure un marché afin de se protéger l'un l'autre.

.

**-Esther **: gouvernante et domestique de la famille Withlock.

Elle est née en 1894 (elle a l'âge d'Élie, le père de Rosalie et de Jasper, elle a deux ans de plus que la mère de Rosalie), dans la campagne qui entoure Cracovie.

Elle est issue d'une famille juive nombreuse (elle a 10 frères et sœurs. Elle est la numéro 2 dans la fratrie).

Ses parents étaient fermiers : ils cultivent des terres (blé, seigle, pommes de terre) et possèdent quelques vaches, lapins, poules.

Comme ils ne pouvaient nourrir tous leurs enfants, ils ont dû encourager certains de leurs enfants à aller travailler à la ville, soit dans les usines pour les garçons, soit comme domestiques ou lingères pour les filles.

Esther entre alors au service des grands-parents de Rosalie lorsqu'elle avait à peine 16 ans. Elle est embauchée suite au décès en couche de Judith, la grand-mère de Rosalie pour s'occuper de la nouvelle-née, Rebecca.

Excellente cuisinière, dotée d'un esprit pratique et logique, elle (qui ne devait rester que quelques mois au départ) sait se rendre indispensable dans cette famille écrasée par la peinée due à la perte tragique de la matriarche.

Elle s'entend immédiatement bien avec le fils ainé Élie qui a son âge, et avec Samuel, âgé de 10 ans. Ayant appris à materner ses jeunes frères et sœurs, elle s'occupe particulièrement bien de Renée (4 ans) et Rebecca (quelques mois), dont elle sera une mère par procuration.

Elle est immédiatement mise dans la confidence lorsqu'Élie rencontre Héléna ou lorsque Charlie commence à fréquenter Renée.

Le grand-père Withlock l'admire pour son courage et sa persévérance. Il a bien conscience qu'elle a sauvé l'unité de sa famille suite au décès de son épouse, ce qui fait que même si ses enfants n'ont plus besoin de gouvernante, même si ses filles cadettes sont mariées et à leur tour mères de famille heureuses (Esther sera d'ailleurs présente pour la naissance de Bella et Rachel ainsi que pour tous les accouchements de Rebecca, remplaçant ainsi par sa présence leur feue mère Judith), il la gardera toujours à son service, lui demandant de gérer l'intendance de la maison, et ce d'autant plus qu'Esther ne s'est jamais mariée, mettant sa vie au service de la famille Withlock.

Au fur et à mesure des événements de plus en plus tragiques de la guerre, ainsi que des mesures antisémites de plus en plus draconiennes, Esther deviendra progressivement un membre à part entière de la famille Withlock et ne sera plus considérée comme une domestique. Elle restera toujours aux côtés de cette famille, même lorsque cette dernière ne pourra plus lui payer ses gages.

.

**-Mania** : gouvernante des cinq enfants de Rebecca et d'Adam Wiesal.

Elle est très attachée à eux, même si elle ne les accompagne pas dans leur fuite de Cracovie lors de l'invasion allemande, puisqu'elle s'enfuit avec ses parents de son côté.

Dès son retour à Cracovie, elle se précipite chez eux pour savoir si tout va bien pour eux.

Comme elle est catholique, les lois antisémites vont progressivement lui interdire de travailler chez un patron juif (ce qu'elle regrette fortement puisqu'elle était bien rémunérée et surtout proche des enfants qu'elle adorait), puis de les fréquenter.

Elle ne les verra plus dès lors que le ghetto sera cloisonné.

Les cinq enfants de Rebecca souffrent de son absence qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Osera-t-elle braver les interdits allemands et les lois antisémites pour les revoir et les aider ?

.

**-Ziuta **: élève de Rosalie, qui lui donne des cours de piano. Elle est née en 1931.

Elle est très brillante et a un excellent niveau de piano pour son jeune âge.

Son père est médecin. Sa mère est infirmière.

Ziuta a un petit frère Samuel, né en 1934. Il joue du violon.

Toute la famille est juive et vit dans le ghetto.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Note à mes lecteurs / lectrices :**

J'ai profité des Journées du Patrimoine pour aller à Lyon visiter quelques musées.

J'ai découvert ainsi la **Prison de Montluc**, prison qui a détenu pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale des résistants torturés, déportés ou fusillés (Jean Moulin, Raymond Aubrac…), des juifs qui ont été déportés (les enfants d'Izieu, André Frossard, ) et aussi Klaus Barbie lors de son procès à Lyon pour crime contre l'Humanité dans le milieu des années 1980.

Lors de la visite, vous avez l'occasion de visiter le réfectoire et quelques cellules (on peut même lire des inscriptions écrites par les prisonniers de l'époque).

La prison a été ouverte et utilisée de 1921 à 2009.

Elle est maintenant ouverte en tant que **mémorial **depuis le printemps 2011.

Si vous avez l'occasion d'aller à Lyon, profitez-en pour aller la visiter (l'entrée est actuellement gratuite).

.

* * *

**.  
**

**Deuxième note à mes lecteurs / lectrices :**

Dans mon dernier chapitre, j'avais posé une question à savoir : **quel était le chapitre du Livre I qui vous avez le plus ravie ? Le plus emballé ? **Je renouvelle ma question dans ce chapitre bonus, car seules 3 lectrices m'ont répondu (je leur adresse d'ailleurs un grand merci du fond du coeur).

Ce n'est pas une question piège, si vous n'avez aucune préférence, vous avez le droit de le dire !

Au plaisir de connaitre votre chapitre coup de coeur !

.

* * *

.

**Troisième et dernière note à mes lecteurs / lectrices :**

Je pense que vous vous doutez désormais quel sera le sujet traité par le prochain chapitre.

Ou, en tout cas, vous savez au moins dans quel pays se déroulera la suite de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si les détails de ce bonus sont superflus et ne vous servent pas ! Dans ce dernier cas, je n'en referai pas à l'avenir.

Prochain chapitre : **dans 2 jours ! **

(Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est rapide ! Mais il faut bien que je compense la déception que certaines ont dû éprouver lorsqu'elles ont constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai chapitre).

A très bientôt !

AliLou

.

**PS/ **Pour chaque review d'inscrit(e), j'envoie un **TEASER**. J'ai oublié de le faire pour le chapitre précédent. Merci à la lectrice qui l'a remarqué ! Je n'oublierai plus maintenant !

.

* * *

**.**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**A Angeline**

Oui, tu as raison : les surnoms d'Alice serviront plus tard. Il faut donc les retenir !

Edward et la fierté des hommes : j'ai voulu retracer les sentiments de ceux qui étaient trop jeunes pour partir combattre, de ceux qui avaient peur d'être mal considérés puisqu'ils restaient en compagnie des femmes et des enfants. Les temps commencent à être durs, et cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant... J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre même si la fiction se noircit... A bientôt, AliLouane.


	19. Livre II Chapitre 15

**Date de publication du chapitre XV : le dimanche 2 octobre 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

**Bonne lecture ! **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas !

.

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XV**

* * *

**Titre : Invasion**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**/!\\ Avertissement ! Ce chapitre commence à aborder les horreurs de la guerre /!\\ **

**.**

**Je n'ai pas balisé de passage particulier, car des scènes de guerre et de bombardements sont décrites plus ou moins tout au long du chapitre.**

**.**

**Je rappelle par ailleurs que cette fiction est classée _rated _M.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

**POV Rosalie**

**Cracovie, 24 août 1939**

J'avais eu le triste devoir d'annoncer à mon frère et Alice que nous ne pourrions plus venir en France pour leurs fiançailles qui devaient avoir le 26 août. En effet, compte tenu du contexte international qui était de plus en plus tendu entre l'Allemagne et la Pologne, notre gouvernement avait annulé toutes les délivrances de visa la veille au soir.

Nous aurions bien sûr pu prendre le risque de voyager dans l'illégalité, sans visa et sans passeport. Mais Grand-père estimait, à juste titre, que si l'État interdisait les voyages à travers l'Allemagne, c'est parce qu'ils étaient trop dangereux.

Mon frère était déçu de notre absence, mais je crois que sa promise l'était encore plus.

Il en était de même pour moi. J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir revoir mon frère (il me manquait tant), ma cousine Bella et sa famille, mais aussi pour pouvoir enfin faire la connaissance de ma future belle-sœur et de sa famille franco-anglaise.

Avec ce voyage en France, j'espérais aussi chasser mes démons liés au nazisme et à la mort violente de Royce.

L'annulation de notre séjour avait donc été autant un choc qu'une déception.

Mon grand-père, ma mère et mon oncle Adam étaient très inquiets des revendications territoriales d'Hitler. Ce dernier exigeait en effet, par un ultimatum, le rattachement du couloir de Dantzig polonais au territoire du Reich allemand. Si la Pologne n'exécutait pas les ordres du Führer, elle serait alors attaquée aux premières heures de l'aube le vendredi 1er septembre.

Le peuple polonais était convaincu de pouvoir résister aux assauts allemands avec l'aide de la France et du Royaume-Uni. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des réserves alimentaires.

Maman, Rebecca, Esther et moi avions passé des heures et des heures dans les files d'attente des magasins et des épiceries pour accumuler dans nos cuisines divers aliments essentiels dont on annonçait la future pénurie : farine de blé, sucre, semoule, pommes de terre et savon. Nous craignions tous une famine prochaine.

Grand-père et Adam n'étaient pas aussi confiants que la majorité des Polonais. Ils craignaient d'une part l'agression soviétique à l'est alors que les Allemands attaqueraient l'ouest de la Pologne. D'autre part, ils soutenaient que la France et le Royaume-Uni n'auraient pas le temps d'intervenir car ils se trouvaient loin. Mon frère, au téléphone, avait l'air de penser la même chose qu'eux. Je ne pouvais que leur donner raison.

Grand-père redoutait surtout que le Führer applique ses lois antisémites en Pologne en cas d'invasion, comme il l'avait fait en Allemagne.

A ses craintes, la communauté juive de Cracovie, menée par notre rabbin Isaac, répondait sans équivoque qu'il ne pourrait pas imposer de telles lois dans notre pays, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, que les événements de la Nuit de Cristal ne pourraient se produire en Pologne.

Qu'ils étaient tous naïfs ! Et énervants !

Je bouillais littéralement de rage en entendant de tels propos.

J'avais perdu mon fiancé dans ces sombres événements parce qu'il était sûr de lui, parce qu'il pensait que jamais les SA (1) et les SS (2) n'iraient jusqu'à tuer des êtres humains, même juifs.

Il m'avait tellement assuré et répété que les nazis ne se contenteraient que de brimades sur les juifs. Or, ce n'avait pas été le cas : il était mort par excès de confiance ou par manque d'instinct de survie. Je ne me ferai pas avoir une nouvelle fois.

J'étais sûre et certaine que le Führer était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout de ses idéaux aryens.

Comment ? Je ne le savais pas. Mais je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas vivre en paix le peuple juif.

Lorsque j'avançais de telles théories devant mes amis ou devant les parents des enfants auxquels je donnais bénévolement des cours d'hébreu, de yiddish ou de piano à la synagogue, ils me répondaient toujours que j'exagérais la situation. Cependant, j'étais tenace et faisais tout pour leur démontrer le contraire. Ils ne me croyaient pas davantage, mais je persévérais quand même.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Cracovie, dimanche 25 août 1939**

Je venais de raccrocher au téléphone avec mon frère qui m'avait raconté ses joyeuses fiançailles de la veille (avec notamment son coup de cœur pour la composition musicale surprise de Bella et de son futur beau-frère) lorsque Adam et Rebecca débarquèrent à la maison avec tous leurs enfants et leur gouvernante Mania.

Rebecca était totalement affolée. Elle paniquait. Ma mère eut tôt fait de l'éloigner dans son boudoir pour la calmer à l'écart de ses enfants afin de leur dissimuler, si c'était encore possible, l'état extrême d'anxiété de leur mère. Esther détourna alors leur attention en leur proposant un chocolat chaud, qui leur fut rapidement servi dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps-là, Adam nous expliquait au salon à mon grand-mère et à moi que l'agitation dans les rues de Cracovie s'étaient accrue depuis hier. Comme nous voulions communiquer par téléphone avec Jasper en France, nous étions peu sortis de la maison.

Il nous racontait que le mot « guerre » était désormais dans tous les esprits et sur toutes les lèvres. Même notre rabbin avait fait un commentaire lors du dernier office à la synagogue sur la possibilité que la guerre soit déclarée prochainement.

Des rumeurs couraient perpétuellement : les villes ne seraient plus ravitaillées, les trains auraient arrêtés de circuler aujourd'hui. On racontait aussi que le tramway de Cracovie ne circulerait pas demain. Il était pratiquement impossible de démêler le faux du vrai. Tout était dit et se contredisait la minute suivante.

On parlait d'organiser la mobilisation générale afin d'être prêts en cas d'agression. Mais les hommes ne voulaient pas combattre et délaisser leurs familles. De plus, nos soldats étaient peu ou mal armés. Notre cavalerie était certes importante, mais quel poids aurait-elle face aux blindés et à l'artillerie d'Hitler ?

Tous ces détails militaires qui ne m'auraient jamais intéressés il y a peu, je les connaissais maintenant par cœur. La mort subite et violente de Royce avait changé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie : si mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, s'il s'était vidé de toute émotion, mon intérêt pour la politique, l'organisation militaire et les relations internationales datait de la Nuit de Cristal. J'avais voulu comprendre pourquoi « on » me l'avait arraché (mais cet acte de barbarie restait une chose inhumaine que je ne comprenais toujours pas, même si elle avait été commise par des monstres assoiffés de sang et de violence).

Je quittais subitement mes sombres pensées pour revenir à la réalité en entendant mon grand-père et mon oncle Adam se quereller.

En effet, ils débattaient du fait de devoir quitter ou non la ville si la guerre était déclarée.

**-Élie, si la guerre est déclarée, vous vous doutez bien que les villes seront les premiers objectifs à être bombardées. C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut quitter Cracovie, **insistait mon oncle.

**-Non ! Non ! Je ne quitterais pas Cracovie, encore moins mon domicile. **

Mon grand-père était têtu quand il s'y mettait. Aussi tenace que je pouvais l'être parfois. Je me plaisais à savoir que j'avais hérité cette qualité de lui. Qualité qui pouvait là devenir un véritable défaut.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas demeurer là, c'est trop dangereux ! **

**-Non, je pense que les villes seront épargnées. Les Allemands frapperont avant tout les bâtiments et installations militaires.**

**-Sauf s'ils veulent affoler la population civile,** intervins-je. **Dans ce cas, ils frapperont d'abord les villes les plus importantes.**

**-Rosalie a raison ! Il nous faut quitter Cracovie avant la déclaration de guerre.**

**-Je m'y refuse ! **Mon grand-père s'obstinait de plus en plus. **De plus, où voulez-vous que nous ****allions ? Nous n'avons nulle part où nous réfugier !**

**-Nous trouverons bien un village où nous réfugier, ce n'est pas cela le problème ! **S'insurgea Adam. **Vous ne pouvez pas condamner votre famille en demeurant à Cracovie. Sachez que je m'y oppose. Ni Rebecca, ni mes enfants ne resteront à Cracovie si la guerre est déclarée.**

**-Grand-père, vous savez combien Rebecca sera inquiète et angoissée si elle sait que nous restons là avec Maman.**

**-Je sais très bien comment réagi ta tante. Mes filles, que cela soit Renée ou Rebecca, sont toutes les mêmes : des perpétuelles angoissées quand la famille est séparée. Il faut cependant parfois apprendre à relativiser le danger !**

**-Élie ! **S'exclama Adam choqué. **Nous parlons de guerre maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas leur demander de ne pas s'inquiéter pour leur père et leur famille. Il est normal d'être angoissé entre les tensions internationales et les menaces quotidiennes de guerre, dont on entend parler à longueur de journée depuis plus de 10 jours.**

Grand-père allait répondre à son gendre, mais je détournais son attention afin de revenir au sujet initial de la conversation.

**-Alors, Grand-père, c'est décidé : nous quittons la ville si la guerre est déclarée ? **

J'essayais de forcer la main à mon grand-père.

Je le connaissais bien : il fonctionnait comme moi. Parfois, il pouvait être bénéfique de le mettre devant le fait accompli, même si cela pouvait être interprété comme de l'impolitesse ou du non respect face à un aïeul.

**-Non, je suis toujours décidé à rester en ville. Je ne m'éloignerai pas de ma maison, ni de mon épouse. **Ah ! Je comprenais enfin ! Grand-père ne voulait pas s'éloigner du cimetière où reposait ma feue grand-mère depuis presque trente ans et où il comptait être lui-même enterré pour reposer à ses côtés. **Par contre, ta mère, Esther et toi, vous partirez avec Adam et Rebecca pour être à l'abri.**

**-Oh ! Et vous croyez réellement que nous allons vous laisser seul ici ? **Pestai-je contre lui, à la limite de l'insolence, oubliant toute mon éducation. **Il n'en ait pas question !**

**-Mais je ne donne pas le choix, ma petite-fille qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.**

Je ne rougis même pas à son reproche tant j'étais convaincue que j'avais eu raison de l'apostropher.

**-Élie, votre petite-fille a raison**, approuva mon oncle d'un ton plus calme.** Mais je pense que personne n'arrivera à vous convaincre de venir avec nous, pas même votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Exact ! Le sujet est donc clos. Vous partirez vous mettre à l'abri. Je resterais ici. Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde le fort de toute manière !**

Mécontente, je soufflais fortement et sortis rejoindre mes petits cousins, Mania et Esther à la cuisine, afin de m'éviter de sortir à nouveau de mes gonds.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Vendredi 1er septembre 1939**

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par ma mère. Il était à peine plus de 6h de matin.

De suite, je compris que la situation était grave.

**-Varsovie est bombardée depuis 5h par l'artillerie allemande, **m'annonça-t-elle.

Je me sortis de mon lit en un temps record.

**-Que décidons-nous ?**

-**C'est la panique dans Cracovie, l'affolement général, **m'apprit-elle.** Si tu ouvres ta fenêtre, tu entendras peut-être un brouhaha perpétuel. Toute la population craint que la ville soit la prochaine sur la liste. Adam et sa famille viennent nous chercher. Nous partons. Prépare une valise avec l'essentiel.**

**-Et Grand-père ?**

**-Il veut rester. Il n'a toujours pas changer d'avis.**

**-Quelle opiniâtreté ! **Bougonnai-je.

Je n'appréciais vraiment pas que mon grand-père reste seul.

**-Mademoiselle Rose,** m'appela Esther en entrant dans ma chambre. **Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour préparer votre valise ?**

**-Non merci, Esther. Cela ira. Je ne prends que l'essentiel, **répondis-je aimablement en attrapant ma valise en carton sous mon lit.

**-Bien, comme ni Madame, ni Mademoiselle n'ont besoin de mon aide, je vais préparer les provisions à la cuisine**, nous avertit-elle.

**-Merci Esther. Je vous rejoins dès que ma valise est prête**, lui déclara ma mère.

Elle sortit à son tour de ma chambre.

Je fis une rapide toilette devant la vasque de ma coiffeuse. Je tressais mes cheveux en chignon et je m'habillais avec des vêtements pratiques et confortables : une jupe et un chemisier léger. Je pris ma veste si nous devions dormir dehors et qu'il faisait froid.

Je plaçais ensuite dans ma valise quelques corsages et linges de corps pour avoir un change, des bas, un pull en laine, une chemise de nuit, une serviette de toilette fine et légère, un nécessaire de toilette réduit au minimum (savon, brosse à cheveux et peigne, brosse à dent, barrettes et rubans pour mes chignons). J'abandonnais sans complexe maquillage, crème et parfum : tout cela était trop lourd à porter.

J'enfilais une paire de chaussures confortables et avec très peu de talon puisque nous allions peut-être marcher longtemps. Je pris une écharpe, mon chapeau et mes gants, puis descendis dans le hall où se trouvait déjà mon grand-père.

**-Les lignes téléphoniques sont déjà coupées, **m'apprit mon grand-père. **Je n'ai pas pu joindre Jasper pour l'avertir de l'attaque allemande. **

Malgré l'heure si matinale pour déranger la famille Cullen, des gens que nous ne connaissions pas encore, mon grand-père avait tenté de joindre mon frère. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Mais les circonstances étaient si exceptionnelles qu'il agissait différemment, oubliant les convenances auxquelles il tenait tant.

**-Oh ! **J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir parler à mon frère, connaître son avis, entendre sa douce voix rassurante. **Si vous réussissez à l'avoir par la suite, vous le tiendrez au courant de notre départ pour la campagne.**

**-Bien sûr ! Et vous avez intérêt à m'appeler pour me donner des nouvelles si les lignes remarchent.**

**-Vous savez bien que nous le ferons, Grand-père. Si ce n'est pas possible, nous vous écrirons.**

**-Hum... Pas sûr que la Poste fonctionne mieux que les lignes téléphoniques. **

Ma mère et Esther nous rejoignirent avec le panier aux provisions au moment où ma tante frappait à la porte d'entrée.

Chacune prit sa valise, Rebecca se chargeant du panier, et nous sortîmes de la maison, escortées par mon grand-père.

Adam fixa nos valises à l'arrière de la calèche, dans laquelle dormaient encore ses deux plus jeunes enfants Régina et Isabella. C'était une heure bien matinale pour des enfants de respectivement 4 ans et de 11 mois et demi.

Isaac, Déborah et Élie semblaient à peine mieux réveillés. Ils observaient timidement l'agitation de la rue, à laquelle ils n'étaient pas habitués. Ni moi d'ailleurs.

Nous voyions les gens sortir de leurs maisons ou appartements, fermer les volets et les portes à clé. Tous étaient chargés de valises et de paniers de provisions. Nous étions tous à pied, ou presque.

Les plus chanceux comme nous disposaient d'une calèche menée par un cheval ou d'une charrette, ce qui leur permettait de ne pas porter leurs bagages à la main, voir même les plus jeunes enfants.

Les autres portaient leur valise à la main ou leur besace sur le dos. Parfois certains poussaient des brouettes ou des poussettes d'enfants qui débordaient de linges ou provisions.

Quelques personnes passaient à vélo. Leur porte-bagage était toujours bien chargé.

**-Papa, vous ne voulez toujours pas venir avec nous ? **Demanda Rebecca angoissée de laisser son père seul à Cracovie.

**-Non, ma fille, je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je t'avais demandé de cesser de t'inquiéter. **

**-Mais Papa...**

**-Allez, ma fille, il est temps de partir... Donnez-moi le plus souvent de vos nouvelles.**

Rebecca, en pleurs, embrassa son père.

Adam donna le signal du départ. Il tenait le cheval par son licou et le dirigeait parmi les rues très animées pour une heure si matinale. A l'exception de Régina et Isabella endormies dans la calèche, nous marchions tous à côté ou devant elle.

Ma cousine Déborah, âgée de 9 ans, s'approcha de moi et attrapa ma main, comme si elle cherchait à se rassurer. Sa mère tenait la main d'Élie, 6 ans et demi. Seul Isaac, le plus grand qui venait de fêter ses 10 ans, tournait autour de nous sans s'accrocher à la main d'un adulte.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Nous nous étions à peine éloignés de quelques kilomètres de Cracovie que nous entendîmes les premiers bombardements. Quel bruit terrible que ces explosions répétitives, de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus proches !

La rumeur fut d'abord murmurée, puis elle s'amplifia : « Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Les boches sont là ! ». Les gens ne cessaient de répéter cette litanie de mots comme s'ils pouvaient ainsi démentir le fait que les Allemands étaient aux portes de la ville.

La foule en cortège le long de la route s'affolait et paniquait. Les voitures klaxonnaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus souvent afin de faire dégager de leur chemin les marcheurs et cyclistes qui leur bloquait le passage. Certaines personnes se mettaient à courir, abandonnant leurs bagages et leurs brouettes au beau milieu de la route nationale.

Mon oncle Adam fit accélérer le cheval qui se mit alors à trotter. Nous marchâmes plus vite. Mais il était difficile d'avancer dans cette cohue humaine disparate, qui était composée majoritairement de femmes, d'enfants, de personnes âgées, et enfin de quelques hommes en pleine possession de leurs moyens comme mon oncle. Sans compter qu'elle était de plus en plus effrayée par le bruit de plus en plus assourdissant des bombes qui ne cessaient de tomber sur notre ville.

Un obus tombé plus proche de nous explosa si fortement que nous fûmes privés de notre ouïe durant quelques secondes, peut-être même une minute, je ne saurais dire. Nous fûmes de plus envahi de fumées qui assombrirent l'atmosphère nous empêchant de nous voir aisément, faisant tousser les enfants et les êtres les plus fragiles.

Cet obus avoisinant réveilla malheureusement mes deux plus petites cousines, qui jusqu'à présent dormaient relativement impassiblement dans la calèche.

Elles pleurèrent en voyant la panique de la foule, mais surtout en entendant les bruits répétitifs des obus. Elles avaient peur : elles se frottaient les yeux du fait de la fumée noire qui devait les piquer et les gêner, elles appelaient leur père et tendaient leurs petits bras potelés vers ma tante.

Régina essayait même de descendre de la calèche pour tenter de se rapprocher de sa mère.

**-Non, les filles, vous restez où vous êtes,** leur expliqua leur père. **Nous devons avancer vite, très vite.**

**-Mais...,** renifla Régina. **Je veux Maman... **Ses pleurs redoublèrent. **Je veux... Maman... , **hoqueta-t-elle.

Isabella criait et pleurait sa peine. Elle bougeait, essayant de se lever du siège de la calèche, sans y parvenir. Elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qui arrivait. Comment expliquer ce qu'était la guerre à une enfant de 11 mois ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Vraiment pas possible !

Pourquoi Dieu avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il fait connaître cette affreuse guerre à mes cousins ? Ils étaient si petits ! Je commençais à douter réellement de ma croyance en Yahvé. Quel Dieu pouvait-il permettre et tolérer un tel carnage ?

**-Laisse-moi la prendre,** demanda ma tante Rebecca à son époux. **Je vais la porter, elle ne nous retardera pas. **

**-Non, nous n'avons pas le temps..., **répondit Adam d'un ton implacable. **Et même si tu la portes, elle nous ralentira tous, car elle te ralentira. Et je ne laisserai aucun d'entre vous prendre du retard et se désolidariser du groupe.**

Il était dur avec son épouse, mais je savais qu'il avait raison : nous manquions de temps, l'ennemi avançait plus vite que nous.

**-Mais, Adam, ne vois-tu pas qu'elle a peur ! Je dois la rassurer. Il faut que je la prenne contre moi. **

Mon oncle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que nous entendîmes des avions voler au-dessus de nous. Nous levâmes tous notre tête vers eux.

**-Ce sont des avions allemands ! Je vois la croix gammée sur les ailes, **hurla un homme de la foule. **Planquez-vous ! Ils arment les mitrailleuses ! Ils vont tirer ! Planquez-vous !**

Moi qui avais eu l'impression que la foule paniquait depuis qu'elle entendait les bombardements sur notre ville, j'étais loin de tout ce que je pouvais imaginer : après avoir entendu ses paroles si dramatiques et alarmantes, ce fut alors l'épouvante. Dans cette atmosphère enfumée et cauchemardesque, la foule hurlait ! Les bagages furent abandonnés sans remords et fort rapidement. Hommes, femmes, enfants se jetèrent dans les fossés pour se protéger. Certains coururent jusqu'aux bosquets les plus proches d'eux.

Adam attrapa rapidement Isabella qu'il plaça dans les bras de Rebecca, puis prit Régina sur son dos. Il nous cria de le suivre.

**-Il faut s'éloigner de la route ! C'est là qu'ils vont mitrailler ! Sans compter que l'essence est inflammable.**

Je pris la main de ma cousine Déborah alors que Maman tenait celle d'Élie.

Esther attrapa Isaac qui tentait de récupérer son violon de la calèche. Je la vis prendre également quelque chose que je visualisais mal dans l'affolement général et les fumées noires, avant qu'ils ne nous suivirent.

Enfin, je crus qu'ils nous suivaient, qu'ils étaient juste derrière nous. Je sentais bien quelqu'un courir juste derrière moi et ma cousine Déborah.

Nous courûmes le plus vite possible jusqu'au fossé où déjà de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient là. Nous le traversâmes. Nous continuâmes à courir. Adam nous emmena plus loin, il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de la route et des possibles explosions liées à l'essence des automobiles.

Après avoir repéré un défaut du terrain légèrement en pente et contre lequel nous pourrions nous abriter plus ou moins, il nous fit tous nous allonger dans l'herbe terreuse.

Nous entendîmes alors les avions tirer sur nous. Ce fut horrible ! Un carnage !

J'avais mal au ventre. Terriblement mal. Mais je savais que ces maux étaient dus à ma peur.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je connaissais la peur ! La vraie peur ! Celle de mourir, celle de voir mourir les miens. Moi qui étais prête il y a peu de renoncer à ma croyance juive, je priais alors Yahvé pour qu'il veille sur ma famille et que nous sortions tous sains et saufs de cette affreuse journée.

Pendant toute la durée des tirs qui me sembla durer une éternité, je serrais ma cousine Rebecca contre ma poitrine, pensant ainsi tout faire pour qu'elle ne voit rien, qu'elle n'entende rien, qu'elle ne ressente pas la peur que je connaissais.

Les tirs cessèrent subitement. Les avions allemands s'éloignèrent.

Ce fut alors le silence.

Un silence total.

Comme si tout le monde appréhendait le moindre bruit, qui ferait alors revenir ses oiseaux de feu, qui venaient de mitrailler la foule.

Il fallut sans doute quelques minutes aux civils pour qu'ils comprennent que tout était terminé, que les avions étaient partis.

Les premiers bruits qui nous parvinrent furent des pleurs de nourrissons.

Puis ce fut l'Apocalypse ! Des cris ! Des hurlements ! Des pleurs ! Des plaintes !

Tout comme ma mère et Adam, je me relevais doucement. Et ce fut l'horreur !

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

J'eus envie de m'effondrer sur mes genoux devant ce désastre.

Des civils continuaient de courir et de s'enfuir, certains étaient choqués les yeux hagards et le teint blanchâtre, d'autres étaient blessés ; du sang coulait de partout et rougissait la terre ; des membres avaient été arrachés et se baladaient d'un côté ou de l'autre du fossé ; des automobiles brûlaient, des chevaux hennissaient et agonisaient...

Enfin, certains civils ne bougeaient plus, n'émettaient aucune complainte. Étaient-ils... Je n'osais penser ce mot... Étaient-ils …. Morts ?

Je me retournais alors vers ma famille espérant tous les voir bien portants.

Mon oncle avait été plus vif que moi : d'un regard, il me rassura. Toute la famille se portait bien, aucun d'entre nous n'était blessé.

Mais il manquait Esther et Isaac, que nous avions perdu de vue lors de notre course.

**-Où sont Esther et Isaac ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Je ne sais pas, je les croyais derrière moi ! **Lui répondis-je en regardant à ma gauche, où ils devaient se trouver. Or, je ne vis qu'une mère serrant son enfant contre elle. Voilà pourquoi j'avais entendu des pas affolés juste derrière moi lorsque je courais. Mais ce n'était pas ma gouvernante, ni mon cousin.

**-Isaac ! Esther ! **Essaya d'appeler ma tante d'une voix étranglée.

**-Rebecca, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous allons les retrouver, **essaya de la calmer ma mère d'une voix apaisante. **Nous allons les retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? **Rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers mon oncle.

**-Oui, mais...**

Adam ne put terminer sa phrase. Il se pencha subitement vers ses enfants pour essayer de les d'empêcher de se tourner vers la route et de regarder le terrible désastre, l'affreuse hécatombe sanguinolente.

**-Non ! Élie, Déborah, je vous interdis de regarder, **les gronda-t-il. **Restez assis ! Et dos à la route !** Exigea-t-il d'eux.

Je forçais alors ma cousine à se rasseoir près de moi. Choquée par l'affreux spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux, je n'avais plus pensé à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait voir... Et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit.

**-Mais pourquoi tant de personnes crient-elles ? **Questionna ma cousine Déborah.

**-Certaines personnes sont blessées, **lui répondit calmement ma mère. **Elles perdent du sang. C'est pour cela que nous ne voulons pas que vous regardiez.**

**-Je vais chercher Isaac et Esther,** annonça mon oncle en déposant Régina entre ma mère et Rebecca. **Je vais les retrouver aisément. **Il essayait de ne pas nous montrer son inquiétude.

**-Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seul**, l'interrompit ma tante qui sembla sortir de sa catatonie.

Elle desserra son emprise sur Isabella tout en la gardant contre sa poitrine pour que ma cousine ne puisse profiter du macabre et désolant spectacle de guerre.

**-Je dois y aller ! **Insista mon oncle. **Il faut les retrouver dans cette cohue ! Sans compter que quelqu'un doit aller au cheval voir ce qu'il reste de nos bagages. Nous risquons d'être pillés.**

**-Mais... **Ma tante commençait à paniquer.

**-Je viens avec vous, mon oncle, **avançais-je.

**-Très bien, Rosalie, si ta mère est d'accord.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel ! A presque vingt ans, il me fallait encore l'assentiment de ma mère. Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête tout en précisant :

**-Je reste avec les enfants et Rebecca. Dépêchez-vous de les retrouver tous les deux. Faites attention à vous ! Et ne vous séparez pas !**

Adam et moi nous éloignâmes de notre famille.

Plus nous nous approchions de la route, plus le massacre avait été grand, terrible et mortel.

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ? Nous n'avions aucune arme ! **

Je ne comprenais pas cette tactique militaire. Sous mon incompréhension, ma colère grondait.

**-Ils mitraillent les civils pour nous terroriser, **m'expliqua mon oncle.

**-C'est réussi, **répondis-je sombrement en observant le paysage de désolation et de terreur qui régnait sous mes yeux.

**-De plus, regarde la route ! **Rajouta-t-il. **Elle est maintenant complétement inutilisable. Ils savent ainsi que tous les mouvements de nos troupes sont impossibles. Ce sera d'autant plus facile pour eux de nous battre. **

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à une calèche qui ressemblait à celle de mon oncle.

Mais... Ce n'était pas possible ! Mes yeux me jouaient des tours ! Cela ne pouvait être la nôtre !

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Est-ce réellement la... ? **Je n'osais poursuivre ma pensée.

**-Oui, c'est bien la nôtre,** approuva mon oncle. Il s'approcha de son cheval brun qui gisait sous son mords et son attelage. **Si je l'avais dételé, il serait peut-être encore vivant,** murmura-t-il.

Oh ! Non ! Il ne fallait pas que mon oncle culpabilise. Je le savais proche de son cheval, je savais qu'il en prenait particulièrement soin. Mais là, les seuls en faute étaient les Allemands qui nous avaient attaqués par surprise, nous qui n'étions que de simples civils désarmés.

Je devais donc prendre les choses en main pour qu'il ne reste pas affligé devant la mort subite et terrible de son cheval. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour cela !

**-Oui, peut-être qu'il serait vivant, mais nous serions aussi tous morts car nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de nous écarter de la calèche.**

**-Toujours aussi pragmatique, Rose ! **Répondit-il acerbe.

**-Je crois que nous allons en avoir bien besoin avec cette sale guerre ! **Répondis-je franchement et directement. Les faux-semblants n'étaient pas nécessaires entre nous. **Il ne sert à rien de ressasser et de culpabiliser. Les seuls criminels sont les Boches ! Maintenant, nous devons retrouver Isaac et Esther.**

**-Oui, tu as raison. Mais avant, voyons si nous pouvons récupérer quelques affaires. Seul le cheval est mort, la calèche ne semble pas avoir été atteinte.**

**-Effectivement ! Mais avant, voyons les bagages !**

Nous nous approchâmes lentement de l'arrière de la calèche branlante. Il me tendit alors quelques valises. Je reconnus la mienne, celle d'Esther, celle de mes cousins et celle de mon oncle et ma tante.

**-Il manque la valise de Maman.**

**-C'est la dernière que j'ai accroché. Elle a dû être volée,** déclara mon oncle. **Mince ! **

**-Quoi ? **Je paniquais. Sa réponse restait policée, mais qu'avait-il vu ?

**-On nous a aussi pris les deux paniers pour pique-niquer. Nous n'avons plus de nourriture, ni d'eau, **m'indiqua-t-il en désignant les sièges de la calèche.

**-Cela risque d'être problématique. Et l'argent ? Si nous en avons encore, nous pourrons acheter de quoi manger, **suggérai-je.

**-L'argent est en lieu sûr, **me dit-il en désignant la poche de sa veste. **Mais je ne sais pas si nous trouverons des provisions à manger. Les gens ont plutôt tendance à faire des réserves actuellement que de les vendre.**

**-Papa !**

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps reconnaissant la voix claire de mon cousin.

Isaac était là avec Esther. Il se précipita dans les bras de son père pendant que j'étreignis Esther, geste que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant et que Esther n'aurait jamais toléré, mais ne dit-on pas : à circonstances exceptionnelles actes exceptionnels !

J'étais enfin soulagée. Nous étions tous sains et saufs, et presque tous réunis.

**-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Ne t'éloigne plus ainsi ! **Le gronda gentiment mon oncle.

Il avait néanmoins bien conscience que dans l'affolement général se perdre de vue était aisé, d'autant que lui-même n'avait pu veiller sur nous tous, se concentrant sur les plus petits.

**-C'était affreux ! Si tu savais, Papa, c'était affreux, **répétait Isaac.

**-Je sais, je sais, **essaya-t-il de le réconforter. **Merci Esther d'avoir veillé sur mon fils. **

**-C'est normal, Monsieur, **répondit-elle. **Que faisons-nous maintenant ? J'ai vu que le cheval était mort.**

**-Nous abandons ici la calèche et nous devons rejoindre les autres, sinon ils vont être plus qu'inquiets. Nous devons nous éloigner d'ici, les Allemands peuvent à nouveau revenir. Aidez-nous à porter les valises : il y en a une pour chacun.**

**-Mais, Monsieur, où est passée la valise de Madame Withlock ? **Questionna Esther qui connaissait mon bagage, celui de ma mère et le sien sur le bout des doigts.

**-Elle a sûrement été volée, ainsi que les deux paniers aux provisions.**

**-Non, j'en ai un ! **Nous apprit-elle en levant son bras qui tenait le fameux panier. **Je l'ai pris lorsque votre fils a récupéré son violon.**

**-Oh ! Que Dieu vous bénisse ! **S'exclama mon oncle. **Quelle heureuse nouvelle !**

**-Allons rejoindre les autres ! Dépêchons !** Conclus-je.

Même si les bombardements étaient encore audibles en sourdine au lointain, j'étais rassurée que les événements prennent enfin un tour un peu moins dramatique que précédemment.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Après un repas qui nous laissa sur notre faim du fait de la nourriture manquante nourriture, nous reprîmes notre marche chaotique.

Les marcheurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux sur la route défoncée par les bombes. De nombreuses voitures étaient parties en flammes, d'autres avaient été abandonnées car la route était désormais impraticable. Des bagages étaient laissés régulièrement sur le bord du chemin car jugés inutiles au fur et à mesure que la fatigue augmentait.

Mon oncle portait Régina sur ses épaules alors que ma tante tenait Isabella dans ses bras. Les quatre valises qui nous restaient avaient été réparties entre ma mère, Esther, Isaac et moi. Isaac avait alors confié son violon à Déborah.

Nous avancions lentement plus ou moins en file indienne derrière toutes ces personnes qui avaient fui Cracovie. Nous appréhendions tous le moindre bruit en provenance du ciel, redoutant redoutant une nouvelle attaque des avions boches et leurs redoutables mitrailleuses.

Mon oncle, ma mère et Esther s'inquiétaient de l'endroit où nous dormirons ce soir et surtout de l'impossibilité de trouver de la nourriture. Certes, il nous restait quelques petits restes du panier, car Esther avait insisté pour que nous ne dévorions pas tout, mais cela ne suffirait pas à remplir décemment le vendre de 10 personnes, dont la moitié était des adultes.

Nous continuâmes à marcher sous le soleil de septembre.

Nous manquâmes bientôt d'eau.

Des fermiers en proposaient le long de la route, à des prix exorbitants.

Mon oncle essaya de marchander, sans succès et n'eut d'autre choix que de l'acheter à prix d'or. Il fit remplir deux de nos gourdes, espérant trouver de l'eau à moindre prix plus loin.

Mes cousins, courageux, commençaient à se plaindre de cette longue marche.

**-J'ai mal aux pieds**, râla Élie. **J'ai mal... !**

**-C'est peut-être une ampoule, **lui expliqua Isaac, son grand frère. **Mais tu n'as pas le choix, on doit avancer. Donc tu souffres en silence !**

J'étais scotchée ! Mon cousin avait expliqué la situation et clos la discussion tout aussi rapidement. Il avait subitement mûri en une matinée.

**-J'ai soif ! Et je veux descendre ! **Demanda Régina du haut des épaules de son père.

**-Elle a pas à marcher et elle se plaint,** râla encore Élie. **Elle n'a même pas mal aux pieds, elle !**

**-Les enfants, on se calme un peu ! **Intervint mon oncle. Il fit descendre Régina de son piédestal pendant que ma tante ouvrait la gourde pour faire boire un par un ses enfants. **Ce n'est pas en se plaignant que nous avancerons plus vite. Alors, maintenant, chacun d'entre nous va boire quelques gorgées, se repose en s'asseyant et ensuite nous repartons rapidement !**

Un bruit de moteur aérien nous fit subitement lever la tête vers le ciel.

**-Cela recommence ! Les avions boches sont là ! **Hurla mon oncle. **Tout le monde dans le fossé !**

Les avions allemands revenaient vers nous.

Nous roulâmes rapidement dans le fossé près duquel nous étions assis, pour nous y cacher le plus que nous pouvions. Les mitrailleuses reprirent leur travail mortel et se mirent à nouveau en marche.

Comme toute à l'heure, je tenais ma cousine Déborah contre moi. Comme tout à l'heure, j'avais peur pour ma famille et pour moi.

Je me demandais si Jasper et ma famille en France connaissaient les mêmes épreuves. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils soient tous à l'abri, qu'ils ne connaissent jamais ce que nous vivions actuellement.

Je ne sais si j'avais déjà pris l'habitude d'entendre ces horribles bruits de tir qui ôtaient la vie de mes compatriotes ou si les boches avaient cette fois moins de munitions, mais il me sembla que le bombardement et la fusillade dura moins longtemps que toute à l'heure.

Nous nous relevâmes une nouvelle fois pour contempler un spectacle d'horreurs et de désolation.

C'était tout de même moins pire que toute à l'heure.

Les civils hurlaient moins. Il semblait y avoir moins de blessés, moins de morts. Nous nous étions mieux protégés. Nous nous étions préparés à une nouvelle attaque.

Déborah pleura subitement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Lui demandai-je. **Pourquoi pleures-tu ? **Je l'avais tenue contre moi pendant cet affreux moment, je savais qu'elle n'était pas blessée et je ne comprenais pas ses larmes.

**-Déborah !** S'écria ma tante en voyant les pleurs de sa fille. **Es-tu blessée ? Montre-moi ! **Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, la regardant avidement, à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

**-Maman**, hoqueta ma cousine chagrinée.

**-Oui, ma fille, dis-moi... **Ma tante était de plus en plus inquiète.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas les pleurs de ma cousine.

**-J'ai... **Les larmes coulaient à flot empêchant toute compréhension de ces paroles. Nous repérâmes néanmoins dans sa tirade fort peu claire les mots « gronder » et « peur.

**-Dis-moi ! Calme-toi, tout ira bien maintenant. Personne ne te grondera. On va tout faire pour que tout aille mieux, je te le promets, **la câlinait sa mère.

**-J'ai perdu mes rubans et des barrettes, **finit-elle par nous avouer en passant ses mains dans ses nattes brunes complétement défaites et emmêlées.

Des rubans et des barrettes !

Pour un peu, j'aurai explosé de rire !

Ma cousine s'inquiétait qu'on la dispute parce qu'elle avait perdu ses rubans et ses barrettes.

Il y avait beaucoup plus grave maintenant que cette perte d'attaches capillaires. Mais ma jeune cousine n'en avait pas pris conscience, elle à qui on avait toujours dit de faire attention à sa robe et à sa coiffure.

**-Ma robe est aussi... Déchirée... Et toute sale ! **Nous montra-t-elle en désignant les accrocs et salissures.

**-Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas grave !** Riait ma tante. Elle était heureuse de voir que sa fille se portait bien et que les pleurs n'étaient dus qu'à de petites inquiétudes. **Ne t'angoisse pas pour ta robe, ni pour tes cheveux, ce n'est pas grave ! L'essentiel, c'est que nous soyons tous sains et saufs.**

Le visage de Déborah était presque comique à observer. Elle ne devait jamais avoir entendu parler sa mère ainsi. En outre, elle ne devait jamais avoir vue sa mère ainsi : ma tante qui était toujours tirée à quatre épingles, parfaitement coiffée, impeccablement vêtue, offrait un tableau bien contrasté par rapport à ses habitudes. Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs ! Mais c'était particulièrement plus visible -et plus choquant- pour ma jeune tante, qui était toujours à cheval sur la bonne tenue et les conventions sociales.

**-Nous parlerons chiffons et barrettes une autre fois, **nous interrompit mon oncle. **Il nous faut reprendre la route.**

**-Oh ! Non ! Pas encore ! **Pesta à nouveau Élie. **J'ai toujours mal aux pieds, moi !**

**-Maintenant que je t'ai mis un pansement, cela ira mieux ! **Lui expliqua mon oncle. **Allez, on y ****va !** Dit-il en reprenant Régina qu'il remit sur ses épaules.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Nous reprîmes notre marche, progressant lentement kilomètres par kilomètres.

Nous traversâmes de nombreux villages.

A chaque fois que les avions allemands venaient nous survoler, nous nous précipitions dans les fossés où nous nous couchions, pensant ainsi mieux se protéger des tirs mortels et sans répit de leurs mitrailleuses.

Parfois, nous nous couchions pour rien. Les avions se contentaient de nous survoler, de nous affoler pour que nous nous allongions dans les fossés des routes, mais ne tiraient pas.

Leurs passages au-dessus de nous étaient de plus en plus stressants. La peur m'étreignait toujours lorsque j'entendais la mitrailleuse s'enclencher.

La colonne humaine semblait s'atténuer au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignons de Cracovie. Certaines personnes, trop lasses, renonçaient et s'asseyaient sur les bas-côtés des routes. D'autres repartaient dans le sens inverse, ne sachant plus que faire.

Les regards des civils étaient de plus en plus vides, de plus en plus hagards. Chacun craignait pour les siens.

Le soir venu, arrivé dans un village, Adam et Esther réussirent à acheter quelques provisions (dont les prix avaient fortement augmenté). Mais nous ne trouvâmes pas d'auberges ou de familles pouvant nous héberger chez eux, même contre de la monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Seul un paysan accepta de nous loger dans sa grande remplie de foin. Nous ne fûmes pas les seuls à accepter cette solution de dernier recours. La grange était pleine de Polonais ayant fui les grandes villes et les bombardements allemands.

C'est épuisés, sales et abattus que nous nous endormîmes pour profiter d'un sommeil que nous espérions bien réparateur. Nous ne nous étions ni lavés, ni peignés, ni déshabillés pour porter nos vêtements de nuit. Mes cousins avaient ri de cette situation extraordinaire.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

La nuit avait été … difficile et fort peu reposante.

Entre les ronflements des hommes, les bruits et odeurs humaines liés au surpeuplement de la grange, l'inconfort du fait de l'absence de matelas auxquels nous étions habitués, les pleurs des nourrissons, les cris des enfants qui cauchemardaient et se réveillaient en sursaut, je n'avais finalement que fort peu dormi.

Alors que l'aube naissait, je me levais discrètement et sortis de la grange.

Je fus surprise de trouver Esther levée et dehors.

**-Oh ! Vous êtes déjà levée, Mademoiselle Rosalie. Il n'est même pas 6 heures.**

**-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. C'est trop bruyant et trop... inconfortable. **J'avais un peu honte d'expliquer cela, comme si mon confort m'était indispensable.

**-Oh ! J'en suis désolée pour vous ! **Esther ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle me connaissait depuis que j'étais née. Elle travaillait pour mes grands-parents depuis plus de 30 ans.

**-Avez-vous bien dormi ?**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Mais j'ai l'habitude. J'ai grandi dans une ferme avant d'être embauchée par votre feue grand-mère, **m'expliqua-t-elle gentiment. **Venez avec moi, j'ai trouvé un coin d'eau. Cela vous permettra de vous débarbouiller un peu, si vous le voulez.**

**-Je vous suis avec plaisir.**

Elle tira de l'eau au puits et posa le seau sur la margelle. Je pris une serviette dans ma valise et la trempait dans l'eau fraiche. Ce fut un soulagement de me rafraichir le visage et de le nettoyer. J'avais l'impression de revivre, de me laver de toutes les peurs ressenties la veille, d'ôter toutes ces choses affreuses et sanglantes que j'avais pu voir.

**-Mademoiselle Rosalie, je vais à l'étable pour essayer d'obtenir du lait du fermier pour vos petits cousins. Je crois qu'il est en train de traire ses vaches.**

**-Puis-je venir avec vous ? **Demandai-je. J'étais une citadine et je n'avais jamais vu traire une vache.

**-Oui, suivez-moi.**

Nous rentrâmes dans l'étable où le fermier assis sur un tabouret, le front contre le flanc de l'une des vaches, s'acquittait de sa tache. Je vis ainsi le lait chaud et crémeux sortir des mamelles pincées par le fermier et couler dans le seau qu'il tenait entre ses cuisses.

**-Excusez-moi**, commença Esther. **Serait-il possible d'... ?**

**-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure d'acheter mon lait, **répondit le fermier d'une voix coupante après avoir dévisager Esther des pieds à la tête.

**-Mais nous sommes en mesure de payer**, intervins-je légèrement énervée face à l'attitude du paysan qui nous prenait pour des moins que rien.

Sans laisser se démonter par la réflexion désagréable du paysan, Esther reprit :

**-Nous avons des enfants en bas âge, dont une fillette de 11 mois. Pourrions-nous vous acheter au moins un litre de lait ?**

**-Savez-vous que le prix du lait a quintuplé depuis 24 heures ?** Avais-je bien compris ? Le prix du lait s'était multipliée par cinq ? C'était impensable ! La guerre avait vraiment tout changé ! Et ce fermier en profitait pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Devant nos airs ahuris et ébahis, le fermier rajouta : **Alors, maintenant, Mesdames, je vais vous demander de sortir de l'étable et de me laisser travailler. Mon commis est absent aujourd'hui et j'ai du pain sur la planche.**

**-Si je vous aide à traire vos vaches, pourriez-vous nous donner un litre de lait ? **Négocia Esther.

**-Comme si vous saviez traire une vache ! **Se moqua-t-il de nous. **J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer la jolie jeune fille blonde aux mains blanches un seau entre les jambes et les mains ****sur les pis de mes vaches.**

**-Mais je ne parle pas de Mademoiselle, **répliqua immédiatement Esther. **Je suis tout à fait capable de traire vos vaches, et aussi rapidement et efficacement que vous ! Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez me mettre à l'épreuve.**

**-Je vous en prie ! Prenez donc un seau. Si vous êtes capable de le remplir sans perdre une goutte de lait, je vous en offre un litre !**

Le fermier rigolait. Il était sûr qu'Esther se dégonflerait ou qu'elle échouerait.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle prit le seau que lui tendait le fermier, attrapa un tabouret bas qu'elle positionna contre le flanc d'une vache voisine et s'installa dessus. Elle massa les pis de la vache avant de les presser doucement et régulièrement pour qu'ils donnent du lait qui giclait dans le seau.

Rapidement, ce dernier fut rempli au plus grand étonnement du fermier.

Esther passa alors à la vache voisine.

**-Ben, ça alors ! J'aurai jamais cru que des filles de la ville sachent traire une vache aussi bien. Vous l'avez bien gagné votre litre de lait,** nous dit-il en nous tendant une bouteille.

Ravies, nous sortîmes de l'étable pour rejoindre la grange, où nous retrouvâmes notre famille. Ma mère, Adam et Rebecca étaient réveillés, ainsi qu'Isabella et Régina. Les trois plus grands dormaient encore roulés en boule les uns contre les autres.

**-Les deux filles ont faim**, annonça Rebecca. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va bien pouvoir leur proposer...**

Je sentais son désarroi face à son impuissance de ne pouvoir nourrir correctement ses propres enfants.

**-J'ai trouvé du lait**, lui apprit Esther en lui donnant la bouteille qu'elle tenait.

**-C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup !** Ma tante versa un peu de lait dans un gobelet qu'elle présenta à Isabella, qui le but avidement.

**-Vous avez dû le payer très cher**, déclara Adam. **Combien vous dois-je ? **Demanda-t-il en sortant son portefeuille dont l'épaisseur se réduisait au fur et à mesure que le nombre de billets diminuait.

**-Rien du tout ! **

**-Esther, je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir trouvé ce litre de lait, mais vous n'avez pas à le payer, d'autant plus que ce sont mes enfants qui en profiteront le plus.**

**-Oui, je sais bien, mais vous ne me devez néanmoins pas d'argent.**

**-Mais...**

Je coupais alors mon oncle :

**-Non, mon oncle, il va juste falloir que vous alliez traire quelques vaches si vous voulez rembourser Esther.**

Devant son air interloqué, je lui racontais ce qu'avait fait Esther ce matin.

Alors que nous finissions notre petit-déjeuner, du lait pour les enfants, quelques restes de pain pour nous autres adultes, nous entendîmes une explosion proche du village. Encore des bombes qui tombaient !

Adam nous fit rapidement sortir de la grange. Il craignait qu'elle ne brûle trop facilement avec le foin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et sa charpente en bois massif.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous éloigner de quelques mètres de la grange que des Polonais arrivèrent en courant annonçant :

**-Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Les Allemands sont là !**

Nous fûmes atterrés par la nouvelle.

Les Allemands étaient là.

Notre fuite n'avait servi à rien.

Et surtout notre armée n'avait pas été en mesure de protéger et défendre notre pays, nos habitations, nos concitoyens.

**-Les bombardements vont cesser puisque les Allemands sont là, **indiquaient d'autres Polonais.

Alors que ma tante et Esther surveillaient les petits qui se dégourdissaient les jambes, j'écoutais mon oncle et ma mère sur le fait de continuer notre fuite vers le sud ou de rentrer à Cracovie.

**-Il ne sert plus à rien de fuir maintenant que les Allemands sont là, **expliquait ma mère. **La marche est fatigante et pénible pour nous tous, davantage pour les enfants.**

**-Oui, tu as raison, mais les Allemands n'ont pas encore conquis toute la Pologne, **répliquait mon oncle.** Les villages de l'Est du territoire sont encore libres **(3)**. Notre armée peut peut-être encore faire quelque chose et résister face à l'occupant.**

**-Je ne suis pas convaincue que notre armée puisse faire quoique ce soit**, intervins-je.

**-De toute façon, que la Pologne soit envahie et conquise dans sa totalité, je suis sûr que la présence allemande ne sera pas bénéfique pour le peuple polonais, et d'autant plus pour ceux qui sont juifs. A mon avis, rentrer n'est pas la bonne solution.**

**-C'est possible, tu as même certainement raison**, approuva ma mère en répondant. **Mais continuer à marcher sans réel but avec les enfants n'est pas une fin en soi. A mon avis, il vaut mieux rentrer et préparer un second départ si nous en ressentons le besoin en fonction des lois ****que nous imposerons les Allemands.**

**-Oui, cela me semble judicieux, **consentit mon oncle. **Mais je n'aime pas vraiment cela... Et même pas du tout !**

**-Moi non plus, je n'aime pas leur présence. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Royce.**

Ma mère se rapprocha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me réconforter.

Nous fûmes à nouveau interrompus par des villageois qui couraient s'attrouper devant la mairie.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Questionna mon oncle arrêtant l'un d'entre eux qui se précipitait vers l'hôtel de ville.

**-Les Allemands sont là.**

**-Oui, nous le savons, nous l'avons appris il y a peu. Que se passe-t-il devant la mairie ? **

**-Les Allemands sont bons : ils distribuent du sel. En voulez-vous ?**

Nous ne voulions pas de sel. Le paysan repartit alors immédiatement en courant.

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de grimacer tous les trois devant cette assertion sur la bonté des Allemands.

**-Ils sont peut-être bons maintenant pour nous conquérir et nous asservir. Mais pour plus tard, je doute...**, murmura Adam.

**-En tout cas, je suis sûre et certaine qu'ils ne seront jamais bons pour nous, le peuple juif, **avançais-je.

**-Tu as certainement malheureusement raison, ma fille. Il n'empêche que je pense qu'il est mieux pour notre famille de rentrer à Cracovie, surtout pour les enfants. Nous aurons peut-être des nouvelles de France par Jasper. De plus, nous saurons si mon beau-père se porte bien. Enfin, nous pourrons préparer un éventuel prochain départ, si le besoin s'en fait sentir.**

**-Alors, rentrons ! **Accepta Adam**. Nous partirons demain dès l'aube.**

Nous passâmes une nouvelle nuit dans la grange.

Nuit que j'appréciais davantage : d'une part, il y avait moins de monde et d'autre part, nous nous étions déjà habitués à un moindre confort. Cela dit, je m'imaginais déjà retrouver mon lit douillet et propre dès le lendemain soir.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Ce fut une triste journée de marche, faite de cadavres, de voitures brûlées, de chevaux éventrés et de soldats à demi morts que l'épuisement, la soif et les blessures avaient échoués aux bords des routes impraticables et complétement défoncées par les trous d'obus.

Les enfants étaient fatigués par les épreuves de ces jours derniers.

Nos visages étaient las, nos membres fourbus, nos cheveux emmêlés. Nos vêtements étaient sales, certains étaient même déchirés. Nos valises avaient réduits de volume, laissant derrière nous ce qui était devenu inutilisable.

Nous avions tous des courbatures de l'avant-veille. La faim nous tenaillait : nous ne parvenions difficilement à nous nourrir, réussissant à acheter quelques aliments dont la valeur était tout le temps multiplié par trois ou quatre.

Élie avait joué du violon dans le village où nous nous étions arrêtés pour déjeuner. Cela nous avait permis d'obtenir quelques œufs offerts gracieusement par une fermière ravie que la musique lui permette d'oublier pendant un court moment les horreurs de ces derniers jours.

Nous reprîmes notre marche vers Cracovie. La route semblait interminable, les kilomètres plus importants que ceux parcourus il y a deux jours.

En début de soirée, nous atteignîmes enfin la ville à bout de forces, morts de faim et éreintés.

Cracovie avait changé en trois jours.

Certains quartiers avaient été complétement détruits et rasés par des bombardements. Les ruines des bâtiments fumaient encore.

D'autres avaient cependant été épargnés. Il en était ainsi pour le quartier où habitaient mes cousins, un quartier central à proximité de la synagogue et où résidaient de nombreuses familles juives. L'appartement dans lequel ils logeaient était en parfait état. Ils le retrouvèrent avec soulagement.

Ma tante parlait de mettre tous les enfants dans la baignoire les uns après les autres pour les décrasser de la tête aux pieds. Elle disait même qu'elle allait brûler les vêtements qu'ils avaient portés ces derniers jours, car ils étaient irrécupérables entre la boue, les salissures, les déchirures et tout ce qu'ils avaient subis.

Mania, la jeune gouvernante de mes cousins, qui avait fui la ville avec sa famille, était déjà revenue et était accourue prendre des nouvelles de notre famille : elle proposa dès lors à ma tante de l'aider dans la toilette et les soins à prodiguer aux enfants.

Esther, ma mère et moi reprîmes notre chemin vers notre quartier où nous espérions retrouver notre maison en aussi bon état et mon grand-père en bonne santé.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans notre quartier, nous comprîmes vite qu'il avait été en partie bombardé. Nous accélérâmes le pas, pressé d'en savoir plus sur notre maison et mon grand-père.

La maison voisine avait été en partie détruite par un obus. Notre maison avait résisté et tenait toujours debout.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte appelant mon grand-père.

**-Grand-père ! Grand-père ! Êtes-vous là ?**

**-Rosalie ! **Je respirais de soulagement. Il était là ! **Vous êtes déjà revenu ! **

**-Oui ! Comment allez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ici ?**

**-Je vais bien. La maison des Sobiew a été en partie bombardée, mais fort heureusement pas la ****nôtre. Par contre, toutes les vitres ont été soufflées par l'explosion. Il n'y en a pas une seule qui a résisté.**

**-Cela explique les courants d'air, **remarqua ma mère. **Mais vous êtes blessé, **constata-t-elle en désignant des pansements sur l'avant-bras de mon grand-père et une écorchure sur sa jour gauche.

**-Ce n'est rien ! Une petite égratignure que j'ai eue lorsque les vitres se sont brisées et ont volé dans la maison. Est-ce que Rebecca et sa famille se portent bien ? Que s'est-il passé pendant votre marche en dehors de la ville ? Pourquoi être revenus alors que les Allemands sont en ville ?**

**-Rebecca, Adam et les enfants se portent bien, même si ces derniers sont plus ou moins choqués par ce qu'ils ont pu vivre et voir. Nous sommes rentrés car nous n'avions plus à fuir les bombardements et les Allemands puisqu'ils sont partout, **expliqua ma mère**. Et puis, la route était fatigante, éprouvante, cauchemardesque... Et pas faite pour des enfants ! Ni pour des civils !**

Esther s'emparait déjà d'un balai pour ôter tous les morceaux de verre brisés qui trainaient par terre dans la maison.

**-Laissez-cela Esther ! Cela attendra demain, **exigea mon grand-père. **Je pense que vous avez besoin de repos après ces jours de marche et d'horreurs.**

**-Grand-père, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Jasper ou de France ? **Questionnai-je, un peu anxieuse de savoir si mon frère se portait bien.

**-Non, aucune nouvelle, les lignes téléphoniques sont toujours coupées. Je n'ai pas pu non plus envoyer de télégramme. Ni davantage reçu.**

**-Oh ! **

J'étais déçue. Terriblement déçue.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Jasper de nous laisser sans nouvelle, ni à mon oncle et ma tante Swan. Mais peut-être n'avaient-ils pas pu en donner, si aucun moyen de communication ne fonctionnait actuellement du fait de la guerre. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils se portent tous bien.

**-Je pense que tout va bien pour eux,** avança mon grand-père. **La France n'a pour l'instant pas été attaquée par l'Allemagne d'Hitler.**

Maman respira de contentement en entendant cette bonne nouvelle pour mon frère.

Je ne pus retenir un bâillement. J'étais exsangue.

**-Je pense qu'une rapide toilette ne sera pas du luxe avant une bonne nuit de sommeil pour que vous récupériez des ces jours éprouvants,** proposa mon grand-père.

Je suivis immédiatement le conseil de mon grand-père, montant à l'étage pour me laver avant de me plonger délicieusement dans les draps frais et propres de mon lit si moelleux.

Je m'endormis en quelques secondes.

Demain, il nous faudrait ramasser le verre brisé des fenêtres et réparer les dégâts qu'avait subi notre maison du fait du bombardement du pavillon de nos voisins.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

(1) Les SA : SturmAbtellung (traduit pas Sections d'Assaut en français). Il s'agit d'une organisation paramilitaire du parti nazi. Les SA jouèrent un rôle important dans l'accès au pouvoir d'Hitler dans les années 1930. Ils vont progressivement disparaître au profit des SA.

(2) Les SS : SchutzStaffel (traduit par escadron de protection). C'est l'une des principales organisations du régime nazi. Fondée en 1925, chargée au départ de la protection du Führer auquel elle est entièrement dévouée, la SS devient au fur et à mesure un État dans l'État. Elle fut dirigée par Heinrich Himmler. Elle fut le principal organisateur et exécutant de la destruction des juifs d'Europe que cela soit dès la Nuit de Cristal en 1938 ou par la mise en place des camps d'extermination.

(3) Si l'Ouest de la Pologne a été envahie par les Allemands afin de pouvoir réunir les deux Allemagne, les territoires Est de la Pologne l'ont été par l'URSS en vertu du pacte germano-soviétique signé entre Staline et Hitler le 23 août 1939. Outre un accord de non-agression entre l'Allemagne nazie et l'URSS, il prévoyait un protocole secret concernant une répartition des territoires séparant l'Allemagne de l'URSS, à savoir le partage de la Pologne.

Lorsque Adam parle ici, il ne sait pas encore que l'Est de la Pologne a été envahi et conquis par l'URSS et les troupes de l'Armée rouge.

.

* * *

.

**Précision historique :**

L'armée polonaise n'a résisté qu'un mois. La campagne de Pologne, commencée le 1er septembre 1939, se termine le 6 octobre 1939 avec la victoire germano-soviétique. La première semaine a été la plus meurtrière.

.

* * *

.

**Petite note pour mes lecteurs / lectrices préféré(e)s :**

J'adresse un grand et vif remerciement à tou(te)s ceux (celles) qui ont répondu à ma question, à savoir **quel était le chapitre du Livre I qui vous avez le plus ravie ? Le plus emballé ? **

Je renouvelle encore une fois ma question dans ce chapitre afin de laisser le temps à celles qui m'ont dit vouloir relire ma fic avant de faire leur choix, mais aussi pour ceux/celles qui ne verront ce message que maintenant ou qui n'ont pas pu prendre le temps d'y répondre avant.

**Au plaisir de connaitre votre chapitre coup de cœur ! **(ou celui qui vous a le moins plu ! Cela peut aussi exister, je pense).

A très bientôt ! AliLouane

**PS/ **Petit rappel : pour chaque review d'inscrit(e), j'envoie un **TEASER**.

.

* * *

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**A Twilight-disparition27** : Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé tous les chapitres du Livre I et que tu ne puisses pas faire de choix.

Désolée de te faire une fausse joie pour chaque chapitre bonus. Il n'y en pas d'autres d'écrit pour l'instant et je ne pense pas qu'il y a en aura d'autres prochainement (t'ai-je rassurée ?). A bientôt ! AliLouane

**A marie60 : **Merci pour ta review enthousiaste. Je suis aussi ravie que tu aies apprécié tous les chapitres du Livre I.

Si je ne m'embrouille pas, c'est parce que j'ai noté dans un cahier fétiche toutes les informations importantes sur chaque personnage, et ce qu'il va lui arriver. Donc, même si les chapitres ne sont pas écrits, je sais où je vais, et surtout ce dont va parler chaque prochain chapitre (même si parfois, il y a des changements de dernière minute par rapport à mon idée première). Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau, en espérant que la suite te plaise autant ! A bientôt, AliLouane.

.


	20. Livre II Chapitre 16

**Date de publication du chapitre XVI : le 18 octobre 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

J'ai reçu plusieurs messages privés me demandant pourquoi les Allemands offraient du sel et quel était l'utilité du sel. Au cas où certains lecteurs n'auraient pas osé le demander, je vous laisse ici la réponse : d'une part, les Allemands ont essayé d'amadouer le peuple polonais en faisant des offrandes ; d'autre part, à l'époque, le sel était important car il permettait de conserver les aliments (il n'y avait pas encore de réfrigérateur).

.

Habituellement, je réponds à mes lecteurs en bas de chapitre. Cela ne dérogera pas à la règle cette fois-ci (on se retrouve en bas !). Je fais quand même une petite exception pour deux lectrices :

-Mention spéciale à **ltoiledusoir** pour la 100e _review_ ! Et un **grand MERCI **à toutes mes lectrices qui me laissent des _review_ que cela soit ponctuellement ou régulièrement ! Je vous adore !

-A **marie60** : je te remercie pour ta dernière _review_. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec ce chapitre, mais cette fois encore, c'est le personnage de Rosalie qui m'a inspirée. Rassure-toi : je n'oublie pas non plus nos tourtereaux en Provence !

.

Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une **bonne lecture **!

.

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XVI**

* * *

**Titre : Premières discriminations antisémites**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**/!\\ Avertissement ! Ce chapitre aborde les horreurs de la guerre et de l'occupation /!\\ **

**.**

**J'ai particulièrement balisé le passage que j'estime le plus délicat par ce symbole /!\\ que vous trouverez au début et à la fin du passage afin que les lecteurs (lectrices) qui le souhaitent puissent le passer.**

**.**

**Je rappelle par ailleurs que cette fiction est classée _rated _M.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

**POV Rosalie**

**Cracovie, septembre – octobre 1939**

Notre fuite en avant n'avait duré que trois jours : trois malheureux jours de bombardements, d'horreurs et de décors sanglants qui m'avaient amplement suffi pour me faire détester cette guerre, et encore plus notre occupant.

Mon pays avait été battu en moins de trois semaines par l'Allemagne d'Hitler et l'URSS de Staline. Cette alliance contre-nature, qui en avait étonné plus d'un, avait pourtant bien fonctionné : les nazis et les communistes s'étaient partagés allégrement la Pologne, dansant joyeusement sur l'humiliation de mon peuple vaincu.

Cracovie se situait désormais dans la zone occupée par l'Allemagne d'Hitler.

Dès la mi-octobre, une loi antisémite avait obligé le peuple juif à porter sur le bras droit un brassard blanc sur lequel se trouvait une étoile de David bleue.

J'avais honte de sortir dans les rues avec ce brassard.

Non pas parce que j'étais juive ! Je n'avais pas honte de ma religion, de mes croyances en Yahvé. Chaque samedi, je continuais à me rendre à la synagogue avec ma mère, mon grand-père et Esther. Nous y rejoignions ma tante Rebecca, mon oncle Adam et leurs enfants, ainsi que tous nos amis juifs et notre rabbin.

Non, j'avais honte de porter ce brassard, car il stigmatisait ma différence avec le reste du peuple polonais.

En quoi étais-je différente d'eux ?

Physiquement ?

Intellectuellement ?

Dans la façon de me vêtir ?

Dans la façon de m'exprimer ?

Dans le fait de respirer ?

Non, je n'étais en rien différente des nazis... Ou du peuple aryen si cher au cœur d'Hitler.

Nous étions tous et toutes des êtres humains dotés d'une conscience, d'une âme et d'un corps.

La seule différence était que mes croyances n'étaient pas les mêmes que les leurs.

Je ne pouvais imaginer que cela seul nous faisait mettre, ma famille, mes amis et moi, au ban de la société polonaise. Je ne pouvais le croire !

Et pourtant j'avais perdu mon fiancé ainsi ! Il avait refusé de croire en la haine et la violence extrême des nazis contre la population juive.

Je devais rester plus que vigilante face aux lois discriminatoires qu'ils nous imposeraient progressivement, s'ils comptaient procéder de la même manière qu'en Allemagne.

Depuis que je devais porter ce brassard qui indiquait ma religion, faisant de moi une personne différente, une bête curieuse qui attirait sur elle tous les regards, non seulement j'avais honte, mais en plus j'avais peur.

Certains Polonais devenaient plus qu'agressifs face aux juifs, leur crachant dessus, leur envoyant de la terre ou un seau d'eau sur la tête pour les humilier davantage. Certains hommes m'avaient abordée de façon fort peu cordiale, je dirais même vulgaire sous-entendant des choses que seule une prostituée aurait pu accepter. J'avais dû m'enfuir en courant. J'avais réussi. J'en tremblais encore.

L'occupant devenait également de plus en plus violent envers nous, nous importunant davantage que le peuple polonais, contrôlant plus régulièrement nos papiers d'identité, nous accusant parfois de ne pas être en règle.

Depuis que je devais porter ce brassard, j'évitais de sortir seule dans les rues, me faisant toujours accompagner de Maman, Esther ou de grand-père.

Je continuais cependant de sortir pour donner mes cours de piano et d'hébreu ou de yiddish aux enfants de notre communauté juive. Il était hors de question que je stoppe toutes ces activités qui me tenaient tant à cœur par peur d'une quelconque agression, d'une mauvaise rencontre ou d'un contrôle virulent de papiers.

Si certaines de mes amies, comme Sarah, se refusaient à sortir désormais dans les rues, je continuais de le faire. Certes, j'étais toujours accompagnée, mais je continuais.

Je sentais que c'était nécessaire pour moi de le faire, nécessaire de le faire pour me sentir être un être humain normal, comme les autres.

Je refusais de me laisser dicter ma conduite par la peur ou la bêtise de certaines lois inhumaines !

J'étais tenace sur ce fait, malgré les nombreux avertissements de notre rabbin et surtout de mes amies me conseillant de rester sagement chez moi en attendant que les « choses » se calment.

Quelles « choses » ? Se calmeraient-elles vraiment tant que la guerre ne serait pas terminée ?

Je détestais ces personnes qui refusaient d'appeler les « choses » par leurs noms ! Ces « choses » étaient tout simplement des lois antisémites, qui nous empêchaient de vivre normalement, de vivre comme tout être humain en avait le droit.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Les lignes téléphoniques ne marchaient toujours pas (ou alors très aléatoirement) : cela me manquait vraiment de ne plus entendre la voix si rassurante de mon frère.

Heureusement, dès le 5 septembre, nous avions pu lui envoyer un télégramme ainsi qu'à ma tante Renée pour les rassurer sur notre bonne santé. Pour ne pas les inquiéter, nous avions alors nettement édulcoré ce qui c'était réellement passé durant notre fuite en avant de 3 jours.

Jasper nous avait immédiatement répondu brièvement que Renée et les enfants se trouvaient toujours en Provence chez la grand-mère d'Alice avec cette dernière, sa mère et son frère. Charlie avait été mobilisé dans l'armée française alors que lui-même s'engageait dans la Légion étrangère.

Je croisais les doigts pour mon frère et mon oncle. J'espèrerai vraiment qu'ils ne connaitraient pas les horreurs que nous avions pu vivre ces derniers jours. Je ne voulais ni qu'ils soient blessés, ni qu'ils disparaissent définitivement.

Grand-père était satisfait de la réaction de son gendre et de son petit-fils : il disait que c'était leur devoir d'homme de protéger la patrie qui les avait accueilli à bras ouvert.

Ah ! Toujours les hommes et leur sens de l'honneur ! Je détestais cela ! Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'ils mettaient en jeu leur vie ?

Si j'avais pu faire connaître le fond de ma pensée à mon frère, je ne me serai pas gênée de le lui dire ! Je ne comprenais même pas cette Alice qui avait accepté si facilement que son fiancé prenne les armes et parte au front dans la Légion. Était-elle folle ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas battue pour qu'il reste à ses côtés ?

Moi, je me serai battue bec et ongles pour protéger mon amour !

Peut-être que si nous avions pu être présents lors de leurs fiançailles, peut-être que si j'avais appris à la connaître ainsi que sa famille, peut-être que si nous avions été bloqués en France au lieu d'être loin d'eux à Cracovie, les faits auraient-ils été différents ?

Cependant, nous ne le saurions jamais : il m'était impossible de refaire le passé ! Pourtant Dieu seul sait que j'aurais aimé le changer à mon avantage ! À commencer par la modification des événements horribles de la nuit de Cristal en novembre 1938 et le décès violent et affreux de mon fiancé.

Heureusement pour ma famille et pour moi, l'Allemagne d'Hitler semblait apeurée devant le front occidental. Elle n'avait pas encore attaqué, pour mon plus grand plaisir, la France et le Royaume-Uni. Mon frère et mon oncle étaient sous les drapeaux, mais ne combattaient pas. Il n'y avait pas encore eu un seul échange de coups de feu, ni aucun bombardement.

Les Polonais racontaient que l'Allemagne avait trop présumée de ses forces et qu'elle ne pouvait à la fois contrôler la Pologne déjà envahie et à la fois faire face à l'alliance franco-anglaise.

Nous nous réjouissions tous de ces arguments, prévoyant une guerre courte.

Mais, au fond de moi, je doutais. Je craignais qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une manœuvre de diversion de la part d'Hitler, pour endormir notre méfiance et celle des Alliés.

Lorsque j'exposais mes arguments à mes amis, ils ne me croyaient pas et m'accusaient d'être négative, de n'envisager que le pire. Mon amie Sarah me défendait toujours en expliquant que j'avais déjà vécu le pire avec la mort de mon fiancé et que j'avais encore du mal à me remettre de ce drame. Cependant, je savais que, même si elle prenait gentiment ma défense devant nos proches, elle non plus ne me croyait pas.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Cracovie, fin octobre 1939**

Nous étions déjà à la fin du mois d'octobre.

Sarah, qui s'était mariée en janvier dernier avec un pharmacien de notre communauté, venait de m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de presque deux mois.

L'apprendre m'avait complétement abasourdie. Et ébranlée.

J'étais jalouse d'elle !

J'aurai tellement voulu être à sa place !

J'aurai pu l'être si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Si Royce avait été vivant, nous aurions dû nous marier en novembre 1938, le lendemain de mes 18 ans. J'aurai pu alors être enceinte en même temps que Sarah, porter en mon sein notre premier enfant, le chérir lorsque je le sentirai bouger dans mon ventre.

Une larme perla sur ma joue. Je l'effaçai rapidement de ma main. Je ne devais pas pleurer sur le passé. Je ne devais plus.

Aaaah ! La jalousie était affreuse quand elle vous prenait par les sentiments.

Je n'aimais pas cela. Cette jalousie me rendait fragile et vulnérable.

J'étais vraiment contente pour mon amie. Une grossesse était la suite logique d'un mariage heureux. De plus, elle m'avait promis que je serai la marraine de ce petit ange qui devait naitre en juin prochain.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle : que lui arriverait-il si les Allemands nous bombardaient et nous contraignaient à nouveau à fuir ? Elle ne pourrait pas le faire.

Je devenais alors superstitieuse et croisais les doigts pour que tout se déroule bien pour elle, pour son enfant à naitre, pour notre communauté.

En cette fin d'octobre, j'avais dû cesser d'enseigner l'hébreu et le yiddish aux élèves de la synagogue sur demande express du rabbin qui était lui-même obligé d'accepter cette interdiction du fait de la publication de nouvelles lois antisémites de la part de l'occupant nazi. Cependant, je continuais toujours à donner mes cours de piano, qui me tenaient tant à cœur : je me déplaçais chaque fois au domicile de mes élèves.

J'avais donc repris mes habitudes de sortir seule dans la rue, ne pouvant imposer à ma mère ou Esther de me suivre à chaque heure chez l'un de mes élèves. Elles avaient d'autres tâches à effectuer, d'autres engagements à honorer que de m'escorter.

J'étais chez l'une de mes élèves préférées, l'une des plus douées pour son jeune âge : elle s'appelait Ziuta et n'avait que 8 ans. Elle savait néanmoins déjà jouer quelques morceaux de Mozart et des valses de Chopin ! Elle rayonnait lorsqu'elle jouait du piano et surtout elle m'éblouissait par son jeu de mains déjà si technique pour son jeune âge. J'avais l'impression de me revoir à son âge... Mais je pense que j'étais à l'époque moins douée qu'elle au même âge.

Nous prenions beaucoup de plaisir à jouer ensemble des quatre-mains. C'était fort divertissant ! Et me rappelait combien j'aimais jouer avec mon frère, lui au violon et moi au piano.

Comme j'avais accepté de rester plus longtemps pour distraire Ziuta des événements tragiques qui prenaient place sous nos yeux depuis le début du mois de septembre, son père m'avait promis de me raccompagner chez moi, pour que je ne rentre pas seule à la nuit tombée.

C'était sans compter sur le fait que les agressions antisémites se multipliaient et que le père de mon élève, médecin de notre communauté, fut appelé pour soigner l'un de ses voisins qui venait de se faire tabasser par des Polonais antisémites.

La situation était sombre. Je comprenais aisément qu'il se devait d'être auprès de son patient choqué pour évaluer la gravité de ses blessures.

C'était affreux que ceux, qui auparavant étaient nos compatriotes et nous fréquentaient sans se poser de question sur notre religion, se retournaient maintenant contre nous, le peuple juif, pour nous insulter, nous frapper et nous martyriser à l'image du comportement de nos occupants nazis.

Les lignes téléphoniques ne marchaient toujours pas (en tout cas, les demoiselles des Postes refusaient de transmettre un appel lorsqu'il était émis d'une famille juive pour une autre famille juive) et ayant peur que ma mère et mon grand-père ne s'inquiètent trop si je rentrais beaucoup plus tard que prévu, je décidais alors de rentrer seule à pied chez moi.

Mon trajet ne devait durer qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

C'était un trajet que je réalisais quotidiennement seule avant le début de la guerre.

C'était un début de soirée, entre chien et loup. L'éclairage public s'allumait progressivement.

Il était à peine 20 heures. Mais le temps commençait déjà à se rafraichir. Je me promettais de sortir dès le lendemain un manteau un peu plus chaud et épais.

Je marchais rapidement pour me réchauffer, mon sac à main sur l'épaule droite, mes partitions de piano rangée dans une pochette que je tenais sous mon bras gauche.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'accélérer le pas lorsque je passais devant des bars vivement éclairés et animés ou bien devant des pubs privés dont j'ignorais les activités qui se tramaient à l'intérieur.

A chaque fois, je craignais que quelqu'un me remarque... Ou plutôt remarque mon brassard sur mon bras droit.

J'avais hésité à le porter pour rentrer ce soir.

Mais si j'étais reconnue comme personne juive et que je ne le portais pas, je n'aurai pas été en règle. Toutes les réactions seraient alors amplifiées et à mon désavantage.

Soudainement un groupe d'hommes polonais sortit d'un bar. Ils semblaient avoir mon âge : en tout ils étaient à peine plus vieux que moi, car ils étaient dans la vingtaine. Il ne faisait aucun doute que quelques-uns étaient complétement ivres. Certains tenaient encore des bouteilles de vodka à la main.

**-Oh ! Regarde-moi quelle jolie plante se trouve devant nous !**

Forcément !

Il y avait si peu de personnes dans les rues que j'avais été instantanément remarquée ! Moi qui essayait d'être discrète, c'était raté !

**-T'as raison ! C'est un bien joli minois ! **Précisa un autre homme aussi ivre que le premier.

**-Une belle blonde ! Avec une poitrine d'enfer ! **Rajouta un troisième gars.

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de moi et tourna autour de ma position. J'étais statufiée.

**-Hey ! Les gars ! Regardez ! C'est une pute juive ! **Gueula celui qui s'était approché de moi en désignant mon brassard sur mon bras qu'il pressa fort, si fort. J'en aurai des bleus, pensai-je.

**-Lâchez-moi ! **Hurlai-je en me débattant sans succès.

Je fis tomber mes partitions qui s'éparpillèrent à mes pieds pour essayer de le repousser.

**-Oh ! Mais c'est que ce petit chaton s'excite ! **Murmura celui qui me serrait le bras. Son haleine empestait l'alcool. **Tu me plais encore plus ainsi ! **

**-T'es sûr qu'elle est juive ? **Questionna l'un des hommes. **Elle n'en a pas le physique !**

**-Ouais, elle porte l'étoile ! Regarde donc ! **Il rajouta, fier de lui. **Comme quoi, tout peut arriver : même les putes juives sont suffisamment intelligentes pour avoir un physique d'aryen afin de nous séduire !**

**-Lâchez-moi ! **Insistai-je à nouveau d'une voix faible.

J'avais vraiment peur. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'ils comptaient me faire, mais je savais par avance que ce serait douloureux.

**-T'as toujours pas compris qu'on allait profiter de toi ? **Me menaça l'un des hommes qui m'attrapa les épaules pour me maintenir par derrière.

**-Oui, c'est cela ! Et tu n'as rien à dire ! **Compléta celui qui me broyait le bras en faisant sauter les boutons qui maintenait fermé mon manteau léger.

**-Non ! Laissez-moi ! **Hurlai-je.

**-Que se passe-t-il ici ? **Intervint un homme qui ne faisait pas partie du groupe initial.

Je fermais les yeux de contentement ! J'étais sauvée !

**-Monsieur Volturi ! **S'exclama l'un des Polonais. **Regardez-donc ! On a trouvé une pute juive et on comptait s'amuser un peu avec elle !**

Euh... Enfin pas si sauvée que cela ! Le nom prononcé me fit bondir et frissonner d'horreur. Aro Volturi était celui qui avait fait tant de tort à mon oncle Charlie et qui l'avait poussé à émigrer.

Je rouvris rapidement les yeux pour constater qu'il s'agissait de son fils.

Ce dernier avait déjà essayé de m'aborder et de me faire des avances, surtout depuis la mort de Royce. Mais je l'avais toujours fui. J'étais convaincue que sa fréquentation me serait néfaste, sans oublier que j'étais tenace et rancunière : je n'oubliais pas que sa famille avait malmené la mienne pour prendre le poste de mon oncle et réquisitionner ses biens.

**-Rosalie Withlock ! **Constata-t-il d'un ton sévère en me reconnaissant. Je pouvais cependant observer son regard jubiler de m'avoir à sa merci. **Quel plaisir de te voir ici !**

**-Vous avez vu le joli morceau qu'on a là ! Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, n'hésitez pas !**

L'un des gars qui me tenait renforça sa poigne, ce qui me fit gémir de douleur.

**-Lâchez-là ! **Exigea le fils d'Aro Volturi.

**-Quoi ? Mais... **Les hommes hésitaient. Ils ne pouvaient désobéir aux puissants Volturi sous peine de représailles pour leurs proches mais n'avaient pas envie d'abandonner si facilement la partie. **Monsieur, elle est à nous ! On l'a trouvée en premier ! Elle est pour nous ! Elle est trop bandante ! Vous avez vu ses nichons ?**

Pour le prouver, celui qui avait déjà ouvert mon manteau déchira violemment le tissu de ma robe. Si ma gorge était dévoilée ainsi qu'un profond décolleté, mon corsage couvrait encore heureusement un peu ma poitrine. Mais il ne dissimulait pas le fait que mes tétons pointaient du fait du froid, et non pas du fait de l'excitation comme certains semblaient le croire.

J'étais toute rouge de gêne et morte de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

**-Je vous ai demandé de la lâcher, **répéta Alec Volturi lançant aux hommes qui m'immobilisaient un regard menaçant et incendiaire qui aurait pu les tuer si ses pupilles pouvaient les cribler de balles.

Il fit un geste de la main droite vers le coin de la rue et ses gardes du corps se positionnèrent derrière lui, prêts à intervenir et à en découdre s'il le fallait.

Voyant ses renforts arriver, les hommes ivres qui voulaient m'agresser commencèrent à reculer, bégayant tour à tour des excuses bien maladroites.

**-Excusez M'sieur ! On savait pas que c'était votre pute attitrée ! **

**-Non, vraiment, on savait pas... **

**-Fallait le dire, on l'aurait pas touchée !**

Je fus soudainement relâchée violemment par les deux hommes qui me tenaient et qui s'enfuirent en courant par peur d'être poursuivis par les acolytes de Volturi.

Je tombai alors sur les pavés, me blessant les genoux et déchirant mes bas.

**-Merci,** murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, soulagée de ne plus sentir les mains crasseuses et calleuses de ces affreux hommes sur mon bras et mes épaules, soulagée de ne plus sentir leurs haleines alcoolisées si détestables et si mal odorantes, soulagée de me sentir enfin libre.

Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que Alec Volturi, qui prenait tant ombrage mon refus de le fréquenter, m'aide face à ces agresseurs. Je devais me faire une autre opinion de sa personne. Peut-être était-il différent de son père ?

Je me relevais, fermais comme je le pus mon manteau pour dissimuler mon décolleté plongeant. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le fait d'être à nouveau décente que je ne le vis pas s'approcher.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa proximité me fit sursauter ! S'il voulait me toucher et m'empêcher de fuir, il le pouvait tout à fait.

**-Rosalie ! Crois-tu sérieusement que je les ai fait fuir pour tu m'échappes encore une fois ?**

**-Pardon ? **Questionnai-je en relevant le visage vers lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que son comportement pouvait m'impressionner ou me faire peur... Même si je n'en menais pas large. **Je... Je dois... Je dois rentrer, … Je suis attendue,** essayai-je d'argumenter en bégayant pour lui échapper.

**-Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisse le choix ? **Sa voix claqua sèchement.

Je n'aurais pas dû me réjouir trop vite. J'aurais dû rester sur ma première impression qui bien souvent était la bonne : ce mec ne me voulait pas du bien. Oh ! Non ! Vraiment pas du bien !

Il continua sa pensée à voix haute :

**-Toi qui m'a rejeté à plusieurs reprises, bafouant mes sentiments ; toi que j'aurai été prêt à épouser si tu m'avais rendu mon amour ; sache que tu es à moi désormais. **Il me caressa la joue de sa main si froide et si possessive. J'avais envie de vomir devant ce toucher qui me gênait tant tout comme les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à mon égard et que je ne ressentais pas pour lui. **Je t'ai sauvée de ces porcs, mais tu feras ce que je voudrais. **Mes pupilles s'agrandirent sous le choc : il n'allait pas quand même me demander de l'épouser ? **Les circonstances me sont favorables : tout est contre toi, ta religion, le fait que tu sois seule ici à cette heure, le fait que je me sois allié avec les Allemands. **

Je le savais bien qu'il était un pourri, un traitre à sa nation !

Que pouvais-je faire pour m'échapper de son étreinte si pénible ?

**-Monsieur, laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plait !** Demandai-je poliment. Mais sans le supplier ! J'avais ma fierté, que je ne pouvais bafouer.

Être ultra polie avec lui : c'était là la seule idée qui me traversa l'esprit pour essayer de me libérer.

**-Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Tu en as de bonnes, mon amour ! **Je frissonnais en entendant ce mot si détestable. Seul Royce avait le droit de m'appeler ainsi. **C'est Alec, pour toi, ma belle. **

Devant mon silence, il reprit :

**-Je t'écoute ?**

**-Oui, Alec, **chuchotai-je afin de l'amadouer.

**-C'est bien, mon amour ! **Il continuait ses caresses sur mes joues, descendant ses mains sur mon cou puis mes épaules couvertes de mon manteau. **Maintenant, nous allons rentrer à la maison et tu vas passer la nuit avec moi. Tu apprécieras autant que moi, je te le promets.**

La nuit ! Oh ! Non ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Nous n'étions pas mariés ! Ni amoureux ! Je perdrai mon honneur si j'acceptais un tel accord.

**-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Oh non ! Je suis attendue chez moi et...**

**-Mais je m'en fous complétement, mon amour. Tu viens avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable, **me coupa-t-il violemment.

Sa poigne se resserra autour de ma taille dans le but d'éviter que je m'échappe.

**-Rosalie ? **Entendis-je quelqu'un m'interpeler. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

C'était Jan, le frère de mon ami Sarah et le meilleur ami de Royce, ainsi qu'un bon ami de Jasper.

J'étais soulagée. Il allait m'aider ! Je lui faisais une totale confiance.

**-Jan, aid...**

Alec m'empêcha de parler :

**-Elle vient avec moi ! Elle est ma fiancée !**

**-Oh ! Je ne pense pas,** répondit Jan sans se démonter face à l'impétuosité d'Alec Volturi. **Elle est ma fiancée ! **Annonça-t-il en attrapant ma main pour m'éloigner d'Alec.

J'étais sidérée devant son aplomb. Tellement sidérée et stupéfaite que je n'eus aucune réaction pour le contredire, ce qui était certainement le mieux pour moi, Alec m'observant d'un regard perçant afin d'essayer de détecter un mensonge.

**-Rosalie, ta fiancée ! Je rigole royalement ! **S'exclama ce dernier en s'esclaffant. **Je croyais son ****cœur brisé depuis le décès de son youpin de fiancé !**

**-A priori, tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que moi ! Heureusement d'ailleurs puisque c'est moi qu'elle va épouser prochainement !**

Alec, qui jusqu'à présent me regardait attentivement, se détourna de moi pour détailler mon ami.

**-Jan Chowski ? C'est bien cela ? Je ne me trompe pas ?** Lui demanda Alec.

**-C'est bien mon nom comme le tien est Alec Volturi.**

**-Et depuis quand des pédales dans ton genre sont-elles fiancées à des jolies plantes comme Rosalie ?**

De quoi parlait Alec ? Quel était le rapport avec une bicyclette ? J'étais perdue : je ne comprenais pas le vocabulaire qu'il employait.

Jan avait d'abord rougi au terme employé, mais s'était immédiatement ressaisi.

**-Volturi ! Tu ferais mieux de réactualiser tes sources !** Gronda-t-il. **En attendant, il est l'heure que je raccompagne ma promise chez elle. Bien le bonsoir, Monsieur !**

**-Oui, c'est ça ! Rentrez bien ! **Grogna Alec. Ses hommes de main se rapprochèrent de lui. **Profitez-en bien tous les deux, car je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, et ce très prochainement, elle sera à moi ! Elle me suppliera même pour que je l'accepte dans mon lit ! Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour la protéger, sale youpin !**

Jan me prit par la taille et m'éloigna d'un pas très rapide, m'empêchant de répondre à la provocation d'Alec.

**-Mais... Jan...**

**-Chut ! Pas maintenant !**

Il m'entraina en direction de mon quartier et me conduisit jusqu'à la maison de mon grand-père.

**-Rosalie ! **S'écria ma mère en sortant immédiatement de la maison lorsqu'elle me vit traverser le jardin. Elle devait être inquiète et me guetter depuis un moment. **Enfin, te voilà ! Qu'as-tu donc fait pour tant tarder ?**

**-Bonsoir Madame Withlock, **s'inclina Jan devant ma mère.

**-Merci Jan de l'avoir ramenée.** Ma mère me serra dans ses bras, tellement heureuse que je sois saine et sauve.

J'étais muette, encore sous le choc ou bien sous les multiples émotions qui m'avaient assaillies ce soir.

**-Au revoir, Madame Withlock. A demain Rosalie, je passerai prendre de tes nouvelles si tu le veux bien.**

J'acquiesçais à ses propos le remerciant de son aide.

**-Rosalie, que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Rien de grave, Maman, **essayai-je de la rassurer. **Juste une mauvaise rencontre, mais grâce à Jan, je m'en suis sortie indemne.**

**-Rose, pourquoi suis-je sûre que tu me caches des choses ?**

**-J'en ai la même impression, **rajouta mon grand-père qui se tenait sur le seuil, sa canne dans la main droite.

**-Maman, Grand-Père, je suis fatiguée... J'aimerai vraiment me coucher.**

**-Demain, tu nous expliqueras, **insista mon grand-père.

**-Oui, c'est promis**, abdiquai-je.

Je rentrais alors dans la maison, montais l'escalier et me couchais directement sur mon lit, me glissant dans les couvertures chaudes, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller tellement j'étais épuisée nerveusement.

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Le soleil automnal me réveilla : je n'avais pas pensé à fermer les persiennes hier au soir avant de m'endormir. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de mon lit. J'étais si bien au chaud sous mes couvertures, je me sentais si en sécurité.

Je décidais alors de somnoler encore un moment, attitude qui ne me ressemblait absolument pas, mais dont j'avais besoin pour faire le point sur ma soirée d'hier..

J'avais dû me rendormir car je fus soudainement réveillée par des coups tapés contre ma porte. Je me tendis aussitôt avant de souffler de soulagement lorsque j'entendis Esther parler :

**-Mademoiselle Rosalie ! **

**-Entrez Esther !**

**-Je suis désolée de vous réveiller, mais il y a une visite pour vous, **m'annonça Esther en déposant un broc d'eau chaude sur ma coiffeuse.

Une visite pour moi ? Alec Volturi n'aurait quand même pas osé se pointer chez mon grand-père pour exiger quelque chose de ma part !

**-Qui ? **Demandai-je légèrement angoissée par la réponse qu'allait m'apporter Esther.

**-Monsieur Chowski souhaiterai vous voir. **

Je soufflai de soulagement.

**-Jan ? Mais quelle heure est-il donc ?**

**-Il est déjà 10 heures, Mademoiselle.**

**-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas avoir tant dormi... **

**-Avant de sortir pour ses activités bénévoles avec les dames de la synagogue, votre mère m'a demandé de ne pas vous réveiller.**

**-Merci ! **Je rajoutai alors. **Dites à Jan de m'attendre, que j'arrive dans quelques minutes le temps de me faire une rapide toilette et de me vêtir.**

**-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle.**

Lorsque Esther fut sortie de ma chambre, je jetais au loin mes draps et couvertures, enlevais mes vêtements d'hier. Je versais l'eau chaude du broc dans une cuvette afin de faire une rapide toilette devant ma coiffeuse. J'enfilais alors un corsage propre, une chemise non déchirée, mes bas et une jupe droite dont j'appréciais la couleur.

Je descendis les escaliers et entrais dans le salon, où Jan m'attendait.

**-Bonjour Jan ! **Le saluai-je.

**-Bonjour Rosalie. **Il me tendit la main que je serrai avec sympathie. **Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien... Merci encore pour hier soir.**

Mon estomac gargouilla.

**-Ravi de savoir que tu es en pleine forme, mais tu as faim**, répondit-il, légèrement taquin, en désignant mon ventre, qui avait fait tant de bruits. **Tu n'as sûrement pas dû déjeuner.**

**-Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre davantage... **

**-Mais tu devrais quand mêm...**

**-Cela ira bien ainsi, ne t'inquiètes pas ! De plus, l'approvisionnement est de plus en plus difficile en ce moment, surtout pour nous qui sommes juifs.**

**-C'est le cas de le dire ! Ça risque même d'être pire en pire, **rajouta-t-il sombrement.

Jan se tut soudainement. Son air concentré montrait qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

Il semblait un peu gêné, comme s'il avait besoin de me demander quelque chose et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

**-À propos d'hier soir...**

**-Jan, dis-moi ce...**

Nous nous étions exprimé en même temps ! Nous en rîmes avant que Jan ne me propose d'un geste aimable de reprendre la parole.

**-Est-ce que je me trompe ou j'ai l'impression que tu veux me demander un service mais que tu ne sais pas comment me le dire ?**

**-Hum... Je n'aurais pas dû oublier que tu sais être parfois aussi intuitive que ton frère !**

**-Alors ?**

**-Tu as entièrement raison. J'ai effectivement une proposition à te faire;**

Tiens ! Moi qui pensais qu'il avait un service à me demander, c'était en fait une proposition à me faire. Je me demandais bien à quel sujet. J'étais dans le flou le plus total.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Esther, qui nous apporta un plateau avec des tasses et du thé, ainsi que quelques gâteaux secs. Nous la remerciâmes chaleureusement. Elle s'excusa de ne pouvoir nous en proposer davantage. Nous étions rationnés depuis que les Allemands avaient envahi la Pologne et, même si pour l'instant, nous ne manquions pas drastiquement de nourriture, nous nous devions de faire attention et de gérer avec parcimonie nos réserves alimentaires.

Une fois qu'Esther fut sortie du salon et que nous eûmes une tasse de thé chacun dans notre main droite, nous reprîmes notre conversation.

Cependant, Jan hésitait toujours autant à se lancer. Je l'encourageais alors d'un visage avenant :

**-Oui ?**

**-Rosalie, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? **M'annonça-t-il d'une traite.

La proposition me surprit tellement que je m'étouffai avec mon thé, avalant de travers une gorgée d'eau chaude. Je faillis même lâcher la tasse sur le tapis en laine persane devant l'incongruité de cette proposition.

**-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te le proposer d'une façon si directe, excuse-moi ! **Reprit-il. **Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Je ne pense pas que ma proposition soit si malhonnête. Nous devrions y être tous les deux gagnants.**

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il me parlait.

Qu'est-ce que je gagnerai si je l'épousais ?

Et pourquoi accepterais-je de l'épouser ? Je ne l'aimais pas. Certes, il était un bon ami. Certes, il m'avait sauvée hier d'un destin plus funeste. Mais mon cœur ne battait pas pour lui.

Comment le lui faire comprendre sans le blesser ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à mes futures paroles. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, ni qu'il se sente rejeté.

**-Hum... Jan... **J'étais plus qu'hésitante. Je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase claire. **Je ne peux pas accepter,** répondis-je finalement en baissant la tête.

**-Pourquoi ? Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ? Je pense que nous serions capable de nous entendre.**

Voulait-il réellement que je lui dise les mots en face ? Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je me devais d'être franche avec lui !

**-Jan, pour moi, le mariage est un acte d'amour entre deux êtres qui tiennent l'un à l'autre et qui s'aiment. C'est ce que ma famille m'a toujours soutenu, c'est de cette manière que j'envisageais mon union avec Royce.** Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. **Je suis désolée, Jan. J'apprécie ton amitié, mais je ne t'aime pas. Je ne peux par conséquent accepter ta gentille proposition.** Afin qu'il perçoive vraiment mon embarras face à sa proposition, je me répétais. **Je suis désolée de ne pas accepter, sache que je ne cherche pas à te faire de la peine.**

Jan explosa de rires suite à ma tirade.

J'étais à nouveau perdue. Moi qui avais tout fait pour ne pas le peiner, il prenait mon refus à la rigolade. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle attitude !

**-Pourquoi ris-tu ? **Il continuait de rire et en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. **Explique-moi, je te prie. Moi, qui avais peur de te blesser avec mon refus, je ne comprends vraiment pas ton attitude hilare.**

**-Merci Rosalie ! Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas ri autant ! **Il essuya ses larmes de joie, puis reprit son souffle pour s'exprimer clairement. **Après avoir entendu les propos d'Alec hier soir, je pensais que tu avais compris le sens de ma proposition, le sens de ma demande en mariage. Je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique. Hum... Comment te dire sans te choquer ? **

Il réfléchit un moment, levant ses yeux vers le plafond.

Lui laissant le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre dans son esprit, je nous servis à nouveau du thé.

En acceptant la tasse que je lui tendais, il reprit alors la parole.

**-Si nous nous marions, je ne te demanderai pas de m'aimer. Je t'apprécie beaucoup en tant qu'amie, et c'est pour cela que je te propose ce marché. Mais je ne t'aimerai pas, Rose. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.**

**-Mais, si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi me proposes-tu ce marché ? **Le questionnai-je. **Je peux éventuellement comprendre ce que j'y gagne : avec ce mariage, j'éviterai les propositions et poursuites malsaines d'hommes comme Alec Volturi. Mais toi ? Qu'y gagnes-tu en échange ? Comment feras-tu le jour où ton cœur battra pour une jeune fille ? **Insistai-je. **Tu ne pourras pas l'épouser car tu seras déjà lié par un contrat sans amour avec moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela, Jan. Je connais ta générosité, je te sais altruiste, mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu gâches ta vie pour m'aider et me soutenir.**

**-Rosalie, ne t'inquiète pas : t'épouser ne me fera pas gâcher ma vie. Je sais déjà que je n'aimerai jamais une jeune fille. C'est pour cela que je te propose cet arrangement. Je... Avec cet arrangement, en acceptant de m'épouser, tu te protèges des propositions malhonnêtes de certains hommes, mais sache que je te laisserai également tranquille la nuit : tu n'auras pas à craindre que je t'impose le devoir conjugal,** m'expliqua-t-il. Je rougis en entendant ses propos : même si Sarah avait laissé échapper quelques informations agréables depuis qu'elle était mariée, le devoir conjugal restait encore bien abstrait dans mon esprit de jeune fille**. Tu auras ta propre chambre, comme ici chez ton grand-père. Je te demanderai juste de venir t'installer chez moi une fois que nous serons mariés pour que la comédie qui existe entre nous deux soit véridique aux yeux de tous. Et si tu tombes à nouveau amoureuse d'un homme, tu pourras le prendre comme amant, cela ne me gênera pas. Je n'en serai pas jaloux. **

Sa proposition d'avoir un amant enflamma carrément mes joues déjà rouges. Comment pouvait-il accepter que je le trompe ? Certes, je ne l'aimais pas, il ne m'aimait pas ! Mais là, c'était carrément indécent !

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu y gagnes, Jan.**

**-Rosalie, c'est si... Si compliqué d'expliquer cela à une jeune fille. Je pensais, j'étais sûr que tu avais compris hier... quand Alec Volturi y a fait une allusion voilée**. Il était subitement gêné. **Je ne voudrais pas que tu me juges mal après que je t'ai révélé la raison de ma proposition.**

**-Jan, tu me proposes de devenir ta femme. Cela signifie qu'il ne doit y avoir aucun secret entre nous ! Et ce d'autant plus que nous nous mettons en place un arrangement entre nous. Tu n'as pas à craindre que je te considère différemment, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je le ferai.**

**-Rosalie, ce que je vais te révéler, d'une part, risque de te choquer et sache que je comprendrai ton rejet, et d'autre part, tu devras le garder pour toi. Me le promets-tu ?**

**-Jan ! Vas-tu oui ou non me dire ce qui te travailles ?** Me fâchais-je cette fois pour de bon**. Pourquoi te rejetterai ? A l'heure, où les nazis nous marginalisent en nous faisant porter des signes distinctifs comme ces horribles brassards, pourquoi ferai-je de même avec toi ? Je ne suis pas comme eux et quoique tu me dises, tu seras toujours Jan, un des amis de mon frère.**

**-Si je te propose ce mariage, c'est parce que je sais que je ne me marierai jamais, **m'expliqua-t-il.** Je sais qu'en m'épousant, tu seras protégée de propositions malhonnêtes tout comme ce mariage me permettra de couper court aux rumeurs qui courent sur mon compte.**

**-Des rumeurs ? Mais je n'ai rien entendu sur toi... Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu sais déjà que jamais tu ne te marieras.**

**-Tu n'as rien entendu, parce que ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, mais la vérité. De plus, je doute que ce type de rumeurs soit répété aux oreilles innocentes des jeunes filles. Quant au mariage... Je... Rose, je ne t'aime pas, non pas parce que tu n'es pas une jolie jeune femme à la taille élancée, aux boucles dorées et au regard bleu, mais parce que je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes.**

Il hésitait à poursuivre. Surprise, je l'étais. Choquée, non ! Je l'aurai peut-être été il y a quelques années. Mais alors que nous juifs étions progressivement empêché de pratiquer notre religion, je ne pouvais plus l'être maintenant. Chacun avait droit à ses propres inclinations amoureuses comme chacun avait le droit de pratiquer la religion de son choix.

**-Continue, **l'encourageai-je alors. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout de son explication.

**-Hier, Alec Volturi m'a insulté de « pédale », te souviens-tu ?** J'acquiesçais. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas compris ce terme. **Le mot « pédale » signifie familièrement un homosexuel. J'ai démenti, mais il avait raison : j'aime les hommes.**

**-Et ce n'est pas un comportement encouragé par notre société, et encore moins par les nazis, **concluais-je.

**-Exactement !**

**-Je comprends maintenant le motif de ta demande et ce que tu as à gagner dans ces épousailles.**

**- « Je te sauve, tu me sauves ! », **rigola-t-il.

**-Alors, si nous résumons : nous nous fiançons, nous nous marions, je viens vivre chez toi...**

**-Je t'entretiens ! J'ai les moyens pour faire vivre mon épouse ! Tu gères la domesticité et je paye les factures.**

**-Si tu veux, **acceptai-je facilement en haussant les épaules (je n'aimais pas faire la cuisine, cela m'arrangeait bien), **mais tu ne m'empêches pas de continuer de donner des cours de piano. **Cette condition était _sine qua non_, je ne voulais pas rester coincée à la maison.

**-Aucun problème, tant que tu fais attention à toi et que tu ne rentres pas à des horaires inconsidérés pour que se reproduise le même genre de rencontre qu'hier soir. Même si je ne t'aime pas d'amour, je tiens à toi.**

**-D'accord ! **Approuvai-je. **Concernant nos relations maritales... **Je n'osais poursuivre, j'étais encore mal à l'aise avec cela.

**-En public, nous agissons comme tel. J'aurais sûrement des gestes affectueux à ton égard, comme te tenir par la taille ou t'embrasser sur la joue, éventuellement rapidement sur les lèvres pour parfaire la comédie.** J'acquiesçais à nouveau à ce propos. **Par contre, en privé, nous ferons chambres à part. Tu pourras prendre des amants tout comme moi j'aurai les miens. Je te demanderai juste d'être discrète, tout comme je le serai.**

**-C'est tout à fait raisonnable comme condition. **Je me sidérais moi-même d'accepter cela !

**-Par contre, **il semblait à nouveau gêné, **si jamais tu... Tu es...**

**-Je suis quoi ?**

**-Si jamais tu tombes enceinte suite à l'une de tes aventures, tu sais que...**

**-Tu ne voudras pas de l'enfant, je peux le comprendre. Nous aviserons en temps et en heure. Il y a l'adoption ou...**

**-Non,** me coupa-t-il. **Je n'ai pas dit cela ! Et je n'allais pas dire cela !**

**-Que voulais-tu me dire alors ?**

**-Si tu tombes enceinte, comme tu seras mariée avec moi, aux yeux de la société, ce sera notre enfant. Pas le tien et celui de ton amant. Notre enfant ! Ce sera nos noms qui seront inscrits sur son acte de naissance.**

**-Et tu accepterai de le reconnaître ? **

**-J'y suis contraint par la loi puisque tu es mon épouse,** rigola-t-il à nouveau. **Mais oui, je le reconnaîtrai avec plaisir. Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant ensemble, je n'en aurai pas de mon côté. Mais élever un enfant, s'il y a lieu, me fera plaisir. **Il précisa.** N'en fais pas une obligation ! Tu n'es pas obligée de tomber enceinte. Mais je veux juste que tu comprennes que ton amant n'aura aucun droit sur cet enfant.**

**-J'ai bien compris.**

**-Dernière chose : personne dans ma famille n'est au courant de mon inclinaison pour les garçons. Si tu pouvais conserver le secret, surtout pour ma mère et pour ma sœur, je t'en serai reconnaissant.**

**-C'est normal, cela fait même partie du contrat, la discrétion ! **Affirmai-je. **Une dernière question à mon tour : est-ce que mon frère est au courant de ton inclinaison ?**

**-Franchement, je ne sais pas, **me répondit-il sincèrement. **Jasper a toujours eu un sixième sens pour ressentir et comprendre les émotions de ceux qui l'entourent. Il est possible qu'il se soit douté de quelque chose, ne serait-ce que lorsque je refusais de me joindre aux gars pour leurs soirées de débauche...**

**-Oh ! S'il te plait, ne me parle ni des frasques de mon frère, ni de ceux de Royce ! **Exigeai-je. Je ne voulais surtout pas être déçue par leur comportement passé.

**-Je ne serai jamais entré dans les détails ! **S'exclama-t-il en riant. **Bref, ton frère est parti depuis déjà deux ans. A l'époque, je commençais tout juste à comprendre que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas du tout, et que j'étais plus attiré par des garçons. Alors, je ne sais pas s'il s'en était rendu compte. En tout cas, nous n'en avions jamais parlé. Mais, si tu veux lui en parler avant de prendre ta décision, fais-le. Je fais suffisamment confiance à Jazz pour tenir sa langue.**

**-Hum... J'aurai aimé lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix pour voir qu'il va bien, qu'il est heureux. Mais je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone depuis fin août lorsque je lui ai annoncé que notre famille ne pourrait pas venir à sa fête de fiançailles avec Alice. Il me manque, tu sais ! Mon grand frère et son écoute si sage me manquent ! Nous n'avons échangé que deux télégrammes depuis septembre. Et je ne sais même pas si tout va bien pour lui dans la Légion étrangère.**

**-Viens-là**, me réconforta Jan en tendant ses bras pour me faire un câlin. **Je ne peux pas savoir si Jazz est en bonne santé sur le front, mais sache que pour l'instant il n'y a eu aucune offensive, ni allemande, ni française, donc je pense que tout va bien pour lui,** essaya-t-il de me rassurer. **Enfin, je ne remplacerai jamais ton frère, mais si tu le veux, je serai à partir de maintenant ton oreille fraternelle.**

Je riais à ses propos ! Oui, il pouvait remplacer mon frère par son écoute attentive.

Sa proposition de mariage, bien que saugrenue et insensée au départ, me paraissait tout à fait acceptable maintenant.

Je ne savais pas, par contre, comme j'allais la faire accepter à mon grand-père. Il était si intuitif, comme Jazz, que je savais qu'il saurait que ce mariage ne serait qu'un arrangement. Or, je ne voulais pas trahir le secret de Jan. Convaincre mon grand-père de mon amour pour Jan allait être une bataille qui allait me demander beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'énergie et de conviction !

D'ailleurs, en pensant à mon grand-père, celui-ci entra dans le salon où je me trouvais avec Jan. Il observa immédiatement l'attitude que Jan avait avec moi, le fait qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

Ce dernier me redressa vite contre le dossier du sofa et se leva pour saluer mon grand-père.

**-Bonjour Monsieur Withlock.**

**-Jan, bonjour ! **Répondit-froidement mon grand-père. Ce ton ne lui ressemblait guère et m'étonna. **Je vois que vous vous êtes bien rapproché de ma petite-fille**.

Il faisait référence à la position que nous avions lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon. Nous avions été trop proches l'un de l'autre pour la bienséance.

Ah ! Grand-père veillait au grain ! Peut-être que la bataille allait commencer plutôt que prévu.

**-Grand-père...**, commençai-je.

**-Rosalie, avant de m'expliquer la raison de la présence de Jan ici ce matin et le fait que vous étiez si proches l'un de l'autre, il faudrait que tu commences par me raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir, **exigea-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, un peu confuse de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

**-Hier soir, j'ai dû rentrer seule de chez Ziuta après avoir donné mon cours de piano.**

**-Son père ne devait-il pas te ramener ? **Demanda mon grand-père.

**-Si, mais il a dû aller d'urgence au chevet d'un voisin qui venait d'être tabassé par des Polonais hargneux contre les juifs.**

**-Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais !** Marmonna mon grand-père dans sa barbe. Puis son regard se fixa à nouveau sur moi. **Continue ton récit.**

**-Alors que je marchais dans les rues, je me suis faite abordée par un groupe d'hommes ivres. Ils ont essayé de me malmener. Mais Alec Volturi est arrivé à ce moment-là et les a fait fuir.**

**-Ah ! Les Volturi ! Ils se croient toujours tout permis, ceux-là ! Ils sont vraiment pire que la gangrène ! **Mon grand-père était furieux contre cette famille. Pourtant, c'était rare qu'il déverse sa colère et sa haine devant nous. **A-t-il tenté à nouveau quelque chose contre toi ? **Questionna-t-il angoissé à l'idée de ne pas avoir suffisamment veillé sur moi.

**-Il a essayé... Il voulait que...**

Je ne pus poursuivre mon récit. Les paroles prononcées hier par Alec étaient trop honteuses pour que je les répète devant mon grand-père.

**-Il voulait que Rosalie l'accompagne chez lui pour passer la nuit.** Je rougis de gêne me rappelant sa proposition de la veille. **C'est la proposition qu'il lui faisait lorsque je suis arrivé, **intervint Jan pour me soutenir.

**-Et vous l'avez aidé à se dépêtrer de cette situation ? Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour rabattre le caquet de cet homme qui se croit tout permis depuis que son père a pris la place de mon gendre ?**

**-Il a commencé à dire que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, avançant que Rosalie était sa fiancée.**

**-Quoi ? Mais est-il fou ? **Mon grand-père était fort mécontent. Il imaginait déjà ce qui aurait pu se produire si Jan n'était pas intervenu. **Comment l'avez-vous donc contré ?**

Jan sourit se rappelant certainement ses propos de la veille.

**-Je lui ai répondu qu'elle ne pouvait être sa fiancée, puisqu'elle était la mienne. On peut dire que cette annonce l'a véritablement surpris !**

**-J'en conclus donc que si vous êtes présent aujourd'hui dans mon salon, c'est pour me demander la main de ma petite-fille ? Et ce afin qu'elle ne soit plus importunée par cet affreux Volturi ! **Raisonna logiquement mon grand-père.

**-Effectivement, je le lui ai proposé.**

**-As-tu répondu « oui » ?** Me questionna mon grand-père.

**-J'allais le faire avant que tu ne rentres dans le salon.**

**-Jan, je trouve vos intentions envers ma petite-fille tout à fait louables, mais que faites-vous de l'amour du couple dans cet arrangement ? Nous savons tous les deux... **Grand-père hésitait à poursuivre, me regardant du coin de l'œil, comme s'il cherchait les mots pour ne pas me choquer. Était-il au courant de la situation de Jan ? **Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'aimerez jamais ma petite-fille.**

Oui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Grand-père savait ! Ou tout au moins, il avait des doutes.

**-Rosalie sait ce que je suis, **avança lentement Jan, **comme vous avez l'air de le savoir. **

**-Hum... **Grogna mon grand-père. **J'ai des yeux pour voir et observer les comportements des êtres humains. Sachez donc que je ne l'ai pas appris par un bouche à oreille médisant. **Il rajouta. **J'aurai cependant préféré que ma petite-fille reste dans l'ignorance de certaines choses.**

**-Grand-père ! **Me révoltai-je. **Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je suis en droit de choisir mes propres décisions et d'en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants.**

**-Certes ! A presque 19 ans, tu es tout à fait capable de décider ce qu'il t'agréera le mieux. Cette solution a ses avantages, mais que fais-tu de l'amour, ma petite-fille ? Je sais que tu as déjà été éprouvée par le passé, mais n'as-tu pas envie de le rechercher à nouveau ?**

**-Grand-père, je ne sais pas si je serai à nouveau capable d'aimer. Mon cœur est toujours lié à Royce. Aimer un autre reviendrait à le trahir. **Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge.

**-Rose**, essaya de me réconforter Jan en apposant tendrement sa main sur mon épaule. **Monsieur, je ne pense pas avoir fait une proposition malhonnête à votre petite-fille. Si elle choisit de m'épouser, je lui offrirai une vie aisée et confortable ainsi qu'une protection. Quant à mes inclinaisons, elles resteront aussi discrètes qu'elles l'ont été jusqu'à présent.**

**-Je n'aime pas vraiment cet accord, mais vous avez raison lorsque vous parlez de protection. J'ai bien conscience que ma petite-fille ne peut rester seule, surtout avec les événements actuels. Je ne suis pas éternel, son père n'est malheureusement plus là pour remplir son rôle. Quant à son frère, il est à l'autre bout de l'Europe, sous les drapeaux. Il ne peut la protéger.**

Je n'aimais pas lorsque mon grand-père parlait de son futur décès. Mais alors pas du tout !

Et j'aimais encore moins quand il me soutenait qu'une fille avait besoin d'être protégée. Mais cela je ne pouvais pas lui dire : je savais qu'il me contredirai !

**-Grand-père, vous ne pouvez pas parler de votre future mort ainsi...**

**-Et pourtant, elle arrivera bien un jour ou l'autre, ma petite-fille. **Grand-père respira profondément, ce qui symbolisait chez lui une réflexion intense. **Je vous laisserai seuls juges de vos actions et de vos choix. Quelque soit votre décision, je la soutiendrai. Mais j'insiste sur ce fait : prenez le temps d'y réfléchir avant de vous engager l'un envers l'autre car, même si ce mariage est plus un arrangement qu'un acte d'amour, il reste néanmoins un accord entre vous deux.**

**-Merci Monsieur.**

**-Merci Grand-père. Nous allons réfléchir à tout cela ce prochain mois, c'est promis**.

Je me précipitais dans ses bras.

**-Doucement, doucement, Rosalie ! Je n'ai plus vingt ans !**

Nous rîmes tous à ces propos.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Novembre 1939**

Un matin brumeux de novembre, des coups furent durement frappés à la porte de notre maison.

J'étais au piano en train de jouer une fugue de Bach, compositeur allemand que j'appréciais particulièrement et que je continuais de jouer malgré mon aversion pour notre occupant.

Maman et Grand-père m'écoutaient. Nous profitions de ce moment de détente heureux d'être ensemble.

Nous avions reçu un télégramme de Jasper la veille nous racontant qu'il se portait bien, que tout était calme sur le front ouest.

Ce fut Esther qui alla ouvrir.

Elle introduisit immédiatement trois soldats allemands de la SS dans notre salon. Ils portaient un pistolet à la main, comme si nous étions de dangereux terroristes.

**-Madame, Monsieur, ce sont des soldats allemands. Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de rentrer...**

Ces derniers observèrent le salon et déambulèrent dedans sans nous saluer d'une quelconque manière. L'un d'entre eux jeta un coup d'œil sur mes partitions.

Grand-père les salua cordialement en langue allemande.

**-Guten Morgen. Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? **(1)

Sa diction claire et sans accent en langue allemande surprit les soldats.

L'un d'entre eux, le plus gradé m'a-t-il semblé, s'inclina devant ma mère puis devant moi. Toutes les deux, nous nous étions levées à leur arrivée et nous nous tenions droite dans nos robes, l'une devant le sofa, l'autre entre le tabouret et le clavier du piano.

**-Et bien ! C'est drôlement bien chez vous ! Tout est tellement européen... Excusez-nous, Madame, Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Ce doit être une erreur ! Ce n'est pas une maison de juifs ici. **

**-Nous sommes désolés et confus de vous avoir importunés, **souffla celui qui avait regardé mes partitions. **Une maison dans laquelle on joue Bach ne peut être juive.**

**-Non, Messieurs, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés**, répliqua mon grand-père dans un allemand toujours impeccable. **Vous êtes bien chez des juifs.**

J'intervins alors à mon tour dans un allemand presque parfait :

**-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous savoir si nous sommes juifs ou non ?**

**-Monsieur parle parfaitement l'allemand, Madame et Mademoiselle sont grandes et blondes, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elles ont un physique aryen.** **Cette famille ne peut être juive ! **Constata le soldat qui s'intéressait à Bach. **Ils pourraient tous être Allemands. Ils le sont peut-être **(2)**,** rajouta-t-il en s'interrogeant sur cette probabilité. **Nous nous devons de ne pas les importuner davantage et de quitter leur domicile.**

**-Je vous certifie que toute ma famille est juive,** précisa mon grand-père.

**-Monsieur plaisante !**

**-Que désirez-vous ? **Répliqua sèchement mon grand-père, qui commençait par être exaspéré par le comportement intolérable de ces soldats allemands.

Le soldat allemand le plus gradé se mit au garde à vous et claqua des talons.

**-Il faut que la maison soit libérée dans une demi-heure. Vous n'avez le droit de n'emporter qu'une valise avec des quelques vêtements et des produits de première nécessité. Nous prendrons toutes vos affaires en dépôt. Rien ne sera endommagé, nous ferons un inventaire de tous les meubles et objets, ainsi que des bijoux et biens de valeur. Vous recevrez un récépissé avec un cachet officiel.**

Esther quitta immédiatement le salon. Je l'entendis monter l'escalier. J'étais sûre qu'elle s'activait déjà à préparer nos valises pour que nous puissions emmener le maximum de nos affaires dans un minimum de place.

**-Mais, nous avons toujours vécu ici, depuis plusieurs décennies, **essaya d'expliquer mon grand-père. **De quel droit nous chassez-vous de chez nous alors que nous sommes propriétaires ?**

**-Du simple droit que vous êtes juifs et que cela nous donne tous les droits ! De plus, selon la dernière loi allemande parue hier, tous les juifs doivent quitter ces quartiers-ci et s'installer de l'autre côté de la Vistule.**

Ma mère s'éclipsa discrètement, certainement pour aller rejoindre Esther et l'aider à emballer nos affaires. Je préférais rester ici soutenir mon grand-père. Je trouvais cette solution si injuste, si discriminatoire envers nous.

**-Mais où allons-nous loger là-bas ?** Questionna mon grand-père.

Je savais que mon grand-père exagérait les circonstances. Nous ne serions pas à la porte, nous irions certainement loger chez Rebecca et sa famille, qui habitaient de l'autre côté du fleuve. Mais il avait raison d'insister et de défendre nos biens.

**-Vous devez vous débrouiller avec des hôtels ou des pensions de famille qui acceptent encore d'héberger des juifs en attendant d'être relogés.**

**-Monsieur, je n'ai jamais quitté cette maison depuis que j'y suis né ! J'ai vécu toute ma vie entre ses murs. Je ne la quitterai pas maintenant sur un ordre antisémite des SS.**

**-Monsieur Withlock, **entendis-je prononcer par une voix grave que je ne connaissais que trop bien et que je redoutais toujours autant. **Vous devriez quitter immédiatement cette maison si vous ne voulez pas que cela se fasse dans la violence.**

**-Alec Volturi !** Prononça aigrement mon grand-père. Il devait encore se souvenir du jour où ce dernier était venu lui demander l'autorisation de me courtiser à peine quelques jours après le décès de Royce. Comment si j'avais pu accepter cela alors que mon cœur pleurait encore mon feu fiancé ! **Je vois que vous ne savez toujours pas choisir vos amis**, constata mon grand-père.

**-Je vous conseille de changer de ton rapidement ! **Répliqua-t-il sans aucune politesse, ni respect pour un homme plus âgé que lui. **En tant que juif, vous n'êtes pas en position de force ! **Puis, il rajouta lentement. **Quant à mes relations, elles ne regardent que moi. Que devrais-je d'ailleurs dire de celles de votre petite-fille ? **Souligna-t-il **Quand je pense qu'elle s'apprête à lier sa vie à une tantouse, on croit rêver ! Elle n'a jamais su choisir ses soupirants !**

Je bouillais de rage ! Il faisait référence à Jan d'une manière totalement vulgaire et irrespectueuse.

Mais surtout, au-delà de l'insulte non voilée, j'observais surtout une jalousie sans bornes à l'égard de Jan. Alec n'était pas content que je continue de le repousser et que je préfère me lier à Jan, un juif homosexuel, plutôt qu'à lui, un jeune Polonais aryen bien en vue dans Cracovie et dans les petits papiers de l'occupant.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche de prédateur vers moi et attrapa mon menton de sa main droite afin de me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa main gauche attrapa mes deux mains réunies et vint se placer dans le bas de mes reins, bloquant ainsi tous mes mouvements.

Je faisais tout pour contrôler le tremblement de mon corps, qui menaçait à tout moment d'apparaitre et de trahir ma peur. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible et apeurée devant cet homme que je détestais.

**-Rosalie, un jour très prochain, tu m'appartiendras corps et âme**, me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

**-Jamais ! **Lui répondis-je avec hargne.

**-Oh ! Que si ! Et cela sera très prochainement ! Tu n'auras de toute façon pas le choix si tu veux protéger ta famille !**

**-Éloignez-vous de ma petite-fille ! **Exigea mon grand-père. **Ne la menacez pas non plus ! Je vous l'interdis !**

**-Pauvre vieux ! Comme si tu pouvais m'interdire quelque chose ! **Se moqua Alec.

**/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\**

Afin de provoquer davantage mon grand-père et certainement de me faire sortir de mes gonds, Alec se pencha sur mon visage et déposa ses affreuses lèvres sur les miennes, essayant de forcer de sa langue l'entrée de ma bouche. Je tentais tant bien que mal de refuser cette intrusion déplaisante. Je me débattais. Mais il resserra sa poigne gauche sur mes mains et ses doigts droits sur mon menton.

Mon grand-père s'interposa alors entre le jeune Volturi et moi afin de me libérer de son odieuse brutalité. D'un habile mouvement, il renversa par surprise Alec, qui tomba les fesses par terre sur le tapis, alors qu'il ne m'effleura même pas.

Il se positionna devant moi, prêt à me défendre malgré ses 74 ans et sa canne en bois, contre cet idiot d'Alec qui en avait à peine 25 et qui était en pleine possession de ses moyens physiques !

**-Toi, le vieux, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela ! **Hurla un Alec rouge de fureur.

Il sortit immédiatement son pistolet qu'il arma et braqua sur mon grand-père.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de hurler un **NOOONNNN **qu'un coup de feu retentit ameutant dans le salon les trois soldats allemands qui faisaient le tour de notre maison ainsi que ma mère et Esther.

Mon grand-père s'effondra en arrière. Je le retins comme je pus, l'allongeant doucement sur le tapis de notre salon.

**-Grand-père, **prononçai-je difficilement en larmes. **Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Gr... Grand... -père...**

Je voyais le sang couler à flots le long de son torse, rougir sa chemise et son veston, envahir le tapis persan.

**-Rosalie,** souffla-t-il difficilement. Sa voix était si rauque. **Rose..., prends... soin... de toi.**

Il battit des paupières et s'effondra dans mes bras dans un dernier souffle si faible.

Je pleurais alors à chaudes larmes.

Je ne vis pas ma robe se couvrir du sang de mon grand-père.

J'entendis à peine ma mère hurler dans mon dos et m'enserrer dans son étreinte pour m'éloigner du corps encore chaud de mon grand-père. Elle tâtait l'ensemble de mes membres, mon estomac et mon ventre, recherchant la moindre trace de blessures.

Ma vue était encore brouillée de larmes, ma mère essayait de me cacher le corps de mon feu grand-père que j'aimais tant. Malgré cela, je vis nettement Alec se pencher sur le corps de mon grand-père pour lui enlever sa montre en or et sa chevalière qui datait de son mariage avec ma grand-mère Judith.

J'étais horrifiée.

Sans aucune gêne, il pillait devant nous le corps de mon grand-père, qu'il venait d'abattre sous nos yeux.

Puis, il se redressa, me regardant à nouveau droit dans les yeux :

**-Rosalie, tu as compris ce que tu devras faire, quand je te l'exigerai, si tu ne veux pas que l'un des tiens subisse à nouveau ma fureur et ma colère.**

**-De quoi parle-t-il ? **Murmura ma mère.

Je haussais les épaules. Je ne voulais pas dire à ma mère ce qu'Alec attendait de moi. C'était trop honteux. Pourrais-je lui échapper encore ? Ou devrais-je céder pour protéger les miens.

**/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\/!\\**

Mes pensées si sombres furent de toute manière interrompues par l'un des soldats.

**-Vous êtes priés de quitter immédiatement cette maison, **reprit l'un des soldats allemands qui avaient pénétré notre seuil contribuant ainsi au triste sort que venait de subir mon grand-père. **Les trente minutes accordées sont largement dépassées. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez le droit qu'à une valise par personne. **Il désigna les quatre bagages qu'Esther et ma mère avaient préparés pendant que mon grand-père et moi « discutions » avec Alec dans le salon. **L'une d'entre elles reste ici.**

**-Celle de Monsieur reste, **accepta immédiatement Esther, voyant comment ni ma mère ni moi n'étions capable de parler. Son esprit logique et pratique dominait sa peine.

Son bouleversement de voir le cadavre de son employeur était pourtant fort présent sur son visage pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien. Elle parvenait cependant à le dissimuler à nos agresseurs.

**-Maintenant, dehors les youpins ! **Exigeait l'Allemand le plus gradé.

**-Mais le corps de Monsieur Withlock... **Essaya d'intervenir Esther.

**-Le corps de Monsieur restera ici puis sera jeté à la fosse commune. Cela lui apprendra de faire le mariole et contre-carrer les plans de l'un de mes amis**, répondit-il sans aucune émotion.

**-Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas lui offrir de sépulture décente, **me plaignis-je, ma voix entre-coupée de sanglots. Ma mère me soutenait toujours dans ses bras.

**-Disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne termine le travail commencé par mon ami Volturi, **cria-t-il sur nous en sortant son arme de son ceinturon.

Alec souriait goguenard. Je ne l'en détestais que davantage.

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas répéter deux fois et nous attrapâmes chacune une valise et sortîmes en courant de notre maison, de la maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu depuis ma naissance, une maison qui avait connu jusqu'à présent toute mon enfance et toutes mes joies.

**OOOoooOOOO**

.

Nous arrivâmes chez ma tante Rebecca toutes les trois fatiguées de notre marche, mais surtout épuisées moralement par le choc de l'expulsion et surtout la mort de mon grand-père tant aimé.

Lorsque nous apprîmes la nouvelle à Rebecca et sa famille, ma tante hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son mari. Elle plongea alors dans un état catatonique, tel que je l'avais été après l'annonce du décès de Royce.

Le lendemain, ma mère réussit à envoyer un télégramme à ma tante Renée en France pour l'informer du décès de son père, sans pour autant préciser les circonstances atroces de sa mort. Elle précisa également que nous avions dû déménager et que nous habitions chez Rebecca, le temps d'être relogés dans un autre appartement situé cette fois-ci dans le bon quartier.

Nous avions également reçu une lettre de l'administration allemande qui avait inventorié tous nos meubles et objets présents dans la maison lorsque nous l'avions quitté. Bien évidemment sur cet inventaire manquaient déjà des objets de valeur, tels des vases anciens ou des tableaux du XVIIIe siècle.

Heureusement qu'Esther avait réussi à dissimuler la plupart des bijoux de ma mère et des miens dans le fond de nos valises.

Trois mois après notre installation dans l'appartement de Rebecca et Adam, notre nouveau quartier fut définitivement cloisonné par des murs et fils de barbelés. Nous n'avions plus l'autorisation de sortir dans la ville, même avec notre brassard indiquant notre judéité, sauf si nous avions un passe-droit spécial pour nous rendre sur notre lieu de travail.

Le ghetto (3) de Cracovie était né.

Seuls des juifs vivaient dedans. Enfermés dans une enceinte solidement gardée par des soldats allemands.

Nous allions devoir vivre dedans, affrontant les nouvelles lois des occupants qui s'acharnaient de plus en plus sur le peuple juif.

**.**

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

(1) : Guten Morgen : Bonjour (en allemand).

Imaginez la suite de la conversation entièrement en allemand.

Je rappelle que Rosalie et sa famille comprennent l'allemand et le parlent plus ou moins (c'est une langue proche du yiddish). Monsieur Withlock parle parfaitement bien l'allemand. De plus, Rose devait épouser Royce, qui était allemand et donc étudiait cette langue afin de pouvoir mieux s'adapter dans le pays dans lequel elle allait vivre prochainement.

(2) De nombreux Allemands vivent en Pologne, ce qui explique entre autre les revendications d'Hitler sur ce territoire, sans oublier sa théorie du pangermanisme (Hitler veut agrandir l'espace vital de l'Allemagne).

(3) Un **ghetto **: quartier réservé ou imposé aux juifs, dans lequel ils peuvent vivre selon leurs lois et coutumes religieuses, au milieu de peuples étrangers. C'est dans la République de Venise en 1516 que ce quartier a été pour la première fois appelé Ghetto, après que le Conseil des Dix ait décidé de réunir tous les juifs sur le site de l'ancienne fonderie (en vénitien _getto_ ou _ghetto _signifie « fonderie »).

Sous le IIIe Reich, le nazisme utilise le ghetto comme étape intermédiaire vers la « Solution finale ». Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les ghettos servent à regrouper les juifs, rendant cette population plus facile à contrôler. Ces quartiers sont progressivement clôturer et surveiller, coupés de tout contact avec l'extérieur, transformés en vastes prisons bien souvent surpeuplées, mal approvisionnées, avant d'appliquer la déportation systématique vers les camps d'extermination.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Chères lectrices**,

Allons-y pour les remerciements ! J'en ai toute une floppée à distribuer ce soir.

-Tout d'abord, **je remercie toutes celles qui ont voté pour cette fiction pour les ****Addict of Lemon Awards**sur le forum **Damn Addict of Lemon **(lien sur mon profil). Même si je n'ai pas gagné, je vous remercie pour vos votes !

Toujours sur le même forum, vous pouvez voter jusqu'au 30 octobre pour les Addict of Readers Awards. Je vous rappelle que les invités peuvent voter, sinon l'inscription est gratuite.

**-Je remercie également et vivement toutes celles qui ont répondu à mon petit sondage** (qui reste petit par le nombre de réponses, mais grand par la qualité de vos réponses !) sur le Livre I.

Comme promis, voici les résultats :

*sur 8 réponses, **la palme revient au chapitre 13** (3 voix).

*Il y a 1 voix pour le **chapitre 7** (POV Emmett en Espagne),

*1 voix pour le **chapitre 8** (POV Esmé),

*1 voix pour le **chapitre 11** (POV Alice et Jasper).

*Enfin deux lectrices ont aimé tous les chapitres et n'ont pas réussi à trancher pour un spécialement.

Si certaines d'entre vous veulent encore s'exprimer, n'hésitez pas à le faire !

Et encore une fois,** un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont joué le jeu et qui m'ont gentiment répondu.**

-Le prochain chapitre sera publié aux alentours du 3 ou 5 novembre, si je respecte bien le délai.

A bientôt, AliLouane.

.

* * *

.

**Réponses aux lectrices anonymes :**

**A ltoiledusoir** :

Merci de tes 2 reviews.

Alors, déjà pour répondre à ta question, oui la famille de Bella parle le yiddish, tu as d'ailleurs pu le constater par toi-même. En fait, c'est surtout la famille maternelle de Bella qui parle cette langue. Bella, émigrée à 6 ans, connait le polonais mais n'a jamais pratiqué le yiddish en France, d'autant plus que ses parents lui parlaient le français pour qu'elle maitrise rapidement la langue du pays qui l'accueillait. Par contre, le grand-père Withlock, Renée, sa sœur Rebecca, son mari et ses enfants, Jasper et Rosalie, ainsi qu'Héléna et Esther parlent couramment cette langue. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que communiquaient Royce et Rose avant la Nuit de Cristal.

La famille de Renée est plus pratiquante que celle de Charlie.

Je ne le demande pas souvent à mes lectrices mais j'espère que tu me donneras à nouveau ton avis. Savoir que tu es d'origine juive et polonaise me chamboule toute et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ma fic (n'hésite pas à me dire cependant si je commets une quelconque erreur historique). A bientôt, AliLouane.

.


	21. Livre II Chapitre 17

**Date de publication du chapitre XVII : le 4 novembre 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

Alors, je suis ravie car je tiens mes délais puisque j'avais promis ce chapitre pour le 4 ou 5 novembre. J'adresse surtout un **grand merci à ma super bêta,** puisque j'avais oublié de lui envoyer ce chapitre prêt depuis plus de 8 jours et qu'elle l'a relu en une soirée ! **Merci merci merci Candy de ta rapidité et ton efficacité !**

Et c'est parti pour un petit retour en arrière ! Avec un retour en France ! Et un chapitre centré sur nos tourtereaux ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XVII**

* * *

**Titre : La Drôle de Guerre**

* * *

**.**

**POV Bella**

**Provence, septembre 1939**

Tous les hommes, à l'exception d'Edward, avaient quitté le mas tôt ce matin pour regagner la capitale en train.

Lorsque j'étais passée devant la chambre qu'occupaient mes parents au mas depuis le début de notre séjour, j'avais entendu les sanglots de ma mère. Je n'avais pas osé entrer pour la réconforter, ne sachant pas si elle accepterait ou non que je vois son chagrin.

Je savais déjà que ma mère était fragile. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai lorsque mon père était loin de nous.

Je l'avais déjà vue ainsi. Même si c'était il y a longtemps, que j'étais petite et que je m'en souvenais peu. La tristesse des traits de ma mère après le décès de ma petite sœur et surtout lorsque mon père avait quitté la Pologne pour venir s'installer en France était gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais.

Je m'étais promis que plus jamais elle ne serait dans cet état-là. Or, je faillais actuellement à ma promesse d'enfant.

Je respirais lentement et sans bruit, hésitant à toquer doucement contre le battant de la porte.

Entendant un moteur d'une voiture qui semblait se garer devant le mas, je me détournais de la chambre de ma mère, espérant fortement qu'il s'agirait du retour d'Edward et qu'il pourrait me conseiller sur l'attitude que je devais avoir avec Maman.

Je me détournais de la porte de la chambre de ma mère et je descendis alors rapidement l'escalier, rêvant de me blottir dans les bras si chauds de mon amoureux, d'être contre son torse si musclé. J'étais sûre que mes joues devenaient roses rien que de penser à cela.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall d'entrée, j'entendis des voix du côté de la cuisine. Edward discutait avec sa mère. J'inspirais un maximum d'air pour me ressaisir et faire disparaître la rougeur de mes joues, puis je toquais afin de manifester ma présence.

Madame Cullen m'invita de suite à les rejoindre. Elle mit l'eau à chauffer pour le thé, lança la cafetière, puis s'attela à la préparation des toasts.

Mon bien-aimé s'aperçut de suite que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Il caressa de ses doigts de musicien les cernes qui se trouvaient sous mes yeux et s'inquiéta de mon état général. Je ne réussis pas à lui dissimuler mon inquiétude pour mon père, ni ma peine face à la détresse de Maman.

Il me réconforta en me prenant dans ses bras si forts et si chauds, en me serrant contre son torse athlétique. J'étais bien. J'oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait. J'avais tant rêvé de cette étreinte.

Madame Cullen nous ramena à la réalité en déposant sous nos yeux un plateau de tasses de thé et café. Je sursautai tout comme mon amoureux et nous nous éloignâmes immédiatement l'un de l'autre.

J'étais vraiment gênée. Je baissais la tête devant le regard de sa mère. Je ne voulais pas que Edward se fasse disputer pour l'attitude inconvenante que j'avais eu en quémandant cette étreinte si douce, si rassurante, si chaleureuse, si aimante.

Edward s'étant fait rabrouer par sa mère, j'essayai alors de prendre sa défense, expliquant que ma tristesse avait été à l'initiative de ce moment de réconfort. Je n'avais cependant jamais su mentir, ni même déformer un tant soit peu la vérité. Aujourd'hui ne fut pas une exception à la règle.

Madame Cullen nous reprit vertement, nous indiquant que d'une part elle était déçue de notre attitude peu honnête envers elle ; d'autre part elle nous fit comprendre qu'elle avait compris que nous nous étions rapprochés tous les deux ces derniers jours. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle savait que nous nous étions embrassés la veille. Imaginant le fait qu'elle aurait pu nous surprendre, mes joues s'enflammèrent du rouge de la honte.

Qu'allait-elle penser de moi ?

Songerait-elle que je n'étais qu'une jeune fille écervelée qui ne savait pas se tenir correctement ?

Allait-elle nous empêcher de nous fréquenter ?

A cette seule pensée, je sentais les larmes affluer au coin de mes yeux. C'était affreux. Je me sentais si coupable d'avoir si mal agi.

Je n'osais pas regarder Edward et restais concentrée sur ma tasse de thé qui me paraissait alors bien passionnante. Il dut sentir mon malaise car il attrapa doucement ma main, qu'il se mit à cajoler pour me rassurer. Son geste était réconfortant, comme s'il signifiait que nous n'avions rien fait de mal.

Les paroles de Madame Cullen me stupéfièrent tellement : elle acceptait notre relation amoureuse, elle acceptait que nous nous fréquentions. Elle nous faisait confiance si nous lui donnions notre parole de toujours respecter les règles de la bienséance, des règles qu'elle allait maintenant nous imposer.

J'étais heureuse de la lui donner et me promettais au fond de mon cœur de toujours la respecter afin de ne jamais décevoir la mère d'Edward.

Sa seule condition était qu'elle voulait que je parle à ma mère du fait que je m'étais rapprochée de son fils ces derniers jours, que j'explique à Maman que nous nous étions déclarés notre amour.

Mais cela, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! Pas du tout possible !

Je n'avais pas honte de mon amour pour Edward. Au contraire, j'en étais tellement fière ! Tellement heureuse qu'il m'ait choisie moi, une jeune fille juive et immigrée, qui ne possédait aucun charme physique particulier ou envoûtant ; une jeune fille dont le seul atout était mon violon et mon talent de musicienne.

Non, la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais rien dire à Maman, c'est que je savais simplement par avance que ma mère paniquerait, que ce rapprochement entre Edward et moi l'affolerait.

Je me souvenais de ses propos lorsqu'elle pensait que je passais trop de temps avec Edward à faire de la musique maintenant que j'avais grandi, que cette attitude pourrait être considérée comme étant inconvenante. Je craignais vraiment sa réaction. J'avais peur du fait que, comme elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Papa, elle refuse que je fréquente désormais mon amoureux.

Je dus supplier Madame Cullen de ne rien dire à ma mère, lui promettant que je lui en parlerai prochainement, lorsque ce serait le bon moment, ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui avec le départ de Papa pour le front.

Madame Cullen accepta presque à contre cœur de ne rien dire à son amie.

Pour la remercier, je me précipitais alors dans ses bras comme j'avais vu tant de fois Alice le faire. Elle me serra contre elle pendant quelques longues minutes.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras maternels. C'était si inhabituel pour moi.

Je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois que Maman m'avait tenue ainsi.

Était-ce à nouveau arrivé depuis mon enfance en Pologne ? Depuis la mort de ma sœur qui avait plongé ma mère dans une grave déprime ?

A notre arrivée en France, elle avait été certes plus affectueuse avec moi, mais je ne me rappelais pas d'une telle étreinte.

Ensuite, mes frères étaient arrivés les uns après les autres. Il était normal qu'elle leur réserve de telles embrassades. Ils étaient petits, ils en avaient le droit, ils le méritaient. J'étais l'aînée de la fratrie, je devais être responsable et autonome, je n'avais pas à être jalouse d'eux.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes et que je rejoignis ma place aux côtés d'Edward, je pus voir ce dernier me couver du regard et apprécier silencieusement l'entente que j'avais avec sa mère.

Je lui souris pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais heureuse. Et c'était grâce à lui !

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Le soir, nous reçûmes un appel téléphonique des hommes partis ce matin.

Ils étaient tous arrivés sans encombre à Paris, où ils avaient retrouvé mes grands-parents Swan et où surtout un arrêté de mobilisation de l'armée française attendait déjà mon père et Monsieur Weber. Ils devaient se présenter dès le lundi matin dans leur caserne respective. Si Madame Weber semblait calme, je craignais que les nerfs de Maman ne lâchent à tout moment. Les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler sur ses joues pâles tout au long de la journée.

Le docteur Cullen et Emmett ne passaient qu'une nuit à Paris et partaient dès le lendemain rejoindre leurs cantonnements au Royaume-Uni.

Quant à Jasper et Ben, ils comptaient s'engager dès le début de semaine dans la Légion étrangère. Alice avait adopté l'attitude de la fiancée forte et impassible au téléphone pour rassurer Jazz, mais lorsqu'elle avait raccroché, elle s'était effondrée dans les bras de sa mère. Quant à Angèle, elle était comme sa mère : calme. J'aurai vraiment aimé avoir la même attitude qu'elle.

Nous étions par contre sans aucune nouvelle de ma famille en Pologne.

Les lignes téléphoniques étaient toujours coupées pour l'international. Nous n'avions même pas pu envoyer de télégramme.

J'espérai de tout cœur que Rose, mes oncles et tantes, mes cousins et mon grand-père se portaient bien, qu'ils n'avaient pas trop subi les bombardements allemands dont parlait tant la radio française.

Même si j'étais inquiète de ne pas en savoir plus sur les événements guerriers et les bombardements qui avaient lieu dans mon pays natal ; même si j'étais surtout stressée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ma famille polonaise ; même si je m'angoissais un peu (et même peut-être certainement plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre) pour mon père, Jasper et leurs amis partis combattre au front ; même si j'étais peinée de voir la tristesse perpétuelle sur le visage de ma mère ; je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse !

Heureuse parce que Edward était à mes côtés !

Heureuse parce qu'il prenait soin de moi !

Heureuse parce qu'il me rassurait !

Heureuse parce qu'il était si tendre, si affectueux avec moi !

Heureuse parce qu'il me prenait régulièrement dans ses bras pour me réconforter me faisant ainsi comprendre que plus jamais je ne serai seule !

Heureuse parce que nous passions beaucoup de temps à jouer tous les deux dans le salon de musique du mas pour mêler les accords de nos instruments !

Heureuse parce qu'il m'aimait !

Heureuse surtout parce qu'il m'embrassait encore et toujours !

J'avais l'impression que nos baisers étaient de plus en plus savoureux, de plus en plus exquis, de plus en plus approfondis.

Chacun de nos baisers me semblait si différent du précédent. C'était si... Si agréable !

Je ne m'en lasserais jamais !

J'aimais tant lorsque nos corps se rapprochaient doucement l'un de l'autre, lorsque nos souffles se mêlaient progressivement, lorsque nos lèvres se caressaient délicatement, lorsque nos langues s'emmêlaient amoureusement et jouaient passionnément ensemble.

C'était si... Oh ! Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour le dire ! Il fallait le ressentir pour le comprendre !

Rien que de penser au dernier baiser que nous avions partagé il y a quelques minutes, mon corps en frissonnait encore de plaisir. La langue d'Edward et les baisers qu'il me donnait avaient un goût si fantastique !

J'oubliais tout dans ses bras.

La guerre et ses bombardements !

Le départ de mon père pour ce conflit terrible avec l'Allemagne d'Hitler.

L'engagement de Jasper dans la Légion étrangère.

Les pleurs de ma mère.

L'ébullition des habitantes du mas pour masquer leurs angoisses ou leur tristesse.

L'absence de nouvelles de ma famille en Pologne.

Et même la promesse que j'avais faite à Madame Cullen de parler de ma relation avec Edward avec Maman.

J'oubliais vraiment tout ! TOUT ! **TOUT !** Et c'était grâce à Edward et à l'amour qu'il me portait.

J'espérais qu'il ressentait également tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans mon cœur qui ne battait désormais que pour lui.

Nous parlions peu durant ces moments-là, nous contentant de les apprécier, de profiter de nos étreintes amoureuses, de vivre follement et fougueusement nos baisers.

J'étais encore toute chamboulée des multiples émotions que Edward me faisait ressentir lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, lorsque j'étais dans ses bras si musclés et si rassurants, lorsque nous échangions de tels baisers.

Mon cœur s'affolait toujours dans ma poitrine dès que mon amoureux s'approchait de moi. Il s'accélérait à chacun de ses touchers, il vibrait à chacun de ses baisers.

Mon corps réagissait également au moindre de ses contacts, qu'il s'agisse d'un simple effleurement de sa paume ou d'une étreinte puissante lorsqu'il m'avait retenue pour éviter une malencontreuse chute quand nous nous promenions dans le parc du mas. Moi qui avais toujours maudit ma maladresse, j'en avais été plus que satisfaite cette fois-ci !

J'avais presque envie de perdre volontairement l'équilibre pour qu'il me serre à nouveau contre lui.

Oooh ! A ces pensées inhabituelles, mes joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau.

Arriverai-je un jour à contrôler les réactions de mon cœur et de mon corps en sa présence ?

Entre mes rougeurs qui devenaient de plus en plus perpétuelles sur mes joues lorsque Edward était à mes côtés (et même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, il suffisait que mon esprit divague et pense ou rêve à lui et à nos étreintes buccales) ; entre mon cœur dont les battements s'accentuaient dès qu'il était dans les parages ; entre mon corps qui frissonnait au moindre contact avec mon amoureux, anticipant d'avance l'étreinte ou le baiser que nous allions partager, je ne savais plus que penser de mes multiples réactions corporelles.

Tout était si nouveau pour moi.

C'était bizarre.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je ne reconnaissais plus ni mon corps, ni mes pensées.

Mais tout cela était si bon, si fabuleux, si extraordinaire, que j'avais constamment envie de recommencer encore et encore et encore...

Oooh ! Que m'arrivait-il ?

Étais-je une jeune fille amoureuse « normale » ? Ou me comportai-je comme la pire des trainées dont parlaient honteusement les filles dans les recoins des couloirs du lycée ?

J'aurai tant souhaité parler de toutes ces nouvelles « choses », de ces nouvelles sensations avec quelqu'un. J'aurai tant aimé me confier, savoir si toutes ces nouveautés que je ressentais étaient dans la suite logique de mon amour pour lui.

Mais je ne savais à qui me livrer.

Edward ?

Non, avec lui, je n'osais pas. C'était un garçon. Aurait-il compris mes réactions de jeune fille ? Et puis, il en savait plus que moi sur tout... Sur tout cela (je ne savais pas vraiment comment définir ce panel de nouvelles sensations) et notamment sur les relations qu'un homme et une femme pouvaient entretenir ensemble. Je n'ignorais pas non plus qu'il avait de l'expérience pour embrasser les filles (cet affreux souvenir me broyait d'ailleurs encore le cœur). Peut-être aurait-il ri de mes questions si bêtes ? Peut-être se serait-il moqué de mes questions si naïves ? De toute façon, lorsque nous étions ensembles, nous parlions peu, voir pas du tout. Nous apprécions uniquement la présence de l'autre, prenant soin l'un de l'autre par nos gestes amoureux.

Alice ?

Elle était trop triste et pensait constamment à son fiancé. Elle se concentrait tout le temps sur une hypothétique et fameuse « vision » qui lui donnait tant la migraine mais qui, selon elle, lui donnerait des nouvelles de Jasper. Elle était dans son monde et je ne pouvais pas l'embêter avec mes questions existentielles.

Angèle?

Je ne savais pas trop où elle en était dans sa relation amicale / amoureuse avec Ben. De toute façon, Angèle était comme moi : discrète et réservée. Ce n'était pas un sujet que je pouvais aborder avec elle, contrairement à Alice qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, qui était capable de parler de tout et de rien (même de choses dont on ne devait jamais parler selon Maman, comme de nos menstruations – j'avais été très choquée de son manque de retenue lorsqu'elle avait osé abordé ce sujet avec moi). Alice et son amitié auraient vraiment pu être une écoute attentive, si je n'avais pas eu peur de lui faire éclater mon bonheur en pleine face alors qu'elle était loin de son amoureux et effrayée de le perdre.

Ma mère ?

Non ! Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Ce n'était même pas envisageable ! Elle était trop inquiète pour mon père et ce qui pouvait lui arrivait de dramatique. Sans compter qu'elle avait peur pour son père, sa sœur Rebecca et sa famille, sa belle-sœur Héléna et Rosalie, elle craignait qu'il ne leur fût arrivé un malheur ou des souffrances. De plus, elle me considèrait encore comme une enfant et surtout elle ne connaissait même pas l'évolution de ma relation avec Edward. Il était hors de question que je me confie à elle. J'en étais malade rien que d'y penser. Je n'étais absolument pas prête à lui faire de telles confessions.

Madame Cullen ?

J'aurai pu... J'aurais dû aller la voir pour me confier... Mais je manquais carrément de courage. De plus, il s'agissait de son fils. Comment lui dire que j'aimais tant ses baisers que je rêvais de ne jamais m'arrêter de l'embrasser ? Oh ! Ce n'était juste pas possible. Elle penserait certainement que mon comportement était amoral et indécent.

Mes échanges téléphoniques et postaux avec ma cousine Rose me manquaient cruellement. J'étais sûre qu'elle aurait pu m'éclairer, répondre à toutes mes questions, même les plus niaises ou les plus confidentielles. Elle avait certainement connu des sensations similaires avec son fiancé Royce.

Même l'écoute attentive de Jasper me manquait ! Quand je pense que parfois j'avais pu être en rogne contre lui lorsqu'il comprenait mes sentiments et mes ressentis avant même que je ne lui confie mes pensées les plus secrètes. Je souriais en me rappelant mon attitude si puérile, voir colérique, avec lui.

Moi qui habituellement aimais tant garder mes secrets au plus profond de mon cœur, j'avais envie maintenant de les crier dans le monde entier ! Enfin je ne voulais peut-être pas que tout le monde soit au courant, mais j'aurai apprécié au moins de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

Je me retrouvais donc bien isolée, ne sachant plus à qui confier mes tourments ou plutôt mes envies et mes interrogations quant à mon comportement, mes réactions corporelles et ma relation avec Edward.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier qui me tenait tendrement dans ses bras suite à notre dernier baiser, m'interpella doucement :

**-Bella ?**

**-Hum... ? **J'eus l'impression de revenir sur terre, comme si mon esprit s'était absenté de la pièce quelques instants.

**-Tu me parais bien songeuse.**

Oh ! Comment avait-il compris cela ? J'étais un peu confuse qu'il lise si facilement sur mon visage mes émotions.

Je baissais la tête afin de les lui dissimuler et qu'il ne puisse pas lire les questions que j'avais en tête et que je n'osais pas lui poser.

**-Bella ? **M'appela-t-il à nouveau.

Comme je continuais de rester muette, il plaça son index droit sous mon menton pour relever mon visage afin de plonger ses pupilles vert-émeraude dans les miennes. Il resserra de son autre main son emprise sur ma taille pour que je ne ploie pas sous le poids de son regard envoûtant.

Mon amoureux savait cependant lire facilement sur mon visage toutes mes émotions comme s'il lisait aisément les chapitres d'un livre ouvert. Il dut voir dans mon regard toutes les questions que je me posais, toutes mes envies et mes peurs sur ces nouvelles sensations que je découvrais progressivement grâce à lui, puisqu'il m'encouragea à me confier.

**-Bella, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.**

**-Je... **Bégayai-je.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mes joues s'enflammèrent à cette pensée. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais ! Il savait déjà que je l'aimais plus que tout, je le lui avais dit, et cela avant même que nous échangions notre premier baiser. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que je pensais tout le temps à lui, jour et nuit ; que je souhaitais passer tout mon temps à ses côtés, que j'espérais en permanence qu'il m'embrasse encore et encore !

**-Mon Ange, dis-moi à quoi tu penses ? **Quémanda-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse en caressant lentement mes pommettes rougies de ses doigts de pianiste.

Gênée, je bégayai à nouveau :

**-Je ne... Mais c'est... Je ne sais pas comment le dire... C'est... Hum... Difficile à dire... **

Edward souffla fortement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, geste qui chez lui signifiait, maintenant je le savais, son embarras.

**-Bella, si tu te sens troublée par un quelconque geste, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me le dire. De ****même, si tu... **Il hésita à poursuivre et ferma les yeux, certainement pour se concentrer sur les difficiles paroles qu'il allait prononcer. **Si tu souhaites que nous passons moins de temps ensemble, tu peux me le dire...**

**-Non ! Non, Edward, ce n'est pas cela ! **J'étais furieuse contre moi. J'étais furieuse d'avoir des questions si puériles. J'étais en colère contre mes réactions corporelles, en colère contre le fait que je n'avais pas osé me confier à mon aimé. **Jamais je ne voudrais cela ! Jamais ! Comment peux-tu imaginer cela ?**

**-Mais alors ? Si ce n'est pas cela qui te semblait si difficile à dire, qu'essaies-tu donc de me confier ? Que n'oses-tu pas me dire ? **Me questionna-t-il d'une voix à la fois douce, insistante et curieuse.

**-C'est moi... Je crois que... Je ressens plein de nouvelles sensations... C'est bizarre...**

**-Comment cela bizarre ? **Il semblait dérouté. Que je le sois était normal. Qu'il le soit lui était surprenant ! **Hum... N'apprécies-tu pas toutes ces nouvelles sensations que tu peines à décrire ? **

**-Si ! C'est bien là le problème ! **Je baissais la tête, fuyant son regard, sentant mes joues s'enflammer une nouvelle fois. Je crois que jamais je n'avais été aussi rouge de toute ma jeune vie. **Au contraire, je les aime trop !** Susurrai-je le plus bas possible, hésitant toujours à me confier à lui.

Je sentis le corps d'Edward se décontracter contre le mien, alors qu'il me rapprocha à nouveau contre son torse si musclé à l'aide de l'un de ses bras. J'en profitais pour appuyer ma tête afin de pouvoir entendre battre son cœur que j'aimais tant. C'était une divine musique ! Si harmonieuse ! Un tempo lent et régulier qui s'égrenait en accord avec le mien.

**-Bella ? **M'appela-t-il à nouveau rompant ainsi ce délicieux moment.

**-Hum ? **Je restais blottie contre lui, souhaitant prolonger cet instant.

**-Pourquoi... ? **Il hésita, je le sentis humer mes cheveux, puis il se reprit. **Si tu te sens si bien en ma compagnie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu semblais gênée de me le dire.**

Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais. C'étaient deux faits dont j'étais sûre et certaine.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour lui confier mes interrogations qui me semblaient de plus en plus ridicules.

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est habituel... Je ne sais pas si c'est naturel de ressentir tout cela, et surtout si c'est normal d'avoir toujours envie d'être avec toi...**

Même si je ne voyais pas son visage, je le sentis sourire à mes propos.

Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans mes cheveux pour les humer. J'aimais bien cela, c'est un geste doux, même si je trouvais cela bizarre qu'il soit autant attiré par mes cheveux qui, à mes yeux, n'avaient rien de particulier. Cela devait sûrement se faire entre deux amoureux. Après tout, moi, j'aimais bien passer mes doigts dans le désordre de ses cheveux cuivrés.

**-Moi aussi, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, et rien qu'avec toi, **murmura-t-il. **Sache également que tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir toutes ces émotions si merveilleuses. **

Comme pour me confirmer ses propos, il reprit doucement mes lèvres puis me demanda gentiment de la pointe de sa langue l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui accordais de ce pas, heureuse de ressentir à nouveau ces formidables sensations, que j'aimais tant.

Encore une fois, ce baiser fut différent des fois précédentes : ce n'était plus une découverte de nos bouches ; au contraire nos langues se caressaient tantôt avec langueur et délicatesse, tantôt avec vivacité et fougue. Néanmoins, c'était encore une fois électrisant ! Fantastique ! Extraordinaire !

Nous ne relâchâmes les lèvres de l'autre que lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle.

Il appuya son front contre le mien, me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il refusait de s'éloigner de moi, après cet instant si intense que nous venions de vivre et de partager.

Nous nous sourîmes tous les deux, comme si nous nous comprenions sans paroles.

Encore une fois, grâce à lui, j'avais oublié le monde extérieur, ma mère et les habitants du mas, la guerre et ses mauvaises nouvelles ! Tout !

**OOOoooOOO**

.

Le 5 septembre, mes grands-parents Swan nous avaient appelé de Paris pour nous informer que Jasper avait enfin reçu des nouvelles de la famille restée en Pologne. Tout allait bien pour eux, même s'il semblait qu'ils avaient subi des bombardements allemands sur Cracovie.

J'étais soulagée d'apprendre que tout le monde était en bonne santé. Maman l'était encore plus. Elle pleurait moins aussi. Même si elle s'inquiétait toujours pour Papa, mais c'était un sentiment qui ne cesserait pas tant que la guerre durerait.

Nous avions à nouveau essayé de les joindre par téléphone, sans succès. Nous avions donc à notre tour opté pour la solution du télégramme, leur annonçant la mobilisation de mon père et l'engagement de Jasper dans la Légion étrangère.

Rose n'avait pas semblé satisfaite de la réaction patriotique de son frère. Elle m'avait écrit qu'elle l'avait réprimandé pour son imbécile sens de l'honneur. A l'inverse de sa réaction, Grand-père était fier de son petit-fils.

Papa, Jazz, Emmett, le docteur Cullen, Ben et Monsieur Weber avaient tous rejoint leur régiment respectif.

Jazz et Ben étaient d'ailleurs dans la même unité. C'est bien de savoir qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Alice semblait plus rassurée, d'autant plus qu'elle soutenait avec raison que Ben avait déjà eu l'expérience des armes lors de la guerre d'Espagne et qu'il pourrait ainsi protéger son aimé.

Tous se portaient bien et étaient stationnés à divers endroits sur la frontière franco-allemande. Nous n'en savions pas plus. Les lettres indiquant des éléments géographiques trop précis étaient censurées et non envoyées aux familles. Les armées françaises et anglaises ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque au cas où une des lettres tomberait dans les mains d'un espion ou même de l'ennemi lui-même.

Madame Cullen et sa mère rappelaient qu'il en avait déjà été ainsi lors du précédent conflit mondial.

Le front était calme. Les Allemands n'avaient pas encore attaqué. Les généraux français avaient confiance en la stratégie défensive de la France et la ligne Maginot pour protéger notre Nation et son peuple.

Au mas, nous étions toutes rassurées, surtout Maman qui lisait désormais avec avidité les journaux, elle qui avait jusqu'à présent toujours détesté les affaires politiques et militaires.

Toutefois, encore une fois, Mesdames Cullen et Weber rappelaient que, comme pour la Der des Der (1), la presse devait certainement être elle aussi censurée et ne devait publier et mettre en valeur que les exploits et victoires des armées franco-anglaises. De toute façon, c'était ce que Maman avait besoin d'entendre. Si, au contraire, elle avait ouï dire des attaques et des échecs de notre armée, elle aurait paniqué pour Papa et la folie l'aurait probablement guettée.

Comme il n'y avait aucune menace sur le front, le docteur Cullen fut réaffecté trois à quatre jours par semaine sur son lieu de travail dans son hôpital parisien. Il avait été choisi car il était l'un des médecins les plus âgés parmi ceux mobilisés. Sans oublier que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté avec le début du conflit et que la population parisienne continuait de vivre : certains étaient malades, d'autres enceintes, quelques-uns devaient être opérés... Même s'il devait faire les trajets entre Paris et l'Est de la France, il était heureux de cet arrangement qui agréait aussi à Madame Cullen.

La situation semblant stable, nos mères et Edward envisagèrent alors notre retour à Paris.

Edward devait reprendre ses études de médecine et surtout son service à l'hôpital, où le manque de médecins et chirurgiens, du fait de la mobilisation des hommes, se faisait sentir. Les étudiants, surtout les plus prometteurs comme mon amoureux, étaient donc convoqués pour les remplacer tout en poursuivant leurs études.

Madame Weber devait quant à elle reprendre son poste d'enseignante à l'école primaire. La rentrée avait été reportée de quelques jours. Elle se devait maintenant d'être présente pour rassurer ses élèves, comme tout bon fonctionnaire se devait de rassurer la population et maintenir son moral.

Alice devait entrer en dernière année de lycée et préparer son baccalauréat, alors qu'Angèle et moi serions en Première. Samuel passait en CE1 et Éric intégrait le CP. J'étais fier de mes frères : ils aimaient l'école comme moi. Même s'ils appréciaient l'école particulièrement pour ses récréations, les copains et les billes !

Madame Cullen mère s'impatientait elle aussi et souhaitait rapidement rentrer à Londres où des obligations bénévoles dans des associations caritatives l'attendaient.

Bref, la plupart d'entre nous commençaient à être impatients de rentrer à Paris, d'autant plus que certains politiciens et militaires français avançaient que Hitler n'oserait jamais attaquer la France et le Royaume-Uni réunis. Ils étaient convaincus que nous serions autant en sécurité en Provence qu'à Paris.

Je ne savais pas que penser de ces arguments en faveur ou contre notre retour dans la capitale.

Je savais seulement que j'avais particulièrement apprécié mon séjour estival et provençal. Je me souviendrais toujours que mes premiers baisers, si délicieux, si savoureux, avaient été accompagnés par des odeurs de thym et de lavande, et surtout beaucoup d'amour et de plaisir partagé.

J'espérais vraiment que Edward et moi continuerons nos heures musicales, nos conversations à deux, nos tendres caresses et nos baisers si fantastiques de la même manière à Paris.

Rentrer à Paris signifiait également parler de mon rapprochement amoureux avec Edward à ma mère. Je l'avais promis à Madame Cullen. Je me devais de respecter ma parole. Néanmoins, j'avouais sans complexe que si je pouvais reporter encore un peu cette annonce, je n'en serai que plus heureuse. Je craignais tellement sa réaction et son refus de me voir grandir.

Nous prîmes la route pour la capitale parisienne le 8 septembre.

Madame Platt nous regardait partir avec appréhension, faisant promettre à sa fille de revenir avec enfants et amis en Provence si la situation se gâtait à Paris.

J'étais contente : j'étais dans la même voiture qu'Edward. Certes il conduisait et sa grand-mère paternelle était à ses côtés. Mais je pouvais respirer son parfum si envoûtant de l'arrière où j'étais assise en compagnie de mon plus jeune frère, Alice et Madame Cullen.

Maman était dans la voiture conduite par Madame Weber, où se trouvaient également Samuel et Éric, Angèle et Lucie.

Au terme d'une très longue journée de route, entrecoupée de quelques pauses pour nous restaurer, nous arrivâmes fourbus et épuisés au pied de notre immeuble, où nous attendaient mes grands-parents paternels.

Dès le lendemain, nous reprîmes tous, qui le chemin des écoliers, qui celui de son travail. Madame Cullen mère avait pris le premier train pour Dunkerque, où elle embarquerait sur un ferry pour rejoindre Douvres, puis par un autre train la ville de Londres, où elle habitait.

Que j'aimerai visiter un jour cette ville : elle me semblait féérique ! Edward m'avait promis de m'emmener un jour lointain où nous aurions terminé lui ses études et moi le lycée. Je m'imaginai même que nous serions mariés et qu'il s'agirait de notre voyage de noces. C'était l'un de mes rêves préférés...

Mais revenons à la réalité !

Nous étions rassurés régulièrement au sujet de nos proches mobilisés. Le courrier arrivait régulièrement. Papa nous écrivait tous les deux à trois jours.

Le 13 septembre, je reçus même un petit coffret en bois pour fêter mes 15 ans.

Mon père l'avait construit et sculpté pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être là pour ce jour si particulier. Il nous avait expliqué qu'il avait du temps puisque le front était calme là où il était en poste sur la Ligne Maginot. L'un des hommes du régiment dans lequel il se trouvait était ébéniste (2) et lui avait appris à se servir de ses mains pour fabriquer des objets en bois, comme ce joli coffret fleuri.

Papa me proposait même de le peindre, si je le souhaitais. Mais je préférais le garder couleur bois décevant ainsi Alice qui se réjouissait déjà d'aller faire les magasins pour acheter de la peinture. Mon Edward m'avait alors conseillé de le vernir afin que le bois resplendisse davantage et soit protégé.

Même si les mots « guerre » et « Hitler » étaient sur toutes les lèvres et dans toutes les pensées, ce fut vraiment mon plus bel anniversaire.

J'avais été ravie des dessins colorés que m'avaient donné mes frères, heureuse du délicieux gâteau au chocolat que Maman avait cuisiné, contente du corsage bleu ciel que m'avait créé et cousu Alice, enchantée de la lettre que Jasper m'avait envoyée, réjouie du livre qu'Angèle m'avait offert et qui était en lien avec notre programme de Lettres Classiques (depuis le temps que je souhaitais lire Les _Métamorphoses _d'Ovide) et surtout j'avais été charmée par la mélodie lumineuse que Edward avait composé à mon intention.

Cette berceuse était si belle, si harmonieuse. Elle me semblait représenter tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi, tout ce que nous avions vécu et partagé en Provence. Devant tant d'émotions, mes yeux avaient brillé de larmes.

J'avais eu envie de me serrer contre le torse de mon amoureux, de l'embrasser avidement pour le remercier.

Cependant, ce n'était pas possible : non seulement Maman n'était pas encore au courant de notre relation mais; en plus, cela n'aurait pas été décent. Même Alice qui était pourtant si expansive ne se conduisait pas ainsi avec Jasper quand ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux.

Ce fut une belle fête ! Tous mes invités étaient ravis !

J'étais moi-même très heureuse et radieuse !

Ma famille se portait bien, ceux qui étaient au front comme ceux qui se trouvaient dans la Pologne occupée.

J'étais également amoureuse ! Et plus que tout, j'étais aimée !

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Paris, octobre – novembre 1939**

Chaque semaine, le docteur Cullen revenait trois ou quatre jours à Paris pour exercer à l'hôpital et soigner les civils. Il en profitait pour nous donner des nouvelles d'Emmett et surtout du front, qui restait toujours aussi paisible qu'au mois de septembre.

Nous étions tous étonnés de ce calme apparent, même si nous en étions enchantés. Les nôtres se portaient bien. C'était l'essentiel !

Les journaux français avaient d'ailleurs surnommé cette apparente accalmie la « drôle de guerre ».

Ils la comparaient de manière humoristique à la Der des Der rappelant que le feu des obus et des canons n'avait alors jamais cessé dans les tranchées, jour et nuit, 24 heures sur 24, toute la semaine dimanche compris, toutes saisons été comme hiver, à l'exception d'une courte trêve de Noël en 1914 alors que durant cette nouvelle guerre, pour l'instant, aucun coup de feu n'avait encore été échangé sur le front de l'Ouest.

La population française en était grandement soulagée, d'autant plus que le peuple n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il avait peur de connaître à nouveau les multiples deuils tels qu'il les avait connus lors du premier conflit.

Les politiciens et l'État-major français répétaient inlassablement que les Allemands étaient découragés face à la Ligne Maginot, considérée comme une défense militaire française infranchissable.

Edward affirmait que tout cela était une savante mise en place de la propagande par l'État et l'armée afin de rassurer la population française, et que nous devrions davantage nous méfier d'Hitler.

Il arrivait même à me persuader que Rosalie, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas, ne me racontait pas tout dans les lettres qu'elle m'écrivait, qu'elle édulcorait certainement la réalité.

Si nous n'avions plus eu aucun contact téléphonique depuis la fin août avec ma famille polonaise, les lettres parvenaient lentement mais sûrement. Maman échangeait avec Rebecca et Hélèna alors je continuais d'écrire à Rose.

Je faisais confiance à Edward et j'avais confiance en son avis, en sa vision de l'actualité et des tactiques militaires.

Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que Rose ne puisse pas tout me dire.

Comme mes tantes, elle nous rassurait perpétuellement, nous disait que l'occupation allemande n'était finalement pas si drastique qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer, même pour le peuple juif. Ses propos avaient l'air si convaincants que je ne pouvais que la croire. Je ne voulais pas douter d'elle.

Edward était persuadé que Jasper et Emmett seraient entièrement d'accord avec lui, qu'ils penseraient comme lui que Rose ne m'écrivait pas tout. Si l'avis d'Emmett qui ne connaissait pas ma cousine m'importait peu, j'aurai vraiment apprécié de connaître celui de Jazz.

En tout cas, du fait de la sérénité du front occidental, des permissions étaient accordées régulièrement aux soldats français et anglais. Monsieur Weber était ainsi revenu cinq jours au milieu du mois d'octobre, puis mon père et Emmett avaient été libérés de leurs obligations militaires pour la même durée au début du mois de novembre.

Seuls Jasper et Ben n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir une permission, puisque la Légion étrangère n'avait pas coutume d'en accorder, au grand dam d'Alice qui vilipendait volubilement contre elle. Angèle, à son habitude, ne pestait pas et restait discrète. Il est vrai que, tout comme pour ma relation avec Edward, nos parents (à l'exception de Madame Cullen) ne connaissaient pas son attachement pour Ben.

En effet, je n'avais toujours rien dit à Maman quant à mon attachement amoureux pour Edward.

J'avais manqué de courage et toujours reporté notre discussion entre mère et fille, me disant qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour mon père. Puis, j'argumentais mon manque d'initiative en me convaincant qu'elle espérait avec impatience des nouvelles de la famille de Pologne. Ensuite, j'imaginais que j'allais attendre la présence de mon père lorsqu'il serait en permission à l'appartement pour leur parler à tous les deux... Bref, je me cherchais toujours une bonne excuse pour reporter la teneur de notre discussion.

Et lorsque mon père était venu, je m'étais encore une fois dégonflée et je n'avais pas osé leur avouer mon amour pour mon charmant voisin. Mes parents semblaient tellement heureux de se retrouver. Maman avait retrouvé son si beau sourire. J'avais préféré encore une fois reporter ma révélation. Papa était reparti à nouveau sur la Ligne Maginot sans que je ne me sois confiée.

Edward et moi continuions nos heures musicales... durant lesquelles, je l'avoue, le salon ne résonnait pas toujours de notes et sonorités musicales. Parfois, souvent même, nous posions nos instruments respectifs pour nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, nous murmurer notre amour intense et nous embrasser. Waouou ! J'étais toujours aussi réceptive et soufflée de ces caresses buccales si délicieuses.

Une fin d'après-midi de la mi-novembre, Edward était venu nous chercher Angèle et moi au lycée. Cela devenait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps puisqu'il assurait de plus en plus de gardes à l'hôpital. J'étais vraiment heureuse de sa venue. Je lui souris et attrapai rapidement sa main, pour sentir la chaleur de sa paume au creux de la mienne. Angèle rit doucement de mon empressement.

Ensuite, nous étions passés chercher Lucie, Samuel et Éric à l'école primaire.

Nous parlions dès lors de jouer une heure durant tous ensemble. Éric commençait ses premières gammes au violon et avait besoin non seulement d'entrainements réguliers mais aussi d'encouragements. Avoir un public avec les sœurs Weber ne pouvait que le motiver. Alice, qui préparait son baccalauréat, nous rejoindrait quant à elle à la fin de ses cours, qui se terminaient plus tard ce jour-là.

Lorsque nous passâmes devant l'épicerie de leur père mobilisé, nous nous arrêtâmes tous surpris de voir Madame Dumas, une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui remplaçait Monsieur Weber, fermer le rideau et quitter en catastrophe la boutique.

Étonnée de son comportement, Angèle l'interrogea :

**-Que se passe-t-il Madame ? Pourquoi fermez-vous si tôt l'épicerie ?**

**-Oh ! Mademoiselle Weber, j'allais à l'école prévenir votre mère. Mon époux a eu un accident sur une machine dans l'usine d'armement. Je dois aller à l'hôpital.**

**-Oh ! Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, Madame.**

**-Vous comprenez pourquoi je dois fermer bien que ce ne soit pas l'heure de le faire.**

**-Ma sœur et moi allons vous remplacer et j'avertirai ma mère que vous ne serez pas présente ces prochains jours. J'espère que tout ira bien pour votre mari.**

**-Je vous remercie grandement, Mademoiselle.**

Nous proposâmes tous aux filles Weber de rester pour les aider. Angèle nous remercia avec gentillesse nous indiquant d'une part que ce n'était pas nécessaire, d'autre part que les ventres de mes petits frères se manifestaient à l'heure du goûter.

Nous rentrâmes alors tous les quatre pour notre heure musicale.

Alors que nous grimpions les escaliers, j'eus soudain une idée qui me permettrait de passer un peu de temps seule à seul avec mon bel Apollon.

**-Sam, peux-tu prendre mon violon à l'appartement et le descendre en même temps que le tien avec Éric et le sien ? **

**-Euh, oui, mais... Tu ne montes pas avec nous ?**

**-Non, je vais aider Edward à préparer le thé et le goûter**, argumentai-je avec un léger mensonge.

**-D'accord ! A tout de suite ! Dépêche-toi Éric ! **Cria Samuel en courant dans l'escalier.

Lorsque je me tournais vers Edward, il avait son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant et ses yeux vert-émeraude pétillaient d'allégresse. Il n'était pas dupe de mon mensonge.

**-Alors, comme cela, nous allons préparer le thé ? **Il attrapa ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. **J'étais persuadé que ma mère l'aurait fait ! **Me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Joueuse, je le tapais gentiment de ma main droite sur le haut de son torse.

**-Oh ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'était juste pour que nous passions un tout petit moment ensemble ! Je suis sûre que tu en as autant envie que moi !**

**-Que tu as raison, ma Bella ! **Me répondit-il en me caressant la joue de sa main si douce et tout en nous faisant entrer dans le hall de l'appartement de ses parents pour nous mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Une fois la porte refermée, il se pencha sur mon visage et prit mes lèvres délicatement sur les miennes, comme je l'espérais tant. Nos langues se trouvèrent, se côtoyèrent, se caressèrent, s'adulèrent. C'était toujours aussi agréable, aussi délicieux, aussi...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit subitement nous faisant sursauter et nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et laissant apparaître mon frère Éric paniqué et décoiffé.

**-Bella ! Maman est allongée par terre, elle semble dormir, mais ne répond pas quand on lui parle ou que Sam lui secoue sa main. Il est resté avec elle, mais viens vite ! J'ai peur !**

Il tremblait complétement.

**-Est-elle inconsciente ? **Demanda Edward reprenant ses esprits plus rapidement que moi du fait de ses réflexes de futur médecin et de son habitude à encaisser les chocs.

**-Quoi ? **Mon frère n'avait pas dû comprendre sa question.

**-Edward..., **murmurai-je faiblement, **tu crois que... **Je m'appuyais sur le mur par peur de m'effondrer. **Crois-tu qu'elle est malade ? Ou … Ou bien est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle due à la guerre ?**

J'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais peur pour ma mère, et encore plus peur pour mon père.

**-Je ne sais pas, Bella... Mais tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. **Il faisait tout pour me rassurer. Sa main caressait la mienne de manière circulaire. **Je prends ma trousse médicale et je viens.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Intervint Madame Cullen qui sortait de la cuisine chargée d'un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées des tasses et une théière fumante. **Bella, pourquoi es-tu donc si blanche ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Madame Cullen me confirmait encore une fois qu'elle voyait toujours tout d'un simple coup d'œil.

**-Madame Swan vient d'avoir un malaise. Je vais aller voir de quoi il retourne, **expliqua Edward en attrapant sa trousse médicale. Il prit ma main et nous dirigea vers l'escalier.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je viens avec vous. **Madame Cullen déposa son plateau sur la commode de l'entrée. **Bella, tes grands-parents sont-ils là ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que nous grimpions les étages qui nous séparaient de l'appartement où je vivais.

**-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas**, répondis-je dans un murmure.

J'avais peur de ce que nous allions trouver. Edward resserra sa poigne sur ma main.

**-Non, ils ne sont pas là**, précisa Éric. **Ils doivent être au Jardin du Luxembourg avec Michel.**

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'appartement, nous trouvâmes ma mère étendue sur le dos sur le tapis de la salle à manger, une lettre serrée dans sa main fermée. Samuel lui tenait l'autre main et l'appelait régulièrement :

**-Maman ! Maman ! M'entendez-vous ? Répondez-moi ! C'est Sam ! Répondez ! Je vous en prie !**

Edward s'agenouilla à côté de lui et ouvrit sa trousse.

**-Sam, écarte-toi que je puisse m'occuper d'elle.**

**-Que... Que lui arrive-t-elle ? **Sam était aussi inquiet que moi. **Dis-nous...**

**-Elle est en état de choc, comme si elle avait vécu une crise de nerfs, **nous apprit-il**. Ses narines sont pincées, sa respiration affolée et son teint blanchâtre. Son évanouissement n'est que la conséquence de ces différents symptômes. **Il se tourna vers sa mère.** Maman, pouvez-vous m'apporter un linge humide s'il vous plait ?**

**-Est-ce qu'elle va aller bien ? **Osai-je enfin demander en m'agenouillant à mon tour de l'autre côté de ma mère.

**-Je pense que oui, **m'assura-t-il d'un tendre regard. **Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de revenir parmi nous, **expliqua-t-il en posant sur le front de ma mère le linge humide que lui tendait Madame Cullen. Puis, il sortit son stéthoscope et écouta le cœur de ma mère. **Son cœur va bien, il se calme progressivement. **Il sortit enfin un flacon de sels de sa trousse pour les faire lentement respirer à ma mère.

**-Edward, pourquoi aurait-elle fait une crise de nerfs et un malaise ? **Questionna Madame Cullen. **Est-ce dû à sa santé ? Ou à une mauvaise nouvelle ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, Mum. Seule Madame Swan pourra nous le dire.**

Madame Cullen soupira, une manière de manifester l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait pour son amie.

Je me souvins soudainement d'un détail, d'une chose que j'avais vu lorsque j'avais aperçu ma mère évanouie sur le sol en entrant dans le salon. C'était un papier froissé dans sa main... On aurait dit une lettre.

Je me décalais alors légèrement et découvrais ainsi sous mon jupon la lettre entraperçue. Je desserrai la poigne de ma mère pour pouvoir la lire.

Cette missive était écrite en langue polonaise.

Je reconnus l'écriture de Rose.

Elle nous apprenait le décès de mon grand-père et leur déménagement chez la famille de Rebecca.

Je comprenais le malaise de ma mère. Elle devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu être là pour assister son père dans les derniers moments, ni d'avoir pu être présente pour son enterrement.

Les larmes affluèrent dans mes yeux et coulèrent sur mes joues.

Mon grand-père, dont je n'avais que quelques souvenirs heureux à Cracovie, lui qui m'avait appris mes premières gammes au violon, n'était plus.

Rose ne précisait pas comme il était mort. J'imaginais alors qu'il était certainement mort de vieillesse. Il avait déjà 74 ans. Peut-être était-il mort dans son sommeil ? Je le lui souhaitais vraiment. J'espérais ainsi qu'il n'avait pas souffert.

Revenant à la réalité, j'entendis Edward m'appeler de sa voix apaisante.

**-Bella ? Bella ?**

Je relevai mon visage rougi de larmes vers lui, incapable de lui répondre pour le moment.

**-Bella ? **Questionna Sam d'une voix emplie de sanglots.

Voyant mon absence de réaction, Edward se leva, contourna ma mère et vint me prendre dans ses bras si chaleureux.

**-Respire ! Doucement et régulièrement ! **Exigea-t-il de moi. **Et dis-nous ce qu'il se passe, **insista-t-il calmement.

**-Mon grand-père est mort**, prononçai-je dans un souffle.

**-Oh ! Ceci explique le malaise de ta mère, **précisa Madame Cullen. **Si elle vient d'apprendre le décès de son père, il est tout à fait compréhensible qu'elle soit bouleversée...**

**-Grand-père Withlock est mort ? C'est lui ? **Interrogea Samuel.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

**-Je ne le connaitrai donc pas, **soupira-t-il déçu.

Je lui avais tant promis que nous ferions un jour un quatuor à cordes avec Grand-père, Jasper, lui et moi.

**-Moi non plus**, rajouta Eric. **Sauf sur les photos de Maman.**

**-De quoi est-il mort ? **Demanda la mère d'Edward pendant que son fils continuait de me tenir dans ses bras.

**-Rose ne le précise pas... Peut-être de vieillesse..., **supposai-je.

Nous nous interrompîmes : Maman venait de battre légèrement des paupières. Sa respiration redevenait régulière. Sa main s'agita dans la mienne. Elle semblait sortir de sa torpeur comateuse. Enfin !

Edward s'écarta de moi, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa patiente.

Progressivement, elle ouvrit ses paupières et nous regarda tous les uns après les autres.

Elle voulut se relever. Edward l'arrêta d'un geste.

**-Doucement, Madame Swan. Il ne faudrait pas que vous fassiez un nouveau malaise.**

**-Mais... Je ne peux pas rester par terre**, souffla-t-elle encore confuse.

Alors qu'Edward l'aidait à se relever pour qu'elle s'asseye dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, mes grands-parents Swan rentrèrent du parc avec mon plus jeune frère. Voyant ma mère complétement défaite, lisant notre inquiétude sur nos visages, ma grand-mère Sarah s'effondra alors que mon grand-père Abraham prit sur lui et nous questionna prudemment :

**-Charlie ?**

Je m'empressais de le détromper.

**-Non, ce n'est pas Papa ! Il va bien !**

**-Que se passe-t-il alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans un tel état ?**

La respiration de Maman s'accéléra à nouveau et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Edward lui donna de suite le flacon de sels sous ses narines pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle ne fasse pas une nouvelle crise de panique.

**-Bella ? **Insista mon grand-père paternel.

**-Nous avons reçu une lettre de Rose. Elle nous annonce le décès de Grand-père.**

Sous l'émotion de la nouvelle, Grand-mère Sarah s'assit sur une chaise, serrant contre elle Michel.

**-Comment...?**

**-Elle ne le dit pas, **coupai-je mon grand-père afin qu'il ne prononce pas des mots qui pourraient à nouveau faire souffrir ma mère.

**-Quand était-ce ? **Interrogea ma grand-mère.

**-Il y a déjà 15 jours. La lettre a mis beaucoup de temps pour nous parvenir.**

Maman soupira. Elle n'appréciait pas un tel délai. En effet, si les lignes téléphoniques avaient pu fonctionner, nous l'aurions su depuis déjà un moment. De France, nous aurions pu prier en même temps que l'office religieux célébré en mémoire de mon grand-père.

**-Bella, penses-tu que Jasper soit au courant ? **Mon grand-père s'inquiétait de la vive réaction que pourrait avoir mon cousin. Il était si proche de Grand-père, surtout depuis la mort de son père.

**-Je ne pense pas puisque Rose nous demande de le prévenir de ce décès ainsi du fait qu'elles ont dû quitter la maison et s'installer chez Rebecca et Adam.**

**-Hélèna et Rose ont dû déménager ? **Mon grand-père paternel était très surpris. **Elles ont dû abandonner la maison ? Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, elle ne le dit pas non plus dans sa lettre... **Je la lui tendis pour qu'il puisse la lire et se faire sa propre opinion.

**-Peut-être qu'à cause de la mort de Monsieur Withlock, elles ont dû redonner la maison au propriétaire ? **Supposa Madame Cullen.

**-Non, **contra mon grand-père d'un ton sûr, **la famille Witholock était propriétaire depuis plusieurs générations de cette maison si bien située dans Cracovie. **Il réfléchit un long moment avant de commenter à nouveau. **C'est vraiment bizarre comme situation... Hum... Je me demande si ce ne serait pas une contrainte due à l'occupant nazie...**

**-Comment cela ? **Questionna Edward. **A quoi pensez-vous ?**

**-Peut-être à un acte antisémite, **avança-t-il lentement de peur de choquer l'un d'entre nous.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **Paniqua à nouveau ma mère.

Des larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues ainsi que sur celles de ma grand-mère.

Edward serra discrètement ma main comme s'il cherchait à me rassurer.

**-De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr tant que vous n'aurez pas demandé davantage d'informations à Rosalie et à sa mère, **essaya-t-il de relativiser.

**-Oui, c'est tout à fait exact**, reprit Madame Cullen poursuivant la voie ouverte par son fils.

**-Je vais écrire de ce pas une lettre à Rose, **avançai-je dans le même sens. **Maman, vous devriez vous reposer dans votre chambre. Je m'occuperai également du repas pour ce soir avec Grand-mère.**

**-Merci Bella**, me sourit Maman. **J'écrirai des lettres à Charlie et Jasper dès demain pour leur annoncer cette triste nouvelle. **Elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était jusqu'à présent effondrée. **Esmé, je te remercie d'être venue avec Edward.**

**-C'est normal de s'entraider entre amis, Renée, tu le sais bien.**

**-Madame Swan, il va falloir vous reposer, **insista Edward. **Vous avez été grandement éprouvée aujourd'hui. **Il rajouta doucement à l'attention de ma mère mais en regardant dans ma direction et celle de ma grand-mère. **Si vous avez un nouveau malaise, vous devez vous allonger et me faire faire prévenir par l'un de vos enfants.**

J'acquiesçais aux propos d'Edward, lui faisant comprendre que je surveillerai Maman de près et que je le tiendrais au courant de l'évolution de sa santé. La connaissant, je savais qu'elle était capable de tout faire pour me dissimuler la moindre faiblesse.

Madame Cullen et Edward quittèrent alors notre appartement afin de laisser Maman se reposer.

Je m'attelai d'abord à la préparation du dîner avant d'écrire une longue lettre à ma cousine.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Paris, décembre 1939 – avril 1940**

L'année 1939 s'était achevée sur de belles fêtes de Noël pour les chrétiens et un réveillon tout en simplicité pour nous, famille juive polonaise immigrée en France.

Nous étions tous heureux, car les hommes de nos familles ne risquaient rien, la « drôle de guerre » se poursuivait pour notre plus grand bonheur, même si l'incompréhension dominait de plus en plus nos politiciens.

Le père d'Angèle avait d'ailleurs obtenu une permission pour Noël, tout comme le docteur Cullen. Emmett et mon père devaient eux venir dans le courant du mois de janvier ou début février. Jasper et Ben n'avaient toujours pas le droit à une permission, au désespoir de mon amie Alice.

La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de nouvelles de notre famille de Pologne. Nos lettres étaient restées sans réponse depuis la dernière reçue annonçant le décès de mon grand-père.

Je travaillais avec acharnement au lycée, essayant d'oublier la guerre, la peur et l'absence de nouvelles de Pologne en me plongeant dans des livres romanesques : j'avais dévoré avec passion les livres des sœurs Brontë. Tout comme Angèle, j'avais eu un faible pour _Jane Eyre _et _Les Hauts du Hurlevent_. Alice nous avait appris qu'elle les avait lu en version originale (c'était facile pour elle, elle parlait si bien anglais !) et qu'elle avait adoré.

Ces nombreuses lectures me permettaient également d'accepter plus facilement le fait que Edward était de plus en plus accaparé par ses études, mais surtout par ses gardes à l'hôpital qui ne cessaient de se multiplier afin de suppléer au manque de médecins.

Nous n'avions presque plus de temps pour nos heures musicales avec mes jeunes frères, Alice, Angèle et Lucie. Quant à se réserver un moment à nous deux, c'était devenu tellement rare, à l'exception de quelques minutes pendant les week-ends, où Edward parvenait à se libérer de ses contraintes hospitalières.

Je comprenais enfin le manque que pouvait ressentir Alice qui n'avait pas pu voir son fiancé depuis début septembre. Je comprenais son enthousiasme et son allégresse lorsque Jasper réussissait à l'appeler et qu'ils pouvaient discuter au téléphone.

Edward me manquait. Terriblement !

Pourtant, je le voyais presque tous les jours.

Mais nous ne partagions plus aucune embrassade chaleureuse, plus aucun baiser. Seulement quelques regards de braise.

Je savais qu'il en souffrait autant que moi, que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'est pourquoi pour ne pas l'accabler de reproches qu'il ne méritait pas, je m'abrutissais dans mes versions latines et grecques ou me plongeais dans d'innombrables lectures de la littérature du XIXe siècle.

En cette fin avril ensoleillée, à la sortie du lycée, je fus surprise et ravie de voir Edward m'attendre. Je lui souris grandement.

**-Tu es venu... Je suis si contente de te voir.**

**-Je te raccompagne juste à l'appartement, je n'ai que peu de temps avant de renchainer sur une nouvelle garde, mais je voulais profiter de passer un peu de temps avec toi.**

Angèle le salua puis nous proposa :

**-Bella, Edward, je m'occupe de ramener Lucie, Samuel et Éric, cela vous laissera un peu plus de temps. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous promener au Jardin du Luxembourg. Ce sera plus agréable.**

**-Merci Angèle, **répondis-je vivement en l'embrassant sur sa joue. **Je t'adore.**

Edward la remercia d'un signe de tête amical, puis prit ma main et nous entraina rapidement vers ce jardin si cher à mon cœur depuis que j'habitais en France.

Une fois au centre du jardin, près de la pièce d'eau qui faisait face au Sénat, il m'enlaça dans ses bras si puissants et j'appuyais ma tête contre son torse, humant son odeur si musquée, écoutant avidement les battements de son cœur.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras.

Mais j'en voulais encore plus. Il m'avait tant manqué.

Doucement, je levais mon visage vers le sien, regardant son sublime regard vert-émeraude qui me charmait tant. Ses lèvres que je rêvais d'embrasser depuis tant de nuits esquissèrent son fameux sourire en coin. Je battis alors des paupières, essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais plus.

Il se pencha sur moi et pris tendrement mes lèvres. Nos langues impatientes se frôlèrent et se trouvèrent avidement transformant un simple caresse en un baiser passionné.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je rêve ! **La voix dure et froide de ma mère me fit sursauter. **Isabella Marie Swan ! Qui vous a appris à vous comporter de façon si scandaleuse ?**

Je m'éloignai rapidement d'Edward, baissant la tête, le rouge de la honte apparaissant sur mes joues.

**-Isabella, j'attends des explications ! **Exigea-t-elle.

J'allais me sentir mal. J'avais toujours reporté cette conversation ayant peur de la réaction de ma mère. Que je regrettais mes peurs d'antan ! Je vivais actuellement la pire situation qu'il m'était possible d'imaginer : qu'elle me surprenne dans les bras d'Edward en train de l'embrasser.

**-Maman, je... Ce... Je... Euh... **Je ne cessais de bafouiller. J'aurai voulu être à mille lieues d'ici.

Edward essayait de m'encourager à parler calmement à ma mère, me tenant la taille d'un bras protecteur, comme s'il cherchait à me préserver de la colère maternelle.

**-Isabella ? J'attends !**

Maman continuait de m'appeler par mon prénom entier. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon pour moi, ni pour Edward.

**-Mère, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vous le jure.**

**-Avant de me jurer quoique ce soit, Isabella, tu ferais bien de t'éloigner de ce garçon, **m'ordonna-t-elle.

De rouge de honte qu'il était, mon visage pâlit subitement. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer si je ne sentais plus son bras autour de moi. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux alors que je faisais un effort ultime pour obéir à ma mère et mettre une distance raisonnable entre lui et moi.

**-Madame Swan, Bella n'a rien fait de mal**, intervint Edward calmement.

**-Edward, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te taire. A mon avis, tu en as déjà fait suffisamment ainsi. **Ma mère lui jeta un regard haineux.** Ma fille n'a que 15 ans ! **Hurla-t-elle. **Comment as-tu pu agir ainsi avec elle ?**

**-Mais je n'ai rien fait d'indécent et je... **Essaya-t-il de parlementer.

**-Edward, tu ferais mieux de rentrer immédiatement chez toi avant que je ne remette en cause l'éducation que tu as reçue, ce qui ne rendrait pas hommage à ta mère, ni à l'amitié et à l'estime que j'ai pour elle. **Elle m'attrapa violemment par le bras. **Quant à toi, tu viens avec moi.**

Mes larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer, encore moins à m'expliquer. J'allais perdre Edward. C'était in-envisageable !

**-Madame Swan...**

Maman, qui nous dirigeait elle et moi vers la sortie du jardin afin de rentrer à l'appartement, coupa durement la parole à mon amoureux.

**-Edward, rentre chez toi ! Immédiatement ! Et ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de ma fille à nouveau !**

Mon bien aimé ne réussissant pas à s'expliquer puisque Mère l'en empêchait, il tenta froidement l'ironie :

**-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! Dois-je vous rappeler que nous habitons le même immeuble ?**

Ma mère le regarda les yeux grand ouvert, horrifiée de son effronterie.

**-Ton impertinence te perdra, Edward ! Rentre de suite chez toi. Tu peux d'ores et déjà prévenir ta mère de ma très prochaine visite. **Puis elle se tourna vers moi. **Toi, ma fille, assieds-****toi sur ce banc, nous allons discuter.**

Edward me regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Son regard était empli d'excuses devant la colère de ma mère et de souffrance alors qu'il constatait l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

**-Bella, es-tu sûre que... **

Ma mère lui coupa à nouveau la parole :

**-Edward, je t'ai déjà demandé de nous laisser et de rentrer chez toi. Ne me donne pas la chance de répéter cet ordre une troisième fois !**

Afin que mon amoureux ne subisse pas d'avantage les remontrances de ma mère, je fis une vaine tentative de sourire.

**-Ça va aller, Edward, tu peux rentrer, **tentai-je de le rassurer.

Il m'observa à nouveau, peu convaincu par mes propos larmoyants. Puis, il nous tourna lentement le dos sortant du jardin afin de rentrer chez lui. Son dos semblait voûté comme s'il culpabilisait des reproches qu'allait me faire ma mère.

Je m'assieds sur le banc que ma mère m'avait indiqué d'un geste autoritaire pendant qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant moi, ne sachant certainement pas comment aborder ce sujet-là avec moi.

**-Maman...,** prononçai-je d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots.

**-Commence par sécher tes larmes avant de parler. Rends donc ton apparence un peu décente ! Tu m'as suffisamment déçue pour aujourd'hui.**

A nouveau confuse, je sortis vivement mon mouchoir de la poche de ma robe, afin d'essuyer les nouvelles larmes qui risquaient de couler et de me moucher. Puis je tirai rapidement mes cheveux, repositionnant quelques épingles dans mon chignon pour attacher les mèches qui s'en étaient échappées.

**-Mon Dieu ! Mais que va-t-on penser de toi, ma fille ? T'aurais-je donc si mal élevée ? **Maman ne cessait de répéter divers propos qui partaient plus ou moins dans tous les sens. **Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal pour que tu te comportes de manière si désinvolte ? Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Que va dire ton père ? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis avec cette guerre si lamentable et sa mobilisation ! Mon Dieu ! Ma fille est devenue folle ! **

Maman continuait de déambuler devant le banc, faisant de multiples allers et retours. Elle me donnait presque le tournis, que je ne l'écoutais plus. Je ne cessais de penser à Edward. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Finalement, ce n'était pas la guerre qui allait me l'enlever, mais ma mère qui allait m'interdire de le revoir.

Je ne voulais pas cela !

Mon cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux !

Non ! Mère ne pouvais me faire ça !

Ma respiration se bloquait d'envisager une telle solution. Il était essentiel à ma vie. Il était mon oxygène !

J'avais décroché de son discours plus ou moins incohérent jusqu'au moment où je l'entendis m'appeler sévèrement pour que je revienne dans la réalité.

**-Est-ce arrivé souvent ?**

**-Quoi ? **J'étais perdue. De quoi me parlait-elle ?

**-Que tu te comportes avec une telle attitude dévergondée ? **Elle s'assit à mes côtés sur le banc. **Et je veux aussi savoir quels sont les gestes qu'il a eu à ton encontre ? **Elle me regarda alors droit dans les yeux et prit durement mon menton entre ses doigts.** Isabella, sache que je le saurai si tu oses me mentir !**

Comment pouvait-elle envisager que je lui mente ? Certes, je lui avais dissimulé certaines de mes actions, mais jamais je n'avais menti à mes parents ! Jamais ! J'aurai été incapable d'agir ainsi.

**-Mère, nous nous sommes embrassés plusieurs fois, **murmurai-je, un peu confuse de lui raconter ces faits si personnels**. Il m'a aussi souvent tenu dans ses bras chaleureux.**

**-Et ? **Exigea-t-elle d'un ton toujours froid et dur.

**-Et ? **Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me demandait en plus.

**-J'attends la suite ! **Exigea-t-elle. Devant mon silence éloquent, elle rajouta. **N'y-t-il a rien d'autre ?**

**-Non ! **Répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui mentais pas. **Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre ? **

**-Bella, réponds-moi franchement : Edward a-t-il tenté autre chose avec toi ? Des gestes particuliers et...** Elle hésitait... **Et intimes ?**

Que voulait-elle que j'avoue ? Qu'entendait-elle par le mot « intime » ? Nous ne nous étions simplement contentés de nous embrasser.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

Elle reprit alors :

**-Bella, vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvés seuls tous les deux dans sa chambre ? Et je veux une réponse orale. Ne te contente pas de secouer la tête !**

**-Non, jamais !** Ma réponse fusa : elle était claire et honnête. **Madame Cullen ne l'aurait pas permis !**

Ma mère m'observa, interloquée par ma réplique.

**-Quoi ? Esmé... **Elle se reprit. **Esmé est-elle au courant de votre rapprochement ?**

**-Oui ! Madame Cullen sait tout. **Je me décidais alors à tout lui dire. Mes paroles s'écoulèrent alors d'un flot continu, comme si je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. **Elle m'avait demandé de vous le dire, ****mais je n'ai jamais osé vous en parler. J'avais si peur que vous n'approuviez pas notre amour. **J'expliquais ensuite à ma mère les règles de bienséance que Edward et moi lui avions promis de respecter. **Elle a autorisé le fait que nous nous fréquentions, à la condition de respecter ****certaines règles : nous pouvions être seuls uniquement dans le salon des Cullen ou dans un lieu public. Mère, je vous promets que je n'ai jamais été dans la chambre d'Edward, ni seule avec lui dans un autre lieu que le salon ou le jardin.**

Ma mère se plia en deux sur ses genoux, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains. Elle tremblait. Je commençais à regretter de lui avoir tout confier.

**-Mère ?**

**-Depuis quand l'aimes-tu ? **Murmura-t-elle.

**-Oh ! **J'étais déstabilisée. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question. **Je ne sais pas... Depuis toujours, je crois...**

**-Bella, ne joue pas avec les mots ! **Me demanda-t-elle plus gentiment en se relevant. **Depuis quand t'embrasse-t-il ?**

Sous son regard attentif et chaleureux, mes joues s'enflammèrent. Sa colère semblait avoir disparue. J'en étais soulagée, même si je n'osais pas encore le montrer.

**-Depuis le 1er septembre en Provence, **murmurai-je.

**-Depuis si longtemps ! **Souffla-t-elle. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies gardé ce secret si longtemps ! Ni qu'Esmé m'ait caché cela !**

**-Oh ! Maman ! Ne lui faites pas de reproches ! C'est moi seule qui lui ai demandé de ne rien vous dire. **

Je ne souhaitais pas que ma mère se dispute avec sa seule amie.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella ! Je ne compte pas me quereller avec elle. **Ma mère me sourit. **Je dois ****même la remercier pour avoir établi ces règles entre toi et Edward.**

**-Vous allez... **Je me tus cherchant mes mots. **M'autorisez-vous toujours à le fréquenter ? **Demandai-je anxieuse de sa réponse.

Son regard détailla à nouveau ma silhouette de haut en bas.

**-Oui, ma fille, si tu me promets de continuer à respecter ces mêmes règles**.

**-C'est promis ! Mille fois promis ! Je vous le jure ! Merci bien Maman ! **Je me précipitais dans ses bras, heureuse.

**-Tu as grandi si vite, ma fille**, chuchota-t-elle tout serrant contre sa poitrine et en me caressant le dos.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses durant lesquelles je vécus pleinement cette étreinte maternelle, acte qui était si rare dans ma jeune vie, je relevais doucement le visage vers ma mère.

**-Maman, pensez-vous que Papa acceptera le fait que je fréquente Edward ?**

**-Oui, je lui parlerai, si tu le veux. **J'acquiesçais aux paroles de ma mère. **Peut-être même qu'il ****s'en doutait avant de partir pour le front. N'a-t-il pas demandé à Edward de veiller sur notre famille ?**

Je rougis à nouveau, en entendant ses propos. Je me souvins du bonheur que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais entendu les paroles de mon père.

**-Allez, jeune fille, levez-vous ! **Me demanda-t-elle en riant. **Je pense qu'un certain jeune homme doit bouillir d'impatience d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Sans compter que je dois lui présenter quelques excuses pour mon emportement passé ! Mais te voir ainsi dans ses bras m'a ôté toute raison ! **Je lui souris espérant de tout cœur que mon amoureux ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.** Allons donc voir Esmé et ton cher et tendre !**

C'est main dans la main que nous rentrâmes ensemble.

Au pied de l'immeuble, elle s'arrêta me regardant à nouveau droit dans les yeux :

**-Bella, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais craindre une discussion entre mère et fille. Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter, ma fille.**

**-Merci Maman. **Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

Nous grimpâmes l'escalier du premier étage, puis je toquais à la porte de l'appartement des Cullen.

Madame Cullen et surtout un Edward très anxieux nous ouvrirent. Je le rassurai d'un grand sourire pour qu'il comprenne que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et que ma mère acceptait notre relation.

Madame Cullen nous invita d'un geste amical à rentrer.

J'étais à nouveau heureuse ! Et encore plus amoureuse lorsque Edward attrapa doucement ma main pour me mener au salon.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes :**

(1) La **Der des Der** : surnom de la Première Guerre mondiale, signifiant la « _Dernière des Dernières _». En 1919, lorsque les nations belligérantes ont pris conscience de l'ampleur du désastre humain (10 millions de morts) et financier – matériel de ces quatre années de guerre, les Poilus et pacifistes français ont ainsi surnommé ce conflit afin qu'il soit le dernier et qu'une telle catastrophe ne se reproduise plus jamais. Ce surnom a été employé en France tout au long des années 1920 et 1930. Il a cessé d'être utilisé après la désastre campagne de France en mai 1940, puisqu'alors la **Grande Guerre** n'était plus la dernière guerre mais devenait la **première** guerre mondiale.

(2) Mon grand oncle mobilisé sur la Ligne Maginot était ébéniste. C'est un clin d'œil familial et une façon de lui rendre hommage.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Chères lectrices**,

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toutes les lectrices **qui ont voté pour cette fiction pour les ****Addict of Readers Awards**sur le forum **Damn Addict of Lemon **(lien sur mon profil). Même si je n'ai pas gagné, je vous remercie pour vos votes et votre soutien !

Ensuite, je remercie tou(te)s les lecteurs (lectrices) qui ont rajouté cette fiction en _favoris _ou qui l'ont _mise en_ _alerte_. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message (même quelques mots) pour me dire pourquoi vous aimez (ou pas) ma fiction. Rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas ! Et cela me fera très plaisir.

Enfin, comme d'habitude, j'envoie un **teaser** pour toute _review _à ceux qui en font la demande.

Des bises à tous/toutes ! Bon week-end ! AliLouane

.

Réponses aux _review_ anonymes :

A **Marie60** : tu as bien raison de ne pas aimer Alec. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a comblée avec ce POV Bella de France. A bientôt !

.


	22. Livre II, Chapitre 18 partie I

**Date de publication du chapitre XVIII (première partie) : le 23 novembre 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

Et bien, j'ai quelques jours de retard. Je m'en excuse ! J'ai déjà envoyé tardivement le chapitre à ma bêta pour la relecture. Et mon début de semaine a été très chargé au niveau professionnel.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et compensera l'attente...

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XVIII – Première Partie**

* * *

**Titre : Exode**

* * *

**.**

**POV Edward**

**Paris, 10 mai 1940**

En cette fin de matinée, je sortis de la salle d'opérations chirurgicales dans laquelle j'avais travaillé avec le docteur Nemours pour une appendicectomie d'urgence. J'ôtais mes gants, ma blouse et ma toque protégeant mes cheveux bronze qui à leur habitude partaient dans tous les sens, et les jetais dans la corbeille à linge sale.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui avait opéré et dirigé seul l'opération, le docteur Nemours était simplement resté en arrière-plan, faisant office de conseiller si j'avais eu un doute. J'étais fier de moi, fier de cette prouesse médicale, fier de réussir aussi bien dans mes études que dans leur mise en pratique. J'étais surtout heureux de enfin les mettre en pratique et d'être doué pour la chirurgie.

Ce sentiment de réussite me permettait de compenser la grande déception que j'avais vécue il y a trois jours lorsque j'avais reçu mon arrêté de mobilisation. Le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire, le 20 juin 1940, je m'attendais à être envoyé sur la ligne du front, qui restait jusqu'à présent fort paisible, pour rejoindre mes compatriotes.

Or, j'avais appris que, compte-tenu du calme actuel du front, j'étais mobilisé par l'hôpital jusqu'au 1er septembre afin que je puisse au mieux compléter ma formation universitaire. Cet arrêté, qui avait tant soulagé ma mère, ma sœur et surtout ma Bella, pouvait cependant être modifié en fonction de l'évolution de la situation du front. Mais l'hôpital manquait cruellement de médecins et de chirurgiens, sans compter que ceux qui restaient à leur poste étaient tous bien âgés, comme le docteur Nemours qui approchait de ses soixante ans. J'avais donc peu d'espoir d'être envoyé sur le front.

**-Bravo Edward ! Tu as parfaitement et brillamment réussi cette appendicectomie de A à Z. **Apercevant mon père qui sortait de son bureau, il l'appela : **Hey ! Carlisle, tu peux être fier de ton fils. Il vient d'opérer en solo pour la première fois et avec grand succès !**

Je pouvais voir les yeux de mon père briller de mille feux d'entendre de tels louanges à mon égard. Il me serra dans ses bras afin de me manifester son contentement.

**-C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon enseignant, **essayai-je de relativiser.

Nous attirions l'attention de tout le service. Je trouvais cela gênant.

**-Allons en salle de pause,** suggéra mon père, devinant mon malaise. **Je veux connaître les moindres détails de cette opération.**

Alors que nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers notre salle de repos pour une pause bien méritée, Madame Cope, la secrétaire des médecins qui prenaient les appels téléphoniques, notaient les rendez-vous des patients et préparaient nos plannings, déboula à notre étage en hurlant :

**-Docteur Nemours ! Docteur Cullen ! Les boches arrivent ! Les boches arrivent !**

Nous pûmes entendre l'affolement de nos patients qui commençaient à s'agiter dans dans leur chambre respective. Certains faisaient le signe de croix.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **S'écria la femme d'un patient, qui s'évanouit dans le couloir, sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de son mari hospitalisé.

L'une de nos infirmières se précipita à son chevet et la releva après lui avoir fait respirer des sels.

**-Madame Cope, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! **Exigea le docteur Nemours. **Nos patients ont besoin de calme et de repos, et non d'entendre des rumeurs qui sont peut-être infondées.**

Confuse, Madame Cope baissa la tête et s'excusa de son emportement. Elle rajouta néanmoins :

**-Docteur Nemour, docteur Cullen, les boches ont envahi la Belgique, ils viennent de l'annoncer à la radio. C'est l'agitation dans les rues. On a peur...**

**-C'était à prévoir, **murmura mon père si doucement que je doutais un moment de l'avoir entendu.

Alors, c'était donc la fin de la « drôle de guerre » et le début de l'invasion sur le front occidental de l'Europe. L'Allemagne commençait sa conquête à l'Ouest.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Emmett, Jasper, Ben, le père de Bella et celui d'Angèle, ainsi que pour tous nos combattants. J'espérai tant qu'ils retiennent les troupes d'Hitler sur la ligne Maginot, d'autant plus que je souhaitai pouvoir les rejoindre bientôt.

Toutefois, je savais que notre situation militaire n'était pas aussi flatteuse que celle de l'Allemagne. J'avais écouté avec attention les commentaires radiodiffusés du colonel De Gaulle, devenu général depuis peu, qui précisait avec des chiffres à l'appui et des démonstrations l'importance d'avoir des tanks et des blindés dans une armée afin de se défendre de toute attaque rapide. Néanmoins, c'était un avis que n'avait pas suivi le haut commandement français dirigé par les généraux Gamelin et Weygand.

**-Il faut que nous en sachions plus, **déclara mon père. **Je vais sûrement devoir repartir en ****urgence sur le front.**

Mon père avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le directeur provisoire de l'hôpital (l'actuel étant mobilisé sur le front) arriva dans le couloir et nous annonça :

**-Docteur Cullen, je viens de recevoir un appel de votre commandant. Vous partez dans une heure rejoindre les troupes sur le front. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous préparer un paquetage rapidement. Vous devez également ramener des fournitures médicales là-bas. **

**-Bien, Monsieur. Je pars de suite.**

Le docteur Nemours questionna le directeur, ce qui retint un moment mon père.

**-Connait-on la situation exacte du front à l'heure actuelle ?**

**-La Belgique a été envahie en une nuit, leur armée n'a pas résisté à l'offensive.**

**-Ce n'est pas étonnant, **affirma mon père. **La Belgique est un pays neutre. Son armée n'est pas de taille à résister à celle d'Hitler : elle n'existe qu'en tant que symbole.**

**-Oui, mais les attaques aériennes et les bombardements allemands ont poussé les civils sur les routes en direction de la France. Ils ont peur...**

**-Les Allemands ont-ils donc la suprématie terrestre et aérienne ? **

**-Oui, docteur Nemours. **Le directeur se tue un moment le temps que nous digérions ces informations. **On dit même que les Pays-Bas ont été envahis...**

**-Quoi ? **Mon père était surpris, sidéré, ahuri. Il en perdit ses mots. **Mais... Ils... Ils n'ont... **Il souffla fortement pour se reprendre. **Ils n'avaient pas agi ainsi en 1914... Ils s'étaient contentés d'envahir la Belgique pour la mise en place du plan Schlieffen **(1)**.**

Je n'osais intervenir dans la conversation, les écoutant simplement avec grande attention.

**-La situation est encore plus dramatique que nous aurions pu l'imaginer, **souffla le docteur Nemours.

**-En effet !** Affirma le directeur. **Docteur Cullen, sans vouloir vous rappeler à l'ordre, il me semble que vous êtes attendu.**

**-Tout à fait, Monsieur. Je pars maintenant. **Il se tourna ensuite vers moi. **Edward, peux-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital ?**

**-Yes, Dad ! A tout de suite, docteur Nemours. Je vous rejoindrai en salle d'op !**

**-Pas de problème, Edward ! Prend le temps qu'il te faut avec ton père.**

Je le remerciais d'un signe rapide de la tête.

Tout en nous dirigeant calmement vers la sortie du personnel afin de fuir l'effervescence de l'entrée officielle, mon père m'informait de ses dernières recommandations.

**-Edward, je sais combien tu as encore été déçu de ton arrêté d'affectation. **Je baissais la tête à ce souvenir douloureux. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être considéré comme l'un des leurs, comme l'un de ceux qui pouvait défendre et protéger leur patrie. **Mais je te demande de ne pas faire quelque action inconsidérée. Fils, je veux que tu me le promettes ! **Exigea-t-il de moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'acquiesçai alors à sa demande soucieuse. **Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta mère et ta sœur. N'oublie pas non plus que Charlie t'a confié sa famille. Je ne pense pas que tu rechignes à le faire, **me taquina-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Non, vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté-là**, souriais-je en pensant à ma Bella. Cette douce idée me permit de calmer la colère que j'avais ressentie du fait de mon éviction du front. **Par contre, si mon affectation est revue en fonction des circonstances, je ne pourrai plus remplir ce rôle.**

**-Elle ne pourra de toute façon pas être modifiée avant le 20 juin prochain**, affirma mon père.

**-Si vous en êtes sûr...**

**-Edward, **me coupa brusquement mon père**. Tu sais comme moi que l'armée française n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle l'était en 1914, qu'elle n'est pas préparée à affronter l'armée de blindés d'Hitler, à l'exception de quelques régiments. **Il précisa sa pensée. **Quant aux Anglais, c'est le même problème sur terre. Certes, ils restent les meilleurs sur mer, et malheureusement pour nous, les Allemands semblent avoir massivement lancé des offensives terrestres et aériennes, comme en Pologne en septembre dernier.**

**-Oui, Dad, je sais tout cela... J'ai, comme vous, dévoré attentivement la presse, écouté la radio, et j'ai surtout lu les articles de De Gaulle et Churchill.**

**-Je veux que tu comprennes que la situation n'est pas glorieuse et ce qui se passe en Belgique peut se produire en France.**

**-Quoi ? Vous parlez de la fuite des civils ?**

**-Exactement ! Ce sera l'Exode ! **(2)

**-Dad, pensez -vous réellement que les Allemands vont bombarder les villes et menacer les civils ?**

**-Tout à fait, Edward ! Ils le feront !**

**-Quelle inhumanité ! Comment peuvent-ils s'en prendre à des civils ? Qu'ils attaquent des militaires, je peux le comprendre, ils sont armés et portent l'uniforme, mais pas des civils qui ne peuvent se défendre.**

J'étais révolté !

**-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Edward. Toutefois, en agissant ainsi, les Allemands savent que les civils fuiront et par conséquence encombreront les routes. Les troupes ne pourront donc circuler aisément et rapidement, ni se concerter, surtout que nos généraux ne prônent pas spécialement la guerre de mouvement à l'heure actuelle.**

**-Je comprends les motivations d'Hitler, même si je les déteste. Mon commentaire puérile fit sourire mon père. Que faut-il que je fasse avec notre famille et nos voisins ? Devrions-nous fuir également ? Maintenant ?**

**-Je ne sais pas encore, Edward. Tout dépendra de la suite des événements. Tu es pour l'instant de garde à l'hôpital : fuir maintenant pourrait être considéré comme une lâcheté. Et j'ai encore un peu d'espoir que nous arriverons à bloquer les Allemands sur la frontière ou tout au moins dans le Nord ou les Ardennes.**

**-Je l'espère aussi, Dad !**

**-Edward, la décision de partir, de fuir la capitale, ce sera à toi de la prendre. Ta mère sera de bon conseil, écoute-la. Mais la décision finale te reviendra. Il te faudra convaincre la famille Swan de venir également. Tu devras tous les conduire en Provence, chez ta grand-mère.**

Mon père me chargeait de responsabilités lourdes, ce qui prouvait la confiance qu'il avait en moi. J'aurai à prendre soin ma famille et celle de mon amoureuse. Il me faudra les protéger et les amener à bon port. Je connaissais la route pour aller en Provence, mais je savais que cette fois-ci, si nous devions fuir, elle ne serait pas sans danger.

**-Edward !** M'interpela à nouveau mon père afin de capter mon attention.

**-Yes, Dad ?**

**-Tu devras... **Je le voyais à nouveau chercher ses mots. **Tu devras les protéger... Tu devras être vigilant...**

Je sentais les pensées de mon père confuses, comme s'il cherchait à me prévenir d'un danger auquel je ne pensais pas tout en ne sachant pas comment formuler son avertissement.

Compte-tenu du peu de temps que nous avions, je décidais donc de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de l'encourager à s'exprimer clairement.

**-Dad ? Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? De quoi dois-je me méfier ?**

**-Edward, **mon père se replongea dans ses souvenirs, **en 1914, l'armée allemande a avancé rapidement en France pendant le premier mois de la guerre. Les troupes s'infiltraient tellement vite sur le territoire français que leurs soldats crevaient de trouille de croiser et d'affronter sans être préparé l'armée française ou anglaise. **

**-Quel rapport avec maintenant ? **J'étais totalement perdu.

**-Quand les hommes ont peur, quand ils sont terrorisés par la mort et par la haine, ils n'agissent plus en êtres humains et commettent des actes inavouables, les pires qu'un homme puisse commettre... **Je commençais à comprendre ce que redoutait mon père, pourquoi il me faudra être particulièrement vigilent si nous devions fuir Paris.** Les viols qu'ont subi de nombreuses femmes françaises en août et septembre 1914 ne sont pas une simple légende, Edward. **J'étais horrifié. Mon père le voyait bien mais il poursuivait son récit. **J'en ai soigné plusieurs d'entre elles. J'ai aussi vu comment on leur arrachait leur bébé neuf mois plus tard ****accusant ces êtres innocents d'être des boches, traitres à la patrie de leurs mères. **Il se tut un moment me permettant d'assimiler ses souvenirs. **Si j'insiste pour que tu sois vigilant, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que ta sœur ou Bella traversent une telle épreuve.**

**-Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. **Ce n'était même pas imaginable : il était hors de question qu'une ordure s'en prenne à ma Bella ou bien à Alice. **Je vous promets de les protéger envers et contre tout !**

Conserver mon calme me demanda un effort suprême. Mais mon père n'avait pas à vivre la colère que j'avais contre les boches, contre ces hommes qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain pour bafouer ainsi le corps d'une femme. Cela me faisait penser à la tragédie qu'avait vécue Carmen, l'amie d'Emmett, avant de mourir souillée par des brutes sans vergogne dans les bras de mon cousin. Je frissonnais de dégoût.

Mon père me serra virilement dans ses bras et me remercia d'être présent pour ma mère et ma soeur.

**-Prenez soin de vous, Dad. Et donnez-nous des nouvelles le plus régulièrement possible.**

**-Je le ferai. A bientôt, Edward !**

Il partit sans se retourner en direction de notre chez-nous, où il comptait récupérer ses affaires mais surtout saluer son épouse.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu de ma vision, je retournais en salle d'opération, où j''étais attendu. Je me demandais déjà quand j'allais revoir mon père... Et si je le reverrai un jour...

**OOOoooOOO**

.

J'avais pu rentrer avant la fin de mon service chez moi.

Suite à l'annonce de la dramatique nouvelle de l'invasion, l'hôpital s'était curieusement vidé d'une partie de ses patients. Comme si les gens se sentaient davantage en sécurité chez eux qu'ici. De nombreuses opérations avaient été ainsi reportées. J'en étais satisfait.

Je savais que Mum et Alice seraient ravies et surtout soulagées de me voir revenir plus tôt, le départ de mon père ayant dû être éprouvant.

Sans compter que j'espérais ainsi avoir un moment avec Bella.

Mes moments seul à seule avec celle qui faisait battre mon cœur étaient devenus, depuis que sa mère nous avait surpris dans le parc, si rares. Ils l'étaient certes déjà avant du fait de la multiplication de mes gardes à l'hôpital, mais là ils étaient plus que restreints. J'avais sans cesse l'impression que Madame Swan nous épiait en permanence, qu'elle insistait pour que Sam et Éric soient présents pour nos rares heures ou plutôt minutes musicales.

Néanmoins, je faisais tout pour relativiser son comportement de mère louve ultra protectrice pour sa fille et calmer mon impatience. J'avais en effet la chance de pouvoir continuer à fréquenter mon aimée, de croiser son regard chocolat qui rayonnait de mille feux lorsqu'elle constatait que je l'admirais.

Même si nous avions moins de moments à deux nous permettant de nous embrasser, nous échangions régulièrement des étreintes chaleureuses.

J'appréciais tant quand Bella se blottissait dans mes bras, déposant légèrement sa tête contre mon torse. Je pouvais ainsi sentir l'odeur si florale de ses cheveux bruns soyeux. Il me semblait alors que j'étais celui qui pourrait la protéger de tout : de la colère de sa mère, de la guerre et ses multiples dangers, des regards lubriques de vauriens qu'elle attirait sans s'en rendre compte par sa silhouette si élancée et si séduisante... ou de la potentielle menace dont venait de me parler mon père.

La colère de Madame Swan, lorsqu'elle avait découvert notre relation, m'avait empli de fureur. Elle n'avait aucun droit de maltraiter sa fille de cette manière, ni d'insinuer que nous avions eu un comportement amoral (ou indécent : tu préfères quel mot ?). J'éprouvais un amour inconditionnel pour sa fille. Jamais je n'aurais pu avoir une telle attitude avec elle, ni profiter de son jeune âge et de sa douce innocence au mépris des convenances sociales. Non pas que j'en eusse envie ! Loin de là ! Ma douce et tendre était si désirable ! Mais si je voulais passer ma vie avec elle, construire notre couple et plus tard fonder notre famille, je me devais d'en passer par là, comme j'avais pu observer mon ami Jasper le faire avec ma sœur.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de déserter les lieux de sa colère contre sa fille, contre moi, j'avais d'ailleurs fait preuve d'une totale impertinence avec ma potentielle future belle-mère. Ce n'est qu'à contre cœur et parce que le regard de Bella m'implorait que je l'avais laissée seule avec sa fille, et non parce qu'elle me l'ordonnait.

Dans l'appartement de mes parents, j'avais rongé mon frein devant ma mère, faisant nerveusement les cent pas dans le hall, masquant difficilement mon énervement contre Madame Swan, m'accusant d'être un lâche d'avoir laissé mon amoureuse dans une situation si difficile avec sa mère. Le quart d'heure durant lequel j'avais été séparé de Bella m'avait semblé durer des milliers d'heures. J'en avais oublié mes obligations, le fait que j'aurais dû être à l'hôpital alors que je n'avais qu'une courte pause d'une trentaine de minutes à l'origine.

Si Madame Swan m'interdisait de revoir sa fille, j'étais prêt à tout pour braver et contrer cette interdiction : supplier sa mère de me permettre de la fréquenter, traverser la France et rejoindre son père au front pour lui parler de notre relation naissante...

Oui, j'étais prêt à tout pour elle, y compris de mettre dès à présent un genou à terre pour la demander en mariage (même si cela me semblait tôt, même si je n'en avais pas encore discuté avec mes parents, même si j'aurai apprécié en parler avec la principale intéressée auparavant, même si je n'avais pas encore de bague à lui offrir).

Il était hors de question que Madame Swan me sépare de Bella.

Sans cette dernière, je n'étais plus rien. Je n'existais plus.

Le retour de Bella, avec des yeux rougis mais surtout un sourire éclatant, m'avait grandement soulagé. J'avais immédiatement pris sa douce main dans la mienne. Son regard m'avait rassuré sur les intentions de sa mère à notre égard, même si je me doutais que maintenant nous aurions encore moins de liberté et surtout de temps à passer tous les deux ensemble.

Lorsque je poussais la porte de l'appartement, je n'entendis d'abord que le silence le plus total.

Immédiatement, je me tendis : où 'étaient donc ma mère et ma sœur ?

J'avançais dans l'appartement, le salon comme la cuisine étaient vides.

Soudain, j'entendis des sanglots en provenance de la chambre de ma sœur. L'inquiétude me prit aux tripes. Que s'était-il passé ? Était-elle souffrante ou avait-elle déjà appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Dans la chambre de ma sœur, il faisait sombre : les volets avaient été fermés et seule la petite lampe de chevet l'éclairait faiblement. Cela créait une atmosphère fantomatique et crispante, comme si seuls des morts ou des esprits pouvaient pénétrer de façon insidieuse dans cette pièce. Je n'aimais pas cela.

Je repérai de suite ma sœur en larmes dans les bras de Bella et de ma mère.

Une expression de souffrance était largement visible sur le visage d'Alice.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Une vision ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? **Chuchotai-je.

L'atmosphère était si pesante et négative que je n'osais m'exprimer à haute voix de crainte de rompre un équilibre si précaire.

Bella se leva et vint doucement vers moi pour m'expliquer la situation.

**-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas de cela ! Elle a seulement peur pour Emmett, son père et surtout pour Jasper.**

Je pouvais comprendre son attitude et ses craintes. Mais la voir ainsi me bouleversait. Je n'aimais pas voir ma petite sœur si peinée, si éprouvée.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Malgré l'étreinte de ma mère, sa peau était glacée, ses yeux cernés et larmoyants, ses joues blanchies par la peur. Elle ne cessait de trembler.

Je me devais de la rassurer, c'était mon rôle de grand frère.

**-Alice. **Elle eut un faible sourire lorsqu'elle m'entendit l'appeler. **Tout ira bien, je te le promets.**

**-Mais comment peux-tu dire que... ? **Sa voix si faible s'étiola avant de terminer une phrase cohérente et sensée.

**-Tout ira bien pour eux, je le sais, je le pense. Dad restera en arrière du fait de son âge mais surtout pour soigner les blessés. Il ne sera pas directement sur le front, il me l'a assuré**. Tout en lui parlant calmement, j'en profitais pour frotter le dos de ma sœur d'une main vigoureuse afin qu'elle se réchauffe. Sa respiration affolée commençait déjà se calmer. Je pouvais voir que même ma mère appréciait d'entendre ses paroles : l'inquiétude pour mon père barrait son visage maternel si serein habituellement. Bella s'était rapprochée de nous et assise à côté de ma mère. **Emmett a l'habitude des combats : il s'en est sorti en Espagne, il ne se laissera pas faire par les Allemands. Je te garantis même qu'il doit certainement prendre la situation à la rigolade et surtout apprécier de pouvoir cogner du boche pour se venger de la victoire de Franco et de la défaite des Républicains. **Je vis les filles sourire à mon propos. Oui, c'était bien ainsi que j'imaginais mon cousin : jovial, boute-en-train mais combattant vif et expérimenté lorsque les événements l'exigeaient.** Quant à Jasper, rappelle-toi qu'il est avec Ben, qui a déjà connu une guerre aux côtés d'Em. Ils se protégeront mutuellement. De plus, n'oublie pas que Jazz sera vigilant et fera attention au moindre danger, il t'aime et il fera tout pour te revenir. **

**-Ça fait si mal au cœur, ça fait si peur... Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis tellement longtemps...**

**-Je sais, je sais, Alice. **Lorsque je parlais, elle s'apaisait progressivement, les larmes avaient enfin cessé de couler. **Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Jasper reviendra. Tous reviendront, **affirmai-je d'un ton sûr voulant également réconforter ma chère et tendre, qui était soucieuse pour son père.

Toutefois, je savais que la situation militaire franco-anglaise n'était pas glorieuse face aux blindés et avions d'Hitler. Dad et moi en avions discuté encore en début d'après-midi. Mais, ce soir, je devais rassurer ma famille, c'était primordial.

Je sentis finalement un poids sur mon épaule. Ma sœur s'était endormie. Elle avait été tellement éprouvée ces dernières heures que cela semblait être une juste conséquence. J'espérai qu'elle plongerait dans un sommeil réparateur, dans lequel elle rêverait de Jasper sans pour autant s'inquiéter pour lui.

Je l'allongeais sous les couvertures, alors que ma mère et Bella quittèrent sa chambrée. Je les rejoignis au salon après avoir embrassé Alice sur son front.

**-Merci Edward, **souffla ma mère soulagée. **Je ne savais plus que faire pour l'apaiser.**

Je lui souris, c'était une évidence d'agir ainsi pour ma sœur. Puis je pris ma mère dans mes bras pour la réconforter elle aussi un moment.

**-Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? **Demandai-je ensuite à Bella en me rapprochant d'elle pour la tenir chaleureusement contre mon torse.

**-Je me porte bien... **Murmura-t-elle en tentant de fuir mon regard. Je lui pris alors doucement le menton pour regard ses yeux chocolat. Elle battit des paupières, puis reprit la parole sans que j'ai besoin de la questionner. **Enfin, c'est dur de voir Alice et surtout Maman dans un tel état de panique.**

**-Comment va ta mère ? Veux-tu que je monte la voir pour l'apaiser elle aussi ?**

**-Non merci. Cela ira. Grand-père lui a fait prendre un cachet pour les nerfs. Elle dort maintenant. Peut-être demain... Si elle accepte que tu l'auscultes...**

C'était un fait que Madame Swan était réticente au fait que je puisse l'examiner. Elle ne me considérait pas comme un médecin mais seulement comme le jeune homme qui courtisait sa fille. Elle n'était pas à l'aise en ma présence : cela avait d'ailleurs été flagrant les quelques jours où j'avais dû la suivre après l'annonce du décès de son père.

J'aurai aimé réconforter davantage ma bien-aimée, ne serait-ce qu'en l'embrassant au moins une fois.

Cependant, ma mère restait debout dans le salon, quelques pas derrière moi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de nous surveiller ainsi et je pouvais lire sans peine dans son esprit qu'elle attendait que Bella rentre chez elle pour me parler de la situation actuelle.

Ma douce et tendre le comprit finement.

**-Edward, je dois rentrer. Je vais devoir aider à la préparation du repas. **

**-Bella.**

Un simple mot pour tout dire, lui faire comprendre tout mon ressenti, qu'elle me manquerait une fois qu'elle aurait quitté notre appartement.

**-Pourra-t-on se voir demain ? **Reprit-elle, un peu anxieuse de ma réponse.

**-Bien sûr ! Je reprends ma garde à 8 heures : tu n'as qu'à venir prendre le petit-déjeuner demain à 7 heures**, lui proposai-je.

Je ne savais pas si ma mère allait être d'accord, encore moins si Bella accepterait (et je n'osais penser à la réaction de sa mère). C'était la première fois que j'osais faire une telle proposition. Mais la guerre changeait bien des habitudes, les invasions encore plus !

Surprise par ma proposition, je vis Bella regarder en direction de ma mère, comme si elle se demandait si elle avait le droit d'accepter mon invitation.

Ma mère prit alors la parole :

**-Ce serait une bonne idée, en effet ! Dis à Renée ou à tes grands-parents que c'est moi qui t'ai invitée. Je passerai la voir dans la journée pour lui expliquer la situation.**

**-Merci beaucoup Madame Cullen. **

Bella était radieuse. Elle quitta mes bras pour aller remercier d'une poignée de main ma mère. Sa chaleur me manquait déjà.

**-Bonne soirée ! A demain !**

Elle prit son violon. Elle ne s'en séparait vraiment jamais, sauf pour aller au lycée. Si elle ne me montrait pas tous ces signes d'affection et d'amour, je crois que j'aurai pu être jaloux d'un violon ! Oups ! Finalement, l'attaque allemande ne me rendait pas les idées claires.

Avant de quitter le salon, elle me lança un petit clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire lumineux. Mon Ange était magnifique !

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, ma mère me tarauda de questions :

**-Alors, qu'allons-nous décider ?**

**-A quel sujet ?**

**-Quittons-nous la capitale ou non ? **

Ah ! Mon père avait dû parler rapidement de cette éventualité avec ma mère avant son départ.

**-Je ne sais pas encore, **répondis-je incertain. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux bronze décoiffé pensant ainsi mieux réfléchir. **Je serais plutôt d'avis d'attendre quelques jours afin de voir comment la situation évolue tout en faisant tout pour que nous soyons prêts au départ si besoin était. De toute façon, même si nos troupes ne résistent pas au choc de l'offensive allemande, elles feront quand même tout pour protéger Paris de l'invasion, comme en 1914 avec les taxis de la Marne.**

**-Je pensais un peu à la même chose, **approuva ma mère. **Quand tu dis « être prêts au départ », à quoi fais-tu référence ? Des valises prêtes ?**

**-Exact : les valises prêtes à être mises dans le coffre, un panier repas également et de l'eau. Si tout le monde fuit, les magasins sur les routes seront vides. J'irai faire le plein d'essence pour la voiture demain. Je remplirai un bidon supplémentaire. Je pense que cela peut servir.**

**-D'accord, je m'occupe des valises et de l'alimentation. **

**-Il faudra briefer Alice pour qu'elle ne prenne que le minimum de vêtements, **précisai-je**.**

Ma mère éclata de rire et acquiesca de manière positive.

**-De toute façon, avec son inquiétude pour Jasper, ta soeur n'a pas l'envie de parler chiffon et couture. D'ailleurs, je la préférerai un peu plus enthousiasmée pour ses passions que de la voir si peinée. **Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ma mère. **Au sujet de notre départ, j'appellerai aussi ma mère pour qu'elle se tienne prête à nous héberger en cas de besoin.**

**-N'a-t-elle pas encore téléphoné ?**

**-Oh ! Si ! Plusieurs fois ! Tu connais son angoisse ! **Sourit ma mère.

J'imaginais déjà la scène ! «_ Ma fille, tu dois venir en Provence avec tes petits ! Ils ne sont pas en sécurité à Paris !_ »

**-Maman, il faudra aussi convaincre la famille Swan de venir avec nous en Provence. J'ai promis à Monsieur Swan de prendre soin d'eux et de veiller sur sa famille. Mais je crains que la mère de Bella ne refuse de quitter Paris sans avoir de ses nouvelles.**

**-En effet, cela lui ressemblerait bien. Mais je saurai lui parler et la convaincre.**

**-Merci ! **J'étais soulagé de la réponse de ma mère. J'avais tellement redouté de devoir laisser Bella seule à Paris. **Par contre, nous aurons alors un problème de locomotion : notre voiture ne sera pas suffisamment grande pour dix personnes. **

**-Sauf si la famille Weber quitte également Paris ! Nous pourrons leur proposer l'hospitalité en Provence contre quelques places dans leur voiture. **Ma mère pensait à tout : elle était géniale ! **J'irai voir Marie demain après l'école. Allez, viens manger un peu ! J'imagine que tous ces événements ne t'ont pas coupé l'appétit !**

Je secouais négativement la tête. Certes, je n'étais pas aussi vorace qu'Emmett, mais j'étais quand même un fin gourmet.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Paris, 11 mai 1940**

Le lendemain, Alice avait retrouvé son calme et sa lucidité. Ses joues s'étaient colorées, ses yeux s'éclairaient davantage même s'ils ne pétillaient pas comme avant le début de la guerre, lorsque Jasper était à ses côtés.

Bella était venue partager le petit-déjeuner avec nous. Même si nous n'avions pas eu de moment à deux, cela avait été un moment fort agréable.

C'était juste génial de passer du temps avec Bella ! La voir sourire malgré les circonstances, la voir déguster un toast avec ses mimiques bien à elle, la voir s'entendre si bien avec ma mère et ma sœur, tout cela me plaisait tant !

Toutefois, ce qui me charmait le plus, c'était son regard chocolat qui pétillait d'éclats dorés lorsque je la surprenais en pleine contemplation de ma personne.

Ensuite, nous étions partis en direction de l'hôpital pour moi, du lycée pour les deux filles, de l'école primaire pour Sam et Éric qui nous avaient rejoint sur le palier à l'heure dite.

Ma journée s'était avérée ennuyeuse : seulement une opération avait été maintenue, le reste n'avait été que soins quotidiens aux malades de longue durée et remplissage des dossiers médicaux que nous mettions de côté lorsque nous étions débordés. Bien entendu, ce travail administratif qui habituellement s'effectuait fort sérieusement dans les bureaux s'était déplacé en salle de pause, où la TSF s'exprimait à plein régime : nous étions tous avides d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires les plus véridiques possibles.

Même si les visages étaient moins crispés qu'hier, l'ambiance restait tendue. J'avais l'impression que tous, qu'ils soient médecins, infirmières ou aide-soignants, étaient prêts à décamper à la moindre alerte.

C'était vraiment bizarre de travailler, sans stress et dans l'attente continue de nouvelles.

Une fois de plus, je pus quitter l'hôpital plus tôt. J'avais hâte de me retrouver chez moi. Peut-être ma famille avait-elle eu des nouvelles de mon père ou des autres par téléphone ?

Arrivé sur le palier, je constatais surpris que la porte de notre appartement était entre-ouverte.

Étonné, je poussais la porte et … trouvais une ruche en pleine ébullition.

La TSF était allumée et braillait les nouvelles du front tout comme les rumeurs qui se faisaient la part belle.

Alice, Bella et Angèle étaient agenouillées sur le tapis du salon et avaient étalé entre elle une gigantesque carte de France sur laquelle elles étaient en train de positionner de petits drapeaux bleus et rouges.

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine, suivie de Madame Weber. Elles portaient des plateaux chargés de tasses, théière fumante et biscuits.

**-Edward, veux-tu te pousser et nous laisser le passage ?**

**-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?**

**-Nous voici ! **S'écria Sam en poussant la porte de l'appartement que je n'avais pas fermée. **Maman arrive avec mes grands-parents et mes frères.**

**-Ah ! Edward ! Te voilà enfin !** S'exclama ma sœur en levant les yeux de la carte un court moment.

**-Oui, les patients ont déserté l'hôpital depuis l'annonce d'hier. J'ai donc fini ma garde plus tôt**.

**-Super ! Dépêche-toi de venir nous aider ! **Me lança Bella en faisant un grand geste de la main pour que je vienne m'installer à côté d'elle.

**-Puis-je savoir ce que vous préparez ? **

**-On installe notre Q.G. au salon ! **M'annonça ma sœur d'une voix de stentor.

_Quoi ?_

Quel Q.G. ? Q.G. comme Quartier Général ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

Devant mon air interloqué, elle rajouta malicieusement :

**-Avec Angèle et Bella, nous sommes allées acheter cette carte de France à la librairie, à la sortie du lycée.**

**-Nous avons indiqué les positions de mon père, **précisa Angèle, **celle du docteur Cullen, du père de Bella, d'Emmett, de Ben et de Jasper. Ils ont chacun un drapeau bleu avec leurs initiales dessus.**

**-Et nous allons maintenant placer les positions des troupes allemandes, en fonction de ce que nous avons appris à la radio dans la journée. Ces drapeaux-là seront rouges**, compléta Bella.

**-Ensuite, on accrochera la carte sur le mur du salon, **rajouta Alice. **Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu nous aides pour la suspendre entre les tableaux de Maman. Ce sera ainsi plus facile pour voir la situation militaire évoluer.**

**-Est-ce que moi-aussi je peux aussi placer des drapeaux ? **Questionna Sam.

**-Bien sûr ! Viens donc là !** Accepta Angèle. **Lucie, viens nous rejoindre toi aussi !**

Les filles étaient vraiment astucieuses ! Et très bien organisées !

Elles étaient minutieuses, plaçant précisément les positions des différentes armées afin de suivre leur progression. Elles avaient déjà localisé l'avance des troupes allemandes en Belgique. Bella regardait de temps à autres les notes qu'elle avait prises d'après les commentaires de la TSF pour préciser quelques éléments à Angèle et Alice qui maniaient avec dextérité les drapeaux.

**-Alice, l'armée de Giraud est dans les Ardennes. Le commentateur l'a annoncé il y a quelques minutes.**

**-Les Ardennes ? Où est-ce déjà ?**

**-Ce n'est pas très loin de la ligne Maginot.**

**-Ici, cela ira bien ?**

**-Oui, je le pense,** affirma Angèle**. **

Alice piqua alors l'endroit d'un drapeau bleu.

**-Les Ardennes ? La maitresse a dit aujourd'hui que c'était le point faible de l'armée française ****en 1914**, déclara Sam.

**-En effet, **déclara ma mère. **Mais ce ne doit plus être le cas cette fois... Sinon, les généraux n'auraient pas accordés autant de permissions ces derniers temps aux soldats de ce secteur. **

Messieurs Weber et Swan étaient près de la ligne Maginot. Il était tout à fait possible qu'au vue des événements actuels, ils aient été déplacés dans les Ardennes. Ma mère anticipait déjà une crise de panique de son amie.

**-Es-tu sûre de toi, Esmé ? **Questionna d'ailleurs cette dernière, qui s'assit subitement sur une chaise du salon, le visage blanchi, les jambes flageolantes.

**-Maman a raison. Les généraux français ont certainement appris de leurs erreurs passées,** affirmai-je avec véhémence alors que je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je pensais.

Ma réponse sembla satisfaire Madame Swan, dont la respiration qui s'était légèrement affolée se calma progressivement.

**-Edward, ton père nous a appelé vers midi. Il a bien rejoint son régiment.**

**-Super ! **J'étais ravi d'avoir de ses nouvelles. J'étais sûr qu'il allait essayé d'appeler. **Et qu'en est-il du front ? A-t-il dû déjà soigner des blessés ?**

**-Non, c'était calme. Il n'a parlé que de simples entorses à cause d'exercices militaires réalisés la semaine passée.**

Sauf s'il n'a pas voulu en dire plus à Maman ! Pensai-je. Cela dit, c'était tout à fait plausible. Pour l'instant, mon père était stationné dans l'un des secteurs qui bougeait le moins.

Ma mère servit une tasse de thé à chacun d'entre nous.

Les filles et Samuel se disputèrent sur la position d'un drapeau, quand le commentateur de la TSF reprit la parole après un instant de silence et des grésillements :

«_ … Après-demain, en gare du Nord, arriveront les premiers convois de réfugiés belges et hollandais. Que toutes les personnes désireuses de manifester leur sympathie à ses malheureux viennent apporter dès demain leurs dons à la Croix-Rouge français_e ».

**-Nous irons**, déclara ma mère d'une voix ferme. **Demain, après la messe de Pentecôte, Alice et moi irons porter des vêtements et de la nourriture à la Croix-Rouge. Je vais aller préparer ce que l'on peut donner, avec Joséphine.**

Joséphine était notre femme de chambre et lingère. Elle était au service de mes parents depuis mon enfance.

En mars dernier, Yvonne, notre cuisinière, était repartie dans son Auvergne natale où elle s'était mariée, ce qui avait permis à son fiancé d'être éloigné du front le temps de leur Lune de Miel.

Du fait de la guerre et de ses incertitudes, Maman n'avait pas retrouvé de nouvelle cuisinière pour la remplacer. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle disait que cuisiner lui changeait les idées et lui évitait de ressasser trop son inquiétude pour mon père et mon cousin au front. Sans compter que Maman était une excellente cuisinière. Mamée l'avait formée à bonne école en Provence.

**-Mes filles et moi viendront avec vous, Esmé, **accepta Madame Weber.

**-C'est une bonne idée ! **Approuvèrent Alice et Angèle en même temps.

**-Je vous donnerai un panier de nourriture pour les réfugiés**, proposa Madame Swan.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, les familles Swan et Weber rentrèrent chez elles.

Pendant que Maman réchauffait notre souper dans la cuisine, Alice et moi accrochions la carte de France avec ses petits drapeaux bicolores sur le mur du salon.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Paris, 12 mai 1940**

Alors que Maman et Alice étaient allées assister à l'office catholique les bras chargés de vêtements et de nourriture pour les réfugiés, j'étais allé prier un moment au temple.

Comme je savais que ma mère et ma sœur comptaient se rendre à la Croix Rouge après l'office, je ne fus pas étonné d'être le premier rentré à l'appartement.

Mon premier geste fut d'allumer la TSF pour connaître les nouvelles informations qui étaient diffusées. J'étais en train de régler le bouton pour que la réception soit la meilleure possible lorsqu'un coup fut tapé doucement à la porte.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine !

Bella !

Elle était bien derrière la porte, les joues rosissantes de me voir. Mais elle était accompagnée de Samuel et de sa mère.

**-Pouvons-nous venir écouter la TSF chez toi ? **Me questionna-t-elle gentiment.

La famille Swan ne possédait pas de radio chez elle.

**-Bien entendu ! **Comme si je pouvais refuser une si agréable demande ! **Je viens de l'allumer. Entrez donc !**

Une fois que mes voisins furent assis sur des chaises autour de la table du salon, j'augmentais le son de la radio.

Le commentateur français annonçait de nombreuses percées allemandes dans la défense française, notamment une nouvelle qui fit se crisper Madame Swan : l'ennemi avait réussi à percer le front des Ardennes.

Immédiatement, Bella sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea devant la carte pour déplacer les drapeaux rouges. Sa main tremblait.

**-Là, c'est vraiment tout près... Tout près de l'endroit où se trouve mon père. Et aussi le père d'Angèle.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **Se lamentait Madame Swan.

**-Mais non, **la contredit Samuel. **Regardez ! Il y a encore de l'espace entre les deux drapeaux : au moins trente kilomètres ! Peut-être même un peu plus !**

Je n'osais rien dire. Trente ou quarante kilomètres à parcourir avec des blindés, c'était trois fois rien !

**-Trente kilomètres ! Qu'est-ce que c'est pour une armée de chars et des avions qui bombardent partout ? **Cria Madame Swan. Finalement, la mère de Bella pouvait être beaucoup plus perspicace que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. **Sam, as-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé en Pologne quand la cavalerie a chargé les blindés ? Ils l'ont écrit dans la presse : les soldats ont tous été massacrés. Je l'ai lu ! Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à Charlie ! **Hurla-t-elle.

**-Maman, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, **se précipita Bella vers elle paniquée de voir la fureur sur les traits de sa mère.

Samuel ne disait rien. Il regardait la carte attentivement n'osant plus contredire sa mère.

La mère de Bella était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Sa respiration devenait saccadée.

Je coupais alors la radio. Je pensais en effet que c'était le seul moyen pour l'apaiser. Au contraire, je relançais sa panique et déchainais ses foudres.

**-Edward ! Laisse-moi écouter la radio ! Je veux entendre les nouvelles ! **Exigea-t-elle**.**

Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Je voyais également le désespoir de ma bien-aimée de voir sa mère dans un tel état. Il était hors de question que je rallume la TSF.

J'allais rapidement dans la salle de bain, où je savais que mon père avait laissé des médicaments à ma disposition, au cas où nous aurions besoin de fuir la capitale, ce qui risquait d'ailleurs de s'avérer exact dans peu de temps au vue des dernières nouvelles. Je pris une seringue et revint dans la salle-à-manger vers Madame Swan à qui j'injectais ce tranquillisant dans le bras.

Aidé de Samuel, je l'allongeais ensuite sur le sofa du salon pour qu'elle se repose.

**-Edward ? **Demanda doucement Bella.

**-Oui ?**

**-Crois-tu... ? **Elle bégaya. **Crois-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, Bella**, lui répondis-je calmement en attrapant sa main pour la rassurer d'une tendre caresse. **Mais, je te prie de ne pas imaginer le pire tant que nous n'avons pas d'informations supplémentaires. Tu sais, les régiments se déplacent vite. Peut-être n'est-il plus du tout dans ****son secteur depuis sa dernière lettre ? Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles récentes de sa part depuis le début de l'offensive.**

Samuel s'était rapproché de nous.

C'est silencieusement que nous veillâmes tous les trois le repos de Madame Swan jusqu'au retour de ma mère et ma sœur qui nous racontèrent l'engouement que les Parisiens avaient eu pour apporter de l'aide aux réfugiés qui arriveraient demain Gare du Nord.

Même si parler des réfugiés était triste (d'autant que nous risquions bientôt d'en être nous aussi), cela eut au moins le mérite de changer les idées de Bella et Samuel.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Bella**

**Paris, 14 mai 1940 – 2 juin 1940.**

Depuis que Edward m'avait annoncé que la France avait probablement perdu la guerre, tout allait trop vite... Il me semblait que tout sombrait dans le chaos : le pays, l'armée française, ma famille... et surtout ma mère.

Avec Alice et Angèle, nous avions suivi la rapide progression de l'invasion allemande sur notre carte de France, marquant leurs victoires avec des drapeaux rouges.

Et encore, selon Edward, le mot « victoire » était un bien grand mot : il semblait que certaines unités se soient rendues sans combattre. Une rumeur annonçait même que certains gradés de l'armée française auraient abandonné leurs troupes.

Malgré la censure de la radio et de la presse écrite, nous comprenions tous que la France subissait une défaite militaire sans précédent. Des milliers de soldats français et anglais étaient morts dans la Meuse et dans la Somme.

Nous étions tous inquiets pour nos proches qui combattaient, d'autant plus que des nouvelles atroces étaient colportées par les fuyards et les réfugiés : les villes étaient pillées puis incendiées, la IIe armée avait été décimée, des espions se dissimulaient partout dans la foule, des enfants étaient enlevés, des jeunes filles étaient agressées... Il était impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. J'espérais tant que toutes ces rumeurs soient mensongères.

Le seul homme mobilisé dont nous avions quotidiennement un appel depuis le début de l'offensive était le docteur Cullen. Certes, cet appel était plus que bref et n'excédait jamais cinq minutes mais nous savions qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé. Madame Cullen était à chaque fois soulagée d'entendre sa voix.

Tous les jours, la famille Cullen recevait également un appel affolé de Provence, où la grand-mère maternelle d'Edward exigeait de sa fille et de ses petits-enfants qu'ils quittent Paris pour venir la rejoindre. Outre ma peur pour mon père et Jasper, je craignais désormais le départ d'Edward.

La grand-mère paternelle d'Edward appelait également chaque jour pour avoir des nouvelles des combattants. Toutefois, ses appels de Londres étaient bien plus calmes, même si elle conseillait à son petit-fils d'être vigilant et réactif à la moindre nouvelle ou alerte afin de bien protéger la famille.

Dans ma famille, le véritable drame était l'attitude de ma mère : elle ne réagissait plus à rien.

Si au début, elle nous harcelait pour savoir si le courrier était arrivé avec une lettre de Papa ou pour écouter la TSF jusqu'à en faire des crises de panique monstrueuses, maintenant elle était dans un état apathique, presque végétatif, ne parlant que pour demander où était mon père de temps à autre.

Ma mère refusait de manger : ma grand-mère devait l'alimenter à la petite cuillère sinon elle aurait dépéri. Edward avait même dû la mettre sous laudanum pour calmer ses nerfs, sinon elle aurait perdu la raison.

Comme les cours au lycée avaient été interrompus du fait de l'invasion de la France, j'avais du temps pour gérer le quotidien de l'appartement avec ma grand-mère. Elle s'occupait de nourrir ma mère et de surveiller mes petits frères pendant que je faisais les courses alimentaires et préparais les repas. J'avais toujours aimé cuisiner. Cela continuait d'être le cas : puisque je n'avais presque plus de temps pour jouer du violon ou pour lire, cuisiner était mon seul moyen d'évasion.

Madame Cullen et Edward m'avaient demandée, dans la plus grande discrétion, de me tenir prête en cas de départ de Paris.

J'avais alors préparé deux valises pour toute la famille : nous ne devions emmener que le strict minimum (quelques vêtements, de la nourriture, nos papiers, de l'argent), et bien sûr nos violons. Jamais je ne me séparerai du mien !

Je ne devais pas évoquer cet éventuel prochain voyage, car Maman refusait catégoriquement de quitter Paris, disant que c'était le seul endroit où Papa nous chercherait pour nous faire parvenir des nouvelles. Quant à mes grands-parents paternels, ils n'étaient pas non plus favorables à cette fuite de peur que notre famille encombre encore une fois la famille Cullen, sans oublier le fait qu'ils espéraient chaque jour que nous recevions des nouvelles de Pologne.

Aucune lettre ni d'Héléna, ni de Rebecca, ni de Rosalie ne nous était parvenue depuis la dernière reçue en novembre et nous annonçant le décès de mon grand-père maternel. Grand-père Abraham expliquait que ce n'était pas bon signe, d'autant que la presse française parlait de mesures antisémites qui se renforçaient en Allemagne comme en Pologne.

Concernant notre éventuel départ de Paris, j'étais partagée entre l'avis de ma famille et celui des Cullen.

Normalement, j'aurai dû écouter, respecter et suivre l'opinion de ma mère sans me poser de questions. Mais je l'avais déjà vue sombrer une fois et là, elle présentait les mêmes signes d'une nouvelle dépression. Je n'arrivais pas m'imaginer, encore moins me convaincre, qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Quant à mes grands-parents, ils étaient d'une autre génération, d'un autre pays, ils ne pouvaient saisir l'importance des enjeux de cette défaite française et la crainte qu'elle inspirait aux civils.

J'étais de ce fait plus que réceptive au x conseils de Madame Cullen et de son fils. Il me semblait qu'ils avaient évalué la situation avec attention, sous-pesant précisément les arguments en faveur de notre départ de Paris et ceux qui étaient pour que nous restions dans la capitale.

Certes, mon amour pour Edward faisait pencher la balance en sa faveur, mais ce n'était pas là l'argument essentiel. J'étais persuadée que nous serions tous en sécurité en Provence. J'étais convaincue que mon père préférerait nous savoir sains et saufs chez la grand-mère d'Edward qu'en danger sous les bombardements dans notre appartement parisien. J'étais certaine qu'il saurait nous contacter là-bas pour nous donner de ses nouvelles.

J'avais essayé d'exposer mon raisonnement à mon grand-père Abraham. Il m'avait gentiment écoutée, mais avait conclu mon discours en disant que la décision finale lui reviendrait et que je devais rester dans mon rôle de jeune fille, me contenter d'aider ma grand-mère à la cuisine en attendant que Maman soit à nouveau en pleine forme.

Je m'étais alors réfugiée dans ma chambre où j'avais ragé silencieusement contre mon statut de fille. Pourquoi notre opinion ne comptait-elle pas autant que celle d'un garçon ?

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre ressassant ma colère.

Outre cette discrimination contre les filles qui me faisait bouillir le sang, outre mon inquiétude pour mon père ou Jasper dont nous n'avions pas de nouvelles récentes, je me devais d'être franche avec moi-même : ce qui me bouleversait également, c'était le fait que je ne pouvais plus voir Edward.

Enfin, si, je le voyais tous les jours. Ce n'était pas là, le problème !

Je le voyais, mais nous n'avions plus de petits moments à partager à deux. Et tout cela me manquait terriblement : nos conversations, nos caresses, nos baisers. Bouh ! Cela faisait presque quinze jours que nous ne nous étions plus embrassés. C'était long ! Trop trop long !

Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ?

Non, c'était une idée vraiment bête ! Il m'aimait ! Il me l'avait déjà dit ! Plusieurs fois même ! En plus, je le voyais bien, à chaque fois que nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce, il me couvait du regard.

En tout cas, je comprenais beaucoup mieux maintenant la peine qu'avait Alice, la souffrance qu'elle ressentait d'être séparée de Jasper depuis presque dix mois. Mon cousin, engagé dans la Légion étrangère, n'avait jamais obtenu de permissions pour venir la voir à Paris.

Certes, pendant la « drôle de guerre », les deux fiancés s'écrivaient plusieurs fois par semaine et se téléphonaient une fois par mois. Mais, une lettre aussi agréable soit elle ne remplacerait jamais une écoute, un échange de regards et encore moins une étreinte.

Mon amie n'était plus le gai et exubérant pinson qu'elle pouvait être avant le début du conflit : l'éloignement avec Jasper l'avait fortement attristée tout en la faisant mûrir, l'absence de nouvelles l'inquiétait même si elle nous le dissimulait plus facilement que ma mère. Alice restait tellement concentrée sur ses potentielles migraines qui pourraient lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle concernant son fiancé qu'elle n'avait même plus l'envie de continuer les préparatifs pour son mariage qui devait être célébré en octobre.

Le 28 mai, Madame Platt avait téléphoné : pour une fois, elle n'était pas affolée, mais ravie car elle avait reçu une carte d'Emmett datée du 17 mai.

Emmett avait été très laconique dans son message mais il indiquait qu'il se portait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et qu'il avait envoyé cette carte en trois exemplaires : une en Provence, une à Londres et une à Paris.

Or, seule une des trois cartes étaient arrivées à destination.

Edward nous avait ainsi rassuré en démontrant que c'était certainement parce que la poste fonctionnait mal que nous n'avions pas encore reçu de lettres de mon père, de Jasper et Ben ou du père d'Angèle. Si mes petits frères et mes grands-parents acceptaient aisément cette théorie, il n'en était pas de même pour Alice et surtout pour ma mère, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la dépression.

En aucune manière Emmett n'avait parlé de la tragédie militaire qu'il vivait, ne parlant ni des défaites militaires, ni de la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir, ni des morts de son unité. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tant combattu que cela ?

Madame Cullen argumentait que le courrier des soldats était censuré lors de la dernière guerre dès qu'ils tenaient des propos trop défaitistes, démoralisants ou trop précis sur le contexte militaire. Il en était certainement de même cette fois-ci.

Quant à Edward, il précisait que son cousin avait toujours était concis dans ses courriers : il suffisait de relire ceux qu'il écrivait quand il était en Espagne. Emmett ne s'étendait jamais sur ses ressentis, sauf lorsqu'il avait parlé de son amour pour la jeune Espagnole qui l'avait charmé et qui était décédée dans ses bras. Même si je ne connaissais pas les circonstances exactes de la mort de Carmen, Edward m'avait raconté le deuil atroce qu'avait vécu Emmett.

Malgré le fait que recevoir la lettre d'Emmett avait apaisé les esprits dans nos familles, je sentais bien qu'Edward était de plus en plus pensif. Il ne me disait rien, mais je le voyais bien préoccupé. J'imaginais bien que cela avait avoir avec la guerre, et non notre couple, même si j'espérai que je lui manquais autant que lui me manquait. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tracasser au sujet de son silence.

Le dernier jour de mai, profitant du fait que Maman allait un peu mieux et m'avait aidé à faire la vaisselle après le déjeuner, j'étais descendue chez les Cullen, espérant passer un moment avec mon amoureux ou, s'il était à l'hôpital, papoter avec Alice.

Je toquais doucement à la porte de leur appartement. Madame Cullen m'avait autorisée à rentrer, même si personne ne venait m'ouvrir. Mais, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais osé le faire. Je réitérais mon geste, qui resta à nouveau sans réponse.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains (ce n'était pas que je manquais de courage, mais plutôt d'audace, je craignais toujours de déranger), je tournais alors sur la poignée de la porte pour la pousser.

Le hall d'entrée était vide. Il en était de même pour la salle-à-manger et le salon.

J'entendis alors des voix en provenance de la cuisine, vers laquelle je me choisis alors de me diriger.

Edward était debout dos à moi et parlait à sa mère qui était assise devant la table de la cuisine, des papiers devant eux.

Ce fut elle qui me vit la première.

**-Oh ! Bella ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Et ta mère ?**

**-Bonjour Madame Cullen. Maman va mieux, elle semble revenir dans le monde réel. Je vous remercie de vous soucier d'elle.**

Edward s'était retourné et m'avait immédiatement souri alors que je répondais à sa mère. Il me tendis la main pour que je vienne près de lui et me serra un moment dans ses bras.

**-Tout va pour le mieux alors, **reprit Madame Cullen en se levant et en regroupant les feuilles qui étaient étalées sur la table. **Edward, je vais voir Marie Weber. Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard.**

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Il était clair que je les avais interrompus dans une discussion importante, dont ils ne voulaient pas me faire part. Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer de ma propre initiative.

Je reculais alors d'un pas, m'éloignant d'Edward.

**-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés. Je … **Je bégayais légèrement, un peu bouleversée qu'Edward ne me confie pas ses tourments. **Je repasserai plus tard.**

**-Bella ! **Me héla Edward pour me retenir.

**-Tu es toujours la bienvenue ! **Poursuivit Madame Cullen.

**-J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir interrompu une conversation et... **Je fermais les yeux pour avoir le courage de poursuivre ma pensée. **Et je sais qu'Edward est préoccupé ces derniers temps, même si j'en ignore la raison.**

Ça y est ! C'était dit ! Je ne savais pas comment mon bien-aimé allait réagir, mais au moins maintenant il saurait que son silence me bouleversait davantage que ses confidences, que son silence me faisait toujours imaginer le pire.

**-Oh ! Bella ! **Edward se précipita vers moi et me prit les mains. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. **Si je ne t'ai rien dit, ce n'était pas pour te blesser ou que tu te sentes écartée, c'était juste pour te protéger.**

**-Je ne suis pas en sucre ! **Râlai-je gentiment. **Je préférerai que tu me parles, que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.**

**-Bon, et bien, les jeunes, je vous laisse un moment. Je vais régler les derniers détails avec Marie, puis j'irai voir Renée pour le lui annoncer.** J'étais étonnée : pourquoi Madame Cullen parlait-elle de ma mère ? Que se passait-il donc ? **Edward, **reprit-elle doucement, **c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir protéger ton amoureuse,** je rougis et baissais la tête en entendant ces mots, Madame Cullen ne m'avait jamais appelée ainsi jusqu'à présent, **mais tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi. Si vous voulez construire un couple solide, vous devez apprendre à vous parler et à vous écouter, à vous confier l'un à l'autre.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Madame Cullen sortit de la cuisine. Puis nous l'entendîmes quitter l'appartement.

Nous nous regardions toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prenait la parole.

Je me mordais doucement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à me lancer.

Finalement, Edward me devança :

**-Je crois que j'ai agi comme un imbécile. **

Sa main droite passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus.

Je lui souris et lui caressais la joue de ma main.

**-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je n'ai pas non plus osé te demander la raison de tes tourments.**

**-Tu sais, c'est tout nouveau pour moi... **Il hésita. **Tu sais, d'apprendre à construire notre relation, notre couple. Si je fais des erreurs, j'en suis dés...**

**-Pour moi aussi, c'est tout nouveau, **le coupai-je doucement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'excuse. Il n'était pas plus coupable de son silence que moi du mien. **Et j'aime beaucoup les conseils de ta mère.**

Il rigola franchement.

**-Elle a toujours le chic pour voir le petit détail qui ne va pas !**

Mon rire joyeux se joignit au sien. Cela faisait du bien d'oublier tous les événements auxquels nous étions confrontés depuis ces dernières semaines.

Il passa un bras autour de ma fine taille et me rapprocha de lui, tout en baissant son visage alors que je levais le mien vers le sien. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine. Je me réjouissais déjà de ce qui allait se produire.

Edward déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je passais mes mains autour de son cou pour me blottir encore plus contre lui. Du bout de sa langue, il taquina mes lèvres pour que je les entrouvre, ce que je fis avec joie pour l'accueillir dans ma bouche. Sa langue avait toujours un goût aussi fantastique que lors de nos précédents baisers. Je gémis de plaisir. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes, les lèvres gonflées par ce baiser voluptueux, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Il prit ma main et m'emmena vers le salon.

Je me demandais si j'allais devoir le relancer pour enfin connaitre la teneur de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère ou s'il se confierai de lui-même. J'espérais qu'il ne croyait pas que, même éblouie par ses baisers, je puisse l'avoir oubliée.

Il s'assit sur le sofa et me tendis ses bras pour que je le rejoigne. Mais, alors que je pensais m'assoir à ses côtés, il m'installa sur ses genoux. J'en frissonnais. C'était la première fois que nous adoptions une telle attitude. Mes joues s'enflammèrent de contentement.

Edward caressa de ses doigts l'une de mes joues, me soufflant à l'oreille :

**-J'adore toujours autant tes rougissements !**

Ce n'était pas de telles paroles qui allaient calmer la tension entre nous.

D'un côté, j'avais envie de me laisser tenter par l'attrait de la nouveauté et l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Edward ; d'un autre côté, j'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui se tramait entre Edward, Madame Cullen, Madame Weber et ma mère.

**-Et moi, j'aime toujours autant être dans tes bras... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir...**

**-Je sais, Bella, j'ai compris. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais à l'écart, c'est promis. J'avais juste besoin d'un moment pour organiser mes idées et surtout pour profiter un peu de ta présence. C'est si rare en ce moment.**

Il avait raison : moi aussi, j'avais besoin de lui. Je lui piquais alors un nouveau baiser avant qu'il ne se lance dans son explication.

**-Nous allons devoir partir. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité à Paris. Les Allemands approchent trop rapidement maintenant et ils bombardent toutes les grandes villes.**

Mes yeux se mirent à briller, non plus de plaisir, mais de larmes. Edward allait partir avec Alice et sa mère en Provence. Je comprenais pourquoi j'avais été mise à l'écart.

Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Comment allais-je survivre ? Nous n'avions, depuis que nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments en septembre dernier, jamais été séparés. J'avais déjà l'impression d'être privée de mon oxygène. J'avais complétement décroché et n'écoutais plus les propos de mon amoureux.

Je me sentis soudain secouée. Je tournais alors mon visage vers Edward.

**-Oh ! Bella ! M'entends-tu un peu ? Et sèches moi un peu ses pleurs. **Edward sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et essuya délicatement mes larmes que je n'avais même pas senties couler sur mes joues. **Je n'aime pas te voir si triste. **

**-Mais tu vas partir. Nous allons être séparés ! Cela va être dur à vivre**, soufflai-je un peu paniquée en baissant la tête.

Le sourire de mon amoureux apparut sur son visage.

**-J'en connais une qui ne m'a pas du tout écouté ! **Interloquée devant son air goguenard, je le relevais la tête. **Comment peux-tu t'imaginer que je puisse te laisser là sous les bombardements à la merci de l'ennemi ?**

**-Ma mère ne me laissera jamais partir avec toi, même si elle sait qu'Alice et ta mère seront là.**

**-J'en ai bien conscience ! De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu n'accepterai pas de quitter Paris en sachant ta famille ici sous les bombes. **Il me comprenait si bien. J'acquiesçai à ses propos. **C'est pour cela que ma mère est allée voir la tienne avec Madame Weber : elles veulent la convaincre de quitter Paris, avec toute ta famille.**

**-Oh ! **Je savais que Madame Cullen et Edward envisageaient un possible départ. Mais j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agirait plus d'une probabilité que d'une réalité. **Crois-tu vraiment que nous soyons en danger en restant ici ?**

**-Hum... **Edward passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, geste qui chez lui signifiait sa perplexité. **Possible que le danger soit moins important que ce que je présage. Mais je préfère prendre les devants et vous protéger tous, d'autant que je l'ai promis à mon père et au tien. **Je me rappelais comme si c'était hier lorsque mon père lui avait demandé de veiller sur nous. **En Provence, je sais que nous ne craindrons rien.**

**-Et il faut que nous partions bientôt, le plus rapidement possible, **affirma Alice en entrant dans le salon.

Immédiatement, je glissais des genoux d'Edward sur lesquels j'étais confortablement assise pour retrouver une position plus décente, ni ne faire éclater mon bonheur aux yeux de mon amie dont le fiancé était au loin.

**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? **Questionna mon bien-aimé en passant un bras autour de ma taille. **As-tu eu une … ? **

Edward n'aimait pas utiliser le mot « vision ». Pour lui qui était un scientifique convaincu, c'est tellement troublant de ne pas trouver une explication rationnel au mal qui affectait de temps à autre sa sœur.

**-Non, c'est plus une intuition qu'une vision. Je sais qu'il faut partir. Dès demain si possible.**

**-Avec Maman, nous envisagions plutôt un départ pour le 2 juin, **répliqua Edward. **Ne serait-ce que pour laisser une journée à Madame Swan d'assimiler la nouvelle et l'accepter réellement.**

**-Comme tu voudras. **Alice haussa les épaules. **Les bagages sont prêts, que nous partions demain ou après-demain.**

**-Et toi, Bella ? **M'interrogea Edward.

**-Les valises sont prêtes, comme me l'avait demandé ta mère. Par contre, il faudra sûrement que je retourne acheter des provisions alimentaires demain.**

**-Si Maman rentre avec l'accord favorable de ta mère, alors nous serons tous prêts à partir après-demain.**

**-Pourvu que Maman ne refuse pas ! **Je croisais les doigts. Je stressais carrément. Elle n'était pas elle-même ces derniers temps. Elle pouvait fort bien se braquer contre cette décision.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ma mère connait son talon d'Achille.**

**-Qui est ? **J'étais surprise : il savait des choses sur ma mère que moi-même j'ignorais !

**-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? **Me railla Alice gentiment.

Je secouais la tête négativement.

**-Son talon d'Achille, ce sont ses enfants ! **Affirmèrent joyeusement le frère et la sœur en même temps.

Je rougis en entendant cet argument.

**-Ta mère a déjà perdu une fille, **rajouta Edward**. Elle sait la douleur et la souffrance que cela représente. Elle ne laissera pas la vie de ses enfants en danger volontairement. Elle acceptera donc la proposition de ma mère.**

**-Par conséquent, nous allons partir ?**

**-Oui, et nous sommes prêts, **me confirma Edward.

**-Il ne nous manque que des nouvelles récentes de nos soldats, **souffla Alice, nous rappelant que nous n'avions pour l'instant reçu aucun courrier de mon père, Jasper, Ben et Monsieur Weber.

**A SUIVRE...**

…

…

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

(1) **Plan Schlieffen** : plan d'attaque de la France par les forces armées allemandes lors de la Première Guerre mondiale. Le plan jaune d'attaque lors de la Seconde Guerre s'en inspire partiellement.

Ce plan doit son nom au maréchal allemand Alfred von Schlieffen (1833-1913).

Ce plan préconise un débordement de l'armée allemande, jouant sur la rapidité d'exécution du plan afin de surprendre l'armée française dans les Ardennes suite à l'invasion de la Belgique et du Luxembourg, dont la neutralité aurait été violée.

(2) **L'Exode** : second livre de la Bible et de l'Ancien Testament, qui raconte la fuite des Hébreux hors d'Égypte sous la conduite de Moïse.

Le mot « exode » sera repris en 1940 pour désigner la fuite massive des populations franco-belge en mai et juin 1940 lorsque l'armée allemande envahit la majorité du territoire national pendant la bataille de France. Ce fut le mouvement de masse le plus important du XXe siècle en Europe.

Carlisle ne fait qu'**anticiper** l'utilisation de ce nom (qui donne son nom au chapitre) en faisant une référence à la Bible.

**.**

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Message pour mes lectrices et lecteurs :**

Tout d'abord, je remercie tou(te)s ceux(celles) qui ont rajouté cette fiction en _favoris _ou qui l'ont _mise en_ _alerte_. Vous avez été bien nombreux(ses) sur le chapitre 17 : je suppose que vous avez particulièrement apprécié le dernier POV Bella. Merci !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message (même quelques mots) pour me dire pourquoi vous aimez (ou pas) ma fiction. Rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas ! Et cela me fera très plaisir.

Ensuite, un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont joué le jeu, me laissant une _review_ clin d'œil ou une _review _roman. C'est toujours enthousiasmant de vous lire et m'encourage grandement pour écrire la suite !

Dernière chose : vous l'avez vu, je vous ai laissé sur votre fin, le chapitre 18 n'étant pas achevé. J'ai dû le couper pour deux raisons : d'une part, il aurait vraiment été très long (cette première partie fait déjà 25 pages de traitement de texte, la seconde partie sera aussi longue) ; d'autre part, la fin du chapitre n'était pas encore tout à fait écrite (encore quelques détails à retravailler) et je vous aurai fait attendre plus longtemps que le délai prévu initialement (déjà que je suis en retard !).

Donc, voilà, vous savez tout : une très grande partie de la suite du chapitre est écrite. Je pense que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour me motiver ! Au plaisir de vous lire !

Des bises à toutes et tous ! AliLouane.

.

* * *

**.**

**Messages pour les lectrices anonymes :**

**Marie60** : Ta _review_ était très drôle ! Et oui, tu es un peu compliquée : tu n'auras pas de nouvelles de Pologne pendant quelques chapitres. Par contre, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu au niveau de l'action ! Il y en aura encore dans le prochain (peut-être même plus...). A bientôt ! AliLouane.

**Estelle **: Merci pour ta gentille _review_. Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'est un jeu de balance perpétuel et délicat de trouver le juste milieu entre l'Histoire et la romance de nos personnages.

Je suis aussi ravie que tu aimes l'évolution de la relation Edward / Bella. Je fais tout pour la rendre la plus touchante possible, surtout dans ce contexte difficile de la guerre. J'espère continuer d'y parvenir dans la suite de ma fiction. Quant à Renée, oui, elle a une relation compliquée avec sa fille qu'elle n'a pas vraiment vue grandir. Mais une chose est sûre, tu as dû peut-être le comprendre aussi avec ce chapitre, elle fera tout pour protéger ses enfants.

Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau dans une prochaine _review _! Bye ! AliLouane.

**Laura : **Oui, il y aura d'autres POV Rosalie. Mais ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, ni pour le prochain. Merci de me lire !

.


	23. Livre II, Chapitre 18 partie II

**Date de publication du chapitre XVIII (deuxième partie) : le 2 décembre 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

Voici la seconde partie du chapitre 18 : elle est courte (une douzaine de pages), contrairement à ce que je vous avais promis. Mais j'ai dû diviser cette seconde partie en deux sinon elle aurait été trop longue, car les parties deux et trois réunies font presque quarante pages. Ce n'était donc pas possible de le publier ainsi, d'où la division en partie 2 et partie 3.

Je vous promets donc que la dernière partie du chapitre ne tardera pas. Elle est en relecture !

En attendant, avec la seconde partie de ce chapitre, nous partons cette fois-ci au front connaître les pensées des combattants chers aux héros de cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XVIII – Deuxième Partie**

* * *

**Titre : Exode**

* * *

**.**

**POV Jasper**

**Campagne de France, mai et juin 1940**

Tout était si incroyable depuis le début de l'invasion !

De soldats de la Légion étrangère ou de l'armée française, nous étions devenus fuyards, parmi les colonnes de réfugiés en provenance de Belgique et du nord de la France.

Les villages déserts étaient mis à sac par nos ennemis.

Il ne restait que les animaux abandonnés dans leurs étables, affamés et piétinant leur litière salie, mal odorante et non changée depuis plusieurs jours. Les vaches souffraient davantage que les autres animaux, leurs mamelles étant pleines de lait. Ben et quelques autres soldats s'étaient alors occupés de les traire pour les soulager, sur ordre de notre capitaine, nous permettant ainsi de profiter de leur lait chaud et frais.

De jour en jour, les bombardements ennemis se multipliaient. C'était vraiment horrible de voir les centaines de réfugiés se coucher dans les fossés, hurlant de terreur, criant leur peur de mourir sous les rafales lâchées par les avions. J'étais heureux de savoir mon petite lutin en sécurité à Paris, auprès de nos familles.

Alice ! Dieu sait combien elle me manquait ! Jamais je n'aurais cru être séparé si longtemps d'elle.

Certes, nous nous écrivions très régulièrement et je l'avais souvent au téléphone. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose : je ne pouvais pas voir son sourire qui me charmait tant, ni serrer ma petite miniature entre mes bras, encore moins embrasser ses douces lèvres.

Malheureusement pour elle et moi, la Légion étrangère n'accordait pas de permissions, comme l'armée française avait coutume de le faire depuis le dernier conflit mondial.

Il faut dire que le recrutement était loin d'être le même.

Si l'armée française mobilisait d'abord le contingent puis tous les hommes français valides de 20 ans à 48 ans, qu'ils soient célibataires ou mariés, la Légion recrutait uniquement des hommes célibataires, âgés entre 17 et 40 ans. Ceux qui s'engageaient étaient obligatoirement des étrangers, comme Ben ou moi, même si nous savions tous que des Français intégraient la Légion sous une fausse nationalité francophone, le plus souvent Belge ou Suisse.

La plupart d'entre nous avait déjà bien baroudé dans le monde et ne s'engageait pas par hasard, même si nous étions loin d'avoir tous les mêmes motivations : pour certains, il s'agissait d'obtenir la nationalité française qui nous revenait obligatoirement au bout de 5 ans de service (1) ; pour d'autres, il s'agissait de fuir la Justice et les graves peines qu'elle pouvait prendre à leur encontre, puisque nous devions tous nous engager sous un faux nom ; enfin, pour les derniers comme Ben et moi, il s'agissait de s'opposer à la politique expansionniste, antisémite et totalitaire de l'Allemagne nazie.

De nombreux Espagnols républicains, qui avaient dû fuir leur pays dirigé maintenant par le dictateur d'extrême-droite Franco, s'étaient engagés dans la Légion, comme Ben, pour défendre la démocratie en Europe. Il y avait aussi parmi nous des expulsés allemands opposés à Hitler, des réfugiés italiens ou autrichiens, et quelques Polonais comme moi (même si nous étions plutôt en minorité).

Parmi toutes ces nationalités différentes qui formaient les légionnaires, il était facile de voir que les Espagnols étaient le mieux formés à la manutention des armes, les plus expérimentés aux tactiques militaires, les plus aguerris au combat.

Connaissant les souvenirs d'Emmett et de Ben lors de la guerre civile, ce n'était guère surprenant. D'ailleurs, j'avais vraiment appris à connaître Ben : c'était un franc et joyeux compagnon, sur lequel je savais que je pourrais toujours compter, quelque soit le danger.

Ces derniers jours, sous le feu ennemi, il m'avait donné de nombreux conseils pour me protéger des balles et des assauts, il m'avait appris des astuces pour repérer les traces ennemies et les filer sans se faire remarquer d'eux afin de pouvoir les attaquer par surprise, il m'avait révélé les subtilités essentielles pour survivre tout simplement dans ce milieu si hostile qu'était le front.

Toutefois, le plus choquant avait été d'observer la débandade des troupes françaises ; le plus honteux de constater la déroute de leurs chefs.

Comment se pouvait-il que certains de ses chefs fuient même devant l'ennemi ? Quelle humiliation pour la France !

Nous, combattants de la Légion étrangère, en étions d'autant plus choqués que lorsque nous nous étions engagés pour défendre la patrie française, dont nous n'étions pas encore citoyens, nos chefs nous avait demandé de prêter serment. Nous devions irrémédiablement respecter notre code d'honneur (2), sous peine de sanction impitoyable de la part de nos généraux.

Pas l'un des nôtres n'avaient failli devant l'ennemi ! Pas l'un des nôtres n'avaient déserté !

Et, pourtant, nous constations la fuite quotidienne de généraux français devant l'avance allemande. Leurs troupes non dirigées ne pouvaient plus se défendre correctement. Elles étaient soit égarées ou soit défaites par l'ennemi qui capturaient par centaines les soldats français.

C'était triste à voir !

Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour ces régiments français qui étaient capturés, nous contentant de rendre coup sur coup à l'ennemi sur ordre de nos chefs.

C'était malheureux à voir, mais surtout c'était humiliant pour la France, grande nation militaire qui n'avait plus subi de défaite depuis 1870. C'était d'autant plus avilissant pour cette Nation, qu'elle était la patrie des Droits de l'Homme, garante des libertés et de l'égalité. Pourtant, elle était aujourd'hui envahie par la pire des dictatures qui promettait déjà de la faire marcher au pas alors que la Campagne de France n'était même pas encore achevée.

Cette promesse nazie ne pouvait que me faire redoubler d'ardeur au combat afin d'espérer de les vaincre, tout au moins de les rejeter du territoire français.

J'avais peur pour ma famille, peur des mesures antisémites que les nazis pourraient prendre à notre encontre en France, terre de la liberté d'expression et de la liberté de culte.

Si nous étions victimes de mesures antisémites en France, où irions-nous nous réfugier ?

Cette pensée me mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise, que je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de ma sœur Rosalie et de ma mère, depuis leur dernière lettre en novembre dernier qui annonçait le décès de mon grand-père.

Je ne craignais pas pour ma vie. J'avais comme l'impression que l'amour d'Alice me rendait immortel et que je devais lui revenir.

Par contre, je ressentais tant de haine envers les juifs de la part des soldats allemands que je combattais que j'avais peur perpétuellement pour ma famille en Pologne depuis le début de la guerre.

Plus la défaite de la France était envisageable, plus j'avais peur également pour ma famille en France.

Qu'allait-il nous arriver ?

Les nazis comptaient-ils réellement tous nous éliminer en tant que juifs ?

Revenant dans le monde réel, j'armais alors mon fusil afin de pouvoir charger l'ennemi au moment où notre capitaine l'ordonnerait. Je devais combattre les Allemands ! Nous devions les repousser de France ! Il en allait de la survie de ma famille.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Philippe Weber (père d'Angèle et Lucie)**

**Campagne de France, mai et juin 1940**

C'était la débâcle.

Depuis la fin de la « drôle de guerre », les ordres de nos chefs étaient bien souvent contradictoires, nous transportant d'un point à un autre pour revenir au précédent.

Et ce jusqu'au moment où notre régiment s'était retrouvé sans chef.

Abandonné par son général !

Et nous, simples soldats fantassins, avions été alors encerclés, puis capturés par l'ennemi.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait combattu. Nous nous étions immédiatement rendus. Tous ! Sans exception !

Un sentiment de honte était présent dans notre unité. Nous n'avions même pas tenté de résister.

Mais c'était surtout un sentiment de soulagement qui dominait notre groupe : nous étions tous sains et saufs. Aucun mort. Aucun blessé. C'était l'essentiel à mes yeux et à ceux de mes camarades.

Certes, nous allions être critiqués, certainement être accusés de lâcheté.

Mais comment auriez-vous fait si vous aviez été à ma place ? À nos places ?

Étant tremblants de peur devant l'ennemi ? Craignant pour votre vie ?

Comme nous étions sensés initialement rester à l'abri derrière les fortifications de la ligne Maginot, nous étions mal équipés, ne disposant que d'un fusil pour deux hommes et que de quelques cartouches qui s'avéraient bien insuffisantes (3) pour faire face aux tanks de la Wehrmacht. (4)

Comment faire pour se défendre correctement ?

Comment faire pour combattre lorsque vos chefs ont fui le front dans leur voiture de luxe en direction du sud de la France ?

Comment faire pour affronter la barbarie de l'ennemi alors que vous n'avez pas un moral de guerrier et que vous avez peur de mourir ?

Je n'étais qu'un homme ! Avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses.

J'avais déjà perdu mon frère ainé et mon père lors du dernier conflit mondial. Je ne voulais pas connaître le même sort qu'eux.

J'avais déjà connu le front, ayant été mobilisé en 1917 l'année des vingt ans. A l'époque, j'étais si fier d'être enfin mobilisé pour défendre et protéger mon pays.

J'avais d'ailleurs fort bien compris les désarrois du jeune Edward en septembre dernier, l'impression qu'il avait ressentie d'être mis à l'écart des combattants. Mais, pour rien au monde, je n'aurai encouragé Carlisle à l'émanciper pour qu'il puisse intégrer un régiment plus tôt que l'âge requis.

En effet, au cours de ma seule année de guerre, j'avais connu l'enfer des tranchées et la reprise de la guerre de mouvement.

J'avais vu mes camarades mourir.

Ma mère et moi avions reçu de l'État deux beaux drapeaux français pour remerciement du sang de la famille versé pour la France. Le nom de mon père et celui de mon frère étaient dignement inscrits sur le monument aux morts.

A quoi leur sacrifice et celui des feux camarades servait-il aujourd'hui ? Pour quelles raisons étaient-ils morts ?

Pour la Patrie ? Pour l'honneur ? Pour être des héros ?

Quand je voyais la fuite de nos généraux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire jaune.

Certes, je m'étais rendu sans combattre. Assurément, j'avais été lâche.

Mais j'étais en vie !

J'avais maintenant une famille et je voulais rentrer vivant pour ma femme et mes filles.

Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elles reçoivent à leur tour un beau drapeau tricolore plié en huit, je ne voulais pas que ma femme devienne veuve de guerre et soit pensionnée, ni que mes filles deviennent pupilles de la Nation.

Alors que nous marchions, la tête baissée, en file indienne en direction du camp provisoire où nous allions être prisonniers, encadrés par des soldats allemands qui nous avaient désarmés de nos quelques fusils et munitions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remercier le Ciel de ne m'avoir donné que des filles.

Ni Angèle, ni Lucie ne connaîtront cet enfer du front.

Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne sauraient ce que signifie tenir une arme à la main et devoir s'en servir pour se défendre.

Je les espérais en sécurité à Paris auprès de leur mère, ma chère et tendre épouse.

De toute façon, je savais que si Paris était menacé, Marie ferait tout pour protéger nos filles.

J'avais une totale confiance en ma femme. Elle était suffisamment forte, autonome et débrouillarde pour quitter la capitale, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Elle saurait prendre les bonnes décisions pour protéger nos filles.

J'avais été bien souvent critiqué ou moqué, voir accusé de laisser porter la culotte à ma femme dans notre ménage. C'était loin d'être le cas, même si mon épouse défendait des valeurs féministes et surtout le fait d'être suffragette. Elle ne comprenait pas, avec raison, pourquoi la femme était réduite à l'état de mineur devant la loi.

Jamais je n'avais entravé ses désirs : je ne lui avais aucunement imposé de rester à la maison pour s'occuper du ménage, de la cuisine et des filles ; elle travaillait en tant qu'enseignante et gagnait son propre salaire ; elle fréquentait les amies avec lesquelles elle s'entendait bien et sans me demander mon autorisation ; elle avait validé avec acharnement son permis de conduire, attribut qui lui était bien utile par les temps qui courent.

Je l'avais toujours soutenue dans ses projets, l'encourageant même à participer aux manifestations qui prônaient le droit de vote pour la femme. Il m'arrivait parfois de l'accompagner, attitude qui faisait bondir certains de mes amis.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui expliquait pourquoi je m'entendais si bien avec Carlisle : comme moi, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à encourager son épouse dans ce combat. Il connaissait bien la problématique du suffrage des femmes et la soutenait, puisqu'au Royaume-Uni, les Anglaises avaient obtenu le droit de vote en 1918.

Concernant l'éducation des filles, Marie et moi prenions toujours nos décisions ensemble même si, pour l'État, j'étais le seul à détenir l'autorité paternelle, et non parentale. Pourtant, depuis que j'étais au front, mon épouse devenait capable de gérer seule, et sans appui masculin, leur éducation et leur épanouissement.

L'État français était totalement versatile, donnant davantage de droits aux femmes lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elles, mais les réduisant au statut d'enfant lorsque les hommes rentraient dans leur foyer. C'était fort déconcertant pour nos épouses si engagées. Elles ne méritaient pas ce manque de considération.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés au camp provisoire, on nous demanda un par un de nous identifier : nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance, nationalité, numéro du régiment, situation familiale, profession.

Les quelques capitaines ou lieutenants qui étaient restés furent éloignés dans l'attente d'un transfert vers un camp pour les gradés. Quant aux médecins et infirmiers, ils furent réquisitionnés pour soigner les blessés de l'armée allemande.

Nous fûmes enfermés dans un baraquement, où nous dûmes attendre.

Attendre ? Espérer ? Notre liberté ?

Non ! Il s'agissait de choses bien plus simples, mais pourtant tout aussi vitales.

- Le repas du soir, composé d'une soupe et d'un croûton de pain.

- Du papier pour écrire à nos familles et les avertir de notre situation de prisonnier.

- Le contact avec la Croix-Rouge qui visitait le camp et en qui nous avions plus confiance pour transmettre nos lettres.

- L'heure des douches pour une toilette plus que sommaire mais rafraichissante.

- Les nouvelles fort négatives de la campagne de France, qui s'acheva en moins d'un mois.

- Le prochain départ pour un camp de prisonniers en Allemagne.

Lorsque cette dernière rumeur courut, je compris que ma captivité serait plus définitive que ce que j'espérais et que je ne reverrai pas ma femme et mes filles avant un long moment.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Charlie**

**Campagne de France, mai et juin 1940**

C'était la débâcle.

Les ordres de nos chefs étaient constamment contradictoires.

Nous ne savions plus que penser, encore moins qui écouter.

Nos déplacements étaient confus, chaotiques, mal gérés.

Nous avions de plus en plus de problèmes pour nous ravitailler.

Nous couchions bien souvent dans des granges, à même le foin, entendant les bombardements des Allemands au loin.

Nos rares attaques semblaient éparses, sans but militaire important et conduites d'une main fortement hésitante. Elles n'avaient pas été un franc succès, mais avaient épuisé presque toutes nos munitions.

Puis, nous avions fui. A pied. Sur ordre de nos commandants.

La fuite.

Toujours et encore.

Il fallait marcher vite.

Toujours plus vite.

En colonne.

Au pas de course.

Vers le sud.

Il fallait s'éloigner des Allemands, qui avançaient rapidement, qui bombardaient nos villes et nos villages, qui canardaient les hordes de civils lancées sur les routes de l'Exode.

Je n'étais pas un guerrier.

Je n'avais jamais combattu avant d'être mobilisé en septembre dernier. J'étais trop jeune pour l'être lors du dernier conflit mondial.

Il me semblait cependant que l'attitude de nos chefs était tout, sauf réfléchie.

Un matin, nos éclaireurs vinrent annoncer à notre commandant que les troupes allemandes, composées de chars et blindés, se trouvaient à moins de vingt kilomètres de nous.

Les ordres furent donnés.

Rapidement.

Ils furent exécutés.

Tout aussi rapidement.

Nous reprîmes la marche vers le sud. Pour les fuir. Sans combattre. Sur ordre de nos chefs.

Alors que nous marchions d'un pas rapide et cadencé, nous arrivâmes sur les bords d'une rivière.

Le pont avait été détruit. Il nous était impossible de la franchir.

Notre commandant nous regroupa, nous expliquant la situation, nous précisant que nous allions nous rendre sans combattre et devenir prisonniers des Allemands. Ainsi, nous resterions tous en vie.

J'eus une pensée pour Renée, mes enfants, mes parents. Qu'allaient-ils devenir si j'étais prisonnier ?

Je les savais en sécurité à Paris. Je savais aussi que je pouvais compter sur Madame Cullen et Edward pour les soutenir et les aider dans leur quotidien. Néanmoins, j'étais bien conscient que cette nouvelle bouleverserait considérablement mon épouse. Elle allait certainement s'effondrer.

J'étais dans mes pensées bien sombres, lorsque soudainement l'un de mes camarades demanda pourquoi nous ne traversions pas la rivière à la nage.

**-C'est impossible, **répliqua durement notre commandant, furieux d'être ainsi contesté par un homme de troupe sans grade. **Aucun d'entre nous ne sait nager.**

C'était effectivement mon cas.

Je savais parfaitement monter à cheval, marcher, courir, sauter, mais pas nager ! Je n'avais jamais appris ce sport. Comme une grande majorité de mes camarades ici présents. Ce n'était pas utile ! Enfin, je l'avais toujours cru.

**-Mon Commandant, pardonnez mon insolence, **reprit ce soldat sans se démonter, **mais je sais nager ! Et traverser la rivière à la nage nous permettra d'éviter d'être prisonnier et de continuer de combattre contre l'ennemi.**

**-Il te permettra de te sauver toi, soldat ! **Le Commandant était toujours aussi en colère contre ce fantassin. **Oserai-tu t'enfuir en nageant alors que tu laisserai tes camarades à leur propre sort ici ? Se faire capturer par les Allemands ?**

**-Personnellement, c'est ce que je ferai, **commenta Loïc, un autre jeune fantassin. Notre commandant faillit s'étouffer de rage devant cet aveu. **Commandant, sans vouloir vous offenser, croyez-vous que nous n'avons pas vu des Généraux français prendre la fuite vers le sud et abandonner leur régiment sur place ? Pourquoi un simple fantassin ne pourrait-il pas en faire autant ?**

**-Soldat Girard ! C'est de l'insubordination ! Je vous interdis de tenir de tels propos défaitistes, **hurla notre Commandant.

**-Commandant, ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais**, reprit Émile, le premier fantassin à avoir suggérer de prendre la fuite en nageant. **Si nous attachons tous nos ceinturons les uns aux autres, ainsi cela formera une ligne suffisamment longue. Je pourrais l'attacher d'un côté et de l'autre de la rivière, ce qui permettra à tous les soldats de traverser la rivière en s'y accrochant, qu'ils sachent ou non nager. **(5)

**-Excellente idée ! Bravo ! Tu viens de sauver notre régiment de la captivité ! **Le félicita notre commandant après avoir réfléchi un moment à la solution proposée. **Soldats, donnez-lui tous vos ceinturons qu'il en fasse une corde. Allez ! Dépêchez ! **Nous ordonna-t-il.

Nous nous exécutâmes tous, lui donnant chacun nos ceinturons qu'il joignit par de solides nœuds les uns aux autres. Puis il attacha une extrémité autour d'un solide tronc d'arbre, il rentra dans l'eau et nagea aisément jusqu'à l'autre rive, où il tendit la corde improvisée et l'attacha à un autre arbre.

Une fois que cela fut fait, le commandant nous ordonna à tous de traverser un par un pour ne pas fragiliser l'ingénieux système, qui était régulièrement retendu par notre camarade.

Certains soldats appréhendaient clairement de pénétrer dans l'eau, où ils n'avaient pas pied, par peur de couler et de se noyer. Mais ils se forçaient tous à traverser quand même, préférant mourir par noyade (ce qui n'arriva pas) que d'être capturé par l'ennemi.

En tout cas, je me fis la promesse d'apprendre à nager dès que le conflit serait terminé (6).

Lorsque nous fûmes tous passés, Émile retraversa la rivière à la nage afin d'aller détacher le ceinturon accroché à l'arbre. Il revint sur notre rive, où nous défîmes les nœuds liant les ceinturons afin que chacun d'entre nous récupère son bien.

Alors que nous nous étions en train de nous mettre à couvert sous les arbres et dans les buissons alentours, le commandant nous ressassant que nous sécherions plus tard, nous entendîmes les Allemands arriver sur l'autre rive. Nous nous fîmes tous discrets, espérant ne pas nous faire remarquer.

Nous eûmes de la chance : les troupes allemandes continuèrent de longer la rive que nous venions de quitter, n'imaginant pas que nous ayons pu traverser à la nage.

Certains d'entre nous eurent un sourire étant ravis de berner les boches, d'autres eurent un clin d'œil en direction de Émile, le soldat astucieux qui savait nager.

Finalement, nous suivîmes tous notre commandant qui nous indiqua par des gestes silencieux l'ordre de quitter la rive et de nous enfoncer dans la forêt pour rejoindre un village voisin, disposant d'une radio, afin de connaître la situation militaire du secteur dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Edward**

**Paris, 1er juin 1940**

Paris se vidait progressivement de ses habitants.

Notre départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin.

Le plein d'essence était fait dans les deux voitures. J'avais également réussi à récupérer deux bidons de trente litres d'essence chacun.

Les valises avaient été préparées avec soin par ma mère, qui avait dû lutter contre la frénésie vestimentaire de ma sœur.

Les paniers de provisions débordaient grâce aux cartes d'alimentation que ma mère, Mesdames Swan et Weber avaient retirées à la mairie hier. Sans la feuille de coupons de couleur jaune collée à l'intérieur de la carte, il n'était désormais plus possible d'obtenir certaines denrées alimentaires comme le sucre, qui avait presque disparu des rayons des épiciers. D'autres aliments devenaient de plus en plus rares comme le beurre, le café ou le lait. Néanmoins, grâce aux cartes de rationnement et à l'épicerie de Monsieur Weber, nous aurions suffisamment de nourriture pour gagner la Provence.

Compte-tenu des bombardements allemands qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la capitale, les Parisiens aménageaient les caves des immeubles en abri, descendant des couvertures chaudes, des oreillers, des matelas, des bougies et de l'eau en abondance pour y vivre le plus décemment possible.

Tout cela me confirmait que mon choix était judicieux : il était temps de partir.

Alors que Maman et Alice étaient chez la famille Swan afin de rassurer la mère de Bella sur le bien-fondé de ce départ de Paris, sur son bon déroulement et aider aux derniers préparatifs, je relisais encore une fois l'itinéraire que nous avions prévu d'emprunter, vérifiant le tracé des routes nationales sur la carte de France.

Je tendis soudainement l'oreille, relevant mes yeux de mes notes, lorsque la TSF annonça l'évacuation des troupes britanniques par bateau à Dunkerque. J'espérais de tout cœur que mon cousin et mon père, dont nous n'avions plus de nouvelles récentes, faisaient partis de ces convois.

Puis, la radio annonça qu'un armistice séparé serait éventuellement envisageable entre la France et l'Allemagne alors que le Royaume-Uni continuerait la guerre, seul à résister contre Hitler.

J'en étais horrifié.

Il était hors de question que la France cède aux exigences allemandes. Elle devait résister. Nos soldats faisaient leur devoir au front. Elle résisterait ! Il le fallait !

Dans mon esprit, il était impensable et inconcevable que l'une de mes patries capitule alors que l'autre continuerait seule la lutte contre le nazisme.

J'éteignis alors la radio ne souhaitant pas qu'Alice et Maman apprennent toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles en rentrant. Elles avaient suffisamment à faire avec notre départ de demain.

Lorsque ma mère et ma sœur rentrèrent, je les aidais à recouvrir les meubles du salon de housses. Il en fut de même pour mon piano. Nous ne savions quand nous allions revenir ici.

Maman avait dû donner, avec tristesse, son congé à notre lingère Joséphine.

Le lycée d'Alice était fermé depuis un moment, ma sœur ne savait même pas lorsqu'elle pourrait passer son baccalauréat.

Quant à moi, j'avais facilement obtenu un congé de l'hôpital en tant que soutien de famille. Comme Dad me l'avait indiqué par téléphone, je n'avais fixé aucune date de retour. De toute façon, le secrétariat de l'hôpital était complétement débordé par l'absence de personnel et par les circonstances inhabituelles dues à l'attaque surprise allemande.

Alors que Maman et Alice préparaient notre dernier repas ici, j'organisais la répartition de nos familles. En effet, nous ne disposions que de deux voitures pour la route alors que nous serions treize personnes à quitter Paris : trois chez les Weber, sept chez les Swan (dont des enfants) et trois chez nous. Nous allions être serrés. Mais peu importait les conditions de voyages. L'essentiel était de fuir Paris car les Allemands s'en approchaient dangereusement.

Nous dinions, écoutant la TSF que ma mère avait rallumée contre mon gré.

Le speaker annonça le départ imminent du gouvernement pour la Touraine, ainsi que de l'État-major. Le général Weygand serait accompagné du Maréchal Pétain, qui avait été appelé en renfort afin de conseiller nos généraux sur les tactiques qu'il était encore possible de mettre en place.

**-Le vainqueur de Verdun, **murmura Maman émue, les larmes aux yeux, en entendant le nom du maréchal.

Mon grand-père maternel, Joseph, était mort à Verdun en 1916.

**-De toute façon, je pense que c'est trop tard ! **Répliqua Alice. **Que le Maréchal soit là ou pas, cela ne changera pas grand chose et ne fera pas gagner la France.**

**-Alice !** La gourmanda Maman. **Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Le Maréchal Pétain sait ce qu'il fait ! Il a déjà gagné plusieurs fois contre les Allemands lors du dernier conflit, notamment à Verdun. **

Alice haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire changer Maman d'avis.

J'espérais de tout cœur que ma mère ne me demanderait pas mon avis à ce sujet-là car j'étais entièrement d'accord avec ma sœur. Même si je souhaitais la victoire de la France, j'avais bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

**(1) **J'ai cherché mais n'ai pas trouvé le délai minimum d'engagement dans la Légion étrangère pour obtenir la nationalité française. J'ai mis 5 ans complétement au hasard ! De toute façon, Jasper n'aura pas besoin de combattre 5 ans dans la Légion pour obtenir la nationalité française, puisqu'il obtiendra cette dernière par mariage.

**(2) **Code d'honneur de la Légion étrangère (extrait de_ Wikipédia)_:

Art. 1 : Légionnaire, tu es un volontaire, servant la France avec honneur et fidélité.

Art. 2 : Chaque Légionnaire est ton frère d'armes, quelle que soit sa nationalité, sa race ou sa religion. Tu lui manifestes toujours la solidarité étroite qui doit unir les membres d'une même famille.

Art. 3 : Respectueux des traditions, attaché à tes chefs, la discipline et la camaraderie sont ta force, le courage et la loyauté sont tes vertus.

Art. 4 : Fier de ton état de Légionnaire, tu le montres dans ta tenue, toujours élégante, ton comportement toujours digne mais modeste, ton casernement toujours net.

Art. 5 : Soldat d'élite, tu t'entraînes avec rigueur, tu entretiens ton arme comme ton bien le plus précieux, tu as le souci constant de ta forme physique.

Art. 6 : La mission est sacrée, tu l'exécutes jusqu'au bout et si besoin, en opérations, au péril de ta vie.

Art. 7 : Au combat, tu agis sans passion et sans haine, tu respectes les ennemis vaincus, tu n'abandonnes jamais ni tes morts, ni tes blessés, ni tes armes

**(3) **Un fusil pour deux hommes : c'est l'un des horribles souvenirs de l'un de mes grands-oncles qui, comme le personnage fictif de Philippe Weber, s'est rendu sans combattre (comment aurait-il pu avec une arme pour deux ?) et qui a été retenu pendant cinq ans en captivité dans un camp de prisonniers en Silésie (de mai 1940 à février 1945).

**(4)** La Wehrmacht : armée de terre allemande.

**(5)** C'est ainsi que le régiment de l'un de mes grands-oncles a été sauvé de la captivité. Grâce à un soldat qui savait nager et qui a été malin et très astucieux ! Bien entendu, les noms des soldats cités dans la fiction sont fictifs. Si mon grand-oncle racontait souvent l'anecdote, en aucun cas il ne donnait le nom de ses camarades, ni de celui qui savait nager.

**(6) **: Mon grand-oncle a tenu sa promesse : il a effectivement appris à nager à la fin de la guerre.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Note d'auteur :**

Bien des lecteurs m'ont demandé si je comptais écrire des _lemon _dans cette fiction.

La réponse est **OUI**.

Ma fiction est certes classée _rated _M du fait de la violence de la guerre et du fait que le thème du viol de guerre soit abordé. Elle l'est également car il y aura un rapprochement amoureux (vous le savez déjà !) mais aussi corporel et sexuel entre Edward et Bella.

**Quand ?**

Je sais déjà quand ce rapprochement aura lieu.

Mais je suis désolée de vous apprendre que ce n'est pas pour maintenant, ni pour le prochain chapitre. Oui, il va vous falloir être patientes, mesdemoiselles !

Je vous lâche néanmoins une petite information : certaines ont d'ailleurs déjà mis le doigt dessus et savent potentiellement quand il aura lieu ! Mais chut ! Je n'en dis pas plus !

J'ai bien conscience qu'en procédant ainsi, je risque de perdre des lectrices (je crois même en avoir déjà perdues). Mais, si j'ai choisi d'écrire cette fiction sur ce thème-là, c'est pour décrire et analyser, dans le contexte des années trente et des années de la seconde guerre, les relations entre les personnages à tous niveau : professionnel, militaire, familial, amical ou amoureux. Et non pas pour écrire uniquement des _lemon_ !

Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'à l'époque, le rapport au corps n'était pas le même (d'ailleurs, peu de filles savaient qu'elles allaient être réglées avant de perdre du sang pour la première fois), que la contraception n'existait pas, que l'avortement n'était pas légal, que le préservatif était peu connu (voir pas du tout) et encore moins répandu dans son utilisation (donc fort difficilement achetable).

Les garçons avaient bien souvent des rapports avant leur mariage* (acceptés selon l'excuse bateau du « pour savoir comment il faut faire » - souvent avec des prostituées ou des filles de classe sociale inférieure) alors que ce n'était pas le cas des filles, surtout dans les milieux bourgeois ou de la classe moyenne (c'est un peu différent dans les milieux ouvriers, où le mariage n'était plus sacro-saint du fait de la déchristianisation depuis le XIXe siècle).

* Lorsque j'ai détaillé cet aspect-là dans ma fic, j'ai fait bondir des lectrices qui auraient aimé que Edward et Bella aient leur première fois tous les deux ensembles. Voilà pourquoi je ne me suis pas étalée sur les aventures d'un soir d'Edward, bien que je pense qu'avec les commentaires des garçons (surtout Emmett) et avec l'aventure Laurène (et la fausse grossesse), vous en avez compris l'essentiel.

J'espère que, malgré cette note, vous continuerez à me lire et à apprécier cette fiction.

Je ne peux que vous promettre que votre patience sera récompensée !

N'oubliez pas une chose : la guerre va bouleverser les mœurs !

Merci encore pour toutes vos _reviews_, vos mises en favoris et alertes.

Comme d'habitude, j'envoie un _teaser_ pour toute _review_ ! (Précisez le si vous ne souhaitez pas l'avoir).

A bientôt ! AliLouane.

.


	24. Livre II, Chapitre 18 partie III

**Date de publication du chapitre XVIII (troisième partie) : le 12 décembre 2011**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

Voici la suite et fin de ce long chapitre sur l'Exode et la débâcle de la Campagne de France. Nous retrouvons les civils qui fuient Paris avec Edward, Bella, Alice, Angèle et leurs familles.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XVIII – Troisième Partie**

* * *

**Titre : Exode**

* * *

**.**

**POV Edward**

**Paris, 2 juin 1940 – sur la route de l'Exode, 2 juin 1940**

Pendant que ma mère fermait les compteurs de gaz et d'électricité, puis tournait la clef dans la serrure, j'arrimai les valises sur le coffre et le toit de nos véhicules. Même en ayant pris le simple minimum, il y avait quand même plusieurs kilos de bagages puisque nous étions treize voyageurs.

De plus, certains membres de la famille Swan avait insisté pour prendre leurs violons. Je n'aurai jamais pu refuser à Bella de prendre le sien (elle ne me l'aurai d'ailleurs jamais pardonné), mais je savais pertinemment que c'était une bien mauvais idée : d'une part, la place dans l'habitacle nous était comptée et, d'autre part, plus nous étions chargés, moins nous irions vite et plus nous consommerions d'essence, denrée qui devenait de plus en plus rare dans la France envahie.

La concierge de notre immeuble, Madame Martin, nous salua lorsque nous nous installâmes dans nos voitures, assurant ma mère qu'elle veillerait sur notre appartement et qu'elle ferait suivre notre courrier en Provence. Comme à son habitude, elle ne promit rien à Madame Swan, la regardant d'une manière désobligeante.

Je conduisais la première voiture alors que Madame Weber, qui avait fait fermer l'épicerie de son époux, était au volant de la seconde.

Grâce à mon travail de médecin en centre hospitalier, j'avais pu obtenir un sauf-conduit pour nous permettre de quitter Paris par la porte d'Orléans. En fait, comme je n'étais pas encore diplômé, je n'aurais jamais dû l'obtenir. Mais, j'avais pu le négocier en argumentant que mon père, médecin à l'hôpital, était mobilisé sur le front et que c'était **notre** famille, qui en profiterait.

Par contre, il n'était valable que pour un seul véhicule. J'espérais toutefois que les deux voitures pourraient en bénéficier.

Nous mîmes presque deux heures pour arriver à la porte d'Orléans, qui était gardée par des militaires qui détournaient tous les civils voulant fuir Paris vers la porte d'Italie.

Grâce au sauf-conduit obtenu par l'hôpital et un peu de négociations (quelques billets tout simplement suffirent pour corrompre un officier), un militaire accepta de faire passer les deux voitures et nous fit ouvrir la barrière.

Nous pûmes rouler facilement sur la route d'Orléans durant les cinquante premiers kilomètres, puisque cet accès parisien était réservé uniquement aux convois militaires et médicaux.

A partir de là, nous doublèrent les premiers piétons : certaines femmes perchées sur des talons hauts poussaient des landaus d'où émergeait la tête d'un bébé parmi de multiples paquets. Des adolescents tiraient des brouettes lourdement chargées, sur lesquelles parfois se trouvait un vieillard ou un infirme.

Je m'estimais heureux d'être en voiture, fut-elle aussi chargée que la nôtre.

La foule diverse et variée s'accroissait peu à peu jusqu'à encombrer fortement la route nationale. Nos voitures se faufilaient de plus en plus difficilement au milieu d'un flot continu de poussettes, vélos, motos, voitures à cheval, charrettes tirées par des bœufs ou un âne, automobiles, camions...

Nous essayâmes de doubler lentement et en restant vigilant les piétons et véhicules les plus lents.

Un soldat nous arrêta alors nous rappelant l'interdiction de doubler sur une route aussi embouteillée. Lorsque je lui montrai le sauf-conduit de l'hôpital, il accepta que nous poursuivîmes notre manœuvre.

A chaque fois que nous traversions un village ou une ville, nous pouvions voir les habitants de cette commune quitter leurs habitations et se joindre aux réfugiés, venant ainsi grossir le défilé permanent sur la route.

Le soleil était chaud et ardent. Les fenêtres de nos voitures étaient ouvertes afin que nous puissions bénéficier d'un peu d'air. Les petits frères de Bella commencèrent à se plaindre de la soif. Cette dernière leur versa un peu d'eau de la bouteille dans une timbale pour qu'ils se rafraichissent les uns après les autres.

Sur les bords de la route, devant leur maison, certaines personnes attiraient l'attention des réfugiés avec des bouteilles remplies d'eau et les proposaient à la vente. Plus les marcheurs se précipitaient vers eux montrant leur soif, plus les prix de la bouteille ou même du verre d'eau augmentaient fortement. C'était triste et honteux de voir à quoi certains hommes en étaient réduits pour gagner de l'argent facilement.

Nous continuâmes de rouler lentement, de plus en plus lentement.

J'essayais de demeurer calme, mais la nervosité me gagnait. Mes doigts tapotaient légèrement le volant. J'avais prévu en préparant l'itinéraire que nous serions détournés vers Orléans, ce qui nous rajoutait de la route pour aller en Provence. J'avais également eu conscience que irions lentement, mais pas autant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les routes soient autant engorgées, aussi bloquées. Nous avions déjà eu de la chance que nos deux véhicules ne soient aucunement séparés par la foule. Nous ne nous étions jamais perdus de vus.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi pour me poser une question au moment où je les entendis.

Dominant le bruit des moteurs et des klaxons, les hurlements des enfants assoiffés et fatigués, les hennissements des chevaux, les trépignements des milliers de réfugiés, les réacteurs des avions ennemis bourdonnèrent soudainement au-dessus de nos têtes, dans le bleu éclatant du ciel.

Ma mère, Alice, Bella et ses trois frères semblaient statufiés, regardant avec stupeur le ciel dans lequel apparaissaient les avions du Reich.

**-Vite ! Descendez ! **Leur criai-je pour les faire réagir. Je quittai rapidement la voiture, ouvrant la porte arrière. J'attrapai alors Michel, âgé de 5 ans, et le chargeai sur mon dos. **Il faut se coucher dans le fossé. Vite ! **

Je me retournai vers la voiture de Madame Weber afin de voir s'ils avaient eu la même intention que moi. C'était le cas. Madame Weber activait ses filles, Madame Swan et ses beaux-parents, qui semblaient tous trois tétanisés par le spectacle des avions.

Je roulai alors dans le fossé, toujours avec Michel sur mes épaules, pour m'allonger. Je fus d'abord rejoint par Samuel et Éric, qui riaient aux éclats, ravis de pouvoir rouler dans l'herbe. Ils n'avaient aucunement conscience du danger à venir.

**-Allongez-vous dans le fossé ! Vite ! **Ordonnai-je.

Les avions nous survolaient à basse altitude. Il était presque possible de distinguer les pilotes.

Si ma mère, Bella, Madame Weber et ses filles m'avaient écouté, il n'en était pas de même pour Madame Swan, ses beaux-parents et ma sœur.

**-Alice ! Couche-toi au sol !**

Les avions semblèrent remonter vers le ciel où trônait l'éblouissant soleil de juin.

**-Mais... Mais c'est sale ! **Murmura-t-elle observant avec attention l'herbe terreuse du fossé.

Je me relevai alors à demi et m'agenouillai dans sa direction afin de tirer avec force sur la main d'Alice au moment même où les avions que nous avions pu croire éloigner revinrent vers nous et nous mitraillèrent subitement, nous des réfugiés qui n'étions pas armés, nous qui étions principalement des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants.

Entrainé par la force de mouvement pour obliger Alice à se coucher sur le sol, j'avais roulé sur elle, l'écrasant par la même occasion, mais la protégeant de ces multiples balles boches. Je priais pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit touché par une balle perdue, surtout pas ma Bella. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure alors que je la cherchais du regard.

Je ne voulais pas que les miens meurent. Surtout pas elle !

Les avions repassèrent à trois reprises, faisant feu sur les civils désarmés que nous étions.

Quand les réacteurs des avions maudits ne se furent plus entendre, il y eut un long silence. Terriblement long. Comme si tout le monde semblait mort autour de nous.

Puis les premières plaintes, les premiers cris, les premiers appels « au secours » se firent entendre.

Je relevai doucement la tête. Mes instincts d'étudiant en médecine prirent immédiatement le dessus. Il fallait que je sache si tout le monde se portait bien afin d'intervenir rapidement si besoin était.

**-Alice ? **Ma sœur était tétanisée sous moi. **Comment vas-tu ? **Je la regardais attentivement. Elle acquiesça à ma question, choquée et incapable de parler, mais bien portante physiquement parlant. **Maman ? **Je m'agenouillai aux côtés d'Alice les cherchant tour à tour des yeux. **Bella ? Madame Swan ? Angèle ? Les petits ? **

Une fumée noire et nauséabonde, une odeur qui mélangeait l'essence, le métal, le caoutchouc et la chaire humaine, survolait le cataclysme. J'avais du mal à distinguer les miens.

**-Tout va bien pour moi, Edward**, m'apprit ma mère. **Éric et Lucie se portent bien aussi.**

J'entendais également Madame Swan parler en polonais. Même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, elle me semblait bien portante.

**-Edward ? **M'entendis-je appeler. **Maman va bien, elle est simplement choquée qu'elle en a perdu son français, **m'expliqua Bella. **Elle s'inquiète pour mes frères et moi, ainsi que mes grands-parents, mais je crois que nous allons tous bien.**

**-Par contre, Angèle est blessée au front, **annonça sereinement Madame Weber qui faisait doucement rasseoir sa fille ainée chancelante dans l'herbe.

**-Angèle ? **Cria Lucie d'une voix aiguë et paniquée, quittant les bras protecteurs de ma mère pour s'approcher de sa sœur.

**-Lucie, calme-toi, tout va bien aller. Edward va la soigner**, répondit Madame Weber.

Elle semblait être d'un calme olympien. Sa fille était blessée mais elle ne montrait pas son inquiétude. Elle m'étonnait grandement. Si Bella ou l'un de ses fils avaient été blessés, je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Madame Swan, dont les hurlements auraient certainement résonné jusqu'en Chine.

Pour que Lucie ne panique pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ma mère l'attrapa à nouveau par la main et la fit asseoir aux côtés d'Alice, pour qu'elle tourne ainsi le dos à son ainée.

Je m'approchais alors d'Angèle pour l'examiner.

**-Elle saigne au front et serait sûrement tombée quand elle s'est levée, si je ne l'avais pas maintenue**, m'expliqua Madame Weber.

L'entaille sur l'arcade sourcilière était bien visible. Il lui faudrait quelques points de suture. Rien de bien sorcier, ni de dramatique. Il fallait quand même que je m'assure des prérequis médicaux pour être sûr de ne rien laisser m'échapper.

**-As-tu perdu connaissance ?**

**-Je ne crois pas. Je me sens simplement un peu étourdie.**

**-D'accord ! Ce n'est pas grave, il te faut juste quelques points de suture. Je vais chercher ma trousse médical à la voiture. Je reviens de suite.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais revenu auprès de ma patiente. Je désinfectai alors la plaie, pris une aiguille et du fil pour la recoudre.

**-Attention ! Cela risque de piquer un peu, **la prévins-je.

Angèle haussa les épaules, indiquant qu'elle était prête. Elle semblait être aussi solide que sa mère, prête à affronter la douleur sans broncher. Je lui fis quatre points le plus discrètement possible sur son arcade. Puis, je plaçai une compresse et un pansement pour protéger la blessure.

Une fois que j'eus terminé, je me relevai et regardai le paysage alentours : quelques voitures brûlaient, mais aucune des deux nôtres n'avaient été touchées. Des corps sans vie gisaient, épars, de chaque côté de la route. Des blessés appelaient à l'aide : je me dirigeai alors vers eux, sachant par avance que je ne pourrais sauver tout le monde, ne disposant pas suffisamment de matériel médical. Je me contentais alors de les aider du mieux possible, de refermer des plaies et de soulager leurs souffrances.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Weber et ma mère n'étaient pas restées inactives. Elles avaient rassemblé nos familles et les avaient reconduites aux deux voitures. Alice et Madame Swan étaient encore en état de choc et semblaient être ailleurs. Il avait été par contre difficile de dissimuler l'horrible paysage mortuaire aux petits frères de Bella. Si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, je n'aurai même pas souhaité que mon amoureuse voit ces horreurs et ces cadavres.

La foule se dispersait peu à peu, reprenant la route de l'Exode.

J'avais fait ce que je pouvais en tant que simple étudiant en médecine pour aider les plus blessés, apaiser les plus souffrants. Il était temps maintenant de songer à repartir pour nous acheminer progressivement vers la Provence.

Le spectacle de la mort et de la destruction nous accompagna pendant des kilomètres dans les campagnes que nous traversions. Les avions ennemis avaient malheureusement bien fait leur travail : les civils avaient peur, sursautaient au moindre bruit et étaient démoralisés. Maintenant, nous redoutions tous une nouvelle attaque aérienne.

A la tombée de la nuit, nous nous arrêtâmes pour manger un morceau, ce que nous n'avions pas encore fait depuis notre départ dans la matinée de Paris. Toutefois les récents événements nous avaient tous plus que bouleversés. Nous étions tous affamés : les provisions diminuèrent rapidement.

Maman était alors partisane pour que nous trouvions une auberge ou un endroit où dormir maintenant. Par contre, Madame Weber proposait plutôt que nous profitions que tous les piétons, cyclistes et motards s'arrêtent pour dormir pour cheminer plus rapidement sur des routes moins encombrées.

**-Edward, si tu te sens toujours d'attaque pour conduire, je préférerai que nous continuons à rouler**, me demanda Madame Weber. **Les autres pourront dormir dans la voiture. Mais toi, il faut que tu sois en forme !**

**-Ce n'est pas un problème de continuer à rouler, Madame Weber. J'ai l'habitude des nuits blanches à l'hôpital.**

**-Alors, c'est parti ! On roule encore environ 4 heures pour se rapprocher d'Orléans. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous arrêter vers minuit.**

Nous repartîmes alors dans la nuit sombre, nos phares allumés, roulant plus rapidement que les derniers kilomètres que nous avions effectués.

Vers minuit, nous nous arrêtâmes enfin à l'entrée d'un village, dans lequel tous les habitants semblaient dormir. Ma mère et Madame Weber installèrent alors des couvertures sur le sol. Nous nous allongeâmes tous dessus, totalement épuisés par la route et le bombardement vécu dans l'après-midi, pour ainsi dormir, recouverts d'un autre plaid. Nous étions étendus côte à côté par famille, habillés, les chaussures seules à être ôtées.

Si tous sombrèrent immédiatement dans le sommeil (Michel et Éric dormaient d'ailleurs déjà dans la voiture, il avait fallu les porter), je savais que je ne dormirai que d'un œil. Je me devais de les veiller pour anticiper le moindre danger et qu'il ne leur arriverait rien.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Sur la route de l'Exode, 3 juin 1940**

Le lendemain matin, sans surprise, je fus le premier réveillé par l'aube naissante.

Je me chaussai et fis le tour de nos véhicules à tête reposée pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas plus soufferts du feu de la mitraille hier que ce que j'avais pu constater.

Puis, je m'appuyai contre le capot de ma voiture, observant attentivement les dormeurs sur lesquels je veillais.

A l'extrême-gauche, Monsieur Swan ronflait légèrement. Lui et son épouse dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, se tenant la main comme s'ils étaient amoureux au premier jour.

A côté de leur grand-mère rêvaient Samuel et Éric. Si Samuel avait un sommeil agité, Éric était bien plus calme et se collait contre le dos de sa mère, certainement à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

Madame Swan, dos à Éric, dormait sur le côté et tenait dans ses bras, serré contre son cœur, le plus jeune de ses fils.

Face à eux, ma Bella était dans les bras de Morphée, que je jalousais beaucoup. Elle était si belle dans son sommeil : tournée sur le côté gauche, les jambes repliées en position fœtale, elle tenait sa main gauche contre sa joue tandis que sa main droite remontait sur son épaule la couverture pour lui tenir chaud Cette douce attitude lui donnait un air enfantin tout en en faisant la plus jolie des jeunes filles de ma connaissance, d'autant plus qu'elle souriait dans ses rêves. Je crois que j'aurai pu tout donner pour connaître ses derniers !

Dans le dos de Bella, dormaient Angèle et Lucie. Elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles cherchaient à se protéger l'une l'autre. C'était très attendrissant, d'autant plus que la tête de Lucie dépassait à peine de la couverture, qui l'emmitouflait plus que bien.

À leurs côtés reposait leur mère, étendue sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, et dont le sommeil semblait calme et surtout imperturbable. Madame Weber m'avait plus qu'étonné hier : elle était autonome, elle avait un sens pratique à toute épreuve, elle savait s'accommoder à toute situation, même la plus dramatique. Il est vrai que travailler avec des enfants demandait tout aussi bien une rigueur qu'une capacité d'adaptation à toute épreuve. Je comprenais sa ténacité à s'engager dans le combat qui souhaitait que les femmes puissent voter. Elle était comme ma mère sur ce point-là.

Enfin, sommeillaient Alice et ma mère, près desquelles j'avais moi-même dormi.

Ma mère fut la seconde à se lever, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Encore que j'aurai pu également parier sur Madame Weber !

Je la prévins alors que j'allais chercher des bouteilles d'eau et éventuellement du lait pour le petit-déjeuner au café du village.

Je déambulais alors dans les rues du village, à la recherche d'un café, que je finis par trouver en face de l'église. Lorsque je pénétrai dedans, je pus constater qu'il était encore bien vide et que la TSF marchait à plein régime.

« _… Paris a été sévèrement bombardée cette nuit par l'ennemi boche. Les aéroports d'Orly et du Bourget, les usines Citroën et des immeubles du XVe et XVIe arrondissements ont été entièrement détruits. On compte les morts par centaines. Les autorités françaises annoncent déjà le chiffre non officiel de trois cents cinquante morts. Les Parisiens, apeurés par l'approche de l'ennemi et ses bombardements, se pressent dans les gares, espérant pouvoir prendre un train rare et bondé, ou prennent la route de l'Exode, rejoignant ainsi la masse des réfugiés de Belgique, du Nord et de l'Est..._ »

Même si notre parcours hier n'avait pas été de tout repos, ce que je venais d'entendre ne pouvait que me conforter d'avoir pris la bonne décision : rester à Paris était devenu trop dangereux pour nos familles. La Provence nous offrirait le havre de sécurité que nous recherchions tous.

J'achetai alors trois bouteilles d'eau et une bouteille de lait. Même si les prix avaient augmenté, ils restaient réalistes contrairement aux prix que j'avais vus pratiquer hier le long de la route. Je pris également une miche de pain frais.

Je rejoignis alors ma famille et mes amis à l'entrée du village où je les avais laissés. Ils étaient tous réveillés : si les frères de Bella étaient encore assis sur les couvertures, leurs yeux encore bouillis de sommeil, les femmes et les jeunes filles essayaient de reprendre apparence humaine, tirant sur leurs vêtements pour les défroisser, refermant les boutons du col de leur chemisier, renouant leurs cheveux et repiquant les épingles dans leur chignon, repositionnant leur chapeau sur leur coiffe.

C'était presque drôle de les voir jouer aux coquettes du fait des circonstances. Ma sœur était certainement la plus ennuyée de l'état de ses vêtements et de sa coiffure.

Nos yeux étaient tous cernés de la courte nuit que nous venions de passer sur une couverture fort peu épaisse, du stress que nous avions connu la veille avec le raid aérien qui nous avait mitraillé. Mais que pouvions-nous y faire ? Il n'y avait là rien de dramatique. Au contraire, ces petits défauts étaient le signe que nous n'étions qu'humains.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit-déjeuner, je refis rapidement le pansement d'Angèle : sa blessure cicatrisait bien. Puis nous reprîmes le chemin de l'Exode.

Partout sur les routes nationales se trouvaient des voitures bondées, des motos, des vélos, des valises, des poussettes, des sacs empilés. Les rares hommes présents étaient complétement défaits, les femmes en pleurs, les enfants criaient leur fatigue. Certains habitants avaient leurs vêtements couverts de sang séché. Tous se trainaient à pied, le long des routes, sous cette chaleur horrible.

Les voitures étaient de plus en plus rares sur les routes, nous permettant d'avancer un peu plus rapidement. Certaines étaient abandonnées sur le bas-côté de la route, telles des cadavres : elles avaient brûlé lors du bombardement de la veille ou avaient définitivement rendu l'âme, à moins que ce ne fut le défaut de pièces en bonne et due forme qui empêche la moindre réparation.

Certains soldats étaient seuls par ci et par là. Ils semblaient épuisés, affamés, apeurés, se disaient tous être à la recherche de leur régiment. Ils semblaient totalement perdus, comme s'ils avaient été abandonnés par leurs chefs. Cela en disait long sur la discipline et la force de l'armée française. La défaite nous pendait au nez, même si l'État-major était loin de le reconnaître à la radio.

Lorsque midi sonna au clocher de l'église du village que nous traversâmes, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de nous arrêter pour déjeuner. Nous parcourions à peine soixante kilomètres en trois heures de route. C'était peu ! Très peu ! Nous étions nettement en retard sur l'itinéraire que j'avais initialement prévu.

Nous profitâmes du lavoir du village pour faire une rapide toilette. C'était agréable de sentir l'eau fraîche couler sur son visage. J'en profitai même pour me raser rapidement, ne sachant quand j'en aurai à nouveau l'occasion. Lorsque je terminai de rincer mon visage, je captai alors le regard chocolat de mon amoureuse. Quand elle s'en aperçut que je l'avais repérée en train de m'observer, elle détourna les yeux et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle ne devait jamais avoir vu un homme se raser pour être si troublée. A moins que ce ne fut moi... Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire pleinement lorsque je recroisai à nouveau son regard si chaleureux.

Une fois les restes du repas et nos affaires de toilette rangés, juste avant que nous remontions dans les voitures, je m'aperçus qu'un des pneus de la voiture des Weber était à plat. Il me fallut alors démonter la roue et la changer. Madame Weber insista pour m'aider bien que j'aurai pu le faire seul. Je ne m'en formalisai plus : j'avais compris que c'était sa manière de fonctionner et de se sentir autonome.

Encore une fois, nous reprîmes la route. Les petits commençaient à s'ennuyer, trouvant le voyage long et répétitif.

J'espérai que nous arriverions à Orléans en fin d'après-midi.

Néanmoins, ce fut la nuit seule qui nous accueillit.

**-Je crois que nous allons à nouveau devoir passer la nuit dans la voiture ou dans un champ, **soulignai-je, voyant encore une fois toute la ville éteinte.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, accepta ma mère**. **L'essentiel, c'est que nous ne soyons pas séparés.**

La cité d'Orléans avait d'ailleurs été bombardée aujourd'hui, à moins que ce ne fut la veille. C'était difficile à dire, mais les ruines fumaient encore.

Je pouvais même voir certaines silhouettes se glissaient dans les habitations endommagées et ressortir chargées de biens. Des voleurs ! Des pilleurs ! Quelques soient les circonstances, ils étaient sans gêne, profitant de la moindre faiblesse pour accomplir leur triste besogne. L'espèce humaine était parfois lamentable et répugnante.

Je ne voulais pas que ma famille dorme près de pilleurs, voleurs et peut-être même violeurs.

**-Par contre, je préférerai que nous nous éloignions du centre-ville pour dormir. **Ma mère me regarda étonnée.** Ce sera plus sûr**, marmonnai-je à sa seule intention, espérant que Alice, Bella et ses frères assis sur la banquette arrière n'aient rien entendu.

Alors que je fis tourner la voiture sur une rue à droite, un violent coup sur la fenêtre de la voiture nous surprit. Je la baissai à peine, ne voulant pas laisser entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

**-Éteignez vos phares ! **M'ordonna un soldat. **Vous allez nous faire repérer et attirer de nouveaux bombardements.**

Je m'exécutais aussitôt, regardant dans mon rétroviseur afin de voir si Madame Weber en faisait de même.

Notre vitesse déjà lente ne s'en trouva que plus réduite. Circuler dans des rues sombres d'une ville obscure qui m'était inconnue, sans phares de voiture, sans lumières des lampadaires était un exercice fort difficile.

Nous finîmes par sortir de la ville, sans avoir provoquer la moindre anicroche. Après avoir roulé encore quelques kilomètres, je repérai une vieille grange sur le bord de la route. Nous nous garâmes à proximité. Pendant que les femmes sortaient l'une après l'autre des voitures avec les enfants, chacun d'entre eux étirant leurs membres ankylosés par l'immobilité due au long trajet, je faisais le tour de la grange, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je trouvai même le loquet de la grange : ce soir, nous dormirons dans du foin. Ce serait plus confortable que de dormir sur l'herbe fraiche et couverte de rosée matinale, à même le sol.

Nous préparâmes nos lits de fortune, avec du foin et nos couvertures, nous regroupant par famille dans trois coins de la grange, afin de respecter au mieux les convenances sociales, qui auraient voulu que nous dormions dans des chambres séparées. La guerre changeait bien des choses et bouleversaient totalement les mœurs.

Puis nous dinâmes ensemble. Nos provisions s'épuisaient peu à peu. Nos mères se demandaient si cela suffirait pour le reste du voyage jusqu'en Provence, puisque nous avions roulé plus lentement que prévu et que nous avions encore quelques jours de route devant nous. Cependant, même s'il nous faudrait être vigilants et économes, la question alimentaire n'était pas encore primordiale.

Après nous être à tour de rôle soulagé derrière la grange, chacun gagna sa couche de fortune pour récupérer de cette journée éprouvante, même si au final elle avait été bien plus calme que celle de la veille.

Les respirations calmes des dormeurs commencèrent à s'élever progressivement, entrecoupées de quelques ronflements du grand-père de Bella. Chacun d'entre eux avait son propre rythme respiratoire, sa propre sonorité, comme s'il s'agissait des différents instruments d'un orchestre.

Mon piano me manquait. J'en jouais tellement peu ces derniers temps. J'avais particulièrement apprécié lorsque Bella nous avait joué quelques morceaux de violon à la fin de notre dîner champêtre. La musique nous avait encore une fois permis d'oublier la guerre et ses malheurs. Quand je pense que j'avais hésité à dire à Bella de ne pas le prendre, je ne le regrettai pas aujourd'hui.

Même si je savais que cette nuit, il n'y aura pas le moindre danger puisque nous étions protégés des autres par la grange contrairement à hier soir où nous avions dormi en plein air, je ne réussissais pas à m'endormir. J'écoutais toujours aussi attentivement le moindre bruit de pas humain ou de trottinement d'animaux qui pouvaient s'approcher de notre dortoir rudimentaire.

J'entendis soudain des murmures.

Je me redressai alors rapidement sur mon séant afin d'en déterminer l'origine. J'eus tôt fait de me rassurer et de comprendre qu'ils ne venaient pas de l'extérieur mais de l'un des dormeurs de la grange.

**-Papa ! Attention !**

La voix s'était affirmée nettement et semblait inquiète. J'aurais même parié qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder l'une après l'autre mes compagnes de chambrée. Certaines s'agitaient plus que d'autres.

**-Edward... **M'appela cette voix si douce. **Edward !**

Oups ! C'était ma Bella qui parlait dans son sommeil et qui m'appelait. Rêvait-elle de moi ? Je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Cependant, je ne savais que faire : devais-je m'approcher d'elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas ? Si elle avait besoin d'aide ? Peut-être était-elle réellement réveillée et non pas endormie comme je le croyais ?

Alors que je restais encore assis la regardant de là où j'étais, à côté de ma mère et ma sœur, hésitant à me lever, Bella m'appela à nouveau.

**-Edward ! Reste ! Ed... ward...**

Ses appels répétés suffisent finalement à réveiller sa mère qui fut assise en moins d'une seconde et qui regarda immédiatement dans ma direction, et non dans celle de sa fille. Si elle avait pu avoir une mitraillette à la place de ses yeux, je serais mort sur le coup.

Qu'avait-elle cru ? Que j'avais approché sa fille sans son autorisation ?

Je ne pouvais me retenir d'être en colère contre elle. Au lieu de me fusiller du regard, elle ferait mieux de voir ce qu'avait Bella, de comprendre pourquoi sa fille s'agitait tant dans son sommeil, pourquoi elle m'appelait.

**-Edward...**

J'entendis un rire discret en provenance de ma sœur. Allait-elle elle aussi parler dans son sommeil ? Était-ce une mode actuellement ?

**-Ed...**

Cette fois-ci, Madame Swan remua de sa main l'épaule de sa fille et la berça enfin de douces paroles.

**-Chut, Bella, ça va aller... Tout va bien... Chut... Tout le monde va bien ici... **

Bella s'assagit et finit par se taire définitivement, retombant dans un sommeil profond. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle se fut réveillée. C'était vraiment surprenant ! Était-elle noctambule ? Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir entendue parler, ni bouger dans son sommeil la nuit dernière. Peut-être était-ce exceptionnel ?

Madame Swan me lança un nouveau coup d'œil plus agréable cette fois-ci, puis finit par se rallonger près de sa fille. Mais, au lieu de serrer contre elle son plus jeune fils comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière ou en ce début de nuit, elle passa son bras autour de la taille de sa fille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : adoptait-elle cette attitude pour réconforter sa fille ou simplement parce qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance et qu'elle craignait que je ne rejoigne mon amoureuse pour faire des choses qui lui déplairaient ? C'était bien mal me connaître et c'était surtout remettre en cause l'éducation de gentleman que mes parents m'avaient donnée.

Je me rallongeai à nouveau sur ma couche de fortune.

Le sommeil finit par me gagner.

Un court moment.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Sur la route de l'Exode, 4 juin 1940**

Comme hier matin, je fus le premier levé.

C'était assez ironique quand on savait qu'ordinairement j'étais le dernier levé dans ma famille depuis mon enfance. Enfin, les multiples gardes que j'avais dû assurer à l'hôpital ces derniers temps avaient bien changé mes habitudes.

Puis, l'un après l'autre, tout le monde émergea de la grange, plus ou moins alerte tant qu'une boisson chaude n'était pas encore bue et avalée.

J'allumai alors un feu de bois, sur un ancien foyer qui était proche de la grange, pour faire chauffer du lait et de l'eau dans les gamelles que nous avions prévues à cet effet et emmenées.

Nous petit-déjeunâmes de bon cœur, séparés en deux groupes : d'un côté nos mères et grands-parents dont les traits étaient marqués par l'inquiétude et la fatigue; de l'autre côté, nous les jeunes, plus exubérants et innocents, notamment les petits frères de mon aimée.

Toutefois, dans ce dernier groupe, Alice ne cessait de bailler.

**-Bah, Alice, t'as pas suffisamment dormi ? Ou t'as mal dormi ? **Questionna un Samuel curieux.

**-Comment veux-tu que je dormes bien quand une personne ne cesse de bavarder toute la nuit ? **Sourit ma sœur taquine.

Le visage de mon amoureuse s'enflamma immédiatement suite à cette réponse. De plus, elle baissa la tête vers sa timbale de thé, dissimulant ses yeux derrière ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle n'avait pas encore attachés.

**-Qui bavarde la nuit ? **Questionna Lucie. **Je n'ai rien entendu. Tu n'as pas l'impression ****d'exagérer un peu, Alice ?**

**-Je parie que c'est Bella qui a parlé toute la nuit ! **S'écria Samuel enthousiaste. **Et qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?** Il se leva pour s'approcher de sa sœur. **Allez ! Dis-nous ce que tu as dit !**

**-Oui ! Tu peux nous le dire ! **Insista à son tour Éric.

Bella semblait tellement confuse et gênée qu'il fallait que je trouve une idée pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas dans lequel ma sœur l'avait entrainée par taquinerie.

**-Hey ! Alice a dit que quelqu'un avait parlé cette nuit ! Rien ne dit qu'il s'agisse de Bella. Il se peut qu'elle parle d'Angèle, de Sam ou bien de moi ! **Intervins-je essayant de calmer le jeu.

Si ma réponse déchaina Samuel, elle eut le bon ton de rafraichir les joues de ma chère et tendre, qui sembla respirer plus facilement. Elle devait sûrement penser, puisque je proposais d'autres prénoms que le sien, que je ne l'avais pas entendue, ce qui devait la soulager.

**-Ah ! Ah ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! **S'entêta Alice en riant. **Il est de notoriété publique que Bella parle dans son sommeil.**

**-Je ne pense pas que tout le monde sache que Bella parle dans son sommeil, **essayai-je encore de la défendre.

J'en profitai pour lancer un regard peu amène à Alice afin de lui demander de calmer le jeu.

**-Et si ! Tout le monde le sait ! **Lança Samuel. **Papa, Maman, nos grands-parents, Jasper, Rosalie, Éric, Michel, Alice et Angèle... et tout le monde !**

Tout le monde, ... Sauf moi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Moi qui souhaitais tout savoir de ma Bella, moi qui apprenais à la connaître depuis notre première rencontre, il y a dix ans déjà, et plus particulièrement depuis notre échange de promesses amoureuses et notre premier baiser, je m'apercevais que je ne la connaissais que très peu. Je ne connaissais pas encore toutes ces petites habitudes, ces petites manies qui la caractérisaient, qui la faisaient égale à elle-même et si unique en son genre, bref tout ce qui en elle me faisait l'aimer.

Il est vrai que l'entendre parler la nuit, et surtout l'entendre m'appeler, était un fait qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire avant notre mariage, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, la débâcle et l'Exode.

**-Alors, dis-nous ce que tu as dit, **insista encore une fois son frère.

Alice avait compris mon avertissement du coin de l'œil et n'osait reprendre la parole. Elle voulait juste s'amuser en taquinant son amie, non la mettre mal à l'aise.

**-Je ne m'en souviens plus, **murmura une Bella angoissée.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'elle avait dit pendant son sommeil Au contraire, cela m'avait fait plus que plaisir de l'entendre m'appeler, de savoir qu'elle rêvait de moi. Toutefois, peut-être n'en avait-elle aucun souvenir ?

Elle se leva, ramassa mécaniquement nos timbales utilisées et s'approcha du bassin pour les rincer à l'eau claire. Elle s'éloignait volontairement du groupe par peur d'être moquée.

Cette situation ne me plaisait pas ! J'avais envie de me lever pour la rejoindre. Mais je ne savais pas comment mon attitude pouvait être interprétée par le reste du groupe, ni si Bella accepterait ma présence. Après tout, si elle s'était isolée de nous, ce n'était pas pour me supporter.

Angèle, qui n'avait dit mot depuis le début, disputa alors violemment le frère de son amie !

**-Sam, pourquoi as-tu autant insisté ? Tu sais bien, que Bella n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle parle la nuit ! Elle a trop l'impression d'être différente ! **Samuel baissa la tête devant les reproches d'Angèle.** Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera de savoir ce que Bella a dit cette nuit ? Si tu voulais le savoir, il ne fallait pas dormir !**

**-Je voulais juste qu'on s'amuse un peu, pas qu'elle le prenne si mal. **Il semblait honteux.

**-Alors, tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de ta sœur**, lui recommanda-t-elle.

**-Il n'est pas le seul responsable, **s'avança Alice. **Je suis celle qui ait lancé le sujet. Je ne pensais pas que cela irait si loin.**

Tous deux rejoignirent ma douce et tendre pour lui présenter leurs excuses.

**-J'espère qu'elle les fera ramer et qu'elle ne leur pardonnera pas tout de suite leurs bêtises ! **Marmonna Angèle alors que je nettoyai sa blessure et changeai son pansement. **Ou qu'elle les fera au moins mariner un peu !**

**-Franchement, cela m'étonnerait,** lui murmurai-je. **Bella ne sait pas être rancunière.**

**-En effet ! **Me répondit-elle de manière implacable.

Je me demandai réellement ce que son ton voulait bien pouvoir dire. Quand avais-je fait souffrir Bella et qu'elle m'avait pardonné rapidement ? Je cherchais dans mes pensées sans pour autant trouver la réponse... Il y avait bien eu cette fois-là quand elle m'avait surpris avec Laurène à la sortie de l'hôpital. Mais Angèle ne pouvait être au courant de cet incident. Même Alice ne le connaissait pas.

Laissant tomber pour le moment ce qu'Angèle cherchait à me dire, je rangeai mon matériel médical et me tournais vers ma belle : elle serrait dans ses bras son frère tout en souriant avec bonheur à son amie. Ils étaient déjà tous les deux pardonnés.

J'aurai aimé aller la voir pour moi aussi la réconforter, la serrer un moment dans mes bras, peut-être même l'embrasser, mais nous n'avions malheureusement pas suffisamment de temps. Je m'étais contenté de lui envoyer un regard chaleureux et appuyé lorsque je l'avais aidée à ranger le matériel de cuisine dans le coffre de la voiture.

Une fois encore, nous reprîmes la route.

Je tenais à m'éloigner d'Orléans le plus rapidement possible et à franchir la Loire : les ponts étaient des cibles faciles à détruire pour les avions ennemis.

Nous avions à peine fait quelques kilomètres que les sirènes de la D.C.A. (1) d'Orléans retentirent dans la ville et les villages alentours. Nous étions d'ailleurs en train d'en traverser un. Nous entendîmes peu de temps après le bruit des moteurs des avions ennemis.

Encore une fois, je dus crier les mêmes consignes aux miens : quitter rapidement les voitures et s'éloigner d'elles de peur qu'elles ne s'enflamment, du fait de la présence d'essence, si l'une ou l'autre était touchée ; se mettre à couvert et s'allonger. Cette fois-ci, cela avait été plus facile : nous nous étions réfugiés sous les arbres de la place sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Nous n'étions plus visibles des avions. Nous ne craignions rien.

De toute façon, le bombardement s'intensifiait principalement sur la ville d'Orléans.

Les obus et bombes tombaient sans discontinuer sur la ville. Une fumée noire s'élevait de là-bas, suivie de cris et hurlements. J'avais l'impression que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Nous nous serrions tous les uns contre les autres, une façon de se rassurer, de se sentir vivant.

Les enfants mettaient même leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, ne pouvant plus supporter d'entendre le grondement des moteurs des avions, ni celui des bombes qui canardaient Orléans. Ils se serraient chacun contre un adulte : Michel était dans les bras de sa mère alors que Éric était dans ceux de sa grand-mère et Samuel proche de son grand-père.

Je voyais le regard bouleversé de Bella devant ce spectacle horriblement meurtrier. Elle tremblait, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure au risque de se blesser. Que n'aurai-je pas donné pour l'empêcher de voir ce désastre ? Que n'aurai-je pas fait pour calmer ses angoisses ?

Au Diable les convenances !

Je l'attrapai par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi afin qu'elle pose sa tête délicatement contre mon torse, lui empêchant de regarder ce cataclysme. Elle se calma progressivement et cessa de trembler. Je croisai alors le regard émeraude de ma mère, qui approuva mon attitude, agissant de même avec Alice. Même Madame Swan ne trouva rien à redire.

Une bombe tomba sur un immeuble à proximité de nous, nous faisant tous sursauter violemment. Je resserrai alors mon bras sur Bella, espérant ainsi mieux la protéger dans mon étreinte. Des pierres s'écroulèrent et un incendie se déclara à quelques centaines de mètres.

Puis les avions boches s'éloignèrent et ce fut le silence... durant à peine quelques secondes !

Des hurlements se firent rapidement entendre en provenance de l'immeuble éboulé et en feu. Il semblait y avoir plusieurs blessés, certains étaient peut-être même bloqués sous les décombres. Une silhouette enflammée sortit même en courant de l'immeuble amoché, se tournant dans tous les sens et secouant ses bras afin de faire cesser le feu. Deux personnes se précipitèrent sur elle avec une couverture pour éteindre les flammes, mais j'avais bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quel affreux tableau de guerre !

Je me tournais alors vers les miens, gardant toujours Bella contre moi.

**-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?**

De multiples « oui » fusèrent. Encore une fois, nous étions sains et saufs !

La place, auparavant si calme, se remplit de monde et de brouhaha.

Si des personnes s'enfuyaient le plus loin possible du désastre, quelques femmes aux vêtements noirs et déchirés mais plutôt bien portantes essayaient d'organiser les premiers secours. Néanmoins, elles agissaient de manière totalement anarchique : elles se coupaient la parole, semblaient encore effrayées par ce qui venait de se passer, ne savaient pas forcément comment être le plus efficace... Sans compter que certaines personnes pleuraient leurs morts ou étaient à la recherche des leurs.

J'avais du mal à suivre les ordres hurlés et contredits. Tant de paroles fusaient dans tous les sens !

**-Apportez de l'eau ! **

**-Il nous faut des seaux !**

**-Non, installons plutôt les blessés de ce côté !**

**-Voici un seau ! Les pompiers sont prévenus... Ils arrivent ! **

**-Ne vous allongez pas ici ! C'est trop dangereux ! Venez par ici !**

**-On a besoin de plus d'eau ! Mais que font les pompiers ?**

**-Mes enfants ! Où sont mes enfants ? Où sont...**

**-Prenez cette couverture ! Buvez un peu d'eau. Cela va aller... Tout ira bien...**

**-Ils doivent être demandés ailleurs ! **

**-Qu'est-ce que cela ? Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Un bras ! Seulement un bras ! **

**-Pousse-toi ! Que fais-tu ?**

**-Celui-là est mort !**

**-Non, seul un médecin peut le décider !**

**-Ouais, toubib ou pas, il ne respire plus quand même !**

**-Je crois que nous devrions aller les aider, **proposai-je en me tournant vers les miens. **En tout cas, je me le dois, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour certains d'entre eux.**

**-Oui, tu as raison**, m'approuva ma mère.

**-Toutefois, il faut que certains d'entre nous restent ici près des voitures, pour qu'elles ne tentent pas les voleurs, **précisa Madame Weber. **De toute façon, il est hors de question que les plus jeunes assistent à ces soins, **rajouta-t-elle en désignant Lucie,** il y a encore trop de marques de l'horreur qui vient d'avoir lieu.**

**-Je vais rester ici avec mes beaux-parents et les enfants**, annonça Madame Swan.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête me dirigeant vers la voiture pour récupérer ma trousse médicale. Bella et ma mère me suivaient.

**-Belle, tu restes ici**, exigea sa mère. **Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de cet immeuble branlant et en feu.**

**-Mais...**

Une sirène de pompiers se fit entendre et un tout petit camion rouge entra sur la place. Il s'arrêta près d'un groupe à l'entrée de la place, puis se rapprocha lentement de nous. Un des pompiers descendit :

**-Des blessé parmi vous ?**

**-Non, tout le monde va bien, **répondis-je rapidement, comme on m'aurait demandé de le faire à l'hôpital.

**-Mais, t'as quel âge ? **Me demanda-t-il. **Tu devrais pas être au front ? Tu serais quand même pas un déserteur ?**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que ma mère s'emportait déjà.

**-De quel droit accusez-vous mon fils d'être un déserteur ? Ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est une honte de le blâmer ainsi alors que son père et ses cousins sont mobilisés, au front et que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'eux.**

**-Pardonnez-nous, ma petite dame, **reprit-il choquant ainsi ma mère, **mais votre fils a l'air d'avoir plus de 20 ans. Faut qu'on vérifie ses papiers. Pas que ça m'enchante, mais y a tellement de tricheurs et de lâches en ce moment. Et s'il n'est pas en règle, il devra nous accompagner pour nous aider à lutter contre le feu. Ça lui évitera peut-être la cours martiale !**

Sans perdre mon calme puisque ma mère avait perdu le sien, je sortis de la poche de ma veste mes papiers que je lui tendis. Il y avait là ma carte d'identité indiquant mon âge et mon ordre de mobilisation, qui débutait le 20 juin. (2)

**-Tout semble en règle, **bougonna-t-il en lisant avidement mes papiers.

**-Tout est parfaitement en règle, **le repris-je de manière intransigeante.

**-Il n'empêche qu'au vue de ta jeunesse et de ta musculature, ton aide nous serait bien précieuse. Viens avec nous ! **Reprit-il en grimpant à nouveau dans le camion.

**-Tu ne peux pas faire cela ?** Murmura Bella qui s'était accrochée à ma main pendant le contrôle de papiers.

**-Oh ! Et bien, si une jeune et jolie demoiselle aux joues roses comme vous le supplie de ne pas partir, c'est sûr qu'il ne viendra pas ! **Rigola le pompier du haut de son camion.

Ma Bella s'empourpra encore plus.

**-Monsieur, **reprit ma mère d'un ton plus posé,** mon fils est soutien de famille pour 12 personnes. Ne l'obligez pas à partir avec vous. Il n'en a pas l'âge et nous serions perdus sans lui. **

**-De toute façon, je comptais venir quelques heures pour soigner les blessés les plus graves, **avançai-je comme argument de négociation.

**-Infirmier ? **Questionna à nouveau le pompier.

**-Non, étudiant en médecine. **

**-Ok ! On s'occupe d'éteindre le feu et de sortir les survivants des décombres. Vous gérez les soins des blessés.**

**-Bien, Capitaine, **répliquai-je ayant aperçu ses épaulettes et son grade.

**-T'as tout compris jeune homme ! **Me sourit-il en enfilant son casque. **Allons éteindre ce feu pendant que le jeune doc s'occupe des blessés, **se tourna-t-il vers ses hommes.

**-Penses-tu avoir besoin de notre aide, Edward ? **Me demanda Madame Weber.

**-Oui, si vous vous en sentez capable.** Jamais je n'aurai imposé à l'un des miens de m'assister. A la vue du sang, il était tout à fait possible de s'évanouir. **Voyez si vous pouvez trouver de quoi faire des bandages...**

Je m'approchai des blessés qui avaient été étendus sur le bord de la place. Je montrais à ma mère, à Madame Weber et à Angèle comment faire un pansement compressif, comment nettoyer rapidement une plaie...

**-Edward, Marie et moi connaissons ces gestes de premiers secours, nous les avions appris lorsque nous aidions aux soins lors de la dernière guerre. Nous allons les apprendre à Angèle. Va donc t'occuper des blessés les plus graves.**

Je suturais alors plusieurs plaies profondes, soignais quelques brûlures. C'était bizarre de travailler seul. Habituellement, à l'hôpital, nous pratiquions toujours en équipe. Là, je n'étais pas vraiment seul, il suffisait de voir toutes celles qui papillonnaient autour de moi. Mais nous nous contentions de travailler côté à côte, de soulager le plus de monde et rapidement.

L'un des blessés se tordait de douleur. Il avait une grave blessure au foie. Une opération lui serait nécessaire pour survivre. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant quelqu'un pour m'aider. Je n'avais jamais effectué seul une telle opération, mais si je ne tentais rien, alors il mourrait.

Je sentis soudain une présence s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Sans avoir à tourner la tête, restant concentré sur les blessures graves de mon blessé, je reconnus le parfum de ma belle.

**-Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?**

**-Bella, je vais devoir essayer de l'opérer si je veux qu'il... **Je relevais la tête : mon amoureuse était blanche comme un linge et respirait difficilement. **Bella, tu n'as pas à être là si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. **

**-Edward, tu as besoin d'aide, laisse-moi t'aider...**

**-Bella...**

**-Laisse-moi t'aider, **insista-t-elle. **J'ai vraiment envie de me sentir utile. Même si c'est dur**, respira-t-elle difficilement.

**-Bien, **la remerciai-je d'un sourire. **Assieds-toi de l'autre côté. Tu vas devoir maintenir de ta main droite ce linge imbibé de chloroforme, **lui expliquai-je en le lui tendant, **afin qu'il soit endormi et qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur. **Elle acquiesça à mes propos. Elle comprenait vite. L'odeur forte du chloroforme devait masquer en partie les odeurs corporelles et sanguines qui la dérangeaient.** De ton autre main, pourras-tu me donner les instruments que je te montrerai ? **

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

**-Ne regarde pas trop où j'opère si le sang te met mal à l'aise. Il y en aura sûrement beaucoup, **l'avertis-je.

Je relevai les manches de ma chemise, enfila une paire de gants propres et me concentra sur le foie de cet homme. Les conditions d'hygiène étaient plus que limites mais je devais me dépêcher d'ôter les débris qui se trouvaient dans la plaie béante, recoudre les différentes parties du foie et de l'intestin qui étaient déchirées. Le pouls du blessé restait faible mais régulier. J'étais incapable de dire s'il survivrait ou pas, mais je faisais tout pour.

Bella me donnait rapidement les instruments chirurgicaux que je lui demandai. Elle était efficace, rapide, précise, même si elle restait mal à l'aise en voyant tout ce sang. Nous parlions peu, mais je lui souriais régulièrement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle se débrouillait bien et surtout que sa présence m'était nécessaire, vitale même.

**-J'ai terminé, **lui annonçai-je lorsque je fixai le dernier pansement sur l'estomac du blessé, puis ôtai de sa bouche le linge de chloroforme. **Merci de ton aide, mon Ange.**

**-Est-ce qu'il va …. ? **Elle n'osa poursuivre sa phrase.

**-Vivre ? **Elle acquiesça. **Je ne sais pas, je l'espère. Cela dépendra en partie des soins post-opératoires. En tout cas, nous avons fait le maximum en l'opérant ici même, à proximité des décombres.**

Elle me sourit, mais vacilla lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever. Je la rattrapai alors dans mes bras.

**-Merci, **me souffla-t-elle épuisée, le teint blanc.

**-Es-tu sûre que cela va ? **La questionnai-je doucement. **Tu es si blanche**, rajoutai-je en caressant sa joue de mes doigts. **Tu n'aurais pas dû insister pour m'aider...**

**-Arrête avec cela, Edward, **me contrecarra-t-elle. **Tu avais besoin d'aide ! Je ne suis sûrement pas aussi douée que les infirmières avec lesquelles tu travailles habituellement, mais ne...**

**-Bella ! Ne te dénigre pas ! **La coupai-je. **Tu as été parfaite ! J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu m'assistes. C'est simplement que tu sembles si pâle...**

**-C'est juste parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir tout ce sang... Ça va aller, je te promets. **Elle serra ma main un peu plus fort pour me le démontrer.

Nous fûmes interrompus par des brancardiers.

**-Doc ! Avez-vous fini de le soigner ? Pouvons-nous le prendre ?**

C'était rigolo de se faire appeler docteur alors que je n'avais pas encore validé mon diplôme. Cela dit, pour ces hommes que je ne croiserai pas plus de quelques minutes, j'avais soigné ces blessés, ils me considéraient comme un médecin. Peu leur importait que je sois diplômé ou simple étudiant.

**-Oui, mais déplacez-le lentement. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. A ce moment-là, un médecin devra examiner ses plaies et ses sutures pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de risque d'infection.**

**-Ok ! Merci Doc ! A plus tard !**

Nous nettoyâmes rapidement avec de l'eau puis de l'alcool les instruments chirurgicaux que j'avais utilisés pour opérer. Puis, nous rejoignîmes main dans la main nos voitures, où nous attendaient les autres.

Il ne manquait que ma mère et Madame Weber. Avant que je ne pose la question, Angèle me répondit :

**-Maman et Madame Cullen ont terminé de donner les premiers soins et les brancardiers ont déjà récupéré leurs blessés. Elles sont allées chercher de l'eau pour que nous continuons notre voyage.**

**-D'accord, **soufflai-je, passant ma main dans mes cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

**-Bella, **l'appela Madame Swan.** Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Es-tu blessée ? **Paniqua-t-elle. Immédiatement, je me retournais vers ma bien-aimée. **D'où vient tout ce sang ?**

**-Calme-toi, Maman. Ce n'est pas mon sang, mais celui d'un blessé que j'ai soigné avec Edward. Tout va bien.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu si blanche ? **Elle m'interpela alors. **Edward, qu'a donc ma fille ?**

Je me rapprochai de Bella qui s'asseyait dans l'herbe à côté de sa mère et ses frères, mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Elle semblait épuisée.

**-Rien, Maman ! Tout va bien ! C'est simplement tout ce sang ! Et l'odeur ! Surtout l'odeur ! C'est assez désagréable !**

Alice attrapa une valise, l'ouvrit et en sortit un chemisier crème pour son amie.

**-Tiens, change-toi ! Comme cela, tu ne seras plus indisposée par l'odeur du sang !**

**-Mais, je ne vais pas me changer là, Alice ! Pas devant tout le monde ! **Rougit-elle.

Même si la place était moins encombrée depuis que l'incendie avait été éteint et les blessés en grande partie évacués, il restait encore une quinzaine de personnes qui déambulaient entre les ruines fumantes et les différentes rues qui aboutissaient sur la place.

**-Si ! **Lui ordonna ma sœur.** On va se mettre autour de toi, personne ne verra rien.**

Bella me jeta un petit coup d'œil emprunté. Je me détournais d'elle, m'adossant à la voiture, pour lui tourner le dos. J'en profitai également pour appeler Sam et son grand-père pour que nous parlions mécanique pendant que les filles s'accroupissaient autour de ma douce et tendre pour protéger sa pudeur.

J'aperçus au loin ma mère et Madame Weber revenir chargées chacune de bouteilles d'eau. Samuel et moi courûmes vers elles pour les décharger. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux voitures, Bella était debout, changée et retrouvait des couleurs.

Nous reprîmes à nouveau la route. Il était grand temps de partir ! Nous avions passé la matinée à soigner les blessés du bombardement de ce matin. Nous étions plus qu'en retard sur notre trajet.

Même s'il y avait un peu moins de monde sur les routes que les jours précédents, nous n'allions guère plus vite. Les routes nationales étaient complétement défoncées par les obus, bien souvent encombrées de voitures défoncées abandonnées ou de valises délaissées par leurs propriétaires qui avaient dû les juger trop lourdes et inutiles.

Plus nous nous rapprochions des ponts de la Loire, plus la foule gagnait à nouveau en affluence.

Le bruit courait que certains ponts avaient déjà été détruits par les avions boches. C'était en effet une cible militaire majeure, car ils pouvaient permettre le déplacement rapide de troupes militaires du sud au nord de la France.

En cette fin d'après-midi, la foule se densifiait tellement que nos deux voitures s'étaient un moment perdues de vue. J'étais alors descendu voir Madame Weber pour que nous fixions un lieu de rencontre de l'autre côté de la Loire, si cela venait à se reproduire.

La rumeur s'amplifiait dans la foule :

**-Les ponts ! Ils vont sauter ! **

**-Si les avions boches reviennent, ils les détruiront !**

**-Il faut les passer pour gagner le sud de la France ! Avant qu'ils ne soient bombardés !**

Mon but n'était plus de parcourir des centaines de kilomètres aujourd'hui, mais simplement de franchir l'un de ces ponts, ce que nous réussîmes en toute fin d'après-midi.

L'attente avait été longue ! L'angoisse de revoir surgir encore une fois dans le ciel des avions pour nous mitrailler avait été fort présente.

C'est épuisé que nous arrivâmes dans un petit village : nous nous étions éloignés le plus possible de la Loire, qui risquait d'attirer de nouveaux bombardements, mais nous étions incapables de poursuivre plus notre route, vaincus par la fatigue. J'avais l'impression que notre nuit passée dans la grange remontait à une éternité.

Grâce au savoir-faire et à la diplomatie de ma mère, qui avait réussi à négocier avec l'habitant, nous ne dormirions pas à la belle étoile cette nuit et nous nous partagerions trois chambrées contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante dans de vrais lits : je partageais ma chambre avec les frères de Bella, ma mère et Alice avec Madame Weber et ses filles, Bella et sa mère avec ses grands-parents.

C'est donc avec empressement que je posais cette nuit-là ma tête sur mon oreiller.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**Sur la route de l'Exode, 5 juin 1940 – sur la route en direction de la Provence, 12 juin 1940**

La nuit avait été fort réparatrice. Je crois que j'avais oublié ce qu'était dormir dans un vrai lit.

Alors que les femmes faisaient une rapide toilette, Monsieur Swan et moi remplirent les réservoirs d'essence des voitures. Les bidons que nous avions emportés de Paris étaient désormais vides. Il nous faudrait absolument trouver une station essence, si nous voulions arriver à destination.

La route, moins chaotique puisque moins bombardée, moins encombrée puisque beaucoup de réfugiés n'avaient pas encore franchi les ponts de la Loire, nous accueillit à nouveau.

Nous nous dirigions maintenant vers Clermont-Ferrand.

A midi, nous nous arrêtâmes longuement.

D'une part, Madame Weber souhaitait remplir nos paniers de provisions et s'en fut à l'épicerie avec ses filles et nos cartes d'alimentation. Elles n'avaient pas voulu que nous les accompagnâmes, argumentant que c'était leur domaine de prédilection et que c'était une certaine manière d'être en lien avec leur conjoint ou père.

D'autre part, ce village possédant une poste, ma mère et moi attendîmes deux longues heures afin de pouvoir essayer de passer une communication. Si l'appel vers Londres et ma grand-mère Elizabeth échoua, nous réussîmes à avoir ma grand-mère Anne en Provence.

Elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin de nos nouvelles depuis quatre jours que nous étions partis. Elle s'attendait à nous voir arriver plus tôt au mas. Par contre, nous qui comptions tant sur elle pour avoir des nouvelles de Dad et d'Emmett, éventuellement même de nos autres amis soldats, nous fûmes extrêmement déçus d'apprendre que Mamée n'avait rien reçu, ni par écrit, ni par téléphone.

D'un commun accord avec ma mère, nous décidâmes de ne pas parler de cet appel aux autres, indiquant simplement qu'aucune communication téléphonique n'avait pu être établie, ni avec Londres, ni avec la Provence.

De plus, alors que nous attendions notre tour au bureau de Poste, la TSF nous avait appris que le pont que nous avions emprunté la veille pour franchir la Loire avait été bombardé, faisant de nombreuses victimes parmi les réfugiés qui le traversaient.

Cette guerre devenait de plus en plus affreuse, pire qu'un cauchemar épouvantable.

Je ne comprenais pas comment les Allemands pouvaient s'attaquer avec autant de facilité à des civils désarmés et si vulnérables. Je le savais puisque Dad m'en avait informé, mais je ne comprenais pas cette attitude. C'était une attitude inhumaine ! La guerre n'aurait dû toucher que ceux qui portaient l'uniforme et des armes, pas des femmes, ni des enfants, ni des infirmes... Toutes ces personnes étaient de simples innocents, qui essayaient de fuir la barbarie de l'ennemi.

Les jours suivants, nous continuâmes de rouler, dormant parfois à la belle étoile, parfois dans une grange, rarement dans une des auberges qui étaient toutes bondées et pas forcément bien fréquentées.

Nous avions réussi à trouver de l'essence, ce qui nous avait permis de poursuivre notre chemin.

Les routes étaient moins fréquentées, les bombardements de plus en plus rares et de plus en plus éloignés pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Je savais que les Allemands concentraient leur effort de guerre sur Orléans, Tours, Angers, et les principaux ponts de la Loire. Nous avions bien fait de quitter Paris dès le début du mois de juin. Si nous avions hésité davantage, la route aurait été bien plus contraignante, dangereuse et se serait même peut-être soldée par la mort de l'un des nôtres.

Au terme d'un long voyage de dix jours, nous finîmes par arriver enfin en Provence, au mas de ma grand-mère qui nous accueillit à bras ouverts.

J'avais mené à bien ma mission : les amener tous et toutes en bonne santé chez ma grand-mère.

Néanmoins, j'avais conscience que les récents événements les avaient tous marqués psychologiquement, certaines plus que d'autres.

Alice restait apathique encore de longs moments dans la journée. L'absence de nouvelles de Jasper renforçait son indifférence vis-à-vis du monde extérieur qui ne pouvait lui apporter de plus amples informations sur lui ou la Légion étrangère.

Madame Swan et ses beaux-parents sursautaient au moindre bruit de moteur qui grondait, rappelant celui des avions qui nous avaient mitraillés. Toutefois, la mère de Bella restait la plus fragile. Elle semblait toujours proche de la crise de nerfs. Je restais toujours vigilant, près à intervenir à la moindre faiblesse. J'espérai qu'elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir de bonnes nouvelles de son époux, car c'était la seule annonce qui permettrait d'apaiser sa tension et son inquiétude.

Bella était aussi plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle était inquiète pour son père, mais surtout pour sa mère dont elle redoutait une probable dépression. Je la voyais agir merveilleusement bien dans son rôle de grande sœur, s'occupant avec plaisir de ses petits frères mais calmant aussi leurs angoisses lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient se tourner vers leur mère. Elle était d'une douceur toute maternelle avec eux, et surtout avec le plus jeune de ses frères, qui lui quémandait de nombreux câlins. Je me plaisais alors parfois à imaginer qu'un jour prochain elle serait être la mère idéale pour nos enfants.

Mais en attendant ce jour-là, elle faisait fonction de mère pour ses frères, lorsque Madame Swan s'était effondrée nerveusement ou que sa santé lui faisait défaut. Même si ses grands-parents la soutenaient dans son rôle de fille ainée de la famille, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils étaient tous deux dans un pays étranger, vivant chez une famille qu'ils connaissaient encore peu dans laquelle ils n'osaient pas s'imposer par peur de déranger. Tout cela contribuait au fait que Bella portait un fardeau bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules de jeune fille de 15 ans et demi.

Ma mère, qui remarquait toujours tout, avait bien entendu compris la situation, de même que Madame Weber. Elles s'étaient organisées toutes les deux pour proposer à Bella leur aide régulièrement. Madame Weber avait d'ailleurs insister pour faire la classe à Lucie, Éric et Samuel, pendant que Maman s'occupait de Michel.

Cela libérait ainsi du temps pour Bella qui redevenait alors ma petite amoureuse qui n'avait aucune responsabilité familiale, celle pour qui mon cœur battait, celle dont j'adorais butiner les pétales de soie qu'étaient ses douces lèvres rosées et parfumées.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

**(1) **: D.C.A. : « Défense Contre les Avions » : il s'agit de sirènes qui retentissaient dans les villes lorsque les avions ennemis arrivaient en vue, prêts à bombarder les habitations. Parfois, le sigle indique aussi qu'il y aura riposte avec des canons ou une batterie de missiles.

**(2) **: Clin d'œil à SM car, selon elle, Edward est né le 20 juin. Cette date m'a superbement bien arrangée dans cette fiction. Si il était né avant le mois de juin, j'aurai dû modifier la date. Et, en plus, deuxième clin d'œil (ou coïncidence) : Jean Moulin est né un 20 juin !

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord, **merci pour vos gentilles reviews, toutes vos mises en favoris et vos mises en alerte.**

Ensuite, sachez que la prochaine publication aura lieu autour du 15 – 20 janvier 2012.

Pourquoi si tardivement ?

-Parce que j'ai fait une folie en commençant à publier ma troisième fiction « _Sous X_...», qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le printemps dernier (voir mon profil si vous êtes intéressés).

-Parce que dans 15 jours (délai habituel pour chaque chapitre, sauf ces dernière semaines où j'ai essayé d'avoir un rythme hebdomadaire ou presque), on sera en pleine période des fêtes et, même si j'avais du temps pour écrire, je ne me vois pas embêter ma bêta à cette période-là de l'année.

-Parce que le prochain chapitre me demande de nombreuses recherches sur les événements de juin 1940 et les célèbres discours du mois de juin, qu'il faut que je les amène dans ma fiction progressivement, pour trouver le juste milieu entre la romance et l'Histoire.

-Parce que début janvier est toujours une période chargée pour moi au niveau professionnel, donc je préfère vous annoncer une date après le 20 janvier et peut-être vous surprendre en publiant le 15 !

-Parce qu'enfin je me suis promis (et que je l'ai promis à quelques lectrices qui m'ont posé la question en MP) de publier le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction « _Lettre d'une Inconnue._...» avant la fin de l'année 2011.

Et, comme d'habitude, j'enverrai un t_easer _pour toute _review_ !

En attendant de vous retrouver vers la mi-janvier, **je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de belles fêtes de fin d'année **en famille ou avec vos amis.

Je vous embrasse !

Merci encore de me lire !

À bientôt !

AliLouane

.

* * *

**OOOoooOOO**

.

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Cristina**

Je te remercie pour ta gentille _review_. Elle m'a fait bien plaisir. Il n'est pas toujours facile de trouver la bonne balance entre vérité historique et histoire fictive et romancée. J'essaie de faire au mieux.

J'espère que ton faible pour les romans historiques continuera avec cette fic (et d'autres !).

A bientôt ! AliLouane

**estelle**

Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je t'ai changé les idées !

Si tu aimes tant les POV Edward, j'ose espérer que cette troisième partie du chapitre 18 t'a bien plu !

Raconter les témoignages entendus dans ma famille et leurs anecdotes est une façon de les faire revivre ! Une manière de transmettre leur mémoire, leurs peurs, leurs espoirs...

Si tu as la chance d'avoir encore des grands-parents, n'hésite pas à dialoguer avec eux sur cette période. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis que tu t'intéresses à leur jeunesse.

Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau. A bientôt ! AliLouane

.


	25. Livre II, Chapitre 19

**Date de publication du chapitre XIX ****: le 29 m****ars 2012**

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta française **: CandyShy

**Bêta anglaise **: Ptiteaurel

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

**Juste une petite information : **ce chapitre est entièrement un **POV de Bella**.

Donc, lorsque des personnages parlent anglais, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas !

Bella ne comprend pas non plus ! Ce n'est pas pour vous perdre, loin de là, mais juste pour être sûre que vous soyez bien dans la tête et dans la peau de Bella. Ne vous étonnez pas de voir de l'anglais et du français mêlés : en anglais sont les propos que Bella ne comprend pas, et en français, ce qu'elle perçoit de leurs émotions, de leurs ressentis...

Ne paniquez pas non plus si vous maitrisez parfaitement la langue de Shakespeare ! Dans ce cas, vous serez un peu plus dans la tête d'Edward ou d'Alice.

.

Trêve de blabla ! **Place à la lecture immédiatement ! **Il me semble que vous avez suffisamment attendu.

.

* * *

.

**Résumé du chapitre 18 (trois parties) :**

**Du côté des soldats mobilisés **:

Philippe Weber a été fait prisonnier par les Allemands et il est emmené en captivité ; grâce à un soldat astucieux qui savait nager, le régiment de Charlie Swan a réussi à fuir l'avance des troupes allemandes ; il est supposé qu'Emmett et Carlisle ont été évacués avec les troupes anglaises à Dunkerque pour rejoindre les Iles Britanniques ; nous ne savons pas où se situe la Légion étrangère avec Jasper et Ben. La défaite de l'armée française a eu lieu en moins de deux mois.

**Du côté des civils **:

Edward, Esmé, Alice Cullen ont fui la capitale parisienne devant l'avance de l'armée allemande et les bombardements. Ils sont partis en voiture avec la famille Swan au complet (Bella, Renée, les grands-parents, Samuel, Éric, Michel) et les dames Weber (Marie, Angèle, Lucie). Les routes sont encombrées de civils qui fuient et paniquent. C'est l'Exode.

Après avoir vécu l'horreur des bombardements (feu, bruits d'obus, sang, blessés, morts, panique, crises de nerfs, folie, nuits dans des fossés ou des granges...), ils arrivent épuisés en Provence chez Madame Platt, la mère d'Esmé, où ils espèrent être en sécurité, mais surtout avoir des nouvelles des hommes mobilisés.

.

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XIX**

* * *

**Titre : L'Appel**

* * *

**.**

**POV Bella**

**En Provence, 12 juin 1940 – 16 juin 1940**

Après une semaine éprouvante de fuite et d'abominations sanglantes aperçues sur la route de l'Exode, nous étions finalement arrivés en Provence, chez la grand-mère d'Edward et d'Alice.

Quel soulagement ce fut de se sentir en sécurité dans un lieu si agréable !

En effet, le mas de Madame Platt semblait être un lieu hors du temps, hors de l'espace, comme si la guerre ne l'avait pas atteint, comme si elle ne pouvait pas l'affecter et venir troubler ces lieux si calmes, si enchanteurs, si féériques.

J'espérais surtout y être aussi heureuse que lors de l'été dernier, qui avait connu mes premiers baisers avec mon amoureux.

Le mas provençal refermait sur nous l'horrible parenthèse de la guerre, nous offrant un refuge où nous ne pouvions qu'être rayonnants après les terribles et affreux événements que nous venions de vivre, des événements qui nous laissait malheureusement sans nouvelles de nos proches.

Au travers de toute cette folie, de toute cette horreur, je n'en revenais pas encore d'avoir surmonté ma peur du sang et d'avoir réussi à assister Edward lorsqu'il opérait des blessés pour leur sauver la vie. Ses gestes étaient si précis, si réfléchis, si admirables. Je ne l'en aimais que davantage.

J'avais toutefois bien conscience que ma mère s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un état apathique, qui l'isolait de plus en plus de son entourage. Elle n'attendait, n'espérait qu'une seule et unique chose : avoir des nouvelles de mon père.

Je ne savais plus que faire pour la faire sortir de son état dépressif. Heureusement que je n'étais pas seule à devoir gérer ses crises et que je savais que je pouvais compter sur ma grand-mère paternelle mais aussi sur Mesdames Cullen et Weber, sans oublier Edward qui lui administrait régulièrement des calmants par piqûres, les cachets ne faisant plus effet.

Mes grands-parents restaient eux-aussi marqués par les événements, comme en témoignaient les sursauts soudains de ma grand-mère au moindre bruit inhabituel, tel un claquement de porte ou du volet d'une fenêtre dû à un courant d'air insidieux. Elle frissonnait dès qu'elle entendait un avion survoler la propriété. Mon grand-père avait surmonté le choc en étant devenu un accroc à l'écoute des nouvelles de la TSF.

L'Exode avait laissé des séquelles psychologiques sur ma mère, ma grand-mère, mais aussi sur mon plus jeune frère Michel. Plusieurs fois par nuit, des terreurs nocturnes l'effrayaient au point de le faire hurler dans son sommeil et de le réveiller. Si Maman n'avait pas été en dépression, si elle avait été présente pour lui en le serrant dans ses bras pour le rassurer, peut-être qu'il aurait moins souffert.

J'étais complétement dépassée par la souffrance et la peur que ressentait mon petit frère. Je n'arrivais à le calmer que lorsque je m'allongeais dans le même lit que lui pour qu'il se rendorme. Edward disait qu'il aurait pu lui donner des calmants, mais qu'à terme cela risquait d'être plus dangereux pour lui que bénéfique. Madame Platt avait alors proposé de préparer chaque soir une tisane à base de plante pour Michel, afin qu'il soit plus apaisé et qu'il ne se réveille pas en hurlant. Cela portait jusqu'à présent ses fruits... J'espérais que cela dure et que mon frère retrouve son insouciance de jeune enfant à laquelle il avait le droit.

Alice, qui avait été éprouvée et paniquée durant notre fuite, s'était heureusement ressaisie depuis qu'elle avait passé une nuit complète de sommeil dans cet environnement protégé. Elle disait avoir confiance en son Jasper, que tout irait bien pour lui comme pour tous les soldats de notre connaissance.

Je ne pouvais que croiser les doigts et espérer qu'elle eusse raison. En tout cas, de tels propos si positifs avaient le mérite de remonter le moral des femmes et des enfants du mas, le seul qui en doutait étant Edward. Toutefois, il se gardait bien de nous montrer ses incertitudes pour ne pas nous désespérer. Je crois avoir été la seule à avoir perçu son inquiétude et à qui il l'avait énoncée, à l'exception peut-être de Madame Cullen, dont le regard maternel savait toujours tout capter.

Si Edward ne remettait pas en cause les paroles confiantes d'Alice sur le retour prochain de nos soldats, il nous préparait tout de même à la future et rapide défaite de la France face à l'envahisseur nazi.

Il passait tout son temps dans le salon du mas, avec mon grand-père paternel, à écouter la radio française. Bien souvent, il essayait également de capter la BBC pour connaître l'analyse anglaise des événements qui avaient lieu sur le continent.

Mon amoureux était en perpétuelle colère contre l'incompétence de nos chefs, qu'ils soient politiques ou militaires.

Le maréchal Pétain, appelé en renfort par l'État-major français, n'avait rien pu faire pour contrecarrer l'avance allemande.

**-Ils sont fous ! **Grognait Edward qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux auburn. **Comment ont-ils pu pensé qu'un homme de 84 ans pourrait redresser la situation en quelques jours ! Il n'est plus bon à rien, sauf à faire la sieste chez lui !**

**-S'il** **a été nommé vice-président du Conseil, **parla mon grand-père, **c'est qu'il doit être compétent pour remplir cette mission.**

**-Compétent ! Compétent ! **Bougonna mon amoureux. **C'est un vieux croûton maintenant ! C'est un incapable !**

**-Edward ! **Le reprit sévèrement sa grand-mère. **Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu ne peux pas parler du vainqueur de Verdun ainsi ! Il a sauvé la France en 1916 !**

**-Oui, en 1916, quand il était jeune, dynamique et ambitieux ! Mais maintenant que peut-il pour nous ? Que peut-il réellement pour la France ?**

**-Jeune homme ! Tu devrais te calmer !** Reprit à nouveau sa grand-mère. **Tu n'es pas en état d'argumenter, ni de critiquer cet illustre homme. Tu n'étais pas là lors de la Grande Guerre.**

Puis, elle sortit du salon furieuse, rejoignant la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. C'est que nous étions désormais toute une flopée de bouches à nourrir au mas.

Edward soupira fortement.

**-Tu n'arriveras pas à lui faire entendre raison, **expliqua Madame Cullen. **Mère a perdu son époux à Verdun. Pour elle, le maréchal Pétain restera à jamais le sauveur de la France.**

**-Je sais bien, **souffla Edward. **Comme je sais que je n'arriverai pas non plus à vous le faire comprendre qu'aujourd'hui il n'est plus aussi brillant qu'autrefois**, reprit-il.

**-Exactement, **sourit sa mère. **Elle a perdu son mari là-bas. Et moi, je suis devenue orpheline de père.**

**-Mum ! Je ne remets pas en cause ses actes ou sa bravoure passés concernant la Grande Guerre, mais simplement son jugement d'aujourd'hui, qui est loin d'être pertinent. Très loin de l'être ! Avez-vous vu l'hécatombe que nous avons traversée lors de notre fuite ?**

**-Je sais bien, mon fils ! **S'exclama Madame Cullen. **Mais cela ne changera pas le fait qu'il reste pour la majorité des Français le vainq...**

**-...Vainqueur de Verdun**, acheva Edward. **J'ai été à bonne école !** Reconnut-il quand même, un léger trait d'humour dans sa voix. **Même si aujourd'hui, je reste convaincu, qu'à l'****â****ge qu'il a, il est totalement incompétent !**

**-Je vais finir par penser que ma mère a raison et que nous ne pouvons pas dialoguer avec toi, Edward, **le taquina-t-elle en se levant. **Bella, peux-tu venir nous aider à la cuisine ? Ta mère se repose encore dans sa chambre, et je crois que Marie n'a pas terminé de faire la classe aux petits, et je ne voudrais pas l'interrompre. Pour une fois qu'ils oublient tous les événements difficiles qui les entourent...**

Madame Weber avait insisté pour faire la classe à Samuel, Éric et Lucie. Elle estimait qu'un cadre normal et des habitudes scolaires permettraient aux enfants de reprendre pied dans la réalité le plus rapidement possible et éloignerait leur esprit des horreurs de la guerre qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir durant notre fuite.

Suite aux terreurs nocturnes de Michel, elle l'avait même intégré dans sa mini-classe et lui apprenait déjà à lire et à écrire, même s'il n'avait pas encore l'âge d'être scolarisé.

**-Oui, je viens,** répondis-je avec plaisir en me levant rapidement du fauteuil où j'étais assise, essayant de comprendre les propos qui étaient échangés devant moi au sujet du Maréchal Pétain.

**-Je me demande où sont passées Alice et Angèle...**

**-Elles ont évoqué le fait d'aller à l'écurie s'occuper des quelques chevaux qui restaient, **expliquai-je.

Une grande partie des chevaux du mas avait été réquisitionnée par l'armée française. Madame Platt n'avait pu garder que les chevaux les plus âgés ou qui avaient une faiblesse musculaire ou un boitillement.

**-Encore une idée d'Alice pour échapper à la préparation des repas, **sourit malicieusement Madame Cullen. **Et toi, les chevaux ne t'intéressaient-ils pas ? **

Je haussais les épaules. Certes, j'aimais monter à cheval mais j'appréciais encore plus de passer du temps avec Edward, fut-il en colère contre la radio qui captait mal ou contre tous les généraux incompétents de l'armée française.

**-J'aime bien cuisiner, j'ai toujours aidé ma mère et ma grand-mère pour les repas...**

Alors que nous quittions toutes les deux le salon, j'entendis Edward parler.

**-Monsieur Swan, cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas que j'essaie de capter la BBC pour voir s'ils en savent plus que la radio française ?**

**-Cherche donc le canal, jeune homme...**, l'encouragea bien volontiers mon grand-père. **N'oublie pas que je ne comprends pas l'anglais et qu'il faut que tu me traduises ce que dis le commentateur radio...**

Edward toucha alors les boutons de la TSF. Le bruit caractéristique du changement d'ondes se fit entendre alors que nous arrivions à la cuisine, où Madame Platt avait déjà commencé à peler les pommes de terre.

Le 14 juin, la radio française nous apprenait que Paris était occupée par l'Armée allemande, alors que le gouvernement français avait fui à Bordeaux. Le maréchal Pétain évoquait déjà le fait de demander l'armistice. À son opposé, le Président du Conseil, Paul Renaud, souhaitait poursuivre la lutte armée.

Edward ne cessait de répéter que cesser le combat serait une terrible honte pour la France, qu'il fallait soutenir Paul Renaud et continuer à lutter contre l'Allemagne. Il ne cessait de critiquer le vainqueur de Verdun et de le traiter d'incapable et de traitre à la Nation.

Sa grand-mère Anne le contrecarrait immédiatement, de même que Madame Cullen et ma mère. Si la première voyait en Pétain le sauveur de la France, les secondes ne pensaient qu'au retour prochain de leurs époux si l'armistice était signé. Alice avait tendance à suivre leurs avis, alors que Madame Weber gardait un silence obstiné, refusant de donner son avis sur la situation, comme si elle avait envie d'une chose -l'armistice et le retour de son époux- mais qu'elle ne pouvait l'accepter dans de si honteuses conditions -un armistice signifiant l'occupation de la France par l'armée allemande.

L'atmosphère au mas était de plus en plus oppressante, chacun souhaitant donner son avis sur la situation européenne, des avis qui s'opposaient bien souvent et qui entrainaient des querelles entre les uns et les autres. Certains élevaient la voix, vite rejoints par leurs opposants. Parfois, il devenait impossible de suivre une discussion dans le salon, les arguments des uns et des autres volant avec rapidité et avec force sans que nous puissions les saisir, les comprendre, les assimiler.

Tout le monde, y compris mes plus jeunes frères, percevait alors cette tension affreuse, qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment dans notre groupe pourtant soudé à la base lorsqu'il avait fallu évacuer Paris rapidement.

Nous étions désormais nettement divisés en trois camps : ceux qui souhaitaient continuer la lutte, minoritaires autour d'Edward et de mon grand-père ; ceux qui voulaient la signature de l'armistice,qui représentaient le groupe le plus nombreux et qui étaient menés par Madame Platt, Madame Cullen, Alice et ma mère ; et le troisième groupe, les indécis, soit parce qu'ils hésitaient entre les deux solutions ne sachant laquelle serait la meilleure comme Madame Weber et ses filles, soit parce que comme moi ils se sentaient complétement dépassés par les événements et n'osaient pas donné leur avis (comme moi), soit parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes...

Chacun d'entre nous écoutait alors avidement toutes les informations radiodiffusées afin de se forger la meilleure opinion et d'avoir un maximum d'arguments à opposer à ceux qui soutenaient la thèse opposée.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**En Provence, 17 juin 1940 (matinée)**

Ce lundi 17 juin, tôt le matin, Madame Weber, Madame Cullen, Angèle et moi avions quitté le mas pour nous rendre à la ville d'Arles en voiture afin de nous ravitailler d'un point de vue alimentaire.

Certes, les potagers et la basse-cour ainsi que les quelques vaches du mas produisaient suffisamment pour nous ravitailler en légumes, en lait, en œufs et en volailles. Mais nous avions néanmoins besoin d'acheter à la boucherie et à l'épicerie de la viande bovine ou ovine, des céréales (pâtes et riz), de la farine et du sucre... Bref, quelques indispensables qui étaient de plus en plus difficiles à obtenir.

Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Madame Weber qui maitrisait parfaitement les prix usuels et le fait que Madame Cullen connaissait l'épicier depuis son enfance pour que nous puissions obtenir, à un prix presque correct, ces quelques denrées en nombre suffisant pour nourrir tous les habitants du mas.

J'étais heureuse de quitter le mas pour une matinée, car l'atmosphère y était de plus en plus étouffante. Les disputes entre Edward, sa sœur et sa grand-mère étaient désormais quotidiennes. Chacun essayait de persuader l'autre du bien fondé de sa position. Et je détestais cela ! Surtout quand l'un ou l'autre me prenait à partie afin que je me range de son côté. J'avais donc été ravie lorsque Madame Cullen m'avait proposée de me joindre à elle pour ce ravitaillement alimentaire.

La ville d'Arles avait bien changé depuis l'été dernier.

Elle semblait avoir perdu ses couleurs provençales et son visage joyeux.

Elle était désormais surpeuplée, envahie d'étrangers venus de Belgique, du Nord de la France ou de Paris.

Chacun essayait de se loger à prix d'or dans le moindre recoin, espérant ainsi trouver une intimité toute relative parmi cette foule de réfugiés. Devant la pénurie de logements, les arènes d'Arles avaient même été ouvertes pour les abriter.

Quand je voyais cela, j'étais heureuse de partager une chambre au mas avec mes deux amies. Nous avions la chance de dormir dans de vrais lits, d'avoir accès à de vraies salles d'eau pour faire notre toilette.

Alors que nous regagnions la voiture, toutes les quatre chargées de paniers de provisions bien remplis suite à d'âpres négociations, un mouvement de foule nous bouscula toutes du trottoir sur la chaussée.

Nous entendîmes un brouhaha s'élever, telle une rumeur qui courait de rangs en rangs et qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus fortement...

**-Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent !**

**-Qui donc ?**

**-Les Boches ! Ils sont là ! **

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu !** Cria une femme en s'évanouissant.

**-Toute la France est occupée !**

**-Ils sont même à Bordeaux et Marseille...**

**-Il paraît qu'ils vont traverser la Méditerranée pour se rendre à Alger !**

**-J'ai vu des uniformes verts ! Je les ai vus ! Ils sont là !**

Je frissonnai. Qu'allions-nous devenir si la France était envahie ?

Madame Cullen fut la première à réagir.

**-Dépêchons-nous de regagner la voiture. Nous n'avons pas à nous attarder ici plus longtemps, encore moins maintenant**.

**-Sans compter qu'ils risquent de s'inquiéter au mas s'ils ont vent de la nouvelle avant notre retour, **poursuivit Madame Weber.

Nous marchâmes toutes d'un pas rapide en direction du parking où la voiture était garée.

Madame Cullen, Angèle et moi rangions nos provisions dans le coffre de la voiture pendant que Madame Weber se préparait à démarrer quand soudain nous l'entendîmes s'exclamer :

**-Oh ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils n'ont quand même pas osé !**

**-Marie, que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda Madame Cullen, inquiète, à son amie.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers un groupe de militaires allemands qui venaient de débarquer sur la place.

**-Maman ! **S'écria Angèle. **Que fais-tu ?**

Mon amie essaya de s'élancer à la suite de sa mère, mais Madame Cullen la retint avec force, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

Ce que nous vîmes nous surprit et nous étonna grandement.

La tête haute, Madame Weber s'approcha du gradé allemand d'une démarche digne et fière. Elle exigea alors dans un français irréprochable et très soutenu de récupérer le képi que portait ce capitaine allemand, arguant du fait qu'il lui revenait de droit car son mari appartenait à ce régiment.

**-Madame.** Le capitaine allemand s'inclina devant elle puis claqua des talons avant de lui répondre dans un parfait français sans le moindre accent germanique. **Si toutes les femmes de militaires étaient de votre trempe, la France n'aurait pas perdu cette guerre. Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous et j'ai grand honneur de vous remettre cette prise de guerre, qui vous revient davantage qu'à moi. **(1)

Nous étions toutes les trois bluffées devant un tel aplomb.

Soulagées aussi de la voir revenir vers nous.

En effet, une fois le képi récupéré, Madame Weber se détourna du soldat allemand et revint à la voiture, dans laquelle nous grimpâmes toutes rapidement.

**-Maman, **demanda Angèle une fois que nous roulâmes sur la Nationale en direction du mas, **que penses-tu qu'il soit arrivé à Papa ? Si cet ****A****llemand avait le képi de son capitaine, ce n'est pas bon signe... **Sa voix s'était presque éteinte sur ces derniers mots.

Madame Weber serra fortement ses mains sur le volant de la voiture. Ses phalanges étaient toutes contractées et toutes blanches. Je sentais qu'elle appréhendait de répondre à sa fille.

**-Marie, tu n'es pas obligée de... **Madame Cullen déposa sa main sur celle de son amie afin de l'apaiser.

**-Si, Esmé, Angèle est en âge de savoir. Il nous faut préparer nos jeunes à devenir de jeunes adultes. De toute façon, si elle ne l'apprend pas par moi maintenant, elle le saura tôt ou tard par quelqu'un d'autre... Autant que cela soit moi qui le lui apprenne !**

**-Maman... **Souffla mon amie apeurée.

Comme Madame Cullen l'avait fait, je pris sa main dans la mienne, essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là, que je la soutenais du mieux que j'étais capable de faire.

**-Lorsque Esmé et moi étions à la boucherie, certaines personnes parlaient de prisonniers de guerre. Les Allemands _auraient _capturé, **elle insista sur le conditionnel,** de nombreux régiments et les emmèneraient en Allemagne dans des camps. J'espérai que ton père ne ferait pas partie des captifs... Mais, avec cette histoire de képi... Je crains de m'être trompée... **

**-Tant qu'il est captif, au moins nous savons qu'il est en vie,** répliqua Angèle essayant de voir le côté positif des choses.

**-Oui, c'est exact, **affirma Madame Weber. **Toutefois, tant que nous ne sommes sûres de rien, je préférerai que vous ne parliez pas de cette hypothèse au mas. Peut-être que Philippe a quand même réussi à s'échapper ou bien... **Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens. **Je compte sur votre silence, les filles.**

**-Oui, bien sûr**, répondis-je. **De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler des prisonniers de guerre à ma mère. Elle risque d'imaginer le pire pour mon père et de refaire une crise. **

**-Tu as tout fait raison**, approuva Madame Cullen. **Nous ne parlerons de nos suppositions qu'à Edward et peut-être à Monsieur Swan. De manière discrète,** ajouta-t-elle.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au mas, nous le trouvâmes en pleine effervescence.

**-Dépêchez-vous ! **Nous hurla Samuel de la porte-fenêtre du salon alors que nous nous trouvions encore dans la cour à décharger les provisions achetées.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Questionna Madame Cullen d'une voix plus calme.

**-Le Maréchal Pétain va parler à la radio, **répliqua Madame Platt. **Laissez les provisions ici et venez donc l'écouter ! C'est important !**

J'étais sidérée ! Personne ne nous demandait des nouvelles de la ville, ni si les Allemands étaient là. Et, en plus, on nous disait de laisser les provisions au milieu de la cour ! Que s'était-il passé en notre absence pour que tous réagissent d'une telle façon ?

**-Nous déposons tout dans la cuisine puis nous les rejoignions rapidement au salon, **suggéra Madame Cullen, qui conservait son sens pratique et logique quelque fut la situation. **Nous rangerons plus tard...**

**-D'accord, **répondîmes toutes dans un bel ensemble.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, des « _chut... chut... chut... _» nous accueillirent de toutes parts alors que nous poussions qui une chaise, qui un coussin, qui une personne pour trouver une petite place confortable et s'asseoir.

_« Français ! »_

La voix chevrotante et âgée du Maréchal Pétain résonnait dans tout le salon.

Edward avait mis le son de la radio au maximum pour que nous puissions tous saisir son discours. Il était debout, appuyé contre le buffet qui soutenait la TSF, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur le discours du Maréchal. J'étais déçue de ne pouvoir m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je m'assis donc par terre entre Samuel et Alice.

«_À__ l'appel de monsieur le Président de la République, j__'assume à partir d'aujourd'hui la direction du gouvernement de la France. _

_Sûr de l'affection de notre admirable armée, qui lutte avec un héroïsme digne de ses longues traditions militaires, contre un ennemi supérieur en nombre et en armes ; sûr que par sa magnifique résistance, elle a rempli ses devoirs vis-à-vis de nos alliés ; sûr de l'appui des anciens combattants que j'ai eu la fierté de commander, sûr de la confiance du peuple tout entier, je fais à la France le don de ma personne pour atténuer son malheur. _

_En ces heures douloureuses, je pense aux malheureux réfugiés qui, dans un dénuement extrême, sillonnent nos routes. Je leur expri... _».

**-Comme nous ! **S'exclama gaiment mon petit frère Michel, nous empêchant d'écouter l'une des phrases du discours de Pétain.

**-Chut ! Tais-toi Michel, **le sermonna ma mère qui le tenait sur ses genoux.

C'était d'ailleurs agréable de la voir si proche de mon frère, si maternelle avec lui... C'était devenu si rare depuis notre arrivée au mas et l'inquiétude perpétuelle qu'elle ressassait pour mon père.

_« … et ma sollicitude. C'est le cœur serré que je vous dis aujourd'hui qu'il faut cesser le combat. Je me suis adressé cette nuit à l'adversaire, pour lui demander s'il est prêt à rechercher avec nous, entre soldats, après la lutte et dans l'honneur, les moyens de mettre un terme aux hostilités._

_Que tous les Français se groupent autour du Gouvernement que je préside pendant ces dures épreuves et fassent taire leur angoisse pour n'écouter que leur foi dans le destin de la patrie »_.

**-Il va demander la signature d'un armistice. C'est cela ? Ai-je bien compris ? **Demanda ma mère anxieuse.

**-Oui, c'est la fin de la guerre ! **Expliqua Madame Platt. **Il l'a bien dit : « **_**Il faut cesser le combat **_**» !** répéta-t-elle. **Quel grand homme, ce Maréchal !**

**-Cela signifie que les hommes vont rentrer dans leurs foyers, **s'écria joyeusement Alice en sautant sur ses pieds et en levant les bras en l'air.

**-Quel soulagement ! **S'exclamèrent ma mère, Madame Cullen et ma grand-mère paternelle.

**-Papa va-t-il revenir de la guerre ? **Demanda Éric.

**-Oui, il va revenir sain et sauf**, approuva Maman, même si nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle de mon père depuis notre départ de Paris.

**-Génial ! **Cria mon frère Michel, qui était loin de comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il n'aurait plus peur si la guerre était finie.

Avec la nouvelle de l'armistice qui la réjouissait tant, ma mère oubliait même ce petit détail qui la rendait si malheureuse et si stressée depuis le début de la Campagne de France. C'était incroyable ! Elle était convaincue du retour de mon père alors que nous ne savions pas où il était, ni s'il était prisonnier, encore moins s'il était... Le pire auquel je ne voulais absolument pas penser... Parce que si c'était le cas, ce serait l'apocalypse pour ma famille.

**-Je me demande toutefois à quel prix cet armistice va être négocié, **souligna doucement Madame Weber, qui s'inquiétait déjà des conséquences pour notre pays.

**-Quelle honte pour la France ! **S'écria Edward en colère. **Nous avons perdu la guerre ! Comment peut-on appeler cet homme le sauveur de la France ?**

Il était furieux ! Encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les traits de son si beau visage étaient déformés par la rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il me faisait presque peur.

**-Edward, n'as-tu donc pas entendu ce que le Maréchal a dit ? **Le reprit vertement sa grand-mère. **Nous ne pouvions pas combattre l'Allemagne ! C'était impossible. Elle a plus de soldats et d'hommes que n'en avait la France !**

**-Si, j'ai bien entendu, **lui répondit-il sèchement en passant une de ses mains dans sa chevelure. Je savais que ce geste signifiait sa colère, son mécontentement ou sa confusion. **L'Allemagne a peut-être plus d'hommes que la France, mais ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'elle en ait plus que la ****France et le Royaume-Uni réunis. Sans oublier que nous avons la force des empires coloniaux avec nous ! **S'écria-t-il.

**-Edward, calme-toi, je t'en prie, **exigea calmement de lui sa mère. **Je peux comprendre que tu ****ne sois pas d'accord avec ce discours, mais ne te donne pas en spectacle.**

**-Ce jeune homme a pourtant raison**, intervint mon grand-père pour prendre sa défense.

**-Edward n'a pas connu le dernier conflit qui a engendré tant de morts parmi les jeunes Français,** répliqua Madame Platt. **C'est à se demander d'ailleurs si vous vous rappelez des événements horribles et sanglants auxquels vous avez assisté lors de l'Exode !** Rajouta-t-elle durement. **L'armistice n'est peut-être pas à notre honneur, mais il a au moins le mérite de faire revenir les hommes dans leurs foyers EN VIE, **insista-t-elle. **Regardez en Pologne ! Il y a eu tant de morts ! Peut-être auraient-ils pu être évités ! Résister n'a pas empêché Hitler de la conquérir et de l'occuper.**

Mon grand-père n'osa plus rien rétorquer, Madame Platt venait de toucher son talon d'Achille, et ce d'autant plus que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles récentes de notre famille.

De toute façon, elle était une fervente partisane du Maréchal, qui venait de sauver une seconde fois la France. Je pense que personne, pas même Edward ou mon grand-père, n'aurait pu essayer de lui faire suivre un autre raisonnement.

Certains estomacs gargouillèrent, nous rappelant à la réalité de la vie quotidienne.

**-Il est temps de passer à table,** s'exclama Madame Platt.

**-Alice, Bella, Angèle, je compte sur vous pour mettre le couvert dans la salle à manger, **nous demanda Madame Cullen. **Je m'occupe de ramener les plats et les salades avec Marie et Renée. Les autres, installez-vous.**

La faim ayant le bon vouloir de nous mettre tous d'accord, nous nous levâmes tous, obéissant aux demandes de Madame Cullen pour déjeuner le plus rapidement possible.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**En Provence, 17 juin 1940 (après-midi)**

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, malgré les tensions sous-jacentes qui existaient entre certains d'entre nous. Les plaisanteries de Samuel y étaient pour beaucoup.

Dès que nous eûmes partagé le fromage, Edward se leva et se précipita au salon.

Madame Cullen préféra en rire plutôt que s'énerver.

**-Je vais finir par croire que la TSF l'a complétement intoxiqué et qu'il ne peut plus s'en passer. **

Sa grand-mère enchaina, toujours aussi moqueuse.

**-S'il continue ainsi, elle lui sera bientôt greffée sur la main ! Il ne pourra plus jouer du piano.**

Si habituellement j'aidais aux tâches ménagères avec plaisir et sans me faire prier, cette fois-ci, je m'éclipsais discrètement de la salle à manger pour fuir la corvée de vaisselle. Je souhaitais en effet parler avec Edward. Je voulais savoir comment il allait. J'espérais aussi que nous pourrions partager un petit moment à deux car, même si nous nous voyions tous les jours depuis notre départ de Paris, nous nous n'étions presque jamais retrouvés seuls tous les deux.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon, mon amoureux était déjà focalisé sur la TSF, tournant les boutons et redressant l'antenne, recherchant déjà le canal de l'une des radios...

**-Edward,** l'appelai-je doucement.

**-Bella**, me répondit-il sans pour autant se retourner, toujours aussi concentré sur la TSF et ses diverses manipulations pour capter les meilleures ondes possibles.

**-Que fais-... ?**

**-J'essaie de capter la BBC, **m'expliqua-t-il en me coupant la parole. Il me semblait presque agacé. **Je veux savoir ce que pensent les speakers du discours de Pétain...**

**-Speaker ? **Répétai-je sans comprendre, légèrement interloquée.

On aurait dit un mot anglais. Or, Edward ne mélangeait jamais deux langues habituellement.

**-Les commentateurs radios... Enfin, ce qu'ils répètent des propos des journalistes anglais !**

**-Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? **Insistai-je en le contournant afin de lui faire face et surtout de me positionner entre lui et sa nouvelle drogue, la TSF. **Est-ce que tu comptes me parler un peu ? Me dire ce que tu penses ?**

**-Bella, je vais bien**, m'assura-t-il en lâchant enfin la radio et en posant délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches. **Je suis encore furieux contre Pétain, mais je vais bien, **me promit-il d'un ton apaisé. **Je veux juste connaître quelles sont les dernières informations annoncées par la BBC. Je suis sûr que les ****A****llemands vont imposer des conditions d'armistice très dures aux Français pour se venger du Diktat **(2)**. Je veux savoir ce qu'en pense le gouvernement anglais.**

Je restais toutefois encore sceptique face à ce calme apparent qu'il mettait tant en avant, comme s'il essayait encore de me dissimuler quelque chose soit disant pour mon propre bien_._ Toutefois, ce qui me semblait fort étrange, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tenté de m'embrasser pour me rassurer. Cela ne lui correspondait guère.

Nous fûmes cependant interrompus par un raclement de gorge de mon grand-père.

**-Hum... Hum...**

Finalement j'étais plutôt heureuse que nous ne nous soyons pas embrassés ! J'aurai été fort mal à l'aise d'être ainsi surprise.

Le regard de grand-père Abraham se fit d'ailleurs soupçonneux lorsqu'il regarda avec attention les mains d'Edward posées sur ma taille.

Je ne savais pas ce que Maman lui avait dit -ou non- de ma relation avec Edward, et je n'avais aucune envie de me lancer dans un tel sujet avec lui aujourd'hui. J'estimai qu'il était du devoir de mes parents de lui annoncer que je fréquentais Edward. Ce n'était pas mon rôle de le faire. Sans compter que rien n'était pour l'instant officiel entre nous, nous n'avions jamais parlé de fiançailles.

Je fis alors tout pour détourner son attention.

**-Edward, ne pourrions-nous pas faire un peu de musique ? Nous n'avons pas joué ensemble depuis notre départ de Paris**, me plaignis-je légèrement.

Edward soupira. C'était bien une première ! Cette saleté de guerre l'intéressait plus que nos heures musicales.

Vexée -et un peu furieuse-, je lui fis la moue et m'éloignais de lui.

**-Bella !** M'appela-t-il. **J'écoute la BBC et les dernières informations. Ensuite, je te promets que nous jouerons un moment ensemble, un long moment ! Tu peux déjà choisir les morceaux que tu veux jouer ou entendre !**

**-Super !** Lui souris-je en attrapant mes partitions dans la poche extérieure de la housse du boitier de mon violon. **Grand-père, avez-vous envie d'écouter un morceau de musique plus particulièrement ?** Lui demandai-je pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien perçu sa présence.

**-Du Chopin, cela fait longtemps que vous n'en avez pas joué, **me répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Edward. **Arrives-tu à capter quelque chose ?**

Edward ne réagit pas, restant concentré sur sa recherche d'un canal audible de la BBC.

Alice et Angèle nous rejoignirent au salon, la première chargée de son classeur de modèles de couture sous le bras.

**-Bella ! **S'exclama-t-elle. **J'ai envie de vous montrer à toi et Angèle les derniers modèles de robes que j'ai dessinés. J'ai déjà terminé le modèle de ma robe de mariée. Le voile va être splendide ! Tout comme le jupon ! **Rêva-t-elle. **Que j'ai hâte de débuter les travaux de couture ! **S'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautillant. **Je pense aussi avoir créé le type de robe parfait pour vous deux lorsque vous serez mes demoiselles d'honneur.**

**-Pfff ! **Je n'avais pas envie de commenter des patrons, ni de faire de la couture. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : passer un moment avec seule à seul mon amoureux. Et éventuellement jouer du violon. Mais la couture arrivait bien loin sur la liste de mes envies. **Alice !** **Comme si tu allais pouvoir te marier bientôt ! Je te signale qu'il faudrait déjà que Jasper soit revenu de la guerre ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te marier toute seule !** Plaisantai-je.

**-Bella, tu es ridicule,** rétorqua-t-elle amusée. **Avec l'armistice dont a parlé le Maréchal Pétain, Jasper va rapidement rentrer à Paris et nous pourrons nous marier, comme c'était prévu, en octobre prochain. Je suis trop heureuse ! J'ai trop hâte de le voir ! Cela fait dix mois que nous sommes séparés ! **Elle était déchainée et tournait sur elle-même dans tout le salon, toute à son bonheur. **Il va falloir que j'accélère les préparatifs du mariage. L'Exode et cette fuite en Provence m'ont fait perdre beaucoup de temps...**

**-Sans compter que tu n'as pas pu passer ton baccalauréat, **rajouta Angèle, toujours aussi pragmatique.

**-Je l'avais oublié, celui-là !** Rigola Alice. **Je verrai bien si je le passe ou non. **

**-Alice ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? **S'exclama Angèle. **Réussir ton baccalauréat est important ! Primordial !**

**-Tu parles ! Lorsque je serai mariée, il n'aura aucune utilité ! A quoi veux-tu qu'il me serv... ?**

**-Chut ! **Nous interrompit Edward. **Je capte enfin la BBC !**

Une forte voix de stentor retentit alors dans le salon.

**-Qui parle ? **Demanda mon grand-père.

**-Winston Churchill, le Premier Ministre anglais, **répondit rapidement Edward, nous demandant d'un simple regard le silence, contrecarrant ainsi l'action de sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à papoter encore sur son mariage et qui, surprise par ce regard sans équivoque, resta bouche-bée.

_« We have before us an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have before us many, many long months of struggle and of suffering. You ask, what is our policy ? I will say: It is to wage war, by sea, land and air... »_

**-It is to wage war, by sea, land and air****...**, répéta Edward, le regard brillant.

Je ne comprenais pas ces paroles, mais je savais déjà qu'elles plaisaient à mon amoureux.

« _I will say: It is to wage war, by sea, land and air, with all our might and with all the strength that God can give us; to wage war against a monstrous tyranny... »_

**-To wage war against a monstrous tyranny..****.,** continua-t-il de souligner avec joie.

« … _to wage war against a monstrous tyranny, never surpassed in the dark and lamentable catalogue of human crime. That is our policy. You ask, what is our aim ? I can answer in one word: victory; victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival _». (3)

**-... You ask, what is our aim ? I can answer in one word: victory; victory at all costs****,** termina-t-il en tapant de ses doigts le tempo endiablé du discours de Churchill, comme un musicien battrait la mesure de sa partition.

Edward semblait être à entièrement d'accord avec les propos de Churchill. Il n'avait pas du tout la même réaction que ce matin, suite au discours du Maréchal Pétain. Il semblait motivé, prêt à agir et j'étais ravie qu'il soit si enjoué, même si j'aurai bien aimé comprendre ce qu'avait dit ou promis Churchill pour que l'humeur de mon amoureux se transforme du tout au tout.

Par contre, la réaction d'Alice me stupéfia. Elle se leva et s'écria subitement :

**-You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, aren't you ?**

**-And what am I supposed to do ? **Répondit un Edward plus que calme.

Je me demandais réellement ce que sa sœur venait de lui demander. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas en français ? Quel désagrément c'était !

**-****Keep on doing this war ? **Elle respira fortement. **Keep on doing this war at sea, on the land and in the air as our dear Prime Minister just announced with such emphasis ? He isn't the one who's going to risk his life on the front !**

**-Alice ! **Essaya-t-il de l'apaiser. **Churchill is right : we must keep on fighting.**

**-No way ! Edward ! You can't do that ! **Hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied. **You can't do that when everybody is finally coming back. It's not your fight ! It's not our family's fight !**

**-Alice ! ****Stop lying to yourself !**Rétorqua Edward. **Do you actually think Emmett will be able to live in France when our country is invaded by German troops? Don't forget the United Kingdom hasn't given up its fight yet and it's still fighting Germany. Do you know that all the English people living in France will soon be considered as Public Enemies at the end of June ?**

**-No, it can't be true****... **Souffla-t-elle.

**-****Yes it is true,**répondit-il d'un ton plus clément, ne souhaitant certainement l'effrayer. **I'm sure Emmett will keep on fighting the Nazis ! It seems natural for him to keep the fight he started when he was in Spain and which was against both Franco and the extremely right-wing**** parties. **Il rajouta tout aussi doucement après une courte pause. **And don't forget Daddy ! He's going to be in the same situation as Em !**

Déboussolée par les propos de son frère, Alice s'assied tremblante sur une chaise près d'Angèle.

**-Daddy ! He won't be able to stay with us... You really think this is what's going to happen? Oh ! It's impossible !**

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de mon amie. Edward la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'Angèle lui tendit son mouchoir. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'ils se disaient tous les deux, mais je voyais bien qu'il essayait de réconforter sa petite sœur.

**-Alice, ****I don't want to cause you more pain.. But****... Mais... **Edward hésitait à poursuivre sa phrase. **I think it might be the same for Jasper.**

**-****No way ! It can't be true ! He's not even English ****! **S'écria-t-elle.

**-Yes indeed but he's Polish... And Poland is invaded by German troops... And he's Jewish too... Jasper may not be declared Public Enemy contrary to the English people but I think he will want to keep on this fight... It will be his way to defend his native country and to show his support.**

**-Oh ! Edward !**Continua de sangloter Alice dans les bras de son frère. **Do you believe Jasper will try to join Emmett in London ?**

**-It's quite possible.. You know, it might be the best thing he could do...**

**-Hum... **Décidai-je d'intervenir. **Pourquoi parlez-vous d'Emmett et surtout de Jasper ? **C'était les seuls prénoms que j'avais pu saisir dans toute leur conversation en langue anglaise. **Est-ce que Churchill a parlé d'eux à la radio ?**

J'avais bien conscience que ma question serait bête, voir ridicule, mais je voulais comprendre pourquoi ils parlaient de nos cousins. Je me sentais bien isolée de ne pas pouvoir les comprendre. Heureusement qu'il en était de même pour Angèle et mon grand-père.

Ma question simplette eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire rire tout le monde, y compris Alice, dont les pleurs cessèrent.

**-Non, non, Churchill n'a pas parlé ni d'Emmett, ni de Jasper**, nous expliqua enfin Edward, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres que j'aimais tant embrasser. **Il a simplement encouragé les ****A****nglais à poursuivre la guerre.**

**-Malgré la défaite française ? **Demanda mon grand-père.

**-Oui, tout à fait**, approuva Edward.** Il veut que nous continuions la guerre sur terre, sur mer et dans les airs, avec pour seul objectif la victoire du Royaume-Uni sur la tyrannie monstrueuse qu'est l'****A****llemagne nazie, pour résumer en quelques mots son discours.**

**-Sur mer... **Murmura mon grand-père. **La Marine, c'est la force de l'Angleterre.**

**-Exact ! **Certifia mon amoureux. **C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a permis d'évacuer les soldats anglais bloqués à Dunkerque et de les sauver.**

**-Pourquoi Alice pleure-t-elle ? **Questionna Angèle, inquiète pour son amie.

Edward regarda sa sœur qui, d'un regard, lui demanda de continuer l'explication si tragique de son point de vue à elle.

**-Alice vient de comprendre qu'Emmett allait continuer le combat contre le fascisme, et qu'il en serait certainement de même pour notre père, pour Jasper...**

**-Et pour Ben, **compléta Angèle.

**-Je le pense,** soutint Edward.

**-Et pour toi ? **Interrogeai-je d'un murmure si faible que seuls lui et Alice m'entendirent.

**-C'est probable que je les rejoigne dans leur lutte... Mais tu n'as pas à... Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter**, se reprit-il se rappelant de la présence de mon grand-père, pour l'instant, **nous ne pouvons pas nous avancer sur ce qui se passera ou pas, tant que nous n'aurons pas toutes les cartes en main,** nous expliqua-t-il tout en nous rassurant. **Les modalités de l'armistice ne sont pas encore connues en France. Et puis, nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles de nos combattants.**

**-J'espère que nous en aurons bientôt,** l'interrompit Alice.

**-Moi aussi,** respirai-je soulagée que Edward cesse de parler de s'engager pour combattre le monstre nazi.

**-En attendant d'avoir de leurs nouvelles, que diriez-vous d'une heure musicale pour se détendre et nous distraire des événements récents ?** Proposa mon grand-père, qui ne souhaitait pas que des larmes coulent à nouveau.

**-Excellente idée ! **M'écriai-je en battant des mains.

**-Je vais chercher Lucie et tes frères pour qu'ils participent aussi**, ajouta Angèle en quittant la salle à manger pour se diriger vers le jardin, où jouaient nos fratries.

**-Cela fait longtemps que des accords musicaux n'ont pas résonné dans le mas**, termina Alice ravie de nous écouter jouer.

Je sortis mon violon de mon boitier afin de l'accorder en attendant que mes frères et Lucie nous rejoignent.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**En Provence, 18 juin 1940**

Cette nouvelle journée de juin débuta de manière parfaite pour ma petite personne.

Réveillée par le chant des oiseaux avant mes amies de chambrée, j'étais descendue à la cuisine, où Mesdames Cullen et Weber bavardaient des événements de la veille tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

**-Bonjour Bella, **me salua Madame Cullen. **Tu es bien matinale ce matin... Les filles dorment-elles encore ?**

**-Oui, mais j'ai préféré descendre car je n'arrivais plus à dormir**, répondis-je doucement.

**-Il me semble que Michel n'a pas refait de terreurs nocturnes cette nuit ?**

**-Non, cela fait deux nuits qu'il n'a réveillé personne. J'espère que cela va continuer. **Je respirais profondément, soulagée de voir que mon frère semblait se porter mieux. **Puis-je vous aider à préparer... ?**

**-Rien du tout ! **Rétorqua-t-elle rapidement. **Tout est prêt. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir.**

Madame Weber déposa devant moi une tasse de thé alors que Madame Cullen me tendit une assiette de toasts grillés et beurrés.

**-Voici des œufs tout frais pondus de ce matin**, annonça Edward en entrant dans la cuisine avec un panier. **Mamée arrive de l'étable avec du lait pour les plus jeunes.**

**-Merci Edward,** répondit sa mère tout en tendant les mains pour récupérer le panier.

Elle cassa quelques œufs dans un bol, puis les battu avec une fourchette avant de le verser dans une poêle chaude pour réaliser une omelette.

Edward s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue pour me dire bonjour. J'étais ravie de ce petit geste si tendre, mais je rougis violemment quand je saisis que Madame Weber avait tout observé. Elle eut la gentillesse de ne rien dire pour ne pas accroitre mon malaise et offrit un bol de café à Edward, qui s'installa à mes côtés pour petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque Madame Platt arriva chargée du pot à lait, les trois femmes profitèrent du fait que la cuisine ne soit pas encore envahie par les habitants du mas pour discuter du menu des repas de la journée.

Elles constatèrent que nous manquions de légumes. Madame Cullen demanda alors à Edward d'aller au potager cueillir des courgettes et des tomates. J'étais déçue : j'aurai tant aimé passer un petit moment avec mon amoureux. Je réalisais que ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois.

**-Bella peut l'accompagner si elle en a envie**, suggéra alors Madame Weber.** Ils iront plus vite et ramèneront plus de légumes à deux.**

Si j'avais le moindre doute sur le fait que Madame Weber n'avait peut-être pas compris le lien qui m'unissait à Edward, ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

**-Avec plaisir, **acceptai-je la remerciant d'un regard.

**-Bella, pourras-tu penser à ramener deux salades vertes ou bien deux laitues pour l'entrée ?** Me demanda Madame Cullen.

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

Edward prit des paniers pour ramener notre futur chargement de légumes.

Lorsque nous fûmes sortis de la cuisine, il sera ma main dans la sienne et me sourit.

**-On court pour aller plus vite et avoir du temps à nous ?**

**-Oh que oui !**

Tomates, courgettes et salades, ainsi que quelques fraises, furent cueillies fort rapidement et c'est avec une grande joie que je me précipitai dans les bras ouverts de mon amoureux, me collant étroitement contre son torse musclé et levant déjà le menton vers lui en vue de rechercher la douceur de ses lèvres.

Il était hilare devant mon empressement ! Pour autant, j'étais presque convaincue qu'il était dans le même état que moi, qu'il avait envie de mes lèvres autant que je souhaitais les siennes. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, se goûtèrent, se caressèrent.

Ce baiser fut profond, fougueux, explosif…, presque violent.

Ce baiser était violent parce que cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de petit moment tous les deux, si longtemps que je peinais à m'en souvenir : nous étions encore à Paris la dernière fois que s'était arrivé, à réfléchir à l'hypothèse d'un prochain départ pour la Provence.

Mais surtout, au travers de la violence de ce baiser, c'était comme si nous voulions tous deux transmettre en urgence à l'autre tout notre amour, qui avait été si exacerbé ces derniers jours avec l'enchainement des événements guerriers et l'incertitude de l'avenir...

Je voulais vivre ! Je voulais tout partager avec Edward ! TOUT ! Avant que la guerre ne nous rattrape et ne nous fasse sombrer dans un possible chaos qui dévasterait tout sur nos chemins, dans nos vies.

Ses mains glissèrent doucement dans le bas de mon dos, se posant délicatement sur mes reins, me faisant ainsi frissonner de désir, alors que les miennes vinrent se nouer autour de son cou, afin de nous rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre.

C'était si agréable que j'aurai aimé que ce moment soit éternel.

Mais nous n'étions que deux simples humains. Le manque d'air nous força à séparer nos bouches, à délier nos langues. Toutefois, nous restâmes proche l'un de l'autre. J'étais si confortable dans le bras d'Edward.

Ses lèvres chaudes et sensuelles glissèrent dans mon cou, mordillèrent mon lobe d'oreille. Ces parties-là de mon corps étaient si sensibles que je frissonnais à nouveau tout en gémissant le prénom de mon amoureux.

**-Oh ! Edward...**

Mes mains rejoignirent alors sa tignasse désordonnée qui si douce lorsque je caressais son cuir chevelu auburn.

Edward revint alors picorer mes lèvres de petits baisers rapides mais nombreux, me rendant impatiente d'en avoir plus.

**-Plus... **Murmurai-je entre deux embrassades en tirant sur ses mèches auburn folles.

**-Oh ! Bella ! Tu vas me rendre fou ! **Susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

_Fou ? _Comment pouvais-je le rendre fou ?

C'était lui qui me faisait sentir _toute chose _en m'embrassant de manière si superficielle alors que j'attendais plus !

Avant que je ne puisse lui poser la question, il avait repris possession de mes lèvres, de ma bouche, fouillant cette dernière avec lenteur de sa langue si puissante et si délicieuse.

Ce baiser passionné avec le goût de la Provence : il sentait le thym, le romarin, l'éclat du soleil sans oublier le goût fantastique de la langue de mon amoureux.

Lorsque nous dûmes reprendre nos respirations, je me blottis contre son torse chaud et musclé, qui me semblait être un véritable roc taillé dans le marbre, sur lequel je savais déjà que je pourrais toujours m'appuyer.

**-On va chercher du miel à la ruche avant de retourner au mas ? **Me proposa-t-il.

J'acceptai avec grand enthousiasme et gourmandise : d'une part car je souhaitais que notre petit moment dure le plus longtemps possible, d'autre part car j'aimais voir Edward approcher de la ruche de la manière la plus discrète possible pour ne pas effrayer les abeilles et ainsi récolter le surplus de miel qu'elles n'utiliseraient pas et qui agrémenterait nos petit-déjeuners ou nos desserts.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes au mas, nous déposâmes notre chargement de fruits, légumes et miel à la cuisine.

Sous le regard hilarant de sa grand-mère, Edward se précipita au salon pour écouter les dernières nouvelles de la TSF alors que je me restais dans la cuisine pour aider à laver et éplucher les légumes pour préparer les repas de la journée. Nous papotions gaiement avec Alice et Angèle sous l'œil maternel de Madame Cullen, qui s'occupait de hacher la viande. Même si elle allait un peu mieux, ma mère se reposait dans sa chambre. Quant à Madame Weber, elle faisait déjà la classe aux plus jeunes d'entre nous.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance agréable. Depuis le discours du Maréchal Pétain annonçant l'armistice, l'atmosphère était plus sereine au mas, même si tous les habitants n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce dernier.

L'argument qui nous réunissait et recueillait tous nos suffrages était l'espoir que nous avions tous de recevoir prochainement des nouvelles de nos mobilisés ou engagés.

Nous attendions le facteur comme des croyants pouvaient espérer la venue de leur Messie. Chaque jour, nous étions si déçus de constater qu'aucune missive ne nous était encore parvenue.

Nous avions la même réaction à chaque fois que le téléphone résonnait dans la bâtisse : nous espérions tous qu'il s'agisse d'un appel de l'un des nôtres. Toutefois, nous avions bien conscience qu'une grande partie de la France était située hors réseau téléphonique suite aux bombardements de l'invasion allemande, et que les rares lignes qui fonctionnaient étaient plus que surchargées. Les appels téléphoniques étaient donc rares, les locaux préférant se déplacer à vélo ou à cheval pour porter une nouvelle à un voisin.

Une fois la vaisselle lavée, essuyée et rangée, nous rejoignîmes Edward, mon grand-père et mes frères au salon, où ils écoutaient déjà la TSF pour connaître les dernières nouvelles.

**-Que disent-ils à la radio ? **Questionna Madame Weber.

**-Rien de nouveau, rien de passionnant, **répondit mon grand-père d'un ton presque blasé.

**-Il n'y a que de la musique ! **S'écria Samuel. **Mais je préférerai jouer du violon qu'écouter de la musique à la radio !**

**-Oh ! Non ! Jeune homme ! **Le contredit Madame Weber. **Ton violon attendra la fin de l'après-midi pour sortir de son étui. S'il n'y a pas d'informations nouvelles, nous allons en classe pour reprendre les calculs que nous n'avons pas terminés ce matin.**

**-Pfff ! **Ronchonna Éric. **C'est long l'école ! C'est quand les vacances ?**

**-Si c'est des maths, je suis d'accord ! **Se leva Samuel.

**-Moi, je préfère le français, surtout les dictées, **nous apprit Lucie.

**-Et moi, je sais presque mon alphabet par cœur,** me murmura à l'oreille Michel.

**-Oh ! Bravo ! **L'encourageai-je. **Me le réciteras-tu ce soir ?**

**-Peut-être ! **Ses joues étaient toutes roses de plaisir.

**-Allons ! Allons ! Direction la classe ! **Annonça Madame Weber en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

_« Ici Radio-Londres... Le Général de Gaulle vous parle... »_

**-Edward, es-tu sur la BBC ? **Questionna Madame Cullen surprise d'entendre parler en français sur ces ondes-là.

**-Oui ! Chut ! C'est le Général de Gaulle !** Murmura ce dernier.

_« Les chefs qui, depuis de nombreuses années, sont à la tête des armées françaises, ont …. »_

**-Mais on ne va pas comprendre si c'est en anglais !** Le contrecarra ma mère.

**-Si, il parle en Français ! Il s'adresse au peuple français !** Expliqua Edward. **Asseyez-vous tous et silence !** Exigea-t-il.

Madame Weber fit asseoir par terre tous ceux qui étaient debout et nous écoutâmes tous avec grande attention ce jeune Général.

_« … Ce gouvernement, alléguant la défaite de nos armées, s'est mis en rapport avec l'ennemi pour cesser le combat. _

_Certes, nous avons été, nous sommes submergés par la force mécanique terrestre et aérienne de l'ennemi. Infiniment plus que leur nombre, ce sont les chars, les avions, la tactique des Allemands qui nous ont fait reculer, qui ont surpris nos chefs au point de les amener là où ils sont aujourd'hui »._

**-Je suis d'accord avec cela**, me susurra Edward en me prenant la main discrètement. **Nous n'étions pas à armes égales ! Nous n'avions pas de tanks, ou si peu...**

_« Mais le dernier mot est-il dit ? L'espérance doit-elle disparaître ? La défaite est-elle définitive ? **NON !** »_

Entendant ces mots, Edward me sourit grandement. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Après Churchill, De Gaulle lui offrait de l'espoir pour l'avenir de nos pays, pour le nôtre...

_« Croyez-moi, moi qui vous parle en connaissance de cause et qui vous dis que rien n'est perdu pour la France. Les mêmes moyens qui nous ont vaincus peuvent faire venir un jour la victoire »._

**-Rien n'est perdu pour la France ! **Chuchota Madame Weber, les yeux embués.

_« Car la France n'est pas seule ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Elle a un vaste empire derrière elle. Elle peut faire bloc avec l'Empire britannique qui tient la mer et continue la lutte. Elle peut, comme l'Angleterre, utiliser sans limite l'immense industrie des États-Unis ». _

**-Pas seule ! **Répéta en écho Michel, qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

**-Chut ! **Lui murmurai-je pour qu'il se taise.

_« Cette guerre n'est pas limitée au territoire malheureux de notre pays. Cette guerre n'est pas tranchée par la seule bataille de France. Cette guerre est une guerre mondiale. Toutes les fautes, tous les retards, toutes les souffrances, n'empêchent pas qu'il y a, dans l'univers, tous les moyens nécessaires pour écraser un jour notre ennemi. Foudroyés aujourd'hui par la force mécanique, nous pourrons vaincre dans l'avenir par une force mécanique supérieure. Le destin du monde est là »._

**-Il est complétement fou ! **S'exclama Madame Platt. **Comment peut-il penser que la France peut encore gagner ?**

_« Moi, général de Gaulle, actuellement à Londres, j'invite les officiers et les soldats français qui se trouvent en territoire britannique ou qui viendraient à s'y trouver, avec leurs armes, j'invite les ingénieurs et les ouvriers spécialistes des industries d'armement qui se trouvent en territoire britannique ou qui viendraient à s'y trouver, à se mettre en rapport avec moi. _

_Quoi qu'il arrive, la flamme de la résistance française ne doit pas s'éteindre et ne s'éteindra pas._

_Demain, comme aujourd'hui, je parlerai à la radio de Londres ». _(4)

Edward était plus que souriant, enthousiasmé suite à ce discours. Que j'aimais tant le voir ainsi !

Il est vrai que, même pour moi qui n'y connaissais pas grand chose, je pouvais d'ores et déjà voir la différence entre le discours de la veille, prononcé par un Maréchal Pétain à la voix hésitante et chevrotante, et celui-ci, déclamé par le Général de Gaulle sans hésitation. Il savait mettre le ton là où c'était nécessaire, répéter des passages-clés de son discours pour que nous y adhérions, et enfin susciter l'espoir parmi nous.

Après un instant de calme durant lequel chacun d'entre nous assimilait le discours du Général, le salon fut soudainement envahi de clameurs, chacun souhaitant alors le commenter et donner son avis.

**-Ce Général, c'est quelqu'un ! **Commenta mon grand-père. **Son discours n'a rien à voir avec celui du Maréchal.**

**-Mais il veut la guerre ? **Questionna ma mère. Lorsqu'il fallait écouter la radio, elle doutait toujours de comprendre correctement le français. **Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela ! Je veux que mon époux rentre sain et sauf. Et, en plus, c'est tout le contraire du discours d'hier !**

**-Le Maréchal a parlé de signer l'armistice, **rappela Madame Platt pour la rassurer. **Ce général de pacotille ne peut pas tout remettre en cause !**

**-Il a dit que « **_**La flamme de la résistance française ne doit pas s'éteindre et ne s'éteindra pas **_**» ! **S'extasia Angèle d'un ton rêveur. **C'est bon signe pour...**

Elle se mordit subitement les lèvres par peur d'évoquer celui pour lequel son cœur battait. Elle jeta un regard apeuré à sa mère, qui compléta la phrase de sa fille :

**-Bon signe pour ton père ? Oui, en effet ! Quoique je doute que tu aies plus pensé à lui qu'à un autre ! **Plaisanta Madame Weber. **Ma fille, toi et moi allons devoir avoir une petite conversation entre femmes..., **murmura-t-elle d'un ton plus bas pour que seule Angèle entende la fin de la phrase.

Je me rendais compte que Mesdames Cullen et Weber étaient réellement attentives à nos besoins, à nos actions, à nos envies, à nos interactions les uns envers les autres.

J'aurai tant aimé que ma mère agisse ainsi avec moi. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle ne me regardait pas grandir, évoluer, mûrir... Qu'elle passait tout son temps à s'occuper de mes petits frères ou à s'inquiéter pour mon père depuis son départ pour le front.

Au début, j'avais repoussé avec force cette envie, m'accusant d'être jalouse envers ma fratrie, que les actions de Mère étaient normales puisque j'étais l'aînée, j'avais besoin de moins d'attention. Toutefois, je réalisais que ce n'était pas un argument logique, puisque Madame Weber s'occupait autant d'Angèle que de Lucie. Je frissonnais en constatant cette différence entre nos deux familles.

Je quittais mes pensées pour revenir aux discussions qui se tramaient dans le salon lorsque j'entendis la grand-mère d'Edward se fâcher et vociférer.

**-Vous parlez de résistance !** Cracha-t-elle d'un ton vénéneux. **Vous vous enthousiasmez pour un rien ! **Continua-t-elle en regardant d'un œil acide Madame Weber, mon grand-père et Edward. **Mais, que Diable ! Allez-vous réaliser ? Il est où votre Général ? Où est-il ? ****À**** Londres ! En sécurité ! Loin des ****A****llemands et des bombardements ! S'il veut continuer à se battre, il n'a qu'à revenir en France au lieu de nous abandonner comme un lâche !**

**-Mamée, ne vous emportez-pas, **essaya de la calmer Edward. **Avec Dad, Emmett et Jasper, nous avons lu ses livres avant la guerre. De Gaulle n'est pas un l****â****che ! C'est un homme sincère, franc, courageux. Il suffit de voir son action pendant la Grande Guerre. Il a été fait prisonnier de guerre et a essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'échapper...**

**-Oui ! Tu prends sa défense ! Pourtant, tu me donnes des arguments qui ne font que le desservir. Un prisonnier de guerre ! Il n'était pas dans les tranchées à risquer sa vie comme ton feu grand-père ! Le Maréchal était là ! Lui ! Dans les tranchées de Verdun ! Comme aujourd'hui, il est encore là pour nous ! Il a fait don de sa personne à la France. Il l'a dit hier dans son discours.**

**-Madame Platt, votre petit-fils a raison**, intervint Madame Weber fort calmement. **Le Général de Gaulle a dû longuement réfléchir avant de lancer un tel ****A****ppel à la résistance. Il y a de grandes chances pour que cet ****A****ppel radiodiffusé le mette hors-la-loi, lui qui est un militaire, un homme habitué à obéir.**

**-Elle a raison**, approuva mon grand-père.

Secouée par tous ces arguments, Madame Platt qui s'était levée pour s'exprimer pleinement s'assit à nouveau dans un fauteuil.

**-Mère, **s'exprima pour la première fois Madame Cullen, **vous savez combien j'ai approuvé le discours du Maréchal Pétain hier. **Madame Platt acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. **Pourtant, vous savez qu'avec la signature de l'armistice, Carlisle et Emmett ne pourront plus rentrer en France. Ce Général offre une possibilité aux Français de s'allier aux ****A****nglais pour continuer à combattre. Il permettra peut-être à mon époux et à mon neveu de revenir plus rapidement dans leurs foyers en France.**

**-Oh ! Esmée ! **Soupira Madame Platt. **Même si ton couple est heureux et que tu m'as offert d'admirables petits-enfants, j'ai toujours su qu'épouser un ****A****nglais ne t'apporterait rien de bon. **

**-Mère, il est inutile de refaire le passé ! **Répliqua Madame Cullen un peu durement.

Elle n'aimait pas quand sa mère s'en prenait à son époux.

**-Notre famille va être divisée alors qu'elle n'a pas besoin de cela pour traverser ces terribles événements.**

**-Je le sais ! J'en ai bien conscience ! Nous allons tout faire pour rester ensemble. Mais si nous devons nous séparer à cause de ce conflit, nous ferons tout pour rester unis et nous retrouver après cette guerre. **De son regard ferme et déterminé, elle nous observait tous. **Et cela est valable pour Carlisle et Emmett, mais aussi pour le fiancé d'Alice et sa famille.**

**-Oh ! Maman**, s'exclama Alice en se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère pour un câlin.

Edward renforça sa poigne sur ma main, me prouvant par là même qu'il serait toujours là.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

**(1) **Anecdote vraie ! Ma grand-tante, qui ne connaissait pas un mot d'allemand, a eu le culot de demander et d'exiger le képi, porté normalement par le capitaine du régiment auquel appartenait son époux. Képi qui lui a été remis avec grand honneur par le soldat allemand qui l'avait pris en tant que butin de guerre, surpris d'une telle dignité chez une dame française. Bon, cela n'a malheureusement pas empêché mon grand-oncle de passer cinq ans en Allemagne en tant que prisonnier de guerre.

**(2)** **Le Diktat** : il s'agit du Traité de Versailles qui a imposé des conditions d'armistice très dures et très humiliantes aux Allemands suite à la fin de la Grande Guerre. L'Allemagne a perdu le droit d'avoir des colonies, le droit d'avoir une armée supérieure à 100 000 hommes, l'interdiction aux militaires allemands d'occuper la Sarre (région frontalière de la France), … et surtout elle a dû payer aux pays vainqueurs de fortes indemnités financières (appelées « les Réparations »).

Toutes ces clauses humiliantes symbolisaient le fait que les Allemands étaient jugés responsables de tous les dégâts matériels et humains de la Grande Guerre. Ce traité de Versailles est considéré comme une dictature des pays étrangers sur l'Allemagne. Les Allemands le détestaient. Et il y a un homme politique qui a su tirer parfaitement parti de cette haine... Ai-je besoin de préciser qui ?

Edward n'aurait pas dû parler de Diktat mais de Traité de 1919 car il n'est pas Allemand. Toutefois, le mot Diktat était utilisé sur les ondes de la radio.

**(3)** Discours de Winston Churchill du 13 mai 1940.

Traduction du texte en langue française pour celles et ceux qui appréhendent la langue de Shakespeare (en gras, ce sont les trois phrases que Edward répète) :

_« Nous faisons face à la plus terrible des épreuves. Nous avons devant nous maints longs mois de lutte et de souffrance. Vous demandez ce qu'est notre politique ? Je peux vous le dire : **c'est faire la guerre, sur mer, sur terre et dans les airs**, par tous les moyens, avec toute la puissance et avec toute la force qu'il plaira à Dieu de nous donner ; **faire la guerre contre une tyrannie monstrueuse,** sans égale dans le sinistre et lamentable catalogue du crime humain. Voilà notre politique. **Vous me demandez quel est notre but ? Je vous réponds d'un mot : la victoire, la victoire à tout prix**, la victoire en dépit de toute terreur, aussi longue et difficile que puisse être la route, la victoire ; car sans victoire, il n'est point de salut. » _

Pourquoi Edward entend-t-il ce discours le 17 juin 1940 alors qu'il date du 13 mai 1940 ?

C'est une petite erreur de ma part. Dans mes souvenirs, avant de faire une recherche plus approfondie, j'étais sûre que ce discours de Churchill datait de la mi-juin 1940. Or, quand je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, j'avais déjà publié le précédent chapitre. D'où une pirouette : Edward l'entend la mi-juin... J'ai toutefois vérifié : ce discours de Churchill a été plusieurs fois rediffusé à la BBC pour être sûr que tous les Anglais l'aient entendu. Donc, je ne suis pas tout à fait en porte-à-faux avec la vraie Histoire...

**(4) **Discours du Général de Gaulle le 18 juin 1940 sur les ondes de la BBC.

Ce discours a en fait été très peu entendu le jour même, soit le 18 juin 1940, contrairement au discours du Maréchal Pétain du 17 juin, qui a été écouté par 90 % des Français. Comme Edward est franco-anglais et qu'il écoute la BBC depuis plusieurs années avec son père et Emmett, il est plausible que les familles Cullen – Swan – Weber aient entendu ce discours.

Comment les Français ont-ils donc eu connaissance de ce discours : parce que le général de Gaulle s'est exprimé chaque jour sur la BBC et parce que la Résistance, quand elle sera créée et organisée, diffusera sur papier cet Appel du 18 juin.

.

* * *

**.**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,

J'ai tardé, **je m'en excuse**...

Il arrive parfois, que même avec la meilleure des volontés, il soit impossible à un auteur de pouvoir écrire et poster. J'en ai expliqué les raisons à toutes celles qui m'ont contactée par _review_ permettant une réponse privée ou par MP.

Pour les autres, sachez que je ne suis pas adepte des **notes auteur** car, d'une part, elles engendrent de faux espoirs chez tous les lecteurs qui reçoivent une _alerte de fiction_ puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai chapitre et, d'autre part, j'aurai l'impression de raconter ma vie au monde entier, ce qui me met mal à l'aise et ressemble guère, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas intéressant puisque je ne suis pas une personne de notoriété publique (de toute façon, l'auriez-vous cru ? lol !).

Je resterai toujours à disposition pour tous les lecteurs inscrits qui m'écrivent une _review_ ou pour tous ceux qui ont gentiment demandé de mes nouvelles par MP.

**Revenons désormais à ma fiction**, chose plus intéressante que des justifications sans fin...

Tout d'abord, **je remercie mes deux bêtas** pour leur travail formidable, pour leur rapidité et leur efficacité.

Ensuite, pour celles et ceux qui sont fâchés avec la langue anglaise et qui souhaitent avoir la **traduction** exacte de la conversation entre Edward et Alice, précisez-le moi dans votre _review_ et je vous l'enverrai rapidement.

De même, pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent un **TEASER **du chapitre XX, dites-le moi également dans votre _review_.

**Prochain chapitre** : je fais au mieux, il est débuté mais il n'est pas achevé, ni encore en relecture. J'espère toutefois ne pas dépasser un mois de délai (*croisons les doigts pour que je fasse moins long*).

Au **plaisir** de lire vos **commentaires** sur ce chapitre ! À bientôt ! Alilouane.

.


	26. Livre II, Chapitre 20

**Date de publication du chapitre XX ****: **le 4 octobre 2012

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta française **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

_*Arrive sur la pointe des pieds... Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un ? *_

Et oui ! Me revoilà **enfin** sur cette fiction, **avec beaucoup de retard... **J'espère pour autant que vous serez toujours présents pour lire ce chapitre et que vous l'apprécierez !

**J'en profite pour remercier Candy** qui assure toujours aussi fantastiquement son rôle de bêta (et de manière fort rapide!)

Une **petite surprise** avant de déguster ce chapitre : **Ninie **m'a créée une bannière pour ma fiction.

**Dédicace spéciale à Ninie **: je t'envoie un millier de baisers pour te remercier de ta créativité !

Voici le lien pour celles qui voudraient la **visualiser** (elle est magnifique) :

(http):(/)(/) .net(/)pics(/)885259(NCDLG).png

C'est la première fois que je laisse un lien sur un chapitre de FF, j'espère que cela va marcher. Si tel n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée et dites-moi comment faire. N'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses.

**Bonne lecture !**

**.  
**

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XX**

* * *

**Titre : Les débuts de l'Occupation**

* * *

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**En Provence, 22-24 juin 1940 – 10 juillet 1940.**

Aujourd'hui était un jour noir pour notre famille.

Aujourd'hui était signé l'armistice qui mettrait fin à la bataille de France.

Aujourd'hui, mon époux et mon neveu devenaient des ennemis d'État.

Nous n'avions pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis notre fuite de Paris. Même si j'essayais par tous les moyens de dissimuler mon inquiétude à mes enfants et à ma mère, ma fébrilité devenait de plus en plus visible.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer avoir perdu mon mari, mon confident, mon amour, le père de mes enfants, mon âme-sœur. C'était impensable ! Il était tout pour moi !

Je ne pouvais pas non plus envisager la mort de mon neveu : il était comme un fils pour moi, le troisième enfant que j'avais eu la chance d'élever.

A ces tristes et horribles pensées, je frissonnais de dégoût et de honte.

Comment pouvais-je croire cela ?

Je devais avoir confiance en eux ! Je le devais !

Deux arguments me rassuraient : d'une part, j'étais convaincue que si Carlisle n'était plus, je l'aurai su. Ma vie était liée à la sienne de toutes les manières qu'il était possible de le faire. Si tel avait été le cas, Dieu m'aurait envoyé un signe. D'autre part, Alice n'avait pas eu de fortes migraines, de « visions » telles qu'elle les appelait sur l'un des nôtres. Cela ne pouvait qu'être de bonne augure.

L'armistice était désormais signé entre les représentants du IIIe Reich allemand et le gouvernement français du Maréchal Pétain **(1)**.

Ce nouveau gouvernement avait décidé de s'installer à Vichy, dans la zone dite « libre » car non occupée par la Wehrmacht. Cette ville thermale possédait en effet une forte capacité hôtelière qui permettait d'abriter les différents ministères du gouvernement de Pétain.

Et surtout cette petite ville était bien moins politisée que Lyon, la seconde agglomération française par sa taille et son nombre d'habitants : les curistes ne manifesteraient pas leur mécontentement publiquement ainsi qu'auraient pu le faire les étudiants et ouvriers lyonnais, réputés être plutôt de gauche.

Si, au départ, après avoir entendu son fameux discours du 17 juin, j'avais été remplie d'espoir, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. L'armistice qui symbolisait, il y a quelques jours, la paix et le retour de mon époux et de mon neveu dans leur foyer, n'était plus désormais qu'une convention sordide et honteuse qui les éloignerait définitivement de notre famille.

J'avais pourtant cru les propos du Maréchal, celui qui avait sauvé la France à Verdun.

Que j'avais été naïve !

Mon fils, dont la conscience politique était déjà fort aiguisée, et ce malgré son jeune âge, m'avait toutefois mise en garde contre ce mirage de paix.

Je m'étais depuis rangée à son opinion et écoutait avec attention chaque nouveau discours que tenait le Général de Gaulle à la BBC. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours depuis le discours du Maréchal, mais je n'adhérai déjà plus à ses discours mielleux, qui divisaient ma famille en interdisant à certains d'entre eux de séjourner en France.

Ma mère était l'une de ses ferventes partisanes, l'une de ses pieuses admiratrices, et elle le restait. Elle était incapable de remettre en cause le moindre avis du Maréchal. Elle était totalement convaincue du patriotisme du Maréchal et du sacrifice de sa Personne pour la France.

Elle osait même parfois argumenter que le Général De Gaulle et le Maréchal Pétain étaient alliés, que l'un faisait le jeu des Anglais pendant que l'autre gérait celui des Allemands dans le but de mieux sauver la France.

Tout comme Edward et Marie, je restais fort dubitative face à cette nouvelle théorie. Renée et son beau-père y accordaient un peu plus de crédit.

De toute façon, Renée était, comme ma mère, sous le charme du Maréchal, qui avait conclu l'armistice, permettant ainsi aux soldats français, dont faisait partie Charlie, de rentrer sains et saufs dans leurs foyers.

Dans la mesure du possible, depuis notre arrivée au mas, nous essayions de maintenir une routine quotidienne. Cette dernière favorisait ainsi la sérénité parmi notre groupe divers et varié, qui mêlait familles et amis, vieillards, femmes et enfants.

Marie avait immédiatement donné, quelques heures par jour, des cours d'école aux plus jeunes.

Si Samuel avait quelque peu râlé, ce rythme précis et répétitif avait permis à Michel de se sentir rassuré et encadré au mas, malgré la dépression de sa mère les premiers jours suivants notre arrivée. Lucie s'était également épanouie, ravie d'avoir sa maman pour maitresse, elle qui était si timide et qui avait tant craint un moment d'être scolarisée dans une nouvelle école.

Le fait d'apprendre et de faire réfléchir les enfants leur faisait oublier quelque peu les événements dramatiques que nous vivions et l'absence de leurs pères respectifs.

De mon côté, j'avais établi un programme de lectures et d'apprentissage précis pour nos trois grandes filles. Si Bella et Angèle en avaient été ravies, Alice avait plus que ronchonné. Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu la main lourde, ayant bien conscience que les filles nous aidaient régulièrement pour les commissions, la préparation des repas en cuisine et le service à la salle à manger.

Mais Alice voulait débuter les travaux de couture de sa robe de mariée. Ses croquis et patrons étaient prêts. Par conséquent, elle n'avait que cette idée en tête.

Connaissant parfaitement ma petite puce et son obstination, j'avais alors dû négocier : nous achetions de la soie blanche pour commencer la coupe de sa robe à la condition qu'elle continuait de réviser pour son baccalauréat. Même si ce dernier avait été annulé compte tenu des récents événements et de la débâcle française, je ne perdais pas espoir qu'elle présente prochainement -et valide par la même occasion- son examen.

Ma petite fille avait grandi, elle avait également mûri, elle était plus calme. Enfin, elle le semblait plus qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle avait appris de mes leçons et savait sauver les apparences hors du cercle familial. Alice était surtout devenue une jeune fille tout à fait exceptionnelle, même si je me savais peu objective. J'étais sa mère : je ne pouvais qu'admirer ce qu'elle était devenue.

Son entêtement accompagné de la petite moue qui nous faisait tous fondre, et notamment son père, lui faisaient tout obtenir. Alice savait ce qu'elle voulait : elle voulait réussir sa vie, ce qui signifiait pour elle se marier avec celui qu'elle aimait. C'était son but ultime, et je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour l'obtenir.

Elle attendait de revoir Jasper avec tant d'impatience et tant d'espoir que si leurs retrouvailles ne pouvaient avoir lieu compte tenu de la nationalité de Jasper, je craignais pour sa santé, imaginant par avance le désespoir qui s'emparerait d'elle.

Elle était amoureuse, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur lorsqu'elle rêvait de son fiancé, et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Parfois, je me disais qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour se marier prochainement.

Mais qui étais-je pour lui donner des leçons ?

Dès que j'avais rencontré Carlisle, je l'avais aimé et j'avais souhaité l'épouser. Je n'avais alors que dix-sept ans.

Certes, nous avions été fiancés trois longues années car nous avions dû attendre la fin de la Grande Guerre pour nous marier, je venais de souffler ma vingtième bougie.

Mais si nous avions eu le choix, nous nous serions fiancés et mariés dans la même journée.

À l'époque, la guerre et ses tranchées me faisaient terriblement peur : je craignais qu'elle ne m'enlève Carlisle comme elle avait pris la vie de mon père, j'étais effrayée qu'elle m'ôte celui que j'aimais avant même d'avoir pu vivre avec lui, avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de partager tout notre amour.

Je ne pouvais donc que comprendre l'envie de ma fille de se marier le plus rapidement possible.

Elle devait éprouver les mêmes craintes que j'avais lorsque j'étais une jeune fille amoureuse de son cher et tendre fiancé.

Elle devait avoir peur de perdre son Jasper.

Elle devait avoir envie de vivre pleinement et à toute vitesse, de vivre son amour au grand jour, de tout partager avec lui, ses journées comme ses nuits, même si elle était encore ignorante de ce qui pouvait se passer entre deux jeunes mariés une fois le soleil couché.

Dès lors, je pressentais qu'Alice nous demanderait d'épouser Jasper dès son retour du front. J'étais sûre qu'elle voudrait avancer son mariage prévu initialement à l'automne, d'où son empressement à débuter la réalisation de sa robe.

Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Mes joues rosissaient encore lorsque je pensais aux premières journées de mon mariage, aux premières étreintes que Carlisle et moi avions partagées lors de nuits enflammées.

J'étais heureuse dans mon mariage, amoureuse comme au premier jour de mon époux, malgré les épreuves difficiles que nous avions dues traverser comme la perte de notre fille Elisabeth à la naissance, ou désormais cette nouvelle et terrible guerre.

Je ne pouvais que souhaiter la même chose pour ma petite fille, qu'elle soit aussi heureuse que moi dans son union avec Jasper. Et ce malgré le conflit actuel que nous vivions et qui nous faisait ignorer où se situaient nos hommes, voir même s'ils étaient encore en vie.

_Oh Christ ! Prends pitié d'eux ! Veille sur eux tous !_

Carlisle, mon amour.

Emmett, mon fils adoptif.

Jasper, le fiancé de ma fille.

Et tous les autres... Monsieur Weber, Monsieur Swan, Ben, tous les autres soldats mobilisés...

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, 10 juillet – 18 juillet 1940**

Nous étions tous rentrés à Paris dès le 10 juillet.

Moins d'une semaine après les terribles événements de Mers el-Kebir.

Le 3 juillet dernier, les navires britanniques avaient bombardé la flotte française qui stationnait dans le port militaire d'Oran en Algérie française.

Il y avait eu plus de 1300 morts chez les Français.

J'en avais été toute retournée. Complètement choquée par cette abomination !

Quelle horreur de constater avec effroi que la marine du pays de mon époux avait attaqué et volontairement coulé les bateaux de guerre tuant ainsi des soldats français. **(2)**

La radio française, dirigée et manipulée par Pétain, Laval et la propagande du régime de Vichy, ne cessait de clamer leur haine contre l'Angleterre, répétant inlassablement qu'elle était l'ennemi héréditaire des Français depuis le Moyen Âge et la triste Guerre de Cent Ans, que le général de Gaulle n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de Churchill et qu'il n'avait qu'un seul but : diviser les Français pour mieux les faire périr.

Ma mère, fervente patriotique, soutenait, comme toujours, le Maréchal Pétain, critiquant les Britanniques et leurs violences commises à notre encontre. Depuis ce funeste jour, elle interdisait à Edward d'essayer de capter la BBC, dont les ondes étaient -malheureusement pour nous- de plus en plus régulièrement brouillées par la censure.

Edward bouillait de rage face au comportement de sa grand-mère maternelle, qui refusait d'envisager une autre option que celle proposée par le vainqueur de Verdun.

De plus, les discours de haine contre les Britanniques diffusés à la radio étaient difficiles à entendre pour mes enfants, sans compter que ma mère en rajoutait à chaque fois une couche, déplorant le fait que j'eusse épousé un Anglais, critiquant les faits et gestes de Carlisle qu'elle avait pourtant toujours estimé -hormis sa nationalité britannique-, racontant même qu'il avait abandonné sa famille pour se réfugier à Londres.

J'étais horrifiée par de tels propos.

Ne voulant pas « faire la guerre » avec ma mère en m'opposant systématiquement à elle, je lui avais demandé de ne plus répandre ses idées anglophobes devant mes enfants et moi-même. Elle m'avait alors rétorqué fièrement que la liberté d'expression existait encore en France, ce dont personnellement je doutais fortement. Je lui avais répondu diplomatiquement que je ne l'empêchais pas de penser, que ma seule requête était qu'elle s'abstienne de critiquer les Anglais, et surtout le père de mes enfants, devant Edward et Alice. Ma mère avait fini par accepter de mauvaise grâce mes arguments.

Toutefois, l'atmosphère au mas était de plus en plus tendue entre ses occupants.

L'inquiétude que nous avions pour nos soldats mobilisés et le manque de leurs nouvelles ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette tendance.

Aussi Marie, Renée, Edward et moi avions pris collégialement la décision de rentrer à Paris.

Ma mère avait d'ailleurs ronchonné -avec raison- disant que c'était de la folie d'aller en France occupée, que nous allions nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il était clair que, si elle n'appréciait pas les Anglais, elle détestait encore plus les Allemands.

Mais la vie reprenait son cours, le Maréchal Pétain et le gouvernement de Vichy faisaient tout pour nous convaincre que la guerre était finie, que la paix était bien installée et que la routine redevenait normale, sans surprise, sans esclandre, sans bombardement, sans peur.

Je savais pourtant que rien ne serait comme avant.

Aucun d'entre nous n'oublierait l'absence de nos mobilisés ou les horreurs sanglantes aperçues sur la route de l'Exode.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait été épargné, même si nous ne comptions aucun mort parmi nous.

Angèle avait été légèrement blessée.

Les frères de Bella, surtout le plus jeune Michel, faisaient encore des cauchemars, même cette tendance s'atténuait progressivement.

Renée était retombée dans un état dépressif et sursautait au moindre bruit alarmant. Il en était de même pour sa belle-mère.

Alice avait été apathique elle aussi suite aux premiers bombardements. Même si elle semblait s'en être remise, je n'oubliais pas la peine que j'avais ressentie de voir ma petite fille si douce et si exubérante dans cet état, comme si je n'avais pas pu la protéger des abominations de la guerre.

Le Maréchal Pétain et son gouvernement pouvaient nous ressasser perpétuellement sur les ondes de la radio française que _« tout allait recommencer comme avant », _je restais convaincue que ces événements traumatiques que nous avions vécus au cours de la Débâcle demeureraient ancrés dans chacun d'entre nous, dans notre esprit comme dans notre corps.

Cependant, je ne pouvais que constater la réussite de leur propagande : leur insistance à croire à un retour à la normale portait ses fruits. C'était un fait que nul ne pouvait contester.

La preuve la plus flagrante était que, par téléphone, Edward avait pu reprendre contact avec l'hôpital parisien où il était interne : il y était désormais attendu pour des gardes.

Et surtout Marie, Renée et moi voulions avoir des nouvelles de nos époux. Et c'était à Paris que nous avions le plus de chance d'en obtenir, les lignes téléphoniques entre Paris et la Provence ne fonctionnant que fort irrégulièrement.

C'était donc une double raison pour rentrer, voir même plus ! Nous voulions à tout prix obtenir des nouvelles de nos cinq soldats mobilisés.

Nous avions attendu que la radio annonce que les routes étaient à nouveau sûres et carrossables pour organiser notre départ. Puis nous avions quitté la Provence et le mas de ma mère -sans regret- au début du mois de juillet.

À Chalon-sur-Saône, après une longue attente, nous n'avions finalement pas eu trop de difficultés à passer la frontière qui se mettait progressivement en place entre la zone occupée par la Wehrmacht et la zone « libre » administrée par le gouvernement de Vichy.

Les soldats allemands appelaient déjà cette frontière la _Demarkationslinie, _mot allemand que les Swan avaient traduit par la ligne de démarcation : désormais, ils la garderaient jour et nuit, empêchant tout passage clandestin, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Ils nous avaient également expliqué qu'il nous faudrait dès la fin du mois de juillet un _A__usweiss_ pour la franchir à nouveau, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Renée, qui parlait couramment le yiddish, une langue proche de l'allemand, nous avait traduit ce mot étranger : un laissez-passer serait donc nécessaire et même obligatoire si nous voulions revenir en Provence, située en zone libre.

Cela nous compliquerait certainement la tache et je ne pouvais que donner raison à ma mère quand elle clamait que nous devrions rester au mas.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me raisonner : je voulais rentrer à Paris pour avoir des nouvelles de Carlisle et d'Emmett, tout comme Renée et sa famille en voulaient pour Monsieur Swan et Jasper, et Marie pour son époux. Sans oublier que la jeune Angèle, même si elle restait discrète à ce sujet, en espérait certainement de l'ami espagnol d'Emmett, Ben.

**OOOoooOOO**

Depuis que nous étions revenus à Paris, nous avions dû réorganiser notre vie et nous adapter aux contraintes imposées par l'occupant allemand.

La première d'entre elle était le couvre-feu.

Tous les Parisiens, et en règle générale toutes personnes possédant un logement dans la zone occupée, avaient eu l'obligation de se fournir en tissus de coton bleu marine ou noir afin de calfeutrer les vitres de nos appartements dès que la nuit tombait pour occulter les lumières artificielles de nos intérieurs.

Cet ordre avait été émis dans le cadre de la défense passive et avait pour but d'éviter que les villes, désormais baignées par la noirceur de la nuit, ne deviennent des cibles trop visibles par les avions ennemis qui auraient voulu les bombarder.

Paris, la ville de Lumière, était depuis plongée dans le noir. L'éclairage public ne fonctionnait plus. Et l'armée allemande ou la police française pouvaient nous mettre une amende si le moindre rai lumineux filtrait de l'une de nos fenêtres.

À notre retour, nos trois grandes filles avaient été d'une efficacité redoutable pour nous aider, Marie, Reneé et moi à coudre en urgence suffisamment de carrés de tissus sombres afin que nous soyions en règle.

Ce couvre-feu imposait également une interdiction de circuler dans les rues parisiennes entre 22 heures et 6 heures du matin.

Seules quelques personnes possédaient une autorisation spéciale pouvant leur permettre de dépasser ce créneau horaire.

Grâce à l'hôpital et à son statut d'étudiant en médecine, Edward en possédait un. En effet, il lui fallait pouvoir circuler à toute heure de la nuit s'il était appelé en cas d'urgences ou s'il devait effectuer une garde de nuit.

Même si je savais que mon fils était en règle, cette mesure m'angoissait plus qu'elle me rassurait.

Je me méfiais comme de la peste de l'armée allemande et encore plus de la police nazie, la Gestapo. J'imaginais cette dernière suffisamment lunatique, versatile et agressive pour arrêter arbitrairement toute personne qui aurait pu les déranger dans leurs habitudes ou en fonction de leurs humeurs.

Edward démentait mes craintes, m'expliquant qu'elles étaient absurdes et que ce n'était que mon imagination qui travaillait. Mais je savais que mon fils était capable de tout pour me rassurer, y compris me mentir ou tout au moins déformer une partie de la vérité.

Une autre nouveauté à laquelle je peinais à m'habituer depuis notre retour à Paris étaient les sirènes d'alerte aux populations pour nous prévenaient de l'approche des escadrilles de bombardiers anglais.

Dès qu'elles retentissaient, c'était l'angoisse la plus totale. Tous les civils se devaient alors de se se réfugier dans les caves de leurs immeubles.

Du fait du début de la bataille d'Angleterre, elles avaient tendance à sonner chaque nuit, nous empêchant de nous reposer mais surtout nous stressant au maximum. À chaque bombe tombée, nous nous demandions si elle était proche de notre immeuble ou pire encore...

Avec la concierge et les autres propriétaires, nous avions dû alors aménager la cave de notre immeuble afin de la rendre plus agréable, autant que faire possible, puisque nous devions y passer toutes nos nuits, ou presque.

Nous avions de la chance : notre cave était suffisamment enterrée pour résister à l'effondrement de notre immeuble s'il devait se produire. De plus, du fait d'un petit vasistas, elle était quotidiennement aérée, ce qui évitait l'humidité ambiante mais poserait le problème du froid lorsque l'hiver serait là.

Nous avions donc installé des matelas pour que les plus jeunes puissent dormir (encore que je doutais réellement qu'ils ne fussent pas réveiller par le raffût des bombes), des chaises pour que nous ne soyons pas assis à même le sol, quelques produits alimentaires (mais peu car les restrictions étaient de plus en plus importantes), des couvertures, un pot de chambre pour les besoins, des bougies et lampes à pétrole pour pouvoir s'éclairer, des livres, des jeux de cartes et des damiers pour nous occuper durant ces longues heures d'attente et d'angoisse...

À chaque hurlement de sirène, c'était toujours le même scénario : tout le monde quittait son lit le plus rapidement possible, enfilait une robe de chambre sur son vêtement de nuit et des chaussons, et se précipitait hors de son appartement dans la cage d'escaliers. C'était à qui arriverait le plus vite dans la cave pour être le premier protégé ou avoir la meilleure place...

Si les premières fois, il était gênant de voir nos voisins toujours bien mis de leur personne les yeux bouffis de sommeil, les cheveux décoiffés, vêtus d'un vêtement de nuit qui était loin d'être habituel, et apeurés par le bruit des bommes qui tombaient, nous avions depuis surmonté cet embarras. Certains habitants de l'immeuble portaient parfois une tenue de nuit tellement ridicule qu'il était difficile de dissimuler son sourire. Les petits frères de Bella s'en étaient d'ailleurs donnés à cœur joie !

Une fois que nous étions tous installés à l'abri dans notre cave, les comportements étaient toujours les mêmes.

Certains avaient peur, certains dormaient, d'autres tenaient de longs discours soutenant le Reich et la politique de Vichy, d'autres accusaient les youpins d'être réponsables de ces satanés bombardements.

Ces derniers fixaient régulièrement les Swan et les Stern. La concierge Madame Martin avait même tenté une remarque acerbe contre eux, précisant qu'ils prenaient trop de place dans la cave. J'avais alors dû la remettre vertement à sa place. Heureusement que mon fils était de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit-là, car je n'osais même pas imaginer quelle aurait pu être sa réaction face à cette mégère !

La semaine du 10 juillet fut la pire de toutes.

Parfois, nous fûmes réveillés par les sirènes alors que la ville n'était même pas bombardée. D'autres fois, les sirènes sonnaient plusieurs heures et nous entendions pleuvoir des bombes, même si elles demeuraient loin de notre logement, voir loin de la ville elle-même.

Ensuite, la Luftwaffe reprit le contrôle des airs et attaqua les avions de la Royal Air Force (RAF), stationnés près de la Manche.

Si tous les Parisiens étaient soulagés de ce revirement, mes enfants et moi étions partagés.

Certes, nous n'étions plus réveillés la nuit et nous ne risquions plus notre vie sous un bombardement, mais cela signifiait que la Luftwaffe était puissante et avait réussi à repousser les avions de la RAF. Ce n'était pas une défaite de l'aviation anglaise, mais pas non plus une victoire.

De plus, c'était désormais les falaises de la Manche et le sud de l'Angleterre qui étaient bombardés. Londres n'était pas encore touchée, mais je ne cessais de m'inquiéter pour ma belle-mère qui y résidait et qui, je l'espérais, avait été rejointe par mon époux et mon neveu.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, 18 juillet – 21 juillet 1940**

Malgré les bombardements nocturnes, dont la fréquence diminuait, notre vie parisienne reprenait son cours.

Edward travaillait chaque jour ou chaque nuit à l'hôpital. Du fait du personnel absent (certains médecins et infirmières n'étaient pas revenus à Paris après l'Exode), il n'allait presque plus à la fac de médecine et il n'avait plus qu'un jour de congé hebdomadaire.

Alice et moi le voyions peu. Toutefois, celle qui en souffrait le plus mais qui n'en laissait rien paraître -ou si peu- était Bella.

Chaque jour, cette jolie jeune fille brune qui faisait battre le cœur de mon fils venait passer quelques heures chez nous pour aider son amie à coudre et broder sa robe de mariée et son voile en dentelles, mais surtout dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelques minutes mon fils.

Lorsqu'Edward bénéficiait de pauses plus longues, ils restaient tous les deux dans le salon à jouer de leurs instruments ou tout simplement à se fixer droit dans les yeux, tel un duel amoureux et contemplatif opposant le chocolat aux émeraudes.

Alice et moi les laissions alors systématiquement seuls, ce qui permettait au jeune couple de se rapprocher, de se tenir la main, et fort certainement de s'embrasser. Leur amour se renforçait jour après jour, et c'était fort plaisant à observer.

Le 18 juillet avait été un heureux jour pour nos familles : Charlie Swan était enfin rentré.

Nous espérions le retour de nos soldats, puisque depuis le 14 juillet ils rentraient progressivement dans leurs familles.

Le bonheur de Renée, de ses enfants et de ses beaux-parents était éclatant, même si mon amie avait conscience que son neveu, nos époux, Emmett et Ben n'étaient pas encore revenus.

Charlie Swan était épuisé, mais en pleine forme. Il n'avait pas été blessé et disait avoir combattu du mieux possible, compte tenu des faibles moyens militaires de l'armée française, la Werhmacht.

Il semblait toutefois assez critique sur la façon dont les généraux français avaient mené la campagne de France. Mais il se gardait de l'exprimer devant nous et modérait toujours ses propos, même avec mon fils. Il restait réellement méfiant, comme s'il pensait que les murs avaient des oreilles, et redoutait les lois et contraintes allemandes qui naissaient au fur et à mesure, nous privant peu à peu de certaines de nos libertés. Il avait peur pour sa famille et s'il savait le dissimuler à Renée, il n'y réussissait pas face aux regards de mon fils et du mien.

Une bonne nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, nous avions eu la chance de voir arriver deux jours plus tard Jasper et Ben.

La légion étrangère avait été dissoute par les autorités de Vichy, même si les garçons nous avaient appris qu'une partie des soldats s'étaient enfuis dans les colonies françaises de l'Afrique du Nord afin de reconstituer un embryon de légion capable de lutter contre l'occupant nazi. Ben et Jasper auraient pu les rejoindre mais, d'un commun accord, ils avaient préféré rentrés à Paris, où les attendaient celles qui faisaient battre leur coeur.

Cependant, ils étaient désormais tous les deux en situation illégale : Jasper car il était juif et Polonais et que tous les Polonais juifs avaient été déchus de leur nationalité depuis le 1er septembre 1939 par les autorités du IIIe Reich Ben car il était un Espagnol républicain qui avait dû fuir l'Espagne franquiste.

Tous deux étaient donc considérés par les autorités allemandes et françaises comme des apatrides.

Ainsi ils avaient tous les deux étaient radiés des listes universitaires, Jasper de la faculté de chimie, Ben de l'Ecole des Ponts et Chaussées.

Ils pouvaient être arrêtés à tout moment.

Sur simple contrôle policier.

Ou sur simple dénonciation.

Et c'était sans appel.

Nous n'aurions aucun recours si une telle situation se produisait.

Nous redoutions donc comme la terrible et mortelle peste noire du Moyen Âge notre concierge, la commère de l'immeuble, dont nous connaissions tous les opinions xénophobes et antisémites. Les garçons étaient d'ailleurs d'abord arrivés chez les Weber afin de pénétrer dans notre immeuble dans la plus grande discrétion, lorsque Mme Martin était partie en commissions.

Je leur avais donc proposé de loger tous les deux dans nos deux chambres de bonne sous les toits. Jasper, puis Ben en avait déjà occupé une avant la guerre. Elles étaient désormais toutes les deux libres, puisque nous n'avions plus d'employés de maison depuis l'Exode.

Ces deux chambres avaient un avantage immense pour les garçons : si la police entrait dans l'immeuble, condamnant la descente par l'escalier principal, ils pouvaient fuir soit par l'escalier de service, soit par les toits.

Le bonheur de ma fille était si visible sur son charmant petit visage qu'il atténuait le fait que je n'eusse pas de nouvelles de Carlisle et d'Emmett. Bella rayonnait elle aussi, ravie du retour de son père et de son cousin. Le regard d'Angèle montrait sa joie de retrouver Ben, bien qu'elle soit encore sans nouvelle de son père.

Edward avait pris d'office sa journée à l'hôpital, invoquant le fait que sa famille avait besoin de lui. Il voulait passer du temps avec ses amis, et surtout les questionner sur la guerre, le front, les attaques qu'ils avaient menées... Toutes les questions qu'il aurait voulu poser à Charlie Swan hier mais qu'il n'avait pas osé demander, il pouvait le faire sans complexe et sans aucune appréhension avec ses amis.

Si Ben était revenu sans aucune égratinure, la guerre qu'il avait menée en Espagne ayant été une bonne formation, Jasper abordait désormais de vilaines cicatrices sur le bras gauche. Il avait été blessé par des éclats d'obus qui avaient entaillé à plusieurs reprises sa chaire. Les sutures avaient été faites rapidement et étaient loin d'être belles, mais Edward, qui avait regardé le bras de son ami, nous avait garanti qu'il cicatrisait bien, qu'aucun tissu n'était gangréné et qu'aucun nerf n'avait été touché. À part ces vilaines cicatrices, Jasper n'en garderait aucune séquelle.

Mon fils voulait également savoir quels étaient les projets que ces deux amis envisageaient pour poursuivre la guerre contre l'occupant. A l'exception de ma fille qui ne rêvait que de robe blanche mariage, je crois que nous avions tous conscience que Ben et Jasper ne pourraient pas rester longtemps à Paris. C'était trop dangereux pour eux.

Nous avions donc passé la journée tous ensemble, les Swan et les Weber étaient venus chez nous. Rires et musiques résonnaient dans l'appartement. Malgré les restrictions alimentaires qui devenaient de plus en plus importantes et récurrentes, nous avions réussi à préparer un repas digne de l'avant-guerre.

Nous nous serions presque crus être un dimanche d'avant-guerre.

Nous semblions tous presque heureux et réunis...

_Presque..._

Mon cœur se serrait lorsque je pensais à l'absence de Carlisle...

Je priais tellement pour qu'il soit en vie, pour qu'il puisse me donner prochainement des nouvelles, pour que tout aille bien pour lui où qu'il se trouve.

Marie me comprenait mieux que quiconque. Nous nous étions d'ailleurs encore plus rapprochées l'une de l'autre.

Mais, contrairement à moi qui craignait d'avoir perdu mon époux et mon neveu ou qu'ils soient blessés, elle était convaincue depuis qu'elle avait récupéré le képi du régiment de son mari que Philippe était prisonnier de guerre.

En vie. Mais prisonnier en Allemagne.

Elle avait d'ailleurs contacté la Croix-Rouge française pour avoir des nouvelles, puisque c'était cette association qui mettait en contact les prisonniers et leurs familles.

Comme Carlisle et Emmett étaient engagés dans l'armée britannique, je savais que la Croix-Rouge française ne pourrait pas me transmettre de leurs nouvelles s'ils étaient également prisonniers. J'étais donc condamnée à rester pour l'instant sans nouvelles d'eux.

Malgré la soirée conviviale que nous vivions, l'inquiétude me tenaillait le cœur, m'empêchant de participer totalement. J'essayais de faire bonne figure, mais mon fils s'en aperçut et délaissa son piano et sa Bella pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.

**-Ne vous tracassez pas, Maman, nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles de Dad et d'Emmett.**

**-Je te remercie de ton attention, mon grand fils**, murmurai-je en me blotissant contre son torse.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il m'avait dépassé en taille, mais je n'avais jamais fait attention au fait qu'il avait pris des muscles et que sa stature s'était modifiée, suivant ainsi l'exemple de son père et de son cousin. Pour moi, il restait encore le jeune adolescent de grande taille mais encore gringalet qui achevait à peine sa croissance. La guerre l'avait mûri, elle l'avait fait homme, et pourtant il n'avait pas encore connu le front et ses batailles.

**-Je vous promets que tout va bien pour eux deux,** rajouta Alice du fauteuil où elle se trouvait assise aux côtés de Jasper. **Je le sais**, précisa-t-elle en désignant sa tête de son index,** ils se portent bien.**

Comme si cela lui permettait de s'en convaincre davantage, elle se rapprocha encore plus de son fiancé, trouvant force, courage et chaleur dans son étreinte. Il devenait presque impossible de les décoller tous les deux depuis le retour du jeune homme blond la veille. J'avais presque dû me battre hier soir avec ma fille pour qu'elle le laisse monter seul dans la petite chambre sous les toits.

**-Je pense qu'il serait bon de se séparer pour la nuit,** proposa Renée en se levant. **Esmé a besoin ****de tranquilité et de se retrouver un moment seule avec ses enfants, en famille.**

**-En effet, **approuva Marie. **De toute façon, il est déjà 21h30 passé, il nous faut rentrer maintenant afin d'être sûr de regagner notre logement avant le début du couvre-feu.**

Les Swan et les Weber se saluèrent respectivement, puis nous dirent au revoir, nous remerciant pour notre accueil chaleureux.

**-Je vous accompagne, **enchaîna Edward en s'adressant à Marie, Angèle et Lucie, **je dois prendre ma garde à 22 heures à l'hôpital. **Puis il se tourna vers moi et me demanda. **Mère, est-ce que tout va aller bien pour vous cette nuit ? Je serai de retour vers 8 heures demain matin.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'était juste un moment de cafard, cela va passer.**

Edward m'embrassa puis déposa une bise sur la joue de sa sœur. Il salua Jasper et Ben, qui étaient encore les deux seuls à rester avec nous, puisqu'ils s'éclipseraient discrètement par l'escalier de service. Enfin, il prit la main de Bella, restée un peu en arrière puisqu'elle avait rangé lentement son violon et ses partitions. Je me doutais bien qu'il allait essayer de lui voler un baiser avant de partir pour sa garde dans le dos de ses parents. Bella semblait de toute façon n'attendre que cela.

**-Madame Cullen, je vous remercie beaucoup pour le repas, et pour cette soirée... Et aussi pour m'héberger gratuitement dans votre...**

Ben était toujours très gentil et respectueux avec moi. Il me remerciait sans arrêt depuis hier pour ma gratitude. Avant la guerre, Carlisle et moi acceptions de sa part un modique loyer puisqu'il occupait une de nos petites chambres de bonne. Or, il ne pouvait plus nous verser cette petite somme puisqu'il ne pouvait reprendre un travail, depuis qu'il était devenu ennemi d'État et apatride, ce qui le gênait légèrement.

Je décidais alors de tout faire pour qu'il soit le plus à l'aise en notre compagnie.

**-Non, ne me remercie pas, Ben ! C'est normal, tu es un ami proche d'Emmett, de mon fils et de Jasper. Leur compagnon d'armes comme le soutiendrait mon neveu. Tu fais presque partie de la famille maintenant.**

**-Merci beaucoup pour toute votre attention, Madame Cullen. Vous n'imaginez pas combien cela peut compter d'entendre une telle phrase pour moi qui n'ai presque plus de famille...**

**-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous, **lui souris-je.

Il me sourit en retour et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Puis il se tourna vers son voisin de chambrée.

**-Jazz, montons-nous ?**

**-Oui, je...**

**-Oh ! Non ! **S'exclama ma fille.** Reste encore un peu !**

**-Alice, je ne pense pas que ta mère soit d'accord, il est tard et...**

**-Je veux que tu restes encore ! **Trépigna ma petite puce en tapant du pied. **Cela fait plus de dix mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Maman, laissez-nous encore du temps, s'il te plaît !** Elle me regarda avec sa petite moue qui nous faisait tous fléchir en un rien de temps. **J'en ai besoin ! Je vous en prie !**

**-Bien**, acceptai-je. **Il est 21h45, je vous laisse jusqu'à 22h30. Vous restez dans le salon bien entendu.**

**-Oui, c'est promis ! **S'écria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras avant de s'en revenir prestement dans ceux de son fiancé.

**-Merci Madame Cullen. **Le regard de Jasper rayonnait. Au moins j'avais fait deux heureux ce soir.

**-Je monte de suite ! À toute à l'heure, Jasper !**

**-Bonne nuit Ben !**

Ben et moi quittâmes le salon. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier de service au fond de notre appartement alors que je me réfugiais dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour ma nuit.

**OOOoooOOO**

Cinquante minutes plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas entendu s'entrouvrir la porte de l'escalier de service, ni ma fille aller se coucher dans sa chambre.

Il mefallait donc interrompre les confidences et baisers du jeune couple de fiancés.

Je savais que la partie serait rude, ma puce semblant fort obstinée ce soir. Je comptais sur le bon sens de Jasper pour la raisonner.

**-Alice, Jasper, il est temps d'aller dormir, **lançai-je en poussant la porte du salon avant d'entrer.

**-Oh ! Maman, non ce n'est pas encore l'heure ! **

**-Si, il est déjà 22h35. Regarde la pendule si tu ne me crois pas**, souris-je.

**-Ta mère a raison, trésor, **confirma Jasper en se levant**. Nous nous verrons demain, je te le promets.**

**-Mais tu vas bientôt repartir pour Dieu sait combien de temps ! **Pesta ma fille. **Je ne veux pas perdre du temps en étant éloignée de toi, même si c'est pour dormir !**

**-****Écoute, Alice, **essaya de la raisonner son fiancé, **nous nous verrons demain matin à la première heure. Je viendrai petit-déjeuner ici.**

**-Non ! Ça fait encore trop loin ! Avec la guerre, on ne sait pas quand on se reverra après ton nouveau départ, ni même si on se reverra...** Sanglota-t-elle.

**-Je te promets de faire attention à moi, que tout se passera bien... **Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer au mieux.

**-Non, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, **le contra-t-elle.

**-Alice, tu verras à nouveau Jasper dans moins de huit heures. **J'essayai de venir en aide à mon futur gendre**. Laisse-le monter dans sa chambre, c'est plus sécurisé là-haut, tu le sais, s'il y a une descente de police surprise...**

**-Si tel est le cas, il partira sans me dire « au revoir » ! **Les larmes reprirent de plus belle et coulèrent sur ses joues. Ce n'était finalement pas l'argument à utiliser, mais j'étais fatiguée, inquiéte pour mon époux... **Je ne veux plus être loin de lui ! Maman, je veux passer la nuit là haut avec Jasper.**

Surprise, j'observai immédiatement Jasper, qui avait rougi aux derniers mots de ma fille. À priori, il ne semblait pas être à l'origine de cette proposition tant il semblait ahuri. Ahuri et inquiet de ma réaction envers lui.

**-Il en est hors de question, ****A****lice ! **Répondis-je d'une voix tranchante et ferme. **Vous n'êtes que fiancés, vous ne passerez pas la nuit ensemble.**

**-Alors marions-nous dès maintenant ! **Me cria ma fille furieuse contre moi.

**-Sans que ton père ne soit présent ! **Nous n'avions pas de nouvelle de lui, ni d'Emmett, et elle ne pensait qu'à son bonheur. Dans un sens, je pouvais la comprendre, elle ne voulait que profiter de sa jeunesse et de son amoureux avant qu'ils ne trépassent mais là, c'était trop : la goutte d'eau qui débordait du vase. Le manque de nouvelles de mon aimé me rendit amère contre ma propre fille. **Sans qu'il ne puisse conduire sa fille jusqu'à l'autel ! Tu lui gâcherai ce plaisir par pur égoïsme !**

**-Alice ! Doucement ! Calme-toi ! **L'avertit Jasper en voyant des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux.

**-Maman, je suis désolée, **dit-elle en se précipitant dans mes bras pour s'excuser. **Mais je veux vivre. Maintenant ! Pas quand l'un de nous sera mort ! Je l'aime tellement, si tu savais !**

**-Je sais, ma fille, je le sais, je le vois... **Je lui caressais ses cheveux, son dos pour qu'elle se calme, pour qu'elle s'apaise tout comme moi.

**-Jasper va me considérer comme une mauvaise fille, qui est prête à tout**... Murmura-t-elle honteuse contre mon épaule, n'osant se retourner vers son fiancé.

Elle prenait peu à peu conscience des propos audacieux qu'elle venait de soutenir.

**-Alors là, il n'y a aucune chance, mon trésor ! **Il s'approcha et tendit les bras vers elle pour qu'elle s'y réfugie un court instant. **Cependant, je crois que demain nous aurons besoin de parler. Mais là une bonne nuit de sommeil sera plus que bienvenue pour tous.**

Il embrassa ma fille sur sa joue avant de me saluer et se diriger en direction du petit escalier.

Alice gagna alors sa chambre après s'être encore une fois excusée auprès de moi pour son attitude futile.

Je l'entendis se coucher pendant que je faisais le tour de l'appartement, vérifiant que les volets étaient clos, que la porte d'entrée principale était bien fermée à clef, mais laissant volontairement dévérouillé la porte du petit escalier de service, au cas où l'un des garçons aurait besoin de moi.

Puis, je m'installais dans ma chambre, ouvris les draps de mon lit pour me coucher.

Je ne pus m'endormir de suite et repensais aux moments heureux que j'avais vécu avec Carlisle.

Quand soudainement j'entendis un grincement et un battant claquer, comme si un volet était mal fermé contre une porte-fenêtre.

Le silence fut à nouveau total.

Je me gourmandais toute seule, riant de mes peurs futiles. Entre l'absence de Carlisle et les bombardements, voilà maintenant que mon imagination travaillait pour un rien.

Je me couchais et éteignis la lumière de ma lampe de chevet.

Un nouveau grincement de porte se fit entendre.

Cette fois, je ne doutais pas. Je l'avais bien entendu, ce n'était pas mon imagination.

Je rallumais immédiatement, enfilai une robe de chambre et quittai ma chambre.

Cela ne semblait pas venir de la chambre d'Alice. J'entrouvris à peine sa porte pour ne pas la réveiller. Je vis une forme étendue et planquée sous ses couvertures. Elle avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Encore une fois le grincement se fit entendre.

Cela venait de la porte de l'escalier de service. Est-ce que Jasper ou Ben aurait besoin de quelque chose ? Je me dirigeai vers le fond de l'appartement qui était de plus en plus sombre -je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris une lampe- quand je vis une silhouette gigantesque se précipiter sur moi et m'enlacer.

De peur, mes jambes semblèrent en coton et défaillirent. Toutefois, je fus retenue et enserrée par des bras puissants.

Avant que je ne puisse crier pour alerter ma fille, une main virile se posait sur ma bouche alors qu'une voix me murmurait doucement à l'oreille :

**-Esmé, c'est moi !**

J'étais ébahie. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte et le reconnaissaient d'ores et déjà : son parfum qui n'avait pas changé, sa voix de ténor qui m'émerveillait tant, son corps musclé qui se moulait si parfaitement au mien, son haleine si fraîche qui me donnait tant envie qu'il retire sa main de ma bouche pour que je puisse l'embrasser.

À peine pensai-je à cela qu'il m'exauça.

**-Carlisle !**

Et nous fondîmes l'un sur l'autre, nous embrassant à perdre notre souffle.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes :**

**(1) **Officiellement,** l'Etat français, dit régime de Vichy,** est né le 11 juillet 1940. Mais, de fait, il existe dès que les pleins pouvoirs ont été donnés au Maréchal Pétain par la majorité des députés de la IIIe République française. J'utilise l'expression « régime de Vichy » ou « Etat français » dès la mi-juin pour que cela soit plus clair pour tous.

**(2) Bataille de Mers el-Kébir :** Esmé ne sait pas que si l'armée britannique a ainsi agi, c'est pour éviter que la flotte française moderne (composée de cuirassés et torpilleurs) ne tombe aux mains de l'Allemagne nazie.

Avant d'attaquer la flotte française, l'amiral James Somerville avait proposé trois solutions aux Français : soit ils se sabordaient, soit ils rejoignaient un port des Antilles françaises pour être désarmé, soit ils rejoignaient la flotte britannique dans un port anglais afin de les aider à lutter contre les forces de l'Axe (Allemagne nazie et Italie fasciste).

Mais les pourpalers ne purent être menés à terme, puisque le gouvernement de Vichy proposa l'aide de la flotte française de Toulon pour lutter contre les Britanniques. Ces derniers ouvrirent donc le feu avant l'arrivée des renforts.

Le gouvernement de Vichy utilisa cet incident pour fédérer la population française derrière lui et développa une forte propagande anti-britannique.

**Dernière note : **concernant les bombardements de Paris, je n'ai pas respecté le planning de l'époque. Je l'ignore totalement (y compris les dégâts et le nombre de victimes que cela a entrainé) et l'ai consciemment adapté à ma fiction.

.

* * *

.

**Réponse aux anonymes qui repèrent et chassent mes fautes d'orthographe !**

J'essaie d'être très vigilante sur cet aspect-là, puisque je n'apprécie pas lire une fiction bourrée de fautes. Or, à priori ce n'est pas le cas : ni moi, ni ma bêta ne les voyons. Je vous invite donc à vous faire connaître sous un pseudo inscrit sur FF, à me contacter et me dire où elles se trouvent afin que je puisse les corriger sans heurter la sensibilité de mes lecteurs.

Enfin, j'ai remarqué depuis un petit moment déjà que parfois il y avait de légères modifications (lettres manquantes ou ponctuation déplacée) entre ce que je publie sur FF et sur les forums. Or, j'utilise le même document de base pour publier. Je me demande donc si la publication sur FF ne changerait pas un peu le texte initial puisque je ne constate ces erreurs que sur FF et pas sur les forums.

Suis-je la seule auteur /lectrice à avoir remarqué cela ? Connaissez-vous une parade pour l'éviter ? Tout bon conseil est le bienvenu !

.

* * *

.

**À quand le prochain chapitre ? **

J'imagine que cette question vous intéressera plus que le commentaire précédent. Et bien... Je ne sais pas encore... J'essaie de faire vite... Mais ne préfère ne rien garantir...

J'attends déjà avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce POV Esmé.

À bientôt ! Portez-vous bien !

AliLouane

.

.


	27. Livre II Chapitre 21

**Date de publication du chapitre XX ****: **le 24 octobre 2012

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta française **: CandyShy (mille mercis pour tous tes conseils et ton oeil de lynx !)

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

**Bien le bonjour chères lectrices !**

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous depuis le dernier chapitre.

Prenons d'ailleurs quelques minutes pour en parler : tout d'abord **un grand merci aux quelques lectrices toujours fidèles** qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Ensuite, à la fin du chapitre XX, il y avait **deux informations à repérer **: l'une facile et l'autre plus ou moins cachée.

D'après les quelques commentaires que j'ai reçus, vous n'avez remarqué que l'information la plus évidente (le retour de Carlisle). **Aucune d'entre vous n'a évoqué la seconde.** Je vous conseille donc de **relire les derniers paragraphes du précédents chapitres** (après le départ de Jasper et Ben, lorsqu'Esmé et sa fille vont se coucher) avant de vous lancer dans le chapitre XX.

Enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil ! Faites en ce que vous voulez ! Si certaines trouvent l'information à laquelle je fais référence avant la lecture de ce chapitre, je leur offrirai un bonus sur un personnage de leur choix de cette fiction _(*croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir une demande trop rocambolesque ! *)._

Sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus et **je vous souhaite une délicieuse dégustation littéraire ! **Profitez-en bien car je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurai terminé le prochain chapitre, donc je ne peux pas vous annoncer une date de publication, même si j'espère pouvoir avancer vite.

**.**

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XXI**

* * *

**Titre : De surprise en surprises !**

* * *

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, 21 juillet, vers 23 heures (entre 6h30 et 8h).**

Je me dirigeai vers le fond de l'appartement qui était de plus en plus sombre -je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris une lampe- quand je vis une silhouette gigantesque se précipiter sur moi et m'enlacer.

De peur, mes jambes semblèrent en coton et défaillirent. Toutefois, je fus retenue et enserrée par des bras puissants.

Avant que je ne puisse crier pour alerter ma fille, une main virile se posait sur ma bouche alors qu'une voix me murmurait doucement à l'oreille :

**-Esmé, c'est moi !**

J'étais ébahie. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte et le reconnaissaient d'ores et déjà : son parfum qui n'avait pas changé, sa voix de ténor qui m'émerveillait tant, son corps musclé qui se moulait si parfaitement au mien, son haleine si fraîche qui me donnait tant envie qu'il retire sa main de ma bouche pour que je puisse l'embrasser.

À peine pensai-je à cela qu'il m'exauça.

**-Carlisle !**

Et nous fondîmes l'un sur l'autre, nous embrassant à perdre notre souffle.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, 22 juillet, en début de matinée.**

Notre nuit avait été partagée entre étreintes savoureuses et confidences sibyllines, lui sur son quotidien au front, moi sur notre vie à Paris en son absence puis sur le difficile périple que nous avions entrepris avec les Swan et les Weber lors de l'Exode.

Il me décrivait l'horreur de la guerre, même si elle ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait déjà vécue dans les tranchées. C'était différent, mais tout aussi inacceptable.

Il m'expliquait que, compte tenu de son âge et de son titre de médecin, il était presque toujours resté à l'arrière pour s'occuper des blessés, les soigner et les opérer au mieux.

Il retraçait la peur des soldats anglais face à la puissance des blindés allemands. Il me confiait que les armées anglaises et surtout françaises étaient mal organisées, et surtout mal gérées par les États-majors. La peur avait entrainé la Débâcle et la défaite de l'armée française. La majorité des soldats anglais avait été évacuée à Dunkerque, dans des conditions catastrophiques. Il espérait qu'Emmett faisait parti de ces convois, car il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis le début de la Campagne de France début mai.

À mon tour, je lui racontais tout, **tout, TOUT**, et avec force de détails : le choix difficile du départ lorsque nous avions constaté l'avance allemande en direction de Paris tous ces gens malheureux et épuisés qui marchaient le long des routes tirant leurs maigres bagages derrière eux pour fuir cet ennemi allemand que nous craignions tous l'impensable de voir d'autres personnes se faire de l'argent sur le dos de ces misérables en vendant des bouteilles d'eau à prix d'or les bombardements multiples et affreux des Allemands sur les civils que nous étions les premiers morts que nous avions vus et l'horreur qui nous avait oppressés les voitures en flammes les hurlements des blessés ou de ceux qui pleuraient leurs morts le sang froid de notre fils et les soins qu'il avait portés aux blessés l'attitude inerte et angoissée de notre fille face à ce désastre la blessure d'Angèle la dépression de Renée les sursauts de sa belle-mère au moindre bruit les cauchemars de Michel la force de Marie que j'admirai tellement -et que j'enviai même sans le lui dire- notre arrivée au mas l'absence de nouvelles de mon amour, d'Emmett et de tous nos soldats le courage de Marie lorsqu'elle avait exigé d'un capitaine allemand le képi du régiment de son époux le discours du Maréchal et l'armistice qui nous avaient soulagés avant de nous diviser et, pour certains d'entre nous, de nous rendre honteux face à cette défaite le discours de Churchill et les propos engagés d'Edward l'amour de Bella pour notre fils, tout cet amour qui lui permettait de tenir face à la détresse de sa mère l'Appel du Général de Gaulle et l'espoir qu'il nous avait donné les critiques de ma mère contre De Gaulle et les Anglais, critiques qui s'étaient accentuées suite au bombardement de la flotte à Mers-el-Kebir l'angoisse qui grimpait du fait de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle de nos hommes mobilisés ma peur qu'il soit mort ou blessé la décision de revenir à Paris pour fuir l'atmosphère tendue du mas et avoir des nouvelles le retour de Charlie et la joie des Swan, surtout de Renée puis les retours de Jasper et Ben qui n'avaient pas suivi la légion étrangère en Afrique le rapprochement de Jasper et d'Alice le fait que Jasper et Ben étaient tous deux dans des situations illégales désormais et considérés par la France de Vichy et l'Allemagne nazie comme apatrides l'attitude de notre fille qui devenait presque ingérable et qui en oubliait toute son éducation de jeune fille et exigeait de rester avec son fiancé, jour et nuit...

Je lui contais toutes mes peurs, toutes mes angoisses, tout mon soulagement qu'il soit rentré sain et sauf, qu'il soit à nouveau là pour m'appuyer dans mes décisions, qu'il m'aide à gérer les crises d'Alice et ses envies d'indépendance, ses envies de mariage et de vivre sa vie à toute vitesse avant que la guerre ne vienne définitivement interférer ses projets et son quotidien.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Mon débit de parole était rapide et ininterrompu, ma respiration s'accélérait. Je m'étouffais presque à ne plus prendre le temps de respirer pour vouloir tout lui dire, tout lui raconter.

Il m'avait tant manqué.

Sa présence, son odeur, son appui, sa force, ses gestes, ses conseils, ses baisers...

Tout ce qui faisait de lui mon amour !

**-Esmé, calme-toi mon amour, **murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille tout en me rapprochant de lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. **Doucement... Respire doucement...**

Couchée sur le ventre, je reposais sur son torse nu que je connaissais si bien. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre contre le mien. Sa simple présence me réchauffait définitivement. Je me sentais en sécurité contre lui.

Notre couple si uni semblait désormais invincible.

Personne, ni ma mère, ni la guerre, ne pourrait nous séparer.

**-Dis-moi que tout va bien se passer, que tu vas pouvoir rester ici, avec moi, avec les enfants...**

**-Darling, je... **Il souffla fortement, comme s'il hésitait à me confier une information difficile à entendre.

Je relevai immédiatement la tête, cherchant son regard franc de mes yeux verts.

Notre chambre n'était éclairée que par la lumière naissante de l'aube mais je détectais déjà l'apparition d'une nouvelle déception. Ce que je craignais au plus profond de mon cœur allait se produire : mon époux allait devoir repartir. Encore !

Comprenant tout avant qu'il ne me l'explique, des larmes firent leur apparition au coin de mes yeux et coulèrent doucement le long de mes joues. Il les essuya une à une, d'un doigté tendre et apaisant.

**-Esmé, je ne suis là que pour 24 heures, à peine ! **Me révéla-t-il dans l'intimité de notre chambre. **En tant qu'****A****nglais, je ne peux rester sur le sol français. Je suis considéré comme un traître à la Nation française désormais ****et …**

**-Mais tu es Français par ton mariage ! **M'exclamai-je, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver une solution pour qu'il reste, alors que l'émission de radio entendue en Provence et annonçant que les juifs, les Anglais, les Républicains espagnols et tant d'autres peuples devenaient des ennemis d'État me revenait clairement à l'esprit.

**-Je le sais bien, mais cela ne compte pas pour eux !** M'expliqua-t-il. **Esmé, j'ai eu de la chance : comme cela fait plusieurs années que je vis en France et que mon épouse et mes enfants sont français, j'ai eu le droit d'obtenir un sursis de 24 heures pour venir vous voir. **(1)

**-Oh ! **Fis-je toute émue. **Mais c'est si court...**

**-Oui, mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Sinon, je cours le risque d'être d'abord emprisonné en France, puis envoyé dans un camp en Allemagne.**

**-Mon Dieu ! **M'écriai-je. **C'est aussi la peine que peuvent encourir Jasper et Ben ? **Carlisle acquiesça à mon propos. **Oh ! Je me doutais qu'ils étaient en danger, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point...**

**-Sans compter que nous ne savons pas à quelle enseigne sont logés les prisonniers de guerre en Allemagne. La Croix-Rouge fait actuellement son possible pour avoir le nom des prisonniers afin d'informer leurs familles de leur capture...**

**-Je sais, Marie les a contacté au sujet de Philippe... Elle est convaincue qu'il est prisonnier...**

**-Mais surtout, la Croix-Rouge insiste pour que les conventions de Genève soient respectées et que les prisonniers soient traités décemment. Et pour l'instant, aucune délégation de la Croix-Rouge n'a pu visiter ces camps pour le vérifier.**

**-Il y a eu tellement de prisonniers qu'il faut aussi laisser le temps aux ****A****llemands de s'organiser,** tentai-je pas vraiment convaincue de l'argument que j'avançai. En effet, la TSF ne cessait de clamer que l'organisation allemande était impeccable et parfaite !

**-Hum... J'en doute... **Carlisle était tout aussi circonspect que moi.

**-Revenons à toi... Cela signifie-t-il que tu repars dès ce soir ?**

**-Oui... Je... **

**-Carlisle, qu'hésites-tu à me dire ?**

**-Je pourrais peut-être avoir la possibilité de te faire prendre le dernier bateau qui quittera la France avec moi...**

**-Oh ! Ce serait super ! **M'exclamai-je enfin heureuse. **Bien sûr, les enfants auront de la peine à quitter leurs amis et leurs études, mais nous serions tous ensem...**

**-Darling,** me coupa brutalement mon époux, me laissant interloquée tant cela ne lui ressemblait pas, **ce ne serait éventuellement possible que pour toi. Edward et ****A****lice n'auraient pas l'autorisation de nous accompagner.**

**-Non ! **J'étais horrifiée. **Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser seuls à Paris, même si Edward est bientôt majeur et qu'il est suffisamment autonome pour veiller sur sa sœur.**

**-J'en ai bien conscience, chérie.**

**-Es-tu sûr que nous n'arriverions pas à avoir ces autorisations pour nous quatre ?**

**-Oui, tout à fait, **confirma-t-il, déçu de cette assertion**. Je me suis bien renseigné. Jamais ils ne laisseront sortir Edward de France : un jeune homme au début de la vingtaine en pleine forme pourrait si facilement se retourner contre la France de Pétain et l'****A****llemagne s'il quittait le territoire où il est pour l'instant endoctriné par la radio et la presse qui sont censurées selon le bon vouloir des dirigeants. **Après un court instant de silence, Carlisle reprit. **De toute façon, il faut bien être réaliste et avoir en tête que ni ****A****lice, ni Edward n'auraient voulu partir en laissant derrière eux leurs amis, et plus précisément celui ou celle pour qui leur cœur bat, à savoir Jasper et Bella.**

**-C'est clair**, approuvai-je totalement. **J'en ai d'ailleurs une jolie preuve : Alice est devenue intenable depuis que Jasper est rentré du front. Elle est presque incontrôlable, refusant de le quitter le moindre instant. Hier matin, elle me répétait encore qu'elle voulait vivre sa vie avant que la guerre ne la détruise encore plus. **Je soupirai, consciente que nous allions devoir nous adapter si nous ne voulions pas que notre fille nous fuit et commette une quelconque bêtise qui pourrait faire souffrir toute la famille. **Carlisle**, reprit d'un ton sérieux qui dénotait l'importance de ce que j'allais dire, **A****lice insistait encore auprès de moi pour que je fixe une date prochaine pour leur mariage. Le plus rapidement possible.**

**-Hum... Ils devaient se marier à l'automne prochain, soit dans trois ou quatre mois... **Carlisle était pensif. **Qu'en dit Jasper ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas évoqué le sujet avec lui. Il semble toutefois plus raisonnable, plus posé,plus mâture que notre fille. Je me doute qu'il aurait voulu que sa famille soit présente pour un tel jour. **

**-Alice a cependant raison : même si nous reportons leur union, nous ne pourrons le faire éternellement... Nous ne savons pas combien de temps durera la guerre...**

**-Carlisle, comment cela se passera-t-il ? Tu sais bien que Jasper n'a plus d'existence légale en France...**

**-Oui, comme moi !**

**-Alice sera en danger ! **J'étais scandalisée ! Horrifiée ! **Ma toute petite fille ! Mon bébé !** L'angoisse me serrait le cœur. **Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit menacée ! Ni arrêtée ! Encore moins ****enfermée !**

**-Calme-toi, chérie. Il nous faudra trouver un arrangement pour que, même s'ils se marient, notre fille ne soit pas en danger. Nous trouverons bien une solution. **

**-Penses-tu vraiment que c'est possible ?**

**-Yes, darling. **Carlisle me serra contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. **Ne les bridons pas ! Rappelle-toi comment l'horreur de la guerre et la peur de mourir peuvent rendre un jeune couple impatient, prêt à consommer leur amour ! **Je piquai un fard à ces doux souvenirs : nos premières caresses échangées, nos premières découvertes corporelles, le fait que l'un d'entre nous restait toujours vêtu pour éviter une union totale qui aurait pu concevoir un enfant. **Si nous les ****contrarions, ils risquent de commettre l'irréparable sans même que nous n'en sachions rien.**

Carlisle m'ouvrait les yeux sur la situation de ma fille, en me rappelant nos premières nuits sensuelles mais non charnelles, en cachette de ma mère qui pleurait la perte de mon père.

J'étais bien restée vierge jusqu'au jour de notre mariage -ma mère et ma belle-mère avaient pu constater sans équivoque, avec soulagement pour la première et joie pour la seconde, les traces de sang sur les draps de notre couche nuptiale qu'avait entrainées ma défloration-, toutefois il s'en était fallu de peu.

En effet, si j'étais encore pucelle pour notre nuit de noce, je n'étais plus du tout innocente depuis de nombreux mois. Mon fiancé adoré m'avait déjà fait atteindre le septième ciel avec son doigté magique et sa langue savoureuse. Et il m'avait appris à lui rendre le même plaisir qu'il me donnait.

**-Je... Tu sais, je... Notre fille est encore bien innocente, je n'ai pas encore eu avec elle la fameuse conversation mère-fille qui l'éclairera sur les aspects nocturnes de la vie d'un couple marié.**

**-Il serait peut-être sage d'y remédier rapidement,** me suggéra-t-il. **Sauf si tu préfères que Jasper s'en occupe...**

**-Oh ! Non ! J'ai envie de le faire, de lui apprendre ce que ma mère ne m'a jamais dit, qu'elle se sente libre de me poser les questions qui trottent dans sa jolie tête de jeune fille, qu'elle sache que je suis là, que mon rôle de mère ne s'arrête pas avec son mariage, même si nous nous verrons moins. **

**-Bref, j'ai comme idée que tu souhaites avoir la discussion que tu n'as jamais eue avec ta mère, **résuma-t-il en me souriant.

**-Exactement ! **Approuvai-je.** Et cette conversation mère-fille aura lieu bientôt**, lui promis-je. **Hey ! Il est presque huit heures. Allons la réveiller ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ébahie par ta présence. Et surtout heureuse !**

Nous nous levâmes et nous habillâmes en continuant notre conversation.

**-À quelle heure se termine la garde d'Edward ?**

**-À 7 h 30**, répondis-je**, il ne devrait plus trop tarder...**

**-Sauf s'il a été retenu par une urgence de dernière minute, **me rappela-t-il.

**-Oui, effectivement.** J'ouvris doucement la porte en me tournant vers mon époux, mon index sur mes lèvres, le regard rieur. **Chut... Nous allons lui faire la surprise de ton retour...**

Carlisle attrapa ma main -j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 20 ans !- et m'entraina vers la chambre de notre fille.

**OOOoooOOO**

Nous ouvrîmes lentement et sans un bruit la porte de sa chambre. Dans le demi-jour de la chambre, nous pûmes constater que notre fille était encore endormie, réfugiée en boule sous ses couvertures comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était petite. Ni un pied, ni une main, pas un cheveu n'était visible. Carlisle et moi échangeâmes un sourire à cette position de son enfance qu'Alice adoptait encore dans son sommeil.

Nous rappelant comment nous la réveillions les dimanches matins de son enfance, nous nous fîmes un geste discret puis nous tirâmes ensemble et lentement sur son édredon pour la réveiller en douceur et qu'elle ait la joie de revoir son père.

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de découvrir un amas de coussins et traversins gisant à la place de notre fille !

**-Mon Dieu ! **M'exclamai-je choquée de constater l'absence de ma fille.

**-Je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever...**

**-Le lit est froid, elle est levée depuis bien longtemps... Ou plutôt elle ne s'est jamais couchée, en tout cas pas ici ! **Répondis-je un peu amère de remarquer le comportement si peu docile de ma fille. **Elle n'aurait jamais créé une telle mise en scène juste pour le début de la matinée...**

**-Crois-tu qu'elle soit allée le rejoindre ?** Me demanda Carlisle en levant les yeux au ciel pour désigner l'étage des chambres de bonne.

**-C'est une évidence ! **

**-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait osé ? **Doutait encore son père.

**-Oh oui ! J'en mettrai ma main au feu vu le discours qu'elle m'a tenu hier soir et son insistance à vouloir rester avec Jasper. **J'étais encore un peu furieuse, mais l'idée qui me venait en tête me fit sourire. Je la confiais à mon époux. **En plus, juste avant que tu ne rentres, j'ai entendu des bruits dans l'appartement, un claquement de porte. J'imagine que c'était elle qui s'éclipsait par la porte de service. À quelques secondes près, vous auriez pu vous croiser !**

**-Elle aurait été certainement gênée de se faire surprendre par son père ! Cela aurait été vraiment drôle ! **Rigola mon amour en s'asseyant sur le lit désormais défait de notre fille. **Tu vois, chérie,** rajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'Edward avait hérité de lui, **connaissant l'impétuosité de notre fille et son entêtement, je me doutais qu'elle était capable d'avoir une telle conduite. Par contre, j'étais convaincu que Jasper était un véritable gentleman et qu'il l'aurait renvoyée dans ses pénates.**

**-Hum... Jasper est un gentleman..., **réfléchis-je.** Mais, comme nous deux, il est faible face à la petite moue d'Alice et encore plus face à ses pleurs. Je l'imagine bien lui demander de redescendre. Mais, de voir notre fille pleurer et s'accrocher à sa chemise pour rester dormir avec lui comme elle l'avait évoqué devant moi, il a dû perdre toutes ses bonnes résolutions.**

**-Au vue de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir il y a quelques minutes, je ne me vois pas les disputer et faire mon père fouettard...**

**-Mais on peut s'amuser à les confondre et les faire mariner une petite heure ! Qu'il ait un peu peur de notre colère !** M'exclamai-je joueuse. **Ça pourrait être drôle d'observer leur confusion et leur affolement ! Sans compter que notre fille nous a quand même faussé compagnie et qu'elle a désobéi à mes ordres d'hier soir.**

**-Allons donc jouer notre rôle de cerbères !** Rigola mon époux à nouveau en m'entrainant vers l'escalier de service que nous grimpâmes rapidement**. Je ne sais pas si nous allons être convaincants, par contre il nous faudra conclure un accord avec les Swan au sujet de cette situation, histoire que nous soyons sûrs qu'Alice ne soit pas abandonnée une fois compromise.**

**-Tu ne crois pas que Jasper oserait agir ainsi ! Cela ne lui ressemblerait tellement pas ! **M'angoissai-je à nouveau pour ma petite fille.

**-Non, je ne pense pas, nos familles se connaissent depuis presque dix ans maintenant, mais il faut mieux que les choses soient dites clairement et énoncées devant tous.**

Nous rapprochant du dernier étage et du palier de l'étage des chambrées sous les toits, nous nous tûmes et avançâmes à pas de souris, nos yeux toujours aussi rieurs.

Arrivés devant la porte de la petite chambre, nous écoutâmes attentivement.

**-Pas un bruit**, murmurai-je le plus discrètement possible.

**-Ils doivent encore dormir**, susurra mon époux. **Je préfère cela**, rajouta-t-il en marmonnant. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. **Je préfère devoir les réveiller que surprendre ma fille en pleine action, fût-elle dans les bras de son fiancé !**

**-Carlisle ! **M'outrageai-je en saisissant sa pensée, haussant légèrement la voix.

**-Chut !** Me coupa-t-il. **Prête ?** J'acquiesçai en souriant.

Il déposa sa main sur le bouton de la porte qu'il tourna lentement et doucement pour ne pas le faire grincer, puis entrouvrit peu à peu la porte.

**OOOoooOOO**

Nous pûmes apercevoir le jeune couple enlacé endormi : Alice reposait sur le torse de Jasper, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ses longs cheveux châtains épars autour d'elle. Si les épaules de Jasper étaient nues, et probablement tout son torse qui était dissimulé par notre fille et les couvertures, il était clair que, même si la majeure partie de son corps était recouvert par l'édredon, les épaules d'Alice étaient encore vêtues -je pouvais d'ailleurs reconnaître la robe qu'elle portait hier soir.

**-Charmant tableau, **commenta dans un souffle Carlisle.

**-Comme dans un conte de fée ! **Rétorquai-je gaiement.

**-Jusqu'à l'arrivée du grand méchant loup ! **Continua-t-il plaisamment.

**-Et de la vilaine sorcière ! **Murmurai-je dans un sourire.

Puis il haussa le ton en faisant claquer le battant de la porte contre le mur :

**-Alors, c'est donc ici que ma fille se cache et passe désormais toutes ses nuits !**

En entendant la voix de mon époux résonner, Jasper et Alice avaient sursauté. Si le premier s'était aussitôt réveillé confus et inquiet de notre réaction parentale, la seconde demeurait encore dans un demi sommeil.

**-Alice ! Réveille-toi ! **Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour qu'elle réagisse. D**octeur Cullen ! ****Madame Cullen ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! **

Il sauta du lit immédiatement devant le regard sévère de Carlisle. Nous pûmes constater avec soulagement que s'il était bien torse nu, le reste de son corps était encore vêtu d'un pantalon.

**-Hum... J'en doute fortement ! **S'exclama mon époux, continuant son rôle de père autoritaire.

**-Oh ! Dad ! **Alice émergeait des couvertures défaites du lit. **Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien votre voix qu'il me semblait avoir entendue ! **Elle se leva, les cheveux en bataille et encore habillée de sa robe de la veille qui était désormais toute froissée, puis elle s'approcha en sautillant de son père pour venir l'enlacer. **Que je suis heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé ! Que je suis heureuse ! Que je suis heureuse !**

J'étais stupéfaite !

N'avait-elle aucune conscience de la position délicate dans laquelle nous l'avions surprise avec son fiancé ?

Ou s'en fichait-elle royalement, allant ainsi à l'encontre de tous les principes moraux que je lui avais appris ?

Ou avait-elle oublié où elle se trouvait et en compagnie de qui lorsqu'elle avait aperçu son père et qu'elle s'était réjouie de son retour ?

**-Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi ma grande petite fille, **lui répondit chaleureusement mon mari en refermant ses bras sur elle.** Encore que je suis plus que surpris de te trouver ici ! **Rajouta-t-il en clignant de l'oeil dans ma direction.

**-Euh... Dad ! Euh... **Ses joues se colorèrent d'une teinte rouge carmin, avouant enfin sa honte de s'être laissée surprendre ici.** Je vais tout vous expliquer ! **

Alice sortit de l'étreinte de son père et se recula pour rejoindre Jasper, qui n'avait osé interrompre ses retrouvailles familiales. Il s'était juste contenté d'enfiler rapidement une chemise pour être plus présentable.

Notre fille lui lança un regard sûre d'elle, qui signifiait presque _« N'interviens pas, je m'occupe de tout »_ puis se lança dans son argumentation.

**-Dad, Mum, Jasper et moi avons dormi ensemble cette nuit et...**

**-Juste dormi ! **La coupa Jasper pour préciser la nature de cette nuit.

Il nous confirmait ainsi que notre fille était encore innocente, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.

**-Jasper, laisse-moi terminer ! **Le reprit Alice. Sa manière de s'affirmer dans son couple naissant était vraiment drôle. **Donc, je disais, comme nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, nous avons agi comme un couple marié ! **Jasper secouait négativement la tête à notre attention, craignant la fureur de mon époux si ce dernier imaginait qu'il avait franchi toutes les limites sans notre consentement. **Il faudrait donc officialiser notre union par un mariage à la mairie.**

Jasper la regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Il n'était clairement pas à l'origine de cette proposition audacieuse.

Je constatais surtout que notre présence impressionnait bien plus notre futur gendre qui nous redoutait presque alors que notre fille ne s'en embarrassait pas. Elle avait passé la nuit avec son promis, et cette situation semblait quasi normale à ses yeux.

**-Et bien, Alice, je remarque que tu ne t'offusques ni des convenances sociales, ni de l'avis que nous pourrions émettre en tant que parents, ni de celui de la famille Swan.**

**-Maman**, s'écria-t-elle, **je veux vivre avant que la guerre ne me prenne tout ! Avant que Jasper ne doive repartir ! Encore une fois ! **Elle faisait clairement allusion à son départ pour la Pologne en 1938 lorsque sa sœur avait perdu son fiancé, puis à son entrée dans la Légion étrangère et son départ pour le front l'an passé. **Et si j'étais mariée, je pourrais vivre mon amour en plein jour ! Je pourrais même l'accompagner dans ses pérégrinations !**

**-Alice, e**ssayai-je de la calmer,** il n'y a pas que ton seul avis qui compte...**

**-Mum ! Je veux vivre avec Jasper ! **Insista-t-elle encore. **Je l'aime ! Et je ne veux pas qu'un nouveau jour se passe encore sans qu'il ne le sache de vive voix.**

Pour dissimuler son manque de pudeur d'avoir crié son amour pour Jasper à la Terre entière, elle se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé et dissimula ses rougeurs contre son torse.

**-Je t'aime aussi, mon lutin, **lui murmura Jasper pour la mettre à l'aise.

**-Alice, **intervint enfin mon époux d'un ton mesuré qui soulagea le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, **ta mère n'essaie pas de t'empêcher de vivre avec Jasper. Ce qu'elle a essayé de te dire, c'est qu'un mariage engage deux familles et, qu'avant de clamer ton amour pour Jasper et ton envie de l'épouser immédiatement, il faudrait savoir ce qu'en pense ton fiancé, puis sa famille.**

Alice se retourna vers son père, mais resta collée dans les bras de Jasper.

**-Nous nous aimons ! Bien sûr que Jazz sera d'accord pour que nous nous marrions ! **Elle se retourna à nouveau vers son promis pour rechercher son approbation, mais ce dernier grimaçait. **Jasper...** Murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie de panique.

Carlisle et moi avions une petite idée de la teneur du discours que Jasper allait lui tenir. Notre petite fille allait plonger dans le monde des adultes, monde qui était devenu brutal, voir même effroyable et inhumain depuis un an qu'avait éclaté cette satanée guerre.

**-Alice, si je pouvais t'épouser aujourd'hui, je le ferai avec grand plaisir. **Il caressa d'un doigté délicat les joues de son aimée. Il appréhendait sa réaction tout comme ses pleurs. **Mais je n'ai plus d'existence légale en France. Tu sais bien que je suis considéré comme apatride puisque je suis juif et Polonais. **(2)

**-Mais, **tenta-t-elle, **les Swan sont bien juifs et polonais. Et ils ne sont pas inquiétés par ces nouvelles mesures mises en place par l'occupant !**

**-C'est différent. Mon oncle et ma tante, ainsi que Bella, ont demandé et obtenu la naturalisation française en 1936 **(3).** Samuel, Michel et Éric sont français car ils sont nés en France. Seuls les parents de Charlie sont considérés comme apatrides, comme moi.**

**-Ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour autant et ne parlent pas de quitter Paris ! **S'emporta-t-elle.

**-Alice !** La gourmanda son père. **Tu n'as aucune idée de l'inquiétude que peuvent avoir Monsieur et Madame Swan à ce sujet-là. De plus, ils sont ****â****gés et ils ont toujours eu plus ou moins le mal du pays. Si, en tant que juifs, ils doivent retourner en Pologne comme la rumeur le laisse entendre** (4)**, ils l'accepteront. Ce ne sera pas la même chose pour Jasper ! Crois-tu qu'il acceptera de retourner dans son pays natal en te laissant en France ?**

**-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas à cela, **se culpabilisa ma fille.

**-Et puis,** continua Carlisle, **il faut bien avoir à l'esprit que l'occupant allemand se méfiera bien plus d'un jeune homme physiquement en bonne santé et prêt à s'opposer à leur politique guerrière et antisémite, tel que l'est Jasper, que d'un couple de personnes ****âgées dér****aciné dans un pays étranger.**

**-Je comprends,** souffla notre fille, peinée. **Je ne pourrais donc pas me marier, ni vivre avec Jasper tant que cette satanée guerre ne sera pas finie !** Elle s'emporta alors. **Fichue guerre qui me vole mes plus belles années, qui me dérobe ma jeunesse et qui m'empêche de la vivre à fond !**

**-Alice, calme-toi, je t'en prie**, essaya de l'apaiser Jasper en la câlinant.

**-Hum... **Les interrompit mon époux. **Peut-être pourrions-nous parvenir à un accord ? **

**-De quoi parlez-vous, Dad ?**

**-Et bien**, expliqua Carlisle. **Je dois repartir pour l'****A****ngleterre dès ce soir si je ne veux pas être emprisonné...**

**-Oh ! Dad ! **Pleurnicha ma fille.** Maman, comment vas-tu faire ? Comment vas-tu le vivre ? **Ma fille était finalement adorable : elle songeait à ma tristesse d'être loin de son père.

Carlisle reprit la parole sans se référer aux propos d'Alice. Il se concentra uniquement sur le regard bleuté de notre futur gendre.

**-Peut-être, pourrions-nous parvenir à un accord sans pour autant mêler les autorités à cela ? Un accord d'homme à homme ? Un accord entre nos deux familles, qui reposerait sur notre honneur... et qui protégerait ma fille sans l'empêcher de vivre avec toi...**

**-Que voulez-vous entendre précisément par cet accord ?** Questionna Jasper soudainement très intéressé par la proposition de mon époux.

**-Il sera souhaitable que tu ailles chercher ton oncle et ta tante afin que nous puissions discuter de cela sereinement et face à face.**

**-Bien, **approuva Jasper. **Nous vous retrouvons chez vous ?**

**-Oui,** confirmai-je, **cela sera plus confortable d'être dans notre salon que dans cette petite chambre de bonne.** Puis, je me tournai vers mon effrontée de fille. **Quant à toi, ****A****lice, je crois que nous devons parler toutes les deux...**

**-Mais Maman...**, bougonna-t-elle.

**-Il n'y a pas de « mais maman » qui tienne. Allons dans ta chambre, nous avons besoin de discuter, et c'est une proposition non négociable.**

Je sortis alors de la chambrée, suivie de ma fille grincheuse une fois qu'elle eut embrassée rapidement son fiancé, qui s'éclipsa vers l'appartement des Swan.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Carlisle**

**Paris, 22 juillet, en début de matinée (entre 8h30 et 10h).**

Accompagné de ma femme et de ma fille, j'avais regagné notre appartement par l'escalier de service.

Esmé et Alice s'étaient de suite enfermées dans la chambre de notre fille. Ma femme allait avoir avec elle la grande conversation qui lui permettrait d'être pleinement à l'aise lors de sa nuit de noces, lui faisant alors quitter définitivement le monde de l'enfance et faisant d'elle une belle jeune femme accomplie.

J'appréciais Jasper et j'avais pleinement conscience qu'il aimait ma fille et qu'il prendrait soin d'elle tout au long de sa vie.

Je ne pouvais toutefois m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en constatant que ma petite fée avait si vite grandi et mûri ! C'était encore hier que je l'avais tenue dans mes bras quelques minutes après ses premiers cris c'était encore hier que je l'aidais à se relever de ses chutes suite à ses premiers pas qu'elle avait effectué sur le tapis du salon c'était encore hier qu'elle avait cousu avec sa mère sa première robe de bal et qu'elle m'avait demandé de lui apprendre à valser...

La voilà désormais amoureuse depuis bientôt deux ans et des poussières, fiancée depuis presque un an et bientôt mariée ! Que le temps passait vite !

Alice était encore si jeune... Son frère, de deux ans son aîné, était encore loin de songer au mariage. Toutefois, j'étais bien conscient que les garçons mûrissaient moins vite que les filles, j'en étais le parfait exemple, mon père également.

Alice était certes jeune... Mais si décidée à vivre sa vie ! Je savais que si nous la bridions, elle irait se brûler les ailes. Il était préférable de lui ouvrir la voie de son avenir plutôt qu'elle ne commette une erreur qui l'anéantirait et que ni Esmé, ni moi ne nous pardonnerions.

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par un grattement discret provenant de la porte d'entrée. Je me souvins alors qu'Esmé m'avait rapidement confié cette nuit que pour éviter des questions inquisitrices de la concierge, nous n'utilisions plus la cloche, qui retentissait aisément dans tout l'immeuble, surtout de bon matin. Cela permettait d'amener moins d'eau au moulin à commérages de notre chère concierge tout en restant discret sur les allers et venues entre notre appartement et celui des Swan.

Je quittais donc le salon et retrouvais dans le hall d'entrée Jasper, Charlie et son épouse. Ils étaient peu à l'aise, surtout ces deux derniers. J'imagine que Jasper leur avait raconté la position inconfortable dans laquelle Esmé et moi l'avions découvert en compagnie de notre fille.

**-Carlisle ! **S'écria Charlie surpris de me voir ici. **Que je suis content de te voir sain et sauf ! Par contre,** grogna-t-il en lançant un regard peu amène à son neveu,** je suis désolé pour le comportement irrespectueux de ce garnement...**

**-Je suis aussi heureux de te savoir revenu du front en bonne santé,** répondis-je en lui tendant la main chaleureusement sans me préoccuper de sa dernière remarquer. **Bonjour Madame Swan, je vous en prie, entrez tous les trois dans le salon, nous serons plus confortables pour discuter.**

Ils me suivirent tous les trois sans mot dire et s'installèrent sur les chaises autour de la table à manger. Je m'assis à mon tour en bout de table, avec l'impression de présider un conseil de famille.

**-Où est Esmé ? **Questionna Renée voyant que je cherchais omment entamer notre réunion.

**-Elle est avec ****A****lice dans sa chambre pour une discussion mère-fille de la plus haute importance.**

Contrit, Jas per baissa la tête avant d'oser prendre la parole.

**-Docteur Cullen, je m'excuse encore pour la nuit passée, mais sachez qu'Alice et moi n'avons fait que dormir...**

**-J'en ai bien conscience Jasper, comme je ne suis pas naïf au point de te juger comme seul responsable. Je sais comment peut être ma petite fée quand elle a quelque chose en tête, elle n'en démord pas.**

**-Elle est passionnée et c'est ce qui fait tout son charme**, la défendit son fiancé, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes présents, si ce n'est pas pour disputer Jasper de son attitude de la nuit dernière,** me lançai-je enfin dans le cœur de notre discussion.

**-En effet,** avoua Charlie. **Et je dois te dire que ton attitude nonchalante à cet égard me surprend beaucoup. Je n'aurai pas réagi ainsi si ma fille avait été concernée. **

Il est vrai que si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurai pas donné cher de la peau de mon fils ! Heureusement pour lui -et pour moi-, Bella était encore bien trop jeune, et surtout bien moins extravertie que ma fille pour agir de manière aussi impudique, comme cette dernière.

**-Tu as de la chance, ta fille est encore jeune ! **Lui souris-je. **Esmé nous rejoindra dans un moment, **expliquai alors à la famille Swan.** Sachez toutefois qu'elle est entièrement d'accord avec la proposition que je souhaite vous faire. **Ils acquiescèrent, m'encourageant à poursuivre. **Comme vous le savez, le mariage d'****A****lice et de Jasper était initialement prévu pour le mois d'octobre, au lendemain des 18 ans de ma fille.**

**-Oui,** confirma Charlie, **mais il va falloir le reporter. Puisque Jasper n'a plus d'existence légale en France, son union avec ****A****lice ne pourra pas être enregistrée en mairie. Ce serait un risque trop important à prendre pour lui...**

**-Et surtout pour ****A****lice ! **L'interrompit Jasper.** Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle soit prise pour cible par les lois que les nazis vont mettre en place en France. Notre union ne doit pas faire d'elle une victime. Jamais je ne supporterai de la voir souffrir par ma faute !**

**-C'est tout à ton honneur, Jasper ! **L'approuvai-je. **Donc il nous est impossible d'unir légalement ce jeune couple,** répétai-je. De plus, nous ne savons pas combien de temps va durer cette guerre... Peut-être aussi longtemps que la Grande Guerre, peut-être même plus...

**-Oui certes, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir sa durée,** reprit Charlie. **Toutefois, je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir...**

**-Si la guerre dure 5 ou 10 ans, je doute que Jasper et ma fille attendent autant de temps pour se marier. Ils risquent même de consommer leur amour bien avant de se marier... **

**-Oh ! **M'interrompit Madame Swan choquée par mes propos.

Je ne tins pas compte de son intermittence et continuai :

**-De plus, vous le savez, je suis Anglais. Même si je suis Français par mon mariage, je n'ai aucun droit d'être sur le territoire français. J'ai pu obtenir un passe-droit exceptionnel de 24 heures pour saluer ma famille, mais je dois repartir dès ce soir vers Dunkerque, où je prendrai l'un des derniers bateaux qui regagnent Douvres et l'Angleterre.**

**-Tu es donc dans la même situation illégale que Jasper !** S'exclama Charlie ébahi.

**-Oui, sauf que j'ai la chance de pouvoir regagner mon pays natal qui n'est pas encore occupé, contrairement à lui.**

**-C'est donc pour cela que tu veux accélérer leur union, **m'interrogea Charlie.

**-Oui, j'apprécierai assez d'être présent au mariage de ma fille, de la conduire vers son futur époux, même si ce n'est pas vers un autel, **précisai-je doucement en me tournant vers Jasper, surpris de la confiance que je lui témoignais.

**-Vous accepteriez de me confier la main de votre fille sans que nous soyons unis légalement par un acte et un contrat de mariage à la mairie ? **Jasper venait de poser clairement la question que j'attendais depuis le début de cette conversation.

**-Oui, **approuvais-je. **À la condition que tu t'engages sur ton honneur, ainsi que ton oncle et ta tante, que tu l'épouseras aussitôt ce conflit terminé lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun risque pour ****vous deux.**

**-C'est une évidence ! Je vous fais cette promesse plutôt mille fois qu'une ! **Répondit immédiatement mon futur gendre en inclinant légèrement son buste dans ma direction devant cette telle marque de confiance.

**-J'ose espérer qu'il en sera de même pour les enfants qui naîtront de cette union ? **Repris-je. En tant que médecin, je savais qu'il n'existait aucune protection efficace contre une grossesse non désirée -sauf l'abstinence- et je ne voulais surtout pas que ma fille passe entre les mains d'une faiseuse d'ange. **Ils porteront le nom de Cullen et ****A****lice sera considérée comme une fille-mère, mais dès la fin de la guerre, je compte sur toi pour les reconnaître. **

**-Bien entendu,** confirma Jasper.

**-Carlisle**, intervint doucement Charlie,** es-tu sûr de toi ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela ? C'est ****une proposition qui m'honore car elle me prouve la confiance que tu as en moi et ma famille. Cette proposition audacieuse rendrait fou de joie mon neveu et très certainement ta fille aussi. Mais elle aussi lourde de conséquences. Ta fille pourrait en p****â****tir. Tu n'as aucune garantie pour... **

**-La seule garantie que j'ai, **le coupai, **c'est votre promesse à vous trois. Une promesse que vous vous engagerez à respecter, que vous ne trahirez jamais quoiqu'il arrive. Je veux votre promesse que ma fille ne sera pas abandonnée avec un ou des b****â****tards, et que toute cette situation se réglera lorsque nous aurons retrouvé la paix en Europe.**

**-Oui, je comprends bien, **reprit Charlie.** Nos deux familles sont liées de manière amicale depuis plus d'une décennie. Mon neveu est irrémédiablement amoureux de ta fille, je ne l'imagine pas partir et l'abandonnée une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait. C'est impossible ! **Il se tut un moment se demandant comment aborder un sujet difficile qui lui tenait à cœur. **Mais si Jasper est tué lors de cet horrible conflit -Dieu m'entende que je ne l'espère pas ! **Rajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **Il ne pourra pas accomplir sa promesse et ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en aurait manqué ! Ta fille sera pourtant compromise et restera célibataire aux yeux de l'administration.**

**-J'en ai bien conscience, c'est pour cela que je ne lui demande sa promesse à lui seulement, mais à vous également. J'ose espérer que, quoiqu'il arrive, il en restera toujours un d'entre nous pour prouver la véracité de la situation de ma fille et la régulariser.**

**-****A****lors, si tu es bien conscient de tous ces enjeux, tu as ma parole sans aucune hésitation, **accepta Charlie. **J'avoue que je t'admire, je ne sais pas si je serai suffisamment courageux pour procéder de même avec Bella.**

**-La question ne se pose même pour notre fille, elle est trop jeune,** le coupa Madame Swan. **Si vous pensez que votre proposition est la meilleure pour ****A****lice et Jasper, alors vous avez aussi ma promesse et je veillerai moi-même à faire régulariser cette situation ubuesque aussitôt que les hostilités auront pris fin.**

**-Peut-être serait-il sage de mettre au courant une personne en qui nous avons tous confiance mais qui soit extérieure à notre famille ?** Suggéra Jasper. **Je souhaite qu'****A****lice soit le mieux protégée possible, et ce fait pourrait nous aider à régulariser la situation, si l'****É****tat pense que nous avons monté ce scénario de toute pièce au sein d'une seule famille**.

**-C'est une bonne idée,** approuvai-je. **As-tu quelqu'un en tête ?**

**-Je pensais à Madame Weber.** **Alice ne m'a dit que du bien d'elle et surtout elle a évoqué le sang froid dont elle a fait preuve à multiples reprises lors de l'Exode et leur fuite vers la Provence.**

**-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce choix, **valida Madame Swan. **Marie est une femme forte et surtout exceptionnelle. Nous pouvons compter sur son soutien et son silence. Je suis même sûre qu'Esmé approuvera cette suggestion.**

**-Cela me convient si c'est bon pour tout le monde ? **

Charlie et son épouse, puis Jasper acquiescèrent à ma proposition sans aucune hésitation.

**-Quand souhaites-tu que nous les marions ?** M'interrogea Charlie. **Que nous organisions un ****simulacre de cérémonie ?**

**-Le plus rapidement possible,** répondis-je, **cet après-midi serait parfait. Je dois quitter Paris vers 17 heures.**

**-Si vite !** Murmura Madame Swan. **Esmé va être si déçue de votre départ.**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit m'empêchant de répondre à Madame Swan.

Jasper s'était levé et déjà reculé vers le fond du salon, où il pouvait emprunter une petite porte menant vers le fond de l'appartement et l'escalier de service. Il me faisait signe de le suivre.

A notre grand soulagement, ce fut Edward qui entra dans le salon. Il devait rentrer de l'hôpital et semblait épuisé. Cependant ses traits s'éclaircirent lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

**-Dad ! Oh ! Que je suis content de vous revoir !** Il se précipita vers moi pour me donner une accolade. **Quand êtes-vous rentrés ? Comment vous portez-vous ? Mum sait-elle que vous êtes ici ? Et Lilice ? Elles vont être si heureuses !**

**-Hello fils ! **L'embrassai-je. **Je suis aussi ravi de te voir. Je suis rentré tard hier soir. J'ai donc déjà vu ta mère et ta sœur.**

**-C'est super ! Presque tous les soldats sont rentrés,** constata-t-il avec plaisir. **Est-ce qu'Emmett est avec vous ? Je secouai négativement la tête. ****Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ? Est-il en bonne santé lui aussi ?**

**-Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles récentes de lui, lui **répondis-je franchement. Avec Edward, il était inutile que je lui dissimule la vérité, il parvenait toujours à le savoir et à la connaître. **J'espère qu'il a été évacué avec les soldats de Dunkerque et qu'il est sain et sauf à Londres auprès de ma mère.**

**-Oh ! **Il était décontenancé par cet aveu et inquiet pour son cousin. **J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'on aura des nouvelles prochainement.** Puis il aperçut Jasper au fond du salon et remarqua enfin la présence de Monsieur et Madame Swan. Mon retour avait éclipsé toutes les autres personnes. **Hey ! Salut Jazz ! Que fais-tu donc là de si bonne heure ? Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Swan. J'ose espérer que tout va bien chez vous... **

Il n'était clairement pas dans l'habitude des parents de Bella d'être de si bonne heure chez nous. Aussi mon fils s'inquiétait-il déjà pour sa dulcinée.

**-Et bien, **repris-je la parole en décidant de taquiner un peu mon futur gendre,** ils sont là car ce matin, ta mère et moi avons découvert la chambre de ta sœur vide.**

**-Quoi ? **Edward était sidéré et surtout angoissé pour sa petite sœur. **Où était-elle ? L'avez-vous retrouvée ?**

**-Oh oui ! Nous l'avons retrouvée ! **Souris-je. **Quelques étages plus hauts ! Dans la chambrée de Jasper !**

**-Tu n'as pas fait ça ! **S'emporta mon fils contre son meilleur ami en s'approchant de lui d'un pas menaçant. **Tu n'as pas osé lui prendre sa vertu ! Vous n'êtes même pas mariés ! Comment as-tu ****pu... ?**

**-Oh ! Edward ! Calme-toi immédiatement ! **Lui ordonna Jasper d'un ton froid et implacable qui eut le mérite d'apaiser de suite mon fils. **Premièrement, il ne s'est rien passé de sérieux, nous avons juste DORMI... **éluda-t-il rapidement en insistant sur le dernier mot. **Deuxièmement, ton père, mon oncle, ma tante et moi-même sommes parvenus à... à un accord.**

**-Jasper et ****A****lice vont se marier cet après-midi,** expliquai-je à mon fils.

**-Pourquoi est-ce si rapide ? Leur mariage ne devait-il pas avoir lieu à l'automne ? Et je croyais que Jasper était en situation irrégulière ?**

**-Alors c'est officiel ? **Demanda Esmé en entrant dans le salon. **Bonjour Renée, Monsieur Swan, **salua-t-elle ses derniers de manière amicale.** Je peux donc avertir ****A****lice qu'elle n'a plus que quelques heures pour terminer sa robe.**

**-Oui, tu peux, **confirmai-je. Elle ressortit immédiatement du salon pendant que je me tournais vers mon fils. **Je n'ai l'autorisation de rester sur le territoire français que jusqu'aujourd'hui. Je dois quitter Paris ce soir vers 17 heures pour rejoindre l'****A****ngleterre. **

**-Pourquoi est-ce si court ?** Me demanda-t-il triste à l'avance de mon départ.

**-C'est ainsi, et je ne prendrai pas le risque de rester plus longtemps et de me faire arrêter. De toute façon, à partir de demain, il n'y aura plus de trafic maritime entre le continent et mon île. Quant à ta sœur, je vais t'expliquer l'accord que nous avons conclu avec la famille Swan puisqu'elle n'épousera pas officiellement Jasper cet après-midi. Il s'agira simplement d'une cérémonie privée et familiale.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que mon fils fut mis au courant, ma femme entra à nouveau dans le salon.

**-Alice se dit débordée. Je crois surtout qu'elle ne veut pas paraître devant son fiancé avant l'heure dite ! **Gloussa ma femme.** Elle craint que cela ne leur porte malheur ! **Esmé haussa les épaules. Nous n'étions pas superstitieux dans la famille, sauf notre petite fée.** Par contre, elle aimerait bien avoir la présence de ses demoiselles d'honneur, à savoir Bella et Angèle, pour l'aider à broder les finitions de sa robe.**

**-Je vais monter chercher Bella et envoyer Sam chercher l'aînée de Marie**, répliqua Madame Swan. **De toute façon, il faut aussi que je prépare un costume pour mon neveu.**

**-Je vous remercie ma tante, **intervint Jasper.

**-Madame Swan, avant de partir,** la retins-je, **il serait bon que nous réglions une autre affaire, comme ce soir je ne serai plus sur le sol français et que Dieu seul sait quand j'y reviendrai !**

**-Quelle affaire ? **Me demanda-t-elle surprise, ne comprenant pas là où je voulais en venir.

Je me plaçai entre ma femme ébahie et mon fils étonné -eux non plus ne voyaient pas là où je voulais les mener-, puis nous fîmes face au couple Swan.

**-Je pense qu'il serait bon de profiter de notre présence à tous pour que je vous demande la main de Bella pour mon fils.**

**-Pardon ? **Madame Swan semblait non seulement surprise mais aussi outragée.

**-Carlisle, **intervint Charlie d'un ton plus mesuré.

**-Quoi ? **Edward était la stupéfaction même. **Mais je ne lui ai encore rien demandé ! Si ça trouve, elle ne sera même pas d'accord !**

**-Nous avons convenu tout à l'heure que ****ma**** fille était trop jeune,** reprit d'un ton glacial Madame Swan. **Elle n'a même pas encore soufflé sa seizième bougie !**

**-J'en ai bien conscience, **repris-je doucement afin de calmer l'ouragan qui se levait. **Je ne demande pas sa main pour que Bella et Edward se marient immédiatement à l'image de ma fille et de Jasper, mais tout simplement pour profiter de l'occasion pour les fiancer eux aussi, s'ils le souhaitent, avant que je ne quitte le territoire français.**

**-Ah ! Ce n'est que cela !** Souffla de soulagement Charlie. **Je te l'accorde avec grand plaisir !**

Je sentis que Renée n'était pas extrêmement favorable à cette décision, mais elle ne s'opposa pas à son mari.

**-Tant qu'ils ne sont que fiancés, je suis d'accord également. **Elle avait insisté sur le « que ».** Ils n'auront pas plus de libertés que celles qu'ils ont actuellement, **précisa-t-elle rappelant de manière implicite les règles que ma femme et Renée avaient établies auprès de nos enfants.

**-C'est tout naturel**, admit Esmé.

**-Et moi ? **Nous coupa Edward légèremment tranchant. **Je pourrais peut-être donner mon avis, non ? Ne suis-je pas le principal concerné ?**

**-Moi qui pensais que tu serais ravi, enthousiaste de te fiancer avec Bella, aurai-je tant fait erreur ? **Me moquai-je.

**-Non, **bougonna-t-il. **Je serai le plus heureux des hommes si elle disait oui ! Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.** Il se pinça le nez de ses doigts, geste qui chez lui trahissait sa confusion et son malaise. **J'ai l'impression d'assister à un mariage de raison conclu entre deux familles, sans demander l'avis des deux élus.**

**-Et bien, qu'attends-tu donc ? **Répliqua Charlie d'un ton taquin.

**-Pardon ? **Mon fils était interloqué, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son futur beau-père.

**-Qu'attends-tu pour aller lui demander ?** Répéta Charlie. **Nous officialiserons les fiançailles quand tu auras eu sa réponse.**

**-Sérieux ? **Il doutait de la proposition de Charlie.

**-Oui ! C'est tout à ton honneur de prendre en compte l'avis de ma fille, **sourit-il. **File donc ! Vite !**

**-Purée ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé même dans mes rêves les plus fous que cela viendrait si vite !** Commenta mon fils encore ébahi de la teneur de notre conversation. Il ne cessait de passer et repasser sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre.** Et je ne suis même pas bien coiffé !** Remarqua-t-il anxieux en se voyant dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée.

Il tenta d'ordonner ses cheveux auburn incoiffables, faisant abstraction de nos sourires complices et rires discrets.

**-Comme si cela allait empêcher Bella de dire oui ! **Rigola Jasper. **Je suis même sûr que ma cousine a un faible pour tes cheveux en bataille.**

**-Ça va aller ainsi ? Suis-je présentable ?** Nous questionna mon fils.

Il n'aurait pas été si soucieux, je crois que j'aurai carrément explosé de rire. Charlie avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Jasper.

**-Tu es parfait, mon fils ! **Intervint ma femme. **Le plus bel homme du salon ! **Là, j'étais un peu jaloux, mais je savais mon épouse totalement impartiale lorsqu'elle évoquait notre fils. **Allez ! File donc vite ! **L'encouragea-t-elle. Edward se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte du salon. **Au fait, n'oublierais-tu rien ?**

**-Euh... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, **critiqua Esmé presque hilare. **De quoi pourrait avoir besoin un homme qui va demander son aimée en mariage ?**

**-Euh... Une cravate ? Et une chemise propre ? **Avança-t-il en constatant que ses vêtements étaient froissés de sa nuit de garde à l'hôpital. Devant nos fous rires que nous ne pouvions plus retenir, il rajouta soucieux et angoissé.**Il est clair que je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit tant il y a eu d'urgences à l'hôpital. J'ai les idées bien embrouillées... Et là, avec l'émotion...**

**-Tu ne vois donc vraiment pas ?** Edward remua lentement et négativement la tête.** Une bague ne pourrait-elle pas t'aider à ce qu'elle réponde favorablement à ta demande ? **L'interrogea doucement ma femme tout en retirant sa bague de fiançailles, la bague des Cullen, la bague que ma mère m'avait transmise lorsque j'avais demandé sa main.

**-Ah ! Ça !** Rigola Edward comprenant enfin à quoi faisait allusion sa mère. **J'espère bien que Bella me dirait oui, même si je le lui demandais avec une bague en fil de laine !**

**-Bien, c'est noté, **approuva mon épouse malicieuse. **Si tu veux, je dois avoir de quoi en faire une dans mon nécessaire à couture !**

Nous explosâmes à nouveau tous de rire en constatant l'air dépité d'Edward.

**-Il n'a pas tort, cela dit**, le défendit Charlie contre toutes attentes. **Bella ne s'attache pas aux choses matérielles, à l'exception de son violon.**

**-Je préférerai avoir quand même la bague des Cullen, Mum, car elle a eu le mérite d'unir des couples qui ont vécu heureux**, argumenta-t-il. **Et c'est ce que j'espère pour Bella et moi.**

**-Devant un tel raisonnement, je ne peux que te la transmettre pour que tu l'offres à ton aimée, **répondit ma femme sous le charme de son fils.

**-Cette fois-ci, j'y vais ! J'y cours ! J'y vole !**

Et telle une bourrasque, il quitta notre appartement à une allure folle.

**-Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment mon père va le recevoir s'il arrive à une telle vitesse chez nous,** commenta Charlie en riant.

Des rires fusèrent dans tout le salon. Nous nous installâmes tous confortablement attendant le retour de mon fils tel celui de l'enfant prodigue.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

.

**Notes :**

(1) Je prends une liberté totale vis-à-vis de l'Histoire : j'avais cru lire il y a bien longtemps que les Anglais, propriétaires de vignobles dans le Bordelais, avaient eu 24 ou 48 heures pour faire leurs bagages avant de quitter la France pour le Royaume-Uni (plus ou moins catastrophiquement). Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver cette information, ni prouver sa véracité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était pour les Anglais vivant à Paris, mais j'avais besoin que Carlisle revienne temporairement à Paris. Donc, comme c'est une fiction et pas un livre d'histoire, j'en profite !

(2) Lorsqu'Hitler a envahi la Pologne en septembre 1939, il a retiré la nationalité polonaise à toutes les personnes de confession juive. Jasper n'a donc plus de nationalité. Il n'est considéré par les autorités nazies que par sa religion.

La même attitude a été pratiquée en Allemagne (lois de Nuremberg 1935), puis sera mise en œuvre dans les pays occupés (Belgique, Pays-Bas, Danemark, France...).

(3) Pour mémoire, voir le Chapitre 5 du Livre I, intitulé «_ Nationalité Française _».

(4) Je préfère rappeler que les populations civiles françaises n'ont **aucune idée** de ce qui se trame contre les juifs à l'Est de l'Europe (ils ne savent rien ni de l'enfermement dans des ghettos, et encore moins dans des camps).

Pour mémoire, les Swan n'ont plus eu aucune nouvelle de leur famille restée en Pologne depuis la lettre reçue par Renée annonçant le décès du grand-père et le déménagement de Rosalie et sa mère Hélèna chez Rebecca et Adam, la sœur de Renée et son époux, dont la maison se trouvait déjà dans l'enceinte du ghetto de Cracovie.

Je rappelle que Rose n'évoque ni les circonstances de la mort de son grand-père, ni le ghetto : elle parle simplement de déménagement. Voir le Chapitre 17 du Livre II, intitulé _« La Drôle de __Guerre »_.

**.**

* * *

.

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Camoun27 : **Merci pour ta superbe review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! À bientôt !

.

* * *

.

**À vous la plume !**

Tous les avis, même les plus courts, sont les bienvenus et sont un moteur d'encouragement pour la suite !

Encore un _**BIG**_** merci **à toutes celles qui laissent leurs impressions à chaque chapitre !

**.**

**Portez-vous bien !** Bonnes vacances vendredi soir à celles qui ont cette chance !

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


	28. Livre II Chapitre 22

**Date de publication du chapitre XXII ****: **le 24 avril 2013

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta française **: CandyShy

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

.

**Hou ! Hou !**

Je ne pensais pas autant tarder pour ce chapitre. **Mille excuses ! **J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire la demande en mariage d'Edward à Bella. Et d'ailleurs, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Toutefois, après avoir écrit, effacé, réécrit, réeffacé, réécrit... plusieurs fois le même passage, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'avancer et de tourner la page. Voici donc ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je ferai mieux au prochain chapitre (ou en tout cas que je serai heureuse de mon travail pour le prochain chapitre).

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XXII**

* * *

**Titre : Demande en Mariage**

* * *

**.**

**POV Edward**

**Paris, 22 juillet, vers 10 heures.**

Je courus le plus vite possible pour sortir de l'appartement ignorant leur hilarité et leurs moqueries à mon égard.

Je courus encore pour grimper les escaliers deux marches par deux afin d'arriver encore plus vite au troisième étage.

J'arrivai à peine essoufflé sur le palier où logeait mon aimée, ma main droite resserrée sur la bague de fiançailles de la famille Cullen.

J'allais vivre un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, et ce d'autant plus qu'il était soudain et totalement inattendu.

Toutefois, la seule chose qui m'importait était qu'elle m'aime et surtout qu'elle soit heureuse. Son bonheur était la base du mien.

Au moment de frapper ma main serrée en poing contre la porte, je m'aperçus qu'elle tremblait.

J'étais hésitant.

Non ! Non, je ne doutais pas de ma demande ! Depuis le temps que je la rêvais ! Que je l'espérais !

Depuis que j'avais compris que Bella m'avait surpris en compagnie de Laurène, non seulement j'avais été plus discret sur mes « fréquentations passagères » que j'avais considérablement réduites au point de les faire disparaître totalement quelques mois plus tard, mais surtout j'avais fait le point sur mes sentiments vis-à-vis de la jeune et jolie musicienne aux yeux chocolat et au sourire enchanteur, qui habitait au troisième étage.

Je savais que je l'aimais depuis bien longtemps, peut-être même notre première rencontre comme ne cessait de me le répéter ma soeur, mais je ne l'avais pas réalisé.

Pas du tout !

Je l'avais compris il y a presque deux ans, lorsque j'avais failli la perdre suite à l'affaire Laurène. Des discussions avec mes parents, mon cousin et Jasper m'avaient progressivement fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour elle. Je l'aimais ! Je la désirais ! Je l'aimais ! Je la voulais mienne pour toujours ! Je l'aimais ! Et j'aurai alors voulu le crier sur tous les toits ! Toutefois, il m'avait d'abord fallu regagner lentement et petit à petit sa confiance.

Enfin, depuis que nous avions échangé notre premier vrai baiser le 1er septembre dernier, jour terriblement grave pour nos contemporains mais féérique pour mon Ange et moi, je savais que ma vie était irrévocablement et totalement liée à la sienne. À ce souvenir si magnifique, si émouvant, je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Je n'avais pas peur de formuler ma demande.

J'étais plutôt inquiet de la réaction de ma chère et tendre.

Qu'allait-elle dire ? Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Elle serait surprise, cela était certain. Mais accepterait-elle de m'épouser ? Enfin, de se fiancer avec moi ?

L'anxiété de sa réponse qui pouvait être négative me tordait les boyaux. Et je savais par avance que je me plierai à tous ses arguments, à toutes ses exigences.

J'hésitais à taper contre le battant de sa porte. Je craignais tellement sa réponse... Surtout qu'elle repousse ma demande. Nous n'en avions jamais réellement parlé ensemble. Il était fort possible qu'elle refuse. Et cette alternative me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

Cependant, je n'étais pas un pleutre. Non ! Loin de là !

Après avoir repris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer, je toquai délicatement contre la porte de son appartement.

Ce fut la grand-mère de Bella qui ouvrit la porte. Il était clair qu'elle était étonnée de me voir là.

**-Bonjour Edward. **Dans un français hésitant avec un fort accent polonais, elle poursuivit. **Mon fils et ma belle-fille sont déjà chez vos parents.**

**-Oui, je sais, **confirmai-je. **Mais je voudr... Hum... Serait-il possible que je vois Bella, s'il vous plaît ?**

**-Bella ? Mais pourquoi ? **Elle était interloquée.

La grand-mère de ma douce ne semblait pas être au courant de notre rapprochement. Je n'en pris pas ombrage, je n'avais pas non plus informé mes grands-mères de l'évolution de notre relation, même si je soupçonnais que ma grand-mère Elizabeth s'en doutait d'avantage que Mamée de Provence, ma grand-mère anglaise étant plus intuitive que l'autre.

**-Hey Edward ! C'est peut-être pour jouer de la musique ? **S'exclama Samuel que je n'avais pas vu approcher de la porte. **Devons-nous descendre avec nos violons ?** M'interrogea-t-il enthousiaste.

**-Euh... Cette après-midi certainement,** répondis-je en pensant à la cérémonie du mariage de ma sœur avec Jasper. **Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, je souhaiterai discuter avec Bella... **Insistai-je, mon poing toujours resserré sur la bague de fiançailles des Cullen pour que personne ne puisse la voir.

**-Laissez-le donc entrer, Grand-mère, **proposa vivement le petit frère de mon amoureuse devant les réticences de Madame Swan mère.

Cette dernière se poussa à contre-coeur. J'avais conscience qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des personnes extérieures à la famille en l'absence de son fils et sa belle-fille.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce à vivre, je pus apercevoir le grand-père de Bella qui écoutait la TSF, puis Michel et Éric assis sur le tapis qui jouaient aux petits chevaux. Nulle trace de mon amoureuse. Mais je pouvais entendre une savante interprétation d'une _Partita _de Bach, probablement une sarabande. (1)

Je m'avançais vers Monsieur Swan pour le saluer d'une poignée de main alors que les deux plus jeunes frères de Bella me sautèrent dessus pour m'embrasser.

**-Je vais chercher Bella, **annonça sa grand-mère, **elle est en train de jouer du violon dans sa chambre.**

Cela expliquait pourquoi Bella n'était pas encore venue dans le salon découvrir qui avait frappé. Lorsqu'elle jouait de son violon, elle était tellement absorbée par sa mélodie qu'elle en oubliait le monde entier.

**-Bella,** entendis-je de la pièce voisine la voix de la grand-mère prévenir sa petite-fille,** Edward ****souhaiterait te parler.**

**-Edward ? Que... ? **Bella s'interrompit. **Je range mon violon et j'arrive.**

J'aurai bien aimé découvrir la chambre de mon aimée. Je savais qu'elle l'avait partagée un temps donné avec Jasper. Voir comment elle l'avait aménagée et décorée m'aurait permis d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Sans compter que j'aurai préféré d'avantage d'intimité pour faire ma demande. Le public que représentait la famille de Bella me mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, je pouvais déjà imaginer les joues de ma belle rougir devant cette demande inattendue.

Toutefois, j'étais bien conscient que jamais les grands-parents de Bella m'autoriseraient à l'entretenir dans sa chambre. Cela pouvait prêter à confusion. Peut-être même auraient-ils l'impression que j'allais compromettre leur petite-fille. Je ne connaissais pas l'usage des mœurs en Pologne, encore moins celles dans une famille juive mais j'imaginais facilement qu'elles étaient plus strictes qu'en France.

Je réfléchissais déjà à une autre possibilité : peut-être que je pourrais entraîner mon Ange sur le palier pour lui formuler ma demande en mariage. Nous serions alors seuls et sans public, sans pour autant outrepasser les convenances sociales. Oui, il fallait que je me débrouille pour que Bella m'accompagne sur le palier : je ne me voyais pas m'agenouiller devant toute sa famille. Le palier était la solution idéale pour...

**-Edward ?** M'appela Bella interrompant mes intenses réflexions. Discrète comme toujours, je ne l'avais pas entendu sortir de sa chambre. **Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec ****A****lice et Jasper ?**

**-Non, non, aucun problème entre eux, **la rassurai-je immédiatement. **Bien au contraire ! **Souris-je en pensant à leur très prochain mariage. Je ne lui en dis pas plus, puisque je me doutais que Jasper voudrait lui-même l'annoncer à sa famille. Je ne voulais pas lui ôter ce privilège. **J'aurai souhaité te parler...**

**-Oui, bien sûr, **accepta Bella. Devant mon silence, elle relança la conversation.** Edward, qu'y a-t-il donc ?Dis-moi !**

**-Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre ? **Murmurai-je mal à l'aise devant sa famille.

C'était impossible pour moi de faire ma demande au su et au vu de tous. Je ne pouvais pas !

Je lui pris doucement la main et l'entrainai vers la porte de son appartement.

**-Où allez-vous ? **Questionna Madame Swan mère d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

**-Juste sur le palier, **répondis-je rapidement pour la rassurer.

**-Mais...** Elle hésita, cherchant ses mots dans la langue française. **Ce n'est pas vraiment correct de...**

**-Sarah, laisse leur donc un peu de liberté !** Intervint Abraham Swan. **Ils ne vont pas s'envoler !**

**-Oui, mais s'il lui fait du...**

**-S'il quoi ? **La coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. **Il ne lui fera pas de mal, il est transi d'amour devant elle. **Je n'avais jamais porté une attention soutenue au grand-père de Bella, il était fin observateur. **Bella, tu laisses la porte entrouverte pour rassurer ta grand-mère, et tu ne quittes pas le palier du troisième étage,** exigea-t-il d'elle.

**-Oui, Grand-père !**

Sur ces dernières paroles, je guidais ma belle à l'extérieur de l'appartement de ses parents alors que j'entendais la grand-mère de Bella grommeler des paroles dans la langue polonaise que je ne comprenais pas.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? **Reprit sans attendre mon amour lorsque nous fûmes dehors sur le palier.

**-Rien de dramatique, **la rassurai-je aussitôt.

**-Mais...** La respiration de Bella s'accéléra. **Tu as eu des nouvelles de la guerre et toi aussi tu vas devoir partir... **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

**-Non, non, rien de tout cela, **répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main. **Je n'ai aucune mauvaise nouvelle à t'apporter, même si Emmett ne s'est toujours pas manifesté.**

**-J'espère qu'il se porte bien,** murmura Bella en caressant ma joue du bout de ses doigts si fins. Elle pensait toujours aux autres avant elle-même. **Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, il ne doit certainement pas pouvoir communiquer avec la France s'il est à Londres.**

**-Je l'espère tant ! Mon père le saura bientôt puisqu'il doit repartir dès ce soir.**

**-Déjà ? Il est à peine arrivé hier...**

**-Oui,** la coupai-je. **Mais comme il est citoyen britannique, il doit quitter le territoire au plus vite s'il ne veut pas être arrêté et enfermé dans un camp réservé aux étrangers.**

**-Ta mère doit être si triste.**

**-En effet !** Avouai-je. **Elle aurait pu l'accompagner, mais elle préfère rester à Paris pour veiller sur ****A****lice !**

**-Et pas sur toi ? **Sourit Bella en me donnant une légère tape joueuse sur l'épaule.

**-Elle n'a plus besoin de veiller sur moi ! **Affirmai-je d'un ton sûr.

**-Mouais !** Le ton de mon amoureuse était fort dubitatif. J'étais d'ailleurs fier qu'elle perçoive l'ironie de mes paroles. **Aux yeux de la loi, tu es encore mineur, Edward ! Tu viens seulement de souffler tes vingt bougies. En plus, je suis sûre que tu es ravi qu'elle assure l'intendance du logis, te laissant ainsi le temps de vaquer à tes études, à tes gardes à l'hôpital et à ton piano...**

**-Tu en oublies une !**

**-Une quoi ?**

**-Une de mes occupations ! **Devant son air étonné, je rajoutai malicieux. **La principale ! Celle qui me tient le plus à cœur ! **Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. **Toi !**

**-Je ne savais pas que j'étais une simple occupation !**

**-Oh ! Bella ! Tu es bien plus que cela !** Il était temps de lui faire ma demande. **Tu es celle que j'aime, **chuchotai-je en me penchant sur ses douces lèvres pour lui voler un tendre baiser chaste, **celle pour laquelle mon cœur bat**, continuai-je en mettant un genou à terre, **celle que je souhaite épouser,** poursuivis-je en ouvrant mon poing pour lui présenter la bague de fiançailles qui était dissimulée dans ma paume,** celle avec qui je veux vivre et fonder ma famille.**

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Edward ! **Rougit-elle en dissimulant une partie de son visage derrière ses mains.

**-Ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, **repris-je d'un ton joueur et amusé.

Elle était émue et ses joues étaient toujours aussi roses. Son regard chocolat brillait de mille feux. Elle luttait pour retenir des larmes que je supposais être de joie.

**-Relève-toi, je t'en prie,** m'interrompit-elle en tirant sur mon bras et ma chemise.

Elle semblait presque effrayée et jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil derrière elle en direction de la porte de son appartement.

**-Ce n'est toujours pas la réponse que j'attends ! **Rigolai-je encore une fois.

**-Edward, je t'en prie, relève-toi ! **Elle me pria d'un ton si suppliant que je lui obéis, ne voulant pas la mettre dans une situation plus inconfortable qu'elle semblait déjà l'être.

**-Bella, je ne souhaite qu'une simple réponse,** lui rappelai-je une fois debout.

Je redoutais désormais un refus. Je m'approchais alors d'elle pour capter son odeur délicieuse, palper sa taille fine de mes mains, observer son regard franc qui ne pourrait rien me dissimuler.

-**Edward,** reprit-elle, **je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. **

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle était à la fois si proche de moi physiquement, l'une de ses mains sur l'un de mes bras, son souffle divin rafraichissant mon cou tout en étant à la fois si éloignée puisque je me sentais incapable de lire ses pensées et de découvrir dans les méandres de son esprit la réponse qui me tenait tant à cœur.

**-Pourquoi ? **L'interrogeai-je. **Je préfère avoir une réponse négative maintenant plutôt que d'espérer quelque chose.**

J'avais pris le taureau par les cornes, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait, la pousser à me répondre malgré ses réticences.

**-Oh ! Edward ! Comme si je pouvais te dire non alors que je rêve toutes les nuits de notre mariage !** Me répondit-elle sans ambages d'un ton sûr et fervent.

**-Alors, pourquoi sembles-tu si hésitante ? Si paniquée ?**

**-Je suis encore jeune, mes parents ne voudront jamais que nous nous marions maintenant, et... **Elle se retourna à nouveau rapidement vers la porte de l'appartement. **Je ne veux pas que mes grands-parents nous surprennent...**

**-Bella, **la coupai-je, **crois-tu sérieusement que j'aurai pris les devants et formulé ma demande sans avoir au préalable demandé ta main à ton père ?**

**-Sérieux ? Mon père est déjà au courant ?**

**-Oui, ta mère également, ainsi que mes parents... Et Jasper et ma sœur.**

**-Bref, tout le monde sauf moi !** Grogna-t-elle un peu agacée.

**-Non, il reste encore à prévenir tes grands-parents et tes frères, mes deux grands-mères, Emmett, Madame Weber et ses filles, Ben... **

**-Oui, oui, oui, **trancha-t-elle toujours furieuse. **La France entière, quoi !**

**-Et la Pologne...**

Elle rigola bruyamment et je la rejoignis dans son fou rire. Elle était si belle lorsque ses traits étaient imprégnés de bonheur.

**-Bon, **reprit-elle plus sérieuse,** est-ce que tu vas finalement me la montrer ?**

**-Te montrer quoi ?** Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

**-La bague que tu m'as rapidement présentée,** murmura-t-elle en piquant un fard. **Je l'ai à peine aperçue.**

**-La voici !** J'ouvris à nouveau la paume de ma main. **Je vais même te la passer au doigt, **chuchotai-je en attrapant sa fine main gauche pour lui glisser la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire.

**-Elle est magnifique ! **Elle fit tourner sa main pour admirer la bague de tous les côtés. **Mais... On dirait la bague de ta mère... Je suis presque sûre qu'elle a la même !**

**-C'est la sienne ! **Approuvai-je. **Cette bague est dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations. Ma mère et ma grand-mère l'ont porté avant toi.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes parents aient accepté ta demande. J'ai l'impression de rêver et que je vais bientôt me réveiller dans mon lit pour comprendre que tout cela n'est pas vrai.**

**-Et non, tu ne rêves pas ! **Je l'embrassais à nouveau rapidement sur les lèvres, la rapprochant de mon corps pour qu'elle le ressente comme réel. **Je ne te cacherai pas que ta mère était bien plus ****réticente que ton père et mes parents. De plus, nos fiançailles seront longues, comme l'ont été celles de Jasper et d'****A****lice.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave si nos fiançailles sont longues. Je suis déjà heureuse de voir que notre couple va désormais être reconnu par nos deux familles. **Sur le ton d'une confidence, elle rajouta. **Je t'aime Edward.**

Je me penchais à nouveau vers elle pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, toujours aussi douces à l'image de pétales de rose. Ceinturant sa taille de mon bras, j'approfondis alors notre baiser, ma langue franchissant délicatement le barrage de ses lèvres, la sienne m'accueillant avec plaisir dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Tendres caresses et heureuses flatteries furent ainsi échangées jusqu'au moment où nous dûmes nous éloigner par manque d'air. Émue, ma belle frissonnait de plaisir.

Ce fut au même instant que s'ouvrit violemment la porte de l'appartement et qu'apparut sur le seuil la grand-mère de Bella.

**-****É****loignez-vous de ma petite-fille ! **Nous sursautâmes tout les deux. **Abraham, je te l'avais bien dit que quelque chose se tramait !**

**-Grand-mère, Edward a juste...**

**-Tais-toi Bella et viens donc là ! **Reprit Madame Swan mère. **Tes parents ne vont pas apprécier ton attitude lorsqu'ils rentreront.**

Bella ne bougea pas, restant à mes côtés, alors que son grand-père arrivait sur le palier.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda-t-il.

**-Ta petite-fille se faisait gentiment tripoter par son jeune voisin.**

**-Non ! Cela n'est pas... **Essayai-je d'intervenir.

**-Taisez-vous, jeune homme !** Me coupa durement Madame Swan.

Elle me rappelait exactement la mère de Bella lorsque cette dernière nous avait surpris au jardin du Luxembourg en train de nous embrasser.

**-Bella, est-ce vrai ce que me dit ta grand-mère ? **L'interrogea Monsieur Swan père.

**-Edward ne faisait que m'embrasser, **murmura-t-elle les joues rougissantes. **Il vient de me demander de l'épouser,** rajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main gauche pour qu'ils voient tous deux la bague de fiançailles.

**-Et bien, on aura tout vu !** Grommela Madame Swan. **Comme si mon fils allait accepter que sa fille épouse un goy !**

**-Non, Edward n'est pas comme cela ! **Me défendit Bella.

La réponse de Bella me laissa interloqué et silencieux. Pour ce que j'en savais, un goy était une personne non juive. Pour autant, je ne comprenais pas la réponse de Bella.

**-****A****h bon ?** S'étonna la grand-mère de Bella.** Je croyais pourtant que la famille Cullen était de confession catholique.**

**-Ce n'est pas par rapport à la religion que je disais cela, **s'expliqua Bella. **C'est juste que Edward a d'abord présenté sa demande à papa et maman avant de venir me voir. **

**-J'ai peine à croire que mon fils ait accepté une telle demande en mariage, **se braqua encore une fois la grand-mère de mon aimée.

Elle me faisait vraiment penser à ma Mamée de Provence, emplie de préjugées, prête à se refermer sur sa religion et sa nationalité par peur d'affronter le nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à nous.

**-Les temps changent, Sarah,** commença le grand-père de Bella.** Jasper va bien épouser la sœur d'Edward... **

**-Ce que font les Withlock ne me concerne pas !** S'exclama-t-elle. **De plus, si ****É****lie était encore vivant, jamais Jasper n'aurait eu son autorisation !**

**-Sarah, arrête ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'****É****lie a décidé avant de mourir ! Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis si longtemps ! **La stoppa-t-il. **Si Charlie a donné son accord pour ce mariage, nous n'avons pas à revenir dessus.**

Madame Swan rentra dans l'appartement furieuse en parlant en polonais. Les mots qu'elle prononça firent d'ailleurs blanchir mon amoureuse. Je n'aimais pas cela. Je ne comprenais pas la langue mais je savais que ces phrases faisaient souffrir Bella.

J'avais bien conscience que notre union poserait des soucis au niveau de la religion. Mais avec la guerre et les positions antisémites d'Hitler, je pensais que tous ces problèmes seraient atténués.

**-Grand-père... **Débuta Bella.

**-Bella, oublie ce que ta grand-mère vient de dire ! Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer cette nouvelle ! C'est une première dans la famille Swan qu'un de ses membres épouse un goy. **Puis il me tendit sa main que je serrai d'une poigne vigoureuse. **Bienvenue dans la famille, jeune homme ! J'espère sincèrement que tu sauras prendre soin de ma petite-fille et la rendre heureuse.**

**-Je ferai tout pour, je vous le promets.**

**-Je vais aller rejoindre mon épouse. Quant à vous, vous devriez redescendre voir vos parents. Ils doivent attendre la réponse de Bella.**

Il rentra dans l'appartement des Swan alors que Bella se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

**-Bella, **l'arrêtai-je rapidement. **Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe...**

**-Rien du tout, Edward ! Nos parents nous attendent ! Descendons ! **Essaya-t-elle de m'échapper.

**-Bella, je n'ai peut-être pas compris les propos de ta grand-mère mais je sais qu'ils t'ont mise mal à l'aise. Explique-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit...**

**-Edward,** me contra-t-elle encore une fois, **ne t'inquiète pas de cela.**

**-Bella, il est hors de question que nous commencions nos fiançailles sur des non-dits**, argumentai-je. **Si nous voulons que notre couple repose sur des bases solides, nous ne devons pas dissimuler quoique ce soit à l'autre.**

Bella baissa la tête honteuse de son attitude. Je la rapprochais de mon torse pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas.

**-Edward, ma grand-mère s'est emportée et elle n'a pas prononcé des mots heureux...** Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

**-Cela, je l'avais bien compris. Je voudrais en connaître le sens et leur portée.**

**-Elle a dit... **Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa gêne était manifeste. **C'est une insulte... **

**-Et tu n'oses pas la répéter.** Elle acquiesça.** Aurai-tu peur que je la prenne mal ? **Elle remua une nouvelle fois la tête de manière positive. **Je ne réagirai pas, Bella, je te promets. J'ai déjà l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion contre les étrangers avec ma grand-mère maternelle.**

Bella se rapprocha le plus possible de mon oreille. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, accrochant ses mains sur mes épaules pour maintenir son équilibre plutôt instable.

**-Elle a dit que si tu me traitais de « sale juive » ou de « racaille juive », je l'aurai bien mérité et que si j'épousais un juif, je ne connaitrai jamais ce type d'insultes dans mon couple.**

**-Oh ! Bella ! Tu sais que je ne dirai jamais de telles choses ! **M'exclamai-je outragé par ces propos et craignant le doute qui pouvait s'insinuer en elle.

**-Je le sais bien...**

**-Mais... **Avançai-je sentant que sa phrase n'était pas finie.

**-Mais j'aurai souhaité que ma famille en ait également conscience,** soupira-t-elle.

**-Cela viendra progressivement,** la rassurai-je. T**es grands-parents me connaissent finalement peu. Ils attendent sûrement que je fasse mes preuves.**

**-J'aurai aimé être soutenue comme ta sœur pour ses fiançailles et son mariage. Mais, entre mes grands-parents qui ont dû mal à accepter que je n'épouse pas un homme juif, ma mère qui semble réticente, mon père qui...**

**-Ton père est d'accord avec notre union,** la coupai-je la voyant s'angoisser. **Quant à ta mère, elle est réticente car tu es encore jeune. Viens ! Allons les voir ! Tu verras qu'ils soutiennent notre union !**

**-Je t'aime tellement, Edward ! **Chuchota-t-elle avant de prendre l'initiative d'un baiser et de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était si rare venant d'elle que j'en profitais au maximum, pénétrant tendrement sa bouche de ma langue, allant à la rencontre de la sienne pour la cajoler. J'étais toujours celui qui était à l'origine de la plupart de nos rapprochements, de nos gestes amoureux, de nos caresses ou de nos baisers.

Lorsque nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. J'embrassai alors tendrement le dos de sa main gauche, puis son annulaire qui portait la bague des Cullen avant de l'entraîner dans l'escalier pour rejoindre l'appartement de mes parents au premier étage.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

Lorsque nous étions arrivés, nos parents nous avaient félicités chaleureusement.

Puis Bella avait été rapidement happée par ma sœur pour les finitions de sa robe de mariée. Angèle était d'ailleurs arrivée sur ces faits et les filles s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par ma mère, celle de Bella et Madame Weber pour parler « chiffons » comme l'avait évoqué mon père en rigolant.

Profitant de l'absence de leurs épouses et filles, mon père avait alors proposé un apéritif aux hommes restés dans le salon. Pendant que je sortais des verres du buffet du salon et que je les positionnais sur un plateau en bois, mon père était allé chercher une bouteille d'eau-de-vie et des liqueurs à la cave. Jasper en avait profité pour allumer la TSF et écouter les dernières nouvelles.

Les pleins pouvoirs avaient été accordés au Maréchal Pétain il y a quelques jours. Il dirigerait dès lors la zone sud de Vichy alors que la zone nord et le littoral atlantique étaient occupés par la Wehrmacht. La Troisième République était désormais morte et enterrée : le Parlement n'avait plus le droit de se réunir, les partis politiques étaient supprimés, les élections abolies, la presse et la radio françaises contrôlées et censurées.

Outre le fait que mon père était désormais _personna non grata_ en France de par sa nationalité anglaise, outre le fait que ma fiancée était juive et donc risquait de subir les lois antisémites nazies, la disparition de la démocratie en France provoquait ma colère et ma fureur. Je ne pouvais pas accepter un gouvernement qui imposait le totalitarisme en France.

L'Appel du Général de Gaulle me revenait peu à peu en tête : il avait appelé les Français à la Résistance. Il les avait appelé à rejoindre la France Libre à ses côtés à Londres.

Je regardais mon père verser les liquides colorés et alcoolisés dans nos verres avant que nous trinquions tous à la fin de la guerre et à la liberté retrouvée. C'était une manière de dire adieux à son ami Charlie Swan, à son beau-fils Jasper et à moi, son fils.

Je savais que je pourrai l'accompagner ce soir et prendre la place de ma mère pour traverser la Manche et rejoindre le Général pour continuer la lutte. Pour résister !

Toutefois, je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner ici à Paris ma mère, ma sœur et surtout ma Bella. Nous étions fiancés désormais. Je voulais rester à ses côtés et la protéger de tous ceux qui lui voudraient du mal.

La voix du commentateur sur la TSF lança soudain une annonce :

« … _Le gouvernement du Maréchal Pétain installé à Vichy vient de voter une nouvelle loi concernant le statut des étrangers : toutes les naturalisations accordées par le Front Populaire sont désormais retirées. Les personnes concernées recevront par la poste, avant la fin de l'été, un décret les informant de la perte de la nationalité française.._. » (2).

Surpris, nous nous regardâmes tous les quatre.

**-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? **Demanda Jasper.

**-Allez-vous être concernés par cette nouvelle loi ? **Questionna mon père.

**-J'en ai bien peur, **avoua Charlie dépité. **Bella, Renée et moi risquons probablement de perdre la nationalité française que nous avions obtenue en 1936.**

**-Il faut attendre de recevoir le papier dont ils ont parlé, **avançai-je pensant ainsi diminuer la tension dans la pièce. Je n'osai dire que j'étais inquiet pour Bella.

**-Certes**, apprécia Charlie, **mais l'administration française est connue pour être efficace. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous oublierait...**

**-En tout cas, Samuel, Michel et ****É****ric restent français puisqu'ils sont nés sur le territoire français,** reprit mon père. **C'est une bonne chose, car cela vous protège de mesures xénophobes. L'administration française ne bannirait pas les parents d'enfants nés sur le territoire.**

**-Oui, voyons plutôt le côté positif, **admit Charlie en terminant son verre.

Ma mère, Mesdames Swan et Weber nous rejoignirent alors. Aucun de nous n'évoqua l'annonce de cette nouvelle loi qui venait d'être faite par la radio. Nous aurions bien le temps plus tard de leur rappeler les heures sombres que nous traversions.

Madame Weber annonçait qu'elle rentrait chez elle retrouver sa cadette et qu'elles reviendraient vers 15h pour fêter les deux heureux événements qu'allaient vivre nos familles.

**-Charlie, nous rentrons déjeuner chez nous. Il faut informer tes parents, **annonça Madame Swan.

**-Et Bella ?**

**-Elle reste ici avec Angèle et Alice. Esmé leur proposera sous peu un repas. Je lui descendrai une robe dans quelques heures. Ainsi que son violon ! Elle me l'a d'ailleurs déjà réclamé.**

**-Bien ! **Accepta Charlie. **A toute à l'heure !** Salua-t-il.** Jasper, te joins-tu à nous pour le déjeuner ?**

**-Oui, volontiers !** Répondit mon futur beau-frère. **Je passe chercher Ben dans les chambrées sous les soupentes. À mon avis, il doit se demander où je suis passé et il n'aura pas osé venir toquer chez les Cullen par peur de les déranger.**

Le salon se vida rapidement. Il ne resta bientôt plus que mon père et moi, ma mère s'étant éclipsée en cuisine.

**-Alors, raconte-moi où tu en es dans tes études ? **M'interrogea mon père. **Quelles opérations as-tu pratiqué avec succès récemment ? Le docteur Nemours est-il toujours ton tuteur ou est-il encore mobilisé par cette guerre ? **

Je me lançai alors dans un compte-rendu détaillé des derniers progrès que j'avais pu faire, du fait que je serai très certainement validé dans le courant de l'année en médecine, mais qu'il me faudrait encore quelques longs mois pour obtenir mon diplôme de chirurgien.

Une fois que mon père serait parti ce soir, je ne savais pas quand je le reverrai la prochaine fois, ni même si je le reverrai un jour. J'avais bien conscience qu'il allait continuer la guerre du côté anglais puisque, malgré son côté pacifiste, c'était la seule chose qui l'aiderait à tenir. En effet, seule la fin de la guerre lui permettrait de revenir vivre en France, aux côtés de son épouse et de ses enfants.

.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

**(1) Sonates et Partitas** composées en 1720 pour violon seul sont un ensemble de six œuvres (BWV 1001 à 1006) de Johann Sebastien Bach. Ici, Edward entend Bella joue la Partita n°1 en Si Mineur, BWV 1002, Sarabande n°5.

**(2)** Le 22 juillet 1940, la radio française annonce que toutes les naturalisations accordées après 1927 sont retirées. Dans la fiction, les personnages ne parlent que de celles données par le Front Populaire (1936-1938) puisque c'est ainsi que Bella et ses parents ont obtenu la nationalité française. Pour mémoire : voir Livre I - Chapitre V - _Nationalité Française._

Ce retrait de naturalisations concerne environ 15 000 personnes, dont la moitié sont des juifs installés en France depuis les années vingt et trente. Les gens concernés par ce retrait de nationalité française ont reçu un courrier au cours de l'été et de l'automne 1940.

**.**

* * *

.

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**anges0112 : **Ravie de te retrouver ici ! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit qu'Edward est marrant dans cette fiction ! En tout cas, j'espère que la réaction de Bella t'a plu ! À bientôt !

.

* * *

**.**

**À vous la plume !**

Tous les avis, même les plus courts, sont les bienvenus et sont un moteur d'encouragement pour la suite !

Encore un _**BIG**_** merci **à toutes celles qui laissent leurs impressions à chaque chapitre et qui sont toujours présentes malgré le fait que je sois de plus en plus longue à écrire et que le délai s'étire entre la parution de deux chapitres. J'espère être plus rapide pour le prochain.

**.**

**Portez-vous bien !**

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


	29. Livre II Chapitre 23

**Date de publication du chapitre XXIII ****: **le 19 décembre 2013

**Titre de la fanfic : Nos cœurs dans la guerre.**

**Auteur **: AliLou

**Bêta française **: -

* * *

.

**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages principaux de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de SM. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec en les mettant en scène dans un cadre historique et géographique différent ! C'est cette histoire-là qui naît sous ma plume et qui m'appartient.

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**Livre II, Chapitre XXIII**

* * *

**Titre : Rationnement alimentaire**

* * *

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, fin juillet – août 1940.**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que Carlisle était parti. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'il était sain et sauf. Je ne le sentais pas en danger. Si tel était le cas, j'étais sûre et certaine que mon cœur l'aurait su.

Ma fille avait été ravissante dans sa robe blanche au bras de mon époux. Son sourire était même devenu éclatant lorsqu'il avait remise sa main sur son fiancé. Jasper était radieux dans son costume gris.

Charlie Swan avait prononcé quelques phrases en yiddish, puis Marie avait lu les paroles rituelles qu'aurait dit un prêtre. Chants catholiques et juifs s'étaient alternés, à la stupeur des grands-parents des petits Swan. Edward et Bella avaient animé avec joie la cérémonie, le premier au piano, la seconde au violon.

Enfin, Carlisle avait conclu notre cérémonie familiale par le discours qu'aurait pu faire le maire. Les mariés avaient prononcé leurs vœux avec émotion, leur OUI avec force. Puis Jasper avait embrassé ma fille qui était devenue son épouse. Des larmes de joie avaient perlé au coin des paupières de toutes les dames de l'assemblée, moi la première.

Une allusion aux fiançailles de Bella et Edward avaient été consciencieusement faite, les deux fiancés ayant réagi différemment : l'un rayonnait, l'autre rougissait, mais tous deux étaient heureux, et c'était là l'essentiel.

Carlisle avait alors dû nous quitter. Cette journée était passée si vite. Nous avions eu si peu de temps à nous. J'avais bien conscience qu'il était triste que je ne l'accompagne pas à Londres, mais lui-même n'aurait pas voulu laisser nos enfants livrés à eux-mêmes.

Edward était certes autonome mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Alice.

Même si notre fille était désormais mariée, aux yeux de la société, elle restait encore célibataire et continuerait de vivre chez nous. Et ce d'autant plus que Jasper et Ben parlaient de partir dès la fin de l'été pour rejoindre la zone sud, où ils seraient plus en sécurité. Alice ne pouvait donc pas vivre seule avec son frère : les commères de l'immeuble, à commencer par la concierge, en auraient fait leurs choux gras.

Alice et Jasper avaient donc partagé leur première nuit ensemble.

Comme toute mère, j'avais été anxieuse craignant qu'elle ne souffre ou qu'elle ne soit choquée par l'union de leurs corps. J'avais bien expliqué à ma fille ce qui allait se passer, la nouveauté de l'étreinte charnelle qu'elle allait vivre avec son époux, le fait qu'elle risquait d'avoir un peu mal la première fois et même de saigner. Pour éviter qu'elle ne garde une quelconque appréhension, je lui avais conseillé de discuter avec Jasper. J'avais suffisamment d'estime pour mon gendre pour savoir qu'il ferait tout pour que ma petite passe une nuit délicieuse.

Lorsque qu'Alice était parue dans la cuisine ce matin-là pour préparer un plateau afin de petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre avec son époux et de prolonger leurs moments d'intimité, je sus immédiatement sans que le moindre mot ne soit échangé entre nous qu'elle était devenue une femme et qu'elle était heureuse. Son air radieux parlait pour elle. Je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que Jasper s'était éclipsé pour retrouver Ben, nous avions toutes les deux discuté entre femmes. Je ne voulais pas connaître les détails de sa nuit de noces -loin de là !- mais je voulais qu'elle ait conscience que j'étais toujours là pour elle, qu'elle pouvait me poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Ma parole s'était même libérée puisque aujourd'hui, je ne m'adressais plus à une jeune fille mais à une femme.

J'avais alors abordé le sujet des enfants et d'une éventuelle grossesse. C'était un thème qu'elle n'avait pas encore abordé avec Jasper, m'avoua-t-elle sans complexe les joues rougissantes. Je lui avais alors appris comment compter les jours de son cycle afin qu'elle puisse éviter les rapports lorsqu'elle était le plus féconde.

Je n'étais pas naïve : j'avais bien conscience qu'il leur serait dur de ne pas unir leurs corps ces nuits-là et qu'ils risquaient de céder à la tentation, l'amour étant alors plus fort que la raison.

Je me souvenais bien des débuts de mon mariage avec Carlisle, de nos premières nuits, de nos premières étreintes. Nous n'arrivions pas à nous retenir, nous étions extrêmement tactiles, se cherchant toujours l'un ou l'autre. Les nuits n'étaient pas assez longues, elles ne suffisaient pas à partager notre amour. Nous souffrions d'être séparés, ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit lorsqu'il était de garde à l'hôpital.

Toutefois, la situation était différente si je la comparais aux épousailles de ma fille : la guerre était alors terminée, Carlisle n'était plus mobilisé, et surtout nous souhaitions avoir un enfant. J'avais d'ailleurs été enceinte rapidement ! À peine quatre mois après notre mariage, je me découvrais déjà des espérances.

Alice me soutenait que si un enfant arrivait, Jasper et elle l'accueilleraient avec grand plaisir. Elle n'avait pas envie de compter les jours, de se forcer à rester loin de son époux durant certaines nuits de son cycle alors qu'elle avait envie de lui. Je ne pouvais que comprendre sa réaction : elle était amoureuse et voulait profiter de sa jeunesse, de son mariage, de son époux, surtout qu'il devait quitter Paris dès la fin de l'été.

Ce dernier argument me fit hausser les sourcils. J'essayai alors de lui faire comprendre que, si elle était enceinte, elle aurait envie que Jasper soit présent pendant sa grossesse. De la même manière, Jasper souhaiterait peut-être être à ses côtés et non pas à l'autre bout de la France. Cela eut le mérite de la faire réfléchir. Elle me promit alors d'une part d'en parler avec Jasper, d'autre part de compter les jours de son cycle tout en me mettant en garde avec un sourire enjôleur : si « accident » il y a, il faudra faire avec !

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, septembre 1940.**

Jasper et Ben avaient quitté Paris au début du mois de septembre. Depuis leur départ, ma fille était éplorée.

J'avais bien conscience que les garçons avaient reculé au plus tard leur départ pour la zone libre **(1). **Mais il devenait trop dangereux pour eux de rester à Paris. Même en étant discret, les allers et venues entre les chambres de bonne, notre appartement et celui des Swan commençaient à se remarquer, et ce d'autant plus que l'immeuble se remplissait à nouveau de ses occupants puisque l'été se terminait et que la rentrée approchait.

Madame Martin, notre concierge à l'oeil avisé et fureteur, m'interceptait régulièrement quand je sortais de l'immeuble pour avoir des nouvelles de mon époux et de mon neveu (qu'elle considérait comme étant des traîtres à la nation française), mais aussi pour en savoir plus sur la famille Swan. Elle tenait absolument à être informée sur leur perte de la nationalité française, s'étonnant que la lettre de dénaturalisation ne leur était pas encore parvenue.

Comme c'était elle à qui le facteur remettait le courrier de l'immeuble et qu'elle était chargée de le distribuer, elle ne se gênait pas pour faire comprendre à Renée que son temps était désormais compté en France puisqu'elle n'était qu'une juive étrangère qui serait bientôt renvoyée de là où elle venait.

Il était donc temps que Jasper et Ben quittent Paris. Les questions de la concierge devenant de plus en plus insidieuses, nous craignions une hypothétique dénonciation de sa part aux autorités occupantes.

Les adieux entre mon gendre et ma fille avaient été difficiles et larmoyants. Alice ne souriait plus depuis le départ de son époux. Elle posait régulièrement sa main sur son ventre plat, espérant certainement avoir conservé une petite part de Jasper qui grandirait en elle. J'essayais alors de lui changer les idées en lui proposant de l'aider pour les révisions de son baccalauréat qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer en juin dernier du fait de la Campagne de France, de l'Exode des Parisiens et de la Débâcle des troupes françaises.

Bella faisait tout pour remonter le moral de ses amies. Même si elle souffrait moins que ma fille, il était clair que Angèle était affectée par le départ de Ben. Bella s'efforçait donc de jouer des morceaux de musique enjoués à ses amies. Elle avait même proposé une sortie pour faire les magasins, elle qui n'aimait clairement pas faire les boutiques. Alice avait refusé, soutenant qu'elle n'avait pas le moral pour s'amuser. Les filles étaient donc restées à l'appartement pour bavarder.

Avec Edward, les garçons avaient mis au point un code afin de pouvoir nous informer de leur passage de la ligne de démarcation et de leur arrivée en zone sud. Ils essayeraient de nous joindre par téléphone demandant s'ils étaient bien chez Lucette. C'était en fait une phrase codée qui nous ferait savoir que tout allait bien pour eux sans pour autant nous menacer si les lignes téléphoniques étaient placées sur écoute puisque nous répondrions qu'aucune Lucette n'habitait ici et qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

En effet, nous craignions tous le fameux passage de la ligne de démarcation, puisque ni Ben, ni Jasper ne disposaient de papiers d'identité en bonne et due forme, et encore moins d'un _A__usweis_ en règle **(2)**. Ils avaient tous les deux étudié différentes cartes de France afin d'être en mesure de se repérer aisément. Par l'hôpital et le docteur Nemours, Edward avait obtenu, par le plus grand des hasards -je soupçonnais même mon fils d'avoir écouter aux portes et d'avoir dérobé ce papier !- une liste des différentes routes qui étaient régulièrement contrôlées par les troupes allemandes. Même si cette liste n'était pas complète, ni à jour, les deux garçons devaient absolument éviter ces axes-là.

Ils ne s'étaient chargés que du strict nécessaire pour être le plus léger possible, pouvoir se déplacer rapidement, se mouvoir aisément, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils avaient chacun pris une tenue de rechange. Alice avait brodé un médaillon à son époux pour le protéger du mauvais œil. Je leur avais procuré de la nourriture pour trois jours. Charlie Swan leur avait donné de l'argent liquide puisque le compte de Jasper en France était désormais bloqué.

Ils avaient choisi de laisser leurs vrais papiers d'identité ici, sous une latte du parquet dans les combles. Au début, ils pensaient les laisser dans l'une des chambres de bonne, mais s'ils avaient été découverts, cela aurait pu me porter préjudice puisque j'étais propriétaire de ces chambres et donc je devais savoir qui y séjournait. C'est pour cela que l'idée des combles -communes à tout l'immeuble mais jamais fréquentées sauf en cas de rénovation de la charpente- était excellente !

Puisque leurs vrais papiers d'identité restaient à Paris, personne ne pourrait découvrir leur nationalité ou leur religion s'ils étaient fouillés en cas d'un hypothétique contrôle, ou pire d'une arrestation. L'accent chantant de Ben pouvait toutefois trahir ses origines. Quant à Jasper, s'il maîtrisait parfaitement la langue française, son accent pouvant être attribué aussi bien à des origines polonaises que germaniques, il était tout à fait conscient que la cicatrice de sa circoncision révélerait sans équivoque sa religion s'il était forcé de se déshabiller au cours d'une arrestation.

Ces deux jeunes hommes avaient toutefois plusieurs atouts dans leur poche. Grâce au yiddish, Jasper comprenait sans aucun souci la langue allemande : il pourrait ainsi devancer des contrôles surprises annoncés en allemand, langue que peu de mes compatriotes parlaient et comprenaient. Ben avait, quant à lui, vécu l'expérience du feu lors de la guerre civile espagnole : il savait manier les armes à feu comme le couteau. Il emportait donc une arme tranchante, dont il espérait pourtant ne pas avoir à se servir. Enfin, tous les deux étaient déterminés : ils savaient se fondre dans la masse du groupe, être discrets et s'adapter à toute situation.

Quelques jours après leur départ, ma fille avait eu de violentes nausées, qui durèrent plusieurs jours et qui l'épuisèrent considérablement.

Puisqu'il était impossible de l'emmener chez un médecin -je craignais qu'il ne s'agisse d'une grossesse et Alice n'était pas officiellement mariée-, j'avais dû me fâcher pour qu'elle accepte que Edward l'examine.

Je dois dire que ce dernier ne m'était pas d'un grand secours puisqu'il avait tout fait pour fuir sa sœur et ses symptômes. Mon fils n'avait pas la moindre envie de pratiquer un examen intime sur sa sœur pour confirmer les soupçons d'une grossesse. Edward ne cessait donc de clamer que c'était l'inquiétude et l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait pour Jasper qui faisait réagir le corps d'Alice.

Même si je pouvais comprendre leurs réticences, cela ne permettait pas de me rassurer sur l'état de santé de mon fille. Ces nausées étaient violentes, bien plus violentes que l'avaient été les miennes lors de mes trois grossesses. J'étais donc très inquiète pour Alice. Le comportement de mes enfants était puéril tellement !

J'avais d'ailleurs fait comprendre sans détours à mon fils que son attitude n'était pas professionnelle et indigne d'un futur médecin. Mes propos avaient vexé Edward qui les avaient contés à Bella lors d'une visite de cette dernière, si bien que Renée s'en était mêlée et m'avait dit que j'exagérai un peu ! J'avais été sidérée mais je l'avais écoutée.

Mon amie m'avait en effet rappelé qu'elle avait eu du mal à interagir avec mon époux, surtout après qu'il l'ait assistée lors de son difficile accouchement pour Éric. Sa pudeur avait été mise à rude épreuve, et pourtant il s'agissait déjà de sa quatrième grossesse et Carlisle n'était qu'un voisin, pas son frère ! C'était loin d'être le cas pour ma fille, qui n'était qu'une toute jeune mariée qui avait vécu moins de deux mois avec son époux.

Renée m'avait alors demandé d'attendre une semaine complète pour voir comment évoluait l'état d'Alice. Si cette dernière continuait d'avoir des nausées, alors seulement là -et pas avant- Edward l'examinerait. Je crois que mes enfants avaient béni mon amie. En tout cas, ils l'avaient vivement remercié pour ce laps de temps qu'elle leur faisait ainsi gagner.

C'est avec le plus grand soulagement pour Alice comme pour Edward que ma fille avait été réglée la semaine suivante, sans le moindre jour de retard. Même si ma fille avait espéré un temps donné porter l'enfant de Jasper, le fait d'imaginer que ce soit son frère qui suive sa potentielle grossesse et l'accouche l'avait grandement refroidie au point de se réjouir de la présence de son cycle. J'avais craint qu'elle ne sombre dans une déprime si elle n'était pas enceinte, mais grâce à cela, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les nausées d'Alice s'espacèrent progressivement, puis disparurent au bout de trois semaines. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'inquiétude restait visible sur son beau visage : des cernes violets très marqués soulignaient son regard bleu qui me rappelait tant celui de son père.

Nous attendions tous avec impatience des nouvelles de nos absents : Ben et Jasper se manifesteraient certainement via leur message codé. J'espérai que Carlisle et Emmett trouveraient eux aussi un autre moyen pour me faire comprendre qu'ils se portaient bien.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, fin septembre 1940.**

Depuis la fin de l'été, faire les courses alimentaires étaient de plus en plus difficile à Paris. Les files d'attente devant les épiceries, boucheries et boulangeries s'allongeaient de plus en plus. Parfois même, il m'arrivait de repartir sans rien, le stock ayant été entièrement vendu avant de pouvoir entrer dans la boutique.

La question du ravitaillement commençait à devenir de plus en plus problématique. Mes enfants quittaient parfois la table en ayant encore faim, puisque les quantités que je cuisinais étaient de plus en plus réduites.

Certes, je pouvais compter sur la générosité de Marie Weber, dont l'épicerie était prise d'assaut quotidiennement par de multiples clients, qui venaient de plus en plus souvent de loin. Mais cela me gênait, et Renée aussi.

Monsieur Weber était prisonnier de guerre, Marie était seule pour gérer de front son activité d'enseignante et l'ouverture de l'épicerie. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur des employés fidèles. De plus, je savais qu'elle envoyait régulièrement à Philippe des colis alimentaires pour qu'il tienne le coup, là-bas, en Pologne, dans le camp de travail où il était enfermé.

Renée et moi avions donc pris l'habitude de nous lever aux aurores pour être présentes devant les lieux de vente avant même leur ouverture. Nous prenions un tricot ou un livre pour nous occuper. L'une tricotait pendant que l'autre lisait. Parfois, souvent même, nous parlions de nos enfants.

J'avais bien conscience que Renée s'inquiétait que la relation de Bella et Edward s'accélère. Je ne cessais de la rassurer : je savais que mon fils se conduirait toujours en gentleman avec sa fiancée. Il me l'avait promis et il avait conscience du jeune âge de sa belle, qui venait de souffler son seizième bougie.

Renée s'angoissait aussi de ramener de moins en moins de nourriture chez elle. Ses garçons ne cessaient de grandir et de réclamer davantage à manger. Or, la pénurie s'installait progressivement en France puisqu'une grande partie de nos productions agricoles étaient réquisitionnées par les Allemands comme frais d'occupation et envoyées en Allemagne pour nourrir leur population.

La France était une forte puissance agricole : le bassin parisien et le bassin aquitain produisaient des céréales, la Bourgogne et le Limousin de la viande bovine, la Normandie et la Bretagne du lait, du beurre et du fromage, la Provence et la région toulousaine des fruits et des légumes... Il n'était absolument pas normal que les Français souffrent de la faim. Et pourtant, c'était de plus en plus le cas puisque les indemnités d'occupation s'accroissaient, notamment celles en nature.

La radio française parlait même de l'établissement prochain de tickets d'alimentation. Cela signifiait que nous ne pourrions plus acheter de produits alimentaires si la mairie de notre commune ne nous délivrait pas de carte. C'était un concept difficile à envisager. Nous ne savions pas encore exactement comment l'État allait le mettre en place.

De plus, tous les prix des produits alimentaires augmentaient quotidiennement. C'était la loi de l'offre et la demande. Plus le produit devenait rare, plus il valait cher dans les boutiques.

On voyait même apparaître de nouvelles activités avec des personnes qui rachetaient les bijoux de famille ou objets de valeurs vendus au prix le plus bas, ce qui permettait au vendeur d'obtenir de l'argent afin de pouvoir se nourrir. Heureusement, je n'en étais pas encore là. Carlisle nous a fait suffisamment bien pourvu pour que nous n'ayons pas à recourir à telles extrémités.

Le nombre de mendiants dans les rues et dans le métro s'était accu. Ils étaient régulièrement chassés par les troupes occupantes, qui ne supportaient pas de voir une telle misère. Cela me rendait malade ! Eux n'avaient pas le moindre souci puisqu'ils étaient ravitaillés en premier avec des productions françaises !

Les prix des produits alimentaires ne cessaient donc d'augmenter. Je me demandais jusqu'où ils pouvaient grimper sans que personne ne se plaigne de vol ! Jusqu'où les gens accepteraient-ils de payer ?

Parfois, même lorsqu'il y avait suffisamment de stock alimentaire, Renée ne pouvait pas acheter tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu prendre pour nourrir sa famille. Je savais qu'elle et Charlie faisait extrêmement attention à leurs comptes, les prix augmentant -notamment pour l'alimentation- alors que le salaire de Charlie restait le même.

Je n'osais même pas proposer à Renée de lui prêter de l'argent. Je savais que si j'agissais ainsi, je l'offenserai et qu'elle refuserait. Je ne pouvais même pas lui suggérer que nous fassions un jardin commun, puisque d'une part ce n'était pas la saison pour planter des légumes et d'autre part, nous ne disposions pas de terres où faire pousser ces graines.

J'imaginais que ma mère vivrait mieux que nous au mas, où elle savait pouvoir compter sur son potager, ses arbres fruitiers, le miel de ses ruches, les œufs de ses poules et le lait de ses vaches. Peut-être pourrions-nous envisager de descendre dans le sud lors des vacances de printemps ? Je savais toutefois que cette envie était peu probable de se réaliser puisque nous disposions pas d'_A__usweis_ pour franchir la ligne et que nous ne pourrions pas, contrairement à Jasper et Ben qui étaient deux jeunes hommes sportifs, la franchir clandestinement. Je ne savais même comment faire pour en obtenir un.

Le 23 septembre 1940, la radio parisienne annonça la mise en place des cartes de rationnement alimentaire** (3)**. Ces cartes seraient distribuées par la mairie de notre arrondissement ou de notre commune. Le commentateur de la TSF insistait sur le fait que ces cartes étaient officielles, nominatives et individuelles, puisque la ration alimentaire et les quantités seraient différentes en fonction de l'âge et du travail de la personne qui serait mentionnée sur sa carte.

Nous avions une semaine pour les retirer sur présentation de nos cartes d'identité et du livret de famille. Ces cartes concernaient aussi bien le textile, les produits alimentaires que le tabac. Bref, tous ces choses qui disparaissaient progressivement des étals des magasins et qui venaient alors à manquer. Désormais, pour se procurer l'un des ses produits, nous devrions échanger un point textile, un point alimentaire ou un point tabac pour l'obtenir.

Bien entendu, tous ceux qui étaient clandestins comme Ben et Jasper ne pourraient obtenir de cartes de rationnement**.** Je me demandais comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis, nous devrions avoir des nouvelles très prochainement. Je l'espérai vraiment. Alice était de plus en plus inquiète. La seule chose qui la rassurait, c'est qu'elle n'avait toutefois pas encore eu de migraines ou de visions comme elle aimait les appeler lui indiquant que son époux était en danger.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'appartement, avec mon panier à moitié vide, je n'avais en effet pas pu acheter de viande, je pus constater que mes enfants, Bella et Samuel rayonnaient de bonheur. Renée fut vivement invitée à rentrer afin de fermer la porte d'entrée pour qu'ils laissent leur joie exploser sans que la concierge ne puisse nous entendre.

**-On a eu des nouvelles ! **S'écria ma fille en me sautant dessus. **Jasper va bien. Ils vont tous les deux bien.**

**-Est-ce que vous savez où ils sont ? **Demandai-je, émue de les savoir sains et saufs.

**-Non, ils nous ont simplement fait comprendre qu'ils avaient franchi la ligne de démarcation. À priori, ils ne semblent pas avoir eu de problèmes,** expliqua Edward. **Par contre, ils n'ont rien précisé de plus. Ils peuvent être en Provence comme près des Pyrénées. Je ne sais pas du tout et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Moins nous en savons, moins nous avons de chance de révéler quoique ce soit.**

**-Charlie va être heureux de cette nouvelle, **annonça Renée.** Mes beaux-parents également.**

**-En tout cas, ils en ont mis du temps pour appeler ! **Intervint Sam.

**-Tu sais, ils ont peut-être eu du mal à trouver un téléphone d'où ils pouvaient appeler sans risque, **suggéra Bella. **Cela explique cette attente. L'essentiel, c'est qu'ils aillent bien !**

**-Oui, tu as raison, **approuva Edward. **De plus, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pris le train car les contrôles sont fréquents dans les gares. S'ils ont marché à pied ou circulé en bus, ils ont pu mettre bien plus de temps que ce que nous avions calculé avant leur départ.**

**-Ils vont bien**, s'écria à nouveau ma fille. **Mais j'aimerai tant pouvoir dialoguer avec Jasper. Nous n'avons rien pu nous dire... Je ne sais même pas quand il va rappeler, ni quand je vais le revoir.**

**-Alice, tu as déjà la chance de savoir qu'il est sain et sauf. **

En prononçant ses paroles, je la serrai contre moi pour lui transmettre tout mon amour.

**-Oh ! Maman ! Je suis tellement désolée d'être si égoïste alors que vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de Père !**

**-Ne te culpabilise pas, ma fille ! Je suis sûre que nous en aurons prochainement**.

**-Comment ?** Hoqueta-t-elle.

**-Je ne sais pas du tout**, avouai-je. **Mais je fais confiance à ton père et à ton cousin pour nous étonner.**

Sur ces entrefaites, les Swan le sourire aux lèvres nous quittèrent pour aller déjeuner. Même si les ventres resteraient partiellement vides, les esprits étaient heureux et comblés.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, fin septembre 1940 et octobre 1940.**

Le lendemain, Renée, Bella, Alice et moi allâmes à la mairie du Ve arrondissement pour récupérer nos cartes de rationnement pour nos familles.

Je reçus une carte marquée d'un M alors que mes enfants reçurent une carte marquée d'un J3. J'essayais alors d'obtenir un supplément pour mon fils, étudiant en médecine qui avait des gardes à l'hôpital très régulièrement, mais ce fut un échec cuisant.

Renée reçut des cartes marquées d'un V pour ses beaux-parents (bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'âge de 70 ans, comme ils ne travaillaient pas et étaient étrangers, ils ne purent pas obtenir une carte M), deux cartes M pour elle et Charlie, une carte J3 pour Bella, deux cartes J2 pour Samuel et Éric et une carte J1 pour Michel.

Les cartes J1 et J2 permettaient d'obtenir un supplément en lait, mais les rations alimentaires distribuées étaient moins importantes en quantité puisque l'enfant était jugé petit et avec des besoins moindres que ceux d'un adulte.

Les quantités alimentaires les plus importantes étaient délivrées aux cultivateurs (carte C), aux producteurs agricoles (carte P), aux travailleurs de force (carte T) et aux femmes enceintes (carte J3 avec un supplément).

Edward nous raconta d'ailleurs le soir même après sa journée de travail à l'hôpital que les médecins avaient reçu une remise à l'ordre sévère, leur interdisant de faire des fausses déclarations de grossesse qui permettraient à certaines patientes d'obtenir une carte plus avantageuse. Si des médecins étaient surpris en train de réaliser de tels actes, ils risquaient une sanction sévère de l'hôpital, de la mairie et de la police française.

Chaque mois, nous devrions revenir à la mairie pour nous procurer de nouvelles cartes avec une nouvelle planche de tickets à échanger auprès des commerçants.

Renée et moi constatâmes rapidement que les rations alimentaires distribuées par les commerçants contre ses fameux tickets étaient fortement rationnées et loin d'être suffisantes pour vivre décemment. En effet, elles permettaient à peine de couvrir la moitié de nos besoins alimentaires.

Nous étions fortement déçues car nous avions cru que la mise en place de ces cartes permettrait un partage plus équitable des produits alimentaires ainsi que le fait que tout le monde puisse manger à sa faim.

Renée se rendait malade de voir ses garçons sortir de table, le ventre à moitié vide, l'air toujours affamé. J'imaginais que Bella était dans le même cas mais, la connaissant, elle ne devait pas se plaindre pour ne pas accroître le calvaire de sa mère.

Marie Weber nous sauvait encore la mise, subtilisant de temps à autre une petite part de l'arrivage quotidien que recevait son épicerie. Elle nous permettait ainsi de mieux vivre et d'améliorer notre quotidien, même si elle se mettait en danger, puisque cela aurait pu être assimilé à du marché noir. Elle refusait justement d'être payée contre les vivres qu'elle nous procurait pour éviter une telle accusation.

Une quinzaine de jours après l'instauration de ce système de rationnement qui, au lieu de résoudre la pénurie, semblait davantage la renforcer, Edward, rentré de l'hôpital, me réclama les points tabac de sa carte alimentaire.

J'étais bigrement surprise ! Mon fils ne fumait pas ! J'avais même hésité à refuser les points tabac à la mairie ou à les jeter une fois arrivée à l'appartement.

Je n'aimais ni l'odeur de la cigarette, ni celle de la pipe. Je détestais vraiment aux premiers temps de mon mariage lorsque mon beau-père enfumait toute la maisonnée avec sa pipe qui sentait si mauvais. Je pouvais d'ailleurs m'estimer heureuse : Carlisle ne fumait qu'occasionnellement, je savais qu'Emmett fumait mais il ne l'avait jamais fait dans mon intérieur et j'étais convaincue que Edward n'avait pas repris cette mauvaise habitude qu'avait son grand-père paternel.

Je m'étais donc lourdement trompée. J'étais légèremment déçue mais mon fils était suffisamment grand et adulte pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Alors que je lui tendais les points tabac, je lui rappelai juste que je ne voulais pas qu'il fume dans l'appartement, l'odeur du tabac froid m'étant insupportable.

Il partit dans un fou rire total ! Il lui fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour se remettre et m'expliquer qu'il voulait récupérer ses points tabac pour les échanger contre des points viande. L'un de ses collègues, gros fumeur, préférait se priver de viande que de tabac. Mon fils avait donc accepté cet arrangement, qui nous permettrait de manger mieux tout en restant dans la légalité la plus complète.

**-Quand je pense que j'ai failli jeter ces points tabac à la poubelle**, lui avouai-je un peu honteuse. **Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait !**

**-Si vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez dû me donner votre part de viande pour les repas du mois prochain, **se moqua-t-il de moi.

**-Dieu soit loué alors ! Je vais avoir le droit de manger de la viande ! **Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était une manière pour Edward de me faire comprendre que lui aussi avait faim. Il était simplement adulte et ne se plaignait pas comme les petits frères de Bella.

**-Demain, je ferai l'échange et nous pourrons avoir un bon repas après-demain.**

**-Edward, crois-tu que ton collègue serait intéressé par d'autres points ? Je suis sûr que Charlie serait prêt à cesser de fumer et donner ces points si cela peut permettre à ses enfants de manger mieux.**

**-Hum... Il serait sûrement intéressé vu qu'il fume comme un pompier ! Mais il n'aura plus rien à échanger avant le mois prochain, **déclara mon fils.** Je vais voir si je n'ai pas d'autres collègues intéressés par un échange, ou même peut-être des patients...**

**-Des patients ?** Sursautai-je. **Non, il ne faut pas que cela t'attire des problèmes sur ton lieu de travail. Ces combines ne doivent pas vraiment être légales...**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Mum ! **Rigola-t-il à nouveau. **Le docteur Nemours racontait que l'autre jour, un couple était venu de Normandie pour faire opérer leur fils. Comme il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer l'opération **(4),** le couple a réglé le docteur Nemours avec une vingtaine d'oeufs et dix litres de lait.**

**-Quoi ? **J'étais ahurie. **Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

**-Ce sont les arrangements liés à la guerre, j'imagine ! Ou plutôt des magouilles ! **Analysa Edward. **En tout cas, toute l'équipe du bloc était ravie. Le docteur Nemours a divisé de manière équitable le butin tout en donnant plus à ceux qui prennent le plus de responsabilités dans l'opération, comme le chirurgien et l'anesthésiste. Je vous avoue que j'aurai bien aimé être présent sur ce coup-là, nous aurions pu déguster une belle omelette !**

**-C'est sûr que c'est alléchant,** approuvai-je, **mais je pense sincèrement que ces produits étaient issus du marché noir. Tout cela n'est pas vraiment légal, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !**

**-Mum ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne prends pas de risque ! **Essaya-t-il de me rassurer. **Mais il ne faut pas que nous mourions de faim non plus. Si le docteur Nemours accepte ces... « présents »... comme moyen de paiement,** il mima des guillemets, **alors j'estime pouvoir les accepter moi aussi. C'est une rétribution pour mon travail, cela ne diffère pas de d'habitude, sauf qu'elle est en nature au lieu d'être en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante.**

**-Oui, je comprends mieux de ce point de vue. **Nous entendîmes un petit grattement à la porte d'entrée. **J'imagine que c'est Bella qui vient jouer un peu de violon avec toi.**

**-Oui ! **Sourit mon grand fils.

Son air était resplendissant à l'idée de voir sa bien-aimée dans les quinze secondes qui suivent. Il quitta la cuisine et courut d'ailleurs jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui ouvrit la faisant entrer chez nous. J'avais suivi mon fils et pu constater que ma future belle-fille tenait à la main, comme toujours, son violon.

**-Bonjour Bella !**

**-Madame Cullen ! Comment allez-vous ? **Me salua-t-elle cordialement.

**-Bien, et toi ? Comment cela se passe-t-il au lycée depuis la reprise des cours ?**

**-Les cours sont toujours très intéressants. Angèle et moi travaillons de concert pour nous préparer pour nos devoirs sur table et ficher toutes les œuvres que nous devons lire. L'atmosphère reste toutefois lourde au lycée, **m'expliqua-t-elle avec force de détails**, on sent combien la guerre est présente. Certaines filles sont inquiètes pour leurs pères. D'autres s'évanouissent dans les couloirs car elles ont faim. **

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce à ce point ? **J'étais bouleversée d'entendre de tels propos.

**-Cela n'arrive pas tous les jours non plus, **essaya de me rassurer Bella. **Et puis, certains cours parfois sont annulés et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Enfin, il y a beaucoup d'arrivées de nouvelles élèves mais aussi de départs, parfois non annoncés ou non expliqués. Nous ne savons pas ce que deviennent nos camarades.**

**-Et bien, la guerre bouleverse bien plus le quotidien que je ne le pensais...**

**-Mum !** M'interrompit mon fils impatient.

**-Edward ! **Le gourmanda Bella. **N'interromps pas ta mère.**

**-Oui, mais... **Tenta-t-il mais devant le regard que lui lança Bella, il se tut faisant ainsi acte de repentance. J'eus bien envie de rire.

**-Hum... J'imagine que les frères de Bella vont arriver d'ici peu et que vous souhaitez, ou en tout cas mon fils souhaite, avoir un moment à vous. **Les pommettes de Bella rosissaient suite au commentaire que je venais de faire alors que mon fils acquiesçait vivement du menton. **Allez ! Filez dans le salon ! Bella, nous discuterons plus tard. **Clignant de l'oeil, je rajoutai. **J'essayerai de retenir la cavalerie lorsqu'elle arrivera !**

**-Ça m'étonnerait que vous réussissiez ! **Me contredit Bella.

**-Avec du pain perdu, je suis sûre d'y arriver ! **Lui souris-je.

Edward saisit la main de son aimée et l'entraîna vers le salon. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Les deux tourtereaux allaient en profiter pour s'embrasser.

Ils joueraient de la musique lorsque les frères de Bella seraient là. J'étais même persuadée qu'Alice les rejoindrait. Pour l'instant, ma fille était toujours dans sa chambre. Elle espérait des nouvelles de son époux prochainement, même si je doutais que cela arrive.

**OOOoooOOO**

**.**

**POV Esmé**

**Paris, octobre 1940.**

Je pleurai en écoutant la voix du Maréchal Pétain parler à la TSF ce 30 octobre 1940. Alice était assise à mes côtés sur le sofa, en pleurs également. Bella regardait impuissante Edward faire les cent pas dans le salon : il passait régulièrement la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui symbolisait à la fois sa nervosité et son agacement. Samuel était assis sur le tapis, son violon dans les mains, silencieux devant la solennité de l'événement.

À sa demande, le Maréchal Pétain avait souhaité rencontré le Führer.

Les Français espéraient tous que cette entrevue permettrait une amélioration de leur quotidien. Ma mère, que j'avais eu récemment au téléphone, était toujours une Pétainiste convaincue : elle était donc certaine que cette rencontre se ferait à notre avantage. J'étais bien plus mitigée qu'elle, d'autant plus que Edward n'y croyait absolument pas.

L'entrevue avait eu lieu à Montoire le 24 octobre 1940.

Dès le lendemain matin, les quotidiens français avaient tous affiché à la Une une photographie de la poignée de main échangée entre le Maréchal Pétain et Adolf Hitler.

Radio Vichy faisait ce soir un résumé sommaire de l'entretien des deux chefs d'État avant d'annoncer le discours du Maréchal sur les ondes.

«_ Français !_ »

**-Il débute toujours ses discours de la même manière,** souligna ma fille.

_« J'ai rencontré, jeudi dernier, le chancelier du Reich… »_

**-Qu'est-ce que le chancelier ?** Demanda Bella.

**-C'est l'équivalent du premier ministre, **expliquai-je.

_« … Je vous dois à ce sujet quelques explications... »_

**-Tu m'étonnes qu'il nous en doit !** Grogna mon fils. **Il n'a même pas été élu et il gouverne notre pays ! C'est une honte !**

**-Edward, tais-toi ! **Le réprimandai-je pour écouter la suite du discours.

_« ... C'est dans l'honneur et pour maintenir l'unité française... »_

**-Dans l'honneur ! Sait-il réellement ce que c'est ?** Ragea Edward.

_« ... que j''entre aujourd'hui dans la voie de la collaboration... »_

**-Qu'est-ce que la collaboration ? **Interrogea Samuel.

**-Nous t'expliquerons à la fin du discours, chut !**

_« … Cette collaboration doit être sincère... La France est tenue par des obligations nombreuses vis-à-vis du vainqueur. … Cette politique est la mienne. Les ministres ne sont responsables que devant moi. C'est moi seul que l'Histoire jugera. Je vous ai tenu jusqu'ici le langage d'un père : je vous tiens aujourd'hui le langage du chef. Suivez-moi ! Gardez votre confiance dans la France éternelle ! » _**(5)**_._

**-Il rêve ! Jamais je ne le suivrai dans cette politique ! Plutôt mourir que de le suivre !**

**-Edward !** Bella s'était levée : elle était choquée par les paroles de mon fils. **Je ne veux pas que tu... meurs... **Sa voix s'était éteinte. La jeune fille tremblante s'était rassise sur le sofa.

Mon fils s'approcha d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

**-Je ne vais pas mourir, c'était juste une expression,** essaya-t-il de la rassurer, **une manière de dire que je ne le suivrai pas, que je refuse de collaborer avec l'occupant.**

**-Hum... **_**« C'est moi seul que l'Histoire jugera »**_**... J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une phrase prémonitoire, **intervint Alice, **comme si effectivement il sera jugé plus tard et condamné pour ses mauvaises actions, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore auréolé de la victoire de Verdun.**

**-Et bien, pour le moment, on n'est pas encore à juger ses actions devant un tribunal. C'est bien malheureux à dire, mais c'est le Général de Gaulle qui a été condamné à mort par contumace** (6), reprit Edward.

**-Hey ! C'est quoi la collaboration ? **Demanda à nouveau Samuel.

**-Collaborer, cela signifie selon l'étymologie latine travailler avec quelqu'un, **expliqua Bella. La jeune fille était brillante au lycée et notamment en langues anciennes. J'en avais encore une fois la confirmation.** Donc, j'imagine que cela signifie que la France doit collaborer à la réussite et à la victoire de l'****A****llemagne nazie.**

**-Sauf que tous les Français n'accepteront pas cette collaboration avec le régime nazi,** avança lentement Edward. Mon fils se demandait jusqu'à quel point nous pouvions faire confiance à Samuel, s'il était capable de garder un secret.** Certains vont tout faire pour rejoindre le Général de Gaulle. Sur la BBC, il paraît que l'émission **_**« Les Français parlent aux Français » **_**est de plus en plus écoutée, même si ce mouvement demeure encore marginal. **Edward s'agenouilla devant le frère de sa fiancée pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. **Samuel, ce que nous disons ici dans le salon doit rester ici. Il ne faut pas que tu le répètes ailleurs, car cela peut être dangereux !**

**-Même pas à Maman ou Papa ? **Demanda-t-il impressionné par l'attitude d'Edward.

**-Si tu peux en parler à tes parents, mais uniquement chez eux, pas dans la rue. Est-ce que tu as compris ?** Samuel acquiesça. **C'est sûr ? As-tu bien compris ? Car c'est très important ! **

**-Oui, j'ai compris, je ne peux en parler qu'ici ou chez mes parents, avec vous ou la famille, **proclama-t-il. **Par contre, je pense qu'il ne faut pas en parler à Michel ou ****É****ric, ils répètent à tout le monde tout ce qu'ils entendent !**

Nous rîmes tous à cette assertion. Il ne voulait pas que ses petits frères soient mis au courant car il était fier que nous lui fassions confiance à lui seulement, un grand garçon de neuf ans.

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

**.**

**Notes :**

**(1) Zone libre : **zone au sud de la ligne de démarcation, administrée par le Régime de Vichy et le Maréchal Pétain. À ne pas confondre avec la France Libre qui se réunit autour du Général de Gaulle à Londres.

**(2) Un **_**A**__**usweis**_: mot allemand désignant un laisser-passer. Il était obligatoire pour franchir la ligne de démarcation dans les deux sens de circulation puisqu'il était demandé lors des contrôles allemands.

En cas de non possession d'un tel papier officiel, la personne devait alors passer la ligne de manière clandestine. Il existait alors des passeurs (personnes qui se faisaient rémunérer par les clandestins voulant passer la ligne). Certains conduisaient leur groupe à bon port, d'autres dans un piège où ils étaient alors capturés par les Allemands.

**(3) **Les** cartes de rationnement,** appelées aussi **tickets alimentaires, **furent mises en place en septembre 1940 dans la zone occupée. Dans la zone libre, ce système fut mis en place progressivement entre fin 1940 et 1941. Il existait plusieurs catégories de bénéficiaires (E, J1, J2, J3, M, T, C, P, A, V) puisque la quantité de la ration était différente en fonction de l'âge et de l'activité professionnelle de l'individu qui la recevait.

Comme les rations distribuées restaient bien en deçà des quantités alimentaires requises pour vivre (environ 1200 calories/jour alors qu'il est admis qu'il en faut 2400), le marché noir -interdit par l'occupant- s'est développé en parallèle. Les prix dépendaient de l'offre et la demande. Ils étaient en général très élevés et donc seuls les plus riches pouvaient s'y approvisionner.

Des** cartes pour le textile **furent mises en place en février 1941 (j'ai généralisé dans la fiction et tout mis en place à la même période!).

Ces cartes de rationnement alimentaire ont perduré même au-delà de la guerre, le temps que la France reconstruise son activité agricole. Elles disparaissent définitivement en 1949.

**(4) La Sécurité Sociale **n'existe pas encore. Tous les frais médicaux et hospitaliers sont donc à la charge des patients. La Sécurité Sociale sera créée en 1945-1946, au lendemain de la guerre.

**(5) Le discours du Maréchal Pétain prononcé le 30 octobre 1940** en entier ici (cliquer sur le lien) : . ?pArticleId=160&pChapitreId=24028&pSousChapitreId=24032&pArticleLib=Discours+de+P%E9tain+apr%E8s+l%92entrevue+de+Montoire%A0%3A+30+octobre+1940+%5BR%E9gime+de+Vichy%3A+textes+officiels-%3ETextes+officiels%5D

Vous verrez que je ne l'ai pas mis en entier et que je n'ai mis que les éléments qui m'intéressaient pour la fiction.

**(6) Le Général de Gaulle a été condamné à mort par contumace par un tribunal de Vichy le 2 août 1940.** De plus, tous ses biens mobiliers et immobiliers sur le sol français ont été confisqués par le régime de Vichy. C'était une manière de répondre à l'annonce du gouvernement britannique du 28 juin : « _Le gouvernement de Sa Majesté reconnaît le Général de Gaulle comme chef de tous les Français libres, où qu'ils se trouvent, qu'ils se rallient à lui pour la défense de la cause alliée _».

**.**

* * *

.

**Quelques nouvelles pour les fidèles qui me suivent :**

-Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu répondre à vos sympathiques et motivantes _review_s, ni au MP que j'ai reçus ces derniers mois (je vais essayer de le faire prochainement).

-Ensuite, du côté de mes fictions : le prochain chapitre de _Sous X _arrivera au printemps 2014, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour _Nos Coeurs dans la Guerre._ Je sais que les délais sont longs et j'ai bien conscience que vous allez pester ou abandonner la lecture de ces fictions, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Par ailleurs, compte tenu d'événements difficiles survenus dans ma famille cette année, je me sens pour le moment absolument incapable de continuer _Lettre d'une inconnue à_... J'avais commencé cette fiction comme un hymne pour lutter contre cette horrible maladie, ce qui n'a malheureusement pas marché. Si cela pose problème de laisser encore une fiction inachevée sur FF, je la retirerai du site.

-Enfin, je vous souhaite à toutes (et à tous) de belles fêtes de Noël : **profitez de vos proches et de ceux qui vous sont chers.**

**.**

**À vous la plume !**

S'il vous prend l'envie de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage et de votre lecture...

**.**

**À bientôt ! AliLouane**

**.**

**.**


End file.
